Inner Hollow
by Theresa Crane
Summary: IchiRuki-What happens when Rukia develops an inner hollow? What will happen to IchiRuki? Rated M for mature content. Suspense/Romance/Action/Humor XD If you like Ichigo, Hichigo, or Rukia, come read! Bleach belongs to Kubo, not me :P Ch.130-COMPLETE!
1. Aizen's Hollow

_**A/N-This story is supposed to take place right after the conflict with Aizen ends. Credit for the concept of this story goes to Rantu1324.**_

_Chapter 1_

_Aizen's Hollow_

When Rukia and Ichigo are headed back to Ichigo's house after spending way too long at the arcade, the mood is light, and they're both feeling relatively happy. Rukia was able to beat Ichigo at a game of air hockey, but Ichigo had beat her at every other game.

They've been spending more quality time together since Aizen's defeat. It's like they've both come to greatly appreciate the nice things that life has to offer rather than just always concentrating on fighting.

They don't say a whole lot to one another on the walk home, but both of them are glad that they're still partners, even after Aizen's death.

When they turn on Ichigo's street, three hollows suddenly appear. Neither Ichigo or Rukia hesitate to turn into their Shinigami forms to fight them. Ichigo goes for the two on the left, and Rukia goes for the one on the right.

As Rukia sizes up the hollow, she realizes that it's slowly releasing more reiatsu, a surprise to her, since she'd already figured it to be a weakling. It sure doesn't look special. It's purple with the appearance of a cockroach, and a basic looking hollow mask.

She fails to notice how the other two hollow have lured Ichigo far away from her for their battle, nor would it really bother her even if she did notice it.

_I can handle myself._

Rukia draws her sword, and she's surprised that the reiatsu that the hollow is releasing, is still rapidly growing stronger. Rukia leaps towards the hollow with her zanpakutou out, but a long leg suddenly snaps out and knocks her away, before her blade can make contact.

Rukia flies back about ten meters, but she quickly bounces to her feet and narrows her eyes at the hollow.

_What in the hell is its ability?_

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia calls out causing her zanpakutou to release into its pure white form.

"What is that?" The hollow finally speaks, and Rukia smiles confidently at the hollow.

"First Dance!" Rukia uses shunpo to land next to the hollow. "White Moon!" Rukia calls out as the circle formulates around both of them, the hollow suddenly releases a huge amount of reiatsu, and as Rukia's circle of ice is formulating, it's suddenly blasted away. It's like the hollow created an explosion to stop her from killing it.

Rukia's eyes widen in shock and the hollow is upon her in that one instant, since she was standing so damned close. Rukia feels a great amount of surprise when the hollow bites her in the side of her body, but doesn't tear her flesh from her body.

It holds on for several moments, and Rukia can feel a strange reiatsu pumping all around her as the pressure increases. She gasps from the pain, but she doesn't scream. It feels like vibrations of reiatsu all around her, and she is rendered unable to move.

Suddenly she can hear the hollow in her head. It's still biting her and reiatsu seems to be transferring between the two of them at a very rapid rate.

_My ability is unlike any other hollow that you've ever met before. I have the ability to make Shinigami develop an inner hollow. I was created by Aizen and nearly killed in the winter war. I survived though. Once your inner hollow takes over, you will be under my command. _

_You, Shinigami, are my soldier now. Even if I die, you'll still have an inner hollow that you can't keep control of, and you'll end up destroying yourself in the end. Don't forget what the name of your commander is now, do you hear me? The name of your commander is-_

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice interrupts the voice in her head, and right before her eyes, the hollow disintegrates from Ichigo's attack.

Rukia's eyes are wide with fear, and she's still unable to move, probably an effect from being bitten by the hollow. She's gasping as she squints at all of the reiatsu that is surrounding her, making it impossible to see Ichigo.

All of the reiatsu in the air suddenly flies at Rukia, and Ichigo's mouth drops open in shock as Rukia is engulfed in so much reiatsu he can't even see her for a full minute. Slowly though, her body seems to absorb all of the reiatsu that surrounded her body.

Ichigo is rendered speechless. He's never seen anything like what he was just seeing. He falls to Rukia's side and looks at her with total panic in his eyes. Her eyes are open, but distant for a moment. Ichigo stares at her with a horrified expression until she blinks him into focus.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice is weak and Ichigo inspects the spot where the hollow had its hold on her.

Amazingly there's not a whole lot of blood. He's not even sure she needs to be healed. His eyes widen as the wounds heal in front of his eyes and she lays there just gasping.

"Rukia…you can heal your own wounds like that?" Ichigo says in wonder as her body looks completely uninjured. Rukia scrunches up her face in pain.

"I can't move." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo's eyes widen. She doesn't even understand what he was just saying. Of course she couldn't just heal herself when she's unable to move.

If she just healed herself then she's done something that she has never done before. That's a scary thought, considering what she had heard the hollow saying inside of her head before Ichigo killed it.

Ichigo stares down at her with a very confused expression, but after seeing the scared look on her face, he gathers her up carefully into his arms and carries her over to her gigai, where she merges with it.

He merges with his own body and picks Rukia back up very carefully so that he doesn't hurt her.

"I'm taking you over to Inoue's apartment. Maybe she can help remove the effect of not being able to move." Ichigo says lightly, but Rukia quickly protests.

_What if Inoue realizes what happened to me? I can't let her see me right now. I need time to think. What if that hollow wasn't lying? Will I really develop an inner hollow?_

"Just take me home and let me rest, please Ichigo?" Rukia asks in a pitiful voice. Ichigo sighs.

"If you're not back to normal in the morning, I'm calling Inoue over." Ichigo says with a warning note in his voice. Rukia sighs a breath of relief.

"Okay." Rukia says in total agreement. Her entire body feels like it's tingling. She doesn't believe for one minute that she won't ever move again. Ichigo adjusts her in his arms for better comfort and Rukia won't meet his eyes.

"You have me pretty worried, I hope you know," Ichigo says as he gives her a stern look. Rukia finally looks at him and she feels her cheeks redden.

"That hollow…blew apart my first dance. That's how it was able to attack me." Rukia says in a small voice.

"Blew it away?" Ichigo asks with surprised eyes.

"I was shocked too. That's never happened before. I've had opponents dodge and break away from my first dance, but never blow it apart as it was engulfing them." Rukia tells him in a quiet voice.

"I'm glad it didn't do more damage before I was able to kill it." Ichigo tells her as he quickens his pace since his home is only a little further away.

"I feel kind of tired." Rukia says in a weak voice, and Ichigo jumps Rukia up through his window before he sets her on his bed and stares at her nervously.

"I really want Inoue to take a look at you." Ichigo whispers in a worried voice. Rukia just looks up at him.

"You said yourself that I was healed. All I need is a good night of rest, and I am sure I'll be back to normal in the morning." Rukia tells him in a stronger voice.

Ichigo gives her a very dubious look. Normally she wouldn't hesitate to let Inoue heal her, and now that she can't move, she doesn't want to see Inoue.

_Why?_

"How can you be okay with not being able to move?" Ichigo finally asks her since he has to know the answer. Rukia lets out a little sigh and focuses all of her concentration on her arm. She is finally able to reach out and touch Ichigo's hand.

"It's already starting to come back. See?" Rukia says before she lets her hand drop back to the bed. It had taken a lot to move her arm like that.

"I can see how much effort that took you. Wouldn't you prefer to feel better sooner rather than later?" Ichigo asks her, hoping she'll change her mind. He's shocked when he hears a soft snore come from her instead and he growls in frustration.

_She fell asleep in the middle of our conversation! Should I call Inoue to come heal her as she sleeps, or would Rukia be upset with me if I did that?_

Ichigo pulls the chair out and sits down next to the bed, watching for any sign that Rukia's condition is getting worse rather than better.

He ends up nodding off as he sits in the chair watching over her, and when Rukia wakes up in the morning, she blushes when she sees Ichigo passed out in the chair, like he fell asleep keeping a close eye on her.

_Please let me be able to move!_

Rukia attempts to sit up and smiles when she does so easily.

_I shouldn't have gotten so worried_.

Rukia reaches her arms out to stretch them and she wakes Ichigo with her loud yawn as she stretches. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise at seeing her sitting up an moving with no apparent problems.

"You can move again! Thank goodness, Rukia!" Ichigo's first words of the morning, and Rukia can't help but to grin over his apparent concern over her.

"I had a feeling it would be like this after I got some rest." Rukia says to him with a smile that reaches her eyes fully. Ichigo lets out a big breath of relief.

"You had me pretty damned worried last night." Ichigo tells her as he gives her a look of pure concern.

"Sorry about that, thanks for taking such good care of me though," Rukia says as she gives Ichigo a shy smile. Ichigo rolls his eyes at her.

"You expected something different?" He asks with a bit of a sarcastic tone, causing Rukia's smile to grow wider.

"Of course not, it's always nice that I can count on you." Rukia says with a silly grin. Ichigo realizes it's getting too mushy and so he stands and leaves to use the restroom.

Rukia shivers as she recalls what happened the night before, and contemplates what she heard the hollow saying in her head. She pulls off her shirt and inspects her side where she knows the hollow bit her.

Ichigo realizes he needs a towel from his room and so he heads back in and turns completely red and wide eyed when he sees Rukia with her shirt off and in her hand as she inspects her side.

Ichigo makes a sputtering sound and Rukia looks up with horror and quickly covers her bare chest with her shirt, as she turns even redder than Ichigo.

"I forgot a towel." Ichigo mutters as he goes into the closet. Rukia stays red faced until he leaves the room.

"Jeez. How embarrassing." Rukia mutters before she fumbles to get her shirt back on. She hadn't expected Ichigo to turn around and head back into the room, and now he's seen her topless. She can't stop blushing at the thought of that.

Rukia quickly decides she'll bathe later on, and she just changes her clothes and runs a brush through her hair before she hops out of Ichigo's window. She doesn't exactly want to run into him right away after he just saw her without a shirt on.

Back in the shower, Ichigo is trying his best to get the image of topless Rukia out of his head, but he's having no success. He closes his eyes as he realizes that the image of her bare chest had affected him way more than when he'd seen Yoruichi naked so long ago, and on a much different level.

Everything about Rukia appeals to Ichigo, and it's always been that way. While most other guys were ogling over Rangiku-san or Inoue, Ichigo had always felt drawn on every level to Rukia. Seeing her without a shirt on only adds to the feeling of being drawn towards her. Seeing her sleep in his bed had done so too.

_What is wrong with me? I've never thought this way in the past. I was always able to keep my mind focused on the battles in front of me._

Now Aizen is defeated though, and his hormones are all forcing him to keep thinking about Rukia all topless, standing in his bedroom as she inspected her perfect silky white side to make sure there's no marks from her battle the night before.

_How did she heal herself like that? I was so surprised when I saw that. I was even more surprised to see her topless, though._

Ichigo finally gets out of the shower and is dismayed that his body seems to have a belated reaction to seeing Rukia topless. He's thought about it so much, that he's as stiff as a board.

"Shit." Ichigo grumbles as he stands there with his arms crossed and thinks of school exams and being woken up by his father.

Soon enough he's back to normal and he heads back to his room to get dressed. He's relieved and disappointed when Rukia isn't in there. He's not really surprised that she made herself scarce though, she had looked pretty mortified that he had caught her with her shirt off. As Ichigo changes into his clothes for the day, he thinks deeply about the situation.

_I'm lucky that hollow last night didn't kill her. I thought I was too late as I was jumping to make the kill, but the hollow wasn't biting her to eat her. It appeared as though it was trying to take something from her. Maybe it was eating her reiatsu or something. _

_I wish I understood it all, but she didn't say much about it other than the hollow had busted through her first dance. I hope she's really back to normal now. I'll only ask her about it if she doesn't seem like she's herself the next time we have to fight a hollow._

Ichigo is blissfully unaware Rukia is currently encountering a hollow, as she had been on a walk to think, without him.

Rukia quickly pops out of her gigai to face the hollow, it appears to be a regular hollow, but she had thought that about the hollow she faced last night, too.

Rukia leaps high into the air with her zanpakutou out and she kills the hollow quite easily. She sheathes her sword and quickly makes her way back to her gigai.

_One of Aizen's hollows, eh? I was unlucky enough to get bitten by one of Aizen's special hollows. I have never healed myself before…can an inner hollow really be inside of me now? Maybe what happened wasn't healing at all, but high speed regeneration? _

_I hope it's not true. I hope it was just a random coincidence that I was able to heal like that. I don't feel a hollow in me right now, and I don't feel any kind of unrest within my soul. Maybe Ichigo killed it before it could complete its technique and make me have an inner hollow._

Rukia does her best to ignore the feeling of unease that has settled about her entire being immediately after having those thoughts.

_What would it mean if I did have an inner hollow? Would Soul Society want to eliminate me, again? Will I destroy myself, or the people I care about if I do have an inner hollow? For now, I'll wait and see. I want to be sure before I go telling anybody about any of this._

Rukia sighs as she continues her walk. It unnerves her that a hollow was able to rip apart her first dance. She's become so much stronger since the winter war ended. She's even materialized her zanpakutou, something she hasn't shared with anybody else, even Ichigo. The fact that a hollow could break apart her first dance meant that it had been a very powerful hollow indeed.

"Maybe I let my guard down a bit too much, but in over forty years of being a Shinigami, that never happened before." Rukia mutters in a low voice as she concentrates on the sidewalk in front of her.

The only comforting thought is knowing that if she does have an inner hollow, she certainly isn't alone. The closest person to her also has an inner hollow, which he has learned to dominate and keep in check even as he uses that inner hollow power.

Rukia is a Shinigami though. She's never had any desire to take on the types of powers that hollows tend to possess. Even though she doesn't hold Ichigo's inner hollow against him, she's never had any desire to have such a similar type of power, and she finds herself hoping throughout the day that it's not true.

_I have been killing hollows for a long time now. I have no desire to wield their powers, or have their abilities. I am a Shinigami, not only that, I'm a Kuchiki. I want to keep being a Shinigami._


	2. Date

_Chapter 2_

_Date_

Ichigo worries about Rukia until she finally comes back home, just before dinnertime. When she finally returns and meets his eyes, she turns totally pink at the memory of him seeing her topless, and his reaction is to blush too. They both quickly turn away from one another and Rukia wanders into the kitchen where Yuzu is setting the table.

"Need some help with that?" Rukia asks her in a friendly voice and Yuzu smiles happily at Rukia.

Yuzu had peeked in her brother's room early in the morning and had seen her brother in the chair, and Rukia in his bed. She had decided against telling on them for that.

"That would be a big help, thank you Rukia-chan." Yuzu says as she hands Rukia the rest of the plates and napkins. Rukia smiles and she finishes setting the table as Yuzu starts to get the food onto the table.

"Something smells really delicious!" Isshin says as he enters the room and inhales deeply the smell of Yuzu's cooking. Yuzu giggles.

"You say that everyday!" Yuzu says through her smiles. Isshin gives her a very serious look.

"That's because everyday, it smells delicious! You're so talented, Yuzu!" Isshin says with a big goofy grin to end his comment.

"What's all the commotion around here," Karin says as she appears in the doorway. She notices that they are setting up for dinner.

"Ichigo!" Isshin calls out as he eyes the nearly ready table.

"Dinner is about to start," Rukia says to Karin with a big smile. Karin smiles back.

"It always gets lively in here around dinnertime." Karin mutters as she slides into her usual seat at the table.

Ichigo walks in and sits next to Karin, and Rukia takes up her seat across from Ichigo. Yuzu sits next to Rukia and Isshin sits at the head of the table. For the first time ever, Rukia wishes she didn't have to face Ichigo, as she eats, considering their earlier embarrassing situation, of him catching her in his room topless.

"Are you two going to go out again, like last night?" Isshin asks with a hint of a grin since he's noticed how they've kept their distance from each other today. He wonders if they had their first kiss or something, because they're acting a bit embarrassed to be around each other.

"I don't know. Rukia?" Ichigo says before he sticks some food in his mouth and chews productively. He keeps his head down as he looks at her.

"I was thinking it would be a good evening to curl up with a manga, since I spent all day walking around." Rukia says in a soft voice, and Ichigo doesn't meet her eyes. He stares at his plate with an unsatisfied expression.

"I see." Isshin says as he looks between the pair with confusion. He wonders if something happened. They're acting weirder than usual.

"You might want to change your mind, Sado's band is playing nearby tonight, and I thought it would be nice if we could support him, and go to it." Ichigo says after he takes another bite of his food. He pushes around the other food on his plate nervously. He glances up at her, only briefly.

"Why didn't you tell me that before?" Rukia asks in a higher voice with a raised eyebrow. She stares at him as he answers her.

"Because you weren't around at all today. You disappeared." Ichigo grumbles before he quickly takes another bite of his food.

Ichigo doesn't notice Karin's evil and triumphant grin as she looks back and forth between the two. Rukia looks surprised by Ichigo's answer though she can't deny that it's true. Her gaze snaps to Karin when she breaks the silence.

"It really bugged him." Karin says casually before she takes another bite and is careful to ignore her brother's angry glare. That doesn't stop Ichigo from glaring daggers at her anyways, and Rukia turns pink again. Isshin can't help but to laugh at the direction that this dinner seems to be taking.

"You're so annoying," Ichigo growls at his sister when she won't meet his gaze. Ichigo feels like he wants to shout at his entire family.

"I would like to see Sado play," Rukia says in a soft voice, trying to ignore the jubilant feelings that started to arise at Karin's declaration that Ichigo had been bothered by her prolonged absence today.

"Alright, then I'll take you." Ichigo mutters before he concentrates fully on his food. Rukia does the same and both try to ignore Karin's snickering. Isshin can't help but to smile and focus the attention on himself.

"Great, you two have a date!" Isshin says with a big smile as he looks back and forth between Ichigo and Rukia. Both of them have stopped paying attention to their food in order to look at him with wide mouthed expressions of shock and embarrassment.

"It's not a date!" Ichigo jumps up and shouts at his father. Rukia looks back at her plate and Ichigo glances at her and immediately feels bad for his outburst. Why must his father always say such embarrassing things?

"If it's not a date then what do you call it?" Isshin asks curiously as he leans back in his seat and gives his son his full attention.

Ichigo turns redder and redder as he tries to come up with some sort of comeback, but no matter what, he can only consider it a date himself. He just hadn't wanted it to be declared a date so loudly by his father. Even though Isshin should have been prepared for it, Ichigo catches him by surprise when he decks him and quickly leaves the dinner table.

Everyone listens to him stomp up the stairs and then slam the door to his bedroom. Isshin rubs his cheek, since it's stinging painfully, but he grins at Rukia with a knowing look in his eyes, and a sparkle to go with it.

"It's definitely a date." Isshin tells her, and Karin immediately bursts into loud laughter.

Rukia is completely red, but she doesn't exactly want to go to Ichigo's room right now either. It's best to let him calm down a bit before their…date.

Rukia ends up hanging downstairs for as long as possible, even helping Yuzu clean up everything, just to be sure Ichigo will be much calmer by the time she has to go upstairs to see him.

Rukia wonders what she should wear to go watch Sado play. She always hates it when she sticks out in a crowd of humans, it makes her feel like she's doing a terrible job of fitting in.

She finally heads up the stairs, with a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. She walks into Ichigo's room without knocking and he pops up off his bed and breathes a sigh of relief that it's her and not a member of his family.

"Ichigo, what will people be dressed like, where we're going?" Rukia asks him softly when he looks at her. Ichigo sighs.

"You'll have to make do with what you're wearing. I'm sure you don't have an outfit in leather, so it won't matter what you wear." Ichigo says before he flops back onto his bed and closes his eyes. Rukia's eyes widen.

"Actually, Yoruichi bought me a really cute leather outfit that I never thought I'd wear. If leather is the style, then I'll be in leather." Rukia says with a small grin, and she suddenly has Ichigo's full attention.

"What?" Ichigo asks with his eyes as big as saucers. He tries to push away the image of Rukia dressed fully in leather. It's too sexy to consider.

"I have something, if the style is leather. I try to have something for every type of occasion." Rukia tells him cheerfully before she climbs into his closet and starts rummaging around the back of the rack. She leans further into the closet to reach all the way to the back.

Ichigo can't do anything but stare at her and when her hand finds what it's searching for, she gives him a big smile. She pulls out the outfit that she plans to wear.

"That's it?" Ichigo says as his eyes widen at the sight of it.

Rukia has pulled out an outfit that's made Ichigo capable of only responding with those two words. Leather black pants which actually look really cute, but it's the leather halter top which has him gaping, and remembering quite perfectly how she looked with no top on at all.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asks as she eyes his obviously appreciative expression. How he manages to look shocked and appreciative at the same time is beyond her but all he can do is blink at her question.

Rukia sighs after a moment of silence and grabs up the leather thong underwear out of her bag that she bought for when she wore the outfit. She grabs a towel and lays it over the underwear so that Ichigo doesn't get a good view of that. She has a leather hat to go with it, but she isn't in the mood to wear it, so she leaves it in the closet.

As she leaves the room, Ichigo scratches his head and wonder what other things she has in his closet that he's totally unaware of.

"Rukia in leather huh?" Ichigo says in a soft voice even as he feels an aching in his groin. Once again he's surprised at how his mind seems to have magically shifted from fighting to romance just because Aizen died.

_What in the hell is wrong with me? Think of something else! Think of something else! Stop thinking of Rukia topless for crying out loud!_

It's useless. No matter how hard he tries, he can't just look at her the same way that he's always forced himself to.

"Ah! Damn it!" Ichigo says as he punches his pillow. He's always scoffed when Mizuiro and Keigo seemed to have one track minds, and now he's learning that he's really no better than they are. He just used to have something more important than romance and attraction to focus on. Making sure there was a future for everyone had consumed most of his energy, even though he had always felt more for Rukia, than any other girl he's met. She's been more than a friend.

Ichigo stands to change into a casual outfit. No way will he be going out in leather like Rukia, and he's sure he'll have to deal with plenty of men giving her lewd looks due to the outfit that she's planning on wearing out with him tonight. He doesn't know why his dad had to label it a date.

_Rukia in leather…I should wear baggier pants, but almost all of my stuff isn't baggy at all. _

Ichigo finally locates something that he thinks will be comfortable as well as not obvious should he feel aroused as he looks at Rukia.

She enters the room right as he finishes dressing, and she's wearing it. Ichigo sucks in his breath. It's better than he pictured. The halter top dips down dangerously low in the middle and the leather makes her skin look even more creamy and beautiful. It has the same effect as her Shinigami robes, except that the fabric is clinging tightly to her body, leaving no curves to the imagination.

"I like this look!" Rukia says as she twirls around for Ichigo so that he can get the full effect of her all done up in leather. She smiles when she's facing him again.

"Uh….it…uh…" Ichigo stammers, unable to say a coherent word and Rukia smiles happily at his response.

"I was hoping you'd say that!" Rukia says with a big carefree smile before she heads downstairs to show his family. For a long moment, Ichigo stares out into the now empty hallway with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"She's bound to cause a few traffic accidents walking around dressed like that," Ichigo grumbles before he hurries after her, realizing his father is downstairs, where Rukia just ran off to. "Damn it!" Ichigo grumbles as he flies down the stairs.

He screeches to a halt when he finds his father's jaw on the floor. Karin and Yuzu are also wearing very shocked expressions as Rukia smiles and is twirling again for his family. Ichigo rushes forward and grabs her arm.

"Ichigo!" Rukia says as he grabs her.

"We're leaving." Ichigo says in a low voice. "While my family is still speechless." Ichigo whispers desperately but Rukia shakes her head no.

"I need to go grab the right shoes!" Rukia says as she tears away from him and runs back upstairs. Ichigo slaps his face in his hand and he feels a bit grateful that his family didn't have anything to say in front of Rukia.

"Wow." Isshin finally breathes, and Karin starts to cough.

Yuzu is still wide eyed and speechless, and when Rukia flies back into the room, holding a new pair of sandals with leather straps, she smiles at them as she joins Ichigo.

"I'm ready now." Rukia says breathlessly as she looks up at Ichigo. He quickly starts for the door and Rukia follows on his heels. When they get by the door, Rukia drops her sandals to the floor and slips into them, and Ichigo quickly gets his tennis shoes on.

Ichigo is not surprised when a couple of cars swerve immediately after passing by them. Rukia's outfit is definitely an eye catcher. Ichigo finds himself scowling all the way until they get to their destination. Sado's band is playing in a club for young people, and the style is definitely alternative. Rukia fits right in.

"Ichigo, you made it!" Sado's voice sounds behind him, and Ichigo turns to grin at his friend. Sado hasn't noticed Rukia yet.

"Yo. Looks like a lot of people are here." Ichigo says as Sado makes his way to Ichigo's side. Then Sado looks down at Rukia.

"Kuchiki?" Sado's voice actually cracks a little bit as he takes in her attire.

"She wanted to fit in," Ichigo grumbles, and Sado coughs and tries not to stare at Rukia.

"I'm excited to hear you play! Do your best, Sado!" Rukia says, giving him a thumbs up sign. Ichigo rolls his eyes, but Sado smiles at her and returns the thumbs up.

"I hope you both enjoy the show." Sado says before he walks away to head for the stage. Ichigo glances down at Rukia who is standing next to him and looking around with great interest as she smiles. Everything always seems to be new and interesting to her, whenever they go somewhere together, even though she's now spent plenty of time in the living world.

The room is kind of dark but there are strobe lights and laser lights everywhere lighting up the room in a very retro type way. Rukia's smile grows as she takes it all in. Ichigo glances at the skin that is showing from her halter top and forces himself to look at her face. Luckily, she didn't catch him checking her out, since she's still focused on scanning the club.

They're both suddenly distracted by the alert of a hollow nearby and they both change into Shinigami form and Chappy holds Ichigo's body up as they run out of the club and fly towards the action.

"This way!" Rukia calls out and Ichigo is right next to her.

"How far?" Ichigo asks her. Rukia's hand goes to her zanpakutou.

"Right ahead! Keep your eyes open for it!" Rukia says as she looks around desperately. Ichigo rips Zangetsu off of his back and looks around desperately for any sign of the hollow that they were alerted to.

"I hear it!" Ichigo says suddenly, and Rukia can hear it too. They look around and they finally see it above them, diving towards them hungrily.

"There!" Rukia says as she finally catches sight of it.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roars as he sends a huge slash attack towards the hollow.

They both gasp in surprise when the hollow dodges Ichigo's attack, and it heads for Rukia. Rukia leaps into the air, and comes down on the center of the hollow's mask, and it disintegrates from her slash. Rukia lands gracefully on the ground and gives Ichigo a big smile.

"We have to hurry back since you don't have Kon in your body!" Rukia tells him, and they hurry back to the club.

The whole time, Ichigo is feeling really relieved. Rukia handled the hollow with absolutely no difficulties. She seems to be back to normal. It's comforting to know that, and Ichigo is actually glad the hollow dodged his hit so that he was able to learn that Rukia was really okay.

_After seeing all of that reiatsu be absorbed into her body, I wondered if there would be any effects, but she seems to have recovered perfectly._

When they make their way back to the club, a couple of people have surrounded Chappy demanding to know what was wrong with the kid she was holding up, and Ichigo gets back into his body just in time to stop a small uproar from occurring. It's a bit embarrassing when the people all jump and stare at him as though he's a ghost.

"I'm fine. It's okay." Ichigo says as he holds up a hand. The people who seemed concerned back away and give him a strange look. Rukia is back in her gigai and she's shaking her head.

"This is why you should keep Kon on you more often." She chastises him.

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbles. "I'm not about to carry a stuffed animal on me." Ichigo growls at her, and Rukia grins.

"You could take him in pill form too, you know." Rukia tells him in an exasperated voice, causing Ichigo's expression to look a bit surprised.

"I guess." Ichigo mutters as he glances towards the stage where Sado's band seems to be preparing to begin.

"You never even thought about that, did you?" Rukia says as she rolls her eyes. Ichigo feels his face turning red. He looks at her, but she looks so sexy that he doesn't have the energy required to argue with her.

"Shut your trap." Ichigo says softly, right before the first song starts. Rukia's eyes widen as her attention is no longer on him but on the music of Sado's band.

"This is great!" Rukia says as she claps her hands together and smiles hugely towards where the music is coming from.

Ichigo gives her a surreptitious look as a soft grin appears on his face. She's obviously really into Sado's music, and it makes a fairly cute sight to see her face lit up all happily the way it is right now. The fact that she looks incredible in the outfit she chose to come out in isn't all that surprising.

_I should have known that leather would really suit her. She's amazing._


	3. I Can't See You

_Chapter 3_

_I can't See You_

Ichigo tosses and turns restlessly after spending an entire evening with Rukia dressed all in leather. His teenage hormones finally seem to be taking their grip over him. Rukia had crept into his sister's room and was sleeping there. Ichigo is glad that she isn't around to witness his pitiful state.

Unfortunately for him though, she's aware. She can't sleep when his reiatsu fluctuates in such a disturbed manner, and so she sighs and slips out her gigai and out of the girls bedroom to walk to Ichigo's door. She hesitates before she pushes it open.

He immediately flips so that he's facing the door, when he hears it open in the quiet of the night.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks as she appears in the doorway.

"I knew you were awake." Rukia says as she steps fully in and shuts the door. Ichigo's eyes widen as she walks towards the bed and then sits down to look at him.

_She's sitting in my bed…and I'm in this condition…why?_

"Why are you in here?" Ichigo asks her nervously. He can hardly think when she's in his bed in the middle of the night. He also feels like telling her that, would create a very embarrassing conversation.

"I can feel how unsettled you are clear from Karin and Yuzu's room. What on earth is wrong?" Rukia asks him as she looks at him staring at her with a strange expression on his face.

"Oh." Ichigo says and he feels pretty tense as he stares at her sitting in his room with him.

"Do you want me to stay here with you, until you fall asleep?" Rukia asks him softly. Ichigo scoffs.

"If you sit there like that, there's no way I'll fall asleep." Ichigo mutters at her.

"Do you want me to lay down with you?" Rukia asks him innocently. Ichigo's eyes widen at that suggestion.

_Yes…but I can't say that to you._

Rukia waits for an answer, but none comes. Instead, his eyes look off to the side, and he stays completely silent.

_He didn't say no_.

Rukia pulls off her sheath with the zanpakutou inside and rests it against his desk. She climbs over him to lay on the window side, and Ichigo feels his face heating up, and he's glad for the darkness of the room. He flinches when she brings her hands up and begins to rub his back. He can't help moaning at how nice it feels. He's never had his back rubbed like this before.

Ichigo closes his eyes and enjoys the feeling. She rubs him for several minutes, but then her hands start to still and she ends up leaving them on his back. Ichigo hears the steadiness of her breathing, and he realizes she fell asleep. He sighs and closes his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands on his back, but he stiffens when she slips an arm around him and rests her hand on his stomach.

_She's holding me._

He can feel his heart pounding heavily in his chest…it has been like that since she entered his room in the middle of the night.

_What is she thinking?_

He feels quite disconcerted when she lets out a feminine little snore and then her fingers twitch a little bit on his stomach.

_I like it…a lot._

Ichigo closes his eyes and smiles a little bit. They most assuredly went on a date tonight and now she's staying with him to help him sleep. Even though she was the reason he couldn't sleep in the first place.

After a little while, his heart rate seems to slow down, and he falls asleep, thinking how nice it is to sleep with her touching him.

When Rukia wakes up in the morning, she finds that she is clinging tightly to Ichigo. Not only are their legs entangled with one another, she's facing his back and she's the one who's grabbed onto him. He's sleeping though, and Rukia blushes.

She carefully extracts herself from his gasp and stares at his sleeping face for a minute before she grabs her zanpakutou and hurries back to his sisters room to slip into her gigai. Luckily, she woke up early enough that the girls are still asleep.

She really liked the feeling of holding Ichigo when she woke up. She feels a bit of excitement about that, and then she thinks about their date last night. She thinks about how the hollow had dodged Ichigo's attack and had come after her.

Rukia could feel a subtle difference in her power, only because she's so sensitive to any changes there, particularly since she had gotten Sode No Shirayuki to materialize.

Rukia closes her eyes and she lands in her familiar inner world. Even though it's like an ice rink surrounded by an icy cave, it's bright as though the sun is shining inside. There are steep walls of ice and little mounds of snow that settle on the ridges of the ice.

Rukia looks around for Sode No Shirayuki, but she doesn't see her anywhere.

"Where are you?" Rukia calls out loudly.

An icy blast of wind hits Rukia, and she recognizes the chill of Sode No Shirayuki. Rukia spins around in a complete circle on the ice, but she cannot see her usual companion that talks with her whenever she enters this world. Rukia sighs heavily, but then she hears a feminine giggle, but it's not the kind that you want to ignore. It has a creepy feel to it.

_Things are changing_.

Rukia shivers at the breathless voice against her ears. It sounds a little bit like Sode No Shirayuki, but she's still not visible in Rukia's eyes. Rukia starts to worry.

"Why can't I see you?" Rukia shouts very loudly, her eyebrows furrow in fear.

_You don't want to see me right now. Your heart is denying what you are going to become._

"What?" Rukia asks worriedly. She doesn't like how the voice of her zanpakutou is like the wind caressing her ear, because it all gives her quite a creepy sensation.

_This isn't something that I can save you from. _

Rukia pops up in her bed and finds both Karin and Yuzu staring at her strangely.

"You were shouting in your sleep." Karin says, and suddenly Ichigo rushes into the room.

"What is going on in here?" Ichigo asks as she stares at Rukia, who is now pink from embarrassment.

_I talked out loud? Shit!_

"Sorry…I guess I was being loud as I slept." Rukia mumbles, not meeting Ichigo's eyes. She wonders if he knows how closely she held him in the middle of the night.

"Are you okay?" Ichigo asks with concern as he studies her face carefully.

Both Karin and Yuzu stare at their brother. The way he's looking at Rukia seems somehow more intense than the way he typically looks at her in front of them.

"Yeah…I'm okay." Rukia whispers, looking down so that she doesn't have to look anybody in the eyes. She remembers the words that were whispered against her ear as she had been in her inner world, and she doesn't want anybody to see the fear in her eyes, that must inevitably be there.

Ichigo knows she's not okay, but he doesn't know what's bugging her. He thought that things between them were gradually starting to heat up, but then she somehow slipped out of his bed without him noticing and then she shouted. He heard her, and her words echo around in his mind.

_Why can't I see you?_

She had sounded really desperate, freaked out, and scared. Ichigo gives his sisters a threatening glare.

"Scram." Ichigo says in a short voice and even though he receives a glare from Karin, he receives no arguments as the girls dash out of their bedroom. Ichigo closes the door behind them and he walks over to Rukia.

"I didn't mean to alarm anyone…" Rukia trails off, and she bites her lip.

"You can be honest now that they're gone." Ichigo tells her softly. "I want to know what has you so bothered that you refuse to meet my eyes." Ichigo says softly, as he sinks down onto the bed. Rukia turns pink at that, and Ichigo smiles a little bit.

_She remembers_.

"Fine. I know you've visited your own inner world before, right?" Rukia asks Ichigo in a soft voice, and he looks at her in surprise.

"Yes." Ichigo says, and he gives her a contemplative look.

"Well I was visiting mine, but I couldn't see Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia admits in a soft voice.

"This might sound stupid, but are you sure you weren't dreaming that you were visiting your inner world?" Ichigo asks her hopefully. Rukia shakes her head no.

"I know I was in my inner world. It's that feeling that you get when you're there…you know?" Rukia asks him, still not meeting his eyes.

"Yeah." Ichigo says, in a bit of a let down voice.

"Well…that's never happened before. I've always spotted her right away." Rukia says in a small voice.

"Okay, well that explains why you yelled what you did." Ichigo says quietly.

"But I could hear her. Like the wind against my ears, it was like she was invisible and whispering to me." Rukia tells him.

"What did she say?" Ichigo asks. Rukia blanches. She doesn't want to share that much.

"She said that she can't always save me." Rukia says, telling the partial truth.

"Even if she can't…I always will." Ichigo says as he puts a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rukia can feel her body temperature rising a bit at the heat of his touch. His words are nice, but it seems like he will never understand unless she actually spells it out for him as though he's three years old.

"Ichigo. I don't want to be someone that you have to protect. We will always watch each other's backs though, that's what partners do." Rukia tells him softly.

"Why won't you look me in the eyes?" Ichigo asks, feeling a bit depressed at her speech. Partners has so many meanings. In how many ways does she want to be his partner?

Rukia takes a deep breath and raises her eyes to meet his own. She hopes she's been able to take on her usual poker face, and she's very nearly successful. In fact, if Ichigo hadn't been concentrating on her in every sense of the word, he wouldn't have picked up on the tremor of fear that he can feel coming from her. She's trying very hard to hide it from him.

"I'm sorry if I worried you." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo decides to let it go…for now. Instead he pulls her closer and gives her a hug.

"When you feel like you want to talk…I want you to talk to me." Ichigo tells her, causing her to gasp and remember that time so long ago when she had uttered those exact same words to him. She leans her head against his shoulder and bites her lip.

_He could tell. I guess I can't hide anything from him. _

"Okay." Rukia says in a bare whisper, and Ichigo releases her, which makes her whole body ache in a bit of disappointment. She'd prefer to stay in his arms at the moment. It feels so comfortable there.

_Sode No Shirayuki…I'm really scared_.

"Don't forget." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia is back to looking at her blanket. He sighs and leaves the room, still quite worried about her.

Rukia collapses back onto the bed, feeling relieved at this blissful moment of solitude, so that she can think in peace for a moment. She may as well appreciate it, if she can't still be wrapped up in Ichigo's arms.

_I'm afraid to admit it out loud. I'm afraid at what I could possibly become. I don't like how I couldn't see Sode No Shirayuki when I was in my inner world. Why is this happening to me? How will I get through this? Will this inner hollow be the end of me?_

Rukia lets out a loud sigh into her pillow.

"Will I become a monster?" Rukia asks out loud, and on the other side of the door, Ichigo flinches.

_She didn't just say what I think she just said…did she? Impossible._

Ichigo is sure he was just hearing her wrong. He quietly walks to his bedroom so that he can lay down a little bit longer and try to do some thinking on what is going on with Rukia.

_She's completely on edge about something. What on earth could it be? She seemed so normal last night when we were fighting the hollow. She seemed so happy when we were listening to Sado's band play at the club. She came to my room to comfort me last night, and she had seemed like her usual self. Now she's definitely not her usual self._

_Did something happen that I don't know about? She left when I was sleeping. Maybe she woke up and I was touching her indecently in our sleep._

Ichigo feels mortified at that thought. He sure as hell hopes that's not what Rukia's problem is today. That would be too humiliating for words. He wonders if he shouldn't have pressed her a bit more when he was in his room, but he's never been the type to demand someone share their feelings when they're against doing so.

_I'll just have to keep a close eye on her, since she won't tell me what's bugging her. If Sode No Shirayuki can't always save her, then I sure as hell can, whether or not we're partners. I won't let anything happen to Rukia. Ever. _

_He would overthrow me in that inevitable time of suffering, if I ever lost Rukia._

Ichigo scowls, when he remembers his last encounter with his inner hollow. That thing is always doing stuff that provokes Ichigo. He has the thing under complete control except for the occasional reminder from his inner hollow that the roles can always be reversed.

Ichigo noticed a long time ago, that his inner hollow was the weakest in Rukia's presence. It's yet another reason why he prefers to have her by his side rather than in Soul Society. Seeing her in leather outfits and short school uniforms is always a plus too.

Ichigo's mind suddenly flashes to yesterday, when he saw Rukia topless, and he lets out a groan of desire when he pictures Rukia…bare from the waist up. He has to force the image out of his head in order to think about the present.

_I hope she was wrong. I hope that was a dream. To have an empty inner world, with just the voice of your zanpakutou, must be quite unnerving. I always hate it when I see that bastard instead of Zangetsu._

_But to see nothing at all? That would be more than enough to upset me too. I hope she sees Sode No Shirayuki the next time she goes to her inner world, or that will be even more worrisome. At least she was able to hear her zanpakutou. That's better than nothing, even if the words weren't all that comforting. _

_I wonder what her inner world is like. I wonder if it's anything like the jacked up mess that my inner world is. It would be embarrassing to have to explain it to Rukia. I wonder if she'd be as embarrassed to describe her inner world to me._

Ichigo flips over and lets out a big sigh. He tries to clear his mind, but instead he sees Rukia topless again.

_She sure is beautiful. It's hard to believe that she's always here…with me. Things always seem best when she's nearby. I feel the steel of my resolve so much more when I'm fighting with her than without her. It was easy to tell during the winter war why we make such a perfect team. Our abilities compliment each other perfectly. There's nobody else I'd prefer to fight with._

"Don't worry Rukia, I'll never think you're a monster. To me, you're everything." Ichigo whispers with a blush. He sits straight up when the closet door slides open and Kon hops out.

"What were you just saying about nee-san?" Kon demands angrily. Ichigo quickly stands and kicks Kon back in the closet.

"Don't worry about it. Forget you heard anything." Ichigo commands the annoying modified soul, and Kon can tell Ichigo is deadly serious and so he nods his head in acquiescence. Ichigo sighs at his lack of privacy.


	4. Rukia's Fears

_Chapter 4_

_Rukia's Fears_

Rukia finally gets out of bed and quickly gets dressed. She hops out of the window so that she doesn't have to face anybody in the Kurosaki household. It was bad enough that she woke the girls up with her yelling. She walks down the street, deep in thought.

"Sode No Shirayuki wasn't there. I know for sure that it wasn't a dream. It seems like things won't be able to stay the same for me. I may soon be an outcast." Rukia mutters, and she realizes right afterwards that she shouldn't have.

"I'll always be your friend." Renji announces, and Rukia turns quickly.

"Renji!" Rukia smiles, though tightly. She hadn't expected to see him here in the living world, and she certainly had not wanted him to overhear her.

"Yo. The captain sent me to check on you. Why are you so down?" Renji asks her with concern.

"No particular reason…ni-sama sent you? How is he doing?" Rukia asks with a light smile. Renji nods his head at her.

"The same as always. A report came in that you were bitten by a hollow." Renji tells Rukia, and her eyes widen as she gasps.

"What?" Rukia asks softly.

"There was an alert when they appeared. There were Shinigami from the Second Division who recorded the incident." Renji tells Rukia with a hard look and a frown. Rukia starts to shake.

_Do they already know the truth? Is Renji here to execute me? They sent him before! Shit! I don't want to die yet…Ichigo!_

"I thought I sensed you here." Ichigo's voice sounds from behind Rukia and she breathes a sigh of relief. There's no way that Renji can defeat Ichigo, so her life for now…is safe.

She turns around to look at Ichigo and she's surprised that he's transformed into a Shinigami, and she wonders why he did that.

"Yo, Ichigo." Renji says it in a friendly voice, and Rukia's eyes narrow at him.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks him. He glances at Rukia. He'd felt her reiatsu jump for a tiny instant and he'd been worried, which was why he had not come in his real body. He can tell that she's nervous right now and he wonders why. He doesn't have to wonder for very long though.

"Captain Kuchiki sent me here to check on Rukia. There was a report that came in that she was bitten by a hollow. She doesn't look injured though, and that's a relief." Renji tells Ichigo who nods and has a grim look on his face.

"Luckily she didn't suffer any major damage. That happened the night before last though, what took you so long to come check on her?" Ichigo asks him with a raised eyebrow. Renji blushes at that.

"The Captain Commander held off letting Captain Kuchiki hear the report until about a half hour ago, and he wanted to come himself, but he was ordered to stay in Soul Society. There were new recruits entering the Divisions today, and that was why the message was delayed and he was unable to leave." Renji answers. Ichigo nods.

"How long can you stay?" Rukia asks quietly. Renji gives her a regretful look.

"I'm supposed to report back to the captain as soon as possible." Renji tells her. Rukia nods, and holds back a sigh of relief at hearing that news.

"I'm fine. Ichigo killed the hollow before it could do any real damage." Rukia says to Renji, hating that she has to lie to her old friend. He doesn't notice that she's lying, but Ichigo senses something is amiss. He stares at Rukia closely, and Renji doesn't notice since he's smiling and nodding at her.

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm sorry to fly in and then run off, but orders are orders." Renji says, and Rukia nods. She holds her breath until he's opened and entered the path that leads back to Soul Society.

Ichigo notices her unnerved body language, and he hears her sigh of relief when the doors close and disappear behind Renji.

"Yuzu will be upset if you don't show up for breakfast." Ichigo tells Rukia softly and he gives her a pointed look. Rukia blushes.

"I just wanted to take a walk to clear my head." Rukia says defensively, but Ichigo crosses his arms and glares at her.

"Were you going to disappear all day, like you did yesterday? How come? I just didn't expect this after last night, and all." Ichigo starts out strong, but he ends up muttering at the end of his tirade. Rukia blushes at the mention of last night.

"I was a bit embarrassed that I woke everyone with my yelling. That's all." Rukia admits, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Don't let something as insignificant as that get you all bothered. Come back home with me." Ichigo tells Rukia, and she nods.

She realizes that he barely had time to think before Renji had appeared out of nowhere, and then Ichigo had arrived in his Shinigami form. She glances at him.

"Why did you come as a Shinigami?" Rukia asks him softly, and Ichigo turns a bit pink.

"I felt your reiatsu jump for a moment, and I was worried." Ichigo admits with embarrassment tingeing his voice.

The feeling only lasts a second, because Rukia's phone starts beeping a hollow warning.

"It's time to work!" Rukia says, and Ichigo smiles and nods as she pops her gikongan.

"Yep!" Ichigo shouts as they fly into the air towards the hollow's position.

"It's just around that corner!" Rukia shouts and Ichigo nods.

The hollow appears, and it doesn't seem like it's anything special. Ichigo makes the kill within seconds and Rukia smiles at him as he gives her a victorious grin.

"Not even a scratch!" Ichigo says with a chuckle, and Rukia grins. That's the way she prefers for him to come out of battle. A second hollow materializes behind him as he's putting Zangetsu on his back and he gawks in surprise when Rukia appears to be flying at him.

Ichigo watches as she just barely flies past his head and kills the hollow that just finished materializing behind him. He grins at her.

"They seem to be appearing in groups more and more frequently." Rukia says as she watches the hollow dissipate.

"There are probably rumors that to go by yourself is suicide." Ichigo says as he watches Rukia sheath her zanpakutou. That's when they feel a frightening reiatsu as the sky rips open and a hollow falls out.

"They're definitely stronger than Gillian!" Rukia belts out, and Ichigo gets a hard look on his face.

"I know!" Ichigo calls out as he yanks Zangetsu back off of his back.

A second reiatsu appears and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Shit. Now we both have to fight one._

"There are two, of this level of strength, here?" Rukia breathes out loud in shock as she pulls her zanpakutou back out of its sheath.

"This is just annoying!" Ichigo growls as they prepare to fly at the two hollows that have appeared. They stand back to back, facing each hollow.

"Don't be reckless, Ichigo!" Rukia shouts before she jumps at the second hollow that's appeared.

"Right!" Ichigo replies as he flies at his own opponent. It's tail flips out and starts to fire at him as though it's a gun.

Ichigo dodges the attacks, but it puts him out of attack range at the moment. He flies back in quickly though, and the hollow's tail starts to shoot at him some more. It reminds him of the Arrancar that Ishida defeated when they first entered Hueco Mundo...except stronger.

Meanwhile, the hollow Rukia is fighting seems to be quite proficient in sonido and she hasn't been able to find a good spot to use either of her dances, even though she had released her zanpakutou when she had first been flying at the hollow.

Rukia freezes suddenly when she hears a creepy giggle next to her ear.

_I would have killed it already._

Rukia frowns. It was that same creepy giggle that had filled her with dread before. The one she suspects belongs to her inner hollow.

"I can handle this!" Rukia hisses angrily, but the giggling won't stop. In fact it's grating on Rukia's ears. The hollow uses sonido to appear directly behind her as she has these thoughts and it hits her so hard she flies over fifty meters away from where she initially started out. Ichigo saw it all and felt his stomach drop at the sight of it.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yells and he realizes that he needs to get to her now. He glares at his own opponent. "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to end this now." Ichigo tells him and he holds Zangetsu with both hands. "Bankai!"

The reiatsu explodes all around Ichigo and he flies at his opponent at top speed. The hollow attempts to dodge, but is unable to completely avoid Ichigo's slash attack. Blood sprays out.

"You piece of shit Shinigami!" The hollow belts out before it begins to shoot right at Ichigo with its attack. Ichigo deflects every single bullet-like piece of reiatsu that heads his way and the hollow gasps in shock.

"I don't have time for you!" Ichigo shouts out. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells this loudly, and his feelings slice through. He watches the hollow evaporate and he zooms towards Rukia at light speed.

She's laying on the ground, a bit bloody, and breathing heavily. The hollow she'd fought is defeated though. Ichigo squats next to her and stares at her face. Her eyes look like they're streaked in pain and fear, and he just doesn't understand why that is.

All Rukia can do, is think about what just happened. The giggling had begun to stop sounding by her ears and it had begun to come out of her mouth. Rukia had fought it with every last bit of her heart and had used a binding spell to stop the damned thing in its tracks and she had used kidou to blow apart its head.

She had fallen to her knees and stuck her hand in her robe where she had been hit so violently…and she had pulled out a hollow mask. She used destructive arts to blow it to smithereens. Then she fell to the ground, and now Ichigo is staring at her.

_He didn't see anything, did he?_

Rukia can only breathe deeply, and Ichigo swears when a third one appears.

"You killed my brother!" The hollow shouts, and Ichigo is immediately prepared for battle since he's still in bankai form. When he kills this hollow, the gates of hell open up for it, and Ichigo cringes when he sees the large fearsome hand come from within hell to draw in the spirit of the evil hollow.

"I hope they're done for now. We may completely miss breakfast if this keeps up." Ichigo mutters, before he turns back to Rukia who is sitting up.

"We should wait and make sure no more appear." Rukia tells Ichigo, and he dashes to her side.

"Should you be moving yet?" He asks her nervously, and he looks for the injuries, since there's blood, but he doesn't see any. He wonders if she was injured in a critical area covered by her robes.

"I'm fine." Rukia says as she stands.

"You can't be, there's all kinds of blood, though I can't tell where it's coming from." Ichigo tells her as he steps closer and inspects her head to make sure her hair isn't hiding an injury.

"I don't feel like I'm oozing blood anywhere." Rukia tells him with a frown.

"Then where did this come from?" Ichigo asks her as he runs his hand across her forehead to show her the fresh wet blood on his fingers. Rukia shrugs.

"It could have come from the hollow. I only got thrown once." Rukia tells him. She can't tell him about the gaping gash that she's sure is across her belly. Chappy runs over to them, and Rukia dreads getting back into the gigai with such a serious injury, but she bites her lip and is prepared for it.

Rukia can't help but feel shocked that she isn't in pain when she's within her gigai. She completely forgets about Ichigo who is right behind her and she pulls the top of her dress away from her body so that she can peer at her stomach.

Ichigo blushes when he watches her do that, since he's standing so close, he could easily lean over a bit and peek too, but he decides against that. She could easily kick him in a tender spot right now if he attempted that, besides…he's already seen her topless and all he has to do is remember that.

Rukia manages not to gasp in shock when she sees that there is no sign of any injury whatsoever to her stomach, even though she can remember the feel of being injured there, in fact she remembers it so well that she doesn't even want to touch the spot that she was just inspecting.

"Rukia?" Ichigo says, causing her to turn red and release her dress from her fingers.

"I was just checking for any bruising. It doesn't seem like I'll have any," Rukia tells him as she starts to head home. Ichigo follows her, but he looks fairly puzzled. The way she flew, she probably should have bruises, but he's glad that she doesn't have any.

Rukia can't get the mask out of her mind. It had been a strange mask indeed, with black and red curves. It appeared to have triangular ears attached towards the back sides of the mask. It appeared as though it could easily connect to her face, and it had spooked the hell out of her. She never wants to see that damned mask again.

"Are you sure that you're okay?" Ichigo asks, definitely concerned for her. He hadn't liked the way it felt to watch her go flying like that. It was the reason he had gone bankai.

"I'm just a little bit sore, that's all. There's no reason to worry." Rukia says softly, but Ichigo can't help but feel that she's totally wrong about that.

She's been making him worry a lot for the past two days, and he senses that she's hiding something from him. He won't pressure her to tell him what it is, but it bothers him that she has yet to confide in him. He wonders if she ever will.

Rukia scowls when she remembers the words that the hollow had said to her within her mind as it ground down on her body, and she just wants to cry.

_I believe it now. There's no turning back for me. I wonder how long I can keep this secret to myself before it becomes blatantly obvious that I'm not the same girl I used to be. It could be enough to disgrace ni-sama. I wouldn't be surprised if secret corps assassins ended up coming to take my life. _

_Soul Society may even order me back there to kill me, for fear that Ichigo would kill anybody who came here to take my life. Ichigo…how long can I hide this from him? What will he say when he finds out about me? What should I do?_

Rukia feels lost, since she doesn't want to talk about it with anybody at all. She wants to come up with the solution herself.

_I yelled at Ichigo, a long time ago. I told him to get stronger and crush it…but I didn't know what he was going through. How do you crush an invisible giggle or an appearing mask? How do you find your zanpakutou when it's not visible to your eyes, even in your own inner world? Ichigo's never volunteered much information about exactly what he was going through, but I saw it with my own eyes, how he was losing himself as a person._

_Will he see this part of me and relate it to the side of himself that he prefers never to talk about? Will my condition make him lose his respect for me?_

Her thoughts stop when Ichigo lays a hand on each of her shoulders and leans down to whisper in her ear.

"If something is bothering you, I want you to know that you can talk to me, anytime you want to about it." Ichigo whispers against her ear. Rukia's eyes widen and her heart skips a beat at his closeness.

"Ichigo…" Rukia breathes, in a bit of shock at the way he's being so damned sweet.

"I mean it, Rukia. I'm always here for you…no matter what." Ichigo says firmly, and Rukia blinks rapidly to prevent tears from forming in her eyes. Her thoughts are ones of gratitude.

_Thank you, Ichigo…that was exactly what I needed to hear. You really are just absolutely amazing._

"I appreciate that." Rukia whispers to him, and he straightens up and takes his hands off of her shoulders to walk next to her.

They walk close together, just like always, and Rukia can finally feel a moment of calm within her entire being, and it's rather shocking, considering the direction her worries have been taking her, since she woke up.


	5. Standoffish

_Chapter 5_

_Standoffish_

As Rukia and Ichigo are about to enter his house to finally partake in some breakfast, they're interrupted by the yelling of their comrades from up the block.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue is waving at them with Sado and Ishida on either side of her as they hurry towards Ichigo's house. Ichigo and Rukia stop to wait for them to catch up.

"Yo." Ichigo calls out when they're nearly to the front door.

"We felt the reiatsu, but you two killed them before we could even get over here," Ishida says a bit sulkily.

"Are you both okay?" Inoue asks with concern as she searches their faces for any sign of pain. Rukia doesn't meet her eyes. She wonders if Inoue can sense a difference in her.

"We're okay. We were about to go inside and eat some breakfast." Ichigo says. He has to go get his body first, but since Rukia's in a gigai, it won't be too weird that the door is opening.

"I'm so glad!" Inoue says with a relieved smile. She had been so sure that she had felt Kuchiki-san's reiatsu indicate that she was hurt, but she looks uninjured.

"Why don't you meet us afterwards?" Ishida asks as he pushes up his glasses. "We should talk about the recent hollow appearances around here lately." Ishida says quietly. Ichigo nods his head.

"You're right. We'll meet at the park when we finish breakfast, don't worry we'll hurry." Ichigo assures them, and their friends nod before they head off to the park to wait on Ichigo and Rukia.

Rukia opens the door, and Ichigo tears upstairs to his room to get his body, before joining Rukia at the table. Since everyone else finished eating while they were slaying hollows, they have the table all to themselves. They don't say much, but they both look at each other a lot, and blush whenever they get caught staring at one another.

Rukia remembers how Ichigo told her he'd always save her and she finds herself hoping, deep within her heart, that he can.

Ichigo is completely aware that something is really eating away at Rukia, and he's a bit let down that she still hasn't confided in him, why she's feeling this way. He really wishes she'd hurry up and open up to him, because he's absolutely sure that she'll feel better after she does.

"Your sister is really talented." Rukia says as she enjoys every bite of food on her plate.

"We all think so, too." Ichigo says quietly. It's all that they say to one another during breakfast. When they finish, they quickly run their plates to the sink and they work together to wash the dishes before they head out the door.

"We should hurry." Rukia says as they head out. They know their friends went straight to the park.

Ichigo feels a bit of relief, since he and Rukia are walking together, and every so often, the backs of their hands brush against one another, and it's an exciting sensation. On impulse, he throws his arm around her for a moment, to give her some more comforting words.

"With all of us working together as a team, Karakura Town will stay safe. So remember that I'm here anytime that you need to talk." Ichigo tells her before he reluctantly removes his arm from her shoulder and continues to walk closely next to her. Rukia gives him a sideways smile. Her heart had done a triple back flip with a pirouette when he had thrown his arm around her as they walked.

"Thanks, Ichigo." Rukia says meaningfully and Ichigo nods his head in satisfaction. He feels like a broken record, telling her that she can talk to him anytime. He knows he's already told her that several times, and he wonders how many more times he'll have to tell her, before it finally sinks in. She can be so damned stubborn sometimes.

They keep walking very closely together, and Ichigo is tempted to just grab her hand and hold it, but he doesn't particularly want the team meeting to be about him and Rukia, so he decides against it. They arrive at the park a couple of minutes later, and they find their friends sitting at a picnic table.

Inoue has a popsicle, and both Sado and Ishida seem to be preoccupied with watching her try to lick up the melting parts before it drips onto her skirt. She accomplishes that task and then she starts suck on it, and she's the only one who notices that the pair has arrived.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue says as she waves. Ishida and Sado finally look in their direction and Ichigo gives them a pointed look. They guys have the good grace to seem embarrassed at the way they'd been so avidly observing Inoue with her popsicle.

Rukia doesn't really understand the whole exchange, but she does think Inoue's treat looks delicious.

"Ichigo. I want one of those, too." Rukia says, and Ichigo doesn't want to tell her no, even though there's no way he'll let her eat one in front of his guy friends after the way they were just ogling Inoue.

"I'll get you one as we leave the park," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

They join their friends and Ishida pushes up his glasses and tries not to stare at Inoue finishing the last of the popsicle. Ichigo just keeps his attention on the group as a whole, and Sado clears his throat.

"We have noticed the growing trend, that the hollows are almost always coming in groups now." Rukia says to start out the conversation, and everyone else nods.

"I felt several this morning, when I felt Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu." Inoue says as she hurries to finish her popsicle, which is quickly melting in the heat.

"I did too." Ishida says, and then his gaze falls on Rukia and stays there a second. Rukia feels her heart rate speed up in fear. She concentrates on sealing her reiatsu as much as possible. She had forgotten about Ishida's magnificent detecting abilities. She wonders if he can tell that she's starting to change. The mere thought of that makes her incredibly nervous.

"They seem to be more powerful hollows more often now too," Ichigo says as he crosses his arms.

"We'll all have to be extra careful." Sado says firmly, and everyone else nods. Inoue finishes the last of her popsicle and holds the stick in her hands.

"Kuchiki-san, you look deep in thought, is something bothering you?" Inoue asks Rukia suddenly, and everyone is suddenly focused on Rukia. She really wishes they wouldn't focus on her, because it makes her even more nervous.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there's some sort of bounty on our heads in Hueco Mundo, even though I don't know what kind of rewards could be in it for the hollow, besides the off chance that they actually beat us and get to consume a Shinigami or a human with a lot of reiatsu." Rukia finally says, and everyone else suddenly looks nervous.

"There are probably rumors that their strength will increase exponentially if they come to Karakura Town to feast. So many people around this town can see Shinigami now. Probably because of how Kurosaki is endlessly oozing reiatsu." Ishida says as he pushes up his glasses.

"Hey, don't blame it on me," Ichigo snaps at Ishida, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Ichigo…you do constantly leak reiatsu, and while that would attract hollows, I don't believe it's solely because of you that they're appearing more frequently." Rukia says, and Ichigo glares at her a little bit for mentioning that he leaks reiatsu. It's not like he does it on purpose, and it always sounds like an insult when people bring it up.

Ichigo grumbles a little bit, but it's nothing coherent. Everyone ignores him, and he crosses his arms sulkily.

"It looks like we're all just going to have to be as careful as possible. There's really not much more we can do besides that. Karakura Town is practically famous to the hollow population in Hueco Mundo, I'm sure of it." Ishida says with a bit of a sigh.

"Will things ever calm down?" Inoue asks with a worried expression. Rukia sighs.

"We can hope so." Ishida says in a comforting tone to Inoue, even though he doesn't believe for one minute that things will ever calm down around Karakura Town.

"I won't stop fighting." Ichigo says in a hard voice. He's surprised when Rukia doesn't immediately follow him and say something comforting for the good of the group, but her expression appears to be distant, like she's lost focus of the conversation.

"I know you'll always protect us, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue says with adoring eyes. Ichigo however is still completely focused on Rukia, and does not see the look of worship in Inoue's eyes.

"At least I'm never fighting alone." Ichigo says meaningfully, with his gaze still on Rukia. Ichigo's complete focus on Rukia causes everyone else to focus on her too. Ukitake-san had been really great to assign her to be here with him. Ichigo is glad that he is her superior officer.

Rukia suddenly notices how focused Ichigo is on her, and she gives a thin smile, as his words finally seem to have penetrated into her brain to make her come back to the conversation at hand. She is able to maintain a completely expressionless face even as she feels quite embarrassed to be caught drifting off into her own thoughts.

"You're still as reckless as ever," Rukia says softly, inwardly groaning, since she's having a difficult time forgetting her own recklessness, which is what has her in this current state of uncertainty.

It makes her stomach tie into knots every time she thinks about the fact that a hollow really did get the best of her, and in quite a horrific way. It's depressing to the very core of her soul. Rukia knows she can't turn back time, but she really wishes something could be done about her growing problem of an inner hollow.

Ichigo scowls as he notices she's already back to her own thoughts, she looks mighty aggravated by something, and Ichigo wishes he knew what it was.

"Kuchiki-san, what is wrong?" Inoue asks softly, and Rukia inwardly curses. She can't let herself get like this…particularly around the others.

"Nothing, really, sorry to be lost in my own thoughts. I didn't mean to worry you." Rukia says, as she gives the group the most reassuring smile she can muster up. Everyone seems satisfied, and Rukia breathes a tiny sigh of relief, until she checks Ichigo. He doesn't look convinced at all.

_Of course, he'd know I was hiding something. He's come to know me really well. How long can I really keep this from him, before he becomes totally aware of my dire situation?_

"I think we're good for today. Rukia and I are going to head home." Ichigo says as he stares at Rukia. Everyone nods and watches as Ichigo stands and walks over to the ice cream stand, where Rukia quickly follows.

Everyone watches as Ichigo presents Rukia with a choice between two popsicles, and she smiles happily as she picks the orange one. Both Sado and Ishida notice the look of envy on Inoue's face, and they exchange a glance.

Ichigo grins when she doesn't pick the red one, so he takes it instead.

_So she prefers orange to red does she? For some reason, that makes me happy._

Rukia is actually able to forget her worries as she and Ichigo walk home next to each other, enjoying the popsicles, which are perfect on such a hot day.

"Thanks for buying me this," Rukia says with a grin as she licks her orange treat, which is starting to melt with the heat outside. Ichigo gives her a sideways glance and smiles again.

"Sure," Ichigo says before he concentrates on his own popsicle. It really is strange how one minute she's completely down and depressed, and the next her eyes are shining like the stars.

Ichigo can feel his muscles tensing up. He won't push her for the answers no matter how tempted he may be to do so. That type of thing will only push her away, so he has to be patient. It's just so damned hard to be patient when something is obviously bothering her so much that it's practically eating away at her soul.

They both finish their popsicles as they're walking up to the door of his house, and they head into the kitchen to throw away the sticks. Ichigo's eyes widen in surprise when he doesn't run into any of the members of his family. Usually someone is always around.

"Ichigo, I'm going to go take a shower." Rukia says, feeling mighty sticky all of a sudden after having popsicle juice melt down onto her hands and wrists.

"Okay." Ichigo says, before he heads upstairs to his bedroom to lay down for a little while.

He tries to figure out Rukia's recent behavior, but to him it's all a huge mystery. One moment it seems like she's focused on what could be between him and her, and the next she's all closed up and lost in her own thoughts, and that comment he overheard her saying was even more confusing.

_Will I become a monster?_

That was what he had heard her say. Rukia is the furthest thing from a monster that he's ever met. In fact, when he compares her to the other Shinigami that he's met, he knows he finds her to be totally amazing in comparison to them.

She's certainly more magnificent than the lieutenants he fought against right after he rescued her in Soul Society. She may not have the strength of the captains, but he respects her more than he respects some of them. Her strength is nothing to sneeze at, either.

He smiles when he remembers how she held him after she fell asleep last night. The way she makes him feel when she's that close to him, is unexplainably wonderful, and Ichigo sighs when he thinks of how worried she's seemed lately. Even when Renji had come to check on her, her reiatsu had spiked extremely high for a split second.

_Did she expect a battle?_

Ichigo shakes his head.

_It makes no sense. Renji is not the same guy he was the night he came with her brother to take her back to Soul Society. She should have no reason whatsoever to feel any type of fear upon spotting him, so why did she? _

Ichigo had frantically hurried to make his way to her side when he had felt that pulse of her reiatsu, and he remembers the look of relief on her face when Renji went back.

_Obviously something is really wrong. Maybe it's not the right decision to wait for her to tell me, but I also don't think asking will give me the answers I want either._

Ichigo sighs and stands. He walks out of his bedroom and stands outside of the bathroom with his palm on the door, and he can hear the sound of moving water, so he knows Rukia is in there.

"Rukia?" Ichigo calls out, and he hears sudden movement in the water, as though he surprised her.

"What?" Rukia calls out, as though she's a little bit annoyed at him bothering her at a time like this. Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut.

_I can't say it!_

"In a little while…do you want to do something together?" Ichigo finally calls out.

"Sure, we'll talk when I'm out of here, okay?" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo sighs as he clenches his fists in frustration.

"Okay." Ichigo mutters, and from inside the bathroom Rukia breathes a sigh of relief. She had been doing a good job of not thinking about her problems, but now that he's come to the door, she can't help but let it bug her again.

_He knows something is bothering me. I can tell he wanted to ask me, but he lost his nerve. I have to stop being so damned obvious!_

She decides that things will change when she walks out of the bathroom. She doesn't want anybody but herself to know, just how torn up on the inside she really is.

_There's not a whole lot I can do, if I'm actually going to turn into some sort of hollow. If I'm going to lose myself completely, I should enjoy what time I have left as myself. I should appreciate what time I have with him, since it could be very limited._

Rukia knows it's a depressing fact that she will not remain the same as she has been in the past. If the hollow that bit her was to be believed, then she will certainly lose herself completely, and with that, she'll lose Ichigo.

She can remember the feel of him holding her after she had yelled out loud from the occurrences in her inner world, and she knows she really enjoyed that feeling. Holding him as she had woken up may have been embarrassing, but it felt so nice to have him so close in her arms.

_To know I could lose it all…is heartbreaking!_

Rukia wonders where everything will all lead, and how she'll end up. She wonders what her death will be like, and who will be the one to have to kill her if she loses herself completely.

She hopes it isn't Ichigo who has to kill her, because she doesn't want him to experience what it's like to have to put an end to someone's life, that you love.

As much as Rukia likes happy endings, she's fairly certain that she will not end up with one, since she made a colossal mistake when dealing with a very dangerous hollow.

_At least Ichigo finished it off, and it can't do that to anybody else. That's something to be grateful for._


	6. The Calm Before The Storm

_Chapter 6_

_The Calm Before The Storm_

When Rukia opens the door to Ichigo's bedroom and walks inside, he looks at her, and smiles when she gives him a big grin.

_She seems much better._

"You seem different," Ichigo says, and that pleases Rukia a great deal.

"I think I just needed a bath. I feel much better." Rukia assures him, and Ichigo lets out a big sigh of relief.

"That's good." Ichigo says as he sits up a little bit straighter. Rukia walks over to the bed and sits on it next to him.

"Did you have some sort of specific plans in mind?" Rukia asks him with a grin. Ichigo had been agonizing over just that, but when she brought up the question, the perfect idea popped into his head, and so he turns to her and smiles.

"I thought you might really enjoy it if we went ice skating." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Ice skating? I've never heard of something so intriguing! What is that Ichigo?" Rukia asks with a smile. Ichigo grins and he can't help but to feel happy that her response was just that.

_If she doesn't know how, then maybe she'll spend the time hanging onto me._

"You'll see when we get there," Ichigo promises, and Rukia's eyes seem to light up even more. Whatever it is, it sounds like it will be right up her alley. After all, ice is as familiar as the back of her hand is to her.

"Well, I can't wait!" Rukia tells him, and her smile is completely genuine. This makes Ichigo feel better than he even realized that it might.

_If she's not happy, then I'm not either._

This realization is actually quite surprising to him, though it shouldn't be. He's felt like this a long time, even if he didn't quite think of it like that when he acted in the past. He has seen pure sadness from her in the past and it tore at him back then, so much so, that he wanted to do all in his power to see her smiling again. After all, it was because of Rukia that he had begun to find reasons to smile again, after being miserable for so very long.

Rukia notices that Ichigo is lost in thought, and so she touches his arm. His gaze immediately focuses on her face, and he turns a bit pink.

"Well, we should get going." Ichigo tells her, earning a big grin from Rukia.

"Okay." Rukia says with a grin and they stand up. Rukia heads for the door, and Ichigo quickly sprays a little bit of cologne on and then they head downstairs.

Ichigo feels a bit of relief that his family still isn't hanging around because he doesn't need it to be pointed out that he and Rukia are going on another date. It's embarrassing when they make such a fuss over him. Ichigo's eyes widen when he hears his inner hollow speak up within his mind.

_It is a date you dickhead._

Ichigo nearly growls. Usually his inner hollow doesn't have much to say, but whenever he is able to voice an opinion, it's usually one that insults Ichigo.

_Shut up! Who said you could come out anyways? Did you forget that you're the horse?_

Ichigo thinks angrily at his inner hollow, and he scowls when he hears his inner hollow chuckle in amusement at him.

"Ichigo?" Rukia's voice ends the inner argument, even though Ichigo is sure his inner hollow has plenty more to say.

"Sorry, I'm just surprised my family hasn't been around since we got back from meeting with the gang." Ichigo says, in an attempt to hide that his inner hollow had just spoken to him.

Rukia would be sure to find that completely creepy, and it's best if he keeps those kinds of things to himself.

These are the kinds of things that may push her far away from him, since he lets her believe he has complete control over his inner hollow. For the most part it's true, but the fact that the voice can come and interfere with his thoughts proves that he doesn't have total control over it, at least in Ichigo's mind.

"That _is_ unusual," Rukia says as she glances around. She steps out the door and into her shoes, and Ichigo follows behind her. As he steps behind her, Rukia sniffs the air, and smells something rather pleasant. She looks up at Ichigo.

"Come on," Ichigo says, not realizing that she's just noticed that he put on some cologne.

"Ichigo…you smell really good." Rukia tells him as she stares up at him with the hint of a smile on her face. Ichigo freezes up and blushes a little bit at her remark.

"Thanks. I'm glad you like my cologne." Ichigo mumbles, and Rukia's eyes widen a little bit.

"I don't think you've ever worn it before…have you?" Rukia asks, as she's certain she's never smelled this on him. Ichigo scratches his head a little bit.

"I meant to wear it a few times, but I always forgot to put it on. I bought it about a week ago." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia grins. She's heard about this. Men wear cologne when they're out with a girl they like.

"Are we going?" Rukia asks, since he hasn't moved since she told him he smelled good. Ichigo nods his head and she smiles when he takes her hand.

_Ichigo…you make me so happy sometimes!_

"They just built an ice rink recently over in the third district, just past the shopping center." Ichigo tells her as they walk along.

Rukia grins, because the third district isn't really all that far away from his home.

"So it won't be a long walk." Rukia says with a smile, and Ichigo grins. She seems to know the area fairly well.

"I'm a little surprised that you've never been ice skating or heard of it before, to be honest." Ichigo tells her with a sheepish smile.

"There's nothing like that in Soul Society." Rukia says, in apparent explanation.

"It's an Olympic event here in the living world. Figure skating, speed skating, and hockey are all ice sports." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia just looks more confused.

"What are Olympic events?" Rukia asks curiously.

"They are competitions for sports with the best competitors from each country competing. They're very popular." Ichigo explains.

"I see. That's interesting, thank you for explaining that to me." Rukia says with a grin.

Ichigo smiles and he's kind of glad that there are still times that she's sort of naïve about things that happen in the living world. He likes being the one to teach her. That's probably a good thing since she's sure to have many more questions in the future.

They quietly walk a long for a little while, and they don't notice Inoue leaving the shopping center as they pass by it. She drops the shopping bag in her hand and covers her mouth with one hand when she sees them walking along, holding hands.

She can see the happiness in Kurosaki-kun's eyes as she looks at him, and she can feel the happiness radiating from Kuchiki-san without even having to look at her. Kurosaki-kun has never felt her depression and sadness before, so she's not surprised that he doesn't notice her heart breaking now.

Ichigo guides Rukia towards the ice skating rink, and when they walk inside, Rukia looks around. She can't see the actual ice rink yet, but she can smell the ice, and she sees through some plastic panes, that people seem to be…gliding by.

"What on earth?" Rukia asks in amazement, and she steps forward to walk towards the pane so that she can get a better view, and Ichigo pulls her back by the hand.

"Wait a minute. We need to get skates first." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia just looks up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright," Rukia says, as she and Ichigo walk to a counter, and within a few minutes, he has rented skates for the two of them, and paid for their time on the ice. Rukia hadn't paid much attention to all of that, since she had been staring towards the ice rink in curiosity.

Ichigo knows her shoe size, since he had gone with her to buy new shoes after they had arrived back from the Winter War. He leads her over to the benches near the cubby holes meant to keep your shoes while you skate.

Rukia watches Ichigo get his skates laced up, and she starts to do the same with hers, but Ichigo scoffs at her.

"Stop, you're not doing it right." Ichigo tells her as he lifts her foot and rests it in his lap. He immediately tightens the laces and redoes it so that the skates are securely on.

"That's tight." Rukia says in surprise.

"It's supposed to be. Trust me." Ichigo tells her as he finishes tying the one, and sets that foot down to take her other one.

Rukia blushes as he laces up her skates for her, and she feels a sort of happiness that she has only started to feel recently, as a direct result of their changing interaction with one another. When he finishes, he sets her foot down and he stands up. He offers her his hand to help her stand and Rukia accepts it gratefully.

They head towards the doors that lead to the ice and Rukia gasps happily when she sees the rink, and the people skating on the ice. She stumbles a little bit, being unused to the skates, but Ichigo grabs her by the shoulder and hauls her in close to him, so that she doesn't fall. Rukia turns a bit pink at that, but she likes how it feels and so she just smiles as they carefully step out onto the ice.

"Thanks," Rukia says to him, for helping he keep her balance. Ichigo just gives her that crooked grin of his, that always makes her heart skip a beat.

"No problem," Ichigo tells her. He's glad that he thought of bringing her here.

Ichigo lets go of her shoulder and grabs her hand so that he can help keep her from falling as she gets used to the feeling of skating on ice. Rukia feels like she's going to lose her balance almost immediately, but Ichigo's grip on her hand is tight and he doesn't let her fall.

Slowly, Rukia starts to get the hang of how skating is done, though it's quite fast in comparison to many people who first get onto the ice. Ichigo smiles when they're skating around at a normal pace together, holding hands.

"This is so much fun!" Rukia says happily as she glances away from the ice and up at him to give him a happy smile.

"I'm glad you like it," Ichigo tells her as they slowly begin to pick up the pace of their skating.

"Like it?" Rukia asks him with a grin as she pulls her hand away from his and she does pushes off away from him and lifts one foot up to glide on one leg, causing Ichigo's mouth to gape open as she spins in a quick circle and then glides back over to him to take his hand. "I love it!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo just gives her a look of amazement.

"It's hard to believe this is your first time skating, you actually just skated on one leg," Ichigo tells her with a small shake of his head.

"I have the hang of it now, I'm fairly certain I could even skate backwards, if I wanted to," Rukia says as she glides in front of Ichigo and takes his other hand so that she's has one of his hands in each of her own. She begins to skate backwards as he's skating forwards and Ichigo grins at her.

"You're a natural." He tells her with an amazed expression. Rukia laughs at the look on his face.

"You shouldn't be so surprised, after all, the ice is very familiar to me, even if I have never skated before today." Rukia tells him before she lets go of one hand to resume skating next to him.

"That makes sense, but I have to tell you Rukia, I was really surprised the first time I saw your zanpakutou. I was even more surprised it was an ice or snow type. I never once thought of you as a cold type of person." Ichigo says, wondering if that even really makes sense.

Rukia looks a bit surprised by that remark, but then again she had gotten so close to him, so quickly, that he didn't realize that most people found it difficult to get close to her. That her zanpakutou type was no surprise to some Shinigami, who thought it fit her perfectly.

"You have surprised me many times in the past," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo kind of grins.

He definitely was an anomaly as far as Soul Society was concerned. He had come to gain so much power, so quickly, that they didn't really know what to make of him. Luckily, they consider him an ally, and they haven't taken his power as any sort of threat to them.

"Well this isn't the first time you've surprised me either, so I guess we're even." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles at that.

_I'm pretty sure you've surprised me more than I've surprised you, Ichigo._

Rukia doesn't share her thoughts, but instead she grips Ichigo's hand a little bit tighter. She feels really happy, and in a good mood right now. She is, after all, with Ichigo skating on ice. These two things in combination have the ability to make her want to continuously smile.

Rukia notices some kids whizzing around on the ice and stopping suddenly by turning to their sides, and they spray up ice at the walls as they do so. They appear to be quite talented as they chase each other around the rink and do quick stops rather frequently. She watches as one boy catches the other boy in their chasing game, and as he grabs him, they both spin around without falling down and laugh as they skate away to continue their game.

"Their skates look different from ours," Rukia says as the kids fly by them. Ichigo looks and smiles at her.

"Those are hockey skates. That's why they look different. It's a brutal game on the ice. They have sticks and it gets pretty physical." Ichigo explains, and Rukia nods her head.

"I see," Rukia says, as they turn gracefully around the corner of the rink.

They are enjoying skating around, until the kids Rukia had noticed earlier, come flying towards them at top speed, and it seems they're so caught up in skating with each other that they don't see the couple that they're about to fly into.

Ichigo and Rukia notice, and Ichigo grabs Rukia up in his arms, just in time as the kids careen into the spot that she would have been in, if not for Ichigo's quickness.

"Sorry, nee-san!" One kid yells apologetically, with wide eyes at the near collision. Ichigo almost loses his balance, but he's able to catch himself in the nick of time.

"Keep an eye on where you're going!" Ichigo growls angrily at the kid. "You could have hurt her!" Ichigo snaps, and the kid starts to skate away.

"I said I was sorry!" He yells before he takes off.

"It's okay, Ichigo. You kept him from ramming into me." Rukia tells him as he sets her back down on the ice.

"I'm glad for that. They seemed like they were aware of their surroundings earlier, I'm glad I saw that in time." Ichigo says as they continue to skate.

"They just got caught up in what they were doing. I'm sure they'll pay closer attention now." Rukia says with a grin. She hadn't minded the near collision at all, since it meant Ichigo scooping her up into his arms. In fact, she wouldn't mind an encore, since it had been so nice the first time.

They skate around hand in hand for about another half hour with no major occurrences happening, and finally she and Ichigo head off of the ice. He doesn't let go of her hand as he leads her over to where they left their shoes.

Rukia sits down and starts to unlace her skates, and Ichigo sits down next to her to do the same with his own.

Being on the ice with him is an experience she feels she will hold dear in her heart, since it was like a dream come true. She never imagined she might be able to spend time with Ichigo doing something so incredibly romantic while surrounded by ice like that.

They stand to go and return their rented skates, and as they turn to leave, Ichigo catches a hold of her hand, for the walk home. Rukia sucks in her breath quickly from the happiness that wells up in her heart as a result of him doing that. For her, it's been such an incredibly romantic time.

"Ichigo!" Keigo's voice rings out in their ears, and though Ichigo cringes, he doesn't let go of Rukia's hand. He tightens his grip instead as they turn to face him.

"Yo." Ichigo says, as Keigo looks at them with an open mouthed expression.

"I don't believe what I'm seeing!" Keigo says with shock showing in his eyes and his entire expression shows his complete and utter shock.

"Shut up." Ichigo grumbles at Keigo. Rukia and Ichigo exchange a surprised look when tears well up in Keigo's eyes and he turns and runs off, without another word to them. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"He's so weird." Rukia says with a shake of her head.

"He's more dramatic than some girls I know," Ichigo says, giving her a pointed look. Rukia smiles innocently.

They turn back towards Ichigo's house to walk home, and neither one of them see Inoue, sitting in her window. She watches as they pass by, holding hands, and she wipes away the tears that have been flowing since she got home earlier.

_They look so happy together._


	7. Ichigo's Mistake

_Chapter 7_

Ichigo's Mistake

Rukia and Ichigo get nearer and nearer to his house, when his substitute license starts to beep a hollow warning, and Rukia's phone starts to beep at the same time. They exchange meaningful glances with one another.

"I should have known we couldn't get a full day off!" Ichigo grumbles as he pops out of his body. Rukia pops her pill and gives Chappy a look.

"Take Ichigo's body home." Rukia orders Chappy who smiles obediently before grabbing up Ichigo's body and heading for his house.

It's a bit disturbing, how easily she moves, holding Ichigo's body like that, at least it's disturbing for Ichigo to see. It looks unnatural, how easily that little girl is carrying his body…even though he knows Rukia has certainly carried him before.

"Come on!" Ichigo says, and Rukia turns around to head for the location. It's on the other side of town, so they make use of their shunpo to get there.

"Don't be reckless Ichigo, they look like they're some strong ones!" Rukia says as she looks at her phone with worry evident in her eyes. Ichigo nods at her, with a serious look in his eyes.

"Got it!" Ichigo calls out, and they land on location, where two hollows have appeared.

"This can't be right!" Rukia says under her breath, as Ichigo charges forward to exterminate the hollows. He's so quick, that Rukia is still staring at her phone, trying to understand what in the hell is going on, but then she looks up, and sees two hollows high above, dropping down towards Ichigo is currently slashing up the first of the two hollows that he charged at.

"Psh!" Ichigo scoffs, as he quickly swings to kill the second hollow.

"Ichigo!" Rukia screams, and Ichigo continues his swing, even as Rukia uses shunpo to reach him.

Ichigo hears her voice sounding really frantic, but suddenly he's pierced by a hollow that he hadn't seen, coming down from above. A second hollow lands behind the first. Ichigo is shocked, since he hadn't expected it.

"Shit…" Ichigo says in a weak voice, as he closes his eyes, and the hollow rips its tentacle out of Ichigo. It prepares to do the same thing to Rukia, but she smartly keeps her distance as she releases her zanpakutou.

"Dance…Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia calls out before she angrily stares down the two hollows. "Way of binding number nine, Geki!" Rukia shouts out, and as the hollows become immobilized, she stares them down with cold eyes as she calls for help from her zanpakutou. "Second dance, White Ripple!" Rukia calls out as she surrounds both hollows with a thick layer of ice.

She hurries over to Ichigo's side and looks upset at the serious gash inflicted on him. She sheathes her zanpakutou as she falls to her knees next to Ichigo, and looks at him worriedly. Ichigo can see the fear in her eyes as she stares at him.

_It's bad._

"Did you actually think that you had won, Shinigami?" A sinister voice inquires, and Rukia gasps as she stands to look around nervously.

The hollows she surrounded with her shikai ice attack, break apart into nothingness, but she holds her breath as she tries to locate the source of the new unnerving voice.

"Who's there?" Rukia asks loudly, as her hand quickly goes to the hilt of her zanpakutou again.

Rukia looks up and sees the source of the voice. Her eyes widen in complete shock and terror, because she knows without a doubt, as the thing starts to release its reiatsu, that it is _definitely_ a Vasto Lorde.

It is very small, right in between hers and Ichigo's height, it seems that it's a he, and he has brown hair and red eyes. His facial features are completely covered by a mask, but his reiatsu is undeniable. He's got a human like body with a long whipping tail behind him, and he appears to have scales on his skin.

"For killing my loyal subordinates, you will die. Just like your Shinigami friend over there, will die. Without fail, I will kill you." The thing informs her, and Rukia feels an anger build up in her that has never been there before.

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia says quickly as she pulls her blade out and prepares herself for battle.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue's voice sounds loud and frantic as she heads towards Rukia, and a fallen Ichigo.

_I have to lure this thing away from here, so that Inoue can have the chance to heal Ichigo!_

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia calls out and she builds up for a powerful shot at the insanely strong opponent. He easily steps out of the way before it hits him though.

Rukia immediately uses shunpo to get away from Ichigo's side, and she breathes a sigh of relief when the Vasto Lorde decides to follow her instead of staying to chop off Ichigo's head. She knows, that if this Vasto Lorde knew who the girl yelling was, he'd certainly stay and decapitate Ichigo before coming after her.

Rukia's relief is short lived however, when the Vasto Lorde catches up right next to her in the middle of a shunpo step and slashes her across her side. Rukia shrieks for an instant as she flies backwards, but she holds her feet and doesn't crash to her back. She grabs her side with one hand, and clutches Sode No Shirayuki with her other hand, gasping from the pain of the hit.

"Damn you…fucking hollow!" Rukia hisses even as the pain starts to shoot up her side more strongly.

"How very weak you are. Only a truly strong Shinigami could have a miniscule chance at killing me. You're no match for me. You'll be dead soon enough. I'll put you out of your misery now, you wretched Shinigami." The Vasto Lorde says with a bit of a smile, as it advances towards her again. Rukia looks up at the thing with anger lighting up her eyes.

"I'll make you regret saying that." Rukia says as she struggles to stand straight while still gasping hard.

"All talk." The thing says, as it takes another step closer.

Inoue gasps when she feels the desperation in Rukia's reiatsu flare up instantly. She's quickly healing Kurosaki-kun, and he's already got his eyes open and he's looking beyond concerned.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice is filled with concern, longing, and…love. Inoue closes her eyes at the feeling of defeat that washes over her body.

Inoue hastily finishes healing his serious wound, and he doesn't have time to thank her as he uses shunpo to get to Rukia.

_I promised to protect her!_

Ichigo finds her, spurting out blood, and looking a bit woozy when he approaches.

"You're finished, pathetic Shinigami!" The Vasto Lorde shouts with a laugh, and Ichigo snarls with emotion filling his chest.

"Getsuga…Tenshou!" Ichigo shouts it with every fiber in his being, and the Vasto Lorde jumps away from Rukia, rather than take his attack head on.

"You can still move, Shinigami?" The Vasto Lorde says as he looks at Ichigo in surprise. "I'm truly surprised, and impressed. You looked nearly dead, the last time I laid eyes upon you. This is most interesting." The hollow says as he stares curiously at Ichigo.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo shouts again, as he sends another attack towards the offending opponent. The Vasto Lorde laughs as he jumps out of the way of Ichigo's oncoming slash attack.

"So_ this_ is why there has been so much talk about this place. A Shinigami that can stand after what you've been through in the past ten minutes is certainly a worthy adversary!" The Vasto Lorde says with a laugh, and Ichigo's eyes narrow, even as Rukia appears to be straightening up.

"Bankai….Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo says in a steely voice, and the Vasto Lorde gives him a look of surprise.

"It really was worth it to come here, Shinigami. You're exactly the kind of opponent I like to fight. It had been hundreds of years since I've met an opponent as worthy as you. I've only seen one bankai in my life, and it was magnificent, although it was nothing like yours. It was huge." The Vasto Lorde says in a conversational voice, and his eyes widen when Ichigo disappears.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo calls out, before he flies around and just starts sending attacks at the creature from every angle.

The Vasto Lorde takes one very severe hit while managing to block the rest. This one hit though, it infuriates him. Rukia watches in horror as he sends the fastest cero she's ever seen right at Ichigo's face, forcing an explosion to occur right at his head, and he falls to the ground.

Rukia doesn't even know how the Vasto Lorde pinpointed his position, since Ichigo had been moving around at such a terrifying speed, as his bankai allowed him to.

When she realizes Ichigo is no longer in bankai, and Zangetsu is back in shikai form, she freaks out instantly, without any thoughts beforehand, she simply reacts. She loses it completely, and the giggling starts to sound very loud in her ears.

She is still with it enough to sense that Inoue is nearby and so she immediately sends a small amount of ice flying at his head, before she takes off away from Ichigo's location, by use of shunpo. She can't let Inoue even glimpse what is about to happen to her. She can feel it coming on.

The moment she's far enough away, the giggling starts to take completely over in her mind.

"You're going to die too," The Vasto Lorde says in a bored voice as he walks slowly towards her.

Rukia looks towards the ground with her hair covering her facial features, and the mask begins to form. When Rukia looks up, the Vasto Lorde can't hide his surprise at what the Shinigami in front of him has a hollow mask as she stares intensely at him.

Rukia flies at the Vasto Lorde a few times, and she doesn't manage to cut him, but she comes pretty damned close, which aggravates the hell out of the Vasto Lorde.

She ends up getting hit in the face by his whipping tail, and her mask reformulates on her face, very quickly. Suddenly, as he's preparing the same type of treatment up for her that her partner had to experience, she unexpectedly shouts for a shikai attack.

"First Dance, White Moon!" Rukia calls out with a hollow sounding edge to her voice, except that she's quite far away from him, about twenty meters. It doesn't matter though, because her first dance is so wide she could have easily covered the space even if she had been fifty meters away.

The Vasto Lorde, who is starting to die due to Rukia's insanely strong shikai technique begins to start blasting through the ice, but she covered him in such a thick layer, all he can do is delay the inevitable.

"I don't fucking believe it! That girl shouldn't have even been able to touch me!" That ends up being the last thing he says in his life as Rukia's shikai consumes him completely and then shatters into nothingness. Rukia feels her body shudder from all of the reiatsu that she used.

Rukia falls to the ground, gasping, as she tugs at the mask. It takes some effort, but she's finally able to tear it off. Once again, she uses her kidou to completely destroy it and then she falls down and lays on her side.

"Ichigo will come and take me home soon." Rukia mumbles very quietly, before she closes her eyes. She has absolutely no energy left.

It had taken a lot of reiatsu to accomplish that feat, as drained as she was from being injured, and now she can't even keep her eyes open. Her last thought before she drifts out into oblivion is one she's had in the past.

_Freaking pathetic, Kuchiki Rukia._

Ichigo sits straight up, as Inoue has had to heal him twice tonight, due to his complete inability to protect Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's first conscious words make Inoue wince, but she had pretty much expected it after the last time, so she's not surprised. Ichigo doesn't notice her negative reaction to his immediate concern for Rukia.

"Either the opponent died, or it went back to Hueco Mundo. It's gone, whatever it was." Inoue tells him, and Ichigo nods his head, even as he realized what she was saying was true even as the words came out of her mouth.

"I need to get to Rukia. She must be down if she isn't here." Ichigo tells Inoue, who nods her head, with big sad eyes.

Ichigo looks away from her. Seeing Inoue all sad as she heals him like that makes him mighty uncomfortable, though he can't completely put a finger on why, since she's doing him a big favor. He's pretty sure he was about dead until she came to help him.

"Okay, I'll come with you, Kurosaki-kun, in case she needs any help." Inoue says in a small voice, and Ichigo nods at her. He takes off running towards Rukia's direction, and Inoue chases after him.

After running for a couple of minutes, Ichigo spots Rukia's body, crumbled to the ground, and strangely, it looks as though she blew some sort of kidou spell at the ground, since the grass is singed as though she did.

"Rukia!" Ichigo yells when he sees her. He runs to her, drops to her side, and rolls her over so that she's on her back.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue is huffing and puffing as she catches up, and she feels that ugly feeling on the inside that she gets whenever she sees him looking at Kuchiki-san in the way that he is right now. She would give anything in the world to have him look at her with that same loving expression. She frowns, when she realizes that he probably never will look at her this way.

Ichigo pats her body and checks her robes carefully. He then inspects her very closely before he lets out a very loud sigh of relief that she doesn't appear to be hurt.

"She looks okay, she must've passed out." Ichigo says, staring at his fallen companion, as he runs a hand very gently, through Rukia's silky black hair.

"I can probably help-" Inoue starts to say, but Rukia begins to stir causing Ichigo to cut her off. Inoue watches Rukia begin to move a little bit, and she holds her breath.

"Rukia! Thank goodness, Rukia!" Ichigo says anxiously as he watches her eyes begin to open.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mutters softly, and Ichigo smiles in happy relief as he stares into her eyes.

"You came out of that fight with the Vasto Lorde, a hell of a lot better than I did." Ichigo tells her in a quiet voice, once again amazed by her strength.

He had been so worried that the Vasto Lorde would overtake her as easily as it had overtaken him. She really is something else. He is glad for that, since he didn't want her to get hurt.

"I got lucky…sort of." Rukia mutters even as it hurts to sit up.

Ichigo grabs her and helps her sit up as he supports her. He gives her a look of heartfelt concern, but Rukia isn't looking at him to be able to see it. Inoue sees it though, and she wishes she didn't have to.

"I can help you, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue says, hating that the true reason she wants to help is to extract her friend from Kurosaki-kun's arms, even if it is just briefly.

"No…I'm okay, Inoue." Rukia says as she leans more heavily against Ichigo, who quickly puts his arm around her and carefully helps her stand up. He keeps his arm around her and she sags up against him.

"Are you sure?" Ichigo asks worriedly. "You were spurting up blood earlier," Ichigo whispers in her ear quietly enough so that only Rukia hears him. It looks to him like she could use the help right now.

"I'm just exhausted, that's all. Really." Rukia assures him, and with that, Ichigo doesn't even hesitate, he simply scoops her up, securely in his arms. He holds her tightly against him as he looks her in the eyes.

"Then I'll make sure I get you home safe." Ichigo tells her in a firm voice before he looks at Inoue and nods at her.

"See you later, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue says with a wave.

"Thanks for your help tonight, Inoue." Ichigo says before he disappears from her sight, using shunpo.

It's not an unfamiliar feeling to Inoue, to be left standing all alone, as Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san leave together. As well as she knows this misery, it doesn't make it any easier to tolerate or accept it.

"I guess I'll never even come close to comparing with Kuchiki-san, in Kurosaki-kun's mind." Inoue says softly, before she turns to head to her own apartment, alone.

Ichigo hops in the window, and glares at Kon who appears to be trying to feel up Chappy, who is choking him blue. They stop their wrestling when they see Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"Nee-san!" Kon shouts out worriedly, and Ichigo kicks him before he lays Rukia in his own bed. He thinks she'll rest the best there.

"She just needs rest, so don't disturb her, or I'll take you to Yuzu." Ichigo threatens Kon, who quickly and obediently shuts up.

Kon stares at Ichigo, who in turn is staring at Rukia. Kon just shakes his head. They've always been like this, he doesn't know who they're trying to kid. He's happy that they're getting closer, since he likes having nee-san around.

Ichigo stares at Rukia and feels terribly that she had to face the Vasto Lorde, by herself.

"Next time, we'll fight the opponent together, and I won't fuck up so bad." Ichigo mutters before he leans back and keeps an eye on her, until he nods off in his chair.


	8. Being With You

_Chapter 8_

_Being With You_

"Ichigo…" Rukia mutters in her sleep, and Ichigo's eyes pop open in his chair.

He's sleepy and so he doesn't really over think it when he stands and crawls into bed next to Rukia. He just puts his arm around her and hauls her back, up against his front side, and he closes his eyes to fall immediately back asleep.

Ichigo wakes up a couple of hours later, and he runs his fingers through Rukia's hair as she sleeps. This past week, she's had two bad run ins with powerful hollows, and both times, he feels he came close to losing her.

_Too fucking close, Rukia._

It's as though his touch and concerns have reached her, because she starts to stir a bit, and he hears her gasp when she realizes where she is, and how close she is to him. Ichigo stays perfectly still and attempts to keep his breathing as steady as possible, so that she doesn't realize he's awake.

"I'm sleeping with Ichigo?" Rukia asks out loud in a whisper, and Ichigo has to grin at that.

"Yep." Ichigo whispers up against her ear, causing her to flinch quite strongly. She hadn't expected a response.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispers, since she can't think of anything else to say.

"Is that a problem?" Ichigo asks as he squeezes her a bit tighter.

Rukia blushes, and doesn't answer right away. When she finally does, her words surprise Ichigo quite a bit.

"I like sleeping like this." Rukia says, before she closes her eyes, and lets herself drift back off. She finds it quite easy to do so, as Ichigo's fingers run through her hair. It's the most comforting sensation that she's ever fallen asleep to.

When Rukia's breathing steadies out again, and he's sure she's asleep, he leans over and presses a couple of kisses on her cheek. It's easy to show this kind of affection, after almost losing her.

"It's my fault you had to fight that insanely strong opponent. It's a bad habit of mine to just jump at the enemy…if I had just waited a minute, I might have seen what was really going on. Instead I get caught off guard by one opponent, and an explosion at my head from another. I was careless, and next time I won't put you in danger by being so reckless. I swear." Ichigo tells her, even though he's aware that jumping into fights without really thinking is one of his character flaws.

He holds Rukia and he stays awake for several hours, until dawn breaks. Then he reluctantly lets go of her, climbs out of bed, and picks her up to carry her to her own bed.

Ichigo slips into the room very quietly, and he breathes a small sigh of relief that neither of his sisters stir as he walks in and gently sets Rukia into her bed. He gets her settled rather quickly, and then he sneaks out of their room and quickly heads back to his own.

When Ichigo flops back into his bed, he lets out an aggravated moan.

_We had such a great date, it would have been perfect if not for the appearance of all of those damned hollows. She was holding my hand, leaning on me, smiling up at me, and she looked so happy. Why did I have to fuck it all up by screwing up not once, but twice? _

Ichigo lets out a loud sigh and continues to beat himself up.

_This always happens when it really matters. She's always been there to save my ass, and I only come through about half the time. I fucked up when Renji and Byakuya came to take her. I fucked up when Aizen got his hands on her. I fucked up in Hueco Mundo, and I fucked up in the Winter War. _

Ichigo scowls as all of the images of his fuck ups fly through his head, and he begins to growl under his breath. His eyes narrow and he turns his head to the side.

_It's a miracle I still have her. If it weren't for Byakuya, Hirako, or weird luck, I could have lost Rukia many times over by now. I'm supposed to be so strong, and have all of this reiatsu and power to spare…yet I've been so useless. Particularly for her! I only saved her from the Soukyoku and that stupid hollow the other day, and only after it got a hold on her. The Soukyoku rescue may have looked good, but she's saved me over and over again. _

_I should be able to save the girl I love!_

Ichigo grumbles incoherently and closes his eyes. He used to insist that he had a debt to pay her, and if that were still true, then he'd pledge his undying allegiance to her right now, because he owes his life to her, but that wasn't really why he always wanted to save her.

_She's my important person._

"How did she win against that insanely strong Vasto Lorde? Did it go back to Hueco Mundo? Will it come back again?" Ichigo wonders out loud as he sighs in aggravation again.

He's not sure how she managed it, and they haven't had a chance to really discuss it, but considering what Toushirou had told him a long time ago, that hollow should have had the power and abilities to win against Rukia.

_She was passed out, the ground near her head was singed, and that thing was able to knock me out of the fight in the middle of my shunpo step. How did she gather the power to defeat it? Or even send it back to Hueco Mundo? That Vasto Lorde couldn't have believed she was dead, it should have been able to tell she was still alive, and not all that badly injured. Did she actually kill it?_

Ichigo falls back asleep, wondering about the past evening's fight, which he still doesn't completely understand.

When Rukia wakes up, she sits straight up, since the last thing she remembers was falling asleep in Ichigo's arms, as he caressed her lovingly. Her eyes widen in surprise when she finds herself in the same bedroom as his sisters. He must have brought her here as she slept. Karin is giving her a strange look, and Rukia immediately begins to worry that she was talking in her sleep.

"You sure are a light sleeper. All I did was sit up and you popped up immediately." Karin tells her, and Rukia doesn't respond to that right away.

_If I were really a light sleeper, I would have woken up when Ichigo moved me from his bed to this room._

"I didn't mean to surprise you." Rukia says as she swings her legs over the side of the bed and stands up to stretch.

"Be prepared for Ichi-ni to get in trouble for missing dinner last night." Karin warns Rukia, and her eyes widen at the realization that Karin is right. Because of their hollow encounters, they had completely missed dinner.

"Whoops. We were on a date." Rukia says in a soft voice, and Karin grins at that.

"Maybe if you tell Dad that, he'll go lighter on Ichi-ni in terms of his punishment." Karin tells her with a nod of her head.

"I'll be sure to do that, then." Rukia says as she hurries out of the bedroom to locate Isshin before he gives Ichigo his usual rude awakening. She finds him lurking in the stairwell.

"Rukia-chan! Good morning!" Isshin tells her, and Rukia immediately begins to appeal to him.

"Good morning, please don't be mad at Ichigo for missing dinner, he took me out on a really nice date, and I kept him out later than originally planned," Rukia tells Isshin, not really realizing how it could be misinterpreted.

"He took you on a date? I'll tell you what, if he admits that, I won't punish him for missing dinner. If he doesn't admit it, then I'll punish him twice as hard." Isshin assures her, and Rukia smiles against her will. She can't help being in complete agreement with that sentiment.

"Sounds fair to me," Rukia says, with a bright smile. Isshin winks at her. She doesn't hear his parting comment since she starts down the stairs, since he says it so softly.

"You may look totally different, but you remind me so much of my Masaki. You even protect Ichigo the same way as her. No wonder he's in love with you." Isshin's voice is soft, and his eyes are nostalgic.

"What are you doing?" Karin asks her father with crossed arms, and a glare. Isshin smiles at her.

"Getting ready to wake up your brother. I was considering dumping a bucket of cold water on his head, but then I'll never find out whether or not he can admit if he took Rukia-chan out on a date last night," Isshin explains calmly.

"A bucket of cold water might land you in the big fancy hospital in town. Ichi-ni would kick your ass." Karin assures him, and Isshin looks wounded.

"My daughter is so mean to me…" Isshin says as he wipes away an imaginary tear. Karin scoffs.

"Leave Ichi-ni alone for once," Karin suggests before she heads down the stairs like Rukia had done a minute ago. Isshin rolls his eyes at that. Blasphemy!

Isshin quietly creeps into his son's room, and then he jumps into the air to land on his son's chest.

"Good morning…Ichigo!" Isshin yelled it right as he leapt into the air, and Ichigo kicks him so that he smashes his head into Ichigo's dresser.

"How is this possibly a good morning?" Ichigo roars at his father, who smiles, since his son has given him the perfect opening.

"It's always a good morning the day after a man takes a beautiful lady out on a date!" Isshin announces, and Ichigo immediately turns pink. He hadn't told his father about that.

"D-date?" Ichigo asks softly.

"You did take her out on a date yesterday, didn't you?" Isshin asks with a raised eyebrow. Ichigo coughs a bit at that question.

"I took her out," Ichigo mutters, since he's pretty sure by the glint in his father's eyes that he already knows the truth.

"It's true what they say, your honesty just won you no punishment for missing the mandatory Kurosaki dinner last night. If you're wooing Rukia-chan, then you are excused!" Isshin tells his son with a silly grin. Ichigo turns a bright shade of red at that comment.

"Get out!" Ichigo finally shouts, though his voice lacks it's usual harshness, due to his embarrassment.

"He told the truth, Rukia-chan!" Isshin yells at the top of his lungs to Rukia who is downstairs with Karin and Yuzu. Ichigo kicks his father the rest of the way out of his room and then slams the door with as much vigor as he can muster up.

"Fucking psycho dad." Ichigo mutters as his blush slowly starts to fade away.

_Too bad it wasn't the kind of date that can be considered wooing, since I screwed up twice in the fights that followed our date._

Ichigo sighs with aggravation, but then he remembers how Rukia whispered in amazement last night that she was sleeping with him. Within moments, he's grinning.

He may not like the interest his family has in his romantic intentions, but it's not like he and Rukia could hide their feelings forever.

Then Ichigo realizes that his father just yelled down to Rukia that he told the truth…Ichigo frowns.

_She told him about our date! Why?_

Ichigo wishes she hadn't done that, he would have rather taken punishment for missing dinner than to have to admit to his lunatic of a father that he went out on a date with her.

_I'll never hear the end of it._

Ichigo groans, since he knows life will only get more and more complicated as each day seems to pass.

_But if I'm with Rukia… I can really be happy, I know it._

Ichigo heads out of his room and downstairs, where Yuzu is still getting breakfast ready. He sees Rukia smiling happily, and his father has a shit grin on his face too. Ichigo immediately feels a bit embarrassed, because now his family is sure to keep a close eye on the development of his and Rukia's relationship.

"Rukia." Ichigo says, and she looks at him.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Rukia asks him, still smiling.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Ichigo asks, until he notices that it seems like the entire family has quieted down to listen to them. "Privately?" Ichigo adds, and Rukia nods her head.

They walk out the front door and start to walk down the street.

"Is something bothering you?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo sighs.

"Why did you tell my crazy father about our date?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia's mouth drops open. She just hadn't expected that.

"I told him so that you wouldn't get punished for missing your usual family dinner," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo groans.

"You didn't have to do that. I wouldn't have minded taking the punishment. Now they're all focused on us." Ichigo says even as his face shows his displeasure.

"What's wrong with that?" Rukia asks him.

"I don't like to be made to feel like we're animals in a zoo…constantly being watched and analyzed. I would prefer for everyone to just back off and let us figure everything out without being so intensely curious." Ichigo replies as he looks up towards the sky.

"Are you sure that's all it is? Are you ashamed that you took me out on a date?" Rukia asks him, pinning him with a serious look. Ichigo looks at her with wide eyes.

"That's not what I was saying at all!" Ichigo informs her in a near shout.

"Then what are you saying?" Rukia snaps at him. Ichigo sighs and gives her a vulnerable look.

"It's not like I'm all suave and experienced in dating. Is it so wrong that I don't want what we do, to be everyone else's main focus?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia sighs a bit.

"That doesn't mean we have to keep the fact that we went on a date some sort of big secret. The more secretive we are, the more the people around us will be curious. It's the nature of things. If we were always being so open about our feelings in front of other people, then nobody would have to speculate what we were doing." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo agrees, but he still doesn't want to flaunt what has just started between them.

"I get what you're saying, but I'm uncomfortable with it." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia realizes that in romance, Ichigo just doesn't have the confidence that he has when he's fighting.

"Okay, well then when we get back to your house, do you want to have a mock break-up?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo gives her a stare of utter confusion.

"What?" Ichigo asks with wide eyes, and Rukia starts to grin.

"This could be my greatest acting performance, _ever_." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo groans.

"No thanks…you don't have to be so extreme, you know." Ichigo says as he gives her a bit of a glare. He doesn't even want to know what would come out of Rukia's mouth for a mock break-up like the one she described.

"It would solve everything though. Your family would probably feel too badly to ask many questions." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"I can imagine it having the opposite effect. They'd all be trying to get us to make up and date again." Ichigo says, and Rukia wonders if he's just trying to be contrary.

"Will nothing at all make you happy?" Rukia asks in an irritated voice, and Ichigo finds himself smiling hugely at that question.

Rukia is surprised when he throws his arm around her and pulls her into his side.

"Being with you makes me happy." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia can't help but to blush. In the space of an instant, she no longer feels irritated or aggravated.

"Will you always feel that way?" Rukia asks softly, and Ichigo is surprised she would ask it, but he is glad to reassure her.

"No matter what, I'll always be happy, as long as you're with me." Ichigo tells her in a whisper. Rukia grins, and she enjoys walking with his arm around her. It feels very romantic.

"Even if I developed in inner hollow?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo lets out a chuckle.

"You're the purest Shinigami I know. There is no way that you will ever develop an inner hollow." Ichigo tells her, but Rukia can't help but to feel worried, because that didn't answer her question.

_What if I'm not what you think I am, Ichigo? Will you still want to be with me then?_


	9. Cassandra Or Sandy

_Chapter 9_

_Cassandra or Sandy_

Ichigo closes his eyes and grimaces. The day has been a long one. The only great part had been in the morning when he had walked around with Rukia before breakfast.

They had killed eighteen hollows today. They had gotten six alerts, and every time they had gone out, they had encountered groups of three hollows. There had been a few powerful ones among the ones that they killed today, but nothing like the Vasto Lorde.

When Ichigo had tried to talk to Rukia after breakfast about what exactly happened with the Vasto Lorde, she had clammed up on him. Well, not exactly, but they had gotten their first alert, right after he'd asked, and she still hasn't volunteered the information. The look on her face when he'd asked her though had been one of fear and shock, combined.

He knew she didn't want to talk about it, and so he hadn't bugged her about it the rest of the day, but he really wants an explanation.

She is in the bathroom right now, taking a bath. Everyone else in the house is asleep. Ichigo wonders what she'd do if he walked in the bathroom and refused to leave until she gave him an explanation. He blushes, and realizes he doesn't have the guts to do something that extreme. Just thinking about it makes his heart pound in terror.

_Why does it feel like the moment we take a step forward…we take two steps backwards? _

Sure they'd been around each other, but she didn't have the same warmth in her eyes that she had in the morning before he asked her about the Vasto Lorde.

_It's all one big fucking mystery. I want to know Rukia, what's going on in your brain right now. You're so difficult to read sometimes._

When his door flies open and Rukia rushes in wearing a white robe and a towel in her hair, her spirit phone is beeping for a hollow alert, and her eyes look big.

"It's happening again, Ichigo. Except this time there are four hollows. Two on each side of town." Rukia explains, and Ichigo pops out of his body, and Rukia pulls the gikongan dispenser from the pocket in her robe. They jump out of the window and they head in opposite directions.

The stronger sets of reiatsu are closer to Ichigo's house, and he heads straight for them, while Rukia flies at the rate of shunpo to the location further away from Ichigo's house.

When Rukia gets to the location, she looks around completely on her guard. Her right hand is clutching the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki very tightly as she tries to close in on the invisible prey.

Two hollows suddenly appear from around the bushes and start to make weird sounding laughing noises upon spotting her. Rukia takes her hand off of her zanpakutou and holds up her right palm as she grasps her right wrist with her left hand. They look like a cross between a bug and a crab with pinchers for hands in the front, and many legs in the back.

"Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-Three! Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Rukia calls out, sending a powerful attack the way of the hollows. They jump over her powerful attack and begin to come forward, stalking her.

Rukia scowls, and takes aim again. She repeats the spell until the hollows are too close to not draw her zanpakutou.

_I can't be reckless, there are two of them. This would be easier if there were just one. I guess I have to release._

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia calls out, and she releases her zanpakutou.

The hollows are advancing closer, though at a very cautious speed, never taking their glowing yellow eyes off of her.

They are on the large side, no matter though, they are very agile and experienced in battle to be able to evade her powerful and continual kidou spells that she just blasted off at them before she released her zanpakutou.

Rukia uses shunpo to arrive right in between the two hollows.

"First Dance, White Moon!" Rukia chants, and she surrounds both hollows. She sighs in relief when her attack is strong enough to kill both of them and her ice disappears around her.

"I'm so glad I found you. I've been waiting for this, tiny Shinigami." A woman's voice says, and Rukia spins around to find the voice. This is reminding her too much of the Vasto Lorde that appeared last night.

"Who's there?" Rukia calls out as she holds her released zanpakutou defensively.

"It's not like you need to know my name, but you can call me Cassandra…or you can call me Sandy. I like both. It doesn't matter all that much though, because you killed someone very important to me. There is no way I can let you get away with that. You will die here, Shinigami." The woman says, as she leaps down.

Rukia sucks her breath in quickly as the woman appears before her. It's a female hollow and her reiatsu is…terrifying. She has very tan skin, and yellow glowing eyes.

She is very tall, maybe even a little taller than Ichigo. Her hair is teal colored, and her mask resembles the head of an eagle. She has black and white wings which are spread completely out. Her wingspan is more than impressive.

_Sode No Shirayuki! I need your strength! I need you to fight with me!_

"Who did I kill that was so important to you?" Rukia asks as she tries to calm her nerves in the presence of such a massive reiatsu.

"You know, I don't even know how it was possible for such a weakling like yourself to beat _him_." The woman says as she gives Rukia a look of disgust.

"Who is he?" Rukia asks, hoping she'll understand why this insanely strong woman is confronting her.

"Silence! I'm going to kill you. Prepare yourself, Shinigami." The woman declares, and Rukia scoffs and holds up Sode No Shirayuki.

_Her reiatsu rivals Aizen's! I could actually die here! Or…it could try and come out again. Sode No Shirayuki!_

"Then we will fight," Rukia's voice sounds much calmer than what she actually feels.

"How commendable that you will attempt to fight me." The woman says, as she lets out an evil giggle. The noise seems to trigger something inside of her.

_Do you want to die?_

"No." Rukia whispers very softly, in answer to the voice in her head.

"No, what?" The woman asks as she materializes some long talons from her hands.

"No I won't attempt to fight you, I will actively fight you. The word attempted implies I won't be successful." Rukia says in a clear voice.

"How amusing." The woman says. "You must not have heard me when I told you that you'd die."

She ceases her talk and charges at Rukia, even as she starts to form a cero in her right hand. Rukia's eyes widen and she quickly changes her position to try and get a clear grasp on the situation.

Cassandra had blasted the cero, right as Rukia moved, so she successfully dodged it, Sandy's sonido is top notch, and she slips right next to Rukia even as she slashes across Rukia's chest with her viciously sharp talons.

"Shit." Rukia mutters as blood sprays out. "First Dance! White Moon!" Rukia shrieks as the Cassandra's other hand starts to close in near her neck.

The ice shoots up, and Sandy is forced to take a quick leap backwards, and observe Rukia's ability, and resize her up. Rukia is breathing heavily now that she's taken a handful of talons to her chest, but she isn't swaying on her feet.

Sandy lets out another evil giggle as she prepares another cero, and Rukia can hear her inner hollow reacting to the sound of it.

_I should be the one fighting. I wouldn't be wasting so much time. I'd have already dealt out damage and death. _

"Shut up." Rukia growls, and Sandy looks at her in surprise.

"I didn't say anything…you losing your mind, Shinigami?" Sandy taunts, and Rukia scoffs at her.

"That nasty laugh of yours. That's why I said shut up," Rukia growls. Cassandra's eyes widen at Rukia's words.

"I can't help it, to see blood flying out of you just makes me feel so damned good! But don't you worry, I've just now decided that you shouldn't have the pleasure of dying quick. I'll make sure you suffer…for killing _him_." The woman's voice turns from amused to angry, and finally she hisses at the end of her speech.

"I don't know who you're even talking about!" Rukia snaps, and the woman sends her an angry look.

"You don't need to know who he was, I know it was you! We were connected by our minds. I haven't been able to stop seeing your face since his life force disappeared! I will make you pay!" The woman's voice is snapping, and her eyes are full of ire.

"So emotional for a hollow." Rukia mutters, and the woman flies at her. Rukia holds out Sode No Shirayuki. "First Dance! White Moon!" Rukia calls out frantically, and she hears Cassandra scoff.

"That's a pretty effective trick you have there Shinigami. I hope you know it will take far more than that to end my life!" Cassandra tells her, and Rukia just keeps breathing hard, even though the pain in her chest has started to subside a great deal.

Cassandra prepares another cero, along with a plan. Rukia is forced to dodge before the cero can hit her, and she doesn't expect the second cero, but she dodges since she was expecting a strike from the woman.

Cassandra expected this, and used the blast of her explosions from the ceros hide her movement and she flies right behind Rukia. She has a happily victorious look on her face as she pulls her arm back to incapacitate or kill Rukia, whichever it is, will be fine with her.

As her talons glint in the moonlight, her arm comes forward with as much strength as she can muster. Rukia spins and turns but not in enough time to move as she sees the sharp talons coming straight towards her head. A blue streak destroys all of the talons, just before they touch Rukia's skin, and Cassandra lets out a pained scream.

"That was close…Kuchiki-san." Ishida say as he advances upon the scene. "I almost didn't make it on time." Ishida says as he pushes up his glasses with his free hand.

"Ishida!" Rukia says in surprise, even as the woman turns on Ishida with blazing fury in her eyes, from the pain and from being interrupted.

"You dare to interfere?! I will kill you!" The woman screams, and Rukia is caught off guard when the woman swings on Rukia with her uninjured hand before going after Ishida like promised. Ishida is shocked too, since he was expecting her to immediately fly at him.

Rukia's eyes widen as the talons scrape deep across her cheeks, and the force of the woman's hit sends Rukia's entire body flying backwards.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida screams. He can hardly believe the brutal hit she just took. He hears Rukia let out a small shout as her body flies through the air.

Rukia hits the ground hard, and she can see the blood pouring from her face onto the ground as well. She lets out a small moan, since she smacked the ground with such an amazing force.

To Ishida, it looked much worse than it actually was, even though Rukia is still injured badly enough to not interfere momentarily, with Cassandra's fight against Ishida.

Ishida's eyes widen in surprise as Cassandra turns her full fury on him and holds up her injured hand.

"Fucking brat!" Cassandra's voice is full of biting fury as she stares down the Quincy. She materializes new talons on her hand and Ishida takes aim as she does so. Sandy scoffs, and begins to move as she forms a cero.

She is shocked when it appears that this human kid can actually move as fast as she can as she uses sonido.

"What level of hollow are you?" Ishida asks as he evades her ceros, one after another.

"None of your damned business…brat!" The woman shouts as she suddenly switches directions and then zigzags towards him as quickly as she can. Ishida only barely manages to dodges her, but this aggravates her. After all, she came here to torture the Shinigami.

Rukia is finally struggling to her feet, ready to fight again, even though her body is filled with pain from the battle thus far. Cassandra doesn't notice Rukia standing, but Rukia suddenly feels Ichigo's reiatsu spike. She closes her eyes for an instant and can sense that he has been caught up in a large group of hollows. She also can sense that Sado and Inoue are headed towards him.

"You must be at a high level to be able to fight so intelligently. I wonder if you are a Vasto Lorde." Ishida asks in a pleasant tone, which further incites Cassandra's fury.

Cassandra decides to reveal an ability that she couldn't use with the Shinigami, simply because it only works on humans. A green steam starts to flow out of her mouth, and it comes out at a high rate. Ishida covers his face with his hand, even as he realizes the current danger he's just fallen into.

Rukia's eyes widen as Ishida falls to the ground, unable to move and Cassandra laughs like a maniac.

"For interfering…you will die!" Sandy starts to form a cero in her hand.

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia says it very quietly, and she sends a small but powerful wave of ice, right at Cassandra's hand.

Cassandra gasps and stares angrily at her iced up hand and she turns her full attention on Rukia, forgetting all about Ishida, who is knocked out anyways, and no longer a threat to her fight with Rukia.

"I'm really going to enjoy watching you die." Cassandra says, her voice filled with loathing, even as she extends her talons further out, to break apart the ice surrounding her hand.

Rukia gasps and gets distracted for an instant when she feels Ichigo go bankai. Cassandra also looks up and notices the reiatsu that Ichigo is letting out.

"Your friend, huh? I'm sure I have a large enough army to keep him from interfering in our battle." Cassandra says, as her gaze lands back on Rukia, who is shocked at what Sandy had to say.

"Your army?" Rukia repeats. Cassandra laughs again, which stirs something inside of Rukia, and it makes her start to breathe harder to suppress the evil that she can feel fighting to make its way on the outside.

"Of course. All of the hollows you fought today, were scouts. The location where your friend is fighting will have hollows appearing until I return back to Hueco Mundo." Cassandra says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Who in the hell are you, that you have an army of hollows at your disposal?" Rukia demands, and the woman just glares at her.

"They only became mine, because you killed him! And now, you and I have chatted more than enough. Now, there is nobody to get in the way, and to make sure you stay dead, I'll absorb your spiritual body and take your reiatsu for myself!" The woman says, and Rukia gives her a cold look.

Cassandra lets out a frustrated scream as she utilizes her sonido again. It appears that even though this Shinigami is also proficient in shunpo, she has a difficult time discerning her opponents when they move at high speed, and Sandy wants to take full advantage of that weakness. Rukia moves further and further away from Ishida but she can't fully evade Cassandra's attacks.

Rukia lets out a scream of pain as sharp talons start to slash her, in the back, and then the side. Rukia drops to her knees and Cassandra steps back and laughs. Rukia is no longer able to suppress it. Blood is dripping off her back, chest, face, sides…hell her whole body is practically shred from Cassandra's razor sharp claws.

Rukia can feel the darkness closing in…and then she can hear that mad and insane giggling that disturbs her to the core of her soul…except that it's coming out of her mouth, and not just rolling around in her head.

_I have lost control of my body._

Rukia's mind is taken over completely by the inner hollow inside of her, and the mask materializes on her face, even as Cassandra gasps in shock at the Shinigami in front of her. Not only has the mask appeared to cover half her face, but her injuries appear to be healing on their own, at a very high rate of speed.

"What in the hell are you?!" Cassandra asks in a shocked voice as very cold yellow eyes look upon her.

"Those about to die, have no need to know. First Dance...White Moon." Rukia's voice is totally different. It has an echo to it, and sounds every inch a hollow.

Hollow Rukia waves her released zanpakutou, and once again creates a very large ice circle, using her first dance, without saying a word. She encloses Cassandra completely with a massive dose of White Moon.

"Rukia?" Ichigo's voice sounds behind her, and Hollow Rukia slowly turns around to face him.

Ichigo's eyes and mouth widen in shock at the sight of Rukia with a mask covering half of her face, and yellow Hollow eyes glaring holes into him. Ichigo's voice catches in his throat, but he's not given time to think, because she's starting her second dance…and it's aimed right for him.


	10. Hollow Rukia

Chapter 10

Hollow Rukia

Ichigo has the presence of mind to dodge when Hollow Rukia sends a wave of ice, far larger than he's ever seen Rukia shoot, right at him. He only barely gets out of the way of her second dance, even with his phenomenal speed to back him up. He gawks at the mass of ice and snow that accumulated in the attack that he barely dodged, before he quickly swings his gaze back to her.

He stares at Rukia in horror, even as he realizes, that the scenario is beyond bad. It's nightmare worthy. For a second he wonders if it's a dream, but he knows damned well that it isn't a dream. Ichigo can hardly comprehend the scene in front of him, for a few moments, before a true fear sets in. He is looking at Rukia, but she is not looking back at him right now. It's a scary and mysterious feeling.

_Is this what I was like…when he would take over? I was, wasn't I. Oh Rukia! Why didn't you tell me!? This is completely fucked up...Rukia!_

"Rukia!" Ichigo's heart wrenching pain doesn't seem to make it past the yellow eyes staring at him now. "Come on, Rukia! It's me! Ichigo!" He tries to get through, but there is none of Rukia's usual warmth in the yellow eyes, staring at him right now. He wonders if she is able to see what's going on, from behind that mask, like he's always been able to when his hollow takes over. If she can see the way he's looking at her now, as he wallows in his guilt for not figuring it all out sooner... The yellow eyes don't show a lick of compassion or care for him.

_I want her big blue eyes back!_

Ichigo feels his heart twist as he faces the girl he loves, who is obviously not in control at all. He knows that, because he knows Rukia would never ever hurt him. She's proven that more than enough times, and he's sure…Rukia is not the one in control right now.

"_If I kill you, then nothing will be able to stop me_," A hollow sounding voice comes out of Rukia's mouth, but it isn't the voice she normally talks to him with. There's no trace of Rukia in the tone. It rips at his heart violently, to see something else, in Rukia's true form. He just wants her to come back to him, the girl who held him in his sleep, and dried up all of his rain.

She disappears and Ichigo senses her coming. He flies away from her, but then he sees just how large in diameter her first dance is about to be, and he's still within the circle!

"Shit!" Ichigo swears loudly and quickly puts on his mask. His eyes widen at the strength that she's just demonstrated. It's more than he would have dreamed her being capable of.

Ichigo swings his sword for a huge attack, just in time to keep from being frozen in her enormous dance, and she cocks her head sideways at him as though she is curious. Then those yellow eyes narrow at him angrily.

"_I'm not done yet_!" The hollow voice sounds and Rukia is charging at him, but then he sees…her leg seems to fight against her, and she falls to the ground.

Ichigo stares in horror as Rukia begins to twist and moan in pain. He can see her hands struggling to make it up to the mask, and he knows…Rukia is trying to get out.

"Rukia!" Ichigo calls in a desperate voice, and he starts to approach closer, ever wary of the fact that her hollow could attempt to attack him again.

One minute she's laying on the ground, and the next, she's up in the air, flying at him. Ichigo's eyes widen as her hand grabs his throat, and she's giggling…smiling…and Ichigo can't do anything about it, because her other hand is in perfect position to hit him in the sweet spot. All he can hear, is that insane sounding laughter coming out of her mouth.

_Let me out! I want to come out! Let me out, now!_

Ichigo can't breathe, all he can hear is her disturbing laughter…and now his own inner hollow. If his inner hollow comes out…it could be even worse than it is now. Ichigo will gladly let Rukia kill him, if it means him not killing her.

Ichigo suppresses it with all of his might, until he loses consciousness. Then he has no more control, and his inner monster comes out, to check out the ruckus.

Hollow Rukia stops giggling when the half mask forms on Ichigo's face and her eyes narrow at him.

His eyes pop open, bright, yellow, and confident. He gives her a smile that goes from ear to ear, as he grabs her wrist and forces her hand off of his neck.

Hollow Rukia jumps back, snarling, and Hollow Ichigo can only lick his lips as though he's about to taste a gourmet dessert. His eyes never leave hers.

"_You want to kill me?" _Hollow Ichigo asks Hollow Rukia. _"Go ahead and try it, see how far you get, trying to kill me. Bitch I will own you."_ Hollow Ichigo begins to laugh in amusement at the tiny opponent facing him. She hisses at him, and assumes a fighting stance.

"_You think you're stronger than me, don't you?" _Hollow Rukia asks Hollow Ichigo. His smile, seems to grow impossibly wider as he studies her like she's some sort of fascinating project.

"_Bitch, I **know** I'm stronger than you. You probably know it too." _Hollow Ichigo says, with amused laughter to follow his statement.

"_Then come," _Hollow Rukia taunts him, and he laughs again before he disappears from her sight.

"_You're too slow to stand a chance against me, but I'll put you back in your place." _Hollow Ichigo's voice seems to come from all around her.

"_Annoying bastard! First Dance, White Moon!" _Hollow Rukia effectively pushes Hollow Ichigo away from her. He does look at her shikai with a big fat smile on his face though.

"_You have no chance of winning!"_ Hollow Ichigo says with a menacing laugh. Hollow Rukia laughs back at him unfazed.

"_I'm still standing. Is talking all you're good for?" _Hollow Rukia asks, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs at her.

"_I haven't even gotten serious yet." _Hollow Ichigo informs her smugly._ "You won't stand a chance when-" _Hollow Ichigo was reaching back with Zangetsu as he spoke, but suddenly the blade just disappears. He stares at the hilt and guard with no blade in utter confusion, before he looks up and notices, that she has the exact same problem.

"_What the fuck?!"_ Hollow Rukia shouts angrily as she stares at her zanpakutou, that is missing its blade. Then she realizes that her opponent has the same issue.

"_You're responsible for this!" _Both of them scream at each other in unison, the exact same words.

When they realize what happened, they both look much angrier. Both of them glare hatefully at one another.

"_I'll kill you!" _Once again, they say the same thing to each other, and Hollow Ichigo charges at Hollow Rukia.

Hollow Rukia quickly side steps him, and grabs him by his hair.

"_You cocky motherfucker, look at you now!" _Hollow Rukia shrieks in laughter as she yanks on his hair with a really good grip, and then jumps high up into the air still holding him by his bright hair.

Hollow Ichigo shouts from the pain, and Hollow Rukia giggles as she lands on her feet and begins to spin him around, lifted up, helicopter style, in circles, by his hair.

"_You fucking bitch! Ow! Quit it, you bitch!" _Hollow Ichigo shouts as she spins him around, and around, but when he says that, she giggles again.

"_With pleasure!"_ Hollow Rukia shouts and she spins one last turn and then launches him as high and as far as she can send him flying.

"_You fucking bitch!" _Hollow Ichigo's voice fades away and Hollow Rukia just giggles with amusement, at getting the best of the cocky asshole.

"_Fool. Taking me lightly was your own damned mistake." _Hollow Rukia jumps into the air, and she lets out a shout of surprise when Hollow Ichigo appears to be flying at top speed towards her.

"_Making a fool out of me!"_ Hollow Ichigo is so loud, she hears him clearly, even when he's far away. She scoffs, since she knows that he underestimates her.

"_You want some more of this?" _Rukia asks as he flies towards her, ever closer.

Hollow Ichigo raises his hand to give her the bitch slap of a lifetime since his zanpakutou has mutinied on him in this particular battle, but somehow the little psycho bitch dodges his attack. He doesn't even understand how she can keep up with him. He hadn't even considered the _possibility_ that she would be able to do hold her own, against him.

"_You think we're done here?" _Hollow Ichigo fairly screeches. He doesn't understand how this little bitch is even still breathing. He's so much more powerful than she is, he's more powerful than anyone!

"_You have a thing for getting your ass kicked?" _Hollow Rukia asks before she holds up her hand and Hollow Ichigo stops smiling as the air around her hand turns blue. _"Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-Three. Blue Fire, Crash Down!" _She smiles evilly at him as she lets loose with the Blue Fire.

Hollow Ichigo only takes one hit head on, before he realizes that her spell is actually dangerous to him. Then a wicked plan comes to his mind. He disappears from her sight, causing Hollow Rukia to gasp, and turn as he appears behind her.

"_Without this mask…you're nothing!" _Hollow Ichigo says excitedly as his hands grab onto her mask.

"_The same goes for you!"_ Hollow Rukia hisses and Hollow Ichigo's eyes widen as he feels her tugging on his mask at the same moment he starts to tug on hers.

Hollow Rukia sneaks her foot up in between them and pushes against his stomach to give herself leverage to yank his mask off first.

"_Fucking bitch!" _Hollow Ichigo starts to scream as he feels the mask starting to loosen up from his face, and so he yanks on hers even harder.

"_Bastard_!" She shouts back as she puts more effort into removing his mask.

The result is that both of their masks pop off at the same time, and both of them fly backwards away from each other on their backs, knocked out. The masks dissipate, and Rukia's zanpakutou regains its sealed form. Ichigo's zanpakutou returns to its shikai state as well, even as they lay unconscious on the ground.

Sado and Inoue finally run up to the scene a few minutes later and survey the damage. Inoue notices that Ishida is worse off than Kuchiki-san or Kurosaki-kun, so she goes to work on him first.

"What in the hell happened here?" Sado asks loudly in an awed voice, since he can't make any sense of what could have possibly happened. Inoue shakes her head, since the answer escapes her as well. There's a decent amount of distance between Ishida and the unconscious couple, so Sado walks over closer to Inoue so that he can talk to her about what in the hell just happened.

The reiatsu had been so damned fierce, but it had disappeared before they had gotten close enough…even so, they had been able to witness the frighteningly large White Moon shikai attack that Hollow Rukia had displayed, in her fight against Cassandra. They hadn't seen the second one, since Ichigo blew it away.

"Sado-kun…Ishida isn't injured, but it feels like he's dying…it must have been an extremely powerful opponent if Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun are knocked out like that."

Inoue doesn't want to tell him it felt to her like Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun had been fighting each other. It was practically impossible…and the shikai attack had been so large, it had taken them a long, shocked moment, to figure out that it was her attack. Inoue had figured it out first. The scent at the root of it stayed the same, no matter how fierce it may have felt at the moment it had appeared.

Sado looks at the couple with worry, and he doesn't know what to make of what he just sensed. He doesn't want to believe that Ichigo would ever dream of hurting the girl he'd risked his life so many times to save…but that was what it had felt like to him.

Sado has familiarized himself with their individual reiatsu. Kuchiki is important to him, because she's important to Ichigo. He understood that a long time ago, which was one of the reasons he had wanted to assist in saving her.

"How is Ishida?" Sado asks, trying to get his mind off of what he believes happened between Ichigo and Rukia.

"I should have him back to normal, in no time at all. Leave it to me." Inoue says with a smile. She may not be able to do much, but this at least, she's accustomed to.

Inoue realizes healing is important, but she has also come to realize that she doesn't belong in the midst of battle. She doesn't have the resolve required to deal an effective attack against anything other than weak hollows. It's simply not in her to hurt, when she would prefer to be taking away pain, rather than dealing it out. Maybe that's why Kurosaki-kun was naturally more attracted to Kuchiki-san. Her fighting spirit is so admirable, and it's hard not to be mesmerized by her.

A fighter like Kurosaki-kun can connect better with another fighter. She had noticed that with Zaraki-san too. Even though Yachiru was tiny, her might was great, and she had no problems with putting the men in their place when they treated her like a child, rather than their lieutenant.

Obviously it wasn't a romantic relationship, but they were certainly partners. Fighters like to be closest to other fighters, and Inoue realizes she's lucky that he even considers her a friend. Especially when there was a time when he could be looking at her, but be staring straight through her.

Ishida's eyes begin to open, and his eyes widen.

"Kuchiki-san!" Ishida yells, as he remembers her taking a vicious hit to the face with blood flying. "Is she…alive?" Ishida asks, far more calmly to Inoue, who looks a bit surprised. She hadn't felt Kuchiki's reiatsu dip _that_ low.

"She's okay, Ishida-kun, she's only knocked out." Inoue tells him, and he just stares at her.

"She got slashed across the face!" Ishida says in an anxious voice, and Inoue just gawks at him a bit.

"No, I'm sure you're wrong. There were no wounds on her face when Sado-kun and I got here." Inoue assures him, but Ishida keeps shaking his head.

"Inoue-san…I know what I saw. That creature was…ridiculously strong…it was a massive reiatsu unlike any that I've ever seen in my life. It poisoned me…" Ishida says, and Inoue gives him a relieved look.

"Yes, you seem to have had some hallucinations as a result of the poison. I'm sure Kuchiki-san's face is the same as it always is." Inoue says with a smile.

"I'll take a closer look." Sado says, and Ishida breathes a sigh of relief. He'll feel really bad if Kuchiki is laying there injured, when he was only merely poisoned. Sado walks quickly over to Kuchiki, and squats down to check her face for any injuries like what Ishida described.

"She looks the same to me!" Sado calls out loudly, to Inoue and Ishida, and Ishida narrows his eyes.

"How is that even possible?" He wonders.

"Ichigo!" Sado's voice calls their attention, and Ichigo appears to be stirring, from where he lies, just a few meters away from Rukia. Ichigo's eyes pop wide open and he sits up. He locates Rukia on the ground, and he rushes over to her.

"Rukia!" Ichigo's voice sounds anguished, and all of his friends look in surprise, as Ichigo's pain is more than clear to them.

"Kurosaki-kun…she's okay." Inoue calls out, for fear he thinks she's dead.

Ichigo stares down at Rukia, and guilt fills his mind. He had been able to see the fight so clearly, and he had been so glad when his blade had disappeared and been eliminated for the fight with Rukia. He had been glad when her Hollow didn't let him overpower her.

Now he feels like a piece of shit. He whispers into her ear, so that only she can hear him. Sado doesn't need to hear it, and the others are far enough away that he's sure they won't hear him.

"Rukia…I still love you, and I should have said I'd love you, even if you developed an inner hollow when you asked me. I'm sorry I'm such an idiot sometimes. Thank you for not dying, Rukia." Ichigo wants to gather her in his arms and hold her close, but his friends are all there, and he doesn't want an audience, since he feels like tears could even possibly fall.

Rukia's eyes flutter open, and Ichigo sees the immediate fear. Everyone watches in shock though when Rukia lifts her hand up and caresses his cheek and then rubs her finger against his lips.

"I'm sorry Ichigo…I really am." Rukia says in a low fervent voice, and Ichigo shakes his head at her.

"I'm the one who should be saying that, but we'll talk later, in private. Are you injured anywhere? Can you stand?" Ichigo asks, and he offers her a hand and pulls her up into a sitting position.

"Yeah. I'm really tired, too." Rukia says with a yawn, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

"Yeah, but we really do need to talk. About a lot of things." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia gets a disturbed expression on her face.

"If you're going to leave me, then just tell me now." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo glances over at his friends.

"I don't mean to be rude or anything, but we have to leave." Ichigo says, before he grabs Rukia up in his arms and flies towards home.

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice sounds so sad, and Ichigo sighs.

"You're nuts. Why in the hell would I ever leave you? You're the only woman in the world for me, and now I know for sure that it's true. There are no doubts. You actually stood up to him, successfully. You're amazing." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief.

"You're not mad that I tried to kill you?" Rukia asks in a pitiful voice, and Ichigo laughs. It's just not something he thought she'd ever have to apologize for.

"That's nothing. My life is yours to throw away." Ichigo assures her, and Rukia shakes her head.

"You really are a fool." Rukia says softly, but Ichigo knows, what she really means, is _I love you so much it hurts_. He knows because he senses it with every fiber of his being.

_I meant every word I said. I'll make sure everything is okay._


	11. The Hollow Inside

_Chapter 11_

_The Hollow Inside_

Ichigo ended up taking pity on Rukia, because she could hardly keep her eyes open for the serious discussion that they needed to have, and so he once again, put her in his bed, and he had climbed in next to her.

He had not been able to sleep. All he had were questions, rolling around his mind. It's practically unbelievable that Rukia has an inner hollow, just like him. He doesn't know why she didn't tell him about it, but he does remember what it was like when he was experiencing his inner hollow trying to break out against his own will.

Rukia's power had rivaled his own, and that surprised him, and he doubts he'll be able to rid himself of that shock for quite some time. His inner hollow had always dominated in his past fights with everyone it had gone up against.

He had overpowered Hiyori with such ease that the girl was left slobbering and shaking, at his fearsome raw power. He hadn't even needed his zanpakutou, and he had come to realize later, that she was quite a powerful fighter.

Rukia had taken care of his hollow quite impressively, and that makes Ichigo wonder, just how powerful she actually is.

Ichigo just lets thought after thought, with question after question, run through his mind until he's finally ready to close his eyes. He decides to get Rukia into her own bed, since he's sure he won't wake up until his father wakes him up.

She had left her gigai in his room with the bathrobe on, and Ichigo looks around for the damned thing, and wonders if it went to lay down in Karin and Yuzu's room.

Ichigo goes to peek, but Chappy isn't there. He tiptoes downstairs, and finds Chappy passed out on the couch. The television is on, though it's very quiet. Ichigo blushes, because Chappy is still in Rukia's robe…and it's fallen open a little bit.

Ichigo wonders if he should even wake Chappy, since it's possible for her to make such a commotion, that it would wake his whole family. He carefully picks her up, and blushes a lot more when her robe opens up quite a bit more, and very much in his favor.

Ichigo is forced to really concentrate so that he doesn't fall over his feet on the way up the stairs. He gets Chappy into his room and he lays her down on the bed. He picks Rukia up and shakes her just enough to coax her to merge with her gigai. Rukia does it while still snoring softly, and Ichigo groans, since it's way sexier now that Rukia's inside the gigai, and not Chappy. He hastily pulls her robe to cover her more adequately, so that he can get her into her bed without waking up his sisters. He accomplishes everything quickly and quietly, and breathes a sigh of relief when his sisters don't pop up, as he shuts their door.

Ichigo goes back to his room and falls asleep very quickly. When his father wakes him up in the morning, it feels like he hasn't gotten any sleep at all. In fact, it feels like he just closed his eyes. The amount of light in the room says differently, though.

For some reason, his father isn't as violent as he usually is in the morning. He is obnoxiously loud though, and Ichigo staggers out of bed, even though all he really wants is to lay back down and fall back asleep.

Yuzu runs into his room next.

"Your friends are here. They want to talk to you and Rukia-chan." Yuzu tells him, and Ichigo groans a bit. He and Rukia haven't even had a chance to talk about it yet, and their friends are all here, probably wanting some sort of explanation for last night. He's fairly certain that they probably figured out that he was seriously fighting with Rukia.

Ichigo slips on a shirt, and doesn't change out of his sweatpants. He runs down the stairs, taking them three at a time, and he sees his friends looking at him expectantly. He gives them an apologetic look for what he's about to ask next.

"Do you mind waiting to talk until this afternoon? Now is not a good time." Ichigo says, and Ishida frowns as he pushes up his glasses.

"I hate to be a pain in your ass, but I have questions that I want answered, and I don't think I should have to wait anymore. You owed us all an explanation last night, and you didn't give it, and you definitely owe us one now." Ishida says, and Ichigo glances over his shoulder to make sure his family isn't eavesdropping.

"Ishida…I don't know how to make this any clearer…not until this afternoon. I won't be saying anything, to any of you, any sooner than that." Ichigo says it in a cold and stubborn voice, and Ishida sighs.

"Would that be okay with you if the situation were reversed?" Ishida asks, with his voice rising. Ichigo gives him a warning look and puts his fingers to his lips, to warn Ishida to keep his volume down.

"I'm asking you all…as my friends…to respect this request. Rukia and I will talk to you this afternoon. Okay?" Ichigo says it and enunciates each word.

"Come on, Ishida-kun. We waited all night, what's a few more hours?" Inoue says, trying to coax Ishida out of his position.

"I can wait, if it's that important to you." Sado says, and Ishida sighs in aggravation.

"Inoue-san! Is it really okay to keep putting this off! Sado-kun! I expected more from you!" Ishida says, and both Inoue and Sado stare at the ground. Ishida doesn't even know half of what's bothering them, and he's far more determined to get answers than either of them.

"Ishida…I am going to punch you in your face if you keep arguing with me. Respect my request, okay?" Ichigo says, and Ishida gives him a death glare.

"You had better not disappear this afternoon," Ishida snaps, before he turns on his heels, muttering about how he's outnumbered, even though it isn't right. Ichigo breathes a sigh of relief that he was finally able to get rid of them.

He turns around and runs back upstairs. He nearly runs Rukia over in the hallway as he turns around the corner, and he grabs her by her waist when he realizes what he almost did.

"Sorry Rukia, I didn't realize you'd be right there." Ichigo says, and then he lets her go, but keeps looking at her. "We need to talk." Ichigo says in a firm voice, and Rukia cringes at those words.

"Can we eat first? I'm starving." Rukia says, trying to stall the inevitable questions that are assuredly headed her way. Ichigo narrows his eyes at her for a second, but he sighs in defeat.

"Yeah. We'll eat, and then we'll talk. Then our friends want an explanation." Ichigo informs her, and Rukia turns a bit white at that.

"Shit…they sensed it…didn't they?" Rukia asks, haltingly, and Ichigo nods his head, and his face looks very tense.

"I'm pretty sure that Inoue and Sado have it figured out. I'm not so sure about Ishida. He seemed like he was ready to have a temper tantrum over something though." Ichigo says, as they head down the stairs together.

"I'm beginning to lose my appetite." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo grins.

"No, we should eat. Otherwise our stomachs will interrupt us." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia blushes. She definitely does not want Ichigo to hear her stomach rumbling as they discuss what she's been hiding from him.

Rukia and Ichigo hurry to the table, and they stay quiet throughout breakfast. Karin and Yuzu exchange looks, when they realize that the two are eating awfully quickly.

Breakfast doesn't take long for Ichigo and Rukia to finish. They push their chairs back at the same time, and Yuzu watches in fascination as they tag team on their dishes, and wash them quickly together. Then they head upstairs. She looks at Karin.

"Isn't it weird how they communicate, without talking?" Yuzu asks, and Karin gives her sister a strange look.

"Now that you mention it…I do find it strange." Karin says thoughtfully, but she doesn't contribute anything more to the conversation.

Upstairs, Ichigo and Rukia enter his room, and Rukia sits down on his bed with a clear look of nervousness on her face.

"When did it start?" Ichigo asks, not beating around the bush. He wants to understand all of it, as quickly as possible. He sits next to her to listen.

"Remember the hollow that bit me, and you killed it?" Rukia asks Ichigo, and he nods his head.

"I remember." Ichigo says, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"That hollow's ability was to be able to give Shinigami an inner hollow. It told me that sooner or later I'd be consumed by the hollow inside." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Your hollow reminds me of my own." Ichigo says thoughtfully, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"How so?" Rukia asks curiously.

"Ridiculously strong, the half mask, the attitude…the only difference is that you have been having high speed regenerations since that hollow bit you." Ichigo says, as he looks at her.

"I suppose…" Rukia mutters.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ichigo asks, in a soft voice, and Rukia gives him a look of surprise.

"It isn't obvious? I didn't tell you because I was scared!" Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes widen. Rukia doesn't easily admit to fear, he knows that about her very well.

"You didn't have to be afraid to talk to me. I thought I told you over and over that if something was bothering you, that you could talk to me." Ichigo says, with a bit of a hurt look on his face.

"I didn't even want to admit it to myself." Rukia mutters, and she crosses her arms and looks away from him.

"So what are we supposed to tell our friends? They sensed us fighting each other." Ichigo says with a haunted look on his face.

_I can't believe I was actually fighting with Rukia. I bet they can't believe it either._

"I suppose we'll just have to tell them the truth," Rukia says with a sigh, and Ichigo feels a bit sorry for her.

"Yeah…it's not like we can lie our way out of it," Ichigo mutters with his face showing how much it disturbs him.

"It's Soul Society that has me worried. What will happen to me when they find out?" Rukia asks in a shaky voice, and suddenly Ichigo is reminded of when Renji came to check on Rukia.

"Now your reiatsu spiking for a second suddenly makes sense." Ichigo says thoughtfully, and Rukia blushes at his perceptive observation.

"I was scared when Renji told me the fight had been recorded. Who knows if the Twelfth Division will be studying it. What if they're already on their way to figuring it all out?!" Rukia asks Ichigo with a tense voice.

"Do you really think Soul Society would hold it against you?" Ichigo asks her in surprise.

"If my hollow came out, without me being in control, I can easily see them choosing to eliminate me," Rukia says, with worry laced in her tone.

"They'd have to kill me first." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia finds a small smile at that.

"You and me against Soul Society, huh? My hollow doesn't exactly seem fond of you though." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo laughs at that.

"I think she'd get over it if she saw me fighting to help her…besides…I think I can help you with it. Your hollow reminds me of mine, like I said earlier. We may be able to pound it into the core of your soul, like what I did with mine." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia looks at him wide eyed.

"You mean…she wouldn't be able to take over so easily?" Rukia asks in a hushed voice.

"Precisely," Ichigo says with a nod of his head. He's totally unprepared for it, when Rukia throws herself into his arms and hugs him really tight. He slowly wraps his arms around her and hugs her back.

"Thank you, Ichigo!" Rukia says in an emotional voice, and Ichigo smiles lightly.

"You don't have to worry by yourself, anymore. I'll find a way to help you, no matter what." Ichigo assures her, and Rukia gives him a curious look.

"How exactly do you pound it into the core of your soul?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo sighs.

"You have to defeat her into submission." Ichigo tells Rukia, and she gives him a look of confusion.

"How do I beat her, when she's inside of me?" Rukia asks curiously, and Ichigo takes a deep breath, and Rukia pulls away from him to look at him.

"You do it in your inner world." Ichigo tells Rukia, and she gives him a dubious look.

"You beat your inner hollow that way?" Rukia asks nervously, and Ichigo nods at her.

"I had to fight him, and I learned a few things about myself in the process." Ichigo tells her.

"What if I can't defeat her?" Rukia asks nervously, and Ichigo's lips tighten together.

"If you can't beat her, you'll turn into a hollow. So you have to win." Ichigo says, and Rukia gets even more nervous.

"Do you really think that I can win against her power?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo smiles at her.

"Of course you can. I have no doubts that you can do it." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles at him.

"You're so optimistic about this. What makes you so sure?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo blushes a little bit.

"You're like me. You're a fighter, and you won't allow yourself to become a hollow. I'm sure of it." Ichigo tells her.

"I'm glad you believe that," Rukia says, trying not to smile. She loves it, that he said that she's just like him.

Ichigo can see the approval in Rukia's eyes, and he wonders what she would have to say about it if he kissed her. She's right next to him, and she just hugged him, so it would be okay, at least that's what he thinks.

Rukia notices that Ichigo's eyes just turned a bit darker and a bit more intimate. Her heart is racing at the way he's looking at her.

_Is he going to kiss me?_

Ichigo leans over and brushes his lips against hers, and when she doesn't pull away, he kisses her again. Rukia kisses him back, and they both find that it feels very right.

When they pull away from each other, they both blush, and look away.

"Wow…Rukia." Ichigo says in a bit of a breathless voice, Rukia smiles. She had been hoping they might kiss when they got home from ice skating two nights ago.

Rukia uses her hand to push Ichigo into a laying down position on the bed. Ichigo looks at her with shock in his eyes as she crawls on top of him.

"I hope you didn't think we were done," Rukia says in a suggestive voice, and Ichigo turns bright red.

"We're not?" Ichigo asks softly, and Rukia gives him a big smile.

"Not by a long shot." Rukia says, before she leans down to kiss him again. She feels like she must be in heaven, since she can touch him and kiss him, without fearing being turned down.

Ichigo returns her kiss with equal passion and he wraps his arms around her to keep her from escaping. This just makes her press her body against his though, and he groans from that pleasure as they kiss.

He feels Rukia's hands in his hair, on his shoulders, and on his arms. She's moving her hands all over the place as she's laying on top of him. Ichigo runs his hands over her butt and squeezed her butt cheeks as they keep on kissing passionately.

Rukia lets out a sigh at the way he's touching her, and Ichigo groans again.

When the kiss finally ends, Ichigo holds her tight and in place, even as she tries to roll off of him.

"Don't go…" Ichigo says softly, and Rukia grins.

"Okay." Rukia agrees simply, before she leans her head back down to kiss him again. She hadn't wanted to stop either, but she wanted to know that he wants this as much as she does.

_It's amazing! I've never experienced anything like this. I want you Ichigo. Now and always._

They forget their problems for awhile, and get lost in the pleasure that they've created for themselves in Ichigo's bed. Ichigo's thoughts take a romantic turn as he keeps on kissing the girl that changed his life for the better.

_I'm always going to love you, Rukia._


	12. Inoue's Offer

_Chapter 12_

_Inoue's Offer_

Ichigo and Rukia ended up making out all morning, until they finally had to stop in order to meet their friends.

They hold each other's hands as they walk to the park and prepare to call their friends to meet them. They sit at a picnic table that's away from the crowd that's out, and Rukia gives Inoue a call. Inoue agrees to get Sado and Ishida to the park as quickly as possible, and when Rukia hangs up her phone, Ichigo can tell she looks really nervous.

"They'll all understand, after we explain." Ichigo assures her, and he really isn't all that worried about their friends, though he won't like admitting that he and Rukia were fighting for real.

"I'm sure you're right, but the looks that they'll give us before they understand is what has me worried." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods his head.

"It's not like my hollow actually hurt you or anything," Ichigo says, and Rukia blushes. She remembers how her hollow had fun getting the better of Ichigo's hollow.

"It's not like I can claim the same." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo grins.

"You didn't hurt me, even if you did get the better of me," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia is surprised that he's still smiling. "I was really glad." Ichigo admits, and Rukia's mouth drops open.

"You were?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods his head, and his face grows very serious.

"I was terrified that I would hurt you. I was really scared at how it was all going to turn out. I'm glad that nothing bad happened." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head.

"I tried to stop her…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I know. I saw it, you took control of your legs and stopped her from charging at me, and then you struggled with her on the ground." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I thought I was going to be successful, too, but then suddenly she was back in control, fully." Rukia says, and she closes her eyes and grimaces as she remembers Ichigo's face…as her hollow was choking him. "I thought she was going to kill you."

"I would prefer that to me killing you." Ichigo says, and Rukia smacks the hell out of his face.

"Don't _ever_ say that to me ever again, you got that!" Rukia's voice is angry and her eyes are flashing at him, and Ichigo rubs his cheek from the sting of it.

"What the fuck? Rukia!" Ichigo blinks as his cheek seems to sting even more as the moments pass by. He's certain he has a Rukia sized palm print on his face.

"That's never okay! If I ever killed you…" Rukia gets a horrified look on her face, and Ichigo feels bad for making her this upset.

"Hey! Calm down, it's alright! You know, how many times I worried that my hollow would turn on my family…my friends…you?" Ichigo asks her, as he pulls his hand away from his face.

"You…" Rukia looks at him, breathing heavily from getting so upset, and she realizes everything in an instant.

_Everything I felt…he felt it too! The fears…the worrying…the doubt…he felt it all!_

"Yeah…I understand it all. More so than you even realized. I was a wreck, worrying…and then you came back from Soul Society and gave me so much strength. I never thanked you. I never thought you would be able to understand why I was so grateful to you." Ichigo tells her as he stares at her, and Rukia nods.

"I'm glad I was able to help you. I guess it's only fair that you be the one to help me." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"I'm sure I can help you. I'm not afraid to try it out." Ichigo tells her, even as he wonders what it will be like to fight her while she's fighting her hollow in her inner world. The Vaizards had told him that he'd been a pain in the ass when they'd had to fight him.

"I keep worrying that Soul Society had picked up on things around here…particularly you and I fighting last night." Rukia says in a soft and worried voice.

"Wouldn't they have come to confront us by now, if that were the case?" Ichigo asks her and Rukia shrugs.

"I have no way of knowing. There may be procedures they need to follow before they can do such a thing. I don't feel like we're out of the woods yet. I think it's very possible that ni-sama has been keeping an eye on things around here." Rukia says with her voice perfectly conveying her worry.

"What do you think they would do?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia gives him a very serious look.

"I believe they would try and separate us to either capture or kill me." Rukia says with a firm voice, and Ichigo jumps up off the picnic table.

"Like hell!" Ichigo shouts, and Rukia gives him a frantic look to calm down before he attracts a ton of attention.

"Ichigo!" Rukia hisses and he slowly sits back down.

"Nobody is going to take you away from me. Nobody." Ichigo says as he crosses his arms and gets an angry look on his face. "Anyone who tries will be sorry." Ichigo declares and his body begins to glow of reiatsu, as he states his feelings so passionately.

"We have to prepare for the possibility of it though," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo stares at her. He can hardly believe she can talk so calmly about it.

"You really believe they'll want to kill you, don't you?" Ichigo asks, with his voice showing his shock.

"I believe it is a definite possibility." Rukia confirms, and Ichigo gulps at that. He doesn't like even thinking about such a possibility.

"Then we won't separate anymore. I don't want to give anybody a chance to take you away, when my back is turned." Ichigo says, and Rukia gives him a faint smile.

"It may be nearly impossible to accomplish such a feat. There are times, especially when fighting, that we'll have to separate.

"No. We're going to enlist the help of our friends." Ichigo says, as he looks around. "Where in the hell are they, anyways? Ishida made such a big deal this morning, and it's taking them forever to get here!" Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks at her and grins.

"We're going to get each one of them a spirit phone like yours so that when hollows appear we can agree on who will be where. You and I are not going to be apart, especially if it means Soul Society can try and take you away behind my back." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head at his explanation.

"That makes sense." Rukia says, feeling like maybe Ichigo will be able to help her and protect her at the same time. She may not be able to stand up to Soul Society, but together…

"I know Sado will agree to help. I'm not so sure we need Inoue to help, she should probably stick to healing people, but Ishida likes to kill hollows too, so between us four, we should be able to manage just fine." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"Well, thanks for helping to calm me down, I feel a lot better now." Rukia says, and she really means it. Ichigo is going above and beyond what she thought he'd be able to do to help her. He really is a big help in making her feel much better.

"Finally! What in the hell took them so long?" Ichigo exclaims, and Rukia looks up to see Inoue, Sado, and Ishida all approaching the picnic table.

"I'm glad they took awhile, it gave us a bit longer to talk." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I didn't want to stop what we were doing in my bedroom to come here and explain it, but I did give my word." Ichigo mutters and Rukia fights a smile.

They watch as everyone hurries over and they all sit together at the picnic table. Ishida glances at Sado and Inoue who clearly don't want to start. Ishida sighs.

"Yo." Ichigo acknowledges everyone, and Ishida glares at him.

"Hi, Kurosaki-kun," Inoue says softly, and Sado grunts. Ishida pushes up his glasses.

"Well I'd like an explanation. I'm not exactly happy that Inoue-san tried to say I was hallucinating when I saw that incredibly powerful hollow slash Kuchiki-san across the face, deep with her talons." Ishida says in a business-like tone.

"No, you weren't hallucinating," Rukia confirms, and Ishida looks relieved. Inoue looks shocked though.

"But…but you didn't have any injuries to your face, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue argues, and Sado nods his head.

"That's true. I checked." Sado says, and Rukia lets out a sigh.

"She slashed me a lot all over my body in fact." Rukia admits, and everyone just gawks at her, except for Ichigo, who leans a little closer to Rukia.

"But I'm positive you didn't have injuries! That's why I tended to Ishida-kun first!" Inoue says, and Rukia sighs again. This is the part that she's been dreading.

"The truth is that my body recovered on its own." Rukia mumbles, and everyone just stares at her.

"Rukia ran into trouble with a hollow several days ago, and it had a really unique ability." Ichigo tells them, and everyone leans forward, interested.

"It had the ability to give a Shinigami an inner hollow." Rukia explains, and everyone except for Ichigo gasps at her.

"It had that kind of ability?" Ishida says, in a hushed tone.

"Yeah. And it bit Rukia." Ichigo says, and that statement has them all looking at Rukia like she's some sort of exhibit on display.

"It bit you…why didn't you come to see me Kuchiki-san! I might have been able to reverse those effects!" Inoue says, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock. She hadn't even considered that Inoue might have the ability to do such a thing.

"Inoue…you could reverse it?" Ichigo says with shock in his voice.

"Yeah. I have the ability to return things to a state before they were destroyed. I might have been able to reject that hollow's effect on her." Inoue says, and Rukia closes her eyes.

"I wanted to take her to see you, but she didn't want to go." Ichigo says, now wishing he had insisted.

"I was afraid that you would be able to tell…that I wasn't the same anymore. I wasn't ready to talk about it." Rukia admits, and Inoue nods.

"You can't reject it now?" Ichigo asks her, and Inoue looks at Rukia.

"It could be tough, but I could try." Inoue says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"I don't think this is something you can reverse. It's within my soul." Rukia explains, and Inoue gives her a sad look. Rukia looks at Ichigo, who looks thoughtful.

"It couldn't hurt to try. Rukia, if she could reject it, then Soul Society wouldn't have a reason to come after you." Ichigo reasons, and Rukia finally agrees.

"Come back to my apartment. We'll work on it there." Inoue says, and Ishida holds up his hand.

"Wait. I know that the two of you were worried about something too. What was it?" Ishida asks Sado and Inoue, who exchange a nervous look. Neither of them actually want to bring it up.

"They're probably wondering why they felt Rukia and I fighting one another last night." Ichigo just comes out and says it. Sado and Inoue gasp, but Ishida is gaping at Ichigo.

"Yes, that probably is it," Rukia pipes up, even as she looks a bit ashamed.

"You mean you did fight?!" Inoue says, horrified.

"Not exactly." Ichigo mutters, since he doesn't want to explain this.

"After Ishida got poisoned, my inner hollow took over. While in that form, I killed the hollow that was attacking Ishida and I, and my wounds healed on their own." Rukia says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"High speed regeneration?!" Ishida breathes, and Ichigo nods.

"It seems so. Anyways, I arrived at the scene, right as she killed the hollow, and her dance was enormous." Ichigo says, and that causes Sado to look at Inoue with a knowing look.

"We saw it, when we were on our way to you!" Inoue says, with big round eyes.

"Yes, well…my hollow decided to attack Ichigo…she choked him until he lost consciousness, and forced his inner hollow to come out." Rukia explains. Inoue, Sado, and Ishida look back and forth between the pair with looks of disbelief on their faces.

"How are you both alive?" Sado asks in wonder, causing Rukia and Ichigo to turn a bit pink as they avert their heads.

"Our zanpakutous…decided not to take part in the battle. Our blades disappeared. I think that is the only reason that neither one of us ended up severely injured or worse." Ichigo explains, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"Oh, really?! So you didn't have your zanpakutous?! But when we arrived, they were both there." Inoue says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"It had to have happened while we were unconscious, because they weren't there for the fight." Ichigo explains.

"So anyways, our hollows got really mad when the blades disappeared and there was a short scuffle before they both started trying to remove the other's mask." Rukia explains.

"They both ripped off each other's mask at the same time, and that's all I remember until I got up off the ground and went immediately over to Rukia." Ichigo explains, and Ishida nods his head in understanding. He remembers the anguish he heard in Kurosaki's voice when he woke up.

"I see." Ishida says, as he pushes up his glasses.

"We should go to my apartment now, and try to see if I can return Kuchiki-san back to her normal self." Inoue says, and Ichigo nods.

"I wonder if it can be done." Ichigo says, and Rukia gulps.

_You can never get rid of me. The moment I became a part of you, my existence was determined. You are so foolish._

Rukia tenses up when she hears that, and Ichigo notices it immediately.

"Rukia…what's wrong?" Ichigo asks, worriedly.

"Inoue…I don't think you can do anything about it." Rukia says slowly, and Ichigo just stares at Rukia.

"You can hear it?" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia just jerks her head in response.

"Let me try. Just give me a chance." Inoue says, with her eyes begging Rukia.

"It can't hurt to try." Ichigo says with a sigh.

The group walks very quickly to Inoue's apartment and Inoue makes up a bed for Rukia to lay down in. Rukia pops out of her gigai while Inoue prepares the bedding. The guys all sit down at Inoue's table and Inoue surrounds Rukia in her healing barrier.

Inoue pictures in her head, exactly what Rukia was like before she was bitten by the hollow, and the structure of her soul before that incident, and she calls forth her power.

Ichigo glances back as the barrier surrounds Rukia, and he wonders if returning her back to her normal self is even possible like this.

"I can't believe you actually fought with Kuchiki-san!" Ishida says, in a voice of disbelief.

"You weren't the only one who was surprised, I wasn't expecting to fight her either." Ichigo grumbles. "It's not like it was her or I that actually made the decision." Ichigo adds. Sado nods. When he had heard the explanation, it made a lot of sense.

Suddenly, Inoue lets out a shout of surprise and the guys turn their attention to the girls. Rukia is in Inoue's healing barrier, but the inside is red…and the reiatsu is growing. Inoue's barrier busts apart and Rukia rises, with her face half covered by the hollow mask.

Inoue starts to scream, but her voice is cut off by Hollow Rukia grabbing her by the throat, as she smiles widely at Inoue…and she starts to squeeze the girl's throat.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouts, and he pops out of his body. Hollow Rukia glances over at Ichigo.

"I'll get to you in a second, lover boy. This bitch needs to die first." Hollow Rukia's voice sounds very angry, and Ichigo runs over to try and force her to release Inoue's neck, since the girl is slowly turning blue.Sado jumps up to help Ichigo and Hollow Rukia laughs as she yanks Rukia's zanpakutou from its sheath.

"Rukia!" Ichigo gasps, and she squeezes Inoue's neck harder. Inoue's eyes roll up into her head, which makes all of the guys really worry.

"Back the fuck off." Rukia orders Sado and Ichigo. Inoue's eyes close, and Ichigo rushes forward and yanks Sode No Shirayuki from Hollow Rukia's grasp, causing her to get angry and drop Inoue to the floor.

"What in the fuck do we do now?!" Ichigo asks as he stares at Hollow Rukia in horror.

Hollow Rukia's eyes are on Sode No Shirayuki, and Ichigo turns and runs out of Inoue's apartment. Hollow Rukia chases after him, and Ishida runs over to administer emergency CPR to Inoue.

Sado watches anxiously, as Ishida works to bring Inoue back to life and then he glances at the open door.

"What in the world is going to happen next?" Sado whispers, as the reiatsu outside begins to flare up.


	13. Meeting Again

_Chapter 13_

_Meeting Again_

"Is she breathing?" Sado asks Ishida, and he just pumps on her chest without replying to Sado and then holds her nose as he forces air into her pipes.

"Come on Inoue-san!" Ishida says desperately, after he blows a second breath of air in her mouth. He pumps on her chest again, but so far there's no reaction.

Sado's eyes pop open wide when Ishida leans over to blow another breath of air into her mouth, and she coughs, right into his mouth. Ishida jumps back and has a look of relief on his face as he looks at Inoue who is coughing and attempting to breathe normally.

"Ishida! You did it!" Sado says, and Ishida looks like he wants to hug or kiss Inoue, but he doesn't, since she still looks like she hasn't calmed down from the whole ordeal.

"Inoue-san! I'm so glad! You're okay!" Ishida says, happily, and she slowly gets control of her breath and looks up at them worried.

"Kuchiki-san!" Inoue says worriedly, and Sado looks outside.

"Ichigo lured her away. She nearly killed you." Sado says, and Inoue shakes her head.

"Kuchiki-san didn't attack me, her hollow did." Inoue corrects him, and Ishida nods his head.

"That's true, but you did almost die…are you okay?" Ishida asks her, and she grins at him.

"Thanks to you, I'm alright! Totally revived!" Inoue says, and then she smiles shyly at him. "This isn't the first time you've saved me…thank you." Inoue says, and Ishida blushes a little bit.

"Don't mention it. I did what anybody in my position would have done." Ishida says, and Inoue glances out the door.

"I wonder what's going on out there." She whispers, and Sado steps in front of her.

"We should leave them alone. We'll only go if one of them seems like they're dying." Sado tells her and Ishida nods his head.

"Sado is right. We should stay put, and you need to rest. I think you were literally dead for a few seconds there." Ishida tells her, and Inoue nods. She can't stop looking out the door though, and Sado walks over to close it.

Outside, Ichigo has made Rukia chase him far away from the others, in hopes that she'll forget all about them.

Once he stops, he tosses Sode No Shirayuki on the ground, and Hollow Rukia immediately picks her up.

"I don't want to fight you." Ichigo tells her, and she hisses.

"_Then don't fight me. I will just kill you without a struggle_." Hollow Rukia informs him, and Ichigo scowls at that statement.

"Why? I have no desire to hurt you." Ichigo tells her, and she releases the zanpakutou.

"_You and I…we don't share the same desires. I don't like the way you've handled this body either. You feel like it belongs to you…I can tell_." Hollow Rukia says, in an angry voice.

Ichigo's eyes widen and he pulls on his mask when she waves her zanpakutou, and the ice circle forms around him.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo yells, and he is able to stop the ice from surrounding and killing him.

"_That mask_…" Hollow Rukia says, as she stares up at him, and Ichigo's yellow eyes stare back at her.

"You're wrong! It's not that you belong to me…we belong to one another! It's a mutual thing!" Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia seems to glow with reiatsu.

"_How is it mutual if I don't like it_?!" Hollow Rukia demands, as she waves her zanpakutou and Ichigo can tell, she's starting her second dance. The ice drops appear at her feet.

"You do like it!" Ichigo shouts nervously, and Hollow Rukia doesn't like that comment. She sends the ice at him, and Ichigo zips out of the way right before it can contain him.

_LET ME OUT!_

Ichigo cringes…his inner hollow is being very noisy inside his head.

"No you cannot come out!" Ichigo growls, and Hollow Rukia hears him.

"_Let him out. At least he doesn't talk about me belonging to him_." Hollow Rukia orders Ichigo, who is very surprised to hear her say that.

"You want to deal with my inner hollow?" Ichigo asks, surprised.

"_He wants to kill me and you don't…so yeah. I'd rather deal with him_." Hollow Rukia tells Ichigo, and she sends a tiny shot of ice towards Ichigo's face, one that he wasn't expecting and didn't dodge in time for. His mask shatters on his face, and Hollow Rukia laughs.

Ichigo falls to the ground and Hollow Rukia keeps laughing at him. Ichigo looks up at her, and she stares at him, waiting for him to let his inner hollow out to fight her.

"I don't want to kill you, that's why I don't want him doing that while he's in my body, either." Ichigo tells her, and she scoffs at him.

"_I didn't say he would kill me, I said he wants to_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo shakes his head no at her.

"Let Rukia come back." Ichigo asks, and Hollow Rukia growls in annoyance.

"_Fine. I will just kill you as you are then. You are one stubborn man_." Hollow Rukia comments before she charges forward.

Ichigo dodges, and jumps to the side, narrowly missing getting his neck slit with her white zanpakutou.

"So you're just going to take on the world, all by yourself?" Ichigo asks her, and she growls at him.

"_Shut up_!" Hollow Rukia yells, and she darts forward again. Ichigo dodges her again, and she narrows her eyes at him. Ichigo's eyes widen when her hand turns blue, and she starts to fire off kidou spells at him. He can't hear her, because he's busy running around dodging her hits.

"I can keep in front of them if I concentrate carefully," Ichigo mutters as he keeps on moving, dodging the kidou, but then he notices the ice circle forming underneath him again, and he starts to get nervous. He quickly reforms his mask. "Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo calls out, blasting it apart, but he stayed still for just a moment.

That was long enough, for her to accurately fire a kidou spell at him, and Ichigo's mask busts apart once again, and he pitches to the ground, hearing that insane laughter…the same kind he heard the other night, and he feels it as he loses consciousness, that his inner hollow is about to come out again.

"_Finally_!" Hollow Rukia says it smugly, and Hollow Ichigo stands up and smiles at her.

"_Bitch…I've been waiting for our rematch. The kid is seriously nuts, not to attack a psycho bitch like you_." Hollow Ichigo says as he grips his hand around the hilt of Zangetsu. "_Better not disappear on me this time, old man_." Hollow Ichigo growls, and Hollow Rukia nods as she glares at Sode No Shirayuki.

"_This time…you're going to die_." Hollow Rukia tells Hollow Ichigo and he laughs at her.

"_You got that backwards. You are going to die_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he holds Zangetsu in front of him. "_Bankai._" Hollow Ichigo blasts off all kinds of reiatsu and Hollow Rukia jumps back.

"_Bankai…"_ Hollow Rukia mutters angrily. She watches as he reappears with his much tighter fitting Shinigami outfit, and he flashes her his trademark smile.

"_This time…I'm not going to play with you._" Hollow Ichigo informs her. "_I'm just going to kill you_." He adds as he doesn't lose his smile. Hollow Rukia gasps when he disappears and she quickly waves her zanpakutou. The circle starts to formulate, and she's forced to jump away when he lets out a slash attack that's far stronger than necessary to beat her.

"_What power!"_ Hollow Rukia says, as she realizes she's in a tough spot. "_He could actually kill me_…" Hollow Rukia growls, and she waves her zanpakutou again, trying to bring about another white moon, but he breaks it again.

"_Yo. Gotcha_." Hollow Ichigo's voice is right behind her and he brings his arm forward, but Zangetsu disappears, just as he's about to plunge it into her heart.

The guard hits her square in the chest, and she flies towards the ground from the hit, but her blade is still there, and his is gone.

Hollow Rukia smacks the ground, but her mask stays completely intact and she jumps quickly to her feet.

"_That boy_…" Hollow Rukia realizes the kid wasn't lying…he really doesn't want to hurt her.

"_I swear, that stupid kid has a fucking death wish_." Hollow Ichigo scoffs as he lands on the ground in front of her.

"_You piece of shit_…" Hollow Rukia does not appreciate how he's making a fool out of her today, and she's glad that her blade hasn't yet deserted her.

"_I took it easy on you the other day…I was surprised. I didn't think I'd need to go all out against you, since you don't look like much…but I guess that's what it takes to kill you."_ Hollow Ichigo tells her as he takes a step closer.

"_You took it easy on me? Even though you were completely dominated by me the whole time_?" Hollow Rukia taunts, and he scoffs.

"_Don't think I can't kill you. I saw the fear in your eyes before Zangetsu checked out. I could feel the kid inside of me, freaking out. It's a pain, but they don't want you to die. I'm all alone, one out of three_." Hollow Ichigo says with a tired sounding sigh.

Hollow Rukia feels surprise. She too, can feel the girl inside of her, fighting against everything she's doing.

"_It's only natural. They are Shinigami, and we are hollows. It's only natural that they reject everything that we do_." Hollow Rukia says even as she watches him warily. He may have no blade, but she has no doubt that he still has his speed.

"_Don't be a simpleton. That our blades disappeared last time, and now mine this time…I'm sure yours will be going shortly too, if you keep attempting to kill me. It's more than just a simple rejection of what we're doing, they're straight out opposing us. Killing you is going to end up remaining a dream unless I reach into your chest and remove your heart with my own bare hands_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he cracks his knuckles and smiles widely at the thought of it.

Hollow Rukia doesn't like the sound of that, and neither does Ichigo apparently, because Hollow Ichigo starts to laugh.

"_What's so funny_?" Hollow Rukia asks him, and he keeps on laughing.

"_The kid…Ichigo…he doesn't want me to do that to you_." Hollow Ichigo says with a laugh, but then his eyes narrow at her. "_But I won't let him stop me this time_." Hollow Ichigo says as he flies towards her.

Hollow Rukia doesn't see him, but she already knows what he's going to try to do, and she's able to stop his hand with Sode No Shirayuki, who hasn't disappeared on her yet. As he jumps back, she waves Sode No Shirayuki for her first moon, and Hollow Ichigo is forced back, since he no longer has his zanpakutou to blow apart her attacks.

She shoots her white ripple at him, and then uses the distraction to shunpo behind him, and he turns in surprise at her unexpected move, and he feels her hand on his mask.

He tries to reach forward into her heart, but she blocks his hand with her zanpakutou and then slashes at his hand, and he tries to jerk away when his hand starts to bleed, but she has a good hold on his mask.

"_No_!" Hollow Ichigo shouts and he tries to reach into her heart again, but he drops Zangetsu out of his right hand to do so, and she once again blocks his hand and slices at it again.

With both of his hands torn, he screams as she quickly removes his mask, and he grabs her shoulders with his bloody hands right as she's ripping it off, and he smashes his mask into hers at full force, causing her to rip her hands away to keep them from being smashed, and both masks crumple apart.

Ichigo doesn't lose consciousness this time, and his zanpakutou immediately regains its bankai form on the ground, where it lays. Rukia however, does lose consciousness, and she would pitch to the ground, if Ichigo didn't hold her steady with his hands, despite their bleeding.

"Rukia!" Ichigo calls out as he helps her lay down gently on the ground. He leans over her, and watches her breathe. "That scared the hell out of me…I thought he was actually going to succeed." Ichigo whispers as he stares at Rukia.

_This all happened, because Inoue tried to reject the inner hollow. It came out and took its revenge for trying to be killed. She didn't listen or care that I didn't want to hurt her or fight against her. Then she seemed worried when my inner hollow took over and went bankai on her. She had to cut me…to keep me from ripping out her heart._

Ichigo stares down at Rukia, wondering why in the hell it all has to be so complicated.

"I guess we should get started on suppressing your hollow right away. I wonder if the Vaizards are in their normal spot." Ichigo mutters as he stares at Rukia.

Ichigo breathes deeply for a few minutes, and then he stand up to go collect Zangetsu. He returns Zangetsu to shikai, and puts him on his back. He walks back over to Rukia and lifts her in his arms. He uses shunpo to get back to Inoue's place and he breathes a sigh in relief that she's sitting down, and her eyes are open.

"Kurosaki-kun! Your hands!" Inoue says, as Ichigo sets Rukia back in the bedding she had been in before she had started to choke Inoue.

"It's okay, neither one of us are injured badly." Ichigo assures her.

"You two fought again." Sado says it, he doesn't ask.

"Yeah. She forced out my inner hollow again, except this time, he was more dominant in the fight. Probably because I have bankai and she doesn't." Ichigo says thoughtfully.

"She's not injured?" Ishida asks, fairly surprised that Ichigo's hollow in bankai had been unable to harm her. "Or is it high speed regeneration?" Ishida asks as Inoue puts her healing barrier around Ichigo's hands.

"No, she didn't need to use that. My hands were bloody because she stopped him from ripping out her heart with my hands, by using her zanpakutou to stop me and then slice at my hands.

"You carried her in that condition?!" Ishida says in shock. Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Its not that bad. It's not like I lost any fingers." Ichigo points out, and Sado shakes his head.

"We felt it." Sado tells Ichigo, who sighs.

"I figured as much. There's something that Rukia and I didn't get a chance to talk to you about earlier. I want to ask you now for your help. We're worried that Soul Society may try to capture her when she's not around me, and perhaps kill her for her inner hollow. We want you guys to help out in exterminating hollows when they appear in more than one place. I'm not going to give Soul Society a chance to snatch her when my back is turned." Ichigo says, and Sado immediately nods.

"I'll help." Sado says quickly.

"I can get you a spirit phone like Rukia's from Urahara-san. If the time comes and the situation calls for two different locations to be covered, we'll call you and let you know which one we're taking." Ichigo tells Sado.

"I want to help too," Inoue says, as she finishes up with Ichigo's hands and steps back.

"Inoue, you help by making sure we're all healed after the fights. Ishida…do you want a spirit phone too?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida pushes up his glasses.

"I don't need one of those to sense hollows. I always go when I sense them." Ishida says haughtily.

"Fine." Ichigo says in an irritated voice.

Everyone watches as he walks over to sit down next to Rukia, who is still passed out. He stares at her with an intense look, and everyone exchanges glances.

Ichigo just keeps looking at Rukia, and he knows they'll have to act quick.

_If we don't get to work suppressing it immediately, one of us could easily die._


	14. Talk To Me

_Chapter 14_

_Talk To Me_

"Ichigo!" Rukia sits up in shock, and she stares wide eyed at his hands, which have already been healed by Inoue.

"Rukia!" Ichigo is really relieved that she's finally sitting up. She's been laying there for over a half hour, and he hasn't moved from her side, since Inoue finished healing his hands.

"Inoue! You're okay!" Rukia says, with relief sounding in her voice. Inoue gives her a cheerful smile.

"I'm a really sturdy person." Inoue explains, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Rukia, you don't have to worry, Sado has agreed to help us with killing hollows so that you and I don't have to separate anymore, and I'm sure Inoue won't try to reject your inner hollow anymore either." Ichigo tells her, and Inoue nods her head yes.

"Unfortunately, I can't keep at it long enough to reject it, without your inner hollow manifesting itself." Inoue explains, though Rukia didn't need it explained to her. It had been so sudden that there had been no chance to give Inoue, or anyone else, any warning.

"So when are we going to go and take care of my problem?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo sighs. He watches as Rukia merges with her gigai and then stands up.

"I'm taking you tomorrow. I hope they're in the same spot they used to be. I'm pretty sure Soul Society hasn't made any official decisions concerning their standing in the world." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia nods.

"Are you sure you don't want to take her today?" Ishida asks nervously. He thinks they should go, _right now_.

"Why?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida gawks at him like he's insane.

"Well for one thing…her inner hollow could come back! Didn't you see what it tried to do to Inoue-san!?" Ishida asks loudly, and Rukia looks like she feels terrible, and that makes Ichigo feel irritated towards Ishida.

"Shut the hell up!" Ichigo's anger comes out in his voice.

"I don't think it will come out unless its life or Kuchiki-san's life is in danger though," Inoue says, and Ichigo gives her a grateful look.

"I'm glad you're not angry, Inoue." Rukia says with a sigh. She really does feel responsible for the fact that she nearly killed Inoue.

"You're my friend! Besides, it wasn't actually you who did that," Inoue says as she scrunches up her face and appears to be thinking hard. "But I do think it's best to get it under control as soon as possible."

_Under control? Yeah right!_

Rukia cringes at the hollow voice inside her head. She desperately wants to grab at her head and shake it around to clear it, but she can't, or everyone will know how bad it's already gotten.

Ichigo notices the disturbed look that crosses her face for a second and he has a good idea of what just happened, but he keeps it to himself, since it's obvious she doesn't want to discuss it with everyone else around.

"We should go to the Urahara store and get you a spirit phone, Sado." Ichigo says, and Sado nods his head in agreement.

"Okay." Sado says, in a low voice.

"Then I want to get Rukia home, to rest." Ichigo says, as he looks at Rukia, who looks absolutely exhausted.

"Sure," Sado says, and he stands up. Rukia and Ichigo stand too, and Ishida pushes up his glasses.

"I'm going to stay here with Inoue-san for awhile longer. I was thinking about taking her to my father's hospital for a check out, to make sure she's okay from earlier." Ishida says, and Inoue smiles.

"No need to take me to the hospital, I can make sure I'm back to normal, all by myself," Inoue says with a smile.

"Well, I'd still like to stay here with you, a little while longer, if that's okay with you." Ishida says, as he looks down, and Inoue smiles.

"Of course, Ishida-kun!" Inoue says in a friendly voice. Ichigo, Rukia, and Sado head for the door.

"See you later," Ichigo says, and Inoue waves at them.

"See you later, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san, and Sado-kun!" Inoue gives them a big smile as the door pulls shut behind them.

"She's really cheerful for someone who almost died," Ichigo mutters with a disbelieving shake of his head.

"Yes, I think I was more upset by the whole thing, than she was." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo grins down at her.

"Everything turned out okay, there's no reason to beat yourself up over it." Ichigo says calmly, and Rukia cringes when she hears the annoying giggling, in her head.

"Yeah, she's okay." Sado says, and Rukia tries to smile at them, but it's a weak smile, considering what she can hear in her head.

"In any case, we should hurry, so that Rukia can get some rest." Ichigo says, and he squats down to offer Rukia his back.

Rukia climbs on without thinking, and rests her head on Ichigo's shoulder and closes her eyes for the walk. She doesn't fall asleep, but it feels much better to close her eyes. Unfortunately, the giggling doesn't stop though. It's so loud, it makes her think that Ichigo must be able to hear it, as close as she is to him right now.

_I'm going to take over…and this boy that you love so much…will belong to me. I wonder how I can torture him…since he's so in love with you. What I could do to him if I took over right now…I could choke the life out of him if I wanted to. I should, considering that bastard tried to rip my heart out._

Rukia gasps. She had hoped her inner hollow would stop wanting to try and hurt Ichigo. That she had seen that if she draws out his inner hollow, that she could just as easily die in the struggle.

"Rukia?" Ichigo says with concern. "Is it her?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"Yeah…" Rukia mutters.

"I know it's next to impossible, but try to ignore her for now. You'll deal with her for real, soon enough. Until then, try not to let her consume your thoughts." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head.

"I'll try." Rukia says, and she tries to concentrate on the heat his body provides her, when she's this close to him.

"It's going to be okay…I'm sure of it." Ichigo says, and he feels that it's true.

Rukia is a fighter. The kind of fighter who won't allow the hollow to consume her inner soul. She will come through it okay, Ichigo can't do anything other than believe that with his whole heart, or he might start to get emotional…and he can't let any doubt reach her heart.

"Yeah." Rukia mutters against his neck, and Ichigo neither scowls nor smiles, he's just glad that she's letting him take care of her, for once in her life.

When they near Urahara's shop, Rukia insists on being put down, and Ichigo complies. He knows she doesn't want to discuss her situation with him, and Ichigo respects her desire to keep the whole thing private. Of course, neither of them realized that he is already aware that something is amiss, because he sensed the two of them fighting.

"Welcome!" Urahara says in a singsong voice when the trio enter his store.

Ichigo handles the business quickly, and turns to face Rukia.

"Thanks, Urahara-san," Ichigo says, about to leave, but Urahara stops him.

"Kurosaki-san…I've been meaning to ask you this, but is there a reason that you and Kuchiki-san have been battling? I've sensed it twice." Urahara tells them, and Rukia turns white.

"Don't worry about it, Urahara!" Rukia snaps as she grabs Ichigo's arm. "Come on, Ichigo." Rukia says, and Sado quickly follows them as they head down the street.

Urahara steps outside and watches them leave, with a speculative gleam in his eyes.

"You are in for quite a bit of trouble…Kurosaki-san." Urahara says, before he goes back inside.Up the street, Rukia is swearing.

"Damn that Urahara! He just had to comment on it…couldn't have just kept his big fucking mouth shut!" Rukia growls, and Sado looks a bit nervous at her outburst.

"Sado, do me a favor, will you?" Ichigo asks, and Sado nods.

"Go and check on Inoue, and call us to let us know she's okay. We can also test your new phone." Ichigo tells him, and Sado nods.

"See you," Sado says, as he heads towards Inoue's apartment.

Rukia lets out a sigh of relief. Somehow she always feels calmer…when it's just the two of them.

"Thanks, Sado!" Ichigo calls out and Sado waves.

"Tomorrow, we finally deal with this, huh?" Rukia asks Ichigo, and he nods his head.

"Tomorrow I'll take you to the hideout of the Vaizards…and hope they're still there." Ichigo says, and Rukia gives him a look of concern.

"What if they aren't there?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks at her.

"Then it will just be you and me. I will do it alone." Ichigo announces, and Rukia gasps.

"Can you handle that?" She asks him with big worried eyes.

"If it's to help you…of course I can do it." Ichigo says it with far more confidence than what he feels.

He's not exactly sure he could survive a lengthy encounter with her hollow, but he would be willing to risk it. He remembers what it was like to feel the way that she must be feeling now.

"After tomorrow…everything will finally start to be okay, I hope." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo gives her a sideways grin.

"We shouldn't worry too much about things that we can't control, and aren't a problem. Don't worry about Soul Society, and don't worry about the things you hear her saying in your head. Just concentrate on how tomorrow, you're going to change it all." Ichigo advises her, and Rukia feels a bit of shock.

In the past, it was always her teaching him. Now the roles are completely reversed, and she's the one learning from him. She can't do anything other than take his advice, because it's all she has to hold onto, in order to keep her sanity.

The voice in her head…the laughter in her head…it all gets stronger with each hour that passes. Yet somehow, she is able to remain calm with Ichigo here, guiding her through it. He makes her concentrate on his voice, and when he talks, the laugher and voices are easily muffled into complete silence.

"It helps when you talk to me." Rukia admits, deciding to let him know, what he can do to help her.

"Then concentrate on my voice." Ichigo says, as he squats down for her to get on his back, to get home faster.

"Alright," Rukia says, as she climbs onto his back and feels like she's already starting to feel better.

"It helped me when you talked to me too…so I understand why you feel that way." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

_He's opening up to me so easily…just because I said it helped when he talked to me? Why am I so surprised…Ichigo would do anything to take away my pain. Even…discard his own pride, and his own privacy._

"I'm glad I could do it for you too." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Yeah…I was pretty pathetic, and then you came back and reminded me that I'm not pathetic. I can't be pathetic if you keep me in your heart." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia gasps.

"Ichigo!" Rukia can't hide her surprise. That was not something she thought he'd ever say to her.

"You're surprised? Now I'm surprised." Ichigo comments, and Rukia just can't rid herself of the shock.

"I'm surprised you could say that to me, without stumbling over one word." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo scowls a bit at that.

"I was just stating a fact," Ichigo mutters, even as he turns pink.

He had been so happy to hear the headstrong Rukia shout at the top of her lungs, that she keeps him in her heart…he couldn't stop smiling as he killed the hollow, because of what she said. He starts to walk even faster.

_If talking to her helps…then I'll just have to do it. I don't want her to feel like I felt back then. It's no good to feel that way. Rukia doesn't deserve that._

"Still…I can't help but be a bit surprised." Rukia says and Ichigo sighs.

"If I would have known that it would come as that big of a shock to you, I wouldn't have brought it up." Ichigo growls, since she's making him feel like some sort of cheesy fool. He's doing this to help her, so why does she have to make sure he feels embarrassed about it?

"Don't be like that, keep talking." Rukia says, and Ichigo lets out a big breath of air.

"Alright. First of all, Hiyori. She is a little bitch, and not in a good way. She is a serious pain in the ass, and has a fetish for slapping people with her sandals." Ichigo says, even as he scowls at the memory.

"You two must have gotten along great," Rukia says with a grin, and Ichigo scoffs.

"Ha, ha. She didn't get on my nerves in a good way, like you…she was seriously aggravating, and I don't want you telling me later that I should have warned you." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia's eyes widen again.

"I get on your nerves in a good way?" Rukia echoes, and Ichigo blushes.

"Yeah…in a way that really makes me happy. That's the only way to describe it." Ichigo says in a low voice and he nearly drops her when she responds loudly in his ear.

"I understand completely! That's exactly how it is with you!" Rukia nearly shouts, and Ichigo scowls at her lack of consideration for his eardrums.

"My ears are right by your mouth, no need to yell." Ichigo snaps, and Rukia smiles, before she blows on his ear.

"Calm down Ichigo. It was weird though, because I feel the same way about you." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo finds himself smiling against his will.

"Yeah? How so?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia's voice gets almost dreamy sounding as she responds, which surprises him as much as he's been surprising her for the past ten minutes.

"Well…I was really pissed off when you came to Soul Society to save me, after I had told you not to…but I was also really happy when you came to save me. Even though it bugged the hell out of me that you didn't listen, my heart wouldn't stop bursting with happiness." Rukia says, and Ichigo smiles hugely at that.

"Ha. You've never admitted that to me before." Ichigo tells her, and he just can't stop smirking at that knowledge.

_It took way too long for you to admit it, but it still makes me feel really good to know that my coming to save you, really made you happy._

"I should have told you that sooner…I'm sorry." Rukia says as Ichigo is making great pace to his house.

"It's okay, I'll be sure to hold it over your head later." Ichigo says, still smirking, and Rukia smacks him in the head for that.

"You had better not!" Rukia orders him loudly, and Ichigo flinches. Maybe it's not a good idea to get her yelling at him, especially when her voice is right by his ears.

"Okay, okay!" Ichigo says, to end the argument, and he breathes a sigh of relief when she doesn't keep on yelling.

They get to his house, and Ichigo takes her to Karin and Yuzu's room. He sits on the bed and talks to her about the Vaizards, until she falls asleep. He completely fogets that Sado was supposed to call him, and he doesn't worry when the call never comes.

He stays next to Rukia and stares at her for quite awhile, before he heads to his own bed. It's been an exhausting day, and hitting the sack early sounds too tempting to pass up.

Ichigo takes a quick shower, and then he heads to his room, and switches off the light. It's still light outside, but if he throws his arm over his face when he lays down, the light won't keep him from sleeping.

Ichigo takes off his shirt, and puts on his sweatpants. He climbs into bed, and he really does hope the Vaizards are around when he and Rukia get there, because he really doesn't want to deal with Rukia's hollow, by himself.

He feels like he only sleeps for a few minutes, but that can't be true, because it's really dark outside. Ichigo tries to move…but he can't. His eyes widen in shock, and he opens his eyes to find himself in a high level binding spell.

Sitting on the bed next to him, staring intently at him, is Hollow Rukia…wearing a smile.


	15. Torture

_Chapter 15_

_Torture_

Ichigo feels nothing but panic, as he stares at the face of the deadly woman in front of him. She is completely focused on him, and he finds he can't move at all, from the effects of her kidou. He's wrapped up like a mummy, with only his eyes exposed, and she's positioned in such a way that he can only see her face. He feels a deep fear for his life as he stares anxiously at her, but she suddenly shocks the hell out of him.

"_Don't wig out on me, I'm not here to kill you. Don't go calling **him** out_." Hollow Rukia says, which is really a shocker…considering what she had said the last time he faced her, before his inner hollow was drawn out.

"What?" Ichigo asks. His voice is muffled by the bindings covering his mouth, but she understands his question easily.

"_You really meant it, when you said you didn't want to kill me. You also meant it when you told me that we belong to one another_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_What exactly is she getting at?_

"_Well but I see it a little bit differently. We don't belong to each other. You belong to me_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo guffaws at that statement.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks, and once again, she understands him perfectly.

"_I have decided to keep you_." Hollow Rukia announces slowly. "_If you please me_." She adds, with a threatening connotation.

"Keep me? Please you?" Ichigo asks, as he gulps and stares at her.

She quickly moves the material from his mouth to his eyes, so that he can't look at her, with the mask like this. To make him feel like he's really with Rukia. Ichigo feels like she is shifting the bindings, and then he feels air against his stomach and legs…and then he realizes she's removed his clothes. He shouldn't feel air on his legs, because he put on his sweatpants before he went to bed.

Ichigo's heart starts to pound wildly…as her hand runs across his stomach, and he breathes very deeply, and nervously.

Suddenly, something is pressed up against his mouth, and he's not immediately sure what it is, since he wasn't expecting it, but he quickly realizes that she has shoved one of Rukia's breasts up against his mouth.

"_Go on_…" Hollow Rukia whispers, to lessen the Hollow sounding quality to her voice, but Ichigo seems frozen still. She begins to tighten the bindings around his groin, and Ichigo is no longer frozen.

Hollow Rukia stifles a giggle as he does exactly what she had just ordered him to do, and she slowly loosens the grip she has around his more sensitive areas, and enjoys the control that she has over him. She pulls away and looks at his mouth. She runs her finger around his lips.

"Please…let Rukia come back." Ichigo asks quietly.

He's really ashamed right now. He had let himself forget completely who he was just pleasuring…he had enjoyed it like she was actually Rukia. He hadn't had any problems forgetting that the woman had the mask on her face, and was clearly not Rukia.

"_Hmmm, what do you think her reaction would be? Pretty shocked, I'm sure_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo just breathes deeply before he asks it.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks, and Hollow Rukia's voice is much stronger as she replies.

"_I mean she is not with us right now. She's dead asleep. If she did wake up now…she'd be in for quite a surprise_." Hollow Rukia says, with a malicious giggle. Ichigo gasps at that.

"That makes it even worse! You can't just…use her body like that!" Ichigo says, and he's suddenly being squeezed all over, and it's quite painful. He groans in pain, from the pressure she is applying to his entire body.

"_Why? Are you afraid that you'll like me better_?" She asks, and Ichigo scoffs without thinking, earning him more pain, because the bindings tighten up even more.

"Is that possible?" Ichigo's voice is barely a breath, from the way his neck is also getting squeezed.

"_Your body doesn't lie_." Hollow Rukia says with a giggle, and Ichigo is glad she can't see him blushing.

"Stop it." Ichigo says, uncomfortably, even as she runs her hand down his stomach, and the bindings move out of her way as she grasps the proof of him being turned on.

He sucks in a huge breath. He has never been grabbed like this by anybody other than himself and it's a startling feeling. She giggles again, and Ichigo cringes. His traitorous body…getting turned on because it's Rukia's breast she put in his face, and Rukia's body near him now.

"_I like touching this_." Hollow Rukia whispers, and Ichigo is really horrified that her saying that, turned him on even more. Or maybe it's the way she's touching him…definitely the way she's touching him that has his body reacting so violently.

"I want you to let Rukia come back." Ichigo says in a tight voice as he tries to ignore what she's doing to him, which is impossible since it's Rukia's hands…and they're so soft.

"_Shhhh_." Hollow Rukia says, and Ichigo flinches.

"I only want Rukia touching me like this…not you." Ichigo grinds out, and he realizes he shouldn't say things that displease her when she's holding his manhood in her hands because she jerks it hard enough to make him feel tears in his eyes.

"_I want you to shut up_." Hollow Rukia says, and Ichigo grimaces. It's not cool…the way she's making him want to cry from pain…and gasp from pleasure.

Ichigo is silenced for the time being, and he can only feel completely humiliated at the way he has managed to stay fully aroused, even though she has him in a lot of pain.

Then he feels her put his hard-on in her mouth, and if he weren't bound so tightly by his arms or legs, he'd sit straight up in shock. All he can really do though is let out one long continuous involuntary moan from the pure pleasure that rushes all the way through to his toes.

She pulls away and giggles some more. She could tell how much he liked it, and she could tell he moaned before he could even comprehend the situation at hand.

"Stop…I only want Rukia to come back!" Ichigo insists, and Hollow Rukia smacks him straight through the bandages. It stings like a motherfucker.

"_Stop acting like you don't want me_." Hollow Rukia says, and Ichigo gets stubborn.

"I don't want you. You've got me bound here. My body is reacting to Rukia, not to you!" Ichigo tells her, and gets smacked again, but harder.

_She sure hits like Rukia._

"_I'm not going to let you ruin the mood_." Hollow Rukia growls, and Ichigo scoffs.

"The mood? Of what? Rape?" Ichigo asks, and Hollow Rukia smacks him again.

"_You want me_." Hollow Rukia growls.

"I want Rukia!" Ichigo says, with force, and she starts to squeezes with the bindings again. "I still want her no matter how much pain you put me through!" Ichigo insists, and Hollow Rukia feels like she really wants to throw him out the window. She settles for smacking him two more times.

"_Whine all you want. It won't change anything_." Hollow Rukia informs him, and Ichigo gasps, as she climbs on top of him.

He can feel her straddling his stomach, and he immediately realizes that there isn't a stitch of clothing covering up the lower half of her body either. She's completely naked and straddling him. The bindings move according to her will, so that she can touch his chest freely. Ichigo keeps taking short nervous breaths as she touches him as she pleases.

"Rukia." Ichigo whispers it under his breath, and that aggravates Hollow Rukia. She smacks him again, and Ichigo shouts at that.

"Damn it! Quit hitting me! That fucking hurts!" Ichigo's voice is fairly loud, and Hollow Rukia claps her hand over his mouth.

She stays completely still. She can't have Rukia waking up now. Not when she's going to make this powerful kid completely hers.

"_So you were all talk, when you said we belong to each ot_her?" Hollow Rukia fairly hisses, and Ichigo flinches at her words.

"You talked about how I handled Rukia's body. I answered you about that! I didn't mean you and I should have sex!" Ichigo says frantically, as he tries to move, but it's futile. She's got him expertly bound.

"_You'll protect my life…but now you don't want to belong to me_." Hollow Rukia says, thoroughly confused, even as she resumes touching his chest with her hands.

"To Rukia." Ichigo says softly, and Hollow Rukia knows he means that he belongs to Rukia.

"_You are pissing me off_!" Hollow Rukia snaps, before she pinches his nipple very hard. Ichigo sucks in a quick breath at the searing pain that causes.

"Damn it!" Ichigo growls angrily, and Hollow Rukia smiles.

"_You're cute when you're mad_." Hollow Rukia says, and Ichigo begins to try and struggle against the bindings again, but once again, he is held unable to move.

"Will you please free me, at least?" Ichigo asks in an irritated voice, and Hollow Rukia laughs at him.

"_It's useless to struggle. You don't want to kill me, and I don't want to let you loose_." She tells him, and Ichigo growls.

Her hands spread out on his chest, and she leans down to lick his neck. The bindings move out of her way before her tongue flicks up against his skin, and Ichigo flinches automatically when she does it.

"Get off of me." Ichigo orders her, and he receives another smack in the face when he dares to say those words to her.

"_I'll let your hand loose, but only if you touch me with it_." Hollow Rukia offers, and Ichigo stays silent. "_I think you want to touch me. You react so strongly when I touch you_." Hollow Rukia tells him as she trails her finger around his neck, and she leaves a finger right in the center of his throat.

Then she leans down to rub Rukia's chest against his own. Ichigo forces himself not to moan at how nice that feels. It's too easy to picture Rukia, since she smells, feels, and tastes like Rukia. Ichigo bites his lip when she starts to lick his earlobe, and her hair brushes across his face.

"If you really thought I wanted to touch you, then you wouldn't have me bound." Ichigo mutters, as she pulls away and stares at him.

She undoes the bindings around his eyes, and this time, it's not just her face that he sees, half covered by her mask, but Rukia's body is there for him to see too…without a stitch of clothing covering it. He had already realized that she was naked, but now he can see it. His eyes widen at the view.

"_You're saying you don't want this_?" Hollow Rukia asks smugly, as Ichigo's eyes travel all over her body, but not at her face.

"I want Rukia…I only want Rukia…why are you using her body like this? I only want it, when she's here to share the feelings with me." Ichigo says in an almost depressed sounding voice, even though he can't shut his eyes or look away from Rukia's beautiful exposed body.

"_She has never given herself to you, even though you want it. I am here…ready to give all of it to you, and you just keep calling out Rukia…yet there is no difference between the body that she and I share! Even if you make love to Rukia, you're still making love to me_!" Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo turns his head away.

_That means it would also be true that Rukia wouldn't only be making love to me, but to my hollow._

"I don't care. As long as Rukia's in the driver's seat…I'm okay with that." Ichigo says forcefully.

"_Fine…I'll let her out. And you can go ahead and explain what's going on to her then_." Hollow Rukia snaps, and Ichigo is surprised that she gets off of him.

He's even more surprised when she lifts him in the air, bindings and all with both arms, and flips him around. Then slips underneath him, before pulling him on top of her. He's not in a position to stop her from doing any of it. His eyes widen when the hollow mask breaks on her face, and with it the bindings that have him held motionless.

He doesn't even have time to move off of her naked body with his own, before her eyes open. Her eyes widen to huge proportions, waking up and finding herself in Ichigo's bedroom, completely naked with him on top of her…and he's naked too. She's so shocked, she can't even say anything. She quickly realizes that he is turned on, and not meeting her eyes, as his face stays bright red.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mutters, and he wonders if he'll get smacked as many times by Rukia as he was by her hollow just a little while ago.

"Ichigo…did you bring me in here?" Rukia asks in a confused tone, and she realizes she doesn't really want him rolling off of her, because then he'll have a lovely view of her naked body…if he hasn't already had a lovely view.

"No." Ichigo whispers, and he wonders what he should do. Her hands quickly go to his shoulders and hold him still.

"Did you undress me?" Rukia asks next, dreading the answer.

"No." Ichigo whispers, and he can't stop blushing.

"Did you undress yourself?" Rukia asks, her voice cracking under the pressure.

"No." Ichigo whispers again.

"But you did get on top of me…right?" Rukia asks next.

"No." Ichigo admits, and Rukia starts to cry.

"So it wasn't just a dream…" Rukia's voice sounds incredibly upset, and Ichigo finally looks at her. He forgets all about his embarrassment as he looks at her teary eyes.

"You know…what happened?" Ichigo asks her tentatively, and Rukia shivers underneath him.

"I'm sorry…" Rukia mutters to him, and Ichigo can't stand to see her eyes all clouded over in self-loathing.

He reacts instinctively, and leans down to give her a kiss…meant to show her how much he loves her, and is glad that it's her here with him, and not her inner hollow.

"I don't want you to feel guilty…at all." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia wraps her arms around him. Ichigo feels like a dickhead, because it's obvious his body is extremely turned on, and he knows she can feel it, because he's pressed into her as they embrace.

"I can't help it…I almost…" Rukia's voice falters, and Ichigo kisses her again.

"I just kept asking her to let you come back…I only want you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia lets out a disbelieving snort at that comment.

"How could you want me when I'm so twisted and fucked up on the inside now?" Rukia asks him. "I don't even like myself anymore." Rukia sounds so unlike herself that Ichigo doesn't know how to make it right, or make it better.

"We're the same…we both share our bodies with an inner hollow. It doesn't change how I feel about you. I still love you." Ichigo whispers into her ear. Rukia holds him tight and Ichigo begins to kiss her neck. Rukia doesn't shove him away, she seems shocked that he would still want to be near her.

"But I tortured you…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo silently agrees with that statement, though he won't admit it out loud.

"No…she tortured you." Ichigo says, and Rukia hugs him closer.

"I can't believe you can still even want me…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo blushes, since he assumes she's referring to his erection.

"She was doing it with your body…I couldn't do anything other than ask her to let you come back." Ichigo says, and Rukia lets out a defeated sigh.

"Ichigo…you would still make love to me after all of this?" Rukia asks in a shaky voice, and Ichigo can't answer that question verbally, but he pulls away and stares into her eyes before he nods his head yes at her.

"What I feel for you runs too deep to make me change my mind because of this." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia finds her first tiny smile, since she woke up in his arms.

"Then I want to do it right. With you…now." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo leans down to kiss her again.

"I'll give you anything you want." Ichigo mutters in between kisses.

Rukia kisses him back hungrily, slowly letting herself forget the horror of the evening for both of them, as she savors the feeling of his body against hers. She ignores the voice of her inner hollow.

_You're welcome! Psh...ungrateful bitch._

"Ichigo…" Rukia sighs, as he starts to kiss her down the center of her throat. She never had any idea that being in his arms could feel like this, and even though she hates that it was her inner hollow that got her to this place, she doesn't for one second mind the fact that she's here now, in his arms, burning in passion as he licks her nipples and continues to kiss her even lower.

Ichigo doesn't have to be experienced, to have her squealing in little time, as his tongue flips around her clit, and he realizes that she's as turned on as he is. He pulls up and stares at her face, framed by her silky hair, with her eyes half open, and misty from passion.

"Rukia…you're beautiful." Ichigo says as he leans over her, and prepares to make love to her.

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia says in an aching voice and she lets out a noisy sigh as she feels hardness, rubbing all up against where it's wet.

Ichigo finds her opening and stares into her eyes.

"If it hurts…I'm sorry…" Ichigo mutters, since he knows it's likely she'll feel pain. "I love you Rukia." Ichigo whispers, and he pushes with one hard thrust inside of her. She tightens all around him and lets out a sharp gasp, but she doesn't say anything, so he pulls away to look at her.

"It doesn't hurt too much…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo brushes a strand of hair out of her face before he leans down to kiss her.

"I'm glad…" Ichigo says in a shaky voice, even as amazing new sensations flood his body at an alarming rate, and he wants to start moving.

"I'm glad my first time is with you." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo pulls back to push in again.

"Me too…" Ichigo groans, and he starts to rock in and out of her, moaning at the feeling of it all.

Things don't last very long, since Ichigo has no way of controlling the way his body reacts with a vengeance to making love to her for the very first time.

Rukia can tell something is happening with him, by the way his face has suddenly gotten all intense, and it looks almost as if he's fighting his inner hollow, before he lets out a loud satisfied groan and collapses on top of her.

_Don't worry, he'll be able to last longer after a bit more practice._

Rukia growls when she hears that voice. She doesn't really like that her hollow seems so aware…it feels almost as if they're being intruded on. Ichigo holds her close, and Rukia refuses to tell him that her inner hollow is yapping inside of her head.

"I promise you…it's going to be okay." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen. It's like she didn't need to tell him. She wonders if he can hear his inner hollow too.

Ichigo doesn't want to tell her that his inner hollow just spoke up in his head. Ichigo can practically picture him puffing on a cigar with an extremely satisfied look on his face as he speaks in his head.

_Very nice, King. Very nice._


	16. Morning

_Chapter 16_

_Morning_

"Oh my god, you never went back to your bed?!" Ichigo asks frantically, as he looks around and realizes that none of Rukia's clothes are in his room. His heart is racing, because he's so sure they are about to get caught.

He wonders where in the hell her hollow decided to remove Rukia's pajamas at. Hopefully they're not in a heap on the floor in Karin and Yuzu's room.

"I didn't want to go back to sleep in there, not after what happened when I fell asleep earlier…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo jumps out of bed, not even caring that he's totally naked.

His father could come in at any second. He rips open his dresser and locates a tee-shirt, which he tosses at her. He whips out a fresh pair of sweatpants and hurriedly puts them on.

"My dad usually comes in here around this time." Ichigo warns her with panic in his voice, and Rukia moves like lightning to get the shirt on. She's pleased that it's long enough to cover all of her private parts.

"What do you think your father would say?" Rukia asks nervously, and Ichigo turns red.

"Something really embarrassing…like…didn't I tell you that there's nothing like the feeling of a naked woman against you? Or…how long did you last for your first time? Or…did you last long enough to actually become a man?" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia actually laughs at Ichigo's impression of his father.

"You're wrong! I'd say it's about damned time!" Isshin shouts as he knocks loudly on the bedroom window from the outside. Rukia immediately turns bright red, and Ichigo looks like he's going to pass out.

"How long have you been there?" Ichigo shouts, and Isshin grins at him.

"Right as Rukia-chan asked you what you thought I would say." Isshin says back loudly, and Ichigo growls.

"Oh thank goodness…" Rukia mutters as she turns her bright red face away from Isshin's knowing stare.

"The next time you two decide on a midnight frolic, maybe Rukia-chan shouldn't leave her clothes outside of your door. Although it is the reason I'm on this ladder." Isshin says, and Ichigo rushes over to the window, opens it, and shoves his father in the chest.

"Shut up!" Ichigo shouts, and Isshin loses his balance from the force of Ichigo's push.

"Whoa…Ahhhhhh!" Isshin screams as he flies backwards and lands square on his back with a groan, and then the ladder topples on top of him.

"That's what you get, old man!" Ichigo shouts before he slams his window shut so hard that it rattles.

Rukia runs over to the door and gasps when she realizes Isshin did not lie. Her pajamas and underwear are in a heap on the floor, right outside Ichigo's room.

"I could just die from embarrassment," Rukia moans, and Ichigo nods his head in complete agreement, as he too looks horrified.

"We should go eat out for breakfast, and then head over to see the Vaizards." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head enthusiastically.

"I don't want to eat with your family this morning…I'm so embarrassed!" Rukia says, and Ichigo can't help but to agree with her.

It is fairly disturbing, that he couldn't even hide it from his father for one day that he lost his virginity.

"You still keep a couple of dresses in my closet, right?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods.

"But I need a shower…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo realizes he needs one too.

"Want to go together?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia gasps.

"Are you insane?" Rukia gasps, and Ichigo grins.

"You've called me that before!" Ichigo replies, and Rukia blushes.

"I'd rather not do that when your entire family could easily figure out what's going on." Rukia says, but Ichigo appears to be stalking her. Rukia gasps when he snatches her up in his arms and tears out of his room and into the bathroom.

"Too bad." Ichigo says with a smirk, as shuts the door behind them and he crosses his arms.

"I'm not leaving you alone anywhere in this house. If I do…my family will pounce on you. This is the only way." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins at him as she pulls the tee-shirt back off.

"Well…when you put it that way…" She says and she turns on the water. Ichigo's gaze slides up and down her body.

"Maybe I should have thought this through a little further…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia chuckles.

"What's wrong, Ichigo? Did you bite off more than you could chew?" Rukia asks in a sassy tone, and Ichigo closes his eyes.

"If we're quiet…we can make love in here." Ichigo says, as he stares at her up and down.

"You really are insane. There is no way we're going to make love in here, where your family could easily figure it out." Rukia says in a firm voice, and Ichigo sucks in a shaky breath as she climbs in the tub.

"Aw, come on Rukia…they won't figure it out." Ichigo says pleadingly, but then someone pounds on the door.

"Ichi-ni! I can hear you clearly in my bedroom!" Karin shouts, and Ichigo turns bright red.

"That blows that theory" Rukia says as she sticks her head out of the curtain.

Ichigo pulls down his sweatpants and Rukia's eyes widen at the view. She pulls her head back in the shower, but not before he catches a glimpse of her bright red face.

Rukia's eyes widen as Ichigo steps inside with her and gives her a cocky grin. He puts his finger to his lips and then he pulls her into his arms.

"Ichigo! Rukia! Are you in there together?" Isshin's voice seems to shake the walls.

"Go away!" Ichigo shouts, and Isshin pounds on the door.

"As anxious as you may be to have a second go, I have to insist you refrain from it since your sisters already know both of you are in there!" Isshin shouts loudly and Ichigo is tempted to run out in the hallway naked to deck him.

"Don't yell stuff like that!" Ichigo shouts back, and Isshin laughs loudly.

"You're making it necessary!" Isshin shouts back.

"This is mortifying…Ichigo!" Rukia hisses, and Ichigo sighs and gets out of the tub.

He yanks the towel off the bar and whips the door open. Isshin's eyes widen when he realizes Ichigo really was in the tub with Rukia-chan. He figured only one of them had actually been inside, but his son's wet hair proves otherwise. He's so busy being shocked that he's slow in realizing that Ichigo has pulled back to punch him, and Ichigo hits him square in the nose.

Isshin bounces back into the wall, and Ichigo slams the door shut.

"Jeez!" Ichigo mutters as he hangs the towel back up and hurries to join Rukia again, who has already soaped up her body furiously and is in the process of rinsing off. Ichigo grabs the soap and hurries to wash himself, since his family ruined the mood.

"I'm so glad we're going to be gone for the day." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo flashes her a smile.

"We'll be gone longer than that." He assures her, and Rukia stares at him.

"How long do you expect to be gone?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo shrugs.

"It all depends on you. I already told you about the stupid reiatsu draining 'Hiyori Walker" and I don't know how long you'll stay on that, but then we'll go to suppressing your inner hollow, after that." Ichigo tells her, and she nods.

She finishes rinsing off and hurries out of the tub to dry herself. Ichigo follows her out a minute later, and she has the only towel. She ends up making him run naked down the hall, and luckily his family seems to have migrated downstairs, so nobody besides herself sees him running to his room, naked as a jaybird.

They both get changed as fast as they can, and Ichigo leaves a note on his door that he and Rukia are leaving town for awhile. They head out for breakfast and for the hideout of the Vaizards, when Ichigo suddenly remembers that Sado never called him the night before.

"Rukia…can you call Sado, and hand me the phone? He never called back yesterday, and I want to make sure his phone works." Ichigo says, so Rukia digs her phone out of her dress pocket, dials Sado's number, and hands Ichigo the phone.

"That is strange that he never called back." Rukia says softly, and she glances at Ichigo as he holds the phone to his ear.

"Sado, you never called me back yester-" Ichigo is obviously cut off, and Rukia is amazed at the amount of time Ichigo spends just listening, since Sado is a man of few words.

Ichigo's eyes bulge out of his head at what his friend has to say, and then he starts to blush, which peaks Rukia's curiosity.

"What?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo's eyes look like they're popping out of his head. She gives him an impatient look, but he gives her phone back to her a moment later and stays speechless for a moment.

"Ichigo…what is it?" Rukia asks, even as his cheeks continue to burn.

"Uh…Sado went to check on Inoue, and when nobody answered, he started to worry, so he tried the door." Ichigo says, and then he gulps. Rukia starts to feel nervous.

"Well?! What happened?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"You're not going to believe it." Ichigo says, and Rukia lets out an impatient sigh.

"Just tell me!" Rukia snaps, and Ichigo turns even redder.

"Uh…Ishida and Inoue were…um…together." Ichigo finishes lamely, but Rukia doesn't get his meaning.

"Of course they were together, that's how we left them! What's the problem, is Inoue okay?" Rukia demands, and Ichigo turns redder.

"No…that's not what I meant. I mean Ishida and Inoue…were…I can't even repeat it." Ichigo grumbles, but Rukia is intensely curious now.

"I'm going to clobber you so hard…" Rukia threatens and Ichigo turns pink.

"Inoue was…Ishida was…um role playing and having sex." Ichigo finally mumbles out.

"Whaaaaat?" Rukia asks and she gawks at him. She is sure she heard him, but she's not sure she can believe him.

"Yeah…she was wearing some kind of skintight outfit and…um…there was a hole cut out in the crotch, and Ishida was…you know." Ichigo mumbles, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Sado said that much?!" Rukia says in shock.

"Yeah…he also said that I shouldn't say anything since Ishida and Inoue didn't even notice him. He said he shut the door and ran like hell." Ichigo finishes, and Rukia laughs.

"No wonder he didn't call!" She titters, and Ichigo just shakes his head.

"If it wasn't Sado, I wouldn't believe a word of it." Ichigo says, clearly dumbfounded.

"I wonder if it was their first time too…" Rukia says, and Ichigo scowls at the fact that Ishida technically lost his virginity before Ichigo, since Ishida was losing it while Ichigo rattled on about the Vaizards to Rukia, to help her fall asleep.

"We're not telling anybody when our first time was! As far as I'm concerned, it can remain a mystery!" Ichigo says in a hard voice, and Rukia nods.

"It's nobody's business…especially when you consider the circumstances…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo sighs.

"Maybe I shouldn't say this…but it wasn't all bad you know…I mean…she _was_ using your body to mess with me. Maybe it's wrong, but I was turned on because I knew it was you, even if she had control of your body. The feeling of your skin on mine…and your tongue up against me…I was really ashamed, but I can't not be turned on, when it's your body she was using." Ichigo feels frustrated since his explanation sounds off, even to him.

"Can we just grab a pretzel and keep walking?" Rukia asks, since she's completely confused as to how his statement makes her feel.

She's not so sure she could get turned on if his hollow was talking about making her belong to him, while she was tied up and unable to do anything about it.

"Good idea. Besides, the earlier we get there, the sooner it will all be over." Ichigo agrees, and Rukia hurries into the pretzel shop that they would have passed by completely if she hadn't said anything.

In some ways, she's glad that Ichigo finds it impossible to be turned off, when it's her body being used to try to seduce him. But then she wonders if he would ever be turned on by Chappy too then, since she's a replica of herself.

Then Rukia remembers many occasions where Chappy and Ichigo would wrestle, and the more she ponders it, the more she realizes that he seems to have a difficult time fighting her, or anything that looks like her. It should bother her, but instead she finds herself smiling a little bit.

She finds herself remembering the numerous times she punched, kneed, or otherwise hurt Kon when he was attempting to take advantage of the fact that he had Ichigo's body. In some ways, Ichigo is just so innocent.

Ichigo buys the hot pretzels, and they walk quietly up the street as they snack on the pretzels. Ichigo is surprised that Rukia seems sure of her direction, and that she doesn't ever look at him to see which way they should turn.

He tries to remember back, if there were any times that she might have been at the hideout, and then he wonders if Hirako took him there after the fight with Grimmjow. That has to be it, otherwise she wouldn't know where to go, unless…

"Rukia, can you sense the reiatsu of the Vaizards?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia glances up at him.

"No. They keep a powerful barrier up that makes them very difficult to track. Not to mention the gigais that they use. That they can fight at full force in their gigais absolutely shocked me." Rukia says, and Ichigo is impressed.

She had obviously been observing Hirako very closely when he fought against Grimmjow, and she has certainly seen him fight in his masked form, but she had observed far more than he ever had.

"I'm surprised you remember the way," Ichigo says absentmindedly, and Rukia blushes.

"When you disappeared without a word…I finally sensed your reiatsu, just barely…and I found the place. Then Inoue came out," Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a quick look.

"She only came there twice. Once to tell me about the King's Key, and again when Hachi wanted to help her heal Tsubaki. I didn't talk to her that time." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods. She already knew, because Inoue confided in her that she had Tsubaki back because of one of the people Ichigo had been training with, who had similar powers to herself.

"You just left…without a word, even to me." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo glances at her.

"I couldn't look you in the eye without feeling like a hopeless failure…I had to stop being a useless piece of shit, so that I could look you in the eyes again. So I went to take care of it. I didn't know at the time that I would be gone for that long." Ichigo says, feeling like a moron, even though every word of it was true.

"You should have called." Rukia says as she looks away from him. His explanation did satisfy her quite a bit, and Ichigo grabs her hand.

"Rukia…you have to beat her. You have to defeat her. If you don't…they'll try to kill you. I won't let them, of course, but I don't even want to think about how nasty it will get if they get it into their heads that you've turned into a full hollow." Ichigo says, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"I know what I have to do." Rukia says in a steady voice. They both pause as they look at the hideout, which clearly has the barrier up.

"Well, they haven't taken down the barrier willingly, even though I'm sure they know I'm nearby. I guess I'll have to smash it down." Ichigo says with a grin as he pops out of his body.

Rukia catches his body and holds it up and Ichigo starts to send slash attacks at it to get it to crumble. A moment later, the barrier is let down voluntarily and all of the Vaizards stand outside, as though they're ready to do battle, until they see Ichigo. None of them pay attention to Rukia, but they all grin at Ichigo.

"Look, it's the dickhead!" Hiyori says with a satisfied smirk.

"Well look who finally came back. Didn't I tell you guys this would happen?" Hirako asks as he scratches his chin. He glances at Rukia.

"He couldn't come back without bringing his girlfriend!" Love says as he eyes Ichigo's petite companion.

"I have a favor to ask you guys." Ichigo says in a serious voice.

Rukia holds her breath as all of them stare at Ichigo, waiting to hear the rest.


	17. Nami

_Chapter 17_

_Nami_

"Things aren't any different, just because she's your girlfriend. She has to swear never to fight against us and she has to prove her strength, to prove she's worthy to fight alongside us in the event it's needed!" Hiyori snaps loudly at Ichigo.

"You're as annoying as ever. I already said that my hollow was drawn out by her, and he needed bankai in order to fight her." Ichigo growls, and Hiyori just smacks him with her flip-flop.

"You never were too great at fighting against girls. I'll see for myself just how strong she actually is." Hiyori says, and Rukia rolls her eyes at their exchange. Ichigo looks really mad, and his cheek is bright red from Hiyori's abuse with her flip-flop.

"My inner hollow didn't have any trouble choking you so thoroughly that you were left nearly dead in your own drool. You didn't stop shaking for over ten minutes!" Ichigo snaps at her, and Hiyori smacks him again.

"Dickhead! You are always like this! You come here…ask for favors, demand that things get rushed, and you haven't changed one bit! You're still the same old dickhead!" Hiyori screeches and Ichigo gets very angry at her frequent use of the word dickhead.

"I told you before not to call me a dickhead, fang girl! Why is it your mission to piss everyone the hell off?" Ichigo asks before getting whacked with her flip-flop again.

"Hiyori!" Mashiro says, trying to be the peacemaker.

"Ichigo, it's fine. I'll show her if she wants to see it that badly." Rukia says in a soft voice that to Ichigo's ears sounds very dangerous. He looks at Rukia, and she looks fairly aggravated. He wonders why that is.

Rukia pulls her zanpakutou from her sheath.

"See! She doesn't have a problem with it, dickhead!" Hiyori says, before she smacks him one last time, and Ichigo sees Rukia's eye twitch a little bit.

_Why does it bug me so much to see another girl hitting him like she has a right to?_

"Dance…Sode No Shirayuki." Rukia says, and all of the Vaizards look shocked at the sight of her released zanpakutou.

"How pretty!" Mashiro says, and Ichigo can't look away from what is about to happen here. He knows Hiyori is an explosive type fighter like himself, and he can't help but worry for Rukia, but he also sees the angry glint in her eyes, and he wonders what is causing it.

Rukia quickly realizes that her inner hollow will be drawn out quickly, and for once, she doesn't try to fight it. Hiyori is frozen for a moment as Rukia's reiatsu multiplies by the millisecond.

A second later, Hollow Rukia has Hiyori by her pigtails and is spinning her around just like she did with Hollow Ichigo on their first meeting. Instead of letting her go though, Rukia shunpo as she spins, over to the wall and begins to bash Hiyori's head repeatedly into the wall, and blood starts to splatter onto the wall.

Ichigo zooms in and locks Rukia's arms still from behind, and everyone is shocked frozen when Hollow Rukia leans her head back and licks Ichigo's ear.

"Hey baby…" Hollow Rukia says, and luckily for Ichigo, Love and Hirako move their asses and break Rukia's mask. Hachigen puts Hiyori in his healing barrier, and a couple of moments later, she sits up.

"Fucking shit…it's like they were made for each other," Hiyori grumbles as she stares at the black haired girl that overpowered her quite easily. It was very reminiscent of her first meeting with Ichigo's hollow.

"Does he have a thing going on with her and her hollow?" Risa asks, and Love's eyes widen.

"That's a bit weird. He won't be seeing her hollow anymore after she beats it anyways." Kensei says, and Mashiro nods, even as she stares at Rukia and Ichigo together.

"It seems like she's on Ichigo's side, so there isn't really a question." Hirako says, and Ichigo smiles.

"I'm glad to hear it," Rukia mutters, even though she feels pretty tired. Her hollow always seems to suck in her own reiatsu and then multiply it for battle. It's always so draining, coming back from being transformed into that psycho hollow inside of her.

Rukia bounces to her feet when her spirit phone starts beeping, and Ichigo runs over to her gigai to pull the spirit phone out of the pocket to bring it to her.

"Fuck! It's just like when Ishida used that bait! There is a huge swarm of them!" Ichigo says angrily. He really would like to throw something.

"If you have to go take care of it, then go. We'll still help her when you get back." Hirako assures Ichigo, who nods.

"Rukia…are you okay to fight? You look pretty worn out." Ichigo tells her, and she stands up.

"I can do it. We have to hurry!" Rukia says as she forces herself to be alert and at attention. She can't afford any stupid mistakes today. Not when she's finally going to get her hollow problem under control.

They hurry out and Ichigo gives her a worried look.

"I can use my bankai, so you don't have to overexert yourself." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods gratefully.

Rukia doesn't feel quite as drained as she has felt the other times that her hollow was drawn out, probably because she didn't use Sode No Shirayuki this time. She's confident that she can fight with Ichigo.

"There are a ton of hollows." Rukia mutters as she stares at her phone. She really feels aggravated that hollows have been coming out in larger numbers and more frequently than ever before. It used to be that she lived only to kill hollows, but now she has something important to do!

"I'm glad they're going to help. My hollow choked Hiyori when she drew it out," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia grins at that.

"She really isn't a very pleasant girl, is she?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods.

"I think she's been through some really rough stuff though. I try not to hate her, but every time I'm around her, I really can't stand her." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles. Ichigo always tries to be compassionate, even when he's yelling and being an asshole.

"We're almost there!" Rukia shouts, and Ichigo nods, and gets focused on the job at hand.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo says, as hollows appear to fill the sky endlessly.

"What in the hell is happening here?" Rukia asks with wide eyes, and they both head in the same direction, and begin to kill the hollows, one after another they cut, they stab, and they kill.

"You know, this would be easier if they'd all combine into a Gillian so that we could just kill one fucking hollow!" Ichigo shouts angrily as he cuts apart three more hollows, one after another.

"This is a big problem." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo agrees, as they keep killing, but then they realize that a very powerful hollow is at the center of the horde of weaker hollows.

"What the fuck?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia stares. This hollow reminds her an awful lot of Cassandra, though a lot smaller with her teal hair and facial features.

"I'm looking for the Shinigami that killed my mother." The girl says in an angry growl,

"Let me guess…this is your army of hollows?" Rukia asks, and the girl hisses at her. Rukia sighs at this rather large inconvenience. It's obvious that the first Vasto Lorde that she'd killed had indeed been a powerful hollow in Hueco Mundo, and then the woman Cassandra came to get revenge on the Shinigami that killed him, and now this much smaller hollow, most likely a Vasto Lorde is looking to avenge Cassandra.

"They became mine…recently." The girl says, eyeing Rukia suspiciously.

"I really thought that the army had been exterminated." Rukia mutters, and the girl's eyes flash angrily.

"This here is not even half my army. You really don't even know who you pissed off in Hueco Mundo with your endless killing of the greatest hollows!" The girl announces as she glares at the both of them with killing intent shining in her eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia are shocked at her words. Ichigo wonders if the girl is bluffing.

_Not even half of her army? Who in the hell is this kid?_

All of them are distracted from the conversation when Ishida appears below and begins to kill off the horde of hollows rather quickly.

"Who in the hell are you?" Ichigo demands and the girl glares back at him and then she tosses her long teal hair over her shoulder.

"I am Nami! Cassandra was my mother! Who killed-" Nami is forced to stop in order to dodges Ishida's arrows. She glares down towards him again. "Excuse me." Nami says as she uses sonido to try and kill Ishida instantly.

Ishida surprises her by using his flying curtain legs to avoid her attack and he prepares a powerful arrow.

"Are you a Vasto Lorde?" Ishida asks her calmly, and she hisses at him.

"Get out of here." She orders him, and Ishida releases his arrow. Nami quickly dodges his arrow and prepares a storm of bara to shoot at him.

"Ishida!" Ichigo shouts, and he hurries to help in the fight.

Rukia follows close behind, and they watch as Ishida and Nami confront one another.

Nami releases her bara at Ishida, but he manages to dodge all of her hits. He fires an arrow, but then she uses sonido to get much closer to him, and she begins to attack him at a very high rate of speed with powerful kicks aimed towards his head. Ishida tries to move out of her range, but she stays right on him.

Ichigo's eyes widen when her foot connects with Ishida's chin and he flies about ten meters back. Ichigo flies in the way before she can finish Ishida off, and she looks around at the sky, which is now devoid of any hollows, and it all just pisses her off.

"Did you kill my mother?" Nami asks Ichigo, but he uses shunpo to attack her, rather than answer her. There is no way he's going to admit that Rukia was responsible, it's better that he fight this girl.

Nami is a very fast hollow, probably because she's small, but her power is quite amazing. Her speed is fast enough that Ichigo realizes he's going to have to fight her in bankai, or else she'll be able to match his movements with ease, as proved by how she was able to avoid Ishida's arrows.

"Bankai! Tensa Zangestu." Ichigo chants, and the girl just stares as he releases Zangetsu into bankai and stands there with his cape blowing around in the wind.

Ichigo starts to get frustrated when the little bitch keeps dodging his attacks, but he also manages to dodge her bara and a few cero attacks that she attempted on him.

Her long teal colored hair gives her position away more than she probably realizes, at least to Ichigo's expert eyes, it works against her. She still manages to scurry around like a rat, amazingly able to dodge his attacks.

Rukia watches as Ichigo continues to get right up on the girl, and even get behind her, only to have her narrowly dodge getting sliced by his dangerously sharp zanpakutou.

Ichigo stays persistent, and keeps after her relentlessly, but he fails to notice that she's preparing a special attack, just for him. Her mouth is slightly parted, but since he's behind her, he can't see the way a bright light is shining from her slightly open mouth.

Rukia sees it, as the girl turns, and she releases her zanpakutou.

"Dance. Sode No Shirayuki. Second Dance…" Rukia prepares the ice drops at her feet and readies her stance to protect Ichigo from this obvious and unknown attack. "…White Ripple." Rukia chants, and she puts a wall of ice in between Nami and Ichigo just as she is about to release her surprise attack.

For a split second, Rukia feels good, like she protected Ichigo, but the flash of light that shoots out of the girl's mouth is far more devastating of an attack than Rukia could have ever anticipated.

Not only is Rukia's wall of ice completely shattered apart by Nami's attack, it goes through, still strong, and hits Ichigo who couldn't see the direction of the attack at all, since Rukia's ice got in the way. He had felt a sense of security when her ice appeared, and he hadn't expected the attack to be able to hit him, and many thoughts rush through his mind as he flies backwards and slams into a tree trunk.

Nami flies forward to pierce him with her arm, which has morphed into what looks like a spear.

Rukia's hand flies up to her mouth as Ichigo's eyes shut and the half mask begins to formulate on his face. She gasps when he catches Nami's arm, before it can deal him any damage, and he grips Zangetsu and brings it forward.

Nami flips herself out of range of his swing, but he's still holding her by her makeshift weapon, and he brings his arm back for another powerful slash, but Nami uses her other hand to form another weapon to swipe at his right arm, his sword arm.

Hollow Ichigo lets go of her to avoid getting cut and he smiles hugely at her.

"_Now I'm getting called out for a little girl_?" Hollow Ichigo asks, and he cocks his head at Nami as her mouth begins to glow.

"It's dangerous! Get out of there!" Rukia shouts, and Hollow Ichigo's head jerks up at her, and he forgets all about Nami, since his attention is on the Queen.

Rukia gasps when he's instantly behind her and he grabs her up in one arm.

"_Calling attention to yourself will get you attacked." _Hollow Ichigo tells her, and Rukia is so shocked, she can't even respond.

"_Getsuga…Tenshou_." Hollow Ichigo chants and he meets Nami's attack with one far superior, though he's shocked the small hollow is able to dodge and jump upwards to avoid getting injured by his powerful slash attack.

Nami flies in on their blind side and aims her spear of an arm at Rukia, but Hollow Ichigo senses her coming and easily dodges out of the way of her attack. Unfortunately, he didn't really account for the movements of Rukia's legs, and Nami's spear catches Rukia deep in the thigh.

Rukia sucks in a quick breath at the piercing pain, running through her body from Nami's attack. Hollow Ichigo senses that the Queen got hurt while he had her in his arms, and he takes that a bit personally.

Rukia can make no sense of what's going on, since he starts moving at a rate of speed that seems impossible, but then suddenly she feels the jarring movement as he slashes through what she assumes to be Nami's body.

He lands hard on the ground and Rukia groans from the added pain that the impact caused her leg, and when she looks back, she finds that Hollow Ichigo slit Nami across the waist, and she now lays in two pieces on the ground, bleeding for a minute, before she dies and her hollow form disintegrates.

Hollow Ichigo sets her on the ground, rather gently, but then he smiles that atrocious smile at her.

"_Get that bitch out here now." _Hollow Ichigo says as he stands and points his zanpakutou at Rukia.

Rukia's eyes widen in shock. He had actually seemed concerned about her, in the midst of the fight…but now his eyes look wild and deadly.

Hollow Ichigo can tell she's terrified, so much so, that all she can do is shake and stare up at him fearfully. He kneels down next to her and keeps on smiling.

"_You're injured right now. I could kill you so easily, but I won't. Because of last night." _Hollow Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"L-last night?" Rukia stammers, and Hollow Ichigo keeps smiling.

"_Yes. You know, I didn't think it was fair, the way the King hogged damn near all of the consciousness. I could barely sense what was going on, but it felt just as good as killing that hollow just felt, and I was barely present. I can't let you die now. I want much more of that_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he uses Ichigo's hand to caress her face. Rukia squirms at his touch, and the creepy smile he never seems to lose.

"What are you doing?" Rukia whispers worriedly, and Hollow Ichigo keeps on grinning.

"_I already told you to get the bitch out, but I can see you're going to need some help. I don't want to kill you, but…" _Hollow Ichigo says before he uses the hilt of his zanpakutou to knock her out.

Rukia's eyes close and her head crashes to the ground. Hollow Ichigo keeps on smiling and then he uses Zangetsu to cut apart the front of her robes. When her smooth belly is exposed, Hollow Ichigo puts Zangetsu up against her and very lightly begins to cut her skin. His smile grows huge, when he sees the mask begin to formulate on her face and he withdraws his zanpakutou.

Hollow Rukia opens her eyes, and Hollow Ichigo watches as the leg wound begins to disappear along with the scratches he just placed on her stomach.

Her eyes are on his face, and it looks like she's staring at him warily. Hollow Ichigo grins wildly at her.

"_I've been waiting for this. You finally showed yourself." _Hollow Ichigo says, with a smile that goes from ear to ear.

Hollow Rukia stands up and grabs Sode No Shirayuki as she turns and faces him. Hollow Ichigo can't stop smiling. He's looking forward to their violent foreplay.


	18. Twisted Hollows

**A/N-This chapter was requested and inspired by a loyal reader, and is dedicated to that person, thank you for helping make the story juicier!**

_Chapter 18_

_Twisted Hollows_

Hollow Rukia is definitely a bit confused about her current situation, facing this particular man, even though she knows he just said he doesn't want to kill Rukia. She heard clearly when he said that. She holds Sode No Shirayuki defensively, and he charges towards her at his enhanced speed.

He's not surprised when his zanpakutou disappears on him in mid swing, but once again he just clobbers her with the guard, causing Hollow Rukia to fly backwards, but she flips in the air, and lands cleanly on her feet. He laughs like a maniac as he looks at her.

Hollow Rukia's eyes narrow, obviously he wants a real fight, and whether or not Rukia dies, isn't as big a concern to him as she previously thought. He flies towards her again, and this time she's able to move in the nick of time. She swings Sode No Shirayuki to cut him in his side, but then her blade disappears as well.

Hollow Ichigo stops and begins to laugh some more, feeling quite confident now that both of them lack zanpakutous. He can't hide his amusement that her blade disappeared too. She decides to try it anyways.

"_Third dance…White Blade_." Hollow Rukia commands, and Hollow Ichigo's eyes widen in shock as her blade reforms instantly and she plunges her blade right into his belly. He drops what's left of Zangetsu.

"_You…you…fucking bitch_!" Hollow Ichigo is completely infuriated. He didn't know she had that ability…she actually cut him?

Hollow Ichigo grabs the ice blade as she yanks it out of his belly so it shatters instantly, and blood begins to seep out. He smacks Sode No Shirayuki out of her hands and grabs her by her neck, lifting her high into the air.

"_Shit_…" Hollow Rukia gasps out, as he holds her up, glaring at her so hard, she feels like he's burning holes into her body.

"_Bloodthirsty bitch_!" Hollow Ichigo growls, and he reaches back with his hand and plunges his fist into her stomach, very close to where she had stabbed him.

He throws her onto the ground and flies on top of her, and holds her limbs still as he watches the wound on her belly heal at a high rate of speed.

"_Get off of me_!" Hollow Rukia spits out angrily, and Hollow Ichigo stares at her, not moving.

"_I liked it when I could see your blood spilling out._" Hollow Ichigo says, before he releases one of her wrists to plunge his hand in her belly again.

Of course, that frees up her hand, and she blocks his attempt and then uses her elbow to smash up into his chest, to try and knock him off balance.

Now they're wrestling each other quite violently, rolling around, both trying to get the upper hand, but control keeps shifting quickly between them both.

Hollow Ichigo gets his hand on her neck, and he starts to squeeze, but she doesn't panic when he does this, instead she points a finger at him.

"_Way of Destruction, Number Four, White Lightning_." Her voice is strained, from being choked, but she manages to get the incantation out despite that. Hollow Rukia's kidou is strong enough to blow him off of her, and she's back on her feet in an instant.

Hollow Ichigo brushes off his magnificent bankai cloak, before giving her all of his attention.

"_Did having me on top of you like that, excite you?_" He asks her with his smile seemingly reaching so far that it seems impossible.

"_You wish_." Hollow Rukia scoffs, and Hollow Ichigo keeps on smiling.

"_I could feel him getting excited_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia's attention perks up at those words.

"_He excites me…I just want to fuck him until he loses his innocence completely_." Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo snickers at that admission.

"_You are such a slut_." Hollow Ichigo says with a grin, and he lunges for her again. Hollow Rukia dives out of his grasp and she starts to get nervous when he closes in on her, for close contact fighting,

They trade vicious blows with one another. Hollow Rukia tries to punch him so hard that she breaks his mask, but she's unable to break it properly, and it just keeps reforming on his face, from where she chips away at it with her punches.

He has already put his hand into her stomach three or four times, but she heals her wounds immediately, though blood sprays upwards at both of them, making it look far more grisly than what it actually is.

"_Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-Three, Blue Fire Crash Down_." Hollow Rukia chants and this forces him to step away from her to dodge her hit. He remembers the strength that she can gather in one of these spells, since she has hit him before with it.

He rushes back in before she can chant those words again and he grabs hold of both of her wrists, to prevent her from moving as much. Of course he doesn't expect it at all when she quickly brings her head forward and bites down on his chest…hard.

"_You devil bitch! What in the fuck is wrong with you!_" Hollow Ichigo can hardly believe how badly it hurts, to have her teeth, sunk into his chest and so he lets go of one of her wrists to begin yanking on her hair, to get her to release her hold.

He even hits her in the back of the head a few times, but she doesn't release her hold, instead she begins to grind down even more, applying as much pressure as she possibly can, as she bites him. Hollow Ichigo never imagined someone biting him could hurt so much. He continues to hit her around her head, but he can't get her to let go.

Hollow Rukia shuts her eyes very tightly and blocks out the pain of his devastating blows to her head, back, and shoulders, as he attempts to get her to quit biting him, but she stubbornly keeps her hold and then she slips a hand down at his crotch and grabs a tight hold on his balls.

Hollow Ichigo screams as loud as his lungs will allow him to, when she grabs him there. The force of his voice and the reiatsu beating down against her body feels like many small daggers piercing her skin, but she refuses to let go with her hand, though she does stop biting him.

He pulls back and decks her so hard that her mask nearly completely crumbles from her face, but he manages to miss a small piece, which keeps Hollow Rukia in control. She feels like she was just hit with a steel door, and she doesn't much like that. She focuses on the hand that has him in what is certainly his weak spot. Her mask reformulates on her face, at a fast rate of speed.

She twists her wrist so fast and he lets out another mind numbing scream. He pulls his arm back…

"_Hit me like that again and I'll rip them off_." Hollow Rukia says as she pants heavily. Hollow Ichigo hesitates.

"_What in the fuck do you want?!_" Hollow Ichigo asks as he stays perfectly still, and decides he'll rip her heart out himself if she even seems like she's going to rip them off.

"_You are the one who fucking called me out! I think it's time you explain what in the fuck you want!_" Hollow Rukia says in a highly pissed off voice, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs at her.

"_Remove your hand, bitch_." Hollow Ichigo orders her and she giggles at that.

"_You don't give the orders around here_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and for once, he's stunned into silence, as he just stares at the woman who refuses to let go of his balls. She's already twisted them once, and they haven't stopped aching since she did that to him.

"_If you want to touch down there, you can't be twisting and pulling_!" Hollow Ichigo says, and his voice sounds a bit more panicked than what he usually sounds. Hollow Rukia doesn't let go. There is no way she's going to let go of him as long as he's still got his hands on her body.

"_Why not? I thought you liked pain!" _Hollow Rukia taunts, and Hollow Ichigo squeaks a little at how her hand tightened like a vice around his nuts as she spoke to him.

This is a pain unlike any other, so bad it's sending flashing waves of agony straight through his stomach…it feels like she's plunged her hand inside and is digging around. It's more painful than he could have ever imagined pain to feel. It's all he can think about, it's all he can concentrate on.

"_Fuck! Quit it bitch_!" Hollow Ichigo draws his hands far away. "_I'll stay still and explain why I called you out._" He says in a desperate sounding voice and Hollow Rukia isn't sure whether or not she should believe him. After all, the moment she lets go, he has the upper hand again, with his strength, speed, and persistence.

"_I don't believe you_. _Explain anyways_." Hollow Rukia orders him, and he clenches his fist. "_Don't forget that I'll rip them off if you hit me again._" She reminds him, and he grimaces at that reminder.

For some reason, what he wanted to get across to her would sound incredibly ridiculous if he said it now, considering she has him in a bit of a bind by holding his nuts captive with her vice-like grip.

He grabs her wrist to hold it completely still, but that doesn't stop her from gripping him even tighter, in the event he is of the mind to try to pry her hand from him.

"_You win this round." _Hollow Ichigo admits painstakingly.

"_That was difficult for you to admit, wasn't it?_" Hollow Rukia asks and Hollow Ichigo grimaces at the pain she's still inflicting on him.

"_Damn it, would you fucking let go! King won't be able to do anything with you if you do something stupid!_" Hollow Ichigo tries to reason with her, but she isn't so easily swayed.

"_You're just going to attack me again, if I let go._" Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo wants to shout, because she is one hundred percent correct on that assumption.

"_I can't have a normal conversation like this._" Hollow Ichigo says in a very tight voice, and Hollow Rukia giggles at that statement, which annoys the hell out of Hollow Ichigo.

"_Too fucking bad._" Hollow Rukia says, in a taunting voice, and Hollow Ichigo imagines what it would be like to watch her die.

"_Shut up!" _Hollow Ichigo is starting to feel like he's been backed into a corner, and not only that, he's so backed in, he can hardly move or fight at this point.

As long as she has a hold of his and the King's balls, he is completely at her mercy…and it doesn't look like she's oozing with compassion as she glares into his eyes.

He keeps a tight hold on her wrist and he slowly moves his head towards hers, and she moves her head back, to keep some distance between them.

"_Whatever you're thinking about trying…just forget about it._" Hollow Rukia warns him, but he uses his free hand to grab the back of her head to hold it still and then he brings his lips to hers.

Hollow Rukia is stunned when he slides his long and wild tongue right into her mouth, and she bites down on it, causing him to let out a grunt of pain, but he doesn't pull away from her, he just withdraws his tongue, and keeps kissing her.

Hollow Rukia jerks her head and captures his lower lip with her teeth and bites hard enough to draw blood, and he finally jerks his head back, but amazingly he doesn't seem more angry…no…instead he looks utterly happy.

"_That was even better than I thought it could be." _Hollow Ichigo says in a low voice before he pushes back in and pulls her head forward again, to kiss her again.

Hollow Rukia feels like the control has somehow been taken from her, though she's not at all sure how he managed it, since she still has a hold of his nuts. It's like he no longer notices how tight she squeezes him, and she's not able to twist, since he is holding her wrist in a way that prevents her from doing so.

His lips are on hers again, and she tries to bite at him again, but he avoids that by capturing her lip with his teeth in the struggle, and Hollow Rukia squeals when he bites down on her lip, and not at all gently. When he pulls away, blood is dripping down his chin, and he smiles at her.

"_That tasted so good," _Hollow Ichigo says, as he licks his lips, and then his chin where blood is dripping down. Her lip heals in front of his eyes and he keeps on smiling at her.

"_What are you trying to pull!?" _Hollow Rukia asks, since she is truly confused.

He kicks her feet out from under her and her hand tightens on his nuts as she flies to the ground, dragging him with her, since she won't let go, and he lets out a shout of pain as he is brought to his knees next to her.

"_Damn it, are you trying to rem__ove what makes me a man!?_" Hollow Ichigo roars from the pain, but then he's back to smiling. "_Of course I'd expect no less from a lioness like yourself._" Hollow Ichigo says, before he slips a hand in her robe and begins to roughly paw at her breasts.

Hollow Rukia lets out a gasp of indignation, but he won't be deterred by that alone, so she uses her free hand and attempts to poke him in the eyeball, but he moves his head out of the way of her attack and he pushes her robes away from her body a bit more forcefully.

"_Quit playing games with me!_" Hollow Rukia sounds rather enraged, and Hollow Ichigo smiles at the tone of her voice. This is how he likes her best, raging mad, full of energy, and underneath him.

He doesn't respond by talking, instead he begins to lick at her exposed nipple and she sucks in a quick breath. She will need both of her hands to push him away, but he still has a hold of her wrist of the hand that's holding onto his nuts.

Somehow, she feels it would be very unwise to release him there. He just starts moving his tongue in a wild and fast motion, and she wonders if his tongue is affected by his bankai too, because she's starting to really enjoy the feeling…she doesn't want him to stop.

Of course, him being a man, can never understand the feelings of a woman, and so he chooses that moment, of all moments, to stop. Hollow Rukia feels a bit robbed. He must be a total idiot to stop when she was finally getting really into it.

"_This is what you like, isn't it?_" Hollow Ichigo asks in a very arrogant sounding voice, and she gasps in anger.

_He knows that I liked it! The fucking asshole!_

He watches as she breathes deeply and just glares up at him, before she attempts to twist her hand. He catches her just before she can turn more than a couple of millimeters, and he starts to chuckle.

Hollow Rukia lets out an enraged scream and she starts to struggle underneath him with an amazing amount of power, more than he thought her capable of, and her whole body starts to shimmer as she starts to release even more reiatsu.

Hollow Ichigo gasps in pain when her hand seems to turn hotter in reaction to her letting out so much reiatsu and he starts to whimper a hollow sounding cry as he's sure she's literally cooking his nuts in her hand.

On instinct, he quickly leans back down and begins licking at her nipples, switching back and forth between them with amazing speed, and immediately, her reiatsu seems to be subdued, it's like she can't concentrate on raising her reiatsu and him licking her at the same time.

"_Damn!_" Hollow Rukia can only breathe it as he smiles in the middle of his wild strokes with his tongue.

"_Let go of my nuts._" Hollow Ichigo breathes in between raucous licks against her nipples. He can't stop smiling at how hard her nipples are. They're as hard as sapphires.

"_What will you do if I let go?_" Hollow Rukia asks in a choked voice, even though he can still hear that she's suspicious of him. He moves his tongue to her neck and she lets out a little groan at the feelings that shoot all the way down to her toes, because of the wild and rough way that he's licking her.

"_I'm going to fuck the hell out of you"_ Hollow Ichigo says it right up against her ear, and then he starts to lick her there. Hollow Rukia bites her lip. His neck is so close to her mouth…

Hollow Ichigo jerks in surprise when her teeth sink into his neck, and then amazingly, she lets go of his nuts. He knows she broke the skin, and he is quite certain, she's literally sucking his blood right now, but he's so turned on that he doesn't care. She's given him the freedom that he was seeking and he shoves pushes the fabric down her legs as she keeps on sucking on his neck…and on his blood.

He can feel her breath up against his neck, and once he's gotten her body exposed, he starts to tug off his own robes, and push away the material that covers his, and the King's throbbing cock. He shoves his fingers in between her legs, and her teeth sink a little bit harder into his neck as he does that, and he smiles.

"_You're like a vampire…" _Hollow Ichigo says, in amusement, even as she finally releases his neck. He uses that opportunity to kiss her.

She doesn't miss one opportunity to hurt him though. She bites on his tongue again, and he realizes that against his fingers, it's completely lubricated.

He pulls away from her lips, starts to laugh, and she trembles underneath him, as he positions himself over her. He grabs hold of her wrists and holds them above her head in the ground, effectively keeping her his prisoner, as his eyes rake across her body. He leans in to kiss her one more time, since the pain she inflicts as he does so, just turns him on so much.

He rips his mouth away from her, and he can feel droplets of blood in his mouth, from where she had bitten it. He grins, since he's too turned on to care.

He leans over and bites her nipple quite hard, as he rams himself inside of her. She lets out a scream at that, rips her hands from his grasp, and her they slide up around his neck as he begins to thrust in and out of her.

"_I'll never kill you…"_ Hollow Ichigo declares with a huge smile as he pulls in and out of her so fast all she can do is let out noisy breathes and pants as he does exactly as he promised.

Her hands tighten around his neck as he pummels his body against her own. The bite wound disappears from her skin as he pumps in and out of her forcefully, ramming into her so hard there are sure to be bruises that will appear on her legs before too long.

"_I can't promise the same…_" Hollow Rukia gasps, and Hollow Ichigo begins to get an aggravated look on his face.

"_Shit…the King is trying to take over!_" Hollow Ichigo says and he begins to fuck her even harder, even as she can only let out a loud scream at the pleasure building up in her body.

That turned her on more than anything else he'd had to say to her, and she'd been plenty turned on before that. The King is much easier to control…as far as she's concerned.

Unfortunately for her, Rukia heard it too, and she starts to try to get back in control too.

Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia scream together, as it feels like the climax is upon them. Instead, the masks shatter, causing both Ichigo and Rukia to be in full control of their bodies, even as the climax happens the instant after the masks break.

Ichigo and Rukia are staring at each other in that pivotal moment, and Ichigo can't do anything to stop it, since it was practically happening while his hollow was in control. The full force of his climax is released within her, and he topples on top of her, feeling more drained than ever in his life, and also feeling a bit ashamed.

Rukia surprises Ichigo by turning his head with her hand to face her and planting a long and sensuous kiss on his lips. He can feel her body shaking against his, due to the insane way that they just…fucked. Unfortunately that's the only way to describe what just happened, but she doesn't seem mad or traumatized by the experience at all.

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo shuts his eyes and holds her close. He can hardly believe their hollows had such a violent and intimate encounter right outside in the middle of the day, and now that he and Rukia are back, they're just trying to comprehend what in the hell just happened.

_Why did I have to come out of it, feeling so damned good? Are we both fucked up in the head? That was hotter than anything I could have ever imagined._

Ichigo shakes his head. Rukia notices that he has handprints and bite marks on his neck, then wonders if it would be a bad idea to mention it. She decides that it would.

"We should hurry and get back." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"What about Ishida?!" Rukia says suddenly, and Ichigo gets a horrified look on his face as he looks around, but doesn't see Ishida, anywhere.

"Shit…he's gone! When did he get up and leave?! What in the fuck did he see?!" Ichigo says in a panic, and Rukia just shakes her head.

"I don't know." Rukia says, even as she feels a pit in her stomach. She looks up. "We could have easily been spotted by anybody around here, including Soul Society." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo rolls off of her and begins to pull his robes into place. Rukia hurries to do the same.

"Fucking shit! Why does everything have to be so fucking complicated?!" Ichigo roars and they both grab up their zanpakutous off of the ground.

They both look nervously around, before heading off at top speed to the Vaizard hideout. They both have the sneaking suspicion that what happened today, will certainly come back to haunt them.


	19. The Battle On The Outside

_**A/N-I wanted to mention that the last chapter before this was inspired by the request of a reader of this story. It was also dedicated to that person. I edited the chapter to say so, but I wanted to mention it again and thank that person!**_

_Chapter 19_

_The Battle On The Outside_

"Holy shit, what in the hell happened to the two of you?!" Hirako asks as he notes that Ichigo is wounded in several areas. Then he notices the bite mark on his neck.

"It was a rough battle…" Ichigo says, and he feels his face heat up. He hopes it's not completely obvious.

"You know…maybe we should get started on getting her hollow under control." Hirako says, and Risa walks over to the two of them. She winks at Ichigo and points at the bite mark.

"Are you sure you want her learning to control that hollow?" Risa asks, and Ichigo blushes.

"Of course I want her to learn to control it!" Ichigo is practically shouting.

"If you're sure…" Risa says as she wiggles her eyebrows at him, and Ichigo feels himself getting very aggravated.

"Very sure." Rukia says, in a firm voice, and Hirako nods.

"I figured as much. We could sense you two fighting from here. We had to hold Risa back from going and seeing what you two were up to." Hirako says, and the couple both turn a bit pink at that.

"It's obvious. Your hollows came out." Hiyori says, as she rolls her eyes.

"Yes. And now I want to be able to suppress it." Rukia says, and Hiyori turns to Ichigo.

"What about you, dickhead? What's your excuse for letting your hollow come out?!" Hiyori demands, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"She's right, you know. You shouldn't be running into those kinds of situations…if he is allowed out too often, you'll be in for a much tougher battle over who runs that body of yours." Love says in a serious voice, and this causes Rukia to stare at Ichigo with a bit of worry. His inner hollow has been summoned several times, in the past week alone!

"It was an unexpected attack of a hollow at the Vasto Lorde level that induced my inner hollow to come out." Ichigo says haltingly, and Hiyori glares at him.

"It's unacceptable!" Hiyori shouts, before she hits him with her flip-flop again.

Rukia feels herself getting quickly annoyed at how Hiyori treats Ichigo, and it takes every bit of willpower to keep from saying something to him or her about her feelings.

"Are you going to put Rukia on the stupid Hiyori Walker?" Ichigo asks, earning him another swat from Hiyori.

"It's not stupid, dickhead!" Hiyori shouts.

"Nah…after the exchange that you two just encountered, I'm sure her reiatsu is drained enough anyways. We should just get started, since I know you're in a hurry. You're still expected to take on any hollows that show up here, and unlike last time, there aren't other Shinigami around to back you up." Hirako says, and Ichigo quickly glances at him.

"Would you know if the Second Division has been around at all?" Ichigo asks rather frantically.

"Ah, it seems they have been around a lot recently, though they weren't around for your latest scuffle, that much I'm sure of." Hirako says, and he grins at the way the couple both let out a loud sigh of relief at hearing that.

"Of course you are aware as well as I am, that they could see it from Soul Society if they had their radar on you at all." Hiyori snaps at them, and the worried look returns to their faces.

"It's one of the reasons she's not using the stupid Hiyori walker." Hirako says, and Hiyori kicks him in his ass.

"I already said that it's not stupid, dickhead Shinji!" Hiyori shouts, and this causes pretty much everyone to sigh.

"Do you have to get her so worked up?" Kensei asks with irritation.

"You say that like it's a hard thing to do," Ichigo mutters, and Hiyori turns her flip-flop on him again. Rukia has to force her arm to stay at her side, and to not slap Hiyori's flip-flop right out of her hand.

"I hope you're ready." Hirako says to Rukia, before he puts his hand in front of her face. Rukia's eyes widen and then she starts to fall. Ichigo catches her and lifts her in his arms. They head for the underground area together, and Ichigo gently sets Rukia down on the ground.

"You can do this, Rukia." Ichigo says in a feeling voice before he stands back up.

Hachigen motions for Ichigo to come over to him as he raises a barrier around Rukia.

"I want you to seal her limbs." Hirako says, and everyone gasps, since Ichigo was the only one who had that treatment, prior to now. Hachi follows the orders as directed.

"Wall of iron sand, tower formed from hate, forge molten iron and neatly finish in silence. Way of Binding Number Seventy-Five! Quintet of Iron Pillars!" Hachi says firmly with his fingers interlocked together to make a single fist.

Ichigo looks pretty worried with Rukia bound like that, but Hachi places Ichigo in his healing barrier once he's finished sealing Rukia's limbs.

"Why did you do that?" Ichigo asks worriedly.

"To give us a bit of extra time to heal you, before her hollow comes out." Hachi tells Ichigo, who looks worriedly back at Rukia who is in a barrier and sealed by a high level binding spell.

"I figured you would want to go in first. That's why I asked him to seal her limbs." Hirako explains, and Ichigo nods his head a bit dumbly as the wounds he obtained from his fighting with Nami and Hollow Rukia begin to be healed.

"Her power is abnormal." Mashiro whispers quietly to Kensei, who just scoffs and ignores her.

If anybody asked his opinion, the three women who are already part of the group are just mighty aggravating. Risa is the only one who's ever helped him out, by lending him her porno magazines. For that reason, he barely tolerates her, but the other two are just downright annoying. Hiyori more than Mashiro, simply because of her tendency to be violent at the slightest provocation.

Back in the barrier, the half mask begins to formulate on Rukia's face and Ichigo leans forward at that. He watches as the her head jerks upward and then she tries to stand, but is held bound by Hachigen's binding spell.

Everyone's eyes widen as Hollow Rukia begins to burst with reiatsu, and it grows, multiplying within the barrier and she stands almost effortlessly. Hachi lets Ichigo out of his healing barrier, and Ichigo goes towards the barrier.

"Be careful in there, Ichigo." Hirako says, and Ichigo grins at him.

"You make sure you're careful. I'll be just fine." Ichigo says, and Hachi lets him in the barrier.

Unlike the other times he's encountered her, she doesn't seem to have any consciousness…she's all fighting instinct right now. Ichigo's eyes widen as he realizes…she's immersed in her inner battle. She doesn't recognize who's in front of her, other than the fact that an enemy has appeared that she must defeat.

She whips Sode No Shirayuki from the sheath at her side. The release happens without her saying a word, though Ichigo suspects the words were most definitely called out from within Rukia's inner world.

She flies forward at him with her released zanpakutou out and ready to slice, but Ichigo blocks her hit with Zangetsu, though it pains him to see her in this state like this.

She lets out an angry hiss as she jumps back and charges forward at him. Ichigo can't help but to feel a sense of huge inner turmoil as he faces her like this. He would never make the move to actually hurt her, all he will do, is defend.

_I don't want anything bad to happen to you Rukia! I will do everything in my power to see that you come out of this okay._

Her hits are violently strong, and Ichigo holds strong, as he keeps his eyes peeled for any surprise attacks, since he doesn't especially want to die during this. She would certainly be devastated if he went and did something stupid like that.

It's hard to stay so focused on her when she looks like this, and he grunts as he blocks another violently strong hit. He wishes he could look away from her, but he can't. Not unless he wants to be dead.

She quickly shifts and flips up over him before she attempts to swipe him in the air with her zanpakutou, and Ichigo blocks that hit too, with another grunt as it takes a lot of effort to do so, particularly since he's not in bankai.

The Vaizards all watch as Ichigo defends against her quite skillfully, but they also notice that his concentration is completely and fully on her, like he's taking her very seriously.

"Did anybody tell him he only gets ten minutes in there?" Risa asks, and Hirako shakes his head no.

"We'll let him stay in for fifteen minutes." Hirako says, and everyone gasps at that.

"That's not the way it works!" Mashiro cries out, and Hiyori scoffs. Risa just stares into the barrier wide eyed.

"This is Ichigo we're talking about. He can handle it. And if he can't…we'll let him out sooner." Hirako says quietly.

"He wouldn't let her kill him, would he?" Risa asks, and Hirako scoffs.

"Not likely. He's completely focused on her right now. He is doing everything he can to avoid getting cut by her, even though he knows we can heal him before she comes out of it." Hirako says quietly.

Everyone quiets down and avidly watches Ichigo fight Rukia's hollow, and just like Hirako said, they can see that Ichigo's full concentration is on the girl in front of him in the barrier. The fact that he's not cutting her, is actually keeping her hollow transformation from occurring too quickly and all they have is a view the half mask.

Inside the barrier, Ichigo can feel his arms shaking, from blocking her insanely powerful hits as she keeps swinging Sode No Shirayuki down on him relentlessly. He wonders what is going on in her inner world, as he continues to defend against her powerful hits.

She begins to get a bit more acrobatic and creative in her attacks, simply because all of her attacks are being defended against. Ichigo feels like with each slash she attempts is cutting away at a piece of his soul, to have to see her like this, and he wonders how long it will take for her to win, since he can't imagine anything other than her winning.

He keeps swinging Zangetsu to match and parry her attacks, and just when he thinks he can't take one more second of facing her like this, Mashiro suddenly appears in the barrier with him and defends against Rukia's next hit. Ichigo's eyes widen and she throws him a friendly smile.

"Take a break, I'll defend for now." Mashiro says, and she does intend to try and do just that, but Rukia's strength isn't nearly as easy for her to defend against as it had been for Ichigo, even though mentally it had been so hard, that he was feeling pretty much broken.

Ichigo watches, completely on edge as Mashiro ends up slicing Rukia across her arm, but as expected, high speed regeneration occurs. Ichigo looks on in horror as the cut is covered over in hollow skin rather than Rukia's normal skin. It's a silver color, and Ichigo grits his teeth as he can't take his eyes off of what's happening within the barrier.

Mashiro is doing her best to defend, without seriously hurting Ichigo's girlfriend, but the girl's level of strength surprises her a great deal. She hadn't expected for her to have such brute strength, and her ten minute round with Rukia feels much longer than that by the time she comes out and Hirako heads inside.

Everyone watches quietly until Shinji comes out, and Rose heads inside with Rukia.

Hiyori glances at Ichigo and scoffs when she sees the concern that's written all across his face. This girl is obviously a real weakness for him.

"I'm not afraid to cut her," Hiyori grumbles quietly enough that Ichigo can't hear her, but she hugs her knees against her chest.

No matter how often she reminds herself that she has comrades around her, she can't help but to feel a great loneliness that she cannot explain. No matter how many companions she has, she feels very much alone.

She used to think Ichigo was the same as her, and that she could identify with him, but then this girl had come along during a fight, and Hiyori had been able to immediately see that there was something between them.

Now it seems they're a full blown couple. No matter which way you tried to slice it, Kurosaki Ichigo is nothing like Sarugaki Hiyori, since she has _never_ had the pleasure of knowing what it's like to be part of a couple.

"He sure got himself a cute girl," Love says with a nod, and Risa glances at him.

"I didn't know you were into the quiet and graceful type." Risa says to Love, and Kensei snorts.

"She's a quality girl. She's definitely more interesting than the other girl we met, what was her name?" Kensei asks Shinji.

"Orihime-chan." Shinji says even as he sits down and breathes hard from his confrontation with Rukia's hollow.

"Somehow I knew you'd remember it," Kensei says with a laugh.

"I already told you, Orihime-chan is my first love. What do you say Ichigo? When we take care of your girlfriend's hollow, will you set me up on a date with Orihime-chan?" Hirako calls out loudly, and Ichigo doesn't seem to hear him since he's watching Rukia's fight so intently.

"You probably shouldn't try to talk to him right now, he's got a one track mind." Risa says as she glances at Ichigo, who is completely glued to what's going on within the barrier.

As the fight progresses, Rukia's hollow becomes more prominent and the extent to which her progression is actually going, has Ichigo's heart twisted in knots. She has silver fur over her hollow skin, which is also silver in color. She resembles a fox, with her triangular ears that have developed, and her hollow mask resembles that of a small fox as well.

The only thing is that her mask is black with the red curves on it, which makes it stand out a great deal from her body. As the fight progresses, she ends up gaining what looks like cat tails, and not just one, but two of them. Ichigo wonders how much further the fight will progress, when she sprouts three fox tails on her rear end, and the tails become essential battle tools, by the time Risa enters the barrier with Rukia.

A curvy red line begins to appear down Rukia's arms, quite visible under the silver fur. Risa goes to her hands and rotates her body and legs in a split kick motion, to kick Rukia away from her, as she relentlessly attacks whoever decides to enter the barrier with her.

With each minute that passes, Ichigo continues to grow more and more worried about the outcome of this confrontation. She looks way too much like a real hollow for him to feel at all comfortable with the situation, as he looks upon it.

Sweat is pouring down Ichigo's face as he observes the scene in front of him. Risa is holding her own in the fight well enough against Rukia, but she tends to find herself jumping back to avoid being slashed by Rukia, when she brings her blade down and meets Risa's blade.

Risa holds her position until she feels her arms begin to give and she jumps back as Rukia slices downwards with Sode No Shirayuki. Then Rukia flies at her again, and they seem to repeat this ritual around the barrier. One of Rukia's cat tails swipes Risa's feet out from underneath her, and Risa's glasses come off as she rolls away from Rukia's blade which is coming downwards at her face, every time she rolls over again.

Hiyori comes in to take Risa's place, and she grabs up the girl's glasses and throws them to her as she whips her zanpakutou from her back. Rukia lets out a hiss, and Hiyori scoffs.

"Can't decide what the hell you are…a cat? A fox? You fucking got me." Hiyori says, as Rukia dives at her. Hiyori meets Rukia's white blade with her own, and her eyes widen when Rukia easily begins to overpower her.

"Don't underestimate her, Hiyori!" Mashiro cries out as Hiyori barely dodges Rukia's hit.

"I'm not really sure why…but this bitch just pisses me the hell off!" Hiyori mutters as she blocks Rukia's next attack.

Even as a hollow, the grace of the girl can't be denied, and this is what Hiyori believes pisses her off most about Ichigo's girlfriend. She is everything that Hiyori has always secretly wanted to be, and Hiyori has never dealt with envy very well.

Ichigo cringes when Hiyori manages to slice at Rukia's stomach, but Rukia doesn't even act like she took a hit at all, she just keeps flying at Hiyori, and she ends up catching her with the sharp edge of Sode No Shirayuki, several times.

Ichigo stares, unable to drag his eyes away as he tries to silently communicate with Rukia.

_Time is ticking Rukia…hurry!_


	20. The Battle On The Inside

_Chapter 20_

_The Battle On The Inside_

When Rukia entered her inner world, at first she didn't see anybody. She glances around at the familiar icy caves, until she hears a very familiar and creepy sounding giggle very close by.

Rukia turns and confronts her hollow, face to face, for the very first time. Her eyes gape, since her hollow has the same black hair as herself, but her skin is not flesh colored, it's white. Instead of whites around her eyes, she has blacks around her eyes. Instead of Rukia's beautiful blue eyes, the hollow has those creepy yellow ones. Instead of black Shinigami robes, she wears white ones, that are the exact opposite of Rukia's with black fabric showing underneath at the arms.

"_Yo, Queen_." Hollow Rukia says, and Rukia watches her warily as she removes a zanpakutou, identical to Rukia's from a completely white sheath.

"You've been the one tormenting me." Rukia says with a scowl, and Hollow Rukia laughs.

"_How very like you. Everything is always about you…or him_." Hollow Rukia says, and Rukia doesn't really appreciate that Hollow Rukia is bringing Ichigo into the equation.

"Do you know where Sode No Shirayuki is?" Rukia asks angrily, ignoring her hollow's rude comment about her own personality.

"_Did I hit a nerve? You actually got a scary look on your face for a mere second._" Hollow Rukia says as she smiles widely at Rukia.

"Sode No Shirayuki! Where is she?! Rukia asks in a much more desperate voice.

"_Do you mean her_?" Hollow Rukia asks as she holds up her zanpakutou. Rukia's eyes widen at her hollow's implication that Sode No Shirayuki is in her hands, and not Rukia's.

"What have you done with her?!" Rukia cries out with wide eyes as she stares intently at her hollow.

Hollow Rukia's yellow eyes stay locked onto Rukia's blue ones. They both have a stare down for a minute before Rukia raises Sode No Shirayuki. Rukia can hardly believe it when they say the same chant at the exact same time.

"_Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" _Both of them say it, and both of their zanpakutous release at the same time.

Rukia's eyes widen at the sight of Hollow Rukia's zanpakutou, it's exactly like her own, everything is completely white, except for the ribbon and guard. The ribbon is white with a diagonal wide black stripe winding through it. The guard is completely black.

Rukia's eyes can only stay wide as she observes her opponent, and then they both use shunpo to charge at one another. They cross blades and glare at each other close up before they both pull back to swing forward again.

Suddenly, as Hollow Rukia sends a small blast of ice at Rukia, she feels like she's falling, which is impossible, since she was on ice, and suddenly, Ichigo is in front of her.

"You're strong. Strong enough to put your will in front of your fears. You are the one who taught me that. So don't you go forgetting." Ichigo says as he stares into her eyes with a hard and demanding look.

"Ichigo…" Rukia says with feeling as she stares up into his beautiful brown eyes.

"The woman I love can defeat any obstacle in front of her. It's one of the reasons I love you, Rukia! You stay who you are…you keep on being the woman I fell in love with." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles at him.

"Lately, you've been saying such sweet things to me. It's just the pick me up that I always need at the right time…and you always come through." Rukia says as she smiles and shakes her head at herself.

She should have known that Ichigo would always be there, believing in her, and encouraging her, always wanting her to come out on top. She never knew he could be so good at strengthening the resolve all the way to the core of her soul.

_I can't let her win…I have Ichigo to protect. I have to do what he expects me to do. I have to do what I expect of myself!_

"My world couldn't have changed without you. Nothing in my world would ever be right without you in it." Ichigo declares and Rukia grins at him.

"You'll have me for more time than you know what to do with." Rukia says as she keeps on smiling.

"For me Rukia…fight. Win. Conquer and take what belongs rightfully to you!" Ichigo's voice fades away and Rukia narrowly dodges Hollow Rukia's ice shot. Hollow Rukia is flying at her now.

Rukia holds up her zanpakutou in time to block Hollow Rukia from cutting her, but she has to jump back when her hollow's power begins to override her own. Rukia bounces off the cave wall and lands gracefully on the ice without slipping.

Hollow Rukia lets out that awful sounding giggle, and Rukia's eyes narrow at her.

"I hate the sound of your giggling, it gives me the creeps." Rukia informs her hollow, and that just makes the hollow giggle for even longer.

"_If it keeps you focused on the fight then it's fine. You had a faraway look in your eyes a minute ago_." Hollow Rukia announces, and Rukia glares at her.

"You're nuts. I did not have a faraway look in my eyes!" Rukia insists, even as she remembers Ichigo's smiling and compassionate face, urging her on.

"_Yes you did. Your eyes looked so distant, they were practically cloudy_!" Hollow Rukia informs her, and Rukia growls as she charges forward again.

"Shut up!" Rukia screeches as she brings Sode No Shirayuki down. Hollow Rukia defends against Rukia's blade with her own zanpakutou, and Rukia is quite stunned when she once again feels herself being overpowered, even in her anger.

"_You think too much. Haven't you realized yet that Sode No Shirayuki is no longer your only power!?" _Hollow Rukia asks, and this surprises Rukia. She hadn't expected her hollow to say anything useful at all during this battle.

"I was told you were no ally of mine." Rukia informs her, remembering the words that she heard in her head when the damned hollow that brought about her own inner hollow, bit her.

"_With most Shinigami, that may have been true, but you aren't a typical weakling Shinigami._" Hollow Rukia says, and Rukia's mouth drops open at that unexpected compliment.

Of course, Hollow Rukia charges Rukia again, with her black and white released zanpakutou, and Rukia uses shunpo to dodge and then she tries to slice at Sode No Shirayuki again.

"Why are you attacking in the middle of a discussion?!" Rukia belts out as she breathes hard, from dodging being sliced, by the black and white Sode No Shirayuki, in her hollow's hands.

"_You may be strong…but there is no way that you're stronger than me. First Dance…White Moon._" Hollow Rukia chants as she waves her zanpakutou. Rukia's eyes widen at the size of the circle that has been created by her hollow using such a massive sized first dance, and Rukia uses shunpo to get the hell out of there.

"Holy shit…" Rukia breathes, as she watches the massive ice circle come up, and then Rukia hears the creepy giggle again.

"_You look so surprised…" _Hollow Rukia says it from directly behind Rukia, who gasps and turns in time to meet her hollow's blade, flying directly at her.

"What in the fuck!?" Rukia gasps as the ice circle breaks apart and she's facing her inner hollow once again. Rukia's eyes narrow at her. That ice circle was far larger than anything Rukia's ever produced with Sode No Shirayuki.

"_If you're weaker than me…I'll simply take your body, and Ichigo for myself!" _Hollow Rukia says with a long and creepy giggle to follow, and Rukia's eyes narrow at her.

"That's never happening. You can't take what belongs to me." Rukia says in a dangerously soft voice. "Second Dance…White Ripple." Rukia chants, and Hollow Rukia's giggle seems to come from all around her as she shoots off her attack.

Hollow Rukia doesn't just stand there and take it, no instead, she uses shunpo to get behind Rukia again and swing her black and white Sode No Shirayuki.

Rukia senses her and turns once again, this time though, she isn't quite as lucky to sustain no damage. Hollow Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki was able to slice at her left arm. Blood flies out of Rukia's wound, and bounces around the ice. Rukia grabs at her wound and gives Hollow Rukia a dirty look.

"_Aw did I hurt you? Are you going to cry now_? Hollow Rukia taunts and Rukia curls her lip in disgust.

"This is nothing." Rukia says, as she pulls her hand away from her wound and puts both hands back on the hilt of Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Stop trying to act so tough…I know that hurt._" Sode No Shirayuki says, adding her disturbing giggle at the end. Rukia grimaces at the sound of that giggle. It drives her more nuts than she would ever want to admit.

"Just get Sode No Shirayuki out here!" Rukia yells, and Hollow Rukia laughs. She holds up her zanpakutou.

"_I thought I already told you, I have Sode No Shirayuki, right here_!" Hollow Rukia shouts as she waves her zanpakutou again. "_Second Dance, White Ripple_!" Hollow Rukia chants loudly and Rukia's eyes widen at the size of the attack headed for her.

Once again, Rukia is only barely able to get out of the way of her hollow's massive attack. She breathes heavily even as she tries to figure out how in the hell she's supposed to beat such a strong opponent.

"You're a fucking monster." Rukia mutters as she watches the huge line of ice break into nothingness.

"_You're just really pathetic!_" Hollow Rukia shouts, and suddenly Rukia feels like her world is disappearing from her eyes again.

Hollow Rukia fades away, along with the ice of her inner world. Instead she is now in the Kuchiki mansion, with her brother.

"Ni-sama!" Rukia says in shock, as she stares at her brother who is not looking at her with compassion in his eyes.

It reminds her of the Byakuya from the past, the one she was sure never cared a rip for her. His eyes are so cold, so distant, and he's looking at her like she's some sort of virus that has infected his pure and perfect noble world.

"Strong powers require a strong heart…a strong will. How strong is your will, Rukia?" Byakuya asks her, as he points at her, and Rukia opens and closes her mouth as, she stares at him for a moment.

_He is talking to me like I'm a piece of trash!_

"My will?" Rukia utters and Byakuya closes his eyes as though he's disappointed in her.

"You are a disgrace…Kuchiki Rukia." Byakuya says in a hard voice, before he disappears and Rukia blinks as her hollow flies towards her head with her black and white Sode No Shirayuki.

"_Pay attention, dumb ass!" _Hollow Rukia shouts, even as she shows her surprise that Rukia is able to defend against her violent hit.

"I am!" Rukia shouts, and Hollow Rukia giggles.

"_You really are something else, you know that? How can you start daydreaming in the middle of a battle?! Don't you know that's why I'm so much stronger than you_?!" Hollow Rukia shouts, and Rukia's eyes narrow angrily.

"What was that?" Rukia asks in a snippy tone. Hollow Rukia giggles. She snaps her fingers and giggles again.

"_Just look at how pathetic you actually are! I'm the only one who can truly wield Sode No Shirayuki! In all of your years of practice, you've never come as far as I have_!" Hollow Rukia says with a laugh and Rukia's eyes widen in horror as her own pure white zanpakutou shatters into nothingness at her opponent's words, due to her will.

Rukia closes her eyes, and she's suddenly being smacked upside the head by Kaien-dono. Rukia's eyes blink open and she's in a field with Kaien-dono…and Miyako-dono.

"K-Kaien-d-dono?" Rukia stammers as she looks at him.

"What do you think you're doing, Kuchiki?!" Kaien yells, before he bonks her hard on the head again.

"Ow! Please quit that, Kaien-dono! That really hurts!" Rukia yelps out, and Kaien-dono sighs, while Miyako-dono laughs. Rukia rubs her head which is aching painfully.

"If you do that in a fight, you'll be dead!" Kaien-dono tells her in a stern voice, and Miyako giggles again.

"Don't be too rough on her. We've been at it awhile." Miyako says before she walks up to Rukia and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You must always remember to believe in yourself, no matter what." Miyako says, and Kaien nods his agreement.

"Believe in myself?" Rukia echoes quietly and Kaien turns an intense gaze on her before he speaks. Miyako is already smiling and nodding her head though, and Rukia always feels comforted by her smile.

"There will always be people around that you can count on, but what she says is true. No matter what, you must believe in yourself, Kuchiki." Kaien says, and Rukia's eyes widen as Miyako disappears, and then Kaien morphs into Ichigo. He grabs her hands and looks deep into her eyes.

"I'll never stop believing in you, so you had better make sure you come back to me. Take that sword…and fight!" Ichigo roars at her, and Rukia is suddenly thrust back into her inner world, where she slides around on the ice, avoiding being struck by Hollow Rukia's Sode No Shirayuki.

"_I'll kill you, take Ichigo for myself, and make him into my personal slave. I'll tempt him to be my slave by telling him I'll never let him see you again if he doesn't! Don't you think that will be enough to make him do whatever I want him to do?_" Hollow Rukia asks with her disturbing giggle, and Rukia feels the deep anger building in her entire soul.

"You cannot _ever _have him." Rukia tells her, practically snarling.

"_I can and I will. I practically already have. I want to tie him up and lick him again. His reaction was so strong when I licked his big hard-" _Hollow Rukia is cut off, because Rukia used shunpo to wind up right next to her and slap her across the face. Then she yanks Sode No Shirayuki by the ribbon, right out of her hollow's hand.

"Shut the fuck up." Rukia growls, and Hollow Rukia looks at her in surprise.

"_Well, well, well. What a surprise, I didn't think you even had the ability to do that, let alone the guts to do that_." Hollow Rukia says as she can no longer giggle, because Rukia has a deadly, angry look on her face. Hollow Rukia can feel the anger swirling around within the inner world.

"Let us get one thing straight, right here, and right now. Ichigo belongs only to me, as does Sode No Shirayuki. You are a guest here, and you would do well to not make yourself an unwelcome one. Around here, I am the ruler!" Rukia declares, and Hollow Rukia suddenly looks a bit frightened at Rukia's rage.

Hollow Rukia holds up her empty hands as she stares in horror that the zanpakutou is in Rukia's hands, and not her own.

Rukia raises the released Sode No Shirayuki and flies towards her opponent, who has a horrified look on her face at Rukia's charge.

"_What_?" Hollow Rukia gasps as she quickly holds up her hand. "_Way of Destruction Number Thirty-Three, Blue Fire, Crash Down_!" Hollow Rukia chants, but Rukia knows that spell like the back of her hand. She uses shunpo to dodge around it and fly right at Hollow Rukia's heart.

"It's over, prepare yourself!" Rukia shouts as she slashes through Hollow Rukia's chest. Hollow Rukia's white kimono starts to turn black, and her expression shows a bit of amusement, and regret.

"_What can I do? You win…this round. But if you start getting weak…if you give me even a chance, I'll come back with a vengeance. For now though…I bow to you. Don't forget that I can always come back_…" Hollow Rukia informs Rukia who can only stare as her hollow disappears completely.

"You can never come back." Rukia says in a tired voice as she looks at Sode No Shirayuki in her hands. "I just want things to be normal again." Rukia mutters quietly.

_I did it just like you wanted me to, Ichigo. Thanks for helping me win._


	21. Rukia's Victory

_Chapter 21_

_Rukia's Victory_

Ichigo's eyes widen since Hiyori's time is nearly up in the barrier, but a blue reiatsu starts to shine from Rukia's hollow.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asks, and Hiyori's eyes widen as she sprints for the edge of the barrier, and Hachi lets her out.

"She did it. Faster than you did, too, though not by much." Hirako says, and Ichigo stares within the barrier as Rukia's hollow skin and fur begins to crack, and the blue reiatsu starts shining through all the cracks.

Everyone watches as an explosion seems to occur, and when the dust settles, Rukia is standing there, with her hollow body parts all shattered at her feet. Only the black and red curved mask with its fox ears remains, attached to her face.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouts, and Hachi dispels the barrier.

Ichigo runs towards Rukia, just as she starts to lose her ability to stand, from being so exhausted. Ichigo falls to his knees and catches her in his arms, and her head falls forward onto his chest. Her mask drops down at his feet and she just leans against him.

"So…how do you feel?" Hirako says as he strolls up to the couple. Rukia turns her head and answers in a raspy voice.

"A hell of a lot better." Rukia answers, and then she closes her eyes.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, and Hirako holds up his hand.

"She can't hear you. She's completely drained, and she needs rest." He tells him, and Ichigo picks her body up and grabs her mask to carry up the stairs.

"I'll stay with her until she wakes up." Ichigo assures him, and Hirako nods thoughtfully at him as he watches Ichigo look lovingly at the small girl in his arms.

"Hey Ichigo…what is that girl's full name?" Hirako asks as he points at Rukia in Ichigo's arms.

"Kuchiki Rukia." Ichigo answers instantly, and he begins to walk up the stairs.

Ichigo doesn't notice how behind him, every single one of the Vaizards have broken out into a huge smile. They wait until Ichigo is completely up to the regular area of the hideout before beginning to talk excitedly.

"This is good for us right?" Mashiro asks quietly, though very excitedly.

"I definitely wouldn't call it bad…I can hardly believe it. A member of nobility, is inflicted with the same type of curse that we are. If they decide to accept her, then they'll have to accept us." Hirako says thoughtfully.

"They don't even know what's happened with her though, do they?" Hiyori asks curiously.

"We have to assume they know. I can't imagine that there is not one soul in Soul Society who hasn't put surveillance on them. It's only a matter of time. I think she knew that, and wanted to get it under control as quickly as possible." Hirako says.

They all jump when they hear Ichigo's voice shouting down to them.

"Oh, I just wanted to tell you all, not to get your hopes up, simply because Rukia is a member of the Kuchiki clan. Her brother sometimes puts the law above the love of his family." Ichigo calls down, and everyone looks at each other.

"Did he hear us?" Mashiro asks as she looks at her comrades.

"No…he realized that we would get our hopes up after he told us who she is. I believe him. In fact, I get the sense very strongly that he has fought her brother on her behalf in the past." Hirako says, and everyone nods.

Nobody doubts his ability to see things about others that can't normally be detected. Nobody in the group really thinks Ichigo would lie about such a thing either. They can't count on the fact that she is a Kuchiki to get them completely accepted.

"We can never catch a break." Risa mutters, and Kensei nods at that sentiment. Everyone starts up the stairs closely.

"We've grown by two more in the past year. Soul Society can't just off us all so easily, especially considering that we have personal history with some of the strongest Shinigami there. It won't be so easy for them, even if they do decide they want to do away with us all. We'll fight for our lives." Hirako says, and everyone nods a bit glumly.

Almost all of them would like to be back at Soul Society, even Hiyori, who claims to hate both humans and Shinigami. Their ties had all been cut so suddenly, and Risa has often wondered whatever became of little Nanao.

Ichigo isn't immediately in sight, and they realize he's gone to one of the upper levels with his girlfriend. Hiyori looks up at the area where Ichigo's reiatsu is oozing like always and she scoffs. Risa and Kensei exchange a look at this.

"I wonder how long that dickhead can keep his mask on for, these days." Hiyori asks, and everyone chuckles at that. Ichigo hears them and doesn't appreciate it.

"Long enough to win against my opponent!" Ichigo shouts down angrily, and everyone laughs at that.

"Last time we trained you were at eleven seconds! Eleven! Please tell me you can keep it on for longer than a minute these days!" Hiyori shouts up and Ichigo's voice is shrill when he responds.

"Shut the hell up! I'm trying to rest with Rukia!" Ichigo shouts and that earns him applause from Kensei, Love, and Rose.

"I guess with the right girl around, you aren't so innocent!" Kensei shouts up, and they can feel Ichigo's reiatsu exuding anger. He obviously gets real touchy when the subject comes to Kuchiki Rukia.

"Shut up! Don't talk about Rukia like that!" Ichigo shouts and everyone snickers below.

Ichigo sighs as he hears them go about their normal business of errands and food runs. He can hear noises below, but generally whoever stuck around is being rather quiet as they amuse themselves.

Ichigo cuddles close with Rukia by spooning with her, and holds her mask in one of his hands as he holds her with the other.

_She won her inner battle, just like I knew she would. I couldn't expect anything less of Rukia. _

Ichigo flinches when he hears the voice of his hollow speak up in his head, and he shuts his eyes tight and tries not to listen, but he can't help but listen.

_When are you going to rip off your robes and bury yourself in her again? You know you want to do that again._

Ichigo shakes his head to clear the voice of his inner hollow away. He doesn't think of it as him burying himself in her, he thinks of it as them sharing something special…making love. Then Ichigo blushes, when he realizes he was just massaging her breasts as he laid there. He stills his hand, and then he hears his hollow laughing in his head.

Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut hard, and allows sleep to overcome him after awhile, but of course he ends up falling asleep to a very descriptive summary of what his hollow would be doing with Rukia if he were the one holding her instead of Ichigo.

_I'd rip off that black robe and squeeze those irresistible light pink buds. I'd touch her everywhere. Then I'd suck on her toes. I bet she'd like that. I'd get her so turned on, that she'd be willing to do whatever I wanted in order to get my big hard cock deep inside her._

_I can just imagine it now, what I could make her do. She'd be so willing, just because she'd want me that bad. I know exactly how to pleasure her. She likes to feel a tongue on her most sensitive places. You know the places, King. Those places that drive both of us more wild than all of our best battles. I bet she would love to return the favor, don't you remember the feeling of having a tongue against you when you're rock hard? _

_I couldn't believe you actually shared your consciousness with me a bit while that psycho bitch had you bound. But that's what allows me to know that my instincts don't merely exist for fighting. Fucking that girl made me feel really alive. I want to fuck her, and hear her scream as her body spasms from the pleasure I bring her._

_She is so tiny…and so fucking tight! You thought so too, King, don't deny it. You want to feel her all around you when you're rock hard again too. I'm not the only one who wants to feel that wet, tight, and perfect place again, am I? We both want her King. Don't be so selfish next time, let me be there more. _

_We can even make a deal where I shut up a whole hell of a lot more if you let me out completely to see her from time to time. How would you like it if I were keeping you from her? We can both enjoy what she offers to us. We'll take it all, and she'll be ours completely!_

This in turn, affects his dreams, and he ends up dreaming about a very extremely kinky sexual encounter with Rukia, all thanks to his inner hollow's ramblings in his head as he had drifted of into sleep. In his dream, he and his hollow take turns having sex with Rukia, who morphs into Hollow Rukia every time he lets his hollow take over.

When Ichigo is being poked away by Rukia, he opens his eyes and sees her with a strange expression on her face.

"Rukia?" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia blushes.

"You woke me up…you were…poking me." Rukia says as she points at his groin. Ichigo blushes when he realizes he's woken up with wood.

"Ah…uh…poking you?" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia blushes again.

"Um…yeah. It wasn't just that you were…hard…you were rocking into me, and I knew you were sleeping so I thought I should wake you." Rukia says, and then Ichigo blushes when she looks back at his midsection.

"Sorry…" Ichigo mumbles, feeling like a total moron. She always finds a way to stun him though.

"Is there something I can do…to help you with that?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo turns even more red. Of course there was plenty that she _could_ do, but if any of the Vaizards caught them, he'd never get over his embarrassment.

"It's okay-" Ichigo starts to say, but then she takes a hold of it, and Ichigo lets out a quiet groan at that action.

"Let me help you." Rukia whispers, and she begins to slip her hands into his pants and she grabs a firm hold on him and begins to stroke him, up and down the length of his hard-on.

"Oh shit…Rukia…" Ichigo mumbles as his body quickly reacts to her touch, without her hardly having to even work at it.

_She's fucking perfect!_

Ichigo easily ignores his inner hollow's voice, since he's too focused on Rukia's hands on his erection, and he grabs her by the head and yanks her forward for a kiss as she keeps on stroking him under his pants.

He pulls away and begins to breathe more and more heavily as her hands move continually up and down, and around the length of his arousal, and she can tell when his feet start to react that he's about ready to lose it. Rukia pulls his pants away to keep everything from being stuck inside, and keeps on rubbing him sensually.

Ichigo stifles a groan as he erupts from Rukia's attention, but then he stares in horror at the mess that landed on the floor about a meter away from them.

"We have to clean it up!" Ichigo hisses, and Rukia nods even though she looks at him like she doesn't have a clue.

"With what?" Rukia asks innocently, and Ichigo glares at her.

"I don't know…this was your idea!" He whispers at her, and Rukia blushes.

"Shut up, you liked it." She mutters, and Ichigo sighs before he looks around for something to clean it up with,

"Can you use kidou to get rid of it?" Ichigo asks hopefully, and Rukia looks at him doubtfully.

"I suppose I could transport it somewhere." Rukia says slowly, and Ichigo nods his head rapidly at that solution.

"That'll work!" Ichigo hisses under his breath so as to not call attention to themselves.

"Where do you want to put it?" Rukia asks with a confused look on her face. Ichigo turns red when he hears his hollow speak up in his head.

_Tell her to put it in her mouth_!

"Uh…a dumpster…or the trash somewhere I guess." Ichigo says, since he does not want to say what his hollow just said in his head. He's quite sure it would earn him a painful kick to the face.

Ichigo watches as she mutters a chant under her breath and watches as kidou flies from her hands and surrounds his…ejaculation, and then it disappears. She looks at him apologetically.

"I don't know any coordinates of trash cans or dumpsters, so I left it in your bedroom." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen at that.

"Oh my god. I hope nobody notices it. Where did you leave it?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia blushes.

"Your bed." Rukia says, and Ichigo groans.

"Well…at least it's not here." Ichigo says, and he hopes nobody was in his room when it appeared there, and if so that nobody actually asks him about it.

"If you two are awake, then get down here!" Hiyori shouts, and the couple turns red.

"We were on our way!" Ichigo shouts back, and Rukia grabs her mask off the ground, before they hurry down to where everyone else is.

"You both look refreshed," Hirako says, though he doesn't understand why they both blush.

"Are you ready to begin your mask training?" Hiyori asks Rukia in a loud voice, and Rukia simply nods at her.

"We'll head into the underground area again." Hirako says, and Hiyori turns on Ichigo.

"You're going to be training too. I want to see how far you've come in keeping on your mask." Hiyori tells him, and Ichigo nods. He had kind of figured that would be the case.

"Are Rukia and I going against each other?" Ichigo asks, and Hiyori scoffs.

"This is supposed to simulate a real fight, so no. I'll be working with you, like always." Hiyori informs him. Mashiro steps forward and smiles at Rukia.

"I'll be working with you on this training!" Mashiro says, and Rukia smiles at her.

"Thank you for your help with this," Rukia says as she offers Mashiro an appreciative bow.

They all head into the underground area, and the training begins. At first, Rukia's mask gets smashed due to an intense attack from Mashiro, but it only happens that one time.

Ichigo's mask finally breaks after five hours of fighting with Hiyori and she was surprised when he held it on for over an hour.

Ichigo is surprised though, that Rukia' mask only broke once, in the very beginning, she's been wearing her current mask for nearly five hours.

She impresses everyone in the room, when she completes the fifteen hour minimum for keeping the mask on, with only having it break on her once.

"That's the second fastest that someone was able to maintain that kind of control!" Mashiro tells Rukia excitedly. Rukia knows it wasn't Ichigo and so she looks at the girl with interest.

"Who was the fastest?" Rukia asks, and Mashiro smiles at her.

"I was the only one who was able to maintain my first mask for fifteen hours. Still, you did really good. You were the only one to even come close to me in that department!" Mashiro tells Rukia with a smile.

Hiyori is shooting taunting looks at Ichigo, who feels a bit shamed, that Rukia only needed one day to complete training that he still hasn't completely mastered. He can only hold his hollow mask for five hours, tops.

"It's really good that you did it fast. It may end up saving your life." Hirako tells Rukia who nods solemnly. Mashiro smiles widely at Rukia.

"No matter what, today was your victory!" Mashiro's smile is so genuine, that Rukia finds herself smiling back. This is a really nice girl, and it was nice that she was the one who worked with Rukia.

"My victory, huh?" Rukia asks with a smile, and Ichigo puts aside his pride to walk over and stand next to her. He grins at Mashiro.

"You're right of course, today was definitely, Rukia's victory." Ichigo says and Rukia smiles up at him. He looks back at her, with eyes full of love. Neither one realize that they're thinking the exact same thing.

_Thank you for doing so much for me, for staying at my side, and making me happy._


	22. What Ishida Said

**A/N- This chapter is dedicated to the person who inspired me to write it! Thanks!**

_Chapter 22_

_What Ishida Said_

"Damn, I thought they weren't going to let us leave…" Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia nods.

"At least since we stayed a few extra days, you can now hold your mask for eight hours." Rukia says, and Ichigo sighs.

"I don't know who made up the fifteen hour rule, but it's really aggravating." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia smiles.

"You'll get the hang of it soon enough, I'm sure." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a sideways glare. She sounded just a tiny bit too complacent when she said that. Of course he doesn't say so, because they're suddenly distracted.

"Kurosaki-kun!" It's Inoue's voice, and Ichigo immediately turns red, while Rukia freezes and lets out a loud breath of air. Ichigo's mind starts to work overtime.

_If Ishida and Inoue are…getting it on, did he tell her what he saw when he woke up after being knocked out by Nami? What all did Ishida fucking see anyways?!_

"It's Inoue." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo realizes she's just as befuddled as he is.

"Why do we have to deal with her now?" Ichigo moans, and Rukia nods her head in agreement, but they stop and wait for her to reach them.

"What's going on, Inoue?" Rukia asks in her fake sweet voice, and Ichigo lets out a low groan at that. Inoue of course, never seems to notice when Rukia does this, and she looks at them both.

"Ishida-kun is really upset with you both. I realized you were heading home, and I wanted to warn you, he wouldn't tell me the details, but he said he saw something very disturbing happen between the two of you!" Inoue says, and she feels a bit bad at how they blush furiously at those words. She also feels bad that she's lying.

"He didn't say anything else?" Ichigo asks Inoue, in a low voice, with narrowed eyes.

"He said it was so disturbing that it might ruin my opinion of the both of you and so he refused to tell me," Inoue says sadly, and Ichigo starts to get annoyed.

"I'm going to pound him so hard…" Ichigo says, and he squeezes his eyes tight and the anger begins to radiate through his reiatsu, noticeably off his body.

"Ichigo…calm down!" Rukia says, as she gives him a worried look, and Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at Inoue.

"You tell Ishida that I will deck him in his hypocritical face if I see him today. That pompous, arrogant, narrow minded mother-" Ichigo's voice gets low and angry, but Rukia claps her hand over his mouth.

"Calm down, Ichigo!" Rukia says, and Ichigo stops talking. Inoue looks really nervous.

"Well…but…the reason I came to warn you is because I'm pretty sure he will be coming to see you today." Inoue says, with her lips pressed together, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Then I'll deck him." Ichigo says simply, and Inoue looks horrified.

"You can't!" Inoue says frantically, and Ichigo scoffs at her.

"Watch me. In fact, I'll-" Ichigo says, and Rukia pinches his arm.

"Thanks for warning us, Inoue!" Rukia says, and she grabs Ichigo by the ear to pull him along.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow! Rukia you're hurting me!" Ichigo yelps, and Rukia glares at him.

"You promised Sado you wouldn't say anything, and yet you were getting ready to reveal that you knew what happened!" Rukia says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"If Ishida pisses me off, don't think I won't let him know that I know all about his perverted game with Inoue, that he's trying to hide from everyone." Ichigo growls, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Sado asked you not to say anything." Rukia says again, and Ichigo sighs.

"Give me your phone." Ichigo mutters and Rukia gives him a strange look, but she does as he says, and he starts to press buttons before he gets fed up with it and hands it back to her. "Call Sado please." Ichigo says in a mutinous voice, and Rukia complies and watches him as he takes the phone.

"Why are you calling him?" Rukia asks, as she assumes it's ringing, and Ichigo motions for her to hang on. She watches as Sado apparently answers.

"Yo, Sado…I just wanted to warn you that I might be bringing up what you saw at Inoue's apartment." Ichigo says, and Rukia watches as Ichigo's face goes from stoic to completely shocked and then furious. "Ishida did what!?" Ichigo shouts into the phone, and Rukia yanks it from his hands.

"Sado…what did Ishida do?" Rukia asks, while Ichigo growls at her.

"Ishida came over…and he said that you and Ichigo…were…disturbed." Sado says haltingly, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Did he say anything beyond that?" Rukia asks nervously, and Sado clears his throat.

"Yes." Sado answers, and Rukia sighs.

"What else did he say, Sado?" Rukia asks, and Sado clears his throat again.

"I don't want to say." Sado says, "Ask Ichigo, I told him." Sado finishes, and Rukia looks at Ichigo who looks really pissed off.

"Thanks Sado, see you later." Rukia says and she looks up at him.

"That motherfucker…" Ichigo growls, and Rukia tucks her phone into her pocket before she looks up at Ichigo.

"Spill it." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo stares at her.

"What?" Ichigo asks, since he's sure she just heard everything that he did from Sado.

"Sado told me he didn't want to say it to me, that I had to ask you." Rukia tells Ichigo, and his face darkens at that.

"I'll tell you what that fucker said. He said that you and I get off on hurting each other!" Ichigo says, and Rukia's face darkens too.

"Is he insane?" Rukia breathes, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"He had to have known…he knows reiatsu very well!" Ichigo snaps, and Rukia nods her head.

"I wonder what he saw up to…do you think he was hiding and watched the whole thing?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo gets an even angrier look on his face at the mere thought of that.

"If he was, I will kick the living shit out of him." Ichigo says in a low angry voice, and Rukia nods.

"I'll help." Rukia says in an irritated voice, and Ichigo suddenly feels better.

"Yeah…we're in this together." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia grins.

"I'm still shocked that Ishida would go so far as to say those things. I wonder why he did that…it really doesn't make any sense." Rukia says, and when Ichigo really thinks about it, he realizes she's right.

"Even if he though that, I think it's weird that he didn't keep it to himself." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods slowly.

"He never seemed like the gossipy type." Rukia says, and Ichigo looks at her.

"You're right about that. Now I'm starting to want to talk to him, to find out why in the hell he thinks that." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I would like an explanation out of him too," Rukia says, and they continue to walk quietly for several minutes before Ichigo speaks up.

"I still want to pound his face in." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia nods her head.

"We haven't seen your family since the other morning…" Rukia reminds Ichigo who immediately starts to blush.

"Somehow I have a feeling this won't be one of our best days." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia nods.

"Somehow…I get that feeling too." Rukia says.

"That can't be good…" Ichigo mutters.

_You can always make a shitty day great, by fucking the hell out of that delicious Ichigo._

Rukia grimaces at the sound of her inner hollow, before she glances up at Ichigo.

"Ichigo…I have to ask you something important." Rukia says, and Ichigo looks at her.

"What is it?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"Do you hear the voice of your inner hollow?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo turns away from her.

"Yeah." Ichigo admits, and Rukia looks at him in surprise.

"I thought maybe something was strange, since I can still hear mine," Rukia says, and Ichigo looks at her.

"It's not like it was before though right? It's not threatening, right?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia nods.

"Mainly just her thoughts and comments about whatever happens to be going on, or life in general…" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"Mine insisted on telling me in great detail what he'd like to do to you as I fell asleep with you after you defeated your hollow." Ichigo admits, and Rukia looks up at him.

_Ooh! I should do that too! His hollow has the right idea!_

"Doesn't it bother you?" Rukia asks, as she ignores the voice in her head, and Ichigo blushes.

"I'm kind of used to it. What does bother me is when he insults me in my own head. That's just fucked up." Ichigo says, since it bugs him that insults fly at him from within his head from time to time.

"I was hoping it would go away…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo gives her a sympathetic look.

"Believe me…I was too." He tells her, and then he catches her hand. "I finally feel like I don't have to hide anything from you anymore. I never wanted to admit in the past that I could still hear him." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods. She can understand why he wouldn't want to talk about such an aggravating side effect of being able to wield such awesome power.

"Kurosaki…" Ishida's voice sounds behind them and the couple let go of each other's hands to spin around and glare at the Quincy.

"Ishida…I heard that you have been talking some shit." Ichigo growls, and Rukia tugs him back.

"I have some questions before you commence with the ass whooping." Rukia reminds him, and she looks back at Ishida, who looks awfully composed, as he pushes his glasses up his nose.

"So tell us Ishida? Why are you telling people that Rukia and I like to hurt each other?" Ichigo snarls, and Ishida doesn't immediately answer. He looks back and forth between them for a moment before answering.

"I know what I saw with my own eyes." Ishida says, and Ichigo starts to dive at him but Rukia holds him back.

"Okay, so why don't you tell us exactly what you saw, and what kind of reiatsu you felt _while_ you were seeing what you saw!" Rukia says in an angry voice, and Ishida doesn't look the least bit contrite.

"I saw the two of you, all over each other. I couldn't see any masks, because of the way you were positioned. I did however note your reiatsu…and it wasn't the same as it was in previous battles, in fact it was far lower than usual…it was your regular reiatsu." Ishida says in a calm voice, and Rukia holds up a fist.

"Impossible!" Rukia cries out, but Ichigo flies forward and grabs Ishida by his shirt.

"If what you say is true…then you were there at the end!" Ichigo says with narrowed eyes, and Rukia gasps.

"We didn't even see you!" Rukia says, and Ishida glares at them.

"Of course not! When you two finished up, you decided to start kissing! That's when I left." Ishida says, so Ichigo pulls his arm back, and decks Ishida right in the nose.

"You watched us?!" Ichigo is roaring and he pulls back and punches Ishida again.

"Stop it! Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue come running up, but Ichigo doesn't pay her any attention, he pulls back and punches Ishida again. Inoue hurries over and immediately surrounds Ishida in a healing barrier.

"Go ahead and heal him, I'll just punch his face in again when you're done." Ichigo says in an angry voice to Inoue, who looks up at him in surprise.

"Ishida-kun didn't do anything to deserve this! You're just mad because you got caught!" Inoue says as she looks on worriedly at Ishida.

"Say what?" Ichigo asks, with his eyes popping out of his head. Rukia's expression mirrors his.

"I know too." Inoue says softly. "I just couldn't admit it earlier. It's not Ishida-kun's fault that you two have…twisted interests!" Inoue says, and then she blushes, because if what Ishida-kun was correct, then she was putting it very mildly.

"What in the fuck are you talking about?" Ichigo asks in a growl, and Rukia puts her hands on her hips.

"I'm so glad that everyone just assumes the worst about us. Our hollows were in control!" Rukia insists, but Inoue shakes her head at them with a nervous look in her eyes.

"I know how good Ishida-kun's senses are. If he says your hollows weren't in control, then I believe him." Inoue says, and she helps Ishida to his feet.

"Well how about this for a change? How about you talk about your own twisted sex lives instead of your inaccurate version of ours!?" Ichigo belts out, causing Inoue and Ishida to freeze in their tracks and turn around slowly.

"What are you talking about Kurosaki?" Ishida asks, his voice sounding both irritated and angry.

"I'm talking about skintight bodysuits…holes cut out of the crotch…role playing… you know, _your_ thing!" Ichigo says, and they at least have the good grace to blush.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Ishida says, calling Ichigo's bluff.

"Really?! That doesn't ring a bell? You fucking kidding me?" Ichigo shouts, and Ishida pushes up his glasses again.

"Unlike you with Kuchiki-san, I respect Inoue-san." Ishida says, and Ichigo rushes forward to deck him again.

Inoue tries to jump in the way to stop Ichigo, but she didn't anticipate that he couldn't stop his swing once he started it, and he ends up decking Inoue in the face. His eyes widen and he jumps back, but Ishida jumps up in anger.

"You punched Inoue-san you fucking idiot!" Ishida shouts angrily, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"I was aiming for you, she got in the way. I wonder if that's because the two of you are fucking?" Ichigo taunts, and Ishida pulls back to swing at Ichigo, and the two guys fall to the ground, trading punches with one another, while Rukia helps Inoue stand up.

"Inoue…Ichigo and I do not get off on hurting each other. I don't know why Ishida didn't sense it right, but our hollows took control of our bodies. So naturally we find Ishida's comments to be very disturbing." Rukia explains, and Inoue holds her face and then calls upon her healing powers to fix herself from Ichigo's punch.

Neither girl notices that the guys have managed to move their scuffle further away from them.

"I'm sorry Kuchiki-san…but I believe Ishida-kun. He has no reason to lie, and you two have every reason to lie. I don't blame you for being ashamed." Inoue says, and Rukia fights to keep her hand from slapping some sense into Inoue.

"It's particularly disturbing to have you believe I'm lying when I'm telling the truth." Rukia says through gritted teeth.

"Ishida I'm going to keep on punching you if you don't tell me the truth right now! Why did you lie!?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida holds his hands up. He can't take another one of Ichigo's punches, and so he throws away his own pride, to admit the truth.

"She called out your name." Ishida mutters, and Ichigo gives him a look of confusion.

"What in the fuck are you talking about now?" Ichigo demands, and Ishida sighs.

"Inoue-san…after she and I made love, I spent the night at her apartment, and as she slept, she called out your name." Ishida says, and Ichigo stares at him.

"That doesn't explain why you're making Rukia and I out to be some sick ass pieces of shit!" Ichigo growls at him. "It also doesn't explain why you had to go and say what you did to Sado either!" Ichigo finishes, his eyes flashing angrily at the Quincy.

"I figured if Inoue-san knew that you two liked to punch each other, and draw blood from one another as you make love, that maybe she'd lose interest in you. She encouraged me to tell Sado, she said that as part of the team...he deserved to know." Ishida says, even as he watches Ichigo's fist carefully.

"You guys aren't involved in Rukia's and my relationship! The team needs to stick their fucking noses out of our relationship, altogether! I fucking knew today was going to suck." Ichigo says, before he pulls back and punches Ishida one more time. "Even if she dreams about me, nothing would ever happen between Inoue and me. You should tell her the truth instead of making Rukia and I out to be some kind of sick freaks." Ichigo informs him, before he stands back up to go collect Rukia and leave.

"Ichigo?" Rukia says as he stomps over to her.

"Come on Rukia, we're out of here." Ichigo says as he grabs her hand and pulls her towards his house with him. He sees red when he hears what his inner hollow has to say to him.

_You know King, you should just drag her into the bushes right over there, and fuck her. Your day would improve considerably if you did that._


	23. Making Love

_Chapter 23_

_Making Love_

When they walk into the door of the Kurosaki home, they both try to dash for the stairs, to avoid Ichigo's family, but Isshin quickly steps in front of them. Rukia blushes, and dashes under his arm, but Ichigo has no such luck.

Rukia escapes upstairs…though she can't escape what comes out of Isshin's mouth. That man's volume is always at a booming level. Rukia realizes Ichigo's bed has fresh bedding on it, and she hopes nobody noticed what she had transported there, the other morning.

"I trust now that you've had your honeymoon with Rukia-chan, that we won't catch you two in the shower again?" Isshin asks at a monstrous level. Rukia lays on Ichigo's bed and pulls the pillow over her face.

"Shut up!" Ichigo roars loud enough for Rukia to hear, even with the pillow over her head and she groans.

"If you two have to have sex, can you at least try to keep it quiet enough that the girls don't hear you?" Isshin asks next at a deafening level, and Rukia wants to literally disappear.

"She's not staying in Karin and Yuzu's room anymore!" Ichigo yells next, and Rukia is ready to jump out the window.

"Good for you son, you're getting a take charge kind of attitude! See how sex can change a man?" Isshin asks him, and Rukia is quite certain that Ichigo is beating his father into a pulp, because all she can hear are whimpers and groans along with Ichigo shouting at his father to shut up. Ichigo yells it at least fifteen times before she hears him stomp up the stairs.

Ichigo walks in his bedroom, so Rukia lifts the pillow up, giving him a good view of her completely red face, and he glares at her.

"Thanks a lot for running away!" Ichigo says, and Rukia guffaws.

"I barely survived that from up here!" Rukia says, in an utterly horrified voice, and Ichigo can't help but to laugh a little bit at that.

"At least you don't have to sleep in their room anymore. I didn't like it very much anyways. If someone from Soul Society confronted you in their room…" Ichigo trails off, and Rukia nods.

"You know…I'm really surprised that we haven't heard one word from Soul Society about what's been happening. No matter how much I think about it, they have to be aware that something is happening. The fact that we haven't seen anyone, makes me wonder what will happen." Rukia admits, and Ichigo nods.

"I actually prefer us staying with the Vaizards…at least my family can't be put in the crossfire, if Soul Society does decide to come at us with force." Ichigo says and then he sighs. His inner hollow chooses that moment to speak up.

_She's in your bed…bang her!_

Ichigo shakes his head, and Rukia notices it. She understands immediately, and she refrains from asking him what his inner hollow said to him, in his head.

"That's true. When we're there though…" Rukia trails off.

Hiyori doesn't stop smacking him with her flip-flop…and Rukia definitely needed a break from it. It was tiring to force herself not to interfere, since it seemed to be an established relationship between the pair.

"You know…I noticed that you seemed kind of angry, whenever we were around the others." Ichigo says, and Rukia stares at him like he's a total idiot.

_He never even realized precisely what was bugging me?_

"You're kidding, right?" Rukia asks him, hoping he says yes. Instead he gives her a blank stare.

"No, will you tell me what was bugging you?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"I don't like the way Hiyori constantly hits you." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"She's just a little snot. She's like that with all of the guys. Not the girls though, for some reason." Ichigo says, and Rukia rolls her eyes again.

"She wouldn't get away with doing that to me. I understand that she has to attack you during training, but she tends to provoke you into saying something that will make her hit you." Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Are you jealous?" Ichigo asks, incredulously. Rukia's gaze snaps towards his.

"Of course not! I already know you feel nothing for her. I just don't like it." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods. He wouldn't like it if a guy from Soul Society were treating her the same way Hiyori treats him.

"I'll try harder not to provoke her," Ichigo offers, and Rukia grins at him.

"If you need someone to argue with in the moment, I'm always available," Rukia says with a wink, and Ichigo grins and walks over to the bed, to sit next to her.

His bedroom door swings open and Isshin drags Rukia's bed into the room.

"What in the hell are you doing?! There's not enough room in here for two beds!" Ichigo jumps up and shouts. Isshin quickly pulls the bed in and closes the door.

"You can at least make it look like both of these beds get used! It may be okay for the two of you, but it won't be for either of them! No boy will ever be allowed to sleep in Karin and Yuzu's room." Isshin informs Ichigo, and he lets out a loud aggravated sigh.

"We're leaving again, tomorrow. I don't know when we'll be back next." Ichigo says, and he's surprised that his father offers no words of protest.

"Don't forget, dinner is at the same time as usual." Isshin says, before he leaves the room. Rukia and Ichigo both look at the second bed, and try to figure out how to move it so that it isn't totally in their way.

"He didn't even say a word." Rukia says thoughtfully, and Ichigo nods.

"He never said a word when I've disappeared." Ichigo says, and he accepts it as a strange fact that he doesn't want or need to question. As long as his father is agreeable, that's really all that matters.

"Isn't that strange behavior for a father?" Rukia asks him with a raised eyebrow, and Ichigo gives her a strange look as he shrugs.

"Strange behavior is normal for him." Ichigo says, and Rukia stares at the extra bed in the room.

"You got me there." She says, but she still has a very thoughtful look on her face. Her hollow decides to speak up in her mind, specifically to unnerve her, she's sure.

_This is so fucking boring. Unzip his pants, and grab his dick, and then lick it from the very bottom, all the way up, and then twirl your tongue around in a circle. He'll love it._

Ichigo notices as Rukia suddenly starts to blush, and he thinks she looks really cute whenever she does.

_Rip off that dress…she's much cuter when she's naked and moaning._

Ichigo quickly looks away…it can't be a good thing that he just agreed wholeheartedly with his hollow can it? Except that what his inner hollow said, wasn't perverted, it was absolutely true.

Ichigo squeezes his eyes shut, tightly and his inner hollow decides to continue.

_What are you just sitting there for, you fucking douche bag?! She's right next to you, just hop on! _

"Rukia…do you want to…uh…" Ichigo says, and then he blushes. His inner hollow scoffs loudly in his head.

_Pathetic! You are so fucking sad. You-_

"Yeah." Rukia answers, and Ichigo gets a lovely half second of silence from his inner hollow.

_She said yes?! That Rukia…you gotta love her!_

Ichigo does his best to ignore his inner voice, and he kisses Rukia. The moment their lips touch, his inner hollow becomes much more muffled, and the last thing Ichigo can clearly hear him saying, makes him pretty happy.

_You fucking bastard! Don't shut me out again! You can't hog her all to yourself!_

"I want you all to myself," Ichigo says to her, right after that, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I like the sound of that." Rukia whispers, before she kisses him again. Her inner hollow had been so noisy in her head, and now she's so quiet.

Hollow Ichigo sits fuming in Ichigo's inner world. This time, Ichigo won't even let him be there even a smidgeon.

"_That bastard wants her all to himself…but I have tasted that…I have felt that. I will have it again." _

Hollow Ichigo swears by this promise to himself. He used to think he only lived for fighting, but now he knows…fucking is in his blood too.

He smiles his biggest smile as he recalls the violent and passionate encounter that he had with Rukia's hollow. The biting…the blood…the pain…and the feeling of finally winning the battle and fucking her brains out…

"_To have it again, and again, and again."_

The only thing he gets to see is how the love making is affecting Ichigo's inner world. He wonders if Hollow Rukia is as shut out as he is, or if she's taking part in their romp.

Hollow Rukia is equally annoyed as she stands in the midst of the icy caves, completely shut out of all of the fun that Rukia is having with Ichigo.

"_That bitch…she allows me to be so present when she's doing anything else, but when she's doing Ichigo, she completely shuts me out!" _

Hollow Rukia sighs glumly, since she so badly wants to be doing all the kinky things with Ichigo that she can dream up.

To make his eyes widen in shock at the extent of her sexual appetite. To make him moan in pleasure, because she knows just how he likes to be touched…and licked.

She's felt those powerful muscles underneath her fingertips, she has seen how he swells up, and hardens, when she touches him like she owns him. He tried to protest, but the long moan of surrender and pleasure that he made when she licked the length of him, told her that he loved it.

She wishes she could be there just a tiny bit, to experience the same pleasure that Rukia is experiencing, but this time it belongs only to Rukia. Hollow Rukia has been cut out completely. This just leaves her feeling mighty frustrated, as she ponders whether or not she can still take control of Rukia's body.

Her boundaries were so much more unclear before the battle over Sode No Shirayuki, and Hollow Rukia can sense that the Shinigami side of Rukia has grown much stronger, since they battled.

Stronger and even more obstinate is a good way to describe Sode No Shirayuki. She acts like she's too good to talk to Hollow Rukia. She only cooperates with Hollow Rukia when it's completely necessary.

She had actually surprised Hollow Rukia when she cooperated enough for her to use the third dance on Ichigo's hollow, when he was getting out of hand. She knows Sode No Shirayuki is around this inner world somewhere, but she prefers not to be in the company of Hollow Rukia.

That's what makes being shut out by Rukia even harder. It's like she's been put into solitary confinement, and Hollow Rukia does not like to be so thoroughly controlled.

Hollow Rukia doesn't notice that the ice beneath her feet has started to melt, and a second later, she falls into the icy cold water, and underneath the ice completely.

Outside where all the passion is happening, both Rukia and Ichigo are very unaware of the stress building up in their inner hollows. Ichigo is kissing Rukia gently and passionately, as he slide his hands all over her exposed body.

"If only you knew how you make me feel..." Ichigo whispers in between kisses, as his eyes run over every inch of her beauty.

"Tell me," Rukia whispers after he pulls away from another kiss.

"I want to...but words that describe it, just don't exist." Ichigo tells her, even as his eyes darken from his passionate feelings. Rukia smiles, since she knows exactly what he means when he says that.

"I love you, Ichigo." Rukia says in response to that, and Ichigo stares into her beautiful blue eyes, as she tells him that. She watches him take an emotional, shaky breath, as he gives her a wonderfully warm, and loving look.

"Rukia...I love you more than anyone, or anything." Ichigo says in a husky voice, before he claims her lips with his own again.

Rukia runs her hands up and down his back, and then she slides them over his bare ass and squeezes his butt cheeks, which makes him emit a low growl at her as they kiss.

"Make love to me, Ichigo." Rukia orders him. He has no desire to argue, he loves hearing her tell him to do that.

He kisses her again and he begins to rub the head of his erection right up against her clit, and he watches as her eyes roll back into her head from the intensity of him rubbing her like that, and then he slides it lower until he finds the place he needs to be, in order to fulfill her demand.

Rukia moans as he slides into her...it's such an incredible feeling, to have him deep inside her, and it means more than she could ever explain.

"Oh...god...Rukia!" Ichigo's voice is strained, and he shuts his eyes tight, since the moment he's completely inside of her, he feels like he could erupt at any second.

"Ichigo...I love making love to you." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo kisses her as he tries to maintain some control, so that she can enjoy more than what she's gotten to in the past so far.

He slowly pulls out, and takes a long breath in as he does so. Rukia surprises him by grabbing his ass and drawing him back in, and he can't help but to exhale in a swift breath at the intense feelings, that bring him to the highest point of ecstasy.

"Rukia...don't do that...I won't be able to make you feel good if you..." Ichigo mutters at her as he takes a few deep breaths and Rukia kisses him.

"You already make me feel good...stop teasing me, and make love to me already!" Rukia commands him, and Ichigo lets out a small chuckle at that.

"That's my Rukia..." Ichigo says, and then he does exactly what she wants.

He doesn't try to think about making it last as long as he can. Rukia starts out being quiet, but she slowly gets louder and louder, and Ichigo ends up clapping his hand over her mouth when she starts to get way too loud, but it turns him on so much that he releases and stops covering her mouth.

He pulls the blanket up to cover them, so that they're not all exposed, in case his family comes to investigate all the racket. Ichigo pulls her into his body and holds her close. It was everything he could have hoped for and more.

She really is perfect for him. Rukia closes her eyes and breathes in Ichigo's wondrous scent and holds him a bit tighter. Even though they just finished making love, she knows she can't wait until the next time too.

In Rukia's inner world, Hollow Rukia sputters as she drags herself out of a hole in the ice that she had to create in order to escape. She shivers and moves around, but it's always so fucking cold in here.

She spots a larger ledge and she hurries up to it, before she uses some kidou to make a campfire up on the ledge. She shivers and shakes as she slowly warms up.

"_Could I actually die in here? Impossible_." Hollow Rukia says, even as she sneezes. She wishes Rukia's inner world were filled with more warmth than cold winds.

In Ichigo's inner world, Hollow Ichigo is mighty aggravated, as the sun beats down relentlessly on him. He refuses to go into the shade like a bitch, he can handle a few rays.

"_Fuck! What the hell King!? You trying to give me a tan? Make me look more like you?_!" Hollow Ichigo shouts, but he gets the feeling that Ichigo can't hear him at all.

This is a telltale sign, at least for Hollow Ichigo. This means that Ichigo shares his craving to be within the petite, hot, and tight Shinigami that has always stuck by his side.

"_You're so selfish, King. Next time, it's going to be me who gets fucked. I'm not going to allow you to keep me from it. I want some pussy_!" Hollow Ichigo hollers at the top of his lungs, but once again, he feels like nobody is listening to him.

Even Zangetsu, old fart is nowhere near Hollow Ichigo. Zangetsu is standing on the tallest building with his face towards the sun, and he looks way too happy. Hollow Ichigo narrows his eyes, before he jumps the rooftops to join Zangetsu.

Zangetsu doesn't look particularly pleased with the hollow's company, and Hollow Ichigo shoves him in the shoulder.

"_You're not shut out at all, are you_!?" Hollow Ichigo is furious, he can tell by the relaxed and satisfied look in Zangetsu's eyes, that he is not shut out.

"I am the blade of Ichigo's soul, and she touches him all the way to the core of his soul. Of course I'm not shut out, I flourish in these kinds of conditions." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo sneers at him.

"_I guess we all finally have something in common then. We all just love to fuck that tiny Shinigami."_ Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu shakes his head.

"If it was just fucking, things wouldn't be the way they are here, with the sun beating down. This is the after effects of them making love. There's a difference between what you get off on, versus what Ichigo and Rukia are into." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo nearly hisses at him.

"_It's all the same you stupid old coot_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu smiles smugly at him.

"You're incapable of understanding...be gone!" Zangetsu backhands him so hard that he lands far away on a distant building, and Hollow Ichigo wipes his lip.

"_Next time it will be me! I'm going to get some action, I promise you_!" Hollow Ichigo yells into nothingness, since nobody is paying any attention to him.

This makes him feel helpless, and he does not like this feeling.

_Very soon, I promise you, my dear Rukia...our pelvises will meet again! _


	24. Dangerous

_Chapter 24_

_Dangerous_

"Renji, there have been orders." Byakuya says, his voice not wavering even a little bit. He is sitting rigidly at his desk, signing away paperwork.

"What kind of orders, Captain Kuchiki?" Renji asks with interest.

"There have been orders to capture Kurosaki Ichigo, and Rukia. If the team is unable to capture them, they've been given orders to kill them." Byakuya says, keeping his eyes down.

"Why?!" Renji demands in a yell, and Byakuya sighs.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, under the supervision of Captain Ukitake and myself, may have come up with a solution to the problem of Kurosaki Ichigo's inner hollow. Through our surveillance, we were able to ascertain that Rukia also has an inner hollow. We were unable to keep this information from the Captain Commander." Byakuya says, and Renji puts his palms on Byakuya's desk.

"We can't let them go after Rukia and Ichigo!" Renji fairly shouts, as he leans in and gets in his Captain's face.

"They are very dangerous right now, Renji." Byakuya says, and Renji scowls.

"I don't care! I promised Rukia...I promised her that I'd always stay her friend! I don't know how you can condone this!" Renji says, and Byakuya immediately stands.

"Come with me." Byakuya tells him, and Renji follows him silently, over to Mayuri's Division.

He's sure that no matter what his captain shows him, he'll never change his mind about wanting to stick by Rukia.

When they walk into Mayuri's private lab, Renji is surprised to see both of the other captains in there as well.

Mayuri looks as happy as a child who's just woken up Christmas morning, to see a whole stack of presents under the tree, just for him. Ukitake looks just as troubled as Renji is feeling. Only Byakuya remains stoic.

"The team is nearly ready to be deployed. It will be within the week…maybe even tomorrow." Mayuri says even as he looks like he can't wait to get started. He rubs his hands together in a disturbing motion.

"That soon?" Renji asks in shock, and Ukitake looks down.

"I will be joining the team, to ensure success." Mayuri says, and Renji's eyes widen in horror. While it may be true that Mayuri can't match Ichigo's brute strength, his ability to kill with poison should not to be taken lightly or underestimated. And if he's able to stab them...they're as good as captured.

"Show Renji the pertinent images." Byakuya tells Mayuri, and the excited scientist nods his compliance.

"Come with me." Mayuri says, before he takes him to the monitoring area. He immediately presses a few buttons and pulls up a file labeled Shinigami/hollow hybrids.

"It will take awhile, and you may find some parts too graphic to watch, but by the time you finish, you'll know why we had to take this action. We will talk, after you've seen it." Byakuya says, and Renji takes a deep breath as the file starts to play. He sits in the seat in front of the monitor, to watch the events that call for such extreme measures to be taken.

"Unfortunately, we don't have some of the information, since we didn't start keeping close surveillance on them until after two Vasto Lorde class hollows came to the living world, and were killed by Rukia's blade." Byakuya says, and Renji stops him from continuing.

"Rukia…exterminated Vasto Lorde class hollows?!" Renji asks, unable to believe what he just heard. They supposedly have more power than a captain!

"We also only have some sound. What we do have though, is sure to make you reconsider." Byakuya tells Renji, who watches as Ichigo is in clear view, holding Sode No Shirayuki in his hands as he runs.

Renji's eyes widen when Rukia flies out of Inoue's apartment after Ichigo, with a disturbing black and red half mask, covering her face.

Ichigo leads her well away from others, and it's clear he doesn't want to fight her, but she doesn't seem to care what he wants.

Renji leans forward, with a disturbed look on his face as he watches Rukia forces out Ichigo's inner hollow, and then the two begin to trade violent hits. Renji breathes a sigh of relief that Ichigo's zanpakutou disappears, and Rukia in her hollow form is able to hold him off long enough to smash his mask, along with her own.

Renji can tell, from watching, that Ichigo is really torn up about what happened and he carries Rukia back to the apartment. Renji can't hide his surprise that they have video from within Inoue's apartment, until he remembers what Mayuri said in Hueco Mundo.

"He can spy on everything Ishida is near!" Renji breathes out loud.

Renji watches as Ichigo and Rukia leave Inoue's apartment awhile later, and then the video switches over to Ichigo's bedroom window. It's a distant shot for some reason, but you can tell that someone is bound on Ichigo's bed.

It's a fuzzy view though, around the entire Kurosaki residence, and Renji wonders why they even included this, since you don't know what's happening. That scene quickly fades away into the next.

Renji sits forward and begins to breathe hard, when he sees the huge swarm of hollows, with the Vasto Lorde at the center of them. The view that Renji has is from the sky, until Ishida shows up, and then there are side by side screenshots of what's happening through Ishida and from Soul Society, along with sound. The scene quickly switches to when Ichigo is facing the small Vasto Lorde.

His breathing is heavy as he watches the battle, and he sees Rukia protect Ichigo from the Vasto Lorde by shooting out her powerful White Ripple, but then his mouth drops open as the Vasto Lorde is able to blow it apart, and get a hit on Ichigo in the process.

Renji's hand goes to his mouth, as he watches Ichigo get sent back quite forcefully into a tree trunk.

"You have more lives than a cat." Renji mutters, even as he wonders how in the hell Ichigo survives the deadly blow coming right at him, courtesy of the small Vasto Lorde.

Renji can't take his eyes off of the scene, and Ichigo's hollow mask formulates on his face, before the girl can get off her deadly blow, and Hollow Ichigo grabs her by her makeshift weapon, and tries to cut her with Zangetsu, but she's flipping and flying around to avoid his attacks.

Suddenly Renji hears Rukia call out to Ichigo, and the Ichigo's hollow appears by Rukia a moment later. Renji is so engrossed, he doesn't notice that Ukitake has come in and is watching from behind Renji.

They watch as Hollow Ichigo seems to tease Rukia and then grab her in one arm as he fights the Vasto Lorde. Renji halfway jumps out of his chair, when he sees Rukia's leg get seriously slashed.

Then Ichigo and Rukia become invisible. Renji stares at the screen, trying to figure out where they went, since all he can see is the small Vasto Lorde. The focus stays on the Vasto Lorde, and Renji's eyes widen as suddenly, she's cut in half.

Then Hollow Ichigo lands hard on the ground, and Renji can see Rukia grimace from the pain of their landing, but she looks back at the dead Vasto Lorde, who dissipates a moment later.

Renji's eyes narrow as Hollow Ichigo sets Rukia on the ground and begins to talk to her. The speech is fairly unclear, since they didn't land very close to Ishida. Renji feels a chill, when he sees Ichigo's hollow caress Rukia's face, and he wants to turn his head…but he can't.

Renji's mouth falls open as Hollow Ichigo knocks Rukia out and then his face turns very concerned, when he watches Ichigo's hollow use his zanpakutou to cut apart the front of her robes, and then he stands. He begins to cut at her belly, and Renji is completely shaking.

That's when the mask starts to form on her face, and Renji squeaks as he clearly sees her leg begin to heal. She stays on the ground for a minute, and it appears that she and Ichigo's hollow exchange a few words before she jumps up and jumps back away from him, with her zanpakutou out.

Ukitake has a hard time watching it again, the violent battle is hard on him, since he thinks so highly of both Rukia and Ichigo. Renji keeps flinching, and jerking as the fight proceeds on, and every time Renji thinks Rukia is in trouble, she manages to get herself out of it.

The fighting pair begin to exchange words loudly enough that Renji and Ukitake can hear them, and the content of the discussion is disturbing enough for Renji to start to feel that maybe his captain was right…they're very dangerous.

He doesn't like watching when Hollow Rukia bites Hollow Ichigo in the chest, and he can hear Hollow Ichigo shouting about it too. It's hard to watch Ichigo's hands hit Rukia violently.

When Hollow Rukia grabs a hold of Hollow Ichigo's most sensitive area, Renji cringes in sympathy. He knows she got him good, by the ear piercing scream that Ichigo's hollow makes.

He gasps when he sees Ichigo's hollow hit her, terrifyingly hard. Her mask almost completely breaks away, but somehow he managed to miss a piece, and so it reforms on her face. She seems to twist her arm, and Hollow Ichigo lets out another pained scream.

Hollow Ichigo pulls his arm back to punch her again, but she seems to threaten him, because he hesitates and then doesn't hit her like Renji expected him to.

It appears as though they stand there and talk for a few minutes, not loud enough for Renji to hear this time, though little bits and pieces he can hear. He can hear Hollow Ichigo calling her a bitch, and it appears he's pleading with her to release her grip on him.

Renji didn't think he could be stunned, anymore than what he already was, but then Hollow Ichigo leans in and begins to kiss Hollow Rukia. Renji turns red as things quickly switch from complete violence, to a violent sexual encounter between the two hollows. It appears that Hollow Ichigo uses his tongue to get her more in the mood, and then she seems to get mad when he stops…and she begins to glow from releasing reiatsu.

Renji finds it hard to watch, and he fidgets as it appears Hollow Rukia is biting Hollow Ichigo. Renji hates what he's seeing.

Perhaps due to Byakuya, the video makes it impossible to see Rukia's exposed private areas, which Renji is grateful for, since it's pretty obvious what's happening without _that_ being shown to him too.

Renji gawks at the pair who are going at it, unlike anything he's ever imagined before. Hollow Ichigo appears to be using the speed and power of his bankai to thrust in and out of her. Renji can hardly even comprehend how Rukia's tiny and petite body could even withstand the violence in which he's moving in, and on top of her.

When the masks bust on their faces, Renji's eyes widen as it becomes Ichigo and Rukia in control…the moment before the climax occurs. Renji watches as Ichigo falls limp on top of Rukia and turns his head away from her.

Renji isn't sure what to expect…but he sure as hell doesn't expect what happens next. Rukia makes Ichigo turn his head towards her, and she _kisses_ him…actually kisses him! After he just abused her body so horribly, he didn't have to say a word, and he was already forgiven.

Renji doesn't know what to make of Rukia's gesture. After a moment, it seems they realize that they could be spotted, and they start to dress. The sound completely fades, as Ishida runs away from them, but the Soul Society's file takes over the full screen again.

It's obvious that the couple is looking around for Ishida, and they appear very nervous. Before long, they tear off, and the video ends.

"How did this happen! I don't want Rukia to get hurt." Renji says, his voice showing how painful he finds all of this to be.

"I don't want either of them to get hurt. I just want to get them here, and see if we can't completely rid them of their inner hollows." Ukitake says, and Renji jumps at the sound of his voice.

"Captain Ukitake! I didn't know you were there!" Renji exclaims, and he wonders how long Rukia's superior officer has been in the room with him.

"It's going to be difficult to convince them that we don't want to hurt them." Ukitake says, with a sigh.

"I was told that if we can't capture them, the order has come to kill them." Renji says in a low voice, and Ukitake nods.

"I want to go, to convince them that we have good intentions…but if for any reason they refuse, I would be ordered to kill. I don't want to do that. I want them to come out of this alive." Ukitake says, and Renji nods.

"I really want to beat the shit out of Ichigo for being so violent and rough with Rukia…but I don't want him dead. If he died, then she would lose the smile, that she's only recently gotten back." Renji says sullenly.

"It wasn't Ichigo-kun who did that to her." Ukitake says logically, but Renji finds it a bit difficult to separate Ichigo from his hollow, since they share the same body.

"What kind of team are they gathering, to try and capture them?" Renji asks curiously.

"It will be composed of fifteen extremely talented Shinigami…There will be four Shinigami who have zanpakutous that are of the fire element. There will be six who are direct attack types, and four that are kidou types. There will also be one from the Fourth Division going along to help in the event some from our side get injured." Ukitake explains, and Renji nods his head.

"Do these Shinigami actually stand a chance?" Renji asks, and Ukitake nods his head at that question.

"It will be a risky mission, but they've already been training, since we first got word that Rukia was spotted with a hollow mask. We wanted to go sooner, but we couldn't risk it. They've been using Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya as models in their training, to practice their mission to capture Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki." Ukitake says quietly.

"They've been using_ them_?!" Renji asks in a quiet awed voice. "Have they been successful yet?" Renji asks curiously.

"At first the team sustained a ton of injuries, so it's good that we didn't rush in. We could have sent the captains, but the fact remains that it could very well be a death mission for everyone who goes. We haven't replaced enough captains to send anymore than one or two in, to take care of this." Ukitake says, and Renji nods slowly.

"So have they improved?" Renji asks, and Ukitake nods his head.

"They've improved a great deal…but they still haven't succeeded in capturing the captains who are acting as the practice models for Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki. Captain Zaraki and Captain Hitsugaya make one frightening team, when trying to deal with them as a team." Ukitake adds, and Renji gulps.

"Have they even come close?" Renji asks next, and Ukitake nods his head again.

"They've come very close several times, but due to their raw power, they've been able to get out of it. We're only going for sure this week, because Captain Kurotsuchi developed a new poison, that has the powerful effect of being able to knock out every single test subject who came in contact with it. If it works on Kenpachi, which is scheduled to take place tomorrow, then we'll be heading to go and capture them right away, as soon as the team chosen has been made immune to the poison." Ukitake explains.

Renji slumps in his chair.

"They won't even have a fighting chance if that is used." Renji says, and Ukitake nods his head.

"We don't want to hurt them, we just want to bring them back here, and see if we can use the newly discovered technique to rid them of their inner hollows for good. Then we can pretend this whole mess never happened." Ukitake tells Renji.

"Exactly what is this new technique?" Renji asks, and Ukitake looks Renji straight in the eyes as he answers him.

"A highly powerful kidou technique, that will require well over fifty strong Shinigami to take part in it…to extract their hollows from within their souls, bring them out, and defeat them. Once that is accomplished, no further action will be taken against them. They'll be returned to the living world." Ukitake explains.

Renji stands up slowly, and looks at Ukitake before he gives him a respectful bow.

"Thank you for telling me. I have to go find the captain now." Renji says, before he hurries out of the room. Captain Ukitake leaves the monitoring room, too.

Renji heads back to Captain Kurotsuchi's private lab, where he is informed that Captain Kuchiki returned to his offices.

Unbeknownst to Renji and Ukitake, someone entered the monitoring room, immediately after they left. The video playing though, is not the one with Ichigo and Rukia. Instead, it's Ishida and Inoue during their role playing sexual encounter. The Shinigami watching it, reaches down, to masturbate, as they watch what's on the screen.

Renji's mind is running a million miles a minute, since he's torn about the whole situation. All it takes though, is to remember the force in which Ichigo's hollow was thrusting in and out of Rukia to remind him of why Soul Society needs to take immediate action.

Byakuya looks up when Renji enters his office, and Renji walks straight up to Byakuya's desk before he speaks.

"I now understand why it's necessary to capture Ichigo and Rukia. If there's anything I can do to be of assistance, just let me know." Renji says in a firm voice.

Byakuya nods. He knew that once Renji saw the video, he'd come around. It's not a surprise to Byakuya that Renji seemed just as disturbed by what he'd seen as Byakuya had been, when he had watched it.

"Just make sure you prepare yourself." Byakuya says, before he looks back down at his paperwork.

Renji nods.

_I'm not the one who needs to be prepare myself. Part of me wants to call to warn them, but I want the inner hollows gone, more than I want to warn them._

Renji straightens up as he walks out into the training dojo for the Sixth Division. His decision is made, he won't call and warn them.

_It's better that they don't know what's coming. As long as they stay the way they are, they're dangerous._


	25. Hand In Hand

**A/N-I want to thank everyone who's enjoying the story! If you have reviewed it to let me know you are enjoying it, I want you all to know I appreciate your positive remarks! And if you let me know by alerting or making it a favorite, thanks for that too! **

**Don't be shy, come on over and post at the black & white IchiRuki forum that I created on this site. The more the merrier!**

_Chapter 25_

_Hand In Hand_

When Ichigo wakes up, Rukia is still sleeping soundly. Her bed doesn't look used at all, probably because she hasn't done anything but hop onto it to jump and land on Ichigo's bed after dinner last night. He hopes his family doesn't come barging in just yet, because he likes waking up, with her naked in his arms.

Ichigo starts to smile without even realizing it, when he remembers how Rukia acted…

She had immediately jumped up when he'd gotten into bed, and she had informed him that she wanted to know every inch of his body. She hadn't lied either. She spent over two hours, learning his body, as she so cutely put it.

It had been a bit torturous for Ichigo, after she'd only been twenty minutes in…but it was a sweet torture that he hadn't wanted to end. She had kept pushing his hands away, telling him that he was not allowed to distract her. That was hard to deal with. Just letting her take complete control had more benefits than downfalls.

The way she smiled with satisfaction every time he reacted a bit more than usual, she seemed like she was so happy that she learned a secret about him that nobody else knew.

When she was done with that, she wouldn't even let him get on top of her and make love to her, like he wanted to so badly, no she insisted that he let her do as she pleased…he hadn't been able to do anything when she'd said that. Her eyes had turned a deep blue, and he was powerless to resist.

She drove him completely wild, and when she positioned herself on top of him to make love to him, she had a look on her face, that clearly said he belonged to her. She wouldn't even let him help her, she had given him her sexiest smile and had said those words to him…

_Fall back Ichigo, and leave this to me._

He had been shocked that she would say that, but he had left it to her, and it had been like something out of an erotic dream. He already knows, that anytime she wants to be in charge, he'll just sit back and let her be. She may drive him nuts, but it felt so damned good in the process, that he just didn't care.

After they had made love that time, she finally stopped pushing his hands away, and he couldn't get enough of touching her soft skin. They'd gone three rounds, and the second two times, she had let him be on top…and he'd repaid the pleasure she'd given him back as best as he could.

The quietly whispered words of love that they'd spoken to each other drift around in his head.

_I love you too much to ever let anything happen to you…but you knew that, didn't you, Rukia?_

Ichigo slides his hand off of her stomach and to her waist, where he slides it down further to caress her hips and thigh.

His inner hollow has been uncharacteristically quiet since he and Rukia made love before dinner the day before. Ichigo has felt a bit of relief at that fact. He keeps wondering if the closeness that he and Rukia have been sharing have anything to do with that.

The other miraculous thing about last night, is that their hollow alarms didn't go off, even once. That in itself had to be some sort of miracle. They had taken full advantage of that fact.

Rukia stirs as Ichigo's hand slides around her leg, and she grins sleepily, and opens one eye.

Her back is to his front, but he seems to be aware that she's awake, because he presses a kiss up to her cheek. Rukia sighs when his lips press against her skin, and she realizes that waking up like this is better than any other way.

"Ichigo." Rukia whispers.

"Morning." Ichigo whispers back, and Rukia smiles.

"I'm glad that we came back here for a day. I feel so much better now than I did yesterday morning." Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes darken at the memory of Ishida's underhandedness.

"You know, Ishida told me why he lied." Ichigo tells Rukia, and she immediately turns in his arms to look at him.

"And you're only telling me this now?!" Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns.

"To be honest, I tried to forget it. It wasn't until now, when you brought up yesterday morning that I was reminded. I should have told you yesterday, but I really didn't like his reason." Ichigo says, and Rukia begins to look impatient.

"Tell me already!" Rukia says in a low voice, and Ichigo nods.

"He said that after he and Inoue did it…he spent the night at her apartment. He said that as she slept, she called out my name." Ichigo scowls at that memory. It gives him the creeps to think that Inoue was calling out his name.

"He said that?" Rukia asks in shock, as her eyes widen,

"Yeah, as wrong and as disturbing as it is, he said it. Then he went on to say he figured if Inoue knew that we liked to punch each other, and draw blood from each other as we make love, that maybe she'd lose interest in me." Ichigo finishes, and Rukia's mouth drops open.

"That doesn't explain why he had to call and tell Sado." Rukia points out, and Ichigo sighs.

"He said that Inoue encouraged him to tell Sado, that as part of the team, he had the right to know." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"I nearly slapped her yesterday, but I held back since she'd already taken a pretty powerful punch from you." Rukia admits, and Ichigo stares at her for a second.

"Why did you want to hit her?" Ichigo finally asks, and Rukia immediately gets an annoyed look on her face.

"She said that she believed Ishida, even after I told her that we weren't lying. She said he had no reason to lie." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo looks surprised.

"Well, she's wrong, but I won't be the one to tell her so. I really don't care what Inoue thinks of me. I was never interested in her." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins at that.

She had already known that Ichigo was never interested in Inoue, it always appeared to Rukia that Ichigo simply tolerated her, even when he was fighting to protect her.

"We should probably get up." Rukia says, and Ichigo doesn't look as though he likes the sound of that.

"Not yet…" Ichigo says, and he pulls her in for a hug, since she's facing him.

Rukia rests her face against his chest, and enjoys the feelings of holding him. It makes it better since they're naked under the covers. She smiles as she remembers the night before. It had been so amazingly wondrous…to watch Ichigo shiver, shake, and moan at her attentions. She reaches around and grabs his rear end and gives it a good squeeze.

"What a great ass." Rukia says it happily, and Ichigo blushes as he laughs.

"How many hickeys did you give me on it last night?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia smiles.

"You'll have to turn over and let me count." Rukia says, and Ichigo slowly lets her out of his arms and turns onto his stomach. It's bright in t he room, and he blushes a bit as she sits up and pulls the blanket down to inspect his rear end. When she sees it, she starts to laugh.

"What?" Ichigo asks, with a bit of dread in his voice.

"Well they're all kind of faded, but your ass is covered in them." Rukia says with a giggle. She lifts her hands and gives his ass a good smack, which causes him to fly up out of the bed and hold his butt as he blushes.

"That was too loud!" Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs again. He's staring at her sitting there naked on his bed, and Rukia stands and hops over to the other bed, before she quickly gets under the covers.

Ichigo watches her move, and the moment her head hits her pillow, his bedroom door flies open. Isshin's eyes widen at the sight of his son standing naked in his bedroom as Rukia-chan sleeps in her own bed. Ichigo looks down and sees Rukia's eyes are closed.

_That bitch didn't even warn me!_

"Ichigo! What would you do if Rukia-chan woke up right now?!" Isshin asks, and Ichigo grabs a pillow to cover himself as he turns red in anger.

"Get out!" Ichigo shouts, and Isshin laughs as he closes the door. Rukia opens an eye, and sees Ichigo glaring at her.

"Ichigo, don't glare at me like that." Rukia says, and Ichigo keeps on glaring at her.

"I couldn't turn my back to him, otherwise he'd see what you did to my ass!" Ichigo hisses and he tries to look around at his butt. He is sure there's a visible handprint on his ass from her smacking him.

Rukia can't help but to laugh when she imagines his father's response if Ichigo had turned around.

"We should bathe and leave here. Your family is in danger, the longer we stay." Rukia reminds him, and Ichigo stops glaring at her. She's absolutely right.

"We have to wait until they're eating, because we're going in together." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

"I have been worrying since the day I got bitten, and even though I feel like I have a handle on my hollow powers, I keep worrying about Soul Society." Rukia says.

Ichigo grabs a couple of towels and walks over to the side of her bed. He can hear his sisters going down the stairs.

"Do you really think they'd come after us?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia gives him a very serious look.

"The uneasy feeling only gets stronger with each passing day. Something tells me that ni-sama wouldn't ignore this. He would probably think it was a disgrace that a Kuchiki has something like an inner hollow." Rukia says.

Ichigo doesn't like the sad look that comes across her face. Ichigo has a hard time believing that Byakuya would screw over his sister ever again. Ichigo was sure he'd learned his lesson about wanting to harm or kill Rukia.

Ichigo grins wickedly and rips the cover off of her body before he grabs her up in one arm and hurries out of his room. Just as he suspected, the coast is clear. Rukia's eyes are wide as he hurries into the bathroom and sets her down.

"Soul Society wouldn't be stupid enough to come after you, not as long as I'm with you." Ichigo whispers before he leans down to kiss her. He hurries to turn on the water.

"Somehow I don't think life can be that simple. The reason I think I succeeded so quickly with the mask training, is because I was worried a fight was just around the corner." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo grabs her hand and pulls her towards the tub.

"We have to hurry in here or my dad will figure out that we're in here together. I don't like the idea of having to fight Soul Society…we have people who would fight for us on that side." Ichigo reminds her, as he grabs shampoo and lathers her hair for her. He does his own next, and Rukia bites her lip as she rinses out the shampoo.

"What Nami said bothered me too." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo gives her a strange look.

"Why?" Ichigo asks, and he grabs the conditioner and puts that on her hair next.

They switch places to let the conditioner sit on her hair, and he rinses the shampoo out of his own hair. He grabs the soap next.

"She said that we had killed some of the greatest hollows in Hueco Mundo. The three Vasto Lorde class hollows that came here, were all associated with one another. It makes me wonder if another strong hollow will come here since those three all died. Maybe for revenge, or just to prove their own strength." Rukia says.

Ichigo can't help but smile as he begins to soap up Rukia. He thinks he'd like to do this everyday. Getting to make sure she's clean everywhere is such a turn-on for him.

"Don't worry about the fucking hollows. We'll crush them. What will we do though, if Ukitake-san comes to fight us?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia gasps.

"I could never fight him." Rukia answers instantly.

"I'd have a hard time with him too. I guess we'd have to just run away from him." Ichigo says, even though it's not his style to run from any opponent, except Kenpachi.

"That would be all I think I could do." Rukia says quietly.

Ichigo finishes getting soap all over her, and they switch places again, so that she can wash out the conditioner, and wash off the soap.

Ichigo hurries to get his own body clean as she rinses off. He can't resist, leaning over to quickly kiss both of her nipples, as she lifts her arms to move her hair around under the falling water.

They hurry out of the tub, grab their towels, and peek out into the hall. They're relieved that it is. They dash to Ichigo's room and change quickly. Rukia gathers a few things in her backpack, since she doesn't know how soon they'll be back.

Ichigo also grabs a few essentials since they're going to be gone awhile.

They decide to head downstairs and grab something for the road. Yuzu sighs when they both grab a piece of toast and head for the door.

"We'll be gone awhile." Ichigo warns Yuzu, who doesn't look happy to hear it.

"You were only here for a day!" Yuzu wails, and Ichigo gives her a regretful look.

"Sorry Yuzu…" Ichigo says.

_But it's for your safety._

Rukia and Ichigo run all the way to the hideout, where the Vaizards are at, and they are both relieved when they arrive there, without any confrontations on the way.

When they arrive, Hiyori is gone, with Hirako to go food shopping, which makes for a peaceful return.

"Are you ready to do technique training?" Mashiro asks Rukia, who looks at her wide eyed.

"Right now?" Rukia asks, and Mashiro shakes her head no.

"After lunch." Mashiro clarifies, and Rukia nods her head yes as she smiles at the girl.

"Sure." Rukia agrees, and Mashiro smiles back.

"I always thought training was fun." Mashiro admits, and Rukia smiles.

"I always thought improving was better." Rukia tells her, and Mashiro laughs.

"Well training and improving go hand in hand, I'm thrilled to be working with you." Mashiro tells her, as she beams at Rukia.

Ichigo has been surprised at how easily Rukia and Mashiro have gotten along. They seem to be on their way to becoming fast friends. He feels a bit happy at that, and at the fact that they're here together.

Rukia and Mashiro are laughing and talking with Ichigo grinning at them, when everyone stops suddenly to look up, as the reiatsu fiercely surrounds the hideout. A moment later, Hirako and Hiyori race through the door breathing hard, and Hachi puts up a triple layer barrier.

"What in the hell is going on?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia stares upwards.

"Soul Society is here. They've tried to hide it, but I have put a few sensors around here, that lets us feel their reiatsu no matter how hard they're trying to hide it." Hirako says in a tight voice, and Ichigo glances at Rukia.

Rukia is looking back at Ichigo, and she has a nervous look in her eyes.

"So it's actually happening?" Rukia asks, as her heart begins to pound wildly.

"They're here." Hachi says, and everyone stays silent. Suddenly a voice speaks up as if on a loudspeaker.

"We are only here to take Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia back to Soul Society. Please come out." It's a woman's voice, and Ichigo doesn't recognize it.

"Do you really believe them?!" Ichigo asks Rukia, who gives him a worried look.

"I know that voice…if she's here, then that means Captain Kurotsuchi is here too. If they really wanted us to come back peacefully…I don't think they would have chosen him." Rukia says in an anxious voice.

"We can confront them together, and find out what they're after." Hirako offers, but Ichigo shakes his head.

"They're only here for us, so let Rukia and I handle this, okay?" Ichigo asks, and Kensei scoffs.

"It wouldn't hurt to accept help from time to time, you know." Kensei says, and Ichigo nods.

"Thank you, but please, don't interfere." Ichigo tells them.

He takes Rukia's hand and they walk towards the door. He uses his Shinigami license to pop them out of their bodies, right before they walk out the door, hand in hand.

Hachi opens a space in the barriers that close up the moment they exit.

The moment they're out, a strange green gas descends upon them.

"This will make sure you don't resist…" Captain Kurotsuchi says with a laugh.

Ichigo and Rukia both come to the same conclusion, as they begin to feel lightheaded.

_They didn't come here, just to take us back…we're in danger._


	26. Fucked

_Chapter 26_

_Fucked_

Mayuri grins evilly, as Rukia and Ichigo both begin to sway on their feet. Everyone else watches the pair intently.

Ichigo lets go of her hand, and she leans into his side as he throws an arm around her, but he feels like he's about to lose consciousness.

_I can't! If I'm knocked out, I can't protect Rukia!_

Ichigo's eyes begin to close, and he hears a strange comment as everything begins to fade into darkness.

"Interesting, they're behaving just like Kenpachi." Mayuri says, as he watches the pair, struggle to stay on their feet, when it's clear they both want to remain alert and awake.

"He required a much larger dose." Nemu says, and Mayuri nods.

"Good thing I brought it with me, let me give them the proper dosage." Mayuri says, as he withdraws what looks like a small spray can. One push of his finger though, and everything is green again.

Everyone waits patiently for the poison to clear. Part of the genius of the poison is that it only stays potent for thirty seconds, so that it lessens the risk of others being affected by it, unintentionally.

They don't have to wait long for the smoke to clear, but the moment it does, Ishida and Inoue run into view. Ishida starts shouting the moment he sees Mayuri and Nemu.

"What in the hell are you doing?" Ishida shouts loudly, as he quickens his pace. He grabs Inoue by her waist, and uses his Flying Curtain Legs to arrive at the scene much faster.

Nobody notices the masks formulating on both Ichigo's and Rukia's faces as they speak with one another. Hollow Ichigo grins widely as he surveys the enemies, and the woman he has his arm around. She turns her head to give him a look. They stay quiet for the moment, simply watching the scene.

"Ah, the Quincy." Mayuri says, wishing he had brought even more of the poison. Mayuri's eyes slide over to Inoue, and Ishida tightens his hold on her a bit more protectively. "And the woman. Reminds me of old times, seeing the two of you again." Mayuri says.

"I asked you what's going on here!" Ishida repeats angrily, and Mayuri clicks his tongue at Ishida.

"You've seen it with your own eyes, have you not? Something has to be done about the two of them." Mayuri says, and Inoue looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" Inoue asks, and Mayuri tries not to smile as he stares directly into her eyes.

"He was there when the hollows got violent and then intimate with one another, outside in public." Mayuri says, pointing at Ishida, and Inoue gasps.

"Ishida-kun! You told me the hollows weren't in control! You lied to me!" Inoue says, with a raised voice which is quite unlike usual self.

"Inoue-san-" Ishida starts to say, but she cuts him off with a wave of her hand.

"It's over! I can't believe you would lie to me after…" Inoue looks so upset.

Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia have had enough. They stand, gaining everyone's attention.

"_I'm finally out, just like I've been wanting_! _Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu_." Hollow Ichigo says, with a wide and wicked smile.

"_Dance, Sode No Shirayuki._" Hollow Rukia says, with an evil giggle at the end.

Hollow Ichigo turns his head to look at Hollow Rukia. He realizes that she was watching him out of the corner of her eyes.

"_After we finish them off, I'm going to fuck the hell out of you_." Hollow Ichigo says, and his smile seems to grow wider.

"Run…Inoue-san…run!" Ishida urges her in a hiss, but all she can do, is slowly back away, with wide eyes, as Hollow Rukia and Ichigo stare down the group in front of them.

"_Then we shouldn't waste any time_," Hollow Rukia responds to Hollow Ichigo. He laughs.

"_You're such a slut_." Hollow Ichigo says, before he disappears.

Ishida jumps back and tries to stand in front of Inoue, who still hasn't run like hell, the way he wanted her to, but she keeps pushing him away, since he lied to her.

"_First Dance, White Moon._" Hollow Rukia chants, and Hollow Ichigo darts out of the way as Rukia's White moon is large enough to kill everyone who came after them.

Ishida grabs Inoue up against her will and uses his Flying Curtain Legs, to deliver her to safety. Mayuri and Nemu are the only other ones, able to get out of the way.

Hollow Ichigo appears behind Mayuri, using his superior shunpo, and he slices Mayuri in his back, and brings his blade, savagely down. Mayuri falls to the ground, and Hollow Ichigo leaves him for the moment. Instead, he grabs Nemu by the neck, and grins wickedly as he begins to choke her.

"_Do big tits feel as nice as small ones?" _Hollow Ichigo asks curiously, as he reaches out to grope Nemu's enormous breasts.

Ishida aims an arrow for Hollow Ichigo's hand, and shoots quickly, to get it off before Hollow Ichigo's hand reaches its intended destination. Hollow Ichigo lets out a shout of pain.

Hollow Rukia is about to go and slice up Ishida, but Hollow Ichigo beats her there. He smacks Ishida across the face with his blade, and Inoue backs further away from him, she wonders if he'll try to grab her breasts, and if he does, will she like it?

Hollow Ichigo moves to slice Ishida in his heart, but Nemu moves in front of Ishida and takes the hit intended for him. Hollow Ichigo is shocked, at this and he pulls his blade out of her and watches her for a second.

"Nemu, you idiot!" Mayuri belts out, as blood pours out of his wound. "Watching him fuck that girl is one thing, but you have gone too far!" Mayuri says, clearly enough for Ishida and Inoue to hear him.

"You watched us?" Inoue asks in a horrified voice, and Kurotsuchi struggles to sit up.

"The whole Twelfth Division gathered to view it when it was first spotted by one of my underlings." Mayuri says, fueling Ishida's anger.

"That was private!" Ishida roars, but Nemu weakly turns to face him.

"If she won't have sex with you anymore, and if I live…I will take her place happily." Nemu says in a raspy voice.

Hollow Ichigo laughs as steps around to Nemu's side he reaches out to grab her breast again, but Ishida prepares another arrow.

"_Another slut, with a short robe too. Let me feel-" _Hollow Ichigo says, until Ishida interrupts him.

"Do not touch her." Ishida says in a cold voice, with his arrow aimed at Hollow Ichigo.

"_I don't take orders from you_." Hollow Ichigo says, before he disappears, and appears again, behind Ishida. The Quincy can't respond in time, and Hollow Ichigo plunges Zangetsu straight into the middle of his back before he slices downwards.

Inoue rushes forward on instinct to help Ishida, and Nemu aims a kidou spell at Hollow Ichigo so that he can't focus on Ishida anymore.

Inoue gets Ishida into a healing barrier, the moment Hollow Ichigo moves away from him.

Hollow Ichigo arrives behind Nemu, and reaches around to get a good feel, now that nobody is around to stop him. Hollow Rukia watches the scene with narrowed eyes. Hollow Ichigo uses one hand to yank up her Shinigami robes, since she wears the mini skirt variety, revealing that Nemu _does not_ wear underwear. His other hand slips into her robe and locates her bare breast.

Hollow Ichigo squeezes Nemu's breast and rubs his hand around it, while grinding his groin into her rear end. He is very surprised, not to mention disappointed, that doing this to the woman does not affect him, like it does with Rukia and Hollow Rukia. He had gotten hard immediately after promising Hollow Rukia he'd fuck her when they finished here, but he had begun to wonder if he shouldn't enjoy the pleasures of fucking all of the women currently present. He liked the idea of Hollow Rukia watching him fuck them all, and then taking her last, since he would _have_ to save the best for last.

His robes are preventing him from touching Nemu skin to skin, but it's only his robes in the way. If it were Rukia, he'd be chomping at the bit to fuck the living daylights out of her. The woman pressed against him now, doesn't have that effect on him. He thinks it would be more exciting to kill her than to fuck her.

Nemu's eyes widen when she feels his erection pressing against her rear end. Then he grabs her head and twists it to break her neck, before he looks over at Hollow Rukia.

"_That was disgusting. Just a huge lump of fat_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he stares at Rukia. "_Yours are much nicer. I can tell the King agrees with me._" Hollow Ichigo says, before he glances over at Inoue. "_I bet you're the same as her_." Hollow Ichigo sneers at Inoue. He walks closer to Inoue, and her eyes widen in fear as Hollow Ichigo gets very close to her. She breathes heavily at the closeness.

"Kurosaki-kun..." Inoue says softly, and Hollow Ichigo puts one hand completely around her neck and lifts her up into the air.

"_It annoys the fuck out of me, when you say that. You know I don't care about you, right? I know you would never hurt me though, you love Ichigo too much. You're probably secretly hoping that I'll rip off your clothes and fuck you, but the King and I don't want you. You just make sure you keep doing what we keep you around to do. You heal me, and you heal Rukia. That should be all you live for. As long as you do that, I'll allow you to live_." Hollow Ichigo orders her, and he even acts like he's going to grab her breast, but instead he pulls his hand away at the last second with a savage smile on his face. "_I don't fucking want you_." He says, before he glances at Rukia, giving her the once over.

"Damn…" Mayuri says, as he stands up and holds out his zanpakutou, attracting Hollow Ichigo's attention.

Hollow Ichigo tosses Inoue to the ground and turns his back on her. She puts her hands on her neck and stares at the ground. She knows she really shouldn't listen to the words of a hollow, but his words really stung. Ever since she had sex with Ishida, she's been imagining doing it with Kurosaki-kun...she wouldn't have even fought it, if it was his hollow. At least she'd know what it felt like to have Kurosaki-kun's skin pressed up against her own.

Hollow Rukia uses shunpo to arrive in front of Mayuri, and she attempts to slice him, but he quickly shoves his zanpakutou, into his own heart. He liquefies, and Hollow Rukia looks in confusion at his liquefied state.

Hollow Ichigo uses shunpo to land next to Hollow Rukia and stare down at the liquid.

"_What in the fuck is this?_" Hollow Ichigo asks, and Hollow Rukia shrugs.

Inoue expands her healing barrier to Nemu, even though she didn't like how the girl talked about taking her place. Ishida should pine away for her for more than a few minutes, before a replacement is offered up to him.

It also irks her that this woman watched her and Ishida make love, and she has every intention of slapping the woman across the face for that, when she is completely healed.

Hollow Ichigo grabs Hollow Rukia by her hair, and bends her head back to kiss her roughly on the lips. As he loves for her to do, she bites down on his tongue, and when they pull away, they both have blood on their lips.

Hollow Rukia glances at Inoue, who is healing Nemu and Ishida. Nemu sits up in the barrier, as does Ishida, and he immediately stands.

The two hollows regard them for a moment, and when Ishida sees Hollow Ichigo's hand tighten on the hilt of his zanpakutou, Ishida immediately reacts. He grabs Inoue in one arm, and Nemu in the other, and he gets the hell out of there. Hollow Ichigo grins at Hollow Rukia as he starts yanking on her Shinigami robes.

"_I wouldn't have minded an audience, so long as they didn't interfere with this_," Hollow Ichigo says, as he exposes Hollow Rukia's body. He drinks in the sight of her, and leans over to lick her breasts, since he remembers well, how much she enjoyed that last time.

She moans in pleasure and when he pulls away, she quickly leans forward and puts her mouth against the skin on his neck. Hollow Rukia bites into his neck, and begins to withdraw blood. She sucks it hungrily, and he groans at the feel of her sharp teeth, digging into his neck. He shoves away his own robes, and grabs her hand to place it on his pulsating arousal.

She's sucking noisily away at his neck, and she's making him moan as she jerks him off. He breathes more and more heavily as the moments pass by, and then he pulls away from her.

"_I've been waiting for this_…" Hollow Ichigo says, as he looks at her hungrily.

"_Fuck me_." Hollow Rukia orders him, and he flashes her his big creepy smile.

"_Turn around_." Hollow Ichigo orders her, and she complies without hesitation.

He bends her over and slides into that familiar wet place from a new angle, and he lets out a groan of pleasure as he does so.

He uses his bankai for the purposes of fucking her hardcore once again. She lets out loud screams of satisfied passion as he does so, and manages to shock him in the middle of it.

"_Is that the best you can do? Harder_!" She orders him, and he pulls out of her and spins her around.

"_I'm not done with you yet_." He says, as he uses his foot and ankle to pull her feet out from under her. She crashes to the ground, and the back of her head hits the pavement. He falls on top of her, ignores her cry of pain, and immediately locates her opening again.

"_I'm not done with you either_." Hollow Rukia informs him, as she reaches around, and she works her hand around onto his ass.

As he's fucking her as hard as he can, she shoves a finger into his butt. He stops mid-thrust at that feeling.

"_You like being dirty, don't you_?" Hollow Ichigo asks as she pushes her finger in a bit further.

"_I don't want to hear that from you_." Hollow Rukia says, and she giggles when he flinches at what her finger has just located, the male G-spot.

He pulls all the way out of her, and out of reach of her hand so that she's forced to withdraw her finger. He quickly imprisons her wrists to the cement and he re-enters her.

"_This time I'm going to get to finish. I haven't been able to stop thinking about it…" _Hollow Ichigo tells her as he pounds away at her body with his own.

"_Keep it like that!_" Hollow Rukia encourages him, in between excited gasps and screams.

He stares at her body as he slams into her, and shoves her into the pavement with each forceful thrust, and he watches as her breasts bounce from the movement, and her eyes are only half open and rolling up into her head.

Everything about this moment appeals to his every sense, and as her back arches up, he feels himself exploding with in her…and the King didn't stop him this time.

"_Fuck yeah, fuck yeah, fuck yeah! You got fucked_." Hollow Ichigo says to Hollow Rukia as he withdraws from her.

"_I didn't even feel her this time._" Hollow Rukia says, ignoring Hollow Ichigo's pointless boasting.

"_Strange, I didn't feel the King either." Hollow _Ichigo says, and then he smiles wickedly. _"Maybe they've been forced on the inside for good. What the hell was that stuff that they breathed in anyways_?" Hollow Ichigo asks as he stands and pulls his robes back into place.

"_Hell if I know_," Hollow Rukia responds as she stands and pulls her robes into place also.

She grabs up Sode No Shirayuki, and he leans down to grab Zangetsu. He smiles widely at Hollow Rukia.

"_Come on, bitch_." He says, and he grabs her with one arm around the waist and flies into the sky. "_I want to fuck someplace new_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he leaves the scene of the battle.

Hollow Rukia allows herself to be carried off, since his words intrigue her a great deal, and neither of them notice Ishida, Nemu, and Inoue coming back into view, staring at them as they disappear from sight.

"I have to go after them." Nemu says, and Ishida quickly stops her.

"You can't face the two of them alone." Ishida informs her, and Nemu bows her head to him.

"As you wish, Master." Nemu says, and Ishida's face looks completely freaked out at that response.

"I'm not your master! Don't call me that, it gives me the creeps!" Ishida says loudly, and Nemu straightens up.

"I'll do whatever you want," Nemu says, as she places her hands at the opening of her robes, and begins to tug them apart.

Ishida's eyes widen and he blushes madly. Inoue jumps forward and grabs Nemu's hands away from her front.

"Stop it!" Inoue says, and Nemu looks at her questioningly.

"Aren't you done with him?" Nemu asks her pointedly, and Inoue blushes again.

"I-I've changed my mind!" Inoue says, and Nemu looks at her doubtfully.

"You wouldn't say that just to stop something from happening between us, would you?" Nemu asks curiously, and Inoue's face turns red at the accusation. She lets go of Nemu's hands.

"Of course I wouldn't do that!" Inoue argues firmly. Nemu looks at her doubtfully.

"Then go ahead. Make up with him. Don't mind me, if I'm convinced, I'll leave. If I'm not, I'll stay." Nemu says, and Inoue doesn't like the sound of that at all.

"I need privacy!" Inoue says desperately, and Nemu shakes her head.

"I could do it." Nemu says, as she puts her hands back to the front of her robes, and quickly removes them, revealing a quite perfect and curvaceous body.

Ishida turns completely red, as his eyes about pop out of his head, and Inoue quickly tackles the naked woman, without thinking twice about it.

"Put your clothes back on!" Inoue shrieks as they tumble to the ground.

Ishida doesn't know what to do, to leave them alone or to attempt trying to pry them apart. When Inoue reaches back and punches Nemu, Ishida decides to stay out of it. He's a bit annoyed with himself that such a stereotypical scene has him completely turned on.

Nemu returns the favor, and punches Inoue back, right in the face. The women roll around on the ground, and don't stop until the Vaizards all come outside to see what in the hell happened. They decided to check things outside, since they can't sense Ichigo and Rukia anymore.

The men all gawk at the sight of Nemu completely naked when Inoue jumps off of her.

"Orihime-chan, you get better and better! You're into girl on girl action?!" Hirako says excitedly, and Ishida doesn't much like the sound of that.

Nemu quickly gets dressed, and the three of them hurry away from the Vaizards.

"Where in the hell did Ichigo and Rukia disappear to?" Hiyori asks, as she looks out into the distance.

"I wonder if they'll be back." Hirako says, with a sigh.

"Both of their hollows came out." Love says, and everyone nods their head in agreement.

"Immediately, too." Risa says, and she furrows her eyebrows, as she looks deep in thought.

Hirako doesn't like what he sensed from outside the barrier, and he's not ready to share what he did sense, quite yet. To him though, it felt like Soul Society did something to Ichigo and Rukia that was meant to make them unable to resist. In doing so, it seems they ended up shutting away Ichigo and Rukia. He has no idea whether or not it's temporary or permanent.

_Don't let them run wild for too long, or you may not ever regain control again. Then we'd all be fucked._


	27. Fucking Sexy

_Chapter 27_

_Fucking Sexy_

"Everything has turned into a complete mess." Ukitake says, feeling terribly guilty. "Why did Kurotsuchi have to poison them? They weren't being threatening, they didn't even have their hands on their weapons!" Ukitake says, as he feels a splitting headache come on.

"We won't get an explanation out of him until he finishes returning from his liquefied state." Byakuya says, with rage boiling over, just under the surface.

"We have quite a problem on our hands now. The only upside is that they haven't gone on a killing spree. They haven't killed anybody else after leaving the scene of the incident." Ukitake says tiredly.

"Damn him for doing this to them." Byakuya says, finally showing a bit of real emotion. Ukitake's eyes widen as he realizes just how much the whole incident has bothered him.

"Captain!" Renji is breathless as he enters the room, to report his news.

"Renji." Byakuya says, looking at his lieutenant.

"The Captain Commander has not yet decided whether or not Captain Kurotsuchi is responsible for the death of the fifteen members of the team, or if Rukia is responsible!" Renji reports, and Byakuya's eyes half close in frustration.

"I should have gone. If I had gone, I might have been able to stop him." Ukitake says, berating himself again.

Byakuya refuses to think back on what he should have done, because the whole thing is a done deal.

"Rukia isn't responsible!" Renji yells angrily. "They didn't come out looking hostile at all!" Renji says as he punches a fist into the wall.

"Calm yourself, Renji." Byakuya says in a monotonous voice.

"I will not calm down! That fucking poison…it had a different reaction for them! He used it without any cause for doing so!" Renji shouts, and Byakuya sighs.

"You're not telling us anything that we don't already know. Yelling and shouting about it will get nothing accomplished. Go to the ladies room if you want to cry." Byakuya says, and Renji's eyes widen. It's not like his captain to talk like this.

"I'm very sorry." Renji says in a low voice.

"Things only got worse, since we lost their positions. You would think we'd be able to identify their huge reiatsu, but since they're not killing, their reiatsu levels have dropped to extremely low rates, making it impossible to track them." Ukitake says in a worried voice.

Byakuya personally is glad for that fact. It had been most disturbing to see what had happened when the team went to the living world. He has a good idea of what they're up to, and if he doesn't have to see it, then it's a good thing.

"What's going to happen now?" Renji asks, worriedly. Byakuya and Ukitake don't have an answer, and the room is quiet for a minute.

"I wonder what they're doing now." Ukitake asks quietly.

* * *

Rukia is sitting with Sode No Shirayuki. She feels a bit sickened by what her hollow has been up to, while having full control of her body.

If Rukia closes her eyes for a second, she can see through her hollow's eyes…see what she's up to. She can also feel Ichigo's hollow touching her body if she shuts her eyes. She knows how many times they've had sex. Their drives are practically insatiable.

No matter how hard she had tried, she had been unable to take back control. It feels like she's imprisoned, in her own inner world. Ichigo feels like he's so close to her…she can feel his presence all around, as though his incredible reiatsu is even able to make it into the depths of her cold inner world.

Rukia had been unconscious in her own inner world, and didn't wake up until the hollows were in some unknown place, on a roof, using Ichigo's and Rukia's bodies to have twisted and violent sex.

_At least our bodies are doing it with each other, and not other people._

It's the only thing she can tell herself. She and Ichigo wouldn't do the kinds of things that their hollows have been doing. Even without closing her eyes, Rukia can feel the back of her neck start to ache. It feels like she's being bit, which she's quite certain is the case. Their hollows seem to have a thing, for biting one another.

Suddenly, Rukia feels something she's never felt before in her inner world. A rush of truly warm air, flowing in and she lifts her face to enjoy the feeling. It feels so much like Ichigo!

Rukia is certain as she feels the warm air, that his mind is on her.

* * *

Ichigo sits with Zangetsu, and he has his eyes closed. Their hollows are so freaky, yet he can't stop keeping an eye on what they're up to.

His hollow is taking her hollow, yet again. This time, they're doing it doggy style. They don't seem to ever stop with the sex. All they do is change locations and have sex again. Ichigo watches as his hollow leans forward and takes a bite into Rukia's creamy white neck.

This seems to happen frequently between them. Rukia's hollow seems to really enjoy sucking on his blood. She bites about three times as often as his hollow does to her.

Ichigo wonders if Rukia is also keeping an eye on them. Zangetsu already informed Ichigo that it was the poison that caused this situation. Ichigo hopes that Rukia isn't too upset by what's going on. It's better that their hollows amuse each other with themselves rather than involving other people.

Ichigo hadn't been present for whatever happened outside of the hideout, he'd been knocked completely unconscious in his inner world and had woken up to realize he was stuck in his inner world. The usual way of wanting to get out, wasn't working. Usually all Ichigo had to do was desire to be out, and he'd be out.

Their hollows having sex isn't bothering him as much as it probably should. Maybe if Rukia's hollow weren't the one in control, he'd feel truly disturbed, but Rukia's hollow keeps encouraging Ichigo's hollow to be rougher, and to move faster. It seems like no matter how violent his hollow gets with her, she pushes for more.

His hollow keeps managing to climax inside of her too. Every time the two have sex, he finds fulfillment. He has plenty of things to say that Ichigo doesn't particularly like hearing, but Rukia's hollow doesn't seem to mind his filthy mouth at all.

Ichigo has felt a bit embarrassed, that his hollow seems to enjoy sharing the feeling of his climax completely, with Ichigo. It's like he wants Ichigo to know how good it feels for him, and it's a bit torturous for Ichigo to feel the orgasm from the inner world, and it's even weirder that it's just as violent as if he were there.

Ichigo can feel it happening again, and he pictures Rukia's face as the feeling washes over him in waves of intense pleasure.

His hollow's thoughts sound in echoes over the inner world, so that both Ichigo and Zangetsu can hear him. Ichigo blushes when his hollow lets them know what his plan is next.

_You remember don't you, King? When you fell asleep, and I told you what I wanted to do to her? I'm going to do all of that and more. I'm going to toss her salad too. _

_Did you feel it King? When she shoved her finger in our ass? Holy shit! I didn't know she was such a sick freak! I completely understand why you keep her around. _

_I finally see what you mean, about big tits too. I finally got to feel some, and they were nothing like the ones on our Rukia. _

Ichigo's eyes widen at that information. His hollow felt some big tits? Whose did he feel?

_If you want, I can show you who she was. I don't think you really know her. See?_

Ichigo's face goes white as he's presented with a clear image of how he assaulted Nemu. The feelings and situation all rush into his mind so vividly, and he cringes at his hollow's memory of fondling Nemu's bare breast, as he yanked up her short robes and ground himself into her rear.

"Fuck you!" Ichigo shouts, since he can't believe his hollow touched anybody other than Rukia, like that.

_Calm the fuck down, jeez, you're such a pussy sometimes. I wanted to know what it was like. I didn't like it anymore than you did. See?_

Ichigo scowls, but he closes his eyes again, and he can actually sense his hollow's disappointment in Nemu's body. Even though she's a beautiful woman, with a beautiful body, nothing about it feels right, or good. Ichigo gasps, when his hollow appears to kill Nemu and then tells Hollow Rukia that hers are much nicer, and that he can tell the King agrees with him.

Ichigo lets his hollow show him the rest, since he doesn't want this to remain a blank spot in his memory. Ichigo feels a bit bad about how his hollow taunts Inoue, but he's immensely glad that his hollow doesn't decide to feel her breast too. Ichigo worries momentarily, when his hollow reaches out like he might grab Inoue, but then he pulls his hand away and taunts her some more.

Ichigo watches the rest, including the encounter that his hollow and Rukia's hollow had, after getting rid of everyone outside of the hideout.

The first time was just as vicious as the other times. It disturbs Ichigo when his hollow tosses onto the cement, and Ichigo hears her head crack against it. That doesn't stop either of them though, his hollow has no mercy at all on her at all.

His hollow was completely out of control, just like all of the other times that he claimed Rukia's body for himself.

"Rukia…I hope you're okay. I wish it was us in each other's arms, instead of them. Don't let it get to you." Ichigo says in a low voice.

He closes his eyes and can see his hollows have located a hot spring. Ichigo is surprised that they appear to be bathing one another. He didn't think they had any kind of capacity to be romantic. Ichigo is feeling surprised, until his ears tap into his hollow's discussion with her hollow.

"_I want to lick every inch of that body. I want to suck on those toes, and I want to bite your thighs_." Hollow Ichigo is describing to Rukia's hollow exactly what he wants to do with her.

"_Now that you're nice and clean, I want to suck on that huge thing that hangs between your legs_." Hollow Rukia responds.

"_It's called a cock. Say it_." Hollow Ichigo orders her.

"_I want that cock all the way down my throat_." Hollow Rukia tells him, and Ichigo feels a cold chill run over his body at his hollow's response.

"_I want that too. So do it._" Hollow Ichigo tells her, and then he shoves her head underneath the water. Ichigo opens his eyes.

This is just a bit too much for him. He doesn't like the idea of Rukia's head being pushed into the water forcefully like that.

"I love you Rukia! You have to know…I don't like this at all! Can you hear me at all? I love you!" Ichigo shouts and reiatsu seems to fly off of his body, and out of his inner world.

Ichigo sits back down and hangs his head, as he wonders whether or not his thoughts are even able to reach her.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo quickly releases Her head in the water, when her hands close threateningly around his nut sack.

"_That was so fucking sexy._" Hollow Ichigo growls, as he leans down to kiss her hard.

Hollow Rukia kisses him back, she doesn't bite his tongue this time, she is really enjoying the feel of their slippery bodies pressing against one another. She pulls away and lowers her head to his abdomen before she bites in, and begins sucking on his blood again.

She reaches down and begins to massage his nuts in a pleasant way for once, and he doesn't even notice when she bites harder on his stomach, nor does he realize that during all of their sexual encounters, that she's already taken over two pints of blood from his body.

She drinks his blood as she rolls his balls around in her hand, and then she reaches up to massage the head of his penis with the tip of her finger.

Hollow Ichigo lets out a loud groan of satisfaction as she moves her hand in such a way that definitely feels better than a satisfying kill. He laces his fingers into her silky black hair, and he forces her to stop biting him.

He grabs a hold of her left leg and lifts her foot into the air. He sticks her big toe in his mouth and he begins to suck on it, he doesn't know why, but he can't let her get away with being the only one to drive someone out of their mind.

She lets out a low growl, and he smiles as he sticks his tongue directly in between her toes and licks it wildly. He doesn't stop there, oh no. He keeps his promises to Ichigo and he licks her everywhere. She keeps growling whenever he gets her somewhere she wasn't expecting.

He leans her over the edge of the hot spring, and he lifts her rear end high into the air, before he spreads her ass cheeks apart with his face, and proceeds to keep his _other_ promise to Ichigo, to toss her salad.

Hollow Rukia starts kicking around when he does that, but that only excites him more. He begins to move his tongue wildly all around the entire length of her sex, and when he nibbles on her clit, she lets out a scream that kicks his gears into overdrive.

He flips her around and pulls her forward to be standing, before he grabs her left leg again and lifts it up. He rests it against his chest, before he locates her opening with his erection. He pushes it into her and he lets out a groan. He holds onto her waist with one hand, and her ass with the other as he uses all of the force he possesses to have sex with her yet again.

He's so pleased with her, that he decides to reward her a bit.

"_The King is here, experiencing this right alongside me_." Hollow Ichigo tells her, and she begins to giggle at that.

"_She is doing her best not to see what we're up to. She only checks in about once every ten minutes for less than five seconds_," Hollow Rukia informs him.

"_You could have lied, and said that she enjoys this hard throbbing cock stretching her apart from the inside_." Hollow Ichigo says, before he attempts to thrust even harder. He'd like to see her cry in pain, but all she does is moan in pleasure. It's like he can't hurt her no matter how much he tries. The only time she reacts is when…

Hollow Rukia lets out a scream of pain, when he leans over and bites down on her nipple. It hurts like a son of a bitch, whenever he does that, and she smashes her fist into his ear to get him to stop.

Her scream of pain was just what he needed though, to take the feeling to the next level. He locates a hidden strength within himself and thrusts harder, faster, and more purposefully, before he empties himself within her, yet again.

"_Aren't you getting tired yet_?" Hollow Rukia asks, since she could really use a bit of sleep, after spending all night, and all day, endlessly fucking in new places.

For some reason, the fact that she'd like to sleep, makes him want to keep her awake to fuck her until he passes out from exhaustion. It's not enough that he can only make her cry in pain when he bites down on her nipples. He wants to find new ways to torture her. She's nearly impossible to phase, and he's willing to do whatever it takes, to finally conquer her completely. He wants to see a bit of fear in her eyes, when she regards him. He has yet to experience that.

"_You will sleep when I say you can, bitch. Come on, I want to fuck you somewhere else_." Hollow Ichigo says, and he climbs out of the hot spring to get dressed and don his zanpakutou.

She doesn't utter a word of complaint, she soundlessly follows his example, and allows him to carry her off, yet again.

* * *

Ishida cannot believe it. He is actually hiding a fucking Shingami, in his bedroom. Inoue doesn't know that Nemu is here, and Nemu has taken some sort of drug that hides her reiatsu completely.

If only Inoue had said that Nemu could stay with her…but when Ishida had suggested it, Nemu had immediately smiled, and told Inoue that she'd like to spend all night talking about how Ishida likes to be touched. Inoue had crossed her arms and had said in a very cold voice that Nemu could not stay with her, _or_ Ishida.

Ishida hadn't been prepared for it last night, when Nemu appeared in his bedroom. He hadn't sensed her at all, and before he knew it, she had gotten completely naked and joined him in his bed as he slept.

Normally Ishida wasn't a very deep sleeper, so he doesn't know if she did anything to him, but when he woke up, he was naked, and holding her as she slept in his arms. He immediately had gasped, and Nemu had woken up.

She quickly overpowered him, and crawled on top of him as she smiled softly. She stared at him, and he could only feel shock as she kissed him. That was the least of his problems, things had quickly gotten out of hand from there. The woman was a damned seductress.

_I can't believe I had sex with a Shinigami._

If his father ever finds out…Ishida can't help but feel shame, nor is he able to get rid of the woman. She's been watching him, quietly, and intently. Ishida's eyes widen, when she stands and removes her robes, which he had a hell of a time convincing her to put back on, after he had sex with her.

"What are you doing!?" Ishida hisses, and she approaches him slowly.

"I want you." Nemu says, simply. Ishida feels his protests and reason leave his brain and only one thought remains in his head.

_Well…I already did it once, it can't hurt to do it again._


	28. One Of Her Abilities

_Chapter 28_

_One Of Her Abilities_

"Have we located their positions yet?" Ukitake asks, as he enters the monitoring room. Renji shakes his head no. Byakuya doesn't respond, he just gives Ukitake a small nod.

"Normally Ichigo is so easy to find, I wonder how his hollow is able to hide that huge reiatsu." Renji says thoughtfully.

"This isn't good. The Captain Commander still hasn't made a decision, and Kurotsuchi still isn't back to normal yet. It's been a day and a half, and we're just as far away from locating Ichigo-kun and Kuchiki now as we were when they disappeared off our radar after confronting the team." Ukitake says.

"I still don't get how it's even possible. Whenever I'm in the living world, I can sense Ichigo immediately, even if I arrive somewhere far away from him." Renji says, causing Ukitake and Byakuya to glance at one another, and then back at Renji.

"Maybe you should go, and see if that is still true." Ukitake says slowly, and Byakuya nods his head.

"We should try all methods to locate them. Go immediately, Renji." Byakuya says, and Renji jumps up and bows.

"Yes Sir, Captain Kuchiki!"

"Don't do anything rash. Only see if you can sense them, and then get new orders from me." Byakuya adds, and Renji nods his head.

"Yes Sir, I'll be on my way, Captain Kuchiki, Captain Ukitake." Renji says, before he hurries out.

"It's like we're chasing phantoms." Ukitake says, as he rubs his temples. The headaches seem to be one after another, ever since this whole mess came to light, involving his subordinate.

"We have to find them. I still find it hard to believe that Rukia killed all fifteen team members, with only one attack with her First Dance. You saw the data on the reiatsu. It was off the charts." Byakuya says, his worry evident in his voice.

"I feel like if we had explanations, or understood things better, we might have a better idea of how to proceed." Ukitake says. "It feels like we're missing a key piece of the puzzle." Ukitake finishes.

"That's not all we're missing." Byakuya says quietly, earning a depressed nod from Ukitake.

* * *

"_This place is perfect_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he drops Hollow Rukia on the ground, and looks around.

A few police officers walk by, without being able to see them. Hollow Ichigo reaches out and snags something off of one of them, without being noticed by Hollow Rukia or the officers.

"_Why this place_?" Hollow Rukia asks, looking around. Hollow Ichigo grins at her and holds up the handcuffs.

"_These are here_." He says, as he slaps it on her wrist.

Hollow Rukia doesn't even say anything as he drags her over to the bar of the holding cell. He attaches her to a higher bar, so that her arm is in the air, and she doesn't bother to tell him that she could destroy the stupid handcuffs in an instant, if she were inclined to.

He seems to be so into the idea, and it took way too long to get here, she's anxious to feel him fucking her brains out again.

"_Where are you going_?" Hollow Rukia asks, when he turns around.

"_To find another pair. Don't worry, I won't be long_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia waits patiently for him to come back.

"_I'm surprised he can keep up with me. I wonder what keeps him going_…" Hollow Rukia says out loud, but then she smiles wickedly.

She knows exactly what it is, he's so easy to figure out. She knew talking about wanting to sleep, would make him want to think he could wear her out. She's shocked that he still hasn't realized it yet, she wonders if he'll ever figure it out.

As long as she keeps sucking on his blood…she'll never run out of strength.

"_Did you miss me?" _Hollow Ichigo says with a smile, as he holds up the other set of handcuffs.

"_Only one part of you_." Hollow Rukia says, staring at his crotch.

"_You're so dirty. I'm already hard_." He tells her as he cuffs up her other wrist. He stares at her as he starts to pull her robes away from her treasures.

"_You wouldn't be much use to me, if you weren't._" Hollow Rukia says, and that makes Hollow Ichigo grin.

He begins to undress, to show her just how hard he is, and she watches him intently as he does.

"_See?_" Hollow Ichigo says, as he poses with his erection out. Hollow Rukia licks her lips.

"_How long are you going to stall for?_" She asks him, and he smiles as he walks towards her.

"_If you stop being a bitch, and shut up, I'll fuck you right now._" Hollow Ichigo says, even though he has every intention of doing just that, whether or not she shuts up.

"_You talk a good game._" Hollow Rukia says, and her voice sounds bored. Hollow Ichigo doesn't really appreciate that, and so he slaps her hard on the thigh.

"_I'm going to fuck you so hard that it's going to hurt._" Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia smiles at him.

"_That turned me on almost as much as hearing that the King is around for it too," _Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo lifts her legs into the air and holds her up by her thighs.

"_He is. He's been around every time. He's shared every climax with me. I'm much more generous in that department than he is. He loves it and hates it at the same time. It's amusing." _Hollow Ichigo says, before he slides himself inside of her.

The moment he gets close enough, she bites onto his neck, to suck more of his blood.

* * *

"They're at it again?!" Ichigo says with a look of disbelief on his face. Zangetsu shakes his head.

"They're nymphomaniacs." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo just gapes at him.

"That's putting it mildly! They've had sex at least thirty times in the past day or so!" Ichigo sputters, and Zangetsu shrugs.

"Until you can regain control, that is how your body will be used." Zangetsu tells him, and Ichigo sighs at that, before he closes his eyes.

He can see Rukia cuffed to some bars, and a shiver runs through his body. Something about the vision is an instant turn-on, mentally. His hollow leans in, and Ichigo feels his neck getting bitten again. Ichigo opens his eyes and rubs his neck.

"I wonder how Rukia is holding up. I hope she's okay. I hope she's not letting it bother her too much." Ichigo says, and he wishes that he could comfort her.

"Ichigo, you need to try to keep trying to take back control. Don't give up." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo sighs.

"I keep trying to." Ichigo insists, and Zangetsu glares at him.

"What are you going to do if they stop finding amusement with each other, and decide to find amusement in other ways?" Zangetsu asks Ichigo, and his eyes widen at that question.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo asks nervously.

"What if he decides that he wants to start killing? What if he decides he'd like to have sex with someone other than Rukia?" Zangetsu asks him, and Ichigo feels his heart thud in fear of that suggestion.

"I don't think he'd get sick of her…" Ichigo mutters, since he's been able to share in every single one of Hollow Ichigo's orgasms.

"You have to keep trying to take back your body, even if it means you have to confront her hollow." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo sighs in an aggravated way.

"I'm not afraid of her hollow." Ichigo says, and Zangetsu gives him a hard look.

"I'm sure she doesn't feel the same way about your hollow." Zangetsu says pointedly, and Ichigo turns white.

"I worry about what he'd do to her too…" Ichigo mutters, and once again he tries to send his thoughts out to Rukia.

_Wait for me to break this first…don't you try coming out of this until I do._

* * *

"What is this warm air I keep feeling? It feels so much like Ichigo, but that's impossible, isn't it?" Rukia asks Sode No Shirayuki, but her companion shakes her head no.

"It's him. It's getting much warmer in here." Sode No Shirayuki tells her, and Rukia nods.

"I wonder why I feel him so strongly." Rukia mutters before she gets lost in thought for a moment.

Their hollows are doing it, yet again. Rukia feels like she's learned more about sexual positions and poses in the past day or two than what she learned in a hundred years.

"Do you know what your hollow's ability is?" Sode No Shirayuki asks Rukia. This causes Rukia to give Sode No Shirayuki a very suspicious look.

"No, do you?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki sighs.

"I know one of her abilities, I don't know if she has more. Do you really want to know about it?" Sode No Shirayuki asks, and Rukia immediately nods her head yes.

"I really want to know." Rukia says, wanting to understand all of her powers.

"Your hollow can eat reiatsu through sucking on one's blood. She eats it and uses it for herself. It requires her to bite her victim." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia's eyes widen at that information.

"She's been taking Ichigo's reiatsu?" Rukia asks in shock.

"She's taken so much from him, yet he still allows her to keep on biting him." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia begins to start getting worried.

"But if she doesn't stop that, what will happen to him?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki shrugs.

"I wouldn't worry too much, he's not in danger or anything. He has so much reiatsu, that she could bite him a hundred more times, and he won't die." Sode No Shirayuki assures her.

"Will it make it harder for Ichigo to get out?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki shrugs again.

"I have no idea. It's not like it's a typical occurrence for a Shinigami to be trapped in their own inner world." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia nods her head in agreement. She's never heard of such a thing before either. She didn't even know such a thing was possible.

"I guess I have a decision to make. If I don't want her to keep stealing Ichigo's reiatsu, I have to work harder to try and take over…but if he doesn't take control, his hollow will probably still try to keep up his sadistic sexual ritual." Rukia mutters.

"I don't think that Ichigo would want you to do that. He'd want you to wait." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia nods.

"That's what I think too…but he doesn't know that she's stealing his reiatsu. I have to think." Rukia mutters. She decides to tune in, to the next encounter that her hollow has, with Ichigo's hollow. If she can handle it, without opening her eyes, then she'll try.

* * *

"_Do you have somewhere you want me to fuck you at?_" Hollow Ichigo asks, as he uses the key he stole to undo the handcuffs. Hollow Rukia pulls her arms down, and thinks for a minute.

"_On top of something that moves. Like a train…or a plane…something like that._" Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo grins.

"_Sounds interesting. We'll go with whatever we see first._" Hollow Ichigo says, and he grabs her up by the waist again.

He tosses the cuffs and the keys on a desk, and takes her through the wall, to fly upward, on the lookout for a new setting, for the same fun game.

* * *

Ishida is completely on edge. His father is home right now, even though he should be leaving soon. Nemu has actually been well behaved, in that she hasn't called any unnecessary attention to herself when his father is home.

He wonders why she doesn't go back to Soul Society, and why she's here with him. Suddenly a thought pops into his head, and he knows he'll want to discuss it with her, after his father leaves the house. Ishida pushes up his glasses, and sighs.

_Any minute now, he'll leave, and I can finally breathe easy._

Ishida hears the doorbell ring, and he hurries over to his door to open it and listen. When he hears Inoue's voice, he wants to rip out all of his hair.

"You have to hide. If Inoue-san comes up here, and finds you…please…hide." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Of course I'll hide, I'll do whatever you want me to do, but only if you promise me one thing." Nemu says, and Ishida wonders why his heart feels like there are no spaces in between the beats.

"What?" Ishida asks frantically.

"When she leaves, we're doing it again." Nemu says simply.

Ishida clutches at his head. He can't be thinking about having sex with Nemu, when Inoue-san is in the house. Ishida's head jerks up, when he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. If he doesn't agree, Inoue-san will see Nemu!

"Fine!" Ishida hisses under his breath, and Nemu walks through the closet door.

He would yell at her, but it's better that she didn't make any noise as she entered it. He hears a knock at his door, and he walks over to answer it.

"Ishida-kun…" Inoue says, and Ishida can feel his heart still racing.

To Ishida, she looks beautiful, in a white blouse, and a long flower print skirt of yellow and white.

"Hi, Inoue-san." Ishida says, and she surprises him, by pulling him in for a hug.

"I think I understand why you lied to me. I'm sorry I got so mad. I don't want to break up." Inoue says, and Ishida can feel himself getting hot under the collar.

"Really?" Ishida asks, and Inoue smiles at him.

"I shouldn't have overreacted. You've always been so kind to me, and you've saved my life on numerous occasions. I can understand why you did what you did. I'm not mad anymore, and I can prove it." Inoue says, before she begins to unbutton her blouse.

Ishida's eyes widen as her enormous bosom falls out into full view.

"Inoue-san…my father is here!" Ishida says in a frantic voice, but she doesn't stop removing her blouse.

"No, he was on his way out as he let me in. He told me to let you know he was leaving. We're all alone." Inoue says, and Ishida's eyes widen as she yanks off the rest of her clothes.

"Oh." Ishida says, and he jumps when her hands go to his pants.

_Not exactly...Nemu is here!_

"I didn't like the idea of you being with Nemu-san. So I'm going to make sure we make up properly." Inoue says, before she stands back up and holds her arms out. "Take me, Ishida-kun." Inoue says, and Ishida takes a long unsteady breath of air.

_I can't believe I'm about to have sex with Inoue-san, while Nemu is in the room…oh fuck! I have to have sex with her after Inoue-san leaves! How in the hell did I get myself into this?_

"Want to go downstairs?" Ishida asks, hoping to get away from Nemu, but Inoue shakes her head no.

"Just in case your father comes back, I'd prefer to be in here." Inoue says, and Ishida nods.

"Okay." Ishida says simply, before he reaches out and catches Inoue-san in his arms.

He moves his hands around her body, and is amazed at how different, two women with similar body types can be. Being with Inoue-san is like having a glass of lemonade on a hot summer day. It's nice, and refreshing. Being with Nemu is like being with a stunt motorcycle rider without safety gear. Forbidden, terrifying, and dangerously exciting.

After all, she is the daughter of the man who tortured his grandfather. Having sex with her is so wrong, yet it feels so right.

Nemu slowly slides the closet open a crack, without making the slightest sound. She watches with great interest as the pair get into his bed, and proceed to begin making out.

She'll observe carefully, and make sure he does an even better job with herself, for not having a more comfortable closet.

_I'll never understand why Kuchiki-san wanted to stay in Kurosaki's closet so bad._


	29. Forbidden Fruit

_Chapter 29_

_Forbidden Fruit_

Renji stands on top of the tallest building in Karakura Town, but he can't sense anying. No trace of Ichigo or Rukia. Of course, Rukia's always been able to completely hide her reiatsu, but why in the hell has Ichigo's disappeared?

_Did she kill him?_

Renji shoves that thought out of his head almost as quickly as he has it. That would be impossible, so it's stupid to even think it. He clenches his fists, and frowns at how he's left to second guess his closest friend.

_How can Ichigo suddenly hide his reiatsu? Does his hollow have that ability?_

As much as Renji hates to do it, he makes the call to his captain, to report that he is getting nothing, just like Soul Society is getting nothing. He's surprised, when he's ordered to stay for a few days, and keep feeling for them. When he hangs up his phone, he looks up into the sky.

"Rukia, where did you go to, and what on earth happened to Ichigo?" Renji asks out loud, and all he can really do is worry. He remembers the video that he watched, and he really doesn't like the idea of their hollows off together.

_Maybe it's better that we can't find them, if they're not killing, then they're probably keeping busy with each other._

* * *

"_What a great idea!_" Hollow Ichigo shouts as they zoom along on the top of a plane.

Hollow Rukia used kidou, to keep her back attached to the plane, and Hollow Ichigo is using her body to hold onto, as he pounds himself into her yet again.

He leans in, to lick her across her face, and she yanks his head closer and latches onto his neck, and she begins to suck on his blood contentedly as he rips in and out of her as violently as he is capable of doing.

He wonders why she seems to be so willing, when she mentioned wanting to go to sleep. He's certainly starting to feel the exhaustion take its toll on him, but he won't drop before she does, there is just no fucking way.

Hollow Rukia concentrates on synchronizing her sucking movements, with the clenching of her muscles, where he is pulling in and out of.

Hollow Ichigo lets out a long growl of pleasure when he feels her tightening around him. He hold onto her arms tightly as he tries with each push to make it harder and faster than the one before it.

"_You're one tough bitch…" _Hollow Ichigo mutters into her ear, before groaning again as she bites his neck even harder and clenches harder as well. "_Tight too…it's like I can't stretch you out no matter how many times we fuck. How do you keep it so wet…and so tight?_" He groans against her ear as she bites even harder. Much more and she'll completely take a chunk out of his neck.

She finally lets go of his neck, and he pulls away to look at her. She has a few drips of his blood, running down her face, but she looks completely energetic.

"_Ichigo's taking part in it too, isn't he?_" Hollow Rukia asks, and Hollow Ichigo grins at her.

"_Yeah…King's enjoying it with me fifty-fifty. He loves to watch your tits bounce around when we fuck._" Hollow Ichigo's voice is jerky, and halted as he's talking in between fierce shoves in and out of her.

Hollow Rukia lets out a loud turned on moan at that, and he gasps as he actually feels very strongly, the rush of her orgasm against him, and it brings about his own the instant he feels it.

"_Fuck yeah_!" Hollow Rukia gasps out as her body convulses against his.

They have a hell of a time, getting their robes back in place, but they finally manage it, and then Hollow Ichigo snatches her up and hops off the plane, with her firmly in his grasp.

"_I liked your idea…" _Hollow Ichigo says as he holds her close into his side.

"_I have another one._" Hollow Rukia says devilishly, and Hollow Ichigo stops in his tracks and holds her high in the air, so that he can look her in the eyes.

"_I'm listening._" Hollow Ichigo says with interest, since something in the tone of her voice promises quite a challenge.

"_Soukyoku Hill. Want to go to Soul Society to fuck?_" Hollow Rukia asks him, and Hollow Ichigo grins.

"_Fucking after a war sounds like fun. Lets do it._" Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia nods.

"_Set me down, so I can open the gate. Be prepared to fight the moment we enter the other side." _Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo sets her down.

Hollow Rukia puts her hand on her hilt.

* * *

During the hollows experience on the plane, Rukia stayed present the whole time, even though it caused her entire body to hurt. Not to mention, she didn't think she could handle being there instead of her hollow.

It's more than disturbing for her, that their hollows haven't slowed down their sex marathon one bit. It curbed her desire to want to try and take over her own body, as long as Ichigo's hollow is there.

Then finally, they had finished their round, and had gotten off the plane. Rukia heard everything about their next plan.

"I can't let this go any further!" Rukia says anxiously, and she starts trying like she never has before, to take back control of her body.

She concentrates, and thinks about how her life is on the line if she can't take over.

* * *

"Oh this is bad. They want to go and have their next round on Soukyoku Hill." Ichigo informs Zangetsu, who glares at him.

"Didn't I warn you that they might get into trouble? What in the hell are you going to do about this?" Zangetsu asks, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

He closes his eyes, to check out the scene, and he sees Rukia's hollow draw her zanpakutou from her sheath. She lifts it into the air, and Ichigo expects her to call out the chant to open the door, but instead, her hollow freezes.

Ichigo's hollow seems a bit confused, as he waves his hand in front of Hollow Rukia's face. Ichigo wonders what in the hell is happening, but then he sees it. Rukia's hollow mask breaks, and shatters completely off of her face.

Ichigo's heart starts to thud in terror as he feels his hollow's excitement.

"_Rukia-chan_!" Ichigo's hollow shrieks with laughter.

Ichigo is officially terrified for Rukia's safety, now that she had to go and force her way out. He keeps his eyes closed tight, and he concentrates on saving Rukia…only on saving Rukia.

* * *

"Stay away…" Rukia's voice wavers a bit, and she backs away from him.

"_Unlock it_." Hollow Ichigo orders her, but she shakes her head no.

"The plans have changed." Rukia informs him in s deadly calm voice.

She wishes her whole body didn't feel like it's about to fall apart. It's taking all of her will, to keep from shaking her sword arm, but her arm feels like a limp piece of spaghetti.

"_Like hell they've changed._" Hollow Ichigo is behind her in an instant, and he grabs her. Rukia forces herself not to shriek, as he spins her around and smiles hugely at her. His hand slides up around her neck so fast, she didn't even see him move it there. He begins to choke her.

"Stop…" Rukia gasps, and Hollow Ichigo laughs like a maniac.

"_I can do you right here, if that's what you want…"_ Hollow Ichigo offers, and Rukia's eyes widen as he tightens his grasp around her neck and leans in to kiss her.

She can't even speak. He's got her too hard around the throat. She can hardly believe he's this powerful, with all of the reiatsu that her hollow has stolen from him.

When she struggles against his kiss, he seems to get even more excited.

"Stop…" Rukia gasps as he suddenly lets up on her throat. She breathes heavily, and he yanks the ties that hold her robes to her body undone.

"_I can already tell it will be better with you._" Hollow Ichigo says as he reaches around to grab her ass, and pull her in to him.

"My body can't take anymore…"Rukia tries to tell him, but he only seems more excited by that.

"_Oh yes it can, and I'll prove it to you._" Hollow Ichigo says, and he moves his hand up her back and into her hair, before he gives her some distance. He uses his other hand to yank away his own Shinigami robes.

"No!" Rukia says sharply, but it's like he doesn't hear her.

"_I finally get to fuck the real thing._" Hollow Ichigo says, as he yanks her body close to his again.

Rukia feels her legs shaking…she can hardly stand, let alone think about trying to fight him off of her. She knew that this might happen though, when she took control. Hollow Ichigo feels that he's supporting her weight and so he picks her up by her waist.

Rukia tries to kick, but her legs are so weak that she can't manage to connect with a good sound kick. He shifts his grip to her thighs, which are so sore that Rukia lets out a yelp at his violently rough grip on her legs.

He forces her to wrap her legs around him, and he begins to hurry to lower her on top of him, because it feels like the King is about to rampage into control.

Rukia squeezes her eyes tight to try and pretend she's somewhere else, as she feels him jam her down on top of him. Then it stops. Rukia opens her eyes, and sees that Ichigo's face is there, instead of the mask, and he doesn't have any more leg strength than she does. They crumple to the ground together, and Rukia grimaces from the pain, as she eases herself off of him.

"I'm sorry…I couldn't stop the movement of his arm once he started it…but I was here before _it_ happened." Ichigo mumbles against her ear.

Rukia feels a flood of relief go through her body. Ichigo managed to take control before penetration! For some reason, that thought is more comforting than she imagined it might be. Neither one of them even have the strength to pull their robes properly back into place.

"My body wouldn't cooperate…I'm so sore…and so tired." Rukia mutters.

"Me too." Ichigo says, then he closes his arms around her exposed body, outside in plain view, and they fall asleep.

As they sleep, Hollow Rukia keeps them safe, by gaining enough control of Rukia's body to suck on Ichigo's blood. Ichigo moans happily in his sleep, as Rukia's teeth clamp down and tighten against his neck periodically, and she sucks on his blood as happily as an infant with a bottle.

Hollow Rukia finds satisfaction too. At least now she knows, that in Rukia's sleep, she can still take some control. Maybe if she works at it, she'll be able to take full control, like she did before the battle between she and Rukia.

* * *

"Ishida-kun, you seem distant today." Inoue says, as she pulls her blouse back into place.

"Sorry, Inoue-san." Ishida says nervously. "Want to go get some water?" Ishida asks, and Inoue nods her head.

They head downstairs, and Ishida immediately feels much calmer. He gets them both a glass of water.

"Thank you, Ishida-kun." Inoue says, and after he takes a long gulp of his water, he smiles at her.

"No, I'm the one who should be thanking you." Ishida says, and he leans forward to give her a romantic kiss.

He feels totally guilty, but he's not going to break off his normal human relationship with Inoue, for a horny Shinigami. He also justifies it in his head that it's not his fault that Nemu can't take no for an answer. It doesn't matter, if having sex with her is more exciting than anything else he's ever experienced. One day, Nemu will flit off, and Ishida would rather still have Inoue when that day comes.

Ishida keeps kissing Inoue, even though his mind is on Nemu. He is thinking so hard about Nemu, that he momentarily forgets who he's kissing, and he runs his hands up to fondle her breasts…something he never did with Inoue during a simple kiss before.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue jumps back and blushes. She hadn't expected it, and Ishida blushes too.

"Sorry." Ishida says, he forgot that he was with the proper girl.

"No…I didn't mind…really. I was just surprised. The next time you do that, I promise I won't jump away." Inoue says, with a sunny smile.

_Nemu would have grabbed me back._

"I didn't mean to be disrespectful…sorry, it won't happen again." Ishida mutters. How in the hell could he grope Inoue like she was Nemu?

"It's really okay! You only surprised me. Kiss me again, do that again, and I promise you'll have a different reaction." Inoue promises as she steps closer to him.

Ishida leans in to kiss her again, and horrifyingly, his mind immediately jumps to Nemu. They haven't done the same position twice yet. He wonders what kind of weird position she'll contort herself into for their next encounter.

Ishida pulls away without groping Inoue, and then he blushes when he realizes he forgot.

"Too much pressure. Maybe next time…" Ishida mutters, and Inoue nods.

"I do like it when you touch me, but I have to go meet Tatsuki-chan now. Maybe I'll come back later." Inoue says, but Ishida shakes his head.

"I'm going to bed early. You just stay out, and have fun with Tatsuki." Ishida tells her, and Inoue smiles happily at him.

"If you're sure…" Inoue says, and Ishida bobs his head up and down.

"I'm sure." Ishida says, and he walks Inoue to the door, before he gives her one more quick kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Inoue says, and Ishida waves as she walks away. He closes the door, turns around, leans against it, and lets out a huge sigh.

"I'm not made for this kind of tension." Ishida mutters, and when he opens his eyes, he nearly jumps out of his skin, since Nemu is in front of him.

"I know something you're good for." Nemu says with a come hither look.

"Nemu! I can't go again that quickly, we have to wait awhile!" Ishida protests, but Nemu shakes her head at him and she grabs his arm.

"Well then you can use your tongue to pleasure me, until you are ready to go. It's the least you can do after making me stay in that uncomfortable closet for so long." Nemu says, and she drags him up the stairs.

"What?!" Ishida asks, and Nemu smiles.

"You heard me." Nemu says suggestively, and she drags him into his room where she loses her skimpy Shinigami robes in record time.

"That wasn't part of the deal," Ishida protests, but Nemu glares at him.

"You have some sort of problem with using your mouth to pleasure me?" Nemu demands, and Ishida blushes.

"N-no…not exactly. I just don't know what I'm doing." Ishida admits, staying red.

"It's next to impossible to screw it up. I don't want to hear any arguments, we had a deal." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

Nemu smiles as she sits on the bed and spreads her legs out. Ishida nervously walks towards her, and gets on his knees in front of her, before he leans forward, to begin learning the art of pleasuring a woman with his tongue.

Nemu lets out a swift gasp, the moment his wet and warm tongue presses against the womanly parts that Mayuri-sama so thoughtfully added for her enjoyment.

Ishida quickly learns what she likes, because she doesn't hesitate to direct him.

"To the left! Up! Down! Up and down, really fast! Move it in a circle!" Nemu calls out instructions like a drill sergeant.

Ishida keeps up with her demands, and soon, he no longer needs instruction, because he quickly gets the hang of what she likes.

He's surprised to find that his ability to get aroused, comes back quicker than anticipated.

Ishida forgets all about Inoue, as he tastes the forbidden fruit, and then they get it on, in yet a new position. Ishida finds that he's able to last longer than he has on any of his previous encounters, and he feels surprised at how good it feels to be with her, and how highly he finds himself thinking of her in his mind.

_I love being with her. I don't ever want her to leave. Forbidden fruit is the absolute best._


	30. Don't Stop

_Chapter 30_

_Don't Stop_

"Nothing here, and nothing on Renji's end…still!" Ukitake says angrily, since he's very worried about the missing couple, in question.

"Should we assume they died? Killed each other?" Matsumoto asks rhetorically as she puts her hands on her hips. "I don't believe that for one minute!" She says firmly.

"Except that we've always been able to easily locate Kurosaki Ichigo. Now suddenly, he's vanished. We can only find them if they're releasing reiatsu, but they're not. It's not just that though, we have absolutely no explanation for why this is even possible. I wonder if that drug of Captain Kurotsuchi's is to blame." Nanao says, as she adjusts her glasses.

"You can go and report back to your captains. Nothing here has changed." Byakuya says in a low voice. Nanao nods her head and leaves with Matsumoto.

"That Kurotsuchi…doesn't it seem like it's taking him longer than it usually does, to get back to normal? For that matter, has anyone even seen his lieutenant lately?" Ukitake asks, and Byakuya shakes his head.

"I hadn't noticed." Byakuya says. Nemu isn't family, and she's not one of his subordinates, so he never paid her any attention.

"She usually stays with him during this process, maybe that's where she is." Ukitake says, and Byakuya nods his head, even though he really doesn't care. Nemu could be bouncing around naked on a mechanical bull, and he still wouldn't care.

"It's been two full days, with no word, and no news. I feel like I've failed my Hisana." Byakuya's voice is so quiet that Ukitake doesn't hear him.

"Did you say something, Byakuya?" Ukitake questions, but Byakuya shakes his head and turns to leave the room.

"Let me know immediately, if there are any updates." Byakuya says, and Ukitake shakes his head, as he watches Byakuya walk away.

"Still as spoiled as ever. I wonder if that will ever change." Ukitake sits back down.

Normally he's on sick leave, but with this mess involving Rukia, he has basically taken command over the search for Rukia and Ichigo, until Mayuri is able to work again.

If the Captain Commander finds Mayuri responsible for the deaths of the talented Shinigami that were killed as a result of his miscalculation, he could be removed from the mission altogether, and possibly demoted from his position…maybe even exiled.

"What a horribly complicated mess." Ukitake says with a sigh, and he finds himself hoping that Kuchiki and Ichigo-kun are doing well.

* * *

Ichigo moans in his sleep, and he hugs Rukia tighter. His eyes open for a second, but he's still too tired to actually wake up.

He realizes that Rukia is sucking ferociously on his neck, but he finds he doesn't care at all, because it feels so damned good. The feeling of her mouth, steadily sucking away on his neck actually lulls him back to sleep. It's also really nice to have her naked body, pressed against his own. It's the perfect lullaby…

"Rukia…" Ichigo murmurs, and he slides his hands down to her ass and then back up to her back, and he slides a hand into her hair.

He continues to moan in his sleep and she just keeps on taking his blood. It feels like he's sharing his life with her. He's aware on some level that she's taking something from him, but it doesn't hurt at all to give it, and he lives only for her, so he doesn't care to explain it to himself.

He doesn't want to question it. He would always share his life with Rukia, no questions asked. He loves her _that_ much.

Zangetsu realizes this, which is why he didn't share with Ichigo exactly what Rukia and her hollow have been stealing from him. He's not stupid, he noticed it the first time she ever bit his neck and began sucking his blood along with his reiatsu.

Zangetsu also realizes why it feels so good for Ichigo. It's not the first time that power has passed between them. Both of them are highly receptive to giving and receiving power from one another. Rukia's hollow simply has a way of taking so much of Ichigo's reiatsu that is much more effective now. Now that he's the one giving it. All he can do, is think about how good it feels.

Hollow Rukia manages, after much effort, to not only take control of Rukia's mouth, but also her fingertips. It's almost torture, to only be able to move Rukia's fingertips in circles, against Ichigo's skin, since she doesn't have control of Rukia's arms. She gets so frustrated that she makes Rukia clamp down on Ichigo's neck a bit harder.

Ichigo lets out another pleased moan in his sleep, as Rukia's teeth sink even deeper into his neck. Her fingers travel in circles on his stomach, and he has wonderful dreams, all because of her.

* * *

When Ishida gets back into his room, from taking a shower, Nemu uses shunpo to surprise the hell out of him, and she grabs the towel and whips it off of him. Ishida turns red as Nemu stares at his naked body. He's so glad his dad is a workaholic.

The phone rings, and Nemu tosses the portable phone to him, and she sits down on his bed, with the towel in her lap.

Ishida answers the phone, and his face falls, when he hears Inoue-san on the other line.

"Ishida-kun, if you want, I can come over." Inoue says, and Ishida looks away from Nemu.

"That's okay. I was just getting ready to go to bed-ah!" Ishida lets out a little yelp as Nemu has suddenly appeared on her knees in front of him, and she smiles up at him wickedly as she takes his third leg in her mouth. Ishida sucks in a real quick breath at that.

"Ishida-kun? Is something wrong?" Inoue asks, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"S-sorry Inoue-san, I think I stepped on something." Ishida promptly lies, and Inoue giggles.

"Do you want me to come over and heal it?" She asks, but Nemu takes him completely down her throat, and begins to caress his nuts. Ishida can hardly think at this point. He isn't even sure what Inoue just asked him, since Nemu so thoroughly distracted him.

"What?" Ishida asks, and Inoue laughs again, and Ishida tries really hard to pay attention this time, but then Nemu pulls her mouth off of his hard-on, and begins to lick his nuts.

_Dear God…_

"Do you want me to come over and heal it?" Inoue repeats, and because Nemu started to do something really amazing with her tongue, he didn't hear her again.

"Yeah, sure." Ishida answers, without thinking.

"I'm nearby, I'll be right over!" Inoue says, and Ishida stares in horror at the phone, and then he looks at Nemu.

"Damn it! Because I couldn't think straight, I just gave her permission to come over here!" Ishida says in a panic. Nemu doesn't look the slightest bit distressed though.

"Then we'd better make this a quickie." Nemu says in a sultry voice, and Ishida's eyes widen as she yanks the phone out of his hands and pushes him to the floor.

"We can't!" Ishida says, but Nemu keeps smiling at him.

"Oh yes we can." Nemu says, as she straddles him, and begins to lower herself on top of him. Ishida can't remember why in the hell he was just protesting, when it feels so damned good.

"Why do you have to feel so damned good?" Ishida asks before he lets out a moan of pleasure at her pace.

"Say you want me." Nemu orders him, and Ishida reaches up to touch her breasts as they bounce around.

"I want you!" Ishida moans and Nemu begins to bounce more energetically.

"Say I'm the most exciting woman you've ever been with." Nemu orders, and Ishida feels himself getting ready to climax…

"You are, you're exciting and hot unlike any other woman I've ever known!" Ishida tells her, and she sees his eyes begin to roll up into the back of his head.

The doorbell rings, right as he comes, and Nemu doesn't bother to pull herself off of him. She leans down over him, and gives him a long kiss.

"Tell me I'm better than her." Nemu demands, and Ishida pulls her down for another kiss. Nemu lets him kiss her, and she doesn't move, even as the doorbell rings again.

"You are…you're a million times better." Ishida whispers, after he pulls away. Nemu smiles and rolls off of him.

"You should hurry, before your girlfriend leaves." Nemu says, and Ishida looks annoyed at that comment, but he grabs a pair of pants and tugs them on, and he runs down to meet Inoue.

The doorbell rings again.

He suddenly remembers that he was supposed to have a cut on his foot, and he glances around until he spots the letter opener on the desk near the front door.

Ishida cuts his foot purposely, and then goes to answer the door.

"Sorry Inoue-san…it was hard to come down the stairs, with it like this." Ishida says, even as he's amazed at how easily that lie slips off his tongue.

"You poor thing! Don't worry, I'll make it all better in just a minute!" Inoue says, and she squats down to heal his foot.

"Thanks, Inoue-san." Ishida says, and she smiles up at him.

"It's the least I can do for my boyfriend." Inoue says, and she finishes up with his foot and stands up.

"Perfect, as always." Ishida says, and Inoue pulls him in for a hug, which makes him very uncomfortable. He hasn't even been out of Nemu's arms for five minutes, and now he's got Inoue in his arms…

_I wasn't made to do this kind of thing. I shouldn't be doing this to Inoue-san…but if Nemu leaves…I can't just dump Inoue-san._

"Ishida-kun? You seem tense. Is something wrong?" Inoue asks, and Ishida pulls away and shakes his head no.

"I'm just tired. I need some rest." Ishida says, and Inoue's face falls.

"I was hoping I could stay over here and hang out with you, since your father isn't here." Inoue says, hoping he'll change his mind.

"Normally I'd say yes…but I really just want to lay down, and go to sleep." Ishida insists, and Inoue nods her head.

"Okay, I understand." Inoue says, before she leans over and kisses him gently on the lips.

Ishida returns the kiss, with no tongue, and watches her walk out the front door. When it shuts into place, he breathes a sigh of relief. He runs back upstairs, and Nemu is laying naked in his bed.

"You like big breasts, don't you?" Nemu asks him, upon his return, and Ishida turns bright red.

"Kurosaki is the only guy I know that doesn't like them. Why do you ask?" Ishida asks her, and Nemu grins at him.

"Just an observation. It makes me glad that I was designed with big breasts and a narrow vaginal canal." Nemu says, and Ishida is glad he wasn't just drinking something, because if he was, he'd have spit it out.

"What!?" Ishida asks her, and she nods her head.

"Great legs too. All in all, I'm really happy with my body." Nemu says, and Ishida gawks at her.

"Has he ever…" Ishida asks, and Nemu gives him a confused look.

"Who is he?" Nemu asks, and Ishida gulps, as he looks at her beautiful body, with all of the curves in the right places.

"That bastard Kurotsuchi…has he ever…had sex with you?" Ishida finally asks, and Nemu smiles at him.

"I would have no way of knowing. He hasn't done anything while I was conscious." Nemu says, and Ishida doesn't know what to make of that answer.

"I wish that answer comforted me." Ishida says, even as he thinks about all of the strange drugs that the psychopath has access to due to his position in Soul Society.

"I can think of a way to comfort you, lets go and shower together!" Nemu says, as she jumps up. Ishida watches her breasts bounce, and he nods his head in agreement.

"You want me to wash you?" Ishida asks her, and she smiles at him.

"I was thinking that I could wash you." Nemu says, and Ishida smiles.

"We'll wash each other." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles.

"It's finally beginning to feel like you want me as much as I want you." Nemu tells him quietly, and Ishida gives her a look of disbelief when she says that.

"You're the one who's going to leave." Ishida points out, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Not if you keep making me feel this welcome." Nemu tells him, and Ishida grins.

"So if I want you to stay, I just have to keep being nice to you?" Ishida asks, even as he has a vision of the bastard Kurotsuchi beating her brutally. Ishida turns on the water, and then he puts a hand on her shoulder and kisses her.

"As long as you give me what I want, I have no plans to leave." Nemu tells him.

Ishida is amazed at how his heart soars at those words.

"What do you want?" Ishida asks, and she steps into the shower.

"I'd like to wash you, Ishida-sama." She says, and this time, he doesn't tell her not to call him sama.

_I thought she'd say she wanted me to dump Inoue-san…_

* * *

When Rukia wakes up, her eyes widen in horror as the taste of blood is strong in her mouth, and then she realizes that she was sucking on Ichigo's blood and reiatsu in her sleep. She lets go of his neck, and she pulls away to observe him closely.

_He's not oozing any reiatsu…well it's not that surprising considering how much has been stolen from him, but I wonder how much I left him with._

"Ichigo…wake up! We have to go back to the hideout! Back to the Vaizards!" Rukia says loudly.

She begins to try and sit up to pull at her robes, but her body still hasn't fully recovered from the abuse that it was put under when her hollow was in control. It hurts to move.

"Rukia…why'd you stop?" Ichigo mutters in his sleep, and Rukia's eyes widen. The only thing she stopped, was sucking his blood and stealing his reiatsu.

It's pointless to try and sit up at the moment, and so she lays back in Ichigo's arms and begins to close her eyes. Ichigo naturally adjusts himself to where her body heat comes from and he offers her a new part of his neck for her to rest her face against.

"Don't you even care that I was stealing your reiatsu?" Rukia asks in an irritated voice, even as she smiles at how warm and comforting it feels to be in his arms.

She's surprised when he answers her question as he sleeps.

"Anything you want that I have, is always yours." Ichigo mumbles at her as he moves his head a little further, once again, almost like he's encouraging her to bite again.

Rukia feels a bit horrified that she feels the strong urge to bite into his neck…the feeling comes on so suddenly. Then she hears her inner hollow.

_He has way too much reiatsu that he can't control anyways. Take it now. Then, you and I together, will have no problems, achieving bankai._

Rukia doesn't know whether or not to believe her inner hollow, but the offer is too good to pass up. Ichigo wants her to do it, her inner hollow wants her to do it, and as she stares at his neck, she realizes that she wants to do it as well.

She puts her mouth up against his neck, and bites down into it. Ichigo lets out a low turned on moan, and his hands start traveling up an down her back.

"Don't stop…Rukia…don't stop." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia wonders why to both of them, this act seems so right.


	31. Take Back My Life

_Chapter 31_

_Take Back My Life_

Ichigo opens his eyes, and even though his body feels stiff, from sleeping for such a long time, he no longer feels incapable of moving his body.

Rukia is in his arms, and her face is turned towards the sun. A dried line of blood runs down her chin, and Ichigo remembers that he encouraged her to suck his blood, and that she obliged him by doing exactly that. He licks his finger, and rubs the blood off of her face.

Ichigo stands up, pulls his robes into place, and begins to stretch out his stiff muscles. It feels really good to stretch, and he feels really refreshed, for some reason.

He looks down at Rukia, who looks adorable with her body exposed. He's tempted to wake her up and make love, but he has the sneaking suspicion that she won't be interested in doing that immediately after recovering from their hollows having endless rounds of sex while they were in control.

He resists the urge to touch her breasts, and he has to struggle to keep his hand from slipping in between her legs.

"Wake up, Rukia." Ichigo says, and he leans down to kiss her ear. He can allow himself that much enjoyment, at least.

Rukia murmurs, and slowly opens her eyes. She smiles happily, when she sees Ichigo and he presses a kiss against her lips.

"Ichigo…you're okay?" Rukia asks. She had to force herself to stop biting him, she was worried that she was somehow hurting him, but he seems amazingly refreshed. His reiatsu still isn't oozing, but it's a lot stronger.

"Of course I'm okay. We should head back." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head.

"Even though Soul Society is most likely keeping an eye on that area." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo winks at her.

"We'll just have to come up with some good disguises." Ichigo says, and Rukia's gaze travels up to his bright orange hair.

"You wish you could go incognito," Rukia tells him, and Ichigo wants to glare at her, but it's impossible…because she's…exposed.

Rukia's gaze travels to Ichigo's crotch and her eyes widen when she realizes why he looks so agonized.

"I can't even believe you can be up for something like that. We only just recovered from…" Rukia trails off, and blushes.

"That was them, it's only natural that I'd be like this, when you're like that." Ichigo says, pointing at her exposed body.

Rukia quickly gets up and pulls her robes into place.

"My body still needs to recover a bit…down there." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo instantly feels terrible.

"It's okay Rukia, we'll wait until you're ready. It'll just be that much better, because the anticipation will build more." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia begins to stretch.

"We'll have to take a chance and go to the Vaizards, though I don't like the sound of it at all." Rukia says, as she stretches away the stiffness in her muscles.

"I just said we'd disguise ourselves." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia stares at his zanpakutou.

"Between that bright colored hair, and that humongous zanpakutou, we have no hopes of concealing ourselves.

"I could try to seal it into a smaller zanpakutou." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"It's not even worth it to try it. Our best shot to get in without being seen is to go straight in together, with you carrying me, running at the maximum speed that your bankai allows you to." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"We're pretty far away right now." Ichigo says, and he squats down. Rukia carefully climbs onto his back, and he takes off at a high rate of speed.

"Ichigo…I've been taking your reiatsu." Rukia tells him softly in his ear, as they fly along.

"Is that what you were doing? I knew something was happening, but I didn't know what." Ichigo says, and Rukia sighs nervously into his ear.

"Yeah…I also realized that it's the reason our hollows weren't confronted, and the reason we weren't apprehended as we laid there drained of energy and sleeping. I sucked so much reiatsu that we can't be located by Soul Society. It's the only explanation that makes sense to me." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen at that realization.

"You're right! But that means that you shouldn't let me get back to the point where we can be sensed. I don't mind when you do it…because it feels good," Ichigo tells her, and she fights a smile.

He seems so refreshed, and she wonders if it isn't a burden on him to always have so much reiatsu that he can't even seal it off. He certainly seems a lot less tense, now that she's relieved him of such a huge chunk of reiatsu that he still isn't oozing it.

"If I feel it starting to get too strong, I will take care of it," Rukia assures him, and Ichigo nods.

"How is it possible that things could work out so perfectly for us, that you have the ability to take my excess reiatsu so that we couldn't be found and killed? It's always like this. You have a white zanpakutou, and I have a black one. You have the ability to take reiatsu, and I'm constantly overflowing with it…I can't help but to think we were destined to be." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles.

Rukia's hands tighten on his shoulders, and he squeezes her thighs a little bit more.

"It's a damned miracle." Rukia breathes, and they both find themselves smiling as they head towards the hideout, and the Vaizards.

* * *

"I'm beginning to think this is a lost cause." Hiyori says, as she crosses her arms.

They've worked to make it impossible for Soul Society to keep a close eye on their hideout, by moving locations secretly through the underground chamber.

Soul Society is keeping their eye on the old hideout, and the entire crew is waiting beneath the ground, for Rukia and Ichigo to return. They'll seal off the entrance to the underground chamber from the old hideout, and when soul Society enters the place, they won't understand why they can't find Ichigo and Rukia.

It wasn't easy to do so much work. The group is prepared to work together to put up a barrier so strong that the underground chamber won't even be able to be sensed. They'll have to move the moment Rukia and Ichigo enter, but they've been waiting down here for two days, since it took two full days to make the arrangements, and prepare the plan of execution.

"You have to have more faith than that, Hiyori!" Mashiro says, but Hiyori just scowls.

"We'll wait like this until they come back, or until we believe they're dead. They are a part of the group now." Hirako says, and Hiyori scowls again.

"Something tells me that they don't feel the same way. If we were part of a group, wouldn't we have confronted Soul Society, together?" Hiyori asks, and Mashiro sighs, as does Love.

"They were addressed specifically, and felt it would be wrong to involve their comrades. They probably did us a giant favor, because I'm not so sure that we wouldn't have ended up exactly like they did." Hirako explains, and Mashiro nods her head in agreement.

"They're good people, Hiyori! You can't just make sweeping generalizations about people, and believe in nobody but yourself! I know there are times where you aren't the greatest team player either!" Mashiro says, a bit angered at Hiyori's immature attitude.

"We all have our faults, and we stay comrades in spite of that," Risa says, as she flips the page to her dirty magazine. She's not going to sit here bored, the entire time.

"Once again, it's me against everyone else," Hiyori mutters, and she draws her knees up to her chest, and presses her face against her knees.

_For over a hundred years, I've been Miss Unpopular._

"I wonder where they are…I haven't felt them at all." Hachi says, and Rose nods.

"I was just wondering that same thing. That kid has always been so easy to detect." Rose says, as he twirls a finger through his long wavy hair.

"He hasn't even reached his full potential yet, and he's insanely strong. When he's finally got a grip on his powers, he'll be a sight to behold." Risa says, though her voice sounds distant, since she's really into her magazine. She can't help participating in the conversation though.

"I agree…something about him…it makes you want to believe in him." Mashiro says, thoughtfully. Hiyori doesn't interject to say that she doesn't believe in the reckless fool.

"He always gave me such a strange vibe…I can't put my finger on it, but he's really different." Rose says, and Hirako nods.

"His girlfriend is cute, but there's no way I'd have picked her over Orihime-chan." Hirako declares, and Risa rolls her eyes.

"Speak for yourself, I personally think his girlfriend is way hotter. She seems more exciting than the big breasted girl. She seemed too proper." Risa says, and everyone except Hiyori, seems to take a position.

"I definitely like Rukia-chan better than the boob job girl." Mashiro proclaims, and Hachi shakes his head.

"I disagree." Hachi says simply, and Mashiro glares at him.

"You're playing favorites because she has similar power to you!" Mashiro accuses, and Hachi shakes his head.

"It's true that she has similar powers to mine, but I greatly enjoyed conversing with her. She's such a gentle human, I would always welcome the chance to spend time with her again." Hachi says, and Kensei looks up.

"I agree with the choice that he made. I always preferred darker hair on a woman." Love says, and Hiyori scowls into her knees. Not that she'd ever want to be with Love, it's just that she hates hearing comments like that.

"I think they're both cute…but his girlfriend seems more fun." Kensei says, and Rose nods his head.

"I get what you're saying, but neither one of them are my type. I like women who look a bit older." Rose says, and everyone quiets down for awhile, with the same thoughts on their mind.

_Where in the hell are they?!_

* * *

"_I was so close to fucking Rukia-chan…I could feel her heat, but he took over before I could feel what it was like to be inside of her_." Hollow Ichigo grumbles, a few minutes after he finally wakes up from his much needed rest.

"What are you talking about? You spent over thirty hours, moving around, and you were inside her dozens of times." Zangetsu says, even though he has a feeling that he shouldn't point that out.

"_I shouldn't have to explain it to you, with the mask off, I could actually see fear in her eyes. The confidence was gone, and she was crying about the pain…do you have any idea how hot that was for me_?" Hollow Ichigo asks, and Zangetsu looks disgusted.

"You're seriously sick, I hope you know. It's a good thing Ichigo came out when he did." Zangetsu says, causing Hollow Ichigo to smirk.

"_And what a way to take over, right as I was about to enter her_!" Hollow Ichigo's smile fades a bit. "_I wish I could do that to him for once_." Hollow Ichigo finishes.

"Keep wishing…it won't happen." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo clenches his fists.

"_I'll make it happen again…I can't stay stuck in here with you without ever being let out. I want to fuck her again_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu leaps away.

"You make me sick." Zangetsu's parting words piss Hollow Ichigo off.

"_You old fucking bastard! You're just as uptight as he is! Fucking old fart_!" Hollow Ichigo yells before he sits down and crosses his arms.

_How long will it be, before I get to come back out? Do I have to actually be gentle with Rukia-chan, to keep him from taking over? That's so fucking boring! I wish I could have gone to Soul Society with her hollow, we could have brought total hell into heaven._

* * *

"We'll be there soon!" Ichigo calls out, and Rukia can feel his reiatsu beginning to seep out into her.

"I'm sorry…" Rukia breathes into his ear, before she bites into his neck.

Ichigo can't help but to let out a small moan. She isn't vicious about it, which is why he thinks it turns him on so much.

"Don't be sorry…it's important that we stay undetected. I'm just glad you have a way of lowering my reiatsu." Ichigo tells her as he fights the urge to close his eyes and moan again.

Rukia wonders if it's because she has the inner hollow that she doesn't mind the taste of his blood, she closes her eyes and concentrates on his reiatsu. She wants it to drop much more, if they're going to be at their destination soon.

Rukia knows Ichigo is completely unaware that she has reached materialization in the past…it would have been what she was concentrating on, if she hadn't suddenly obtained an inner hollow.

Rukia realizes that she should not be focusing on her technique training, but rather her bankai training. Hearing her hollow talk about it as she coaxed Rukia to bite on Ichigo, brought back that desire to reach bankai.

She had put bankai completely out of her mind, when she'd obtained the hollow, because she had been afraid of hurting the people she knows and loves. If she were even stronger, no good could come of it, as long as she worried about her fate. Now that she has a handle on her inner hollow, she's actually come to accept her powers, and see the benefits in having them.

_It's time to take back my life. When we get back, I'm going get back to bankai training._

Rukia continues to suck on Ichigo's neck, but she has a rather disturbing realization. She's growing a bit attached to her hollow powers…as weird and twisted as they are, she wants to keep them. Having them has brought her much closer to Ichigo, and she hadn't even realized such a thing was possible, since she was closer to him than anyone else before she gained the hollow.

Dealing with the situation together, really brought out his true emotions for her, and even though she doesn't like her hollow to take control of her body, she wants to learn more, about what she can do.

Rukia squeezes Ichigo's shoulder and sucks on his neck. Ichigo lets out little sighs from time to time, and he feels very euphoric. He still can't stop thinking of the act as him giving her life, even though she's literally saving both of their asses by doing what she's doing. Ichigo doesn't like to admit it, but he has horrible control over his enormous reiatsu. He grins as he has the same realization for about the fiftieth time.

_She always takes care of me._

* * *

"Ishida-kun, thank you for taking me out for ice cream!" Inoue says, even as she wonders why they left his house. She also wonders why he hasn't been to her apartment, since the day Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san got poisoned.

"I know how much you love it." Ishida says, and Inoue smiles.

"You may as well say flowers like the sun, because I don't know of one girl that doesn't like ice cream." Inoue tells him, and Ishida laughs at that.

"I wanted to have a talk with you." Ishida says to her, and Inoue licks her ice cream as she smiles happily at him.

"You want to talk? What do you want to talk about?" Inoue asks, as she glances back at her ice cream, and then back at him.

"Uh…" Ishida says, as he blushes. He pushes his glasses up a little bit and he feels himself chickening out.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue asks, before she gives her ice cream a little more attention.

"I wanted to talk about contraceptives. We really shouldn't keep doing what we're doing. You don't want to be a teenage mother do you?" Ishida asks carefully, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"You're right! Next time I come over, and your father isn't home, I'll be sure to have a condom in my purse!" Inoue says, and Ishida sighs.

This time with her is painful. He really wanted to break up with Inoue-san, once he realized he could have Nemu stay for good, but she had threatened to leave him, if he broke up with Inoue. She said it turned her on a great deal to be the other woman, and made her feel naughty. She then suggested that Ishida should maybe punish her, for being naughty.

Ishida had tried to reason with her, but she remained adamant, and in the end, she gave him a piece of logic that stuck in his brain, even as he sits with Inoue, eating ice cream.

_If you break up with her, that will look suspicious. Nobody can know I'm hiding at your house. I removed the bacteria that Mayuri-sama used to observe you when I arrived in your bedroom the first night. We can't get married, I don't exist as a human here. Live your life the same way you would if I weren't here._

Ishida has to force himself not to sigh, as Inoue is completely concentrated on her ice cream.

_I can't do it Nemu. I can pretend, but if you hadn't come here, I'd probably truly fall in love with Inoue-san. I can't stop thinking about you when I'm with her, so I can't truly act the same way I would, if you weren't here._


	32. Getting Back

_Chapter 32_

_Getting Back_

"Bankai, Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo calls out loudly, with his zanpakutou in his hands. Rukia watches, and the moment his sexy bankai cloak is on, she hops back on his back.

"They might have sensed that, we'll have to move as quickly as you're able to." Rukia says, and Ichigo agrees.

"Hang on tight Rukia, here we go!" Ichigo calls out, before he zooms at top speed towards the Vaizards hideout.

"Don't worry about me, just go as fast as you can!" Rukia yells as she grips Ichigo even tighter.

His hands tighten on her thighs, and he follows her orders without argument. Rukia bites down on his neck, to alleviate some of the overflowing reiatsu from his bankai.

They're moving so fast that everything around them is nothing more than a blur. Rukia feels quite nervous, going back to the same place where the last confrontation occurred.

_Please don't let this be our biggest mistake._

* * *

Renji glances up real quick, and he wonders if it's his imagination, that he just felt the slightest feel of Ichigo going into bankai.

"Was it my imagination? I should call the captain anyways." Renji mutters as he whips out his spirit phone.

When Byakuya answers, Renji quickly fills him in, and lets him know he just felt Ichigo's reiatsu momentarily.

"You weren't mistaken, we picked up on it too, and then we lost it again. I don't think they'd be stupid enough to back to where the fight occurred, but if they are, there will be Shinigami waiting there to greet them. You should go too, Renji. Maybe you can help talk some sense into them, since they know and trust you." Byakuya says to Renji in a fairly calm and collected voice.

"Yes Sir, Captain!" Renji says, and he hangs up to go wait at the site of the last battle that Rukia and Ichigo were seen at. When he gets there, he sees Captain Hitsugaya, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and a small army of Shinigami that he doesn't know the names of.

"Renji!" Matsumoto Rangiku calls out, and Renji stops in front of them.

"Reporting in, Captain Hitsugaya." Renji says, and Toushirou nods.

"We have to stay on our toes." Toushirou says, and Renji looks at Matsumoto.

"Hi Rangiku-san." Renji says, and she gives him a sympathetic look.

"This is hard on you, isn't it?" She asks rhetorically. She already knows that it is.

"Why is it always me, that has to do something about Rukia, when she's in trouble?" Renji mutters, and Rangiku laughs.

"Things have happened, since you came here. The Captain Commander decided that neither Rukia or Captain Kurotsuchi were at fault for what happened, it was a fluke accident that shouldn't have happened. The thing is though, that Kurotsuchi still hasn't returned to normal. Nobody knows what's going on with him." Rangiku-san shares, and Renji's eyes widen.

_Why didn't the captain tell me?_

"I wonder if he'll be removed from the project when he is back to normal." Renji says, and Rangiku shrugs.

"I don't know about that." She tells him, and Renji nods.

"Thanks for telling me, Rangiku-san. I do feel a little bit better, knowing Rukia won't be blamed for the deaths of fifteen Shinigami." Renji says.

"I knew hearing that would cheer you up!" Rangiku says with a big smile.

* * *

"Shit! Renji's there…not only that, Lieutenant Matsumoto, and Captain Hitsugaya are there too!" Rukia warns Ichigo.

"We're going in anyways. You haven't sensed the Vaizards anywhere else, right?" He asks, and Rukia sighs.

"No," Rukia says.

"Can you put a binding spell on them as we approach?" Ichigo questions her, and Rukia's eyes widen as she hears her inner hollow in her head.

_Piece of cake. We have enough reiatsu to bind them._

"Yeah…I think I can do that." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins.

"I'll be counting on you, Rukia!" Ichigo yells, and he jumps high into the sky.

"Don't worry, I won't slip up!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo's hand grip her legs more tightly.

"We'll be there in under a minute!" Ichigo yells as he can feel they're getting close to Karakura Town.

Rukia closes her eyes, and lets go of Ichigo with her right hand, as she prepares to begin her chant.

* * *

Hirako looks up.

"I think they're about here…it feels a bit like Ichigo's reiatsu, though it's a hell of a lot lower than what it usually is." Hirako says, and Hachi looks up as well.

"You're right. I can feel the same thing." Hachi says, and Risa puts down her porno.

"We all need to get ready to seal that building from our underground training area." Risa says, and everyone begins to stand up.

"Will the Shinigami outside be a problem?" Mashiro asks nervously, but Hachi suddenly gets a look of surprise on his face.

"It's a binding spell!" Hachi says, and he can't figure it out, it feels like it's Ichigo's reiatsu being used, but didn't Ichigo say he couldn't use kidou?

"Get into position, they're here!" Hiyori shouts, and everyone closes their eyes, to begin the chant, except for Kensei and Love.

Rukia and Ichigo come flying into the underground chamber, while Kensei and Love work to get the trapdoor closed as quickly as possible.

"Did you bind the Shinigami outside?" Love yells as they get the door pulled closed. Ichigo dissipates his bankai.

"Yeah." Rukia says, and that's the moment the rest of the group finishes their chant.

First the opening is completely sealed shut. Then Hachi chants alone and creates a barrier that makes the underground chamber undetectable and inaccessible with one of his best barriers.

"Wow," Rukia says, and her eyes widen at the sight of what just happened.

"You were fast." Ichigo says, and everyone looks at them.

"So you were able to take back control of your bodies?" Hirako asks, and this causes the pair to blush furiously. They hope the Vaizards don't know just how strong their hollows sexual appetites are.

"It was difficult, but we managed it." Ichigo mutters, and Hiyori glares at him.

"I want to know what happened when you went out there. Your hollows came out almost instantly." She says, as she crosses her arms.

"It felt like they were forced out," Hirako adds, and Rukia looks at him.

"That is correct. Some sort of green gas-like smoke was used on us. I began to feel dizzy immediately." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I didn't want to fall, but I did. I don't know what it was, but it was definitely the cause of our hollows coming out. We were both locked in our inner worlds for about two days." Ichigo explains, and everyone stares at them with shock.

"Why in the hell did Soul Society do that?" Mashiro asks, to nobody in particular.

"Captain Kurotsuchi said something about how it would make sure we couldn't resist." Rukia tells them, and Hirako nods his head.

"What you're saying matches up perfectly with what I felt from in here." Hirako says, and Ichigo begins to glance around.

"Are we stuck down here until we force our way out?" Ichigo asks, since he watched them seal the entrance to the hideout.

"No, we've already connected this place to our new location. Your bodies are there too." Love says.

"Ichigo, have you finally learned to control your reiatsu?" Hiyori asks, and Ichigo blushes.

"Uh…not exactly…" Ichigo says, and everyone looks confused by his reaction. Rukia steps forward.

"One of my hollow abilities is why he's not exuding all of that reiatsu." Rukia explains, and everyone looks shocked at that.

"You already learned one of your hollow's abilities?!" Mashiro asks with a smile.

"Yeah, I can take reiatsu through biting my victim. I can also take it at a high or low rate of volume." Rukia explains, and the everyone's eyes widen, and Love looks at Ichigo.

"You okay?" Love asks, and Ichigo grins.

"I'm fine." Ichigo says, and Risa grins at him.

"Mind showing us your neck?" She asks, and Ichigo blushes.

"I'd prefer not to…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia wonders why he didn't realize that she healed him after biting him as they ran along. She thought he would notice that.

"Go ahead Ichigo, show them." Rukia says, and Ichigo blushes again, before shooting her a tiny glare and then doing as she said he should do.

"You healed it for him didn't you?" Hachi asks her, and Rukia nods her head and looks at them like they're all dumb asses.

"Of course! His neck was pretty marked up from both myself and my hollow." Rukia admits, causing Ichigo to blush harder. His hollow picks that moment to begin being talkative in his head.

_Yo King! Why don't you drag her off behind a rock somewhere and bang the hell out of her?_

"Rukia!" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia rolls her eyes at him. Ichigo grimaces as his inner hollow speaks up in his head.

_Ha, ha…you love the biting too, you're turning into a freak, Ichigo. Maybe soon you'll be able to bang her like I was banging her. It feels so good to tear up that pussy._

"They are our comrades. I don't want them to think I'm killing you if they see it happening firsthand. I'm sorry if you're embarrassed, but it needed to be explained." Rukia insists, and Ichigo sighs as he turns his gaze off to the side.

"I guess…" Ichigo mutters. Rukia rolls her eyes again.

"We'll show you the new hideout." Hirako says, and the group all follows him, to the opposite end of the secret underground training area. When they finally go up the into the new place, Rukia looks impressed. It's just as large as the last place, and it has more than one floor, like the last place. It looks fairly clean, too.

"Nice." Ichigo says, as he looks around. He wonders when he'll sleep in his own bed again.

_How long will I have to consider this place my home? I guess it's not so bad with Rukia here though._

* * *

"What do you mean they're not there? How could they just disappear into thin air? Was it a transportation spell?" Byakuya asks Renji, sounding very flustered over the phone.

"I don't know, Captain. We were suddenly under a binding spell that we couldn't break for nearly an hour! When we went in, there was no trace of them, or their reiatsu. We tried to use a binding spell to locate them, but it was useless." Renji says, with a sigh.

"I think, the next time we know their position…I will request to be present." Byakuya says, before hanging up the phone, making Renji feel like quite the failure.

"Shit! Where in the fuck did the two of you go to?!" Renji mutters as he clenches his fist.

"Well, there's not much we can do here, we might as well retreat, and get some much needed rest!" Matsumoto says with a cheerful smile.

"Shut up, Matsumoto." Hitsugaya says, and Matsumoto smiles as she pretends to zip her lips up.

Hitsugaya crosses his arms, as the vein pops out of his forehead. This colossal mistake reflects the most on him, not the others.

* * *

"Give me that amazing rock hard Quincy cock, I'm so addicted to it!" Nemu says excitedly, causing Ishida to blush at her dirty talk.

"Where did you learn to talk like that?" Ishida asks, and he soon regrets doing so.

"Ah, while you were on your date with Inoue Orihime, your father left. I found his stash of porno, and watched it." Nemu admits, and Ishida's mouth falls open.

"What?!" Ishida asks, as Nemu begins to stroke him, making him tremble at her touch.

"Your father is dirty, did you know that? He's into some really freaky things." Nemu tells him, and Ishida groans as she rubs her finger around the head of his arousal. "Are you dirty like your father?" She asks.

"Don't talk about my father when we're…you know!" Ishida says, even as he groans again.

"But I want to keep talking about it, his porno collection was so raunchy! One featured a gang bang on a college student, against her will!" Nemu says, and Ishida realizes he's going to have to force her to be quiet, since he doesn't want to hear about the porno collection his father owns right this second.

He doesn't want to hear what his freaking father is up to.

"I have a way to keep your mouth busy, if you feel the need to work it," Ishida says with a smile, as he pushes his arousal towards her face and grabs her head to draw her forward.

Nemu opens her mouth, and closes her eyes, to take him all the way down her throat. Ishida's eyes roll back into his head as he pulls and pushes her head back and forth to help her maintain the kind of speed that he wants to feel.

The thing about Nemu, is that she never ever complains, even if he keeps himself all the way in her, for several seconds. She does whatever makes him happy, or feel good, unless it's to shut her trap about something he doesn't want to hear, but she allows him to shut her up with his mouth or with this method, and so he doesn't really mind it all that much, since she always gives him head so enthusiastically.

She brings out the hidden kinky side of him, and no matter how much she calls him master or sama, she's got him so in love that he no longer worries about his father, other than to remind her to be careful not to get caught by him every day.

He whips himself out of her mouth and unties her robes for her, as she stares up at him adoringly.

"I want to make you feel good." Nemu tells him, with an excited look in her eyes.

"Don't worry, you will." Ishida tells her, before he leans down and begins to kiss her, right before he enters her. Nemu can't say what she's thinking since his tongue is in her mouth, and it's probably best that she doesn't say what she's thinking at the moment.

_Pretty soon, with me around, you'll become as kinky as your father._


	33. Training

_Chapter 33_

_Training_

All of the Vaizards are ready to lay down, after staying awake so long to wait for the couple to return. Ichigo is a bit beat too, but not ready to go to bed. Rukia's full of energy, since she rode Ichigo's back the whole way back here.

Rukia and Ichigo sit and cuddle together until Ichigo finally falls asleep. Rukia stands, and noiselessly enters the underground training area, where she pops her gikongan pill. Chappy appears, and Rukia tells her to keep an eye out for anybody waking up. Chappy nods her head, and Rukia unsheathes her zanpakutou.

Rukia closes her eyes as she holds out Sode No Shirayuki, until she feels snow hitting her exposed skin. It's the familiar chill of Sode No Shirayuki. It's a comforting feeling.

Sode No Shirayuki has many forms. When Rukia was with her in the inner world, her form had been that of a human. She resembled Rukia in small ways, they have blue eyes, though they have different shades of blue, and they have the same complexion, but Sode No Shirayuki looks far more mature than Rukia looks, and her hair is much, much longer. Sode No Shirayuki could also appear as creatures that thrived in cold places.

Rukia opens her eyes. Right now, her blade's appearance is different from anything Rukia's ever seen before, and her eyes widen as she looks at Sode No Shirayuki who is currently in the form of a Polar Bear with ice still falling off of her fur.

"You've never been so huge before!" Rukia says in surprise, as she stares up at her materialized zanpakutou.

Sode No Shirayuki has always enjoyed unnerving Rukia whenever possible, she had been surprisingly well behaved, when Rukia had been trapped in her own inner world, but now Sode No Shirayuki laughs.

"With your added reiatsu, becoming this was incredibly easy." Sode No Shirayuki tells her, and Rukia just gawks.

She's seen Sode No Shirayuki appear as different types of creatures before, and she always thought it was odd, that her zanpakutou, had the ability to change so adeptly. She had asked Sode No Shirayuki about it once, and she had just explained it by simply saying a sleeve of white snow can come in many forms.

"The reiatsu we took from Ichigo?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki gives her a big bear smile.

"Yes. Now, for your bankai training." Sode No Shirayuki says, and without warning, she swings a massive paw towards Rukia.

Rukia jumps out of the way, and holds up her glowing blade.

"Damn it!" Rukia shouts and she keeps her eyes on her opponent.

The last time she materialized Sode No Shirayuki, she'd already been told the rules of learning bankai. She must slay Sode No Shirayuki one hundred times. Rukia's only slain her four times in the past, which means she still has ninety-six slayings to complete, before she earns bankai.

* * *

"_I can_ _sense her, trying to get stronger. I'm going to try to take over_." Hollow Ichigo says as he smiles wickedly and rubs his hands together.

After spending nearly an hour, to accomplish his goal, he takes over Ichigo's hand enough to pop him out of his body, using the substitute license. The mask starts to formulate on the soul form of Ichigo's sleeping face.

Hollow Ichigo's eyes pop open, and he stands up. He smiles his wicked smile, as he approaches Rukia's temporary soul. Even though she isn't Rukia, she has the same effect on him, of wanting to be with her.

Chappy looks ready to scream a warning to Rukia, but Hollow Ichigo gets to her side and claps his hand over her mouth before she can accomplish that goal.

"_Don't go telling Rukia-chan that I'm out. I don't plan to bother her right now, not when I have you here to play with. Are you as fun as Rukia-chan_?" Hollow Ichigo asks Chappy as he begins to pull her dress up over her head.

He catches the flash of fear in her eyes, and he smiles wickedly as he finishes removing her dress. He puts a finger up to his lips, to indicate that she should be quiet, and then he runs that same finger horizontally across his neck, effectively warning her that he'll kill her if she doesn't stay quiet.

Chappy's eyes look very frightened still, but she nods her head to agree with his silent demands. He slowly removes his hand from her face, and he unsnaps her bra. He yanks down her panties, and lets his eyes slide all up and down her body.

He peeks down into the training area, and sees Rukia is tied up with Sode No Shirayuki. The rest of the Vaizards are floors above them.

He knows he'll have to keep her quiet, once he begins, and so when he unties the belt that holds up his pants, he doesn't drop it. Instead, he uses it as a makeshift gag, and ties it around Chappy's head, with quite a bit of fabric stuffed into her mouth.

"_Now we can have some fun_." Hollow Ichigo says in a low amused voice as he quickly removes the rest of his robes. He smiles broadly at her. "_Nobody cares about a temporary soul…not even Ichigo. I think we won't be interrupted_."

Hollow Ichigo slips behind her and runs his hands all over her front, and he smiles when she flinches or cringes at his touch. He squeezes her breasts rather roughly, and then he pushes her to the ground.

She catches herself from falling, with her arms, and winds up on her hands and knees. Hollow Ichigo crashes on top of her, and shoves his head in between her legs as he begins to taste her. It gets him very excited, since she tastes just like Rukia.

"_Now for the best part_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Chappy's eyes widen, as she waits for him to do something far more scary to her.

Instead though, Rukia's appeared. She had sensed something amiss, and when she sees Ichigo's hollow in control, and the condition of Chappy, she gets very angry.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing to that temporary soul?" Rukia asks in a clipped voice. Hollow Ichigo smiles at her and he looks back at Chappy.

"_What's the matter Rukia-chan, jealous_?" Hollow Ichigo asks her, and Rukia narrows her eyes at him. "_There's enough of me to go around_._ Don't worry Rukia-chan, I'll fuck you too._" Hollow Ichigo says, with his wide grin, before he positions himself to enter Chappy right in front of Rukia.

When Chappy disappears, right as he's about to enter her, Hollow Ichigo gets aggravated. He turns around and sees Rukia holding up the mod soul at her side, as she quickly unties the gag. Hollow Ichigo was about to get angry, but with both of them side by side, one naked, and the other in her Shinigami robes, all he can do is feel giddy, and smile.

"You can _not_ have sex with Chappy." Rukia informs him in a cold, angry voice.

"_Then you get inside of her, and I'll just fuck you._" Hollow Ichigo orders her, and Rukia shakes her head no.

"You can't have me, either." Rukia tells him, and Hollow Ichigo doesn't like the sound of that.

"_Have you forgotten who you're talking to? Rukia-chan…I think this will be more fun than the last time when I was so close to having you, because now, you can fight back._" Hollow Ichigo says and he uses shunpo to arrive behind them both.

He puts one arm around both Chappy, and Rukia, and he flies them into the underground chamber.

"Get off of me!" Rukia growls, as he stops below, where Rukia had been training.

"_I never thought I could have two of you, but I'm not going to lose this opportunity!_" Hollow Ichigo says excitedly, and he lets go of Chappy to have a free hand to extract Rukia from her robes.

Chappy scrambles away from him, but Rukia unsheathes her zanpakutou, and cuts at his hands, as they fumble to untie the belt at her waist. Blood sprays out, but it doesn't stop him. He unties it and spins her around, as he yanks the belt completely off of her. Her robe falls open, though it reveals nothing to him, since all he can see is a little bit of flesh up the middle of her front.

"Knock it off." Rukia says in a low voice, but he smacks Sode No Shirayuki out of her hand.

"_Rukia-chan…_" Hollow Ichigo says with a big grin.

Rukia feels a rage building in her. His hollow is always trying to take such liberties with her, and she is sick of it. She steps forward so fast and puts as much reiatsu into her right arm as she can, and she swings at his face.

"Wake up, Ichigo!" Rukia screeches, as he fist connects with the mask. She knocks Hollow Ichigo backwards from the force of her hit, and he shakes his head and smiles at her.

"_It's not going to be that easy, Rukia-" _Hollow Ichigo is cut off, because the mask on his face shatters.

Ichigo opens his eyes and looks at the scene in front of him, with wide eyes.

"R-Rukia?" Ichigo stammers, and his eyes go to a naked Chappy who is tearing up to the hideout to retrieve her dress.

"Ichigo, I'm glad you came back when you did. Your hollow had it in his mind that he was going to assault Chappy and myself." Rukia informs him, and Ichigo closes his eyes in shame.

"I'm sorry…" Ichigo mumbles, and Rukia steps towards him, to put her arms around him.

"It's okay, he didn't actually get away with it, you came back in time." Rukia tells him, and she feels him put his arms around her.

"Did he hurt you?" Ichigo asks, as he lets go of her and studies his bloody hands.

"No. Let me heal that for you, though." Rukia says, and she puts her healing barrier around his hands.

"Did you wake up to him acting like that?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia shakes her head no.

"I was down here training, and I sensed something with Chappy. I came to check on her and found him about to have his way with her." Rukia says, as she begins to blush.

"You were training?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia smiles at him. She feels that she's kept it from him for long enough.

"Yeah, I was in the middle of bankai training." Rukia admits, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Rukia! You've reached materialization?!" Ichigo asks in wonder, and Rukia nods her head yes.

"I still have a ways to go, before I achieve it. I still have to slay Sode No Shirayuki many more times, before it becomes possible for me.

"Can I watch?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia smiles.

"Sure." Rukia says, and she walks over to pick up her zanpakutou, which Hollow Ichigo had smacked out of her hands. She closes her eyes, and materializes Sode No Shirayuki, who appears again, as a Polar Bear.

Ichigo's eyes widen as he gets a gander at Rukia's materialized zanpakutou. She smiles beautifully at him, and gets back to her training, with Sode No Shirayuki. He stays up, the rest of the night, watching her train to achieve her bankai.

* * *

Ishida stares at Nemu, as she sleeps next to him. He wants so badly to make her his one and only girl, but she has insisted that he not break things off with Inoue.

She's here, with him, hiding from that Kurotsuchi guy, and Ishida doesn't ever want her to go back to him. He doesn't ever want her to get beat on by that guy, and he doesn't like how the guy uses her like a tool.

_How could anyone treat a woman as beautiful as Nemu so horribly?_

Ishida runs his hand over her flat belly, and then he moves his hand lower, and he begins to run his finger through her moist folds, the way he's learned that she likes it.

She's so wildly sensual, sexy, and passionate. She drives Ishida's senses more wild, with each time they make love.

"Nemu…I want you." Ishida whispers into her ear, and then he pulls the blanket off of her with his free hand, and looks at her exposed body.

She insists on sleeping naked with him, every night, and there hasn't been one night where he hasn't woken up, feeling the urge to be with her. He wonders if she sleeps naked for that simple purpose, because when her eyes open, she smiles at him.

"I want you too, Ishida-sama." Nemu whispers, and he climbs on top of her. He leans down to kiss her, with all of the emotions that he feels inside. When he pulls away, he stares at her, and then smiles.

"I'll never let him hurt you again." Ishida promises, before he works to begin making love to her.

* * *

"Where is Nemu?" Yachiru asks as the meeting of the lieutenants takes place.

"I don't know. Maybe she's assisting Captain Kurotsuchi, since he still hasn't gone back to normal." Nanao says, and Kira nods his head.

"Renji and Rangiku-san are in the living world…should we even be having this meeting?" Isane asks, and everyone just looks around.

"Should Captain Kurotsuchi be taking this long?" Hisagi asks, and Oomaeda rolls his eyes.

"You may now begin." Byakuya says, as he walks in to take Renji's place. Everyone looks fairly nervous, as they begin the meeting in the presence of Captain Kuchiki.

* * *

"Wake up, Inoue Orihime." Hitsugaya says, to the sleeping girl.

Inoue opens her eyes, and blinks when she sees spiky hair.

"Kurosaki-kun? Why are you here in the middle of the night?" Inoue asks, and Hitsugaya grows very irritated.

"I'm not Kurosaki!" Hitsugaya shouts at her, and Inoue sits straight up.

"I-I'm sorry!" Inoue cries out, and Rangiku-san winks at her.

"Of course if you really believed it were him, you should have just grabbed him and kissed him." Rangiku-san says, as she turns on the light. Inoue blushes furiously.

"I couldn't! I'm dating Ishida-kun now!" Inoue says, and Rangiku rolls her eyes.

"But you're in love with Ichigo aren't you?" Rangiku asks, and Inoue blushes harder.

"No, no, no. I'm in love with Ishida-kun!" Inoue insists, and Rangiku sits down next to her.

"You have given up on Ichigo?" Rangiku asks, and Inoue stares downwards, as she remembers how his hollow told her that Ichigo didn't want her.

"I'm trying to forget that I had such strong feelings for him." Inoue whispers, and Rangiku laughs.

"Oh, well then I won't push the issue." Rangiku says, and Hitsugaya rolls his eyes.

"This isn't why we came here to see her, Matsumoto!" Hitsugaya says, and Rangiku smiles at him.

"Of course, Captain!" Rangiku says, with a nod of her head.

"Why _did_ you come here?" Inoue asks as she looks at them both.

"Didn't you go to see Kurosaki when the Captain Commander ordered you to warn him about the King's Key?" Hitsugaya asks her, and Inoue nods her head yes.

"Yes, I told Kurosaki-kun about it, like I was told to." Inoue verifies.

"We watched Kurosaki Ichigo, and Kuchiki Rukia enter the place, yet when we went in after them, they were nowhere to be found. Binding spells to locate them were unsuccessful, and we'd like you to come back with us, and tell us if you sense anything. You seem to be sensitive to his whereabouts, and if you can sense anything there, we'd like to know about it." Hitsugaya says, and Inoue's eyes widen.

She doesn't need to leave the spot she's at currently to feel him, if she really concentrates. She figures she probably shouldn't say that though.

"You wonder if he'd hate you if you helped us?" Rangiku asks softly, and Inoue blushes.

"That's not it." Inoue assures her, even though now that Rangiku said that, she's starting to worry that Kurosaki-kun would be mad if she helped Soul Society find him.

"Would it help if we said we had no intention of hurting him or Kuchiki? We want to help them." Rangiku says, and Inoue feels relieved to hear it.

"Let me just get dressed, and I'll join you." Inoue says, and Rangiku smiles.

"Thank you." Rangiku says, and Inoue smiles.

_I want to help Kurosaki-kun too._


	34. Investigation

_Chapter 34_

_Investigation_

Ichigo watches Rukia train, in fascination. This is the first time that he's ever been able to see her fight for such a long time, without being in the middle of a fight himself. Chappy is sitting near him, though far away. Ichigo had tried to apologize to her, but she was still a bit shaky, so he wasn't offended that she kept her distance.

_If it were a real fight, I'd have joined in by now._

Rukia has managed to slay Sode No Shirayuki twice, since he started observing. She really is a magnificent fighter, and he sees the progression, after the two slayings. It's easy to see.

_Will she be able to reach bankai soon?_

She had only told him that she had to slay her zanpakutou many more times, but he doesn't know precisely how many times that means.

Suddenly, Sode No Shirayuki appears behind him, and raises her fist to slam into Ichigo, who doesn't even realize what's going on, since he didn't think for one minute that Sode No Shirayuki would use him, in Rukia's training.

Rukia acts in time to get her third slaying on Sode No Shirayuki and Ichigo glares at her materialized zanpakutou.

"If you don't want me getting in on this, then don't come after me!" Ichigo shouts at her, but Sode No Shirayuki laughs.

"Even if it helps make Rukia stronger?" Sode No Shirayuki booms in a deep bear voice. Ichigo looks uncertain for a second.

"Quit trying to kill me!" Ichigo roars at her.

"Don't worry Ichigo, I'll do my best to save you!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo jumps up to shake his fist at her.

"Is that supposed to comfort me? What if you fuck up?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia doesn't like the sound of that. She wants to glare at him, but she's sure that if she does, Sode No Shirayuki will bitch slap her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to believe in me?" Rukia shouts as she dodges a huge claw of Sode No Shirayuki's.

Ichigo grumbles, and sits back down, though quite alert and wide eyed now. Believing in Rukia or not, he won't hesitate to shunpo out of the way of any other hits directed at him.

* * *

"What's going on down there?" Mashiro asks, and Love shakes his head.

"Maybe they don't realize that it's not soundproofed down there." Love says, and Hirako yawns.

"I'll go ask them to take a break." Hirako says, and Mashiro jumps up.

"I'll come with you!" She says, and Love rubs his eyes.

"I'm going back to sleep, noise or not." He says. They're the only ones that woke up. Everyone else can sleep like rocks. Love always wakes up to a new noise, but once he verifies the reason for it, he can sleep through it.

"Captain Hikifune! Captain Hikifune!" Hiyori's screeches start up again. It's nothing new, yet she flies into an attack if you try and confront her about it.

Ichigo had learned the hard way, on his first stay here, when he'd asked her who Captain Hikifune was…it had earned him a kick in the chin ten times harder than what she typically dished out.

Luckily, all of the light sleepers are already awake, and Love has trained himself to ignore Hiyori's screams. She had absolutely adored Captain Hikifune.

"Don't leave! Captain Hikifune!" Hiyori cries out again, and then she sits straight up, from her own dream. She mistakenly believes that the training going on below woke her, but she's so spooked from her dream that she just wants to be left alone.

She sits there, hugging her knees, and shaking, as she remembers her last moments, with Captain Hikifune.

* * *

"Bankai training? It's been awhile since I did that." Hirako says, and Mashiro looks on at Rukia and her training with wide eyes.

"I had no idea that she was in the process of bankai training." Mashiro says, and Ichigo blushes.

"I didn't know either. She just shared that with me. She's always full of surprises." Ichigo says, and Mashiro laughs.

"You adore her, it's so cute." She teases him, and Ichigo blushes again.

"Shut up." Ichigo orders her, and she just sits down next to him.

When Rukia makes another kill, on Sode No Shirayuki, Mashiro cheers. Rukia glances back and smiles at her very quickly, and Sode No Shirayuki materializes again.

"Tell me how the two of you met." Mashiro says, and Ichigo keeps his eyes on Rukia.

"She appeared in my bedroom and scared the living shit out of me." Ichigo says, with a nostalgic smile.

"Ooh, it's started like that?" Mashiro asks with a wink.

"No! I'd expect that out of pervert girl, not you!" Ichigo grumbles at her, and Mashiro smiles at him.

"I'm sorry, please continue, what was she doing in your room?" Mashiro asks with a smile, and Ichigo grins again, as he remembers Rukia hopping down onto his desk, and then to the floor.

"She sensed a hollow, and it's location was to be my house. I got a bit rowdy, so she put me under a binding spell, but even as a mere human, I had enough reiatsu to bust it apart, when the hollow was after my family. I guess I really unnerved her, I understand now that I wasn't a typical human." Ichigo says, as he remembers confronting the hollow, since he felt so at fault for the attack on his family.

"I've never heard of a human that could break a binding spell. That's interesting. So what happened next?" She asks curiously.

"I confronted the hollow, and she used shunpo to shield me, and was attacked instead of me, by the hollow. She was pretty badly injured…so she gave me her powers, and I defeated the hollow, since I sucked up nearly all of her powers." Ichigo explains. "After that, she pretty much stuck to me like glue. In the very beginning, I was annoyed, but she grew on me really quickly." Ichigo admits.

"You were annoyed?" Mashiro asks. "Why?" She asks next.

"Because I was an idiot. I was just a miserable brat, who didn't understand anything." Ichigo says in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Mashiro asks, wanting to understand her comrade a bit better.

"After hunting a few hollows, and then coming to the realization that my mother was killed by a hollow, I realized it was my calling. She is the only reason I learned the truth about my mother's death. Rukia has given me so much." Ichigo says, before he blushes.

"It's nice that you're truly in love," Mashiro says with a smile.

She hadn't seen this side of him, when she'd first met him. Ichigo gives her a quick look.

"Yeah…" Ichigo says, though he feels a bit embarrassed, to be divulging so much about he and Rukia, but it's only natural that their comrades would want to know how they met.

His eyes go back to Rukia who is fighting hard against Sode No Shirayuki.

"You two make a really cute couple." Mashiro says with a wink, and Ichigo goes red again.

"Thanks." Ichigo mutters, as he ducks his head again.

Why did that compliment have to make him want to puff his chest out with pride? His heart practically swelled up at that praise. He couldn't imagine himself with anyone but Rukia.

"It's amazing that you're even allowed to associate with her." Hirako says quietly, after having heard all of Mashiro and Ichigo's conversation. Ichigo glances up at him.

"Because she's nobility? Considering I'm the one who went and saved her life, her brother can't really say shit about it. Plus, I can kick his ass if he wants to put up a fuss about it." Ichigo says, and Hirako smiles.

"Violence isn't always the answer." Hirako says, and Ichigo growls.

"Fuck that. I see red when I even think about someone trying to take Rukia away from me. I won't let that happen." Ichigo says as he crosses his arms stubbornly.

_That's right, King, you tell them. We won't let anything happen to Rukia-chan! We want to fuck her lots more._

"You shut up too!" Ichigo stands straight up, causing Mashiro and Hirako to look at him a bit strangely.

"Ichi-" Hirako is cut off, because Ichigo isn't paying him any attention.

"You're not getting her either you asshole!" Ichigo says, pointing at himself.

"Are you okay?" Mashiro asks as she gives him a strange look. Ichigo sighs.

"It's my inner hollow. He's pissing me off." Ichigo grumbles.

_What did I do? You should be glad that I'd protect Rukia-chan, even at the cost of your life! Don't act like you don't like being inside that tight, wet, hot pussy!_

"Shut up!" Ichigo growls again, and Hirako exchanges a glance with Mashiro.

_Fucking bullshit…you're still in denial? You should at least admit it to me, you know? We finally have some common ground, we actually agree on something! Well, two things. One, Rukia-chan needs to stay by our side, alive. Two, she is fucking sweet in the sack. Wait, three things! She really can work that mouth to complete satisfaction, can't she?_

"Um…maybe you should go up and rest." Hirako says, and Ichigo just shakes his head. Telling his hollow to shut up, doesn't seem to be working.

"Nah, I'm not really tired." Ichigo says, and Mashiro just stares at Ichigo wide eyed.

* * *

Ishida clutches at Nemu like she's a lifeline. He's in deep trouble, because he's fallen for her completely. He feels something when he makes love to her, that he doesn't feel with Inoue-san.

_I never thought in a million years, that I, a Quincy, would fall for a Shinigami. I would have said hell would freeze over before that would happen. And now, here I am, I can't get enough of the feel of her body against mine. My hands are happier on her than on a sewing needle. The way she smells…the way she talks…the way she looks at me…how could I not fall in love with her?_

"Ishida-sama…I ache…I want you…" Nemu mumbles in her sleep, and Ishida kisses her cheek.

"Keep talking like that, and I'll wake you up." Ishida whispers against her ear, and her eyes snap open.

"Ishida-sama?" Nemu says, and Ishida loves the way that sounds to his ears.

"I'm here." Ishida says, and she sighs.

"Touch me." Nemu orders him, and Ishida smiles.

He starts to run his hands up and down the length of her body, and he feels himself reacting to touching her like this, in addition to his thoughts just prior to her calling out his name.

He lets out a little moan as his hands close over her breasts, and then he slides his index finger across the tops of her nipples, and smiles at how they harden for him. Her body always reacts so wonderfully to his touch.

"Lick me there." Nemu whispers, and Ishida smiles before he leans over to follow her orders.

She always tells him exactly what she needs or wants to be satisfied, and he's glad that she does that. Even though she's not the first woman he's ever slept with, he's not very experienced, and never understood what he was doing. Nemu makes him feel like he makes her experience full satisfaction, since he does everything she tells him to do.

Ishida gets lost in her as he pleasures her according to her instructions.

"You're so sexy and beautiful." Ishida whispers to her, before he moves to her other breast.

"That feels so good…don't stop…I like that." Nemu tells him, and Ishida gets comfortable, doing exactly like she says.

Everything about her body is absolutely perfect.

Nemu grabs his head and runs her hands through his hair as he suckles on her until she pulls his head up to kiss him. She slides a hand down to touch him and rub him where a man likes it best.

"Oh…" Ishida moans, and Nemu smiles.

"You like that, don't you. You like it when I touch you?" Nemu asks excitedly.

"You know I do…I love it." Ishida mumbles before he lets out another low groan.

"I like to make you happy, is there anything you want me to do, to make you happy?" Nemu asks him, and Ishida smiles at her.

"You make me happy no matter what, but if you put your mouth where your hand is, I'd like that a lot." Ishida tells her, even though he feels his face heat up to say so.

Nemu doesn't have anything to say to that, but she does do as he requested, and he shuts his eyes, and curls his toes, as she drives him crazy with her mouth.

* * *

"It takes a long time to get places, moving at human speed." Rangiku comments, as they head towards the old Vaizard hideout.

Inoue bites her lip. She can already tell the Vaizards have up a stronger barrier than usual, and that Kurosaki-kun is within it. It's also not that far away from where she sensed him in the past. That confuses her, and she doesn't yet reveal what she's sensed to the Shinigami.

"How do you intend to help Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asks, and Toushirou clears his throat.

"We intend to extract the hollows from within them." He replies to her, and Inoue's eyes widen at that information.

"That can be done?" Inoue breathes, as she imagines Kurosaki-kun, as the true hero of her dreams, with no mask to make him scary and hateful. "If so, then why haven't you already done it?" Inoue asks logically. Rangiku and Toushirou look surprised by her question.

"It requires many Shinigami to do it, and the kidou spell was only recently developed for this purpose. Much research and time was required to come up with it, since we only learned about this type of condition rather recently." Rangiku explains, and Inoue nods her head in understanding.

"I'd like to see him without the scary hollow part too." Inoue says softly.

"It's a big help, just to have you along for the investigation. Since you've been there before, you may be able to offer an explanation that we don't understand. We're grateful for your help." Hitsugaya says, and Inoue smiles at him.

"You don't have to be so formal. Soul Society has helped me, and I'm happy to help you in return." Inoue says with a cheerful smile.

_Would Kurosaki-kun get mad at me for helping Soul Society? I'm sure he wants to be rid of that hollow side to himself too. Who would want to have such a creepy, scary power? _

_Maybe, when he learns I helped to find him, so that they could get rid of the hollow, he'll change his mind about being with me. I wouldn't like to hurt Ishida-kun, but Kurosaki-kun has been my dream for so long!_

"Captain, you should try to lighten up a little bit. We'll find them for sure, with Orihime's help!" Rangiku says with a wink.

"Shut up, Matsumoto. Kurotsuchi didn't exactly make the best impression or case for Soul Society, in desiring to help them. They're bound to be wary about it when approached. When we do locate them, we're supposed to wait for Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake to confront them. It's the only chance we have of getting them to listen to us." Hitsugaya says as he lets out an annoyed sigh.

"I think that's a great idea!" Inoue says, smiling. Rangiku smiles back at her.

"That's what I love about you, Orihime! You're always so positive!" Rangiku says, as she throws an arm around her big breasted buddy.

"Why is it always me?" Toushirou grumbles, as he rubs his temples in aggravation.

_I hope our investigation turns up something_.


	35. Her Second Ability

_Chapter 35_

_Her Second Ability_

Hachi sits up and yawns. He had napped right before Ichigo and Rukia arrived back, so he's not as tired as some of the others. Hachi has an uneasy feeling, and he wonders what it could be. He can hear the underground chamber being put to use, so he decides to go and see what's going on down there.

When Hachi walks down the stairs, he's surprised to find Ichigo, Rukia, Mashiro, Hirako, and what looks like Rukia's materialized zanpakutou down there.

"I didn't realize so many people were awake." Hachi says, and Mashiro smiles at him.

"We're watching Rukia-chan train for bankai, her progression appears to be very fast, actually. She's doing well." Mashiro says, as they all look on at Rukia, who is still fighting strong against Sode No Shirayuki.

"Bankai? I'm impressed, I didn't expect to hear that." Hachi says, as he takes a seat. He begins to look upward, as he has that uneasy feeling again.

"Is something wrong, Hachi?" Hirako asks, noticing how Hachi looks unsettled.

"I keep having a bad feeling…I can't explain it though." Hachi says, and Hirako nods.

"You feel it too eh? I guess I'm not all that surprised. I sense it too." Hirako says, causing Ichigo to look back and forth, between the two of them.

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asks, and Hirako sighs.

"I sense Orihime-chan, approaching closer. Normally I'd be jumping for joy, and imagining her jumping for joy, but she's got Shinigami near her." Hirako explains, and Ichigo looked grossed out at the mention of Inoue jumping up and down, but then his face turns white when he realizes what they are insinuating.

"Are you saying that this may not be a hideout much longer? We need more time, before we confront Soul Society!" Ichigo says, and Hirako smiles at him.

"Don't worry, we already prepared for something like this. The barriers that hide us right now can not be broken into, even by Inoue Orihime…though she can still sense you. Your reiatsu sure has come back with a vengeance." Hirako says pointedly.

"Are you saying Rukia should take more?" Ichigo asks quickly, and Mashiro pipes up.

"It would probably be a really good idea, plus, she could probably use a rest." She says, and Ichigo uses shunpo to fly out to Rukia, and block Sode No Shirayuki's next attack.

"There's an emergency, you have to stop for now." Ichigo says in a tight voice, and Sode No Shirayuki looks at him quickly.

"We'll continue on, next time." Sode No Shirayuki says, before disappearing.

Rukia sheathes her zanpakutou, and Ichigo grabs her hand to lead her behind a large rock, where they can have a moment of privacy.

"Inoue is headed this way. She's not alone, there are Shinigami with her." Ichigo tells Rukia quickly.

"Why would they bring Inoue?" Rukia asks, in confusion.

"I don't know, but I can't have her sensing me. I need you to lower my reiatsu, by a lot, and quickly." Ichigo tells her, as he sits down and pulls her into his lap.

"I can try." Rukia says, and she leans over to put her mouth up against his neck. Hollow Rukia suddenly starts talking loudly in Rukia's mind.

_I can help you, if you want me to. We don't always have to work against each other._

Rukia's eyes widen. She pulls the mask over her face, and she inwardly accepts her hollow's offer to help.

Ichigo lets out a moan when she bites him, for some reason, it just doesn't hurt, it feels totally erotic.

_We both agree on that too?! Her bite is the best! I like it when she bites my tongue and has blood dribbling down her chin. She's the cutest when she's covered in blood!_

Ichigo does his best to ignore his inner hollow, but now Rukia's pulling reiatsu out of him, at a high rate of speed. Her body begins to glow a bit, from taking so much, but she bites down a bit harder, and takes even more from him.

Rukia flinches in surprise when Ichigo begins to feel her up. She almost laughs against his neck, he's so easy to turn on.

"Rukia…that really feels nice…" Ichigo mumbles, and Rukia can hardly believe he's built back up practically all of his reiatsu from what she'd taken earlier…it's as if she had hardly taken any at all!

Rukia begins to run her hands through his hair, since he keeps on touching her, and Rukia gets lost in all of it. Between relieving him of his excess reiatsu, biting his neck, and being touched by him, she can hardly think straight. Her hollow being allowed to be present, probably isn't helping to keep her mind clear either. Hollow Rukia loves it all as much as Rukia.

_I'm helping you…make me happy while I'm here. Grab him I want him to moan harder._

Rukia blushes, and she runs her hand down Ichigo's chest.

_Quit teasing me, he'll love it, and he's acting all erotic anyways!_

Rukia realizes that if she does that, he may mistakenly believe she wants to have sex, and she still isn't ready to receive him in that way again.

Hollow Rukia retaliates by taking a very huge amount of reiatsu from Ichigo all at once. So much in fact that he loses consciousness and slumps against Rukia's shoulder. Rukia immediately lets go, and dissolves her mask. She can feel Ichigo breathing, but she never imagined she could knock him out.

He stirs a moment later, and he gives Rukia a silly grin.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" Rukia asks worriedly, and Ichigo just keeps grinning at her like he's high on Demerol.

"Damn…I feel a million times better." Ichigo says, and Rukia looks at him dubiously.

"You just passed out." Rukia informs him, and Ichigo leans forward to kiss her.

"You're crazy." Ichigo says as he pulls away. He almost feels as if he could just float away. Rukia wonders if her bite has some sort of mental effect on him. Really, the only way to find out, would be to bite someone else.

Rukia gets off of Ichigo's lap and he gives her a really disappointed look. She holds back a laugh.

"Maybe you should lay down for a bit." Rukia suggests, and Ichigo gives her his sexiest look.

"Only if you lay down with me." He agrees, with a smile. Rukia sighs.

"Actually, there's something I'm interested in, and I'd really like to get an answer right now." Rukia informs him, and Ichigo just nods his head a bit dumbly.

_You've finally noticed? This ought to be interesting. You should know, Rukia-chan, that since you first gained an inner hollow, I have become much stronger than I used to be. Just like you have grown much stronger._

Rukia doesn't know if she likes the sound of that. What exactly happens when she bites someone? Is Ichigo's reaction, only because she sucked so much blood and reiatsu out of him?

Ichigo is stumbling a bit, and everyone looks surprised when they pop back into view. Mashiro runs over, and Rukia grins at her.

"Is something wrong?" Mashiro asks, looking at Ichigo with concern.

"I have a favor to ask you. There's something I need to know about my hollow's ability, and now that I see Ichigo's condition here, I want to know if it would affect you the same way." Rukia explains, and Mashiro notices Ichigo's acting as though he's a bit drunk or high.

"What's the favor?" Mashiro asks, and Rukia blushes.

"Will you let me bite you to test it out?" Rukia asks, and Mashiro looks shocked, but then she nods her head.

"It's good that you learn about your abilities. Try not to take too much, okay?" She asks Rukia, and Ichigo watches as Rukia agrees.

"This is hot." Ichigo says in an amused voice, as he watches his girlfriend approach Mashiro.

"Shut up, Ichigo." Rukia orders, as she fights a smile.

_Holy shit King, you're right! This is so fucking hot_!

"Isn't it?" Ichigo asks with a smirk. Rukia and Mashiro ignore him, and Ichigo's eyes widen as Rukia bites Mashiro on the neck.

_It would be better if they were naked, though._

Ichigo nods silently in agreement, as Rukia tightens her hold on Mashiro. Mashiro lets out a little giggle.

"That tickles!" Mashiro says, and Ichigo takes mental video, for the next time he'll need to pleasure himself, which will be soon, as long as Rukia's still sore and holding out on him.

_Hehe...sorry…not! Damn…this is almost like porno! That green haired girl isn't half bad to look at…though she's nowhere near as hot as our tiny Rukia. You know King, how she's tiny in all the right places don't you?_

Ichigo scowls at that.

"Not funny," Ichigo mutters under his breath, and Rukia finally releases Mashiro, who sways on her feet and giggles some more.

"Wow…that felt good!" Mashiro exclaims, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Weird, huh?" Ichigo asks, and Mashiro nods. She almost topples over, but Rukia catches her. Ichigo's eyes widen as Rukia lays Mashiro on the ground.

"I guess I don't just steal reiatsu when I'm biting…I drug up my victim while I'm at it." Rukia mutters, and then her eyes widen when she hears her inner hollow speak up.

_How rude! I don't do that! Drugging them is not exactly right._

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, as he notices she's looking a bit anxious.

"Then what is it?" Rukia asks out loud. Ichigo understands immediately, that she's conversing with her inner hollow.

_It's more than one thing. First and foremost, it's an aphrodisiac. It also affects the Serotonin in the brain, and brings extreme happiness to the one we're biting. Not only that, they experience a heightened sense of touch and pleasure while it's taking place too. It makes it far easier to subdue the one being bitten if we do it this way._

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, while Mashiro looks like she has stars dancing around in her eyes.

"Sounds like a drugging to me." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asks.

"It seems like you're more affected than in the past." Rukia says, as she watches his eyes slowly look like they're returning to normal. She can hardly believe she has this added ability, when she bites.

_That's because this time we weren't running for our lives. We took far more at once this time than we ever have before, in the past. The way I understood it, we needed to take a lot fast._

Mashiro begins to run her hands over her body.

"I feel so nice right now." Mashiro comments, and Ichigo blushes.

"Stop touching yourself!" Ichigo mutters at Mashiro. "Rukia, you definitely should never bite Risa…she's already bad without any help." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles at that.

"Even I can hardly feel your reiatsu now, and I'm right next to you. I hope Inoue isn't able to feel for your position." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"You ready to lay down with me yet?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods.

"Yeah, come on, lets go." Rukia says, and they hurry to go up the stairs.

Mashiro gets back to normal a couple of minutes later, and she immediately goes to report to Hirako what happened when Rukia bit her.

"What an interesting ability…" Hirako says, and he's pretty amazed. "She's learning a lot about her hollow very quickly, all on her own. She's progressed even faster than you, with this discovery." Hirako says to Mashiro. She nods in wonder.

"I'm officially impressed." Mashiro says.

Upstairs, Rukia and Ichigo lay down, and Rukia can feel how her biting him affected him. Once again she helps him out with her hands, and Ichigo is more than happy to receive her attentions.

* * *

"Holy shit you took a long time." Renji yells, as Inoue, Hitsugaya, and Rangiku finally come into sight. Inoue waves at him with a smile. It makes her feel better to know that Renji is here too. He's definitely a comrade.

"We had to wake up Inoue, wait for her to change-" Rangiku starts but she's interrupted by Toushirou.

"Which took forever…" Hitsugaya mumbles.

"Sorry! I didn't know what to wear…I was still half asleep when I was getting ready, so it took me awhile." Inoue says with a cheerful smile.

She had felt Kurosaki-kun very strongly, though she hadn't sensed him within the old hideout. Now though, all of a sudden, his reiatsu vanishes. Inoue feels her heart stop for a second.

_He couldn't be dead…no…wait…I've always been able to feel him, so why did his reiatsu just disappear?_

"Then we walked here!" Rangiku finishes, and nobody notices how distressed Inoue is at the moment, as she desperately searches for any trace of Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu.

"Well, it's about damned time. This isn't supposed to be a vacation." Renji snaps, and Toushirou starts to get irritated.

"Excuse me?" Toushirou says, and Renji realizes he may have overstepped his bounds.

"Uh…sorry, I didn't mean it like that!" Renji says quickly, and Toushirou scoffs.

"Come on, lets get the investigation started with." He says, and then he notices that Inoue seems to be concentrating very strongly. Renji and Rangiku notice at the same time too.

"Orihime, do you already sense something?" Rangiku asks excitedly. Inoue only looks more nervous, before she responds.

"No…I can't sense Kurosaki-kun, or Kuchiki-san, at all! In the past, whenever I concentrated this hard, I could feel him! Why can't I feel him now?!" Inoue asks, obviously upset.

"Try not to worry about that, right now. For now, we just want you to take a look at their old hideout with us. Any insight you can offer would be greatly appreciated." Rangiku says supportively.

"Okay." Inoue says, and they all head into the old hideout of the Vaizards.

The first thing that Inoue notices, when she enters the hideout, is that the entrance to the underground area has been sealed off, as though the entrance never existed in the first place. It confounds her. She never thought they'd be able to make that disappear.

_Where are you, Kurosaki-kun? In the past I always felt you. I always liked to believe it was because I loved you so much, but now I can't feel you at all! Why not? I'm here to help you, and I can't even find you!_

"Is something wrong?" Toushirou asks since he noticed her look of surprise upon entering.

"It's different, from the last time that I was here." Inoue admits, and everyone's eyes widen.

"Different? Different how?" Renji asks anxiously, wondering if she'll provide the missing link.

Inoue decides to be truthful, and vague at the same time.

"Well, the last time that I was here, there was a basement. Steps that lead downward." Inoue admits. Toushirou's eyes widen.

"We found no evidence of any lower floors! Where was this entrance at?" Toushirou asks.

Inoue walks over to the spot where the stairs used to be.

"Right here, is where you would enter the lower level. I wonder what could have happened to them." Inoue says, and Toushirou begins to smile.

"We should see if we can locate a hidden basement. Maybe if we combine our kidou." Hitsugaya says, and Rangiku immediately nods. Renji backs away.

"I'm not so great with kidou…" Renji mutters.

"Get over here, Abarai." Hitsugaya commands, and Renji sighs.

_Man, I hope Rukia isn't sealed in some kind of hidden room below this place_.

"I'm supposed to call my captain…" Renji says, and Toushirou gets aggravated.

"We haven't confirmed anything yet. Wait until we do so, before calling everyone else here." Toushirou says, and Renji nods.

"Okay." Renji agrees, and he goes over to join them in the binding spell, to locate the missing couple.

_Will we actually find Rukia and Ichigo?_


	36. Bite Me

_**A/N- There is a large part of this chapter that was completely inspired by the cute couple who reads my stories together, and so it's dedicated to them…you know who you are :P It's also dedicated to one of my friends from my forum, for the part that they requested, and I started to incorporate that into the story as well! Please Enjoy!**_

_Chapter 36_

_Bite Me_

Ichigo and Rukia hold each other close, and Rukia can tell that Ichigo isn't sleeping. She wonders if something is bothering him.

"Is something wrong?" Rukia asks him quietly.

"I don't want Inoue to find us. I think you should keep taking reiatsu, at a low rate, to ensure that she can't start sensing me, in Hachi's barrier." Ichigo says, and Rukia feels surprised.

"But I took so much!" Rukia argues, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"I still have plenty…I can feel it. It's easier to feel what I have, when you lower it the way that you did. You don't have to worry, it's not like you're going to hurt me." Ichigo says, and Rukia bites her lip.

"Soon I'll earn the nickname of a vampire…" Rukia mutters, as she turns her face towards Ichigo's neck.

"My vampire." Ichigo says softly, just before she bites down on his neck.

He can never get over how pleasant it is to have her do this, and he's sure other people would think it's weird, but just like everything else for them, it works.

_Damn, that's a hot nickname. Rukia the vampire…I have to say, when it comes to her, you chose fucking well!_

Ichigo doesn't even care that his inner hollow is talking to him, Rukia's mouth on his neck feels that good. His inner hollow's thoughts and his own thoughts are almost melding together into one…for the most part.

_Touch her, touch her! Grab that firm little body with your hands, and feel how perfect she is! What a bitch she is, really!_

Ichigo puts his arms around her, and begins to rub her back.

"She's not a bitch." Ichigo mutters, causing Rukia to pull away.

"Huh?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo blushes.

"Nothing…whatever you do, don't let my reiatsu build up, Rukia. I'm counting on you." Ichigo mumbles quietly. Then he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

Rukia stands up, and lets him lay there as he begins to snore softly. She watches him with a smile playing at her lips for a minute, but she really doesn't want to go to sleep just yet.

She heads back downstairs, where Risa has woken up, due to Mashiro shaking her, until she woke up.

"What's this I hear, about you having a new and unusual ability?" Risa asks, and Rukia blushes.

"Don't tell her Rukia-chan, show her! You can use me." Mashiro volunteers instantly, and Rukia thinks she sounds a bit like Ichigo.

"Rukia? Where did you go?" Ichigo's voice suddenly calls out, and Rukia looks upward.

"I'm down here!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo is down at her side, in a flash.

"You're not supposed to leave, when we go to bed together." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia blushes.

"But I wasn't tired." Rukia protests, and Ichigo smiles.

"Then I'll stay up until you are." Ichigo assures her, with a supportive smile.

"Back off, she was just about to demonstrate her ability to us." Risa tells Ichigo, and his eyes widen.

"What?" Ichigo asks, and Mashiro steps closer to Rukia.

"Go ahead. He doesn't need to lose anymore reiatsu at the moment." Mashiro encourages Rukia.

Rukia doesn't really know what to make of this.

_Isn't it strange that both Ichigo and Mashiro want me to bite them again? Mashiro doesn't have the endless pit of reiatsu that Ichigo does, even if she is powerful. Doesn't she care that I take her reiatsu, when I bite her?_

"Don't be shy, I want to see this. It sounds kinkier than some of my magazines upstairs, and I'm far too curious now." Risa says, causing Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Don't talk about Rukia like she's one of your porn magazines!" Ichigo says in an angry voice. Hiyori suddenly appears and kicks Ichigo in the face.

"Quit yelling! There are still people trying to sleep!" Hiyori orders him, very loudly, which Rukia finds to be a bit hypocritical.

"Knock it off, Hiyori." Rukia finally snaps, and everyone looks at her in surprise, including Hiyori.

"Excuse me?" Hiyori asks, taking a step closer.

"Don't order Ichigo to quiet down, when you're yelling yourself." Rukia says firmly.

"Are you insane?" Hiyori asks, as she puts her hand on the hilt of her zanpakutou. Hirako appears out of nowhere, and pulls Hiyori off to the side.

"Now back to the matter at hand. Go ahead and bite her." Risa says to Rukia, as she nods her head at Mashiro.

"Go ahead and demonstrate!" Mashiro says cheerfully.

Rukia stops trying to make sense of it and she takes the remaining step needed, to be close enough to bite Mashiro, who is offering up her neck with a smile.

Risa leans in a bit, as does Ichigo.

_Oh fuck yeah, encore!_

Ichigo nods, in silent agreement with his inner hollow. He can't explain why, but Rukia biting another girl, is _hot…_no matter how much his heart and mind might scream that she shouldn't be that close to anyone other than himself.

Rukia bites down on Mashiro, who immediately giggles, since Rukia's bite tickles her. Risa's eyes widen a bit, and her lips part slightly as she watches avidly. Rukia only takes a very small amount of reiatsu and blood from Mashiro, and she stops after a few moments.

Rukia pulls away, and Mashiro smiles for a moment. Mashiro shocks Risa, Ichigo, and Rukia all quite a bit, when she grabs Rukia up, to kiss her on the lips.

_Holy shit! It got even better! Now all we need is for some hot Chappy and Rukia action! We'd be so satisfied then, wouldn't we King?_

Ichigo can only stare in shock, at Rukia's wide eyed expression of disbelief as Mashiro kisses her soundly. Rukia lets out a yelp when Mashiro's hand grazes her breast. When Mashiro pulls away, she gives Rukia what can only be described as a drunken smile.

"You make me feel so good." Mashiro whispers, and Risa lets out a little squeak, and a bit of drool actually drips out of her mouth. Rukia takes a quick step back when Mashiro begins to caress her arm.

_Damn! Hot, hot, hot!_

"Even though I just saw it…I don't believe it." Risa says, as she stares wide eyed at Mashiro. "I also never knew you could be so sexy!" Risa says to Mashiro, who giggles at Risa's flattery. Ichigo opens and closes his mouth, as he realizes that Rukia's bite doesn't only affect him in that amazingly erotic way.

"I never wanted a girl before now…" Mashiro says, as she looks at Rukia with desire showing clearly in her eyes.

"What?!" Ichigo finally utters, since he simply can't get over his shock.

"Damn, you're lucky." Mashiro says to Ichigo, and all he can do, is nod his head at that statement.

"I have to experience this. Bite me." Risa says to Rukia.

"No way, pervert girl!" Ichigo says as he quickly steps in front of Rukia.

_Aw, come on, King, let her do it! This is fun as hell!_

"Get out of my way." Risa says, before she knees Ichigo directly in the crotch. Rukia's eyes widen in shock, as Ichigo crumples helplessly to the floor in front of her.

"Um…" Rukia says nervously, as she's starting to feel uncomfortable.

"Seriously, I'm way too curious. I promise to behave myself." Risa says, and Ichigo just groans from the floor.

"No…" Ichigo protests, and Risa looks down at him scowling.

"I promise never to kick you again, like I just did, if she does." Risa says, and that deal doesn't sound half bad to Ichigo, who's in a serious amount of pain. He nods his head, to show he won't protest anymore.

"Works every time, that's how I used to get my old captain to stop napping and get up, when I wanted him to be somewhere." Risa says with a proud smile.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Rukia asks both Risa and Ichigo as she glances back and forth between them.

Ichigo grimaces, and nods his head.

"If it will keep her from kicking me again…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"You don't have to ask me twice. Go for it." Risa says, and Rukia nods her head.

"Fine." Rukia agrees, and she steps closer to Risa.

Risa, is already breathing heavily, since she has thought Rukia was hot since the first time she set eyes on her. Risa closes her eyes, as Rukia bites down into her neck. Risa lets out an involuntary moan at how great it feels.

_Yes! Thank you, King! Thank you, Rukia-chan! I'm so happy, it feels fucking weird!_

Ichigo cups his tender nuts and doesn't watch. Risa lets out a provocative moan, and she throws her arms around Rukia to keep from falling to her feet, at the pleasure she's experiencing, due to Rukia biting her.

"I'm going to come…" Risa whispers. Ichigo's attention snaps back to Rukia and Risa.

_Me too!_

Ichigo shakes his head at his inner hollow, and Rukia stops biting Risa immediately after hearing her comment.

Risa hangs on, and Rukia can feel that the girl's legs are hardly even working. She lets Risa hold onto her, as she lowers her to the ground. Rukia peels Risa's arms off of her, but before she can stand up, Risa yanks her down to the ground with her.

Rukia immediately struggles to get away, but Risa's body starts to convulse, as though she actually just experienced an orgasm, which really freaks Ichigo out, since he's only ever seen Rukia have an orgasm before.

Risa finally settles down, and she lets go of Rukia, as she lays there, panting hard.

"Wow, thanks. I needed that." Risa says, with a wink. Rukia blushes.

"I didn't mean for that to happen." Rukia mutters, as she scoots over next to Ichigo.

"Don't apologize, I'm grateful. Really, thank you." Risa says solemnly, and then she smiles. "That worked better than my finger and a porn magazine!" Risa informs them, causing the couple to blush madly.

"Amazing, right? With effects like that, she can bite me anytime she wants to." Mashiro says with a smile. Risa nods her head in agreement as she looks at Rukia with way more interest than she ever did in the past.

"Me too. You don't even have to ask." Risa assures Rukia, and Ichigo winces, since his nuts still hurt.

"Quit trying to turn Rukia into a lesbian!" Ichigo growls, and Risa laughs at him.

"What's the matter? You afraid I'll satisfy her better than you?" Risa asks, and Ichigo glares at her. His eyes narrow when his hollow starts yapping in his head again.

_We could always compete, and let Rukia-chan decide. You and I both know that she loves the cock. Especially when it's rock hard and plunging into her._

"Don't worry Ichigo, you're the only one I want." Rukia assures him, and Ichigo gives her a small grin.

"Bummer." Risa says, and Mashiro nods.

"I've never been with a girl before, but I'd make an exception, for you." Mashiro agrees, and Rukia just stares at them both, feeling rather uncomfortable.

"The effects of the bite that I possess, confounds even me." Rukia mutters, as she shakes her head. She really hadn't expected her new friend to say such a thing.

"I bet your bite wouldn't do shit to me." Hiyori says, as she makes her way back, with Shinji watching her carefully.

Hirako had told Hiyori all about Rukia's second ability, and Hiyori is sure that she is immune to Rukia's ability, since she's positive that she's incapable of feeling good, or happy. Since Shinji suggested that it was a side effect of Rukia's bite, Hiyori feels quite confident in her assertion that Rukia's bite won't affect her.

_This would make such a great porno, if all of these chicks just started biting each other and undressing each other._

"Yeah right, we'd just have three lesbians on our hands instead of two." Ichigo mutters, since his inner hollow has him aggravated, and Hiyori throws him a dirty look.

Rukia quickly stands, in between Ichigo and Hiyori to prevent her from attacking him.

"I'll take you up on your bet, but if my bite does do shit to you, then you have to stop hitting Ichigo, outside of training." Rukia says in a firm voice, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_She did say that it bothered her…_

"Deal!" Hiyori says with a confident smirk, underestimating Rukia's true abilities.

"Great." Rukia says in an icy voice.

"However, if I win, I'm going to spend the next hour, doing nothing but beating the shit out of him, just because the two of you tick me off!" Hiyori bites out.

"Fine." Rukia says, causing Ichigo to sputter.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says, and Rukia shoots him a glare that clearly says shut up.

Rukia takes a step closer to Hiyori, wondering if the girl will try to cheat and do something to prevent her from being able to bite her. Rukia's surprised when Hiyori stands her ground, without flinching, and Rukia leans in, to bite her neck.

Hiyori's eyes widen as an unfamiliar wonderful sensation floods her body, unlike anything that she's ever experienced before. Her eyes roll up into her head, and she lets out a long moan of submission. Rukia wants to make sure she's affected, so she takes more reiatsu and blood from Hiyori, than she has from either of the other girls.

"What is this?" Hiyori asks breathlessly, as her body tenses and relaxes reflexively to Rukia's bite.

"She got her." Risa says with a grin. Mashiro smiles too. Rukia takes a bit more reiatsu, before she releases Hiyori's neck, and Hiyori crashes to the ground, with a wide eyed look of shock on her face.

"So keep your end of the deal now." Rukia says, and Hiyori takes a shaky breath. Her body is shivering, and she hugs herself.

"I've never felt a sensation that good in my entire life…thank you." Hiyori says in amazement, and Rukia's eyes widen. She can't help but to think that Hiyori's comment is incredibly sad.

_This is fucking awesome, King!_

Ichigo can hardly believe how quickly Rukia's bite changed Hiyori, so radically. Hiyori keeps looking up at Rukia, like she's found her salvation.

"Come on, Ichigo…I'm ready to lay down with you now." Rukia says, since her mind is suddenly too tired, to keep up.

They walk away, with the three women staring after Rukia, quite hungrily. Rukia can hear her inner hollow, talking triumphantly in her head.

_See how having my powers, helps?_

* * *

"Well…that was a waste of time, and reiatsu." Toushirou mumbles, and Renji nods his head.

"They can't stay hidden forever," Matsumoto says, and Inoue nods her head.

"If there used to be something there, they did something to erase its existence." Renji says, wondering when the next time is, that he'll see Rukia and Ichigo.

"I still can't feel Kurosaki-kun. I hope he's alive," Inoue mutters, and Matsumoto throws her arm around Inoue.

"Cheer up, Orihime, they'll pop up again. They wouldn't die so easily." Matsumoto says, and Toushirou nods his head at that comment.

"Their love for each other has kept them alive in the past, I'm sure it's the same now." Toushirou comments, and Inoue looks downward.

_Did he have to twist the knife so casually?_

* * *

Ishida springs awake when the phone rings in his room. He rubs his eyes, and he can hardly believe that anyone would call him in the middle of the night.

"Hello?" Ishida asks in a tired voice.

"Ishida-kun?" Inoue asks in an emotional voice. "I want to see you!" Inoue says tearfully. Ishida rubs his eyes, and glances at Nemu, who has also woken up.

"Okay, I'll come over to your apartment, first thing in the morning." Ishida says. There's a pause on the other end.

"Okay…see you then." Inoue mumbles. She really wanted to see him _now_.

"See you then, Inoue-san. Good night." Ishida says, before hanging up the phone.

"You can't see her first thing in the morning." Nemu tells him, and Ishida looks at her with surprise. He'll gladly stand Inoue-san up, if Nemu tells him to.

"Why not?" Ishida asks, hoping that she'll say she's had enough of him being with both girls.

"Because you always have wood first thing in the morning, and that belongs to me." Nemu tells him, and Ishida smiles at her.

"I won't leave until I've satisfied you." Ishida promises her, before he throws the phone and gathers Nemu into his arms.

"I'm happy." Nemu says with a sigh, before she hugs him and closes her eyes to go back to sleep.

"Me too." Ishida whispers, even though he adds more in his mind, and not out loud.

_But I'd be happier if it was just you and me, with no Inoue-san to interrupt us._


	37. Only They Can Decide

_Chapter 37_

_Only They Can Decide_

Inoue wakes up and feels horrible about last night. Even now, as she lays in her own apartment, she still can't feel Kurosaki-kun, or Kuchiki-san. She wonders when Ishida will wake up and come over to see her.

She has company, Matsumoto and Hitsugaya came back home with her last night, and Inoue blushes when she sees that they're cuddling with each other in their sleep. She's sure that they didn't do it intentionally, but she doesn't want to be in sight, when they wake up.

Inoue feels very uneasy, since she can't feel Kurosaki-kun, and she decides to sit outside of her house, to wait for her boyfriend to arrive. Within five minutes of her getting out of there, she can hear a crash from her apartment, and then Toushirou screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Matsumoto! What the fuck!" Toushirou screams, immediately after waking up, as he finds his head resting against her gigantic breasts, instead of the pillow that he fell asleep on when he went to bed last night.

Rangiku's eyes snap open and she giggles as she releases her captain from her grasp.

"Sorry captain!" Matsumoto sings out, and a few veins pop out on Toushirou's forehead.

"You're never allowed to fall asleep near me again! That's so wrong! Wait…where is Inoue Orihime?! Did she see us like that?! She's going to get the wrong idea!" Toushirou shouts, and Matsumoto laughs loudly at that.

"Captain, I didn't think you cared what she thought!" Matsumoto says with a wink. "Have you developed a crush on Orihime?" Rangiku teases, and Toushirou only gets more angry before he turns around and yells full force at her.

"I don't have a thing for her! I'm worried that she'll tell other people what she saw! Get a grip, I'm not into airheads, and that includes you!" Toushirou snaps, and Rangiku giggles.

"Orihime isn't that bad!" Rangiku says, and Toushirou loses his patience.

"Yet I have no trouble seeing why Kurosaki fell for the girl that he did…that's all I'm saying." Toushirou growls out. "I don't even like staying here! Isn't she saying we're unwelcome when she presents us her inedible meals?" Toushirou asks as he crosses his arms.

"Her food is delicious!" Rangiku defends.

"Yeah, if you're completely cracked out in the head it's good." Toushirou grumbles.

"Captain! Don't be like that." Rangiku says, and Toushirou gives her an icy glare.

"You know, I think I'm going to sleep at the site of the investigation. Oddly enough, I think it will be less stressful than being here with you two bimbos." Toushirou says, and with that, he flies out the window.

Outside, below, Inoue wishes she hadn't heard all of that. The window being open, had allowed her to hear things that simply twisted her heart.

* * *

When Ichigo wakes up, with Rukia in his arms, he smiles hugely. He can tell, that she's been periodically taking his reiatsu, to keep their positions hidden from the Shinigami that have come from Soul Society.

When Ichigo remembers his dream, he feels fairly freaked out. It featured him and his inner hollow, and he was left feeling like it was more real than dream. His inner hollow had at first acted normal, but when they were suddenly attacked within the dream, by a faceless enemy, they worked together to kill it.

Not only had they worked together, they had cooperated with one another, which is what has Ichigo feeling the most confused. Usually his inner hollow does his best to screw with his mind.

The thing that really bugs him though, is that it felt so fucking real.

Rukia stirs, and Ichigo kisses the top of her head.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks, and he kisses her again.

"Morning, Rukia." Ichigo says, and he smiles when she yawns and makes a high pitched noise as she does so. It of course goads his inner hollow into commenting.

_Isn't she ready to fuck you again yet, King? She's strong enough to handle it, just tackle her now!_

"I have to get back to training." Rukia mutters, and she sits up. Ichigo sits up with her.

"You didn't go into detail, about how many times you have to actually slay your zanpakutou." Ichigo tells her, hoping she'll enlighten him now.

"When she first told me about it, the deal was I had to slay her one hundred times. Unfortunately I haven't had so much time to do my bankai training. I still have to slay her ninety more times." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"It could be worse…" Ichigo allows, and Rukia laughs a bit.

"It's why we have no more time to waste. We should head down to train." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head.

When they get downstairs, Risa is waiting for them, with two cups of hot coffee, and donuts. Rukia's eyes widen in happiness.

"I went and got these, to thank you again for last night. That was the best orgasm I've experienced in decades!" Risa declares, and Rukia blushes deeply, even as she and Ichigo accept Risa's offering. Ichigo ignores his inner hollow.

_That was so fucking hot! I want to see her bite some more girls!_

"I didn't mean to do that though…" Rukia mutters in embarrassment, and Risa smiles at her.

"But you did. All I dreamed about last night, was you biting me. The effect of your bite is amazing!" Risa says, and Rukia exchanges a look with Ichigo.

"It's hard to be mad, when she brought breakfast." Ichigo points out.

"You all keep acting like my bite has this powerful and strange effect. It's making me wonder…" Rukia says, and she immediately has Ichigo's and Risa's attention. Rukia takes a big bite of her donut and smiles in pleasure at the taste.

"Wonder about what, Rukia?" Ichigo asks curiously, since he wants to understand it better too.

"Would it work if I bit myself?" Rukia asks, and Risa's eyes widen.

"Do it now." Risa says, wanting to be present if Rukia's bite does indeed affect herself. Rukia takes another bite of the donut, as she considers it.

"That's a good question. Want me to hold your coffee while you test it out?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods. She hurriedly finishes the rest of her donut, before she puts the top of her wrist to her lips.

"Here goes." Rukia mutters, and then she takes a deep breath, before she bites down on her own skin.

Nothing happens. No sense of dizziness, euphoria, or sexual release as displayed by the others. Her inner hollow speaks up in her head.

_Duh! Of course we are immune to our own power! If you want to feel good, just grab Ichigo's cock!_

"Anything?" Ichigo asks curiously, as he studies Rukia's face. She draws her wrist away from her face, and blushes at what her hollow had to say in her head.

"No, apparently I am immune to my own ability." Rukia replies, and Risa's face falls in disappointment.

"Well, at least now you know." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods, as she takes her coffee from him and takes a long sip.

"Well, enough playing around for now, I need to get back to my bankai training." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods. He looks at Risa.

"Is Hiyori going to train with me today?" Ichigo asks, and Risa shakes her head no.

"She's dreaming without screaming for once, I think it's because she was bitten." Risa replies, and Ichigo is surprised at that.

"So who am I training with?" Ichigo asks, and Risa grins.

"Love agreed to train with you," Risa replies.

"I'm off." Rukia says, then she pops her gikongan.

Rukia walks down to the underground training area, and Ichigo follows her. Risa trails behind the two of them, and since Love is still eating his breakfast, Ichigo sits down to watch Rukia train.

Rukia pulls out Sode No Shirayuki, and materializes her a moment later. Sode No Shirayuki isn't a bear today, instead she appears in her human form wearing a long white dress, with her long hair piled up on her head, and held in place with hair accessories made of ice. She has her own blade, in a sheath at her side, identical to how Rukia wears her own sheath and blade.

"You didn't feel like being a bear today?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki gives her an amused smile.

"You would get bored of the same thing, wouldn't you? I know I would." Sode No Shirayuki says, and she pulls out her blade.

"I guess. I'm just in a hurry to get started!" Rukia says, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles.

"Just remember, with each time you slay me, it will get more and more difficult to do so." Sode No Shirayuki warns, before she flies at Rukia, with her blade out.

"I wouldn't expect anything less of you!" Rukia yells, as their blades meet.

"Your swordsmanship has improved a great deal." Sode No Shirayuki says, with satisfaction.

"I've been inspired!" Rukia says, and she nods her head towards Ichigo.

"As have I," Sode No Shirayuki says, before she jumps back, and flies at Rukia again.

* * *

Toushirou steps into the old hideout of the Vaizards, and lets out a big sigh.

He starts walking around the perimeter of the bottom floor, wondering if there is anything he missed, in his earlier investigation.

"Everything has become so confusing. How did Kurosaki Ichigo and Kuchiki Rukia fly in here, without ever being spotted to be leaving, and yet not be in here?" Toushirou asks, as he scratches his head.

_None of this makes any sense. Inoue Orihime said there was a basement, yet we couldn't locate anything like that. What in the hell is happening around here?_

Toushirou sits against the wall, and closes his eyes. No matter how much he thinks about it, none of it makes any sense to him. He decides to lay down, and he moves his head to get comfortable, once he's laying on his back. Then he sees something etched into the wall, so he gets a bit closer to read it.

"I will protect Rukia until my dying day…Ichigo." Toushirou reads, and then he notes the date.

_It was before Inoue Orihime was even kidnapped, and taken to Hueco Mundo!_

"So he's realized for that long?" Toushirou asks out loud, and he nearly jumps out of his skin when Rangiku speaks from the entrance.

"Realized what, Captain? She asks, as she steps inside.

"Come look." Toushirou tells her, and she hurries over to look at what he's pointing at.

"I'm glad Orihime isn't here to see this. It's hard for her to see them as a couple." Matsumoto says with a sigh.

"Whatever. I need to get in contact with Soul Society. I have to give my report." Toushirou says, as he pulls out his spirit phone.

* * *

"Finally! What has been taking so long, Captain Kurotsuchi?" Ukitake asks, and Mayuri's face is a picture of rage.

"Where in the hell is Nemu?!" Mayuri bellows, and Ukitake looks shocked at the question.

"I haven't seen her, I thought she was with you." Ukitake says, and Mayuri starts to exude angry reiatsu.

"If she had been with me, it wouldn't have taken me twice as long as usual, to get back to normal! Where is that bitch? I'll beat the snot out of her! She's trying to kill me!" Mayuri growls.

"I have no idea. You should be thankful that you weren't blamed for the death of those Shinigami." Ukitake tells him in a serious voice.

Mayuri rolls his eyes. He's killed countless Shinigami in his life, with no repercussions whatsoever. Of course he'd never needlessly killed anybody as powerful as the Shinigami who had accompanied him on their failed mission.

"How many times do I have to take that bitch apart, and put her back together, before she behaves the way I want her to?" Mayuri asks, in an annoyed voice. Byakuya walks in the room an instant later.

"That's not what you should be concerned about." Byakuya says in a hard voice, and Mayuri narrows his eyes at the nobleman.

"Oh?" Mayuri asks, and Byakuya doesn't hesitate to continue.

"Rukia and Kurosaki Ichigo are still missing. Their reiatsu is completely untraceable. All we know for sure right now is that they regained control of their bodies. Can you develop a way to find them, despite the fact that they've hidden themselves? We need to get on with the procedure as quickly as possible. The idea of Rukia with an inner hollow perturbs me." Byakuya says in a clipped tone.

"I'll get right on it," Mayuri says, aware that he's skating on thin ice at the moment.

_Finding and punishing Nemu will have to wait until later…though not having her as an assistant will slow down my research…everyone else is more inept than she is!_

"Notify me the moment there is any progress." Byakuya orders, before he sweeps back out of the room.

* * *

Inoue is glad that Rangiku-san and Hitsugaya-kun have left, since Ishida and she now have her apartment to themselves.

"What on earth were you doing awake so late last night?" Ishida asks, as he sips the strange tasting tea that Inoue gave him, without making a disgusted face.

"Rangiku-san, and Hitsugaya-kun asked me to assist them last night." Inoue says, and Ishida sits forward at that.

"Assist? How?" Ishida asks, since he's immediately interested in why the Shinigami would need Inoue's help.

"They knew that I had been to the hideout of the Vaizards in the past, when I went to warn Kurosaki-kun about Aizen-san and the King's Key." Inoue starts off, and Ishida looks surprised by that.

_This must have been when I was training with my father._

"So why did they need you?" Ishida asks, and Inoue sighs.

"They wanted me to tell them if anything was different in the hideout. I agreed to help. On the way there, I could feel Kurosaki-kun's reiatsu, but right as we approached the hideout, it suddenly disappeared, and I couldn't sense it at all!" Inoue says, her concern evident on her face.

_If I didn't have Nemu, I'd be bothered by this, wouldn't I?_

"Why were you helping them to capture Kurosaki?" Ishida asks, since he doesn't fully understand.

"They have a way, Ishida-kun! Of getting rid of his inner hollow for good! Kuchiki-san too! I thought I should help." Inoue says, and Ishida shakes his head in disagreement.

"I don't think you should have helped Soul Society." Ishida says, and Inoue gasps.

"Even if it helps them?" Inoue asks him with wide eyes.

"I never thought his having an inner hollow hurt him." Ishida says, and Inoue shakes her head.

"How can you say that?! He'd be much better off without the hollow! Kuchiki-san too!" Inoue says, feeling a bit emotional. Ishida shakes his head at her.

"Something like that can only be decided on by the two of them. We have no right to interfere. He usually keeps his hollow under pretty good control, and having it has saved his life in the past. It's the same with Kuchiki-san. Nobody but them can decide whether or not they're better with or without their inner hollows." Ishida lectures her, but Inoue cannot agree.

"Friends help each other out, when they're in need, and can't help themselves." Inoue says, and Ishida raises an eyebrow.

"You can lose a friend's trust, if you interfere like that. They might even consider it betrayal." Ishida argues, and Inoue's face darkens at that comment.

"I hear what you're saying…but his inner hollow is scary, and evil. It's my duty to help him see that he doesn't have to live with that darkness within himself. Nobody in their right mind would actually want that." Inoue says, and Ishida sighs.

"Only the people in the situation, can make a decision like that. It's up to them, to decide for themselves, whether or not they like or hate having an inner hollow." Ishida says, and Inoue bites her lip. She doesn't say what she's thinking, because Ishida is her boyfriend.

_The man I love wouldn't want to have such a scary inner hollow._


	38. What They Want

_Chapter 38_

_What They Want_

"I have something I want to ask you." Ishida says to Nemu, and she looks up at him with a smile.

"Of course, what is troubling you?" Nemu asks, since she can see he looks quite tense.

"Is it true, that Soul Society has come up with a way to remove Kurosaki's and Kuchiki-san's inner hollows?" Ishida asks, with a raised eyebrow.

"The probability for success was above ninety-nine percent. The biggest potential problem, was how to exterminate the extracted hollows, without killing off any other Shinigami." Nemu answers, and Ishida's mouth drops open.

"So what was with the stuff that was used on them?" Ishida asks curiously, and Nemu sighs.

"That was supposed to just knock them out. According to my analysis, we spooked them too much, at the time we administered the drug. They perceived us to be a threat to their lives, and didn't make any effort to stop their inner hollows from coming out, in order to save their own lives." Nemu answers, and Ishida gives her a strange look.

"Your analysis?" Ishida repeats, as he pushes up his glasses and looks at her with interest.

"I have many unique abilities, since I was designed by Mayuri-sama. I don't only have a brain in my head, but also a tiny computer, which allows me to process things, without an emotional attachment, if the situation requires me to do so." Nemu explains quietly.

Ishida suddenly understands, how it's so easy for her to order him to keep his relationship with Inoue going. She is capable of analyzing a situation, without adding her own emotions at all, simply because she was designed by a mad scientist, and not created by two parents, the good old fashioned way.

_Then again, who'd want to sleep with a guy who carries around pictures of dead people on their person. He probably had no choice but to design her._

"Kurotsuchi will be coming here for you, won't he? With a computer in your brain, it's practically impossible to assume that he doesn't have transmitters to locate you, should he ever have a need to." Ishida grumbles, and Nemu laughs at him.

Ishida looks up in surprise, since her laugh is genuine, and beautiful.

"I thought I just told you that I have the ability to analyze! Of course I removed all of the equipment that he could try to track me with, even the one in my head. He never told me about it, but I knew it was there. I destroyed them all with kidou." Nemu tells him.

"I don't want you going back to him." Ishida tells her, and Nemu smiles.

"I'd have to be out of my mind to prefer him over you." Nemu says, and Ishida smiles at that.

"We should go out. Your reiatsu is hidden, so we should just take a train into the next town, and enjoy the day." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles hugely at him.

"Really?" Nemu asks excitedly, and Ishida smiles at that.

"Yeah…you deserve to go on a real date. I'm going to make sure I show you a good time." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles at him.

"When we're out, we should sneak into the men's room and do it by the sink." Nemu says, and Ishida blushes.

"What if someone actually saw us doing that?" Ishida asks, and Nemu smiles at him.

"So what if they did? I wouldn't have any trouble making love to you with a crowded stadium of people looking on." Nemu tells him, and Ishida blushes furiously.

"That had better never happen!" Ishida says, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Thanks for offering to take me on a date." Nemu says with a blush.

"You don't have to thank me, I should have taken you out sooner." Ishida tells her, and Nemu shakes her head and smiles at him.

"I'm just happy to be going on my very first date!" Nemu exclaims, and Ishida can only gawk at that comment.

_Now I feel bad that I didn't offer to take her out on a date sooner._

* * *

Sado stares, in uncomfortable silence, as Inoue sits in his apartment with him.

"Is it wrong, for me to help Soul Society find him? If I begin to sense Kurosaki-kun, I think it's my duty as his friend to report it." Inoue says, wondering what Sado's reaction would be.

"I think we should just trust in Ichigo, and wait until he tells us he needs something from us, before acting out on our own." Sado says, and Inoue swallows nervously.

"Soul Society wants to help him, Sado-kun!" Inoue says, a bit more anxiously.

_This isn't good, Sado-kun is sounding awfully similar to Ishida-kun!_

"I don't think we should interfere." Sado says, a bit more bluntly.

"But…what about Kurosaki-kun?! Aren't you worried, that you can't sense him?" Inoue asks, and Sado shakes his head.

"I think…he probably doesn't want us to find him right now. It has been a nice break for me, I've already finished learning three new songs on my guitar!" Sado says, and he grins a bit at that accomplishment.

"How can you be so sure?" Inoue asks desperately, and Sado shakes his head at her.

_I promised not to tell…_

"I believe in him, don't you?" Sado asks.

"You weren't there…when his hollow came out. You didn't see how he became completely different. It was so scary, and I…" Inoue breaks off. Sado sighs.

"Nobody is perfect." Sado says, as he looks away from her emotional look of distress.

"I didn't say that…" Inoue says, even as she suddenly realizes that she always believed Kurosaki-kun would in fact be perfect, if he didn't have that inner hollow.

"We should wait before acting." Sado says again, and Inoue stands.

"Thank you for talking with me." Inoue says, and she quickly hurries over to the door.

Sado watches as she hurries away from his house.

_If Ichigo hadn't made me promise not to tell you, I could have told you he was safe. But at least now, I can tell him what Soul Society wants to do._

* * *

Training with Love is a hell of a lot different from training with Hiyori. Ichigo is forced to take him much more seriously, since he uses his powerful zanpakutou, instead of a shoe, to attack during training. Ichigo is also quite impressed by Love's power.

"It's hard to believe you've only been alive for under two decades!" Love shouts, as Ichigo defends himself against another insanely strong attack from Love.

"I don't even want to know how many centuries you've already lived!" Ichigo shouts, even as he feels himself growing very tired.

"Don't be rude!" Love shouts, before he sends another powerful attack Ichigo's way.

"Shit!" Ichigo yelps, as he only barely gets out of the way, thanks to his shunpo abilities. "Quit trying to kill me you cocksucker!" Ichigo shouts, and everyone begins to chuckle.

Ichigo doesn't even notice that Rukia's taking a break from her training, since she can tell he's going to lose his mask soon. The moment he does, she'll need to take more reiatsu.

Everyone holds their breath, as Love uses a very strong technique to surprise Ichigo, and his mask shatters into pieces. Ichigo drops to the ground, and Rukia runs over to him, while everyone else claps.

"You're up to twelve hours! You're almost there!" Mashiro calls out, and Rukia nods.

"How are you able to have so much reiatsu, after having your mask on for so long?" Rukia asks, in wonder.

"I need you to lower it, then? Ichigo confirms, and Rukia nods her head.

"I don't really want an audience when we do this, I liked it when we were hidden behind the rock." Rukia informs him, and she shudders when she hears her inner hollow speak up.

_You know what his hollow would do if we were out there? He would slam us up against the rock, and he would do his best to really fuck our brains out. I'm beginning to think he may even be more fun than Ichigo. Why don't the two of you let us out? I'll lower his reiatsu, and enjoy getting fucked at the same time! You know I'd be getting a lot more action, if I were the one in control._

"Okay…we'll go in private then." Ichigo agrees.

_Let me out to fuck his hollow!_

"Thanks." Rukia says, in a relieved voice, and Ichigo nods.

"I'm the one who should thank you. We wouldn't have this extra time, if you didn't have that ability." Ichigo reminds her, and Rukia smiles.

"Ichigo…tonight…I think I'll be ready." Rukia whispers, with a blush, as they head for the large rock nearby, that will give them the privacy that they're seeking.

"I can't wait." Ichigo murmurs, as his heart thuds in excitement. He's been waiting anxiously, for her to tell him that.

* * *

"What's this?! I can't find any trace of her anywhere! Has she been killed?" Mayuri wonders, as he tries to figure out how Nemu could have been killed.

_Impossible! Even if she died, I should be able to locate her body, and bring her back to life! Even if something tried to eat her, it would instantly die, and her body should be accessible to me!_

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" A female voice calls out, and Mayuri groans. He walks over to the door of his lab, to open it. When he sees Nanao there, he sighs in frustration.

"What do you want?" Mayuri asks, with his irritation apparent in his voice.

"I am here to see if there is anything new to report." Nanao says, and then she puts her hand on her glasses. "I am also here to offer my help." Nanao says, and Mayuri scoffs.

"How could an imbecile like you, help me?" Mayuri snaps at her.

"Oh? And here I thought you needed an assistant. You don't have to help him out then, Nanao-chan." Captain Kyouraku says lazily from around the corner, and he steps into view after speaking.

"Why in the hell are you here?" Mayuri snaps, with his aggravation evident.

"I thought for sure, you'd grab the opportunity to have such a talented lieutenant offer to assist you. I only came to make sure you understood, that if you left one mark on Nanao-chan's lovely skin, or treated her anywhere near the way you've treated your own lieutenant in the past, I'd kill you. Seems like it was unnecessary though, since you turned her down." Kyouraku says, causing Mayuri to glower at him.

"There's nothing to report, and I don't need any help!" Mayuri says in a clipped tone, before he shuts the door on their faces.

_The nerve of Kyouraku! Why does he coddle the women who are under him to such an extent? I would never allow Nemu to treat me the way that woman treats him…_

* * *

"I'm going to call Sado." Ichigo says, once he and Rukia have finished eating the dinner that Rose went to get them.

"You can't use my phone! Soul Society can trace that! I've had it off for precisely that reason!" Rukia says, in an agitated voice.

"Chill out, Rukia. We have a prepaid cell phone here. Mashiro gave it to me earlier, when you first worked on your bankai training today. Soul Society doesn't even know we got Sado a phone, so I think we're safe." Ichigo says, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief.

"You scared me for a second there." Rukia says, as she takes a few more deep breaths.

"I told Sado to make sure he doesn't assist Soul Society, when I talked to him earlier." Ichigo admits. Rukia's eyes widen.

"Do you think he got a chance, to talk to Inoue?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo sighs.

"He may have a hard time convincing her. I made him swear not to tell her or Ishida that we spoke. Since she shouldn't be able to feel me, I figured it was better for her not to know anything, since she's already associated with Soul Society in our absence. We know that much, for sure." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head in understanding.

"Well, go ahead and call him." Rukia says, and Ichigo leans over to kiss her on the cheek, before he goes to walk to the spot in the hideout that has the best reception.

Rukia stays put, and picks at the leftovers that Ichigo left on his plate.

"I have a question for you." Risa asks, as she plops down next to Rukia, so that they're practically touching. Rukia glances at her, and pulls her hand away from Ichigo's plate.

"Sure, what is it?" Rukia asks, hoping it's not an uncomfortable question.

"When you're using your hollow's ability, and biting someone, does that feel good for you?" Risa asks, and Rukia is surprised by her question.

"I haven't really thought about it, since I was kind of hung up on how weird it all was. I guess, if I think about it, I feel good when I do it, but sometimes it's overshadowed by feeling weird when I'm doing it." Rukia explains, slowly.

"I want to experience it again…if I bring you breakfast in the morning again, will you bite me now?" Risa asks hopefully, causing Rukia to blush as she remembers the last time she bit Risa…the girl went into convulsions from her orgasm.

"I don't know…" Rukia mutters, completely unsure of how to handle this situation.

_What the fuck?! She's offering you reiatsu! You need to take it! _

Rukia's eyes widen at her inner hollow's voice, practically shouting in her head.

"Please?" Risa asks, in a near whine. Rukia bites her lip, as she tries to figure out the best way to answer Risa.

"I don't think Ichigo would like me giving you an orgasm…" Rukia mutters, and Risa laughs.

"Yo! Ichigo!" Risa shouts, and Ichigo puts his hand over the phone to replay.

"What?" Ichigo yells back from a few floors up.

"Is it okay with you if Rukia bites me?" Risa yells back, and Ichigo instantly replies.

"Quit harassing Rukia!" Ichigo shouts, and Risa smiles.

"She'll only do it if you're okay with it!" Risa yells back.

"I'll think about it!" Ichigo shouts back.

"If you don't let her do it, then I'm going to come over by you and pleasure myself, right in front of you!" Risa shouts up. Ichigo quickly responds.

"Don't even think about it!" Ichigo roars, and Rukia smiles at that. After a few more moments, Ichigo arrives next to Rukia, through his use of shunpo.

"I knew you'd want to watch." Risa says, with a wink. Ichigo ignores her, and looks at Rukia.

"If you're going to do it then hurry up. We need to talk." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

She doesn't especially like Ichigo's tone. It's like he has bad news to give her.

"I'd rather we talked first." Rukia says, causing Risa's face to fall.

"Just finish it. Our talk may last awhile." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia leans in, to bite Risa very quickly. Risa gasps and moans erotically, and Ichigo's hollow begins to stir, in his head.

_Oh yeah, this is what I like waking up to! You're learning King! Isn't this hot?_

Once again, Risa finds a terribly strong release, after Rukia only bites her for a few seconds. This time though, Rukia is able to scoot away quickly enough, that Risa can't grab her.

Rukia and Ichigo walk away to gain privacy, while Risa is still reacting to Rukia's bite, on the floor.

"You have bad news, don't you?" Rukia asks, the moment they're alone.

"Inoue went to Sado's apartment today, and he was able to learn what the plan for Soul Society was." Ichigo says, and Rukia gulps nervously.

"So, what is it?" Rukia asks.

"They want to extract our hollows, and then exterminate them." Ichigo says in a low voice. Rukia's eyes widen at that statement.

Their inner hollows are rendered speechless for a minute, and Hollow Ichigo can't believe he was asleep when the King was learning this important fact. After a few moments of silence, their inner hollows speak up with in their heads at the exact same time, and say the same thing.

_What?!_


	39. True Strength

_Chapter 39_

_True Strength_

Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo exchange looks. Hollow Ichigo can hardly believe that the old man is actually choosing to be in his company right now. Zangetsu can hardly believe how discombobulated Hollow Ichigo has become, after hearing what Ichigo just announced.

"_They can't really do that, can they_?" Hollow Ichigo asks Zangetsu, as he stays wide eyed.

"So you are aware." Zangetsu says, with a nod of his head.

"_What are you talking about, and for once, don't explain something like it's a fucking riddle_!" Hollow Ichigo spits out.

"That you need Ichigo, to keep on surviving yourself." Zangetsu says simply.

"_Don't say it like that…he needs me too_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu doesn't respond. He's very much afraid that the hollow is absolutely correct in his statement.

* * *

"_I don't like the sound of that. Without Rukia…I would quickly die_…" Hollow Rukia stops talking, and imagines hers and Hollow Ichigo's fates, if they're forced completely out.

"It could be dangerous for both of you," Sode No Shirayuki points out, and Hollow Rukia feels a bit frustrated.

"_I guess I have to do something about this_." Hollow Rukia mutters, even though the answer completely escapes her.

"In the end, it's Rukia who will make the decision." Sode No Shirayuki points out, causing Hollow Rukia to frown.

"_Well, I have to stop her from making the wrong one._" Hollow Rukia mutters, as she closes her eyes, and tries to think.

"How do you intend to do that?" Sode No Shirayuki asks, and Hollow Rukia growls.

"_I have no fucking clue_." Hollow Rukia mutters

* * *

Rukia can hardly even speak. She hadn't expected for Ichigo to come out and tell her that Soul Society had developed a way for her to be rid of her inner hollow. Her first reaction is one of irritation. She's finally just gotten used to the idea of having an inner hollow…and she isn't sure she wants to go back.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, as he watches a look of utter confusion cross her face.

"I don't know what to say…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods his head.

_You can't let this happen, King! It could kill us both! _

Ichigo's eyes widen.

"It would mean my hollow could no longer attempt to rape you or Chappy." Ichigo says, and his inner hollow is clearly agitated by this remark.

_What the fuck, King! I was just having some fun! Why can't you understand that? _

"You came out before that could happen…but I wouldn't want that to happen either." Rukia says, even though she feels quite unsettled.

"If he ever raped you…" Ichigo mutters, and his inner hollow feels the noose tightening around his neck.

_I swear King, never to attempt to rape her or her stupid temporary souls, ever again. From now on, we'll work more like a team. You fucking win! I won't attack them anymore!_

"I don't really worry about him raping me, because I know you'd do everything in your power to stop it." Rukia says, even as she still doesn't know how to feel about this news.

"I would want to keep my hollow powers, if it meant no longer having to worry about any of the people I care about." Ichigo tells her, and his hollow yaps some more.

_I won't fucking hurt them! Fuck! What do I have to do to convince you that I'm serious? This fucking plan could kill us both!_

"I feel like I should be jumping at this opportunity…so why aren't I?" Rukia mutters, as she closes her eyes.

"My hollow just swore never to rape or hurt anybody I care about, if I don't go through with it," Ichigo informs Rukia, who looks at him wide eyed.

"Really?" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"He's talking about working together with me, instead of just doing as he pleases." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia's eyes widen as her inner hollow follows suit.

_We can do that too! We'll work together!_

"Mine too…" Rukia says, and she shares a look of disbelief with Ichigo.

"Can we really believe them?" Ichigo asks her, and they both just look at each other contemplatively, before Rukia looks downwards. Ichigo stares at her.

"I just got used to the idea of having an inner hollow, and I'm not thrilled about the idea of having it removed…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"I don't know what the right decision is…but I feel like they're my powers, and rather than ditching them, I should learn to control them." Ichigo mutters, and his hollow speaks up in his head again.

_I'll make it easier! I won't fight against you so much from now on! Remember when we first fought, and I told you I was your power as well as Zangetsu? I'll show you how much I meant it!_

"I want to control mine, too." Rukia whispers, and her hollow makes similar promises to Ichigo's hollow, within her head.

"We should tell the Vaizards about this." Ichigo says in a low voice, and Rukia nods her head.

"Come on," Rukia says, and she grabs his hand.

They squeeze each other's hands, and feel their hearts pound. They wonder whether or not they are the only two who will feel like they'd like to keep their powers. What if all of the other Vaizards want to go back to what they were before they obtained their inner hollows?

Risa has recovered from being bitten, in the time that Rukia and Ichigo had chatted, and Rukia gives her a stern look.

"What's wrong?" Risa asks, and Rukia uses a firm voice to talk to her.

"Gather all of the Vaizards up, in this very spot. Ichigo and I have an important announcement to make." Rukia orders her, and Risa jumps to obey.

"Of course!" Risa responds, and she hurries to do as Rukia had directed. She wouldn't dare to go against Rukia or upset her, because she plans to ask Rukia to bite her again. It's best to be on her good side.

Ichigo watches as he shakes his head a bit. The moment Risa is out of earshot, Ichigo leans down to whisper in Rukia's ear.

"She's your personal bitch now." Ichigo says, and Rukia glances up at him.

"Does that bother you?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks a bit troubled.

"It should bother me, but it doesn't. I don't understand why. If anything, I like it when you bite the other girls…I think it's pretty sexy." Ichigo says, turning red.

Rukia taking control of any situation or any person, is sexy to him. He hates to admit it, but he probably wouldn't even hold it against her if she bit a man…so long as it didn't go further than her gaining reiatsu or control…even though he does cringe at the idea of her being close enough to another man to actually bite him. Rukia's mind seems to be traveling in a similar direction.

"It requires me to be very close to my opponent…" Rukia mutters, and her inner hollow starts jumping up and down in her brain.

_Hey! There are opponents that even I don't want to be that close to! We have a way of taking their reiatsu, and subduing them as well!_

"That does suck…" Ichigo says, but Rukia isn't paying attention to him, she's paying attention to her inner hollow.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaims, after ignoring him and hearing what her hollow just said. Ichigo recoils from her sudden excitement.

"What?" Ichigo asks, giving her his full attention.

"It seems that I don't always have to be in such close range to my victim, in order to steal their reiatsu!" Rukia tells him, and her eyes flash excitedly.

"How does it work?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"She hasn't told me yet. I trust that she will though, if she's serious about being true partners." Rukia says, smiling hugely.

"My hollow just seems to amplify the power I already have." Ichigo says thoughtfully. "If he has other powers, I haven't learned about them yet." Ichigo says.

Their conversation is cut short as everyone starts to appear to hear what announcement Ichigo and Rukia have to share with them all. Hirako studies them carefully, before they even begin to speak.

"You look awfully serious," Mashiro comments, as she looks at the two of them.

"We've learned what Soul Society wants to do, and we think it concerns all of you." Rukia tells them, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Remember when you sensed Inoue with Shinigami, approaching closer?" Ichigo asks Hirako.

"Yes." Hirako nods.

"It turns out they wanted her help to locate us, because they've developed a kidou spell that can rip out our hollows, from the way I understand it." Ichigo says, and the whole group stares in shock at him.

"I wasn't expecting that." Risa says, as she stands there with a shocked look on her face.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I've had these powers for about a hundred years! They're a part of me, and nobody's taking them from me!" Hiyori snaps angrily. Ichigo and Rukia exchange a relieved glance…at least they won't be the only ones who want to get rid of them.

"It's true, we've all worked very hard to gain control of these added powers. I don't see why any of us should have to lose them." Rose says, and Mashiro looks confused.

"Why can't they accept us the way that we are?" Mashiro whispers, and Risa shakes her head.

"I do miss the life I had, when I was a Shinigami…but I don't want to lose my powers either." Risa says, and everyone nods their agreement with the words that have already been spoken.

"It's not like any of us actively pursued these types of powers." Hiyori grumbles angrily.

"What about the two of you? How do you feel about this?" Risa asks Rukia and Ichigo. Everyone's gaze travels to them, and Rukia nearly smirks.

"We aren't too keen on having them taken from us either." Rukia admits, and she's unprepared for it when Risa dives at her. Ichigo's hollow is of course into it.

_Whoa! Is this supposed to be some sort of test?! I still think this is hot as hell…_

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Rukia yelps as Risa's happy face is all she can see.

Ichigo's mouth drops open as Rukia's hand is ripped from his own, and she flies to the floor with Risa on top of her.

_It feels like it's my birthday! Rukia-chan is so fucking sexy!_

"Bite me…I know you like it now, because you want to keep your powers!" Risa says pleadingly, as she holds Rukia with her arms and legs to the floor.

"Holy shit you're insatiable!" Rukia hisses, and she tries to squirm, but Risa is using all of her power to hold Rukia still.

_Hey King…we're both hard as rocks right now…I can tell you like this too. A hot chick holding our Rukia to the floor is enough to make me want to nut here and now._

"Come on, I got everyone in here like you asked me to, where's my reward?" Risa asks, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

_She better reward us like that later too…I want to feel her biting us again. It makes me want to make her scream!_

Ichigo just watches wide eyed as Rukia nods her head at Risa.

"Get off of me, and I'll do it." Rukia orders her, and Risa is off of her in a flash.

Not all of the Vaizards have watched Rukia in action yet, but this is the chance for those who have had yet to see it. Everyone stares as Rukia sits up, and leans over to bite Risa's neck. Risa's head is tilted to give Rukia complete access, and Ichigo is glad that his robes are baggy…even though he's seen it before, it's still a big turn on.

Rukia bounces to her feet when she pulls away, and Risa begins to massage her breasts in front of the entire group. This causes Rukia and Ichigo to turn bright red, but everyone else just watches Risa's reaction with a bit of a raised eyebrow.

"She has no shame." Ichigo mutters as he shakes his head at Risa.

_I don't think I would mind, if they both wanted to lick the cock at the same time…_

Ichigo rolls his eyes…once again he wonders whether or not his hollow is actually capable of cooperating, and his hollow picks up on his thoughts.

_That's not fucking fair! How can you expect me to feel nothing after what we just witnessed! I'm jerking off right now! I won't rape anybody!_

Ichigo doesn't know how much he likes the idea of his hollow jerking off in his inner world. He suddenly envisions, the next time he visits it to be covered in Hollow Ichigo's semen since he's such a sex hound.

_You're such a drama queen! I'll make old fart Zangetsu lick it up!_

Suddenly his inner hollow is rendered silent, and Ichigo doesn't have to wait long to find out what happened. He closes his eyes and lands in his inner world, to find out what the hell happened for himself.

The first thing Ichigo sees is Hollow Ichigo, knocked out on the ground, with his hand still grabbing himself. Zangetsu looks very pissed off. Ichigo just stares at Zangetsu, who gives him a strange look.

"He went too far…I'll lick it up when he sprouts angel's wings and starts preaching about abstinence." Zangetsu announces, and Ichigo just nods his head, before he gets the hell out of there. He doesn't want to see what will happen between the two of them, when his hollow comes to.

"It turns out that I'm going to learn a way to take reiatsu and subdue my opponent without having to be close to them!" Rukia announces to the group, and everyone looks surprised. Kensei steps forward.

"I'll volunteer to be your opponent, if you're ready to learn it now." Kensei says, and Rukia grins.

"Definitely." Rukia says, and they all head into the underground chamber.

Rukia and Kensei face each other, and Rukia clearly hears her inner hollow speaking to her.

_Put on the mask._

Rukia materializes her black and red curved mask to her face, and waits for the next instructions.

_Now say the special chant. Neko Bikou Batsu_!

"Neko Bikou Batsu!" Rukia cries out loudly.

Everyone's jaws drop to the ground when Rukia materializes a cat tail from her rear end…very similar to one of the cat tails that she had grown when she had turned into a hollow, except that she looks different. Her tail has silver fur, but with black splotches on it, and silver fur has grown on her mask, completely covering all of the red.

Her tail begins to grow longer and longer, and it moves extremely fast, as it pierces Kensei in the abdomen. His eyes widen at first, and he looks at Rukia with fear, but then her tail releases the same substance that her mouth releases as she bites, and Kensei's eyes roll up into his head, as Rukia takes a bit of reiatsu, and then yanks her tail from his stomach.

Kensei instinctively grabs at his crotch, since he's just been given instant wood with what she just did to him. Hachi rushes forward to heal him, and Rukia just can't believe what happened. Kensei hardly notices what's going on around him, because his reaction to Rukia's special concoction mirrors that of Risa.

_See! Don't tell me you're not impressed with what happens when we work together! That is true strength!_

Risa stands over Kensei and smiles, since she knows exactly what just happened to him.

"This is the first time I've ever been turned on by you, because your face looks hot when you blow your load." Risa says with a grin.

Rukia and Ichigo blush, because of their plans, to finally make love, when they go to bed tonight. Both of them are picturing it, due to the fact that they just watch Kensei have an orgasm, which is luckily hidden by his pants.

_Why wait?! Drag him behind that rock and make him poke your cervix!_

"Rukia…you have an amazing power." Ichigo says, as he puts his arm around her. Rukia blushes because her inner hollow's suggestion doesn't sound half bad.

"It helps, since I plan on always standing next to you." Rukia answers, and Mashiro claps her hands.

"Aw, you two are so cute!" Mashiro says, smiling. Rukia leans into him.

_We are pretty darn cute!_

**A/N- Neko Bikou Batsu means Cat Tail Attack**


	40. Cool Breeze

_Chapter 40_

_Cool Breeze_

"This is useless! I can't locate the reiatsu if it's completely hidden…but how else could we locate their position, without their reiatsu?" Kurotsuchi asks out loud, and then he gets an idea. He leaves his laboratory to go and locate Ukitake.

When he finds Ukitake taking a walk outside, Mayuri scowls angrily. Because of his illness, Ukitake isn't expected to work as hard as the other captains, and he's been slow about choosing a lieutenant.

"Captain Kurotsuchi, have you figured out a way to locate them?" Ukitake asks anxiously, and Mayuri scoffs.

"It's an impossible task, even for me. I've come to tell you that we need to keep tight surveillance on his house, and probably the homes of his nakama. It's not unlikely that the couple wouldn't try to visit the people that they're close to." Mayuri says, and Ukitake nods his head.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is staying with Inoue Orihime, so it won't be necessary to put surveillance on her, but we should stake out his family's house, and the others." Ukitake says, and Mayuri scowls.

"It's unbelievable that these actions haven't already been taken! What in the hell have you people been doing? What about Urahara Kisuke?" Mayuri asks angrily, and Ukitake laughs uncomfortably.

"Abarai Renji is staying over at his place, and Captain Hitsugaya informed us that he'll be staying at the old hideout of the outlaws." Ukitake says.

"You can't just keep hoping that I can find a way to locate their reiatsu, you know as well as I do, that when someone really wants to hide themselves, they can. Shihouin Yoruichi is a fine example of that very fact!" Mayuri says, before he stalks back to his laboratory.

"I didn't want them to believe that we're being hostile, and that's why those actions weren't taken before!" Ukitake calls out, but Mayuri just walks away faster.

* * *

"After talking with Inoue-san today, it seems like the Shinigami are getting aggravated that they can't find Kurosaki. I tried to convince her not to work with the Shinigami, but she seemed kind of adamant. We probably shouldn't call anymore unnecessary attention to ourselves." Ishida admits, and Nemu smiles happily.

"Soul Society can't feel me anymore than your father can. I also have a program in my body that will tell me when we're near any Shinigami, so we were okay to go on our date today, which was perfect." Nemu tells Ishida, and he smiles.

"I'm glad I could make you happy. I had fun, taking you out." Ishida tells her, and she nods her head in happiness.

"I've never felt so happy in my entire life!" Nemu says as she spreads her arms out in a carefree manner. "Thank you, Ishida-sama." Nemu says, and Ishida grins at her.

"Hearing you say that, makes the day perfect." Ishida tells her, and Nemu grins at him.

"I never imagined that you would feel as strongly for me, as I have felt for you since before you even knew about it." Nemu says, and Ishida blushes.

"I always noticed you…and I always thought you were extraordinarily beautiful." Ishida whispers, but Nemu laughs at him.

"You seemed fairly intimidated by me in Hueco Mundo…" Nemu reminds him, and Ishida blushes harder when he remembers that.

"Only because you're so beautiful." Ishida whispers sweetly, before he steps forward to kiss her.

* * *

"I want privacy." Rukia mutters, and she begins to summon a spell that will give them privacy even without being in a room of their own.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, when he hears her chanting under her breath.

She ignores him to continue her chant. When she completes it, Ichigo looks impressed with how she's created a private place for them to finally get a chance to be intimate, after waiting so long.

"You don't have to be gentle or anything…I'm completely ready for you now…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo blushes.

"I really want you to bite me…" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia laughs.

"I've been hearing that rather commonly, lately." Rukia chuckles, and Ichigo grins at her.

"It turned me on when you bit Mashiro and Risa…not so much with Hiyori, but I'm glad she learned she can experience happiness." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles.

"If you want me to bite you, then I will." Rukia tells him in a sultry voice.

_She's so fucking perfect!_

Ichigo can't help but to agree with his inner hollow on that point. He's not surprised that his inner hollow woke up for this. He begins to disrobe, and then he walks over to disrobe Rukia as well.

"Except I want to be naked when you do it." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia smiles.

"You're the only one I'd do that with." Rukia replies, and Ichigo pouts.

"I wouldn't stop you girls if you got naked before the biting…" Ichigo says, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"You're getting more and more perverted." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo realizes that's true.

_Ha, ha…am I a bad influence King? Have I corrupted your virgin mind? That would be nice. You'd be more man than boy, if you admitted that hot chicks naked together, are sexy as hell, when our kitten Rukia is in on the action!_

"Does that bother you?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head no.

"I kind of like it…I don't know why…" Rukia says, as Ichigo steps back to drink in the view of her lovely naked body.

"Then again, if you only ever let me see this, I'd be happy with that, too." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia smiles.

"You know you'd prefer it that way…" Rukia teases him, and he looks at her with uncertainty.

"I really would be okay with it if you were interested in a girl on girl experience…so long as I could watch." Ichigo tells her, and she laughs.

_Me too! I would want to record that action!_

"That's not my thing." Rukia assures him, and Ichigo grins.

"I can handle that too." Ichigo says, "I can always picture it." Ichigo tells her before he leans in to kiss her.

When they pull away, Rukia's eyes sparkle, as she teases him.

"You're so bad." Rukia tells him, and he kisses her again. When he pulls away, he gives her a look filled with love and desire.

"It's because I've been wanting you since the last time we made love…" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia hugs him close.

She turns her face into his neck and proceeds to bite him. Ichigo lets out a long shivering moan as she does that, it makes it so he has to fight to keep himself from reacting like everyone else, and spilling his seed way too early.

Their hands fly up and down one another's naked bodies as Rukia sucks his neck, and makes him react with sexy moans. When she pulls away, Ichigo immediately pulls her in for a kiss, and he places her hand on his package. Rukia starts to rub him and he kisses her more frantically, as her hands move around in the familiar manner that drives him wild.

"Ichigo…you're so muscular and sexy…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo claims her mouth in another kiss. When he pulls away, he gives her a smoking hot, sensuous look.

"You're the one who is sexy beyond belief…how is it that such a perfect woman is mine?" Ichigo asks in an aching voice, and Rukia runs her hands over his chest.

"It makes me feel good to know, that you don't find me lacking…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo gives her a strange look of confusion.

"I wouldn't change anything about you…I couldn't ask for a more wonderful woman that what you are. Everything about you turns me on." Ichigo says, as he pulls away a bit to stare at her chest. "You have the most beautiful body." Ichigo says, and he leans over to lick her nipples into hard nubs.

"I guess the saying is true…that there's someone out there for everyone." Rukia says, before she lets out a pleased moan at the direction that Ichigo's tongue has taken on her nipples.

"You're the only one for me…you should know that already…" Ichigo whispers, and then he moves to her sexy and flat belly. "You are my Rukia." Ichigo tells her, as his voice shakes from intensity. He starts to kiss her belly passionately.

"I know…" Rukia mutters as he pulls her legs apart, to make love to her with his mouth.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mutters, before he leans in to lick her. Rukia squeals as his tongue touches her, it's such an instant reaction, and it's such an intense feeling.

_Holy shit…she tastes sweeter every time we taste her…I'll try to stay quiet, but she is so fucking hot!_

Ichigo ignores the voice in his head…he's surprised that his hollow can sense what's going on, but then again he isn't going overboard either.

Rukia can hardly think at all, and her inner hollow is in much the same condition. Her legs begin to shake involuntarily at Ichigo's attentions to her with his mouth.

_Holy fuck this feels good!_

"Ichigo!" Rukia squeals, as he starts lapping her from the entrance of her sex up to her clit and back down.

"Damn." Ichigo says, as he feels her rushing against his mouth. He buries his face in a little more, and goes as crazy as he can with his mouth, and her legs are moving even more.

_That's right, make her come, so that when you get inside that, she'll be screeching in pleasure!_

"Ichigo! Ichigo! Ichi….go!" Rukia's whole body feels like it's shuddering, and when Ichigo finally pulls away, Rukia gasps and breathes heavily.

She was sure she couldn't take one more second of that sweet torture without losing her mind.

Ichigo's mind is rather clouded at the moment, since doing that to her, got him crazy to want to make love to her. He scoots up so that he's lined up perfectly to make love to her, and Rukia looks up at him with a half lidded look of complete desire.

"You want me as much as I want you," Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head in agreement,

"I've never wanted it more badly than I do right now." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo leans down to kiss her.

"I love you, Rukia." Ichigo moans, as he pushes himself inside of her. "Oh god I love you!"

"Ichigo…" Rukia mutters as one of his hands rests on her left breast and the other goes into her hair.

Ichigo slides the full length of himself into her, and he leaves himself there as he takes a long shaky breath. He can hear heavy breathing in his head too, and he knows his hollow is present for this. Ichigo decides this is the perfect chance to show his inner hollow that making love to Rukia is far different from his inner hollow's way of fucking Hollow Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo whispers, as he slowly draws himself most of the way out of her.

"More…Ichigo…more!" Rukia encourages him, and Ichigo begins to move at a steady pace, and he watches as Rukia bites her lip, and her eyes roll up into her head, before they come back to focus on his face as he makes love to her.

Rukia's eyes close, as Ichigo speeds up a bit more and admires her beauty as she moans underneath him. Rukia listens to the sounds of their bodies meeting one another with fascination. She focuses completely on the feeling deep inside of her, of him moving within her, and the amazing feeling of the pressure building deep inside her. She feels like another amazing release is nearly upon her…

Ichigo grunts and closes his eyes, as Rukia's wondrous beauty takes him away, as though he's not even on earth, but rather in his and Rukia's very own heaven. The one that they've made for themselves as they lose themselves in each other's arms.

_Okay…I admit it…it's not quite the same as what I do, but I still like my hardcore way better. I think._

Ichigo lets out a high pitched moan as he finds his release, and the tremors from within Rukia, indicate that she is experiencing the same thing as him, simultaneously.

Ichigo leans over to lovingly kiss and hug Rukia. She closes her eyes and bites him, since his reiatsu built up quite a bit as they made love. Ichigo doesn't pull himself out of her, because his mind becomes a jumbled mess, as Rukia's bite with its effects keep him in that heavenly place that he's entered since he removed their robes.

* * *

"_Whew! That was intense_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he adjusts his package under his white robes. Zangetsu scoffs.

"You should show more respect." Zangetsu comments, and Hollow Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"_I respect the King enough as it is. I plan on cooperating fully, from now on. I wouldn't lie about something like that. We cannot be separated_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he keeps his hand on his crotch.

"You're really demented." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo grins wickedly at him.

"_She's totally sexy, you think so too_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu turns his back on him. He's far more into Sode No Shirayuki, but that's not something that Hollow Ichigo needs to know.

"She's here to stay. Don't you feel how the temperature has risen in here?" Zangetsu asks as he looks up at the skies. "No clouds."

"_We should thank Rukia-chan for the cool breeze that we always feel whenever she's nearby_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he lifts his face, and he can smell her in the air.

Zangetsu gasps, because Rukia's leg shifts and Sode No Shirayuki pops out of her sheath a tiny bit, and her blade lands right up against Zangetsu's blade. He shivers a bit at the intimate touch.

* * *

Inoue gasps as she begins to feel Kurosaki-kun. Rangiku-san isn't at the apartment, and so Inoue feels for her position, and hurries quickly towards it, to report what she felt. Even though she hurries, she loses the sense of Kurosaki-kun again, before she reaches Captain Hitsugaya, and Rangiku-san.

When Inoue finally reaches the old Vaizard hideout, She leans up against the outside, breathing hard. As she turns to walk in, she hears what Rangiku-san says, which certainly wasn't meant for her ears to hear.

"It's romantic that he engraved this into the wall, isn't it Captain?" Rangiku asks, and Inoue's eyes widen. Hitsugaya looks up.

"Uh..." Toushirou says, uncomfortably.

"Orihime!" Rangiku says, as her eyes widen.

"Rangiku-san…I thought I sensed Kurosaki-kun, but on my way here, his reiatsu disappeared on me again." Inoue says, as she walks over to where they're at.

Rangiku tries to position herself so that Inoue can't see what Ichigo engraved into the wall, but Inoue gently pushes her to the side.

"Orihime…" Rangiku says, as Inoue gets a good look at the contents of the wall.

"Back when he wrote this…I felt it so strongly, that he was in love with her." Inoue whispers, as a tear pops out and flies down her cheek, along her nose.

"I knew you still loved him." Rangiku says, feeling bad that she had inadvertently called attention to what Ichigo had engraved into the wall.

"No…" Inoue mumbles, as she tries to get a hold of herself.

"It's written all over your face, you poor thing!" Rangiku exclaims, and Inoue shakes her head.

Toushirou crosses his arms. It's obvious that his lieutenant is correct, and Inoue Orihime is in complete denial of the truth.

"Were you able to pinpoint where you felt his reiatsu?" Toushirou asks quietly, and Inoue's eyes widen quickly. She wasn't expecting to be asked that, and when asked directly, she didn't want to lie.

"I couldn't pinpoint it, but it didn't feel as though he were that far away, either." Inoue whispers, and Hitsugaya nods his head.

"At least now we know that they're still nearby, We should put in the order for tighter security in Karakura Town." Toushirou says, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"I also wanted to let you know, that I probably won't help any further. Both Ishida-kun and Sado-kun were against it." Inoue says, in a regretful voice.

"Is that what you want?" Rangiku asks softly, and Inoue shakes her head no.

"I want to help you find Kurosaki-kun, so that you can rid him of his destructive hollow." Inoue admits.

"You should do what you think is right." Rangiku says seriously, and Inoue looks at her with confusion in her eyes.

_I should help…it's the right thing to do, if I want to help Kurosaki-kun. If I help him, then he will be flawless._


	41. White Cape, Moving Snow

_Chapter 41_

_White Cape, Moving Snow_

For four and a half months, Rukia has been training for long hours, to achieve her bankai. She only has to beat Sode No Shirayuki one more time, to achieve it. The thing is though, that she's only needed to beat Sode No Shirayuki one more time for over a week now. She's practically invincible at the level that Rukia is expected to beat her at now.

Ichigo had quickly gotten his mask time up to the fifteen hour minimum, and then he'd started working on his hollow techniques. Rukia has been taking reiatsu from him constantly, and there is now not one member of the Vaizards, who hasn't had some reiatsu taken, by Rukia. It hadn't taken long for everyone to want to experience it, after all of the hype that Mashiro, Risa, Hiyori, and Kensei had made about the effects of it.

Rukia's inner hollow made a deal with Rukia while she was on her last period, that if she allowed her out for one night, and convinced Ichigo to let out Hollow Ichigo, they'd amuse themselves with each other, and Hollow Rukia would teach her another trick, even though she should only be focusing on her bankai.

Rukia had talked it over with Ichigo and the Vaizards, and had ultimately made the deal with her inner hollow.

The pair had sealed themselves up in the underground chamber for the night and had endless sex, all night long. Hollow Rukia sucked up a hell of a lot of reiatsu from Ichigo that night too, Rukia hadn't needed to take reiatsu from Ichigo until after she'd trained the next day.

Rukia and Ichigo both had been severely embarrassed when they took their bodies back in the morning…it looked like a fucking grisly ass murder scene. Ichigo's hollow had plenty to say, which had Ichigo blushing within seconds of taking over his body. Rukia could barely move, and there was blood everywhere.

_I already told you she looks cute with blood covering her body…we had so much fun King, thank you very much for that! Now I know you're serious about cooperating with me, and you will be rewarded._

Ichigo had quickly informed Rukia of his hollow's promise, and she had smiled at him. She still wasn't sure if it was worth it, since it felt like her body had been run over by a semi truck several dozen times. Ichigo had quickly covered Rukia's body with her robes, before getting dressed himself to go and get her help.

Ichigo and Rukia had both slept in their inner worlds, rather than to be present for whatever games their hollows had in mind that night. Neither one of them wanted to know just how perverted or kinky their hollows took things, since they knew that they'd only be horrified and disgusted, if they did pay attention.

Risa and Mashiro had kindly offered to heal Rukia's beaten and abused body the next morning, in exchange for a bite from Rukia. So they'd healed her, and Rukia had bitten them both. The girls refused to allow Rukia to stab them with her tail, that method was only used on the men, except for Ichigo.

The result, in Rukia's mind, ended up being worth it. She learned how to materialize both of her cat tails, from her hollow form, and she can now potentially take reiatsu from three victims at the same time. She had tested out the theory with Ichigo, Hirako, and Rose.

Ichigo got bit in the neck, and Rukia pierced the other two men with her two tails. The second tail requires a second chant, and then she learned the chant for both tails to be materialized at once.

_Niban Neko Bikou Kaihou_, is how she pulls out the second tail, if her first one is already released. If she needs to release them at the same time, she calls out a completely different chant.

_Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou_, is how she releases both at once. It uses a great deal more reiatsu to release them both, which is why she should only use that technique if she needs to. Luckily she feeds her own reiatsu every time she takes reiatsu, and she has plenty within herself, should she need to use the more powerful attack.

It's getting late, and Ichigo has already finished his training for the day, so he's watching her train for her bankai. He'd given her a bit of advice last night, which she has kept in mind, in the hopes that he can help her make that final kill, and earn her bankai.

Rukia's hollow has been the one who has been keeping track of all of the different comrade's reiatsu from within Rukia's inner world, and mainly, she has actually stored away the different reiatsu and has mostly only allowed Rukia the free use of the reiatsu taken from Ichigo, and the reiatsu that she has herself. The other reiatsu is saved, by Hollow Rukia, and hoarded away, just in case it can ever be of any special or particular use, later on.

Ichigo gets more and more worried, with each day that passes by, that they stay missing. He always worries that Soul Society will find them, particularly since the Vaizards have to leave to stock up on food and other necessary items, in order to live.

Ichigo figures it's only a matter of time before one of them are spotted and then followed back to the current hideout, and so he wants Rukia to finish her bankai training as quickly as possible.

Sode No Shirayuki is flying around Rukia, her form is that of a completely white lynx, which makes her agile, graceful, and difficult as hell to beat.

Suddenly, the fight all clicks in Rukia's head, and she finally notices a pattern to Sode No Shirayuki's attacks.

_I can beat her! I know how to beat her!_

Ichigo watches nervously, as Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki go at it.

* * *

Life has gotten far more difficult for Ishida, ever since the Shinigami arrived, the night after his first date with Nemu. She has had him board up his window, so that she can't be seen at all on the inside. She also demanded that he start spending more time with Inoue Orihime, to help keep her location a secret.

Twice, in the past four months, Inoue has briefly sensed Kurosaki, but lost it, before she could pinpoint it, which has worried Ishida, since he knows she told the Shinigami about what she sensed. They argued about that plenty, in the past four months. It gets to be more and more of a chore to be around Inoue, and Ishida tries hard not to show it, but she can tell that he's not very happy with her.

They don't have sexual encounters very often, but luckily Inoue believes it's because they aren't given the opportunity to do so. Ishida has actually been fairly grateful for Rangiku-san's continual presence, because it meant Inoue-san wasn't pressuring him to make love to her.

Nemu has been fairly tense, with the Shinigami watch in the area, and she knows full well that Ishida's house is being watched, too, since he is nakama to Kurosaki. She can always sense at least one Shinigami very near to Ishida's home.

His father has sensed the number of Shinigami in town, and he's been in a foul mood for four months straight as a result.

The phone rings, and Nemu hands the portable phone to Ishida.

"Hello?" Ishida asks, and his face falls when he hears Inoue-san on the other line. For some reason, Nemu crowds up to his ear, and Ishida doesn't move away.

"Ishida-kun…I won't be able to see you tomorrow, I'm going scouting for Kurosaki-kun, with Rangiku-san." Inoue tells him, and Ishida smiles at the idea that he won't have to see her tomorrow.

"Alright, call me tomorrow night." Ishida says, and Inoue is quiet for a moment.

"Okay, talk to you tomorrow, Ishida-kun." Inoue says softly.

"Talk to you tomorrow." Ishida tells her, and then he hangs up to smile at Nemu.

"No good. You agreed much too easily. You're supposed to be acting like she's your girlfriend, call her back and tell her you want to sneak over to see her tonight, that you can't stop thinking about making love to her." Nemu orders him, and Ishida's face falls.

"I'd rather be with you…" Ishida mutters, but Nemu shakes her head at him.

"You can't draw attention to yourself like that. Not unless you want me to get caught." Nemu tells him, and Ishida reluctantly dials Inoue's phone number into his phone, to put on a great acting performance at the demand of his true love.

* * *

"He agreed way too easily…I'm sorry Orihime, but I don't think he loves you." Tatsuki tells Inoue, and Rangiku stares out the window.

_She's already so hurt over Kurosaki…I didn't want to tell her that I didn't think Ishida was in love with her the way she thinks, too._

"You really think so?" Inoue asks nervously. Tatsuki nods her head reluctantly.

"He didn't even try to convince you to see him after you were done!" Tatsuki claims, and all three women jump a bit, when the phone rings in Inoue's hand.

"It's Ishida-kun!" Inoue says, with wide eyes. Tatsuki and Rangiku are both shocked.

"Really?" Tatsuki squeaks, as Inoue answers the phone.

"Hello? Ishida-kun?" Inoue says, and her face lights up at whatever he says to her, and when she hangs up the phone, she's practically glowing from happiness.

"What did he say?" Tatsuki demands, the moment Inoue sets the phone down.

"He said that he didn't like the idea of not seeing me tomorrow, and he wants to sneak over, later on, to spend some quality time with me." Inoue says, and Tatsuki looks surprised.

"Maybe I was wrong…" Tatsuki mutters, and Inoue smiles.

"I think so, Ishida-kun may not be happy that I'm helping with the search for Kurosaki-kun, but he still loves me." Inoue says, and Tatsuki stands.

"You probably want to be alone then, huh?" Tatsuki asks, and Rangiku stands, too.

"I can go and hang out with my captain, if you'd like." Rangiku says, and Inoue smiles at them both.

"I appreciate that, thank you!" Inoue says, and the women both hurry to leave.

Inoue hurries into the bathroom, to check her appearance. Ishida-kun has been very adamant about using protection, every time they've been intimate, ever since he talked with her about it, when taking her out for ice cream. She's hoping she can get around his rule today…because part of her mind is screaming that Tatsuki is right, and that maybe Ishida-kun isn't as in love with her, as she previously thought.

He's been kind enough, and he acts like a boyfriend, but sometimes it seems like he's off in his own world, and not nearly as into her as he used to act. If she gets pregnant, maybe she can forget the feelings that she has for Kurosaki-kun, for once and for all. She can't stand the idea of Ishida-kun leaving her too, and being completely alone again.

_Ishida-kun would do the right thing, if I got pregnant, that's why he wants us using protection. I'll ask him if he's truly serious about me tonight, and if his answer is yes, then I think it's okay to try to get around the protection rule he has. With Ishida-kun, and a baby, I'd never be alone again._

* * *

"It's a good thing Renji is in the living world, Captain Byakuya has been getting more and more tense, with each day that there is no word." Ukitake says quietly to Shunsui.

"It's a long time for his little sister to go missing…I can't say I blame him." Shunsui replies, and Ukitake nods.

"Especially since she has a hollow. Kurotsuchi has been unsuccessful in developing anything, and the surveillance teams haven't picked up on anything either! I got word from Captain Hitsugaya that Inoue Orihime is going to join them to scout for Kurosaki, tomorrow. Maybe we'll luck out this time." Ukitake says, and Kyouraku just shakes his head, and sips his sake.

"They can't hide forever…it just worries me, that when we do find them, they'll be more ready to do battle than to listen to reason. There is a reason that gaining the powers of a hollow is forbidden. It taints the purity of a Shinigami…not that I ever thought of myself as pure, but that's the law." Shunsui says, and Ukitake nods sadly.

"Unfortunately, Kuchiki and Ichigo-kun have gotten a little too comfortable with breaking Soul Society's laws." Ukitake says, and Shunsui laughs.

"They're regular rebels without a cause." Shunsui replies, and Ukitake sighs.

"I don't want to see them get hurt." Ukitake mumbles, before drinking a sip, of his own sake.

* * *

_This is perfect! With Soul Society concentrating on the Shinigami who have hollow powers, I can use this. Where Aizen failed, I will surely succeed, since I am far smarter than he could have ever hoped to be._

_Very soon…very soon, my plans will go into action. Nobody will stand above me. I will stand at the top, as I should._

_I can't stop smiling! Everything will be mine, very soon. I can hardly wait to taste what it's like, to stand at the top._

* * *

Rukia's eyes widen, as the pattern starts again. She defends against Sode No Shirayuki, and waits for the signature leap into the air, where she uses shunpo, to confuse Rukia's direction. Rukia acts like she usually does, but this time, she's ready for Sode No Shirayuki to appear behind her, after she uses her shunpo, as Rukia's focusing on her position, before her shunpo.

Ichigo's eyes widen as Rukia suddenly spins her zanpakutou, to be pointing behind her, and strikes back, right as Sode No Shirayuki appears. Rukia side steps, but one of Sode No Shirayuki's ice claws, still scratches Rukia across the gut, as Rukia slays her.

Ichigo jumps into the air, and uses shunpo to land at Rukia's side and pick her up, while laughing.

"You did it, Rukia!" Ichigo exclaims, happily, and Rukia nods in wonder.

"I can't believe I did it!" Rukia says, in disbelief, and then she grabs at her stomach.

"I'll get Hachi over here right away!" Ichigo says, and he helps her lay down. Ichigo runs off, and Sode No Shirayuki materializes. She smiles at Rukia.

"You have completed the condition that I put forward to learn your bankai. You really should try and train, using it before you go into battle, but I do understand the current urge and urgency." Sode No Shirayuki announces, and she has Rukia's full attention.

"Tell me, about my bankai, please!" Rukia asks, since she's curious as all hell, what her own bankai will be like.

"As you know, a sleeve of white snow, can be many things. Your bankai, materializes me, in all of my glorious forms, no matter how you want to use me. I can also become part of the setting of the battle, while being materialized. To materialize me, you must call this out. Bankai, Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki." Sode No Shirayuki starts to explain, but Rukia starts shaking her head.

Rukia doesn't pay attention to Ichigo and the Vaizards, who are hurrying forward. Everyone stays quiet, as Rukia's attention is on Sode No Shirayuki. They all listen to the conversation with a great deal of interest. You could hear a pin drop.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles.

"The area in which you are battling would become covered in ice. Through that, I can disappear with my materialized form, and reappear anywhere that you see ice. As long as your opponent's feet are within the ice, I can capture them. From there, I proceed to maim the opponent with countless ice blades, until they are no more. I can grab onto them using a claw, a hand, or even a White Moon. My ability to regenerate broken parts of myself would still be present, but instead of White Ripple, I am there, joining you in battle. If necessary, you can even ride on my back, when I'm in bird, bear, or cat form." Sode No Shirayuki explains quietly.

"So there are many aspects to my bankai, just like with my shikai," Rukia says in amazement, and Sode No Shirayuki nods.

"Last but not least, when you are in bankai, you will have a white thin fur cape with red inner lining, which protects your body from my icy blast, even if it doesn't cover or touch all of your body. It also acts as armor for your back." Sode No Shirayuki explains, and Rukia smiles.

"I can't wait to try it out." Rukia whispers, and Sode No Shirayuki disappears, as Rukia loses consciousness. Rukia can hear Ichigo calling her name, but she's out before she can react to it.

Hachi hurries forward to get Rukia back into her normal condition, and all of the Vaizards exchange a glance.

"Her bankai sounded pretty cool." Mashiro says with a smile, but Ichigo's attention is on Rukia, in Hachi's barrier.

"It's good that she's gotten her bankai. It's one less worry, and I doubt Soul Society will be expecting such a display of power from her, if it all comes down to it." Hirako says thoughtfully.

"And her cape! White with red inner lining, it will contrast so beautifully, to his cape, when they're in bankai together!" Mashiro says with an excited nod.

Ichigo watches nervously, as Rukia's eyes open, and her wound is completely healed.

"I have bankai, Ichigo! I have bankai!" Rukia says, in a shaky but excited voice, and Ichigo smiles down at her in happiness.

"I'm so proud of you, it sounds like such a cool bankai, too." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia pulls him down to hug him. Everyone walks away, to let them enjoy the moment, and Rukia smiles, as she senses them leaving.

"Your reiatsu…" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo tilts his head.

"I could feel it building back up…help me out, please." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

_Our time is so limited! I need to train with my bankai, but there's no possible way I can completely master it before we have to deal with Soul Society. Ichigo is right, we can't avoid them forever._

**A/N-Niban Neko Bikou Kaihou-means Second Cat Tail Release**

**Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou-means Cat Twin Tail Release.**

**Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki- I only added in Tenkyo, which means moving. So it should be Sleeve of Moving White Snow.**


	42. Run In

_Chapter 42_

_Run-In_

One month has passed, since Rukia obtained her bankai, and she has been training with it every single day, for long hours, to have enough control, to be able to make her stand with Ichigo. They can't stay missing forever, and they've already been gone, much longer than they expected to be.

They had talked a great deal about it, and they feel that they are strong enough to make their stand, should anybody decide that they need to be executed, for wanting to keep their hollow powers.

Ichigo keeps wondering, when his hollow will reward him like he promised. Ichigo has asked his hollow that very question, while visiting his inner world, and his hollow had crossed his arms and smirked at him.

"_You wouldn't want to kill Rukia-chan on accident, would you? That training area is not sufficient, for me to reward you, just yet. Don't worry, I'll tell you when you can use it without worrying that we kill her in the progress. It would be best if she were right next to you, when you do use it, too_." His inner hollow had only told him that much.

Ichigo then asked, why he couldn't show it in the inner world, and Zangetsu had immediately jumped in, claiming it could be too much, even for Ichigo's inner world. That had Ichigo rather curious, about how his hollow plans to reward him.

They've called his family to meet them, since Rukia is sure that his house is being watched. Immediately after seeing them, the entire group of Vaizards, will go to Soul Society, together with Rukia and Ichigo.

Rukia and Ichigo are the first ones ready to leave. Ichigo is in his body, and Rukia in her gigai. Ichigo hopes to send his body home with Sado, and he'll hopefully he can manage stick Kon in his body, until he can come back, because he has every intention of coming back, with Rukia.

"It's so weird, this is the first time in months, that we're actually going to be outside, breathing the outside air, and seeing the sun." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

_I'm ready to see it again. If Rukia weren't with me, I couldn't have handled months locked in that damned hideout._

"I just want to be able to see my family, without any problems, before we go to Soul Society to make our stand." Ichigo tells her in a quiet, and contemplative voice.

"I hope for that, too." Rukia says, and Ichigo puts a hat on, while Rukia ties a scarf around her head.

They both put on their sunglasses as the last of the stragglers are finally ready to join them.

* * *

Inoue crosses her fingers, since she bought the kind of pregnancy test that can tell you if you're pregnant even before you've missed your period. After she learns the results of the test, she'll meet Rangiku-san to scout for Kurosaki-kun.

She's been going out almost everyday with Rangiku-san, for the past month, and she had to actually poke a hole in the condom herself with a sewing needle, since Ishida-kun couldn't be persuaded to be with her, without protection, even though he told her he was serious about her.

Inoue feels like a piece of her life is missing, since she hasn't seen Kurosaki-kun in over five months now, and she's getting more anxious to find him, with each day that passes.

"Wouldn't it be something, if he and Kuchiki-san realized they made better friends than lovers, and he fell for me?" Inoue asks out loud.

_Yeah right, if that were possible, I wouldn't be trying so hard to get pregnant by Ishida-kun._

Inoue knows that what she's done would not be respected by anybody, if they knew about it, and so she's decided that it will be her own skeleton in the closet, so to speak. She had counted out her days, and she's sure that she slept with Ishida-kun at the right time, to become pregnant, but only the test will be able to tell her for sure.

_If I can't have Kurosaki-kun, being with Ishida-kun is the next best thing for me. I've been alone, since Sora died. I hate it, and I don't want to be alone anymore. Maybe it's wrong, but if I have a beautiful child in my arms, I can stop feeling bad about it. Giving life to the next Quincy, would be a good thing._

_If Kuchiki-san can make Kurosaki-kun happy, then maybe I can finally forget about him, and fall completely in love with Ishida-kun. It's because I'm in love with Kurosaki-kun, deep in my heart, that Ishida-kun and I aren't as close as we should be. I want to watch him train our child, to release a Quincy arrow, from the heart_.

Inoue starts to feel nervous, as she opens the pregnancy test. She really hopes she succeeded the first time around, because if Ishida-kun ever catches on, she's sure he'll be livid with her. She doesn't even want to imagine, what that would be like.

* * *

Nemu paces around Ishida's room. She's four months pregnant, and she didn't even think it was possible, for him to get her pregnant. She really doesn't know how they managed it, and she thinks it really is a miracle.

Her computer tells her that she should keep it a secret, disappear until the baby is born, leave it with Ishida, and then go back meekly to Soul Society, in order to protect the life that is living inside of her.

For some reason, she can't listen to her computer though…all she can do, is think things through, and finally come to a decision, about what course of action she'll take, after she's sure, she's making the right decision. This is the first time she's ever faltered in making a decision in her life.

She's always been sure of her actions in the past, it was one of the reasons Mayuri-sama liked to slap her around…but if she's located while she's pregnant…who knows what Mayuri-sama would do to her, or the life that's sprouted within her.

Nemu knows one thing for certain. Mayuri-sama will not get his hands on her baby. Everything after that, becomes very complicated. There is no doubt in her mind, that Ishida is incredibly strong, and with Inoue Orihime as his girlfriend, he's certain to stay alive, to care for their child.

Nemu also knows she's been lucky to have been able to finagle such an extensive amount of time away from her abusive father/captain. She's also gotten to make her ultimate fantasy come true. To make love to the Quincy was what she had truly wanted. She's had erotic dreams about him, ever since he practically killed Mayuri-sama in Soul Society, when the group came to save Kuchiki.

Nemu has been suspicious, that Mayuri-sama knows exactly where she's at, since he caught her masturbating to Inoue and Ishida making love. She doesn't know what to make of the fact that he hasn't come to drag her away by force. Maybe they don't want to raid the Quincy home, without being sure, but Nemu worries that Mayuri-sama is laying in wait, to take her, and her baby into the lab.

"I have to tell Ishida-sama, and swear him to secrecy." Nemu finally whispers, and then she smiles.

_I won't be too proud to accept his help, if it ensures the survival of this life inside of me. I won't tell him about my plans to go back to Soul Society just yet, though. I'll only stay with him until the baby is born, and then, I'll wait until he comes to Soul Society, for us to be together again._

* * *

"My preparations are complete. Now I just have to wait, for the right moment to step in!" He smiles, as he contemplates how easy it will be to step in and take control, when Soul Society is in complete chaos.

_If things go the way I think they're going to go, I'll have to put in even less effort than what I've prepared for. They won't know what hit them. Then everything will be mine._

* * *

"Ichi-ni!" Karin smiles hugely, as her brother and Rukia walk into sight, hand in hand. They both use their free hands, to push their sunglasses up to their foreheads.

"I knew you two would still be together!" Isshin says with a huge grin, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"I told you on the phone that Rukia would be with me." Ichigo reminds him, and Isshin winks.

"I've missed you so much!" Yuzu wails, as she hurries over to them, with tears in her eyes. Ichigo smiles, and reaches out with his free hand, to tousle her hair.

"We can only visit for a few minutes. I don't know how much longer we'll be away from home, but we have every intention of coming back." Ichigo says in a firm voice, and Isshin smiles widely.

"Of course you will! Make sure you don't take too long, to come back home with my third daughter!" Isshin says, and Ichigo smiles weakly, for his father, upon that remark.

"Rukia will definitely be with me." Ichigo assures his father, and Isshin nods his head proudly, before he puts a hand on his son's shoulder.

"I'm proud of you, son. When you've finished taking care of business, you know where your home is." Isshin tells him, and Karin looks up at them warily.

"Try not to cause too much trouble, wherever you go." Karin mutters, and Ichigo chuckles nervously.

"Well…I can't promise that." Ichigo says, and Isshin laughs.

"That's true! It's runs in the males of Kurosaki men, we cause trouble, without even trying to!" Isshin says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes. Sado walks up to them, and waits for Ichigo to finish with his family.

"You try alright," Ichigo argues, and Karin laughs. "Sado will stop by the house to grab something, please let him run upstairs to grab it." Ichigo asks his family, and they all nod.

"Make sure you come back in one piece." Karin says softly, and she looks at Rukia for a long moment, and then her brother.

"Thanks for coming to meet us…I know it's weird, but we have to be going." Ichigo says quietly. Isshin grins as he grabs Karin up under one arm, and Yuzu up in the other. Karin starts to kick and make a fuss, while Yuzu just looks shocked.

Ichigo doesn't know what his father is up to, and he watches as Isshin runs away quickly, with the girls under his arms.

"Ichigo." Sado's voice surprises him, and Ichigo turns around to grin.

"You're right on time. I need you to take my body. You can use the badge to get the pill out of the stuffed animal. My family will be expecting you. I'll come to collect my body, when I get back." Ichigo instructs him, and Sado nods his head.

"Thank you, Sado." Rukia says, and Sado catches Ichigo's body, as he pops out of it. Rukia pops her pill, and orders Chappy to keep an eye on Ichigo's body as well, but in a low voice, so as to not get Ichigo's or Sado's attention.

"If I could go with you, I would." Sado says, and Ichigo grins at him.

"I know you would, you've always made good on our promise. For now, just take care of this for me though." Ichigo says, and Sado grins and nods his head.

"Good luck." Sado says, as he hurries to get Ichigo's body back to his apartment before people start staring at him.

As Sado is hurrying away, the Vaizards all begin to appear from where they had been waiting. When everyone is accounted for, Rukia pulls out her zanpakutou.

The moment she gets it out of the sheath, they hear Inoue calling out to them.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue is yelling and waving her arms. Rukia glares at Ichigo.

"She's with a Shinigami!" Hirako says, and Ichigo groans.

"It's Lieutenant Matsumoto!" Rukia gasps, and they all tense up, as Inoue approaches.

"What are you doing?" Inoue asks, and Rukia sighs.

"We're going to Soul Society. We don't want to fight, but we will, if our lives are in danger." Rukia tells her, and Inoue shakes her head no, frantically.

"Wait! Let me tell you! Soul Society doesn't want to hurt you! They want to help you! You can finally be rid of your inner hollows! Isn't that great?!" Inoue exclaims, and Ichigo glances at Rukia.

"We already know what Soul Society wants to do, and we want no part of it." Ichigo informs her, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"Wait…what are you talking about?! Isn't this a good thing? Maybe I couldn't reject Kuchiki-san's inner hollow before, but this is different!" Inoue exclaims, and Rukia shakes her head no.

"I only wanted it gone, when I thought it would overtake my soul. I've come to accept the fact that I have an inner hollow." Rukia tells her.

"But…you're scary when they take over…" Inoue says with wide eyes.

"Your inner hollows are dangerous. There's proof of that, hard evidence that cannot possibly be overlooked. I'm disappointed to hear that you aren't jumping for joy that Soul Society wants to help you." Matsumoto says in a sharp voice.

"Zip it, old lady." Hiyori snaps at Matsumoto, earning an angry gasp from Rangiku.

Hiyori puts her hand on her zanpakutou, and Matsumoto eyes her warily.

"Excuse me?" Rangiku asks, as she puts her hand on her own zanpakutou. "Did you just call _me_ an old lady?!"

"We can do this bitch, if you don't shut the fuck up." Hiyori says, in a threatening voice. Inoue puts a hand up to Rangiku, and successfully quiets down the Shinigami, so that she can talk to Kurosaki-kun, and Kuchiki-san.

"That was in the past. Things are different now." Rukia tells both women, but Inoue shakes her head.

"I was so sure you'd feel differently, which is why I've been helping Rangiku-san search for you, nearly everyday!" Inoue wails, and Ichigo suddenly turns to glare at her.

"Didn't Sado tell you not to do that? Rukia and I didn't want to be found!" Ichigo tells her angrily.

"I thought that when you found out that your hollows could be extracted, that you'd be grateful!" Inoue says, with wide eyes.

"We've known about Soul Society's plans, since the day you told them to Sado. We were more interested in learning to control and harness our hollow powers than removing them." Ichigo tells her as he glares at her.

"How was I supposed to know!? I thought you would want to do the right thing!" Inoue says, and that pisses Rukia off immediately.

"You're acting high and mighty again. What gives you the right to judge?" Rukia asks angrily, and Inoue looks at Ichigo.

"Your hollow…scared me, Kurosaki-kun. Your hollow was really mean to me. I didn't even feel like I was looking at you, or hearing you, when he spoke to me. I believed that you were as disturbed by your hollow's attitude as I was." Inoue tells him, and Ichigo practically growls at her.

"It wasn't my fault that my hollow came full out that time, if Soul Society hadn't used that weird stuff on us, that wouldn't have even happened! Believe it or not, we have faith, in our ability to control those powers!" Ichigo says, but Inoue just keeps shaking her head. "With a friend like you, who needs enemies?" Ichigo asks, with his eyes flashing angrily.

"After seeing it with my own two eyes, I disagree with you wanting to keep those powers. I am not your enemy!" Inoue says, and Matsumoto snaps at Inoue.

"Are you done?" Matsumoto asks, and Inoue nods her head yes. Hiyori grabs her zanpakutou.

"Bitch, I will kill you." Hiyori announces to Rangiku, and suddenly, Inoue is in Rukia's face. She grabs Rukia's shoulders, and shakes her a bit, as she tries to get through to her.

"Kuchiki-san, I beg of you, please reconsider! Having those kinds of powers can't be good!" Inoue says, and Rukia reacts without even thinking about it. She grabs Inoue, and bites into her neck.

Inoue lets out a long, low moan, and Rukia doesn't let her go, until Inoue slumps in her arms.

"You shouldn't have grabbed me…" Rukia mutters angrily. She didn't kill Inoue, but at least they can get on with their plans, without her interference.

Hiyori grabs Matsumoto, to restrain her, and looks at Rukia.

"Her too! We can't be arriving in Soul Society and expect to have them listen to us if I actually do kill her!" Hiyori tells Rukia.

"Hurry!" Ichigo tells Rukia.

Rangiku struggles, until Rukia's teeth sink into her neck. Her reaction is very similar to Risa, as she starts to shake and convulse in reaction to Rukia's bite.

Rukia doesn't stop, until Rangiku passes out.

"We have to hurry, before Captain Hitsugaya gets here!" Rukia tells them, and Ichigo nods.

"He'd probably want to fight, if he saw her in that condition." Ichigo agrees, and Rukia quickly opens the gate. Everyone shares a look, as the doors open, and hell butterflies appear.

Ichigo can feel his inner hollow, getting incredibly excited.

_Oh, fuck yeah, King…we are going to have some fucking fun! We are going to kick some major fucking ass!_

"It's time!" Hiyori shouts, and they all run in the doors together, down the path to reach Soul Society.


	43. Regretful

_Chapter 43_

_Regretful_

Toushirou can feel Matsumoto's reiatsu disappearing, and he goes as fast as he can, to the location he last felt her at.

"Matsumoto…you had better not be dead." Toushirou says in a worried tone. Normally he doesn't worry overly much about Matsumoto, but with her reiatsu dipping so suddenly, he's consumed with worry.

_If she's dead, I'll kill whoever killed her._

In reality, it takes him under a minute, to reach her. But each second feels like a minute, due to his concern for her life.

When Toushirou reaches his lieutenant, he finds both her and Inoue Orihime on the ground, looking like they're coming to.

"Matsumoto! What happened?" Toushirou practically yells, as she appears to have a hard time, fully opening her eyes.

"Captain?" Rangiku asks, and she squints up at him.

"We found Kurosaki-kun, and Kuchiki-san." Inoue says, as she sits up and shakes her head from the dizziness.

"Where are they?" Toushirou demands, and Inoue gets a sad look on her face, before she answers him.

"They're on their way to Soul Society…or maybe they're already there, by now." Inoue whispers, and Toushirou's eyes widen.

"It's not good, Captain…" Rangiku finally manages to say something, and she has Toushirou's attention, immediately.

"What's not good?" Toushirou asks, as his heart thuds in dread.

"They don't want to have their hollows extracted." Rangiku informs him, and Toushirou's eyes widen at that information. He whips out his spirit phone, and tries to call Soul Society, but nobody answers the phone.

"Shit! What in the hell could be going on?" Toushirou asks as he stares at the phone.

_What is going to happen now?!_

* * *

Ishida has been in shock, since Nemu told him that she was pregnant. He'd never demanded that she use protection, like he had done with Inoue-san, partly because he hadn't believed it was even possible for her to get pregnant from a human, while she was a spirit, and partly because he loved her too much to insist on a condom, knowing that she hates them.

She had seen a condom in his hand, before he went to meet with Inoue-san once, and she had asked him what it was. When he had explained, she'd looked grossed out, and had looked at the condom like it was some sort of evil device.

"But that would mean you don't get to feel each other fully." Nemu had said, staring at the condom like it was her worst enemy.

He knew, without even asking, that if he put one on, she would either pull it off, or refuse to make love to him, while it was on. She had asked him why more women didn't just get it on with dildos, if they were okay with not feeling real dick.

Ishida had shaken his head, since she just didn't seem to get it. He had tried to say, maybe human closeness made it more exciting than a dildo, and that many people use it so that they don't get pregnant or contract diseases, but that didn't change her mind about condoms either.

"But feeling your smooth dick going in and out of me is one of my favorite parts of sex!" Nemu had argued, and Ishida explained that the condom in his hand, wasn't for her. He explained that it was for Inoue-san, and Nemu had simply looked confused.

She had remembered that when she watched him make love to Inoue Orihime in the videos, that he had not used a condom. She had called him on it, and Ishida explained that they had become more responsible, since their first time.

Ishida has conflicting feelings about Nemu being pregnant. Deep down, he's overjoyed, that they've conceived out of love, but then he tried to think of how he'll explain the baby to his father and friends, and he starts to feel like his whole body is getting sweaty.

He still lives at home, he has not completed his education, and his father will likely shoot an arrow into his head, if he finds out that his grandchild's mother is a Shinigami.

The biggest worry though, is if the crazy Twelfth Division captain gets wind of the fact that a Shinigami and Quincy have conceived…he'd probably do unspeakable things to Nemu, or the baby, once it was born.

"Ishida-sama? You've been so quiet, since I told you…are you unhappy that I am pregnant?" Nemu asks, and Ishida's gaze snaps up to meet her beautiful eyes, which are dark with fear.

"It's not that. I'm thrilled…but I'm also worried as all hell, that Kurotsuchi will catch wind of this, and try to come after you. I also don't know how I'm going to explain it to my father. I don't want anything happening to you, or the precious life inside of you." Ishida says, and he walks over to the bed where she's sitting, so that he can sit next to her.

"I told you so that you would be aware, in case he does try to do something. I decided that this life, was too important to try and protect all by myself…even though my computer came up with a different solution, my desire to protect, overpowered the solution my computer came up with." Nemu says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"I'm glad you told me, and you were right, to tell me." Ishida whispers, before he leans over to kiss her.

Nemu slowly wraps her arms around his neck, to kiss him back. Ishida is completely into her, until they pull away from their kiss. Suddenly, he senses Kurosaki, and then he realizes that he senses Kuchiki-san, too.

"Kurosaki came out?" Ishida says, with wide eyes, and Nemu looks surprised, but she quickly tunes in, to the sudden presence of the missing pair, after his comment.

"Lieutenant Matsumoto is there, too." Nemu breathes, and Ishida closes his eyes, to concentrate on what's happening, by sensing it through their reiatsu.

"Inoue-san is there too! Did she help the Shinigami find him?" Ishida wonders out loud, and Nemu gives him a hard look.

"You're her boyfriend, shouldn't you go to check on her?" Nemu asks pointedly, and Ishida shakes his head.

"I told her I wanted no part in locating Kurosaki. I'm sure his reiatsu disappeared, because he wanted it to." Ishida says, in a firm voice.

"It still seems, like as her boyfriend, you should go." Nemu says, and Ishida shakes his head no, again.

"Why? It's not like either of them would ever hurt her-" Ishida's comment is immediately proven wrong, when Kuchiki-san's reiatsu gets a bit bigger, and Inoue's reiatsu starts to fade away.

"If you're any kind of boyfriend, you'd already be gone. Go, or else we could be exposed." Nemu orders him, and Ishida growls.

"Fine." Ishida kisses her again, and then runs out of his bedroom, and down the stairs.

_Kuchiki-san! Have you gone insane?! What did you do, to Inoue-san?! _

* * *

Renji sits straight up from his sleep, when he's contacted by Rangiku-san's binding spell.

"_Renji! Get your ass to our location, right now! We cannot contact Soul Society, and we have a real emergency on our hands. Kuchiki Rukia, and Kurosaki Ichigo have gone with the outlaws to Soul Society, and before leaving, stated they would refuse to have their hollows extracted. We all need to leave for Soul Society, at once_!"

"My, my, things sure seem to be getting interesting!" Urahara says, as he snaps his fan open to hide his smile, as Renji hops to his feet, and looks horrified.

"How in the hell did I sleep through that?" Renji roars, and Urahara hides the sleeping powder behind his back.

"I have no idea! I thought you were awake!" Urahara sings, and Renji shakes his head.

"Fuck!" Renji roars, and then he tears out of Urahara's shop, like a madman. Urahara smiles, and Yoruichi (in her cat form) hops onto his shoulder.

"We did our part, and helped Kurosaki-san. It was nice of Sado-san to think of this idea, to help him out." Urahara says, as he reaches out to scratch Yoruichi behind her ear.

"You still haven't repaid your debt to that kid." Yoruichi tells him, and Urahara smiles.

"I'll be forever indebted. In fact, by the time he's ready to go to Soul Society for good, he may be able to do something about me being exiled. I think he'll remember his friends, when he climbs his way to the top." Urahara says, and Yoruichi nods her head a bit.

"What is with Soul Society's communication malfunctions? This has happened so many times, you'd think they'd have it fixed, by now." Yoruichi says thoughtfully.

"I was just thinking about how similar this was, to when Soul Society couldn't communicate when Inoue Orihime was abducted. We know Aizen is dead, but I still have a bad feeling, since it's exactly the same now, as it was then." Urahara says, and Yoruichi narrows her eyes at him. She wonders if he has any suspicions.

_What in the hell will happen next?_

* * *

"Inoue-san! What happened?" Ishida yells, when he turns the corner, and sees Inoue, with Rangiku and Toushirou.

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue runs over and hugs him, as she begins to cry.

"Are you okay?" Ishida asks her, and she just cries and hugs him for a minute, before she talks.

"You…were right…Kurosaki-kun was mad, that I helped." Inoue tells him, and Ishida is surprised that Inoue seems most upset about that.

_She never did stop loving Kurosaki. _

"Were you hurt? I felt your reiatsu drop, a lot." Ishida tells her, and Inoue pulls away to wipe at her eyes.

"Kuchiki-san did something strange…she bit me." Inoue replies, and Ishida gawks at her.

"She bit you?" Ishida repeats, and Inoue pushes her hair away from her neck.

"See?" Inoue asks, as she points at the spot, where Rukia bit her.

Ishida peers at it for a moment, before it all dawns on him.

_Is this Kuchiki-san's special hollow ability?_

* * *

"What do you mean there is no communication?" Ukitake gasps, and Mayuri scoffs.

"I'm going to go to the living world myself, to see what's going on. I'm leaving to have my power sealed, now. I have a strange feeling about something." Mayuri says, and Ukitake nods.

After Mayuri is sealed for entering the living world, it seems as though there's a huge crowd to go through, just to get to the main Senkai gate.

Mayuri doesn't feel like dealing with the hassle, so he goes to use the Senkai gate that's in the back of the court offices, and since he's a captain, he isn't questioned, he's just waved through.

* * *

"Renji! Finally!" Rangiku yells, as Renji finally appears.

"They were really here? Ichigo and Rukia were here?!" Renji shouts, and Rangiku nods her head yes.

"Now that we're together, we should all head back to Soul Society." Toushirou says, but then a gate opens above them, and it causes everyone to look up, as Captain Kurotsuchi appears.

"Captain Kurotsuchi!" Renji says, in shock. Ishida can't take his eyes off of the man either.

_This is the man who could potentially steal my child away for his strange scientific experiments. How did a man like him, with no heart, get to be a captain anyways?_

"I'm surprised you're all alive. I was expecting to find death and doom, what with the communication being all cut off." Mayuri says, as he looks at the Shinigami, along with the Quincy and the woman.

"Don't even tell me you've taken care of Kurosaki, already!" Toushirou shouts, and Mayuri gives him a strange look.

"I just got here, how would I have taken care of him?" Mayuri asks, and Inoue just stares up at the odd looking captain.

_He's the reason I had to have such an unpleasant encounter with Kurosaki-kun's hollow._

"What?! He went to Soul Society! How could you have not seen him!?" Toushirou screams, and Mayuri nods.

"I didn't use the main gate, I used the gate behind the court offices. There was too large a crowd for me to deal with going through the main gate." Mayuri responds and Toushirou's eyes narrow.

"We have to go back. Kurosaki, and Kuchiki don't intend to allow Soul Society to extract their hollows!" Toushirou yells, and Mayuri scoffs.

"Go back, if you like. I have to investigate!" Mayuri says, causing Ishida to start panicking, on the inside.

"Come on, Inoue-san. We should leave." Ishida says quietly, and she nods her head yes.

"Can we go back to your house?" Inoue asks, but Ishida shakes his head no.

"My father is bound to sense _his_ reiatsu, and he'll be in a bad mood. I should go home, at least for a little while. He can probably sense me this close to the Shinigami." Ishida says, and Inoue nods.

"Come over later, okay? I have something to tell you." Inoue says softly, and Ishida nods his head, even as he screams on the inside.

_I just want to get back to Nemu's side, and not let her out of my sight!_

* * *

Ichigo's inner hollow is going wild, in his head, he's all hyped up to battle.

_Blood is going to be everywhere! We will cut, and cut until nobody can oppose our strength! We haven't been in a real battle in so long…we've been training for months! When we win, we should definitely celebrate, with Rukia's naked body!_

"Ichigo, we're almost there!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo nods his head with determination.

"I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll protect your life with my own." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles softly at that remark.

"Right back at you." Rukia says, with a wink, and Ichigo gives her a sideways glance, then he leans his head next to hers.

"Rukia…thanks for last night." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia smiles widely.

They had made love, and promises, in each other's arms the night before.

"There will be a whole lot more of that, when we get back home, safely." Rukia assures him, and Ichigo likes the sound of that. So does his hollow.

_Yeah, we'll kiss both of her lips and then cream inside of her, just like always, eh King? _

"I'm excited!" Hiyori shouts, as they see the opening in front of them.

Rukia looks over at Ichigo, and her hollow speaks up in her head.

_After the destruction, we're going to hop on his cock and go for the ride of our lives!_

Rukia rolls her eyes at her inner hollow. She wonders why these kinds of remarks no longer seem to bother her…it's like she's getting used to them, not to mention, she likes the idea of going for the ride of her life, when making love to Ichigo. She knows her hollow meant it crudely, but Ichigo _is_ a pretty fun ride.

They all run through the gate, and there are a huge crowd of Shinigami standing there, and their mouths all drop open, at the sight of Rukia, Ichigo, and the Vaizards around them.

The Shinigami all look very worried, as they stare at the group, wondering what they should do. Nothing happens for a minute, until the Captain Commander appears.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, we have been searching for you. There are things we need to discuss." The Captain Commander says, and he eyes the Vaizards behind them.

"All we came here to say, is that we don't plan to allow Soul Society to extract our hollows. We'll be happy to go back, if you agree." Ichigo says in a hard voice.

"What did you say?" The Captain Commander turns around to stare Ichigo directly in the eyes.

"I have learned to control my powers, and I won't allow you to extract them." Ichigo says firmly.

"That is…regretful." The Captain Commander says, as he smacks his cane, into the ground with a ton of force.


	44. Confrontations

_Chapter 44_

_Confrontations_

The moment Byakuya sensed Rukia and Ichigo entering Soul Society, he moved as quickly as he could, to make it to their location.

_Now that she's back, we can finally remove their inner hollows, and then we can get back to our normal lives. It will be nice, to be able to breathe easier._

Byakuya jumps high into the air, to avoid the crowd of Shinigami that have gathered, and while in the air, he hears Ichigo's declaration that neither he or Rukia want to have their inner hollows extracted.

The Captain Commander responds, right before Byakuya lands, in front of him.

"Rukia." Byakuya says, in his typical emotionless voice.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia says, and she starts to feel her heart thud in fear.

_No matter how much I've grown, I mustn't forget that Ni-sama is unbelievably powerful! _

Ichigo tenses up, next to Rukia, as Byakuya pins them both with the kind of look a parent might give their naughty children. Rukia's eyes widen, when her inner hollow decides to speak up, rather gleefully.

_Then his reiatsu ought to be nice. We should just take it!_

Rukia can hardly believe that her inner hollow makes the statement so casually, without her voice shaking within her mind at all. Rukia wonders how her inner hollow can so blatantly dismiss her brother's amazing powers.

"Come now, we're going to extract your hollows. Once everything is taken care of, you two can go back to the living world." Byakuya tells Rukia, but she begins to shake her head no.

"I don't want-" Rukia stops speaking, because Captain Ukitake appears along with the Second Division captain, and she's glaring angrily at them, too.

Before Ichigo, Rukia, and the Vaizards can respond to that, Captain Kyouraku, and Nanao appear as well. Lieutenant Oomaeda appears last, huffing and puffing.

Risa acts first, She jumps right at Kyouraku, while Nanao starts to hyperventilate at the sight of her ideal, and idol flying towards her captain.

Kyouraku quickly pushes Nanao out of the way so that she falls to her ass, and he meets Risa's blade with his own. The Captain Commander's lieutenant appears next, and Hiyori flies at him. His eyes widen as Hiyori overpowers him quite easily.

Risa gives her former captain a big smile.

"Did you miss me?" Risa asks, and Kyouraku stares very sadly, right into her eyes.

"You know I did." Kyouraku whispers, and Risa smiles wider at him.

"You look like you've been well taken care of." Risa tells him, and they fly into the air, to fight in a less crowded location.

Rukia's eyes nearly pop out of her head, as Risa and Captain Kyouraku fly off. Hiyori sends the Captain Commander's lieutenant flying out of the vicinity, but before she can jump off after him, to keep beating the snot out of him, Captain Komamura appears, aiming for Hiyori, which forces Love to jump out. He gets in the way of Komamura, and Hiyori isn't exactly appreciative.

"Bankai. Kokujou Tengen Myouou!" Komamura belts out, causing Ukitake to look horrified.

Byakuya closes his eyes for a moment, and everyone moves away from Love and Komamura.

Oomaeda steps forward, and Kensei sighs.

"I'm not fighting that weakling." Kensei announces, and Hirako makes a face of disgust, as he nods his agreement.

"You can take care of that guy, can't you, Hachi?" Hirako asks, and Hachi looks surprised, but he nods his head in agreement.

"It won't be a problem." Hachi says, then he uses kidou, to transport himself, and Oomaeda, away from the group.

"Remember, we're not here to kill, we're only here to establish our point!" Ichigo shouts loudly.

"How naïve! It is against Soul Society's laws to dabble in hollow powers! It is forbidden!" The Captain Commander says, and Ichigo narrows his eyes at him.

"None of us actively tried to obtain hollow powers, but now that we have them, and have learned to control them, we don't want to discard them!" Ichigo announces again, and the Captain Commander shakes his head at them. He addresses Soul Society's Shinigami, instead of Ichigo.

"The law is clear on this. If they don't want to be cleansed of their hollows, then they must be executed!" The Captain Commander announces, and Byakuya steps forward at the same time as Soi Fong.

Rose steps forward and looks at Soi Fong with the intent to fight. She sees his action and quickly jumps away from the battle, causing him to follow her.

"Rukia, please reconsider. If you don't, I will be the one to take your life." Byakuya says, and Ukitake looks very disturbed.

"I'll fight him, Rukia! Just stay back, okay?" Ichigo says, and he starts to push her behind him, but Rukia immediately stops him.

"Ichigo, let me handle this." Rukia says softly.

Ichigo reluctantly backs off, to watch nervously. Ukitake jumps forward.

"Kuchiki! Think about what you're doing!" Ukitake shouts, as he tries to stand in between Byakuya and Rukia.

"I don't want to hurt either one of you, since you're very important to me. I'm afraid I'm going to have to keep you from fighting." Rukia tells her captain and her brother.

"Keep me from fighting?" Byakuya asks. "How?" He asks, and Hiyori still looks very pissed off, since her next opponent was stolen by Love.

It's at this moment that Toushirou, Rangiku, and Renji, all come flying in through the main gate. Hiyori laughs when she sees Matsumoto, and she flies at her, without warning.

Toushirou is quick enough to stop Hiyori's blade, and Hiyori smiles.

"I'll fight you, come on…it's been awhile since I've fought someone my own size." Hiyori tells him, and the two immediately fly off.

Rangiku looks pissed, since she wouldn't have minded fighting the brat that called her an old lady, but she isn't given long to think about it, because Mashiro has drawn her zanpakutou in a threatening manner, while eyeing Rangiku.

"You won't get out of fighting, that easily." Mashiro says, and Rangiku's eyes narrow at her.

The two women immediately fly off in a different direction from the others, while Renji stays behind Ichigo and Rukia, while being watched carefully by Shinji, and Kensei.

"Rukia! Tell me this is a bad joke, and you're not seriously thinking about keeping your hollow powers!" Renji asks her very desperately.

Rukia suddenly realizes what she's going to have to do, since there are now three men she cares about, that stand as enemies against her.

"Ichigo…back off for now, and cover me." Rukia orders him, and Ichigo's eyes widen at that order. Rukia glances at Renji. "I'm sorry if this hurts you, but keeping this power is what's right, for me." Rukia tells him.

Ichigo does as she says, even though he didn't expect her to take on three opponents at once, and watches as she materializes her mask. This causes Ukitake, Byakuya, and Renji to all look at her with complete horror in their eyes.

"Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou!" Rukia chants loudly.

This causes her brother, her captain, and her longtime friend to only be able to stare, as silver fur instantly appears on her mask, and two tails appear as if out of thin air, from her behind.

Ichigo holds his zanpakutou protectively, waiting for any one of them to make a move, but they all seem frozen still ,for a moment by the sight of Rukia in her hollow mask, and she doesn't waste the golden opportunity, to strike.

Before they realize what's happened, Ukitake, and Byakuya, both have one of her tails in their gut. Rukia then jumps at Renji, and sinks her teeth into his neck, so that she steals reiatsu from all of them, simultaneously.

All three of her targets are affected instantly. Ichigo scowls, when Renji puts his arms around Rukia and begins to moan erotically.

Ukitake's eyes appear to be shivering, and he's doubled over moaning in the same fashion as Renji, but Byakuya…

Ichigo hadn't had any expectations, on what would happen if Rukia used her ability against her brother, but he's appeared to have lost all sane ability to think…and he starts to slowly rock his body back and forth, as if he's making slow motion humping motions.

Ichigo is certain, that even if he had tried to imagine this moment in his head, in the past, that Byakuya wouldn't have ever been reduced to air humping. It's hard to watch.

"Rukia…" Renji moans in a very sexual way.

Ichigo's gaze swings back to Renji, since he lets out another incredibly loud moan, so Ichigo uses Zangetsu to stop Renji's hands from dropping down to Rukia's incredibly cute ass and tails.

_That's right King, nobody but us touches her smooth white booty…makes me remember when I buried my face into her ass cheeks. Good times…_

Rukia feels Ichigo's zanpakutou against her waist, and she knows immediately what he's up to, plus her inner hollow is going crazy.

_This is some quality reiatsu right here! And there is so much of it! We need to take much more from them, or they'll still be able to fight, shortly after we release them! And this one here! He sure is affected!_

Rukia bites into Renji's neck harder, and she squeezes her eyes shut, as she desperately tries to let her hollow know, that they need to speed up the rate, at which they're stealing reiatsu.

_It's always going to be faster with just one opponent, but the more you practice, the more effective you will be._

Ichigo can't take it anymore…the way Renji's hands are moving around Rukia's back is driving him nuts. He rips Renji's hands off of Rukia and holds his wrists behind his back, and away from Rukia's body.

Finally, Rukia has drained Renji enough, and his eyes start to close, as he loses consciousness. Rukia pulls away, and Ichigo catches Renji as he starts to fall backwards. His eyes are closed by the time Ichigo can look at his face.

"You fucker…you're lucky I caught you, especially after you tried to feel around on Rukia!" Ichigo mutters angrily, as he quickly sets their friend down.

Rukia can feel that she's suddenly able to suck up a lot more of her captain's power, and her brother's as well.

Ichigo watches as Byakuya falls to his hands and knees, and lets out a moan of pure ecstasy.

"Rukia…it may be fucked up to say so…but you are giving your brother an orgasm." Ichigo says, as he shakes his head. "Your captain, too." Ichigo adds, and Rukia immediately starts blushing, but she doesn't stop taking their vast reiatsu.

_Bite Ichigo! You should, because he talks too much._

They exude so much reiatsu, that she feels like her body is tingling, from taking it all. She doesn't take a bite out of Ichigo, because he needs all of his reiatsu, for his own protection.

Nanao is still shaking on the ground, from seeing the Shinigami that she looked up to the most in her life, attack Captain Kyouraku. Kensei turns to the Captain Commander. She can hardly wrap her head around what has happened here at the Senkai gate, since she arrived.

"You're not just going to watch, are you?" Kensei asks, and the Captain Commander stares at him for a second, and is saved from answering, by Kenpachi's late arrival.

Ikkaku and Yumichika follow behind him, and look on at the current condition of things, before they both smile at Ichigo. Ichigo looks at the three of them a bit nervously.

"I've been looking forward to fighting Ichigo!" Kenpachi shouts, but he is quickly flanked by both Hirako and Kensei.

"No fair! Two against one! Ken-chan will kill you both!" Yachiru yells, and Kenpachi laughs.

"No, this is perfect for a warm up!" Kenpachi yells, happily.

Yachiru jumps off of his shoulder, to land in front of Byakuya, who is drooling as he lays on his side, convulsing from what seems like an impossibly long orgasm.

"Are you okay? Bya-chan?" Yachiru asks, as she wipes a bit of drool, off the side of his mouth.

Kenpachi jumps away from Yachiru and the others, while Hirako and Kensei follow after him. Kenpachi grins hugely and yells down at Ichigo.

"I'll be coming for you next, Ichigo!" Kenpachi's voice causes Ichigo to shiver from anxiety.

"He's still scary as hell…" Ichigo mutters.

Love reappears, and signals that Komamura is incapacitated. Hachi appears a moment later.

"I can't believe she's still going at it, it's unbelievable!" Hachi says, with amazement, and Love nods.

"Pretty soon, they'll all pass out, and once we've finally subdued everyone, we'll make them agree to let us keep our powers!" Love says, with a grin.

The Captain commander smacks his zanpakutou into the ground very hard. Love and Hachi quickly look over at him.

"You will be executed." The Captain Commander tells them, and Love smiles at him.

"Not if I can help it!" Love exclaims with a lot of emotion in his voice.

"I will fight you!" Ikkaku says, pointing a finger at Love.

Love accepts Ikkaku's challenge, with a nod of his head, but before they can jump away, Mashiro reappears.

"I took care of her!" Mashiro says with a big smile, but then she sees Yumichika. "And now it's your turn!" Mashiro says, pointing at him. Yumichika scoffs, and nods his head in agreement, while staring dubiously at Mashiro's green hair.

"You could be beautiful, if you didn't have that awful green hair. But no worries, I'll put you out of your misery." Yumichika says, and he's about to fly away, but Mashiro flies right in his face.

Mashiro bitch slaps him, before he can fly off, and he glares at her, as he rubs his stinging face. Ikkaku laughs at his friend, before flying off to fight Love.

"My hair is beautiful, and I don't appreciate you saying different!" Mashiro snaps, right into his face.

"You have dared to mark my beautiful face! I will kill you!" Yumichika declares, but Mashiro bitch slaps him again.

"I don't know who you think you're dealing with, but you'd better show some respect if you want a chance in hell of winning this battle!" Mashiro informs him, before she jumps away.

Yumichika sneers, and quickly follows after her.

"I can feel everyone fighting…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia nods her head, without opening her eyes.

"Ichigo…I never knew ni-sama and Captain Ukitake had this vast amount of reiatsu!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo is glad that he's used to her voice with its hollow effects, though her natural voice is far more beautiful. Rukia's inner hollow speaks up again, in her mind.

_You have no idea, how happy it makes me, to have all of this different reiatsu! With all of this, there's nothing we can't accomplish!_

Rukia nods her head, and wonders how much longer, until her brother and captain are drained enough, to be rendered incapable of fighting.

"They're captains. The reason they're so difficult to defeat, is because of their vast reiatsu." Ichigo says logically, and Rukia nods her head.

"I think we're almost there." Rukia says, and right after she does, Ukitake crashes to the ground. Byakuya follows an instant later, and both men are unconscious.

"I think the time has come, for me to fight." The Captain Commander's voice, instantly has Rukia and Ichigo's attention. Rukia pulls her tails from Ukitake and Byakuya, while everyone else quickly backs away. Suddenly Unohana flies in to collect Ukitake and Byakuya. Somehow she gets a hold of them very quickly, and flies away with the captains at a phenomenal speed.

"Rukia, get back!" Ichigo says frantically, but the Captain Commander won't have any of that.

His entire body appears to be aglow with fire, and his cane has turned into a zanpakutou, right in front of their eyes.

"It's useless! Destroy All Creation, Ryujin Jakka!" The Captain Commander chants, causing a circle of fire to close off a space between the Captain Commander, Ichigo and Rukia.

"Why didn't you get out of the way?!" Ichigo mutters at her, and Rukia grins.

"Because my zanpakutou uses ice and water as its power, which could very well be useful, in a situation like this." Rukia whispers back.

"This time, you cover me." Ichigo orders her, and Rukia nods her head yes, even as she yanks out Sode No Shirayuki.

"Dance, Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia chants, causing her zanpakutou to release into shikai.

Together, they stare down the Captain Commander, with their determination, lighting up their eyes.


	45. Cut To Win

_Chapter 45_

_Cut To Win_

"Oh…this is going to be ridiculously easy! Soul Society's forces are being overwhelmed more quickly than I thought! Now for the last minute preparation to go into effect! Then…I will have it all!"

_What Aizen strived for and was unable to obtain, will surely be mine, so very quickly! Nobody will be able to stop me from taking that which I have always desired. _

_They will all see…and they will all have to admit it..._

* * *

Ishida lets out a huge sigh of relief when he sees Nemu sitting safely on his bed.

"You know, don't you?" Ishida asks, even though his question was rhetorical. Nemu nods.

"Mayuri-sama is here. We really only need to worry if he actually sees me. He has no way of knowing for sure that I am here. It would actually help if you could go and get a few things for me from Urahara's shop." Nemu tells him, and Ishida does not like the idea of leaving her alone.

"What if he busts in here to abduct you while I'm gone?! That guy isn't the type to respect this property, considering he can't even treat living souls with any sort of dignity!" Ishida exclaims, and Nemu smiles at Ishida's concern.

"The protection of the life inside of me is my top priority, which is why I need you to pick up some things. I will wait for you, in the closet. Your father is here right now. Mayuri-sama would surely wait for him to leave, before making any unnecessary moves." Nemu assures him, and Ishida looks freaked out.

"Are you sure?" Ishida asks, and Nemu smiles reassuringly at him, and she stands to kiss him.

"I'm sure. Mayuri-sama is aware that your father's power could easily challenge his own." Nemu says it so confidently, that Ishida nods.

"Write down what you want, and I'll get whatever you need." Ishida tells her.

"Thank you, Ishida-sama." Nemu says, and she pulls him in for a hug. Ishida hugs her back.

_I'll do whatever I have to do, to ensure your safety_.

* * *

"Do we absolutely have to fight? I'd much rather drink, and catch up with you!" Shunsui says, as he dodges Risa's zanpakutou by only a hair.

"As long as you accept my right to keep my inner hollow, we can definitely sit, and remember the old times!" Risa shouts with a sneaky smile, as she faces her former captain.

He keeps one hand on his hat, and the other on his unreleased zanpakutou.

"You are so much stronger now, than what you used to be then. That doesn't guarantee you a victory. If you insist in trying to take my life, I'll have to fight you for real." Shunsui says, even though he's looking at her with a lot of emotion showing in his eyes.

"Ha! I was kicking your ass when I was your lieutenant! You know it, as well as I!" Risa announces, and Shunsui laughs.

"I allowed you to kick my ass…it turned me on. You should know that…even now." Shunsui says, as he removes his hand from his hat, and lifts his head to meet her gaze. "I can't help thinking it's a real shame though, because you were the only one who would check out the other girls with me." Shunsui says, as he offers her a big smile.

_So nostalgic…takes me back. I couldn't do this if I actually intended to kill him. Even now, the memories come back so vividly. We were truly kindred spirits._

"Admit it! There were times you didn't mean to let me kick your ass, but I got the better of you anyways!" Risa says, with a confident smile, and Shunsui smiles at her.

"I can't deny that fact. You were always an abnormally strong woman." He says, as he eyes her figure completely. "And you haven't changed a bit." He adds.

"Thanks for the intended compliment, but I've changed a lot! Particularly in power. But don't worry, I'm going to show it to you, here and now." Risa warns him, and he sighs dejectedly.

"I feel so rejected! You're even colder than Nanao-chan!" He says, as he looks at her. Risa's eyes soften for the merest instant.

_I saw her…she's grown up so much!_

"For now…enough talking." Risa says, and she pushes her glasses up, before she flies at him with her zanpakutou out.

"But I was enjoying our little talk!" Shunsui argues, as he defends against her.

Risa glares at him, and then she materializes her mask. Captain Kyouraku's eyes widen, as her beautiful face is now covered by a hollow's mask.

"Do you enjoy talking to me when my voice is like this?" Risa asks, with the hollow quality, taking all of the beauty out of her usual tone. Shunsui shakes his head no.

"I'm sorry, I can't say that I do." He whispers, as their swords are pressed against one another. Risa slowly pushes more reiatsu into her zanpakutou, and Shunsui's eyes widen as she sends him flying backwards, by out powering him, unreleased.

"Well then, you should be able to fight! Take this seriously, or you'll die quickly!" Risa warns him, and Shunsui dusts off his robes.

"Thanks for the warning. I can tell you mean it." He says, and he looks at her with sad eyes.

"It's good that you understand." Risa says, and he proves his understanding, by releasing his zanpakutou.

"The Flower Wind Falls Into Chaos, and The Flower God Cries Out. The Heavenly Wind Falls Into Chaos, and The Heavenly Demon Laughs. Katen Kyoukotsu!" Shunsui calls out, and Risa can't help but to admire the view as his double zanpakutous in shikai.

"You always looked amazing when you fought." Risa says appreciatively, and Shunsui smiles at her.

"Thank you." Shunsui says, before he zooms in towards her. Risa plants her stance, and holds her zanpakutou, in preparation for his attack.

* * *

Kenpachi smiles as the two powerful men face him. Both former captains of Soul Society, and both have hollow powers in addition to their captain class powers to assist them, in battle.

"Come. I'll take you both on, at the same time." Kenpachi tells them, and Hirako narrows his eyes at him.

_This man is dangerous. His reiatsu is ridiculous…and I can't sense that he even has a whole lot of control of it._

Hirako decides to test a theory, and so he materializes his mask, and then holds his hand up, to create a ridiculously strong cero.

Kenpachi smiles boldly as the powerful cero develops in his hand, and Kensei is a bit disturbed, at how calmly Kenpachi stands there, facing the both of them, particularly since Shinji is wearing his hollow mask.

Shinji releases the cero, and Kenpachi puts a hand up, and deflects it towards another battle, where the fighters are forced to get out of the way or be burned in the blast. Kenpachi laughs at the surprised expressions on Kensei and Shinji.

"Is that all you've got? If it is, you'll die." Kenpachi informs him, and Shinji scoffs.

"I knew it. I just wanted to be sure. You have felt the taste of defeat before, and you will again, today." Shinji says, as he holds up his zanpakutou. Zaraki laughs heartily at that comment.

"Quit talking like a bitch, and bring it." Kenpachi orders him.

"This fucking guy…" Kensei mutters, and he pulls on his mask as well.

"Will be a challenge." Shinji finishes up, and they both charge at him.

* * *

"Grow, Houzukimaru!" Ikkaku shouts, and Love watches as Ikkauku's sealed zanpakutou is released.

"That's not enough." Love says, in a deep voice, and Ikkaku smiles.

"It's too early to be making assumptions like that, my Houzukimaru isn't as weak as you might think!" Ikkaku says, as he twirls his blade around in his hand, and then points it at Love.

"I guess you won't learn, until you're injured." Love says, but their conversation and fight, are interrupted by a huge cero coming their way. They both jump out of the way, to avoid it, and Love laughs.

"Come, then!" Ikkaku shouts, and Love grins at him.

"We aren't the only ones going wild. Alright, lets do this!" Love says, and then he flies at Ikkaku, who quickly matches his every move. Love is actually surprised by the power of Ikkaku, considering he doesn't wear a captain's robe, and he doesn't wear the lieutenant's badge either.

_Who in the hell is this this guy, and why isn't he Captain or Lieutenant?_

* * *

Matsumoto can't even stand. She isn't sure what the green haired bitch did to her, to get her in this condition, but she knows that she's lucky to still be alive.

_Their power is greater than that of the Arrancar! Captain!_

Matsumoto tries, but her body won't move no matter how much she wills it to. She could just cry, that she was taken down so quickly, and with so little effort by the annoying green haired girl.

* * *

"Bankai. Grand Blazing Hyourinmaru!" Toushirou shouts out, since he just felt his lieutenant go down.

"It's about fucking time. I was getting sick of just playing around with you in your shikai. Let's get down to the real fucking fighting!" Hiyori yells, with a laugh afterwards. "I want to see your real power." Hiyori says.

Toushirou responds by sending a wave of ice in Hiyori's direction. She grins, as she yanks on her mask, and holds her zanpakutou out, to deflect the ice.

"Hyourinmaru is the most powerful of the ice and snow types." Toushirou informs her, but Hiyori laughs at him.

"Don't you know? Power always shifts! You may no longer have the most powerful ice and snow type these days!" Hiyori informs him, and Toushirou growls at that comment.

"I haven't seen an ice or snow type that rivals my zanpakutou." Toushirou says, and Hiyori smirks at him.

"Things can exist, even if you never see them, dickhead!" Hiyori shouts, as she flies towards him. Toushirou's eyes widen at that. He wonders if she knows something that he doesn't know.

Their blades clash, and Toushirou wonders if he'll have to use his most powerful attack to eliminate her.

_I have to finish this fight, and make sure Matsumoto is alright. I can't waste time, so I'm going to have to use it. The problem…is setting it up while she's relentlessly attacking. I have to think of a way…_

* * *

Soi Fong is getting highly aggravated that Rose is able to keep up with all of her movements. She can't seem to close in on him, to make good use of her shikai.

"You know this is futile, right?" Rose asks her, and she breathes deeply, trying to catch her breath.

_He was above me in the past, and is likely above me now._

"Keeping order in Soul Society, and balance in the world is never futile. That's the difference between a Shinigami and your kind." Soi Fong spits out, and Rose shakes his head, at her lack of understanding.

"Order and balance weren't what I was referring to. I think you know that. It doesn't suit you to play stupid. You're not the type." Rose tells her, and Soi Fong narrows her eyes at him.

"What do you know about me?" Soi Fong yells, and Rose shakes his head at her again.

They fly towards each other and meet with their blades. He can tell that she's about to kick him, so he quickly adds a large blast of reiatsu into his zanpakutou, and sends her flying back as her foot leaves the ground to kick him. She smacks into a tree, and groans, as she stares angrily at him.

"More than you think." Rose says mysteriously, before he advances again, hardly giving her a moment to regain her composure.

Soi Fong finally sees her chance and ducks under his arm, and captures him from the back, around his neck.

"Finish The Enemy, With Your Deadly Sting, Suzumebachi!" Soi Fong chants.

Rose's eyes widen as her shikai appears, and she gets a hit in, since she's standing so close.

"I can see I'll have to be a bit more careful around you." Rose whispers, as The Bee Crest Blossom appears on his chest.

"Yes…the next could assure your death." Soi Fong says softly.

_Passionate women are always a bitch to fight._

* * *

"Damn it's fucking hot." Ichigo mutters, as he observes the Captain Commander for a moment, before charging in mindlessly. He seems to have finally learned his lesson on that battle tactic.

_No shit! It feels like our balls are about to melt the fuck off! Do something about this now, King!_

Ichigo doesn't hesitate any longer, he flies in to swing, and the Captain Commander meets his blade.

Rukia watches carefully, and worries about the heat of the flames…she doesn't want to go into bankai unless she absolutely has to.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo roars, and the Captain Commander is sent backwards, from Ichigo's powerful shikai attack.

The Captain Commander keeps his footing and flies back in at Ichigo, who quickly brings his own blade up to keep from being slashed wide open.

"Fool!" The Captain Commander hisses at him, and Ichigo can't even pay attention. He feels like he's quickly beginning to overheat, from the flames surrounding him.

Ichigo doesn't get it. The heat didn't affect him one bit, at Soukyoku Hill, when he saved Rukia, so why is it being such a problem now? Why is he starting to feel lightheaded?

"Rukia! Can you do anything about this suffocating heat?" Ichigo shouts, and she doesn't even hesitate to help out.

She doesn't call out what dance she's doing, because she doesn't want Ichigo to dodge the attack. She points Sode No Shirayuki right next to the pair, and lets out a white ripple, meant to cool Ichigo right down.

Ichigo sucks in a deep breath of cold air, and it feels like his mind is able to work right again.

_How fucking powerful is this old man? Will I need to go all out? And if I do, won't I kill him? We aren't here to massacre Soul Society's strongest members!_

Ichigo jumps back, materializes his mask, and flies back in, with his added hollow power to back him up.

The Captain Commander scoffs.

"I won't be overpowered so easily…" He growls, and Ichigo wonders how such an old man stays so strong.

"Neither will I." Ichigo says, and the two continue to cross blades, matching strike for strike.

Ichigo tries to back up, but the Captain Commander keeps on coming. The heat quickly starts to get at Ichigo again, and he still can't figure out why that is happening to him.

Rukia seems to be aware of his needs, since she sends another White Ripple, flying by them.

"That won't stop my flames from coming back, even if they are momentarily ebbed by her ice." The Captain Commander says, and Ichigo grins.

"They're just meant to make me more comfortable, that's all. She knows that if she helps with that, then I can cut to win!" Ichigo says, before he begins to overpower the old man.

The old man raises an eyebrow and jumps back to be able to jump forward again.

_This kid is powerful, there's no doubt about that…but underestimating the Captain of all captains is always stupid, and always works to my advantage._

* * *

"What happened?! What in the world is going on, out there?!" Isane asks Unohana, as she looks at Byakuya, Ukitake, and Renji passed out in a couple of recovery beds.

"These three were rendered unable to fight. If given time, they should recover, and be back to normal, soon enough." Unohana says, and Isane shakes her head in amazement.

"Did you already heal their wounds?" Isane asks, as she stares at her captain in wonder.

"Yes…their wounds weren't too serious, they both had gashes in their stomachs, but I had those taken care of very quickly." Unohana says, and Isane just looks on.

"Are you going back?" Isane asks, and Unohana nods her head.

"Captain Komamura is in the next room, along with Lieutenant Oomaeda. I have to go and get Lieutenant Matsumoto, next." Unohana informs Isane, before she turns to walk out.

Isane looks at the three powerful men, all knocked out, and she can't help but to worry, that some will come back dead, and not just unconscious.

_Peace never seems to last very long around here._


	46. Fire & Ice

_Chapter 46_

_Fire & Ice_

Yumichika is shocked, at Mashiro's grace as she dodges every hit from his released zanpakutou, and he's starting to get very annoyed with her.

_Now I'm starting to understand how Ikkaku feels, when Yachiru picks on him…_

"Are you going to strike, or what?" Yumichika demands, and Mashiro sticks her tongue out at him.

"If I do that, you'll die, dummy!" She tells him in a singsong voice, and Yumichika sneers at her.

"I'm not like a lot of other weak ass Shinigami!" He informs her coldly, and Mashiro laughs loudly at him.

"What seat are you?" She asks with a giggle, and Yumichika smiles at her.

"The Eleventh Division is different from other divisions. Many of the Shinigami who are below the captain are at strengths beyond what their seat would indicate. I chose to be fifth seat. The truth is, I think the number three is the most beautiful, but that seat belongs to Ikkaku, and I don't think the number four is beautiful at all." Yumichika explains, and Mashiro raises an eyebrow.

"Are you for real?" She asks dubiously, and he smiles at her expression of disbelief.

"I wouldn't lie about something like that. Beauty is very important to me." Yumichika tells her seriously, and Mashiro smothers a laugh.

"I can tell you're talented at running your mouth, but I should tell you now, that you don't stand a chance in hell of winning this fight." Mashiro says, and then she winks at him, which makes him groan in annoyance.

"Shouldn't you wait to say those kinds of things? Those kind of comments should only be made, after winning." Yumichika says, and Mashiro laughs.

"Then let me finish it, here and now." Mashiro says, before she dashes forward with a concentrated and determined look on her face.

Yumichika brings his zanpakutou up, to meet her attack, but her sealed blade cuts right through his released one, cutting straight into his shoulder.

"Shit…" Yumichika mutters, under his breath, and Mashiro laughs, as he falls out of consciousness, from her injuring him so seriously.

"I didn't even need to release my zanpakutou, to take care of you." Mashiro says, before hurrying to look for her next opponent.

The last one had been far too easy.

* * *

"You know I'm terribly embarrassed…because I released before you did. You sure weren't lying, about getting stronger." Shunsui says, as a drop of sweat rolls down his face.

"Did I ever lie to you before?" Risa asks curiously.

Risa thinks about it, while she waits for him to answer her question. Maybe she had told a little white lie about being sick so that she didn't have to work when she was feeling super miserable, but she was normally a very straight shooter.

"I wouldn't know, I always believed you." Shunsui says with a grin, and he stands up.

"That was most wise, Captain Kyouraku." Risa says, and he chuckles.

"Old habits die hard, eh?" He asks her. She nods as she pushes up her glasses.

"Most definitely." Risa agrees.

Shunsui pins her with a very serious look.

"You know I won't let you win this fight, without at least making you release your zanpakutou…" Shunsui warns her, and Risa grins at his typical arrogance.

"Maybe I'm trying to see if I can win without it." Risa says objectively, before she begins to get acrobatic in her attacks. "It's more of a challenge that way!" Risa says, breathing heavily.

"Stop that! I'm thinking less about battle and more about a spectacular nap, since I'm finally seeing my favorite pillows that I've been missing for so long now!" Shunsui says, as he watches her breasts rise and fall, as she breathes heavily.

"You're so incorrigible." Risa says with a sigh, before she aerials around him, and then darts in.

She flies into a handstand, holding herself up with one hand, as she slices at his legs, and uses her legs to kick away both of his arms, holding zanpakutous. He sees stars, as she pops up to her feet and slashes him across the belly.

_Such a beautiful and unique technique she just used…and that sneaky bitch isn't wearing underwear!_

"That was an underhanded trick…you're not wearing any panties." He tells her, as blood drips down his body, from her attack.

"It's impossible to trip and land on a dick, if you're wearing underwear." Risa tells him, in a know-it-all tone.

"You're just as deliciously evil as I remember you being." Kyouraku says, and Risa smiles at the compliment.

"Thank you very much, Captain." Risa says, before she charges in, again.

* * *

"I love it!" Kenpachi yells, as both Shinji and Kensei are able to draw blood without releasing their zanpakutous.

"How can you love this?! You're being slashed to bits!" Kensei mutters, and Kenpachi just laughs as he jumps back, and lifts his hand to his right eye patch.

I can see, that with the two of you, I can fight at full power!" Kenpachi says with a maniacal laugh.

Kensei and Shinji both freeze with wide eyes, as Kenpachi removes the patch, and his reiatsu multiplies in strength.

"What the fuck did he just do?!" Kensei breathes, but Shinji just watches carefully, before answering.

"He got rid of his handicap." Shinji says, and Kensei can only stare as Kenpachi radiates a horribly insane amount of reiatsu.

"Holy shit." Kensei finally mutters, as Kenpachi grins happily at them.

"It's not often that I meet up with opponents that can convince me to take this off. Now the real fight starts." Kenpachi announces, jubilantly.

* * *

"Come on, come on, come on! You call this battling!?" Ikkaku shouts, and Love raises an eyebrow.

"You sure are a shit talker…you are in way over your head." Love warns him, and Ikkaku laughs.

"Underestimate me all you want! I'm not afraid to fight you!" Ikkaku announces, and Love chuckles at him.

"I like your attitude. You're a cool guy." Love says, and Ikkaku's eyes widen at that unexpected compliment.

"I don't swing that way…" Ikkaku says, giving Love a startled look.

"I don't either, homophobe." Love says, before he flies back in, to outsmart, out power, and out fight, Madarame Ikkaku.

"Don't call me a homophobe! My closest friend is probably a closet homo! Well…technically he can fall for anything beautiful, male, female, or object alike," Ikkaku says, and Love chuckles as he swings his zanpakutou.

Ikkaku bites his lip, since this opponent is abnormally strong.

_Will my luck finally run out, today?_

* * *

_She doesn't ever fucking stop! How can she have so much power?!_

Toushirou can hardly believe her attacks are strong enough to completely shatter his ice attacks, and if he isn't busy shooting those off at her, she's right in his face, swinging her zanpakutou.

"Huh. The way you were talking earlier, made me think that you must have a snow and ice type zanpakutou. You don't, though. You're obviously a direct attack type." Toushirou points out observantly, as they clash swords, once again.

"What in the hell are you fucking talking about, dickhead? Did you forget how many comrades I came here with? Why in the hell would you assume that I have an ice and snow type zanpakutou? It's in my personality to attack directly. That's all there is to it, you fucking dickhead!" Hiyori shouts triumphantly, as she sends a powerful blast of power at his zanpakutou.

Toushirou begins to wish he had a decoy, or a minute to himself, to prepare his most powerful attack, but so far, the opportunity hasn't presented itself. Her relentless attacking has made it impossible for him to kill her with his most powerful attack. It takes some time, to set up…at least at the power he would need in order to truly defeat her.

"You are a most unpleasant girl…" Toushirou mutters in aggravation. Hiyori scoffs.

"You're not exactly a ray of sunshine either," Hiyori spits back They fly back in to meet blades, and Toushirou can feel that she has the upper hand in power.

_Fuck._

* * *

"That is two marks you have on your body, for me to target." Soi Fong says in a low voice.

"But I have already cut you several times. It's a wonder that you haven't gone down!" Rose says with a bit of surprise.

"Captains are not so easy to take down." Soi Fong informs him, coldly.

"I never said that they were!" Rose says, and Soi Fong narrows her eyes at him.

Rose watches as her body lights up with kidou.

"I have something for you." Soi Fong says slyly, as kidou bursts out of her shoulders and back.

Rose is very shocked to see this technique out of her, since he's seen it in the past. He flies out of the way of her first kidou powered attack, and he slashes her across her side.

Soi Fong falls to her knees and glares up at him angrily, since he cut her very deep. She can feel blood sticking to her body, from all of the times that he's cut her.

"Soon, this will be over." Rose says. Soi Fong squeezes her eyes shut for a second, before she glares at him.

"Bankai." Soi Fong says, and Rose watches curiously, to see what her bankai will entail.

* * *

Kira is really late…since he wasn't privy to the knowledge of a captain, without having a captain in his own division, it had taken the release of the Captain Commander to get his attention, and once he'd given the orders necessary to his Division, he hurried in the direction of the battle. Hinamori appears next to him, also flying towards the site.

"Abarai-kun went down…I had to get the Fifth Division together, before I could head out." Momo says in a frantic voice.

"You two are late too, eh?" Hisagi yells, to the two of them, and they look surprised to see him.

"I don't know what's happened, but I don't like this, one bit." Kira says with worry.

* * *

"I'm so glad you're back! Did you get everything?" Nemu asks Ishida, and he nods.

"I don't know what in the hell you need this stuff for, but I have everything." Ishida tells her.

Nemu looks extraordinarily happy, beyond what she usually looks, when Ishida tells her that.

"This means I can do my spell! Once it's done, not even Mayuri-sama will be able to see me! I will need your assistance though, because I want you to still be able to see me." Nemu tells him in a serious tone, and Ishida nods.

"Can you sense him?" Ishida whispers, and Nemu nods.

"He's very close." Nemu informs him. "We have to do the spell now." She says, as she pulls out the necessary ingredients to perform the spell to be the ultimate protection for her, and the life inside of her. Ishida looks nervous.

_I hope this works like she says it will. I need to do everything I can, to make sure she stays protected._

* * *

Rukia watches carefully, as the Captain Commander and Ichigo fly around the ring of fire, at impressive speeds that she still can't match.

_But Sode No Shirayuki, in bankai, can materialize wherever there is ice, that ability sure would be useful if I were fighting an opponent who was just as fast as Ichigo._

The clash of their zanpakutous striking against one another sounds very frequently, but suddenly as Ichigo turns in the air, the Captain Commander catches him off guard, and cuts him in his side.

"Ichigo!" Rukia yells frantically as Ichigo lands on his feet and grabs his side.

_That motherfucker is trying to kill our sex toy! He must pay._

Rukia hadn't expected to hear that out of her inner hollow, and she prepares to get more active in the battle. Ichigo stands back up, quite quickly though, and grins at the Captain Commander.

"What a nasty trick. My whole body feels like it's on fire…and not in a good way." Ichigo says, and the Captain Commander gives him a severe look.

"Ichigo! Be careful! He's not even in bankai!" Rukia calls out, and Ichigo knows she's getting worried about him.

_King, it's cute when she worries about us, but if you get cut to ribbons here, what will happen when the next enemy appears? I'm not showing you the cool new move for this old bastard. I know your senses still suck pretty bad…but I can sense another more dangerous opponent on the move._

Ichigo's eyes widen. He hadn't thought that there could be anybody more dangerous the old Captain Commander, and he isn't sure why his hollow would say such a thing.

"Someone stronger than the Captain Commander could come after us? Who could be more powerful than him?" Ichigo whispers, as he jumps into the air to continue fighting.

_Not more powerful, more dangerous. I can't tell you why I feel it that way, but you can't let yourself go down, here and now!_

Rukia watches nervously as Ichigo's body glows with reiatsu, before he starts fighting even more seriously than before. Ichigo feels like his robes are sticking to his body, and he's grateful for the relief that Rukia's icy attacks provide him, when the heat starts to feel like it's too much, for him to deal with.

The Captain Commander suddenly surprises Ichigo, and slashes him seriously on the right side of his head. Ichigo sees complete blackness for a second, and then he blinks and can only see white…

Rukia hadn't even had to think to respond, she had flown directly in between the Captain Commander, and Ichigo.

"I've seen enough…" Rukia says in her hollow tone, and Ichigo starts to fall. "Second Dance, White Ripple." Rukia chants in a low and angry voice.

Ichigo is suddenly caught by Rukia, with her free arm, and they fly to the ground, where she lays him down. Ichigo breathes deeply as he holds the side of his face.

"Rukia…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia glances down at him before looking back at the Captain Commander.

"Just rest a minute, Ichigo. You need a moment to rest before you get back up." Rukia informs him, and the Captain Commander flies at her.

Ichigo senses it, and his hand tightens on Zangetsu.

_Get your pathetic ass back up, King! I already told you someone more dangerous is on the move, didn't I!?_

Rukia's white blade meets up with the Captain Commander's fiery blade, and the meeting of their blades causes a lot of loud popping sounds to be heard as he tries to melt Rukia's blade, and she tries to freeze his. Ichigo points his blade at the Captain Commander, who is fully focused on Rukia and her zanpakutou.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia gasps as Ichigo lands a direct hit on the First Division Captain.

The Captain Commander flies backwards, and Ichigo struggles to regain his feet.

"Ichigo!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo gives her a look of worry. He leans his head next to her own, to tell her what he's learned.

"We have to be prepared…my inner hollow senses someone more dangerous than the Captain Commander…" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia gasps at that.

"Someone more dangerous than him? Who could it be?!" Rukia asks him worriedly.

"I don't know…but I can't afford to take anymore hits like that, and I can't have you taking them either." Ichigo says, as they both eye the Captain Commander getting back up to his feet, still able to fight. Rukia hears her inner hollow after his remarks.

_He's not wrong. I too have sensed a sort of disturbance, that I hadn't fully analyzed yet, but now that we have heard what Ichigo has to say, we are in full agreement._

"A united front, then?" Rukia asks.

Ichigo and Rukia both jump back in opposite directions as a slash of fire flies their way.

_It's best to use more power to finish this faster._

"Yeah!" Ichigo shouts in agreement.

"Bankai. Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki!" Rukia shouts out, and the Captain Commander's attention is immediately on her. Ichigo is staring at her too, because they stand united, against the Captain Commander, in a magnificent show of black bankai and white bankai, with the intent to cut him down.

Ice has formulated all around, completely putting out the Captain Commander's shikai ring of fire. Rukia's white cape is blowing in the wind, and at her side, Sode No Shirayuki stands in her powerful form of an icy Polar Bear. The Captain Commander holds out his zanpakutou threateningly, and Sode No Shirayuki charges towards him.

The Captain Commander decides to see if his shikai is enough, to take on her bankai, and so he lets off a blast of fire, but doesn't anticipate that Sode No Shirayuki would disappear in the ice that covers the ground. When she comes up, he tries to blast at her, as her giant paw comes down full force at his head.

Ichigo prepares to fly in, as Sode No Shirayuki is cut before she can harm the Captain Commander. He gets halfway to the location, but Sode No Shirayuki repairs herself instantly, and her ice paw comes down in an unforgiving strike, on the top of the old man's head. Ichigo can only stare.

_Has the battle between fire and ice been decided?_


	47. Sixty Nine

**A/N- I realize that Rukia may well receive a bankai in Bleach before it's all said and done with, and several characters that have a bankai now, will probably have a much different bankai than what I will give them for battle purposes in the story. It's unfortunate that I don't have the information I need to keep it as IC as possible, for the fight scenes, but hopefully you'll love it anyways.**

**I also am sure that the Vaizard thing would be settled before Bleach ended…but I'm still writing this as though that hasn't yet happened. **

**I just wanted to get that off of my chest, before I posted the next chapter! Please enjoy!**

_Chapter 47_

_Sixty-Nine_

"I can't believe he's not dead from that!" Ichigo says in amazement, and Rukia gives him a strange look.

"You said you didn't want any deaths. I was fighting with that thought in mind. I also believe that he knew I wasn't putting my all into it, I think that's the only reason he discarded all thoughts of materializing his own bankai. Besides, there's something else I want to do." Rukia says, and she focuses on the old man.

"What's that?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia dissipates her bankai.

"Neko Bikou Batsu!" Rukia chants, and Ichigo's eyes widen as a tail materializes out of her rear. He didn't remember her putting it away, it must have been while he was fighting.

Rukia plunges her tail, into the Captain Commander, and she begins to steal his reiatsu.

* * *

"The Captain Commander!" Toushirou's eyes go wide, as he feels the First Division Captain, go down.

"He's not dead!" Hiyori shouts, as she closes in for another attack.

Toushirou's worry for the Captain Commander, compel him to gather a large amount of reiatsu, and he freezes Hiyori in a dragon shaped ice prison. He immediately turns to head for the Captain Commander.

"It won't hold her long, but I can't waste anymore time here!" Toushirou says, even though he's sure he'll regret not sticking around to make sure he finishes her off, with his most powerful attack.

* * *

"Did you feel that?" Kira says nervously, and Hinamori nods her head in shock.

"The Captain Commander…went down…" Hinamori whispers, and Hisagi shakes his head in amazement.

"Who could have the kind of power necessary to accomplish that?" Hisagi asks, and Kira shakes his head.

"We should hurry!" Hinamori says, as she picks up the pace.

The two men have to struggle to keep up with her.

* * *

"Come on, Risa-chan, if you're going to kill me, at least let me die happy. Smother me with those amazing breasts of yours!" Kyouraku says, as blood runs down his face, and body, from her powerful attacks, with her sealed zanpakutou.

"Are you sure you wouldn't like me to drag little Nanao over here, to smother you in her breasts?" Risa asks with a raised eyebrow.

Shunsui is surprised by this question.

_Is she jealous?_

"I wouldn't mind dying that way, either." Shunsui admits honestly, and Risa smiles. She's always appreciated his candor, as much as she's despised his irresponsibility.

"Somehow, I'm not surprised that you would say that to me!" Risa responds as she cuts at him again.

Shunsui falls to his back. He hadn't been able to go bankai on her…not when she never even released. He couldn't do that to this woman who's always meant so much in his heart.

"You really are amazing…" Shunsui says, as he stares up at her. Risa smiles.

"Because I appreciate you so much, I'm going to do something for you that you deserve." Risa says, and Shunsui looks hopeful.

"I won't struggle if you're going to struggle me with your breasts, but I can't guarantee that I won't be trying to kiss them as I die, either." Shunsui says, and Risa smiles.

_I couldn't kill you, Captain. I also can't have you hear me chanting…_

"Prepare yourself." Risa says softly, and she walks over so that she stands just behind his head, facing his stretched out body.

"Risa-chan…" Shunsui whispers, and Risa does something that she's never done before.

Risa drops to her knees, so that her calves are against the ground, next to both sides of his head. She settles down, until she's clenching her legs against his ears, and basically resting her crotch against his face. Shunsui is in heaven, and he keeps his promise, to use his tongue.

_This is the best way to die, ever…_

Risa bites her lip, and tries to concentrate on her chant, but his tongue is highly distracting. She can't stop grinning stupidly as he laps at her fun place, like he's a dog.

Risa starts her chant, under her breath, with excited gasps, pausing her chant every few seconds, because her former captain has some major skills in the oral sex department. She ends up letting out a pleased screech of pleasure, just before she completes her chant, and when she's finished, he stops sweetly torturing her.

"Too bad I couldn't have that, and be bit by my ice princess at the same time…" Risa whispers, as she stands and shifts uncomfortably.

_Damn you! You made me come! Now to find the very developed and grown up Nanao-chan…_

* * *

Yachiru watches carefully. These opponents are as dangerous, if not more dangerous than the powerful Espada that Aizen had gathered in the past.

_To beat Ken-chan is toe be cut and slashed at for certain. If you're afraid of getting cut, then you might as well run in terror like a weakling, because nobody is exempt from this rule…nobody._

Shinji frowns, as blood runs down his forehead. He had tried to dodge Kenpachi's unforgiving blade, but he hadn't quite moved enough. He has a shallow slash in his head, and the blood just keeps on dripping.

"Why isn't he down yet?" Kensei roars angrily. "He's a fucking beast! He has been cut numerous times! Why is this happening?!" Kensei roars, and Kenpachi chuckles at him.

"Ever since I fought Ichigo, I realized that keeping my zanpakutou a stranger was the wrong choice to have made, for so many years. It's been slow running, but I've finally developed a relationship with him. I used to think I didn't need him, but Ichigo inspired me to think differently. A few paltry cuts won't end this battle." Kenpachi says, and from her spot, Yachiru cheers.

"Back down, Shinji. I'm going to take care of this myself, and I don't want you to get caught in the blast." Kensei says, and Shinji immediately nods, and backs off. After all, he can sense more Shinigami coming, though their strength is miniscule in comparison to the barbarian they're fighting now.

"You finally going to release? It's about damned time!" Kenpachi roars, and Kensei holds up his zanpakutou.

"Blow, Tachikaze!" Kensei roars, as he lights Kenpachi up, with his shikai attack. It's so much more powerful than it used to be one hundred years ago.

The smoke clears, and Kenpachi is still standing, much to Kensei's surprise.

"Not bad, but I'm going to use this guy here, to kill you." Kenpachi says, as he holds up his zanpakutou.

"Yeah! Go Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" Yachiru smiles and shakes a fist. She has never changed her opinion. She's said it before, and she'd say it again.

_Nobody can defeat Ken-chan. It's because he is the strongest that there is. No matter who the opponent, Ken-chan would never lose._

* * *

"You remind me of those fucking Arrancar!" Ikkaku shouts, and Love doesn't really appreciate that comment.

"How rude! That hurts my feelings! Why would you say such a thing?" Love asks, and Ikkaku snorts.

"Because you haven't released yet! Don't you think you're going to have to release, in order to defeat me? I may be a third seat, but you should know from fighting me that my strength is beyond that!" Ikkaku says, since there is no way he can unleash his bankai, with this guy still sealed. It wouldn't be honorable at all.

"You're more cut up than I am." Love points out, and Ikkaku laughs.

"But I'm still standing and able to fight, which means you're not out of danger, just yet!" Ikkaku says with a big smile.

_I always enjoy fighting super strong opponents. If I keep winning, then I am one step closer to Captain Zaraki's power._

* * *

Rose stares in wonder, as Soi Fong's blade on her hand grows substantially longer, and a huge purple and black wasp appears, buzzing above her head. He hadn't heard the rest of her chant, because the materialization of her bankai was so noisy that it had blocked out the sound of her voice.

"You really are a dangerous lady." Rose says, as he stares at her, and he uses his shunpo to try and get around her, but her eyes have been trained to shunpo by the goddess of flash.

Rose catches her eyes, and though she's scowling, her eyes hold a very deadly look in them that catches him off guard.

"You will die, here and now!" Soi Fong yells, and Rose realizes, that against her bankai, he's going to have to release.

_It will be hard to stop her, without killing her, but I have to try…_

* * *

When Toushirou arrives upon the site of the battle between Kuchiki Rukia, Kurosaki Ichigo, and the Captain Commander, his eyes widen.

_She's still attacking him! Is this what she did to Inoue Orihime, and Matsumoto?_

"Step away from the Captain Commander." Toushirou orders her, and Rukia doesn't acknowledge him, because Ichigo spins around, holding his zanpakutou in bankai form.

"Get out of here, Toushirou. I don't want to have to hurt you." Ichigo says, and Rukia touches his arm.

"Get him to come closer. My hollow is asking for some of his reiatsu." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods his head. He'd do anything that she asked of him.

_That's right King, we help her get what she wants now, and she'll give us what we want later! Have you ever tasted her blood? It tastes so fucking good!_

"Didn't you hear what I said?! I said to get away from the Captain Commander! Do it this instant!" Toushirou yells, as he jumps in the air, and materializes his shikai.

Ichigo leaps into the air, and blocks every inch of ice that flies his and Rukia's way.

_Look at you, King! Fighting a little kid...we feel so proud of you at this moment..._

Toushirou aims another attack at Rukia, since she still hasn't stepped off of the Captain Commander, but Ichigo swiftly jumps in the way to protect her. He flies right at Toushirou and grabs him by the robe, before he flings him at the ground, right near Rukia.

"Niban Neko Bikou Kaihou!" Rukia chants, as Toushirou slams into the ground.

Her second tail materializes, and Toushirou is stabbed in the gut by it, too quickly to react in time. Ichigo doesn't much like his hollow's next comment.

_Whoa! She's a whore for reiatsu, eh King?_

Toushirou's eyes widen in shock, as an extremely pleasant sensation begins to run through his body. He glances at the unconscious Captain Commander, and wonders if he felt the same way, when Rukia did whatever she was doing, to the both of them.

_It feels so good..._

"Hey! You took my prey!" Hiyori shouts, as she comes running over. "If you want me to forgive you, you're going to have to bite me later!" Hiyori snaps, and Rukia almost laughs.

"No problem, I'll definitely bite you, to make up for this." Rukia tells her in an even voice, and Hiyori seems pacified.

"He's a tough little shrimp. He actually tied me up for a minute, he must have been really worried about the Captain Commander. Did he pass out from you biting him? I am so glad he's out, because I would throw up if he were conscious and acting like that kid over there." Hiyori says, looking at Toushirou, who has grabbed his crotch ,and and is holding his breath, as his body shakes.

Ichigo wants to tell Hiyori that she talks too much, but he promised Rukia a long time ago that he wouldn't provoke Hiyori unnecessarily anymore, so he holds back.

"I'm glad I didn't have to see the Captain Commander like that either…" Ichigo mutters, and Hiyori nods her agreement.

Rukia is stunned that they've found something to agree on.

* * *

"Well, well, well. What have we here, I thought it before, but I'll say it again. You are so grown up now…and sexy!" Risa says, as she approaches Nanao.

Nanao is shaking, and staring up at her former lieutenant with very uncertain eyes.

"Sexy?" Nanao whispers, even as she wonders what on earth became of her captain…why isn't he here saving her?

"Definitely. I bet you'd look even sexier without those robes, and Captain Kyouraku got me all worked up. How about it Nanao? Will you take off your robes, and let me have a good look at you?" Risa asks, and Nanao's eyes widen to huge proportions.

"What?! What are you talking about? What happened to Captain Kyouraku?! He doesn't feel dead…" Nanao whispers, and Risa smiles at the girl.

"Did you ignore me on purpose? I can already tell that you have a beautiful body, and you always admired me, did you not? Isn't that why you haven't tried to attack me? Now that you're grown up, I suppose you should know…I'm a total freak." Risa says, as she kneels down next to Nanao and pulls Nanao's hair loose from the severe bun that she usually had in place.

"I have always admired you…but…" Nanao squeals, when Risa's hands reach for her robe.

"Shhhh….calm down, Nanao-chan. I haven't had a woman in so long…and I'm desperate for this! I won't fight you, I'm just going to make love to you, here and now." Risa says, as she slips her hand back into Nanao's robe.

Nanao can't move. Risa's reiatsu is enough to keep her from even trying to go on the offensive, but instead of being disgusted and turned off by Risa, she gets completely turned on, as the woman touches her breasts in a most pleasant way.

"It's a battle all around us…" Nanao finally whispers, and Risa smiles.

"Danger turns me on…I'm going to open your robe now. It feels so nice, I just want to see…" Risa says in a playful tone, and Nanao's eyes squeeze shut, as her breasts spill out into view.

_Why aren't I appalled by this? Why aren't I fighting her off? Why does this feel so damned good?_

"Ah!" Nanao cries out as Risa's hand slips in the bottom part of her robes…and Risa lets out a pleased giggle.

"I want to taste you…and show you…how good it feels, to be with a woman." Risa whispers, and she pulls Nanao in for a hot sizzling kiss.

* * *

When Hisagi sees Kensei, fighting Kenpachi, his reaction is very similar to Nanao's reaction when she first saw Risa.

_This is the man who saved my life from a hollow when I was a kid! The reason I had this tattoo burned into my face! Why does he have a mask, and why is he fighting Kenpachi?!_

"What's wrong?" Hinamori asks, as Hisagi takes frantic breaths, staring at the man who he'd always wanted to be like.

"That man…" Hisagi whispers, but it's all he can say.

_The former Captain Tousen couldn't beat Captain Zaraki, but what about this man? Can he actually win, against the infamous Captain Zaraki Kenpachi? I'll never forget when I saw him release his zanpakutou, it called to something in my heart, and in that instant, I knew my future! This man is the reason I am, who I am today!_

"Do you know him?" Kira asks with concern, as Hisagi's eyes are glued to him.

"The marking on that man's chest…matches the one on your face. You do know him, don't you?" Hinamori asks, and Kira gasps. It's true, the marking on Kensei is the same as the one on Hisagi.

"That man saved my life, when I was a child." Hisagi says, as his voice cracks with emotion.

"Saved your life…you want him to win, don't you?" Hinamori asks softly, and Hisagi gulps.

"I don't know…all I know, is that I would follow any order that he gave me." Hisagi admits, and Kira looks a bit disgusted by that comment.

"I guess it's a good thing he's straight then." Kira says, and Hinamori looks relieved by that remark.

"How do you know?" Hinamori asks, and Kira shrugs.

"I just figure he's straight, because of that marking on his chest. In parts of the living world, it is the symbol for mutual oral sex." Kira explains rather calmly, and Hinamori blushes brightly.

"You two go on ahead…I want to stay here," Hisagi says, and Kira nods.

"Come on, Hinamori!" Kira yells, and she nods.

"Right!" Hinamori yells back, and they realize that they sense something. They move cautiously, until they find what they were sensing.

Hinamori blushes furiously, as does Kira. Both of their eyes widen, as they both realize the flaw of Kira's earlier logic about the symbol on Kensei's chest, and Hisagi's face.

"I don't think we're needed here," Hinamori says in a choked whisper, and she tears her eyes away from the sight of Ise Nanao and Yadorimaru Risa doing the sixty-nine.

"You never know…" Kira says longingly, but they're both suddenly distracted by an opponent closing in on them.

"It's rude to be a Peeping Tom." Shinji tells them, and Hinamori gasps at the sight of him.

"Who are you, and what do you want!?" Hinamori gasps, and Shinji smiles at them.

"We just want to be allowed to keep our hollow powers, without being on the death list of Soul Society. We're proving our control here and now, by not taking the lives of Shinigami, though I must say that she has found the most interesting way of doing that yet. She's as much a lover as she is a fighter." Shinji says, motioning towards Risa.

"What?" Hinamori gasps, since she refuses to turn and look at the women going at it again.

"Don't you think we should give them privacy?" Shinji asks, and Kira draws his zanpakutou.

"Oh?" Shinji asks with a grin. "If you want to fight, follow me!" Shinji announces, and Kira immediately follows Shinji as he leaves.

Hinamori clenches her fists, and realizes…Toushirou's reiatsu is fading.

"Hitsugaya-kun!" Hinamori gasps, and she instinctively heads for Toushirou.

_You're the only family I have left! You can't die!_

* * *

Ishida can hardly believe the effects of Nemu's complicated spell…she is now invisible to all other beings, besides himself, since he helped her to complete the spell.

"He'll never be able to find me now…" Nemu whispers, and Ishida just nods dumbly.

The phone rings, and Ishida's father busts into his room with the portable. Nemu doesn't move from her spot on the bed, as Ishida is tossed the phone.

"Your girlfriend." His father says shortly. "I'm heading off to work." He adds, before he leaves the room.

Ishida grabs the phone.

"Inoue-san?" Ishida asks, and he looks at Nemu next to him.

"There's something important that I have to tell you…can I come over?" Inoue asks, and Ishida sighs.

"Sure." He responds, and Nemu nods her head smiling. Inoue breathes a loud sigh of relief into the phone.

"I'll be right there!" Inoue says, and she hangs up. Ishida sighs.

_What could be so important that she has to talk to me now_?

* * *

"Lieutenant Matsumoto…" Hanatarou can hardly believe his eyes. Isane nods her head at him, sadly.

"The Captain should be back with-" Isane is cut off, because Unohana arrives right outside. They both run out, as they see Yumichika and Captain Kyouraku on the ground. Captain Unohana is sheathing her zanpakutou.

"Even Captain Kyouraku…" Isane breathes, and Unohana nods her head.

"We'll be able to save them." Unohana assures them, and the pair nod dumbly.

_This is unreal…so many powerful fighters are already down!_


	48. Attack On Soul Society

_Chapter 48_

_Attack On Soul Society_

Mayuri watches, as Inoue hurries for the Quincy's front door. He had been wondering if they were still a couple, but he'd been doing so much research, that he hasn't been keeping a close eye on the kid.

His underling had emphatically reassured him that the Quincy and the woman still frequently saw each other, but Mayuri had wondered whether or not it was possible, that Nemu was hiding out with the Quincy.

_It's incomprehensible. They hate Shinigami, so they wouldn't really stow one away, would they?_

It had confounded him enough, that he finally decided he'd have to use a few high level spells, to completely mask himself, and investigate the Quincy home, for himself, unnoticed.

Mayuri lands directly behind Inoue, as she walks into the Quincy house, where she's greeted politely. Mayuri follows her in, unnoticed.

"Hello, Inoue-san. Would you like to have some tea?" Ishida asks, and Inoue nods with a happy smile.

"Oh yes, that would be wonderful." Inoue responds, and Ishida offers her a smile, before heading to the kitchen.

Nemu who is at the top of the stairs, slowly creeps down. She hasn't had very many opportunities to observe them lately, but she always likes seeing the difference between how he treats her, versus the human girl.

Mayuri passes Nemu on the stairs, without ever seeing or sensing her, and the same happens for her, with him. Both are using the same type of camouflage.

Mayuri quickly searches the home, before deciding that Nemu can't possibly be with the Quincy, but on his way back down the stairs, he hears an interesting conversation, and so he stops to listen. He never realizes that he's standing next to Nemu, as they listen.

* * *

"Gather everyone, we can leave the moment everyone is prepared. Soul Society's forces have been essentially annihilated." The man wears a completely black cape, with a white pants suit.

"Yes Sir!" His subordinate chirps, before rushing off to do his master's bidding.

_Very soon, everything will be mine. I didn't expect that the fucking Captain Commander would be taken out like that, so easily. Now Soul Society is at its very weakest, and we must act right now, to secure my future._

* * *

Mashiro is just a bit depressed, that there seems to be nobody for her to fight, she decides to check around, one last time, to make sure that there is nobody around, for her to fight, before going to check on Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

It happened so damned fast, that Yachiru didn't even see it.

"Ken-chan…lost?" Yachiru breathes, but she still can't believe it.

Kensei takes off his mask, and turns around, while Yachiru jumps over to land next to Kenpachi. Kensei doesn't notice her, because there's a young Shinigami, just staring at him. Most perplexing though, is the fact that he has the same symbol on his face, that Kensei has on his chest.

"Who are you?" Kensei asks, and Hisagi has trouble, breathing.

"Hisagi Shuhei." He responds, shakily, and Kensei's eyes widen.

"You're that kid…" Kensei asks, and Hisagi's eyes widen.

"You remember me?!" Hisagi breathes, and Kensei chuckles.

"It was my last noble act as a true Shinigami. I've never forgotten that day." Kensei says nostalgically, as he eyeballs the tattoo that Shuhei is sporting on his face.

"Really?" Shuhei asks in shock.

"Is there a special reason for that tattoo?" Kensei asks, and Hisagi blushes at his very direct question.

"It was to remind me of the man, that I always wanted to be like." Hisagi admits, and Kensei stops smiling.

"I am no longer that man." Kensei informs him firmly, and Hisagi looks up at him.

"You are still that man, to me." Hisagi says, and Kensei actually feels glad to hear it.

_Not all of the Shinigami are as close minded about us, as the Captain Commander is. _

"Then I suppose we don't have to fight. I see you're a lieutenant, you climbed up this past century." Kensei says, and Hisagi nods his head in agreement.

"I always worked, to become strong, like you." Hisagi admits, and Kensei laughs.

"I'm glad I could inspire you. Follow along then, Shuhei." Kensei says, as he walks away completely from Kenpachi and Yachiru,

Yachiru is crying, but Kenpachi opens his eyes.

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi says, and Yachiru nods.

"Ken-chan…you lost." Yachiru says, though it sounds very foreign to her tongue.

"No…I won. Even if I lost this battle, I've won the war. I've finally learned the name, of my zanpakutou." Kenpachi says, before he passes back out.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru cries out, painfully. He's seriously injured and missing a piece of his chest.

_You have to survive Ken-chan! Survive to tell me the name of your zanpakutou!_

* * *

"What the-?! What is this?! What in the hell are you doing to Hitsugaya-kun…Kuchiki?!" Hinamori shouts forcefully, as she comes upon the scene of Rukia taking a massive amount of reiatsu from both Hitsugaya, and the Captain Commander.

"Lieutenant Hinamori!" Rukia exclaims, but Hinamori is gazing at Rukia with fury in her eyes.

Ichigo's eyes widen, as Hinamori's eyes turn a bit mad, and she whips out her zanpakutou. Hiyori just stands back to watch, since she's certain it won't take all three of them, to take this bitch down.

"Snap! Tobiume!" Hinamori calls out, as her eyes shake in fury.

Ichigo watches in amazement as her zanpakutou transforms. It's a far more magnificent shikai than he would have expected out of her. She flies forward, all intent on destroying Rukia, but she is stopped, when Ichigo swings his zanpakutou, effectively knocking Momo's zanpakutou, out of her hands.

The moment Hinamori is stripped of her zanpakutou, Rukia slides in to bite her, before the girl can offer up anymore resistance.

"What is this?" Hinamori gasps, as her eyes roll up into her head from an insane amount of pleasure.

_My entire body feels like it's on fire…why…why does this feel so damned good?_

Toushirou is still on the ground, shaking, and Rukia is now taking three different opponents reiatsu, for the second time since coming back to Soul Society today.

Ichigo finds himself envious of Hinamori, since he would like for Rukia to be biting his own neck, not that it isn't hot…

_Hey King, do me a tiny little favor, just to make this a bit hotter to watch, please? Pull that ugly fabric off that girl's head, and let her hair loose. Then this would be hot!_

Ichigo wonders if he should do as his hollow is asking, when his hollow bribes him a bit.

_I promise to teach you that new move I was telling you about, I'll teach it to you today, here in Soul Society, I swear! Come on, King, mixing battle with hot girl on girl action makes it fucking perfect! Let that bitch's hair down now!_

Ichigo doesn't even hesitate after hearing that. He yanks Hinamori's hair loose, and the fabric off, with one rough grab at her head. Hinamori squeaks, and then her hands grab at Rukia's body, which gets his hollow all fired up.

_Cha-ching! Cash out folks, we have ourselves a winner! That girl is getting all touchy feely! Ha, ha! This is just what I wanted to see!_

"Don't go forgetting about your promise to me, hollow." Ichigo mutters under his breath, to his inner hollow.

He can only hear heavy breathing in his head as a response, since Hinamori is now groping at Rukia's chest. Ichigo finds himself just a tad bit turned on by what he's seeing, just like his hollow is.

Why other girls in Rukia's arms turns him on, he doesn't know, because Hinamori isn't someone he'd pay a second glance to, unless she was climbing all over Rukia…which she currently is doing right now. As her hands wander across Rukia's chest, he breathes hard, and stares at the scene, half tempted to join in, and touch Rukia, too.

_I guess it's because she's Rukia…she's so sexy, and I don't feel threatened by women…_

* * *

Kira's entire body is shaking, from Shinji's tremendous reiatsu. It's enough to make his knees feel like they're going to buckle, and the man hasn't even released his zanpakutou.

"Give it up, kid. There is no way that you can beat me. Surely you know that already. You must feel it, all the way down to the center of your soul." Shinji says, as he eyes the blonde lieutenant.

"If you are here to cut down Soul Society, then you must also cut me down." Kira informs him in a low voice.

Shinji sighs, as he sizes up the kid. He's a powerful lieutenant, no doubt…but he's no match for Shinji, now matter how you slice it.

"Well then come and get cut down." Shinji says, and Kira holds his zanpakutou up, to release, before attacking.

* * *

"You did good, Nanao-chan, we'll have to do that again, soon." Risa tells her, before she kisses the other woman passionately. When Risa pulls away, Nanao blushes.

"I did?" Nanao asks, and Risa kisses her deeply once again. She runs her fingers gently, through Nanao's hair, before she decides to respond with a smile.

"Of course, you did excellent, you made me climax just like I wanted! Come with me. You're on our side, now." Risa tells her, and Nanao nods mutely.

_I'll follow whatever orders she gives me. I can't believe I was able to please her! Was I able to do for her, what she did for me?_

* * *

"You're a lieutenant, don't you fight, too?" Mashiro asks, tearing Yachiru's gaze from Kenpachi, while she waits for help to arrive.

"I'm staying by Ken-chan." Yachiru responds, and Mashiro laughs.

"Does this mean you offer no resistance to the idea of our group, keeping their hollow powers?" Mashiro asks, and Yachiru glances up at her.

"I never cared, one way or the other. My only concern, is Ken-chan." Yachiru says, as she runs her hand down Kenpachi's bloody face.

"So you'll offer no resistance?" Mashiro asks again, and Yachiru glances at her.

"I don't want to fight right now! Ken-chan needs me!" Yachiru spits out dangerously, as she begins to glow with pink reiatsu. "Leave, unless you want me to take out all of my frustrations on you!" Yachiru orders Mashiro.

Mashiro isn't exactly sure what to make of the child, but obviously she isn't an immediate threat. She decides to leave the girl alone with her beloved captain.

As she walks away, Yachiru is sick of waiting for help to arrive for Kenpachi, and she decides to heal him with kidou. She learned how to use healing kidou, after the fight with Aizen, but had never felt the need to use it…until now.

* * *

Rose looks at Soi Fong's fallen body, and he's shocked that he was able to defeat her, and incapacitate her, without killing her. It wasn't like it was an easy task, either.

"It's good that you've been defeated. Our power cannot be challenged." Rose says, before he turns to walk away.

He can sense many of the Vaizards gathered in one place, and he decides to go there as well.

* * *

When Hinamori passes out, Rukia finally lets her go. Hinamori falls next to Toushirou, who is still having spasms from what Rukia is doing to him. He doesn't understand how his body can feel so much pleasure, when his sister is unconscious next to him.

His thoughts quickly become jumbled, and he lets out a long pleasured moan.

"How much longer?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"These two have a ton of reiatsu. I have to keep going, until they're no longer a threat." Rukia explains, and Ichigo nods.

"Hey!" Mashiro calls out, waving excitedly, at the group, and Ichigo turns to look at her.

"Mashiro!" Ichigo yells, and the girl uses shunpo to land next to Hiyori.

"It seems like Soul Society, is pretty much done." Mashiro says, giving them a peace sign, and a huge smile.

"Look! Kensei has a Shinigami with him…and so does Risa!" Hiyori exclaims suddenly, causing the other three to look in the direction that Hiyori is looking.

"Lieutenant Hisagi, and…Lieutenant Ise!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Why are they following along as though they are Kensei's and Risa's subordinates?" Ichigo asks, and the newcomers reach their side quickly enough, to answer that question.

"What's going on here?" Mashiro asks, once the group is gathered.

"This girl will fight on our side." Risa says confidently, and Kensei nods his agreement.

"As will this man." Kensei says, nodding towards Hisagi. Rukia narrows her eyes at them both.

"Why?" Rukia asks the lieutenants, and she gets blushes from both of them.

"I could never go against her." Nanao says, motioning her head at Risa. "She is my ideal." Nanao finishes, and Hisagi nods his head.

"It's the same for me." Hisagi admits, and Nanao gives him a quick look.

_I highly doubt that it is the same for you, as it is for me…because I made her climax…_

Finally, it seems like Rukia has drained enough of Toushirou's reiatsu, because he passes out completely, next to his sister. Rukia removes her tail, and works to finish up with the Captain Commander.

Hiyori suddenly glances away from the group, and she hisses a bit.

"Something…or someone…has just arrived here." Hiyori says, with wide eyes, and the entire group closes their eyes to feel it.

"You're right! Who could it possibly be?!" Mashiro asks, and Kensei shrugs.

"If it's a threat to Soul Society, we have to take care of it." Rukia says, and everyone glances at her.

"She's right. We didn't come here to make it easier for enemies of Soul Society to take advantage. We want to prove our worth, so we're going to have to take on this enemy, for Soul Society's well being." Ichigo says, and Nanao along with Hisagi, are nodding her heads in agreement.

* * *

"Ishida-kun, we're pregnant." Inoue says softly, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"What?!" Ishida asks frantically, and Inoue nods, as she smiles.

"It's true." Inoue says with a happy look in her eyes.

"So…you're going to have it?" Ishida asks in a whisper, and Inoue looks quickly at him.

"This would be the last Quincy. Of course I'm having it." Inoue responds, and Ishida leans back in his chair.

"How did this happen!? We used protection!" Ishida says with wide eyes.

"Ishida-kun…aren't you happy?" Inoue asks, and Ishida slaps his face into his hands.

"I'm not even done with school yet…I…" Ishida says, before he looks at Inoue.

"I'm happy." Inoue says softly, and Ishida can't hide his surprise.

_But she's still in love with Kurosaki! I'm sure of it!_

Mayuri turns to leave. He's heard enough.

_Nemu obviously isn't here, so it's time for me, to head back to Soul Society._

Mayuri walks right through the front door, and opens the gates, to return.

* * *

"Whatever it is that you like to do, go and do it! We will cut down what's left of Soul Society, taking over completely!" The leader shouts, and many powerful followers start to head out, to find battle.

Won't they all be surprised, when they see who's come to take over, for good!" The leader says with a big pleased smile.

_This is the moment I've been waiting for…nobody will stop me._


	49. Ace In The Hole

_Chapter 49_

_Ace In The Hole_

Love hadn't been able to attack Ikkaku, when he suddenly fell to the ground, obviously affected by Kensei's win.

"The Captain…lost?" Ikkaku had whispered, over and over again.

He had closed his eyes, and felt for his comrade's reiatsu, but could only feel Yachiru, in perfect health.

Ikkaku had debated in his head, whether or not he could get away with using his bankai, but had ultimately decided against it. There were too many high ranking officers still around to sense it, if he did.

"Are you ready to fight yet?" Love had asked, and Ikkaku had given him a dirty look.

_For the captain…I will win!_

"Bring it." Ikkaku says, and Love charges.

Love feels bad that the guy is emotionally fucked up at the moment, because it only makes things easier on him.

A moment later, Ikkaku is unconscious on the ground, in danger of dying from loss of blood, from the slash wound that Love gave to him.

"Hachi! Are you around here?" Love calls out, and Hachi appears.

"I had a feeling you would go overboard. I hung around near you, until you completed your battle." Hachi says, and Love nods.

"Heal him, and then put him in a strong binding spell so that he can no longer be a nuisance." Love says, and Hachi nods, as he goes to concentrate on that fact.

Love suddenly senses the arrival of something that seems dangerous, and he turns his head in the direction of the Senkai gate to stare.

"What the hell?" Love asks.

* * *

"Rukia still isn't done with the Captain Commander…" Ichigo says, and Kensei quickly steps forward.

"Hisagi and I will go." Kensei says, and Risa nods.

"As will Nanao-chan and I." Risa adds, and the four of them head off at top speed towards the ruckus.

* * *

Shinji looks down at Kira, and feels bad that he cut him down so easily. The kid was nowhere near his level, and it had been way too fucking easy. He felt like he was picking on the weak.

His eyes narrow, when the new presence arrives in Soul Society.

He can tell it's not a good presence, and he can feel Kensei, Risa, and Shinigami reiatsu heading for it. He wonders what in the hell is going on.

_Who is this, and why was I unaware of this development?_

* * *

"I'm so sorry, if I shocked you, Ishida-kun." Inoue says, feeling bad at the way he looks so overwhelmed.

"I…it's…" Ishida just mumbles, and Inoue sips her tea.

"I really am happy about it." Inoue says, as she sets her cup down, and Ishida stares at her.

"Really? You don't mind that you're going to be a teenage mother?" Ishida asks her, and Inoue laughs a little bit.

"You're always fighting powerful opponents, and you are the last Quincy. I am full of pride that I will be able to give birth to your child." Inoue says, with a soft smile.

"Have you been checked by a doctor?" Ishida asks next, and Inoue shakes her head no.

"I used a pregnancy test." Inoue explains, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"It could have been wrong." Ishida says, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" Inoue asks nervously, hoping he's wrong.

"You need to get checked by a doctor, to be sure that you're really pregnant." Ishida says, hoping with all of his heart that she really isn't.

"That doesn't happen very often. The test said it was ninety-nine point nine percent accurate!" Inoue says, as she remembers looking at the box.

"But it's not one hundred percent accurate, which is why you should see a doctor. You should also be finding out about prenatal care, if you are pregnant." Ishida says, and Inoue's happy smile falls.

"You don't want me to be pregnant…do you?" Inoue asks, and Ishida sighs.

"I didn't want you to get pregnant. That was why we were using protection." Ishida says, even though he can tell, he's hurting her feelings.

"Well…I'm sorry!" Inoue snaps at him, and Ishida jumps a bit.

"I didn't mean it like that, Inoue-san!" Ishida says, and Inoue stands up, as she glares at him.

"I'll go and see a doctor, and when they tell me I'm pregnant, I'll know for sure, that I'm keeping it. I don't mind at all, having your baby! I'm sorry you don't feel the same way about me." Inoue says softly, and Ishida bites his lip.

"Okay, so you're keeping it. Why are you acting so angry with me, though?" Ishida asks, not completely understanding.

"Because, when I found out, I was sure you'd be supportive. I was sure you'd be happy. I thought that, because when I asked you if you were serious about me, you said yes!" Inoue says, and Ishida blushes.

_I only said that because Nemu was harassing me to see you and act like your boyfriend! I didn't actually mean it! And now she's pregnant? I hope it was a false positive…I hope._

"I'm sorry I'm shocked, instead of happy…" Ishida mumbles, and Inoue starts to walk out of the room.

"Shock I could deal with, and not get upset. You're unhappy that I'm pregnant Ishida-kun! Even though I'm your girlfriend, and you say you're serious about me…you wish I wasn't pregnant!" Inoue says, and Ishida sighs, as she leaves his house.

Nemu walks in, to sit with him, and Ishida puts his face in his hands.

"This really sucks." Ishida mutters dejectedly, and Nemu smiles at him.

"I'm actually happy to hear it. It means our baby will have a half brother or sister to be close to, and they'll be close to the same age." Nemu says, with a soft smile, and Ishida can't hide his shock.

"Aren't you upset, that she's pregnant?" He asks her, and Nemu shakes her head no.

"You should know, Ishida-sama, that I love you, no matter what." Nemu says, and Ishida feels a bit of the stress fall away, at her words.

"I love you as well. Nemu? How long does that spell of yours work? And how long will your reiatsu stay hidden?" Ishida asks suddenly, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Both were developed to last six months. Our baby will be born before the invisible spell wears off, but I'll need to take a potion again, very soon, to keep my reiatsu hidden." Nemu explains, and Ishida stares at her.

"Is it hard, to make this potion?" Ishida asks, and Nemu smiles at him.

"It won't be hard so long as you help me get the ingredients, again." Nemu tells him, and Ishida nods.

"I'll do, whatever you need me to." Ishida assures her, and Nemu begins to wonder if she should push him to move in with Inoue Orihime. She can always come too, without Inoue being aware of it.

"Shouldn't you move in with her?" Nemu asks, and Ishida shakes his head.

"No. I'm not convinced she's pregnant yet, either." Ishida says, and Nemu rolls her eyes.

"And if she is?" Nemu asks, and Ishida looks at her.

"I still wouldn't want to live with her. I want to stay here, with you." Ishida assures her, and Nemu smiles.

"It's not like I wouldn't come with you." Nemu says, and Ishida shakes his head.

"It would be weird, to pretend like you're not there, whenever she's around. Especially since I prefer you to her." Ishida says, and Nemu sighs.

"It might be easier…" Nemu says, and Ishida shakes his head no, more firmly.

"How would we hide our child, if we did that? Our child once born, would definitely not be hidden from Inoue-san." Ishida points out, and Nemu smiles at him.

"The same types of spells can be cast on our child. We can hide our child, if necessary." Nemu says, and Ishida just shakes his head again.

"We can do that from here. I don't want to move in, with Inoue-san." Ishida says, and because he looks so upset, she decides to leave the issue alone for now.

_If we can get away with staying here, then I won't make him go to her…but if I feel like we could be exposed, I'll demand it. That girl's healing powers could be the difference between Ishida-sama living or dying._

"I know how to make you feel better, we'll go to your room, and get naked." Nemu says, and Ishida blushes, but stands.

"That would make me feel better…" Ishida whispers, as Nemu grabs his hand.

* * *

Unohana and Isane exchange a worried look. Isane shakes, and looks at her captain.

"Captain…did you feel that?" Isane asks, and Unohana nods her head solemnly.

"An extremely dark presence, just entered Soul Society. It's as though they were waiting for Soul Society to be low on officers, to make their move." Unohana says, as she looks at all of the injured captains and lieutenants in her care.

"What should we do?" Isane asks nervously, and Unohana shakes her head.

"We should try and get everyone here, healed, much more quickly." Unohana replies, as she focuses her attention on Kyouraku.

Isane turns towards Ukitake, to do the same.

"I hope we can make it, in time." Isane whispers, as she works on reviving, Ukitake.

* * *

"I don't like the feeling of this presence." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

Mashiro and Hiyori look towards the Senkai gate, as well.

"More and more presences are appearing. Perhaps we should go as well." Mashiro says, and Rukia holds up her hand.

"Wait. Don't go, just yet." Rukia says, and she concentrates on finishing up, taking the Captain Commander's reiatsu.

"It feels just like the Espada." Ichigo comments, after a moment, and Rukia nods.

"I think you're right. One may come here." Rukia says, and when they turn around, they suddenly feel the reiatsu of a captain, in perfect health, arriving in Soul Society.

"That's Kurotsuchi!" Hiyori hisses, and Rukia glances at her.

"You know his reiatsu?" Rukia says in surprise, and Hiyori scowls.

"We used to be in the same division." Hiyori mutters, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"What's he doing here, so suddenly? He wasn't around, before." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"He must have just returned. We should stay here, for now." Rukia says, and the others all nod.

Rukia can feel it, she'll be finished with the Captain Commander, very soon.

* * *

When Mayuri steps into Soul Society, he sees someone that he thought he'd never see again.

"You!" Mayuri says, as he whips out his zanpakutou. "How are you still alive?!" Mayuri asks, and he's laughed at.

"You are aware of my ability, I told you back then, that I could not die, and now you are witnessing the truth of that fact." Szayel Aporro Granz says, with an amused laugh.

"How?!" Mayuri asks in astonishment, and Szayel laughs, as he explains.

"When the other Shinigami, and the Quincy managed to injure me, I told them I was going to change my clothes. At that time, I used one of my Fraccion and my zanpakutou, to impregnate him with an egg. That way, I couldn't be killed, even if the Quincy and Shinigami managed to pull off some sort of new miracle! I think I mentioned to you, that Gabriel offered me the perfect existence, did I not?" Szayel asks Mayuri, who can't help but to be completely shocked.

"But you used that ability in front of me! How is it that the embryo inside of your Fraccion was born after the embryo in Nemu?" Mayuri asks, dumbfounded.

"I didn't explain every last aspect of my power to you back then. Now you see, I can actually determine how long it takes for my rebirth to take. When I did it in front of you, that was a fast rebirth. The one inside my Fraccion, minus your twisted medication, was one that took a month to complete. I also had that Fraccion locked away in a secret chamber, to keep anyone from finding it, and killing it, before my rebirth." Szayel responds, and Mayuri gasps.

"So you had an ace in the hole, the whole time?" Mayuri says, narrowing his eyes.

"You could call it that. I'd just like to remind you that it proves my perfect existence." Szayel says smugly.

"So how many other embryos of yours, are still in Hueco Mundo? Mayuri asks suspiciously. Szayel laughs at him.

"None, in Hueco Mundo, but that doesn't mean I don't have anything cooked up, just in case." Szayel says, and Mayuri sneers at him.

"You are an annoying bastard." Mayuri snaps, and Szayel laughs.

"Except that I have already completely analyzed your reiatsu. You cannot kill me." Szayel says, before he snaps his fingers.

They're suddenly in a room, with a door, though it's the type that will only let you in, and not out.

"What is this!?" Mayuri asks with wide eyes, as he looks around.

"In here…you can't use any of your powers against me. This time, I will be the one who kills you." Szayel says, with a huge glowing smile.

"You…kill me?! That will never happen." Mayuri informs him, and Szayel laughs.

"I am much more a scientist than you are, Kurotsuchi Mayuri. I have taken the leftover bodies of some of the fallen Espada, and I've given them brain transplants! The power of their original selves remains in tact, but the brain that controls it all, is different, and very much loyal to me! With the slaughter of most of Soul Society's strongest, it should be a piece of cake, to take over and succeed, where that fool Aizen failed." Szayel says, making his plan crystal clear.

"You were never loyal to Aizen, were you?" Mayuri asks suspiciously, and Szayel snorts.

"Don't make me ill. I pretended to be loyal to him, even as I destroyed some of his best warriors. I did things without asking his permission, and I laughed a great deal, when I heard about his death." Szayel says, before he narrows his eyes. "And now, it's time for you to die, Mayuri!" Szayel shouts.

Mayuri, quickly turns his zanpakutou, on himself. Szayel can't help but be shocked, as Mayuri liquefies, in front of his very eyes.

_I won't be killed by this pink haired bitch. I still have my own ace in the hole._


	50. Hell Chain, Erasing Blast

_Chapter 50_

_Hell Chain, Erasing Blast_

"What in the fuck is that?!" Risa asks, pointing at the huge building that just surrounded the obvious leader of the enemies, along with one of the captains.

"I have no clue! I've never seen anything like it!" Nanao says, worriedly. Kensei and Hisagi, nod their agreement.

"I don't like how it appeared from nowhere. It could be a trap." Nanao says, as she stares at the huge structure.

"What the fuck?" Kensei asks, as a powerful hollow suddenly flies at them.

"What is this thing!?" Hisagi asks, with wide eyes.

It looks like pieces and parts put together to make a pathetic creature. It has a large body, with mismatching arms and legs, along with a half broken pincher. It's body is yellow, but it's arms and legs are all different colors. They can hardly even take it seriously, until it attacks.

"Holy shit!" Kensei gasps as the thing begins to shoot bombs of reiatsu at them.

"That sorry looking thing, has that much power?!" Risa yells, as they all jump out of the way, of the oncoming bombs.

"Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-One, Shot of Red Fire!" Hisagi chants, catching the worthless hollow in one of his legs, blowing it off of his body.

"Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-Three, Blue Fire Crash Down!" Nanao calls out next, blasting the thing in its body.

It seems like that should have been enough to injure the thing, but it releases an incredibly powerful bomb even with the damage. They all jump to avoid it, but Kensei immediately jumps for it, and cuts it in half, in the body.

"Is is dead?" Nanao asks, hesitantly, and Risa shrugs.

"I've never seen a creature like this…ever." Risa comments, as she stares at the thing.

"You're right. It's like this thing wasn't naturally made, but created…by someone with a really sick mind." Kensei says, as he watches the thing on the ground, for any movement.

"Get away from it!" Nanao screams suddenly, and everyone heeds her warning. As they jump away, the thing releases a gas of some sort, and everyone looks at each other.

"What in the fuck was that?" Hisagi asks, and Kensei growls.

"Whatever it was, I presume it was dangerous." Kensei responds, and Risa nods mutely.

"Another one!" Hisagi shouts, and they see a second one, flying above them.

"We need Hachi to bind these things, so that they can't release anything dangerous into the air. I hope whatever the first one released, won't be a problem later." Risa says, as she narrows her eyes at the creature above them.

"Go and tell the others, what we've learned here." Kensei instructs Hisagi, who hurries to move.

* * *

Ichigo can hardly believe his eyes.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asks, and the creature looks at him, as though he's never seen him before.

"Yes, I go by that name." The creature who looks like Grimmjow says, and Ichigo gives him a weird look.

"What…do you have amnesia or some shit?" Ichigo asks, and Grimmjow starts to laugh, but not in his normal manner. Instead, it's a much more effeminate laugh. Even Rukia looks surprised.

"What's going on here? He's acting weird." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"You know this blue haired guy?" Mashiro asks, staring up, and Hiyori rolls her eyes.

"You want to fight me again?" Ichigo shouts at Grimmjow, who suddenly starts to bat his eyes at him, giving Ichigo the willies.

_Ha! King, you've beaten this guy before, just kick his ass!_

"Oh…so you've fought me before. Then you're familiar with my amazing powers!" Grimmjow says, and Ichigo just looks more confused.

"Why are you acting so weird?" Ichigo asks bluntly, and Grimmjow looks offended.

_What the fuck? I don't ever remember him looking offended without slashing while looking it!_

"It's rude to call people weird." Grimmjow lectures, causing Ichigo's eyes to pop out of his head.

"Huh?!" Ichigo asks, and Rukia just stares upward.

_When did this fucker start getting sensitive?!_

"Finally!" Rukia suddenly exclaims, and she smiles at Ichigo as she withdraws her tail from the Captain Commander.

"Finally finished?" Ichigo asks her, and Grimmjow crosses his arms. He begins to pout.

"I don't like what I'm feeling…" Rukia mutters, as she looks up at Grimmjow.

"What are you feeling?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia looks like she's concentrating.

"I can't explain it. Be careful, Ichigo." Rukia says, as she stares up at the imposter Grimmjow.

"Let me fight him." Hiyori says, as she pulls out her zanpakutou.

"Wait! Don't fight yet!" Hisagi is waving his arms, and the Grimmjow imposter turns to look at the newcomer.

"What?! Why?!" Hiyori screams, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

"I don't know if that thing is like the ones we encountered, but after slaying it, a gas of some sort came out of it! We had all jumped away beforehand, but there's no telling how dangerous it could be, and whether or not all of the enemies will have a similar effect!" Hisagi yells, and the Grimmjow imposter laughs.

_What a fucking bitch! We will have fun, killing these enemies. Their fucking gas can't hurt us, don't worry too much, King!_

"Our leader is very intelligent. He understands that there are battle tactics that can be deployed if the warrior fails to complete his mission!" The Grimmjow imposter shouts, and Ichigo looks back up at him.

"You never used to praise anybody other than yourself. What happened to you?" Ichigo asks, and the Grimmjow imposter laughs.

"I find it hard to believe that a Shinigami would act as if they know me that well." The Grimmjow imposter says, and Ichigo gawks.

"We fought many times!" Ichigo roars, and he gets a laugh from the Grimmjow imposter.

"Then you must be pretty pathetic, because I am still standing!" The Grimmjow imposter looks pleased. "My power is hard to match, I understand." He adds, and Ichigo scowls.

_Hey! I'm the only one allowed to call you pathetic, King!_

"You're an imposter! The Grimmjow I knew, was a hard ass! You're just an embarrassment." Ichigo tells him, and the Grimmjow imposter looks like he's fed up. Nobody notices Mashiro with her eyes closed, chanting.

"I've tried to be patient with you, but-" He starts to say, but Ichigo begins to laugh.

"The word patient, wasn't even in Grimmjow's vocabulary!" Ichigo announces, and Rukia glares up at the thing.

Suddenly the imposter is wrapped up in a binding spell, and Mashiro looks very pleased with herself.

"Thanks for distracting him!" Mashiro says with a wink, and Hiyori growls.

"I want to fight!" Hiyori announces, and Rukia looks at the group.

"Now that I'm done here, maybe we should head over to the others." Rukia says, and everyone agrees.

They leave the Grimmjow imposter, and head towards Szayel Aporro Granz.

* * *

Shinji stares at the creatures surrounding him, and he wonders what in the hell they are, since they don't look like normal hollow, or any other creature he's ever seen. Instead it looks like a compilation of hollow parts, made to create a hollow.

"I see. These things are very dangerous." Hirako says, before he glares up angrily.

_Whoever did this…is one messed up motherfucker! _

* * *

Unohana arrives at the Captain Commander's side, and begins to administer emergency treatment on the spot, while eyeing the imposter Grimmjow, who is currently bound, and crying about it.

"After we decided they should be executed, they're protecting Soul Society. They had every right to just walk away, and let us deal with the consequences of this, but they're fighting." Unohana whispers, as she thinks hard about the situation.

_Why do we have to remove their inner hollows, anyways? Shouldn't it be their choice?_

* * *

Love and Hachi look around at the several monsters, that Hachi has bound.

"Something about these creatures, gives me a strange feeling." Love says, as he stares at them, and Hachi nods.

"They aren't normal." Hachi says, and they look towards the building that has materialized.

"I'm still tripping over that building being there." Love says, as he stares at it, and Hachi nods.

"It gives off a dark feeling." Hachi agrees.

"The others are heading in that direction. We should follow." Love says, and Hachi nods.

"Unohana is nearby too." Hachi says, and Love's eyes widen, as he realizes Hachi is right.

"I'm not fucking with her." Love says, and Hachi laughs.

"Some things, never change." Hachi says, and Love shakes his head.

"You've never seen her in battle, like I have. As wonderful as she is when healing, she's like the wrath of hell when she fights. Very scary." Love says, and Hachi smiles.

"It's a rare occurrence, when she fights, though." Hachi says. He had always liked Unohana Retsu.

"I've never forgotten it…I had nightmares for a month." Love mutters, before he starts to head for the building.

Hachi chuckles, and then they shunpo in the direction of their comrades.

* * *

"Oh! Captain Ukitake! You're awake!" Isane says, with a breath of relief.

"Where's Kuchiki!?" Ukitake belts out, and Isane points at Byakuya, who is still out.

"He's there." Isane says, and Ukitake shakes his head.

"Not him, my subordinate! Kuchiki Rukia!" Ukitake clarifies, and Isane shrugs.

"I'm sorry, but I haven't seen her. Captain Unohana brought you back here." Isane says, and Ukitake puts his hand on his belly where Rukia had stabbed him, with her tail.

_She said she'd take me out of the fight…and she did. She's so powerful, and she grew so quickly!_

"What is this insanely evil presence that I sense?" Ukitake asks worriedly, and Isane shrugs again.

"It appeared awhile ago." Isane tells him, and Ukitake stands up. He suddenly realizes how many high level Shinigami are incapacitated in the room.

"This is…! This happened because we wanted to extract their inner hollows, didn't it?" Ukitake asks, and Isane shrugs helplessly.

"I really can't say. I've been in here healing. Captain Unohana went to go see to the Captain Commander." Isane says, and Ukitake's eyes widen.

_Even the Captain Commander went down?! Who took him out?!_

"Things seem to gave gotten really bad." Ukitake says, and Isane nods.

_They can't get much worse._

* * *

Szayel is getting aggravated, that nobody has entered the building. He figured if he waited here, after unleashing the hollow and reconstructed Espada, that one by one, he could kill off anyone who opposed him.

The captain who liquefied himself, slipped through the cracks in the door, and Szayel is certain he won't see anymore of that annoying bastard.

"Hurry and come in, march your way, into your death!" Szayel sings, as he waits for someone, anyone, to appear.

* * *

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru breathes, and he gives her a look of surprise.

"I thought you were lying when you said you were going to learn healing kidou." Kenpachi admits, and Yachiru giggles.

"Ken-chan is up! Look Ken-chan, there are so many things, for you to cut!" Yachiru chirps as she points up. Kenpachi's mouth drops open, as the Nnoitra imposter lands in front of them.

"What the fuck?" Kenpachi breathes, and Yachiru looks surprised too.

"Hey! You're supposed to be dead! So drop dead already!" She shouts, and Kenpachi grabs his zanpakutou.

"I'm a hell of a lot more powerful than I was, the last time we met." Kenpachi tells him, and the Nnoitra imposter is a much better fit personality-wise than the Grimmjow imposter.

"Fucking Shinigami, you can't fucking cut me." The Nnoitra imposter says, and Kenpachi smiles.

"You never change, do you?" He asks, as he charges forward.

* * *

"Every sense in my body, is telling me that we shouldn't enter that building." Mashiro says, as she stares at the structure.

"Then we should demolish it." Ichigo says, and everyone looks excited by that idea.

"How?" Hiyori asks suspiciously. "It looks pretty damned strong." Hiyori says, as she eyes the place.

"I have a way…but I'm going to need everyone except for Rukia to get far, far, away." Ichigo says, and Mashiro nods.

"Come on, everybody, we'll fly back in, after their attempt to destroy it!" Mashiro says, and Kensei looks at the structure, wondering what on earth Ichigo could have planned.

Within a moment, they're all gone, binding as many of the hollows flying around as they see, while Rukia looks at Ichigo.

"What is your plan?" Rukia asks, since she knows he has one.

"My hollow promised to show me my new move. I'm hoping it will enough to demolish that building." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock.

"It would be amazing, if it could." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

_Don't doubt what I've told you, King, we will tear that building to shreds!_

"Come on!" Ichigo says, and he grabs her up in his arm, and waits for his inner hollow's instruction.

_Get above the building, King._

Ichigo jumps high up into the air, holding onto Rukia, to get above the building.

_Pull your mask back on, and then call out these words! Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!_

"Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!" Ichigo shouts, as he swings his zanpakutou.

_Oh yeah, King! We are the sexiest most bad ass fucker out there!_

Rukia is blinded temporarily from the gargantuan flash that happens, as Ichigo completes his attack, and then an attack at least ten times as large as what was needed, crashes down onto the building, before blowing it into nothingness.

"Holy shit!" Rukia breathes, as Ichigo's attack is far stronger than anything she could have imagined.

_That is one hell of a devastating attack!_

Rukia and Ichigo watch, as the smoke clears, and then they're quickly joined by their companions.

Finally, they're able to see, a pink haired man, with a white suit, black cape, and glasses, looking really pissed off. It's obvious he felt the effects of the blast. How he managed to survive it, is beyond Rukia and Ichigo, though.

"It's rude to destroy a building like that." Szayel's voice shakes as he speaks, from his fury.

"It's rude to suddenly put up a building in a place where it doesn't belong." Ichigo informs the man, and Szayel eyes him.

"You are the one who did this, are you not? I hope you enjoyed your last hurrah." Szayel says, furiously, as he glares at the group. "Your lives end, now." He finishes, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"I've heard that before. Try coming up with something new." Rukia says, and Hiyori snickers. Szayel glares at her.

"Don't worry, bitch…I have something extra special, planned for you." Szayel says, as his eyes flash angrily.

Mashiro flies in with her zanpakutou, the instant he threatens Rukia.

"You have many opponents, so stop focusing on them!" Mashiro hisses, before she uses her foot to send him flying in the air.

She feels an instant of victory, but then he's suddenly back in front of her, as though he never got kicked, and he kicks her in her face.

Mashiro flies back, and is caught by Kensei.

"Hey! Mashiro! You alright?! Mashiro!" Kensei gently sets her down."For that…you'll pay." Kensei's face is twisted in fury. "Blow, Tachikaze!" Kensei roars, releasing his zanpakutou, as he jumps in, at Szayel Aporro Granz.

**A/N-Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha means-Hell Chain, Erasing Blast.**


	51. Undefeatable

_Chapter 51_

_Undefeatable_

"I told Inoue I was sorry, like you told me to, and now she wants me to come with her to see the doctor." Ishida mutters, and Nemu beams at him.

"Mayuri-sama will be very focused on her, if he catches wind of this. I never told you how deep his interest in the Quincy clan went. You should be there anyways. That is your future child, and our future child's brother or sister. Even if you're not happy about it, don't act like you don't care." Nemu orders him, and then she smiles softly. "Your caring side is what I love most about you." She whispers, and Ishida blushes.

"You're right. When you put it that way, I feel like an asshole." Ishida mutters, and Nemu beams at him.

"I knew you'd do the right thing. I will love that child when it's born, as if it were my own." Nemu tells him, and Ishida looks at her in surprise.

_She really has a lot of love to give. She's such a beautiful soul._

* * *

"Aw shit! Kensei!" Risa's eyes are huge, and even Hisagi looks a bit speechless.

Kensei's blast makes it impossible to see Szayel for a moment, but his eyes still look a bit crazed, as he breathes heavily. The smoke clears, and Szayel remains, still looking a bit affected from Ichigo's attack on the building, but not from Kensei's attack.

Everyone is shocked. Kensei's power is nothing to sneeze at. Rose's mouth has dropped open the most. He tends to fade into the background, when around his more colorful companions, but the level of shock he feels, makes him react with the most visible reaction.

"I take it she means a lot to you?" Szayel asks with a confident smirk, while Kensei gawks.

"How!? Why aren't you dead!?" Kensei roars, and he begins to build up reiatsu.

"If you want an answer, you should wait to attack. I'm not going to explain, while fighting. It's unrefined." Szayel says, causing Kensei to pause.

Everyone is interested in his answer.

"Tell us!" Risa shouts, as she crouches down, next to Mashiro.

"It's my cape. I developed it myself. It can even protect me against level ninety destruction spells. Of course, the materials to make it, are so rare, that I could only make enough for myself, and not my subordinates. Not only that, it gives me a prolonged amount of time, to analyze your reiatsu." Szayel says victoriously, causing Rukia to think about what he's said, carefully.

_So it's like my cape, when I'm in bankai. It protects him._

Rukia's eyes narrow angrily, but then her inner hollow starts to speak up, in her mind.

_Our bankai cape is much better! His cape isn't shit. It's his brain that should worry you, this guy only knows how to fight, using underhanded tactics. I can tell so much about him already. He isn't so very strong, but he's like a fucking virus. He just spawns and mutates no matter how many times you try to kill him off. He will be difficult for you to kill._

"You dumb fuck. That won't stop me from killing you!" Kensei yells loudly, still very much affected by seeing Mashiro take a hit.

Szayel cringes at the volume of Kensei's voice.

"What happened!" Hirako yells, as he appears on the scene, and Risa gives him a worried look.

"Mashiro…" Risa says, and Shinji nods.

Love and Hachi appear next, which makes the group more than complete if you add in the two Shinigami who currently stand, with them. Hachi steps forward to begin healing Mashiro, immediately.

"Finally! You're all here!" Szayel says in a pleased manner, but Shinji glares at him. Ichigo's eyes widen, as his inner hollow suddenly decides to speak up.

_What in the fuck are you doing, King? Why are you just standing there? He's right in front of us! We just need to act now, while he's busy bragging! We'll show him what a piece of shit, he really is!_

"What in the hell are those things that you arrived here with? What exactly do they do?" Shinji asks, and Szayel laughs.

"You don't need to know everything." Szayel says, as he adjusts his glasses, and he smiles brightly at the group.

Suddenly, Ichigo disappears, from Rukia's side. Everyone gasps, as he disappears, and reappears behind Szayel. He rips off the cape, and tosses it towards his comrades. Hiyori snatches it up out of the air, and Ichigo tries to slash at Szayel, but the pink haired scientist manages to dodge his blow.

"You bastard. You'll pay, for that." Szayel says, in an offended manner, as he eyes the girl who has his cape.

Kensei doesn't waste the opportunity at hand. He's still livid, from seeing Mashiro get hurt.

* * *

"What the fuck!? I heard that Shinigami are all weak and cowardly!" The Nnoitra imposter gasps, as he tries to match Kenpachi's every move.

"Don't lump me in with other Shinigami, fool!" Kenpachi roars, even as Yachiru watches on the sidelines.

"Kill him, Ken-chan!" Yachiru cheers happily, even as Kenpachi smiles.

"Ha! This body has too much power to be killed so easily! You will never fucking win! I will end your life, Shinigami!" The Nnoitra imposter yells, and then laughs evilly.

"Talk less, and fight more!" Kenpachi yells, as he trades vicious hits with the imposter.

"You can't win!" The imposter shrieks, as he slashes Kenpachi in the shoulder.

"I was the only one who was still standing at the end of our last fight, dumb ass..." Kenpachi says, and the Nnoitra imposter looks surprised.

"Like hell!" The imposter shrieks, and then he slashes towards Kenpachi's face. Kenpachi gets out of the way, but his eye patch gets cut off of his face in the attempt.

"Didn't you learn your lesson last time, fool?" Kenpachi asks, and the Nnoitra imposter is shaking from the reiatsu that has exploded around Kenpachi. "It's like your brain got so fried, you forgot our last fight!" Kenpachi roars, before he slashes Nnoitra with a devastating blow to the chest.

"Something like this…something like this could never kill me!" The Nnoitra imposter declares, even though he can't stop shaking and bleeding.

"You're shaking like a pussy ass bitch." Kenpachi points out the obvious, while Yachiru claps and laughs on the sideline.

"Pray! Santa Teresa!" The Nnoitra imposter shouts out, but Kenpachi already knows his tricks.

"Yeah, yeah. Six arms, six weapons, I know the drill." Kenpachi says, with a mock yawn. "Your reiatsu doesn't even affect me now, in the way that it used to. Must be because I've gotten way stronger." Kenpachi remarks nonchalantly.

"I've got six weapons, and you only have one! If you do the math, you retarded ass, you'll figure out very quickly that I'm the one with the upper hand in this battle!" The Nnoitra imposter shouts, laughing insanely.

"It doesn't matter how many weapons you have, nimrod!" Kenpachi shouts, before he rushes in, to try and slash again.

The Nnoitra imposter seems to have integrated quite well to the body he was graced with, by Szayel Aporro Granz. Though he didn't hide two of his arms this time, he's well trained in how to fight while in his released form. He hasn't had the time that Nnoitra had, to be as confident about the hardness of his skin to the extent that Nnoitra was, so he's much better at defending, than Nnoitra originally was.

As they swing their weapons at one another, Yachiru has a hard time seeing anything at all, but it's obvious that the imposter is holding his own, quite decently against Kenpachi.

"Were you just all talk, motherfucker?!" The Nnoitra imposter shouts, and Kenpachi smiles.

"Let's go, Kure-ji-Burakkuho-Ru!" Kenpachi shouts, and Yachiru's eyes turn as big as dinner plates. His zanpakutou doesn't change shape or size, but it glistens and shines in happiness, at being addressed directly by Kenpachi.

"Ken-chan! Is that the name of your zanpakutou!?" Yachiru squeals as she lights up in happiness.

"That's right…and that's not all I know. The name of my shikai attack, has also been revealed to me!" Kenpachi informs her, and Yachiru squeals like a fan girl.

"Ken-chan is the strongest there is!" Yachiru cheers as she leaps up and down in the air, for joy.

* * *

"What is this?" Ukitake asks, as he looks around at the hollows.

They give him a very strange feeling, and he really isn't comfortable with simply slaying them, after he kills one. The gas released, makes him worry.

_What will happen if too much of this gas is released into Soul Society's air? What was this gas meant to do? I have to get to Ichigo-kun, and Kuchiki!_

Ukitake uses kidou, to bind every last strange looking hollow that he sees, as he heads for Rukia, and Ichigo.

_I'll stand up for you, Kuchiki! You won't have to fight me! I believe you, if you say that you can control it._

* * *

Unohana is quite frustrated, since the Captain Commander's recovery is slower than she had expected it to be. Though his reiatsu had been noticeably low, she hadn't expected it to be practically nonexistent.

"We need to end this foolishness, and just trust those people to keep control of their hollows. They could be a very great ally to Soul Society, if we would just simply accept them. I know you're not very liberal, but it's time for a change." Unohana says softly, even as she continues trying to heal him.

Suddenly the Grimmjow imposter gets her attention.

"Hey! Cunt! You afraid to fight or something? Fucking Shinigami!" The imposter yells, but the moment he called her a cunt, her eyes began to glow, with a terrifying gleam in them.

"What did you just say to me?" Unohana asks him, in a voice that is terrifying, because it's so damned beautiful, yet it feels like there are daggers flying out of her mouth, with each word she speaks to him.

"Ah…" The Grimmjow imposter can feel fear, from the very depths of his soul, and knows his answer could mean the difference between life and death, if he hasn't already decided that with what he's already said.

"Well?" Unohana asks, in a sharp tone. The Grimmjow imposter, decides death is better than being tied up, and perhaps tortured, later on.

"Are you fucking deaf, bitch? You heard me, and it started, with me calling you a fucking cunt!" The Grimmjow imposter growls, and Unohana becomes very grim.

The Grimmjow imposter's eyes widen, as she unleashes her fury onto him. Her attack not only destroys the binding spell, it slides across every inch of his skin, before his whole body cracks like porcelain.

_What the fuck?! I never even saw her release! I never even-_

His body begins bubble and churn, and then an acidy substance starts to come out from the cracks within. Before thirty seconds passes, his entire body is eaten away on the inside...finally, the skin explodes into dust.

Unohana takes a deep calming breath, before turning her attentions back to healing the Captain Commander.

* * *

Kensei lands a direct hit, on Szayel, and practically slices him in half. Rukia can feel the bile in her throat, even though he hollow seems impressed. Rukia doesn't agree at all with her hollow's next opinion, even though she understands why her hollow thinks what she does. (Because her hollow is a sick sex freak)

_He's not bad at all. I never noticed how sexy he was before…you know, I could take him and Ichigo's hollow at the same time! His hollow should have to see me turned on by another man after the shit he pulled with that Shinigami whore._

"Fucking piece of shit!" Kensei roars, since all he can see in his mind, is Mashiro flying in the air from taking the hit.

"Kensei!" Risa calls out in shock, as Kensei's eyes widen. He grabs Szayel by the throat, and begins to thrust his zanpakutou in and out of the pink haired bastard.

"Die! Die painfully!" Kensei rages, and he feels the neck muscles of Szayel begin to crunch under his grip.

"He's out of control." Risa mutters, but her attention is drawn by Mashiro, who seems to have woken up.

"Kensei…" Mashiro whispers, as she sees him lose his mind.

"I'll make sure you're fucking dead!" Kensei roars, and he puts his zanpakutou right in between Szayel's legs.

Everyone closes their eyes, as Kensei sweeps his zanpakutou, up the center of Szayel's body, and lets go of his neck as his blade travels upward. When he gets to the neck, he slashes to the left, and Szayel's body falls to the ground in two pieces.

Everyone's eyes are wide, but then Love starts to shake when he recognizes Unohana's reiatsu start to flare up in a violent manner.

Then they all feel it. A frightening reiatsu. A frightening attack. Not one person in the group is able to do anything other than shake for fifteen seconds from the result of simply feeling the reiatsu of Captain Unohana's attack.

_Oi! King! Whatever that was, you just stay the fuck away from it…because even I have some freaky shakes going on, inside here. If we faced whatever did that, we'd have to kill it before it could attack us. It would be our only hope._

"What in the fuck was that?!" Ichigo asks in a shaky whisper, and Love whimpers.

"She's as scary as she ever was!" Love says, causing Ichigo to look confused. He exchanges a look with Rukia, as Mashiro stands.

"Kensei…" Mashiro says, and he looks at her with concern on his face.

"Mashiro! You're okay!" Kensei says, and Mashiro smiles.

"Of course I am, dummy!" She tells him, but for once, he doesn't get mad. He simply looks away.

_I'm glad she's okay…_

Rukia gives Ichigo a doubtful look. She trusts what her hollow told her, and somehow she feels like they're in the eye of the storm.

* * *

Ukitake stands still for a few moments after feeling Unohana Retsu release some terrifying, non-healing reiatsu.

"Damn…will I ever get over how insanely powerful she is, if you manage to piss her off?" Ukitake breathes out loud, even as he forces his body to get moving again.

It feels like little bugs are crawling out of his skin. That's how it was the last time he felt her wrath from afar too.

* * *

Byakuya sits straight up, quite suddenly, nearly smacking Isane's forehead hard with his own.

"Captain Kuchiki! You're awake!" Isane says in relief, and Byakuya remembers…Rukia and Ichigo…wanting to keep their hollow powers, not wanting to have their hollows extracted…

"What is this presence?" Byakuya asks, and Isane's eyes widen.

"Didn't it just disappear a minute ago? Captain Ukitake already left to investigate." Isane tells him, and Byakuya disappears in a flash.

* * *

"Hug me, Nanao-chan! He's dead!" Risa squeals as she pulls Nanao in for a full body hug. Everyone looks away.

"Yeah, dummy Kensei really went overboard." Mashiro says, and Kensei turns away from the group, when he feels his face heat up.

_Why does she have to be such a bitch?_

"Ichigo…I don't feel like the danger has passed. Not at all." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo looks at her in surprise.

"Nobody else senses anything." Ichigo points out, but Rukia keeps shaking her head.

"It seems you have the strongest senses in the group…next to me." Shinji says, as he looks at her carefully. "I feel what you're feeling, as well." He tells her, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Where's it coming from?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia looks up.

Everyone suddenly begins to pay attention, since Rukia and Shinji both look agitated.

Then _he_ appears…completely unhurt, but with his hair drenched, and looking like he's already won.

"You didn't think it would be that easy, to get rid of a perfect existence, did you?" Szayel asks, while Kensei gawks.

"What the fuck?!" Kensei breathes, as he stares at the seemingly weak Szayel Aporro Granz. Everyone else is pretty surprised too.

"It's the ability of my zanpakutou. I have been reborn. I am undefeatable." Szayel tells them, and Rukia's eyes narrow.

_So this is what I was sensing…_

* * *

**A/N-About Kenpachi and his zanpakutou…**

**Kure-ji-Burakkuho-Ru means Crazy Black Hole **

**I know Kenpachi will probably end up learning the name of his zanpakutou in Bleach, and part of me wishes I knew already what some of these characters would be capable of, since by the time it ends, all of these ideas I've come up with will be obsolete. **

**I may actually come and change some stuff down the road, to match better with what they're truly capable of, just to warn you!**

**But regardless, I felt the name suited him well, since nuclear didn't translate, and neither did bastard for some reason. I thought it might be funny to name his zanpakutou, Nuclear Blast or Crazy Bastard, but Crazy Black Hole sounds more official!**

**And an official apology to the Grimmjow fans...for turning him into a bitch...but it wasn't really Grimmjow, just his body and power, used for Szayel's benefit. **

**I will NOT apologize for making Inoue evil though. I don't like that disloyal bitch. (Poor Tatsuki, didn't even get a goodbye, when Inoue was going to leave, even though she's spent years protecting her.)**


	52. Degenerate Star, Collapse

_Chapter 52_

_Degenerate Star, Collapse_

Upon arriving on the scene, Byakuya instantly uses his shikai attack, to cut Szayel into millions of tiny microscopic pieces. He offers no words of greeting, he just attacks. Once done with that ridiculous feat, he turns to face Ichigo, Rukia, the Vaizards, and the lieutenants that support them.

"Rukia." Byakuya finally says, in a low voice.

"Ni…sama…" Rukia says in a shaky breath.

_Damn his reiatsu is back in full force already? Not bad!_

Rukia ignores her inner hollow, as she keeps her eyes carefully on her brother. She can feel Ichigo is tense, as he stands next to her.

"Hey! Kuchiki! Do you still oppose us?" Hiyori demands loudly, but Rukia puts up a hand, signaling Hiyori to shut her trap.

Ichigo's hollow starts to snicker loudly in his head, and Ichigo is somehow able to keep his face from reacting to his hollow's embarrassing words.

_Hey, King! What do you think he would do if we started rubbing our cock on Rukia right now? Can you imagine the look on his face?! He's so full of himself, it would be sure to be an unforgettable memory!_

Hiyori scowls, but she also realizes that Rukia is dealing with a family member, so she backs off. Ichigo is sure Byakuya would go nuts, if he actually took his hollow's suggestion, tempting though it may be…

"This notion that you have, about not extracting your inner hollow…why do you feel that way?" Byakuya asks her, in a low tone, and Rukia gives him a pleading look.

"Because I can control these powers, I see the benefit in having them. It wasn't a piece of cake, either…learning how to control them. I didn't seek out these powers, but I've learned to harness them. I haven't mastered it, but my inner hollow and I have made a deal. I have her full cooperation, in exchange for not removing her." Rukia tells him, honestly.

_King! Time to cut this boring conversation short, that fairy is back!_

"He's back!" Ichigo suddenly interrupts the conversation, and Byakuya's eyes widen, as he feels the familiar reiatsu, of the enemy that he already killed, upon arriving there.

Byakuya turns and stares, at Szayel. Everyone else does the same, as Szayel clicks his tongue at them.

"You didn't think I'd die that easily, did you?" Szayel asks, and Byakuya is unable to respond.

"How many times exactly will we have to kill you, before you fucking die, you homo?!" Hiyori shrieks, and Byakuya is surprised at her outburst.

"I wonder…" Szayel says, with a wicked grin.

Suddenly Ukitake flies in.

"Ukitake…I thought you left before me." Byakuya says, and Ukitake nods.

"Sorry, I got held up, there were many strange looking hollow flying about. I had to take care of them, before I could come here." Ukitake explains.

"How did you kill so many of my subordinates, without releasing more of the secret ingredient?" Szayel demands, and Ukitake scoffs.

"It's easy, when you have my abilities. I think you have no understanding of the enemies that you've chosen to take on!" Ukitake tells him, and Szayel sneers.

_If only that brat hadn't destroyed my building…all of my Shinigami dolls were destroyed in that attack along with the building! It's a good thing that I have a back-up plan!_

"It seems like enough of the players are here-" Szayel says, but he's suddenly cut off by the ground shuddering and moving, as though an earthquake is taking place in Soul Society.

Everyone looks around, feeling a bit perturbed by the force of the attack…it was just as terrifying as the reiatsu they'd felt earlier, and far more sinister…

_Whoa, whoa! King! What the fuck is that?!_

Ichigo' s eyes widen, as he recognizes the powerful reiatsu.

_Kenpachi!_

* * *

Unohana watches, as Hinamori and Toushirou open their eyes, and stare wide eyed at her.

"Captain Unohana!" Hinamori exclaims, and Unohana continues healing the Captain Commander.

"What in the hell did she do to us?" Toushirou asks, blushing as he remembers the feeling of having an orgasm.

Hinamori blushes too…she hasn't ever felt anything like _that_ in her life before. It was even more perplexing that Kuchiki-san's bite felt so good that she shivers at the memory of it. She can feel goose bumps running up and down her arms.

"She?" Unohana inquires, and Toushirou clenches his fist.

"Kuchiki Rukia…she stabbed me in the belly with her tail, and…" Toushirou feels his belly, and then he looks at Unohana.

"I already healed it. It was similar to Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake." Unohana reveals, and Toushirou's eyes widen in surprise.

_You mean…she made them feel like that too?! Her own brother?! No way! I would never do that to Hinamori!_

"Thank you." Toushirou says, meaning it deeply.

Unohana is not given a chance to respond, since the ground beneath them, starts to move…and shake.

Unohana can't hide the shock, when she feels it. She knows what it is, immediately.

"Captain Zaraki…" Unohana whispers, as she closes her eyes to feel the tremors, which are lasting.

"What…what the fuck was that?!" Toushirou breathes, with his eyes nearly popping out of his head.

Hinamori shakes her head.

"You already know…Captain Zaraki just got even scarier." Hinamori whispers breathlessly, and Toushirou nods his head.

"What is this other presence, I'm feeling? It gives me the creeps." Toushirou says, as he feels the presence of Szayel.

"Captain Kuchiki and Captain Ukitake are that way. You should probably rest, a little bit longer. You were quite drained of energy, and you're only now building it back up." Unohana warns him, and Toushirou blushes, because the memory of climaxing…

_Kurosaki is pretty damned lucky._

* * *

"You learned the name! Do you know what it does?!" Yachiru chirps excitedly.

Kenpachi continues to fight against the imposter Nnoitra, and the six arms are a lot, though he doesn't feel overwhelmed.

"Yeah!" Kenpachi shouts, and Yachiru starts to bounce around, like a ball in a pinball machine, from tree trunk to rock, to the ground, and at another tree.

"Show me, Ken-chan!" Yachiru orders him, and Kenpachi scoffs.

"I don't need it to beat this ass wipe!" Kenpachi tells her, and Yachiru growls, since she doesn't like being denied what she's asking.

"I don't care! I want to see it, Ken-chan! Show me! Show me your shikai attack!" Yachiru demands, and Kenpachi smiles in the middle of battle.

"It could make things more interesting…" Kenpachi allows, and the Nnoitra imposter suddenly jumps back, as Kenpachi smiles victoriously. "Although it means you die for sure, this time." Kenpachi tells the imposter, with the finality quite clear in his voice.

"Yay! Ken-chan, Ken-chan!" Yachiru chants, with a super huge smile, and then she forces herself to sit still, so that she doesn't miss one bit of the magic that is her Ken-chan.

Kenpachi smiles widely, before he obliges his cute pink haired companion.

"Taiho Kyohaku, Botsuraku!" Kenpachi yells, and Yachiru watches in amazement.

All of the reiatsu in his body visibly flies into his zanpakutou, leaving him incredibly weak in the moment just before attacking, which is why Kenpachi loves and wants this attack.

It doesn't make him invincible, on the contrary, it gives his opponent one chance…and one chance only, to make their kill.

The moment is so brief though, that you might miss it if you were too busy being dazzled by the release.

A huge, round, burning light (star) is instantly formed, on the end of his zanpakutou, and then he swings it forward.

The light doesn't grab the Nnoitra imposter, instead, it stops right in front of him. It turns black with lightening bolts of light streaking through it, and then sucks the Nnoitra imposter, in.

Not only him, but the spirit particles that surround the imposter are all getting sucked in, too, at a high rate of volume. The lightening streaks of light quickly disappear within the blackness too.

This causes quite an effect on Soul Society, since the effect of his gravitational pull in his attack, can be felt far and wide.

Once sucked into the blackness, anything that enters its space, instantly shreds in half. Then those halves shred in half. Then those halves shred in half. Nothing that enters that space, is spared.

Everything that goes in, can never be seen, again. It lasts for under thirty seconds, before it collapses on itself, over and over again, until it's as wide around as Zaraki's palm, and then the remaining energy flows back into his zanpakutou.

Yachiru, for once…is speechless, as the attack was more than she could have ever hoped for.

"You know…I don't want to use this attack too often. Too many idiots out there, are mesmerized by the release of a zanpakutou. It may give the opponent a chance to kill me, but it means certain death for anyone I wish to erase." Kenpachi says, as he stares respectfully at his powerful Kure-ji-Burakkuho-Ru.

_I always thought that the Shinigami who relied on their zanpakutou were weak, for not fighting on their own damned skills…but now I think I understand a little bit better, why they were so proud…and felt so much stronger. _

Kenpachi is able to hold back a chuckle, as he has his next thought.

_I can't even imagine what kind of effect I could have, if I ever learned bankai._

Yachiru nods mutely. Kenpachi walks over to her, and sticks her up on his shoulder.

"It's time to go and find Ichigo…we've stayed here, long enough." Kenpachi says, before he zooms off.

_It was magnificent, Ken-chan…I'm so amazed…I still can't talk!_

* * *

"What!? This can't be!" Szayel looks genuinely upset, which has everyone looking at him suspiciously.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now, you ugly freak?!" Hiyori shrieks angrily at him.

Szayel is concerned.

_I was completely unable to collect data on that Shinigami…I can't seal him! I have to act now!_

"The time has come, for you all to experience what it means, to oppose Szayel Aporro Granz." Szayel says in a rushed voice.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Kenpachi asks casually, and Szayel gasps at the same time as Kensei.

For different reasons, though. Kensei can't believe the guy is so energetic after he put him out of commission. His wounds are healed, and his reiatsu is significantly stronger, and that's saying a lot, considering it was monstrous before now.

Szayel stares at Kenpachi in shock.

_He can move that fast?!_

"I'm here to take over, and succeed where Aizen failed…" Szayel says, and he growls.

_All of the subordinates that I've already released, are dead! I have to bring in the second wave! And…I have to die by the hands of that Shinigami…the only way to analyze his reiatsu is to die…but I only have eight more embryos prepared…if I can't take one of their bodies…I could actually die here! I really will have to use...that. After I analyze this fool's reiatsu._

"That won't happen." Byakuya finally speaks, in an angry voice, with flashing eyes.

"You can't kill me, I think I've already proven that." Szayel says, and he eyes Kenpachi.

"What? You want to fight me? Very well. I'll fight you." Kenpachi says, as he rips Yachiru off of his shoulder and practically whips her at Byakuya, who catches her, against his will.

"Kenpachi…" Ichigo says, but Kenpachi glares at him.

"Don't interfere." Kenpachi orders Ichigo, who simply nods. Everyone backs down a bit.

"Do it again, Ken-chan! I want to see it again!" Yachiru chirps, and Kenpachi scoffs.

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want to use it often?" Kenpachi calls back, and Yachiru yanks on Byakuya's hair, as he tries to set her down. He's unsuccessful in getting her off of him, because she's got a firm hold on his hair.

"I want to see it again! Didn't you hear me, Ken-chan! Show Icchy!" Yachiru yells, and Kenpachi charges forward, without following Yachiru's orders.

"You will be just as ineffective as that Shinigami, you'll see." Szayel announces, before he calls for the second force of fighters to come through.

* * *

"His breathing is slow." Unohana says worriedly as she stares at the Captain Commander.

_It's taking far longer to heal him than I thought it would take. Might he actually die?_

"Something is happening…I need to go." Toushirou says, and Hinamori nods.

"If Soul Society is under attack, then we should go offer our assistance!" Momo says, but when she tries to stand, she begins to sway, and she falls back over.

"Both of you need much more rest. You don't seem to understand, but you were drained of your reiatsu. You need to give your body a bit longer…or else you'll die, trying to fight." Unohana says, effectively ending their struggles to get moving.

"I guess we need to wait, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori says, and a few veins pop out on his forehead.

"It's not Hitsugaya-kun, it's Captain Hitsugaya." He corrects her, and she rolls her eyes.

_I'm still your big sister, and no matter how powerful you are, it will always be Hitsugaya-kun._

"You're right, of course, but once we're recovered, we'll go and fight together, Hitsugaya-kun." Hinamori says, and Toushirou's head slumps in defeat.

_It's not like I can do anything about it. She's family…and you're not supposed to kill family…_

* * *

Suddenly, everyone's attention is drawn away from Szayel and Kenpachi, as more enemies appear, to fight on Szayel's behalf. They look the same as the last ones, too.

Yachiru refuses to fight, since she wants to watch Ken-chan.

Kenpachi cuts Szayel apart very quickly, and scoffs that the man was so cocky. He looks into the sky, at Ichigo, in his bankai cloak.

Ichigo is flying around, slashing at enemies, while Ukitake is disposing of them completely, before they can release gas of any sort. His hollow is of course, bitching.

_You let him take your prey, King! _

"It doesn't matter, he'll be back, even if Kenpachi does kill him." Ichigo says in a troubled voice, and his hollow sighs with annoyance in his head.

_If it were me, I'd just keep killing him until he no longer had that ability, kind of like how I could keep fucking Rukia-chan over and over again._

Ichigo is a bit annoyed that his hollow is talking about fucking Rukia in the midst of battle.

"I don't call that cooperating…" Ichigo grumbles, and his hollow is clearly annoyed with him.

_Cut me some fucking slack, King! You know how good it feels inside of her! Kill these shit heads faster, the quicker we finish up here, the sooner we can get back to Rukia-chan and her…needs._

Ichigo blocks out his hollow, since he's obviously not interested in these pathetic opponents that they're all slaying rather easily. He doesn't want to wonder when he'll be able to hold Rukia, naked in his arms again right now. He just wants to survive to be able to have the chance to do so, again.

* * *

**A/N-About Zaraki's shikai attack…**

**Taiho ****Kyohaku Botsuraku ****means Degenerate Star, Collapse. The name of that attack, is how a black hole in the universe is created. Hopefully that makes what happened, a bit easier to understand. The effects of an actual black hole, are practically identical to what I described for Zaraki's shikai attack.**

**You may think that's too powerful, but I remind you that Toushirou has a freaking dragon for his shikai…while the Captain Commander has a ring of fire…so I don't think I overstated Zaraki's power at all. **


	53. Jealous Hollow

**A/N- Alerts are currently down, for me too. If you've reviewed, I'll get the alert whenever fanfic fixes the problem. So thanks in advance, if you've reviewed it!**

_Chapter 53_

_Jealous Hollow_

Kenpachi's eyes widen, as Szayel appears again…looking uninjured. Szayel looks amused.

"I told you that you couldn't kill me, Shinigami." Szayel says.

_Now I only have seven left…I don't think anyone else is coming…I think it's time to use it._

"Why aren't you dead!?" Kenpachi roars, and Yachiru giggles.

"I told you, Ken-chan! Use your shikai attack!" Yachiru yells loudly again, and Kenpachi scoffs.

"Why should I have to do that?" Kenpachi asks, but Szayel looks amused.

"Go ahead, even if you use your attack, it won't erase me." Szayel informs him, and Kenpachi chuckles.

"Are you sure?" Kenpachi asks, as he holds his zanpakutou forward.

"Of course I am. If you don't believe me, you should go ahead and use it. I'll prove I'm not just all talk." Szayel says, and Kenpachi's eyes light up.

"This, I have to see." Kenpachi tells him, and Szayel laughs.

"Just try it, Shinigami." Szayel orders him, and Kenpachi grins.

"Taiho Kyohaku, Botsuraku!" Kenpachi yells, and everyone stops what they're doing, to watch…since the power of Kenpachi forces you to want to see exactly what he is capable of.

The star appears on the edge of his zanpakutou, and he slashes it forward. Ichigo kills one of the hollows that came, without even looking, as he stares on at Kenpachi's shikai.

Everyone is awed, as the black hole is formed, directly in front of Szayel, and he's sucked in, along with all of the other spirit particles around him.

* * *

The Captain Commander opens his eyes, which surprises Unohana, but he has an extremely hard time, trying to move.

"This battle that's happening right now…take me to it." The Captain Commander orders Unohana, and she shakes her head no, and sadly.

"I'm afraid I cannot do that. You are not in any condition to go anywhere, since you can't stand. I'm going to have to take you back to the Fourth Division Relief Station-" Unohana says, but he holds up his hand.

"I don't intend to fight. I intend to observe. If you want me to change my way of thinking, I'll be wanting to see for myself, exactly what is happening." The Captain Commander tells her, and Unohana looks unsure.

* * *

Kenpachi grins, as Szayel disappears from sight, and his shikai attack collapses on itself.

"Reap! Kazeshini" Hisagi cries out, as he kills two of Szayel's Arrancar, at the same time.

Ukitake takes care of completely destroying them, before they can release any harmful substances, into the air.

The rest of the fighters, finish taking out the second wave of Arrancar, though none of them notice one, which has been designed to be untraceable.

Everyone lands and looks at each other, not yet ready to feel victorious. With Szayel, it's hard to say, when you've actually won.

"Do you really think it's over?" Ichigo asks Rukia, and she shakes her head no.

"I really doubt it," Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns.

"This is a pain in the ass!" Ichigo says, before Szayel appears again, mad as can be.

He glares angrily at the group.

_Impossible! His reiatsu…is incapable of being sealed! Why?! It's damned near infinite!_

"I knew it." Rukia mutters, as she glares up at him.

The untraceable Arrancar suddenly drops down, from high in the sky, and into Szayel's hand.

"The time has come, for me to show you all, just how perfect my existence really is." Szayel says, as he gives them all a look of superiority. "I did some testing, on some of the most powerful Espada, which are obviously comparable to you!" Szayel says victoriously, with a shout of laughter.

Szayel smashes the Arrancar apart in his hand, to reveal a spray bottle. He whips out a mask, to put it on his face, and then he pulls on the handle, which quickly releases the contents of the bottle, into the air.

Byakuya instantly reacts.

"Way of Binding, Number Eighty-One! Danku!" Byakuya calls out, but the mist simply erodes away his barrier, so that they all gave no choice but to breathe it in.

"What did he just do?!" Rukia breathes worriedly, as the effects of his spray begin to hit all of their noses. Hisagi and Nanao are the first to drop.

Risa and Kensei's eyes widen, as they drop to their knees to check for signs of life in Hisagi and Nanao. Hachi drops next at the same time as Yachiru, and Ukitake along with Byakuya fall, just before Risa follows.

Kensei's eyes widen as he looks at Mashiro, because her eyes are starting to roll back in her head. Kensei catches her in his arms, and she meets his gaze…just before she passes out.

Rukia and Ichigo both turn their attention to Kensei…since his eyes are wide and horrified

"She's not breathing! She's not breathing! What in the fuck did that motherfucker do?!" Kensei roars, as he holds Mashiro close to his chest.

Rukia rushes to her brother's side, and Captain Ukitake…she can tell…neither one of them are breathing either.

Kenpachi has Yachiru in his arms, and he's so choked up, he can't speak. She's not breathing…

"Ni-sama! Ni-sama! Ni-sama!" Rukia's voice gets louder and more shrill, as she looks at her brother, and then at Ukitake, who Ichigo is checking.

"He's not breathing either." Ichigo whispers, as his eyes grow very angry. "Ukitake-san…" Ichigo breathes, and Rukia's eyes begin to get crazy.

That's when Love, Rose, Shinji, and Hiyori, all drop too, which has Kensei even more upset, as he holds Mashiro close to his chest.

Szayel glares down at the only four remaining enemies, with hatred.

_Impossible! It didn't work on them! Why?!_

"Ichigo…" Rukia starts to feel weak, and her inner hollow starts to speak up, in her head.

_Let me out! Let me out! Let me out!_

"Rukia!" Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Will she fall too?!_

Kensei growls, while Kenpachi suddenly looks back.

"It's Captain Unohana." Kenpachi says, feeling a form of relief, since if anybody can help them, it is she. She stays far back though, and Kenpachi runs Yachiru over to her, while Kensei does the same with Mashiro. They both are back in a flash, as they glare up at Szayel.

"Come! It seems I'll need you, after all!" Szayel shouts loudly, towards the rip in the atmosphere that has allowed his minions in.

Ichigo's eyes widen, as the half mask appears on Rukia's face…signaling that her hollow is the one in control. Kensei looks nervous that Rukia has gone this far, in the view of Captain Unohana, The Captain Commander, and another captain, that stands with them.

Ulquiorra steps from the rip, which makes Ichigo gape.

"What the…" Ichigo can't believe it, he can't believe what he's seeing, at all.

"This one is different from the others! He was the only Espada that allowed me to clone him, before his death! I was able to speed up the growth process so that he is here, in all of his glory, to fight!" Szayel says, with open laughter.

"But you were so loyal to Aizen!" Ichigo argues, and Ulquiorra scoffs.

"Szayel Aporro Granz-sama is superior to Aizen. He is the only reason I exist, so I am loyal to him." Ulquiorra announces, and Ichigo just gapes a minute.

"You know this guy?! Ichigo!?" Kenpachi roars, and Ichigo nods.

"He's incredibly strong." Ichigo mutters, even as he remembers how fighting Ulquiorra was a bitch.

"I want something I can cut up, and will actually die!" Kenpachi roars, as he jumps at Ulquiorra. Hollow Rukia looks at Kensei, and licks her lips.

Kensei focuses on Hollow Rukia, who has suddenly arrived at his side, and is biting his neck as she grabs at his crotch. His hands seem to have a mind of their own. He begins to massage her back as she brings him ultimate pleasure.

Ichigo's hollow goes nuts. Hollow Rukia's other hand, slides over Kensei's chest and tickles the spot where his tattoo is displayed.

_That bitch! Let me the fuck out now! Let me out, let me out, let me the fuck out now! Now, now, now, now, now-_

Ichigo can't do anything…the half mask appears, against his will, and Rukia can sense Hollow Ichigo coming out, as Kensei begins to convulse, in her arms. She squeezes his crotch as he orgasms, and she keeps taking his reiatsu, at a very high rate of volume. She purposely drains him to near death, before she pulls away, and lets him fall to the ground.

She's suddenly grabbed around the neck and spun around.

"_You fucking bitch! Do I need to put you on a collar and leash! What the fuck were you doing!?_" Hollow Ichigo demands as he squeezes her neck. Hollow Rukia smacks him across his mask, and he lets go of her, though he's still glaring.

"_Hey! You felt up that Shinigami whore! You have no right to talk!_" Hollow Rukia reminds him, and he scoffs.

"_I didn't fucking like it!_" Hollow Ichigo defends himself, and Hollow Rukia wipes the blood from her lips.

"_Oh? I can't say I feel the same. That man right there is damned sexy!_" Hollow Rukia informs him, and Hollow Ichigo snatches her up.

Szayel watches with great interest, as he prepares to fly down on them, to attack. He doesn't notice that Hinamori has surrounded herself in a special binding spell that is allowing her to carry the others back to Captain Unohana. Hollow Ichigo doesn't notice her either, since his attention is completely on Hollow Rukia.

Hollow Ichigo has snatched Hollow Rukia up into his arms and begins to kiss her violently before he pulls away.

"_Never again…you're my bitch. I won't forgive you a second time!_" Hollow Ichigo warns her, and Hollow Rukia smiles.

"_Then I guess that means you belong to me as well. Don't go touching any other woman, then!_" Hollow Rukia orders him, and he growls unhappily, even as he nods his head in acquiescence.

Szayel flies at them, with his zanpakutou out, prepared to kill them both, but Hollow Ichigo just smiles widely at Hollow Rukia.

Szayel scowls as Hollow Ichigo meets his zanpakutou before it can cut him, without even looking at him, and stops him thoroughly, in his tracks.

_Fuck! He's like that other bastard! He has endless reiatsu! I can't fucking seal him like this! I need my tool!_

The problem with his tool, is that it will only work once, and he was only able to complete two of them. There are three opponents…so he figures he'll have to take out both of the men, unless Ulquiorra wins…

Szayel jumps back, and Hollow Ichigo's attention is back on Hollow Rukia.

"_We will kill him together…as a sign of our partnership._" Hollow Ichigo tells her, and Hollow Rukia laughs.

"_I don't need your help. For once in your life, just sit back and watch! You just make sure nothing happens to our comrades…and cover me only if I really need it!_" Hollow Rukia tells him, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_Bitch, when I say we're doing something together, then we're doing it together! I don't have comrades either! You have me, and I have you!_" Hollow Ichigo roars, and Hollow Rukia giggles evilly.

Another untraceable Arrancar starts to fall out of the sky, but Hollow Ichigo notices it, and sends out a Getsuga Tenshou that obliterates the thing, making Szayel really pissed off.

_He destroyed one of the tools! Now I only have one left…and if he destroys that…what in the fuck will I do!? Why does he have so much power!?_

Kenpachi is overpowering Ulquiorra, though Hollow Ichigo and Rukia are too busy arguing with one another to notice.

"_We have more than each other._" Hollow Rukia objects, since she thrives on all of the reiatsu she's stolen from their comrades, and they had been so willing…

They feel Ulquiorra release, but they ignore it, and Szayel worries, whether or not he can get the tool into his hands safely.

Szayel wonders why they're arguing with each other, rather than attacking him, but he watches, and waits for the perfect opportunity to collect his last precious tool.

"_Bitch, I'm all that should matter, to you!_" Hollow Ichigo growls at Hollow Rukia, who simply ignores him, to stare at Szayel.

"_Your games end here!_" Hollow Rukia yells, and Hollow Ichigo doesn't appreciate being ignored. He pulls her back in for another possessive kiss.

Szayel seizes this opportunity, and signals for the second tool to come to him. The second Arrancar flies out of the sky, right as Kenpachi tears through Ulquiorra.

"That felt damned good! Now it's your turn!" Kenpachi roars, as he turns towards Szayel, who now has his precious tool.

* * *

"Can you get them breathing again?" Hinamori asks as she looks worriedly at Nanao and Hisagi.

"Even the captains…" Hitsugaya says, as he stares at Byakuya and Ukitake.

"I don't know what's happened to them all, but I need Isane's assistance. Captain Hitsugaya, can you please go and relay that message, using the same type of spell as Lieutenant Hinamori." Unohana requests, and Hitsugaya scowls.

"I should be fighting." Toushirou objects, but Unohana shakes her head at him.

"You're still not fully recovered. Your binding spell won't be at its strongest, but we need to save these lives. Please, go." Unohana requests, and Toushirou nods his head stiffly, before he puts up a shield, and begins to run towards the medical center.

"Why doesn't she want me to battle? I'm certain I could be of some help." Toushirou mutters, as he utilizes his shunpo.

Suddenly the answer comes to him, in a flash.

_It's because she supports them keeping their inner hollows isn't it? I'm sure of it. Even I heard her words, when I was out of it. That has to be it._

He puts all thoughts out of his mind to get Isane and anyone else who can help.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo rips his mouth away from Hollow Rukia, and zooms in the way of Kenpachi and Szayel.

"_This is not your fight._" Hollow Ichigo tells Kenpachi, who is surprised at the tone, and power coming at him from Ichigo.

"Get out of my way, or I'll cut through you, too!" Kenpachi roars, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs, before he swings his zanpakutou so quickly that Kenpachi doesn't even see it.

He knocks Kenpachi all the way over by Unohana, before he looks at Szayel with a gleam in his eyes.

"Damn you, Ichigo!" Kenpachi yells, but then he notices Yachiru isn't moving.

"Please stay here, Captain Zaraki. With me." Unohana requests in a musical voice, and he appears to have an inner struggle.

"I am a fighter." Kenpachi growls at her, and she nods her head.

"I know. But she needs you right now. There will be many other fights. This time, you're needed here." Unohana tells him, and Kenpachi flexes his muscles as he stares towards Szayel and Hollow Ichigo who are facing each other, while Hollow Rukia is on the ground watching them face one another.

"Listen to her wisdom. It's an order." The Captain Commander orders him, and Kenpachi is glad for it.

_I can handle being ordered to look after Yachiru…she's never been this bad off before. Just this once…I can pull back. I can stay here. I can sheathe my zanpakutou._

* * *

Szayel smiles victoriously. He's left with two opponents…and only one of which that he needs his tool for. Hollow Ichigo flies in at top speed, and swings…Szayel only barely is able to use his tool, before his life is taken.

"_Die_!" Hollow Ichigo roars, right as he's zapped. He's suddenly enclosed in a very small room, and cut from Hollow Rukia's sight.

Hollow Rukia runs over since Szayel was torn in two, and is disappearing.

She looks at the encasement that Hollow Ichigo is in, and she begins attack it, with Sode No Shirayuki. She does it until Szayel reappears.

"It's useless. That material there, eats reiatsu. No matter how much you try to get him out, or how much he tries to get out, it will absorb all of that reiatsu. Until he dies." Szayel says confidently, and Hollow Rukia hisses at him.

"_I won't let him die like a bitch._" Hollow Rukia informs Szayel, who laughs raucously at her.

"You can't stop me. The moment I'm finished with you, I will be able to make my final move! I have dreamed of living in the royal dimension! I wonder what the spirit particles there, would be like! I must know!" Szayel informs her, and Hollow Rukia hisses again.

"_You say I can't stop you…but you're fucking wrong about that. Nobody, and I mean nobody, besides me can fuck with my man. You will suffer my wrath. I will eliminate you._" Hollow Rukia says, as she holds out Sode No Shirayuki.

"Ha! I had a chance to analyze your reiatsu! I admit I'm surprised that you are still able to breathe, unlike the others, but your reiatsu I can seal! I had extensive time to research your battle with Aaroniero Arruruerie! Not only that, I was able to watch a replay of it! There were recording devices! I know…your greatest weakness! Not that it matters, because you are weak! I can seal you! And so I will!" Szayel laughs, as he creates see through building, meant to show the Shinigami watching that it was futile to go against him.

Hollow Rukia hisses again.

"_You, seal me?! You have got to be fucking kidding me_!" Hollow Rukia bellows angrily, and Szayel laughs at her.

"In here, you are as helpless as a newborn babe. I will enjoy killing you, I will enjoy it a lot!" Szayel announces, before he laughs maniacally, and narrows his eyes at her.

Hollow Rukia smiles.


	54. Enclosures

_Chapter 54_

_Enclosures_

Hollow Ichigo is not very happy at all. He's basically in a jail, which he doesn't intend to stay inside of.

"_That bastard thinks he can keep me in here, until I die!? He doesn't know who he's fucking with!_" Hollow Ichigo growls, as he smiles.

It will take him some time…but he's sure he can bust this enclosure apart into smithereens. He begins to back build up his reiatsu.

"_My bitch had better be alive, when I get out of here._" Hollow Ichigo growls angrily.

_Anything else, would be unacceptable._

* * *

"What is this?" Kenpachi asks, as he begins to have a belated reaction to Szayel's last trick, that took out nearly everyone else.

"You must not move. Stay still, or else you might stop breathing." Unohana says gently, and she's glad that her own barrier is holding up strong to the air outside.

The Captain Commander and Unohana exchange a meaningful look.

_Even Kenpachi wouldn't have been able to last long, whatever was released…could have easily subdued Soul Society's normal fighters…now we can only rely on an unseated officer, with hollow powers, and perhaps the Substitute Shinigami, if he can break out of the seal he's currently in. Soul Society could be in deep trouble…if they fail._

"How long will these effects last?" Hinamori asks nervously, since she's just brought Kensei into the barrier.

"We have no way of knowing. We can only hope they aren't long lasting." She says, as she looks on, worriedly.

Ichigo has been contained, and Hollow Rukia is clearly visible as she faces Szayel within the enclosure. They're obviously exchanging words, but they can't be heard outside of the space that they're in.

"Hitsugaya-kun is on his way back!" Hinamori says with a smile.

"He's using his shunpo…he really doesn't get what it means, to be weakened." Unohana says with a light smile. Hinamori smiles back.

"In some ways, he is still a child…" Hinamori admits, and Unohana laughs.

"Don't let him hear you talk like that, he'd have a fit." Unohana says, and Hinamori smiles.

"You're right." Hinamori agrees, but then they notice Kenpachi glaring at their small talk.

"You are experienced in healing techniques, are you not?" Unohana asks, and Hinamori nods.

"We need to put everyone here in a healing barrier, and I'll work on making sure they're all alive." Unohana says, and Hinamori nods.

"I'll do whatever I can, to help." She says, and Unohana smiles.

_We will save their lives._

* * *

Hollow Rukia's smile, changes to a giggle…an evil loud giggle that grates on Szayel's nerves in the same way it used to grate on Rukia's ears…when they first became connected.

"What's so funny? You laugh at your own death?" Szayel demands, as he glares at her with big crazy eyes.

"_I will rape you…and not in the sexual way. My zanpakutou will thrust in and out of you…I'll penetrate you in the places that are sure to hurt the most…and…I will make you pay for ever saying you could fucking seal me. Nobody can seal me, you got that bitch!_" Hollow Rukia roars, before her yellow eyes turn light blue with reiatsu, which surprises Szayel.

_How! How can she even build up reiatsu!? I've studied this bitch! Even with a mask…her reiatsu should stay the same!_

"Whatever you're thinking of trying, is useless." Szayel says confidently, even though he can already feel that he's probably wrong about that comment.

"_Ha! Bankai…__Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki!_" Hollow Rukia hisses her chant, and Szayel's eyes widen as the entire encasement becomes covered in ice. Nobody can even see what's happening on the outside now, and it's suddenly very cold.

The materialized Sode No Shirayuki at her side, is far different from any materialized Sode No Shirayuki that ever appeared at Rukia's side, because it looks like a griffin straight from hell, made of black and white colored ice. It's size is gargantuan, and its lion head is all white, while its beak is black with a white edged tip. Its wings are black and white, and its body is the same.

"How can you go into bankai, bitch?!" Szayel shrieks in madness…

"_I already fucking told you, fucking shit head…you cannot seal me…not even in your wildest dreams!_" Hollow Rukia tells him, before she giggles again.

Szayel scowls, as her creature disappears, and then reappears below him, to pierce him with its glistening beak.

Szayel only barely dodges death, but before he can gloat about it, her griffin is already behind him, with her beak pointed in the middle of his back. She pierces through him, and then Hollow Rukia immediately hops towards him as she also pierces him in the chest. She pulls her zanpakutou halfway out, and then shoves it back in.

"Bitch…" Szayel groans in pain, since his body isn't dead quite yet.

"_I'm penetrating you…god it feels so good!_" Hollow Rukia giggles as she digs her zanpakutou around in his innards, causing blood to spray out onto her face.

Hollow Rukia giggles again, as he dies. She dissipates her bankai, and the ice around the room disappears, as Hollow Rukia licks at some of the blood on her hands.

Hollow Rukia is angry, however, that the enclosure she's in, is still intact. She can also see the enclosure that her precious Hollow Ichigo is in, outside of the enclosure that she's in, and she wants to have another crack at it.

Behind her, Szayel reappears, and laughs at her.

"Okay…it's true that there were aspects to your power that I was unaware of before, making it so that I wasn't able to seal you properly, the first time around, but now I've got a full analysis!" Szayel says triumphantly, and Hollow Rukia hisses as she turns to face him.

"_You sound real fucking stupid. I thought I already told you, that you cannot seal me._" Hollow Rukia says snaps at him, as she holds her zanpakutou back up.

"We'll see if that's true or not, now." Szayel says, and he narrows his eyes at her.

_I'm getting low on opportunities…only four more bodies…if I've somehow failed to seal her, it could be down to three._

* * *

"Isane!" Unohana says, and her lieutenant's eyes get wide.

"All of them?!" Isane asks, as she looks at Kenpachi who is visibly struggling to breathe and keep his eyes open, and Unohana nods.

"We need to get them all breathing, as quickly as possible. Much time has already passed. We need to work quickly." Unohana says, and Isane looks sad.

_Even though Shinigami can go far longer without air than humans, Shinigami too, have a limit._

"Heal…Yachiru…" Kenpachi gasps out, as he struggles to breathe.

Kensei's eyes open, and he looks at the Shinigami around him, and he flinches when he realizes how close to Captain Unohana he is. He feels really weak, like his body can hardly move, and then he remembers…Rukia's hollow…

_She bit me…she took far more reiatsu that Rukia ever did…and she touched me…_

"I see you're awake. We are not here to fight you, and you don't have the strength to do so anyways, so don't try anything stupid." The Captain Commander says to him, and Kensei looks at Mashiro, who is in a healing barrier.

"Mashiro…" Kensei whispers, and then he looks back at the fight. Hollow Rukia is the only one of his comrades that he can see in the battle.

_Where's Ichigo?_

* * *

"_Psh. I will get out of here._" Hollow Ichigo mutters, as the entire enclosure is bursting with black and red reiatsu, while his eyes shine blue. His sword, in bankai, is emanating with reiatsu as well.

_I'm going to get back, and I'm going to fuck up that motherfucker's world._

"_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha_!" Hollow Ichigo bellows at the top of his lungs.

* * *

Hollow Rukia starts to rebuild her reiatsu, but to her surprise, it's actually not working this time. She knows exactly what's happened, since he hasn't shut his trap about doing this to her.

Szayel notices right away that the power isn't building like it did before, and he starts to laugh victoriously.

"See! I told you! Stupid fucking bitch! You aren't as great as you claim!" Szayel tells her, and Hollow Rukia's sudden giggling, makes him pause to glare at her.

"_You think this changes something!?_" Hollow Rukia asks, as she starts to pull from her reservoir of stolen reiatsu. She concentrates on the reiatsu that she stole from Byakuya, first.

Szayel's eyes widen in horror as power begins to build around her zanpakutou, and he gapes as she releases it into shikai, without saying a word. The zanpakutou glistens with power in her hands, and she giggles once more as he looks at her disbelieving.

"How is she able to do that! I sealed her didn't I?!" Szayel mutters, as her eyes flash with power.

_Her first attempt to build power was blocked…so how she able to pull this off?! This reiatsu…is completely different!_

She flies at him, giggling like a psycho, and Szayel dodges her hit.

"_I'm not getting beat by an effeminate man with pink hair…it's just not happening! Get that through your thick skull, you fucked up excuse for a scientist! You cannot seal me!_" Hollow Rukia announces, as she turns to fly at him again, with a cero forming in her free hand.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo feels his blast, penetrating against the walls around him, and he can tell they're desperately trying to suck in, all of the power that he just released…but they can't keep up.

The room blows apart, and Hollow Ichigo immediately turns his attention to the enclosure that Hollow Rukia is inside of, flying at Szayel with killing intent. He watches as she fires a cero at Szayel, but he dodges it.

The moment he sees she's alive, and in perfect health, he holds his arms out, and clenches his free hand into a fist, as he laughs psychotically. His laugh is loud, long, and powerful. It's enough to bring Hinamori and Isane to their knees, even within Unohana's barrier, which is quaking and shuddering in response to his power.

He immediately flies at one of the walls that encloses Hollow Rukia and he starts to bash on it, at full strength. He moves at the speed of shunpo around the encasement, attacking it in as many different places as possible. He cannot use his strongest attack…as long as his mate is on the inside.

"_You dick munch! You too much of a pussy to fight a fucking man!?_" Hollow Ichigo screeches as he beats at the encasement.

* * *

Hollow Rukia suddenly notices all kinds of commotion, just outside the barrier. She hadn't been able to hear it when he broke free, but when she finally realizes that he's freed himself, she starts to giggle with glee.

"_Another one of your genius tricks failed, loser! For you to ever think you could seal either one of us, means you're really retarded!_" Hollow Rukia says smugly, since the sight of her sexy Hollow Ichigo beating against the transparent walls that surround her takes away all of her worries.

_With him free, I can take my time, finishing this pink haired bitch off!_

"How did he get free?!" Szayel breathes angrily as the walls shake and shudder from Hollow Ichigo's assault on them.

_No matter how much reiatsu we injected into them during testing, it always held up, even with twenty powerful Arrancar feeding it their strongest reiatsu. For him to have busted it by himself…he's a fucking monster!_

He turns his attention to what Hollow Rukia, when she begins to speak.

"_I wouldn't be with a bitch ass man. His power is so fucking sexy, my clit is twizzling like bacon on a hot pan_!" Hollow Rukia announces, before she puts a hand at her crotch and giggles a bit.

"You are a crude and disgusting excuse for a female." Szayel informs her in a snobby tone.

"_You too._" Hollow Rukia tells him, causing him to scowl.

"I am a man!" Szayel snaps at her, and Hollow Rukia giggles again.

"_Prove it._" Hollow Rukia dares him, and he scoffs.

"I'm not as unrefined as you are." Szayel says, and Hollow Rukia giggles again before she flies at him.

He meets her zanpakutou with his own, and he grunts, as she pushes him back into a wall.

"_I get it. Your dick is so small, you're ashamed to show it. Not my sexy ass strawberry, he has a magnificent cock!_" Hollow Rukia tells him with another evil giggle when he looks offended.

"I don't have a small cock!" Szayel growls at her, even as her zanpakutou begins to cut through his own.

"_I bet my pinkie finger is bigger._" Hollow Rukia taunts him, just before she cuts through his zanpakutou, and once again, stabs him. This time in the center of the chest.

Szayel groans as she once again pulls her zanpakutou halfway in and out of his chest, over and over again. Then she pulls out and smiles wickedly, as she cuts away his pants…revealing what he had not wanted to show her. He's only half dead as she gets a gander at his package.

Hollow Rukia begins to laugh…she can't stop laughing.

"What…" Szayel gurgles blood as she laughs in utter amusement at the lower half of his body.

"_Pink pubic hair!? I have never seen something more gay in my life! Not to mention, that thing you call a penis, hanging between your legs is downright pathetic!_" Hollow Rukia cannot stop her laughing, she's clutching her stomach, it hurts so bad.

Szayel actually blushes in his condition, at her words.

"It's cold in here...because of your ice..." Szayel mutters, as more blood drips out of his mouth, in a ridiculous attempt to explain away the state of what's between his legs.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is ten times madder on the outside when he first sees Szayel's pants get cut away, but he's calmed when he sees how blatantly amused his lover is with the enemy's sad excuse for a package. He still wants in the enclosure, though.

"_Bitch…even if you laugh…I still only want you only staring at my cock!_" Hollow Ichigo yells loud enough for Captain Unohana and everyone in her barrier who is awake to hear. Their reactions are all to guffaw in embarrassment at what they've heard him yell.

He watches as she flies back in, castrates Szayel, and then kills him. Then she lands on the other side of the wall from where he's at, sheathes Sode No Shirayuki, and she puts her hands against the wall.

Hollow Ichigo puts his hands up on his side, to meet hers, and they gaze into each other's eyes for a moment.

The power begins to build, and the wall begins to shake…from the power they're exuding, just from their desire to touch one another, and fight with one another.

Szayel reappears, as they're doing this, and Hollow Rukia is forced to stop trying to break the wall, in order to fight this enemy, yet again. He's giving her one hell of a deadly glare as he recalls the way she last chose to kill him.

_Only three bodies left…I have to finish this annoying bitch off, soon!_

Within a moment of him appearing, Hollow Rukia's zanpakutou goes to its sealed form, and he dares to smile over that fact at her.

"_You're still trying to seal me_?!" Hollow Rukia comments angrily, and Szayel claps for her.

"The dumb bitch understands…I said I'd seal you, and that's what I'm fucking going to do!" Szayel informs her, and that fucking smile appears on her face again.

"_Dumb fucking Arrancar. That's all you are, shit for brains. The next death will be more painful than the last…I promise you that._" Hollow Rukia threatens him, as she focuses on the reiatsu that she stole from Ukitake.

She knows Hollow Ichigo is still trying to get inside, but she is planning her next kill and she's not looking at her partner.

_Very soon lover, we'll be together again._


	55. Her Promise

_Chapter 55_

_Her Promise_

Szayel sneers, as Rukia is able to regain her shikai, and he wonders how in the hell she can change her reiatsu to such a degree, to unseal herself.

_Shouldn't that be impossible?_

Hollow Rukia starts to giggle evilly, since she has come up with a way that she believes will help her fulfill her promise to him for a more painful death. Hollow Rukia uses shunpo to arrive directly behind Szayel and then she slices her zanpakutou straight up into his ass. Then she digs it around.

"_I hope you aren't enjoying this too much_," Hollow Rukia says, still giggling evilly, while Hollow Ichigo is still rampaging outside of the enclosure.

"Bitch!" Szayel screams at the top of his lungs, and he uses every effort to get away from her.

"_First Dance…White Moon_!" Hollow Rukia is suddenly below him, and Szayel screams as the entire enclosure becomes filled with her ice.

The walls begin to creek from the pressure, but Hollow Rukia doesn't notice.

Hollow Ichigo does though, and he aims a well placed Getsuga Tenshou in a weak spot in the structure, while Hollow Rukia's ice is providing tension.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_." Hollow Ichigo's voice is filled with venom. He wants in there so bad.

The ice breaks away at the instant of Hollow Ichigo's attack, and the top of the enclosure gives way at the same time. Hollow Ichigo flies in, grabs Hollow Rukia, and then quickly flies back out before the walls can collapse on her.

* * *

"Did you see the size of that?! I've never seen her make one so big!" Hinamori says in amazement, as her attention has been grabbed by Hollow Rukia's shikai attack.

Toushirou's eyes are wide. He glances at the unconscious and now weakly breathing Hiyori, and he remembers how she said he may no longer have the most powerful ice and snow type zanpakutou.

"So this is what she meant." Toushirou mutters under his breath, as he crosses his arms.

Kenpachi lets out a wheezy laugh, still only barely with it.

"Not bad. No wonder Ichigo's so crazy about her." Kenpachi mutters, and Unohana gives him a look.

"Captain Zaraki, are you trying to worsen your condition because you want me to take care of you?" She asks him in a soft voice, and Kenpachi throws her a confident smirk.

"You know I'm your favorite patient." He tells her, and her eyes sparkle.

"You used to be, only because I rarely had to tend to you…but in the past year, you've become a nuisance." Unohana tells him, and Kenpachi doesn't lose his grin.

"Don't lie." Kenpachi says, and Unohana looks away from him.

_Nobody can know…how much I think about this man at night._

The Captain Commander has his eyes on Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia, who have either won, or are waiting for the enemy to reappear. Either way, their behavior is…unexplainable.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo laughs victoriously as Hollow Rukia's teeth plunge into his neck. The ice explodes behind them, as Szayel dies.

"_I've been waiting for this…you're such a sexy fucking bitch…watching you fight was such a turn on._" Hollow Ichigo moans, as she sticks a hand in his robe, to feel his muscular chest, while she replenishes a bit of reiatsu in her system.

Hollow Rukia pulls away, and Hollow Ichigo kisses her, and pulls her in close to grind up against her body. He reaches around and squeezes her ass with his hands, and moans as she bites on his tongue.

They finally pull away, breathing hard, and Hollow Rukia smiles.

"_Don't distract me. It's not over yet._" Hollow Rukia warns him, and Hollow Ichigo doesn't like her order. She turns away from him to look up.

"_Come here!_" Hollow Ichigo yanks her by her hair, until she's looking at him again, and he lowers his lips against hers once more.

Hollow Rukia suppresses a giggle as he kisses her. She has him all figured out. They kiss and grab at each other until they feel the same unpleasant figure appearing yet again.

"_That cocksucker is back!_" Hollow Ichigo growls as he rips his lips away from his lover's lips.

"I see you destroyed the enclosure. Too bad for you, I can simply create another one." Szayel says, as he reforms another enclosure with all three of them trapped inside.

_Two left…I am starting to wonder if I will really die here…should I attempt to make an escape? No. I should stay here and finish these two annoying opponents off._

Hollow Ichigo begins to laugh loudly at Szayel, before he pins him with a purposeful stare.

"_This is perfect! Now you have nowhere to fucking run to! We own you, now!_" Hollow Ichigo screeches, as black reiatsu begins to exude from his zanpakutou.

Szayel growls. He had extensive time to research Hollow Ichigo's powers, since he's had these powers a long time.

While he can't seal him, he can certainly reduce his ability to damage by a great deal. The enclosure they're in now, is specifically geared to seal him. He has also sealed the reiatsu that the bitch used to kill him, though with her, it's possible she'll get around his rules yet again.

Hollow Ichigo notices that his power isn't gathering like he wants it to, and Hollow Rukia's zanpakutou has gone back once more, to its sealed state.

Hollow Rukia scoffs, and she concentrates on the reiatsu that she's taken from Kensei. It's plentiful, since she's taken his reiatsu on so many different occasions.

Szayel scowls, as her zanpakutou returns to its shikai state, and Hollow Ichigo looks impressed as well.

"How do you keep doing that?!" Szayel screams angrily at her, and Hollow Ichigo snickers, as he looks at Hollow Rukia with even more appreciation than he did before.

"_You're more useful than you look, you sexy bitch!_" Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia considers cutting her lover, for insinuating that she doesn't look useful.

Before she can cut his stupid ass, he grabs her up and licks her ear.

"_Bastard,_" Hollow Rukia hisses at him, and he laughs with amusement at her.

"_I was just kidding, you're the fucking best. You know that…or I would have killed you._" Hollow Ichigo assures her before he shoves his tongue into her ear.

Hollow Rukia turns her head, and he licks her up the side of her cheek. They're bouncing around the enclosure at such a high rate of speed, even though his reiatsu has been greatly reduced within.

"_You are such an ass…_"Hollow Rukia mutters at him, and Hollow Ichigo laughs.

"_Use your second dance, and I'll use Getsuga Tenshou. We'll hit him together._" Hollow Ichigo tells her, and Hollow Rukia nods energetically.

"_We just need to keep killing him. He can't keep up this act forever. He'll run out of reiatsu, or he'll run out of backup bodies, before either one of us tire of killing him!_" Hollow Rukia agrees excitedly, and Hollow Ichigo smiles.

He's always loved that she was a bloodthirsty bitch. Her thirst, matches his own, and it only makes her more beautiful. He suddenly notices the snow coming off of her zanpakutou, and he can't believe she can work up such a huge level of power, while he is quite stunted.

* * *

"We did it! They're all breathing…though many of them weakly." Isane says, with worry, but Unohana smiles, and then she starts to work more closely with Kenpachi.

He never allows anyone to work on him besides her, and now that he's suffered for so long while they worked on everyone else, she begins to help him regain his breath.

Kenpachi slowly nods off, and his breathing gets much more strong, when he does. Unohana lifts the sleeping Yachiru up, and places her on Kenpachi's chest. Then she goes to work more closely with the Vaizards.

Kensei has arranged Mashiro so that she uses his leg as a pillow, and he's running his fingers through her brightly colored green hair.

"You're breathing…" Kensei whispers, as he wills her to wake up.

"Kensei…pervert." Mashiro mumbles in her sleep as she swats at his hand, and Kensei smiles.

_She never changes…and I won't admit to her how happy it makes me._

"You're the pervert, Miss begging for a bite…but at least I understand now why you like it so much. It's better than being jabbed in the stomach." Kensei mutters with a smile.

Hollow Rukia drained him of most of his energy, but he's the type who builds it back up, fairly fast again. He can tell he's still not to normal, but with each minute that passes, he feels more and more like he's getting back to normal.

He looks over at the Captain Commander, who is completely focused on the fight in the enclosure.

* * *

"_Second Dance…_" Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo talks at the same time as her.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" Hollow Ichigo says, at the same time she finishes her chant.

"_White Ripple_!" Hollow Rukia's voice is drowned out by Hollow Ichigo's voice, but as they swing their zanpakutous forward, side by side, the blades touch as they release their power together, into one big huge blast.

Szayel's eyes widen…his opponent had spoken the truth earlier. There is nowhere to run.

A mix of white snow in the form of a huge avalanche, along with a black swirl of Hollow Ichigo's direct power are all he can see, before he sees a giant flash of light, and then his entire body is cut apart by sharp ice shards, and blood sprays out from the direct power of Ichigo's hit, mixed in with it.

Szayel's scream earns laughter from the pair, who immediately start to kiss one another again, as he slowly dies from the ice shards that are sticking all over his body, painfully.

Hollow Rukia pulls away, and pushes his robes apart to reveal his chest, before she leans in to kiss and lick him on his chest, he lets out a pleased moan, and digs his fingers into her shoulders, which though it would be painful if Rukia was in control, it doesn't phase Hollow Rukia at all. He loves how tough she is, he doesn't have to hold back any of his strength from her. He can use as much of his strength as he wants, when he's with her.

* * *

The Captain Commander, can't help but to be impressed. He had noticed that Rukia had been sealed, and had gotten out of it. He could also tell that Ichigo's power had been reduced. The enemy their dealing with is the sort who uses their mind to their best advantage, to weaken and kill their opponent.

_Their…need to be all over each other may be a bit disturbing, but it's not a reason to deem them dangerous to anyone other than themselves..._

The Captain Commander leans forward a little more, to keep his eyes on the battle.

_How much longer will it last?_

* * *

"Nemu…I have to leave, to go with Inoue-san to the hospital. Is there anything you want me to bring back for you?" Ishida asks Nemu, who gives him a soft smile.

"Nothing in particular, but there is something I want, before you leave." Nemu tells him, and Ishida smiles, since he already knows what she wants.

He'd planned for this, and knows he has enough time to satisfy her, and still be on time to meet with Inoue.

Ishida puts his hand on her belly, and Nemu smiles, since he does this so often, ever since she told him that they were going to be expecting, in the near future.

"I want you…" Ishida says, and Nemu runs her hands through his hair.

"That's what I was going to tell you." Nemu says, and Ishida grins as he crawls over her, to kiss her.

"I already knew that." Ishida whispers, before he claims her lips with his own.

_Nothing is hotter than being with this beautiful Shinigami, Nemu…I can't get enough of her…I can't._

* * *

Hollow Rukia shoves her hands down into the bottom half of Hollow Ichigo's robes, and he groans as she takes a hold of his hard and throbbing piece. He kisses her frantically, with need, and he reaches into her robe to pinch her nipples.

They both growl with annoyance, when Szayel reappears…but this time he looks different…much more nervous.

He glares down at them, wondering how it's possible that they've come so far, despite all of his careful planning, and experiments to ensure his success.

"You…if it wasn't for you…this would be so fucking easy!" Szayel screams, causing the pair to pull away from each other completely.

"_I want it to be as painful as possible this time. You grab him, and poke his eyes out, and then we'll stab him all over his body…small stabs…so that he slowly bleeds to death in front of us_." Hollow Rukia hisses, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

Hollow Rukia's zanpakutou is sealed once more, and she scoffs, before she concentrates on the power that she's taken from Hiyori. Her shikai release is instantly back in place, without her having to call for the release, and she smiles triumphantly.

"_Why do you want it to take a long time? Lets just keep killing him quick_!" Hollow Ichigo argues, and Hollow Rukia shakes her head.

"_I want him to know real fear…and real pain_." She tells him, and Hollow Ichigo sighs.

"_You'd better suck my dick later for allowing this_…" Hollow Ichigo grumbles at her, and Hollow Rukia smiles widely.

"_I'll suck your cock and your balls_." Hollow Rukia promises him, and Hollow Ichigo seems more energetic after that promise.

"_Fine, I'll go along with you, annoying woman_." Hollow Ichigo grumbles, but Hollow Rukia ignores him.

Szayel is arguing with himself, whether or not it's worth it to keep trying to seal Hollow Rukia, or whether or not he's going to get down to his last body, when Hollow Ichigo flies at him, and pokes his zanpakutou, right through Szayel's glasses and into his right eye.

Hollow Rukia giggles as she flies in at Szayel, and begins to cut him all over his body. She takes a second whack at castration too, and Hollow Ichigo carves up his face while she cuts up his body.

Szayel can only scream in torment, as his blood flies all over the place and they laugh maniacally while slicing him up.

"_You scream like a girl!_" Hollow Rukia taunts him, and Hollow Ichigo laughs.

"_What do you expect from a homo with pink hair?_" Hollow Ichigo asks her, and then he begins to carve into Szayel's quivering lip.

"_Die, bitch! Die!_" Rukia screams, and his death comes quicker than she actually wanted.

"_This motherfucker can't fight for shit! How did he expect to take over, anyways?_" Hollow Ichigo says, obviously annoyed that the enemy is still appearing. He reaches his hand up Hollow Rukia's ankles, and squeezes her calf.

Hollow Rukia just sits around staring, while his hand slips further and further up her leg. Then his hand is in her crotch. He lets out a pleased groan, as his hand finds her moist center, and she lets out a moan too.

Szayel reappears with his reiatsu masked, and decides he can't fight on just the chance that he's finally managed to seal her reiatsu…he'll have to regroup.

Szayel turns, and prepares to open a space in the enclosure, but Hollow Ichigo notices him, and flies up at him, yanking his hand away from Hollow Rukia in the process, causing her to finally notice Szayel's reappearance too.

"No!" Szayel shouts as Hollow Ichigo grabs a hold of his clothing, and spins him around to smile wickedly.

"_Oh yes…you can't escape death…not when we're the ones sentencing you. You will die over and over again, until you can resurrect yourself no more._" Hollow Ichigo hisses at him, before he sticks his zanpakutou into the back of Szayel's head.

Szayel doesn't want to accept it…can't accept his death…but he's given no choice.

Everything starts to turn black…and he realizes as he's dying, that it's different from his other deaths…there will be no awakening this time around…and he's dissatisfied with how it all ended.

His last wish…his dying wish…is that they both die painfully.

Hollow Ichigo laughs as Szayel disappears.

Hollow Rukia doesn't sense that he's going to come back, and so she attempts to bust apart the encasement that they're in. It's no use…it's very strong, and even Hollow Ichigo's power is still reduced inside.

Hollow Rukia doesn't like it…but she builds up every last bit of reiatsu that she's collected from everyone, only leaving herself enough to live…and then Hollow Ichigo flies towards her and holds her tight in his arms, as she swings her zanpakutou.

Her first dance busts apart the entire enclosure, and Hollow Ichigo flies off with her, while she desperately sucks at his neck, to replenish her lost strength.

"_I'm going to put your body to some damned good use…_" Hollow Ichigo tells her in an excited voice as she sucks away on his reiatsu. "_Don't forget your promise…_" He tells her, and she bites him harder, causing him to smile.

_That's right…we've been battling for what feels like fucking ages…and before they can take over, we're going to reap some of the benefits of this!_


	56. Against The Wall

_Chapter 56_

_Against The Wall_

"We'll be back with the results of your pregnancy test, shortly." The doctor tells Inoue, who nods her head nervously.

_What if Ishida-kun was right? What if I'm not pregnant with the next Quincy?_

"How have you been feeling, Inoue-san?" Ishida asks, as the doctor leaves the room, and Inoue smiles weakly at him.

"I've been feeling fine…just nervous." Inoue says tightly. "If I'm not pregnant…I will be very sad." Inoue whispers, and Ishida gulps at that.

_If you're not pregnant, I'd be so relieved!_

"Well…try not to think about that." Ishida says after a moment, not wanting to lie or say the wrong thing, in such a situation.

_If she is pregnant…it would be mean of me to sit here saying I'd be relieved. It's better to keep that to myself._

"I don't like to wait like this." Inoue says. "Ishida-kun?" Inoue asks, and he looks at her.

"What?" Ishida asks, and Inoue gives him a serious look.

"Have you ever noticed, how when you're doing something fun, time seems to fly, and when you're doing something you hate, time seems to stretch longer than what it is?" Inoue asks him, and Ishida immediately nods his head yes.

"I know exactly what you mean." Ishida says, and Inoue smiles.

"Thank you for coming with me, Ishida-kun. I feel much better, knowing you're here for emotional support." Inoue says, managing to make Ishida feel a bit guilty.

_I'm really just here to find out the truth…I didn't come here for Inoue…I came here for myself. I can't believe I got two different women pregnant, so close together in time…especially since I was using protection, with Inoue-san!_

"I'm glad to be here." Ishida says truthfully, earning a smile from Inoue.

* * *

"They left. Where did they go?" Toushirou asks, and Kensei refuses to meet their eyes.

Kensei has a very good idea of what they're up to, and he hopes they aren't spotted by any of Soul Society's most elite, while in the act of that. He's fairly certain that if anyone tries to interrupt them, they'd be mad enough to kill.

Mashiro opens her eyes, and notices with surprise, that her head is in Kensei's lap, and he appears worried. She sits up, getting an immediate smile out of him.

"You looked worried…what's wrong?" Mashiro asks him, and Kensei just gives her a look.

Mashiro looks around and flinches, when she sees the rest of their comrades, minus Ichigo and Rukia laying on the ground, obviously affected by whatever the enemy had done. Mashiro looks around a second time for the bright orange hair, but she doesn't see it.

The Captain Commander trades a look with Unohana, before he looks at Kensei and Mashiro.

"I've had time to think about it, and though I don't agree with the idea of keeping your inner hollows, I can understand that the inner hollows have integrated with your lives. So long as you don't actively break any other of Soul Society's laws…we will pardon you." The Captain Commander tells them.

Mashiro is so excited she jumps into Kensei's arms and hugs him tightly, earning a blush out of him.

"We've been accepted!" Mashiro squeals, as she hugs him tight, and Kensei hesitantly puts his arms around her, before hugging her back tightly.

"Yeah…it's great, isn't it?" He says, and she squeezes him tightly.

"It's the best news of the century!" Mashiro says, as a few tears squeeze out the corner of her eyes.

"Fuck. I have to wake up to this?" Hiyori grumbles, as she glares at the pair embracing, before realizing Ichigo and Rukia are missing, along with the enemy.

Mashiro pulls away from Kensei, to smile at Hiyori. The rest of the Vaizards are all beginning to stir, and they all hear Mashiro's announcement.

"Hiyori! We've been accepted! Soul Society has decided to respect our right to keep our inner hollows!" Mashiro squeals, and this causes quite a reaction.

The only Vaizard still laying down the instant after that news is spoken, is Hachi, who because of his size, takes a bit longer.

"Really?" Shinji asks the Captain Commander directly, and the Captain Commander nods his head.

"We have decided to pardon you." He says, and Risa is speechless, at that news.

Love is staring worriedly at Captain Unohana, while Rose is smiling in a relieved manner. Hiyori is still scowling, though not as deeply as usual, while Hachi seems very pleased.

"It seems our hard work, has paid off." Hachi says, with a happy smile, and Risa moves over to Nanao's side.

"Now you don't have to be a renegade Shinigami anymore. You won't be ordered to kill me on sight." Risa says, leaning down to kiss a sleeping Nanao's lips, which earns quite a reaction out of Isane.

Hinamori quickly looks away, while Toushirou's mouth is dropped open. The Captain Commander and Unohana ignore it, and so do the other Vaizards.

"Where's Ichigo? We need to find him, and tell him the good news!" Shinji says, with an arrogant smile, and Kensei starts shaking his head.

"Give them their space right now…trust me." Kensei warns them, and everyone looks at him. Risa smiles at that.

* * *

Ichigo and Zangetsu exchange a look. Not only had his inner hollow fought him for control of his body, and won…he's now preparing to have his way with Hollow Rukia, and Ichigo can hear his inner hollow talking to him, even though he can't see him.

"_Just a little while longer, King…I've been locked up for so long…_" His hollow is begging him, to not take control at the moment, and Ichigo is unsure of whether or not he should allow this.

"Hey! You'd better go somewhere private if you want me to let you two run amok for a little while! Nobody can see you two with each other!" Ichigo yells, and he hears his hollow laughing.

"_Don't worry King…if you give me just a little bit of time…I have no problem taking her somewhere private. She made me a nice promise…and I'm going to make sure you are allowed to feel every lick!_" His inner hollow informs him, and Ichigo looks a bit disturbed by that.

"You don't have to…" Ichigo mutters, and his hollow laughs some more.

"_You'll change your mind when she starts…after all, you must remember what it was like, when she woke you up in the middle of the night and licked your cock. Remember, King? You were so turned on you felt like you were cheating on Rukia-chan_!" His inner hollow reminds him.

Ichigo scowls from being reminded of that. He has tried his best to forget just how disturbing that night was, before Rukia was given back control of her body.

_This might not be the best idea, while we could still be enemies of Soul Society…but cooperation does go both ways. If Rukia breaks free, I definitely will, too._

* * *

"Strange…my inner hollow fought, and she dominated the fight. I feel almost like she deserves her reward." Rukia mutters to Sode No Shirayuki, who raises an eyebrow.

"Even if you can't move, when you take over again?" Sode No Shirayuki asks, and Rukia blushes.

"It's fine. The truth is…I would kill Ichigo, if he treated me the way his hollow treats mine…but when they're both in control…" Rukia trails off, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles.

"Yes…even your darker sides are compatible together…" Sode No Shirayuki agrees, and Rukia sighs in relief that Sode No Shirayuki understands.

"It's weird…but I really don't mind her anymore." Rukia admits, and Sode No Shirayuki raises an eyebrow.

"That just means you accept all of your powers. I don't think it's a bad thing." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia sucks in a breath.

She closes her eyes, and is able to see, what's going on with her body…

* * *

The horny hollows have found an abandoned storeroom, to play in, where nobody around can see them. The storeroom is filled with boxes.

Hollow Rukia smiles, as she roughly pushes away his robes, and drops to her knees. Hollow Ichigo wraps his hands in her hair, as she closes her mouth around him, and begins to work her way down his arousal.

"_Oh yeah…suck it harder!_" Hollow Ichigo orders her, as he helps her along, and Hollow Rukia suddenly backs away for a moment and smiles sadistically at him.

"_Fuck my face…_" She tells him, and his eyes turn very dark yellow at her words.

"_That sounds like a great fucking plan!_" Hollow Ichigo says, as he thrusts himself in and out of her mouth.

He looks down at her, and she's taking it like a champ.

_Her mouth is so warm…so inviting…and sexy…_

Hollow Ichigo keeps it up for awhile, before he pulls himself out of her, and she then she slurps his left nut into her mouth.

Hollow Ichigo is shivering at the contact, wondering how she can make him feel this way, over…and over again. She pulls away, and he falls to his knees in front of her, and begins to push away her robes.

"_You're shaking._" Hollow Rukia points out, and Hollow Ichigo moans, as he gets her body exposed.

"_I want it all…_" Hollow Ichigo hisses at her, and she leans forward to bite his neck.

Hollow Ichigo starts to get more frantic to get inside of her, and he has no problem lifting her to her feet, as she bites him. He holds her off the ground, since she's still latched onto his neck. After a moment she pulls away.

"_You taste so damned good._" Hollow Rukia tells him, and he smacks her ass hard enough to leave a lasting palm print.

"_Wrap your legs around me._" Hollow Ichigo orders her, as he hoists her up higher.

Hollow Rukia does as he says, and when she does, he reaches back behind her, to finger her for a minute.

"_Oh yeah…_" Hollow Rukia moans, and Hollow Ichigo smiles at her…a smile that goes from ear to ear.

"_You're sopping wet._" He tells her in an amused tone, before he positions himself to enter her.

Hollow Rukia lets out a loud moan, as she feels their sexes meeting. Hollow Ichigo quickly walks over towards the wall, and uses it as leverage, to bang the living hell out of her. There's a boarded up window above them, and Hollow Rukia reaches up with her hands, to grab onto the corner of the windowsill.

Hollow Ichigo buries his face into her breasts as he pumps in and out of her, making up for all the time they've waited, to claim one another again. Her breasts bounce around his head, which drives him a bit nuts, before he leans over to bite her nipple, in the way that she doesn't like.

Hollow Rukia screeches in pain, before she cracks her elbow into his mask, causing a few pieces to shatter, but they reformulate, instantly. He lets go, and watches the blood drip for a moment, before her skin heals itself.

Hollow Rukia can't concentrate on her anger, at getting bit like that, because the pleasure is overtaking the pain so quickly.

"_Holy shit!_" Hollow Rukia gasps out, before she leans back into his neck, to clamp down, as she feels herself coming, and coming…it doesn't seem to stop for a full minute.

Hollow Ichigo lets out a loud groan as he spurts into her, and they collapse to the ground, together, panting hard.

* * *

"_You're pregnant_." Ishida's mind is still ringing with those words…he had hoped to hear the exact opposite.

Inoue had been so happy and bubbly, and he'd felt like he was in a damned fog. He had managed to walk her home, but he frowned, as he did.

She hadn't seemed to notice how he wasn't completely with it, and she had kissed him soundly when they'd arrived at her apartment.

"When Kuchiki-san, and Kurosaki-kun, come back from Soul Society, we can tell them the good news!" Inoue had said, with a big smile, before she shut her door.

Ishida finds himself knocking on Sado's apartment door, rather than walking back to his own house.

"Ishida!" Sado says, looking at Ishida's distant expression.

"Sado-kun…" Ishida says, and Sado studies him for a minute.

"Do you want to come in?" Sado asks, and Ishida nods absentmindedly.

"Thank you, Sado-kun." Ishida says, and Sado crosses his arms.

"What happened to you?" Sado asks, and Ishida sighs, as he removes his shoes.

"Life…that's what happened to me. Inoue-san is pregnant." Ishida mutters, and Sado's eyes widen.

"What?!" Sado asks, and he blinks twice at Ishida. "Didn't you use protection?" Sado asks, and Ishida blushes.

"We were using condoms. They apparently failed." Ishida admits, and Sado gapes at him.

"No wonder you look so shocked. Can't she get an abortion?" Sado asks, and Ishida sighs, as he shakes his head no.

"She's excited about being pregnant with the next Quincy." Ishida tells him, and Sado just gawks at him.

"I don't believe it…I figured Ichigo and Kuchiki would have a kid before the two of you…" Sado says, and Ishida just grumbles a moment.

"I'm not ready for this." Ishida admits, and Sado gives him a sympathetic look.

"I don't blame you…" Sado says, and Ishida sighs.

"I feel like this is all surreal." Ishida mumbles as he heads over to sit on the floor.

"What are you going to do? Marry Inoue-san?" Sado asks, and Ishida shakes his head no.

"I'm not going to marry her. I haven't told her that though." Ishida says, and Sado raises an eyebrow.

"I thought the two of you, were pretty tight." Sado says, and Ishida shakes his head no.

"It started out that way, but we're not." Ishida says, and Sado looks a bit confused by this information.

"I feel as if I'm not understanding something very important." Sado says, and Ishida sighs.

"It's true, you're not. You did know though, that Inoue-san never stopped having feelings for Kurosaki, didn't you?" Ishida says, and Sado stares at him.

"But she's pregnant by you." Sado points out, and Ishida sighs.

"I wish she wasn't." Ishida admits, and Sado is surprised to hear Ishida talking this way.

"Maybe you'll change your mind, after you hold your newborn baby, in your arms." Sado says, trying to stay positive.

"I will love the resulting child, but I still won't marry Inoue-san." Ishida says, in a voice filled with finality.

Sado nods, and wonders what on earth Ishida is hiding.

* * *

"_Yeah…you're hot, bent over like that!_" Hollow Ichigo exclaims, as he works on unleashing himself on her again.

"_Don't be lazy…give it to me hard!_" Hollow Rukia orders him, and he's too happy to oblige.

"_I'll tear that pussy up…_" Hollow Ichigo promises her, before he grabs her waist and begins to make love to her with all of the power and speed his body will allow him to.

When they both climax a second time, Hollow Ichigo can feel, Ichigo is about to take over control.

_I wanted more, but at least you didn't stop me after one time…_


	57. Relief

_Chapter 57_

_Relief_

When the mask breaks completely off of Hollow Rukia's face, she gives him a sexy smile, and kisses him, just as the mask breaks off of Rukia's face, and it's fine with her, since their naked bodies are pressed against one another.

Ichigo pulls away, and Rukia grimaces. She can hardly believe her body hurts this much, after only letting the hollows have their way with each other twice.

"I wonder what's going to happen now. Our hollows were completely out. We should stay on guard, and return to our comrades." Rukia says, as a disturbing thought crosses her mind.

_What if they're executing the Vaizards now…and we allowed our hollows to just go, without thinking of our comrades first! I hope we didn't just fuck up royally!_

"It seems everyone is okay." Ichigo says casually, and Rukia's eyes widen in surprise. She concentrates, very carefully, and sure enough, she can feel all of their reiatsu.

She breathes a huge sigh in relief.

"It seems like we should take that as a good sign. We should hurry." Rukia tells him, but when she tries to move to gather her discarded robes and zanpakutou, she grimaces again.

"Rukia! Are you okay?" Ichigo asks guiltily, and Rukia sighs.

"I'm in no condition to fight or hurry right now." Rukia admits, as she tries to sit up, without showing her pain.

"Jeez…I'm sorry…" Ichigo says, feeling really bad, and Rukia shakes her head.

"This isn't good, I can't return back like this. I have to get a hold of myself." Rukia says, and she forces herself to her feet, even though her legs feel shaky, from supporting Hollow Ichigo's insanely powerful thrusts.

Ichigo walks over to get her robes, and his own. He helps her dress, and then he quickly dresses himself. When he finishes putting on his robes and zanpakutou, he picks her up.

"We've gotten through the tough part. We have our hollows as back-up, if we're confronted. I'm not going to let anything happen to you." Ichigo tells her, in a low voice, and Rukia glares at him.

"I really don't want to go back, being unable to stand properly." Rukia groans, and Ichigo opens the storeroom door, only to run into Hanatarou.

"Ichigo-san! Rukia-san!" Hanatarou says, as he looks at them, and Ichigo grins.

"Hanatarou! Perfect timing! Will you heal Rukia? She's so sore, she can hardly move." Ichigo says, and Hanatarou blushes.

"The truth is…I came hunting for you when I felt your reiatsu. I've been waiting outside for you, with my hands over my ears, to make sure you're both okay." Hanatarou says, earning a blush from Ichigo and Rukia.

"Can you help her?" Ichigo asks, wishing Hanatarou had not just revealed that much to them.

Hanatarou smiles.

"Yes! I'll heal you immediately, Rukia-san!" Hanatarou says, and Ichigo sets her down.

"Thanks, you're a big help." Rukia says, quite grateful for his assistance.

"It's nothing at all, I'm happy to help." Hanatarou says with a smile.

* * *

Ukitake slowly opens his eyes, and then sits up immediately.

"What happened?" Ukitake asks, and Byakuya sits up as well.

"Captain Ukitake! Captain Kuchiki!" Isane says, with a happy smile. Ukitake offers her a weak smile as he surveys the damage.

Byakuya doesn't respond, instead he looks around, and then looks at the Captain Commander.

"Do I have orders?" Byakuya asks, and the Captain Commander remains stoic as he responds. Byakuya stays rigid, as he waits for the answer.

"Captain Unohana?" The Captain Commander asks her, and Unohana removes herself from Kenpachi's side, to kneel in front of Byakuya.

"You still need to rest, Captain Kuchiki. You aren't completely recovered, as of yet." She tells him, and Ukitake ignores all of that.

"What happened? Has something been decided?" Ukitake asks, and Hiyori gives him a serious look. Ukitake holds his breath as he waits for the answer.

"We've been pardoned." Hiyori informs him, and nobody notices Byakuya's eyes widen just a tiny bit at that bit of news.

"All of you? Then Kuchiki is-" Ukitake starts to ask, but he's interrupted by the Captain Commander.

"Still your subordinate, but would likely desert, if she thought she'd be separated from Kurosaki Ichigo." The Captain Commander replies, and Ukitake's eyes widen, and he nods.

"I had planned to keep her on assignment in Karakura Town, indefinitely, and I'm going to want Ichigo-kun to be able to say that he is an official Substitute Death God, belonging to the Thirteenth Division." Ukitake pushes. It's the same request he's been making since he saw Ichigo off from Soul Society the very first time.

"Very well, Captain Ukitake." The Captain Commander says, and Unohana goes back to Kenpachi. She gives him a look, before she speaks.

"Are you feeling better?" She asks him, just before Yachiru bounces up out of Kenpachi's lap as though she wasn't just unconscious.

"Ken-chan! You're the strongest, Ken-chan!" Yachiru smiles at him, and he smiles back. When Yachiru turns to look around, Kenpachi meets Unohana's eyes, and gives her a small wink.

_Such a beautiful and strong woman…to be able to hit that…I'd have to probably marry her._

Kenpachi sighs. Marriage never looked all that great to him. Most women were terrified of his reiatsu, and the ones that aren't afraid of it, are off limits to him. Plus, Yachiru is almost always around, not that Kenpachi minds, because she's like his daughter. Daddy's little powerful princess.

Kensei sticks his arm around Mashiro, right as Hisagi sits up. His hand immediately goes to his zanpakutou, but Kensei puts a hand up. Nanao opens her eyes next, and looks up to find Risa staring down at her with a smile. Nanao blushes, since Risa looks so amused with her.

"We won't be fighting. It's all been resolved." Kensei says, and Shinji rolls his eyes. It's not yet resolved at all, as far as he's concerned.

"Except for the matter of which of us will get our Captain's seats back, and which of us will end up demoted." Shinji says, and Kensei's eyes narrow.

"I want the Ninth Division back. It's open, as far as what I heard from Kuchiki Rukia." Kensei says, and the Captain Commander nods.

"I think you proved that you deserved your old Captain's position back. I believe we should award Shinji Hirako back his old seat as well, as the Fifth Division Captain. The question is who will take over the Third Division." The Captain Commander says, and Love stares down Rose.

_This way we'll be able to keep an eye on them._

"I believe I deserve my old seat back , as well." Rose says, causing Love to look surprised. He hadn't expected any resistance from Rose.

"So if I want my old position back, I have to beat someone? Who?" Love asks, and everyone looks at Ukitake for the answer. He sighs, and groans a bit at that question.

"He's the first one you fought upon arriving here." Ukitake says, and Love raises an eyebrow.

"I see." Love says, and he laughs. "I guess I can wait to challenge him. He's probably not even recovered yet." Love says, and the Captain Commander nods.

He's well aware that every member of the Vaizards are at a Captain class level, and he's glad that they all aren't chomping at the bit to challenge a captain.

Hiyori scowls. There is no way she wants to go back to the Twelfth Division. She never liked that Kurotsuchi bastard.

"Would you like to be my lieutenant?" Ukitake asks her softly, and Hiyori's gaze shoots to his. She can hardly believe he'd made the offer.

"Me?" Hiyori asks him in a rough voice, and Captain Ukitake nods.

"As you well know, my illness prevents me from working sometimes. My lieutenants have always been known to work harder than most." Ukitake explains, and so Hiyori nods her head slowly, as she contemplates that.

She'd always been able to tolerate Captain Ukitake. Maybe she can find her place again, even without Captain Hikifune. It seems like it's possible.

* * *

"I'm back." Ishida says, as he enters his room, and Nemu looks up at him from the bed. Their eyes meet, before Nemu speaks to him.

"You took longer than I thought you would." Nemu says, and Ishida sighs.

"She's pregnant, for sure." Ishida tells her, and Nemu smiles happily.

"So our baby will have a brother or sister! I wonder if they'll have any common traits, it would be cute if both kids ended up with your eyes," Nemu tells him with a glowing smile. "I just love your piercing blue eyes." She says, and Ishida finds a genuine smile at her sweetness.

"You're taking this much better than most women would." Ishida tells her, and Nemu just shakes her head.

"I have what truly matters…your heart." Nemu says, as she sits up and opens her arms.

Ishida walks over and leans down to give her a deep and passionate kiss.

_You're right about that. You definitely have my heart, and you'll always have it. I'm glad that you know where you stand._

"Oh! Ishida-sama! Feel now! Do you feel it?" Nemu asks as she hurries his hand over her belly. They both wait a moment, before anything happens.

Ishida's eyes widen, as he feels his future child, kicking. He gapes.

"Wow." Ishida says in amazement, as he stares wide eyed at her.

"My breasts feel like a lot of pressure is building. Will you help me out with that?" Nemu asks as she exposes her gigantic boobs to him.

Ishida doesn't deny her, he leans over to begin suckling all of the pressure away. It's enjoyable for him, since she's begun to produce sweet milk.

_I just want her to be happy. If she's happy, then that'll make me happy._

* * *

Hanatarou smiles, as he finishes up, and Rukia smiles back, as she stands up.

"Thanks so much, I feel one hundred percent better." Rukia tells him, and Hanatarou smiles at her.

"I'm glad I could help out, Rukia-san." He says, and Ichigo give Hanatarou an apologetic look.

"We need to go, Rukia." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"Yes, we should hurry." Rukia agrees, and they shunpo back towards the sight of the battle, holding hands. They wonder if there will be more fighting.

* * *

Ukitake notices that Rukia and Ichigo are headed for them, at a high rate of speed, and it's no surprise to anyone, when Ichigo and Rukia appear in front of the group. They try not to look too sheepish as they face the group.

"Rukia…" Byakuya says quietly, and Rukia looks anxiously up at him.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia replies, and Mashiro jumps up to hug Rukia.

"We've all been pardoned! We can all keep our inner hollows!" Mashiro announces excitedly, and Rukia's eyes widen to huge proportions. The moment Mashiro pulls away, Rukia turns to hug Ichigo tightly.

"I don't believe it! Can you believe it?" Rukia asks in a breathless voice, and Ichigo shakes his head no. He's in a state of disbelief.

"I'm glad though." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"Ichigo-kun. We're going to want you to stay in Soul Society a few extra days. We're going to hold a special service with the entire Thirteenth Division. You'll no longer be just a Substitute Shinigami, you'll have an official division to belong to, as well." Ukitake tells him, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Which means you're part of my division!" Hiyori says with a big grin.

Ichigo and Rukia gape at her.

"So much has happened?" Rukia says, and Risa winks at her, before she answers.

"You were gone awhile." Risa tells her, and that gets a blush out of Rukia.

"And don't you forget about our deal!" Hiyori says to Rukia.

Rukia had nearly forgotten that she had made a deal to bite Hiyori, but she's sure her hollow will appreciate it, since she's well aware of how her Hollow pulled out all of the stops to defeat Szayel, and escape from his enclosure.

"I won't forget." Rukia says, before she looks back at her brother. Ichigo looks at Byakuya as well.

"I'm glad that things have worked out." Byakuya says, and Rukia nods.

"I'm sorry for what I had to do…ni-sama." Rukia says, and Byakuya shakes his head.

"I'm sorry I threatened to come after you again." Byakuya tells her, and Rukia shakes her head back at him.

"You were given direct orders." Rukia tells him, and Byakuya nods.

"We should have a party, to celebrate!" Risa says, and Rukia smiles.

"I think so, too." Rukia says, and everyone begins to nod.

"Today turned out better than we could have even hoped for." Kensei says, and everyone agrees.

"We could all use a little letting loose, even though you two already went off to party on your own." Risa says to Rukia and Ichigo, causing them both to blush.

"I guess I'd better hurry back to heal the others. It seems the air is fine, since they were able to pass through with no adverse effects. I can test it though." Unohana says, and the Captain Commander nods.

"I don't mind testing it." Isane say, and after a moment Unohana shakes her head.

"I'd prefer to check it, Isane." Unohana says, before she steps out of her barrier, while still leaving it intact.

Everyone watches, and waits for her verdict. When she says it's okay to go, Isane, and Hinamori lift the Captain Commander up with the stretcher.

Ichigo and Rukia wait for everyone else to get moving, before they share a meaningful look with one another.

"We did it." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo smiles.

"I know. I'm glad we managed to pull it off." Ichigo tells her, before his inner hollow speaks up.

_As long as we stick together King, we can't be stopped. The four of us…you me, Rukia and my bitch._

"And now you're part of the division!" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"Soon, everything will be back to normal. We'll be killing hollows, and getting closer." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles.

"It sounds perfect." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins.

"Thank you for everything…" Ichigo mutters, and he leans down to give her a quick kiss.

They finally follow after the others, both feeling a sense of calm and relief that they haven't felt in months.

_Does this mean, that everything will go back to normal? I hope so._


	58. Letting Loose

_Chapter 58_

_Letting Loose_

Rukia and Ichigo stand together, and watch as everyone in Soul Society, gets to partying. Unohana and her division have managed to get everyone up and about for the party.

Risa and Nanao are dancing close together, while Shunsui looks on, love struck. Kensei is sitting next to Mashiro, but they're not looking at each other, or talking to each other. Hirako is staring at Rangiku, in the same way that he always looked at Inoue. Those are the only Vaizards in view at the moment.

Ichigo gives Rukia a look.

"I have to admit…I didn't think it was possible for things to actually end smoothly. Do you mind waiting for me, a minute? There's something I have to do." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods, and turns her attention to the barbeque, where Rangiku, Hinamori, and Kiyone are cooking up a storm.

"To think I could feel this calm…" Rukia says, as she slowly heads for the food.

_When that hollow first bit me, and gave me my inner hollow, I thought of it as being infected with something that would surely eat me up in the end, like Kaien-dono. I worried that I wouldn't have Ichigo much longer, or my own heart. _

Rukia blinks rapidly and clears her mind. If she reflects on the events surrounding her circumstances for too long, she might just start crying…and that's something she does not want to do at a party.

Kiyone smiles hugely as she sees Rukia approaching.

"I was hoping I'd get to see you! I'm so happy for how things turned out for you!" Kiyone says, throwing her tongs at Rangiku, and running over to meet Rukia for a hug.

"Thank you. It wasn't like we actually wanted to fight Soul Society." Rukia says, and Kiyone nods.

"We all knew that to begin with. It's why none of the Thirteenth Division was involved, outside of the captain." Kiyone confides in her ear, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Really?" Rukia breathes, and Kiyone smacks her arm playfully.

"Don't be an idiot, Kuchiki! Captain Ukitake has _always_ had your back!" Kiyone says, in a tone that doesn't allow for argument.

_That's true. He has always had my back. Maybe I should apologize for draining his reiatsu…_

* * *

"Byakuya." Ichigo says, stopping Byakuya in his tracks, causing him to frown a bit.

"It's about time you learned to address me respectfully." Byakuya says, turning to face his sister's lover.

"I'll think about it, depending on how you respond to my next question." Ichigo says magnanimously, and Byakuya narrows his eyes.

"What question?" Byakuya asks.

Ichigo closes his eyes a second, and then opens them to pin Byakuya with a very intent stare.

"I want to marry Rukia. I want to know we have your support, before I ask her. Do we?" Ichigo says bluntly.

Byakuya pins Ichigo with a stare of his own.

"I agree. It would be better if it happened sooner rather than later, so don't stall for too long." Byakuya says, before turning his back and floating off.

Ichigo shakes his head.

_How in the fuck does Byakuya fucking manage to float?!_

Ichigo blinks a few times, and his inner hollow speaks up, sounding rather exasperated.

_He's a pussy ass bitch boy…don't be impressed, King._

"I wasn't impressed, I was disturbed." Ichigo mutters under his breath.

Then Ichigo smiles. He had figured Byakuya would make a fuss, when Ichigo said he wanted to marry Rukia, but her brother hadn't even batted an eye. Ichigo wonders why Byakuya behaved so inexplicably different from what Ichigo imagined he might.

"Ichigo-kun." Ukitake says from behind him, and Ichigo turns his head, to see Ukitake smiling at him.

"Ukitake-san!" Ichigo says, and Ukitake smiles.

"You're the only member of the division allowed to get away with that. Try to address me as captain in front of the others, though." Ukitake says with his friendly smile, still in place.

"Ah…sorry. Old habit." Ichigo says, feeling a bit stupid. He's glad to be in Rukia's division, and Ukitake-san definitely deserves his respect.

"Don't sweat it. More importantly, did I just hear you ask Byakuya for permission to marry Rukia?" Ukitake asks, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Is that against the division rules or something?" Ichigo asks and Ukitake shakes his head no.

"My last lieutenant was married to another member of our division. There are no silly rules like that." Ukitake says, and he feels amused, when Ichigo looks obviously relieved.

"You had me worried for a minute." Ichigo says, and Ukitake nods.

"You're probably wondering why Byakuya was so agreeable." Ukitake says, getting a serious look on his face, and Ichigo nods.

"I was just wondering about that." Ichigo says, and Ukitake sighs.

"I feel it's my duty to let you know, that there was a visual recording, of the two of you losing control of yourselves, and going a bit crazy in broad daylight." Ukitake says carefully, and Ichigo turns bright red.

_Bet we taught them how to do it the right way too, ha! King! Soul Society is filled with a bunch of fucking perverts! I don't mind that they watched, though, I fucked her real good that day._

"There was? Don't tell me…" Ichigo says, looking horrified, and Ukitake nods. Ichigo ignores his inner hollow's evil laughter in his head.

_Of course he'd find this amusing…_

"Byakuya saw it. I did too." Ukitake says, and Ichigo can't meet the other man's eyes.

"Who else saw it?" Ichigo asks, and Ukitake sounds a bit embarrassed.

"The Captain Commander, his lieutenant, Nemu, Captain Kurotsuchi, myself, Byakuya, and Renji…as far as I know." Ukitake says truthfully, and Ichigo feels like he wants to hurl.

"That many people watched?" Ichigo asks, and Ukitake looks at him apologetically.

"I felt you should know." Ukitake says, and Ichigo nods his head glumly.

"I guess I understand a bit better, why Byakuya was so agreeable." Ichigo grumbles, and Ukitake nods his head, trying not to smile.

"I will always be honest with you, Ichigo-kun. I haven't heard any gossip, so I think everyone will remain professional about this." Ukitake says, and Ichigo just scowls.

"Now I can't wait to leave Soul Society. I'm so embarrassed." Ichigo grumbles, and Ukitake smiles.

"Keep in mind that it happened months ago, so it's not exactly news. Plus most people are too terrified of you to bring it up to you." Ukitake says, and Ichigo just stays tense.

"I'm taking Rukia away from this party. Ukitake-san…can we do the official induction tomorrow? I don't want to be here past noon tomorrow." Ichigo says, and Ukitake nods.

"Of course, I understand completely. Enjoy the night with Kuchiki!" Ukitake says, before smiling and turning.

Ukitake realizes Hiyori didn't follow him. He hadn't been paying attention, but she had followed him around all evening, and he wonders why she gave him privacy to talk to Ichigo.

* * *

After talking with Kiyone, Rukia is about to hunt down her captain, but she's stopped short by Hiyori.

"Oi. You and I had a deal." Hiyori says, and Rukia blinks.

"I know." Rukia says, and Hiyori grabs her hand.

"Come on!" Hiyori says, as she drags Rukia away from the main party, and hops on top of the building with her.

Mashiro spots them, and decides she's going to beg Rukia to bite her as well. She follows the pair outside, and Kensei follows Mashiro.

Rukia is more than shocked that Hiyori is so impatient, and tenacious about getting Rukia to bite her.

Rukia leans over and bites Hiyori's neck, causing Hiyori to grab onto Rukia in a hugging motion as complete pleasure overtakes her body instantaneously. Hiyori moans, and Rukia closes her eyes, and concentrates on the reiatsu. Her hollow is being quite talkative inside her head, as this goes on.

_I am so happy! Giving me reiatsu will only make both of us stronger. Wait until you use the cero like I did! You will look cool, with snow falling from your body, and a cero in your hand. Ichigo will think you're so hot!_

Hiyori begins to convulse in Rukia's arms, and she holds on tight, as waves of pleasure wash over her. The space between her legs becomes noticeably wet.

Rukia lays Hiyori down, and is immediately assaulted by Mashiro, who leaps onto her. Rukia crashes to her back, with Mashiro on top of her, smiling happily.

"Me next!" Mashiro says, as she plants a peck on Rukia's nose. Kensei tries not to be jealous…after all, he would like Rukia to bite him too, but she's never done that, only her hollow. Kensei doesn't want the tail, but he too, would like a sayonara bite from Rukia.

"Mashiro!" Rukia says in surprise, and Mashiro grins at her, since she can tell she's unnerved Rukia.

_Hey! You better bite her! She's got some tasty ass reiatsu!_

Rukia sighs, and nods her head in assent. Mashiro giggles, as she presents Rukia with the side of her neck.

"Come on…get off of me, first." Rukia asks, and Mashiro pouts.

"Don't be a prude. Just this once, just let loose, and bite me like this!" Mashiro tells her, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Then I'll seem gay…" Rukia mutters, and Mashiro winks at her.

"You afraid you'll like it?" Mashiro challenges her, and she feels pleased when she sees the gleam in Rukia's eyes.

"I will still want Ichigo, even after biting you." Rukia assures her, and Mashiro presses her neck against Rukia's face.

"Humor me…" Mashiro says, and Rukia decides it's easier to just get it over with, rather than to continue this pointless argument.

Hiyori is on the ground next to them, still shaking, with drool running out of her mouth. Rukia has no idea that she's gotten more adept at applying the special treatment to her victims, and she sinks her teeth into Mashiro's neck.

Kensei's pants are tenting as he watches the object of his desire on top of the very cute Kuchiki Rukia. Mashiro moans, and runs her fingers through Rukia's hair.

"So silky and nice…" Mashiro moans, and it's her last coherent thought before she's completely out of her mind, with heart stopping pleasure.

Rukia bites deeper, and Mashiro's body begins to thrash against her own. It's a strange sensation for Rukia, who isn't really used to having her body pressed so closely to another woman. She is used to Ichigo…

Rukia is easily able to push Mashiro aside, once she releases her neck, because the girl is off in la la land, in the middle of an intense orgasm.

Before Rukia can get up, Kensei squats down, straddling her, without touching her with his body. Rukia's eyes widen as he pushes her back to her previous position with his hand to her upper chest.

"Stop being sexist. Your hollow bit me, and it was infinitely better than being pierced with your tail. Bite me too." Kensei orders her, and Rukia swallows.

"Ichigo probably wouldn't like that…particularly with you on top of me…" Rukia says, feeling a bit on edge, as the man looks down at her.

_Oh he is too fine! Let me out! I'll do it!_

Rukia ignores her hollow. She doesn't think that's a good idea either.

"I don't have to be on top of you. I'm just asking for you to bite me." Kensei says, and Rukia gulps.

"I'll bite your upper arm." Rukia concedes, and Kensei nods.

_But the neck has the softest flesh with such a high blood flow! Bite him there! He's so hot, how can you not be the least bit curious about making it a bit more intimate!?_

"Shut up, you bad influence." Rukia mutters, and Kensei's eyes widen.

"What?" Kensei asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Nothing." Rukia says. "Let me up. I've changed my mind. I'll do the wrist." Rukia says, and Kensei nods.

_That might work out well, actually, though I'd always go for the neck. I love necks. They're so hot!_

Rukia wishes her inner hollow would take a nap. Rukia stands, and Kensei presents her with his wrist. Rukia sinks into the flesh on his wrist, and Kensei's reaction is as fast as Mashiro's was. He instantly cups himself with his free hand, as waves of pleasure rip through his body, and make him feel like he's taken some kind of wonder drug.

When Rukia releases his arm, Kensei drops to his knees, and then falls to his back, where he closes his eyes, and clenches his muscles. His toes curl as he spurts over, and over again, in his pants.

Rukia sighs, and jumps off the roof, leaving the three in a stupor, without a second glance.

"They're all major horn balls." Rukia grumbles in a low voice, even though her hollow is obviously beyond joyous inside of her head.

_It made me damned happy! This has been a fucking awesome day! I got to fuck my sexy hunk, I got to cut and defeat an annoying prick, and I got to bite so many people with spectacular reiatsu. I feel fucking great!_

"I'm glad someone's happy." Rukia grumbles, and her inner hollow giggles in an annoying manner in her head.

"I know what you mean." Ichigo says from behind her, and Rukia turns around. Ichigo sighs and wipes the blood off of her chin.

"Ichigo!" Rukia says, and he crosses his arms.

"I have some bad news…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia gulps.

"What?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo pulls her into his arms.

"It seems several high ranking Shinigami watched a feed of us in the living world, when our hollows both lost control, and had sex for the first time." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"What?!" Rukia asks, horrified.

"And that includes Captain Ukitake, and your brother." Ichigo adds, and Rukia begins to shake from embarrassment in his arms.

"This is horrible." Rukia groans, and Ichigo nods.

"Sorry. Who were you just biting?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia laughs.

"Well…Hiyori demanded I make good on our agreement from when I promised her I'd bite her. Then Mashiro tackled me and demanded I bite her as well, and then Kensei also demanded that I bite him." Rukia says.

Ichigo's eyes widen as his hollow lets out a long string of cuss words in his head.

_That fucking bitch! We can't take our eyes off of her for even five minutes! _

"You bit Kensei?" Ichigo squeaks, not quite psycho like his hollow, but he doesn't exactly like the vision that creates in his head.

"Chill. I bit his wrist." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo breathes a giant sigh of relief.

"I would prefer it if you didn't do that anymore. It makes my hollow scream very loudly in my head. I don't like what I have to hear out of him, either." Ichigo tells her, as he touches his forehead like he's getting a headache.

"Yeah, well…he told me not to be sexist…and so I figured that since he's in love with Mashiro and all, that it wouldn't be such a big deal." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo blinks.

"He's in love with Mashiro?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"He acts the same way with her, that you used to act with me…before." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo appears to be considering it.

"I think they'd look good together." Ichigo says, after a moment, and Rukia smiles.

"I do too." Rukia says, and Ichigo grabs her hand.

"We're not going back to that fucking party. I'm pretty fucking embarrassed." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

"I agree. Where are we going?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo gives her a sexy smile.

"Somewhere that we can be alone." Ichigo says with a sparkle in his eyes, and Rukia's heart begins to race.

"I can't wait." Rukia tells him, with a slight blush coloring her cheeks.


	59. Closer

_Chapter 59_

_Closer_

"How much further are we going?" Rukia asks Ichigo, who has her hand in a firm grip.

"I don't know." Ichigo says honestly, and Rukia gapes at him.

"Do you even know where you're going?" Rukia asks, and she watches his face get pink.

"Not exactly. I just wanted to be alone somewhere with you…" Ichigo says quietly. "…I'm just looking for a good spot to do that." He mutters, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Why don't you let me lead you, then." Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes widen. "After all, I do know my way around Soul Society." Rukia adds, and Ichigo just nods.

"Alright, you take me somewhere private, then. Somewhere we can actually be alone." Ichigo stresses at her, and Rukia grins at him.

"Just leave it to me." Rukia says, and Ichigo's inner hollow begins to get vocal in his head.

_Oh yeah King…now we're talking! This part of your life, I understand very well._

Rukia drags Ichigo off, and Ichigo begins to imagine new ways of pleasing her.

_Yeah right, you can't think of anything that I haven't already thought up, King._

Rukia takes Ichigo out into Rukongai, and into a forest. She doesn't hesitate as she leads the way, and it seems she has a destination in mind, as far as Ichigo can tell.

The forest gets thicker, and Ichigo wonders if anybody has come this way in a long time.

"We're going to have to jump." Rukia says, and she points above the brushy area in front of them.

Ichigo and Rukia jump over the brush, and when they land on the other side, Ichigo is shocked. There's a small lake, and the scenery is gorgeous. There is a thick forest of trees and brush around them, making for a private yet outdoor place. A fish leaps into the air, and lands with a splash.

Rukia leads Ichigo to a small area, and smiles up at him.

"Before I became friends with Renji, I spent a lot of time here. I thought it was much more peaceful here than in town, but it got to be too much, to make the long trip after awhile. I've never seen anybody here, and I've never brought anybody here before." Rukia explains, as she walks him over to the mossy area she used to sleep at.

"This is perfect. The surroundings are almost as pretty as you." Ichigo says, as he looks around, and then looks at her.

"When did you get to be such a sweet talker?" Rukia asks him, as he pulls her into his arms to hold her close for a minute.

"I would have done it sooner, if I had known you'd be this receptive to it." Ichigo admits, and Rukia gawks at him.

"What?" Rukia asks in confusion.

"I used to be a bit intimidated by your blunt and tough attitude. I love your attitude, but it also made me wonder if you'd ever find me worthy enough to be with you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia is surprised that he's being so open with her.

"I love this side of you." Rukia admits, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"I like it when you're sweet, too." Ichigo says, as he pulls away, just enough to be able to lean down and kiss her.

"I'm always sweet." Rukia says, earning an involuntary, but loud snort from Ichigo. Rukia elbows him.

"Ow." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia glares at him.

"What did you make that noise for?!" Rukia demands, and Ichigo grins at her.

"Sorry…it was just a reaction. I had several visions of you punching me in the gut…" Ichigo says, and Rukia can't help but to break into a bit of helpless laughter at his response.

"Okay…I'll forgive you, only because I'm so incredibly sweet though." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods solemnly.

"Yes, you're very sweet." Ichigo agrees, and Rukia nods her head.

"I'm glad you agree. After all, I brought you to my hidden place." Rukia says, as she glances around, feeling very nostalgic.

"How in the hell did you get to this place, when you were younger?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia points at the brush.

"I battled the brush. It was always difficult to get in and out of here." Rukia admits, but then she smiles. "But I kept at it anyways. I think I spent about twenty years, staying here, most of the time." Rukia admits, and Ichigo frowns.

_She was alone for so long…never again._

"That must have been difficult for you." Ichigo says observantly, but Rukia shrugs her shoulders like the trooper she is.

"It was more of an adventure." Rukia admits honestly, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You really are a lot stronger than I am." Ichigo tells her, and his inner hollow is sputtering in his head.

_Say what?! What bullshit you spewing now, King? She is not stronger, don't even joke like that!_

In Ichigo's inner world, Zangetsu nails Hollow Ichigo on the back of his head, using the hilt of his blade, and sends him into a temporary sleep.

"Shut the fuck up." Zangetsu orders him, and Ichigo sighs in relief…it's annoying when his inner hollow is being all loud and distracting when all Ichigo wants to do, is concentrate on Rukia.

Ichigo settles down on the moss, and pulls Rukia down into his lap. He can finally do what he's been wanting to do, and so he leans in to kiss the living hell out of her.

He really wants to tell her what he talked to Byakuya about, but he wants to wait until he actually has a ring, to propose…so he holds off.

* * *

"So we agree, if we have a girl, we're naming her Sayuri." Ishida says, since he loves Nemu's first choice for a name.

"I think it's a beautiful name…I'm so happy that you agree with it!" Nemu says, since she has four different baby name books in front of her.

"I know I shouldn't ask this…but how did you get the other three books?" Ishida asks her, he's been wanting to ask her since he got home and saw her, but he's been afraid to hear the answer.

"I used shunpo to go to the store, and walked out with them." Nemu says causally, causing Ishida's eyes to widen.

"You can't steal!" Ishida tells her, and Nemu raises an eyebrow at him.

"I already did." Nemu points out logically, and Ishida shakes his head.

"No, I mean…you shouldn't steal! If you wanted more books, you just had to tell me." Ishida tells her, and Nemu gives him a look of confusion.

"How are you not broke?" She asks him, and Ishida blushes at that question. He's always brought her back anything she asked for, and he's never complained about being low on money.

"My father isn't around much…I have my own credit card, because of that." Ishida explains, and Nemu nods.

"Shinigami take stuff from the living world, all of the time." Nemu says breezily, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"That's wrong." Ishida tells her, and Nemu shakes her head at him.

"Not really. We are the spirits who protect their lives. We don't feel guilty at all when we take what we need. We aren't taking anything we won't actually use." Nemu says, and Ishida sighs.

"Well, please don't do that anymore. I'll buy you whatever you need." Ishida tells her, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Okay. I'll tell you when I need things then. Now we have to talk about a boy's name. I was thinking Takumi." Nemu tells him, and Ishida closes his eyes.

"Ishida Takumi." He says out loud, sounding it out. He opens his eyes, and smiles at her.

"That sounded good." Nemu says with a nod of her head, and Ishida nods.

"I think so too. I like both of the names you picked." Ishida tells her, and he isn't lying. If she picked a name he didn't like, he's sure he would tell her, even if he does hate to hurt her feelings in the slightest bit.

"That makes me so happy." Nemu says, as she gathers up the books and hands them to him.

"You should call her, and take these books over. You should do the same thing with her, that we just did." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"You're right. I just hope she doesn't pick the same names that you did." Ishida says with a sigh. He pushes up his glasses and dreads the idea of leaving Nemu, yet again.

"Just tell her no." Nemu says logically. Ishida nods, before he heads out of his room, to go grab the portable phone, off of the charger.

* * *

Ichigo gets his robes off, and lays them on top of the moss. He begins to disrobe Rukia, and he adds her robes to his, for a makeshift bed. He sits back down, and Rukia straddles him with her legs outside of his, pressed against his.

Ichigo pulls her naked body closer, to kiss her more passionately. The feeling of electricity charging through his body is always magnified when he can feel her body up against his own.

"Don't you want to lay down?" Ichigo asks her, and Rukia shakes her head no, as she smirks.

"We should do it like this…" Rukia says, since she loves being face to face with him, and on top of him.

"We can start that way, but I want to lay you down, and pleasure you…" Ichigo whispers, and Rukia grins.

"How can I say no to that? Sounds nice." Rukia murmurs, before she leans in to kiss him, and raises herself up with her legs, and reaches down to touch her index finger to the head of his swollen sex.

Ichigo closes his eyes and sucks in a quick breath as her finger slides around there, and he just loves it when she touches him there.

"Grab it." Ichigo mutters at her, and Rukia holds back an amused laugh.

She does as he requested though, and his fingers press into her back, when she does that. He realizes she's in the perfect position for him to get his tongue on her nipples, and he leans forward just a little bit to accomplish that feat.

"Mmmm." Rukia moans, and she grabs him a bit tighter down there, earning a moan of equal pleasure from him.

She lowers herself a bit, and her breast pops out of Ichigo's mouth as she does. She guides him along her folds, and he stares at her intensely as she lowers herself on him.

"Rukia…" His voice is breathless, and he's breathing in a jagged manner. Rukia bounces on him, and he tilts his head back, to memorize the feel of her, in this romantic setting.

They stay like that, and Rukia nips at his neck once in awhile, making his whole body flinch with little blasts of pleasure.

He grabs her hard and flips her to her back, slipping out of her, in the process. He smiles at her.

"Ichigo…" Rukia says it in a needy way, and he keeps smiling at her.

"Flip over." He tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen, but she does.

Rukia waits with anticipation as his calves squeeze against her legs, which are pressed together. He spreads her cheeks a bit, and works his way in between her legs, back to that glorious place he was at before they switched positions. Rukia turns her head to the side, and he leans over to kiss her cheek loudly…

Rukia is murmuring things as he thrusts in and out of her.

"Oh...Ichigo!" Rukia's voice sounds completely affected by passion. It turns him on even more.

Nothing is more amazing than making love to Rukia…

"You make me crazy…" Ichigo mutters, as he pushes himself to really satisfy her.

"Ichigo…Ichigo!" Rukia's voice signifies that he's accomplishing his goal, and he exerts himself even more.

He feels himself about to release, but it happens more quickly than he expected, from the moment he sensed it was about to happen. When he does climax, he falls on top of her back and kisses her cheek again.

"I want to spend the night here, with you." Ichigo says in a husky voice, and Rukia smiles.

"I'd like that." Rukia whispers, as he finally rolls off of her.

"I'm glad." Ichigo whispers, as he gathers her into his arms to hold her close.

_Why is it, I can never get enough, of Rukia?_

* * *

Renji wanders around the party aimlessly, since he has a lot on his mind. The way Rukia had made him feel, when she had bitten him, had been more than shocking for him.

He wants to feel it again, but he also knows it's highly unlikely that he will. The orgasm he experienced because of her had been so explosive and intense that he hasn't been able to stop thinking about it, since he woke up.

"It seems like I'm as close as I'm ever going to get," Renji mutters, as he recalls the way Rukia and Ichigo have gotten so much closer, since the end of the Winter War.

_It's only tolerable because I know she's happy. I can't stand to see her unhappy, anymore._

* * *

"Ishida-kun!" Inoue says, as she opens the door, to find Ishida with a handful of baby name books.

"We should pick out names, for our future child." Ishida tells her, and Inoue nods her head in agreement.

"That sounds fun! Are you hungry, Ishida-kun?" Inoue asks, and she doesn't notice how he looks a bit green at the offer, since he's leaning down to put on his indoor slippers.

"No, I ate at home." Ishida answers quickly, and Inoue smiles.

"How about some tea?" Inoue asks, and Ishida nods his head.

"Tea would be good." Ishida says, and Inoue hurries to get the tea ready, since she started boiling the water, the moment she knew he was coming over.

Ishida sits down at her table, and Inoue brings him a tea rather quickly.

"Here you go." Inoue says, and she beams at him, as he takes a sip.

"It's good, thanks." Ishida says, and Inoue's smile grows sunnier.

It's gotten quiet since Hitsugaya-kun and Rangiku-san left, and she's thrilled for Ishida-kun's company.

"I'm happy you like it." Inoue says, as she sits down to open the books.

"I really do." Ishida says, and Inoue starts to flip through the pages.

"I already know what I want for a girl." Inoue says with a smile, surprising Ishida.

"What?" He asks, and she smiles at him.

"Yumi." Inoue says, and Ishida smiles.

"That's a great name." He tells her, and Inoue smiles.

"I thought you'd like it." Inoue says, and he nods.

They stay quiet for several minutes, while Inoue leafs through the pages. There are a few names she likes, but could easily be associated with Ichigo, and so she doesn't mention those names out loud.

"It's hard to pick out names." Ishida says, and he's glad Nemu did all of the hard work deciding the names for their future child.

"I found one that I love." Inoue says, and Ishida looks at her.

"What is it?" He asks, and Inoue smiles.

"Kazuki." Inoue says with a smile, and Ishida just nods his head.

"I'm agreeable to that as well." Ishida tells her, and she shocks him by throwing herself in his arms.

_Ishida-kun, I'm giving you a family…I can't wait to have the baby._

* * *

**A/N-Sayuri means-Small lily. Takumi means-Skilled. Yumi means Archery bow, and Kazuki means-One hope.**


	60. Official

_Chapter 60_

_Official_

Rukia wakes up in Ichigo's arms, but he's snoring soundly. They made love three times before he passed out, and the last time, he lasted a very long time.

Rukia carefully slips out of his arms, and she's able to pull her robes out from under him, without waking him.

Rukia searches for a proper stick, and then she wades into the lake. Within ten minutes, she's speared three decent sized fish, and she pushes the stick into the land, so that the fish don't touch the ground.

She quickly uses her kidou to get a fire going. She dries herself off in the heat, and dresses herself in her robes. Then she begins to cook the fish over the fire. The smell of the fish cooking wakes Ichigo, and he rubs his eyes as he sees her by the fire with the fish. He stands and dresses, before walking up behind her to slip his arms around her waist.

"Morning." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins.

"Morning. We have to hurry, and get back to Soul Society after we eat." Rukia tells him, and he nods before he leans to the side to kiss her cheek.

* * *

"You didn't go to bed last night, did you? Poor thing." Rangiku says to Renji, and she studies his face.

"No. Didn't want to. Just wandered around." Renji mutters, and Rangiku looks at him sympathetically.

"I'm going to take care of you. I can tell you need it." Rangiku tells him, and Renji doesn't respond.

Now she knows it's serious. Men always respond to her.

"Matsumoto! What are you doing?" She hears her captain, and she grabs Renji's arm.

"Come on! We don't want to be stopped by him. He's always grumpy the day after a party, and he already knows I never work the day after a party. Yet he still always tries to get me in the office." Rangiku sighs, and Renji allows her to pull him away.

"Where are we going?" Renji asks, and Rangiku winks at him.

"You'll see…but I promise you'll feel much better, in a little while." Rangiku promises him, and Renji blinks.

"How can you be so sure of that?" Renji asks, and Rangiku smiles.

"I see that got your attention. Don't worry Renji…you are very dear to me, and I'm going to…" Rangiku grins and then stops to whisper in his ear. "…rock your world." Rangiku promises, and Renji just nods his head numbly.

Shinji sees Renji being led away, and he shakes his head.

"Lucky bastard." Shinji says, as he watches them hurry off.

* * *

"I didn't ask you last night, when you got home. What names did you pick out last night with Inoue Orihime?" Nemu asks him, as they sit on his bed together, with his hand on her belly.

"Yumi if it's a girl, and Kazuki if it's a boy." Ishida says, and Nemu slowly nods her head.

"I see…" Nemu says, as she frowns a bit.

"What's wrong?" Ishida asks, and Nemu shakes her head.

"I just don't think those names sound right. I'm sorry…I'm sure they'll grow on me." Nemu says, and Ishida smiles.

"I like the names you picked out better too. I think they're really nice." Ishida tells her, and Nemu smiles.

Ishida is struck by how much she truly glows, being pregnant.

_She's amazingly beautiful…all of her features, her hair, her smile, her body…_

"Thank you," Nemu says quietly, and Ishida leans over to smooch her.

"Being with you, makes me so happy." Ishida tells her, and he kisses her again.

_Loving her, is the best._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia get to the Thirteenth Division Main Hall, and Ukitake smiles, since he's been waiting for them to show. He quickly orders Hiyori, Kiyone, and Sentarou to get the rest of the Thirteenth Division gathered, and the three run off as Ichigo and Rukia get closer to the captain.

Ichigo looks around, the room is sparse, yet warm feeling. There are a few portraits on the wall of some of the most amazing zanpakutous of past Thirteenth Division members.

There is one of a trident that captures Ichigo's attention. It appears as though blue hair or feathers of some sort hang where the trident blade ends, and the rod with the bottom looking like a screw starts.

"Good morning, Captain Ukitake!" Rukia says with a smile, and he gives her a friendly smile back.

"Good morning Kuchiki, Ichigo-kun." Ukitake says, and Ichigo smiles at the man.

"Morning." Ichigo says, turning a pit pink. He can't help but remember that Captain Ukitake has seen them doing some really fucked up shit together.

"You'll be leaving for the living world very shortly." Captain Ukitake says, and Ichigo looks very relieved.

"Thanks for working that out. I didn't want to stay here for days on end." Ichigo says, and Ukitake smiles.

"It was no problem." Ukitake fibs. He wants Ichigo to lose his uncomfortable feeling as soon as possible.

"His family will be anxious to see us again." Rukia says, not wanting to offend her captain.

"I think the two of you should know that orders were made to all involved, that observed you in the living world. There is a gag order on the subject. Nobody else will say anything after this." Ukitake says, and Ichigo looks even happier.

"Thanks." Ichigo says, with a sideways look of relief at Rukia, which she shares with him.

They stop talking as the entire Thirteenth Division Squad Members, start to file into the large room, in an orderly fashion. A lot of them seem to stare at Ichigo, which he notices, and he starts to feel a bit restless.

Rukia can sense his discomfort as she stands next to him, and she knows that if she tries to walk to the side with the others, as she should, he'll grab her and force her to stay, so she doesn't bother trying to get away. She stays there to provide as much comfort as she can.

Ukitake is aware that Ichigo won't allow Kuchiki to leave his side either, so he allows her presence. To him, it seems to make sense, since she started his whole Shinigami experience.

"We are having an induction ceremony, for two very special Shinigami. We'll start with the member who did the most to help save Soul Society. As of currently, he is known as Kurosaki Ichigo, Substitute Shinigami. From here on out, he will be an official member of the Thirteenth Division, even though he will remain a Substitute Shinigami until his human life ends. His power and skills are undeniable, and a valuable asset to the Thirteenth Division. May I present to everyone, the newest member of the Thirteenth Division, Captain Class level, Kurosaki Ichigo! His partner will remain Kuchiki Rukia, and she will remain stationed in the living world until the day his human life ends!" Ukitake announces, causing a huge cheer to roar across the room.

Kiyone is jumping up and down in excitement, and Ichigo turns to face the rest of the members of his division, and he offers them a smile. Everyone quiets down to hear what Ichigo will have to say.

"I am proud to be a member of the Thirteenth Division and will do my best to be a member you can all be proud of." Ichigo says in a clear voice, and everyone cheers some more.

"We'll have bragging rights for so long!" One Shinigami yells, and everyone starts to get louder.

Ichigo looks at Rukia, and she winks at him.

"You've always been pretty damned popular with this division." Rukia says, and Ichigo wishes they were alone so he could pick her up and hug her for ten minutes straight. Instead, he just gives her a look, that she returns…everyone else practically disappears away.

"Alright everyone, I'd now like to formally introduce you to your new Lieutenant as well. Sarugaki Hiyori!" Ukitake announces, and Hiyori steps forward, in her newly acquired black robes.

The cheers only get louder, as everyone cheers that they finally have a new lieutenant, and she's obviously incredibly powerful, just like Ichigo.

* * *

"Rangiku-san…what are we doing here?" Renji asks, as she leads him to the Thirteenth Division. It makes him think of Rukia.

"The Lieutenant's living quarters are empty here. It's perfect for us." Rangiku says, and Renji's eyes widen.

"What if we're caught?" Renji asks, and he can imagine that even Captain Ukitake would be upset if he learned that other people were sneaking into the quarters reserved for the Thirteenth Division Lieutenant.

"They're having a ceremony right now. This will be the last time we can use the quarters. I heard that little blonde bitch is going to be their lieutenant now, so we're going to get real nasty." Rangiku tells Renji, who allows her to drag him into Hiyori's soon to be living quarters.

Renji can hardly believe it, when Rangiku pulls a jug of sake out from her robe, and hands it to him.

"Thanks." Renji says, as he accepts the jug, pops off the top, and tips it back.

"Drink up Renji, and get yourself ready to have some fun!" Rangiku says, as she begins to take off her robes.

Renji pulls the jug away from his mouth, and admires Rangiku's naked body, the view is more glorious than he had imagined was even possible.

"Rangiku-san…" Renji mutters, and she grabs the jug from him to take a gulp. She passes it back to him, and he drinks some more.

Rangiku begins to peel off Renji's robes, and he pulls the jug away to observe her reaction. She looks very pleased with what she sees, and she stares up at him, with her powder blue eyes making him feel suddenly sexy.

"I wish I'd discovered this sooner…Renji…you're a hunk!" Rangiku tells him, getting him to blush.

Renji sucks down some more sake, as her hands start to run over his body.

"Mmmm." Renji moans as he pulls the jug away from his lips.

"Come on, Renji, let's have some fun!" Rangiku says, with a bright smile, as she grabs his hands and places them on her breasts. His eyes widen, but he's not disappointed…not at all.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia are surrounded by the Thirteenth Division, along with all of the Vaizards, as they prepare to go through the Senkai Gate, back to the living world.

"I'm glad we're leaving here, on good terms." Ichigo says to Rukia in her ear, and she smiles. Then she spots her brother heading towards them.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia says, and Ichigo glances up at Byakuya.

"Rukia. I wanted to be here, to see you off." Byakuya says quietly, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I appreciate that, ni-sama." Rukia says, and Byakuya nods.

The Captain Commander walks forward, and everyone moves out of his way, while bowing in respect. He approaches Ichigo and Rukia.

"You should tell Urahara Kisuke, and Shihouin Yoruichi that they may return to Soul Society, whenever the two of you come back. For now, we want a network of powerful Shinigami to remain in Karakura Town. It seems to be a very famous place in Hueco Mundo, and we'll probably have to keep an eye on Karakura Town for many years to come." The Captain Commander tells them, and the couple nods their head.

"We'll be sure to inform them, right away." Rukia says immediately, and the Captain Commander nods.

Everyone begins to cheer too loudly for anymore conversation, and Ichigo glances at Rukia to see if she's ready to leave. She nods her head, and the two are about to leave, when Mashiro jumps forward and grabs Rukia up in a hug.

"I'll miss you, so until the next time I get to see you, just stay alive." Mashiro says, and Rukia hugs her back.

"I'm going to miss you as well. I am thankful for your help, it made me as strong as I am today." Rukia says, and Mashiro beams at her.

"Anytime you need help with anything, you can always come to me." Mashiro says, and Rukia nods her head.

"Thank you, Mashiro. I'll always treasure our friendship. Stay in touch, okay?" Rukia says, and Mashiro nods her head as she holds onto Rukia.

"You know I will." Mashiro whispers in her ear, before she lets Rukia go.

* * *

Because of Rangiku's height, Renji is able to have sex with her, facing her, and standing up, against the door. He grinds his body hard against hers, and thrusts his erection into her dripping wet folds. She grabs onto his long red hair, and moans in ecstasy.

His hands are on her breasts squeezing, and massaging as he thrusts in and out of her, all thoughts of Rukia forgotten.

"Oh Renji…we're going to do this again, for sure!" Rangiku gasps as he pushes himself as deep as he can in her and then moves his hips a bit to really feel all of the angles of her wonderful feeling love canal.

* * *

Ishida and Nemu are breathing hard, as they lay naked together in his bed. Her drive hasn't slowed at all, during pregnancy, and she still feels just as heavenly in his arms as she did the first time he felt her body against his…and felt what it was like to make love to her.

"Ishida-sama…you just keep getting better and better." Nemu tells him, and Ishida hugs her.

"They say practice makes perfect." Ishida tells her, and Nemu kisses him lovingly.

"Then we'll make sure you just keep on practicing…because you satisfied me in every way." Nemu tells him, and Ishida smiles as he closes his eyes.

"I want to always be able to satisfy you…and if you want something, I want you to tell me so I can give it to you…no matter what it is." Ishida tells her.

Nemu smiles beautifully and tips his chin towards her face so that she can kiss his lips.

As they pull away from each other, Ishida feels a familiar reiatsu appear, one that he hasn't felt, in days.

"What is it?" Nemu asks, and Ishida looks at her.

"Kurosaki is back." Ishida says, and Nemu's eyes widen.

"You should go and see him. Find out what happened in Soul Society. I wonder if Mayuri-sama still lives." Nemu says, and Ishida pops out of bed to dress.

"You're right. I wonder if I can intercept him before he gets home. I'm going to try." Ishida tells her, as he gets his clothes on in record time.

"I'm coming with you. They won't be able to see or sense me, and I want to hear what Kurosaki Ichigo has to say." Nemu tells him as she bounces up and grabs her robes.

She's dressed quickly too, and they run out of his house, and towards Kurosaki's reiatsu.

"I wonder what he'll have to say." Ishida says, as they move at the speed of shunpo towards Ichigo and Rukia.

Nemu is once again amazed by the Quincy's method of high rapid movement through his Flying Curtain Legs.

"I want to know. Are you going to tell him your own news?" Nemu asks, and Ishida shakes his head.

"Inoue-san said she would want to tell Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san when they got back, so I'm going to let her tell them." Ishida answers, and Nemu nods.

"I can sense we're almost to him!" Nemu says excitedly, and Ishida nods.

"He decided to see Sado-kun first. We'll be able to catch him." Ishida tells her, and Nemu nods.

_Time to find out what we're going to have to face in the future._


	61. Tricked

_Chapter 61_

_Tricked_

"Kurosaki-kun, and Kuchiki-san are finally back from Soul Society!" Inoue gasps in her kitchen, with big round eyes.

_And his reiatsu hasn't changed at all. I'm sure of it…they both still have their hollows. Why didn't they just let Soul Society remove them?_

Inoue hurries out of her house, but then stops.

_He was mad at me, the last time we spoke…maybe I should wait._

Then Inoue feels Ishida on the move.

"Is he going to go see Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asks out loud as she stares in the direction that Ishida's reiatsu is moving.

Inoue doesn't know what she should do. She finally decides to wait, and invite everyone over, to share the news that she's pregnant.

* * *

"Ichigo!" Sado says, as he opens the door, then he looks at Rukia. "Kuchiki!" Sado says next, and the couple smiles at him.

"We're back, Sado. I'm here to collect my body." Ichigo says, and Sado nods.

"Has Chappy been helpful?" Rukia asks, and Sado nods.

"Everything worked out okay for the two of you then?" Sado asks, and Rukia nods her head happily.

"Yes, we managed to convince Soul Society that we should be allowed to keep our inner hollows." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"We don't have to worry about it anymore." Ichigo tells his friend, and Sado smiles at them.

Chappy and Kon come running out from Sado's bedroom, and Chappy looks excited to see Rukia. Ichigo pops Kon out of his body. Both Ichigo and Rukia merge with their bodies.

"I'm happy to hear it." Sado says, and Ichigo gives Sado an apologetic look.

"Sorry to pop in, and run, but we have to go see my family." Ichigo explains, but a knock at the door interrupts their parting.

"Kurosaki! Are you in there?" Comes a yell from outside.

"It's Ishida!" Ichigo says, and Sado walks over to open the door.

"Ishida?" Rukia says, when she sees him breathing heavy, and Ishida slowly walks in the door, and then takes a moment to shut the door, but it's really to let Nemu inside as well.

"Welcome back, Kuchiki-san, Kurosaki. What happened in Soul Society?" Ishida asks, and Ichigo grins at him.

"We've been allowed to keep our inner hollows." Ichigo answers, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"Really? Did you have to fight?" Ishida asks, and Ichigo nods.

"A bit." Ichigo admits, and Ishida pushes his glasses up.

"Did you kill anyone from Soul Society?" Ishida asks curiously, and Ichigo shakes his head no.

"Some crazy pink haired guy showed up." Ichigo says, causing Ishida's eyes to widen.

"Szayel Aporro Granz." Rukia clarifies, and Ishida's eyes widen to huge proportion.

"He showed up?! How? I thought he was dead!" Ishida says, and Ichigo shakes his head no. Ishida looks disbelieving.

"He was an annoying enemy, though." Rukia says.

"That's putting it mildly." Ishida says with a snort, as he remembers how that crazy scientist nearly killed Renji and himself.

"It wasn't difficult for our inner hollows to deal with him though." Rukia adds.

"So you didn't kill anyone from Soul Society?" Ishida asks again, and Ichigo shakes his head no.

"We didn't have to kill anyone, though we injured plenty of Shinigami." Ichigo says, and Ishida looks downwards.

Rukia's spirit phone starts to ring, and Rukia pulls it out to answer it.

"Inoue?" Rukia's voice shows her surprise.

"What does she want?" Ichigo growls, and Rukia holds up her hand.

"Hang on." Rukia says to Inoue, and then she covers the mouthpiece.

"Inoue wants us to come over, she has some news she wants to share with us." Rukia says, and Sado gives them a look.

"You should definitely go and hear her news." Sado says, and Ishida nods.

"Inoue, we have to go back to Ichigo's house first, but we'll come over after we see his family." Rukia says into the phone, before hanging up.

"I don't want to go over her apartment." Ichigo grumbles, and Ishida shakes his head.

"She has some news to share with you. You should definitely go." Ishida says, and Ichigo sighs.

"Fine. Come on, Rukia. I want to see my family." Ichigo says, and he drags her out the door.

"Are you holding up okay?" Sado asks Ishida, who looks really stressed out.

"Yeah. I should probably go over to Inoue-san's house, and be there for when she tells them the news." Ishida mutters, as he opens Sado's door to walk out with the undetected Nemu.

* * *

Rukia and Ichigo head to his house, hand in hand. It's a very good feeling to know that they're keeping their promise to his family, and of course that they're keeping their inner hollows as well.

Ichigo begins to think about his proposal to Rukia, and when he'll be able to go and get her a ring. He decides that even though he doesn't really want to include his father, he'll have to ask him for advice, since Ichigo doesn't know the first thing about good jewelry, or decent prices for rings.

"You look like you have something on your mind." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo blushes a bit.

"Don't worry about it." Ichigo says, as they get near to his home. Sado doesn't live that far away.

* * *

"So it seems Mayuri-sama is still alive." Nemu says in a low voice to Ishida, as they hurry back to his house.

"Please don't tell me that news makes you happy." Ishida says, as he remembers her words to him when she gave him the antidote after his first fight with her father/captain.

"I'm worried about the safety of our future child, and the safety of your future child with Inoue Orihime." Nemu tells him in a serious voice, and Ishida scowls.

"I was hoping Kurosaki would say he had killed that bastard. I guess it only makes sense though, that I will be the one who has to fight to protect my future children. It is my responsibility after all, since they are mine." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles.

"You won't be alone. I'll be helping you, and if Mayuri-sama did try to take your children, your comrades would also help out." Nemu tells him, and Ishida nods, though he doesn't really feel much better.

"We should hurry." Ishida mutters, since he knows he should be around to keep the peace when Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san arrive at Inoue-san's house.

* * *

"Hello?!" Ichigo yells out as he opens the front door to his house.

"Ichi-ni!" Karin is the first to respond, she comes tearing out of the kitchen, with Yuzu on her heels.

"Rukia-chan!" Yuzu says happily, when she sees Ichigo with his girlfriend.

"You're finally back!" Isshin can't be seen yet, but they can hear him loud and clear.

"Welcome back!" Yuzu says with a big smile, and the couple smiles at his family.

"We told you we'd be back." Ichigo says, and Isshin finally dashes around the corner, into view.

"Did my idiot son take good care of you?" Isshin asks Rukia, who immediately smiles and nods her head yes.

"Shut up!" Ichigo growls at his father, while his sisters start to giggle.

"I'm going to make a really special dinner, since you're back!" Yuzu says happily, and Isshin smiles while nodding.

"Did you take care of what you needed to take care of?" Isshin asks, and Ichigo nods.

"Yeah. Sorry we were gone for such a long period of time. It was necessary." Ichigo explains, since he hasn't actually spent much time at his own home in the past half year.

"You're back to stay now though, right Ichi-ni?" Karin asks, and Ichigo gives his sister a fond smile.

"You bet your ass we are." Ichigo says, getting his sisters to giggle in excitement. Yuzu steps over to hug him.

"I'm happy to hear it." Yuzu tells him, in an emotional voice.

Rukia's eyes soften as she watches Ichigo with his sisters. It's such a different relationship from what she has with her own brother, and it's heartwarming for her to watch them together.

* * *

Inoue rushes around in the bathroom, trying to clean up perfectly in case her friends need to use it. She grabs her dirty clothes, to throw into the laundry, and she scrubs down her sink. Then she works on the toilet.

When she hears a knock at the door, she hurries to the door, and is surprised to see that Ishida-kun is there.

"Inoue-san. I was at Sado's house, and I figured I should be here, when you give Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san the news." Ishida says, and Inoue smiles.

"Of course I want you here to tell them! Can you wait right here, I want to finish up cleaning in the bathroom." Inoue says, and Ishida nods his head.

"Sure, go ahead." Ishida says, and he heads over to her table to sit down.

"I'll get you some tea in a minute, Ishida-kun!" Inoue calls out from the bathroom.

"Okay." Ishida calls back.

Inoue rushes in the bathroom to finish up, and then she walks out, and towards her kitchen, to prepare Ishida-kun some tea. She boils plenty of water, in case Kurosaki-kun or Kuchiki-san want tea too.

* * *

"Weren't we supposed to go to Inoue's house?" Rukia asks curiously as they get to the Urahara shop.

"She can wait. We should give the news to Urahara-san and Yoruichi-san first." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia nods.

"You're right. We do have very important news to share with them." Rukia says, as they open the store door.

"Ichigo! You're back!" Yoruichi says with a confident smile as she studies the fearsome teenager.

"Hi, Yoruichi-san." Ichigo says, and Urahara appears next.

"Yoruichi-san, we felt him arrive back earlier." Urahara points out, but Yoruichi crosses her arms and smiles.

"Though I didn't think you'd come by today. What's going on?" Yoruichi asks, and Rukia smiles.

"We were told to bring you this news, so we came by to tell you, that when Ichigo's time in the living world ends, you both will be allowed to come back to Soul Society!" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head in agreement.

Yoruichi and Urahara hug each other, while smiling hugely at that announcement.

"Really?" Urahara asks disbelievingly, and Ichigo nods his head.

"It came straight from the mouth of the Captain Commander himself." Ichigo quickly confirms.

Urahara and Yoruichi can't remove the giant smiles off of their faces, and Yoruichi gives Urahara a look.

"You're taking me out for dinner tonight to celebrate." Yoruichi says, and Urahara nods.

"Of course, Yoruichi-san!" Urahara agrees quickly.

Rukia and Ichigo both grin happily as they watch the pair rejoice over the news that they've brought to them.

"Alright well we have to meet up with Inoue, so we'll see you later." Rukia says.

Urahara and Yoruichi nod, as they stare at each other meaningfully.

"We'll see you later, Kurosaki-san, Kuchiki-san." Urahara says as the pair walk out the door.

* * *

"You seem tense, Ishida-kun." Inoue says as she sets the tea in front of him.

"I do?" Ishida asks her, wishing she couldn't tell.

"Is there something I can do to alleviate your stress?" Inoue asks him, and Ishida takes a sip of tea.

"No." Ishida says, as he puts the cup down.

"You sure?" Inoue asks, as she sits down right next to him, so that they're touching. Ishida squirms a bit.

_Where in the hell is Kurosaki?!_

"I'm sure, Inoue-san." Ishida says, and Inoue leans over to kiss him on the cheek.

"We could make love." Inoue tells him softly, and Ishida gapes at her in disbelief.

"We're expecting company." Ishida argues, and Inoue gives him a weak smile.

"I know, it just seems like we haven't made love in awhile…" Inoue whispers, and Ishida blushes.

"Now is not the time." Ishida mutters.

"Please?" Inoue asks softly as she pushes her breasts against his arm, and leans further into him.

_How do I get her to stop bugging me? What's the best way? Should I kiss her?_

"Maybe later." Ishida says, and he turns his head to kiss her.

He closes his eyes, pictures Nemu, and kisses Inoue as passionately as he usually kisses Nemu. When he pulls away, Inoue gives him a happy smile.

"You're such a good kisser, Ishida-kun." Inoue comments, but he's saved from having to respond since the knocking comes at the door. Ishida is relieved.

_Finally!_

Inoue jumps up to answer the door, and Ishida sighs.

"Welcome, Kurosaki-kun, Kuchiki-san!" Inoue says, and Ichigo just glares at her.

"Hello, Inoue." Rukia says, and Ichigo stays close to Rukia. He hasn't forgotten that Ishida confided that Inoue called out his name as she slept.

"I'll make you some tea!" Inoue says quickly, as Rukia and Ichigo move inside to take off their shoes.

"Thanks." Rukia says, as she goes to stand by the counter. Ichigo stands next to her, and as Inoue pours the tea into the cups, she smiles.

"I invited you over to share some wonderful news with you. I'm pregnant!" Inoue announces, and then she walks the cups of tea over to Rukia and Ichigo.

"You are?!" Rukia asks in shock, and Ichigo's expression matches Rukia's.

"Really?" Ichigo asks in disbelief, and Inoue nods. Then she runs for the bathroom.

"Excuse me! Sorry!" Inoue calls out as she dashes for the bathroom. Ichigo catches Ishida's eyes.

"So you got her pregnant, eh?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida rolls his eyes.

"Shut up, Kurosaki." Ishida says, and Rukia notices what looks like a mini sketch pad on Inoue's counter.

Neither man pays attention to Rukia as she grabs up the sketch pad and flips it open to a random page. She quickly realizes that it's not a sketch pad, but rather a journal, when she sees what is written in the entry.

_My plan to get pregnant by sabotaging the condoms has worked! Now Ishida-kun and I will be connected forever!_

Rukia throws down the sketch pad in horror. Unfortunately it lands on counter, on the same page she'd opened it to.

"Kuchiki-san? What's the matter?" Ishida asks her, and Rukia's eyes stay wide as she stays silent.

Ishida stands up and walks over to the counter, to see what has Kuchiki-san so darn rattled. He picks up the journal, and sees the same entry that Rukia did, and his eyes narrow angrily.

"Um…" Rukia says in the barest of voices, but Ishida doesn't even hear her.

"That conniving fucking bitch…tricked me?!" Ishida asks angrily, staring at the journal like it's a damned virus.


	62. Poked Holes

_Chapter 62_

_Poked Holes_

Ishida's face turns bright red, and he turns to leave the apartment, before Inoue can come out of the bathroom. He takes her journal with him.

_Because the way I'm feeling right now, I could seriously kill her, and it's not the fault of the life inside of her that this happened._

He uses his Flying Curtain Legs to get home as quickly as he possibly can.

* * *

Inoue is sure she heard something while she was washing her hands, and when she gets out into the main area of her apartment, she doesn't see Ishida-kun anywhere.

"Kuchiki-san?" Inoue asks, since Rukia and Ichigo seem frozen in place, looking at each other worriedly.

"Uh…Inoue…" Rukia says, feeling like she's somehow caused this huge dramatic mess to go down, even though she's not the one who told Inoue to poke holes in the condom.

"Why is my journal gone?" Inoue asks suddenly, as she notices her journal missing from on the counter. "I left it closed, but I left it right there." Inoue says, and Rukia turns a bit red at that.

"I didn't know it was a journal…I thought it was a sketchbook…" Rukia says, as Inoue walks over to Rukia.

"You thought it was a sketchbook…" Inoue mutters, and then she gives Rukia a very worried look. "Kuchiki-san, did Ishida-kun see it?" Inoue asks.

Rukia gives Inoue a sad look, before she responds to her. Ichigo throws his arm around Rukia for support.

"Yes. He took it with him." Rukia answers, and Inoue's eyes widen.

Rukia and Ichigo watch uncomfortably as her eyes fill with tears.

"Why in the hell did you trick him anyways? That is so low." Ichigo finally asks Inoue, causing the tears to start spilling.

"I…I…just wanted to be with him…" Inoue gasps out, and Ichigo really wants to sneer at her, since he can't find it in himself to actually feel sorry for her.

"More like you were trying to trap him. You shouldn't have done that." Ichigo says in a hard tone.

"I really didn't know it was a journal…" Rukia says in a soft voice, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"If it was a private journal, she shouldn't have left it on the counter. She was just asking to get caught." Ichigo says, and Inoue keeps crying.

"He's right Kuchiki-san…I shouldn't have left it out, I'm not upset with you." Inoue says, and Rukia begins to worry about Inoue's pregnancy.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks, and Inoue nods her head as she holds her hands to her chest as though she is in pain.

"I guess I'm okay as I'm going to be. I wonder when he'll speak to me again." Inoue says, in a teary voice.

_Damn King…sorry I didn't kill this sneaky, trifling bitch when I had the chance…_

"Rukia…we should leave." Ichigo says, and Rukia quickly looks up at him.

"Ichigo, we should be more concerned. We may not be very happy with Inoue, and everything, but the life that is sprouting within her, didn't do anything wrong." Rukia says, and Ichigo slowly nods his head in agreement.

"Actually, it's okay if you two want to leave. I'm just going to lay down and cry." Inoue admits, and Ichigo starts to drag Rukia towards the door.

"Bye." Ichigo says, in a short voice, and Rukia just looks surprised as Ichigo grabs their shoes and they hurry out the door.

* * *

Ishida gets up into his room, and he punches the wall. He drops Inoue's journal on the floor.

"That fucking bitch…" Ishida growls, and Nemu sits up in his bed.

"Ishida-sama? What on earth is wrong?" Nemu asks, and Ishida takes a few deep breaths.

"She fucking tricked me." Ishida says, in a very angry voice, which makes Nemu's eyes widen.

"She tricked you?" Nemu asks, not understanding.

"She fucking poked holes in the condoms…she was trying to get pregnant, after I told her I didn't want to get her pregnant!" Ishida says more calmly, though he's very upset.

"Wait a minute…she did what?" Nemu asks, in complete shock, and Ishida sighs as he gains a bit of calm in her presence, and goes to his desk to grab a condom, and one of his sewing needles.

"She did this." Ishida says, and he demonstrates how she would have had to have poked the holes, since she had always opened the condom in front of him.

Nemu's eyes widen as she realizes the implication of what he's said.

"She tricked you into thinking you were protected then?" Nemu asks, and Ishida nods his head angrily.

"I walked the fuck out. I was sure that if I didn't leave the moment I learned it, I'd kill her. If I killed her, I know that would upset you, since you have been looking forward to our future child having a sibling." Ishida says in a low voice, and Nemu nods.

"No matter how mad you are at her, you mustn't do anything that could hurt your future child." Nemu says, and Ishida nods his head.

"I wish she'd just get an abortion, I don't even want to look at her again." Ishida mutters, and Nemu shakes her head at him.

"I'm sorry this happened to you…" Nemu says, in a sympathetic voice.

"When I think of how she actually had the nerve to get mad at me, because I wasn't excited about her being pregnant…" Ishida's voice sounds very angry again.

"What are you going to do?" Nemu asks, and Ishida suddenly has a gleam in his eye.

"I'm going to pay her back. I'm not going to speak to her, until she's nearly due, and then when the baby is born, I'm going to take it…and raise it with you. You said you didn't like the names she picked, so you can name the baby whatever you want." Ishida says suddenly, as his mind begins to work a million miles a minute.

"Isn't that kidnapping?" Nemu asks, and Ishida shakes his head.

"I'm the father, so it's not kidnapping. If she wants to push the issue, I can have her declared legally insane. I have her journal." Ishida says.

"Her what?" Nemu asks, and Ishida points at the floor.

"It's her handwriting, and it describes how she tricked me into getting pregnant. I don't want her anywhere near the kid, after it's born." Ishida says in a hard voice.

* * *

When Rukia gets into the shower, Ichigo finally has an opportunity to talk to his father about proposing to Rukia, and what he should do about getting her a ring.

He tears downstairs to locate his nutty father, and he finds him watching the television.

"Pops." Ichigo says, and Isshin looks up while smiling.

"It's nice to have you home, son." Isshin says as he pats the spot next to him.

Ichigo sits down, and he's quiet for a few minutes, trying to work up the nerve to talk to his father about proposing to Rukia.

"I need your help." Ichigo finally says after awhile of silence, and Isshin turns towards Ichigo.

"With?" Isshin asks curiously, and Ichigo blushes a bit.

"I want to ask Rukia to marry me." Ichigo admits in a low voice, and Isshin's face is an expression of pure happiness.

"You want to marry Rukia-chan?" Isshin exclaims happily, and Ichigo puts a finger to his lips.

"She's here, so don't be all loud." Ichigo mutters at his father, and Isshin laughs.

"So you want me to help you get a ring?" Isshin asks, and Ichigo nods.

"I know I don't have enough to get her one." Ichigo admits in an embarrassed voice.

"Why don't we take the diamond from your mother's ring, and get it set in a new band for Rukia-chan?" Isshin asks, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You have her ring?" Ichigo asks in surprise, and Isshin laughs.

"She stopped wearing it in favor of her wedding ring. I've always had it in my possession." Isshin tells his son, and Ichigo stares at his father with a disbelieving look.

"I think I'd really like that." Ichigo says softly, and his father nods.

"Then that's what we'll do. Tomorrow, we can go and look at bands." Isshin says, and Ichigo nods.

"Thanks, Dad." Ichigo says, and Isshin chuckles.

"I want you to marry her, I've wanted that for a long time." Isshin says, and Ichigo blushes a bit.

_I always knew you were in favor of it, I didn't worry about any arguments from you._

* * *

"Ishida-kun won't answer…maybe Tatsuki-chan can come over and comfort me." Inoue mumbles, as she dials her best friend's number.

When Tatsuki answers, Inoue's crying voice immediately gets her attention.

"Orihime? What's wrong?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue's response is to cry some more.

"It's-" Inoue can't say anything more than that at the moment.

"I'll be right over!" Tatsuki says, and Inoue feels a bit of relief, knowing she'll have a friend by her side.

* * *

Ichigo enters his room and growls when he sees Rukia's bed is still in his room, even though they were gone for months, his father decided that the extra bed would have to remain in his room, as long as she was sleeping in there with him.

"Why did he keep this stupid second bed in here anyways? It's not like she'll actually be sleeping in it." Ichigo mutters angrily, as he glares at the bed.

He slides past the bed, and flops down in his own bed.

_How will I ask her to marry me?_

* * *

"Let me rub your back. You're so tense." Nemu says to Ishida, who hasn't been able to stop letting his mind run.

"I'm finally feeling enlightened. For once, I know exactly what I have to do. I'm going to take care of you and our children." Ishida says, and Nemu's eyes widen.

"I can be the baby's mother?" Nemu asks, and Ishida sighs from her rubbing him.

"Of course. The baby will need a loving mother it can look up to, and obviously the baby's birthmother is not it." Ishida comments, and Nemu's eyes get all wide.

"I love that you would make me the baby's mother!" Nemu exclaims happily, as she imagines taking care of two of Ishida's infants.

"I wouldn't ask anyone else." Ishida says, and Nemu leans down to kiss the back of his neck.

"I promise not to let you down." Nemu promises, as she smiles happily.

_Two babies! Two babies for me to love and care for, with my dear Ishida-sama!_

* * *

"Orihime, what's wrong?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue sniffles.

"I did something…bad." Inoue says in a small voice, causing Tatsuki to roll her eyes at her best friend.

No matter how hard Tatsuki tries to imagine it, she can't imagine her friend doing anything _that_ bad.

"You?" Tatsuki asks, in a disbelieving voice. Inoue nods.

"Yeah." Inoue says, and her lip starts to quiver.

"Hey! Orihime! Tell me what in the hell is going on! I'm so worried about you!" Tatsuki says, her voice giving away her worry.

"I got pregnant, even though Ishida-kun didn't want to." Inoue starts to say, causing Tatsuki's face to grow angry.

"He's mad over that?!" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue holds up her hand.

"No…he's mad because I sabotaged our birth control method." Inoue admits, causing Tatsuki's mouth to gape open in complete shock.

"You did what?" Tatsuki asks in a horrified voice.Inoue nods her head sadly, and puts her face in her hands.

"I told you it was bad." Inoue says, and Tatsuki stares at her in shock for a minute before she can respond.

"That's just not like you, Orihime. Why did you do it?" Tatsuki finally asks, and Inoue cries to her friend.

"I am so sick of being lonely! It felt like I was barely holding onto Ishida-kun by a string! Even you said you didn't think he was serious about me! I was so scared, and I just wanted to keep him in my life…so I poked holes in our condoms." Inoue says in a wail, and Tatsuki's eyes widen.

"Even if you were feeling lonely and insecure, you shouldn't have done that. It was a huge betrayal of trust. I don't like what you did…but you're still always going to be my friend. You didn't have to worry about being alone, because you always had me. Even though it seems like you often forget that fact." Tatsuki says in a sad voice, and Inoue reaches out to hug her friend.

"I've never forgotten about our friendship! You mean the world to me, Tatsuki-chan! Thank you so much, for staying my friend, even though you know what I did." Inoue says as she bawls in sadness, and relief.

"Don't you think you should apologize to him?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue gulps.

"You're right, I should." Inoue says, and she calls his phone.

Ishida picks up, and the moment he hears her voice, he hangs up the phone. Inoue just looks sadder.

"What happened?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue shakes her head.

"He hung up on me." Inoue says in a sad voice, and Tatsuki hugs her.

"Maybe you need to give it a few days. He's bound to be pissed about it. He has every right to be. I know it's hard, but maybe after he cools down, he'll listen to you." Tatsuki says, and Inoue nods her head.

* * *

Rukia walks in the room, wearing her pajamas, and looks at Ichigo laying on the bed. She walks over to him, and leans down to kiss him. Her inner hollow speaks up.

_Rape him! Grab his cock and lick it around in fast circles!_

"I can finally hold you, without worrying." Ichigo says, as he opens his eyes and pulls her into the bed.

_That's right, King! Bang her until the morning hours, you have just got to tap that ass!_

Ichigo ignores his inner hollow, because he really doesn't understand romance all that well. He wonders if his hollow will ever be able to comprehend how important love really is.

"It's a weird but good feeling to be able to breathe easy for the first time in a long time. Especially since I found myself wondering if it would ever even be possible." Rukia says, and Ichigo holds her close.

He leans in to kiss her. She smells so great, having just gotten out of the shower, and he closes his eyes as he feels her in his arms.

"With you and me working as a team, anything is possible." Ichigo informs her, before he works her shirt up, and gets to work on seducing the girl he wants to marry.


	63. The Question

_Chapter 63_

_The Question_

"Yuzu offered to teach me how to make brownies, and so I'm going to spend the morning with her." Rukia informs Ichigo.

He's relieved to hear it, since he didn't know what type of excuse he was going to use, to get out of the house to shop for her engagement band with his father.

"Am I going to get to eat some?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia winks at him.

"I'll have to taste test them first. I wouldn't want to feed you bad food." She tells him, and he grins.

"With my sister helping you, I doubt you will screw it up." Ichigo says, as he pulls her up close to his body.

"She told me how much you like brownies." Rukia murmurs against his chest.

_Ha, King…too bad his sister doesn't know how much you like getting head! If she did know, maybe Rukia-chan would do that for you instead!_

"Because I like chocolate." Ichigo replies to Rukia, skillfully ignoring his perverted hollow.

_I'd only like chocolate if I was licking it out of all of the crevices on her tight little body, King._

* * *

Nemu gawks, when Ishida arrives home with a huge armload of fabric. It's all white, and it's different types of textures.

"What is this?" She asks, and Ishida gives her a serious look.

"This is what I'm working on, to be able to provide for my family. I want to make a portfolio and try to become a wedding dress designer. There is big money in that." Her Quincy beau replies, as he stacks the fabric in his closet.

"Money is important to humans, huh?" She asks him, and Ishida looks at her in surprise.

"Of course. It's how you support your family." Ishida explains, and Nemu gives him a look.

"Are you going to be able to do it?" She asks him nervously, and he nods his head.

"I have to go back out, and buy some more fabric. Is there anything you need?" He asks, and she shakes her head no.

"Hurry back, I have things for you to…take care of." Nemu says suggestively, and he smiles for her, at the sound of that.

"I won't be long." Ishida says, and he runs out of the house.

_I know what she wants me to take care of…I should hurry._

* * *

"I could hardly believe it when Rukia told me she was making brownies with Yuzu." Ichigo says to his father, and Isshin laughs.

"So you liked my diversion!" Isshin says, and Ichigo narrows his eyes at his father.

"What are you talking about, old man?" Ichigo asks, and his father chuckles some more.

"Well, I told Yuzu to offer to teach Rukia-chan how to like brownies, since you always scarf them down whenever she makes them." His father's snickering is starting to get annoying, but somehow, Ichigo is able to keep a hold of his patience.

"A plan of yours actually worked well?" Ichigo says in wonder, and his dad holds back a smirk.

_That isn't the only plan of mine that worked out well…_

"What kind of band do you think Rukia-chan would like?" His father changes the subject, and Ichigo is glad for it.

"I have never seen her wear jewelry, but white really suits her." Ichigo says, and Isshin nods his head.

"Well, I don't know of any white bands, but you could probably get one that is white gold." Isshin says, and his son nods his head silently.

"I wouldn't mind it being surrounded by sapphires and onyx either." Ichigo mutters, and his father looks surprised.

"How do you know about onyx?" He asks curiously, and his son won't meet his eyes.

"I was checking out rings on the internet." Ichigo mumbles, and Isshin smiles hugely.

_I'm glad he's trusting me, more than the internet…_

* * *

"I'm really worried, Tatsuki-chan. What if Ishida-kun never speaks to me again?" Inoue asks nervously, and Tatsuki shrugs.

"Somehow I doubt that's possible. You're carrying his future child." Tatsuki says, and Inoue puts her hand on her belly.

_The last Quincy…that has to count for something right? Ishida-kun can't shun me forever._

"I hope he can find it in his heart to forgive me…it's not like I was trying to hurt him. I don't know what to do. " She closes her eyes for an instant, and imagines Ishida-kun kissing her again, like he did just before Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san came over.

_Just before all of my troubles began…_

"I can try to talk to him, for you." Tatsuki offers, and Inoue's eyes grow huge at her friend's generosity.

"Really?" Tears begin to fall when she realizes her friend is _still_ looking out for her, and still protecting her, even in such a horrid mess.

"Of course. I'll tell him he has to listen to me, or eat a knuckle sandwich." Tatsuki says, pounding her fist into her hand. Inoue looks very hopeful.

_Is it possible? Can Tatsuki-chan actually get Ishida-kun to listen to her, and possibly forgive me?_

* * *

Nemu uses shunpo, to check on Inoue Orihime, and she's glad the pregnant girl is not alone. She doesn't stick around, she zooms back to Ishida's bedroom, before he arrives back with more of his precious fabric. She hadn't listened to their conversation, she'd simply looked in on her.

_Because if Mayuri-sama wanted to try and do something, now would be a good time, with Ishida-sama ignoring her._

Nemu bites her lip as she ponders the safety of Inoue Orihime, and her pregnancy.

"He should at least check on her, even if he doesn't speak with her." She whispers, and she decides she'll set him straight later.

_Maybe he doesn't understand how much danger she's in, since Mayuri-sama surely already knows, about her pregnancy._

* * *

Hiyori glares at Renji, as her captain talks with his captain.

"Isn't it great that Kuchiki and Ichigo-kun have been pardoned?" Ukitake asks, and Byakuya gives a short nod.

"Although the atmosphere around seems to have changed greatly." Byakuya says, earning him a glare from Hiyori, which he never notices.

"It reminds me of old times. Of course, your grandfather was still a captain back then, you were still training." Ukitake says, with a smile.

"Ukitake, I trust you didn't come here, just to make small talk." Byakuya says, and Ukitake sighs.

"Really, I was came to check on you…as a friend." Ukitake says gently, and Byakuya looks up at him.

"I am doing well." Byakuya says in a stiff voice, and Ukitake sighs.

"Come on, Hiyori." Ukitake says, and his lieutenant follows him out of the room, sticking her tongue out at Renji, on the way out.

_What a brat! Now I don't regret what I did with Rangiku-san, in her room._

"Renji, whatever you're thinking about, please stop. The air is getting stuffy." Byakuya says, and Renji turns red.

_Try not to think or Rangiku-san's breasts…think of something else!_

* * *

"He did it that quickly…" Ichigo says in shock, since he already has Rukia's ring, ready to go.

"He didn't have any other business. I always liked that old codger. Furthermore, it's exactly what you wanted." His father says, and Ichigo bites his bottom lip.

"How am I supposed to ask her?" Ichigo asks his father, who shrugs.

"That's something, only you can figure out. Think about why she's so special, what makes her so special to you, and one of the most special places to the both of you. If you do that, then I'm sure you can figure out the answer to your own question." Isshin says wisely, and Ichigo looks down.

"I can already answer all of your questions, and all I can say is that the places our most special moments occurred, can't be considered romantic by any means." Ichigo groans, as he thinks about the night he met Rukia and how she stabbed him with her zanpakutou.

Then his mind goes to the fight where he sent the hollow from hell, and then the fight with the Grande Fisher.

_All of our special beginning moments were caught up in the heat of battle._

"You took her on dates, and you had special times together, but if none of those places work, you'll just have to create a new and special place for the two of you." Isshin says, watching his son think deeply.

"I'll figure it out." Ichigo says, as he plays with the box holding the ring, in his pocket.

* * *

Ishida walks straight past his father with another armload of white fabric, which causes his father to peek around the corner in complete shock.

"What on earth is that kid up to, now?" He mutters, and he sits down, to have a minute of peace, before he has to head back to the hospital.

His time at home always flies. His son keeps to himself, and they barely interact.

_I never really approved of him wanting to be a Quincy, and yet he's so proud of it. I remember when I was like that…_

As usual, his son stays locked up in his room, and so he finally decide to leave the house. As he opens the front door, a very cute girl around his son's age appears like she was about to knock.

"I'm sorry to intrude, is Ishida-kun home?" Tatsuki asks, and he nods as he points up the stairs.

"Tell my son, I left for work." He says, as he walks off, and Tatsuki takes a deep breath as she stares up the stairs.

"Now to make him listen." Tatsuki says, as she dashes up the stairs.

There are several rooms, and she isn't sure which is his. She sees a light on under the doorway of one room, so she assumes that it is the room. She walks up to it and knocks.

Ishida opens the door enough to peek out, and his mouth falls open at the sight of Tatsuki.

"Arisawa-san?" Ishida says in surprise.

"I need to talk to you." Tatsuki says, and Ishida groans.

"Wait downstairs. I'll be there in five minutes." Ishida tells her, and Tatsuki nods.

Ishida dashes back to the bed, to finish what he started, with Nemu.

* * *

"How come I haven't seen the Twelfth Division Captain, since I became your lieutenant?" Hiyori asks Ukitake, and he sighs.

"Apparently he liquefied himself, and it takes him awhile to get back to normal, after doing so." Ukitake answers, even as Nemu flashes through his mind.

_It used to be much quicker when she was around._

"Oh. I was wondering if Love might end up with a Captain's position, after all." Hiyori says, and Ukitake smiles.

"I do believe he plans on challenging Captain Komamura, I just won't know when that will happen." Ukitake says, and Hiyori scoffs.

"He'll just kick his ass like he did last time." Hiyori says, and Ukitake chuckles.

"How do you like being in the Thirteenth Division?" Ukitake asks her, and Hiyori blushes a bit.

_Someone actually asked, and cares about my feelings!_

"I really like it, Captain Ukitake. A lot." Hiyori says, honestly, causing Ukitake to smile hugely.

"I'm glad." He says, and they continue on their way.

* * *

Ichigo closes his eyes and lands in his inner world, where he pierces his hollow with a very serious look.

"When I'm proposing, I don't want to hear a peep out of you, do you hear me?" Ichigo asks him in a low voice, and his hollow narrows his eyes.

"_What the fuck are you talking about_?" Hollow Ichigo asks, even though he already knows.

"Just don't ruin the special moment. If you do that for me, I'll talk with Rukia, about letting you out with her hollow the next time she's menstruating." Ichigo says desperately, and his hollow begins to smile widely.

"_That's a start, but I want you to do more than talk to her, you had better convince her._" His hollow says, as he rubs his hands together, already looking forward to the next time he'll get to go wild.

_I'll ram my rod in and mix it up, in that tight ass pussy!_

"Fine. But only if you keep fucking quiet." Ichigo says in a low voice, and his hollow just gives him that same disturbing ear to ear smile, that always makes Ichigo's skin crawl.

"_King, you got yourself a deal_." His hollow says, and Ichigo just glares at him, before he opens his eyes.

"Rukia." Ichigo says, and she looks up at him.

"Yes?" Rukia asks in a distant voice, and he stands up.

"Come on, we're going to go for a walk." Ichigo says in a low voice, and she stares up at him.

"Okay." Rukia says, and he walks her outside.

"This is where you gave me your Shinigami powers." Ichigo says softly, and Rukia nods.

"I know." She whispers, and he puts his arm around her.

Slowly, they walk all around Karakura Town, and every time they pass a place that means something special to them, he points it out to her. Rukia starts to feel emotional, as their walk seems to be coming to a close.

She is amazed at all of the different places, that Ichigo has pointed out, and mentioned why that place was special to the two of them. She almost got teary, when they passed by his mother's grave, and he mentioned that this was where he knew what his calling in life was, thanks to her.

The spot they stood, when he saw the gates to hell, for the very first time, where they parted, when she was taken back to Soul Society before he could rescue her, the spot where she gained her inner hollow, the ice skating rink, the club where they saw Sado's band play, the site where they fought Nami, the Vaizards hideouts, everywhere that something special happened for them, he mentioned as they passed by the place.

Finally, Ichigo stops in a park.

"It's too dark outside to see, but I'm sure you know what this park looks like, from passing by it. Nothing special has happened for us here, yet. But I would like something special to happen here." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia looks up at him, with her eyes shining.

"What's that?" She asks him, and Ichigo smiles at her.

"I'd like to marry you, here." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Just when I thought you couldn't get any sweeter…" Rukia mumbles, as she hugs him.

"It's really pretty here, during the day." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia smiles.

"We should get married here, someday." Rukia agrees, and Ichigo grins.

"We should probably get engaged first." Ichigo says, and Rukia is shocked at that comment.

"I'm sure we will-" Rukia starts to say, but Ichigo pulls away from her, and drops to one knee, which makes her stare at him in shock.

"I'm asking you, Rukia. Will you marry me, and stay with me, always?" Ichigo asks, as he produces the ring.

Rukia stares down as he opens the box for her to see, and her eyes widen as the silver colored band glistens in the moonlight. Two small sapphires are on either side of the diamond and two small black onyxes are across from each other, going the opposite way. The sapphires are in line with the band, while the onyxes will line up with her finger. She loves the ring.

"I'll marry you, and stay with you always." Rukia whispers, as she leans down to kiss him. He kisses her back lovingly, and then catches her hand the moment they pull away.

Rukia watches as he slides the ring on her finger, and stares deep into her eyes.

"Thank you, Rukia. You're the only girl, who's perfect for me." Ichigo tells her, before he kisses her again. Rukia closes her eyes, and shares in the feelings of love.


	64. Happiness & Pain

_Chapter 64_

_Happiness & Pain_

Rukia is on cloud nine, she can't even hear the voice of her inner hollow, because all she can hear, in her head, are lovely wedding bells.

She stares at the engagement ring on her finger, as they enter the house, and Isshin jumps out, cheesing completely.

"Rukia-chan! You said yes! Now you'll be a Kurosaki for real!" Announces Isshin, and she smiles hugely at her future father-in-law.

"Don't scare her off with statements like that." Ichigo says with a straight face, and Rukia bursts into laughter.

"If anything could do it, that could." Rukia agrees, and Ichigo smacks her butt real quick. He hears his inner hollow moan in happiness at that action.

_Yo King! Was that your hand, or mine?_

"You are impossible to scare." Ichigo informs her, and Rukia laughs, as Isshin stares on, wide eyed.

_When did my son get so confident? Is this what I used to be like? Nah…couldn't be._

"You're right. You're stuck with me." Rukia concurs, and Ichigo smirks.

"It's my pleasure, bunny lover." Ichigo says smoothly, and his fiancé grins hugely.

"It better be, you lover of a bunny lover," breathes Rukia, as she stares up into her fiancé's eyes.

Isshin is just wide eyed. Somehow, they've managed to steal his thunder, an accomplishment that doesn't happen often.

_Holy shit did I just lose the spotlight? I must do…something crazy. Must embarrass Ichigo…_

"Rukia-chan! It's about time you got to take a peek at Ichigo's baby pictures, don't you think?" Isshin shouts, successfully getting the engaged couple's attention.

"Yes!" Rukia exclaims, and Ichigo answers at the same time, but with a different answer.

"Hell no!" Ichigo shouts, but Isshin shoves him to the floor and grabs Rukia's arm.

"Oh you're going to love it…" Isshin says, and Ichigo glares on.

_You're such a baby, King. She's seen you naked recently, she knows you've grown. Ha…she knows you're real big…if you're anything like me when I get hard, and I'm sure you are._

Ichigo rubs his head, since his inner hollow enjoys being talkative. Sometimes he can tune him out, but most of the time, he can't help but listen, since his hollow has his good points…sometimes.

* * *

"Sorry to keep you waiting, what brings you over here?" Ishida asks, and he realizes Nemu followed him, butt ass naked.

Even pregnant, she's breathtakingly beautiful, and even though they just finished making love, he feels a stirring in his pants.

"Obviously I'm here to talk about Orihime." Tatsuki tells him in a hard voice, and Ishida pushes his glasses up.

"What about her?" Ishida asks, matching her voice in hardness.

"No matter how the conception happened, she's still pregnant, and you're the one who had sex with her. Nobody forced you to." Tatsuki says, and Ishida frowns at that, as Nemu giggles.

"She's right Ishida-sama. While it's true you were coerced, in order to keep up the appearance, like I asked you to, you might have come up with excuses, rather than giving in." Nemu says logically, and Ishida wishes he could have a conversation with only one of them, since Tatsuki cannot see Nemu.

"But I did specifically talk to her about using birth control, and I told her I didn't want to get her pregnant. She pulled this stunt, after that conversation." Ishida argues, and then for Nemu's benefit, he decides to add on. "Agreement to sex, is not the same as agreeing to be a parent. I made my feelings about getting her pregnant, very clear."

"That's besides the point! She's already pregnant, and she's not getting an abortion. I thought you loved her! If you really loved her, then can't you find it in your heart to forgive her? She wants to be with you, that's why she hatched that whole crazy scheme to begin with!" Tatsuki says, wanting to get her point, into his skull.

"Oh really? So you can say with a one hundred percent certainty that she isn't still hanging onto feelings for Kurosaki?" Ishida asks Tatsuki, who cannot hide her shock.

"What does Ichigo have to do with anything? He didn't get her pregnant. In fact, as far as I know, he and Kuchiki-san have hooked up!" Sneers Tatsuki, since she can't understand at all what Ichigo has to do with any of it.

"I didn't say he had anything to do with it, but her feelings for him still linger. It's completely obvious to me, maybe it's because I was dating her." Ishida says snidely, as he remembers the way she called out for Kurosaki in her sleep.

"So what, are you jealous?" Tatsuki asks with narrowed eyes, and Ishida raises his face, to meet her steely gaze.

"No. I'm done with her. I'm just saying that I am not going to be suckered into a relationship with a girl who doesn't think about me first. I'm not going to sentence myself to a wife that has another guy on her brain, even if she gives birth to my child. I'm certainly not going to forgive her, for attempting to trap me, with her underhanded scheme. Who wants to be coerced into a loveless marriage?" Ishida asks Tatsuki, testily, and Nemu's eyes widen at the course of the conversation.

"Ishida-sama, you should remember that as long as she's pregnant, she could be in danger. You shouldn't act like you don't care, at all, because this involves the safety of your future child." Nemu says in a low voice, and Ishida tries not to look at her, since Tatsuki is staring at him so hard.

"Stop painting her to be some sort of evildoer! You know as well as I do, that she screwed up, but she really does care for you! She's devastated right now, since you won't even speak to her! Haven't you ever heard that stress is bad for a pregnancy, or don't you care about that?" Tatsuki says, wanting to force him to change his mind about her friend.

"I care plenty. I'm sure that if I did give her a piece of my mind, it would be nothing but stressful. The fact is, that she snowballed me into believing a true accident had occurred, when really she just manipulated things to suit her desires." Ishida says, reminding Tatsuki that what Inoue did was a form of betrayal, no matter how you looked at it.

"If Mayuri-sama knew right now, how unprotected she was, he might try to take her before the baby is born, just to make things easier." Nemu says in a monotonous voice, causing Ishida to turn and give her a horrified look.

"Still…" Tatsuki grumbles, and Nemu gives Ishida a serious look with a nod.

"I need to think." Ishida grumbles to Tatsuki, letting her know he's listened to all he's going to listen to for the evening.

"Sorry for the intrusion." Tatsuki says, as she stands up to let herself out of the house.

_Maybe all he needs, is time, to do the right thing._

* * *

"He loved baths. Look how happy he is with bubbles all over his body, and that smile…" Isshin says, as he presents Rukia with a picture of Ichigo as a baby, with soap suds all over his body, and an enchanting smile lighting up his face.

"Haven't you seen enough pictures yet?" Ichigo grumbles, but Rukia ignores him.

_Hey King! If you whip your cock out, she'll definitely notice! That's got to be more compelling than your baby pictures! _

Ichigo clutches at his head as his hollow lets out an evil sounding chuckle.

"Oh, and this was when he was two! He wanted to be naked, all of the time. No matter how much we dressed him, his clothes were off in an instant!" Isshin declares, causing Rukia to smother a smirk, since she knows that present day Ichigo, doesn't mind being naked too much either.

His inner hollow is having a field day.

_See! You had the right idea back then, King! Walking around naked is just tops in my book. You hear me? Tops I say, tops!_

Rukia is way too involved with Ichigo's baby pictures, to notice how he's turning red, listening to his inner hollow. She can't even hear her inner hollow right now, because not only is she still hearing wedding bells in her head, she's now having visions of what it would be like to have a baby with her newly acquired fiancé.

"Stop showing her pictures of me naked." The tone of Ichigo's voice as he grumbles, causes Rukia to let out a quick giggle against her will. He sounds so forlorn, it's funny.

"But Rukia-chan wants to see them! Don't you Rukia-chan?" Her future father-in-law has a devilish sparkle in his eyes, as he winks at her, and she finds herself winking back.

"Definitely. I've never seen such a cute kid." She agrees, and her betrothed actually lets out a small whine.

"Come on, Rukia! You're torturing me, here." He moans at her, and she shakes her head at him.

"No way. You can go upstairs and take a shower if you want, but I'm going to look at them all." She says, and He lets out a sigh.

_See, you should have just gotten naked, King. She wants to see it all._

* * *

"How likely is it, that Kurotsuchi could actually get away with doing something to her? I mean, it's not like Soul Society doesn't know who she is…particularly after she was taken by Aizen. I would think that they would still want to protect her." Ishida says, and Nemu nods.

"That is true, he certainly couldn't be very vocal about it, if he wanted to go after her. There are safety measures in place to protect her, and Sado. We left your safety to your father, even though I checked up on you, quite a bit." She glances at her feet, after making that admission.

"So, I don't need to be so concerned, then." Sighing in relief, he closes his eyes.

"Not true. Haven't you realized how sneaky Mayuri-sama can be, when he wants to achieve something? You have dealt with him, in the past. Don't forget, he can be absolutely ruthless." Her tone of voice brings back unpleasant memories.

"You don't have to remind me...he produced a post operational photo of O-ji-san." Having to say this to her, he realizes he's been sticking his head in the sand.

_He tortured O-ji-san, what would stop him from doing the same with my future children? The only true way to stop him, is to kill him._

* * *

"I'm sorry, Orihime." Tatsuki says, in a regretful voice, as she removes her outdoor shoes, and replaces them with slippers.

"He wouldn't forgive me?" Inoue whispers, since she isn't really surprised.

"Well, I wouldn't give up hoping yet. He may not be ready to forgive you right now, but I actually think it's possible that he could. By the time I left, he seemed less angry with you, and more worried about you." Relays Tatsuki, frowning as she remembers how well he'd argued with her.

"Thank you for going over there, to talk to him. It means a lot to me that you did that, even if he doesn't forgive me. You really are the best friend I could ask for." Inoue blubbers as she pulls Tatsuki in for a hug.

"Well, I'm sorry I couldn't get your journal back for you, I wasn't given an opportunity to get in his room." Tatsuki whispers, into her friend's ear.

"It's okay. Maybe he'll give it back, after he reads the whole thing, though…he's bound to be even madder at me." Inoue sighs, causing her friend to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" She asks, dreading the answer her emotional friend will give her. She pulls away to look at Inoue, who is openly crying.

"I'm pretty sure it mentions my feelings for Kurosaki-kun." She whispers, and Tatsuki slaps her own face with her hand.

"Why would you write stuff like that down? You should never write true secrets down on paper, because it can get into the wrong hands! My mom has always said don't write anything down that you don't want the whole world to know." Tatsuki recites, and Inoue is inclined to agree with that sentiment…now.

"Yes, I can see why your mother would say that. It's not such a good thing, that Ishida-kun has my journal." Falling to the floor, with a teary face, Inoue realizes.

_I'm never going to get Ishida-kun back, am I._

* * *

"Renji! You invited me to your room! That is so unexpected!" Rangiku says, as she pulls out a bottle.

"Well, the captain went back to the manor, so I'm the highest ranking member here tonight. That means nobody will complain if we make too much noise." Renji says with a cocky smile.

"You're going to have to put in some hard work and muscle, if you want to make me be noisy enough to get you in trouble." She pulls two cups out from her robe, and fills them with sake.

"I'm going to be like a raging bull. You're definitely going to be making a racket." He tells her, before he downs his cup, and looks at her like he has a purpose.

"Sounds interesting. I'm looking forward to seeing if you can actually walk the walk, or if you're all talk." She tells him, before refilling his glass.

"Don't worry about that." He assures her, as he eyes her luscious body.

"Well don't get ahead of yourself, we have all night long." She reminds him, since she can tell he's getting hot under the collar by the look in his eyes.

"Damn right we do." Renji tells her, before he gulps down what's in his cup. "But maybe you should get acquainted with the bed, now."

* * *

Tatsuki listens to her best friend cry, and so she pulls her bedding right next to Inoue's. She gathers her crying friend into her arms, and holds her. Before long, they're crying together, one in sadness, and the other in sympathy.

They fall asleep with tear stained pillows.

* * *

The baby picture viewing session gets interrupted by Ichigo's sisters, who come downstairs after Rukia's into the fourth baby book.

The girls both are impressed by Rukia's ring, and they ogle it longingly.

"It's so pretty, I want a ring like that, one day!" Yuzu says with a big smile, and Isshin guffaws.

"Maybe in twenty years," He says, being protective over his daughters as usual.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan, I love it, too." Rukia admits, and Karin smiles.

"So you're actually going to marry Ichi-ni?" Karin says, with a raised eyebrow, and she earns a laugh from her brother's fiancé.

"It feels like it was my destiny." Rukia says, with a dreamy smile on her face.

Ichigo nods his head in agreement, since her words describe his own feelings so perfectly.

_That's a bit sappy for me, King. Yet, I can't deny that it feels like it was fate._

Ichigo shivers. It's disturbing to hear the word fate coming from his hollow's mouth, even if he's the only one who can hear it in his head. Saying it's fate sounds sappier than destiny…even if they are synonyms for one another.

"Good luck. You're going to need it, being married to him." Karin says, as she uses her thumb, to point at her brother.

"Shut up you little brat." Ichigo hisses at his sister, who laughs in his face.

"Hey, don't talk to your sister like that." Isshin commands, and Rukia is suddenly grabbed up by Ichigo.

"You can look at the rest of those embarrassing books later. I've had enough of the quality family time for one night." Ichigo announces, before he dashes up the stairs, with Rukia chuckling in his arms.

"I can't believe you actually proposed to me." Rukia whispers, since she imagined it would take him years, to get up the courage to take such a serious step.

"With everything we've been through, it was the only thing that made sense." Ichigo says, surprised at her comment.

She looks at her ring, and smiles at him.

"I'm going to show you how happy you've made me, tonight." Rukia says, making him feel a tingling in between his legs.

_Yeah, bow, chicka bow, bow…now we're talking, King!_


	65. Some Things Never Change

_Chapter 65_

_Some Things Never Change_

When Ichigo wakes up, with the sun streaming into his room, and Rukia wrapped up in his arms, he finds a smile immediately. Their legs are tangled together, and her hair is strewn across her face.

_How about an encore of last night, King?_

"That idea doesn't sound half bad." Ichigo mutters, since he can feel her creamy skin against his own. She moves her arm at the sound of his voice, and the diamond on her finger sparkles, catching his attention.

_She's actually my fiancé, and I'm completely in love with her._

Ichigo pushes some of her hair out of her face, and he kisses her.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mumbles, though it sounds like she's sleeping.

_How lucky am I? Waking up next to the most beautiful woman…_

Rukia stirs, and snuggles a bit closer, which Ichigo doesn't mind at all. It's nice to wake up, with her all over him.

_I'd say you're pretty fucking lucky. Not only do you have a bomb ass woman, you have me on your side. You're unstoppable, King._

Ichigo rolls his eyes at his hollow's arrogance. In his mind, it's obvious that there is definitely one person who could take him down, but the way she's snuggling up against him, makes him think that the possibility of that, is slim to none.

_Don't even think stupid shit like that, King! She's got our back more than anyone!_

Ichigo can't help but agree with that assessment. Rukia does indeed always have his back.

"Kiss me." Her voice commands him, sleepily, but when he looks at her, he can see her eyes are open, and he hurries to do exactly as she demanded.

She sighs happily as they pull away, and she pulls herself free of him, to sit up and stare at her ring.

_She looks pretty damned nice, wearing just that ring, eh King?_

Ichigo looks at his fiancé appreciatively, in full agreement with his hollow.

* * *

When Inoue wakes up, she finds herself cuddled in Tatsuki's arms, but she has the strangest sensation that she's being watched. She looks around, but doesn't see anything. Her movement wakes her friend.

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asks groggily, and Inoue glances around once more, and even out the windows. Nobody is there.

"Tatsuki-chan, sorry if I woke you up." Inoue apologizes, as she pulls completely free of her friend.

"You get up this early?" Tatsuki asks with a yawn, and Inoue shakes her head no.

"Not usually. I just had the strangest feeling, that we were being watched." She explains quietly. "But now I'm up." She explains.

"Wake me up in an hour." Tatsuki orders her, before she falls back asleep.

Inoue sighs, and she doesn't say out loud, what she's thinking.

_I wish Ishida-kun had never found out what I did. Then he'd still be with me. Even Kurosaki-kun found out, and I didn't like the way he looked at me when he did. If only things hadn't happened the way they did, if only my secret had stayed a secret._

* * *

Ishida walks down the street, thinking about some of the things he read in Inoue's journal this morning, before Nemu woke up.

Kurosaki didn't deserve what Ishida said about him several months back. While the activity of their hollows had certainly been disturbing, it was obviously something they worked hard at to control, and they have persevered to keep their hearts intact while still harboring an inner hollow.

_It's admirable, really._

Ishida finds himself on Kurosaki's street, and he knows what he has to do. He looks at his watch.

"It's not too early to stop over to talk to him." Ishida mutters, as he heads for the Kurosaki residence.

* * *

Renji holds back a smirk, as many members of the Sixth Division whisper about who he might have had in his room the night before, since they'd heard muffled moans, and it sounded as though a small earthquake was occurring in his quarters.

Nobody had spotted Rangiku-san as she left, she'd used her shunpo to disappear rather quickly, but the contented look on Renji's face, is no mystery to anyone other than the captain, who either hasn't noticed the gossiping, or just doesn't care.

_What a woman!_

Renji has a bit of a spring to his step, since he was informed by Rangiku-san before she left, that she was glad he could walk the walk, and not just talk the talk.

He steps into the office, and heads over to the waiting stack of paperwork, that he has to go over, before his captain can sign. He sees a report, that Captain Kurotsuchi is still recovering from using his liquefying technique, and Renji scoffs.

_What good is a technique that incapacitates you for days on end, anyways? Why did it have to be that bastard that came to my rescue in Hueco Mundo?_

Something about Captain Kurotsuchi has never sat right with him. Renji knows he never liked watching the guy interact with his subordinates, nor has he ever liked the aura that the man puts out.

He decides to think of happier things, and so his mind goes to the voluptuous Rangiku-san. His mood improves, instantly.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia are playing tug of war with her dress, since she wants to put it on, and he wants her to leave it off.

"You look much better, without it." She's informed by Ichigo, and she blushes, even as she pulls harder.

"I'm glad you think so, but I can't parade around your house naked!" Rukia says, as she tugs harder.

"Of course not! Why do you need to go anywhere? Can we just camp in here for the day?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"No way. There are still two more baby books that I have to look at." She informs him, and he rolls his eyes.

"Haven't you seen enough of that, yet?" Ichigo grumbles, even as he blushes, since she looks so tickled pink at the idea of looking at more of his baby pictures.

"What are you going to do if one of your sisters barges in here? Or worse, your father?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo is about to scoff at that notion, since he's sure his sisters have no desire, whatsoever, to walk in on the two of them, but then she mentions his father, which silences him for an instant.

"Don't make me rip this dress!" Ichigo threatens, getting a cheer from his inner hollow.

_That's one way to do it! You just have to take the pussy sometimes, eh King?_

The sound of someone at the front door, ends the struggle over her dress, and when they hear footsteps dashing up the stairs, Ichigo allows her to get her dress on, while he snatches a pair of pants from his dresser.

"Shit!" Ichigo hisses, since Rukia's already got her dress on, and he only has one leg of his pants on.

The footsteps stop outside of his door, and there's a hesitant knock.

"Ichi-ni! Can I come in?" Karin calls out, and this gives him the opportunity needed, to get his pants completely on.

"Sure," Ichigo calls out, and Karin walks in. She doesn't appear to notice the stretched out state of Rukia's dress.

"There's a guy here, says his name is Ishida Uryuu, and he wants to talk to you, Ichi-ni." Karin announces, causing the engaged couple to exchange a look.

"I wonder what he wants." Ichigo says, with a bit of surprise in his voice.

"You're right. We haven't seen him, since he tore off out of Inoue's apartment." Rukia says, and Ichigo grabs a tee-shirt.

"Come on, Rukia. We should go see what he wants." Ichigo says, as he pokes his head through the neck hole of the shirt.

They dash down the stairs, and into the front hallway.

"Kurosaki, did I wake you?" Ishida asks, as he pushes up his glasses.

"No." Ichigo responds, and Ishida raises an eyebrow as he looks at their hair.

_They obviously didn't wake up, that long ago._

"Is something wrong, Ishida?" Rukia inquires, as she studies his face. He appears to be a man with a lot on his mind.

"Can we talk privately?" Ishida asks.

"Sure." Ichigo says, and he leads Ishida upstairs, with Rukia following them up, into his room.

Once inside, Rukia stares down Ishida, who is currently having trouble understanding why there are two beds in the room, when only one got any obvious use.

"What's this about, Ishida?" Rukia asks, eliciting a sigh from the Quincy.

"I'm here to apologize. To both of you." Ishida says, getting a look of surprise from the newly engaged couple. He hasn't noticed the engagement ring on Rukia's finger, despite his normally observant eyes.

"Apologize?" Rukia utters in amazement. Of all of the things she thought he might say, that was not on the list.

"I was wrong, back when I said those things about you, and I really regret being such an asshole, especially on behalf of _her_." Ishida says quietly.

"That was pretty cool of you to come over here and apologize, especially since I already kicked your ass for that stupid stunt. I already considered it in the past, but I'm glad to know we won't get any repeats of it." Ichigo says, and Ishida nods his head.

"I guess I didn't show such a good side of myself, when I was with her." Ishida says, in a strained voice. "The fact remains though, that even though I didn't want to get her pregnant, she is carrying my future child. I was hoping the two of you would keep an eye out for her safety, since I can't forget how interested Captain Kurotsuchi always seemed in her, and in me." Ishida explains, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Aren't you going to at least try talking to her?" Rukia asks, and Ishida pushes up his glasses.

"I think eventually, I will. Right now, I just need to stay away from her, though. I am not okay with what she did. It was a really huge violation of trust." Ishida says, and Ichigo pins him with a solid stare.

"But didn't you love her? If you love her, why can't you forgive her? You lied to her about Rukia and I, but she forgave you." Ichigo says, since he's certain he could forgive Rukia for damn near anything, even if his hollow can't.

"Maybe I never really loved her. Maybe I only loved the idea of her. I'm not going to reject the baby, after she gives birth, but I am not going to get back together with her, either." Ishida says, in a firm voice.

"Well, if you can't get back together, you should at least try to be amicable to one another. For the sake of your future child." Rukia says, and she waves her hand, to make her point, causing Ishida to finally notice her engagement ring.

"Kuchiki-san! You're wearing an engagement ring!" Ishida states, and he's gifted with a big smile from the tiny Shinigami.

"Ichigo proposed last night." Rukia explains, and Ishida smiles at the two of them.

"Congratulations." Ishida says, feeling genuinely happy for the pair.

"I'm sure it will happen for you one day." Ichigo says, and Ishida nods.

_It's already happened. I have that same kind of amazing love with Nemu._

"Kuchiki-san, I am actually starting a business, to be able to support myself, and if you model a few of my masterpieces, I'll make your wedding dress for you, free of charge." Ishida says suddenly, causing Rukia to jump.

"Her, as a model? Aren't models supposed to be tall?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida shakes his head.

"She's short, but she's really slim. I think she can pull it off, without any trouble." Ishida says, and Rukia starts to nod her head.

"I have faith in your ability to create a gorgeous dress. I accept." Rukia answers, and Ishida smiles.

"Excellent." He replies, and Ichigo suddenly remembers that they haven't told Sado the good news.

"Do you want to come with us, to go see Sado?" Ichigo asks, and Ishida nods his head but then he frowns.

"Maybe the two of you should do something about your hair first. You look like you just woke up." Ishida says, as he eyes the used bed, and then the unused one.

The couple blushes.

"I'll call Sado, you can use the bathroom first." Ichigo tells Rukia as he snags her phone from his desk.

"We'll be ready to go in a few minutes, Ishida." Rukia says, before hightailing it out the door.

* * *

Inoue feels it again. It's like someone keeps coming back to look at her, and it is making her skin crawl. Tatsuki notices her discomfort, and gives her a questioning look.

"Orihime, you seem really stressed out. That can't be good for your pregnancy." Tatsuki says, with concern, and Inoue shakes her head.

"I just can't get over the feeling that someone is watching me." Inoue explains, as a chill runs over her body.

_Who would want to watch me, and why can't I sense or see who it is?_

* * *

"That was fast." Sado says, as he sees Ichigo, Rukia, and Ishida at the door.

"We've come to tell you the good news!" Rukia says, as she steps in, and switches out her shoes, for indoor slippers. The guys do the same.

"Wait, that's not all. I have an important question to ask you, too." Ichigo says, but Rukia pinches him.

"That comes after the news. Check it out!" Rukia says, as she extends her left hand forward, so that Sado can see her ring.

"Ichigo, you're getting married." Sado can hardly believe it.

"That's right. Ishida is going to make her dress, and I wanted to know, if you would like to be my best man. We're having a Western style wedding." Ichigo says, and Sado breaks into a huge grin.

"I'm honored." The two friends shake hands, and the crowd moves further into Sado's apartment.

"Who else could handle being married to me?" Ichigo asks, as he gives Rukia a smile.

"It's nice that you two are getting married. I'm really happy for you." Sado says, as he looks at the handsome couple. "You go together well." He finishes, and Rukia is practically shining at that comment.

"Thanks Sado, I think so, too." Rukia says, and Sado is amazed at how their relationship has grown so much in the past several months.

_It must be because they've been through so much together. _

"Are you planning on having the wedding soon?" Sado asks, causing the pair to glance at one another.

"We hadn't discussed a date, but I want to do it when it gets warm, in the park." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"We agreed on the park, when he proposed." Rukia explains, and Ishida nods.

"That gives me plenty of time, to make you a great dress, one that will also look great in my portfolio." Ishida says, causing Sado to stare at him.

"For some reason, I always figured you'd be a surgeon, rather than a clothes designer…" Sado says, remembering the shirt Ishida had made for him. He had trashed the thing upon returning home, because he had hated it.

"I do want to be a surgeon, but it will have to be put on hold, while I work to provide for my future child." Ishida says, even though he wants to say children.

"Responsible as always. It's nice that some things, don't change." Rukia says with a nod.

All of the men nod in agreement with her sentiment, and Ichigo gives her an extra loving stare.

_Us being together, is never going to change._


	66. What A Hollow Wants

_Chapter 66_

_What A Hollow Wants_

"We really need to talk." Nemu says, with a serious look in her eyes, which catches Ishida off guard, because she's got a take charge kind of attitude. She's not normally like this.

"About what?" He asks her, wondering what has her agitated.

"While you were out, I went to go check on Inoue Orihime." Nemu says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"You did?" He asks, since he wasn't expecting that.

"Whether or not you like, or don't like her, she's pregnant. She has always been on his radar! Mayuri-sama has a great interest, in her unique powers." Nemu states, as she pins him with a look.

"There is plenty of information on her powers, though!" Ishida argues, and Nemu shakes her head at him.

"With you keeping your distance, I'd say he would have a very easy time collecting her, if that's what he intended to do." Nemu says, in a dark voice.

"So you're saying she's in danger…" Ishida mutters, and Nemu shakes her head yes.

"Right now, she's not alone. She has that girl over her house. The one who came here, to talk to you." Nemu says, and Ishida just sighs.

"Why does it have to be such an aggravating mess?" He mutters, as he puts his face in his hands.

"I'm actually quite surprised, that he hasn't already made his move." Nemu says, as she thinks deeply about the situation.

"Why is that?" Ishida asks, suddenly feeling a hell of a lot more concerned.

"Well, because you're keeping your distance, and that girl that's staying over her house, left him with an opportunity, when she came here. That girl was left by herself, which makes me wonder why she hasn't already been taken. Perhaps he wants to wait to be sure she's pregnant, since she isn't as far along as I am." Nemu says, and Ishida sucks in a tight breath.

"Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san are going to start helping to keep an eye on her. I just got back from seeing them, actually. They're engaged." Ishida tells her, and she's obviously surprised by his news.

"Really, engaged? How serious." She says, and he nods his head.

"It was very obvious, that they're serious about one another." He confirms, and Nemu pulls him into a hug.

"I know how they feel…" She hugs him as she whispers into his ear, and he returns the hug.

* * *

"Orihime, why do you have that look on your face?" Tatsuki asks, as she studies her friend. Inoue's gaze snaps towards her.

"I should tell you the truth." Inoue whispers, before she puts her hand over her belly.

"About what?" Tatsuki asks, wondering what her friend could possibly say, to shock her this time.

"I'm not sorry. I wanted to get pregnant." Inoue says in a flat voice, and her friend gawks at her.

"Really? You seemed so sad, I figured you were at least a little bit sorry." Tatsuki points out, and Inoue lets out a brittle laugh.

"I wasn't sorry for getting pregnant. I was only sorry that my secret, didn't stay a secret." Inoue says, and Tatsuki stares at her.

"Well…I don't think you should say that again, no matter how true it may be." Tatsuki advises her, and she wonders why her friend is so damned needy.

_Is this partly my fault? Is it because I've enabled her to remain so needy, that she felt like she had to take this course of action?_

"Yeah…it makes me sound like a horribly pathetic person, doesn't it, Tatsuki-chan?" Inoue says, and Tatsuki looks away.

"It's hard to hear you talk like that." Is all Tatsuki will give.

"If Ishida-kun comes back to me, I won't have any regrets, since it has become painfully obvious that I'll never be with Kurosaki-kun." Inoue says in a low voice, and Tatsuki just stares at her.

_Is she acting a bit psycho because of the pregnancy?_

* * *

"We're here." Ichigo says, as they go to the hideout they last shared with the other Vaizards.

"It's difficult to get my mind off of romance, and onto training." Rukia admits, and Ichigo chuckles.

"I never thought I'd hear that coming out of your mouth." He tells her, with an amused look.

"It's your fault, for making me so happy." Rukia says, as she stares at her engagement ring.

"It's the least I could do, considering you took away all of my misery." Ichigo says, as he leans down to nuzzle her cheek, and then kiss her.

"We should make love, before we resume training." Rukia murmurs, causing Ichigo's inner hollow to speak up.

_She's right, King. You want to feel her biting you, don't you? Get it on, and then we'll train. You also still need to discuss our agreement with her. You remember, don't you King? I stayed quiet during your sappy proposal, just like we agreed, you need to keep your end of the deal._

"I wouldn't deny you that, if it's what you want." Ichigo says, winking at her. He knows it will be at least a week, before Rukia starts menstruating, so there's no reason to bring it up, at this exact moment.

"Then this time, I'll be on top." Rukia says, in a sultry voice, and all he can do, is nod his agreement.

They locate their blanket, and Ichigo has his clothes off, in record time, before he lays down on his back, and watches Rukia finish undressing. She straddles him, and leans down to press fiery kisses, up and down his chest.

When she leans over his neck, and begins to bite him, he loses all train of thought, besides being completely lost, in her.

* * *

"I want to get started on some dresses that Kuchiki-san can model, but I don't have her exact measurements. I can't just eye it out, when it comes to something as important as a wedding dress, even if the last dress I made for her, did look really nice on her." Ishida mutters, as he stares at the different materials.

"I'm going to go peek in on her again." Nemu tells him, and Ishida sighs.

"I'll come with you, most of the way. I don't want her to catch sight of me near her apartment though. She could get the wrong idea." Ishida says, and Nemu grins.

"That sounds wonderful. You can wait around the corner, and I'll peek in, on her." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

_It's not like I can work on the dresses right now, anyways._

* * *

Rangiku frowns at herself as she looks in the mirror. She's always prided herself on being the world's biggest tease, never falling in love with any pathetic man.

_I swore, after what happened with Gin…I wouldn't every let my heart decide to get that involved ever again, so why is it that Renji's face keeps popping into my brain, even when I'm supposed to be focused on other things? Am I…falling in love?_

* * *

"Is Captain Kurotsuchi back to normal yet?" Renji asks Byakuya, who shakes his head.

"I got a report that he should be back to normal in the morning." Byakuya answers, and Renji scoffs.

"It sure has taken him a long time. Do you think one of the Vaizards, will challenge him for his spot?" Renji asks, and Byakuya closes his eyes a moment.

"Don't you have work you can be doing?" Byakuya asks, in his superior tone, and Renji takes the hint.

_What I'd really like to be working right now, is Rangiku-san. Now that's the kind of work I love. _

Her pale blue eyes flash in his mind, and he smiles, as he gets back to his paperwork.

_I got to sleep with the woman that was voted Soul Society's sexiest babe. Life is good._

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia both breathe heavily, in each other's arms.

"We should go train." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"As much as I'd like to stay here in your arms, you're right." She responds, and they head down below, into the area they normally train. Rukia is glad that they'll go back to Ichigo's bed to sleep tonight, rather than camping here, like they did in the past.

"There's something I should talk to you about, first." Ichigo says, hoping she won't grow irritated with him.

"What is it, Ichigo?" Rukia asks, since she can tell he's suddenly uncomfortable.

"Would it be okay with you, if when your start your period, if we let our hollows come out again?" Ichigo asks, successfully making her jaw drop.

_Yeah! You know, you've ignored me long enough! You'd better say yes!_

Rukia actually jumps at the sound of her inner hollow's voice. She hasn't heard her since before Ichigo proposed to her.

"I guess it would be okay. Why are you asking me that?" Rukia questions, and he turns red, from guilt.

"I told my hollow I'd ask you, if he didn't talk in my head at all, on our walk, and during my proposal." Ichigo admits, and Rukia lets out a chuckle at that admission.

"You've got yourself a devious hollow there." Rukia says with a smirk.

_Hey King! She just acknowledged me! You might have some competition on your hands! Tell her this devious hollow likes to have his nuts tickled!_

"Yeah…that's one way to put it." Ichigo mutters, since he refuses to tell Rukia that his hollow wants her to tickle his balls. Rukia blushes when her inner hollow speaks up.

_I want to munch on that scrumptious ass! Tell him I'm going to leave bite marks all over that taut ass!_

"We should begin with the training. We have over a week before that day comes." Rukia says, both to quiet her hollow, and end the conversation.

"Okay," Ichigo says simply, even though he can hear his hollow's victorious laughter in his head.

_I'm going to feast on that pussy! I can't wait! She's always hottest when she's soaked in blood!_

* * *

"She's still with her friend, Ishida-sama." Nemu reports, as they walk towards his house.

"Do you want to stop at the store, and get some ice cream or something? Do you have any cravings?" Ishida asks, as he eyes Nemu's swollen belly.

"I think I could enjoy some ice cream," Nemu says excitedly, and Ishida smiles.

"There are more flavors than you can probably imagine. You can pick out, whatever kind you want." He tells her, and her eyes light up like a child.

_She wants the kid to get my eyes, but hers are so beautiful, particularly when she's happy. She's experienced far too much sadness in her life._

"It sounds perfect!" Nemu says, clapping her hands, and Ishida blushes as she puts her arm around him and rubs her breast up against his arm.

_I love how Ishida-sama pampers me._

* * *

"Where are we going, Orihime?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue shakes her head.

She can feel everyone's reiatsu. She's positive that Kurosaki-kun and Kuchiki-san are training. She can also sense Ishida-kun, nearby.

"We're just taking a walk. I needed to get some fresh air. I was starting to feel like I was cooped up too much." Inoue explains, and Tatsuki just nods her head.

"You know, I wonder if your appetite and tastes will start to change, now that you're pregnant." Tatsuki says, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"I hadn't thought of that, do you think I might start to eat like normal people?" Inoue asks thoughtfully, earning a laugh from her friend.

"At least you realize that your diet is abnormal." She chuckles, and Inoue smiles.

"I noticed that, a long time ago." Inoue confesses, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"Sometimes you make my head spin, with the things you bring to school for lunch." She admits, and Inoue smiles at her.

"Can you ask your mom, to teach me how to make her famous beef stew?" Inoue asks, and her best friend nods.

"I'm sure she'll be happy to show you. It would be good for you to learn how to make a normal dish, anyways." Tatsuki says, and Inoue begins to think, that the day is looking up.

_If it wasn't for Tatsuki-chan, I'm sure I wouldn't have smiled even once today. _

* * *

"Cero!" Rukia belts out, and Ichigo's eyes widen in amazement as she pulls off an incredibly powerful cero, before she breathes heavily, and smiles in victory.

'You mastered that so quickly!" Ichigo says, with wide eyes.

"It came really naturally, just like my kidou." Rukia says, with a pleased look in her eyes.

"It looked really cool." His eyes show his appreciation as he speaks.

"It felt pretty cool. My hollow seems to think I'll look sexy, with snow coming off my body, and a cero in my hand." Rukia admits, and Ichigo nods his head, with a small adoring smile on his face.

"Your hollow is correct, but you look sexy no matter what you're doing." He informs her, and she winks at him. Then her inner hollow speaks up.

_Climb him like a mountain! I would!_

Rukia blushes. She thinks climbing like a mountain might be a lot of fun.

"My hollow is a pervert." Rukia mutters, and Ichigo outright laughs at that.

"Join the club." He says, before he leans down to kiss her.

_Hey now, King! Don't hate the player, hate the mother fucking game!_

* * *

"Moose Tracks." Ishida says, as Nemu opens up the container in his room.

"I liked the sound of it. Thank you for buying this for me, Ishida-sama." She digs her spoon into the container, right after she says that, and her face lights up in happiness, at the taste.

"Is it good?" He asks her, with a smirk, and she pulls out another spoonful.

"It's really good, try it, Ishida-sama!" Nemu orders, before she puts the spoon closer to his face. He opens his mouth, and she puts the spoon in his mouth.

"Wow, I never had that kind before, you have damned good taste." Ishida says, since he really liked the ice cream.

_I love being with a woman who has a good sense of what tastes good._

"I'll share it all with you, since I can tell you liked it as much as I do." Nemu says, in a breathy voice, and she hurries to scoop herself out another bite, and then to feed him his.

"I like sharing with you." Ishida mutters, and Nemu gets him another scoop.

"I find it fulfilling as well. It makes me feel closer to you, and I'm incredibly happy that we're going to be parents together." She tells him, as she gets the ice cream in his mouth.

"Next time, let me lick it from in between your breasts." Ishida whispers, and he gets a smile from his lover.

"I like the way you think, Ishida-sama." Nemu whispers, before the mood swiftly turns much more sexual.

_I love it when you lick me._


	67. Progression

_Chapter 67_

_Progression_

The past three months have been incredibly busy for Rukia and Ichigo. Between being measured for Ishida's dresses, or trying on nearly finished dresses, and then being photographed in the finished dresses, for his portfolio.

Not only that, she's been training daily to be more adept with her hollow powers. Not only has she mastered the technique of firing a cero, she's also gotten the hang of bara shots, and learning how to pull selectively from the different reiatsu that she has stored away within herself.

Then there has been the planning of their wedding. Rukia had no idea that so much planning would be necessary for an outdoor wedding in the park. But apparently she has to pick the types of flowers that they'll use. She had originally wanted Snowdrops, but they bloom so early in the year, that by the time her wedding comes, they'll be out of season.

Then she had to choose a cake. She demanded a mixed cake. It will be a four layer cake, two layers chocolate, and two layers white. That had been the easiest decision, actually.

Then they had talked about bands. Rukia had suggested Sado's band, since she loves their music, but Ichigo wants Sado to be a guest, and not working, since he's the best man. That was only the beginning of her choices. She had to choose a wedding photograph package, the color of dress her bridesmaids will wear, the accessories, the food options, in addition to the types of invitations they're sending out, and what kind of wedding favors they'll provide for their guests.

They had to decide how many guests were coming, and surprisingly, it seems like the wedding will be much larger than Ichigo had anticipated, since Rukia fully expects most of the Thirteenth Division to come, along with her brother, and Renji, all of the Vaizards, Shiba Kuukaku, Ganju…

It's enough to make her head spin.

They've also let their hollows come out, twice in the past three months. Both times, when Rukia took over her body in the morning, she had been rendered nearly unable to move, from the pounding her body took under the care of Ichigo's hollow.

Since they had also been checking up on Inoue, it hadn't been too awkward when Ichigo called her, and had her come by to heal Rukia's body. Of course both times Inoue had made a comment to Rukia.

_Are you sure your body can handle this kind of abuse? _

Rukia had glared Inoue into silence with that one, but that hadn't stopped her from remarking again, the second time they'd called her.

_Did you really allow this to happen? If you can't move, then maybe things were too out of control…_

Again, Rukia had glared her into silence. Her comments still stuck in Rukia's head though.

It has really surprised Rukia, that her friendship with Inoue has gotten so distant, when they used to be so close. It was disturbing enough, that Rukia took on a new chore…teaching Ichigo how to use healing kidou. He's begun to get the hang of it, and Rukia hopes, that in the future, they won't have to rely on Inoue's healing powers anymore.

She can heal her wounds instantly, if she uses her hollow powers, but she can't will away the soreness caused by the hollows hardcore sex sessions.

Even today had been completely nutty for her, and now they're headed over, to check on Inoue, since Ishida called and asked them to.

"It feels like the days just fly by, since we're constantly busy with one thing or another." Rukia tells Ichigo, as they walk hand in hand to Inoue's apartment.

"Do you want to take a break from training tomorrow, and just hang out?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia's eyes light up.

"I think I need a day off. We'll tell Ishida, that I'm not doing any dress stuff tomorrow either. I had no idea he'd need me to be around so much, did you know that he has already finished ten dresses?" Rukia says, with a shake of her head.

"I'm actually surprised he hasn't completed more of them, considering how quickly he can actually sew." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"He's totally different with wedding dresses. He's completely obsessed with achieving perfection." Rukia says, her voice showing her dread.

"Sorry. You're the one who won't let me come with you, so I didn't know." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia glares at him.

"You're not supposed to see the bride in her wedding dress, before the wedding! Duh!" Rukia tells him as she rolls her eyes, and he scoffs.

"No stupid superstition would be able to get the better of us." Ichigo comments, but Rukia shakes her head.

"We're not messing with any of those kinds of superstitions. If you want to walk under ladders, and find black cats to cross your path, I'll happily join you, but our wedding is far too important to tempt fate." Rukia informs him, and he just nods his head.

_No matter who or what curses us, nothing, and I mean nothing will ever take you away from me._

* * *

"Ow!" Nemu cries out, and Ishida drops the fabric in his hands to hurry to her side.

"Are you okay?" He asks worriedly, and Nemu shakes her head.

"It may be early, but it's coming." Nemu informs him, and Ishida starts to panic.

"But you haven't even hit the eight month mark yet! What am I supposed to do to help you? We hadn't gone over this part, yet!" Ishida says, cursing himself for his lack of planning and foresight.

"Just hold my hand, I'm very familiar with what's about to come. Before you hold my hand though, you might want to go get some clean towels, and blankets." Nemu says, and Ishida swallows.

_Thank goodness my father isn't home._

"I'll be right back!" Ishida says, and he hurries off to collect the necessary items for the love of his life, to give birth.

* * *

"Ishida-kun's reiatsu is going a bit crazy right now." Inoue says to Tatsuki, as she rubs her own belly.

"Maybe he's thinking about you and this pregnancy. It's hard to believe you're showing so much, already. You're only about four and a half months pregnant, but you look like you're further than that." Tatsuki says, as she watches Inoue rub her belly.

_Not only that, your breasts were huge before you got pregnant, now you look like you've got watermelons underneath your shirt._

"I won't get my hopes up. He hasn't spoken to me, at all, since he ran out of here with my journal." Inoue mutters, her gaze turning dark.

"That may all change, if his reiatsu is the way you're saying it is." Tatsuki points out, and Inoue just keeps rubbing her belly.

A knock at the door, stops their conversation, but when Tatsuki answers the door, she notices that Kuchiki-san is looking off in the direction of Ishida's home, like she senses his reiatsu too.

"Kurosaki-kun! Kuchiki-san!" Inoue says with a big smile, taking Rukia's attention off of Ishida.

Tatsuki glares at the engagement ring on Rukia's finger. It had caused Inoue to fall asleep crying, since the day she first saw Rukia wearing it. Tatsuki can hardly believe the happy face her friend can put on, whenever they come over.

Rukia has already trained herself not to stare at Inoue's gigantic boobs, and Ichigo decides to talk with Tatsuki, since Inoue still makes him completely uncomfortable.

Rukia walks over, and squats down next to Inoue.

"How are you feeling?" Rukia asks, while Ichigo and Tatsuki start talking about the weather.

"I tire easily. I've gained over thirty pounds, and I still experience morning sickness. I guess you could say I'm as pregnant as they come." Inoue responds, and Rukia holds back a smart comment.

It's difficult, considering the snide remarks that Inoue had made, when coming to heal Rukia after her inner hollow had her body for the night. Somehow, Rukia manages to hold back any remarks about karma coming to bite a certain big breasted girl in the ass.

"Do you need me to get you anything? Do you need help with anything?" Rukia asks, and Inoue pins her with a serious look.

"Well, actually Kuchiki-san…I'm aware that you've been spending a lot of time around Ishida-kun." Inoue says, and this catches Ichigo's attention, since his fiancé gasps in shock.

"How did you know?!" Rukia asks, and Inoue smiles at her.

"I've known since it started. I know all of your reiatsu." Inoue says simply, and Rukia doesn't know why she didn't figure that out for herself.

"It's necessary. He's designing my wedding dress." Rukia says, and Inoue quickly looks down.

_If only she weren't living my dream…I want to cry._

"I see…do you think you could ask him to speak to me?" Inoue asks, and Rukia nods.

"Actually, we need to stop over there. We'll head back over here on our way home, and check up on you again. Is there anything you need me to pick you up?" Rukia asks, and Inoue thinks a moment.

"Half a dozen burgers from Mickey D's." Inoue says suddenly, and Ichigo quickly turns back to Tatsuki, to tell her goodbye.

"Alright, we'll stop back over with burgers." Rukia agrees, and Ichigo looks at Tatsuki.

"Do you want us to bring you back something, too?" Ichigo asks, and Tatsuki nods.

"Two burgers, fries, and iced tea." Tatsuki replies, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Come on, Rukia." Ichigo says, and his fiancé hurries to his side.

"We'll see you later." Rukia says, with a wave.

"I wonder why they come over so often, even though they're uncomfortable." Tatsuki says, after the door closes behind the engaged couple.

"I think it's probably because they're worried about my pregnancy." Inoue says, feeling like her gut instinct, is probably correct. "But I'm glad they come over anyways." She adds, even as she recalls how often she gets the creepy sensation that she's being watched.

* * *

Nemu lets out a loud moan of pain, which concerns Ishida, but when she stops to breathe, he hears the doorbell ringing. He closes his eyes a moment, and realizes who it is.

"It's Kurosaki, and Kuchiki-san." Ishida tells her, and Nemu begins to shake her head.

"I'm not in any condition to receive company right now, Ishida-sama!" Nemu cries out, causing Ishida to guffaw.

"I never suggested that you were." He tells her, but then she slaps him across the face.

"While I'm in pain, that attitude, has to go." Nemu hisses, as Ishida rubs his stinging cheek.

Nemu lets out another moan of pain, and he realizes…she's going through hell, and hiding her pain from him as much as she can. The doorbell rings several times in a row, until finally Ichigo gets so annoyed, he starts yelling up loudly enough for Ishida to hear him, with all of the windows closed.

"Oi! Ishida! We know you're in there, so come open up the door, you rude bastard!" Ichigo shouts, so loudly that Ishida closes his eyes and prays for a bolt of lightening to strike the orange haired hellion down.

"Go get rid of them before I go insane!" Nemu growls, not wanting anyone hanging around, drawing more attention to Ishida's home, right before her baby is born.

Ishida dashes down the stairs.

* * *

"If only there were a way for me to get my hands on her, I would love it if it could be born here. To start getting analysis even before birth, would be most amusing." Mayuri sighs, as he eyes the footage captured for him, from some of his underlings.

_Then I would have the woman, and the baby…not to mention the experiments!_

But he knows that attempting it would be risky. If he got caught, experimenting on this human, he could well be killed for his decision.

_If there is a way, then I will most certainly come up with what that could be. It seems as though she's never alone, and if worse come to worse, I might simply have to take that girl that's always with her, as well. She seems to have reiatsu too. I wonder if she wouldn't become an object of interest._

Mayuri thinks…contemplates, how he can manipulate things, to satisfy his desires.

* * *

Rangiku falls into a chair and leans her face against the cool table, at the local bar.

"What in the hell is wrong with me? I've been seeing Renji exclusively for three months straight now! I've lost all of my core values!" Rangiku moans, into her bottle of sake, as Mashiro watches her with wide eyes.

"Why are you sitting with us?" Mashiro asks, as she looks at Kensei, who shrugs.

"I should go." Rangiku says, and Kensei gives her a wide eyed look.

"You can barely even stand." He objects, and Rangiku nods.

"I'll be fine. This isn't the drunkest I've ever been." Rangiku stands, and stumbles off, with Kensei staring after her.

"You don't think she'll tell anyone she saw us here together on a date, do you?" Mashiro asks, and Kensei shakes his head.

"I doubt she'll remember." Kensei says, and Mashiro wonders what Rangiku could be capable of, in her current condition.

* * *

"What?!" Ishida bursts out loudly, as he flings open the door.

"Ishida!" Ichigo says in shock, since he figured the door wasn't opening.

"Why are you being so loud?!" Ishida demands in a rush.

"We felt your reiatsu going out of control, and we were worried about you, are you alright?" Rukia asks, but Ishida looks totally freaked out.

"I'm fine. Is that all?" He pushes up his glasses as he asks that, and Ichigo shoves him aside to enter the house.

"Is something going on in here?" Ichigo asks, while Ishida sputters.

"Hey! You don't just force your way in someone's house!" Ishida hisses, and Ichigo gives him a look of confusion.

"Why are you acting so weird?" The house is quiet, and there is no indication as to why their Quincy friend is acting like he's about to lose his mind.

"I need the two of you to leave. Immediately." Ishida says in a firm voice, even though he's shaking in nervousness.

_I'm about to become a father!_

"Come on, Ichigo. We should respect his privacy." Rukia says, satisfied that Ishida is okay.

"Okay…" Ichigo says, with uncertainty.

_Hop up to the roof with her, and stick your bread in her toaster!_

Somehow his inner hollow lightens his mood, since he likes sticking his bread in her toaster very much.

The moment Ichigo walks back outside, Ishida slams the door, and locks it.

"Oi, Rukia…I want you." Ichigo whispers, as he throws his arm around her, and leans down to kiss her cheek really quickly.

"When we get back to your house, I'll sit on your desk, and you can make love to me that way. I had a dream of us doing it like that, and I'm anxious to feel it for real." Rukia admits, and her inner hollow begins to party in her head.

_I agree with you! A daily dose of dick makes for a very contented woman!_

Rukia refuses to repeat that comment out loud, instead, she shakes her head with a smile.

"Mmmm…sounds kinky." Ichigo mutters, as they hurry to get the fast food they promised Tatsuki and Inoue.


	68. Quinigami

_Chapter 68_

_Quinigami_

"What took you so long?!" Nemu demands, when Ishida returns to his room.

"They wouldn't leave! Kurosaki even forced his way past the front door!" Ishida responds, as he hurries to Nemu's side, to take her hand.

"Our baby…is coming…very soon…" Nemu pants in between her words.

_Oh my god, am I going to faint? I can't…I have to stay strong for her!_

"Deep breaths." Ishida says, for both their benefits.

Nemu begins to groan, and squeeze his hand terribly tight, as she cramps up on his bed.

"Shouldn't I move, to catch it?" Ishida asks, and Nemu holds his hand tighter.

"Wait until the head starts to push through. It won't be long." She tells him, before moaning in pain again.

"I just want you to be okay! Nemu!" He tells her urgently, as he stares at her pain filled face.

"My computer is assessing the current situation, and so far, it doesn't seem like I'll have any problems." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"If you did, I'd be forced to call Kuchiki-san to come help you. And if I thought you would die, I'd have to call Inoue in." Ishida mutters, but Nemu shakes her head.

"If they can't see or sense me, then they cannot heal me. You cannot fix, or heal something you cannot perceive." Nemu tells him.

Then another agonizing contraction hits her, and she tries so hard not to scream…but it's next to impossible to keep herself from reacting vocally to the pain.

"Nemu…" Ishida says, completely out of his mind with worry.

She feels the pain sharpen, and she knows she has to allow him to get ready, to catch the baby's head, and guide it out slowly.

* * *

The cashier at the fast food restaurant widens his eyes a bit at the amount of food that Rukia and Ichigo order, but neither one of them bat an eye, as they collect it up, and hurry to go back to Inoue's apartment. They each got a burger and fries, to eat real quick with the girls, before they head back to Ichigo's house.

"Don't you think Ishida was acting pretty strange?" Rukia asks, as they are practically running back towards Inoue's apartment in an attempt to arrive there with hot food.

"He's always been pretty strange." Ichigo argues, causing his fiancé to smile.

"Not that strange." Rukia says back.

"That may be true, but maybe he just had a lot on his mind, and wanted to be left alone." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head in agreement.

"Except that he seemed really worried about something, rather than just like he was thinking." She says thoughtfully.

"We'll only find out, if he decides to share it with us. It's okay though, if he wants to keep it private. I can understand that." Ichigo says, and Rukia doesn't say anything more, as they hurry towards Inoue's apartment.

* * *

Rangiku is stumbling along muttering, when she's spotted by some unsavory men who know a good opportunity, when they see one. Before she can realize that they're even around, or what their intent is, she's suddenly surrounded by four men, who have a decent amount of reiatsu.

"When I see a woman like you, I just want to experience her." The first man says, and Rangiku shakes her head, trying to clear her cloudy mind.

"What?" The well endowed woman feels like she didn't understand anything that came out of the man's mouth, nor can she clearly make out his features.

_Everything is so blurry…_

"You need to get laid in a bad way, don't you?" Another man says with a snicker, and suddenly it hits Rangiku. These men are thinking about having their way with her, whether or not she's on board with the idea.

"I want to fondle those huge knockers." Another man says, and Rangiku wonders if she's in any condition to take on four perverts. She wonders if she should shunpo away, or just try and walk past them.

Normally she doesn't have to think at all in these sorts of situations, she'd just kick all of their asses the moment a hand reached out to grab her, but it isn't her that they grab, no, the only guy who has yet to speak, relieves her of her zanpakutou.

The instant Rangiku realizes what's been taken from her, she turns angrily towards the offender, but the other three guys grab her arms before she can fire off a kidou spell to fuck him up for life.

"Don't waste your energy with things like that, you don't need your weapon right now. We don't want a fight." The one man breathes next to her ear, before his hand reaches around her front, and grazes against her breast.

"Yeah, I got a better idea for how you can use that energy, since there are four of us who want you." Another man says, and suddenly there's a hand on her breast.

Rangiku sees red, and her reiatsu begins to flare at their provocation.

"You will all be lucky, if you survive the night," Rangiku threatens, just before her robe is pushes aside, and her rack is displayed for them all to view.

"We can't let go of her arms, or she might use kidou on us. Like that tiny Shinigami did five years ago. Hibiki got killed by that girl." The one man reminds his buddies, and they all nod.

"This is just as great a find, instead of being beautiful in the pure way, she's beautiful in the dirty way. Just looking at those tits makes me want to do all kinds of sick shit to this bitch." The man says, managing to further anger Rangiku.

"Hold her still while I get my pants off." The largest man of the group says, licking his lips, as he stares at Rangiku. It doesn't take him long to remove his clothes, and reach out to touch Rangiku again.

Their conversation is forced to end, because the man who is currently reaching out to fondle Rangiku's bare breasts, is picked up, and tossed to the side.

"So fucking sorry to interrupt this little party, but the lady seems unwilling." That's the last thing Rangiku hears, before she passes out.

* * *

Nemu's moans of pain are killing Ishida, as he watches the baby's shoulders, come squeezing out of her body. He wasn't surprised to see the dark hair, on its head, and now he's anxious to find out whether or not they're having a boy or a girl.

"You're almost done!" Ishida says excitedly, and Nemu lets out another moan that makes his heart ache.

He stares at how stretched out she currently is, as a result of giving birth, and he can't help but wonder if he'll ever be able to please her again. He feels bad about having these thoughts, but within the space of an instant, the rest of the body pushes through.

"A baby girl." Ishida tells her, as he holds the crying baby in his arms.

"Sayuri." Nemu breathes, as Ishida carefully snips the umbilical cord, and rushes the baby to the bathroom, to clean it off.

Nemu waits, for him to come back, and when he does, he presents her with their baby girl. She has Nemu's hair color, and Ishida's piercing blue eyes.

"Here she is, our little Sayuri." Ishida whispers, and Nemu nods her head.

"She's absolutely beautiful, isn't she Ishida-sama?" Nemu asks, and he smiles.

"You refuse to call me Uryuu, even after the birth of our daughter?" He asks, and Nemu smiles at him.

"It's habit." She says, as she stares at her newborn daughter's face.

"The name really fits her, she sure is tiny." He comments, but Nemu starts to cry tears of happiness.

"Ishida Sayuri, welcome to the world." Nemu whispers, as a tear drop lands on her daughter's head.

"Now I have to protect the two most beautiful ladies in the world." Ishida says, as a protectiveness far more fierce than any he's felt before, begins to overcome his entire soul.

_Nobody is going to hurt Nemu or our baby. I'll kill them first._

* * *

"Oh! It smells so good!" Inoue exclaims, as Ichigo and Rukia enter her apartment for the second time tonight, with Mickey D's in hand.

"We hurried back, as fast as we could." Rukia tells her, as she starts pulling out burgers.

"I've been thinking about this since you offered to bring them back," Inoue confesses as she unwraps a burger. "Thank you, Kuchiki-san! Kurosaki-kun!" She adds, before she takes a bite.

"It was no problem." Rukia says, before she grabs her burger and fries away from the rest of the food. Ichigo does the same, and the couple sit next to each other, at Inoue's table.

Ichigo grabs one of Rukia's fries, and sticks it in her mouth, which makes Inoue feel a huge wave of envy. Tatsuki notices Inoue's expression, and she wishes Ichigo wouldn't flaunt his relationship in front of Inoue, because her face makes her thoughts easy to read.

_Why couldn't Kurosaki-kun have fallen in love with me?_

* * *

Rangiku's savior, doesn't take long to leave all four of the offending men, unmoving, on the ground. He glares at the offenders for a minute, even as he wonders how men can even sleep at night, assaulting women, the way they'd been about to.

He hurries to cover Rangiku's chest back up, by pulling her robes properly into place, then he grabs her discarded zanpakutou, and slides it back in its sheath.

He picks her up in his arms, and hurries to take her somewhere that she can be safe.

"I'm going to take care of you. I can tell that you need me to." He tells her, even though she's passed out.

_You're a lot of trouble, Rangiku-san._

* * *

"There is something I want to ask you." Nanao stops short, as Yachiru is uncharacteristically serious.

"Yes, what is it?" Nanao asks, as she adjusts her book under her arm.

"How come nobody has been asking any questions about her?" Yachiru asks, and Nanao knows immediately that she's talking about Kurotsuchi Nemu.

"Her reiatsu has disappeared, yet we can't be certain that she's dead. She was after all, a creation of Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Even he seemed stumped on what could have happened to her." Nanao says slowly, and Yachiru nods.

"Nobody wants to say that she might have run away from him. I would run away too, if Ken-chan were like him." Yachiru admits, and both ladies jump, when they hear Kurotsuchi Mayuri behind them.

"It's rude to talk about people behind their backs. It's unthinkable, to do it about one of your superiors though." He says, and he reaches back to smack the shit out of Yachiru.

He doesn't know how it happens, but she suddenly bounces up the side of the wall and lands on his shoulder. A tiny fist reaches back and punches him in the eye. Mayuri backs up and lets out a shout of pain, while Yachiru gets him again, except with the hilt of her zanpakutou this time.

"If I tell Ken-chan you were even thinking about laying a hand on me, you wouldn't have long to live!" Yachiru shouts loudly, before jumping back, and landing next to Nanao.

"Why you little-" Mayuri is about to slaughter the pink haired lieutenant, but Kenpachi suddenly appears.

"Yachiru, I've been looking for you. Come along." He orders her, and Nanao slips past Kenpachi at the same time Yachiru is landing on her shoulder and waving at Mayuri. Nanao thinks she ought to stick around her captain awhile.

"See you!" Yachiru smiles hugely, and lets out a little giggle.

Mayuri is left glaring after them.

"Useless, inferior, worthless women." Mayuri grumbles, as he stares at the retreating back of Kenpachi.

He's furious, because his eye still hurts like a bitch. It's inconceivable that a mere girl should be able to hurt him.

* * *

"We need to perform the spell on her. It won't be long before her reiatsu is noticed, if Mayuri-sama is keeping a close eye on Karakura Town." Nemu says, as she stares at her beautiful baby's eyes.

"So I need to go to Urahara's place, now?" Ishida says, and Nemu nods.

"You must hurry. We should have already gotten the ingredients, but I thought we had more time. Take Sayuri, and I'll make the list." Nemu tells him, and Ishida does as she asks.

"I will be really fast. I'll use my Flying Curtain Legs to make sure I'm not gone for long at all. I don't like the idea of leaving you here alone, though." Ishida says, and Nemu nods.

"I know. I'll create a temporary barrier, once you leave the room, it should be enough to mask the baby's reiatsu." Nemu says, and Ishida watches as she begins to make the list.

"You two had better be safe and sound when I get back, or I'll lose my mind." Ishida whispers, as she finishes making the list, and sets it down to collect their baby from his arms.

"We'll be just fine, so long as you hurry." Nemu says, as he grabs the note, then kisses her cheek and then their daughter's forehead.

Ishida runs out the door, and senses her barrier the moment it's erected.

* * *

"We're finally alone." Ichigo whispers, and his hollow starts to laugh in his head.

_Not exactly King, I'm still here! And for once, I don't mind at all! Rukia-chan looks extra sexy tonight, for some reason._

Ichigo ignores his hollow as he stares at Rukia, in the moonlight. She's as lovely as ever, and he wants her even more than he did, when they left Ishida's house.

"Yes, we are…" Rukia whispers as she starts to feel excitement.

"Come here," Ichigo says, as he holds open his arms. Her hollow gives her a bit of a cheer.

_Oi! Make him get an extra strenuous workout tonight! It's time to hit that! Make it a night he'll never forget!_


	69. Accept It, Totally

_Chapter 69_

_Accept It, Totally_

Nemu and the baby are both fast asleep, and both encased in cloak spells that hide their presence. Nobody will be able to even see his daughter, for six months.

His second child will be born, before the spell wears off. He hates to leave them, but he has to go and check on Inoue. Seeing Sayuri made him realize how important protecting Inoue really is. Because Sayuri's half brother or sister will be depending on him.

Ishida stares at his beautiful baby daughter, and the gorgeous mother of his little girl.

_I have never felt as happy as what I feel right now, looking at the two of them together._

* * *

Rukia wakes up early, naked in Ichigo's arms, which is the usual way as of late. Her leg rubs up against his hairy leg, and for some reason, she really likes the way it feels to have his manly feeling legs, rub up against her own much more smooth legs.

She still wakes up everyday, feeling a new type of excitement, knowing that she is his fiancé, and not just his nakama. His hand is moving across her skin, in his sleep, causing goose bumps to rise on her arms.

Being naked with him is such a euphoric and wondrous feeling, and she wonders if she'll ever get over the excitement he brings to her life, not only that but to their bed. It seems she shares that love of his nakedness, with her hollow.

_I couldn't agree more with you, Queen. It would be nice if you'd let me out a bit more often, you know…_

Rukia rolls her eyes. It's already a pain in the ass, whenever she lets her hollow out to have fun with Ichigo's hollow, because it's her who suffers the aftereffects of their sadistic and violent sex sessions.

_You're tough! Plus, that kid has been learning healing techniques! Don't make me wait too long to taste him again, it's all I live for, since we haven't had any major fights lately. _

Rukia knows her hollow is correct about the fact that there haven't been any major fights lately. She wonders what kinds of strong hollows will be next, since Karakura Town is obviously so famous throughout Hueco Mundo. She knows her hollow isn't worried, she's as arrogant as Ichigo's hollow is, in the power department.

She presses her lips up against his stubbly cheek, and that causes him to stir and moan a bit, since he's immediately aware that she's naked in his arms.

_King…I've been awake for hours, and being against your girl is pretty fucking nice._

Ichigo doesn't much like being told that, since it feels like his hollow is not keeping his end of the deal.

_She's not freaking out, it's not like I did anything out of line, other than be awake enjoying the feel of her. You can't expect me to stop feeling, jeez, King!_

"Rukia…" Ichigo mutters, and he pulls away to look at her, if there's any sign of trauma or anything, from his hollow being aware while he slept.

"Morning, Strawberry." Rukia says, and Ichigo stares at her intently.

"Morning…you alright?" He asks, causing her to look rather puzzled.

"Of course, I woke up next to you, didn't I?" She asks, and he blushes.

"Not exactly…you woke up next to me and my hollow." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"Ichigo…it's really something you need to get over. Our hollow both have pledged cooperation with us, and their presence is the same as Zangetsu or Sode No Shirayuki-" Rukia is cut off.

"They don't take over our bodies, and contribute their opinions to our love life!" He objects, and Rukia sighs.

_Ha, ha, King, she's sticking up for me! Nah, nah!_

"They have done well in behaving themselves, and if your hollow was out, I didn't notice, because he was behaving himself." Rukia tells him in a firm voice, and Ichigo scowls, as his hollow is laughing at him in his head.

_Didn't I fucking tell you, King? I just enjoyed the feeling, I didn't rape Rukia-chan!_

"Well, from the way he was yapping in my head, it seemed like he was a bit out of line, sorry if I overreacted." Ichigo mumbles, and Rukia kisses him.

"The sooner you just accept it totally, the happier you'll be. I think your hollow likes to shock you, and freak you out. You should try harder not to let him do that to you, that's all." Rukia instructs him, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"I'm beginning to wonder who had a hollow first…" He can't help but mumble, since it seems she's so much more comfortable with herself, than he is with himself.

"As long as he's just talking, he's not hurting anything other than your own sensibilities." Rukia says logically, and her fiancé nods his head.

"That's one way of coping with it. I guess I just don't like hearing him talk about you." Ichigo mumbles at her, and Rukia hugs him.

"I love that you're protective, but it's pretty funny that you're protective of me, even from him." She chuckles, and his eyes widen.

"Don't you remember how he was going to force you to have sex with him, when you forced aside your inner hollow in the middle of them trying to get to Soul Society to continue their sex fest there?" Ichigo reminds her, wanting her to understand what has him worried.

"I remember, I'm just not bothered by it, or by him. That's way in the past, and he's agreed not to do that anymore. I'm just glad that he would be using your body to do that to me, because that…I can handle." Rukia says, causing her fiancé's face to register only shock.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says, even as his hollow is dancing around, hooting and hollering in his head.

_King! She says she can handle me! Ah ha, now I really want to put her to the test! I bet you'd break before she would!_

"What?" Rukia asks, as Ichigo shakes his head vehemently.

"Don't even say stuff like that, even if you feel it." Ichigo tells her, with hard eyes, and Rukia sighs.

"What is he saying?" She asks in a tired voice, and he gulps.

"He wants to put you to the test, to see if you really can handle him." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head at him, and though she's talking to him, he realizes she's addressing his hollow.

"You made an agreement, don't forget your place." Rukia says in a harsh voice, causing Ichigo to once again look incredibly alarmed.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says again, since he doesn't even want to tell her how his hollow is talking now…

_Bitch, my place is nestled right in that tight little pussy of yours…keep on taunting me…_

"Ichigo! Who has control? You or him?" She asks him in a hard voice, and his face hardens.

"Me, of course, me." Ichigo answers quickly.

"Is it all talk, or could he come out right now and rape me if he wanted to?" Rukia asks next, and Ichigo's eyes get even harder.

"No way could he do that." Ichigo realizes what she's been trying to tell him.

"Then what exactly has you so worried?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo sighs, before he kisses her.

"I get your point." He says, and she smiles.

_Maybe your hollow finally gets the point, too._

* * *

Inoue wakes up immediately, when she feels Ishida-kun's presence nearby, but when she looks up towards the window, his reiatsu is already disappearing. It had felt so damned close…

"Orihime?" Tatsuki asks, as she walks out of the bathroom.

"Tatsuki-chan! You're up early today." Inoue says, and Tatsuki stretches a bit.

"I decided I needed a jog, I feel like I haven't been exercising as much lately, and I need to stay focused on my strength." Tatsuki explains, as she moves into a new stretch.

"Can I walk behind you? I'll turn around at some point, and you'll probably catch up to me, if you're jogging." Inoue says, and Tatsuki nods.

"I've heard it's good for pregnant women to stay active. Plus, you shouldn't always stay cooped up in your apartment. I still need to stretch a bit, so go ahead and get dressed." Tatsuki says, and Inoue nods.

* * *

Rangiku begins to open her eyes, and her head begins to pound painfully, so she closes them back up. She has no recollection of the night before, or any idea of where she's at right now. She tries to remember something, anything that can give her the answers, without having to open her eyes.

Suddenly, her brain gives her a scary vision. Men holding her down, her zanpakutou being ripped away…

_What happened to me, last night?!_

The sound of a door opening, and someone entering makes her open her eyes fully. She is shocked, to see Renji, glaring at her with a concerned expression on his face.

"The next time you feel the urge to get as plastered as you did last night, please do me a favor, and let me join you. You're lucky I found you when I did." Renji informs her, and Rangiku just stares at him.

_He saved me from those men, didn't he?_

Rangiku looks down and notices her zanpakutou, is laid next to her, and she sighs in relief.

"Thanks for your help last night, Renji." Matsumoto says, as she rubs her head. Renji sighs.

"Why did you get that drunk last night? Something bothering you, Rangiku-san?" Renji asks, which gives her a start.

She disappears on him in a fast flash.

* * *

Ishida arrives back home, before Nemu and the baby even wake up. He decides to envision the next wedding dress, and he thinks that this time, he'd like to use Nemu as a model, since she's no longer pregnant, not that she could actually take pictures in it, but maybe if he designs one for her, she will wear it for their own wedding, which he hopes to have one day.

_One day when she's no longer under a spell that hides her presence completely. The day when I can flaunt her as the love of my life._

Ishida picks up the baby, and admires her soft baby skin. He never knew a baby would be this soft, despite what he'd heard. He hasn't spent a whole lot of time around babies in his life. He greatly enjoys holding his own newborn infant, though.

_My beautiful baby girl…_

* * *

"The decoys are ready, since I'll definitely have to make sure that Kurosaki and his gang are busy with something else. Then I'll need a spell, to hide the girl's reiatsu, and her presence, so that I can bring her into Soul Society, without her even being detected." Mayuri mutters under his breath as he reviews his plan, for taking Inoue Orihime.

Mayuri scowls.

_The only problem with the spell, is that it doesn't last very long, in Soul Society. I would have to get her into a new secret lab room, without anybody knowing the difference. If anybody caught wind of this…_

The new lab room, is not yet complete. He's built some robots to take care of the job, and it should be complete, in under a week. When the job is completed, he'll destroy the robots, and have the perfect place, to experiment on the girl, to his heart's content.

* * *

"Ichigo! Six hollows have come to Karakura Town!" Rukia hisses, as they pop out of their bodies, which luckily, are already dressed at this point.

"Damn! Are they all together in one spot?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head, no.

"No, they're all spread out. All over town. We'll have to split up." she says, and Ichigo frowns.

"Fuck. I don't want anybody to get hurt." Ichigo says, with worry showing all across his face.

Rukia nods at him, and they split up.

* * *

"Hollow!" Inoue says, with wide eyes, before she puts her hand to her head.

It's flying right at her.

"Tri-Sacred Shield, I Repel Thee!" Inoue chants out, causing the hollow to bounce off of her.

"Tsubaki!" Inoue cries out next, and the little guy comes out cackling.

"It seems you have much more resolve, now that you're pregnant!" He says quite happily, as power bubbles around him.

"Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield, I Reject!" Inoue shouts out, with all of her will, and she is as successful with this kill, as she was with her very first kill, using her attacking power.

* * *

"Like I'd let any of you, near _my_ house!" Ishida shouts out, as he cuts down the two hollow that have appeared nearby, probably more attracted by him, than by the precious treasure in Nemu's arms right now.

Nemu watches, impressed as Ishida disposes of the hollows, so quickly, she's never even needed to help out.

"Your father is a very amazing human, no…Quincy." Nemu whispers to their little girl, as she smiles at the baby in her arms.

* * *

Sado reaches back with his powerful right arm, and breaks the hollow's mask, in one go. The hollow dissipates, in front of his eyes, and he stares into the sky. He can sense two more, but he can also sense Ichigo and Kuchiki, on their way to slay them.

"I guess I don't need to take care of anything, they'll handle it for sure." Sado says, before he dissipates his armor, and heads back for his house.

_I knew the peace from the hollow invasions wouldn't last very long…it was nice to have a small break though._

* * *

Ichigo comes down with his blade, hard over the hollow's head, and watches as it disappears. He can sense Rukia confronting a hollow in that same instant, and he uses shunpo to get to her. Not to protect her, but so that maybe they can walk home, together.

_Weak hollows coming here…what do they hope to achieve, other than their own death?_

* * *

As Rukia comes on the last hollow still alive, she's pleased to feel all of the other hollows have disappeared, and she's smiling as she whips out her zanpakutou.

She doesn't bother to release, she simply cuts the hollow down, in one stroke.

She sheathes her zanpakutou, as the hollow disappears, and Ichigo flashes to a stop in front of her.

"I'm glad you're finished, Rukia. I wanted to walk home, together with you." Ichigo says, so that she knows he wasn't worried about her losing.

"All six hollows were taken care of. We have some reliable companions around town." Rukia says, with a smile, as she holds out her hand.

Ichigo takes her hand, and leans down to kiss her.

"It doesn't feel as if any of them took any hits, either." Ichigo points out, as they begin their leisurely walk back home.

"Yep, life is good." Rukia says, as she squeezes his hand, causing him to smile hugely.

_Life is always good with you, Rukia._


	70. Ishida's Vow

_Chapter 70_

_Ishida's Vow_

Mayuri is preparing to leave, since the week passed quickly and his underground room has finally been built. He has to wait to apply the spell to himself until after he leaves Soul Society, or else he could be noticed before he even leaves. He will also be forced to have his reiatsu sealed, which is a pain he wishes he could avoid.

Unfortunately, since the Vaizards arrival, a few security measures have been put into place as well, including the fact that he can't use the back Senkai Gate, without being seen using it. So both gates are now well protected, and he isn't close enough to any of the noble families that have a personal Senkai Gate, to use theirs.

The whole thing is a risky plan, and if the girl is capable of putting up a struggle, once they're back in Soul Society, he could be in even more trouble. It's why he knows he'll have to stab her with his zanpakutou, to prevent any movement from her.

He had considered drugging her, but because she's pregnant, he decided against it.

He also can't be seen in the living world, using the spell, because it's against the law for a captain to hide themselves in the living world, unless it's to escape an enemy and return immediately to Soul Society. They don't like losing captains on their radar.

He has created a doll that will represent his power, staying far away from Inoue Orihime's house, and he hopes it will be enough of an effort, to keep his deeds from being discovered by anybody.

He has no idea if he's been being watched, since he was informed that he was on thin ice, after the whole botched attempt to capture Kurosaki and Kuchiki without a battle. The night he was separated from Nemu.

Something about that whole situation, never felt right. The girl should have been able to heal her.

_I think I will ask her what happened that night, and give her an opportunity to make a bargain with me. I will agree not to hurt her, if she answers my questions about Nemu._

Mayuri is rather concerned that he might be monitored right now, and he wants to find out if he is on the watch list or not. The only problem is, that information like that, is next to impossible to get. He's going to have to move forward, and hope he's not being closely monitored.

* * *

"Ishida has been acting weird, all week. Everyday that I'm over there, letting him make finishing touches on the gowns, he seems so distracted." Rukia tells Ichigo, as he meets her outside of Ishida's house.

"It's not like him, to act distracted." Ichigo points out, thoughtfully.

"I know. That's why I said it was weird." Replies Rukia, and he smirks at her.

"Maybe he's thinking more about Inoue, and her pregnancy." He points out, and Rukia nods.

"I suppose it's possible. He does tend to keep to himself a lot. I guess he'll never fully trust us Shinigami, even if he has made leaps and bounds since we first met him." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"That's true." He replies, and she gives him a look.

"We should go check in, on Inoue." She says, and he rolls his eyes, even though he already knew she was going to say that to him, before they went home.

"Can we just check on her real quick? I don't want to hang around her apartment today." He complains, and she nods at him.

"We're just going to peek in on her, we won't even knock on the door." She assures him, and he looks relieved by her answer.

"I don't mind that at all." He tells her, and they hurry a bit faster, to Inoue's apartment.

"I told ni-sama about how we're checking on her, because of Ishida's request. I was hoping maybe he could bar Captain Kurotsuchi, from being allowed in the living world, so long as Inoue is pregnant." Rukia admits, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"When did you make that call?" He asks, and Rukia looks away.

"The morning after we brought her hamburgers, I made the call. I wonder if ni-sama will be able to help." Rukia sighs, and Ichigo just shakes his head.

* * *

"Beautiful Sayuri…" Ishida says softly, as he holds his daughter.

"Kuchiki looked gorgeous in a few of those dresses." Nemu says, with a smile, and Ishida looks pleased.

"Really?" He asks, and she nods her head.

"I had no idea you were that talented, until I started seeing her in the finished products. You make beautiful dresses, Ishida-sama." Nemu tells him, and he leans over to kiss their daughter.

"It means a lot to me, that you think so." He admits, and she smiles as she watches him with their baby girl.

"It's even stranger that she stands in this room with us, and has no idea that you and I have a baby girl in here." Nemu says, and Ishida frowns.

"Actually, I would like to tell Kurosaki and Kuchiki-san about Sayuri. The only reason I haven't, is because I knew you wouldn't want me to." Ishida says, and Nemu nods.

"This spell I'm under is pointless if any Shinigami find out about it." She says, and Ishida sighs.

"It's just that I know they'd put their lives on the line to help protect you and our baby…not that they'd have to. Kurosaki can take Kurotsuchi pretty easily." Ishida says, as his lips thin out.

"Still…I am content with things like this. I have no doubt in my mind that Mayuri-sama will show himself, and I don't want him to decide to target Sayuri. At least if we feel him come here, we know he'll be targeting only Inoue Orihime, and we'll know where we have to go, in order to stop him. We don't want him coming here." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"You're right about that. If he got anywhere near Sayuri, I think I'd go ballistic." He admits, as he runs his hand over his daughter's incredibly soft head.

"I don't want him anywhere near her either." Her voice is low and emotional.

Ishida moves over towards her, and sits down on the bed next to her.

"Nemu, I'd die before I'd let anything happen to either one of you." He vows to her in a fervent voice, and Nemu just stares into his eyes.

_That's what I'm afraid of, Ishida-sama. I want our daughter to have a wonderful father in you…she can never lose you!_

* * *

Rangiku is tired of avoiding Renji. Ever since she woke up in his room, and he asked her why she drank so much, she simply ran away from him. She didn't want to tell him that she was completely freaked out, over her feelings for him.

Not to mention, there's a meeting for the lieutenants today, so avoiding him, will be impossible. She's taken to drinking in her own room for the week, and her captain has been shooting her strange looks for being in the office more often than usual.

"I guess I'll have to figure out what to say to him today. No more hiding." Rangiku mumbles, as she brushes her hair, to look perfect.

* * *

Inoue is sure she just felt Kuchiki-san and Kurosaki-kun nearby, but the presence is already fading. Tatsuki appears to have noticed it too, but she doesn't say anything.

Inoue had been hoping they'd stop in, like they've been doing so often. Even though it feels as though things have gotten more distant between them, she likes it when they're around. It makes her feel like she can still count them as her nakama.

Tatsuki walks over to her and sits down next to her.

"They're getting married." Tatsuki says, in a low voice, and Inoue nods her head in agreement.

"Yes. It looks like my dreams will be fully crushed, when that happens." She whispers, and Tatsuki gives her a worried look.

"It's going to happen. They're completely in love with each other." She says, wanting her friend to finally let go, completely.

"I know…" Inoue says, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"You always say you know, and that it looks hopeless, but I can tell…you're still holding on." She says, and Inoue looks down.

"I can't help it. No matter how much I try not to think about Kurosaki-kun, I dream about him. I dream that we're in love. And in those dreams, I'm so incredibly happy. I just want to make those dreams a reality." Inoue admits, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"You're pregnant, and it isn't even Ichigo's baby. Even if he and Kuchiki-san didn't work out, he's not going to run to you." Tatsuki points out, and Inoue shakes her head.

"Deep down, I always knew he and I wouldn't be together. It's why I am pregnant. If I actually believed I could be with Kurosaki-kun, I wouldn't have done that." She says, and Tatsuki wants to scream.

"But you're still hoping!" She points out, and Inoue just gives her a sad look.

"It doesn't matter what my mind says. No matter how much I accept it there, my heart won't listen to it. In my heart, I want to be with Kurosaki-kun. I worry I'll always feel this way." She says, in a defeated voice.

"I know how hard it is for you…I really do. I just can't stand to see you making yourself so miserable all of the time. You have to let go, and I mean, really let go." Tatsuki says, and Inoue nods her head in agreement.

"I know you're right. Can you just tell me how?" She asks, and Tatsuki gives her a confused look.

"I wish I could." She says, to her sad friend, feeling like somehow, she's failed her.

_If only I knew._

* * *

"I want to take my fiancé out on a date," Ichigo tells Rukia.

"Sounds like a great plan, where do you want to take me?" She asks, and he grins at her.

"Sado is playing tonight…want to go?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head happily.

"Don't we need to go home and change?" She asks, and Ichigo winks at her.

"I was hoping you'd wear that leather outfit again." He says, and she can't help but to smile hugely at that.

"I think I can meet that request, without a problem." She says, and he throws his arm around her, and hauls her up against his body.

"You look ultimately sexy in leather." He tells her, and then he hears his hollow begin to chuckle.

_She does look hot in leather King, and far less innocent when she's wearing it too. I like it when she goes for the slutty look!_

"I'm glad you think so," She tells him, feeling like she's floating, which isn't a feeling one often gets, in a gigai.

"You're always sexy." He tells her, as he leans over to kiss the top of her head.

_Damn straight she is, King! I just want to get in that pussy and rattle it around! We'll give her more excitement than the lift off of a space shuttle!_

"Ichigo…you are beyond sexy." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo holds her closer.

_He is! Toss him in the bushes, Queen! Do it outside, it will be fun!_

Rukia is tempted to do exactly as her hollow is advising her to do, but they could easily be caught on Soul Society's radar, and how would she explain _that_ to ni-sama?

* * *

"Why are you being so quiet?" Ishida asks, as Nemu stares at him.

"Now that the baby is born…I think you should know." Nemu tells him, and Ishida starts to feel panic, just because he doesn't like her tone of voice.

"What?" He asks worriedly, and she sighs.

"Now that I'm not pregnant, I will do everything in my power to protect the two of you. I was okay with sitting back and leaving it all to you, before Sayuri was born, but I wouldn't be okay with it, if something happened to you, and I didn't do something to stop it." She tells him, and Ishida stares at her, before he carefully sets Sayuri on the bed.

He leans over, and pulls her in for a hug. He remembers Nemu protecting him when they first came back to the living world, and he wants no repeat of that. The mere thought of her dying to save him, is too horrible to even consider.

"Nemu. I love you to death. I will be the one who protects this family, and I don't want you getting involved. I will do something about your psycho father." He tells her, and Nemu bites her lip. "I mean it! I would be devastated, if anything ever happened to you! Particularly if it was because you were trying to save me!" He tells her in an urgent voice.

"It's all I can do, Ishida-sama. I cherish and love you far too much to sit back and do nothing, if you're in trouble. I know in your heart, you understand." She tells him, and he kisses her, hard on the lips.

"Woman, don't make me seal you and the baby up, before I go into battle. I will, if I think you'd do anything stupid, you know. I don't want you to risk your neck. You're the mother of our daughter, and soon to be mother of my other future child. No matter what, you have to stay unharmed." He tells her, and he kisses her again.

"But-" Nemu starts to say, but he puts a hand over her mouth.

"I vow to you, I will protect you, Sayuri, Inoue, and my future child. I will secure our safety, with the death of your father, and then you will have nothing left to fear. I want you to believe in this vow, and swear to me, that you won't get involved, unless you or Sayuri are directly attacked in my absence." He tells her.

Nemu's lip quivers. He wants her to make a promise, she's not at all certain, she can keep.

* * *

When Rangiku is on her way to the meeting, she's suddenly yanked down a side hall, and when she looks at who is there, she's actually a little bit surprised, that it's Renji.

"Why have you been avoiding me?!" Renji demands, in a low and furious voice.

"I didn't mean to…" Rangiku says softly, and Renji bangs his fist into the wall, cracking it.

"Don't give me that shit, Rangiku-san. Don't play these stupid games with me! I didn't do anything to you, that you didn't want me to do. Remember how you were begging for some action, when we were alone together? Have you found someone else you'd rather have in your bed, is that it?" Renji questions, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"Of course not! I'm not that quick!" She says defensively, and he rolls his eyes at her.

_Quick enough, Rangiku-san. You had sex with me, with no demand of any commitment. _

"Avoiding the issue, won't make it go away. If you don't want me around you anymore, just say so. I'm a man. I can take it." He tells her, as he crosses her arms, and pins her with a serious stare. "Don't I at least deserve to know whether or not you're done with me?" He asks, and she looks away.

"I wasn't trying to avoid anything. I just didn't expect you to come at me like that. We definitely need to talk, but we have a meeting that starts in just a couple of minutes. I refuse to be rushed. Meet me afterwards." Rangiku tells him, and Renji scowls.

"I hope this isn't another attempt to evade me, Rangiku-san, because I'm not going to allow you to do that, until you explain yourself." He tells her in a low voice, as they turn the corner to head for the meeting.

Rangiku hides a smile.

_Maybe he really is the perfect man for me._

* * *

"Ah! Rukia!" Ichigo yelps out, as his sweet fiancé actually tosses him into some bushes.

"I want you right here, right now." Rukia tells him, making his heart thud like crazy.

"But we could be seen out here!" Ichigo objects, even as his hollow goes nuts in his head.

_Aw King! You're so fucking lucky! I may not be able to rattle her box, but she's giving you such a hot opportunity to!_

"I won't take no for an answer, Ichigo." Rukia tells him in a bossy voice, as she fumbles with his pants.

"You're going to be the death of me…" He mumbles as she pulls him free of his pants, and leans down to lick his already hard rod.

_Nice, Queen…fucking nice!_

"Nobody's ever died, from too much love." Rukia tells him, before she goes down on him.

His eyes roll up into his head. Like he can stop her now…

_I hope Soul Society isn't watching…_


	71. Kuchiki Influence

_Chapter 71_

_Kuchiki Influence_

On his way to get his power sealed, Mayuri is confronted by Soi Fong. She crosses her arms and glares at him.

"I would say you have been acting very suspiciously, as of late." Soi Fong says, as she gives him a piercing glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Mayuri says, even as he growls inwardly.

"I'm saying you're acting like a sneaky weasel, and I would suggest you don't try anything stupid. You should also know, that you're banned from going to the living world." She tells him, and Mayuri can't hide his shock.

"I hadn't heard anything about that!" He says, with wide eyes, and Soi Fong smiles at him.

"Well, the order was finalized recently. It seems Kuchiki Rukia contacted her big brother, and voiced certain concerns, about you being in the living world, while Inoue Orihime is pregnant. She personally has been checking in on the girl, and since he's nobility, his opinion carries a lot of weight. Not to mention, with your suspicious actions, there were no difficulties in getting the order approved." Soi Fong says, with a satisfied smile, as she watches his face grow angry.

"I haven't done anything that warrants this!" Mayuri objects angrily, with his face an angry mask.

"Don't forget…I know exactly where you came from, and how you made your way out of captivity. I know the scum of the earth that you truly are. I for one, fully supported the order, and will personally be seeing to it that you adere to it." She says, haughtily.

"I see. I guess it can't be helped." Mayuri says as calmly as he can, even though he's seething on the inside.

"If you need something from the living world, you are welcome to send a subordinate." Soi Fong says, with a smile, before she walks off.

Mayuri scowls.

_Inoue Orihime can easily hold off one of my subordinates! Now how am I going to get her?_

* * *

"I can't believe we just did it, in the bushes." Ichigo says, as he hurries to get his clothes back on, properly. Rukia laughs as she pulls a leaf out of his bright hair. "And it's fucking cold out here! You're nuts." He finishes, as he watches her pull her clothes into place.

_Not nuts King, she's the only one with brains between the two of you. That was fucking awesome!_

"I don't get really cold, not even in the snow." Rukia chuckles, even as she watches him shiver a bit.

"We should hurry back home." Ichigo says, as he tugs her along, and Rukia just smiles. Ichigo frowns at his inner hollow's next suggestion.

_King! You should go for round two!_

"I just figured it wasn't right that our hollows get to have all of the exciting fun." She says, and he nods his head in agreement.

"It was definitely exciting." He agrees, even as a small satisfied smirk graces his face. He ignores his hollow's next comment completely.

_Tell her if she wants a really exciting guy, King, I can always come out and play with her! She thinks she can handle me, after all._

"The fact that I can make _you_ of all people, say something like that, makes me incredibly happy!" She says, with pink cheeks.

"What are you talking about? Since the instant I met you, I felt nothing but excitement." He tells her, and she smiles so hugely it feels like her cheeks hurt.

_King! Cut the mushy shit! Keep it hot and sexy around here! That I love, this makes me ill._

"I think the same applies to you, when it comes to me. Life definitely became more exciting, the moment after you first kicked me." She says, with a nod of her head, and he frowns.

"I shouldn't have done that." He mutters, and Rukia laughs with amusement at him.

"It took you long enough to apologize!" She informs him, and he finds himself smiling. He actually agrees with his hollow's next statement, though he'd never admit it out loud.

_Oh fuck King…you're so fucking whipped._

"I had good reason to attack you. You put your hand on your zanpakutou, and scared the hell out of me." He tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

"To think that I'll have to tell our children one day, that we met that way…" She says, and Ichigo freely laughs.

"Yeah, I kicked you that one time. You've been kicking my ass ever since then." He points out, and Rukia feels like she can't stop smiling.

"What can I say? You're absolutely right." She says saucily, and Ichigo lightly smacks her butt.

_And you love it, Ichigo._

"You're the only one I let get away with that crap…" He mutters, and she just chuckles at him.

"Well if you want a doormat, I can go buy you one." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo smirks.

"No, I don't want a doormat. That's why I fell for you." He tells her in a husky voice, before he leans down to kiss her.

* * *

"Okay, the meeting's over. Time to talk." Renji tells her as though he's expecting her to run away from him, at any moment.

"You're right." Rangiku says, and they walk out of the hall together. "Somewhere private though." She adds, and Renji nods.

"How about the spirit library?" Renji asks, earning a scowl from Rangiku.

"That is one of my least favorite places in Soul Society. I definitely do not want to go there." Rangiku informs him, and Renji shakes his head in annoyance.

"Come with me." He orders her, and he walks off. Rangiku follows him.

* * *

Mayuri starts to smile, as the thoughts come into his head.

_All I need to do, if fool Soul Society, for a day. If Aizen was able to do it for years, then it shouldn't be difficult for me to manage it for one day. The question is, will the invention be completed, before Inoue Orihime gives birth?_

The idea seems to be right there for the grabbing.

_I need to create a modified soul that can take my place, perfectly, for one full day._

He figures that his regular labs have been bugged, and that there are video feeds.

_Soi Fong doesn't fuck around. _

He'll have to use his new secret lab, to create his most wonderful masterpiece, yet. He's up for the challenge. In fact, he can't wait to beat all of the obstacles in front of him, so that he can really enjoy his reward.

_I'll do it! I can't wait to finally have my hands on that baby. A Quincy baby. How I would love to experiment on it until its body turns to a gooey mess._

* * *

"Come on. We're going to my house, where we can get online." Tatsuki says suddenly, and Inoue gives her a startled look.

"What do we need to get online for, Tatsuki-chan?" She asks curiously, and Tatsuki

"Well, I may not be able to tell you how to get over a broken heart, but I'm sure there is someone who can help you. There are tons of sites where you can get advice, and that's what we're going to do, for you." Tatsuki says, and Inoue simply nods her head.

"If you say so…" Inoue says, not exactly sure, about her best friend's plan.

"You're definitely not the first girl to have suffered a broken heart." Tatsuki says with more confidence, but Inoue can't say to her friend, what she's thinking.

_I don't think anybody has ever loved as deeply as I love Kurosaki-kun._

* * *

"Damn! You look so fine, in leather." Ichigo breathes, as Rukia steps into his room, wearing the outfit that occasionally haunts his dreams.

"You're just saying that." Rukia says, and Ichigo shakes his head no.

_Just ravish her King, she did it to you!_

"No…I'm thinking that maybe I should get you out of that outfit for a few minutes, before you get it back on, and we leave." Ichigo says, as he stares at her petite but perfectly proportioned body, with the skintight leather hugging it.

"Well, that depends. What are you going to do to me if you get me out of these clothes?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow.

"You know." He says, nodding his head with a smirk, and Rukia blushes.

"No I don't. Are you going to bend me over? Or lay me down?" She asks him innocently, and his hollow loves those questions.

_Tell her you're going to suspend her from the ceiling so that her body is hanging in midair and fuck her that way!_

"Whatever you want. How do you want it, Rukia?" He asks, and she grins at him.

"Orally." She tells him with a wink. "Once you get that going, then you can figure out the rest." She tells him, and nods his head in agreement before walking over, to help her remove her pants.

_Oh yeah…nice King…make her pant like a bitch in heat!_

* * *

"We're finally alone." Renji says, as he sits down on a rock.

"Soukyoku Hill, huh?" Rangiku says softly, as she looks around and observes the calmness of the area.

"Yeah, luckily for us, this isn't the place for all the action today." He tells her, and she nods her head.

"I didn't intend to keep on avoiding you." Rangiku says, and Renji just stares at her with a serious look, before he crosses his arms, and responds after a long silent moment.

"That's good to hear. So what did you intend to do?" He asks her, even as he clenches his fists tightly.

"I just needed time to think, that's all. I feared what would happen the day I started to want more from a man, than booze and sex." Rangiku says, and Renji rolls his eyes.

_It's not as if I ever thought of her as chaste, but she doesn't have to make it sound like there have been so many men, either._

"It sounds like that day hasn't come yet." Renji says, with a calmness he doesn't feel.

"Idiot! I wasn't talking about what I was thinking about in the past week, I'm talking about in the past. I've grown into a terribly independent, and liberal woman. I always figured that a serious relationship would get in the way of that." Rangiku says slowly, as she looks at him. "I figured it would be nothing but a hassle." She says, and he doesn't really like what he's hearing out of her.

"So? What does that all have to do with me?" He asks slowly, and Rangiku sighs.

"The time I always feared, is finally upon me. I don't want you just because you actually satisfy me in bed, and I don't want you because you can keep up with me when I drink, even if they are definitely great qualities that can't be overlooked. I just want you. I don't want anybody else, but you." She says forlornly, and Renji can't help but to grin a little bit at that admission.

"You have a funny way of showing it." He tells her, and she frowns.

"I'm not any good with this kind of stuff. I didn't expect that I would ever actually feel this way, I figured I'd scared myself out of having the ability, to want a man so wholly. Maybe it's because I know you'd let me be myself, or because I know you respect me, but it's still weird for me, to want you…to this extent." Rangiku says, and Renji just stares at the beautiful woman in front of him.

"Fuck. Now it's practically impossible for me to stay mad at you." He mutters, before looking away from her enchanting features.

_She knows exactly what to say to a man to get him to soften up, doesn't she…_

"Were you trying to stay mad at me? Please don't. I couldn't talk to you, when I could hardly understand it myself." Rangiku says, sounding more earnest than she normally does.

_Now she's sincere for me?_

"Well. It did bother me a bit, that I saved your ass, and then you avoided me. What kind of way is that to thank someone?" Renji asks in a grumble, and Rangiku ducks her head a bit, in shame.

"You're right. I was beyond rude. I owe you big time for helping me out, when I screwed up. I will definitely make it up to you. If you let me." Rangiku tells him, and Renji looks back at her.

"You already know I'm going to forgive you, so cut the bullshit." He says, even though he turns a bit pink as he says it.

Rangiku smiles. She did know he'd forgive her, she hadn't really doubted that at all.

* * *

"Okay here is one, that says the best way to get over an old love, is to find a new love. I think you tried that, I wonder what else there is. Here is one that says you have to realize that true love is always mutual, and that one sided love can never compare to that which is shared." Tatsuki reads, and Inoue lowers her eyes.

"How can someone say that one sided love can't be as strong? I don't think I agree with that at all. It hurts, to love, and want someone so badly, yet all they see is...someone else who actually shares their feelings. It's just not fair." She mumbles, and Tatsuki tries to ignore her.

"Here's one that says, if you can't get over a guy, and you feel like you're going to spend the rest of your life loving him, then you need to get out and experience more of the world. It's naïve to think that it can only happen once. People can fall in love more than once in their life." Tatsuki says, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"That didn't sound very nice." Inoue comments, and Tatsuki nods.

"It seems like this person was being a bit harsh. Someone else suggested that you take up new hobbies to occupy your mind, and another person said that pining away over one guy is simply ridiculous. If he can't see how wonderful you are, then he obviously doesn't deserve you. You deserve a man that thinks you're as wonderful as you think he is." Tatsuki reads, and she agrees very much with the sentiment.

"Ishida-kun used to think a lot of me." Inoue mutters, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"Well maybe he'll think a lot of you again. You never know." Tatsuki points out, and Inoue shakes her head.

"Don't forget, he has my journal. I'm sure he'll never give me another chance." She says, in a sad voice, and Tatsuki is ready to pull her hair out.

_She's bound and determined to stay miserable, it seems._

* * *

"You came!" Sado says, when he sees Rukia and Ichigo at the club.

_Hey King, he's not wrong you know, you definitely came!_

"We love your band, of course we came." Rukia tells Sado, and he grins at her.

"I see you went with the leather again. I still can't get used to it." He says, and Rukia laughs.

"Ichigo wanted me to wear it." Rukia reveals, and Ichigo turns a bit pink, since he only likes her knowing his freaky side.

_He's getting to be as big a horn ball as his hollow is, and he's infinitely more sexy like that! Don't you agree, Queen? When he's got that take charge attitude, and he really works to please you. They're in common, when it comes to that._

"You pull it off well. I'm glad you two came by. The band will be out, in a few minutes." Sado says, before he goes to head for the other members in his band.

Ichigo feels himself having the same reaction he had the first time he saw her in the leather…he keeps staring at her cute little body. His hollow does the same.

_Seeing her like that…King! It's like it's my birthday!_


	72. Kurosaki Girls

_Chapter 72_

_Kurosaki Girls_

These past few months have passed by quite quickly for Rukia. Being with Ichigo, just killing hollows, checking up on Inoue, preparing for her wedding, training, and of course being Ishida's wedding gown model.

There hasn't even been a hollow with the ability to force her to release her zanpakutou, they've all been complete weaklings. It's left her wondering, when they'll next see a strong one, since she's anxious to put some of her new techniques from training, into practice.

Rukia has been shocked at how huge Inoue has grown, in the past few months, and she's looking about ready to pop. It's made Rukia stare at herself in the mirror on several occasions, just wondering if she even has the body capacity, to ever give birth.

She tries not to think about those kinds of things too often, since the mere idea that she might not be able to give birth to Ichigo's child makes her feel really sad. She has to remind herself that it's something her mind came up with, not how it actually is.

Rukia finally lost a bit of her temper, in planning the wedding, and told Yuzu to make half the decisions. It had surprised the girls, that Rukia lost a bit of patience, after being asked thirty questions in a row about what she wanted for her wedding.

No matter how much she thinks about it, she doesn't understand how there can be so many freaking questions about a wedding that's happening in the freaking park. She also didn't fully understand, all that was being asked of her.

_Why would someone want a special napkin design? Aren't they just going to wipe their faces with the napkins anyways? And why were we asked if we wanted our names on a matchbook cover?_

She felt a million times better, when she handed the decision making over to Yuzu. Not only that, Yuzu had been thrilled to play such a big part, in making her brother's wedding beautiful and perfect.

Training has been so fun lately, since it seems like as time passes, Rukia gets more and more tolerant of her inner hollow. She is as attracted to Ichigo as her hollow is, she understands a lot of her hollow's perverted comments, and often agrees with her hollow's opinions.

Ichigo spent the night at Sado's house, and she hasn't seen him since the day before. It's almost time to put on her wedding dress. All Rukia wants, is for everything to run smoothly.

_Please don't let any hollows show up!_

Even though her brother promised her that he'd have Shinigami in town to do any fighting if necessary, it will be very difficult for her to remain calm if she can feel one, anywhere nearby. There are only two hollows she doesn't feel uncomfortable around. Hers, and his.

The doorbell rings, and it's Ishida, with her wedding gown, which Yuzu accepts, with big eyes, since she can't believe how gorgeous Rukia-chan will look in his magnificent creation. It's strapless, will have silk directly up against her skin, and lace on the outside of that. It has a sparkly effect across the breast area, and it looks fit for a princess.

Rukia is staring at her hair, which is already done for the occasion. The glittering white clips, that hold her hair to her head, contrast greatly with the shade of her hair, but she really likes the effect it gives.

"I can't remember the last time I wore my hair up." Rukia says, as she admires her appearance in the mirror.

Her face isn't hidden by her hair at all. Even the piece of hair that typically falls in the center of her face, is clipped back against her head.

* * *

"You don't look nervous, at all." Sado says, as he watches Ichigo put on the watch his father gave to him last week.

Ichigo flashes back what his father said, when he gave it to him.

"_It was a gift from your mother, to me, to wear for our wedding, she was worried I'd arrive late. I think she'd want me to lend it to you, for your wedding day. You don't have to return it, until you come back from the honeymoon."_

"What's to be nervous about? I'm marrying Rukia, after all. It's one of few decisions I haven't had any doubts about. Nothing feels more right, than this." Ichigo says, even as he smiles a bit. "She's perfect for me, Sado." He finishes.

"I know. I've known for a long time. There was a time when I wondered if either one of you would ever figure it out." He admits, and Ichigo puts his head down.

"I've known for a long time too, I just didn't have a whole lot of opportunity to do anything about it, until after we were finished with the whole Aizen mess." Ichigo says, and Sado nods.

"Life was pretty hectic back then." He agrees, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"When I realized how much I cared about her, she was in the middle of being confronted by her brother and Renji, to go back to Soul Society. I knew I cared already…but I didn't know how much. Then she decided to stay in Soul Society, and I couldn't tell her! Then when she came back, we barely had a chance to reconnect, when we were attacked by the Arrancar. Then I had to go away, to do something about my inner hollow, and then Inoue was kidnapped. It's hard to make the initial connection with so many distractions." Ichigo says, and he remembers the pain of loving her, without being able to show it.

"I think your feelings were clear enough back then too." Sado says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I know she knew." Ichigo confirms, and Sado lets out a little chuckle.

"I think everyone knew. The way you are with her, was always different from how you were with the rest of us. I'm sure that back then, even her brother had to have noticed it." Sado points out, and Ichigo realizes Sado is correct.

"He probably did figure it out. He asked me why I kept trying to save her. I never answered him." Ichigo says, as he remembers his confrontation with Byakuya, which feels like it was so damned long ago.

"I'm sure all of Soul Society knew. When we were with a guy from the Twelfth Division, he asked us why we would go so far for Kuchiki, and Inoue said something about how to you, Kuchiki-san was not just nakama. I think that was the instant I realized Ishida had a thing for her. It's incredible, the way things have turned out." He says, more long winded than usual.

"You can get out of the habit of calling her Kuchiki, since she'll be a Kurosaki in a short amount of time." Ichigo says, with a pleased smile on his face.

_Oi! King! You ready to make another deal with me or what? I won't say anything else for the rest of the day, if you give me two days with her hollow, next time she's menstruating!_

Ichigo lets out an annoyed sigh, and it's so sudden, it surprises Sado when he hears it.

"Something wrong?" He asks his soon to be married friend, and Ichigo just shakes his head.

"Nothing you need to worry about. My hollow is just getting on my nerves." Ichigo mutters, and Sado stares at him a moment.

"Your hollow?" Sado asks, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"Give me a minute, okay?" Ichigo asks, before he goes to the bathroom to make a deal with his hollow.

* * *

Tatsuki helps Inoue, make her way to her seat for the wedding ceremony. It's been quite tedious, taking care of the girl, but she's used to it, and doesn't intend to abandon her pregnant friend. Tatsuki hopes that seeing Ichigo get married will help finalize it, in Inoue's head.

_Maybe she can truly let go, if she sees the love in their eyes as they become husband and wife._

"Tatsuki-chan, we're here really early." Inoue says, as she looks around, and her friend nods her head.

"It's easier to arrive before the crowd." Tatsuki says as she eyes her friend's pregnant belly.

"The weather is perfect for a wedding, even though it's still so early in the year." Inoue says, as she looks up. Tatsuki looks up as well.

"Not a cloud in sight. They really lucked out." Tatsuki says observantly, wondering if it's some sort of omen.

"It's sure to be a beautiful wedding." Inoue whispers, as she looks at the atmosphere.

_It's as though the world is sparkling, and rejoicing at the union about to take place here today._

* * *

"You look gorgeous! Absolutely magnificent!" Yuzu says with starry eyes. Mashiro walks in the room, with her bridesmaid's dress on.

"Oh you look so pretty!" She gushes, when she sees Rukia.

"You too!" Rukia says back, and Mashiro beams.

"I was surprised, when you called to ask me to be your maid of honor." She says, and Rukia laughs.

"You are my closest female friend. I couldn't very well ask Renji to be my bridesmaid." Rukia points out, and Yuzu rushes, to get her own dress on.

"Did you know?! He's dating Matsumoto Rangiku!" Mashiro says, and Rukia nods.

"He called to tell me that a couple of months ago. I'm really happy for him. I think they'll make a great couple." Rukia says, and Mashiro nods.

"Because of my duties, I couldn't come here until today. Sorry. I wish you'd bite me, but then you might get blood on your beautiful dress." She says, and Rukia nods.

"I would cry, if this dress got ruined before the ceremony. I think Ishida would cry with me." Rukia says, and Mashiro winks at her.

"Maybe after the ceremony, later on. Okay?" She says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Yeah sure." Rukia says.

Karin walks in the room in her own dress, looking mighty annoyed that she has to be a part of the wedding.

_I can't believe dad threatened to take away my allowance for a year if I told Rukia-chan no…_

"Karin-chan! You look so pretty!" Yuzu says, as she stares wide eyed at her sister. There's no sign of the tomboy that usually can be seen when you look at her.

"Thanks, you too." Karin grumbles, even though she can't help but to admire Rukia in her wedding gown.

_She's such a petite girl, that she looks almost like a magical fairy, dressed in a bride's gown. _

There's no sign of the warrior that Karin knows Rukia to be.

"Ichigo's little sisters look so cute as your bridesmaids! The whole family is good looking, huh?" Mashiro says, as she admires the girls in their dresses.

"Yes, they are all good looking people." Rukia agrees, as she smiles at the girls.

"Shouldn't we be leaving soon?" Karin asks impatiently, since she's in a hurry to get this over with as soon as possible.

_I hope none of my soccer buddies see me in this dress._

"We still have time, and I still have jewelry to put on. Ichigo's father gave me a necklace to wear. He said Ichigo's mother wore it on their wedding day." Rukia says, as she points at the necklace on the dresser.

"I'll help you with it!" Yuzu says with a big smile, but Karin crosses her arms with a bit of envy.

_It belonged to mother…_

It's a quick little reminder, that the day is not about her and Yuzu, but rather about her brother and Rukia-chan.

After they get the necklace on, the girls all head down the stairs, where Isshin is waiting, to take them to the park.

"I'm so lucky to have so many beautiful women in my home!" Isshin says, as he stares adoringly at Rukia and Mashiro.

"You're still pathetic!" Karin snaps, before she belts him in the gut.

"Karin-chan! You could rip your dress!" Yuzu says worriedly, even as Isshin smiles.

"And my lovely daughters, I must have pictures!" Isshin announces, before grabbing the camera off the coffee table. Mashiro and Rukia exchange a look.

_He had this planned, didn't he?_

* * *

Ichigo feels a bit annoyed, since his hollow is changing up his demand.

_I want three days, let me have three, King!_

"I thought you said two!" Ichigo mutters out loud, but his hollow chuckles at him.

_That was before. You didn't agree, and now the terms have changed!_

"Fine. But for each word you speak beyond this moment today, I will eliminate one of those days." Ichigo says, adding on the condition.

He smiles happily, when he is awarded with silence in his head.

_This is what I need, to really enjoy getting married to Rukia._

* * *

"Orihime!" Rangiku waves, as she drags Renji with her.

"Rangiku-san!" Inoue says in surprise.

"Yo," Renji says, even as Rangiku still has a hold of him.

"Renji was invited, and brought me to the wedding as his date!" Rangiku exclaims, and Inoue's mouth falls open.

"Date?" Inoue asks, and Rangiku smiles.

"We've been seeing each other since the fighting ended, months ago." Rangiku explains, and Inoue is shocked.

"I never even noticed you liked each other!" Inoue exclaims, causing her big breasted friend to smile back at her.

"I didn't notice it back then either." She says, and Inoue's eyes widen in shock.

Tatsuki can't help it, she smiles.

_To keep on reminding her that you don't always find the love of your life while you're still in high school, even if some do…that was nice._

* * *

Mayuri curses. He doesn't know if he'll have his project completed in time, before the baby is born. It's a race against the clock, and he feels like he's losing.

_To fool Soul Society properly, I can't have a half assed finished product! It has to be good enough to keep my plans from being found out!_

Endless days researching, without any sleep, has him crankier than hell. His eyes hurt, from being awake for so long, and all he wants to do, is crawl into bed.

* * *

_His father is pretty sexy too, Queen._

Rukia cringes for the first time in a long time. She does not look at Ichigo's father in that way.

_Don't be such a prude! He's a sexy man, and so mature! He probably knows all of the right ways to please a woman!_

"More pictures! I want one with my daughters and Rukia-chan, all with me!" Isshin says, and Rukia slowly walks over to join him, along with Ichigo's sisters.

"Alright everyone, say Ichigo eats worms!" Mashiro calls out, getting giggles out of all of her targets.

"Say Kurosaki girls rule!" Isshin cries out next, and Rukia laughs.

"Kurosaki girls rule!" The girls all call out with big smiles, and Mashiro snaps the photo.

"Soon, you'll be one." Mashiro says with a wink, and Rukia smiles hugely.

"I can't wait." Rukia whispers, getting smiles out of everyone.


	73. Startling Pain

_Chapter 73_

_Startling Pain_

"Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" Mayuri is too pissed to say anything else at the moment. His mind however, is running a million miles a second.

_I am incredibly brilliant! This should be so incredibly easy, so why haven't I gotten it right yet? This is beyond frustrating! _

_I have collected such high level spirit particles, and put my brain to extraordinary effort! Why do I keep coming up with nothing but failures? I created Nemu for crying out loud! Why is this so fucking difficult?_

He smacks his hand against the table, and curls his lip in disgust with himself.

"No. There is a way. I will find it. I will definitely find it. I can't pass up the opportunity of such a fine specimen. I already made up my mind. Back to square one." He mutters, as he concentrates on the project at hand.

He narrows his eyes, and takes a few deep breaths, before he leans back down, and tries to make what he's imagining in his head, come to life.

* * *

"Let me go get more film!" Isshin shouts, before hurrying off. Yuzu and Karin move by the front door, and Mashiro sighs at Rukia.

"We didn't even get any kind of chance to give you a bachelorette party!" Mashiro pouts, and Rukia smiles wickedly.

"It's thanks to that, Ichigo agreed not to have a bachelor party, so I think I'm the one who made out on that deal." She explains with a sparkle in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to get married without helping you sow your wild oats. You may not be able to have a party, but at least you can have a passionate kiss from a girl!" Mashiro says, and Rukia starts to shake her head.

"You shouldn't do that, you're with Kensei now." She protests, and Mashiro yanks Rukia in.

"Kensei doesn't mind what I do with you. I think he's secretly turned on by it." She explains, and Rukia pulls her head back as Mashiro places a couple of kisses on her cheek.

"Come on! You're going to ruin my dress!" Rukia snaps, and Mashiro sighs.

"Then quit fighting it. Just kiss me and I'll feel like I did my duty, to get you to do something wild before your wedding." Mashiro says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Knock it off!" Rukia can hardly believe Mashiro is being this persistent.

"Then do you want me to eat you out?" She asks, and Rukia just gawks at her, as does Ichigo's father, who just walked around the corner in time to hear Mashiro's question.

Luckily, the girls don't hear.

"Time for more pictures!" Isshin shouts, even as he wonders what Rukia's answer would have been, if he hadn't intervened.

* * *

"It was nice, to wake up on my wedding day, without my father kicking me in the head." Ichigo laments, and Sado's eyes widen.

"I knew he attacked you, but he kicks you in the head?" Sado can hardly believe what he's hearing.

"He used to do it while I was still sleeping. Now he waits for me to exit my room and attacks me. Thanks to Rukia," Ichigo explains.

"You have an interesting family." He says, with his grin getting better. Ichigo glances at him with widened eyes.

"You think so?" He asks, and Sado nods his head, affirming his point.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah, Sado, lets go." Ichigo says that, but his mind is already fully on Rukia.

_I can't wait to see my bride._

* * *

Inoue is extremely grateful that nobody is paying her any attention, because it's taking all of her willpower, not to let out a moan of pain.

_It hurts! It's too early, why does it hurt?_

She says nothing, and does her best to dispel the pain she's feeling, but no matter how still she sits, the pain keeps coming back.

_These have to be fake contractions! It's too early for the baby!_

Inoue takes careful breaths, and feels relieved, when it seems the pain goes away.

_I knew it! They were fake!_

Then she nearly doubles over at the next flash of pain. It was much stronger than the last one.

Nobody has even noticed, that Inoue Orihime is in labor.

* * *

"What are you doing?" Zangetsu asks Hollow Ichigo, even though he's sure he doesn't want to know.

"_This lovely present appeared here today. You should get lost, because I'm going to take advantage of this gift_." Hollow Ichigo says, licking his lips.

Zangetsu isn't sure what to make of the figure that has appeared. She's obviously more like a doll than anything else, except that she appears have a real form.

"Leave her be." Zangetsu says, earning a scoff from Hollow Ichigo.

"_Yeah right! You should be happy! I've finally got the perfect place to release myself! Get out of here, because I'm about to fill up the tank_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he lifts the Rukia-like figure up into his arms, and rips her dress off of her.

Zangetsu backs away. The girl is completely emotionless, and unresponsive to Hollow Ichigo's excitement.

Zangetsu begins to wonder if Ichigo didn't somehow create this in his mind, just to calm his inner hollow down.

Hollow Ichigo doesn't notice or care that his prey is practically unresponsive in his arms. He has plenty of time to get her to react, and he loves a challenge. He grins in happiness, just before he tears off his own robes.

* * *

Byakuya steps through the Senkai Gate, and he's pleased with how perfectly he managed to time things. He'll arrive at the park where his sister's wedding is being held, before she is due to arrive there.

He has a small group of Shinigami with him.

"It is your duty to take care of any hollows that show up. You'll all be here for a few weeks. Until my sister arrives back from her honeymoon." He instructs them.

"Yes, sir!" They all respond in unison.

"Move out." Byakuya orders, before he uses his shunpo to get to the location of Rukia's wedding to Kurosaki.

* * *

When Ishida arrives at the wedding with Nemu and his baby, he immediately spots Inoue. Nemu and he notice at the same time, that she appears to be in a bit of pain.

"She looks like she's ready to give birth." Nemu says in a low voice.

The Quincy can only nod, as he looks on.

"I guess I should go check on her." Ishida sighs, and Nemu smiles proudly.

"Of course, especially if she's in labor." She adds, and Ishida frowns at that.

_She really does look like she might be in labor._

* * *

As they head for the park, Ichigo is pretty quiet, but he doesn't seem insecure, or unsure at all.

Sado imagined it would be very normal to feel pre-wedding jitters, but Ichigo looks so collected, it's almost as if he isn't about to pledge his soul to someone for all eternity…since their marriage will extend past death.

"Ichigo…you are really ready?" Sado asks, and Ichigo throws him a sideways grin.

"I can't wait to hear people call her Kurosaki-san. I'm really going to like that." Ichigo says, with a silly smile on his face, and Sado hides his own amused smile.

_I don't think I've ever seen a guy so in love, like he is with Kuchiki…_

"I have to get out of the habit of calling her Kuchiki." Sado says.

"Yes, please do." Ichigo nods his head a bit more aggressively as he says that.

"Alright, I'm going to call Keigo and Mizuiro, to make sure they're on their way." Sado says, and Ichigo nods.

_Going to get married._

* * *

"I'll be right back!" Mashiro calls out, as though she's going to use the bathroom, but instead she hurries into Ichigo's room, which she can sense easily from the lingering reiatsu.

After a minute, she finds what she's looking for.

Soul Candy.

"It's time to go!" Rukia's voice reaches her ears, and Mashiro smiles, as she grabs the candy.

"I need help with my dress!" Mashiro yells. "Rukia! Come help me!" She calls out. Rukia is immediately suspicious, but she heads carefully back up the stairs.

When Rukia gets into Ichigo's room, it's a sudden struggle that Mashiro wins, due to the bride not wanting to ruin her dress. It takes Mashiro under a minute, to get Rukia to swallow the pill.

When Rukia pops out of her gigai, Chappy looks down and squeals. Rukia is focused on Mashiro though.

"Why did you do that?" Rukia asks, and Mashiro gives her a sheepish smile.

"Either kiss me to sow your wild oats, or bite my neck." Mashiro says, and Rukia sighs.

"You're not going to let this go, are you?" Rukia asks, even though she already knows the answer.

"Have some fun!" Mashiro yells, and Rukia shakes her head.

"You sound like my hollow…" Rukia says, even as she hears her hollow giggle evilly in her head.

_I would have already bitten her! You know we work better with more reiatsu! Quit hesitating and bite her!_

Rukia sighs. The sooner she gets this out of the way, the sooner she can go marry Ichigo.

"It's only at times like this that I find you annoying." Rukia mutters, which makes Mashiro get a bit of a sad look on her face that Rukia quickly works to remove.

Rukia bites into Mashiro's neck, and the girl reacts just like she always has. She grabs at Rukia, but that doesn't last all that long. The only reason she's giving in, is because she knows both Ichigo and her inner hollow have no objections when she does this.

When Mashiro crashes to the floor, Rukia calmly gets back into her gigai, and shakes her head, as she waits for Mashiro to collect herself, and her dignity back up, to proceed out of the house, for her wedding.

Rukia stares at the clock, but it's a full two minutes, before Mashiro can even stand.

"The effects of your bites have grown much stronger." Mashiro says, with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Really? Ichigo doesn't seem to have a problem being functional when I bite him." Rukia comments breezily, before she walks towards the door.

"Really?!" Mashiro asks with shock. "He really is incredibly strong!" She says, with admiration and amazement.

"Yeah, he's wonderful, which is why I'd like to make it to my wedding in time. Come on, you're the maid of honor, I can't do this without you." Rukia tells her, and Mashiro dutifully obeys.

"I'll take good care of you, I have to make it up to you…" Mashiro says with a giggle, as they head down the stairs.

When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Isshin has a look of relief on his face.

"For a minute there, I thought maybe Rukia-chan was having second thoughts, and considering escaping out the window!" Isshin says, causing Rukia to burst into laughter.

"Yeah right." Rukia says, as she shakes her head at him.

"I told him you wouldn't abandon Ichi-ni, but he wouldn't listen to reason." Karin says, as she rolls her eyes, and Yuzu nods.

"We both told him. Are you ready to leave, Rukia-chan?" Yuzu says, and Rukia nods.

"Definitely." Rukia says, with a strong look of happiness making all of her features light up beautifully.

* * *

"Oi, I think something's wrong with her." Renji says suddenly, as he sees Ishida approaching Inoue with a look of worry on his face.

Tatsuki looks over, and she can tell, even though Inoue is trying to hide it, she's in a great amount of pain.

Then Ishida reaches them, and Tatsuki keeps her mouth shut.

"Inoue…san… are you okay?" Ishida asks, as he looks at her carefully.

"I think I'll be okay to see the ceremony, but I'd like to go to the hospital right after they're married." Inoue says in a strained voice.

"Maybe you should leave now." Ishida says in a low voice, and Inoue is suddenly distracted, because Ichigo and Sado have walked into view.

Tatsuki follows Inoue's gaze, and sees Ichigo looking completely splendid in his tuxedo. He also looks happy to be getting married.

"I'd really like to see them get married…" Inoue says, even as another pain comes on. She turns to the side, and grabs the back of the chair for support as her body aches from a terribly long contraction.

"Orihime…I think you should go to the hospital too. This is the life of your baby that we're talking about here." Rangiku says, while Renji nods his head in agreement.

"It's still too early! I'll just end up sitting in the hospital bed, feeling the same pain, and waiting! I'd rather wait to see the wedding and then go!" Inoue says, immediately after the pain subsides.

Everyone exchanges a glance. They all think she should go, but everyone also thinks she should see the union of Ichigo and Rukia, for emotional closure. She can't very well devote her life to a married man that pays her no attention, after all.

"Oh, the captain is here!" Renji says suddenly, and that gets everyone's attention. They turn to see Kuchiki Byakuya in a gigai, looking every inch a model in his tuxedo.

"Damn!" Tatsuki says, as she gets a good look at him.

"That's Rukia's brother." Renji tells Tatsuki, but she can only gulp as she stares at the first man to ever make her weak in the knees. She's glad she's sitting.

_He's one fine ass hunk!_

Then she realizes that he's scowling a bit at Ichigo. Tatsuki wonders how upset he is, over this marriage.

Ichigo ignores Byakuya, and walks with Sado to their place in the ceremony. When he sees his father, he knows Rukia is also here. She and her bridesmaids came in the limo, while Isshin drove ahead of them. Then he sees the limo pull into view. Ichigo ignores his father, who immediately makes his way over to Inoue, upon noticing her condition.

Ichigo's eyes are on the limo, and he can't wait to get a look at his beautiful bride.

Over by Inoue, Isshin sits directly behind her and leans over to whisper in her ear.

"Why are you here if you're in labor?" He asks, since he can tell by the look on her face, that she's in pain.

"I wanted to see my friends get married…" Inoue says in a tight voice, and Isshin shakes his head.

"I have a feeling you're going to deliver your baby during the ceremony, judging by the length of your last contraction, and the fact that you're already starting another right now. You're lucky a doctor is here with you. You should have gone to the hospital." He tells her, and Inoue gasps.

_I'm really that close? No way!_

The limo door opens, and the bridesmaids all file out of the car. Rukia stays hidden in the limo, and Inoue breathes heavily as she looks back and forth between the limo, and Kurosaki-kun.

She can hardly concentrate on the progression of the wedding at this point, she's in so much pain, but then Rukia emerges from the limo, looking like some sort of fairytale princess.

It's at this moment, Inoue feels a startling pain.


	74. Great Happiness

_Chapter 74_

_Great Happiness_

Rukia waited until she saw her brother outside of the limo, before she stepped out of it. She smiles at him, as he holds out his arm to her.

"Thank you, ni-sama." Rukia says, with her eyes shining in excitement and happiness.

"Rukia, are you sure about this?" Byakuya asks in a low voice, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I've never been more sure of anything in my life." She assures him, and he smiles.

"Then it's time for us to get you to his side." Byakuya says, in a low voice.

Neither of them notice that Inoue's contractions have started, because Rukia's too busy smiling at all of the guests. Nearly half of the Thirteen Protection Squads have come to witness her union to Ichigo.

It seems like she's walking in a dream, as she goes with Byakuya to make her way up to Ichigo.

Over by Inoue, Isshin is asking Tatsuki to videotape the wedding while he keeps an eye on Inoue.

Rangiku moves over next to Inoue, with the intention of muffling her cries, in the event she gets too loud, but the girl is hardly making a bare squeak, the pain is so monumental that she is actually incapable of making a sound.

While Tatsuki is taping, Rukia's walk down the aisle, and Isshin pulls Inoue's chair completely around to face him. Her contraction ends, and she's breathing hard.

"You need to remove your underwear." Isshin tells her, causing her to blush.

"What?!" Inoue says in a horrified voice, and Isshin gives her a serious look.

"You're about to give birth. You can't keep them on." He informs her, and Inoue can hardly believe that this is the situation she finds herself in.

"Okay." Inoue says, nervously, as she quickly reaches up, and slides her panties off.

Isshin is very businesslike, even though he offers her a comforting smile, and he lifts her legs into the air, and places her feet against his chest.

"It's a good thing you decided to wear a dress." Isshin mutters, as he adjusts her feet, and pulls back her skirt, to prepare for the arrival of her baby.

Nemu looks at Ishida, and his eyes are wide.

"I'm glad I didn't have our baby outside." Nemu says, and Ishida nods his head.

He agrees, but he'd look a little bit crazy if he tried to talk to her right now. Not to mention there are so many Shinigami around, one of them could easily put one and one together, to figure out Nemu's secret.

Ichigo is staring at Rukia as she slowly makes her way down the aisle, he can't even think of looking anywhere else.

_As much as Ishida hates Shinigami, he sure did make her one hell of an amazing gown_.

In his opinion, it takes far too long for her to make her way to his side. He doesn't realize how everyone except for two people have stood for the bride, since all he can do, is stare at her, in all her beautiful glory.

When she finally makes her way to his side, he feels much better. Byakuya hugs Rukia, and then presents her to Ichigo.

"You look so good in your tux." Rukia's voice is very quiet, but Ichigo, Byakuya, and Sado all hear her. Ichigo blushes, Sado smiles, and Byakuya scowls a bit.

"And you look like a beautiful mythical goddess in your gown." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia smiles hugely, as they turn towards the man performing the ceremony.

The guests have taken their seats again, and Inoue's mouth is being covered by Rangiku-san, since a much sharper pain is hitting her body, but this time, her voice is functional.

Rangiku sighs in relief, that she was successful in completely muffling the sound of Inoue crying in pain, and Isshin is focused on Inoue, quietly directing her to breathe the proper way to help in the whole process.

"Ichigo and Rukia will be out for murder if their wedding is ruined." Renji mutters under his breath, into Rangiku's ear, and she fully agrees with that assessment.

"Don't worry, I'll muzzle her. I'm going to erect a barrier around them." Rangiku says.

"Don't." Isshin says to her, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"Why not?" She asks Ichigo's father. Inoue's contraction subsides, and she tries very hard to deal with the pain, without bawling in tears.

"It will just draw more attention. You can, however, use a binding spell to gag her." He tells Rangiku, and Inoue's eyes widen in fear.

"Gag me?" Inoue repeats quietly, and Isshin gives her a sympathetic look.

"I can't have you ruin my son's wedding. Don't worry, we're going to make this go as easily as possible for-" Isshin is cut off, as Inoue's eyes squeeze shut for another giant contraction.

Rangiku quickly uses a binding spell that wraps cloth around the back of Inoue's head, and comes around to cover her mouth.

"It's starting." Isshin says, and Ishida leans around Ichigo's father to get a look, and he realizes that the doctor wasn't kidding. He can see the very top of the head, poking into view.

"Ooh, Ishida-sama! Sayuri will have a brother or sister with the same shade of hair as her!" Nemu exclaims happily, and Ishida has to hold back a smile, at hearing her happiness.

Ichigo and Rukia have taken each other's hands, to recite their vows at this point, and most of the guests have their eyes on the handsome couple, as they stare at one another lovingly.

Mashiro an Yuzu have tears in their eyes, as they listen to the couple recite their vows, and even Karin's eyes look a bit glassy as she listens to their vows.

Both Ichigo and Rukia vow to love one another, cherish one another, and stick with each other through thick and thin, but they also added some new vows, not traditionally found in most weddings.

"I promise to not only love and cherish you, but I will work my hardest to always understand you, protect you, and face life's hardships together." Rukia says in a low voice.

Ichigo's added vows were also quite emotional for Rukia's bridesmaids.

"As long as I live, be it in the living life, or the life beyond, I will spend every waking moment loving you. Nothing would ever tear me from you, make me doubt you, or make me stop loving you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes are shining.

"Really?" Rukia whispers, and Ichigo smiles, since he wasn't done yet.

"There won't be a day in my existence, where I don't try to make you happy or put that beautiful smile on your face. I promise to spend the rest of my existence making you as happy as what you've made me, since the day I met you." Ichigo says, and even his bride has tears of great happiness in her eyes.

Mashiro wipes away a tear as she watches them stare lovingly at one another like nobody else is even around them, and then she looks at the crowd.

It seems she and Ichigo's sisters aren't the only ones who are emotionally affected by the couple's loving vows. Plenty of the guests are dabbing at their eyes, and blowing their noses, hoping they too find a love as amazing as the love of the couple getting married.

A collective sigh goes up among the guests not huddled around Inoue, who at this point is in the process of giving birth.

Ishida stares as the head is fully visible, and Ichigo's father gently guides the body out, even as he directs Inoue, very quietly to push again.

"I wonder if it will be a boy or a girl!" Nemu says with excitement, since nobody besides her baby and Ishida can even sense her presence.

"Hang in there, you're almost done! I need one more big push!" Isshin whispers to Inoue, who gives him a short nod.

She closes her eyes, and bears down once more.

_I should have gone to the hospital when everyone told me to…_

"Look Ishida-sama! She's got the shoulders out! Any second now!" Nemu exclaims in her excitement, and Ishida just stares, as the rest of the baby slides out of Inoue's body.

Rangiku looks at Inoue sympathetically, and undoes the binding spell, as the baby starts to cry, rather quietly.

"Did I completely miss my son's wedding?" Isshin asks with a crestfallen face, but when he looks up, he sees them exchanging their rings.

"No." Renji says, and Isshin gives Ishida a quick look.

"You need to call the hospital and get an ambulance here right away. This baby needs to be cleaned up, and taken care of properly." He tells him, and Ishida just nods his head silently, before he whips out his cell phone. Inoue still is uncomfortable since she has yet to birth the placenta.

Rukia is sure she hears a baby crying, as she and Ichigo are given permission to kiss one another, but she decides it's in her imagination, because the moment he leans down, and presses his lips against hers, all she can think about, is how she's the luckiest girl in existence.

As they kiss, they hear Isshin hooting and hollering, which gets everyone else cheering. As they pull away, and look at their guests, the noise gets even louder.

"Congratulations!"

"You're such a beautiful couple!"

"I've never seen a bride look so radiant!"

"When's the first baby?"

Rukia and Ichigo exchange smiles, as they hear some of the different cheers and comments laced into all of the noise. Ichigo reaches down, and swings his bride up into his arms.

"I missed you last night." He tells her with the love in his eyes shining brightly.

"I missed you, too." Rukia whispers back.

"The strangest thing…I could have sworn I heard a baby crying, right before we kissed…" Ichigo tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"I thought I heard that too!" She exclaims, and Ichigo looks at her with shock.

"I wonder if it was a sign that we should have babies soon." He says, and Rukia blushes.

"It probably was." Rukia says with a nod of her head, and Ichigo laughs with happiness at his bride.

"Do you know, that I love you so damned much, I just want to marry you again?" He asks her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"That's got to be the sweetest thing a man has ever said to his bride, after marrying her." Rukia says, and Ichigo winks at her.

"Now it's time to make you my wife." He says with a suggestive eyebrow wiggle.

The couple is so focused on one another, that they don't even see the wedding photographer snapping all kinds of romantic loving shots of them staring at one another, smiling, and conversing.

"Congratulations!" Yuzu says suddenly, as she throws herself into Rukia's side.

Rukia blushes, and puts her arm around her new sister-in-law.

"Thank you, Yuzu-chan." Rukia says softly, as she half hugs the girl.

"I don't know if now is the right time to tell you, but Kensei took me shopping for an engagement band, and when it's resized, he's going to put it on my finger. He proposed last week." Mashiro says, and Rukia smiles hugely.

"Really?! Congratulations!" Rukia exclaims, and Mashiro winks at her.

"And of course I'm going to ask you to be my matron of honor." She says, and Rukia grins.

"How could I refuse?" Rukia asks with a sheepish smile, and Ichigo grins too.

"Does this mean you'll stop asking my wife to bite you?" He asks, and Mashiro snorts.

"Fat chance on that." She says, and Rukia giggles.

"It's an addiction for her." Rukia says, and Ichigo smirks.

"She's not the only one. I want to feel that again, tonight." He tells her, as he presses a light kiss on her forehead, which is captured by the photographer.

"You're going to get plenty tonight, don't you worry." Rukia assures him, and Ichigo grins.

They hear an approaching ambulance, but neither one of them pays any attention to it at the moment.

"You promise?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head with a wink.

"Most definitely." Rukia assures him, and he leans down to kiss her again.

"I'll do whatever I can to please you, Kurosaki-san. Anything you want…" Ichigo tells her lustily.

"That's what I like to hear." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo grins.

"Then I'll make sure I say it a lot." He informs her, as he starts to walk her towards the limo, so that they can go to the reception hall.

As they slowly get closer to the limo, with a sea of well wishers still cheering, the sounds of the ambulance get louder, and louder. Before Ichigo even makes it halfway down the aisle with Rukia, the ambulance pulls up, in front of the limo, while the EMT workers rush out with a stretcher.

"What happened?" Rukia asks curiously, as she suddenly notices Isshin waving the workers over by him.

"I don't know…" Ichigo says, as he sees blood on the front of his father's white dress shirt.

"Is something wrong with your father?" Rukia asks worriedly, and Ichigo shrugs, but then the EMT workers get over to where his father is at, and that's when they notice Inoue getting put on the stretcher, and the baby that is currently in Ishida's arms.

"She had the baby?!" Rukia says in shock, and Ichigo's face practically mirrors hers.

"In the middle of our wedding?" He says, and they meet each other's eyes.

"How did we not notice?" Rukia asks him in awe.

"Well…we did hear a baby crying." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"I can't believe Inoue gave birth during our wedding ceremony, and we didn't even notice it happening." She says, in disbelief.

Now that everyone is watching Inoue get rushed into the ambulance, and Ishida hands the infant over, before climbing in with her, Ichigo has a much easier time making his way out of the remainder of the aisle.

He quickly gets her to the limousine and once inside, he looks at her hungrily.

"Maybe we should get started on making our own baby." Ichigo says, as he starts flipping her gown up, so that her legs are exposed.

"Here?!" Rukia asks, and Ichigo leans forward to close the partition between them and the chauffeur.

"I can't think of a better place to start." He tells her huskily, as he peels her pantyhose down her legs, and then her silky white underwear.

"You're an animal." Rukia informs him, and he smiles, before he leans forward to lick her into agreeing with him.

Within one minute, Rukia is squealing, and Ichigo pulls down his pants and boxers to reveal his hardened state to her.

"I'm your animal." He says in a sexy voice, and Rukia nods in agreement.

"Give it to me Ichigo, don't wait anymore!" She tells him, and he smiles.

"Your wish is my command." He tells her, and he quickly penetrates his bride, but not before feeling a great happiness.

_I finally married you, and you're mine forever._


	75. Celebrate

_Chapter 75_

_Celebrate_

Hollow Ichigo hasn't slowed down, since his beautiful Rukia doll appeared.

He has been banging her the whole time, and she hasn't uttered a single word of complaint about his roughness, or ability to keep on going, without needing a lot of time in between rounds, to rest.

He's kept her naked, and he's tried lots of kinky things with her, to see if he could get a reaction out of her, but besides hard breathing, and a few involuntary moans here and there, she stays fairly quiet.

"_Ha! I'm going to abuse your body, you're my doll!_" Hollow Ichigo tells her, but once again, there's no response out of her.

He doesn't waste any time at all, showing her that he means business. He marks her body with his teeth, and maneuvers her body into some intense positions.

He wonders how long this doll will last, before he either destroys it, or it disappears on its own. When he thinks about that, he realizes he has to make the best of the situation, and so he pushes at her even more.

"_Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan, Rukia-chan!_" He belts out, as he empties another cartridge inside of her.

* * *

Renji shakes his head, as he watches the limousine shake from the action inside of it. It's so obvious what the newly married couple is up to. Rangiku follows his gaze, and starts to laugh, when she sees the motion of the limo.

"Ichigo doesn't waste any time, does he?" She asks, and Renji shakes his head again.

"I guess not, the bastard could have waited until the limo started to move though," he says, causing his girlfriend to laugh in amusement at him. Renji glances at her.

"I think it's cute and romantic that they couldn't wait." She says, and Renji shakes his head.

_That's because you never saw the disturbing video of their hollows getting it on. Rukia and Ichigo aren't as innocent as you might like to think._

"Great…we're not the only ones who have noticed." Renji mutters, as most of the Shinigami have their eyes on the limo as well. Ukitake and the rest of the Thirteenth Division that attended, are also smirking as they notice the movement.

"Nobody's senses appear to be offended as a result," Rangiku says a moment too soon, before she notices Byakuya's expression. He looks murderous.

"Great…the captain has noticed." Renji mutters, and Rangiku holds back a laugh.

"He'll have to accept it sooner or later." Rangiku says, and Renji shoots her a swift glare.

"This isn't funny!" He warns her in a low voice, but Rangiku shakes her head.

"I disagree…it's so funny it's practically killing me not to laugh." She says, and he rolls his eyes.

* * *

In the ambulance, Nemu smiles happily at Ishida.

"A baby boy! We're getting a baby boy!" She says, and Ishida nods his head.

"A baby boy." Ishida repeats, as he stares in amazement at the newly arrived infant. Inoue is still in a bit of pain, but she looks up anyways, and smiles.

"Yes, Ishida-kun. A baby boy." She whispers, and Nemu is still smiling joyfully.

"Our own little Takumi!" Nemu exclaims, and Ishida nods his head.

Suddenly, he remembers his father will be at the hospital, and will have surely been notified that his son had called for an ambulance.

_What am I going to say to him?!_

* * *

Ichigo loves it. The limo is nice and spacious, and he's able to last for his beautiful bride. He pushes into his bride, pouring all of his love and emotions into the act.

She raises her hips to match his every thrust, before he pulls back out, and pushes in even harder. Still, she keeps up with him though.

"Rukia!" Ichigo groans, as he pushes harder, and his eyes begin to roll up into the back of his head.

Suddenly he collapses against her, and presses a romantic kiss up against her lips.

"That was perfect." Rukia whispers, and he kisses her again.

"I can't believe I actually married my dream girl." He tells her, but Rukia ruins the romantic atmosphere, with one simple question.

"Ichigo, why aren't we moving yet?" She asks, and his eyes widen, as he realizes she's right.

He'd been so wrapped up in making love to her, that he hadn't even thought about the fact that the limo hadn't moved. He quickly pulls his tux, back into place, and smoothes out his pants, before he raps on the partition.

"Oi! Why haven't we left yet?" Ichigo calls out, and the driver clears his throat nervously.

"That's because you didn't tell me what the destination was before you closed the partition." He explains, and Ichigo growls.

_How many people heard us, or saw the limo shaking around outside?!_

"Take us to the reception hall you idiot!" Ichigo hisses before he hits the partition again.

Rukia smirks as Ichigo grumbles obscenities under his breath. To her, it's hilarious that he's so worked up, over something so damned trivial in her mind.

_We're married now, Strawberry…there's nothing they can do about it._

* * *

Suddenly, Inoue passes out in the ambulance, and the EMT next to Ishida starts to show signs of real panic.

"We can't stop the bleeding, she's already unconscious." He says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"We're nearly there!" The other doctor says, since the hospital is less than a minute away.

"We need to hurry, or we're going to lose her." The other EMT says, and the doctor looks at Ishida.

"Would you like to hold her hand?" He asks, and Ishida shakes his head.

"I'd just be in your way." He responds, and Nemu looks on, in complete curiosity.

"Ishida-sama, might she die?" She asks, and Ishida gives the barest of shrugs.

_How do I really feel, about the idea of Inoue-san dying?_

* * *

At the reception, everyone has a blast. Even Byakuya enjoys himself, and Isshin has changed out of his shirt.

Rukia is thankful that Yuzu made so many of the important decisions, the ones she had been unable to make. She has to admit, the designer napkins actually have far more appeal than normal napkins, and the finds the whole evening to be rather amazing.

She and Ichigo share a dance, but he only knows slow dancing, and what he's learned in PE class. They chose a slow song for the first song, and the newly married couple just sway in each other's arms.

Rangiku and Renji manage to convince Sado to break the rules and drink. Even though Sado is a large man, his tolerance is not that high, and he ends up getting drunk before his speech. When the time comes for him to make his speech, he throws away the one he prepared beforehand.

His improvised speech, ends up being much longer than the one he had originally prepared, and a lot more embarrassing for the newly married couple.

Everyone quiets down, when Sado goes to the microphone, with a drink in his hand, and a silly drunken smile on his face. Ichigo notices that Sado has an alcoholic beverage, and he hopes his friend didn't get too wasted.

"We are here to celebrate, the union of the most perfect couple I have ever had the pleasure of knowing. For any of you who don't know, I am Ichigo's closest friend, outside of his wife, and longtime friend since childhood, Arisawa Tatsuki." Sado clears his throat, and Rangiku sticks up her arm.

"Yay! Go Sado!" Matsumoto cheers him on, and Sado grins goofily.

"When I met Ichigo, he was almost never happy, and he hardly ever smiled. We ended up making a promise to each other, after being targeted by gangs, that we'd always have each other's backs. That if either of us felt something was worth risking our lives over, the other would also risk their life too." Sado explains, which has a lot of Shinigami gaining a new understanding of Sado.

"Whoo-hoo!" Rangiku cheers, and Rukia rolls her eyes as she smiles, and gives Sado her full attention again.

"Then, Kuchiki Rukia walked into his life. The change in him was nearly instant. Everything about him brightened up, and his smiles started appearing much more frequently. His wife has been someone he has felt okay risking his life over, for a long time now, so she's important to me as well. I know it like I know the sky is blue, that they make the most perfect couple there is. I'm proud, and honored to be a part of the blessed event even that took place today, and I can only hope that I one day find a love as meaningful as theirs is. Good luck, and congratulations!" Sado says, as he raises his glass, and downs it while everyone is watching.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever heard him say so much at one time." Rukia says in amazement, and Ichigo nods.

"He's definitely drunk, but he did a good job." Ichigo says, since he's well aware of how much Rukia changed his life. Sado had put it into words, quite well.

When Rukia and Ichigo feed each other cake, everyone starts to cheer again, and Rukia enjoys the way Ichigo's lips lick all of the cake off of her fingers. Little does she know, she's having the exact same effect on him.

After eating, dancing, toasting, and eating some more, Ichigo realizes that he's gotten his bride more than tipsy. She, like Sado, is completely toasted.

_She'd better keep her promise to bite me tonight._

* * *

At the hospital, Ishida's father walks towards him, and he explains to Nemu that he has to have a talk with his father. Nemu stands next to him, hidden along with his first born daughter.

He prepares by clearing his throat, to talk to his father, but then his father passes right by him, without even sparing him a second glance. It pisses Ishida off far more than he'd like to admit. Then Inoue's doctor walks out.

"Are you the father?" He asks, and Ishida nods his head yes.

"Did you have a name picked out for the baby? The mother is in a coma and her health is uncertain. We're going to end up sending the baby home with you, if she stays like this." He says, and Ishida simply nods his head.

"His name will be Ishida Takumi." He says, and the doctor takes a closer look at his face, before his eyes widen.

_Ishida?! As in the same Ishida that owns this hospital?!_

"Right…Ishida Takumi." The doctor echoes, as he writes it down on his chart.

"The baby is okay, right Ishida-sama?" Nemu says worriedly, and Ishida pushes up his glasses, before addressing the doctor.

"I take that to mean there is nothing wrong with the health of my son?" He asks in a tight voice, and the doctor smiles at him.

"I can at least give you some good news. Your son is perfectly healthy. We're going to have him nurse with his mother, since it's one of the best things in the world for the infant's health, and we'll probably be able to have a nurse use a breast pump, if you wish to continue providing him, his mother's milk." The doctor says, and Ishida just smiles gratefully.

"Thank you very much." Ishida says softly.

Nemu smiles widely at Sayuri. She's practically bubbling in happiness, that the baby is born, and that she gets to have her Sayuri and Takumi, even though she only had to give birth to one of them.

"How about that!? You have a little brother! You're the luckiest girl in the world!" She exclaims, and Ishida just blinks.

_Was it really that easy? What if Inoue-san stays in a coma and just dies? Would I really feel bad, or would I want to celebrate?_

* * *

"_You're so flexible! Damn, the King has spoiled me! No matter how fucked up a position I put you in, you don't even try to get away from me! Furthermore, your pussy is just like the real thing! What a way to get this party started!_" Hollow Ichigo says, as he positions his doll as though she's a pretzel.

No matter where his hands grip her, or how he bites her, or how hard he shoves her face down onto his cock, she doesn't protest. He is able to truly revel in the feeling of getting rid of his stress in the proper way, since there have been no battles, and the King has been truly stingy about allowing him liberal use of his body.

_But this…is fucking perfect!_

He lets out excited grunts, and smiles ear to ear as he lifts her petite and light body into the air. He grips her solidly, and really forces himself as hard and as deep as their bodies will allow for.

"_Rukia-chan! The King has gotten married, and we're going to celebrate it the right way. Cry out for me, bitch!_" He calls out.

To his shock and amazement, she reacts to his verbal order. She begins to cry out, and he laughs excitedly.

"_That's it! My tight as little Rukia-chan! I'm going to fuck you until I'm running on empty!_" He vows, keeping his huge ear to ear smile, as he continues on his quest.

* * *

Ichigo pulls his sleeping bride up against him. She had started biting his neck on the way up to the hotel room, and the moment they'd gotten in the door, he'd had his way with her, right up against the door.

He'd been pleased with himself, that he'd lasted quite awhile for their second time of the day, and his cute bride had fallen asleep, immediately afterwards. He's not sleepy though, for some reason.

He wonders if it's because she's draped naked all over him, inside of the gorgeous hotel, with no worries of his family overhearing them.

He starts to shake her, to get her up for another round.

_We have to take advantage of this opportunity!_

"Rukia…wake up." Ichigo says, as he shakes her, and it seems she starts to stir.

"What?" she asks him sleepily.

"I want to make love to you…is that okay?" He asks, and her response isn't quite what he had been expecting.

"Yeah…it's fine. Just lock up before you go." Rukia orders him, and Ichigo stills completely, as he gives her a look of pure confusion.

"What? Are you a store or something now?" He asks her, and Rukia's voice isn't the one that answer him. It's her hollow's voice, even though there is no sign of the mask on her face.

"_Yeah, and there is another customer waiting._" She says, causing Ichigo to flinch in shock.

"Wh-What the hell is that supposed to mean?" He asks, a bit taken back by the response.

"_You know that hollow likes to come here too, and though it's painful after he leaves, while he's here, he really goes crazy in a good way._" She responds, and Ichigo just shakes Rukia harder.

"Oi! What the hell, wake up, Rukia!" He says quite loudly, and when her eyes open, they aren't her blue ones, they're her hollow eyes.

"_If you're looking for the milk, it's right here. Don't you want some?_" She asks him, and Ichigo simply gawks at her, and shakes her some more.

Rukia blinks, and when her eyes open back up, they're back to being her normal blue ones.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says, with a bit of relief, and she gives him a sleepy smile.

"Ichigo." She replies, and he gives her a quick kiss.

"I want you again." He tells her, and she smiles.

_I like the way he likes to celebrate._


	76. As It Stands

_Chapter 76_

_As It Stands_

Hollow Rukia pouts, as she retreats back into the inner world. For a moment, she had almost been totally free, and with Ichigo. She had actually looked forward to it, and wondered whether or not he has gotten as good in the sack as his hollow is.

No matter what, she still prefers his hollow, and she knows she could draw him out, if she had full reign over Rukia's body, but the Queen is so strong that she needs her permission in order to have control. It's a bit aggravating, until suddenly there's a noise within the wind.

Hollow Rukia looks behind her, and sees something that really perks her interest, immediately. Standing behind her, looking a bit confused, is what looks like Hollow Ichigo, though he doesn't have the reiatsu of Ichigo's hollow, which lets her know immediately that she's not dealing with the real thing.

She's still tickled pink by what she sees. He looks like he's completely capable of being able to please her, but just to make sure, she uses her shunpo to land next to him, and she rips down his pants.

When she tears them down, she smiles widely, at the sight of his erect member, looking like it needs a home.

"_Oh I am going to eat you up. You are mine._" Hollow Rukia says in a low growl, and she yanks off her own robes in one fluid movement.

She licks her lips with anticipation, as she removes his robes, until he's naked before her.

"_I need some cock and you're the perfect one to give it to me._" She tells him, and she smiles. "_Don't think you're getting any breaks either. We're going to have a marathon in this icy cavern, you're going to fuck me until I finally warm the fuck up!_" Hollow Rukia informs him.

It's true, that Rukia's inner world, has been difficult to get used to. It's actually been part of the reason that her strength in taking over the soul completely was completely diminished. The more she tries to take over, the more Rukia turns to Ichigo for love. When that happens, Hollow Rukia tends to fall into the melting ice, and get trapped. It's happened more than once to her. Then there is the fact that Rukia was no ordinary Shinigami.

When Hollow Rukia first developed here, she had every intention of taking over completely. As it stands now, she's actually quite fond of the Queen, particularly with this latest delicious toy that's been offered up on a silver platter.

_It seems she and I will be able to get along just fine._

* * *

"_You obey orders quite well! What else can you do, Rukia-chan?_" Hollow Ichigo asks, as he imagines her actually doing some of the work.

She doesn't reply, she simply stares at him, waiting…either for him to grab her, or for his command. He decides to try it.

"_Come over here and ride me like you're in a rodeo, you sexy bitch._" He says, not really sure of what to expect from this seemingly emotionless doll.

She walks towards him, and climbs on him, while he laughs maniacally.

"_That's it! Give daddy all your loving!_" He says as he sticks his tongue out and flicks it at her.

Hollow Ichigo couldn't be happier. He really wishes he'd thought of this sooner. All he can think about, is how much fun he's having with her. He doesn't want it to end, not unless it's for the simple reason that he's being let out to fuck Rukia's crazy hollow.

_For now, this is plenty._

* * *

"Look at your new brother! That is Takumi!" Nemu says excitedly to Sayuri, and Ishida just stares at the baby in the bassinet. He doesn't even notice his father walking up behind him.

"That girl could die. Uryuu, are you prepared to raise that baby with no mother?" His father asks, and Ishida blushes, even as he looks away.

_I won't be alone!_

"I plan on raising the baby without Inoue-san, even if she wakes up. That was why I started designing wedding gowns." Uryuu says to his father, who quickly scoffs.

"I sensed you near a gathering of Shinigami. Isn't that breaking your vow to me?" He asks, and Ishida quickly grows angry.

"You never did tell me the reason for that rule. I'd like to hear it, actually." Ishida says, and Nemu perks up. She'd like to hear it too.

"They annihilated our clan." His father starts, but Ishida crosses his arms.

"That was hundreds of years ago. There are plenty of Shinigami who had nothing at all to do with the massacre, not to mention they did it to prevent the collapse of both of the worlds." Ishida argues, and his father gives him a glare.

"They also killed my father." He says, and Ishida meets his gaze.

"Only one Shinigami is responsible for that sin. And I will kill him. He was not at the location that Inoue-san was at, or I would have killed him already." Ishida argues, and his father scoffs.

"It doesn't matter what spin you put on it, you have not kept your end of the deal. Don't forget, I'm capable of removing those Quincy powers." His father says, and Ishida turns to glare at him.

"Is that a threat?" He asks, and his father just looks at him.

"Does your word mean so little?" His father asks, and Ishida growls.

"I was wrong, to agree to your conditions, but I would have said anything to no longer feel powerless and incapable of fighting. I wish you would just respect my choices. I have investigated the Shinigami situation for myself, and I find myself unable to persecute them all." Ishida says, and his father heads out of the room.

"I see." His father says, and Ishida glares after him.

"Wait!" He calls out to his father, and to his surprise, the older Quincy stops.

"What?" He asks his son, and Ishida can practically feel steam coming out of his ears.

"Aren't you going to ask me what your grandson's name is?" Ishida asks, and his father starts walking again.

"I already know. Ishida Takumi." He says, before walking the rest of the way out of the door.

Nemu watches as her beau clenches his fists, and has an angry look on his face, and she gives him a small smile.

"You didn't really think you could change his mind about Shinigami, did you?" She asks in a caring voice, and he glances at her.

"A small part of me, hoped that I could." He admits, and Nemu smiles at his naivety.

"You should know better." She whispers, even as she leans over to kiss his cheek. He looks down at his newborn son.

_Yeah…I guess I should have known better._

* * *

"What?!" Mayuri hisses angrily, as he hears Renji and Rangiku as they're walking by.

He immediately follows them, and sees that they're talking to Yumichika, who had not been at the wedding. Then he notices Ikkaku there too.

"So she had a baby? I wonder if she is still beautiful." Yumichika says, and Rangiku smiles.

"She had it during the wedding." Renji says, and Ikkaku starts to laugh.

"Damn that sucks for Ichigo." He says, and Renji shakes his head.

"That bastard never even noticed." He says, and Ikkaku's eyes widen.

"I kept Orihime quiet while she delivered the baby. The wedding was not interrupted at all! Unfortunately, I didn't see much of the wedding itself, since I was helping by binding Orihime." Rangiku explains, and Ikkaku just shakes his head.

Mayuri sneaks back to his lab, muttering curses the whole way. The baby is already born though, which means his ban should be lifted. He wonders what would happen if he tried to go to the living world now.

"So Ichigo finally married her, huh?" Ikkaku says, and Rangiku smiles.

"I always knew it would turn out with them getting married. It's always been so obvious to me!" She says.

"And? When's the wedding for the two of you?" Ikkaku asks with an evil smile.

"We haven't been dating that long yet." Renji growls in annoyance.

_Wedding! Of course...I can't imagine anything better than having a wife like Rangiku-san._

* * *

First thing in the morning, Tatsuki hurries to the hospital, in order to sit with a comatose Inoue. When she gets to her friend's side, she takes her hand, and looks at her with worry.

It's strange for her to see her friend laying in a coma. Even stranger, is the expression of happiness that her friend is wearing, while being in the coma.

Suddenly, Tatsuki has a flashback.

"_I can't help it. No matter how much I try not to think about Kurosaki-kun, I dream about him. I dream that we're in love. And in those dreams, I'm so incredibly happy. I just want to make those dreams a reality."_

Tatsuki wonders, whether or not her friend is finding peace, in her dreams, like she did every night when she fell asleep.

"As much as you may love your dreams, I think you need to wake up, Orihime. You have a little boy now. I haven't seen him since the wedding, but don't you think you need to wake up and take care of him?" Tatsuki asks, wondering if her friend can even hear her.

_I wonder if Orihime would have still done what she did, if she would have known this would be the result._

* * *

"We have time to make love, before we leave for our honeymoon." Ichigo says, as he looks at his bride in the decked out bridal suite.

"It's like you read my mind." Rukia murmurs, as she pulls him down, and sinks her teeth into his neck.

"Oh Rukia…that feels so damn good…don't stop…don't…" Ichigo mutters, as he closes his eyes, and lets his intoxicating wife weave her magic spell on him, completely overwhelming his senses.

His hands move all over her taut nipples, and toned body. He is squeezing her, and reveling in the feel of her, and she bites a little bit harder.

_Thank goodness I get to feel this, for the rest of my life._

Ichigo is filled with lusty thoughts until his wife finally releases his neck, and from there, he loses a bit of his control. It doesn't matter that they had made love twice yesterday and once in the middle of the night, he's still prepared to keep going strong.

* * *

"Every minute I'm in here, is another minute I lose experimenting! I should just find out whether or not I'm still banned. This may be the best time to go, with the wedding and all." Mayuri mutters, even as he continues working on a figure that can actually manage to pull of becoming himself, while he goes and gets his prize.

He scowls, because he feels like he's been outwitted. Not only by Soi Fong, but also by the Kuchiki clan. It's like they know his desires without him ever having told them.

_But I am not one to give up so easily!_

With a renewed vigor, he gets back to his experiments, and decides to wait a day before asking. He doesn't want to seem too eager.

* * *

When Sado wakes up, with a woman in his bed, he's completely freaked out. He's never woken like this before, in his whole life. His heart is pounding wildly.

Her back is to him, so he's not at all sure who she could possibly be, since her short light colored hair doesn't immediately give away her identity. His eyes are completely wide as he drinks in the entire situation.

_How did I manage to swing this outcome?_

He gets out from under the covers, and stares down at his naked body. He's so shocked, that he lifts up the covers a bit more, and sees the woman's bare ass and back.

His curiosity is far too strong, he has to know who she is, since if he had sex with her, he lost his virginity to her. Even though he doesn't really remember the night, he wants to know who the woman is, that he brought home. She sighs in her sleep and turns over, as if she senses that he needs to see her face, and he gawks when he realizes exactly who it is that he brought home.

Third Seat of the Thirteenth Division, Kotetsu Kiyone, is sleeping naked next to him. She is a really cute girl, but he doesn't even ever remember having a real conversation with her.

_Is this something I'm going to regret?_

He hurries to grab some clothes, and get into the shower. He wonders whether or not she'll still be there, when he gets back.

As he showers, he closes his eyes, and tries hard to recall the events of the night before.

Suddenly, he remembers a bit of it. Right after he'd given his toast for Ichigo and Rukia, Kiyone had approached him, and told him how much she'd enjoyed his speech.

_That led to this?! How in the hell did that happen? Did I hurt her? I can't believe this…I shouldn't have drank so much last night._

Sado keeps trying to remember, and suddenly he does. He remembers that he had pinned her hands above her head, after they'd entered his apartment, and he'd lifted her into the air, and gone at it with her that way.

He seems to remember that it didn't last very long, but then he recalls a second time, in bed. Both times had been phenomenal.

No matter how hard he tries to make himself believe it, he cannot believe he lost his virginity to a Shinigami.

* * *

Ishida's father waits for him to leave, and then he goes to visit his grandson in person. He stares down at the tiny child, and he knows…he can never take away his son's Quincy powers. He'll need them to protect this baby.

Emotion wells in his heart, as he stares at the tiny child. It reminds him of when his own son was an infant, and it just doesn't feel as though it was all that long ago.

As it stands, he has a beautiful grandson, one that brings the same kind of protectiveness to his heart as what his son has always brought, despite what he's always thought.

_I will do everything in my power to protect you, Takumi. _

* * *

Ichigo is holding Rukia, after a wild love making session, and he's nibbling on her ear.

"Tell me something I don't know about you." Ichigo says, and Rukia racks her brain for something, before an old memory jumps out at her.

"In Rukongai, about five or so years ago, I was confronted by some ruffians who wanted to rape me." Rukia starts, and his hands tighten around her.

"Tell me you killed them." Ichigo says in a low voice, and Rukia smiles.

"I did in fact, kill one. The rest ran away after I used my kidou to kill the most obnoxious one in their group." Rukia says, and Ichigo smiles at that.

"That's my girl. Tough as hell." Ichigo says proudly, and Rukia smirks.

"He had it coming." Rukia says in a hard voice, and Ichigo kisses her.

"You should treat any man who tries to rape you in that manner, if I'm not around to kill him…but I don't ever want to be too far from your side." He admits, and Rukia chuckles.

"Funny, I feel the same way about you. When you're not around, I don't feel quite as happy as I do when you are." She says, and he smiles.

"I feel the same way. It's why I wanted to marry you." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia snuggles closer to him.

"You've enriched my life." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods.

"You've enriched mine as well." He says back, and she's glad that the sentiment is returned.

_Love is truly amazing, and marriage is even better!_


	77. Quincy Father

_Chapter 77_

_Quincy Father_

It's been three weeks, and Ishida's son has been with them for just over two weeks. Even though he'd been born a bit early, he had been pronounced healthy enough to go home, after being monitored for nearly a week.

Ishida has been on edge, wondering when the crazy Twelfth Division captain will come after them. For him, it's not a matter of if, it's a matter of when.

He has his most powerful Quincy tools at hand for when the moment of truth arrives. Either he or Nemu are always awake, always alert, just waiting for the day when they'll finally have to deal with Nemu's father/captain.

Nemu is sleeping now, while Ishida is keeping an eye on the children. It has been immensely helpful that his father is almost never home, since otherwise, he might have noticed by now, that Ishida has more diapers than one infant should be going through, and also two different sizes.

_When is that bastard going to come here? When will this fight finally be over?_

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia went by to see the baby while Ishida's father was working at the hospital, the day after they got back from their honeymoon, and Rukia had a googly eyed look as she held the baby, before she looked up at Ichigo, with a look that clearly said she wanted a baby of her own.

Ichigo has not been adverse to that idea but he has tried to keep her enthusiasm at a minimum. Sometimes it's hard to do that, since her excitement is a contagious.

It was never his plan to have children at an early stage in their marriage, but it seems he may not have a choice in the matter. He doesn't really mind, because he loves her. In fact if anything, she has convinced him that they should have a baby, not that he'll admit that to her.

His father has been on Rukia's side, since she first started talking about it, and his sisters seem excited about the idea too. He doesn't want them to look at him with blame, he hasn't been using protection since he first started to have sex with her. He has left it in fate's hand.

Rukia doesn't like it when he says that. He doesn't know what else to say though. He cannot do any more than what he's been doing thus far. He tells her that if it was up to him, that she would already be pregnant. That seems to make her happier.

While they've been over to visit the baby, Ishida had expressed concern about Mayuri, and his perverse interest in his and Inoue's child. He seems so sure about Mayuri, that Rukia and Ichigo haven't bothered to argue with him. They both wonder though, whether or not Ishida is just being paranoid.

They have continued their training, and they have let their inner hollows out as agreed upon. Ichigo's hollow seemed to have taken strange delight in making sure he got as much of Rukia's blood on Ichigo as possible. It had been a mess to clean up, but Ichigo has noticed that his hollow seems a lot less interested in his life these days, and a lot less talkative.

The hollows that have come to Karakura Town have stayed weak, and life has stayed about as peaceful as it can get, considering all of the recent events, as of late.

Ichigo finds himself to be supremely happy, being married to Rukia, finishing out his senior year, and protecting people from hollows. It feels like he's gained back the pieces of his heart that he lost, the night his mother died.

* * *

"I'm here to tell you that the ban has been lifted." Soi Fong says to Mayuri, who tries his hardest not to grin.

"It's about damned time. It was insulting as a captain, to be treated like a criminal." Mayuri tells her, with a disproving click of his tongue. She glares back at him.

"I would do it the same way again, in an instant!" She assures him, before stalking away, and then disappearing via shunpo.

"Women with too much power is a bad thing." Mayuri mutters, even as he grins.

_It will be much easier to put my plan into action, now that I'm not banned._

* * *

Sado has kept in touch with Kiyone. While he may not be in love with her, he is certainly in like with her. Thanks to Ichigo and Rukia purchasing him the spirit phone so long ago, he can stay connected to Kiyone.

He still remembers her reaction when she woke up. She'd been blushing, and smiling appreciatively at the same time. It had been far less stressful than he'd thought it might be, because when he saw her blush, he saw just how cute Kiyone can actually get.

That was the moment he'd realized exactly why he'd found her so attractive. When blushing, she is the cutest thing he's ever seen.

He hasn't had a chance to even discuss it with Rukia and Ichigo, since he'd wanted to give them plenty of time to get acclimated to their new marriage.

Sado has been trying to figure out whether or not he and Kiyone have a chance together, but he isn't so sure that she could get an undisclosed amount of time in the living world like Rukia was given.

It was because of the confusion in his heart, he was able to write two new sweet ass songs, that have gotten a great reception from the crowd in the past week. His band buddies have been so excited, because they have made plans to go to a low level recording studio.

Somehow, together they've managed to save enough to get in, and they're appointment is in two weeks.

Sado doesn't know if it will lead to anything major, but he can't stop himself from imagining what it would be like to have their band becomes famous. He imagines blushing fan girls, idol status, and a wealthy lifestyle.

He can't help but to imagine it, even if he really does want a deep and meaningful relationship, like what his best friend has.

He's gone to visit Inoue a few times in the hospital. Despite all of the headache that she has caused for all of the rest of his friends, she hasn't really been problematic to him, and he still thinks of her as nakama.

He has seen her baby, and he wonders if she and Ishida will ever patch things up, and raise their child amicably. He would never stick his nose in, but he does wonder.

* * *

When the mail comes, and Ishida sees an official looking envelope addressed to him, he rips it open, and his eyes widen.

"Nemu!" Ishida calls out, and he tears up the stairs.

"Ishida-sama?" She asks curiously, when he stares at her with wide open eyes.

"It seems there is a bridal store in Tokyo, willing to purchase my designs!" Ishida yells, as he shakes the letter in front of her face.

"Really?!" Nemu asks in a pleased voice, since she knows this news makes him incredibly happy.

"It's finally happened! If I keep going like this, we'll be able to move into our own home." He tells her, with a proud smile, and she smiles in response.

"See, I'm not the only one that noticed the beauty of your wedding dresses." Nemu says, with a firm nod of her head.

"Everything is starting to come into place! All that's left, is to deal with that psycho father of yours." He tells her, and then he walks into the room to kiss his children.

* * *

It's taken a few weeks, but Hollow Rukia finally needs to rest a bit. The best thing about her Hollow Ichigo doll, is that he is always hard. His erection never goes down.

Now that she needs some rest though, she leans back against the icy wall of the cave, and stares at her doll.

"_Make your cock dance for me_." Hollow Rukia orders him, as she waits for another wave of energy to come back to her.

She watches in fascination as he moves his hips, and forces his cock to bounce up and down from his movement. Hollow Rukia loves it. Her eyes stay fixated on him.

_That's right, just like that. Nice. Bounce…bouncy….bounce._

"_The past few weeks, this inner world has been more than tolerable, it's been satisfying_." Hollow Rukia says as she gathers the energy to put that hot body back to some hard core work.

She giggles her evil giggle, before she stands back up, feeling like she needs to be filled back up.

"_Go on and rock my world_." She orders him, and he walks towards her with his stiff cock sticking straight out. She eyes him and licks her lips.

_It's throbbing and hard, just for me!_

"_Rawrrrr_." Hollow Rukia says, before she yanks his body in close to hers.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo pants hard, as he continues his ongoing quest with his Rukia doll. He doesn't care about old man Zangetsu, since he's far too involved with passing the time with his sexual life sized Rukia doll. He is constantly looking for a brand new position to try. He's beginning to think he's tried every position available to man, but that doesn't stop his brain from trying to still come up with new ones.

For some reason, he simply never tires of her. Maybe it's because she looks so perfectly identical to Rukia, but that doesn't matter, as long as she's here for him to play with.

"_Rukia-chan, back up into me like a truck_." He orders her, for their next round.

_Ah yes, this is the fucking life!_

* * *

"And it's finally completed." Mayuri says with a triumphant laugh.

Now that he's no longer banned, his plan will be much easier to carry out, so long as he isn't followed, but for that, he has a safeguard in place. New alerts, that even Soul Society doesn't know about.

_Not even the Secret Mobile Unit will be able to follow me, without my knowledge. _

Unfortunately, he still risks being sensed, once he arrives in the living world, and even if he manages to keep the Quincy from being suspicious by using his doll as a decoy, he won't be able to use his invisibility spell, since that can be red alerted from Soul Society. He would need the help of someone, for it to remain undetected, and he has no plans to share his scheme with anyone.

He also will be taking a big enough risk, using his newly created doll. If it's found, along with him disappearing, he's sure to be the prime suspect when Soul Society realizes the baby is missing. His secret lab though, is not known about, and he will be free to experiment to his heart's content, once he gets the kid in there.

_I'll have to kill anybody that sees me with the baby. Particularly that Quincy brat. I'm not going to let him one up me this time._

* * *

"What is your report?" The Captain Commander asks Soi Fong, who narrows her eyes angrily.

"We haven't caught him doing anything, but my instincts tell me that he's more suspicious than I'm giving him credit for." Soi Fong says honestly, and the old man nods.

"I want you to keep a close eye on him. Tail him, no matter where he goes." The Captain Commander stands, and walks over to a closet, before he pulls out a special royal robe, meant to be worn by the head of the military, when on a special assassination assignment.

Soi Fong has never had the privilege of being allowed to wear it in the past, though she's seen Yoruichi-sama wear it. In fact, it used to be kept by the Shihouin family.

"I'm being given this, just to tail him?" She asks in awe, and the Captain Commander pounds his cane into the floor.

"You are expected to execute him if Captain Kurotsuchi doesn't act in a way that befit's a captain." The Captain Commander orders her loudly, in a very deep voice.

His hard stare never wavers, as he looks her in the eyes. Soi Fong bows deeply.

"Thank you very much!" Soi Fong says, as she accepts the robe.

The robe symbolizing royalty, with the ability to fully hide its wearer's reiatsu, no matter how hard they look for it. Meant to take down the most powerful traitors of Soul Society within Soul Society. With this, she will certainly be able to follow the Twelfth Division captain, and not even be noticed while in the process.

_I'm going to wear this robe of royalty, and I am going to fulfill my mission successfully, just like Yoruichi-sama always did._

* * *

Sado pops up from his daydreams, when he hears a knock at his door. He hurries to answer it, and is surprised to see it's Ichigo and Rukia. He hadn't even sensed his friend's huge reiatsu, that's how lost in thought he'd been.

"Sado!" Ichigo says with a smile, and Rukia grins up at him as well.

"Did you miss us?" She asks with a wink, and Sado blushes. He knows Kiyone is in the Thirteenth Division, and Rukia probably knows her well.

_I wonder if she already knows what happened with Kiyone-san._

"A bit. It's always less exciting when you two aren't around." Sado tells them, earning a laugh from Rukia.

"We should have stopped by earlier in the week, sorry." Ichigo says, and Sado shakes his head.

"I figured you two were enjoying married life." He says, successfully getting the couple to turn pink.

"She's been talking practically nonstop about having a baby." Ichigo says, pointing his thumb at his wife.

"You want your kid to be able to hang out with Ishida's?" Sado asks, and Rukia laughs.

"It wasn't for that reason, though seeing that baby did make me strongly wish I had one of my own." Rukia says, with her eyes sparkling.

_At least unlike Inoue, we'd do it the right way._

Their conversation is cut off, because Rukia and Sado both get the hollow alert through their spirit phones, while Ichigo's badge is going wild on his belt loop.

"It looks like we're actually going to have some decent opponents for once." Rukia says, as she looks at her phone.

"How many?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia's eyes start to widen.

"They're rapidly multiplying." Rukia says worriedly, before she swallows her gikongan.

* * *

Mayuri laughs, as he puts his plan into action. He wasn't followed out of the Senkai Gate, released the hollows that he transported to the living world, now all that's left is to snatch the baby, and take it to his lab.

* * *

Inoue sits straight up in her hospital bed, causing Tatsuki to let out a squawk of shock.

"Orihime!" She says, and Inoue's eyes grow wide.

"My baby is in trouble." Inoue says, as she rips off the IV, and gets out of bed.

"What?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue shakes her head.

"I have to go to my baby. I have to go to Kazuki." Inoue murmurs, completely unaware that Ishida changed the name of their son on her.

"You can't go anywhere! You've been in a coma for weeks!" Tatsuki objects, and she pushes Inoue back into the bed.

"Tatsuki-chan! My baby needs me!" Inoue says, before she gets back up, and dodges around Tatsuki. She runs out of the room.

* * *

Ishida and Nemu sensed it, the moment Mayuri arrived. Nemu shot up out of her sleep, while her eyes were wide in shock and horror. She stares at Ishida a second before telling him the obvious.

"This is it. Mayuri-sama is here." She says, and he nods as he begins changing into his Quincy clothing.

"And you're not fighting. I'm a Quincy, and I'm the father. I'll be the one fighting and protecting." He tells her, even as he notices the influx of hollows

"I'd bet my life on it, that this was all a part of his plan." Nemu whispers, and Ishida adjusts his Quincy battle garb.

He leans over to kiss her, and gives her a serious look.

"I will keep my vow, and protect this family." He says in a hard voice, and Nemu just nods fearfully.

_This is it! The moment we've been waiting for!_


	78. Stay Put

_Chapter 78_

_Stay Put_

Ichigo starts to feel a bit of panic, at the sheer quantity of hollows that are in Karakura Town. Not only that, they all have a decent amount of strength.

"How long will it take for us to get rid of all of these?" Rukia asks with wide eyes, before she slices a hollow down the center of its head.

"Where's Ishida with his damned bow when we actually need him?" Ichigo growls, before he kills a hollow, and flies at another.

"Just keep killing them!" Rukia shouts to him, and Ichigo rolls his eyes as he begins to battle with two at the same time.

"I didn't just start doing this job yesterday, you know." He mutters, even as his foot almost gets sliced off by another hollow. "They're like fucking viruses!" He snaps, before he kills a few more.

Rukia is moving further away from Ichigo as she kills, and she sighs.

"This mess will clean up easier if I release." She says, before her zanpakutou turns white in her hands.

* * *

Soi Fong looks around. There are so many hollows she can hardly even see straight. Even if they can't sense her, they can certainly feel her if she touches them at all.

She can either continue following Kurotsuchi, or she can kill the hollows. While Kurotsuchi presents a threat, these hollows could potentially cause even more harm.

She sends a message to Soul Society, who has already spotted the problem, that it is impossible to continue her current mission, and ignore the buildup of hollows in Karakura Town. A moment later she is given the approval to abandon her mission, and she looks at the vast array of opponents.

"Flash Cry!" Soi Fong calls out, as she dives into the hollows, and kills them with her kidou enhanced punches.

* * *

Mayuri smiles. His special hollows are working out magnificently. All he has to do is kill a bunch, and Soul Society will believe he was battling the whole time.

The problem is that he doesn't know where the baby is. He's nearly to Inoue's apartment, where he plans to search until he feels Inoue's reiatsu away from her house.

"Most young human babies are with their mother." He says out loud with a wicked smile.

_Time to go see that bitch, and take what's rightfully mine!_

* * *

Ishida aims out the bedroom window, demolishing all of the hollows that are closing in on his house. He's very calm, even though he's sweating a bit.

_This mission means more to me than any other mission before._

Suddenly Ishida's eyes widen.

_This is what o-ji-san meant when he said something important to protect, isn't it? Did father lose his will to become a Quincy because of me?_

"Kurosaki, his wife, and Sado…they're all fighting right now." Ishida says in a low voice, even as he feels the clashes of reiatsu from beyond their home.

"It's to be expected with this much hollow activity." Nemu says, even more sure that somehow Mayuri-sama is involved.

"I meant what I said, I will protect you. You just stay put." Ishida says in a low voice, as he takes aim once more.

_No matter what._

* * *

Inoue rushes for Ishida's house, and towards her baby as fast as she can. She can see the hollows materializing so quickly that it's like a bad nightmare. She hopes everyone is okay. She runs faster, only attacking when necessary, to get to her destination for as long as possible.

She keeps going forward, pushing herself to the max, all in order to save her precious baby boy. She knows Ishida will fight, but she can make sure their baby lives, by making a barrier, and she is going to do at least that much.

"Tri-Sacred Shield, I Repel Thee!" Inoue bursts out as a hollow charges at her.

She makes her way through it, when it starts to see like the hollows are starting to just ignore her. That's why she stops in shock, gasping when she hears a sinister voice.

"Oh? So you're alone? No baby?" Mayuri suddenly asks, and the hollows quickly retreat.

Inoue looks up, in horror, at the Twelfth Division Captain, Kurotsuchi Mayuri.

* * *

Sado punches another hollow high into the sky, and looks around at the growing number of them.

"This isn't good at all. Can we really manage to keep up with them?" He asks, as he punches another one.

He can feel Ichigo and Rukia fighting, and he can also feel Ishida's reiatsu a bit. It feels a little bit like old times to him, and he slowly makes his way towards Ichigo's house, to look out for his little sisters.

Then he feels the pulse of Inoue's reiatsu, as though she's just been terribly frightened.

"I hope everyone stays okay." Sado whispers, as he makes his decision to stay near Ichigo's family.

_Everyone has to stay alive!_

* * *

"_Oh? What's this_?" Hollow Ichigo asks suddenly, as the inner world starts to let in sounds from the outer world.

He tosses his Rukia doll aside, and smiles hugely at her.

"_You stay put right there, I'll definitely be back for some more of your warm insides, Hot Stuff_." Hollow Ichigo tells her with a chuckle.

He can't locate his robes anywhere, so he hops outside of the building in his naked state. When Zangetsu sees him, he scoffs.

"Pathetic." He says, and Hollow Ichigo growls.

"_Put a sock in it. There's nothing pathetic about this cock._" He tells him, and Zangetsu refuses to look in his direction.

"I wasn't referring to that." Zangetsu says.

"_What in the hell is happening_?" Hollow Ichigo asks, as he hears Ichigo grunt in the middle of a kill.

"Things are bad, out there. The hollows are endless, and it seems a scheme has been hatched."

"_So he's battling. That's good! It's been far too quiet lately_." Hollow Ichigo says, licking his lips.

"There has been action, the hollows have just all been weak." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_Like I said, no action…but not today. He may even draw out my powers_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu nods.

"It will be a long day." Zangetsu predicts, while Hollow Ichigo laughs.

"_I'm looking forward to it being a very interesting day_." Hollow Ichigo says, feeling the excitement of anticipation.

* * *

Hollow Rukia doesn't bother to tear her attention away from her beloved doll, even though she's well aware of what's going on. She can lend her powers to Rukia, and get fucked at the same time, and that's exactly what she intends on doing.

"_Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder! Fuck me harder_!" Hollow Rukia orders repeatedly, and her doll complies upon each order, pounding away at her, just like she wanted him to do.

To feel the heat of Rukia's battle in the inner world, along with him inside of her, she's really feeling quite satisfied.

_This really is the best! _

* * *

"Kiyone, Sentarou! I want you two to go immediately to the living world, to help with the hollow extermination! Go now!" Ukitake orders, since he and his lieutenant would have to have their reiatsu lowered, and can't waste precious time with that.

"Yes Sir, Captain Ukitake!" They say in unison, before growling at one another.

"This isn't the time for your silly kiddy games! Go!" Hiyori snaps, and the pair quickly shut up. They learned when she first became lieutenant, that if they didn't listen to her, she'd crack them in their skulls.

"Be careful." Ukitake says, and the two rush for the Senkai Gate.

Kiyone knows exactly where she wants to go. She needs to make sure Sado doesn't die. She has to go and protect him.

* * *

"It's really too bad, I was hoping that if I came here, and ran into you, that I'd find the baby. It appears my calculations were wrong. A rare thing, I assure you." He says, conversationally, and Inoue cringes from his enormous reiatsu, directed hostilely at her.

"What?" Inoue asks, with a deep fear filling her heart.

"Your baby. I intend to take it, and experiment on it, but now that I've told you, I can't have you getting in the way." Mayuri tells her, while rubbing his hands together.

"You can't have my baby!" Inoue says shrilly, and Mayuri laughs.

"You can't stop me, and neither can that Quincy brat. I will leave with your baby, and it will suffer my experiments until it is no longer recognizable." He tells her, and tears spring to Inoue's eyes.

"You can't!" Inoue shrieks, and Mayuri smiles.

"Scratch Out, Ashisogi Jizou!" Mayuri calls out, and before Inoue can even blink, he's upon her.

* * *

"They aren't slowing down, if anything, their numbers are increasing. Kurosaki! What are you doing?!" Ishida growls, as he unleashes the fury of his Ginrei Kojaku.

Everywhere he looks there are hollows in the sky. They blot out the light, and make it appear dark, they're so plentiful in numbers.

"Ishida-sama…" Nemu says softly, and he narrows his eyes out the window.

"Wait, Nemu…I have to concentrate. I think I just felt…" Ishida gulps.

_Was that Inoue who just went down? No, it's just my imagination. She has incredible defense, if she's out of the hospital, and if she's there, my father wouldn't allow the hollows into her room, I'm sure of it._

* * *

"This is endless!" Soi Fong growls, as she continually tears through hollows. No matter how many she slashes, no matter how many she kills, she can only see hollows all around her.

_There is something very suspicious about all of this. This is no normal hollow invasion. Something is completely out of sorts here._

Soi Fong isn't able to spend time thinking too much, because she's not yet ready to die. She just takes her duty as a captain seriously, and puts all of her effort into eliminating every hollow in sight.

* * *

"Second Dance! White Ripple!" Rukia calls out, as she captures at least ten hollows in her dance.

_How is this possible? There are way too many hollows! What is going to happen to the people in Karakura Town? How long will we be fighting?_

No matter how she considers it, the multiplication of hollows is not something she can logically make sense of, unless she thinks about it in one way.

_This is a planned attack. This is no mistake. What are they after?_

* * *

"Oh, I can't have you dying and going to Soul Society, so I've arranged it so that you stay put. With the poison I've put in your system, you'll soon forget everything you've seen here, and you won't be able to move for three days. At that point you'll only have one thing on your mind. Water." Mayuri says with an evil laugh as he makes sure he stabs all of her limbs.

"It hurts!" Inoue wails in pain. All she can do is feel that searing pain, scorching up and down her body.

He's sealed her completely.

_I can't move! I can't move at all!_

"Oh…I almost forgot. I can't have anybody spotting you, so I'm going to have to move you a bit." He tells her.

Inoue is suddenly kicked hard in the side. She rolls down a small incline, and rests at a stop, in the bottom of a ditch, face down.

_It hurts! I'm in so much pain!_

"Of course, if you'd like me to shorten your time of being unable to move, to one day, we can certainly make a deal." He tells her with a smile.

"Deal?" Inoue asks, and Mayuri laughs.

"Yes! I know you thought you didn't hold any cards, but you do have something I want, and that is information." He tells her, and Inoue feels mighty confused.

"What do I know that you don't?" She asks carefully, even as pain shoots throughout her body.

"It's about Nemu." Mayuri says, in an even tone.

* * *

Sado's eyes practically pop out of his head, when he sees Kiyone fly in front of him and kill a hollow.

"Kiyone-san!" Sado says, as she lands next to him and then looks up at the gathered group of hollows.

"Kiss me for luck?" She asks, and he grins at her.

"Real quick, or else we could die." Sado says, before leaning down and pressing a hard kiss against her lips.

"I'll want more, when these hollows disappear." She tells him, and Sado blushes.

"Me too." He tells her, as they start killing hollows together.

* * *

"There is nothing more annoying than a hollow problem that just won't quit. What in the fuck is this, anyways?" Ichigo growls, as he sends off three consecutive Getsuga attacks, only to feel like he hasn't made much progress.

_I've seen a lot of crazy shit, but somehow, this is different._

Ichigo can't entirely pinpoint it, but he has an extremely uneasy feeling. He can feel that something has just happened, but he was too concentrated on killing hollows to pay proper attention to the particulars of it.

_Was that Inoue? I'm not sure…_

He isn't given much time to think, anyways. The hollows are in full force, and that problem requires most of his brain.

Some of the hollows are far more combative than others. Ichigo finds himself nearly beheaded more than once, because one came sneaking up behind him. If it weren't for his incredible speed, he's sure he'd be dead already.

_I hope everyone is okay, especially Rukia._


	79. Endless Swarm

_Chapter 79_

_The Endless Swarm_

"It never fucking stops!" Ichigo growls, as he slashes at another hollow.

It's easy for him to keep hacking away at the hollows, because he can sense his wife quite strongly, and that little firecracker he married, is as energetic as ever.

_As long as I can feel her fighting, I can fight with no worries!_

He growls, as he slashes through more hollows. Then he starts to get aggravated. This will all get done much faster, if he goes into bankai.

* * *

Rukia feels like there will never be an end to the hollows that keep appearing in Karakura Town. It's more of a job than she and Ichigo should be expected to handle.

_Wait…I sense another Shinigami in all these hollows! Is that…Kiyone?_

Rukia feels Sentarou next, and she realizes that they are not fighting alone. The only problem is that the hollows seem to be steadily increasing.

* * *

Inoue is panicked. She doesn't think she can gather the strength to summon Tsubaki, and she has never needed to attack someone more in her life.

_He intends to steal my precious baby boy! I have to do something!_

No matter how much she wishes to be proactive, she is completely helpless right now.

_Is this the effect of his zanpakutou?_

She dearly wishes she had reacted before he stabbed her with his Ashisogi Jizou, and had gotten her barrier up before his zanpakutou pierced her flesh.

"What do you want to know?" Inoue asks finally, since he asked her about Nemu.

"I want to know all about the last time you saw her." He tells her, and Inoue's mind quickly goes to that night.

_She had been offering to be Ishida-kun's next girlfriend…_

"The last time I saw her, Ishida-kun asked me to let her stay at my house, but she made me very uncomfortable, so I turned her down. Ishida-kun and I left her behind, and he walked me home. That was the last I saw of her." Inoue cries out, inwardly hoping with all of her heart that this man doesn't get his hands on her baby.

"That information was next to useless. I change my mind. You will be paralyzed a full three days now." Mayuri hisses at her, since she provided him with no new information about Nemu.

"I kept my end of the deal!" Inoue cries out, but Mayuri chuckles.

"Naïve chit." Mayuri says, as he smiles broadly.

_She actually trusted me? What an airhead!_

* * *

Ishida narrows his eyes as he continues to let off the maximum amount of arrows that his Ginrei Kojaku allows him to, and he kills hundreds of hollows each second.

"They're still multiplying." He grumbles, while Nemu's heart pounds wildly.

She doesn't want to distract his concentration by telling him that Mayuri-sama got to Inoue Orihime, but she also feels like it's wrong not to tell him.

"Ishida-sama…it's bad. Inoue Orihime is down. Not dead, but down." Nemu tells him in an urgent voice, and Ishida growls at that.

"I thought I felt that." He mumbles, and Nemu smiles.

_He's always so in tune with the reiatsu around him. I shouldn't have worried._

* * *

Sado watches, impressed as Kiyone tears through hollow after hollow. He had no idea she could be so amazing in battle. Then again, she is only one seat below that of a lieutenant.

"Are we making any progress?" Sado calls out, and Kiyone frowns.

"No. If anything, it's getting worse. This is the endless swarm from hell!" She shouts back, before she demolishes another hollow.

"I've never seen anything like this, where they just keep appearing, with no sign of slowing." Sado says, and Kiyone frowns.

"There is definitely something very suspicious about all of this, but for now, all we need to do is keep on killing!" She yells, before she cuts another hollow apart.

Sado keeps watching her back, helping her fight, and helping her kill the hollows. He finally is starting to get, how Ichigo must feel to be fighting alongside Rukia. Sado's main concern is making sure nothing happens to Kiyone.

_I guess I am falling for her._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo laughs like a psycho. He just loves the endless sound of cutting. He thinks the King is probably enjoying himself a great deal.

"_Oi! Rukia-chan! Get over here and give me some lip service_!" He commands, before his naked doll appears to obey his orders. She doesn't dawdle either.

"No control at all." Zangetsu says, just before he flies off, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_Such a kiss up to the King_." He mutters, before he throws his head back in delight.

She's got him completely in her mouth, and it feels so good to him that all he can do is smile victoriously.

_Now this is what I call living the good life. The scent of death all around, and getting my jimmy waxed._

* * *

"_Do jumping jacks_." Hollow Rukia orders her Hollow Ichigo doll, and she watches with great interest as she gets a look at the movement of his third leg, as he follows her orders.

She can tell that Rukia is still battling an endless onslaught of hollows, but she's holding her own, and so far hasn't called upon the assistance of her hollow.

She watches with her eyes as the Hollow Ichigo doll obediently continues to do jumping jacks to amuse her, and she licks her lips with desire as she watches him. She finds it turns her on a great deal when his cock flaps in the air as he jumps for her.

"_I'm ready for you again. Do me doggy style_." She orders him, and he stops jumping, to obey her next command.

_This is probably the closest I can get to fighting and fucking at the same time._

* * *

"Well I'm done with you, now it's time for me to locate that Quincy infant. Once I have him, my mission here will be complete!" Mayuri says, and Inoue attempts to respond, but she finds that she is incapable of speaking anymore.

_Now I can't talk? Can't beg for mercy for my tiny infant son? This captain is really going to try to hurt my son, and everyone is too busy fighting hollows to help protect him! Kazuki! I'm so sorry I was too weak to help you! Please be okay!_

"Sayonara, Inoue Orihime." Mayuri says, before he disappears.

_My baby! Kazuki! My baby! Please! Please don't hurt my baby! Someone save my baby!_

* * *

"You girls need to stay underneath the table, and close your eyes!" Isshin orders them, and Karin scoffs.

"I'm not closing my eyes because of this. I've seen hollows before." Karin argues, and Isshin gives her a solid look that is ordering her to comply with his wishes.

"Listen to what I'm telling you!" Isshin growls, and Karin hightails it under the table with her sister, before her father pops out into Shinigami form.

_Don't worry Karin, Yuzu! I will protect you both!_

* * *

Ichigo is flying through the hollows at the speed that his bankai allows, but still the hollows seem to be increasing at such a rapid rate that he barely makes a dent in the hollows around him.

"Damn it!" He growls, before he flies again, his purpose to kill as many hollows as he can, so that he can get back to making a baby with his petite and cute little wife.

He can't stop being surprised at the speed in which the hollows continue to appear. He's never seen such a fast multiplication rate among hollows, even though he hasn't been a Shinigami that long.

_We will finish this, and when it's done, I won't let Rukia out of my arms until tomorrow! The peace in this town sure didn't last very long._

* * *

Rukia growls as she uses her first and second dance, to kill the hollows, but no matter how many times she strikes at them, the sheer number of them never seems to decrease.

She's tempted to label it a conspiracy, but she doesn't know yet whether or not that's true, so she won't say it out loud. All she wants is to defeat these hollows, and do it without suffering any injuries.

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia chants out, as she captures another long group of hollows.

_I wonder what would happen if I decided to use my hollow powers. Could I destroy enough to make an actual difference?_

* * *

"He's coming for this little boy. Me too, if he figures out I'm here." Nemu says nervously, since she can practically sense Mayuri-sama tuning into Ishida's reiatsu.

"He's not touching you or either of the kids. I already promised you!" Ishida shouts, and Nemu looks down.

"His poison…" Nemu mutters, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"Can you create a barrier that his poison can't penetrate?" He asks and Nemu nods.

"Except that the moment he senses it, not only will he be able to break it, he'll know it was me who built it." Nemu explains, and Ishida smiles.

"He'll never get that close. I'll cut off his head with Seele Schneider if he even tries." He tells her in a hard voice, and Nemu nods in relief.

_He's trying to comfort me, when he's to be the one that fights? I love that about my Quincy. He's nearly here, be careful, Ishida-sama._

* * *

"Kiyone!" Sado is scared shitless since he thinks he won't make it in time to get the hollow that's trying to sneak up on her from the side, but suddenly his sonido improves on the spot, and he's able to kill the hollow before it can slash into her.

"Thank you, darling!" Kiyone calls out, before she kills another, and Sado blushes as he kills his next hollow. He's never been called that before, and he liked it more than he thinks he should have.

_The more time I talk to her, and spend with her, the more I care…_

Suddenly, they feel a huge reiatsu. It's so huge that it freezes all of the hollows in the area, and Kiyone gawks as her job was just made much easier.

_Is this…Kuchiki...I mean...Kurosaki-san?_

* * *

Ichigo's heart starts to pound wildly, when he feels Rukia using her hollow powers.

The effect of her strength is enough to make even him stop for a second. His eyes widen as he feels her in the heat of battle, since she started to train.

_Her reiatsu is damned impressive! That's my girl! Whatever you do, don't die Rukia!_

"I can't be outdone by my wife who's half my size. Here we go!" Ichigo says, before he dons his own hollow mask. He's sure his small wife can feel him as easily as he can feel her.

_We'll have this trash taken care of, in no time!_

* * *

"_Cero_." Rukia's hollow toned voice sounds weird, even to her own ears, but for the first time since she learned it, she uses her cero powers on an enemy.

Her blast of fire is most impressive, and it roasts the hollows into oblivion, the moment it touches them.

_Nice. I like using the cero!_

"_First Dance, White Moon_." Rukia says, and she brings up a white moon that takes out well over a hundred hollows in one stroke.

It makes her feel like she's supremely powerful, to be killing the quantity of hollows that she is killing with one attack, both using her cero, and dances.

Then she feels Ichigo don his mask, and between the two of them, the world actually appears to be shaking.

_Why am I having so much fun?_

* * *

"_Oh this is so hot._" Hollow Rukia says, as she feels Rukia sucking up her own powers, and Hollow Ichigo is sucking on the nub between her legs. It's really a sensational and wicked feeling that she can't get enough of.

Sode No Shirayuki appears, and turns her back to Hollow Rukia as she stands there.

"Do you think you can tear yourself away from his mouth long enough to converse with me during this battle?" Sode No Shirayuki asks in an annoyed voice, and Hollow Rukia giggles.

"_Tear myself away from this super hunk? Sorry snow girl, that isn't happening. I'm enjoying myself far too much. You want to join in_?" Hollow Rukia asks her, and Sode No Shirayuki scoffs.

"Be serious!" Sode No Shirayuki says in a no nonsense voice, and Hollow Rukia giggles again.

"_I was serious. The only way you're getting me away from him, is if you destroy him, and if you do that, I'll slowly torture you for the rest of your miserable life_!" Hollow Rukia threatens, and Sode No Shirayuki nearly rolls her eyes.

"You're something else, you know that?" She asks Hollow Rukia, and she gets yet another giggle in return.

"_Maybe if you had your clit licked, you'd be singing a different tune. You can talk to me just like this, like you've been doing_." She informs her, and Sode No Shirayuki can feel the battle shifting in Ichigo's and Rukia's favor.

"Never mind…" Sode No Shirayuki says, before she disappears using shunpo.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo grabs his Rukia doll's hair, and helps her with her movement as her mouth slides up and down his slick erection.

"_Yeah baby, lick it like it's a lollipop_!" He encourages her with his wicked smile, though not the one that goes from ear to ear, it's more of a satisfied smirk.

When he feels Ichigo begin to suck up his power, he starts to laugh out loud at the tremors that run through his body.

"_If only there were a way to actually fuck and fight at the same time. I'd have fun with something like that._" Hollow Ichigo murmurs, before his pops his dick out of his doll's mouth, and spins her around.

He bends her over, begins to moan as he takes her, and at the same time, Ichigo takes his powers.

_This feeling…I can't get enough of it!_


	80. The Destroyer

_Chapter 80_

_The Destroyer_

"Why didn't they exert their strength sooner?" Kiyone yells with a laugh as she slashes through the hollows that can't move due to the enormous spiritual pressure coming from Ichigo and Rukia.

Sado watches, and it seems Kiyone is moving slower than what she was before as well.

"They try not to use their hollow powers uselessly or recklessly." Sado tells her when she lands next to him and looks around.

"It appears as though their reiatsu is making it harder for them to multiply as well. We're finally making a dent in this hoard!" She says with a smile, and suddenly Sentarou lands on the ground next to her.

"Why are you resting?" He yells, and Kiyone throws him a nasty look.

"I wasn't resting, you monkey boy!" She shouts at him, and he puffs up proudly.

"I bet I can kill more hollows than you." He says, and Kiyone scoffs.

"In your dreams." She says, and his eyes narrow at her.

"I'm much stronger than you, copycat girl!" He yells, right in her face.

Suddenly he's flying through the air, and he lands on the ground with his cheek burning.

Kiyone stares at Sado with big adoring eyes, and he smiles at her.

"I didn't like how he was in your face." He says, and she winks at him.

"Hey! Why did you hit me?!" Sentarou bellows out as he gets to his feet, and Sado shoots him an angry look.

"You got in her face." He tells Sentarou, who huffs a bit before he replies.

"Nobody cares about that annoying suck up!" Sentarou yells, and Sado raises an eyebrow.

"I care." Sado says in an angry voice, and Sentarou gapes at him a bit, before his eyes widen and he realizes that Kiyone hadn't been kidding about liking this human.

She had mentioned that she and him were practically dating, but he hadn't taken her seriously at all.

"I'm going to go and kill more hollows than you!" Sentarou roars at Kiyone before he jumps in the air to take his frustrations out on the enemy.

Sado watches him, and then he looks back at Kiyone.

"Does he have a thing for you?" He asks her, and Kiyone looks like she wants to gag.

"He has a thing for trying to make me miserable, and that's it." She says, before she jumps up to kill some more hollows.

Sado pulls his right arm back, and lets out an extremely destructive punch. He is glad that Kiyone doesn't have a thing for Sentarou, but he can't help thinking that Sentarou has a thing for her.

_Not all guys are as nice as me when they have a thing for a girl._

* * *

"_Cero! Cero! Cero_!" Rukia belts out, as she destroys hollows left and right.

Nothing is going to slow her down anymore. Finally it seems like she's made some real progress, in eliminating the hollows.

She can feel Ichigo's power rampaging, and she can feel it getting closer to her. Even though they're married, she can feel the same excitement she's always felt in her heart whenever she feels his reiatsu. She feels powerful, wonderful, and excited all at the same time.

_Still, this is a strange occurrence. For this many hollows to appear and multiply like that. I wonder who exactly was behind this scheme._

Suddenly Rukia feels a reiatsu that feels too much like Ichigo's for her to ignore it. It's different, yet similar.

_Who is this? Who is this fighting that feels so much like Ichigo? I have to see! I need to hide my reiatsu…but if I do, won't the hollows be able to move again?_

* * *

Isshin slashes the hollows, and he's grateful for the fact that they're not as energetic as they had seemed before he had gotten in his soul form. He still keeps killing though, to protect his daughters.

In the distance, he can see Shinigami robes flying through the sky killing off hollows that are further away from his home. He makes every effort to stay off the radars of the Shinigami in the living world.

He has no idea that one of them has sensed him, and is quickly closing in on him with her reiatsu sealed up.

"Why are they beginning to move a bit more?" Isshin asks out loud, before he kills several more hollows.

* * *

Ichigo growls. Rukia is moving further away from him, and he's trying to get closer to her. He wants to fight alongside her, and see her use her hollow powers outside of the training setting that he normally sees her using them in.

_Something doesn't feel right…what is this sensation that I'm getting?_

Ichigo growls as he flies at top speed killing all of the hollows in his vicinity, but the uneasy feeling doesn't leave his heart at all. He can sense that something big is about to happen, he just doesn't know what it is.

_Whatever this evil is, we will defeat it._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo pulls out of his doll, after erupting inside of her, and he stops paying attention to her for a moment, when he senses what Ichigo is sensing, from the inner world.

"_This is interesting. It seems as though the battle out there has drawn the attention of a powerful hollow. I hope you can live through it without interrupting me, King_." He says, before he turns his attention back to his doll.

He smacks her ass as hard as he can, and laughs at the sound made from his hand meeting her ass cheeks.

_You've never faced an opponent like the one about to appear before you, King. We'll see just how powerful you've really become!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia's interest is perked, since she too can sense the reiatsu that is familiar to Ichigo's, and even as she's taking her doll's permanent stiffy right up her hoo-hah.

"_Mm, what is this I feel? It excites me, deep on the inside_." She says, even as he keeps banging her.

Then she feels what Ichigo's hollow feels, and her eyes widen.

_Oh shit, there's about to be a true battle, say it isn't so! I can't believe it! There's actually a worthy opponent out there!_

* * *

Ishida sucks in his breath, as the Twelfth Division Captain suddenly appears outside of his house, in plain sight. Even though he know this moment was coming, that it was inevitable…he can hardly believe the moment is here.

"Greetings, Quincy." Mayuri says with a smug smile, and Ishida aims his bow at the man.

"You are _not_ welcome here!" Ishida yells angrily, and Mayuri is forced to dodge over a thousand arrows when Ishida releases a hail of them unto Mayuri.

"I have business here." Mayuri says with an evil smile.

"You have no business here!" Ishida shouts back, before he fires again.

The damned captain is too fucking fast. Luckily, Ishida has prepared a special little something-something for the deranged scientist…should he try to get closer to the house, that is.

"You can't hit me with your arrows, you shoot them too slow." Mayuri tells him, and Ishida scoffs.

"You say that like you've never been pierced by one of my arrows before." He yells back, and Mayuri huffs a bit.

"Cheeky little brat. After I saved your ass in Hueco Mundo, you owe me! I will happily take my payment now, your child will do nicely." Mayuri informs him, and Ishida glares at him.

"What are you? Rumpelstiltskin?" Ishida asks angrily, and Mayuri gives him a look of confusion.

"Who is that?" He asks, and Ishida aims again.

Mayuri dodges his arrows once more, and he already figured he'd have to fight the Quincy, but this time the brat doesn't just shoot off one round of arrows, he shoots off several in a row, and Mayuri takes one to his leg, before he yells out in pain.

"Leave or die!" Ishida yells out angrily.

"Scratch Out, Ashisogi Jizou!" Mayuri calls out, ready to not only paralyze the Quincy but to kill him.

"Ishida-sama! Be careful!" Nemu says, since she can feel the killing intent of Mayuri, even from inside of her barrier.

"You think I'm going to allow you near me with that zanpakutou of yours?!" Ishida calls out before his eyes narrow. "I will kill you!"

Mayuri charges towards the window, and Ishida smiles.

* * *

Kiyone and Sado are moving along quite well now, as they demolish the hollows. The hollows are still trying to multiply, but their speed in doing so has been reduced so much that the earlier panic they'd both felt is finally subsiding.

"You're coming with me, right?" Kiyone calls out to Sado, and he grins.

"Of course. Just keep going. I have your back." He tells her, and Kiyone grins.

His power is colossal for a human. His power could possibly even defeat her own, if they were enemies instead of lovers. For him to be so supportive of her and her powers, makes her really happy.

_He respects me as a Shinigami and as a woman._

* * *

Byakuya's sealing is nearly finished. He has insisted on going to help in the living world, since he feels like the troubles there are just beginning. He only hopes he can make it there before something terrible happens. The Captain Commander seemed quite confident that his sister and her husband could handle it, but Byakuya still got his way, because he exerted his noble power to make it so.

He hates how long the sealing actually takes. All he wants is to make it to the living world as soon as possible, to help make sure everyone is okay, particularly his sister.

_I won't break my promise to Hisana, just because Rukia is married._

* * *

Rukia desperately wants to see who is spilling out the reiatsu that is so similar to Ichigo's but she's stopped, right as she's almost upon him. A reiatsu so jagged and evil that she's forced to turn around.

"I've never felt anything like this…and I've encountered Espada, Arrancar, and Vasto Lorde." Whatever she's just sensed, is stronger than all of the those that she's faced in the past. She's certain of that.

She turns away from the familiar reiatsu to pursue the much more malevolent one. She also stops hiding her reiatsu, so that there is less movement from what's remaining within the hoard.

* * *

Isshin jumps, since he can feel Rukia's reiatsu so close.

"How did she get that close without me noticing?" He wonders out loud, but then he can tell she's moving away from him, and towards a powerful opponent.

He knows she will fight, but he doesn't really like the idea of it one bit. He also knows his son will go and help her. He can't help but to worry for their lives.

"Stay safe, Rukia-chan…Ichigo." Isshin mutters before he resumes attacking the hollows still in sight.

_You two still have babies to make. Don't go dying prematurely!_

* * *

Ichigo refuses to allow Rukia to deal with this new threat alone. Luckily for him, he's able to move fast enough to catch up to her before she makes it to the site of the terribly strong and jagged reiatsu.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouts, and she turns her head.

"You feel it too, don't you Ichigo?" She asks, and he nods.

"How could I not feel it?" He asks, as he admires her fox-like mask.

"I don't know precisely why I feel like this…but I feel like this new presence is unrelated the initial cluster fuck of hollows that we've seen thus far." She tells him, and he nods. Her senses are not to be taken lightly.

"Anything else?" Ichigo asks, wondering if she can pick up on more.

"It seems like this new presence was simply drawn in, by all of the fighting happening here in Karakura Town." Rukia adds, and Ichigo nods again.

"How unlucky are we, that something this powerful was drawn out?" Ichigo asks, as they fly along.

"If we work together, we'll beat it. Just like always." Rukia says confidently, and Ichigo smiles.

_My wife is the best, damn I love her so much!_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo grabs his doll up by her neck, and he flies to the tallest building in Ichigo's inner world with her. Once he lands, he drops her on her ass, and stares up into the sky, which still looks the same as always.

"_Rub my back while I concentrate_." He says, because the closer the King gets to the reiatsu, the more his hollow believes he may end up being given permission to actually fight while in control of the King's body.

His doll begins to rub his back, and Hollow Ichigo just keeps staring up, and thinking.

He never thought, in a million years, that they might come upon an opponent capable of being stronger than the ones they've faced in the past. This reiatsu is stronger than Aizen's, more evil than Szayel's, and as intimidating than Unohana's reiatsu, not that he's scared.

_Are you going to fuck up, King?_

* * *

Hollow Rukia also feels the imminent danger, and though she's busy getting banged still, her concentration isn't on her doll, like it's been since he's arrived. Instead she worries she'll be needed on the outside.

She is enjoying her doll so much that she's torn on what she wants more. To be on the outside fighting, or on the inside, fucking.

"_Just one more orgasm….just one more before we take a break to see what happens with this battle! Fuck me harder! Faster! Deeper! Longer_!" She orders her doll, pushing for that rush of feelings that feels so fantastic.

* * *

Soi Fong is about to head for the absurdly strong and evil reiatsu that's materialized, but she's suddenly stopped because Yoruichi appears in front of her.

"Soi Fong! Long time no see!" Yoruichi says as she admires Soi Fong's royal cape.

"Yoruichi-sama! You can see me?" Soi Fong says in awe.

"Of course! That robe doesn't work against the Shihouin clan. We have been blessed by the Spirit King, and our lineage overcomes that robe's abilities. It was so that nobody could steal it from our clan and assassinate us." Yoruichi explains, and Soi Fong nods.

"Why are you here?" Soi Fong asks, and Yoruichi flashes a huge smile at her.

"To stop you. You cannot go and fight that opponent. Let Ichigo and his wife handle it." Yoruichi says, and Soi Fong frowns.

"But my duty-" Soi Fong starts to object, but Yoruichi puts a finger on Soi Fong's lips, silencing her effectively.

"Listen to me. If you go, you will die." Yoruichi tells her, and Soi Fong's eyes widen.

"What?" Soi Fong says in shock, and Yoruichi puts a hand on her cheek.

"I don't want to see you die. So you must not go." She tells her, and Soi Fong gulps. To feel Yoruichi-sama touching her, is like a dream.

"As you wish." Soi Fong whispers, and Yoruichi hugs her.

"Don't worry. They'll handle it." She assures her friend. Soi Fong simply stares at her.

_I couldn't tell her no even if I wanted to. Yoruichi-sama._

* * *

As Mayuri charges forward, he goes through the designated spot, and Ishida shoots an arrow into the ground, locking Mayuri into Sprenger.

Mayuri's eyes widen, because he knows this technique. He watched Ishida perform it in Hueco Mundo, when he'd observed the battle with Szayel Aporro Granz.

"You were careless!" Ishida shouts out, but as he's about to initiate the blast, Mayuri smiles back.

"And you are forgetful! Don't you remember that I watched your battle in Hueco Mundo?" Mayuri says, before he lets out a burst of reiatsu that smashes apart Sprenger.

"Fuck! He can get out of it?!" Ishida mutters, as Mayuri raises his zanpakutou.

He has a chance to get off only one terribly powerful arrow. Messing with shooting off hundreds of less powerful arrows, will only mean his defeat.

Ishida takes not even a second, to aim and shoot at the charging Mayuri.

_Quincy means Destroyer…and I will live up that name for Nemu, our children, and o-ji-san._

Nemu watches the arrow fly straight at its mark. For the head of the Twelfth Division Captain.

_Goodbye forever, Mayuri-sama._

In the moment before his death, Mayuri is able to see clearly for the first time since he encountered the Quincy brat. He can see Nemu with two babies behind the Quincy. In that moment before his death, he found who he was searching for, though he didn't get what he wanted. His last thoughts aren't much different from the ones he's had since he learned about Inoue Orihime's pregnancy.

_It's a shame I couldn't experiment on both children. To go out like this…what a disgrace…taken out by a Quincy._

His thoughts and life end there.


	81. Older Brother

_Chapter 81_

_Older Brother_

Ishida watches Mayuri turn to spirit particles in front of his eyes, and he sighs a huge breath of relief. He turns around and Nemu dissolves the barrier. He walks over to her and their children, and hugs them tightly, feeling an immense amount of relief…at first.

The moment he pulls away from his family, he realizes there's a presence he hadn't even paid attention to earlier. It's fierce…and the first thing Ishida thinks of, is that it feels even stronger than Aizen Sousuke.

_How is that even possible that we could run into an enemy more powerful than Aizen?!_

"Nemu…" Ishida says in a worried voice, but she feels it too.

"Whatever it is, it's insanely strong. Your friends are already headed in that direction." She tells him softly, and Ishida realizes she's absolutely correct. The Kurosaki couple is on their way.

_They won't die…not those two crazy nuts. They can't!_

Ishida is torn, between going and providing backup, and celebrating the death of Mayuri with his family. He is worried that he'd be frozen still anyways, if the pair release the full force of their reiatsu.

"Stay." Nemu says, making the decision for him.

"Of course I'll stay. Kiss me." He says huskily to her, and Nemu smiles before obliging him.

"Thank you for protecting us, you truly were magnificent. You know that?" She says, and Ishida blushes.

"I would have preferred to have blown him up with Sprenger, to be honest." Ishida admits, and Nemu smiles at him.

"Dead is dead." She replies, and he nods.

"You're absolutely right about that." He says, and she smiles again.

"Don't push yourself Ishida-sama. You have children to think about now. You can't just recklessly risk your life anymore. What would I do without you?" Nemu says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"I hope you understand…I'm not the type of man that can always ignore the hollows." He says in a tight voice, and Nemu smiles.

"And I am not the type of woman who can always ignore them either. But in this instance, you need to let your friends handle it. This reiatsu is too much for either one of us." She tells him, and Ishida reluctantly nods.

"Alright." He says, and he takes his daughter from her.

_Because I love you all, I will stay home, this time._

* * *

To Soi Fong, it feels just like old times, killing the hollows with Yoruichi-sama, side by side.

"We'll kill off all of these, and let the Kurosaki couple handle the rest!" Yoruichi calls out, and Soi Fong nods her head in agreement.

"Damn right we'll kill them all!" Soi Fong shouts with her eyes narrowed, but her laugh genuine.

Yoruichi smiles at Soi Fong's spirited agreement.

_Some things, never change!_

* * *

When Rukia and Ichigo come up upon the new threat, they both pull off their masks, and their eyes both widen. He looks extremely similar to a past enemy that they've fought, and yet different. Rukia's mouth is gaped open and Ichigo also looks quite shocked.

His mask is pulled up over his head, so that his face can be seen, and he looks too much like Aizen Sousuke for them to ignore the resemblance.

"Who in the hell are you?!" Ichigo roars at him, with his eyes flashing.

"Aizen Hayate." He replies, and both Ichigo and Rukia give him a wide eyed look of shock.

"Aizen?" Rukia says, staring wide eyed at him.

"Any relation to Aizen Sousuke?" Ichigo yells at him.

"Ah, my younger brother? I heard he died." Hayate says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Didn't you know your brother was in Hueco Mundo last year?" She asks, and Hayate laughs.

"I knew he was there, but he didn't know I was there. I had no desire to follow under him." Hayate explains before he smiles. "Because I am much more powerful than he ever was." He explains, and Rukia growls a bit.

"But you'll die like he did!" She shouts and Hayate begins to laugh.

"I don't think so." He says, before he pulls a zanpakutou off of his back.

Ichigo and Rukia both pull their masks back over their faces. Ichigo charges in first, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock when Hayate dodges Ichigo's attack.

"_How did he do that? Ichigo was moving at his fastest speed_!" Rukia breathes, and Hayate laughs.

"My ability is foresight! I know what you're going to do before you even do it! It will be the two of you who die here, not me." He tells them, and Rukia's eyes widen.

_Foresight? He knows what we're going to do, even before we do it?!_

Ichigo's eyes narrow.

_How do we beat an opponent who knows what we're doing before we do it?_

Rukia makes a quick decision. She holds out her zanpakutou, while glaring at Hayate.

"_Bankai. Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki._" Rukia's voice sounds quite ominous, and at her side appears an icy cat.

* * *

Inoue lays in the ditch, since nobody has yet discovered her. She hasn't lost her memory yet, and she wonders if she can summon her healing powers to prevent that from happening.

She concentrates very carefully, thinking only of her tiny son while she attempts to heal herself.

_All of my will…I need all of my will._

Suddenly Inoue realizes that she can't feel the Twelfth Division Captain anymore, and she wonders how she managed to miss that.

_Did he already escape to Soul Society with my son?_

* * *

Byakuya rushes through the space between Soul Society and the living world, in order to keep his promise to his wife. He feels like too much time was wasted, in sealing eighty percent of his power, and he hopes that extra wasted time doesn't mean anything negative for his sister.

* * *

Tatsuki is held back from leaving the hospital by Ishida's father.

"It's not safe for you to leave. You have too much reiatsu for me to comfortably allow you to leave." He tells her, and Tatsuki narrows her eyes at him.

"You didn't stop Orihime!" She says, and he sighs.

"I couldn't stop her. She ran out while I was otherwise occupied." He explains, since the comatose girl woke up and ran out while he was on the toilet.

"Get out of my way, before I hurt you. I won't let you stop me. My friends are in trouble, and I intend to go help." Tatsuki says, as she balls her hand up into a fist.

Unfortunately for her, a nurse has snuck up behind her, and Tatsuki is too focused on the eldest Quincy to pay attention to the nurse behind her.

"Do it." The Quincy says, to the nurse, but Tatsuki believes he's talking to her. She pulls her fist back, and aims true, straight for the center of his face.

He purposely takes the hit, to give the nurse the opportunity to step forward. Tatsuki is injected with morphine and versed. She's in la la land before she can really comprehend what happened.

The nurse looks at her boss, who has blood streaming out of his nose as he looks at the girl with a look of shock on his face.

"She's extremely strong…" He says, even as he wonders how she managed to make him feel as though he was about to meet his maker for a moment there. His nose is killing him.

"Why don't we get you some pain killers, Ishida-sensei?" The nurse asks, even though she's sure she's going to recount every last detail to her husband when she gets home…and laugh her ass off.

_It's not often one sees their boss decked in the face!_

"Yes…that sounds good. Have someone put her in a bed. She's freakishly strong." He mutters, and the nurse does her best not to smile, but it's so damned hard.

"It appeared so…" She says in a whisper, for fear if she tries anything more, she really will laugh.

* * *

"There's a fearsome opponent that way." Kiyone says with a gulp, even as she wonders if she'll die, if she goes.

"We still have hollows here. Ichigo is there. So is his wife." He says, and Kiyone gets a wide eyed look.

_I can sense Kurosaki over that way! Her reiatsu is huge!_

"She really has changed." Kiyone says in a whisper, even as she wonders if her own power will ever grow.

"We have to believe in them." Sado says, even though he can feel his heart dropping.

_Could we really help Ichigo if we went? Or would we just get in his way? I have to do what's right here…do I stay, or do I go?_

* * *

Isshin is sweating. Every sense in his body is telling him to go and save his son, and Rukia-chan before they get themselves killed. The reiatsu of the opponent is growing so fast that he wonders whether or not they'll be able to handle it.

_I wanted us all to head into Soul Society as a family, when the time was right. The girls aren't old enough, and I don't believe Ichigo is ready for the burden that will one day be his…he'll have all kinds of questions if I go in and defeat this opponent…_

_What in the hell am I supposed to do? Masaki! Give me a sign, please!_

"Tell me Masaki…" Isshin mutters, even as he feels Rukia-chan increase her reiatsu by an absurd amount.

* * *

Yoruichi turns her head back quickly, and Soi Fong does the same.

"This reiatsu…" Yoruichi says in a whisper, and Soi Fong nods.

"It's incredible…this feels worse than all of the Espada put together!" Soi Fong breathes, and Yoruichi gives her a hard look.

"Give me the cloak. Now." She says, and Soi Fong's eyes widen.

"But Yoruichi-sama!" She says, and Yoruichi just looks panicked.

"Ichigo and Rukia are going to need help. I have to go. I need the cloak. You stay here, and keep killing hollows." Yoruichi commands, and Soi Fong gulps, before she follows orders.

"I want to watch your back, Yoruichi-sama!" She says in a shrill voice, and Yoruichi smiles at her, before she leans forward and kisses Soi Fong's cheek.

"I'm not going to fight. I'm going to help. You're like my little sister, remember? I want you to stay alive, so do this one favor for me, and I promise you, I'll make it up to you later. One day, it will be like it used to be, you and I can fight, side by side until I die." Yoruichi tells her, and Soi Fong starts to get teary eyed.

"Yoruichi-sama!" She is so touched. She's never heard a nicer sounding future than the one she just heard, coming from Yoruichi-sama herself.

Yoruichi takes the cape from Soi Fong's extended hands, and she grins at her.

"I promise, it will be like that. I can't let Ichigo die though. I have orders that come from above." She says, and Soi Fong's eyes widen.

"Above?" She asks, and Yoruichi winks at her, before she flashes her a wide smile.

"From Division Zero." She elaborates, and Soi Fong just gawks as Yoruichi puts on the cape.

"Stay safe…Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong whispers, and Yoruichi disappears with a flash.

* * *

"Bankai?" Hayate asks with interest as he studies the small masked girl.

Her reiatsu is fearsome enough, and she doesn't appear to be overly concerned that he has the power of foresight. He wonders if she has some sort of plan, because he doesn't sense any danger from her just yet, even if she is prepared to fight.

Ichigo feels the pride well up in his chest as he and his wife are positioned on either side of Aizen Hayate.

_She's magnificent!_

The cat at Rukia's side lets out a menacing roar, with ice and snow falling off of both Rukia and her cat.

Rukia isn't done yet.

"_Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou_!" Rukia calls out, materializing both tails at once, before she hops on her ice cat's back.

Ichigo begins to worry, about whether or not he can use his strongest attacks in Karakura Town. It seems like he could end up causing too much destruction, if he even tries. He worries he'll have to rely on Getsuga Tenshou, and his amazing speed to fight this opponent.

Hayate looks at the pair with a growing amount of interest. Their reiatsu is as fearsome as his own. That is not something he has ever encountered before, ever in his life.

_I'd better be extremely careful and concentrate with this pair. I haven't had a decent battle in hundreds of years. Today is finally different!_

* * *

Byakuya closes in on the exit, and when he flies out, he sees all kinds of hollows in front of him.

"Scatter, Senbonzakura." Byakuya says, and he destroys the hollows nearly effortlessly. He can feel Rukia's reiatsu…it's stronger than his own.

_Really, it's almost like she doesn't even need my help anymore…but I made a promise to Hisana. A promise I will always keep._

Byakuya continues to destroy hollows, as he makes his way to Ichigo and Rukia.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo's eyes narrow. This opponent feels even stronger now than he did before, and he felt plenty strong before.

"_Psh. At this rate, the King really will need me_." He mutters, even as he jerks his head back towards his doll. "_Rub my ass_." He tells her, even as he continues to concentrate on what's going on outside.

_I should be in here, just enjoying my doll…why do I have to be distracted like this?_

He can tell, there's a good chance, he'll have to come out and take care of business, but maybe the King will handle it on his own. His power has grown exponentially since the fight in Soul Society.

* * *

Hollow Rukia is completely distracted from her Hollow Ichigo doll now. She's feeling mighty annoyed by that fact.

Normally nothing can tear her attention from him, but the idea that they could all die, and she would lose out on many more opportunities to fuck him is enough to distract her.

It's a future investment at this point. She shoves her doll off of her, and feels herself tense up. She looks up, and then she looks back at her doll.

"_For now, you're just going to hold me…and keep me warm, while I concentrate on what's going on, outside. Use your hands and body to keep me comfortable_." She orders him, and he quickly obeys her orders.

_Well Queen, how are you going to handle this opponent?_


	82. A Way To Fight

_Chapter 82_

_A Way To Fight_

"Yamada Hanatarou?" Unohana says, and Hanatarou jumps up.

"Yes Captain Unohana?" He asks excitedly.

"It may be completely unnecessary, but I want you to go to the living world. The last I heard, Inoue Orihime recently gave birth. They might need help down there. I'm probably sending you a bit late, but you'll go won't you?" She asks, and Hanatarou bows.

"Yes of course, Captain Unohana!" Hanatarou says with a smile.

"There is no time to spare, please go now." She tells him, and he jumps up.

"Yes Ma'am, Captain Unohana!" He replies, before he runs out the door.

_I'll get to see Ichigo-san, and Rukia-san again!_

* * *

_It doesn't matter if he knows what we're about to do…if we attack him with enough power that he can't get away, then he'll die, even if he sees it coming!_

Rukia's thoughts are positive ones, because she refuses to believe after she's gained all of this power, that she'll die so easily today.

_I've finally found my happiness! I'm not going to let this bastard take it away_!

Ichigo charges in, with a magnificent show of his swift moves, so fast that they can't be made out so easily. Hayate still pulls up his zanpakutou in time to block him, and then he sends Ichigo flying backwards, which pushes Rukia into action.

"_It's time, Sode No Shirayuki_!" She says to her cat, in her hollow toned voice.

Rukia holds out her glistening zanpakutou, while snow and ice falls off of her, as she charges in, preparing for the attack.

_Can he defend three attacks at the same time? We'll try it!_

"_First Dance! White Moon_!" Rukia cries out, even as she maneuvers her tails into action.

Hayate is able to defend against the snow and ice attack, but he doesn't bother to attack against her tails, because he perceives no danger to his life in those attacks.

The moment her tails pierce into him, she starts suck in his reiatsu at an extremely high rate. Hayate freezes an instant from the feelings of ecstasy that accompany her tail attack, before he realizes how dangerous her tails are. He has to force himself to move, and it's more difficult than he had imagined it might be.

When Rukia sees his zanpakutou about to slash at her tails, she withdraws from him, and he falls to the earth.

Rukia jumps off of her cat's back, and lands on the ground in front of him, where the battleground around them quickly turns to ice under their feet. Rukia smiles confidently.

_Amazing! I took so much of his reiatsu that I feel better now than I did before!_

"You bitch…" Hayate pants, as he tries to recover from what she just did to him.

Rukia pulls up her mask to address him.

"It seems that knowing what's coming doesn't mean you can't be attacked. You should probably start to feel some fear now." She points out, even as she starts to wonder why in the hell Ichigo hasn't reappeared.

_He couldn't have been hurt that badly…wait…I can't feel his reiatsu! Ichigo!_

* * *

When Ichigo flew backwards, he expected to fly into the ground, but instead, he flew into Yoruichi, who grunts from the impact of him hitting her.

"Whew. I made it in time." She says with a confident grin, even though Ichigo is freaked out because he recognizes that something unnatural has stopped him from flying into the earth.

Yoruichi quickly removes the robe, and is in Ichigo's view, where his eyes widen in shock. He whips his mask off of his face, and up onto his forehead.

"Yoruichi-san!" He says in shock, and she grins at him.

"I'm here to help you, Ichigo." She says, and he gives her a look.

"How?" He asks, and she hands him the cape.

"If you wear this, the opponent won't be able to sense you….or see you. This will give you a way to fight." She explains, and Ichigo understands immediately, since she'd been wearing it when she stopped his fall.

"This opponent…is the older brother of Aizen Sousuke. He has the ability of foresight. He knows what we're doing before we even do it! Can we really defeat an opponent like that?" He asks, and Yoruichi winks at him with confidence.

"It will be difficult, but it's not impossible. Look! Your wife just managed to get one up on him." Yoruichi says, pointing. Ichigo looks and sees Hayate drop from the sky to the ground.

_So you got knocked on your ass King, while she got one up on him?! You need to perform much better than that. Why must you always be so damned pathetic!_

Ichigo's eyes widen at the sound of his inner hollow. He hasn't been hearing so much from him these days, and for once his voice is a big surprise.

"I'm worried though. I can't exactly use my most powerful attacks without causing a lot of damage to Karakura Town." Ichigo says, and Yoruichi smiles.

"I can take care of that. Between Byakuya, who I feel getting closer, Soi Fong, who is here, Kisuke and myself, we should be able to do something similar to what we did when we had to fight the Espada. The replica of Karakura Town was saved, as far as I've heard. If you can stay alive for fifteen minutes or so, you'll have the go ahead to use your full power." Yoruichi assures him, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Really?" He asks, and Yoruichi nods.

"The fact that he's related to Aizen Sousuke simply means his killing him is even more urgent." She tells him, and Ichigo throws on the cape.

"Yeah, but he's a lot stronger than Aizen was." Ichigo grumbles dejectedly, and Yoruichi laughs at him while crossing her arms, and giving him a hard look.

"You're stronger now than you were back then. You can take care of business, I know you can." She says, and Ichigo nods before he looks at her with confusion.

"Yoruichi-san, how come you can see me?" He asks, and she smacks him in the back of the head.

"That cape doesn't work on me. Now get back to the business at hand, or are you going to make your wife do all the dirty work?" She asks, and Ichigo blushes.

_Really King! Battle is more important than conversation!_

"Understood." Ichigo says, before he goes to join Rukia.

_The only problem is, that she can't see me…_

* * *

Soi Fong stops in her tracks, when she is contacted by a powerful binding spell. She recognizes Yoruichi's voice immediately. Her eyes widen, when she hears the contents of the message though.

_Aizen Sousuke had an older brother!? _

"I have to go help Yoruichi-sama, so I guess I should finish off this trash quickly." Soi Fong says, with a sneer before she shoots off blasts of kidou that obliterate the hollows around her.

* * *

Isshin has to force himself to stay put. He can feel Yoruichi in action, along with two captains from Soul Society.

"Ichigo will prevail. I have to believe, because he is _my_ son." Isshin says out loud, talking himself into staying still.

_I'm doing the right thing, aren't I Masaki?_

Isshin has always been so confident about his choices, and it bothers him that he isn't so sure about this one.

_If anything happens to either one of them, I'll never forgive myself._

He sighs, since there are no more hollows left around his home. The rest will be up to the others to take care of, he has to stay near his daughters for now.

* * *

Byakuya also is shocked when his attention is sidetracked by Yoruichi's binding spell, just like Soi Fong was.

He too is just as shocked by the fact that Aizen Sousuke had an older brother that became a hollow rather than going to Soul Society. His strength is such that it exceeds Aizen's power, and Byakuya remembers what a bitch it was to defeat him, except he had one thing going for him that his brother doesn't. Strong followers.

He has to admit that Yoruichi's plan to assist Kurosaki and Rukia is quite clever. To allow them full use of their strength, without any worry that the living world would be adversely affected.

_Just wait Rukia, we'll make it so that you don't have to hold back. I'll do my part to help you!_

* * *

"My oh my. So my help is actually needed? Kurosaki-san hasn't needed my help in ages." Kisuke says, with a big smile, even as Tessai smiles hugely.

"You live for these kinds of moments, Manager." He says, and Urahara smirks.

"Who me?" He asks innocently, and Tessai nods his head very quickly.

"I can see you're excited to take part in all of this." He says, and Urahara snaps open his fan, and waves some air at his face.

"Well…I must admit, ever since I learned that we'll be able to go to Soul Society with Kurosaki-san, I've felt a lot better about the entire situation." He admits, and Tessai nods.

"We're to stay here and lend him assistance. How long will they really be able to stay here though?" He asks, and Urahara grins.

"That's not for us to decide. All I know, is that he's not supposed to die. We'll need you to put the people within the area to sleep." Urahara tells him, and Tessai nods.

"That will be no problem for me. We need to move quickly though, don't we?" Tessai asks, as he stands, and Urahara snaps his fan shut before he answers.

"The sooner the better!" Kisuke practically sings.

* * *

Ishida and Nemu cringe at the level of reiatsu they can feel, even though they know they're far away from the action. Ishida keeps telling himself he has to protect what's important to him, but his legs are itching to move in, and provide support for the newly married couple.

"It's harder than I thought it would be, to sit by and do nothing." Ishida whispers, and Nemu nods.

"For me too. But don't worry Ishida-sama. I can feel it. They're receiving support from captain level Shinigami. There really is no reason for you or I to go. For now we have two small infants to look after. You've done your part for today." She tells him, and Ishida looks at her.

Ever since the children came into their lives, Nemu has changed. She's not as submissive as she used to be, but he believes he loves her even more because of it. He never liked that she was just as careful around him as she was around her deceased father/captain.

_She trusts me enough not to be afraid anymore. We've made real progress as a couple._

He kisses his daughter while Nemu hugs their son.

_Yep, real progress._

* * *

"I can't help but to be a bit worried." Kiyone tells Sado, who is feeling the same way.

He gives her a sympathetic and understanding look. He's glad that he can understand her feelings. He hopes he always will.

"We have to believe in them, no matter how worrisome it is that the enemy hasn't been defeated yet." He says, and Kiyone pouts.

"Are you trying to make me feel better? Because it's not working." She says, and Sado ducks his head.

"Sorry. We should help out by finishing off these hollows though." He tells her in a firm voice.

_I'm really worried now…I can't even feel Ichigo's reiatsu…but as long as she is still fighting, I should believe…_

* * *

Ichigo wonders if there isn't some way he can make Rukia aware of his presence, without alerting the enemy. He decides to wait until Hayate is distracted by her attacks to attempt to speak in her ear, and let her know that he's right alongside of her.

_She won't get freaked out by that, will she? I hope not. Maybe I should just back her up, and let my attack announce my presence?_

"I don't know what you did, but I won't let it happen again!" Hayate gasps, even as her ice begins to climb up his legs, causing him to break away as quickly as he can, and jump back up into the air.

"You don't have much choice…unless you can defend so many different attacks at once," Rukia tells him, before she pulls her mask back over her face, and jumps up into the air to attack him again.

"Getsuga Tenshou!" Ichigo whispers loudly, but with all of his heart, as she moves in for the attack.

His slash attack flies right next to her, and she never even senses it, but Hayate senses the most detrimental attack is coming from the same angle as Ichigo's Getsuga, which is why when Rukia goes for three different areas again, he only defends against Ichigo's Getsuga, and one of her tails.

"_Cero_!" Rukia chants out, blasting him in his arm, causing him to yelp out in pain, until her tail effects get to him, and cause him to feel pleasured beyond anything he's ever felt before this day.

Rukia realizes the instant he defends against Ichigo's attack that he assisted her, though she doesn't sense him at all. That worries her in itself…since she met him, he's always been so easy to sense…except for when he went to train with the Vaizards.

She sucks up more reiatsu, draining Hayate of a large amount before she's forced to withdraw or be cut.

He can't help but to shake and lose his bearings a bit. He's never encountered an effect like hers…it affects him in every part of his body…makes him tingle…makes him feel so damned good.

Hayate growls in anger as he regards the small woman in front of him, sporting a mask and a bankai at the same time.

"You're the first person in ages, to make me feel the need to go all out. You're going to regret making me this angry. I promise you that." He says angrily, as he holds his zanpakutou out menacingly.

"_Oh_?" Rukia asks, since she feels even better after taking more of his reiatsu.

"Shinjinbukai Boushi!" He says, and Rukia's eyes widen at the name of his release.

The reiatsu around him builds, and then she hears Ichigo whispering against her ear.

"I'm here Rukia. Yoruichi gave me a cape to hide myself. I'm going to be helping you the whole way through. You're not fighting alone." He tells her, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief.

"_You're really there right? I'm not losing my mind, right_?" She asks, and she hears him chuckle as he breathes right on her ear.

"I'm really here…and I can't wait to make love to you when this is all over." He says, and Rukia finds herself smiling at that comment. There's no doubt in her mind now.

_Yep…he's really here!_

When the air around him settles, Hayate is more than annoyed to see such an amused smile on his opponent's face. He also immediately believes she's amused with him, and not the invisible force of her husband.

He did however notice that the attack didn't belong to her, that he blocked along with her tail, and so he peers around for the culprit. He sees nothing, even though he knows they're there.

_This is troublesome…but at least I know when I'm going to be attacked, even if I can't actually see it, I know where to defend._

**A/N-Shinjinbukai Boushi means Godly Eye**


	83. Foresight

_Chapter 83_

_Foresight_

Rukia and Ichigo both stare up at the released Hayate. They hadn't expected for him to take on the form of a large talking two legged canine with big hands with claws, rather than paws.

"_What is that_?" Rukia asks scornfully, and Hayate snorts, sounding no different than he did before his release.

"I already told you that my ability is foresight. My body goes with my ability." He hisses at her, and she feels Ichigo's hand on her shoulder as he whispers in her ear.

"Dogs are very well known for being considered psychic animals." He tells her, and Rukia grips her zanpakutou tighter.

"_Suddenly I don't feel so comfortable being on a cat_." Rukia says, before she jumps off of the cat and shifts Sode No Shirayuki's form to that of a large icy bear.

"Cat or bear, I will definitely kill you…" Hayate tells her scornfully, with a big growl.

From the ground below, in the ice, a white moon shoots up, but Hayate dodges it and scoffs at her, until another Getsuga flies at him, and he's forced to defend against that as well.

"_You're sorely mistaken if you think it will be easy for you to kill me. I am not so easy to kill!_" Rukia tells him angrily, as the snow and ice that falls off of her begins to get more intense.

Ichigo nods his head in agreement, even though he can't be seen by either of them. There is no way he'll allow Rukia to be killed before his very eyes. The mere idea of it is preposterous.

"It doesn't matter where your partner hides from me, I can still sense when his attacks are going to hit me. That's the beauty of foresight!" He says with a confident laugh.

"_Your power is just as suspicious as your brother's power was. Pretty soon though, you'll cease to exist, just like he did._" Rukia tells him, and Hayate snorts.

"It's about time I counterattack. You may not live through it, so let me say to you now, sayonara." He says in a threatening voice, and Ichigo grabs Rukia in his arms.

"He won't hit you. I'm going to move you out of range of his attack." He tells her, even as Sode No Shirayuki stands in front of Rukia, hiding the fact that she's no longer standing, but being held by an invisible force from her opponent.

"Not even your bankai can withstand this hit!" He laughs, as he lifts his zanpakutou into the air, and lets loose a huge attack of lightning.

Sode No Shirayuki does indeed break apart, but not one of the flashes of lightning ever touches Rukia. The moment Ichigo moves her to safety, he lets her go, and then he moves in for the attack.

Hayate watches in shock as her bankai reformulates itself in a different place, and Rukia is now behind him. She charges towards him, but he senses an attack coming sooner. His anger is great.

"How can this pipsqueak put pressure on me?!" He roars angrily.

* * *

Yoruichi has everyone gathered together, and they're prepared to initiate the spell, that will make it possible for Ichigo and Rukia to both use their full power.

"Tessai is putting everyone to sleep, so that's one less thing we need to worry about." Urahara says, and Yoruichi grins.

"Perfect. All we need to do, is move out to our designated locations, and start. We want to give them some room to fight, so this is what I propose." Yoruichi says, as she shows them a map of Karakura Town.

"I see…you're giving them generous space, to give them one less thing to worry about." He says, and Yoruichi shakes her head.

"I originally wanted to give them less space…until I heard what Byakuya said about Ichigo's most powerful attack. It will easily take up the space of the contained area." Yoruichi says, and Urahara's eyes widen as he looks at Byakuya.

"Really? I feel so out of the loop now." He says, and Yoruichi smirks.

"I guess we were a bit. I hadn't known that Ichigo developed a new attack either." She says, and Kisuke nods.

"It's common knowledge in Soul Society." Soi Fong tells them, and Urahara shakes his head.

"I hope I get to see it then." He says, and Yoruichi grins.

"You probably will. He was worried about using his strong attacks, right?" She asks, and Urahara grins.

"Then lets get this show on the road!" He says, sounding really happy. Yoruichi grins.

"Yes, lets. Soi Fong, Byakuya…go to your locations, and start your kidou in exactly thirty seconds. The spell will be much stronger if we all start simultaneously." She orders them.

They both nod, and disappear in a flash. Kisuke leans forward to give Yoruichi a peck on the lips, before he too disappears.

* * *

Tessai finishes putting everyone to sleep, and he's happy to see that he beat the others, so that people wouldn't be awake at all, while the transference takes place.

The enemy might notice it, but that doesn't really matter. All that really matters, is making sure Ichigo and Rukia have a battle ready fighting zone, before they end up dying.

* * *

Inoue suddenly realizes that a horrible presence is in Karakura Town, and has been for some time. She's been too focused on trying to initiate her own powers into action, and worrying about her son, to notice the terrible power that entered Karakura Town.

_I feel Kurosaki-san fighting…but not Kurosaki-kun. I hope he didn't die! If either of them had to die, it should be her! Then maybe…I could convince Kurosaki-kun to help me raise my son with him._

Inoue hates that she's laying in a ditch…and hasn't been noticed by anyone. So far, her memory hasn't faded, so if she can heal herself before that happens, she'll remain level headed when she can finally stand again.

There are still dozens of hollows flying above her. She wonders why nobody has come to kill them yet. Then she feels it. One of her comrades is getting closer. Will he find her, and help her?

"It hurts to talk…but I can do it. I can tell Sado-kun what's happened…then the incident won't be forgotten." She mutters into the ground.

If only I could move even my fingers! I could do something to make sure I didn't forget if I could move, just a little.

* * *

"There are more hollows, over that way! Come on, we need to kill them!" Kiyone says, even as Sentarou doesn't appear to be too far away from them, doing his own thing.

"Alright." Sado agrees, and he runs in the same direction as her, shooting off attacks as he does so.

"I won't let that monkey boy kill more than me!" Kiyone yells, and Sado shakes his head.

_I guess it's just a rivalry to her. I doubt he sees it in the same way though. She's too beautiful for him not to have noticed._

* * *

Hanatarou sees the opening to jump into the living world, and he's relieved, since it seemed to take forever, to make his way down the path.

"I hope Rukia-san, and Ichigo-san are okay!" He says worriedly, as he makes the leap, out into Karakura Town.

He has gained the ability to use shunpo since the Winter War, but he's not as skilled with it as many other Shinigami are. His distance of his shunpo steps isn't anywhere near impressive, but he does employ the use of that ability now.

He can feel Rukia-san, but not Ichigo-san, and that has him worried as hell.

_Every second counts!_

* * *

The nurse still cannot believe that her boss got nailed in the face by a teenage girl. The bleeding hadn't stopped so easily, and his nose was broken in the process. The remnants of her punch will remain with him for far longer than he could have guessed, when he chose to take her punch head on.

She hasn't really had a chance to talk about it, nor does she want to get caught talking about it, but she's itching to finish her shift, so she can go home and tell her husband about the entire incident.

"How are you feeling now, Ishida-sensei?" She asks quietly, and he closes his eyes.

"I've had better days, that's for sure. Who knew that a teenage girl could be so strong? She probably punches harder than my son." He mutters, and the nurse holds back a smile…but she's dying to laugh.

"I'm sure." She manages to say very solemnly, and she's thankful she can achieve that much. It's rather difficult, under the circumstances, to remain stoic.

"It's fine nurse, you can go." He says with a sigh, and she tries not to hurry out of the room, but the moment she's out of his sight, she runs for the ladies room, and falls to her knees laughing, for a good five minutes straight.

"Oh god! Thank you for helping me hold out as long as you did!" She says, in the middle of her laugh fest.

* * *

Hayate narrows his eyes at Rukia. He'd not entirely sure how she's evading his attacks, but he's getting annoyed with it.

"Cero!" He yells, as a huge ball of fire appears in his hands.

Ichigo flies directly in front of Rukia, and Hayate, suddenly raises an eyebrow at her, but doesn't shoot.

"_Cero!_" Rukia shouts, and Ichigo just barely ducks in time, to keep her from blowing off her husband's torso and head.

Hayate dodges here cero, while still holding his own.

"I know, that if I shoot this cero at you right now, it will be deflected." He tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock.

"_Shit_." Ichigo's voice makes Rukia's eyes go wide. Hayate hears it too, and he starts to look around for Ichigo.

"So your partner is here somewhere. I heard him a moment ago. Where?! Where is he?" Hayate asks, as he peers all around.

"_Cero_!_ Way of Destruction Number Thirty Three, Blue Fire, Crash Down! Cero!_" Rukia sends several attacks his way, but Ichigo can only watch the big cero already formed in Hayate's hand.

_If he fires that at her, I have to stop it…I have to make sure he doesn't find an opportunity to use it…as long as he believes it won't work to throw it, he'll hold onto it, giving him one less way to defend himself._

Rukia doesn't like the cero being in his hand. It means she can't pierce him with her tails, so she has to get rid of his cero. She growls, and sends several waves of ice at his cero claw, while he stays busy dodging them.

Hayate is waiting for that feeling to disappear, a successful moment in which he can aim his cero for the opponent, but the feeling doesn't go away. The cero being in his hand is a waste, and the girl suddenly stops.

Ichigo hears her muttering something, and her hands start to glow. She must be doing it since he'd covering her, but still Hayate growls, as he stares at her, and racks his brain for a solution to cut her. No matter what plan he comes up with, he's shown in his mind's eye, that it's a futile effort. In every scenario, she gets away from him.

_Nobody is invincible. I will kill her._

Rukia suddenly unleashes a binding spell, and she uses so much power, that he can't even fly out of the area in which her spell covers, in order to catch him. The moment she captures him, she ices his cero, and destroys it. From there, she charges forward to steal more of his reiatsu.

It doesn't last long, he breaks free of her binding spell, and all of the fur on his body stands on end.

"I've had enough of you! Bara!" He yells out, and Ichigo barely zooms Rukia out of his range in time.

"_This is getting more dangerous by the minute_." Ichigo's muttered voice sounds against her ear, and she smiles.

"_But we make such a great team. We just need to keep pushing. He's not invincible, no matter how strong he may be_." She says softly, and Ichigo stops.

_When will Yoruichi-san give me the go ahead?_

* * *

"Wow, Rukia-san is incredibly strong…I can hardly move." Hanatarou laughs nervously, as he slowly makes his way forward.

Shunpo at this point is impossible, yet he still doesn't feel Ichigo-san's reiatsu. That fact alone has him quite nervous.

_I hope everyone is okay. I don't want that happy couple to have such a tragic ending so soon after getting married!_

Hanatarou makes an extra effort to move quickly, but it's impossible. He can tell he's still a ways away from the fight, which means her reiatsu is extremely powerful at the moment.

"I hope it's not because something happened to Ichigo-san." Hanatarou mutters, as he slowly, but steadily makes his way closer to the fight.

* * *

The Twelfth Division is all jumping at Soi Fong's orders from the living world. They've already made sure that four lieutenants went to the site in Soul Society where the transfer was taking place, and they area all using their kidou to help from Soul Society's side.

"Why haven't we heard from the captain?" The third seat Shinigami asks, and the others shrug.

"We still have to follow orders from the Second Division. We'll just do like we're supposed to, and make our division look good." The fourth seat Shinigami replies calmly.

Everyone nods their agreement, and keeps track of the reiatsu in the living world.

"I am here to supervise." Nanao says, as she enters the room, and the entire Twelfth Division looks at her in shock.

Nobody questions her authority, but they're all shocked that she wasn't one of the Shinigami sent to keep up the kidou on Soul Society's side.

* * *

Ichigo's hollow tsks with annoyance, as he feels what's happening on the outside to the King.

"_How can the King be such a fucking dumb ass_?!" He sneers, even though he feels the excitement flowing through his entire body.

He glances back at his doll, and smirks at her.

"_Fondle my balls_." He orders her, and he closes his eyes and sighs, as he continues concentrating on the battle on the outside.

* * *

Ichigo growls. His arm took a hit, while in the process of removing Rukia from the last barrage of attacks, and it hurts like a bitch. He breathes hard, and wraps the ribbon of his zanpakutou around the wound.

_I can have this taken care of later._

Ichigo jumps when he hears his inner hollow next.

_Do I really need to come out and take care of thing, King? You're going to need me again aren't you?_

Ichigo sneers.

"It's not that bad, nowhere even close." He grumbles, even as his wife is managing to delay another barrage of attacks from Hayate by attacking relentlessly herself, with her bankai.

Her icy bear is keeping Hayate quite busy at the moment, and he's getting more and more frustrated.

He suddenly sees Hanatarou off in the distance, crawling slowly towards them, as though he's hurt.

_What is he doing here?_

Ichigo zooms over to Hanatarou, and speaks to him, making Hanatarou jump in shock.

"Hanatarou, why are you so close to this battle? You could die you know." Ichigo says, and Hanatarou looks around.

"Ichigo-san, is that you?" He asks nervously, and Ichigo sighs.

It's at this moment that Yoruichi flashes in front of him.

"It's all ready Ichigo. You can go all out now." She says, and Ichigo looks at Hanatarou.

"I need my arm healed first. Can he do it without seeing me?" He asks, and Yoruichi shakes her head no.

"You'll have to take off the cloak." She tells him, and Ichigo does so, instantly. Hanatarou stares at Ichigo in shock as he materializes out of thin air.

"Ichigo-san! Your arm!" He says, and Ichigo gives him a hard look.

"Heal it quickly." He orders him, and Hanatarou withdraws his zanpakutou.

"No problem, Ichigo-san." Hanatarou says, while Yoruichi grins.

"Ichigo. Kisuke and I want to see the new attack of yours that you never told us about. Don't disappoint us. We went to a lot of trouble to make sure you could go all out in this fight." She says with crossed arms.

Ichigo nods, and narrows his eyes.

"I was planning on it." He says, his eyes gleaming with resolve, as Hanatarou finishes healing his wound. Ichigo throws the cape back on.

_It's time I helped Rukia kill this guy for real._


	84. Ice & Sand

Chapter 84

Ice & Sand

Sado, Kiyone, and Sentarou are all blowing through the hollows, and making their way through town.

"I can't believe it managed to get this out of control!" Kiyone yells, since they're quite far from the Kurosaki couple, which means the hollows are still multiplying very quickly, at the location they're currently at.

"It was so sudden too." Sado tells her, and Kiyone gives him a quick nervous look.

"It really makes it seem like this was a planned incident, rather than it being coincidental." she says, as she slashes through a few more hollows.

"I agree." Sado says, and Kiyone keeps on slashing hollows, while Sado provides her good back-up support.

They go right past Inoue, without ever even seeing her or hearing her weak calls for help.

* * *

Hanatarou, Soi Fong, Yoruichi, Urahara, and Byakuya are all watching from the distance, and the only two who are calm are Yoruichi and Kisuke.

Tessai appears a moment later, looking relaxed as well, but Soi Fong can hardly contain herself.

"Yoruichi-sama…couldn't we at least provide them some back-up? I could easily go bankai and help that way." She says, and Yoruichi shakes her head.

"For now, we're going to give the two of them the chance to take care of it. Their power if far more than ours is, even put together." Yoruichi says with a smirk, and Soi Fong gives her a questioning look.

_Does this have to do, with what she said, about Division Zero?_

* * *

Isshin walks back in the house, in his gigai, and sees the girls are still hiding under the table. He's still tense as hell, but he refuses to allow his worries to get the better of him. Ichigo isn't new to battle anymore, and Rukia-chan has been used to fighting for decades.

_They'll come back alive, and then Rukia-chan will get pregnant with my future grandchild._

"Girls, you can come out now, but don't leave the house right now." He tells them, and the girls both slide out from under the table. Karin runs to the window to look out.

_There are hollows further away from home, and one incredibly powerful one…_

Isshin knows Karin can sense the action, but he hopes she'll keep her thoughts to herself, and not get Yuzu all upset about what's happening, further away.

* * *

Hollow Rukia is beyond irritated. While the Queen is doing her very best to fight, she has not yet killed the enemy, even with the assistance of the hollow powers.

_All I really want to be doing is playing with my Hollow Ichigo doll, I don't want to be worrying about whether or not we'll be killed off! That ruins the experience!_

"_Ah! This is pissing me off! Do something to calm me down_!" She orders her doll, who immediately begins sticking his fingers in between her legs.

_Not bad my doll, not bad at all…as long as I don't die while enjoying this pleasure._

She just wants to live, to fuck another day.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo narrows his eyes. The King is back in fighting condition, with no excuses for fucking up now. His doll is still rubbing his nut sack which is the only thing keeping him from going over the deep edge.

"_He'd better take care of business. If he needs my help again, I may as well just try to take over completely_." He says, with an evil smirk.

_What will it be King? You ready to fight on your own, or do you need the horse to fight your battles for you, yet again?_

* * *

Inoue can feel the tears flying down her face. Sado-kun has already come through the area, and is moving further and further away from her.

_I wasn't saved! Why didn't anyone see me?_

She knows she's in a ditch, but she's not invisible.

"I can't even materialize my powers. I'm stuck like this." Inoue bawls, into the ground, since she can't do anything else.

_Someone find me! Save me! Please!_

* * *

Ishida's eyes widen, since he can feel that the battle is growing even more intense. He's holding Sayuri on his shoulder and keeping her there with one hand.

"Why haven't they killed it yet? This is stressing me out." Ishida grumbles quietly, and Nemu quickly nods in agreement as she cradles their son in her arms.

"It simply means that the enemy is extremely powerful." Nemu whispers, and Ishida nods, even though he's tightlipped.

"Yes…it is." Ishida says, with clenched fists.

"Why don't we lay the children down, and hold each other, until it's all over?" Nemu suggests. Ishida looks at his beautiful lover, with the tiniest of smiles appearing.

"You're right. At times like this, we should be offering each other comfort." He says, as he unclenches his fist, and uses both hands to set Sayuri into her bassinet.

_That way, we can both make each other feel better…_

* * *

Rukia can tell. Aizen's brother is beyond furious, that she's still alive, and still attacking. He's been able to deflect and dodge her most powerful attacks, but she's been so persistent that he's been on defense more than offense, for the past couple of minutes.

She's not too happy about the fact that he's still standing, but at least she can justify it in her mind, by reminding herself that he can foresee what will happen, to save his own ass.

_Why did Ichigo's attacks stop?_

It's at this instant, that Rukia suddenly feels herself being carried high into the sky, in a quick blinking moment.

"_I've got you, Rukia_." Ichigo's voice has its hollow tone, and she already knows what he's going to pull.

"_You can't do that here_!" She says frantically, and Ichigo squeezes her tighter.

"_Were you so involved in the battle that you didn't notice? This area has been transferred to Soul Society. I can go all out, so long as you're next to me_." He explains, and Rukia's eyes widen at that news. She had not noticed the transference taking place, because she had been so focused on fighting Hayate.

"_Shit. He's noticed_." Rukia points out, as Hayate suddenly stares up in their direction.

"_Damn it_!" Ichigo growls, as Hayate suddenly grows very agitated, and opens a rip to run back to Hueco Mundo to escape what he can sense is an attack he won't be able to avoid, any other way.

"Follow him!" Rukia says, and Ichigo dive bombs down, with his yellow hollow eyes narrowed.

"_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!_" Ichigo roars out, sending his most devastating attack, not only over the earth, but straight into the rip, where Hayate is scurrying in, attempting to get to safety.

* * *

The flash of light blinds everyone watching from the side, and Urahara's jaw drops to the ground. Yoruichi is in much the same condition.

"Kurosaki-san's power is far more than I would have ever guessed it could be." Urahara breathes, with wide eyes, and Yoruichi nods in stunned agreement.

"Did they kill him?" Soi Fong asks, even as Yoruichi watches the sky, attempting to recollect her cool, after seeing that colossal attack.

"I don't know. I don't see how he could survive such an attack, but we should wait a few minutes more, to be sure." Yoruichi finally says, and Byakuya nods.

"I could feel a space into Hueco Mundo opening up. I wonder if the enemy actually managed to escape. That would be bad. If he's this powerful now, he'll only be more difficult to defeat later." Byakuya points out, and Hanatarou stares hard towards where the huge cloud of dust is rising, from Ichigo's attack.

Tessai is shaking and rubbing his arms, from what he's seen.

"Never in my life, have I seen such incredible power." He breathes, as he stares at the cloud of smoke.

_He's always been an anomaly but this goes beyond expectation._

* * *

Rukia's eyes widen, as Ichigo follows his attack, and flies straight into Hueco Mundo.

"_Did I get him_?" Ichigo asks, as the space closes, locking them in Hueco Mundo.

"_You moron! How are we supposed to get out of here_!?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shrugs as they land on white sand, which quickly turns to ice, with Rukia's bankai presence in full force.

"_We'll worry about that, after we kill him. Is he dead, or do we need to pursue further_?" He asks, as he surveys the area.

"_You got him, but he's not dead. I don't know how he could have survived a direct hit from your strongest attack though_." Rukia says slowly, as she feels for Hayate.

"_Where_?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia points, where the dust is settling.

"_You'll be able to see him any second now, be patient_." She orders him, and he nods his head, with his entire body on guard, ready to fight at any moment.

Suddenly they hear him laughing.

"I can't believe you two fucking idiots followed me here! You're on my home turf now." He says menacingly, as the dust settles, and reveals his condition.

He still can't see Ichigo, which aggravates him enough, but he tries not to concentrate on that.

"_You're not in much of a condition to fight_." Rukia says, not at all impressed by his tirade, as she looks at his body which suffered quite a bit from the damage.

He's injured enough that he should find it impossible to laugh. The fact that he's still laughing has both Ichigo and Rukia a bit freaked out. Then Rukia realizes that as each moment passes, he looks less and less injured.

"_Ichigo! High speed regeneration_!" Rukia says frantically, and Ichigo growls as he glares at Hayate.

"_I don't know how you survived my attack, but I won't stop until you've disappeared for good_." Ichigo threatens, and Hayate looks in Rukia's direction.

"Only a coward would hide himself, while attacking." He taunts, and Rukia laughs at him.

"_We don't care about playing fair to fight hollows_." Rukia informs him, even though his comment had in fact hurt Ichigo's pride a bit. Rukia's words remind him of what's important.

_Winning is the most important thing, and if he can't see me, then I have more of an advantage._

"Why don't you kill yourself then, bitch? After all, you're wearing a hollow mask right now." Hayate points out, and Rukia holds his glare.

"_I haven't lost my heart, and therefore have no need to be cleansed_." She explains in a hard voice.

"Do you have any idea how hypocritical that sounds? That's okay though, that's just the way Shinigami are." He sneers, and Rukia scoffs.

"_Oh boo hoo, whine about it to somebody that actually cares_." Rukia snaps, and Hayate shakes his head.

"This is why I never minded killing Shinigami in the past. They just don't deserve to live." He tells her, and Rukia scoffs again.

"_Way of Destruction, Number Thirty-Three, Blue Fire, Crash Down_!" Rukia chants out, ending the talk, and getting the battle started once more.

* * *

"I can't sense Rukia-san! I can't sense her! What happened!?" Hanatarou is freaking out, but strangely enough, his tone echoes Byakuya's own feelings.

"I wonder if the hollow didn't try to escape to Hueco Mundo." Kisuke says calmly, and Yoruichi shoots him a look.

"You don't think…" She asks, and he nods his head yes before she can finish her question.

"There is no doubt. Kurosaki-san and his wife, have gone to Hueco Mundo, to finish the job." He explains, and Hanatarou starts to shake.

"Won't he be stronger there?" Tessai says, and Kisuke shrugs.

"That wouldn't matter to them." Urahara says in a singsong voice, and everyone nods their agreement, even though Tessai looks genuinely concerned for the newly married couple.

"Why did he take Rukia-san with him?" Hanatarou asks, and Yoruichi smirks.

"Well…I suppose it's because he wants some good company, in case he gets stuck down there awhile. You never know." She says in a purr, earning a glare from Byakuya. Urahara notices, and unwisely decides to take it one step further.

"Maybe when they make their way back, she'll already have given birth to a child!" He says, laughing…until Byakuya's zanpakutou comes up to his neck.

"Do not joke about such a serious matter or I will kill you." Byakuya says in a hard voice, and everyone looks shocked by his furious response.

"Of course!" Urahara says, and Byakuya pulls his zanpakutou away. Urahara tips his hat, to show his regret. "My apologies." He says, and Yoruichi smirks at him.

"Little Byakuya has gotten so protective of his sister! It's so cute!" Yoruichi says, and she laughs while dodging out of his range, as he puts his hand back on his zanpakutou.

"Silence!" Byakuya orders her, and Yoruichi snickers at him.

"Just when I think you've learned to control that nasty temper of yours, you go and prove me wrong." Yoruichi tells him, and Soi Fong just shakes her head.

_In the past, Yoruichi-sama used to love to set off his temper. I think she's the only one capable of doing so this easily, these days._

* * *

Once again, Ichigo grabs Rukia and jumps high above Hayate.

"_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!__Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!_ "_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!__Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha!_" Ichigo calls out consecutive attacks, hoping to kill the opponent for once and for all.

Rukia closes her eyes after the first flash…it's so bright it makes her feel temporarily dazed, whenever she sees it. Instead, she concentrates all of her energy, into making the largest White Moon that she's made to date.

"_First Dance, White Moon!_" Rukia belts out, as she covers such a large area in her attack that she's certain they've cornered him.

"_Did we get him that time_?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia concentrates below…before she smiles at Ichigo.

"_It seems that even though he knew we were about to attack, he was unable to do anything to counter us this time. He's in my White Moon now. All we have to do now, is wait_." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo lands on the ground with her in his arms. He looks down at the scene below him, and he's shocked at how pretty Rukia's huge area of ice looks, in the sand.

_At least we can't die of thirst here…_

They kiss each other, as they wait for the White Moon to disintegrate, and with it, the remnants of the life of Aizen Hayate.


	85. The Darker Side

_Chapter 85_

_The Darker Side_

As they kiss each other, Rukia suddenly feels the tug of her inner hollow. She's not been in Hueco Mundo since she gained her hollow powers, and had been too busy being focused on killing Hayate to notice how being here affects her. Her mask may be pushed aside, but she feels her hollow so strongly…

Her white moon shatters, taking with it the life of Aizen Hayate, but the moment that happens, she doesn't feel like she's done fighting.

Rukia pushes her mask further up on her head, while she breathes deeply, trying to resist the urge to find another fight. She knows she should be thinking about leaving Hueco Mundo, but it feels like she has unfinished business here. The only thing that makes sense, is to kill…

Ichigo also begins to notice that he feels a bit strange. It's confounding to him, because he experienced nothing like it when he was in Hueco Mundo to save Inoue.

Rukia can't figure out why, but she suddenly is in the mood to go on a hollow killing spree. When she uses shunpo to disappear from him, he doesn't even think about what to do, he immediately follows after her. he pushes his mask fully back on his face as well.

"_Rukia_!" Ichigo calls out, as he follows, trying to ignore the stirring inside of him.

When he catches up to Rukia, her eyes are yellow, and she's smiling wickedly. She can't see him, but since she heard him, she knows he's right next to her.

"_Come with me! Let the slaughtering commence_!" She says excitedly with her hollow tone, and all he can do is stare at her, before the hollows start appearing around him.

All she can think about is shredding apart the hollows, she can't stop smiling, as the opportunity presents itself. She isn't disturbed that she can't see Ichigo, since she knows fully, that he's always by her side.

"_Looks like we don't need to go anywhere_." Ichigo says, as his eyes start to go golden yellow.

"_Yes, how convenient_." Rukia agrees, before she lets out an evil giggle, and goes on the offense.

_Is that Rukia, or her hollow?_

* * *

Hollow Rukia's eyes bulge. How is it that her own desire to kill, has been suddenly transferred to Rukia, so perfectly? Sode No Shirayuki appears again, and glares at her.

"They don't even realize what's happened…" Sode No Shirayuki says, and Hollow Rukia shoves her Hollow Ichigo doll aside, which shocks Sode No Shirayuki to say the least.

"_I don't even know what in the hell happened_." She admits, and Sode No Shirayuki scoffs.

"That's not surprising, seeing as how you're constantly distracted by that thing over there. Don't you ever grow tired of it?" She asks, and Hollow Rukia sneers at her.

"_Spit it out bitch! What in the fuck happened_?" She asks, and Sode No Shirayuki sighs.

"The hollow they just fought, used a technique that was in some ways, similar to your own. Just being in his presence while he's exuding his reiatsu, brings about a dark side, the Shinigami doesn't usually allow to take over." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Hollow Rukia smiles hugely at the other woman sharing the inner world with her.

"_It seems I can finally connect with the Queen on something. Her desire to kill right now is so raw, and not connected to any feelings, like it always was in the past. Right now…I can really respect her_." Hollow Rukia says, before she grins at her doll.

"It's affected him too…though not to the same degree…since she did more fighting with the hollow than he did." Sode No Shirayuki says firmly, and Hollow Rukia just throws her an evil grin.

"_Well, I'm going to enjoy myself with him over here, so if you need me, you know where to find me." _Hollow Rukia says to Sode No Shirayuki, before ignoring her. _"Come here_!" Hollow Rukia orders her Hollow Ichigo doll, and he walks over to her, before she runs her hands over his body.

"One track mind…" Sode No Shirayuki mutters, and Hollow Rukia laughs.

"_Now I can finally enjoy myself in peace_!" She announces, before she takes a hold of her doll's permanent stiffy.

Sode No Shirayuki walks away, shaking her head.

_Your idea of peace, scares me._

* * *

"I wonder if Kurosaki-san is alright in Hueco Mundo." Kisuke says, as he rubs his chin, and Byakuya throws him an angry glare.

"Open it." He orders him, and Kisuke jumps, along with Hanatarou.

"Eh?" He asks in shock, and Byakuya glares angrily at him, with his lips pressed tightly together.

"Open up a space, I will go and retrieve them." Byakuya says, and Yoruichi starts to laugh.

"Have you forgotten your duty, as a Shinigami? There are still hollows here in town. Personal obligations come after business." Yoruichi says in a hard voice, and Byakuya glares at her.

"Give them a chance to come back on their own." Urahara says, holding his hands up to seem passive.

Byakuya looks away from them.

_Of course it's unreasonable for me to want to go, Rukia is more than capable of taking care of herself. I need to take care of the hollows._

"So you've come to your senses?" Yoruichi asks, and Byakuya doesn't answer. He leaves, to take care of the hollows, that still are multiplying, in Karakura Town.

"I think we irritated him a bit." Urahara says, and Yoruichi smirks.

"He's as bratty as he always was. Soi Fong! You need to stay here, since Ichigo has the cape!" Yoruichi says, and Soi Fong narrows her eyes.

Hanatarou tries not to smile. The first time he ever met the great Shihouin Yoruichi, she was taunting Captain Kuchiki.

"Actually, I need to find Captain Kurotsuchi, with or without the cape." She says, and Urahara raises an eyebrow.

"So you didn't notice that he had you in a trap?" He asks, and Soi Fong glares at him.

"What do you know?!" She demands, and Urahara gives her a quick look.

"He's the one who drew in all of these hollows, then he left a representation of himself, and from there he was killed." He explains calmly, and Soi Fong's eyes widen, while Hanatarou gasps.

_Killed!? That's hard to believe! He even had that ability to liquefy himself!_

"He was killed, you say?! Who did it?" Soi Fong asks, and Urahara gives her a serious look.

"It was the Quincy. Of course, since he never left his home, I'm willing to bet he didn't instigate it." Urahara says, and Yoruichi glares at him.

"The Quincy…" Hanatarou echoes breathlessly, even as Ishida's face comes to his mind. He can hardly believe a human could be capable of killing a captain, their reiatsu is so terrifying.

_A lot of amazing humans here in Karakura Town. Not just Ichigo-san._

"You knew all of that, and you didn't say a word to me?" Yoruichi asks, and he blushes.

"I never took down any of my security alerts, after Aizen's death. I knew what was going on, the whole time, we just didn't have much of an opportunity to discuss it!" Urahara says, and Yoruichi shakes her head.

"You're unbelievable, you know that?" She says, and that gets a smile out of the perverted store owner.

"Then I need to conduct an interview with the Quincy. The reason for the captain's death must be reported in detail." She says, and Yoruichi grabs her arm.

"Wait!" She says, and Soi Fong blushes. Urahara rolls his eyes and Hanatarou looks away.

"Yoruichi-sama!" Soi Fong responds, and Yoruichi gives her a serious look.

"Don't hurt him." She orders her, and Soi Fong nods.

"Of course. If you want, you can come with me." She says, and Yoruichi nods.

"I think I should." She says, and then the two shunpo away.

"If you need a place to stay, you can come back with me." Urahara says to Hanatarou, who gives an embarrassed smile.

"Thank you very much." Hanatarou says, as he scratches his head. "It will be hard to relax, while I'm worried about Rukia-san and Ichigo-san." He says, and Urahara chuckles.

"Don't worry about those two. If anybody can come through with flying colors, it's them." He says, before he starts to head for home with Tessai following. Hanatarou trails after them.

_It's hard not to worry about them_

* * *

Tatsuki wakes up, feeling very disoriented, as she tries to recall what happened, to land her in the hospital bed.

_The last thing I remember, is socking Ishida's father in the face, when he tried to stop me from leaving…_

Tatsuki is suddenly distracted. She glances out the window, and sees someone fly by so quickly, she rubs her eyes, and gets out of the bed, to look.

"It's him!" Tatsuki breathes, as she sees Kuchiki Byakuya, killing the hollows that are lingering near the hospital.

She can't take her eyes off of him. She has never in her life, seen a man so amazing. Everything about him screams magnificence, and she could spend days, just staring at him.

"So dreamy…" Tatsuki says, as she watches him demolish hollow after hollow with little to no effort.

_I'd do anything he asked of me._

Tatsuki doesn't stop staring out the window, until long after Byakuya has disappeared from her sight.

_At least I got to see him again._

* * *

"We have a huge influx of souls! What is happening?" Nanao asks, as she stares at the screen that monitors the soul activity of hollows that have been cleansed.

Everyone stares at the screen with their mouths gaped open.

The activity of the hollows coming from Karakura Town is minute, compared to where this is coming from! Why can't I see the location of these kills?" Nanao asks frantically.

"I see." Shunsui says, causing Nanao to jump out of her skin.

Risa is right behind him, eyeing Nanao's breasts, and winking.

"Captain! Don't scare me like that!" Nanao squeals, and Shunsui laughs.

"These are coming from Hueco Mundo." He explains, and Nanao's mouth drops open.

"This many, from Hueco Mundo?! How!?" She asks, and Shunsui sighs.

"We received an emergency alert from Captain Kuchiki. The newly married Kurosaki couple, flew into Hueco Mundo after the enemy. From the looks of things, they won." He says, as hollows continue to be cleansed at a rate too quickly to really keep up with the number.

"Unreal…" Nanao breathes, and Shunsui laughs.

"What a work ethic those two have! So dedicated to the job!" He exclaims, but as Nanao peeks at the screen, she wonders if that is really the case.

_Are these controlled killings, or have they lost control?_

* * *

Ishida nearly jumps out of his skin, when Soi Fong and Yoruichi crash through his closed window, and land in his room. Ishida quickly sits up, while Nemu cowers on the bed, trying to stay completely still.

"I'm here to make my report." Soi Fong announces, and Yoruichi glances at the baby boy in the bassinet for only an instant before she scoops him up.

"What a cute baby you had! I can already guess what happened, if you're anything like your father." Yoruichi says, and Ishida looks away from her.

"I'm nothing like him." Ishida mutters, and Yoruichi smirks.

"Okay." She says, as though she doesn't believe him, and Soi Fong steps forward.

"Did you kill Captain Kurotsuchi?" She asks, and Ishida raises his head.

"I did." He replies, and Soi Fong stares into his eyes.

"For what reason?" She asks, while Yoruichi kisses his son.

"His purpose for coming to the living world, was to kidnap my son, to experiment on him. He even said something to me about how I owed him my son, since he saved me in Hueco Mundo." He replies, before he glances at Yoruichi, who's suddenly looking like she has something to say.

"Speaking of Hueco Mundo, Ichigo and his wife are there now." She says, and Ishida's eyes pop out of his head.

_So that's why I couldn't feel them…_

Soi Fong isn't paying attention to the side conversation that has started about the Kurosaki couple…she's too busy feeling glad that she never trusted the Twelfth Division Captain.

"I knew he was up to no good. I just knew it." She mutters, and Ishida nods.

"I wouldn't let him experiment on my son, as long as I have a breath in my body." He says in a firm voice, and Yoruichi nods.

"Understandable. You have enough, right Soi Fong?" She asks, and she gets a sigh from the Second Division Captain.

"Just doing my job. Only one more question. How did you kill him?" She asks, so she can report the cause of death.

"An arrow to the head." Ishida responds firmly, and Soi Fong nods.

_I should ask more questions, but I suppose that's enough for now._

* * *

When Isshin receives the call from Urahara, he simply hangs up, after being given the facts. He turns to his daughters, who are at the dining room table, and he offers them a smile, even though Karin is beyond agitated that she can't feel her brother or Rukia-chan at all.

"Ichigo and Rukia-chan will be away for a few days. We can eat without them." He says, and Karin frowns.

"How can you be so sure they'll come back?" She asks, and Isshin winks at her.

"Daddy knows all. Now eat your dinner." He says, and Karin just sighs.

_It's easy for you to be calm. I can't feel Ichi-ni at all…_

* * *

Ichigo's hollow is practically having a party. He's found some noise makers in one of the buildings, and he's blowing them while he bangs his doll.

"_Damn it feels good in here right now! All of the violence on the outside just puts me in a great fucking mood_!" He exclaims, before he smacks his doll's ass.

He can feel Rukia's killing intent all the way on the inside, and it just makes the excitement even more wild. He can tell that the King is affected by it too, because he can practically feel the blood, hitting the King's cheek, as they make kill, after kill, after kill.

_There's no doubt about it…the Queen just gets better and better with time!_

He really lays into his doll's ass then. She takes his abuse like a champ though, and his ear to ear smile doesn't fade as he grabs her by her hair, and thrusts in and out of her. Then he grabs his noise makers back up, and really celebrates the incredible feeling that has settled all over him, and the living world.

Zangetsu just stands on a tall building and stares up.

_Killing hollows is a good thing, but don't lose yourself in the process._


	86. Three Days Later

_Chapter 86_

_Three Days Later_

Keigo is having a blast, since he stole his father's car, and is going for a joyride. He knows he can get in big trouble, but only if he gets caught. His stupid sister is away on a trip, so she can't rat him out, and he's going to enjoy his time driving, while his parents are both fast asleep.

He picks up his speed a bit, careful to keep an eye out for police officers. He knows he won't be treated so kindly, if he's caught.

"I can't wait to tell the guys about this! They'll all be so jealous!" Keigo exclaims, as he takes a turn, much too fast.

_This is so fun!_

* * *

The Captain Commander knows Urahara will want to reclaim the Twelfth Division when he comes back, but there are so many strong Vaizards, it's practically unfair, to bypass them.

Even though Urahara earned it, The Captain Commander needs the man to remain near Ichigo, until his time in the living world ends.

_Maybe he'll go to Division Zero for his efforts._

The Captain Commander has known it, since he first laid eyes on Ichigo, standing atop the Soukyoku with Captain Kuchiki's sister in his arms.

Only one man was prophesized to be able to destroy Soukyoku, and he must not be murdered…if such a thing is even possible.

"There is news!" Lieutenant Sasakibe says, as he bursts into the Captain Commander's office.

"Oh?" The Captain Commander asks with interest.

"The rate of death for the hollows in Hueco Mundo, has sped up." He reports, and the Captain Commander is silent for a long moment, before he nods his head.

"Keep me updated." He orders his lieutenant, who nods, and runs back out.

_How many will they kill, before they attempt to make it out of there?_

* * *

Ichigo can hardly believe Rukia is still so damned energetic. Their fighting has been drawing hollows from all over Hueco Mundo, and she laughs psychotically as she spreads out several White Moon attacks, quickly and consecutively.

The hollows are disappearing in droves, even though two more appear for every one that's killed.

_Isn't she getting tired yet?_

He can hardly believe that she hasn't slowed down, at all. If anything, she's sped up, and her eyes are glowing mysteriously.

_What has caused this change in her?_

Ichigo swings his zanpakutou on another hollow, even though his attention is on his tiny wife.

_Hey! You can't let that bitch show you up! She'll get way too cocky if you do that, King!_

For some reason, Ichigo finds his hollow's words motivating, and he starts to swing harder, slash with more fury, and keep up with his tiny but powerful wife.

For some reason, he feels like he can hear noisemakers in his head. That in itself is enough to confuse the hell out of him.

Rukia just laughs, and raises up five more consecutive White Moon attacks, just taking out the enemy in large groups. Her laughing doesn't stop, it just gets more and more excited.

"_Come! I'll take on all of you_!" She roars, as her eyes flash dangerously, and then she doubles her White Moon attacks to ten consecutive attacks. "_I haven't had enough of killing you all yet_!" She adds, as her ice breaks apart, destroying countless hollows, left and right.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

_I've never seen her like this before._

* * *

"I want to be moved out of here, before your spells wear off." Ishida says to Nemu, and she nods at him.

"I understand. It won't be that much longer, now. About two months." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"We can't keep hiding our little girl from the world, forever." Ishida mutters, and Nemu nods.

Neither one say anything about how Inoue went missing from the hospital, and hasn't been seen in three days. Ishida just hopes he never has to see her again.

He wonders why nobody can feel her, and he wonders if it's because nobody really wants to, or if something actually happened to his son's birthmother.

* * *

Karin sighs heavily.

_Ichi-ni still isn't back home…_

She doesn't know how her father can smile so idiotically, like he doesn't care about his son. She clenches her fists, since all she can do lately, is worry.

She can't talk to Yuzu about it though, because her sister would assuredly start crying. If that happens, then she's sure her father will be annoyed with her.

Normally, her father doesn't worry or scare her, but lately he's been acting suspiciously. When she goes to bed at night, Karin has found herself wondering if the same power that flows through her brother's veins, might actually flow through hers too.

* * *

Hanatarou is helping around Urahara's store, in payment for staying with him, while he waits for word on Ichigo-san and Rukia-san. He has also witnessed Yoruichi torturing Urahara-san a bit, for keeping it from her that he knew what Mayuri was up to.

The living world is quite fun, but difficult to enjoy fully as he worries about the newly married couple.

_Will they make it back safely?_

* * *

Inoue's memories of what Captain Kurotsuchi did to her, are completely gone. She's passed out in the ditch, but the feeling is starting to return to her body.

Her fingers start to twitch a bit, and Inoue sputters into the ground, but stays knocked out for the time being.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue mutters sleepily, since she's just not ready to leave her wondrous dreams just yet.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is having fun with his noisemakers. They're the perfect compliment to his feelings, and he has been celebrating like this for days.

_Is her power getting even stronger? Her killing intent more powerful?! Rukia-chan! I could bang you until I broke you!_

He adjusts the position, so that his doll is pressed up against the window of the building and he smirks at the idea that maybe Zangetsu can see her breasts pressed up against the glass. He grabs at her hair, and blows on his noisemakers some more.

He doesn't care if Zangetsu does or doesn't look. Either way, he's satisfied. Everything just feels so good.

* * *

Keigo takes another turn, at a dangerous speed, and laughs in excitement.

"I love driving!" He exclaims, as he heads around another turn.

Keigo already knows, that if he can, he wants to get a job that allows him to drive, when he finishes with school. Nothing feels better to him, than being out on the road.

* * *

Tatsuki sits at her desk, with her sketch pad, and thanks her lucky stars that she was born with artistic abilities. She thinks her sketch of Byakuya is a perfect match to the man.

"I'm not like Orihime…I know I'll never have him…but I can still look." Tatsuki mutters, as she stares at her own finished drawing of the man.

Tatsuki is in love with her picture. She starts to think she should get a large canvas, and do a much larger scale drawing of the most perfect man she's ever seen in her life.

Tatsuki hasn't heard a word from her friend. She hasn't been to her apartment, and even though Tatsuki can feel her friend's presence in the world, she cannot pinpoint the location, even though it feels rather close.

She searched around town for two whole days, before she gave up. She had been very disheartened to realize she couldn't find her friend, even though she had searched all of Orihime's favorite places. Her friend is alive, and close. Tatsuki just has to believe that Orihime will contact her soon.

_When is she going to call me?_

* * *

"They're still not back!? Soul Society wants me to return!" Soi Fong tells Yoruichi, outside of the shop, and Yoruichi nods.

"You're going to have to stall. You need the cape." Yoruichi says, and Soi Fong grits her teeth.

"How long do you think it will take, before they make it back to the living world? Kuchiki Byakuya is beyond impatient, and may show up here anytime to demand entrance to Hueco Mundo again." Soi Fong says, and Yoruichi grins.

"Don't worry about Little Byakuya. I can take care of him." Yoruichi assures her, and Soi Fong nods.

"You know as well as me, that he is not exactly reasonable, especially when he wants something." Soi Fong warns her, and Yoruichi chuckles.

"Stop worrying, Soi Fong. Haven't I always taken care of business?" Yoruichi asks sweetly, with a smirk gracing her face.

"Of course, Yoruichi-sama." Soi Fong responds immediately, and Yoruichi winks at her.

"Then you shouldn't start doubting me now." Yoruichi says, and Soi Fong gives her a pleading look.

"Won't you tell me more about what orders you have from Division Zero?" Soi Fong asks, but Yoruichi shakes her head regretfully.

"I can't say anymore than I already have. It's orders." Yoruichi says, and Soi Fong nods her head in understanding, as she stares admiringly at her idol.

For Yoruichi-sama to be involved with Division Zero is impressive beyond belief, and it only makes her seem more like the goddess Soi Fong always made her out to be, in her head.

_You are amazing, Yoruichi-sama!_

* * *

"They just keep killing. It's been days! Don't they ever get tired!?" Nanao asks, as her eyes are glued to the screen.

"It's been just as long, since you've gotten any sleep." Shunsui says, as he enters the room with Risa.

"Who can sleep with _this_ happening?!" Nanao asks, and Shunsui winks at her.

"Still, I'm going to have to order you to get some rest. I can't have anything happen to my lovely Nanao-chan." Her captain tells her, and Nanao glares at him.

"I don't want to go to sleep!" Nanao protests, and Shunsui gives Risa a look.

"Why don't you help her make it into her bed?" He asks, and Risa smiles.

"Well, it's been our bed, since I've been here, but I'll certainly help her get there." Risa says, and Nanao glares at both of them.

"But I'm not tired!" She protests, and Risa smirks.

"You will be, by the time I'm finished with you." Risa says suggestively, and Nanao blushes.

"Don't say that!" Nanao says, as she glances at the Twelfth Division members in the room, who are all making sure they don't meet her eyes.

Risa steps around Shunsui, and puts her arm around Nanao.

"And why shouldn't I say that? Don't you love it when I set your pussy on fire with my tongue? I know I love it when you do it to me, and plus…I haven't seen you naked in days." Risa whispers, as she pulls Nanao out of the room.

Shunsui stares after them, with longing.

"You could have invited me too!" He mutters, but the girls either don't hear him, or don't pay attention to him.

* * *

Hollow Rukia lets out a cry of surprise, when the icy wall her doll was fucking her against, gives way, and she falls back into a dark hidden cave.

"_Oh yeah? What's this? I've never seen this before_." Hollow Rukia says, as she glances around.

She's torn between exploring, and finishing up the round with her doll. She finally decides to find her climax, before they commence with the exploration.

"_The hidden side of Rukia…should be interesting_." She mumbles, even as he pounds into her, in the way that she likes.

_Maybe I'll gain new understanding of the Queen._

* * *

Inoue flips over to her back, as she sleeps, dreaming about her life with Kurosaki-kun. It's wonderful, to have him tell her that he loves her, even when she wakes up, she feels happy from the confessions they've shared in her dreams.

Inoue groans, as she starts to stir, and then her eyes pop open.

_So thirsty…I need to stand up._

It's a lot easier to think of doing, then to actually do. Her entire body feels sore, even though she can't remember what happened to her, to make her feel this way.

"I need to get home…" Inoue's voice sounds like she's croaking, her throat is so damned dry.

She slowly sits up, and tries to collect herself. Her head feels all dizzy, and her body feels like a ton of bricks.

She takes several deep breaths, as she tries to calm herself.

She knows she has to do something about her injuries, and so she invokes her healing powers to take care of the job.

It's not long, before her powers go back to their container, and she carefully gets to her feet.

_It's dark outside….what time is it?_

Inoue nearly falls as she finally has her footing, but her legs feel like lumps of jelly.

_I have to get home…I need water…_

Inoue puts her effort into climbing out of the ditch, but as she's successful, she hears the screeching of tires, flying around the corner. She doesn't really worry about it, since she's not on the road, but the driver took the turn way too fast.

Inoue screams, and puts her arms up, as the headlights head straight for her, speeding up.

* * *

Keigo takes the turn like a mad man, but he isn't able to straighten out the wheel in time.

Then he realizes a girl is in the road, with huge knockers. In his excitement, he steps on the gas again, rather than the brakes, and his eyes widen when he realizes he cannot stop in time.

He realizes it's Inoue, as her body flies upwards, and over the hood of the car. Her face slams into the windshield, cracking it, and then she flies up over the roof of the car, which he clearly hears. The sounds give him the willies.

"Shit! Did I just kill Inoue-san?!" Keigo shrieks, as his entire body shakes in reaction to his experience. The car is momentarily stuck in the ditch, but after several attempts, he's able to gas it out of the ditch, and onto the road. The car keeps going, and Keigo doesn't stop.

He starts to think about how angry his parents will be when they see the condition of the car.

_I have to get as far away from here as possible! If I killed her, who knows what would happen to me! _


	87. Taking Over

_Chapter 87_

_Taking Over_

Tatsuki is sitting next to Inoue's hospital bed as her friend once more lays in a coma. She remembers the feeling she suddenly got when she felt Orihime get struck by the car.

It was in that instant, that she knew exactly where to find her friend. She had run as fast as her legs would allow her to, and then something extraordinary happened when she found her friend.

_He_ had appeared. He lifted her friend's body into his arms, as she had been about to call for an ambulance.

"I will take her to the hospital." Byakuya had informed Tatsuki, before he flew off. Tatsuki had been quickly left behind, but when she learned that her friend had a decent chance at survival, she had been so relieved.

She has been blaming herself, for not finding her friend before all of this happened. She also feels terribly guilty that she was drawing a beautiful sketch of the amazing Shinigami, rather than still being outside, searching for her best friend.

_I know I don't have a chance in hell…but I can't get him out of my head. Orihime needs me, I need to snap out of this!_

* * *

"Kisuke!" Yoruichi's voice is hard, and Hanatarou flinches, as his nervous nature makes it impossible for him not to react in any manner at all.

"Yes, Yoruichi-san?" He says, as he flips open his fan, and waves some air into his face.

"I want to know how many secrets you're keeping from me." She says, and her voice is practically identical to a cat's hiss.

"What are you talking about?!" Urahara asks, though his body language is suspicious.

"_Kisuke_!" Yoruichi's voice has a threatening undertone to it, which makes Hanatarou start to shake.

_The great Shihouin Yoruichi…goddess of flash. She's frightening!_

"What would I hide from _you_, Yoruichi-san?!" Kisuke asks, causing her to further narrow her eyes at him.

"Do you want me to torture you some more?" She asks in a low voice, and Urahara's eyes widen in fear.

He still has bald patches on his legs from her last bit of torture. She had bound him with kidou, and she had taken a finger full of his leg hair, and twisted it in a knot, before she yanked it out unmercifully. Then she repeated the horrid act! Kisuke would rather be slashed by a zanpakutou, than to feel that pain anymore again in his life, ever!

_Who knew that could be so damned painful?_

"That won't be necessary…" He says in a nervous voice, but Yoruichi raises an eyebrow.

"Then spill it!" She says, and Urahara sighs loudly in defeat. There's no point in arguing with her.

_She won't let this go. It's better to come clean than it is to keep hiding anything from her._

"It's not much, really! Just that the Quincy came in here more than once to buy some unusual items. Items that would be necessary in the type of spell to hide someone or something." He says slowly, since he has a suspicion, but it's not something he's been able to verify.

"Is that really all you're hiding?" She asks suspiciously, and he quickly nods his head yes.

_Damn that Kisuke…I'm glad Soi Fong wasn't here to hear that. She'd be suspicious as hell_

* * *

Rukia's eyes return to her usual shade of blue when there are no more hollows in sight. She looks around, but Hueco Mundo seems silent and devoid of any life.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks carefully, since it's all very strange.

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks in her regular voice, looking around, since she's lost his position.

"Are you finally back to normal?" He asks, and Rukia looks surprised by his question.

"I'm really tired…I feel like I can hardly move." She replies, and he isn't surprised. He feels mighty drained himself.

"I think any other hollows around are hiding in fear for their lives. We've been fighting for days, without stopping at all." He says, and she nods her head, before she drops to her knees.

"How do we get out of here?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"I have no clue. We'll have to come up with something." Ichigo says, but then his hollow starts laughing in his head.

_I can get you out…for a price…King. Let me take over._

Ichigo's eyes widen, as he drops to his knees and puts his hands on Rukia's shoulders. She flinches from the unexpected touch, but she knows immediately that it's him, so she doesn't stay alarmed.

"I don't know how much longer I can keep my eyes open." Rukia says in a soft voice, and he squeezes her shoulders.

"My hollow says he can get us out." He tells her, and Rukia lifts her face up to look at his.

"My hollow is being very quiet…I wonder why." Rukia replies, and Ichigo bites his lip.

"I really don't want to let him out if your hollow can't come out." Ichigo says, but Rukia shakes her head at him.

"Your hollow has pledged his cooperation. Call him out Ichigo. We need to get out of here." She says, and Ichigo nods.

"Let me go talk to him." Ichigo says, before he lays in the sand, and closes his eyes, to fall into his inner world.

* * *

Hollow Rukia is surprised, that she actually likes walking through the dark cave in the inner world, with her arm linked through her doll's arm. It's not exciting like having sex is, but it is still a pleasant feeling as she explores.

So far, nothing of importance has popped out at her, and her free hand is holding up a ball of fire that acts like a torch. The path continues on though, and so do they.

_Will I find anything interesting out about the Queen while I'm here?_

* * *

Yoruichi is getting really sick of Soi Fong's complaining, and she starts to ponder the simplest way to shut the woman up. Ever since she got back to the store, she's been bitching up a storm.

Finally Yoruichi comes to the conclusion that she'll have to use her feminine wiles to accomplish that feat.

"We need to go to Hueco Mundo. If that couple died down there, we need to at least retrieve the robe!" Soi Fong is saying, and Yoruichi sighs.

"Soi Fong!" She says loudly, and the woman's eyes widen as she stops speaking a moment, to look at her idol.

"What?" Soi Fong asks, with wide eyes, since Yoruichi-sama is looking at her in a way that she doesn't ever recall her looking before.

"Chill out." Yoruichi says, and the Second Division Captain actually blushes.

"Yoruichi-sama! Do you have any idea how much trouble I'll get into, if I return to Soul Society without that robe? I-" Soi Fong's tirade is cut off, because Yoruichi grabs her head, and pulls her in for a long kiss.

Yoruichi's eyes are closed tight, and all she can do is hope and pray…

_Please let her shut the hell up!_

* * *

"Visiting hours are over." The nurse tells Tatsuki, and the girl nods in response.

"Thanks." She says, before she stands up and puts her hand on top of Orihime's hand. "I'll be back to visit you again tomorrow, I promise." Tatsuki whispers, before she heads out of the hospital room.

She's tempted to go home and draw another sketch of Byakuya, but she feels like maybe she could use some company. She finally decides to call Ichigo, and see what he's up to.

She heads out of the hospital, and pulls her phone out. She gets his father, and she's sorely disappointed to learn that Ichigo hasn't been home in days.

_I still haven't told him about how I punched Ishida's father. Fucking bastard deserved it. He had no right to stop me._

* * *

Keigo has been completely nervous, ever since he hit Inoue-san with his parent's car. Luckily they still haven't figured out it was him. They think it was the neighbor's son, who gets into a lot of trouble, that took their car without permission. They also have not said anything about it to the kid's family, though they have installed a car alarm in their vehicle.

He knows that Inoue-san is still alive, and in a coma, but he's worried about what she'll say when she wakes from it, or even worse, what will happen if she dies, and he's found out.

_Maybe a future in driving, isn't the career choice I should make…I really don't want to get behind the wheel of a car ever again._

* * *

"_Yo, King._" Hollow Ichigo says with a smirk, as he fondles his Rukia doll with one hand, which Ichigo is gaping at in complete shock.

"Why are you naked?" Ichigo asks, and his hollow laughs.

"_Ever since your wedding day, this cute little thing has been my fuck buddy! She just appeared King, it's been so nice_!" His hollow informs him, and Ichigo just stares a moment at the two of them.

He can't help but to be highly disturbed by the fact that the doll his hollow is groping, looks exactly like Rukia, when she's looking stoic. Even though he knows it's not Rukia, he still doesn't like what he's seeing.

"Stop touching her." Ichigo says in a harsh voice, and his hollow glares at him.

"_That's not going to happen_." He informs the King, but Ichigo gives him a dirty look.

"I'm not joking. I don't like what I'm seeing, so stop it." Ichigo says, and his hollow sighs, as the doll walks away from him, and goes to stand next to Ichigo.

"_Like I was saying, I can make an exit from Hueco Mundo, into Karakura Town_." His hollow says, as his eyes stay on his Rukia doll, who Ichigo is trying his hardest not to stare at.

"How?" Ichigo asks suspiciously, earning a smirk from his hollow. Then he realizes that his hollow has noisemakers in one hand.

_Why in the fuck does he have noisemakers? I really don't like the image that it's creating for me…_

All Ichigo can envision, is his hollow having sex with the doll, while blowing on noisemakers.

"_Psh. All hollows have that ability. It's a given that I can do it too_." His hollow says confidently.

Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Of course! It only makes sense that he'd have that ability. Hollows come to the living world, in order to feed, so they can make an entrance or exit between the two spaces!_

"So you'll do that for me?" Ichigo asks, and his hollow gives him a big smirk.

"_I won't do it for free, King_." His hollow reminds him, and Ichigo scowls angrily at that.

"What do you want?" He asks, and his hollow starts to chuckle.

"_That's more like it, King! What I want, is to be allowed to be with her again, real soon. You know the drill_." His hollow says with a wink, and Ichigo grimaces.

_The last time I let him have my body as he wanted, I found myself covered in Rukia's blood…_

"Fine." Ichigo grumbles, before he wills himself back out of his body.

Rukia can barely keep her eyes open, but he sits up and shakes her a bit, to get her attention.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mutters, and he offers her a weak smile.

"I had to make another deal with my hollow, in exchange for getting us back to Karakura Town." He warns her, and she simply nods.

"I figured…" She says, and Ichigo gives her an apologetic look.

"We need to get out of here, before any cocky hollows come back. We're both very drained after fighting Aizen's brother, and then the thousands of hollows that we killed while we were here." He tells her, and she simply nods.

"Fine. Call him out." Rukia says, and Ichigo bites his lip.

"Are you sure?" He asks softly, and she simply nods again. Ichigo gathers her into his arms, and then he allows his inner hollow to take over.

* * *

Risa and Nanao wake up late, in each other's arms, completely naked.

"Shit! We overslept!" Nanao says, and Risa shakes her head.

"I have a feeling we were allowed to sleep in, since you were working for three days straight." She says, and Nanao just blushes.

"I have to get back to the Twelfth Division Lab!" Nanao says, as she slides out of bed, and yanks up her robes. Her zanpakutou comes next.

Risa just watches her with a lazy smile on her face.

_What great knockers she has…and her nipples are the perfect size! Not too large, too dark, or too small. So appealing…I just want to drag her back into bed._

Nanao ties her robes closed, and Risa pouts at that, since the creamy flesh on Nanao's front side is no longer exposed to her.

"Wait for me." Risa says, and Nanao starts to look impatient.

"Get out of bed!" Nanao says, and Risa smirks at her, as she wiggles her eyebrows.

"I need help." She says, and Nanao blushes.

"I'm not helping you, you're just going to pull me back into bed." She says firmly, and Risa laughs.

"You know me so well. Come sex me up some more Nanao. Work can wait." Risa says, as she puts her hands on her own breasts, and begins to massage them.

"You're as bad as the captain!" Nanao says, still blushing, and Risa chuckles.

"Don't make me tackle you into submission." Risa says, with a spark in her eyes, and Nanao realizes that she's not going to be able to convince Risa that it's time for work.

"Don't…" Nanao starts to say, but she trails off, when Risa sits up, and starts to look like she's a bit froggy, and could leap at any time.

"You know I'm going to get my way." Risa says suggestively, before she launches herself out of the bed, and at Nanao.

Within a minute, Nanao's robes are back off, and she's no longer trying to protest or get back to work. Touching Risa's skin, and having her own touched by Risa's soft hands, makes her forget all about her duties.

"Make love to me…" Nanao asks, and Risa smiles.

"That's more like it. Let me get my strap on." She says, as she digs into the nightstand.

Nanao doesn't watch as Risa straps on her most daunting strap on, and quickly gets it on. When Risa is lowering herself into Nanao's arms, on the floor, she presses a gentle kiss against her forehead.

_I can't wait to make Nanao scream!_

* * *

Rukia's eyes are closed, and Hollow Ichigo finds himself holding her, when he takes over the King's body. He can't help but to run his fingers through her dark silky hair.

"_Quite lovely…it's hard for me not to touch you._" He says out loud, and then he brings his hands to her front, and slips them into her robe.

_My doll really does feel just like her! How exciting though, to be touching the real Rukia, and not just a fake!_

"Ichigo…" Rukia's voice sounds incredibly weak, and his hollow smiles.

"_Before we leave Hueco Mundo, let me have a taste of the real thing_." He says, wondering what her response will be.

Rukia's head falls forward as she passes out, and Hollow Ichigo is tempted to take her, whether or not she agreed to it, but then he hears Ichigo in his head.

_Touch her and die, fucking hollow. We made a deal. Get us out, and you'll be given time later._

His hollow sighs, before he glances back at Rukia's lovely face.

"The King is really bad at sharing." He says out loud to Rukia, who is unconscious, before he heads towards the area he'll need to make the rip at, to get back to Karakura Town.


	88. True Happiness

_Chapter 88_

_True Happiness_

In the past two months, Ichigo and Rukia have already made good on their promise to his inner hollow for getting them out of Hueco Mundo, and since Rukia's period is late, she's purchased a newly made pregnancy test for Shinigami from Urahara's Store. She has not shared that information with Ichigo though.

She has not heard from her inner hollow at all, which has her a bit concerned. She even went into her inner world, and didn't see her hollow there, although Sode No Shirayuki did inform her that Hollow Rukia was around, but went to explore through a secret cave, and hasn't been seen since.

Rukia had found the entrance to the cave that Sode No Shirayuki spoke of, and even though she yelled inside, there was no response. She decided to just ignore it, since not hearing her hollow isn't so bad anyways.

Byakuya had come to tell her about Inoue being in a coma, and Rukia has gone to visit Inoue a few times, and she ran into Tatsuki every time she went. She learned that Tatsuki visits Inoue every single day.

Rukia has continued being Ishida's wedding gown model, as he has created eight new designs since she got back from Hueco Mundo. She was there when a second and third letter of acceptance in his designs arrived at his home, and he's hopeful that the Ishida line of wedding dresses will become famous and wanted by women of the world.

Things have gone back to being calm for her, besides the whole pregnancy test deal. Rukia turns it in her hands, and takes a deep breath, as she follows the instructions on the packet. She doesn't know where Ichigo may have gone, but if she's pregnant, she'll want to tell him when he gets home.

_Everyone will be so happy, if I'm pregnant!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia has finally come to a secret cavity in the caves, even though it's taken her forever to get there. Somehow it's light, and there is a small cabin there.

Upon entering, Hollow Rukia sees a picture of Ichigo and Kaien, side by side. She can't help but to be awed by the man that bares such a close resemblance to Ichigo.

"_I see. This is what she always kept deep down. The resemblance_…" She simply states, before she eyes the bed in the room.

Even though she has taken breaks to get her swerve on with her Hollow Ichigo doll, the idea of doing it in a bed seems rather novel, since she's been forced to have sex on the ice or in the snow.

_It seems there is some true comfort in Rukia's inner world. It's a nice change, for once._

* * *

Ishida walks into his bedroom with boxes.

"That house you said you liked…I bought it." Ishida says, and Nemu's eyes widen.

"What?!" She asks, and he grins.

"While you were napping with the babies, I got the mail. My first check arrived, so I made arrangements to buy the house. I already signed the paperwork, and paid for the closing costs. We can move in this weekend. It was one of the conditions I argued on." He tells her, and Nemu's eyes widen.

"I can't believe it!" She exclaims, and he grins.

"I just want you to be happy. That's all I really want. I'm so excited now though! Our own house!" He says, with a goofy smile on his face.

Nemu rushes forward to give him an excited kiss, and she slides her tongue into his mouth, causing him to drop all of the boxes on the ground. He quickly gets lost in her kiss, and his hands start to run across her awesome body.

He reaches down and hoists her up by her legs, and she wraps them around him, while they kiss passionately.

Even though he's used to the feel of her in his arms, he still can't get enough of his forbidden fruit, his lovely Shinigami, and the daughter of the man that tortured his beloved o-ji-san.

_I'm going to love you forever._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo has a new plan. He's decided he wants to bang his doll, in every room, of every building, in Ichigo's inner world. It's a new goal that he's set for himself. Once he accomplishes that, he wants to start all over, and try to beat his previous time for accomplishing that fact.

What this means for his Rukia doll, is lots and lots of sex. It seems that ever since Ichigo actually met the doll though, that she's evolved a bit more.

No matter how many times in a day he penetrates her, and pumps his juices into her, she stays completely wet and able to take him. She also seems to have grown more muscle mass, and her skin has grown even softer.

Hollow Ichigo likes the changes in his doll, because it seems like in Ichigo's estimation she was lacking a bit from the real Rukia, and now she seems more like it. She even seems to get excited on her own, without him ordering her to be excited.

_I guess Rukia-chan really likes it when he sinks it into her hole. Just like my doll, that woman gets better and better._

* * *

Ichigo stares at the rabbits in the store, and wonders if maybe he shouldn't have brought Rukia with him, to pick one out.

_But then it wouldn't be a surprise._

He already knows she has been on edge about something, though he's not sure what. Whether it's the fact that Inoue is still in a coma, or if it's something else altogether.

He just wants to see her smiling again, and so he's decided he is going to buy her a rabbit, since she loves them so damned much.

After much debate inside his head, he finally chooses a completely white rabbit. He hopes that this will be all that's needed to make his wife smile and maybe reward him after she plays with her new pet awhile.

_I swore I'd make her happy, and if this doesn't work, I'll have to keep trying until she's there._

* * *

Rukia's eyes widen, and a smile graces her face, when she learns that she is indeed pregnant.

_Now I can't wait for Ichigo to come home!_

She hopes he comes home soon, and she wonders what he's up to, without her. She knows she can go find him if she wants to, but she'd rather surprise him when he gets home, and tell him that they're going to be a father and mother very soon.

Whenever she goes to model wedding gowns of Ishida's, she always plays with Takumi, and enjoys the feeling of holding a baby in her arms. When she looks at Takumi, she even imagines what it will be like to hold her own baby in her arms.

_I guess I won't be able to continue modeling for Ishida much longer, since I'm sure it won't be but a couple of months until I start showing._

Rukia walks into the bathroom to stare at herself in the mirror, like she's done before, and she tries to imagine herself with a fully pregnant belly.

"I hope I give birth to a small baby." Rukia whispers, as she imagines her breasts swelling up larger, along with her belly.

Then Rukia stares at her face in the mirror before she starts to smile.

_At least I won't have any periods for awhile!_

* * *

Tatsuki sighs, as she works on her latest sketch while sitting with a comatose Inoue Orihime. This is not a sketch of Byakuya, it's a sketch of Inoue's son.

Tatsuki has gone to visit him a few times, after seeing Orihime, and though her visits are somewhat brief, she wants to share with her friend, just how beautiful her son really is. She uses her shading techniques, to put the final touches on the sketch, and then she signs her name at the bottom, before she carefully rips it out, and tapes it where her friend can see it upon waking up.

"You haven't seen your son since the day he was born. When are you going to snap out of it?" Tatsuki asks in a tortured voice.

She grabs her friend's hand and squeezes it tightly, trying to will her out of her comatose state. Her efforts are in vain though, because Inoue's eyes don't even flutter. She doesn't show any signs at all, that she can even hear Tatsuki's voice.

"The Orihime I picture in my head, is always so full of joy and life. The one who loved life, even when bad things happened to her, seems like she's been taken away from me. It started a long time ago. All I've ever wanted was for you to find your happiness, but is such a thing even possible?" Tatsuki asks, as she brushes a strand of hair away from her friend's face.

Tatsuki looks back at the drawing of Inoue's son that she drew, and she smiles, since she's proud of her work.

"I'll keep drawing you pictures of him, if it takes you longer to wake up than it should. I will definitely capture his appearance as he ages. Ishida seems to be a good and caring father, despite how he looks whenever your name is mentioned." Tatsuki tells her friend, before she glances at the clock.

_The nurse is going to make me leave soon…_

* * *

It seems the fates are on their side since neither of the babies wake up as they collapse on his bed. Nemu keeps telling him that she loves him in a breathy voice.

Ishida's hands are relieving her of her clothing, and she keeps trying to run her hand along his cheek, as she stares into his blue eyes, since they look like they're on fire.

"Make love to me…I want you so bad…" Nemu whispers, and Ishida groans from the pleasure of being in her arms like he is. All he wants to do is give her the pleasure she's asking for.

"I can't keep my hands off of you…" Ishida whispers as he presses his lips against hers, and snakes his hands up her belly and to her generous bosom.

"Good…" Nemu whispers, as she feels his hardness press against her leg.

_What a turn on…_

* * *

Ichigo struggles through the front door with the overly large rabbit cage, with the furry rodent hopping around nervously on the inside, constantly shifting the weight around in the cage.

"Thank goodness I'm finally home…damned rabbit is annoying me already." He mutters, as the thing continues to jump around nervously from being carried all the way from the pet shop to the Kurosaki residence.

He sets down the cage to shut the door, and Yuzu is the first to see his purchase.

"Oh! You got Rukia-chan a rabbit didn't you?!" She squeals, and Ichigo quickly puts a finger to his lips, to indicate that she should pipe down.

"Yeah. I got her a damned rabbit." Ichigo mutters.

Yuzu's eyes are big and shiny as she looks at the beautiful white rabbit, and then back at Ichigo. She knows Rukia well enough to know that she'll go crazy with happiness over this gift.

"Wow you must really love her to do that." Yuzu says quietly, and Ichigo just nods solemnly.

"I wouldn't have married her if I didn't love her with all of my heart. You had better not marry a guy if you don't love him with all of your heart either." He says, and Yuzu just giggles.

"I think I'll wait until I finish with my education before I even think about marriage." She tells him, and Ichigo grins at her.

"I support that plan wholeheartedly." He assures her, and Yuzu grins. She doesn't even like to imagine what kind of treatment her first boyfriend will get from her father and brother.

"Rukia-chan is upstairs." Yuzu says, and Ichigo nods.

"I better take this thing up to her then." He says, and he picks the infernal cage back up to go up the stairs, while the rabbit continues on it's terrified circular trail around the cage, making carrying it a pain in the ass.

_Fucking rabbit…_

* * *

Right as Ishida and Nemu finish making love, two things happen at the same time. The phone rings, and Sayuri wakes up.

Ishida dashes for the phone, while Nemu picks up Sayuri and begins to breastfeed her daughter.

"It looks like we'll be in our own home when the spell wears off…and you won't have to remain hidden anymore. People will hold you too, and not just your little brother." She whispers, as Ishida walks back in the room, talking on the phone.

"Her name is Kurosaki Rukia, and yes I can certainly give her your number. I'll ask her to give you a call back." He says, as he gives Nemu a surprised look.

She waits until he hangs up, and he stares at their daughter who is latched onto her breast.

"What happened? Why were they asking about her?" Nemu asks, and Ishida just grins a bit.

"Apparently they find her enchanting, and would like to put her on a contract to be a model. I wonder if she'll go for it." Ishida says, and Nemu nods.

"She's always had a knack for catching men's attentions. At least it's what I've noticed." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"She was the first girl Kurosaki was ever taken with." He agrees, and Nemu smiles.

"When are you going to tell her?" She asks, and Ishida grins.

"I'll wait until she comes over to model again. Then I'll give her the number, and let her make her own decision." He says, and Nemu nods.

"I'm happy for her." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"But soon, you'll be able to model for me, and I'll probably sell twice as many designs then." He says, and Nemu smiles hugely at him.

_He's the sweetest man, and probably the sweetest Quincy that ever existed. I love him and our children more than anything. I am just glad that we will always have each other._

Ishida notices that her expression has become distant, and he wonders what she's thinking about.

_I can't wait to move into our new home together._

* * *

When Ichigo walks into his bedroom with the rabbit, Rukia gets completely sidetracked from her announcement. Her face is a picture of utter happiness as she spots the snow white rabbit in the cage, in Ichigo's arms.

"Chappy! You got Chappy for me, didn't you Ichigo!?" Rukia asks, and he rolls his eyes.

"I wouldn't buy this rodent for anyone else." He informs her, and Rukia lets him get away with calling the rabbit that, because she's so utterly happy.

"I want to hold it!" She says excitedly, and he grins at her.

"I figured you would. Damned thing hasn't stopped hopping around since I started walking back with it." He says, and Rukia just dashes over to the cage as he sets it down, and opens the top.

"It's so pretty!" Rukia says, as she reaches her hand in, and her fingers touch on the rabbit's fur.

Ichigo watches the happy look on her face, and feels very satisfied as she pulls the rabbit out and cuddles it against her chest, while rubbing her cheeks up against the rabbit's long ears.

_This is how I like to see her. She's so happy, it makes me happy._

As Rukia cuddles with the rabbit, she suddenly remembers that she has a bit of news of her own to share with her clueless husband. She rubs her face along the rabbit's ears for a moment later, before she raises her happy eyes to meet her husband's eyes.

"Thank you, for this perfect present. I have something to tell you." Rukia says, as she smiles happily, and Ichigo looks curious as he stares at his ecstatic wife.

"What?" He asks, and Rukia's smile gets wider.

"Oh nothing much, just that I'm pregnant." She whispers, and Ichigo blinks a few times.

"Seriously?" He whispers back, and Rukia grins.

"Seriously." She says, but suddenly she and her new rabbit are swept up into her husband's arms.

_This is true happiness._


	89. Responsive

_Chapter 89_

_Responsive_

When Rukia hears Ishida's news, she gives him a regretful smile.

"Model? I wonder if they'll still be interested when they find out that I'm pregnant." She says, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"You are? Congratulations!" He exclaims, and Rukia smiles.

"Thanks, Ichigo and I are really happy about it." She tells him, and Ishida nods.

"Having a child is very rewarding." He says with a proud look in his eyes, and Rukia nods.

"I am sure that it is." She says, and Ishida grins.

"You get a week off of work, because I'm moving out this weekend. Next weekend, when I'm all settled in, you'll have to come over for a housewarming party!" Ishida exclaims, and Rukia nods.

"That's amazing! Of course Ichigo and I will come over to see your new house! I'm really happy for you." She says, and Ishida pushes of his glasses.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-san." He says, and Rukia just keeps on smiling.

"I'm glad you're not upset, since I won't be able to continue modeling for you past a few months." She says, and he shakes his head.

"I am positive I can find someone else to fill in, don't even worry about it." He says, with a wave of his hand.

"Well that's one less thing that I have to worry about. But I guess I'll call the modeling agency anyways…I mean…it can't hurt, right?" She asks, and Ishida nods.

"You have nothing to lose." He agrees, before he goes to grab the phone for her.

"You're going to let me call from here?" She asks, and Ishida nods.

"I'm really curious, if you want to wait until you get home though, I understand." He says, and Rukia envisions her father-in-law fighting loudly with her husband.

"No, it's better that I do it now." She says, and he runs the rest of the way out of the room to get the phone so that she can make the call.

* * *

Isshin is beyond shocked when a hell butterfly flutters into his office. This is more brazen than anything he had expected.

The message comes through, and Isshin raises an eyebrow as he deciphers it.

_When do you intend to inform Kurosaki Ichigo of his true identity? Please let me know, since I believed that time would come soon._

"Well…I guess it's amazing he waited this long to ask. He's known about this for over a year." Isshin mutters, even as he sends his reply back, with a firm warning not to question his methods any further.

_It has been decided. Ichigo will be informed on his nineteenth birthday._

* * *

Ever since Ichigo learned about Sado's relationship with Kiyone, he's found that he and his close friend have yet another thing in common. They both fell for Shinigami from the Thirteenth Division. Sado has blushingly confessed that he is slowly falling deeply in love with her, and really can't stand to be separated.

He's hanging out with his friend, since Rukia is off modeling, and Sado's next confession nearly rocks Ichigo to the core. It's quite phenomenal to say the least.

"I've been thinking about going to Soul Society." Sado admits, and Ichigo can only stare at him.

"You mean…you're thinking about dying?" He asks incredulously, and Sado nods at him.

"I am. I love her enough to die, just to be with her." He says, and Ichigo shakes his head in disbelief.

"Have you told her about this plan of yours?" He asks, since he really doesn't want Sado to go to Soul Society, at least not yet.

"No. I'm sure she wouldn't like it." Sado says, and Ichigo nods.

"I'm sure." Ichigo agrees, but his friend sighs sadly.

"It's just…" Sado falters, but then he takes a deep breath. "…that I don't want to live a long loveless life here. I'd rather be with her, then to stay here alone for decades upon decades." He admits, and Ichigo frowns.

"Why don't you ask her to come here? Like Rukia is here to be with me?" He asks, and Sado gives him a quick look.

"Do you really think such a thing would be allowed?" He asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"You don't know until you ask, you know." He says, and Sado nods.

"I suppose you're right." He says, and Ichigo stands.

"Sorry, but Rukia should be done with work soon. I'm going to go get her, and then she wants to visit Inoue in the hospital. I've already agreed to go with her, since I can't deny her anything when she's pregnant." He says, and Sado grins.

"Congratulations again on that, by the way." He says quietly, and Ichigo puffs out his chest, proud as all hell that he has gotten his beautiful wife pregnant.

"Thanks." He says, and Sado smiles.

"The married life suits you." Sado's observation only makes Ichigo more happy.

"I think you're right. When you finish that song, I want to hear the full version." Ichigo says, as he heads for the door, and Sado grins.

"Definitely." He agrees, and Ichigo looks back.

"What you wrote so far is stuck in my head. It's awesome." He says, and Sado grins.

"I'm glad you think so. It was inspired by her." He replies, and Ichigo waves as he walks out the door. The words really are stuck in his head.

_The last time I saw you, I held you so dear…_

_Now that you're gone, I want you back here…_

_Now I just want you to appear again in front of me…_

_Once or twice, that's not enough, this I clearly see._

Ichigo looks up at the sky as he considers his friend's situation.

_He's really in love with her, poor guy._

* * *

"_Holy shit there's a scaffold there. How is there a scaffold here? There aren't any construction workers or window cleaners_." Hollow Ichigo says, as he stares out the window.

There are a lot of things that don't make sense in Ichigo's inner world, like…the noisemakers…the sideways clouds…and now this.

"_We definitely have to do it on that thing! Now that will be exciting_!" Hollow Ichigo announces to his doll, and she simply starts heading out without a trace of fear.

He smirks as he imagines how fun having sex on the scaffold will be, and he starts to wonder what other interesting things he'll find as he pokes around in his doll, and in Ichigo's inner world.

_Looking forward to this extraordinary journey, King!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia pulls her doll's penis all the way back, before she releases it and watches it flop back into its stiff, always ready position.

"_I am very curious about this huge thing._" Hollow Rukia says, as she squeezes, pulls, and then sucks on his dick.

_How is it that he's always ready for me? It makes me wonder…the fact that she created him…does this mean maybe she has a thing for his hollow too?_

"_No way in hell, Queen, he's all mine, and I'm not sharing with you_!" Hollow Rukia mutters, before she climbs on to ride the vibrating Hollow Ichigo doll.

* * *

When Rukia appears at the door with a big shit grin on her face, Ichigo knows something is in the air.

"What's going on?" He asks, and Rukia fairly flies into his arms.

"And you thought I could never have a modeling career." She says, and Ichigo looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, and Rukia winks at him.

"Apparently, while Ishida's wedding designs were getting noticed, I was getting noticed too! They think I could be the next big model of Japan!" Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a sideways look, and he hates that he has to ask it, but he does.

"Did you tell them that you're pregnant?" He asks, and Rukia quickly nods.

"They didn't seem entirely pleased upon initially hearing it, but within a minute, they were talking about posing for maternity clothes and pregnancy magazines, when I start to show." Rukia explains, and Ichigo nods.

"How much did they offer you?" He asks, not really liking the idea of his wife being eye candy for any guy that passes by the shelf where her picture is displayed on or in magazines.

"They promised it would be generous, so now I have to figure out what that means." Rukia says, and Ichigo laughs.

_Who knows? Maybe all of Japan will fall in love with her, just like I did. I wouldn't put that past Rukia's charm. If it makes her happy though, I guess I have to put up with it._

* * *

Yuzu puts the final finishes on her congratulatory cake for Rukia, since she is so very happy that they're pregnant, and that she'll be an aunt.

"I hope everything goes smoothly for her," Yuzu mutters, as Karin strolls in.

"What are you doing?" She asks her sister, who gives her a big happy grin, while putting away the icing.

"Making cake to celebrate Rukia-chan's pregnancy! This is what they've been wanting, and honestly…I've been wanting it too! I can't wait to see what their baby looks like!" Yuzu squeals, as she claps her hands in excitement.

"I'll be happy when she actually gives birth. I just hope everything goes smoothly." Karin says, as she stares at the cake.

"Of course it will go smoothly! How can you even think like that, Karin-chan?" Yuzu asks in horror, since she doesn't at all like what her sister is insinuating.

"The cake looks yummy." Karin mutters, before she walks out the room.

Yuzu pushes her sister's words out of her head, as she admires her cake. She knows for sure that Rukia-chan will love it.

* * *

Ishida watches as Nemu breastfeeds his son. He goes to the hospital and collects Inoue's breast milk anyways, just because he knows he'd hear it from his father, if he didn't. But he empties the bottles down the drain when he gets home, and just lets Nemu handle both children. He likes it best that way.

"Do you even realize how beautiful you are?" Ishida asks in an aching voice, as he stares at his beautiful lover.

"I do, because you always tell me so." Nemu whispers, with a soft smile gracing her face.

"I can hardly keep my eyes and hands off of you. I can't wait until we're in our own house." He whispers, as he watches his son suckle happily on her nipple.

"That's how I like it." Nemu whispers suggestively as she watches him watching her breastfeed Takumi.

"I want some of your milk too." Ishida whispers, as he eyes her hungrily.

"You like the taste of my milk." Nemu says smilingly, and Ishida nods quickly.

"I've never tasted a milk sweeter than yours." He admits, and she can't stop smiling.

"Anything I can give you to make you happy." She replies, and Ishida grins at that.

_How can I not love the hell out of her?_

* * *

"Ichigo! Kurosaki-san!" Tatsuki says, as the couple enter Inoue's hospital room.

"Yo, Tatsuki." Ichigo says, and she shakes her head.

"I haven't seen you in months." She tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"I heard you saw Rukia though." He says, and Tatsuki nods.

"Orihime is still in her coma." Tatsuki says sadly, before she suddenly remembers that she never told him about punching Ishida's father in the nose.

"That sucks." Rukia says, as she walks over to Inoue's bedside.

"Ichigo! I've been meaning to tell you! A couple of months ago, the day Orihime woke up from her coma originally, I tried to go after her, but Ishida's father stopped me. He wouldn't let me leave the hospital, and I ended up decking him in the nose!" Tatsuki announces as she slaps a fist into her palm.

"You did what!?" Ichigo says in shock, and Tatsuki nods quickly.

"Broke his nose too. Fucking bastard deserved it. How could he let Orihime run out of the hospital, and then stop me?! I wish your father's clinic had the capability to take care of her. I don't like her being here." Tatsuki grumbles, and Ichigo just nods his head.

_She punched Ishida's father? Only Tatsuki…_

"It's such a shame. Her son hasn't seen his mother since the day he was born. He's incredibly cute, too." Rukia says, and Tatsuki nods as she points out her sketch on the wall.

"I know. He is adorable. I hate that she hasn't gotten to be a mother to him at all since his birth." Tatsuki mutters, and Ichigo simply nods his head.

"I can't believe she got hit by a car…" He mutters, and Rukia nods her head slowly.

"Actually, we came to bring Inoue a bit of news. Ichigo, come here." Rukia says, and Ichigo obediently joins her side, while Tatsuki looks curious.

"What news is that?" She asks, and Rukia grins, as she stares down at Inoue's sleeping face.

"The very best kind! Good news." Rukia says with a chuckle, and Ichigo smiles at her.

_You're damned right it is._

"Oh?" Tatsuki asks, as she gives them her full attention.

"Yep!" Rukia confirms, and Tatsuki stares at her a moment, before she speaks.

"Well don't keep me in suspense, what's your good news?" She asks, even though she has a sneaking suspicion that she knows what they're about to say.

Rukia reaches out and takes Inoue's hand, and smiles in complete happiness, before she clears her throat to speak.

"I've held your son a lot, Inoue. It's always made me want to have a baby of my own, to be quite honest. Now though, I don't have to be jealous anymore, because Ichigo and I are expecting!" Rukia says, as she squeezes Inoue's hand a bit tighter.

Rukia and Ichigo both flinch when alarms start going off, and Inoue starts to thrash in her coma.

Tatsuki stares in shock as the nurses rush in, and usher all three of them out of the room.

Tatsuki is in shock. She can't help but to wonder whether or not Orihime heard Rukia's bit of news, because of the way she responded, when she's been unresponsive in the past.

_Can Orihime still dream peacefully, after hearing that?_


	90. Ishida's House

_Chapter 90_

_Ishida's House_

Rukia and Ichigo are on their way to Ishida's housewarming party, neither one can believe he's already made enough money to be able to afford a house, but it seems that women are just eating up the designs that he's put out, and even a few celebrities have contacted him, to design a wedding dress just for them.

The idea that famous women will be traveling to Japan, just so that he can measure them and design their gowns for them is simply unbelievable.

Byakuya is spending the week at their house, and he's already been informed of Rukia's pregnancy. Ichigo happily accepted Rukia's invitation to go to Ishida's party, and Isshin agreed to keep Byakuya company.

"It seems Ishida won't have any problems providing for the baby that Inoue gave birth to." Ichigo comments, and Rukia grins.

"We can move out soon too. Your father was so sweet to act as my agent, and from what he said, I'm going to be earning the same kind of pay that supermodels earn!" Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns a bit at that.

"You'll have more admirers than I can keep track of." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia smirks at him.

"You're jealous, even though we're married, and I'm pregnant?" She asks, and Ichigo looks to the side.

"I can't help it. I don't particularly like the idea of sharing you, even though I'm proud as hell of you." He admits, and Rukia winks at him.

"Well I was thinking…that if I brought you with me, you might also be offered some sort of contract. Women always think you're handsome." Rukia says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Yeah right, no way am I going to be a model. I have always liked kids though…maybe I'll become a pediatrician, like Pops." Ichigo murmurs, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Really?! That's what you want to do?" She asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"I don't really know. It's just a possibility. Being a sensei…I don't know. But I definitely don't want to be a model…that much I know for sure." Ichigo says firmly, but then Rukia gives him the puppy dog eyes.

"Not even if you're in the photo shoot with me? You'd rather some other muscular man was in the shoot with me?" She asks, causing Ichigo to rethink his plan about never being a model.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia laughs, as she eyes him out the side of her eyes.

_Of course not, because you know within five minutes you'll want to be a model!_

* * *

Tatsuki has been terribly on edge, ever since her friend nearly died the last time Ichigo and his wife came to visit.

Luckily they were able to stabilize her friend, but things are definitely different. Instead of the peaceful expression that her friend usually wears, she looks agonized in her sleep. The nurses have assured Tatsuki that she isn't in any pain, but that's difficult for Tatsuki to believe.

_I suppose they mean physical pain. It can't be a coincidence that she changed completely after hearing the news that Ichigo's wife is expecting a baby._

"Have your dreams changed to nightmares? How am I supposed to sleep peacefully, knowing that?" Tatsuki asks out loud, before the nurse comes in to remind her that visiting hours are over.

Tatsuki sighs, and gives Inoue one last look, before she heads out the door.

_I need to do something to relieve myself of this horrible stress. Maybe I should go to the manmade hot spring in the next town._

The moment Tatsuki thinks that, she can't get the idea out of her head. It is the perfect way to find a bit of peace and relaxation.

* * *

Byakuya finds Isshin to be completely and hopelessly unsophisticated, uncouth, and most of all... annoying as hell. There is no way he can actually put up with being in the man's presence, as long as Rukia's not around. He had escaped within fifteen minutes of his sister's departure, and now he's looking through the book he bought in Soul Society, of things to do in the living world. Byakuya has a blazing headache, so any ideas that involve a lot of noise, he quickly discards.

_I get enough of that being around the Kurosaki residence._

Byakuya is completely surprised, when he senses a hollow at the edge of town, so he puts aside his plans to quickly go and destroy it. When that's completed, he simply puts his book away, and decides to look around.

The sights in the living world are far different from that which he's used to seeing in Soul Society. He enjoys the sights, and makes his way into the next town.

_Who knew things could be so peaceful, here in the living world. What a beautiful evening._

When Byakuya comes across a huge spa, his eyes widen as he makes his way inside. He looks around, to see if anybody notices his presence, but it seems no spiritually strong people are around. He walks through the spa, and his attention is caught when he sees signs that point for the manmade hot springs.

_Now that would be a great way…no…the perfect way to relax._

His mind is made up, and he uses shunpo to arrive there more quickly.

* * *

Nemu is completely nervous. The spell finished wearing off three days ago, and people have been able to see her. She's used to not being noticed as a Shinigami, but people in Karakura Town are very sensitive to Shinigami.

"You know, maybe I should get a gigai…" Nemu whispers, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"Is that what you want? I can get you one if you do." He says, and Nemu nods.

"Sayuri will need one too. Even though you're a human, and she has some of your genes, she is still born of a spirit and is a spirit herself." Nemu responds, and Ishida nods.

"We can get her the gigai that will turn her into a human." He says simply, and Nemu nods.

"That is what I want." She says, and Ishida is happy to hear it.

"It's what I want too. I'm sure Kurosaki will stand up for us." He says, as he pushes up his glasses.

"That would certainly be helpful." Nemu agrees.

"I'm proud of you, of our family. I'm glad I can finally show you off." Ishida whispers, and Nemu blushes beautifully.

"I'm happy to hear that. With their help, things will probably go much more smoothly." Nemu says, and Ishida nods.

"I know that. So we'll get you both a gigai, and then you can go back to Soul Society when I go." He says.

Nemu looks at him, with love in her eyes.

"I'd love to join you in Soul Society, when it's your time to come, unless of course the children aren't old enough to provide for themselves." She amends, and Ishida nods his head in agreement.

"Yes, we can't have our children growing up without parents. I wouldn't want either one of them to turn out like Inoue-san." Ishida mutters.

Nemu nods, even though, in her brain she's suddenly remembering when she watched that hot and heavy video with Ishida-sama and Inoue Orihime. It had gotten her off many times. She hadn't actually thought that she'd be able to take him away from the girl so successfully, without really even intending to.

_I'm glad, really glad that he fell in love with me, because I fell so hard for him. My Quincy._

There is a knock at the door, and Ishida jumps.

"They're here!" He says, and Nemu nods.

_The time has come to reveal the truth. Why am I so nervous?_

* * *

Tatsuki wraps the towel around herself. For some reason the spa and hot springs are dead tonight. Nobody is here, besides the workers. Normally Tatsuki would wear her bikini into the hot springs, but with it this empty, she decides to go without any clothes.

_Why not? You only live once._

Tatsuki adjusts the towel so that it's secure, and she silently opens the exit door of the ladies changing room. This is one of few co-ed hot springs in the area, which is why most people don't go naked. But it's not against the rules to go naked, so Tatsuki has seen other naked people here before.

She's always made sure she didn't stare when that happened, and she stayed far away from other people to avoid the offer of having her back scrubbed for her. It's supposed to be courteous when someone asks, but she's never been fond of other people touching her, particularly if she doesn't know them. Tatsuki takes one step around the corner, and she quickly jumps back, before she peeks again.

_There he is…and good heavens…he's naked! I could die happy right now, I swear I could! Am I dreaming!?_

Tatsuki has never seen a more perfect specimen of man than the one that stands before her, lowering himself into the hot spring. She had been able to see what hung between his legs, and his perfect muscular ass. She clutches the towel to her chest and gulps at this scene in front of her. To watch him bathe…to see him naked…it's more than she could have ever asked for. She can't take her eyes off of him, as he closes his eyes and gets comfortable inside.

_He knows I can see him, he knows I saw him when he carried Orihime to the hospital. He would definitely know I could see him if I walked out now. How I wish I could go over there and bathe with him. I can't get away with that though…but to be naked in the same hot spring as him?! _

Tatsuki seriously considers, whether or not she should take her chances, and enter the pool, while acting like she can't see him.

_Maybe he doesn't remember me…_

That thought both upsets her, and gives her hope. She knows that if she doesn't do it now, she'll definitely regret it later. The worst that can happen is that he hightails it out of there, at the sight of her. She doubts he would actually say anything to her, it's not like she doesn't have a right to be here, she paid her fee…unlike him.

_But to bathe with him, even if it's only for a minute, even if it's for that reason alone, I have to go. I may never get another opportunity like this again in my life. I don't want to regret this chance forever._

Tatsuki messes with her hair, to try and get it looking a tiny bit different from her usual style, before she takes a deep breath and heads out for the hot spring. She makes sure she scans the entire spring, and she notices that the man of her dreams has his eyes closed.

_He isn't even watching me! He's not concerned about me at all!_

Tatsuki takes another deep breath and she purposely goes to the spot directly across from him, before she drops her towel, and watches him out of the corner of her eyes.

She feels herself blushing, when she sees him open one eye, and spot her completely naked, about to enter the hot spring with him. Then both of his eyes open wide as he stares at her, trying to determine whether or not she is the same girl he's seen before, and whether or not she can see him.

She carefully lowers herself in, and then half closes her eyes, as she watches his reaction. He's still looking at her, as though she's familiar to him, and she fairly jumps when she hears him speak.

"You can see me, can you not?" He asks, and Tatsuki swallows.

She knows she should try to ignore his question, and pretend that she can't hear him, but it's almost like she's compelled to speak, because a force far greater than her own is oppressing her at the moment.

"I see you." Tatsuki mutters, before she squeezes her eyes shut.

Byakuya doesn't know what to make of this. He's certain that this girl is somehow connected to his sister's husband, and now she's flashed him a view of her naked body and climbed into the hot spring with him.

He feels almost like he's cheated on Hisana. He quickly gets out of the hot spring, and gathers his robes, before he disappears via shunpo.

Tatsuki sighs dejectedly.

"Even naked I wasn't interesting enough for him to stay." Tatsuki mutters out loud, before she bites her lip from the rejection. She sits totally still, wishing she were still bathing with the most beautiful man she's ever seen.

* * *

"Something is strange." Rukia says thoughtfully as they wait for the door to open up.

"What?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia raises an eyebrow at him.

"I sense a Shinigami on the other side of this door. If I'm not mistaken, its-" Rukia is cut off by the door opening.

"Welcome to our new home!" Ishida says, with an uncharacteristically huge smile on his face.

Rukia and Ichigo can only stare in shock, because right in front of them is Kurotsuchi Nemu, holding a small baby girl. Ichigo is suddenly flooded with the images his hollow showed him once…the vision of him grabbing at Nemu's breasts and grinding his hardened erection into her crotch as her robe was pulled upwards. He turns bright red at the sight of her. Rukia is equally shocked, as she stares at the woman in front of her.

"What are you doing here, and why do you have a baby?" Rukia squeaks, as she stares at the beautiful girl in Nemu's arms.

"Come in, we'll explain everything." Ishida says, and the couple slowly walks in, while still in a state of shock.

"I'm sure you have a lot of questions, but before that, we'd like to proudly introduce our daughter to you, this is Ishida Sayuri." Nemu says, and this causes the couple to exchange a shocked look with one another before looking back at Ishida and the lieutenant.

"Ishida…Sayuri?" Ichigo asks, as Nemu steps forward. Ichigo quickly takes a step back, and Rukia holds out her arms instead.

"Yes, she was born six months ago." Ishida clarifies, and Rukia is so shocked she's surprised she doesn't drop the infant.

"I don't believe it." Ichigo says, as he blinks a few times, and Rukia nods her head.

"I wouldn't believe it if I weren't seeing it with my own two eyes…you and…Lieutenant Kurotsuchi!?" Rukia breathes, and Ishida blushes, before he puts his arm around her.

"I fell madly in love. I know it's ironic, because she's a Shinigami, but the proof of my love is in your arms." Ishida says, as he looks at Rukia.

"I'd like to apologize to you." Ichigo says suddenly to Nemu.

"To me?" Nemu asks, with wide eyes, since she wasn't at all expecting that out of him.

"For my hollow's…behavior the last time the two of you met." Ichigo says, with a bright red face, since it was his hand that held her breasts, and his crotch that pressed into hers, even if it wasn't his will.

"I forgot all about that." Nemu says with a wave of her hand, dismissing it completely, but Ishida's arm tightens around her.

"No, he definitely owed you an apology for that." Ishida counters, and Nemu smiles as she picks Takumi up out of the bassinet and holds him in her arms.

"Apology accepted, Kurosaki Ichigo. But if you're really sorry, you can do us a favor." She says, and it's Ichigo's turn to be surprised.

"A favor?" He asks, and Nemu nods with a smile.

"We could use your support, when Soul Society finds out about my temporary desertion." Nemu explains, and Ichigo instantly nods.

"You have my full support." Ichigo says, and Ishida smiles.

"Great. Let me give you a tour of the house." Ishida says, and the couple slowly follow him around, even though they both still feel quite shocked.

Neither one of them can stop being shocked at how much Ishida has hidden over the past year or so. He's hooked up with Nemu, and had a daughter with her.

_What will Inoue say?_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo can't get over what it's like to bang on the scaffold. There are so many interesting things in Ichigo's inner world, and he wants to make use of them all. He had to come back since the first time was so much fun.

_The scaffold was just another pleasant surprise. The King has no idea how much fun I'm having in here!_

The sense of danger, or that they might fall while having sex is enough to make him push harder and more recklessly.

His Rukia doll grabs at his crotch and cries out in ecstasy, of her own volition.

"Give it to me!" She pants out, and he smiles wickedly.

"_Oh you're going to get it alright_…" He informs her before he puts in even more effort.

_It's probably not normal for a hollow to be this happy and satisfied._


	91. Waking Up

_Chapter 91_

_Waking Up_

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" Rukia asks Nemu, since Ishida and Ichigo are immersed in their own discussion.

"Go ahead." Nemu says, and Rukia grins.

"When exactly did you and Ishida…ah…uh…" Rukia stumbles off, and Nemu smiles at her.

"The same night that Mayuri-sama drew out your hollows with his gas." Nemu responds immediately, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"That long…" Rukia breathes in shock, and Nemu nods.

"I tried my best to hide it." Nemu explains, and Rukia swallows.

"But he was still with Inoue then…" Rukia mutters, and Nemu chuckles.

"I insisted on that. I was afraid it would be too suspicious if he broke it off with her. I was concerned Mayuri-sama would come and take all of my happiness away from me…but Ishida-sama took care of him." Nemu whispers, and Rukia just nods her head silently. She takes a moment to respond.

"I heard he killed Captain Kurotsuchi…but I thought it was over Inoue's son." Rukia tells her, and Nemu nods.

"It's not like anybody could think anything else. You and your husband are the first people we've actually admitted this to." Nemu says, before a knock sounds at the door.

"Now we'll have to explain all over again." Ishida says, shaking his head, and Rukia glances at Ichigo.

Nemu stands up and heads over by Ishida as he opens the door and Sado walks in. His eyes pop open a bit when he sees Nemu holding a baby, and a bit more when he sees Rukia holding another baby. He's stunned into silence.

"Yo, Sado." Ichigo says, throwing his friend a wave, and Sado just gawks a bit.

"Sado, I'd like you to meet my firstborn child, Ishida Sayuri." Ishida says, as he walks over to Rukia and collects his daughter.

"Daughter?" Sado asks, with wide eyes, and Ishida nods.

"Nemu and I…" Ishida says, before he blushes and falters off.

"Had a baby." Nemu finishes, with a beautiful smile.

Sado can hardly believe what he's seeing.

_I don't believe Ishida had a baby with a Shinigami!_

* * *

Tatsuki trudges in through the front door, and she's glad that her mother doesn't bother her. She flips off her shoes, and hurries upstairs. She changes into her pajamas and quickly gets to work on her latest sketch of Byakuya.

_I don't ever want to forget what I saw. I'll draw it so that I never can._

It's more than depressing that he didn't stay in the hot spring with her, but she hadn't really expected such a sophisticated man to show her a whole lot of interest anyways.

_I doubt I'll ever see another man as perfect as him, for as long as I live._

As Tatsuki draws, she wonders what his story is. She also wonders whether or not he had any thoughts about her body.

_He didn't stick around, so I'm sure he wasn't interested, but I am in such great shape, and I have a decent sized chest…but things like that are not enough to get the attention of a man like him. He's absurdly perfect…and I can never have him._

She keeps steadily drawing. She doesn't care if she can never have him, and she doesn't care if she seems like she's insane.

_A girl can dream, can't she?_

* * *

Inoue wakes up screaming. Her beautiful dream! Her beautiful dream has been completely shattered!

_Even in my dream, she came and took him away from me! Why?!_

A nurse walks in and nearly jumps in shock when she sees Inoue's eyes are open.

"Oh my, you've finally woken up?" She exclaims, before she starts calling for the doctor.

"I can't stay here. I have to get to my son." Inoue croaks at her, before she puts her hands up to her throat.

"You can't leave yet. You've just woken up from a long coma, with some complications along the way. It's a miracle you've opened your eyes!" The nurse exclaims, before she calls for the doctor again.

Inoue squints, and tries to recollect exactly what happened, but when she thinks back, all she can see are bright headlights, heading straight towards her.

Inoue tries to disobey the nurse, but she can't move from the bed.

"Why can't I move?" Inoue asks, and the nurse looks at her with a bit of pity.

"You broke a leg, several ribs, and had a close call with death. You can't get up and go anywhere." The nurse says, but Inoue's eyes flash at her.

"Do you want to bet?" Inoue asks, before she can only think one thing with determination.

_I will get to my son._

With these thoughts, she summons her powers, and heals herself. She uses Tsubaki to cut through her cast, and she jumps up out of the bed.

The nurse's eyes are wide as Inoue moves without any apparent difficulty.

For the first time in her life, Inoue pushes someone out of her way who doesn't deserve it. The nurse falls to the floor, and Inoue runs straight out of the hospital.

_My son!_

* * *

"_Well look what we have here! I didn't know the King had it in him_!" Hollow Ichigo nearly shouts in laughter, and his doll smiles pleasantly.

Hollow Ichigo can hardly believe what he's found. In a side room in a building that he's never been in before, he finds a basket large enough to accommodate his doll, with a circular hole in the bottom. Ropes are attached to the basket, and Hollow Ichigo can see that it would be easy to hang it.

He hurries to accomplish that task, and than smirks with satisfaction.

"_You're going to sit in that basket, and twist the ropes around, a bunch of times. I'm going to lay under, and position it just right, so that you can swivel down around my rock hard cock!_" He tells her, and his doll immediately works to obey.

_I can't wait to bang her this way!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia sighs. Having a bed for awhile has been a nice change, but she's starting to get sick of it. She wonders if she'll find anything new if she continues searching the caves. There are all kinds of places she hasn't explored yet, paths that she hasn't tried taking.

She steps out of the bed, and pulls her Hollow Ichigo doll along with her.

"_You can fuck me up against the icy walls while we keep making our way through here_." She tells him, and he nods his agreement rather quickly.

She feels the chilly air hitting her body, from the Queen's inner world, and she wishes her Queen had a more comforting inner world.

_At least I have my Hollow Ichigo doll._

* * *

Ichigo grins, since Sado has both of Ishida's kids, one propped up in each arm.

"How is your song coming along?" Ichigo asks, and Sado nods.

"It's nearly finished. I want to make a few revision, and when it's done, you can listen to it." He says, and Ichigo nods.

"I heard your band is getting to be pretty popular, congratulations." Ishida says, and Sado grins.

"I haven't gotten the same kind of response your wedding gown designs have gotten, but we are gaining more and more fans." Sado says, with a happy smile.

Everyone smiles, until there's a knock at the door. Ishida looks alarmed.

"I wasn't expecting anyone else…" He mutters, and he hurries to the door.

When he opens it, all he can do is gawk. His father…and Inoue-san are right there.

"Ishida-sama? Is something wrong?" Nemu asks, as she comes around the corner, and comes face to face with her child's only living grandfather. His eyes are glittering in rage too.

"What…what are _you_ doing here?" Inoue cries out, with her eyes flashing.

Rukia pops her head around the corner, and her eyes widen at the sight of Inoue.

"Inoue! You woke up!" Rukia says, but then Inoue runs inside and dodges Ishida, in an attempt to find her son.

Nemu dashes around her, and stands in front of Sado, while Ichigo gawks at the scene.

"What is going on here?" Inoue asks, feeling more pissed than she ever has in her life before.

"That's what I'd like to know." Ishida's father booms, and Ichigo closes his eyes in aggravation.

Ishida's lips tighten.

* * *

"I miss you so much, everyday…Hisana." Byakuya whispers, as he walks slowly in the direction of the Kurosaki residence.

Thinking of Hisana, keeps him from thinking about his earlier encounter, with the human girl that could see him at the hot springs. It was his first time seeing a woman naked in decades, and now all he can do is drown himself in thoughts of his beloved deceased wife.

He has no desire to sully his wife's memory, by taking another woman into his heart again. He pledged his eternal undying love to Hisana…and that is one thing he knows he can still give.

_No matter what, I only love you, Hisana._

He's filled with wonderful memories, of his wife in his arms, without a stitch of clothing to cover her body. The way she looked at him…the way she responded to him…and the way she made him feel so much.

_You are irreplaceable, Hisana._

* * *

The Captain Commander is satisfied. At least he knows it won't be that much longer before everyone knows what he knows.

He'll never forget the sight of Kurosaki Ichigo, the first time he laid eyes on the body…he proved his worth, his might, and fulfilled the prophecy before his very eyes.

_With his zanpakutou perched on his shoulder, and Captain Kuchiki's sister snugly under his arm, he looked as royal as he really is._

"He's more than Soul Society's savior, far more." The Captain Commander mutters, before he gets back to his paperwork.

* * *

"Huh? I fell asleep?" Tatsuki mutters, even as she realizes she can feel her best friend's emotions going into turmoil.

Tatsuki lifts her head, and takes a good look at her roughly finished sketch. She can't help but to admire her own work, since she captured his physique and amazing stature quite perfectly.

She's about to call the hospital to check on her friend, when her mother barges into her room. Tatsuki can't hide the sketch fast enough, and he mother gets a look at it.

"Wow…you sure are talented." Her mother says, admiring Byakuya's fine body caught on paper. Tatsuki tries to snatch it away but her mother somehow outmaneuvers her.

"Give it back!" Tatsuki thunders in mortification, before he mother turns to smile at her.

"What a wonderful work of art…because men that perfect don't exist." Her mother says sadly, and Tatsuki turns red.

_Oh, but he does exist! I've seen him!_

* * *

"_This is the shit! Do it again! Do it again! Be quick about it!_" Hollow Ichigo orders his doll, because he's never felt a pussy spin around his cock before…and it appeals to him quite a bit.

_Spinning pussy! Someone should write a song about that, because I'd definitely sing that one out loud!_

"_Quickly! Hurry up_!" He orders her impatiently, and his doll is working quickly to get herself wound back up.

"Ready?" His Rukia doll asks, and Hollow Ichigo nods his head energetically.

"_Yeah slut, fuck me now_." He orders her, and she releases the ropes, as she spins downward around his dick in a way that makes him suck up his breath in excitement.

He can hardly breathe for a split second, once the spinning stops, but he quickly raises his head and shouts at her.

"_Again_!" He roars, and she quickly starts twisting the ropes again to do exactly as he ordered.

* * *

"Uh…we're going to leave…" Ichigo says, before he pulls Rukia up, and Sado stands too. The three disappear like lightning, leaving Ishida alone with the woman he loves, his ex, and his father.

"Yes." Sado says, and within a minute, both babies are in their own bassinet.

Inoue speaks first.

"Why is she here, and why are there two babies here?" She asks, in a high pitched voice, even as she walks over to her son to pick him up. Ishida shoots in front of her, blocking her path.

"I don't want you anywhere near my son." Ishida says, and Inoue's mouth drops open in shock.

"What?" She nearly screeches, and Nemu just stares at the girl.

"What are you doing with a Shinigami?" Ryuuken asks his son in a near hiss, and Ishida has dreaded this question for well over a year…

"I'm in love with her. I plan to marry her." Ishida announces, and Nemu nods respectfully at Ryuuken.

"While I understand your hesitation to accept me into your family, I would like to say that I've never killed a Quincy in my entire life." Nemu tells him, and Inoue finally finds her voice again.

"What do you mean I can't be near my son?! He's my son!" Inoue snaps, feeling angrier than she's ever felt before in her life.

"I will be a wonderful mother to Takumi." Nemu informs Inoue, who starts shaking her head furiously.

"His name, is Kazuki!" Inoue's voice sounds as livid as she feels, but Ishida crosses his arms.

"You're mistaken actually. His name is Takumi. It's on his birth certificate." Ishida tells her, and Inoue feels tears spring to her eyes.

"I'm not dead…you can't just give him a new mother!" Inoue says tearfully, and his father just shakes his head.

"I cannot accept the choices you've made." Ryuuken says, before he walks right out the front door. Ishida sighs.

_I didn't think you would._

"Inoue, it's time for you to leave as well." Ishida says, and Inoue's eyes start to flash crazily.

"I'm not leaving here without my son." She doesn't sound like she's joking.

"If you don't leave on your own, I'll force you to leave." Nemu says, stepping forward, and Inoue holds her ground.

"I already said I'd leave with my son." She reiterates, but Nemu shakes her head.

"No, Ishida-sama's son is staying here, and he will know his older sister. They will grow up as a family." Nemu says, and Inoue feels like all she can hear is a loud roar in her ears.

"That is unacceptable!" Inoue's voice is frantic, and steely at the same time.

"Very well. I guess I have no choice but to force you to leave then." Nemu says, taking a quick step forward.

Inoue keeps standing her ground.

_We'll see about that!_


	92. Chick Fight

_Chapter 92_

_Chick Fight_

Ishida quickly picks up both of the babies, to move them away from the volatile atmosphere, but that simply pushes Inoue into action due to her fury.

"Didn't you hear me?! I'm taking my son with me!" Inoue sputters, even as Nemu jumps in her path.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." Nemu tells her in an even voice, and this sends Inoue over the edge.

She lunges for Nemu.

"You can't keep a mother from her son!" Inoue screeches as she pulls her arm back and aims a punch for Nemu's nose.

Nemu dodges Inoue's fist, her ability to shunpo makes it next to impossible for Inoue to land a powerful hit, but that doesn't stop her from trying anyways.

After a few moments dodging Inoue's strikes, Nemu realizes that the girl isn't half bad at hand to hand combat. She's just not fast enough to catch Nemu off guard.

"Way of Binding, Number One, Paralysis!" Nemu chants out, but Inoue is prepared for this.

"Tri-Sacred Shield, I Repel Thee!" Inoue's chant brings out her shield, and Nemu's kidou is flung away from Inoue.

Nemu's eyes narrow. She hadn't anticipated Inoue Orihime to have the sharpness required to get her shield up in time to repel a kidou binding spell.

"If you keep it up, you're going to make me get serious." Nemu says, sounding eerily calm.

Ishida appears in the doorway, watching the women face off with one another. His mouth is partway open from the shock of what he's seeing. If looks could kill, Nemu would certainly be dead already. He can't help but be worried, since Inoue's heart is very obviously in this fight. He was with Inoue in Soul Society when she knocked out Shinigami for their robes. She told him herself that she'd taken lessons from Arisawa, and that she was easily the level of a black belt...it had shocked him quite a bit.

"I'm already serious." Inoue informs Nemu, before she glares at the woman. "Tsubaki!" Inoue breathes out.

From her hair pin, Tsubaki emerges, before he flies in a circle around her head, and then hovers in the air next to Inoue's head. He flashes Inoue a huge smile, before he crosses his arms.

"I feel great! I almost never feel this strong!" Tsubaki says, amused that for once, she's intending her attacks to be successful.

Nemu can feel Inoue's intent, and it immediately begins to piss her off. Nemu doesn't get pissed off very often, it's in her nature to keep her emotions completely in check, and to accomplish this, she usually relies on her computer rather than allowing herself to focus on her own emotions. She has a baby in the house to protect too.

"I don't appreciate how reckless you're trying to be in the same house as the children. You are an unfit mother." Nemu says, and Inoue gasps.

"You're not one to talk! You are the one who starts removing your robes in front of other people! Not only that, you were offering yourself to Ishida-kun before he and I were ever even broken up!" Inoue argues, and Nemu laughs.

"At least I didn't have to trick Ishida-sama into getting me pregnant!" Nemu snaps back, as her eyes start to fill up with reiatsu.

Ishida looks back and forth between the women, with a nervous look on his face. He hopes they don't destroy the house, since he and Nemu haven't even been living in it for a week yet.

_I've never felt either one of them get this serious._

* * *

"Where is ni-sama?" Rukia asks, when she and Ichigo walk through the door of his house, and Isshin shrugs sheepishly.

"Somehow he managed to escape me, it was a shock to me." Isshin responds apologetically. "How was your friend's party? You weren't gone all that long." Isshin tells them, and Rukia nods.

"The party was cut short by the unexpected appearance of family." Rukia says, and she shivers a bit, at the memory of Inoue showing up at Ishida's house, seeing Nemu, the baby girl, and everyone else hanging out there.

Rukia can't even imagine how it must have felt, to walk in and realize that your son is being raised by another woman, but she also has a hard time feeling sorry for Inoue. Even though she's tried very hard to maintain her friendship with the girl, she remembers how Inoue acted about them wanting to keep their inner hollows.

Rukia hadn't appreciated Inoue's high and mighty attitude back then, and it had been the catalyst for them drifting apart.

Ichigo notices how deep in thought Rukia is, and they head up the stairs without even saying a word. Rukia's expression immediately looks cheerier when she gets in the bedroom and lays her eyes on her white rabbit. She simply adores the gift that Ichigo got for her.

Rukia heads over to the cage, to pull Chappy out of the cage, and Ichigo plops down on their bed.

"You know, Inoue has got a lot of nerve." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia glances up at him in surprise.

"You're thinking about that?" She asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"She sure had a lot to say when she thought we were making bad decisions, but then she somehow justifies her own. She had no business tricking Ishida into getting her pregnant, and I don't blame him for wanting to keep his son away from her." Ichigo admits, and Rukia nods silently.

"I admit I was shocked when I learned she tricked him. I just didn't think she was capable of such deceit." Rukia admits, and Ichigo nods.

"Being around her has been uncomfortable for me ever since Ishida admitted that she had feelings for me. I'm glad I've never felt attracted to her. I would hate to be in Ishida's shoes, being tricked like he was." Ichigo says, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"You've never been attracted to her? Not even before you met me?" She asks in surprise.

She's always had Inoue pegged as one of those women that naturally incited lust in a man. She's shocked to hear that he's never been attracted to the girl.

"Never. She's just not my type." Ichigo says, and so Rukia smirks at him.

"Oh really? If not her, then what about Tatsuki?" She asks, and her husband's blush gives him away.

"Tatsuki's been my friend..." Ichigo mutters, but Rukia is laughing at him.

"You used to have a crush on Tatsuki?" She asks, and Ichigo looks away in embarrassment.

"Maybe a bit." He admits, even though he's never told that to anybody before.

"You have a thing for tough chicks don't you?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo grins at her.

"I guess you could say that. But Tatsuki is just a friend. I never felt anything for her like what I feel for you. It was probably when I was about thirteen or so I had a bit of a crush on her. I felt like she was the only girl who'd probably ever understand me." He says, and Rukia nods.

"I can understand that. A long, long time ago, I used to think I might one day end up with Renji, but when I joined the Thirteen Protection Squads, I realized I never would." Rukia says, and Ichigo doesn't ask her to elaborate, which makes Rukia a bit agitated.

"I don't even want to picture that." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia rubs her rabbit behind the ears.

"I never did anything with Renji." Rukia says quickly, and he meets her gaze.

"I've never done anything with Tatsuki either." He says in a serious tone, and Rukia smiles.

"I've always been really glad that you were my first, and I was yours." She admits, and he blushes a bit. He's always been pretty damned happy about that too.

"Why don't you put that rabbit away so that we can make love while your brother is gone?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia quickly complies.

"Yes, I think that is exactly what I need." Rukia agrees, as she closes up the cage, and walks towards her husband. Ichigo lays his hand on her belly, and smiles at her.

"Everything is perfect, because I'm with you." He whispers, and Rukia nods her agreement.

His hands go to her shoulders, and he turns her around to unzip her dress from the back.

Her dress slips off in a heap on the floor at her feet. He unsnaps her bra next, and then lowers her panties so that they fall around her ankles. He lightly smacks her ass, turns her around, and lets out a sexy growl. He can't get enough of her.

"I have the most beautiful wife." Ichigo whispers into her ear before he kisses her again.

Rukia closes her eyes, as her husband uses his hands and mouth to start getting her primed for action.

* * *

This time Nemu's whip cuts across Inoue's cheek and blood splashes off of her face.

"Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield, I Reject!" Inoue frantically screeches out, and Tsubaki flies forward.

Ishida leans forward, with worry for the mother of his daughter, but Nemu meets Tsubaki with her whip and renders him useless.

Inoue drops to her knees.

"How?" She asks, even as she stares at Nemu's whip. "It's just a whip!" Inoue says, and Nemu snorts.

"Just a whip? You're sorely mistaken. Being a whip is nice and all, but when I wield this whip it is just as sharp as any blade. When I slash with this whip, any part I'm not holding is a blade sharper than a razor. The blade is simply invisible, that's all. I should also warn you that poison is also inserted into the body whenever I draw blood." She informs Inoue, who has no choice to agree based on how her barrier and Tsubaki were cut apart.

Ishida gawks. He had always assumed Nemu was weak in battle, but apparently she's not weak at all! He should have know that already from the way she cleared out the rubble in Hueco Mundo, but he just didn't realize she was this amazing in battle.

Takumi begins to cry from the next room, and Inoue finds some strength hidden deep inside of herself, due to the cry of her son stirring something deep in her heart. She's so mad she can't even think straight.

Once again her barrier is up, and she's suddenly got a healing barrier around her hair pins, as she heals Tsubaki.

"It won't be as easy as that!" Inoue insists, as her son begins to cry louder with agitation.

Inoue's words piss Nemu off, who doesn't just slash at the barrier once this time, she slashes it apart, and though there is more resistance, it's not strong enough to withstand Nemu's attack, but Nemu doesn't stop there, she immediately goes for Inoue's legs, and more blood starts flying out of her rival.

Ishida has a sick look on his face, when he realizes it may look like someone was murdered here, by the time these women finish with each other.

Nemu feels like she's gotten the upper hand in the fight, but she's suddenly caught off guard as Inoue starts healing her legs at a ridiculous rate of speed, and at the same time sends Tsubaki after her.

Nemu narrowly escapes a direct hit in the head, and blood spurts from the side of her head where Tsubaki grazed her.

"That was for my son." Inoue breathes as she gets back to her feet, and Ishida starts shaking his head.

If he lets this continue, it could go on and on. He holds up his hand to materialize his bow, and aims it right at Inoue.

"Enough!" Ishida shouts at the top of his lungs, but Inoue and Nemu don't even hear him.

Ishida releases an arrow in frustration. He gasps and watches as it narrowly misses Inoue's neck, all he can do is fall to his ass on the floor.

_Oh my god!_

He may not want her around his kid, but he doesn't want to have to admit that he killed Takumi's birthmother either. He wouldn't even know how to tell Takumi such a thing when he got older, if that were the case.

The arrow cuts through Inoue's hair, and she's suddenly back to the style she had after the bullies cut her hair in middle school. When Inoue looks down and sees her hair, she starts screaming in rage. Now both babies are crying.

"I'll kill you!" Inoue screams at Nemu.

Nemu retaliates by slashing at Inoue again, but this time, she is in a crazy frenzy. She keeps slashing, and slashing, and slashing.

_Die, bitch die!_

* * *

Tatsuki runs out of the house. She can tell that Inoue is fighting. It had taken forever to get an answer out of the hospital, and so much time has already been wasted.

"Wait for me, Orihime!" Tatsuki mutters, as she jogs towards where she feels Inoue's presence.

_I wasn't there for her when she got hit by that car, but I will get to her this time._

Tatsuki puts her head down and runs faster. She can feel that her best friend is in quite a bit of danger…she doesn't know how she knows this, but she does. It's the same type of feeling that she got when her friend was hit by the car.

Her mind is not on Byakuya at all, even though he's walking on the other side of the street. He notices the girl run by, but he's not interested in her destination. He can feel his sister's reiatsu, and her husband's reiatsu back at the Kurosaki residence, so he continues back on his way there.

* * *

Ichigo looks amused when Rukia pulls out the oil.

"I want to use this on you." She tells him, before she opens the bottle and squeezes some into her hands.

Ichigo groans in pleasure as his wife rubs the oil into his back and shoulders. He hadn't even realized how tense he was feeling until he feels it all start to ease away with her attentions.

"That feels damned good Rukia…do you want me to do that for you too?" He asks, more than willing to rub her stress away too, before he lays himself on her, and in her.

"You can do it for me after." She says, and he can hear her smile in her voice.

"Alright." He agrees, and then he shuts his eyes and enjoys her magical healing touch.

_I'll do anything for you._

* * *

The challenge Hollow Ichigo made to himself, has been put on hold. He thought the scaffold in Ichigo's inner world was a trip, but the spinning basket is too much.

"_Again, basket whore_!" He calls out with a huge smirk. He points at his throbbing cock. "_I can't get enough of it! Whoo hoo_!" He is so excited, that he's found such a treasure.

It's a whole new feeling for him, the sensations he experiences from her pussy spinning down around his erection. He can hardly believe that something that already felt so damned good can be even better.

_Who knew that this spinning action could make sex so much better?!_

He is sure he won't tire of this way of having sex for a long time…and he never wants to see the basket disappear.

* * *

Hollow Rukia's nipples are as hard as sapphires as they rub up against the icy walls. She's glad that the feeling of having sex warms her body up quite a bit, and she gasps from the way her doll has become accustomed to the way she likes to take it.

"_Grab my tits…my nipples are so fucking hard_." She pants, as he pushes deeply inside of her.

His hands go immediately to her breasts, as she had ordered, and she starts to get very noisy from his amazing ability to penetrate her.

For some reason, a warm wind flows in through the cave, and Hollow Rukia smiles, before she giggles. She _knows_, that the Queen is getting banged right now too.


	93. Chick Fight 2

_Chapter 93_

_Chick Fight 2_

It's all Inoue can do, to keep from being completely torn apart by Nemu's unforgiving slashes. She's putting all of her reiatsu into healing herself, and undoing whatever Nemu's poison is meant to do.

She can feel herself weakening, and she's not sure how much longer she can actually hold out, but for her son, she's willing to go as far as what's required of her because nothing has ever mattered more to her than her infant son.

Nemu doesn't stop attacking with her bladed whip, because Inoue has pissed her the fuck off. She expertly continues to cut away at the girl, and stays on the offense. She won't allow herself to lose this fight, she loves Sayuri and Takumi too much for that.

"You don't have any rights regarding Takumi! Ishida-sama will care for his son in a much more responsible way than you ever could!" Nemu bites out, as she keeps attacking Inoue's position.

"That is my baby you're talking about! You're the one who doesn't have any rights when it comes to him! How can you even sleep at night, knowing you've stolen another woman's son?" Inoue belts out, before she lets out a loud whimper of pain.

Nemu's whip has cut her face, her shoulders, her chest, her sides, and the pain that her whip causes is beyond mind numbing. Her barriers are the only thing keeping her alive, even if they aren't rejecting the pain or the attacks themselves.

"He's my baby now." Nemu says in a hard voice, before she flicks her wrist again, expertly snapping the whip in Inoue's direction yet again. "He's not your son anymore." Nemu adds, before she attacks in Inoue's direction again.

Inoue feels like she might faint.

_How much pain can one person be expected to take?! I can't take much more! My son!_

* * *

When Byakuya enters the Kurosaki home, Isshin is grinning like an idiot.

"Hello Byakuya-san!" Isshin says cheerily, with a dopey wave.

"Good evening." Byakuya says hesitantly.

_Something about this man really throws me off…what could it be?_

"Would you like something to eat? Yuzu hasn't put away the food yet, but she will in a minute." Isshin says, and Byakuya shakes his head.

"Where is Rukia?" Byakuya asks, and Isshin smiles hugely at him.

"She's acting like a newlywed with my son. You're best off waiting until she comes back down here, rather than walking in on them. I'm sure Ichigo would have your neck." Isshin says, still smiling so big his face is starting to hurt.

Isshin notices that Byakuya looks a bit disgruntled by his explanation, but the noble Kuchiki will have to bite the bullet, because there is nothing he can do about a newly married couple acting like a newly married couple.

"I see…" Byakuya says uncomfortably, and Isshin just smacks him on the back in a friendly way, which causes Byakuya's eyes to grow as big as dinner plates.

"Isn't it great!? She's pregnant, and they haven't slowed down at all!" Isshin exclaims, and Byakuya glares at his sister's father-in-law.

"I didn't need to know that." Byakuya says, feeling a bit ill.

"Rukia-chan knows quality when she sees it, that's why she married my son!" Isshin says, and Byakuya shakes his head in a frustrated manner at the irritating man.

_Maybe I should go for another walk…_

* * *

Rukia sucks in a deep breath. She feels like she's on fire as her husband works his hardest to make her lose all of her senses in the crushing orgasm that's making her entire body shake in ecstasy.

His muscles are flexing, and he has a determined look on his face as he thrusts wildly in and out of her. Rukia grabs his arms, and squeezes before she brings her legs around his body.

He's muttering things while breathing hard, and they sound quite loving, from what little she can hear, and it makes her glad to know she can so thoroughly affect him, just like he does to her.

His eyes roam over her exposed breasts and stomach, before coming back to rest on her face.

"Mm…" Rukia groans, before she bites her lip to keep from screaming. She attempts to keep what they do private, but Ichigo has no such reservations.

"Rukia!" Ichigo shouts, as his body convulses on top of her.

His wife's pretty face turns tomato red at his shout, and it's only belatedly that Ichigo realizes that everyone in the house probably knows what he was just doing with her.

_We're married though…nobody can tell us we're wrong._

"Wow Ichigo, you didn't hold back at all." Rukia says, still feeling a bit mortified.

"That's next to impossible around you." Ichigo says, with a laugh before he pulls out of her and grabs a robe.

"Really?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo nods his head yes.

"Want to shower with me?" He asks with a mischievous grin.

Rukia remembers how before they trained with the Vaizards, how they'd been found out by the family for showering together and she smirks.

"Why not?" She asks, before standing to grab her own robe.

"Then when we're done showering, I'll give you your massage, as promised." He assures her, and Rukia nods her head.

"Don't worry, I won't let you forget." She warns him, as they hurry out of his room and into the bathroom. They ignore the fact that they can hear Isshin laughing downstairs.

* * *

"_You know, I'm ready to leave this fucking cave. I kind of miss seeing the cocky bitch_." Hollow Rukia grumbles, even though she knows she's been in these caves for months, Rukia's time.

She no longer has any interest in searching, because one thing has become painfully obvious about the Queen. She hides a lot of things, even in her own inner world. Hollow Rukia wouldn't be the least bit surprised if there were many more things hidden behind walls of ice, but she has no interest in working that hard to discover the Queen's secrets.

Hollow Rukia grabs her doll, and presses a big possessive kiss against his lips. He responds to her aggression immediately, and reciprocates with equal fervor.

_At least he keeps me warm…and happy. Not that I'd admit that to anyone!_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo really doesn't want to stop with the basket, but the fact that it's in Ichigo's inner world makes him wonder what else he might find while here.

_Can there really be anything better than that basket? I wonder if I ever will feel anything that beats basket sex._

The only downfall in his estimation, to the basket sex is that the rest of her body doesn't touch him, only her pussy, but that is the thrill of the experience too.

"_Get on my back, we'll go to the next building_." Hollow Ichigo says, and she does, but when he jumps out, he looks back to memorize which building locates his beloved basket. This way, he can come back to the basket sex any time he wants to.

* * *

Tatsuki can feel that her friend is very close, even though she's never been to this part of Karakura Town before.

"I'm almost there!" Tatsuki says, smiling a bit triumphantly.

_Wait for me, Orihime!_

* * *

"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield, I Reject! Shun'ou, Ayame…Sacred Dual Return Shield! I Reject!" Inoue chants, hanging in there to survive…to think about her next attack.

_I can't escape! I cannot leave without my son!_

Inoue feels like she could die where she's standing, if she loses her concentration at all. Tsubaki is unsuccessful, which is disappointing, but she's never been all that great at using him, except on some rare occasions in the past.

_I've become a person that even I don't like…I used to think I was such a good person, but I've turned out horribly. Maybe this way is better…I can die, and just not trouble anybody here anymore. I'm not afraid of death, I know what comes after._

A loud crash suddenly forces Nemu to cease with her attacks on Inoue, and she realizes that Tatsuki is here, and she's kicked in the front door.

"What in the hell is going on here?!" Tatsuki asks, eyeing Nemu and her whip.

"Tatsuki-chan!" Inoue exclaims, as she finishes healing herself as quickly as possible.

"Orihime! Your hair! What happened to your hair!?" Tatsuki asks with wide eyes, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"I thought I had restored it…" Inoue whispers, but when she reaches up with her hands, she's back in the same style of hair she had back when her brother died.

"Who's responsible?! I'm going to kick your ass!" Tatsuki says with her eyes glittering, and Ishida steps forward.

"It was me who cut off her hair, though it was entirely accidental." He says, and Tatsuki glares at him suspiciously.

"Are you lying to protect her?" She asks, pointing at Nemu, who raises an eyebrow at Tatsuki's arrogance.

_She's just a human!_

"No, it was me. I did it with this." Ishida says, and he materializes his bow, causing Tatsuki's eyes to widen.

"You shot an arrow near Orihime's head?!" Tatsuki asks, with a furious tone, and then she steps forward. "I'm going to break your nose, just like I did with your father!" Tatsuki says, causing her to completely gain the upper hand if she didn't have it before.

Ishida's jaw drops, and Nemu's does too. They had laughed and speculated on how Ryuuken had gotten his nose broken, but neither one of them had ever guessed Tatsuki.

While they're busy being shocked, Tatsuki closes in on Ishida, and swings a hard right, directly into his nose. Nemu's hand goes to her mouth, and she wonders whether or not she should interfere, even though she instinctively wants to protect him.

Ishida lands on his ass, and holds his face, where the blood is spurting out. Inoue immediately stands up and steps forward as if she's about to heal him, but then she stops.

"Tatsuki-chan…" Inoue says in a faltering voice, and Tatsuki looks at her. She can see the tears in her friend's eyes.

"Orihime…what in the hell is going on here?" Tatsuki asks with wide eyes, and the tears start to fall.

"Ishida-kun…won't let me near my son, and he wants to raise my son with her." Inoue blubbers as she indicates Nemu.

"What?!" Tatsuki shrieks furiously, but Nemu nods.

"It's true. You and your friend both need to leave." Nemu informs them both, and Ishida just stares wide eyed at the woman he wishes to be his wife.

"Orihime…were you getting your ass whipped by her?" Tatsuki asks in a low growl, and Inoue shrugs.

"I refuse to leave here without my son." Inoue tells her best friend, and Tatsuki nods.

"It's only natural…he's a few months old and you haven't even gotten to spend any time with him since he was born! It's unbelievably cruel to keep you from your son." Tatsuki says, agreeing, as she looks at Nemu.

"Fuck." Ishida mutters under his breath, because no matter what he can't attack Tatsuki.

_She's a human and a true Quincy could never murder someone who doesn't deserve it._

Nemu has a different outlook of the situation altogether. Tatsuki's mouth nearly camps on the floor when Nemu bows deeply before making her announcement.

"Very well. If you won't leave peacefully, I'll force you to leave." Nemu says, before she cracks her whip, and murmurs something unintelligible under her breath.

"Tri-Sacred Shield, I Repel Thee!" Inoue chants, but Nemu's done something different altogether.

Her whip seems so much longer, quite suddenly as she wraps Inoue and Tatsuki up together in it. Inoue's barrier is shattered in an instant since Nemu went all the way around it with her whip turned into a lasso.

"Tsubaki!" Inoue cries out, but Nemu is prepared for that. The whip grows longer on the and not holding the girls, and she smacks Tsubaki so hard that he shatters.

"Ishida-sama, I'm going to take out the trash." Nemu says in a calmly sweet voice and a carefree smile.

"Bitch!" Tatsuki growls, but Nemu smiles at her.

"As always, you are welcome to come and visit the children. However, if you behave inappropriately again, that right will be rescinded." Nemu says, sounding rather friendly.

"What?! Why her, and not me!?" Inoue gasps out, and Nemu's gaze snaps back to her.

"Unfortunately for you, Ishida-sama decided he didn't want you to negatively influence either of his children. He and I will be raising him." Nemu says, and Inoue's eyes start looking a bit crazy.

"What?!" Inoue breathes, and Ishida watches his girlfriend as she finishes off her explanation.

"You know as well as we do that there is no way you can take this baby from us. You're going to have to make major changes in your life if you ever hope to be in Takumi's life. A woman that trick a man into getting pregnant is in no position to complain about rights." Nemu lectures, before she walks towards the front door dragging both girls with her.

Ishida's mouth is wide open in shock.

_Why didn't she do that to begin with!?_

Nemu gets out side, and walks several meters away from her new large house. She jerks her whip back and the forward to release the girls. They land in the yard across the street and Nemu waves.

"I've never felt more foolish in my life." Tatsuki grumbles as she rubs her ass from the landing.

Inoue is touching her hair and crying. The pressure inside of her brain is far too great, and she can't stop weeping.

"My son, Kurosaki-kun, my hair, Ishida-kun, and all of my happiness…it's gone. Poof. Just like that, it's gone." Inoue says, and Tatsuki puts her arm around Inoue.

"You haven't quite lost everything." Tatsuki says, but Inoue's eyes are far off and distant.

"Where is my hair, Tatsuki-chan? Where is it? I don't see it." Inoue says, patting her head, and Tatsuki furrows her brows.

"Are you alright?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue shakes her head no.

"Not having my hair is like being naked. I may as well take off all of my clothes right now," Inoue says, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"Don't! Come on, Orihime, you need to get home or to the hospital. We can come back for your son another day!" Tatsuki says urgently.

Inoue's sudden huge smile freaks Tatsuki out on a huge level, because her friend's entire body jerks violently, before she brings her arms up as though she's holding an imaginary baby.

"My son Kazuki…mommy will never leave you." Inoue whispers, and Tatsuki's eyes widen.

_She really is going insane…_


	94. Byakuya & Isshin

_Chapter 94_

_Byakuya & Isshin_

Byakuya feels like he'll go nuts if he has to stay near psycho Isshin the whole time he is in the living world. The man is simply crude and has no understanding of how much more superior the Kuchiki name is, in comparison to the Kurosaki name.

Last night he had clearly heard his sister and husband going at it. Isshin was so amused, and had definitely made several inappropriate comments. Unfortunately a few had stuck with Byakuya through the night.

_He does it just like his old man!_

_Kurosaki men are always well endowed, don't worry my son is taking good care of Rukia-chan!_

_If she's black and blue in the morning, it's not because he beats her ass._

_Did I ever tell you about the birthmark on my son's penis?_

_If they have a boy, I want you to be prepared, Ichigo's ball sack was frighteningly large even as an infant!_

"Hisana…please help me find the strength to deal with my sister's husband's family." Byakuya mutters, as he dreads leaving his bed in the guest room, since conversation with Isshin isn't exactly at the top of his list of things he'd like to do.

When they heard Ichigo yell, Byakuya had been half tempted to punch Isshin who broke out into uncontrollable laughter, at the sound of his son getting his rocks off with Rukia.

"He could test the patience of a saint." Byakuya says, not realizing that Ichigo opened the door right before he spoke. Ichigo snorts.

"You're no saint though." Ichigo says, and Byakuya throws a nasty glare.

"Why did you enter without knocking?" Byakuya asks, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"I didn't want to wake you up if you were still sleeping." Ichigo says, and Byakuya looks away.

"Next time, knock." Byakuya says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Of course Byakuya-sama." Ichigo says sarcastically, and Byakuya glares some more.

"Did you need something?" He asks icily, and Ichigo nods his head quickly.

"Yuzu is putting breakfast on the table. She told me to let you know." Ichigo says, and Byakuya nods.

"Thank you, you're dismissed." He says, and Ichigo gawks at him.

"If you want me to knock then don't talk to me like a servant." Ichigo orders before he slams the door shut.

_He is such an arrogant prick!_

* * *

Tatsuki is really worried about her friend.

"Orihime…don't you think you need to appeal to Ishida again?" She asks, but her friend looks up at her blankly.

"Oh the boy in my handy crafts club? Why should I talk to him?" Inoue asks, and Tatsuki's mouth falls a bit.

"Because you had a child with him." Tatsuki says, and Inoue's eyes widen in horror.

"You mean…that wasn't a dream?!" She asks, and Tatsuki just shakes her head with wide eyes.

"Don't you think you need to go back to the hospital? You aren't your usual self." She says worriedly, but Inoue just falls to the floor.

"I healed myself though. I shouldn't need to go back." She says, but Tatsuki bites her lip.

"I'm only saying this because I'm worried about you, but maybe you need to see a psychologist. You've been through a lot." Tatsuki says gently, and Inoue just smiles cheerfully.

"I have you to talk to, that's good enough." Inoue says, but Tatsuki can't let it stand as it is.

"I want to take you somewhere. Come with me." Tatsuki says, and Inoue doesn't question it, she smiles at her friend and nods.

_I have to get her some help._

* * *

Ishida groans as he looks at his damaged front door.

"We haven't even been in here a full week and we need a new front door. I hope Arisawa doesn't make a habit of kicking in the door." He grumbles, even though Nemu hadn't failed to surprise him when she picked up the door and set it up against the opening so that it wasn't obvious that they currently have no working front door.

"When will you get a new one?" Nemu asks, and Ishida sighs.

"I will have to get one today. It doesn't feel like much of a home without a proper door." He mutters, and Nemu smiles.

"I guess one of us will have to stay here until we have a new door. Are you going to go to Urahara's store and order my gigai too?" She asks, and Ishida nods his head.

"Yeah I wanted to do that today. You don't mind if I'm gone for a few hours?" He asks, and Nemu shakes her head at him as she gives him an understanding smile.

"I have no problem with it." She tells him, and he gives her a hug.

"I'll get dressed and go then." He tells her, and Nemu winks at him.

"If you get home while they're napping, we can make love when you get back." She tells him, and Ishida looks like he likes that idea.

"I can't wait." He tells her, planting a kiss on her lips before he rushes to get into the shower.

_Life sure has changed since I became a father._

* * *

"Is ni-sama coming down?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"I guess so. He wasn't in the best of moods." Ichigo says, and Isshin laughs.

"He needs to learn to lighten up a bit. I don't believe I've ever met a stuffier man in my life." He says, and Rukia's eyes grow very round.

"Ni-sama doesn't have your sense of humor." Rukia says to Isshin, which only makes him laugh harder.

"I've already figured that much out. He looked like he wanted to kill me last night." Isshin says, and Ichigo glares at his father.

"Why? What did you do?" He asks, and Isshin fails at looking innocent.

"I didn't do much! I only said a few things!" Isshin says, and all of the blood drains from Ichigo's face.

_Do I even want to know what the old man said to Byakuya? Probably not…it will just scar me for life._

Rukia is giving Isshin a suspicious look, and she is debating in her mind whether or not she really wants to know what her father-in-law might have said to her brother.

"You're supposed to make guests feel welcome, not uncomfortable." Karin says in a grouchy voice, and Isshin looks taken aback.

"I make everyone feel welcome!" Isshin says defensively, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

_No wonder Byakuya was in a pissed off mood when I walked in his room. How could I forget that my father is the devil in disguise?_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo nearly walks right past the closed door, but after thinking about it a minute, he stops just before he passes it, and he uses his fist to smash in the door.

"_What could be in here_?" He asks, as he notices a set of steps leading down.

_A basement?_

"_Jackpot_." Hollow Ichigo says with a triumphantly wicked laugh.

He knows immediately what location he's stumbled upon, and he cannot believe his good fortune. He was sure it would be a very long time before he discovered Ichigo's secret place for where he keeps all of the tools for fantasizing about his sexy ass wife.

Hollow Ichigo is like a little kid who's visiting a theme park for the very first time, he's ready to jump up and down like a child clapping his hands for the treasure he's come across. He knows, without a doubt, he'll be spending a lot of time here.

"_Oi, King! I don't know if this is a good or a bad thing, but I've suddenly gained quite a bit of respect for you! I think you're much more interesting than you used to be_!"

For once he takes a break from having sex to admire the view. It's a dream come true for a sex fiend like himself. He looks at his partner in the inner world, and smirks largely at her.

"_Oh Rukia-chan, we are going to have some fun_." Hollow Ichigo says, eyeing her with a gleam in his eyes.

She can hardly believe her eyes…they've landed in a sexual playground.

* * *

Hollow Rukia is getting so annoyed with the fucking caves, and she's lost all of her patience. She grabs her Hollow Ichigo doll up by his hair, and moves at top speed, to get out of the caves for once and for all.

Her Hollow Ichigo doll doesn't complain, and she shows him no mercy. His body smacks along the cave walls as she moves at warp speed to make her way out of the caves.

_I never want to go back in there. I guess I'll have to learn about her at her own pace._

* * *

"Oh my, if it isn't the Quincy! How can I help you? Have you come to purchase some more of my products? You're quickly becoming a regular!" Urahara says in an amused tone of voice, and Ishida just shuts his eyes to wait for the man's long winded greeting to cease.

"Yes actually, I have come to purchase a gigai, for Nemu…and one for my infant daughter." Ishida says, and Urahara's eyes widen.

"Your daughter?" He asks, and Ishida's eyes widen.

"You mean, Kurosaki didn't tell you?" Ishida is shocked.

He just figured everyone would know, especially since they left the party early, due to the arrival of his father and Inoue.

_What in the hell was he doing after the party?_

He suddenly feels stupid. He knows exactly what Kurosaki did after he left the party. His wife.

"No, surprisingly, Kurosaki-san doesn't feel the need to confide in me so much anymore. Probably because he got married. He probably only feels the need to confide in her." Urahara says, smiling a bit.

_He grew his wings so quickly…he exceeded all of my expectations._

"I see." Ishida says simply, and then Urahara winks at him.

"You've all changed so much since I first met you. It's a good feeling, really." He says, smiling, and Ishida nods.

"I think we're all better off." Ishida says slowly, and Urahara raises his eyes.

"Really? Even Inoue-san?" He inquires, and Ishida turns red.

"I don't want to discuss her," He says, and Urahara tips his hat.

"Of course not, my apologies. Shall we go to your house together then, so that I can get a look at the baby? I should also get a quick look at Kurotsuchi Nemu-san in order to make sure each gigai is perfect." Urahara says, and Ishida nods his head tightly.

"Of course." He says.

_She tricked me! I specifically told her that I didn't want to get her pregnant! I insisted on contraception because I didn't want to be with her to get pregnant. She went against my wishes! I shouldn't have to let her in my life anymore, and I shouldn't have to share my son with her. Why then, do I feel guilty about this?_

* * *

"Tatsuki-chan! Why are we here? Why did you bring me to the hospital?" Inoue asks in confusion as she eyes her friend.

"Because, I'm worried about you. You need to trust me. We need to have you evaluated! You've been through a lot of terrible ordeals and shocks in the past few years, and your mind if very fragile. Please talk to a professional so that I can sleep at night!" Tatsuki says frantically, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"You think I'm losing my mind?" She asks, even though part of her feels like she's losing it too.

"I think it would be good for you to talk with someone who can help you cope in a healthy way." Tatsuki says, avoiding Inoue's question as best as she can.

"Tatsuki-chan…" Inoue says, looking away, and Tatsuki puts her hands on her shoulders.

"Orihime, I have always had your best interests at heart. I wouldn't have brought you here if I wasn't seriously concerned that you have a big problem on your hands. You've been acting strangely, even for you." Tatsuki says, and Inoue's lip quivers.

"You're all I really have, Tatsuki-chan, so if you say I need this, then maybe I do." Inoue relents, and Tatsuki is relieved to hear it.

"Come on, Orihime. I'm here for you." Tatsuki says, as she pulls her friend inside.

_She really needs help right now._

* * *

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Isshin asks, and Rukia blushes, while Ichigo looks up very quickly.

"Not yet. Rukia wanted to wait until she was a lot closer to her due date to start doing that." Ichigo says, and Isshin nods.

"I still think about it now, but nothing has caught my attention." She says, and Isshin nods.

"As you know, Ichigo's name means first prize guardian angel. I think something similar would be fitting for your own baby." Isshin says, and Rukia just smiles at him.

"I'm not ready to decide yet." She says, and Isshin nods before he looks at Byakuya who instantly looks annoyed.

"Do you want me to take you out on the town today?" Isshin asks, and Byakuya looks sick at the very prospect of such a thing.

"No thank you." Byakuya says quickly, and Ichigo smothers a smirk.

"Oh come on! We can even hang around by the high school! Cute girls are always there." Isshin says, earning a punch from Karin.

"You make me sick!" Karin sputters, and Byakuya's eyes widen as he considers the girl.

_Finally, a member of the family I can actually understand._

So far, Karin is by far his favorite.


	95. Revealed

_Chapter 95_

_Revealed_

Byakuya doesn't really know how in the hell Isshin managed it, but they're alone in the car as Isshin drives him to the cemetery.

"We have something very important to discuss." Isshin tells him, and Byakuya looks at him a bit dubiously.

"We do?" Byakuya asks, and Isshin sighs.

"In truth, we should have had this discussion before Ichigo and Rukia-chan got married. I don't intend to tell them what I intend to tell you now until Ichigo's nineteenth birthday, which is still a ways off." Isshin explains, and Byakuya looks at him suspiciously.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, since he doesn't know what Isshin could possibly have to say that actually impacts himself or Soul Society.

_I guess I'm only still listening because it could impact Rukia._

"I'm talking about their futures. Even they have no clue of how important they will be to everyone." Isshin says, and Byakuya rolls his eyes.

_This man is so dramatic…_

"Just get to the point." Byakuya says, wanting this conversation to be finished as quickly as possible.

"I wasn't born here in this lifetime. I was born in a different dimension." Isshin says to Byakuya, and he succeeds in shocking the hell out of the noble Kuchiki clan leader.

"What dimension were your born in, in this lifetime?" Byakuya asks suspiciously, ready to start investigating the moment he returns to Soul Society.

"The Royal Dimension." Isshin responds quietly, before he looks at Byakuya to get his reaction to his news.

Isshin is not disappointed. The man's expression of shock goes completely against his natural instinct to hide his feelings. He is completely speechless for a full minute before he finally finds his voice.

"Royal Dimension…" Byakuya finally mutters, unable to believe what he's sure he just heard the head of the Kurosaki household say.

"Yes, Ichigo's fate is to rise above all of the rest, with his wife." Isshin says, as he parks the car at the cemetery.

"Above the rest?" Byakuya repeats in a state of shock, and Isshin nods.

"The King of Soul Society is always reincarnated every couple of thousands of years, and Ichigo is the reincarnation of the next King to rule Soul Society." Isshin explains, and Byakuya blinks a few times.

"So the current king is…" Byakuya asks, and Isshin puffs out his chest.

"You're with him." Isshin says, and Byakuya is stunned beyond all belief. He can hardly believe he's sitting and chatting with the King of Soul Society, who typically acts like a complete buffoon.

_This is the King of Soul Society?_

* * *

Tatsuki paces outside of the doctor's office, hoping that her friend will agree to go in for psychological help until she is mentally stable.

When the door finally opens, and the doctor steps out, Tatsuki spins around and looks at the woman.

"How is Orihime?" Tatsuki asks quickly, and the doctor removes her glasses, before she gives Tatsuki a look of concern.

"You are the friend who brought her here, correct?" She asks, and Tatsuki quickly nods her head as she looks at the doctor with questions filling her mind.

"Yes, I was worried about her, so I brought her here." Tatsuki says, and the doctor nods.

"That was the right thing to do. We'd like to observe her for a few days. The doctor says, and Tatsuki's mouth drops open.

"That means that it's bad, doesn't it?" Tatsuki asks quickly, and the doctor bows her head in apology.

"I'm very concerned about her mental state. She told me that she was cut out of her infant's life, and I'm afraid that could have played a big part on why the state of her mind is so worrying. I think it would be greatly helpful if she could at least hold her son." The doctor explains, and Tatsuki grits her teeth.

"I will go talk to him, and see if he wouldn't be willing to bring the baby by. If you say it will help, I'm sure I can force him to see reason." Tatsuki says, and the doctor nods.

"Maybe she can gain a bit of her perspective if she's able to spend at least a little bit of time with him." The doctor says, and Tatsuki turns to walk away, but she glances back at the doctor as she leaves.

"I'll try to make that happen as soon as possible." She announces before she disappears.

* * *

"It's hard to believe you have two children! You're so young too!" Urahara says, as he sees the babies side by side in their bassinets.

"Ishida-sama is a wonderful father." Nemu says, and Urahara smirks at the Quincy.

"Not only that, you've mated with a Shinigami. I do believe you are the first Quincy in hundreds of years to do so…I don't believe there are any records of such a pairing to begin with. It will be interesting to see what kinds of powers your daughter inherits. Then you have a son, and Inoue-san is the mother. You have two very interesting children." Urahara says, and Ishida pushes his glasses up his nose.

"Please try to look at them as children, and not a miracle of science." Ishida says, glaring at the man, and Kisuke laughs.

"You don't have to worry, I'm more interested to see how they grow up naturally. I have no desire to do experiments with them." He assures Ishida, and Nemu's eyes flash at those words.

"That's a good thing. I'm sure you know how Ishida-sama handled the last man who wanted to experiment on them." Nemu says, and Urahara laughs in amusement at her.

"You don't have to worry about that. You also don't have to worry about gigai problems. I should have them prepared in about two or three days." Urahara says, as he eyes the destroyed state of Ishida's front door.

"Great, well I still have to buy a new front door, so I'll walk out with you." Ishida says, and Urahara nods. Nemu bows at both of them.

"Good day, and thank you for visiting." She says, and Ishida winks at her before he leads Urahara outside.

"How is your father taking it?" Urahara asks, and Ishida sighs.

"Not well." He admits, and Urahara laughs.

_That's what I figured._

* * *

Rukia flops onto Ichigo's bed and remembers her first meeting with Ichigo, to the present moment, and she can hardly believe how happy her life has become since he entered it.

She closes her eyes, and finds herself falling into her inner world. She really wants to talk with Sode No Shirayuki. As she enters the icy world, she sees Sode No Shirayuki immediately. The smile that she offers, makes Rukia feel completely calm.

"I'm pregnant." Rukia announces, but Sode No Shirayuki just shakes her head and smiles.

"I already knew. Congratulations. Look over there!" Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia notices that part of her inner world has thawed, and a lake has appeared.

"What does this mean?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles.

"Warmth has finally entered here, but your power is still based off ice, snow, and water. It's nice to relax over there, where the air is actually warm. I doesn't seem like it will spread too much, but even if it does, it won't impact your powers." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia moves towards that area.

"Still, for decades it's always been nothing but cold here." Rukia says, but their conversation is interrupted by her hollow zooming out of the cave at top speed, and she lets out a happy scream when she comes out of the caves.

Rukia gives Sode No Shirayuki a look of surprise, since it looked like her hollow was holding onto something.

"She's finally come out." Sode No Shirayuki says, wondering what Rukia's reaction to the doll will be.

"She's been in there for this long?!" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki nods.

"Quite frankly I was glad. Her main interest is in having sex." Sode No Shirayuki explains, and at first Rukia misunderstands.

"I'm sorry if she's tried anything with you." Rukia says, and Sode No Shirayuki looks disgusted by the implication.

"Not with me, with her doll." Sode No Shirayuki clarifies, and Rukia looks terribly confused.

"Doll?" She asks, but her question is answered as Hollow Rukia zooms over to her and Sode No Shirayuki, hanging onto a human shaped figure.

When Hollow Rukia lands, with Hollow Ichigo in her grasp, Rukia can only gawk at the sight.

"What the hell? Why are you naked!?" Rukia asks as she eyes the Hollow Ichigo figure.

Hollow Rukia lets go of him, and he gains his feet to regard the Queen, who he has had yet to meet since he appeared here.

"_I'm naked to fuck, of course._ _Do you have some sort of secret desire to fuck his hollow_?" Hollow Rukia asks quite bluntly, and Rukia's eyes widen, but she blushes a little.

"Of course not! I am in love with Ichigo. His hollow doesn't scare me though." Rukia says, as she eyes the doll. He's nothing like Ichigo's hollow, the sadistic and crazy hollow that she's encountered in the past.

_Only the looks match. _

"_He'd tear you apart if he was ever given the opportunity_." Hollow Rukia says, trying to remind Rukia that only she can handle Ichigo's hollow.

Rukia tries to keep her eyes from dipping to the doll's lower half of his body but she's unsuccessful in her endeavor. She looks. Hollow Rukia isn't too happy about it either, she starts growling as Rukia's eyes catch sight of the doll's permanent erection, sticking straight out from his body.

Rukia raises an eyebrow as she gives the doll the once over, and then looks back at her hollow.

"I'm not interested in his hollow." Rukia says, and Hollow Rukia snorts.

"_Could have fooled me, the way you were just eyeing his cock_." She says, but then she looks down at her doll's cock for herself, and she sees it has increased in length.

Her eyes widen as she glances quickly at Rukia, and then back at her doll.

"I was not eyeing his…you know!" Rukia snaps, but her Hollow's attention is now fully back on the doll. Rukia looks back too, and her eyes bulge out of her head. She's sure that the stiffy the doll is sporting has grown even larger.

Her Hollow shoves him on his back, and Rukia's eyes widen as she witnesses her hollow have sex with the doll. Several times throughout, she shakes her head, and thinks about how the real hollow would act in such a situation, before she finally glances at Sode No Shirayuki.

"You know, it's a bit disturbing to watch this…sorry." Rukia apologizes, since she's sure Sode No Shirayuki is just as uncomfortable as Rukia has become.

Rukia opens her eyes, and finds Ichigo in the room, sitting at his desk with a book. She sits up, and he glances at her.

"Hey." He says, and Rukia gives him a big blush.

"Um, Ichigo…you won't believe what has appeared in my inner world." Rukia says, and Ichigo starts blushing too.

_I never told her about that fucking doll!_

"What's that?" He asks, and Rukia blushes again.

"A replica…like a doll, of your hollow has appeared there." Rukia says, and Ichigo gawks.

"My hollow?" He asks, and Rukia looks away.

"Yeah. I really don't understand it, but my hollow seems very satisfied with the development." Rukia says, and Ichigo feels a bit strange about telling her what his hollow has been playing with in his inner world.

"I'm a little bit surprised, but only because it's the replica of my hollow. You see, I found a replica of you in my inner world, and my hollow also seemed very satisfied that she was there." Ichigo explains, and suddenly Rukia can hear her hollow shouting from inside of her head as though she just heard that comment.

_That bastard! He doesn't want me in there? He wants your replica!? I can't wait to make him feel pain the next time you allow us to meet!_

Rukia flinches from her hollow's anger, and looks at Ichigo.

"A replica of me?" Rukia asks, not much liking the image she's now getting, of Ichigo's hollow torturing her instead of her hollow. At least she and her hollow seem to be on the same page in regards to this preference.

"Yeah. It was a bit disturbing for me." Ichigo admits, and Rukia nods.

"My hollow isn't too happy about that either." She mutters, and Ichigo grins at her.

"It seems to have quieted them down a bit though, in regular life, so I think maybe it's best that those replicas are there." He says, and Rukia nods.

"That's true, I rarely hear from my hollow these days." She admits, and Ichigo nods.

"Then maybe it's all a good thing." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods, before her husband stands up and joins her on the bed.

"Yeah." Rukia says in a distant manner, and Ichigo kisses her cheek.

"We should just think about us." He says, before he pulls his wife's attention away from everything else other than him.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo heads for the vat of Jello first. He can't wait to bang her inside of that. It seems like he will get to experience all kinds of new ways to experience sex, now that he's located Ichigo's place where he keeps his fantasies.

"_The King's ideas aren't bad at all! A bit more innocent than mine, but equally creative and fun!_" Hollow Ichigo says, as he pulls his doll into the Jello with him.

Hollow Ichigo is drunk with happiness, as he feels the Jello all around his body, and he smirks at her.

"_This will be interesting as hell_!" He announces, before he proceeds to experience a sexual experience that is slimy and fun.

* * *

As Ishida and Urahara part ways, only one of them realizes that they've been followed for awhile.

_Inoue-san's own personal guardian angel…_

Urahara doesn't look back, and Tatsuki waits until he's out of view before she makes her presence known to Ishida.

"Hey! You and I have something to discuss!" Tatsuki yells, before she decks him in his already sensitive nose from the last encounter he had with her.

"Ow!" Ishida yelps, as he looks up at Tatsuki.

"Do you know what you have done to Orihime?! She is losing her mind because of your selfish decision! How could you keep her son from her!?" Tatsuki roars at him, and Ishida backs away from her.

"Why should I have to see her? She got pregnant on purpose! I don't want her in my life, just because she schemed to get pregnant, and I refuse to abandon my son!" Ishida says, but Tatsuki has no sympathy for him.

"You know, I seem to remember, Orihime only made that decision after you told her that you were serious about her! Wouldn't you say that your deception was just as wrong as hers? You were sleeping with another woman!" Tatsuki yells, as the anger emanates from her voice.

"You won't change my mind." Ishida says unwisely. Tatsuki puts her hands on her hips as she glares at him, and Ishida nearly shivers from the emotions he can feel coming from her.

"Want to bet?" She asks, cracking her knuckles.


	96. Next Door

_Chapter 96_

_Next Door_

Ichigo is in amazement, since Rukia is finally starting to show. She's four months pregnant. She looks too adorable being pregnant, in his mind anyways. He feels himself getting more and more excited over it everyday.

Not only that, but Sado has agreed to wait at least two years before he'll end his life, or ask Kiyone to join him in the living world. Ichigo was happy about that, he figures Sado will do what's right.

Rukia's face and body have been an instant hit with the general population, and Ichigo's father is already suggesting to the executives at the modeling agency, that they might want to renegotiate with Rukia for a much longer contract.

She also has managed to get Ichigo involved in a few shoots, and he has also gone over quite well with the females of Japan. Now that she's starting to show though, she's going to be in maternity shoots for some time to come.

At night, when they fall asleep in each other's arms, they quietly talk about their futures, with their baby on the way. Rukia loves holding him tight as they lay together in the darkness. All in all, she loves her marriage altogether.

"Can I touch your belly?" Ichigo asks softly, and Rukia smiles as she pulls up her shirt to expose her belly, which is only showing a little bit at this point.

_I'm glad he's so involved. I haven't felt anything yet, but I'm sure it won't be too long until I feel the baby kicking._

"I wonder what it will be like to start doing the maternity shoots." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins at her.

"I don't know, but I bet you're going to have a ton of fun. How often did they send you home with some of the clothes you modeled, just so that women would see you wearing them in real life?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia chuckles.

"Humans sure are strange." She tells him, and he leans over to kiss her.

"They love an angel when they see one, even if she's an angel of death." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia nods.

"That's true. It seems Nemu in Ishida's designs has been getting quite a lot of attention too." Rukia points out, and Ichigo scoffs.

"She doesn't even compare to you." He says, and Rukia giggles.

"You know, it's too bad about Inoue." She mutters, and Ichigo shrugs.

"It was what was best. At least Ishida has agreed to go out to Hokkaido at least four times a year so that Inoue can see her son. Tatsuki told me she had something to do with that." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"She really did have a lot of unfortunate things happen to her…like getting hit by a car. She never remembered anything about the car or the driver either." Rukia comments, and Ichigo nods.

"She made the news when she almost walked off the roof of the hospital. It's really no wonder that they had to take her away." Ichigo says, and then he smiles at Rukia. "Life is peaceful now, don't you think?" He asks, and Rukia nods.

"In about five months, we'll be parents." She says dreamily, and Ichigo pulls her down into the bed to kiss her.

* * *

Tatsuki is glad that she'll be able to go to Hokkaido for two days. Poor Inoue completely lost her mind. It hadn't mattered that she'd been able to successfully convince him to go to the hospital with the baby, to let her hold it.

Upon arriving they found Inoue about to commit suicide, and Ishida had become even more adamant about not wanting Inoue near the baby, but Tatsuki had been able to convince him, once they had Inoue in her bed, that holding the baby was what would be best for her mental state.

It hadn't worked as well as Tatsuki had hoped. At first Inoue acted like she was holding someone else's infant. Upon being told it was her son, she almost dropped him, but luckily Ishida was hovering in paranoia over her, to prevent such a thing from happening.

When Inoue got transferred to Uenai Mental Hospital in Hokkaido, Ishida had begrudgingly agreed to bring Takumi to Hokkaido four times a year to visit with his birthmother. Tatsuki goes to Hokkaido as much as she can. She takes a train, and has even gotten a part time job as an assistant coach at her old dojo in order to be able to afford to go to Hokkaido.

_This will be my life, huh? I'll never abandon Orihime._

* * *

"_Ha, ha! A sundae station_!" Hollow Ichigo screeches as he picks his doll up and sets her on the counter. He starts covering her body in whipped cream, sprinkles, fudge, and caramel, before he starts licking it off of her.

_This is hot!_

"_You were already tasty before, but now you're downright sweet and tasty, in a sugary way_!" He announces, before is tongue trails over her body, licking the sweets off of her.

The doll seems to have Rukia's love of sweets, because she's using her fingers to wipe some of the treats off of her, and putting it in her mouth. Hollow Ichigo smiles as he puts whipped cream all over his dick.

"_Here you go, slut! Take it all in_!" He orders her, before he laughs in excitement.

She quickly follows orders and begins going at it with a fervor that makes him hot with excitement.

_I may not be the king, but I sure feel like it right now!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia has been taking it from behind in the one new warm area of Rukia's inner world, and ever since the Queen met her doll, the doll has evolved quite a bit.

He has a mind of his own, it seems, as he takes her more violently and forcefully than he ever used to, no matter how much she ordered it. His enthusiasm seems greater, and he even orders her around now at times, and doesn't always follow her orders.

_He is acting like the real thing…sexy!_

She still isn't sure whether or not the Queen wants some of the action, but so far she hasn't tried to take him from her, so Hollow Rukia just enjoys her doll's addiction to sex since it mirrors her own.

He yanks roughly on her hair as he slams against her furiously, and Hollow Rukia gasps in pleasure.

_I love fucking!_

* * *

"Ishida-sama, I still don't understand why you changed your mind so abruptly. I thought you didn't want her to be around your son." Nemu says, and Ishida frowns.

_I'm surprised she waited this long to bring it up._

"The truth is, I was confronted by Arisawa one day when I wasn't with you, and she kind of blackmailed me into it. She also used guilt and threats to get me to change my mind. Takumi is your son, but he's her birth son. I hope you understand." Ishida says, and Nemu smiles at him.

"You're so sweet. I of course can't help but think it's quite magnanimous of you to do that, considering the way she tricked you. I know I am the one raising him, and I love him like he's my own son." Nemu assures Ishida, who nods at her with a smile.

"I know you do. It seems that it does help a bit whenever Inoue-san gets to see him, and with her being so far away, it seems like she'll get to see him far less than what she would if she were in outpatient care around here." He reminds her, and Nemu nods.

_He has such a big heart._

Ishida twists the ring around in his pocket. He wanted to propose before he left with Tatsuki to go to Hokkaido. She'll be staying two days, but he'll be on a train late tonight to be back home before morning.

"What is wrong, Ishida-sama?" Nemu asks, noticing he's nervous. He shakes his head and smiles at her.

"You're not in my arms kissing me. Come here." He tells her, and Nemu walks over to give him the kiss he desires. As they're kissing, he pops her breasts out of her top, and pulls away from her to kiss each of her hardened nipples.

"Mm…" Nemu murmurs as his hands massage her larger than normal breasts.

"I can't leave without making love to you." He tells her in a husky voice, before he goes back to licking her nipples. She arches her back and opens her mouth a tiny bit, indicating how much she loves it.

"I wasn't going to let you leave without making love to me," Nemu says, as she pulls his head in harder into her breasts.

"Mm…" Ishida groans with desire, and Nemu closes her eyes as she sighs in total pleasure.

"Keep licking me right there…that's where I like it." Nemu encourages, and Ishida does exactly as she directs.

_I could have never guessed or predicted a Shinigami and Quincy could work together so well._

* * *

Byakuya enters the Captain Commander's office, and he wonders if the old man wants to speak about the Spirit King, or about his sister's husband.

"Captain Kuchiki, I received news from the Spirit King, that you knew of his whereabouts, and that you knew what the plans were for the next Spirit King being made aware of his identity." The Captain Commander says, and Byakuya bows his head.

"Indeed, I learned the truth on my last visit, and when it's to be revealed." Byakuya agrees, and the Captain Commander looks at him.

"How did he look? Did he seem like he was alright?" The Captain Commander asks, which gets Byakuya's attention.

"How much do you know?" Byakuya suddenly asks, and he realizes even as he asks it, that the Captain Commander knows everything.

"Isshin is my cousin. His father and my uncle, the former Spirit King is watching over the royal dimension while the King finishes his business raising the other children in the living world. Upon Kurosaki Ichigo's agreement to take the title of King, my uncle will sleep for five thousand years before he is reincarnated. When I die, I believe one of the daughters will take over my place." The Captain Commander reveals, and Byakuya is quite stunned.

"What about the current King? Kurosaki Ichigo's father? What will become of him?" Byakuya asks, and the Captain Commander shrugs.

"He's always been a bit quirky. There is no telling what he'll do when he no longer has to worry about anything anymore…not that he's worried about much these past couple of decades, besides raising the successor to the throne." The Captain Commander says, but Byakuya is still too stunned to understand.

"But we were going to remove their inner hollows! If he was the next King, why go to such lengths?!" Byakuya asks, and the Captain Commander sighs.

"He has been put through many trials. He cannot be the next King if he is weak, and unable to defend Soul Society. He has proven himself time and again. I couldn't go easy on him, I had to know for sure, that it was the King reincarnated." The Captain Commander says, but Byakuya looks doubtful.

"You mean you didn't believe?" He asks, and the Captain Commander sighs.

"It's tradition. Every King is put through many trials to be sure they are King. They must be in a life and death situation dozens of times to be sure. I guarantee you, Kurosaki Ichigo cannot be killed." The Captain Commander says, and Byakuya just shakes his head.

"What about his kid?" He asks, and the Captain Commander shrugs.

"I imagine his kids will serve in Squad Zero, or here in Soul Society when the time comes. Not everything has been predetermined, besides the date in which Kurosaki Ichigo will be announced as the King of Soul Society." The Captain Commander says, and Byakuya just bows again.

"So Rukia was destined…" Byakuya says softly, and the Captain Commander nods his head.

"Every King has a great love, it becomes the reason for his merciful and magnanimous attitude and expression of love for his followers. Every King also has a great power that cannot be overcome, once it's reached it's prime. Kurosaki Ichigo still has one last challenge to face, to prove he is worthy, and that will be to kill the current captain of Squad Zero, my father." The Captain Commander announces, and Byakuya's eyes bulge.

"Your father is the Captain of Squad Zero?" He asks, and the Captain Commander nods.

"He always wanted to be King. It is rare for such a thing to happen, but it has been known in the past. That if anyone who is a direct descendant of the throne wants to be King, then they must do so by dueling the one who is to inherit the throne. Normally it would just require Kurosaki Ichigo to put the former Spirit King to rest, which can only be done with a royal zanpakutou, but my father's ambitions have made it a bit more complicated." The Captain Commander says, since his father is the brother of Isshin's father.

"The current King wasn't what I was expecting." Byakuya says, as he remembers the crude way in which Isshin had behaved when he'd visited his sister.

"Yes, like I said, he's always been quirky." The Captain Commander agrees, and Byakuya sighs.

"Rukia won't be happy when she hears about this battle." He points out, and the Captain Commander nods.

"She will be the Queen of Soul Society if her husband succeeds. I don't think we should doubt him. He'll definitely come through." The Captain Commander says, and Byakuya just nods his head.

_This is all so hard to believe!_

* * *

Rukia leaves Ichigo napping in bed, she smiles because she really wore him out. She gets dressed very quietly, and tiptoes out of the room. She heads down the stairs, and finds Isshin on the couch with a beer.

"Rukia-chan!" He exclaims, and she smiles happily before she sits to join him.

"I was thinking that Ichigo and I should move out, before the baby is born." Rukia tells him, and Isshin looks very sad by that.

"I would love it if you'd stay here, and let me help you raise the baby. Unless of course you wanted to move next door…between your salary and what Ichigo has been making from modeling from time to time, you may have enough to make an offer to the lady next door!" Isshin exclaims, and Rukia smiles excitedly at that idea.

"You'll talk to her for me? You know I'm not so good at the living world stuff." Rukia says, and Isshin is on his feet.

"Leave it to me!" He says, and he zooms out of the house. Rukia shakes her head, and flips through the channels on the television.

She watches for fifteen or twenty minutes, when Isshin finally reappears, and he looks quite disheveled.

"Are you okay?" Rukia asks, as she eyes his appearance, and he smiles at her.

"That old lady drove a hard bargain, but I managed to do it for you, Rukia-chan! She'll move out in three months, and you can move in!" He says, and Rukia starts to blush as she stares at his appearance.

"What exactly did you have to do, to get her to agree?" She asks suspiciously, since she's starting to think he had sex with the lady.

"It's nothing for you to worry about Rukia-chan. The important thing is that you can move in next door! You should go and tell Ichigo the good news!" Isshin says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"You're right!" She says, and Isshin smiles evilly, even as he straightens out his shirt.

Rukia runs up the stairs, and jumps onto Ichigo as he sleeps. She lands on his stomach, and all of the air flies out of his lungs.

"Damn it Rukia…" Ichigo growls, but then he sees the happy…no ecstatic look on her face.

"Guess what Ichigo?!" Rukia asks, and Ichigo is entranced by her disposition.

"What?" He asks, and she grins at him.

"We're going to buy the house next door!" She replies, and her husband groans.

_Why?! Rukia!_


	97. Silver Butterfly

_Chapter 97_

_Silver Butterfly_

When Tatsuki and Ishida arrive at Uenai Mental Hospital, the first thing that they learn is that Inoue is not doing too well this week. The nurse looks at them apologetically.

"Another patient had a visitor, who brought her bridal magazines, and the cover page apparently featured two women she knew." The nurse explains, and Ishida trades a glance with Tatsuki.

"It must have been Nemu and Kurosaki-san." Ishida says, and Tatsuki nods her head quickly.

"Her son is here to see her, and he only gets to come four times a year. She can see him, can't she?" Tatsuki asks, and the nurse nods.

"That will probably be very good for her. She's lost touch with reality a bit since seeing those magazines. The doctors have been very troubled." The nurse admits, and Tatsuki nods her head.

Ishida simply shakes his head sadly as he holds his son, and stares into his eyes.

_How am I supposed to tell you that your birthmother is a nut case when you grow up?!_

* * *

"I take it Rukia-chan told you the good news!" Isshin exclaims, and Ichigo glares at him.

"Somehow I figured you played a part in convincing her to buy the house next door." He grumbles, and Isshin laughs.

"Of course! I offered to help take care of the baby! Think about it son, it must be scary for her too." Isshin points out, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_I hadn't thought of it like that._

"I guess. She just hasn't seemed scared at all." Ichigo points out, and Isshin rolls his eyes.

"Women are really good at pretending not to be scared when they are. Your mother was good at that too." Isshin says, and Ichigo nods.

"Rukia is probably a lot better at it than a lot of other women are." Ichigo says, in slow agreement.

"Where is Rukia-chan?" Isshin asks, and Ichigo glances up at his father.

"In the shower." Ichigo replies, and Isshin raises an eyebrow at his son.

"And here I thought she was unable to shower without your presence." He states, and Ichigo turns red.

"Shut up!" He growls, and Isshin laughs.

"I have to admit, you sure did pick a cute and fitting woman to be your wife." His father says, and Ichigo gives him a strange look.

"You've been rooting us on since before we even admitted our feelings to one another," He reminds his forgetful father, and Isshin sighs.

"It's not like you were going to find another girl as great as her." Isshin says, and Ichigo nods.

"That's true." He says, causing his father to smile hugely.

_He loves as deeply as the Spirit King should love. I really need to thank Rukia-chan._

* * *

"_Whips!? Handcuffs? A leather outfit?! Oh this is just too much fun! Holy shit he has more dress up clothes over there! A nurse's outfit_?!" Hollow Ichigo starts laughing really hard when he sees the next one. "_A nun's habit?! Oh King that is so fucked up it's hot_!" Hollow Ichigo has only been able to find one amusement after another in this fantasy room.

The greatest thing about his King though, is the fact that new stuff is constantly appearing. He fantasizes about his wife so much, that it's a veritable treasure here for him.

"_Time to play dress up_!" He says excitedly to his doll, and she nods her head enthusiastically.

"As you wish, master." She says, and he flicks his tongue out at her.

_That's right…that's the ticket!_

* * *

Hollow Rukia is in quite a glorious mood. Her doll seems even more energetic with each round of sex they complete.

"_Oh yeah, fuck me deep there_!" She calls out, and he grunts at her.

"_Shut up bitch, I'm getting there. I'll make sure I poke at your cervix_!" He informs her, and she purrs in happiness, before he leans down and bites at her.

Her bite doesn't affect him, but she still likes to bite him anyways. He even releases blood, and it seems the doll has actually inherited the taste of the real Hollow Ichigo's blood.

He grabs roughly at her breasts, and then her ass, as he really penetrates deep within her.

_This is what I love best about him…he only improves with each round!_

* * *

Rukia feels a chill up her spine, as though she's being watched. She has no idea that she is, but she feels like she is, and so she steps out of the shower, to quickly cover herself with the towel. She never dismisses these types of feelings when she has them.

_My senses are unusually keen. I should always trust them._

Rukia looks around, until she finally finds the culprit. A silver butterfly.

"Is that a hell butterfly?" Rukia mutters as she looks at it, but she isn't happy with its spying, no matter who it may belong to.

She raises her hand to try and capture it, but it disappears.

_What in the hell was that?!_

* * *

Byakuya paces in his offices, as he considers the very last thing that the Captain Commander had to say to him.

_Flashback_

"The only thing I really worry about, is that my father won't wait for Kurosaki Ichigo to accept his title, but that he'll seek out to destroy him or his wife before that time occurs. If my father kills the love of Kurosaki Ichigo's life, then he will lose too much of his power to be King anymore. Especially since his wife is already a soul. He won't get to meet her again after she dies, like Isshin will with Masaki."

_End Flashback_

"Someone who would go after Rukia, wouldn't deserve to be the King of Soul Society." Byakuya mutters, even as he closes his eyes in worry.

_Is it really right to wait so long to tell them?_

Byakuya doesn't want to question the King. Surely he's aware of the Captain Commander's father, and his huge aspirations. He knows he should feel lucky that the King confided in him at all.

"I'm sure Rukia would make anyone sorry, if they were stupid enough to come after her, she'd make them pay dearly." Byakuya mutters, before he gets back to his paperwork.

* * *

"Kazuki!" Inoue exclaims, and Ishida frowns.

"Takumi." He corrects her as he sets the baby in her arms, and Inoue frowns.

"I don't remember agreeing to that." She says tartly, and Tatsuki smiles.

"You seem like you're doing better than the nurse let on." She says, and Inoue smiles.

"I'm always feeling better when I get to see Tatsuki-chan! Thank you for visiting me so regularly. When you're not here, I feel like I'm going insane." Inoue says, but then she looks down at her son.

"I'm happy to hear it." Tatsuki says, but Inoue glances up at her.

"Is this your baby?" Inoue asks, and Ishida gawks. Tatsuki blushes and shakes her head.

"No that's your baby, Takumi." Tatsuki says, and Inoue frowns.

"I don't like that name." Inoue says, and Tatsuki sighs.

"I already figured that out, but Ishida named him since you were close to death." Tatsuki explains, and Inoue nods.

"Do you want to hold him?" Inoue asks Tatsuki, and Ishida sighs in relief as his son is transferred to a mentally stable Tatsuki.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." Ishida grumbles as he leaves the room to locate the bathroom. Tatsuki looks at Inoue.

"Just when I think you're getting better, you scare me again. How could you ask who this baby is? He's your own son." Tatsuki says, staring at her friend.

The door opens, and Tatsuki gapes as an orange haired man steps into the room. He looks like a worker, but he looks embarrassed when he realizes Tatsuki is there.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue says brightly, and Tatsuki stares at her friend in horror.

The man sighs, and gives Tatsuki an apologetic look. She sees the wedding band on his finger, and she shakes her head.

_He doesn't look that close to Ichigo besides his hair…hard to believe._

"You can come back in twenty minutes. I need to examine this patient." He says, and Tatsuki's stomach drops as she sees the excitement on her friend's face.

"Sure." Tatsuki says, leaving with the baby.

Inoue smiles brightly at the doctor, before she removes her gown and underpants.

"I wasn't sure you'd come to see me today, Kurosaki-kun." She says, as she watches him walk forward and loosen his belt.

"I couldn't let down my favorite patient." He says, as he grabs at her breasts, and then picks her up to set her on the her bed.

"Kurosaki-kun…" Inoue breathes out, as he runs his hands over her body, and places her hand on his crotch.

He doesn't feel the least bit bad about taking advantage of this patient. She's always offering it to him on a silver platter, and her body is too voluptuous and different from his wife's for him to turn down what she so freely offers him.

Within moments, he's thrusting in and out of her, since she's always so wet around him. He doesn't even have to work to get her that way. He listens to her moans of satisfaction as he pushes inside of her, and he watches her breasts bounce.

"I'm going to come…" He tells her, and she moans.

"Come inside of me." She says, and he doesn't hesitate to do just that. He shoves into her hard as he finds his release, and he quickly pulls his pants back up.

"I'll be back for more later." He says, as he throws her the gown she's supposed to wear.

"I'll be waiting, Kurosaki-kun." Inoue says, as she puts her gown back on. She smiles and waits patiently for Tatsuki to return.

When Ishida and Tatsuki walk in together, they both sniff the air, and give each other a quick look. Tatsuki passes Takumi to his father.

"Can you give Orihime and me a bit of privacy?" Tatsuki asks, and he nods his head.

"Sure." Ishida says, and he moves fairly quickly for a man holding a baby.

Tatsuki approaches her friend and stares her straight in the eyes.

"What happened in here with the sensei?" Tatsuki asks, and Inoue blushes.

"Oh you mean with Kurosaki-kun?" She asks, and Tatsuki wants to clutch at her hair.

"That wasn't Ichigo, but I want to know what happened." Tatsuki says in a hard voice, and her friend smiles happily at her.

"I know I haven't told you this, but Kurosaki-kun and I have made love. I finally have him Tatsuki-chan, even though he refuses to leave his wife for me, he comes to me everyday, and I'm finally happy." She says, while Tatsuki gapes in a horrified manner.

"He's not supposed to be having sex with the patients!" She exclaims, but Inoue holds up a hand.

"I wanted him to do it, I begged for it. Be happy for me Tatsuki-chan…please?" Inoue asks, and her friends simply shakes her head.

_This is fucked up. I have to get him fired now, don't I?_

* * *

"What's wrong, Rukia?" Ichigo asks, as he sees his wife looking like she's deep in thought about something.

"I think I saw something earlier…something I've never seen before." She confides, and he sits down on the bed next to her at her serious tone.

"What did you see?" He asks, and Rukia sighs.

"My first thought was that it was a hell butterfly, but it wasn't black like the rest I've seen, it was silver. I tried to capture it, but it disappeared, and left me wondering whether or not I'd actually seen it in the first place." She replies, and Ichigo doesn't know why, but her words disturb him.

"You're not the type to see things…if you say you saw it, then I'm willing to believe it was there." He says, and Rukia frowns, even though she's happy for his belief in her.

"The fact that I've never seen one before…and the fact that it disappeared, can't be good. I felt a shiver run down my spine before I found it in the bathroom. A perplexing feeling to say the least." Rukia says, and Ichigo frowns.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asks, and Rukia sighs.

"The same thing I always do when I run across something I'm not sure how to handle. I'll ask someone who should be able to answer my question." She says easily, and Ichigo nods.

"Urahara-san?" He asks, but his bedroom door flies open.

"I wasn't trying to eavesdrop-" Isshin blurts out, but Ichigo rolls his eyes and cuts him off.

"Like hell you weren't." Ichigo mutters, but his father looks more serious than usual.

"Listen to me Ichigo, Rukia-chan. If you really saw a silver butterfly, then we don't have any time to waste or spare…I'm a bit annoyed that a certain someone couldn't wait until I was ready to tell you in my own way, but it seems the move has been made." Isshin says, and Ichigo glares at his father with annoyance.

"What in the hell are you babbling about, old man?" Ichigo asks, and Isshin grabs Ichigo by the arms.

"Rukia-chan has been targeted for assassination by someone from the Royal Dimension!" Isshin says, and of course his son has the exact same expression on his face as his daughter-in-law. Shock.

"What?!" Ichigo roars, and his eyes practically turn gold on the spot.

"Why!?" Rukia asks, and Isshin sighs as he eyes the two.

"In order to keep Ichigo from inheriting the throne." Isshin explains quickly, and his son scoffs.

"What are you talking about old man?" He asks, and Isshin glares at him.

"Your wife is truly in danger. They'll come after her as a way of getting at you!" Isshin says, but Rukia stands up with her eyes glittering in fury.

"I'm a woman who plans on being a mother in several more months. Nothing will get in the way of my plans. No matter who they are, if they come after me, I will kill them." Rukia says in a hard voice, and her tone even makes Isshin shiver.

But to protect your pregnancy, I'll stick around you like glue, and fight so that you don't have to." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head.

"No reaction to what you're supposed to inherit?" Isshin asks, and Ichigo turns white.

"Protecting Rukia's life, so that we have a healthy baby in a few months is all I care about right now. We'll talk about the rest later." Ichigo says, even though he's not as stunned as he might normally be.

When Rukia's life is in danger, that consumes his mind more than curiosity about why he would inherit a title as lofty as the King anyways.


	98. Serious Accusation

**A/N-Wow...someone who was reading this story, created a fanart for it! The link is in my profile, and I must say I just LOVE it! It made me seriously happy!**

_Chapter 98_

_Serious Accusation_

"So tell me about who is after me." Rukia says to Isshin, who is quite impressed at how calm the pair are, considering they've found out that they're on someone's hit list from the Royal Dimension.

Ichigo is quietly raging at the fact that he's been kept in the dark about things, and that Rukia's life is in danger, but he tries not to show it.

"It's my uncle…the Captain Commander's father." Isshin says, and Ichigo's eyes bulge.

"You mean that old man's old man is still alive?!" Ichigo asks in disbelief, and Isshin nods. "Un-fucking-believable." Ichigo mutters.

"He always thought he should have been King. He never approved of me, but he didn't dare challenge me." Isshin explains, and Rukia just stares at him as he makes his explanation.

"Hmm, makes me wonder quite a few things about you." Ichigo grumbles, and Isshin ducks his head.

"I had my reasons for keeping everything in the dark. At any rate, this is definitely not the time to dwell on that. We do need to keep an eye out for Rukia-chan, since I intend to see my grandchild delivered safely into this world." Isshin says, and Ichigo just raises an eyebrow at his father.

"So suspicious." Ichigo grumbles, but Rukia nudges him in the ass with her foot.

"This is serious." She says, and he nods his head at her while frowning at her a bit.

"I know." He says, and she frowns at him.

"Couldn't we have had one freaking year of peace? One year in which I could be pregnant, give birth, and enjoy the first few months of our infant's life before we had another serious battle ahead of us? The Captain Commander was powerful enough…but his _father_!?" Rukia says in frustration, and Isshin backs out of the room.

"Life is one big fight after another. I'm sorry you have to worry about this when you're pregnant though. You should be able to relax and be carefree, but unfortunately it doesn't look like you're going to have that luxury." Ichigo says, and Rukia narrows her eyes at him.

"I have no problems with letting my hollow out if it means I can safely bring this pregnancy to term and give birth to our baby." She announces, and he nods.

"I wouldn't especially have any problems with that either." He admits, and Rukia suddenly feels much better.

_We'll conquer this, just like everything else._

* * *

"Is it okay if we leave? I want to walk around with Takumi." Ishida says, and Tatsuki nods.

"Yeah, today that's probably best." She says, and he looks relieved.

Tatsuki squares her shoulders to find the nurse who had greeted her. When she finds the woman, she gives her a look that lets her know she's quite upset, and the woman looks taken aback.

"Is something wrong?" She asks, and Tatsuki clenches her fist.

"Aren't there rules about the staff having any sexual relationships with the patients?" Tatsuki asks, and the nurse gasps.

"Of course it is against the rules!" She exclaims, and Tatsuki bites her lip.

"Inoue Orihime has been having a sexual relationship with an orange haired doctor." Tatsuki says, but the nurse starts to laugh and wave her hand.

"It's true that the girl is quite taken with the doctor, but he is married, and would never be unfaithful to his wife." She exclaims, and Tatsuki frowns.

_What I smelled makes me believe it's more than just a one sided crush…_

"If that's true, then put some hidden cameras in her room." Tatsuki challenges, and the nurse looks shocked.

"Cameras?" She echoes, and Tatsuki grits her teeth.

"Orihime may be out of her mind, but she isn't an outright liar. She says she's been making love to him, and I believe her." Tatsuki says in a low voice, and the nurse just looks disbelieving.

"She doesn't exactly have a firm grasp on reality." The nurse points out, but Tatsuki has had enough of arguing.

"And what are you going to do when she winds up pregnant? What are you going to do when I tell the new stations that I warned you this was happening and you dismissed it without even investigating?!" Tatsuki asks, and the nurse realizes that the girl really does believe some unethical action has taken place in her friend's room.

"Let me call the director of the hospital in here, to hear your concern." The nurse finally says, and Tatsuki feels her jaw tighten.

_If these people keep patronizing me, I might just punch one of them in their nose!_

* * *

Sado strums his guitar, and finishes his latest song. He closes his eyes a minute, and Kiyone fills his mind.

Ichigo had really encouraged him after hearing the last song, and Sado has put his heart and soul into this song. He named it, A Way.

_It shouldn't be so hard, I know we'll find a way,_

_We may be far apart now, but I know that one day,_

_I'll hold you close, and you'll have to tell me to let go,_

_Then I'll spend an hour, kissing and hugging you hello._

_You're on my mind, I can't stop thinking of you,_

_Life isn't very kind, and I'm not sure what to do,_

_Doing anything for you would be easy for me,_

_It's worth it as long as I get to see you happy._

_I'm not afraid to die for you girl, _

_Not afraid to prove you're my world,_

_I would happily die for you my love,_

_But even dying for you wouldn't be enough._

_It hurts…when I can't feel your touch for ages,_

_When I'm here without you, my heart just rages,_

_So until we're side by side once again,_

_I'll be hanging on, as best as I can._

_It shouldn't be so hard, I know we'll find a way,_

_We may be far apart now, but I know that one day,_

_I'll hold you close, and you'll have to tell me to let go,_

_Then I'll spend an hour, kissing and hugging you hello_

"I'm not sure I want the band to have this one. We've done enough depressing work lately." Sado mutters, as he puts away his song.

_Why does love have to be so hard?_

* * *

"You know…we should really talk about your inheritance…how long will we have left here in the living world?" Rukia asks as she stares down at her barely swollen belly.

"The old man would probably know…you want me to call him back here?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"We can ask him later. I just wonder where we'll be when this baby is born. Here or in another dimension." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods his head.

"There's no telling for sure, we'll find out later. Whatever it is, I'm not scared. As long as you're with me, I'll be happy." He tells her, and Rukia nods as she is wrapped up in her husband's strong arms.

"If you keep holding me just like that, I can calm down, for now." She tells him, and he hugs her a bit tighter.

"I still can't believe my fucking dad." Ichigo grumbles as he holds her, and Rukia nearly laughs at that. She can't help but to be surprised too, it wasn't what either of them had expected.

"He's unpredictable to say the least." Rukia agrees, and Ichigo snorts.

"That's putting it mildly. The King of Soul Society…" Ichigo grumbles, and his wife can't help but to agree.

"I can't believe he kept it to himself all of this time…amazing!" Rukia says, and Ichigo grumbles.

"I refuse to think about that until the threat to your life has been taken care of." Ichigo says, but Rukia glares at him.

"Don't you understand what this means?! With this power you'll be able to order Soul Society to allow Kiyone to come here to be with Sado, not only that but you can fully support Ishida and his relationship!" Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

_Sado has been in a lot of pain lately. Rukia's right. I should look at the benefits to this development...my opinions hold weight!_

* * *

The Captain Commander is deeply distressed. He has now received word from the Spirit King that Kurosaki Rukia's life has been put on the Royal Dimension's hit list.

_This was precisely what I was worried about…father._

He quickly sends a hell butterfly to summon Kuchiki Byakuya. He's sure that he'll want to help guard his sister since she's pregnant.

_The fact that she even felt herself being watched, or spotted the silver butterfly is a testament to the fact that what she has conceived will be born royalty._

_Impressive to say the least, but then again, she was the one who realized instantly that Kurosaki Ichigo was not just a normal human. It just points to it being fate that they found each other and are so deeply in love. My father will die by their hands._

The whole situation is sad and infuriating, but if anyone is after Kurosaki Ichigo's pregnant wife, then they can't expect anything other than death to happen to them.

"It's the way he was meant to die." He sighs, in a tired and submissive voice.

_I won't fight with you on this one. I've faced those two in battle, and lost._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo eyes the hot tub with interest. The faucets that line the wall behind it are curious enough but he wonders if this is what the King considers romantic.

_More like soothing to my muscles, making it easier for me to fuck longer!_

"_Get in_." He tells his doll, and she quickly whips off the cat suit that she'd been wearing from playing dress up.

She gets inside, instantly sighing in happiness at the warmth of the popping bubbles and moving water moving against her skin. Hollow Ichigo yanks off the cape he found while playing with his doll in the dress up room, and gets inside with her.

For the first time in a long time, he actually sits back and relaxes a second. When he'd been in the hot spring with Hollow Rukia, his mind had been so consumed with fucking her, that he hadn't really enjoyed the feelings of the setting they were actually in. He smirks as he remembers Hollow Rukia's enthusiasm.

_I actually miss that fucking bitch? No way, I have my doll!_

He pulls his doll onto his lap and quickly maneuvers her so that she's bouncing up and down and having sex with him.

_I refuse to think about her…I can't…I won't._

He will never fucking admit out loud or to himself that he has a connection to that slut, and that he wants to see her again…that he misses her.

* * *

When Rukia plops into her inner world, her hollow actually jumps off of her hollow Ichigo doll, only to be dragged back against his chest before she can get over to the Queen.

Rukia of course, is a bit disturbed by what she's seeing, but nevertheless, she keeps her cool.

"_Yo! I have a favor to ask you_!" Her hollow calls out as she squirms to get away from the doll.

Finally she sighs, and forms a cero in her hands, to burn the shit out of him. As Rukia watches, the doll backhands Hollow Rukia so hard that she flies several meters away. He then trots over to Rukia, with his rock hard dick sticking out…as though he's offering himself to her.

Rukia holds up a hand, and he stops immediately. Her hollow pants and crawls over on all fours, still a bit dazed by his strength. It seems to have grown exponentially, recently.

"Why is it so disturbing every time I come here?" Rukia asks, and Sode No Shirayuki appears behind her.

"Your hollow…has to create havoc somewhere. I'm just glad your mind is strong enough to contain her. Sometimes though I wonder what would ever happen if she got sick of it here, and tried to take over your body for good. But you're strong." Sode No Shirayuki says.

"_Queen, do me a favor! Make me another doll_!" Hollow Rukia gasps out, and Rukia is more than shocked.

"Another doll?" She utters, and her hollow starts nodding her head enthusiastically.

"_Yes_!" She says, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"But you can barely control this one." She says, and her hollow hops to her feet, suddenly energetic as hell.

"_I can handle another! This time though…give me a copy of that sexy man, Kensei_!" She says, and Rukia blushes.

"I will do no such thing!" She snaps, before she sighs in aggravation.

"You don't even know, do you?" Sode No Shirayuki fires on the hollow, and Hollow Rukia looks baffled.

"_Know what_?" She asks stupidly. Rukia shakes her head.

"You used to concern yourself too much with my life, and now you concern yourself too little." She snaps, and her hollow stares at her for a minute, before she responds.

"_What's going on around here? Why all the tension_?" She asks, and Rukia huffs before she answers.

"I'm on the hit list of someone from the Royal Dimension." Rukia says sullenly, and her hollow perks up.

"_And here I thought your life had become perfectly boring_!" She sings, as her eye slight up in fire.

"This isn't a joking matter." Rukia mutters, but her hollow just looks amused.

"_You know, you can call me out if you want. I wouldn't mind seeing the power of someone from that dimension. But you have to do something about this inner world of yours at the very least. It's only barely inhabitable_." Her hollow bitches, and Rukia nods.

When she leaves her inner world, she feels a hell of a lot better.

* * *

"So you're saying one of our esteemed doctors is sleeping with a patient? That's a pretty serious accusation that you're making there…Arisawa-san." The director says, and Tatsuki clenches her fists.

"Then I guess I do have to wait until he impregnates Orihime for you to see there's a slight fucking problem in this place." Tatsuki says, with venom in her voice.

"Wait, Arisawa-san! I'm telling you it's a serious accusation. It will most definitely be investigated. It seems you have signed the papers to be her guardian, even if some distant relatives, and her son's father are funding her stay here. We care about your concerns, and we assure you we will deal with this matter quite seriously if what the patient says is true." The director says, and Tatsuki's mouth is gaped open.

"Really?" She breathes in shock.

"My daughter is here…I would never forgive a doctor who could take advantage of the weak minds of our patients." He assures her, and Tatsuki nods her head.

"Well…thank you…thank you very much!" Tatsuki says, feeling like her friend's recovery can't start as long as she thinks she has a sexual relationship with Ichigo.

* * *

Ichigo watches as Rukia's eyes open, and she gets the cute determined look on her face that he's come to love so much.

"Ichigo, I have some things I want to ask your father." She says in a hard voice, and he simply nods.

"Fine…you can do the talking." He agrees.

She takes his hand, to find his father, and to get some answers to some questions that have built up in her mind.


	99. Isshin Answers

_Chapter 99_

_Isshin Answers_

"Hey you two." Isshin says, as he eyeballs his son and daughter-in-law.

"We need to talk." Rukia says in a flat voice, and Isshin glances at the girls.

"We can't talk in front of the girls." Isshin says quietly, and Rukia glances at Ichigo.

"You stay here. Your father and I are going to go for a walk." She says, and Ichigo's mouth falls open.

"Wait…what?" He sputters, wondering how on earth he just got pushed aside for his father.

_What the fuck?! _

"You don't need to come, I'll tell you everything later. I need answers now." Rukia says, as she gives Isshin an anxious look.

"Alright Rukia-chan, I'll meet you outside in a minute." Isshin whispers, and she nods as she pecks Ichigo on the cheek and heads out front to wait for Isshin.

She doesn't notice Ichigo staring out the window at her, as she ponders her current situation. She does however jump (as does her husband) when Isshin appears in his Shinigami form. She gawks for a moment before she swallows her gikongan, and also stands in Shinigami form. Her husband is wearing a look of shock that she never sees.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo's voice is muffled to Isshin and Rukia but they both hear him, and glance back.

Isshin smirks at Ichigo and holds out his arm.

"Shall we, Rukia-chan?" He asks, and Rukia chuckles.

"By all means." She says, and Ichigo's face falls as the two disappear.

Yuzu comes running over and looks out the window.

"Huh? What's wrong?" She asks him as she looks out and sees nothing amiss.

"Nothing…" Ichigo mutters, even as he crosses his arms in aggravation.

_My wife just ditched me for my father! Jeez! Why did I say I'd let her do all the talking!?_

* * *

The orange haired doctor is fairly aggravated. His co-workers have been giving him some very strange looks, and he wonders what has caused this new development. They've long since gotten used to the color of his hair.

_Hmm, I wonder why everyone is acting so suspiciously._

He didn't get to the position he's in by being a complete idiot. He wonders if there is any suspicion regarding him and the patient Inoue Orihime. The strange thing though, is that the closer he gets to her room, the less he sees of the rest of the staff.

_Maybe it's just me…paranoid…because I'm cheating on my wife._

That doesn't stop his pants from rising at the thought of doing the all too eager patient in the room just ahead of him though. He looks around for any sign of another doctor, nurse, or visitor, but strangely enough it seems nobody is around.

_Nobody will see if I slip in again._

He chuckles at his double entendre and stops thinking of his wife.

* * *

Tatsuki walks around Hokkaido, and thinks about how beautiful it actually is there. She's already started looking around for jobs while she's here, so that she can get an apartment and live near Inoue.

_And maybe…meet a guy._

It's never been first and foremost in her mind, but after all of the feelings that Kuchiki Byakuya made her feel, she's feeling a bit more hungry for a man's touch.

* * *

When Isshin and Rukia land on a local grocery store roof, she immediately crosses her arms and stares him down for a moment before she begins to speak.

"Please forgive my rudeness, you are my King, and the almighty ruler…but I have many questions!" Rukia says, feeling her heart thump wildly in her chest.

Isshin laughs at her hesitation.

"This isn't like you Rukia-chan. You've always been so straightforward, even when you were lying right to my face. You don't have to take any of those formalities with me. After all, you are to be the next Spirit Queen. The power of the woman that holds that title is second to none." Isshin says as he smiles at the skies, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"What do you mean?" She asks, and Isshin chuckles at her.

"You should know quite well by now…the power you hold over my son, the next Spirit King. Every Queen holds that power. Your strength though…is greater than any previous ruling Queen before you…" Isshin says, as he studies her, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Truly?" She asks, and Isshin nods his head slowly.

"You're a remarkable young woman, Rukia-chan. I don't remember if I've thanked you, but let me do it now. Thank you for coming into my idiot son's life, and for making him shine again. He lost a lot of luster, but you brought it all back so quickly. I think of you as my daughter, as I've been telling you for the longest time." Isshin says, and Rukia crinkles her brow.

_Somehow we've gotten way off the subject…_

"Thank you…" Rukia says, and she wants to go back to the topic at hand, without seeming abrupt.

"Of course. Now what is bothering you?" He asks, and Rukia's whole face lights up.

"A lot of things." Rukia says, taking a step towards him, and Isshin suddenly looks worried since he's not sure if she's angry. Her gaze is pinned on him.

_Finally I can ask away!_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo walks right past the bowl of ice cubes, and body lotion. He wants some hardcore fucking.

_While the King has some very interesting things in here, he's obviously a bit of a hopeless romantic…I want something more interesting and preferably dirty._

Hollow Ichigo walks through an open doorway, and his eyes pop open as he has found something that interests him.

"_Ha! The King gave us a vibrating bed! I have to fuck in that_!" Hollow Ichigo says, even as he imagines how much Hollow Rukia would enjoy being on the bed with him.

Only for an instant though. He refuses to allow himself to think about her when he has a perfectly capable doll, willing and able to take him as many times as he wants her to.

_I refuse to think about how much I miss her biting me. I have a cute little doll that I can fuck instead. I am going to nail her for as long as I'm stuck in this world…_

* * *

Hollow Rukia is basically doing a handstand, except her body is at an angle since her doll is grasping at her legs, and pounding himself into her with an unbelievable amount of force.

_It's practically like doing it with the real thing!_

Hollow Rukia enjoys her toy, even though she really wouldn't mind a Kensei doll. The Queen seemed adamant when she said no though. Her mind is pulled back into the action between her and her doll though as he pushes more and more furiously into her. Her moans grow increasingly louder.

With Hollow Ichigo's classic ear to ear smirk etched into her brain, she finds her climax as he rams himself full speed ahead into her.

* * *

Tatsuki's eyes light up when she sees the dojo that she spotted on previous visits, is in the middle of a class. She steps inside, and then she blinks twice as she stares in shock at the instructor. He doesn't look like he could be more than five years older than her, but the most striking thing about him, is that he looks like a short haired version of the same man she's been crushing on since Ichigo's wedding.

_Oh, I am so moving here!_

Tatsuki doesn't care that she's staring. She will definitely draw this man and put him side by side against the man she's been drawing. It's older children taking the class, and he doesn't seem to notice her observing, at first.

When he does notice, he catches her in the middle of a slobber fest as she stares at his muscular, yet lean body.

Tatsuki turns completely red when she sees him notice that she's noticed him. Part of her wants to flee for her life, and go tell Orihime that she's terribly sorry, but she's never going to see her again, but the other part of her wants so badly to talk to him.

_To have his attention focused on me…_

Tatsuki ends up staying frozen in place as she tries t come up with an adequate excuse as for why she was staring down the hunk of all hunks, but nothing she comes up with sounds believable, even to her own ears.

While she's lost in thought, the class ends, and the instructor saunters over to her, and Tatsuki feels her face heating up.

_Shit, now I have to talk to him!_

"Hello, are you interested in taking some classes?" He asks her, as he stares directly at her face, making her ability to speak seem like quite a difficult function.

_To take lessons from him…now that would be fun! No…I can't!_

Tatsuki shakes her head a little bit before she meets his gaze clearly and is able to speak without being a nitwit.

"Actually I came to see if perhaps I could be hired as an instructor." Tatsuki says, and the man is clearly amused with her.

"What are you qualifications…" He stumbles off, and Tatsuki blushes again, before she bows.

"Arisawa Tatsuki, pleasure to meet you." She says, and his brows furrow.

"I'm so sure I've heard that name before…" He mutters, and Tatsuki raises an eyebrow.

"I would imagine you have, if you keep up with what's current in the karate world." She informs him, and that's when the light seems to go on in his head, and he regards her with even more interest.

"Nakamura Katashi, it's a real pleasure to meet you, Arisawa-san." He says, as he eyes her a bit more.

Tatsuki can't help but to be inwardly pleased that this time, the interest seems to be reciprocated.

_I could fall in love with him…if he's not an idiot and doesn't screw it up._

* * *

As Inoue pulls her gown back on, she eyes the doctor nervously.

"Kurosaki-kun…I didn't expect you to be so rough." She says, as she begins to run her fingers through her hair.

"That was nothing compared to the things we're going to start doing." He tells her, since even though she's whining about it now, she hadn't offered a word of resistance during.

"The things we're going to start doing?" Inoue asks nervously, and he offers her a smile.

"Don't worry, you were made for these types of things." He assures her and Inoue blushes at that.

"What sorts of things are we talking about?" She asks, but he suddenly seems to remember something, and quickly pats his attire back into place before he heads out.

"You'll see." He says absentmindedly, as he leaves the room, and Inoue frowns.

_Sex without love isn't as good as I want to pretend it is._

* * *

"First of all, if I'm being targeted, doesn't that mean that the time for Ichigo to take the throne has come?" She asks carefully, and Isshin nods.

"Yes." He answers simply.

"So does that mean I won't be giving birth here in the living world?" She asks next, and Isshin sighs.

"Naturally I could go and rule, leaving Ichigo and you here to live out normal human lives, but I'd really like to stay with the girls. So I'm going to ask that you and Ichigo assume the throne." Isshin says, and Rukia nods her head.

"So basically we won't be here for much longer." She whispers, thinking about how sad that fact makes her.

"It's not like you can't ever come here, you're going to be the Queen! Though someone of current or historical King status must always remain there." He says, and Rukia nods.

"So basically when you're done here in the living world, Ichigo and I can come back here if we want to?" She asks, and Isshin nods.

"I doubt you'll want to do that at that point though. Everyone you've formed an attachment to will probably be in Soul Society or in the Royal Dimension with you by the time the girls and I are done here."

"So are we going to go there, or wait for assassins to come here?" She asks, and Isshin shrugs.

"For now, we're just waiting. I was hoping the girls would be able to see the baby when it's born, but with the silver butterfly having already appeared before you, I doubt it will take him that long to prepare." Isshin says, with a shake of his head.

"Well, what if we defeat him? Can't your father still hold out for a couple more years?" She asks, and Isshin shakes his head.

"If his brother is moving then the King has severely weakened, and told him that the time has come for him to sleep. We have basically run out of time." He says in a regretful voice.

"Well I can't say I'm exactly happy about that fact. Is it nice in the Royal Dimension?" She asks, thinking it must be similar to Soul Society.

"I have no doubts that you'll love it there." He says, chuckling merrily as he looks at her.

"I see." Rukia says, feeling a bit sad, but not too sad since she won't be separated from Ichigo.

"Don't look sad Rukia-chan. This is destiny." He says in a low voice, and she gives him a glare.

"Is that what you'll say if the assassination attempt is successful?" She asks, and Isshin shakes his head.

"You're meant to win." He says in a sure voice, and Rukia sighs.

"I've seen fights where the strongest man loses…" She says, and Isshin nods his head.

"That's true. Being the strongest doesn't guarantee you a win. But your husband and father-in-law don't intend to let even one hair on your head get harmed." Isshin assures her, and Rukia bites her lip.

"There is one other important issue I wanted to ask you about." She says, in a nervous voice, and Isshin looks at her curiously.

"Shoot." He says, and Rukia gulps before she looks at him.

"I'm really not sure how in the loop you have been kept, but both Ichigo and I have inner hollows. Is that going to in any way taint us, or make us unworthy of the throne?" She asks nervously, and Isshin laughs.

_What the hell?!_

Rukia just watches him as he has himself a good laugh at her expense. He doesn't stop laughing for a good few minutes, leaving Rukia to blush and watch him. When he finally settles down, he winks at her.

"Hey Rukia-chan…" Isshin says, and his daughter-in-law looks up at him as he smiles, and puts his hand to his face.

_He couldn't! _

Rukia's eyes are glues to Isshin as he moves his hand across his face, and a bright white mask appears, with silver stripes.

"He wouldn't be much of a King if he were missing those powers." Isshin says, with a hollow tone to his voice, and Rukia gapes.

"What!?" She gasps as she stares at him, and fights the urge to fall to her knees in the presence of his massive reiatsu.

"We just don't broadcast it, but having an inner hollow is part of being the King…and in your case too, though the Queen doesn't usually have it, you won't taint anything." Isshin assures her, and Rukia just nods speechlessly.

_Wait until I tell Ichigo…_


	100. Understanding

_Chapter 100_

_Understanding_

Rukia still can't get over the fact that not only is her father-in-law the current King of Soul Society, he's also got hollow powers…the very same type that Soul Society had wanted to remove from her and Ichigo.

"So Soul Society must have no knowledge about the hollow powers…I mean it's one thing not to broadcast it, but it was not known at all." Rukia says, even as she looks confused.

"Yeah." Isshin says, but Rukia glances at him.

"How can that be? Isn't your father the brother of the Captain Commander's father?" Rukia asks, feeling like her head is spinning.

"His father did not have any such powers, though they would be gained if he ever gained the throne. The Kings before my son have never displayed their masks as often as my son. It usually occurred during high level training with the current King. It's how we determine heirs." Isshin explains, and Rukia puts her hand on her belly.

"And what if I give birth to a little girl? Would she be eligible to succeed?" She asks him, and Isshin smiles at her.

"It all depends on her. It has never happened before, where a female was the successor, but it's also not an impossibility. The reiatsu of the newborn should actually be enough to tell us what we need to know, on whether or not your firstborn child is the heir to the Kingdom. It may not be though. It may be a baby that you have thousands of years from now." He tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"In thousands of years…Ichigo and I could create thousands of babies!" She says with a bit of panic, and Isshin's eyes sparkle merrily.

"Please do, Rukia-chan! Soul Society would be packed with strength if the two of you did!" He says with wide eyes, and Rukia scoffs.

"If you think I'm going to give birth thousands of times, you have another thing coming. Maybe I'll concede to one birth every five hundred years, and no more." Rukia says stubbornly, and Isshin smiles.

"My, Rukia-chan, you drive a hard deal, but I guess I can accept that as well." He says, though his voice and face look terribly sad.

"I'm not exactly made for childbearing." Rukia mutters, and Isshin's eyes widen.

"Is that what you're afraid of? You have the King on your side. If you think Inoue Orihime's powers were amazing, you haven't seen anything yet!" He assures her, and Rukia glares at him.

"If you're here…and I'm in the Royal Dimension giving birth, how does that help me?!" She demands, and Isshin gives her a grin that makes her husband's face flash in her mind.

_I can see where my husband got that cocky smile of his…_

"If you're there at that time already, which seems highly probable, you'll be even better taken care of there then you are here." He assures her, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Is that supposed to comfort me?" She asks, and Isshin looks wounded.

"I promise you Rukia-chan, you won't die in childbirth." Isshin says, and Rukia gasps as his hand turns blue, and he pushes his index finger into her forehead, with his eyes closed.

"What are you doing?" Rukia whispers, and Isshin smiles.

"You have the ability to take in reiatsu, and I'm just giving you some of mine. This will protect your body for a very long time." He says, and then he smiles sheepishly.

_If only I had done this for Masaki before I discarded my powers for all those years._

Rukia practically jumps when she hears her inner hollow from her mind. It seems she's taken a small break from her romp with her doll in order to take notice of Ichigo's father, particularly now that his power is flowing all around her inner world in the form of blue lightening.

_Oh?! Now this is interesting Queen! So this is the father of that delectable Ichigo eh? Not bad at all!_

"Suddenly it all makes sense…" Rukia says, and Isshin looks at her curiously.

"What does?" He asks, and she smiles up at him.

"Ichigo…number one guardian angel…and your interest in the name of his and my first child." She says, and Isshin actually blushes a bit at her perception.

_Women don't forget anything, do they?_

* * *

The kitchen is cleaned up, and Rukia is still not back. Ichigo sighs as his sisters head upstairs to do their homework.

_I wonder what Rukia has found out…_

He plops onto the couch, and closes his eyes. He feels himself falling into his inner world, and when he lands he only sees Zangetsu.

"Where is he?" Ichigo asks Zangetsu, referring to his inner hollow.

"He's been making quite a bit of racket from that building over there." Zangetsu informs Ichigo as he points off in the distance.

"I need him to hear what's going on." Ichigo grumbles, and Zangetsu doesn't move. They have a bit of a staring contest, which Zangetsu doesn't waiver from.

"I'm not getting him." Zangetsu finally says, and Ichigo sighs before he enlists the use of his shunpo to get to where his hollow is at.

He finds his hollow right in the middle of a climax, and Ichigo is actually disturbed by the setting that his hollow is in more than he is by the fact that his hollow is violently having sex with the Rukia doll. His hollow offers him a smirk as he pulls out of the doll and erupts all over her face. She moans in return, and he smiles up at Ichigo.

The moment he finishes, he finds himself being lifted up by his hair, and dragged away from his lovely fuck doll.

"_Hey! Fucking shit King! What in the fuck are you doing! Take me back_!" His hollow screeches, and Ichigo ignores him, before he locates Zangetsu who is holding Hollow Ichigo's long discarded white robe.

"No can do, we have something important to discuss. You can go find your doll when we're done." Ichigo says, and something about the tone of his voice quiets his hollow, who suddenly looks thoughtful.

_Has something happened? What have I fucking missed?!_

"_What is so important_?" His hollow grumbles as he puts on his robe. His usual erection has shrunk in the company of the two men, and he figures the sooner he hears what's on the King's mind, the sooner he can go back to his exceptional doll.

"Rukia's life, is on the hit list of someone from the Royal Dimension." Ichigo says flatly, and his hollow suddenly looks more interested.

"_The Royal Dimension you say_?!_ And they want to put their hands on the Queen_?!" His hollow exclaims, and Ichigo clenches his fists.

"She's pregnant…" Ichigo mutters, and his hollow seems even more interested.

"That's right, he wasn't around the last time you were here. He was too busy." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_It's not like you can't find me…but I'll definitely be keeping a closer eye on what's going on with you King, nobody is going to harm our Queen_." His hollow says, getting a look of surprise from Ichigo.

"You care so much?" Ichigo asks, and his hollow answers without any hesitation.

"_Of course_!" He says, crossing his arms, and Ichigo just gawks at him a moment.

"Are you…in love with my wife?" Ichigo asks hesitantly, and his hollow glares at him for that question.

"_Rukia-chan is great and all but I don't love her. You do_." His hollow retorts, and Ichigo eyes his hollow suspiciously.

"So this is about your allegiance to me, and not your feelings for Rukia?" He asks, and his hollow appears agitated by that question.

"_Of course, King. Want me to suck your dick to prove my allegiance to you?_" His hollow asks, making Ichigo take a big step back.

"Uh…no. That won't be necessary. In fact, don't ever offer to do that again either. That gave me the creeps." Ichigo informs him, and his hollow seems to sigh in relief.

"_Well whatever the case, when the enemy comes, you'll have my full support._" His hollow says, and Ichigo looks a bit stumped.

"Where are your usual threats? To crush me and such if I lose?" Ichigo asks, and his hollow scoffs again.

"_There won't be anything to crush, if you fail to save Rukia-chan. My threatening won't strengthen your resolve either._" His hollow admits, and the moment Ichigo hears the words, he knows they're true.

Zangetsu and Hollow Ichigo watch in appreciation as they see the glint of Ichigo's resolve flash before their very eyes.

"I won't let anything happen to Rukia…even if that means I have to call on all of my own powers and yours." Ichigo informs them both, and they nod at the same time.

Ichigo opens his eyes, and his eyes narrow. He can hardly believe anybody has the nerve to threaten the life of his wife.

_No way will I let that happen…_

* * *

Katashi finds himself on his back, and in quite a bit of pain as the cute young woman that had been blatantly checking him out, shows him her skills. He groans.

"I shouldn't have asked to spar with you…you're brutal." He moans at her, and she crosses her arms at him.

"I'm beginning to lose respect for you." Tatsuki tells him in a saucy voice, and that cuts at his pride.

"I'd like to win without hurting you…but it seems you're too good to allow such a thing." He tells her as he struggles to his feet.

"You're afraid of hurting me?!" Tatsuki asks in surprise, and he chuckles a bit at her.

"Well you have some of the prettiest eyes I've ever seen, and I under no circumstances want to ruin them, so hitting your face is out. Your neck could be fatal so that's out. I don't want to damage any of your lady parts, so your midsection is out, and that leaves only your legs, which you defend against well." He tells her, and Tatsuki blushes at his explanation.

"Well…if you can land a hit I might get a bit of respect back for you." She tells him, and suddenly his eyes shine a bit, causing her to back up in instinct.

"I have a much better idea," he tells her, and something about the tone of his voice puts her on alert.

"What's that?" Tatsuki asks nervously, as he stares at her in such a way that it makes her body tingle.

He charges at her, and sidesteps her next attack before he comes from below and grabs her by her legs. He lets his weight force her into falling backwards while she gasps at the sudden jerking movement and the feeling of falling.

Her backside hits on the mat rather hard, and the instant they land he pins her arms above her head and locks her legs still with his own. He looks a bit smug before he addresses her, and she can only breathe hard for a moment from the force at which they hit the mat.

"Now you can't hit or kick me." He says triumphantly to her, still thinking about subduing her rather than the sexual thoughts that are already running through her mind.

She can feel his hands on her wrists, and his legs pressed against hers, and she is so incredibly turned on by it.

"What are you trying to do to me?" Tatsuki asks him, and the tone of her voice makes him realize precisely what position he has her in.

_Why isn't she making more of a fuss over this? Does she want me to try something?_

"What do you want me to do?" He asks suggestively, and he smiles at her when she blushes.

He leans in to kiss her, and he practically smiles when she's responsive. His hand swiftly moves to her breast which makes her flinch, but she keeps on kissing him, and moves her now free hand to the back of his neck.

He pushes her shirt up, and pops her left breast out of the bra before he stops kissing her to suck on her nipple, which hardens with his tongue flicking at it.

"Oh shit…" Tatsuki murmurs at this new feeling.

_Why does he have to be such a ringer for the Kuchiki hunk? I feel like I don't want this to stop!_

"You're so sexy…" Katashi murmurs, as he pops her other breast out and gives it similar attention to her left breast.

Tatsuki closes her eyes and wonders at what point she should stop it. She can't go all the way with him, she just met him.

_Not yet…this feels way too good to stop it already…_

* * *

"You're back Kurosaki-kun?" Inoue asks as the doctor enters the room. It's his fifth time today. It seems he's insatiable.

_I guess I should be grateful she thinks I'm this Kurosaki guy. Tits as big as hers aren't something you come across very often._

"I can't get enough of your huge breasts." He tells her, and she smiles at him.

"I guess Kurosaki-san doesn't have everything." She says, as she pulls her gown off.

"Not these," He says, as he positions himself in between her breasts and proceeds to push himself through the center of them, while pressing her breasts harder up against him on either side.

Inoue wonders if he's going to want to do that painful thing again, like he did last time, she hopes not. She prefers normal sex.

* * *

"You're finally back." Ichigo says as Rukia walks through the door with his father.

"Yeah, sorry we were gone awhile. You and I should talk now." She tells him, as she grabs his hand and pulls him into a standing position from the couch.

Ichigo allows his wife to drag him up the stairs and into their room. Once there she leads him to the bed, which instantly has him thinking they should be doing something other than talking.

"Rukia…" Ichigo says, and he leans forward to press a romantic kiss against her lips, which she allows, but when she feels his hand traveling up and down her leg, she pulls away from him.

"We can do that after we talk." Rukia says with a blush, and Ichigo nearly pouts.

"Fine…what did you find out?" He asks, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"A lot of things. First of all, we're going to have to go to the Royal Dimension, if we survive the assassination attempt. Your father wants to stay here to raise your sisters and I don't blame him." Rukia says, and Ichigo simply nods his head.

"You said _we_, right?" He asks, and Rukia smiles.

"Yes. We won't be separated. We will be together." She assures him, and he nods again.

"I can handle that." He says, as he puts his arm around his wife, and sets his hand on her belly.

"That isn't all I found out." Rukia says in an excited voice, and Ichigo meets her eyes with interest showing in his own.

"Really?" He asks, and she looks at him like she's about to break shocking news to him.

"Yeah. I asked your father about our inner hollows, and whether or not having them would make us somehow unworthy of ruling!" Rukia exclaims, and the color leaves her husband's face.

"You said that to my Pops?" He asks, and Rukia nods excitedly and her eyes sparkle in excitement.

"That's not the most interesting part though! When I told your father that, he laughed, and then he did the most remarkable thing! He materialized a hollow mask on his own face, right before my very eyes!" She exclaims, and Ichigo's eyes widen with his jaw dropped at hearing that.

_Of all of the things she could have said, that was the last thing I expected…though it makes understanding everything much easier._


	101. Kicked

_Chapter 101_

_Kicked_

Tatsuki nearly slams the phone down. For the sake of the investigation, she has not gone to see her best friend, and instead got a second part time job as a waitress in addition to working at the dojo so that she can move to Hokkaido.

Katashi had called to say the job was hers, so all she has to do is get herself a nest egg.

_Everything was looking so damned good! I was saving Orihime, and I was going to start something special with Katashi!_

Tatsuki sighs as she remembers her last encounter with him. He had made her feel so many things, without even taking her virginity. Only his tongue had penetrated her, and when she had dared to return the favor, he'd climaxed very quickly.

There had only been a bit of embarrassment after, but even stronger than that, was their desire to in each other's presence once again. He calls her every other day, and she has finished her sketch of him, which looks strangely like her friend's wife's brother, except with short hair.

"Does it really take three months to conduct this type of an investigation?! Couldn't they have accomplished that in under four days!?" Tatsuki growls, even as she clenches her fists and remembers the director's words about his daughter being there.

_Don't fucking kid me. You gave that bastard three months to fuck with Orihime's mind! _

Tatsuki starts packing her bags. It doesn't matter that she's not supposed to move to Hokkaido for over a week. She knows her mother will help her out when she hears what has happened, since she's already partially aware of it to begin with.

_Is this bad karma, or is this just her fate? Even if she's crazy, will she ever stop being tortured?_

Tatsuki tries not to think about herself. Most girls might be thoroughly immersed in the intense feelings that she has developed for Katashi. Not seeing him has only worsened the hunger. Even though she should be concentrating on this new aspect of her life, old habits die hard, and in her case, will never die.

_I swore I'd always look out for her. I became her guardian, and I'll continue to protect her!_

* * *

Ishida hangs up the phone, and Nemu looks up.

"Who was it?" She asks, and he gives her a small smile.

"Well apparently, the doctor I told you about, the last time I went to Hokkaido with Takumi to visit Inoue-san, was having sex with her too. I suspected as much but there is now damning evidence to press charges. Apparently they're planning on confronting him this week and have asked that we wait until our next scheduled visit three months from now to bring Takumi." He explains, and Nemu smiles.

"I'm so glad! It was so horrible the last time you went. I thought you weren't going to make it home." Nemu tells him, but he walks over to her and tips her chin up to kiss her. When he pulls away, he gives her a confident smile.

"But when I got home late that night, I woke you up and made love to you for an hour." Ishida reminds her, and her cheeks turn a bit pink at the memory.

"Let me put the children down for a nap so that we can experience that kind of pleasure again." Nemu says, with her eyes shining. He smiles at her.

"Let me go get the silk scarf, so that you don't wake them up when things get rough." He says, and she simply nods her head.

Ishida has long since gotten over his embarrassment of being kinky with her. She allows him to do anything he wants, and though it was a tiny bit disturbing for him, how much he liked seeing her gagged and tied up, he made up for it by not hurting her when he took her.

Her cries of pleasure are his favorite sound, even muffled. He only wants her to feel pleasure from his hands, since she's already felt too much pain in her life.

_Every time I make her moan in pleasure, it makes me feel the same way all over again. I want to make her moan that way again…and again…and for the rest of our time together._

* * *

For the past three months, Ichigo has worried for his wife. At Isshin's request, they have not spoken about the fact that Ichigo is to become Spirit King to anyone other than each other.

Isshin had told them that they could announce it just before they go to send his father to his sleep. It will be bittersweet for Ichigo. While he will be able to tell Sado and Ishida that they have his full support and therefore don't have to worry about Soul Society, he'll also be saying goodbye, for good.

Part of him will be glad to leave the drama of the living world behind. He remembers the past…particularly right after Rukia gained her inner hollow. He remembers before Inoue's twisted plot to impregnate herself with Ishida's sperm.

_The way we all met, and came together for the sake of battle…ice skating with Rukia…seeing her in leather…_

Then his mind goes back to the first time he saw her breasts.

_That was the morning after she got her inner hollow…so much has happened since then! Now she's my wife, and doesn't hide her body from me when I walk in on her in the middle of changing._

Three months have passed since the first silver butterfly was spotted, and it pisses off Ichigo even more than it did when he first heard the news.

_Those fucking bastards want her to be heavy with pregnancy before they attack, to give themselves an advantage! What a heartless piece of shit this schemer is!_

His adorably pregnant wife only gets cuter with each day. He can't help but think it's cute when she waddles around since her belly has swollen up quite a bit from her fourth month to her seventh month.

He still remembers when he first heard the news, that his father has a hollow mask. He'd been dumbfounded. It had been surprising enough that his father had Shinigami powers, but that he had hollow powers too was a lot for Ichigo to digest.

He hadn't been able to speak for five full minutes. Rukia had herself a good laugh at his expense, because his shock had been so complete. Apparently he thought like his wife, and immediately asked why Soul Society had wanted to remove their inner hollows if his father had one too.

"It's secret…" Rukia had responded, and he had sighed. Even now, he sighs.

_For the amount of trouble that secrets seem to cause, it sure doesn't seem like it's worth it to keep the secrets. If it does more harm than good, then what is the point?_

His wife snores, and pulls him out of his intense thinking. She naps a lot these days, and he hardly leaves her side. He pushes the strand of hair that falls over her face, away from her eyes, and feels very protective.

She may complain that she can't even grunt on the toilet without him bursting in on her, but he is forced to remind her that they are dealing with the types of opponents that can come through walls, and that her life is more important than her embarrassment. She doesn't like being reminded of that.

She always reminds him that she's been a Shinigami longer than him, and doesn't need to be told what basic abilities they have since she has them herself.

_She does accept the intentions though, so she doesn't stay mad._

Ichigo grins as he pulls the covers down, and inches her nightgown up. When her belly is completely exposed, he begins to kiss her, all over her belly. Delivering love to her, and to their future offspring.

He keeps it up for a good minute, before his lips suddenly receive contact. Ichigo pulls away and stares at Rukia's belly as it appears something is kicking outward. Rukia moans and opens her eyes at the activity, but Ichigo is staring in awe at her belly. He puts his fingers to his lips where he felt the contact.

He cannot put into words, the rush of feelings that course through his body and brain at what he just experienced. The first touch he's shared with his future offspring, even though it's not even born yet.

"Jeez, calm down already!" Rukia orders her belly, and Ichigo chuckles at her, even as she lets out a big sigh.

"Seems like our kid will be a chip off the old block." Ichigo says smugly, and Rukia gives him a look of mock horror as she rubs her belly.

"Heaven help us all." She says, and Ichigo snorts.

"Don't look there for help, they're the source of all our problems…" He tells her, and Rukia can't help but to smile at that remark.

"That's because it's time for a change. Time for new leadership. When you throw out old ideas that don't work, and bring in new ones with compassion, not to mention goodness in your heart, you can change a lot. It can be the paradise it's supposed to be with the right leadership." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo scratches his chin.

"Change, huh? You make it sound so good." He mutters, and she shakes her head at him.

"You're hopeless you know. Change may be difficult, but it's not necessarily bad. It all depends on the intentions of those in power." She explains, and her husband sighs again.

"I'm counting on you to stay alive, Rukia, because I can't lose you." He tells her, and Rukia smiles as she leans down to kiss him.

_I already know I can't fight like usual in this pregnant body, and that you will move mountains to keep me safe. _

* * *

"_Edible panties huh? I can have some fun with that_." Hollow Ichigo says with a chuckle as he throws the panties he speaks of at his doll.

He looks up and sees a portrait of Rukia, in pigtails. She's wearing a skirt, but it looks blown up and you can see all of her feminine attributes. It turns him on a great deal, and he stares at his doll hungrily as she finishes putting on the panties.

He shoves her to her back on the ground, and lifts her ass high into the air with her legs resting on his shoulders, and her upper back and back of her head pressed into the ground.

He buries his face into her crotch and begins to eat the panties off of her. She moans in response to his wild moving mouth.

In between rounds, he wonders when the King and Queen will come under attack, but so far there has been no sign of a battle starting.

_So I'll keep busy with my doll, until something actually happens. And to keep from thinking about her…_

But her face is in his mind, and it only makes him slurp at his doll more furiously. His desire and need for her, are slowly growing.

* * *

Hollow Rukia finds herself thrown onto the ice, stomach down, where he lands on her and begins to pummel at her body with his own, once more. The ice begins to crack under them, and he uses his arms and legs to slide them away from the crack, but he keeps shoving furiously into her.

She's barely given any opportunity to worry about the Queen, or be pissed about the fact that her sex mate likes to bring up pleasing the Queen from time to time.

When he saw her fury, he seemed amused, and she has found herself listening to a very explicit description of what he'd like to do to the Queen if ever she allows him to, while he pushes into her.

_He's evolved that much…and even she is aware that he wants her more._

Hollow Rukia doesn't let it bother her, because she's not denied her pleasure. In fact she finds herself quite complacent in Rukia's inner world, while they wait for the attack.

* * *

Isshin is sitting on the couch, silently fuming that the attack seems like it will come in the latest months of Rukia's pregnancy. He thinks along the same lines as his son.

_Despicable, vile, loathsome…he doesn't deserve the title of King…and he never will._

Isshin will guard Rukia-chan with his own life, but it will be his son who will actually have to be engaged in battle.

"Nobody is going to kill my grandchild before it's even born." Isshin mutters under his breath, and Yuzu walks in.

"Did you say something, Dad?" She asks, and Isshin shakes his head.

"Nope, Yuzu. Want to watch the television with your old father?" He asks, and Yuzu shakes her head regretfully.

"I have schoolwork to do. Is there anything you need before I head upstairs?" She asks, and Isshin shakes his head.

"No thanks." He says, and Yuzu heads up. Isshin watches her disappear up the stairs and then he sighs.

"I wonder when it will happen." Even he cannot predict when the attack will come, just that every moment that passes, is another moment closer to that battle.

* * *

Inoue is pacing. It's already evening, and Kurosaki-kun hasn't come to see her today. She can't help but wonder why since he's been coming so frequently lately. Even though there are moments she hates what he's doing to her, she'll put up with anything at all, just to be with him.

A nurse walks in to check on her, and offers Inoue a smile filled with pity. Inoue ignores that and looks at the woman pleadingly.

"How come I haven't seen Kurosaki-kun?" She asks, and the nurse shakes her head.

"Today is his first day off in a long time. He won't be in today, he's spending the day with his family." She says, knowing full well which doctor Inoue is talking about since she's called only one doctor Kurosaki-kun since she met him.

"Oh." Inoue whispers, once again feeling the stab of envy in her heart.

_Why didn't he start a family with me instead?! Why!?_

"I don't believe he'll be working here much longer either." The nurse tells her, in preparation for what's about to come.

"Why not?" Inoue asks obviously shaken by the news, and the nurse sighs heavily.

"I do believe he's about to be fired for inappropriate behavior with one of the patients here." The nurse says slowly, and all of the color drains from Inoue's face.

_He was with another patient besides me?! How did Kurosaki-kun end up like this? I never expected he could be this way…but I still love him. I hope he isn't fired._

* * *

Rukia shivers, then looks up, and the instant she does, she lets out a squawk of panic, which makes Ichigo nearly jump out of his skin until he follows her line of sight. Then he sees the silver butterfly observing them.

He jumps up to catch it, but it disappears before he can lay a hand on it. He looks down at his wife who is fairly shaking from what she just saw.

"They're watching…and waiting." She mutters, feeling scared and angry at the same time.

Ichigo swears, and sits back down on the bed with her.

"I can't believe the butterfly can get through the barrier around the house." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I was so worried that a human would bump into the barrier, but your father was clever to leave an opening at the front door, so I guess nobody will bump into it." She says, and he smiles at her.

"I wonder when we'll have to face this battle too. I don't like the idea of them waiting until you're practically ready to give birth, but it seems like that's what's happening. The level of danger is high from now until you actually give birth." Ichigo says, and Rukia can hear the anger in his voice as he admits that.

"I already know. The fact is that our combat ability is at its lowest as long as I'm pregnant and therefore fragile. This is being done to take the advantage away from us, and give the edge to our opponent." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"But it won't help them. Because whoever comes to harm you, I'll tear them apart." Ichigo says, with his reiatsu bursting all around her.

"You need to calm down a bit, Ichigo." Rukia says, before she leans in to bite his neck.

He lets out a pleasured sigh of surrender as she works her magic over him, and the tension leaves his body.

_You feel so good…I'll protect you no matter what._


	102. Opening Doors

_Chapter 102_

_Opening Doors_

Tatsuki is completely nervous. She has been, ever since Katashi made the mistake of answering her phone when her mother called two days ago, early in the morning. Her mother said that if she didn't come home and bring the boy she's seeing, that she'll stop sending funds to help her daughter live comfortable in Hokkaido.

_And she saw that picture of Ichigo's brother-in-law that I drew…what if she says something!?_

Tatsuki had no choice but to give in. While she had been naïve enough to think that she'd be able to pay her own way before she moved to Hokkaido, she hadn't counted on many of the other expenses that also come with living alone. Her apartment is small, and reasonably priced…even so, it's not exactly easy making ends meet.  It's also hard to watch her best friend break further and further away from reality.  It has gotten really bad ever since the doctor was fired.

"You seem nervous." Katashi says, as they pull up in a taxi to her childhood home where she lived before last month.

"Yeah…I guess I am." Tatsuki replies, even as her heart pounds.

_Please don't let Mom say anything about the picture…please!_

"Don't be. Even though we haven't been together long, I'm serious about you…" He tells her in a way that makes her feel her face is heating up.

_He had better be!_

"I can't help but to be worried." Tatsuki admits, though she refuses to elaborate. "Come on." She says, as she quickly opens the door and grabs her bag.

Katashi nods, but in his opinion she's not acting at all like herself, and he wonders why that is.

"It's not because…you're embarrassed about me for some reason are you?" He asks carefully and Tatsuki blushes.

_I am, but not for the reason that you think!_

"Who could be embarrassed about you?" She asks evasively as she starts walking towards the house, forcing him to grab his bag and hurry after her.

"You…" He mutters as he hurries to catch up to her. She pretends she doesn't hear him, and he frowns.

_She's been acting weird ever since her mother insisted she come home and bring me for a visit two days ago._

Tatsuki opens the front door without knocking and drops her bag before she immediately exchanges her shoes for slippers. Katashi does the same, except that he holds onto his bag.

Her mother walks out, and Tatsuki holds her breath as her mother observes her boyfriend.

"Mom, this is Nakamura Katashi, and this is my mom." Tatsuki says, making the introduction, and her mother stares at the boy with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Arisawa-san." Katashi says with a bow, and Tatsuki's mother bows back on habit.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too, particularly since you answered my daughter's phone so early in the morning." She says, and Tatsuki is as red as a tomato.

"He was over early to train, it's not what you think!" Tatsuki lies her ass off, but when her mother catches the '_yeah right_' look on Katashi's face, she knows her daughter is bull shitting her.

Her mother realizes that Katashi bears a striking resemblance to the drawings that Tatsuki drew months ago.

"How long ago did you two meet?" Her mother asks, and Tatsuki looks down.

"Four months ago…the same day I filed the complaint with Uenai Mental Hospital." Tatsuki answers, and her mother knows that the drawing was made before then, because her daughter drew it before her friend was put in the mental hospital.

"Four months ago? Did you see him in your dreams or something, to be drawing him before you ever met him?" Her mother asks, and Tatsuki groans.

"She drew me?" Katashi asks with surprise, and her mother smiles.

"Well…the hair is different, but everything else appears to be spot on." Her mother responds.

Tatsuki wants to fall through the floor. She can't even look at Katashi right now. Katashi's attention is completely on her though, as he eyes her thoughtfully.

"I had no idea." He says, and Tatsuki looks away.

"Would you like to see it?" Her mother asks, and Tatsuki practically turns purple.

"No!" Tatsuki replies, but her boyfriend has other ideas.

"Sure." He says, and her mother grabs his wrist to drag him up to Tatsuki's room, where the sketches of Byakuya are hung up on the wall. Not by Tatsuki, but by her mother who thought they were too well done, not to be hung up.

Tatsuki swears under her breath as she follows after him, not realizing all of the pictures she drew of Byakuya are up on the wall. There is also a few of Katashi that Tatsuki drew too, mixed in with the rest. When she walks into her old bedroom behind them, her mouth drops in utter embarrassment.

"What is this!? I didn't hang all of these up! Mom!" Tatsuki says immediately, but her boyfriend is drawn to the largest sketch of Byakuya that she drew.

"Wow…you're a spectacular artist…I wish I could draw like this." He says as he eyes the nude figure of Byakuya.

"Thanks." Tatsuki grumbles, even as she throws her mother a death glare. He mother laughs and looks at her boyfriend.

"Seems like it's fate, huh?" She asks, and Tatsuki just grumbles some more.

"I'm convinced that it is." Katashi says suddenly as he looks at Tatsuki with a look of utter amazement on his face.

Tatsuki can't handle it. She needs to get out of the room, and try to find a way to not discuss her drawings with her boyfriend.

"Are you going to go visit the Kurosaki's home? His wife looks ready to pop at any second." Tatsuki's mother asks, and Tatsuki nods.

"Yeah…we'll go right now." Tatsuki says, still red, and her mother smirks victoriously.

_That's what you get for having a boy answer your phone._

* * *

"I can't believe your brother actually came back." Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs.

"Well he's not staying here, and he won't be in a gigai, but knowing he's around here does relieve some stress." Rukia admits, and Ichigo doesn't hold it against her.

"That's good. Pops keeps saying that stress is one of the worst things for your pregnancy, so anything that helps is good." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I wonder how long ni-sama can stay." Rukia says, before she's greeted with a barrage of kicks from her bun in the oven. She gasps, and Ichigo looks at her with worry.

"Rukia?" He asks, and she smiles at him.

"Feel." She tells him, and he quickly puts his hand against her belly.

"Wow…the kicks have gotten so much stronger." He says in awe, and Rukia snorts.

"You don't have to tell me!" She says, and Ichigo laughs.

"No, I don't suppose I do." He says, and she sighs.

"Do you think we can actually have the baby here, and let all of our friends meet our kid?" She asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"It's what I hope for too. I know my sisters will cry if we have to leave beforehand. Yuzu especially." He says, and Rukia nods.

"If we have to leave beforehand, I can come back with the baby to meet your family while you stay in the Royal Dimension." She says, and Ichigo nods.

"I think they'll probably calm down if we do that." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"I still want to give birth here though." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo gathers her up in his arms.

"I want that too." He says, and Rukia smiles as she snuggles up to him.

"I'm sure your grandfather has something to do with why we haven't been attacked already. If he's anything like you." Rukia says, and Ichigo sighs.

"He's ready to fall into his sleep though. We have to go if we defeat the old man that is out to kill you." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

Over the past few months, they've become familiarized with exactly how it all works, by having talks with Isshin. They also understand that the current King has the power to waylay the man who has her on his hit list.

"It seems like you've accepted your responsibility." She says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"When did I seem like I hadn't accepted it?" He makes the mistake of asking.

"When I told you that your father has a hollow mask." Rukia says with a sweet tone of voice, and Ichigo scowls.

"That was shock! Not a matter of not accepting." He argues, and Rukia smiles sweetly.

"You're right, of course." She says, and Ichigo growls some more.

"It was!" He insists, and his wife nods her head complacently.

"I know it." She says, except she sounds sarcastic. Ichigo throws up his arms, and then flinches when he hears someone at the front door.

_Is this it? No…the assassins wouldn't knock on the front door._

* * *

"_We'll come back here, lets go find that basket again_!" Hollow Ichigo insists as he grabs his doll and zooms up the stairs.

He heads for the door, and sets her down as the brightness from Ichigo's inner world makes him squint. He opens the door and feels for any sign of a battle.

_Was it always this damned bright here?_

He walks outside, still thinking, and just as he's prepared to grab his doll back up, he finds himself grabbed up instead. She tosses him into the bushes next to the entrance of the building, and dives at him.

"_I like the way you think…we'll find the basket after this_…" He says with a smirk as she moans and sucks on his neck. He pushes her face down to his crotch, and moans in pleasure as she makes him feel something strange.

_Didn't the King have an experience like this? Not bad!. Not bad at all! You even made some bushes here so I could get fucked in them too. Very considerate, King._

* * *

Hollow Rukia has a small problem. There is not one modicum of satisfaction to be had in beating the shit out of her doll for getting too cocky…none!

_She gave him the hollow's personality and disposition. She even gave him a bit of strength…but he doesn't fucking feel pain, and he doesn't fight back seriously! All he can do seriously, is fuck._

She sighs, and holds him still under her foot for a moment longer.

"_Don't forget I can overpower you at any time_." She says, and she is rewarded with an arrogant smile that seems to say, '_so what? You're the one getting fucked_…'

She lets him up and he yanks her down, back to business as usual.

* * *

When Tatsuki walks up to the Kurosaki residence and knocks, she gawks dead in her tracks at who she sees mere meters in front of her, behind Karin.

_Ichigo's brother-in-law! And he's wearing his black kimono! Can Katashi see him!?_

Luckily for her, Katashi does not see Byakuya…but unfortunately for her, the man who first got her attention can certainly the two of them. He raises an eyebrow when he spots her with a kid that looks like he could be his kid brother.

Tatsuki turns bright red when she sees him noticing the resemblance between he and the guy she's with. She can hardly believe her rotten luck today.

_I should have stayed in bed with the covers pulled over my head._

"Tatsuki-chan!" Karin says in surprise, and Tatsuki tries to smile without seeming uncomfortable.

"Is Ichigo around?" She asks, and Karin nods.

"You should go upstairs…" Yuzu says, and Tatsuki nods.

"Thanks." She says, before she exchanges her shoes for slippers, and nods at Katashi. "This is my boyfriend, Nakamura Katashi." She says, and Yuzu grins. Byakuya walks out of sight, and Tatsuki breathes a sigh of relief.

"Welcome, Nakamura-kun! I am Kurosaki Yuzu, and this here is my sister Karin-chan!" She says with a beaming smile, and he can't help but to smile back at her sunny disposition.

"Thanks. It is a pleasure to meet you both." He says, and Tatsuki nods at the girls. Then he too, exchanges his shoes for indoor slippers.

"We'll head up." Tatsuki says, and Yuzu smiles as she watches them head up the stairs.

Tatsuki raps on Ichigo's door before she hears him call out to come in, and she opens the door with Katashi at her side. Rukia's eyes widen at the sight of Katashi behind Tatsuki, and she has to blink a few times to be sure it isn't ni-sama with a new hairstyle.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo says, but Tatsuki is eyeing Rukia's hugely swollen belly.

"Wow, you're about ready to give birth!" Tatsuki says in amazement, and Rukia laughs.

"You're in town!?" Ichigo asks, and Tatsuki smiles at him.

"Yeah my mom insisted I come back for a two day visit so she could meet my boyfriend." She explains, and then the married couple look at Katashi.

"You have a boyfriend?" Rukia asks curiously as she can't get over the resemblance between her brother and Tatsuki's boyfriend.

Tatsuki belatedly realizes that Ichigo's wife could easily blow it all out into the open with one comment about how he resembles her brother, except that he has longer hair, and so she quickly works to make her introductions.

"This is Nakamura Katashi." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo nods.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, nice to meet you." He says, and Katashi's mouth falls open at the mention of a girl's name.

"Kurosaki Rukia, a pleasure." Rukia says, but her husband is glaring at Tatsuki's boyfriend for his reaction to his name.

"Ichigo and I have known each other since we were four…" Tatsuki starts to say until she sees the anger radiating from her friend's face.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asks in a snappy voice at Katashi, and Tatsuki's eyes widen.

"Oi, Ichigo!" She says in surprise, and Katashi looks confused.

"You must be used to it by now…it's not often you meet a guy named Ichigo." Katashi says unwisely, and Ichigo scowls.

"It's also not often one gets their ass kicked by a man named Ichigo either." He retorts, and Rukia gets up as quickly as she can.

"Ichigo!" She scolds, but he scowls at her too.

"I'm sick and tired of hearing it's a girl's name. It's Ichi for First Prize, and go for guardian angel!" He snaps, and Katashi shakes his head.

_How can this guy act like this in front of an old friend and his wife?_

"There is no way I'm going to get my ass kicked by a guy named Ichigo." He says, and Rukia starts nodding her head.

"That's right, because Ichigo is not going to fight!" Rukia says tersely, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"I'm not going to kick Tatsuki's boyfriend's ass. You can stop worrying." He says, even though he wouldn't mind.

"Like you even could." Katashi says, and Tatsuki grabs his arm before her friend rips her boyfriend apart.

"Sorry Ichigo…I should have warned him before we came here. You shouldn't be fighting now. Hopefully next time we get together, you two will have cooled off!" She says in a fast voice before she starts pulling her boyfriend out of the room.

Rukia pinches his arm, hard.

"This may be the last time you ever see her, fool!" She tells him, and Ichigo scowls.

"That guy rubbed me the wrong way." He growls, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"You overreacted." She tells him, and he sighs.

"Sorry." He says, and he pulls his wife into his arms.

"It's not fair for you to go around beating on humans either." She tells him, and Ichigo laughs at that.

* * *

"Who in the hell did that guy think he was, anyways?" Katashi asks as the door to the Kurosaki residence closes behind him.

"He's my friend…this is all my fault. I should have warned you that his name was Ichigo. He doesn't like being told it's a girl's name." She explains, and Katashi snorts.

"Obviously." He says, and he smirks at his girlfriend. "I'm glad I didn't have to beat up your friend." He says, and Tatsuki sighs.

"You _should_ be glad. He can even beat me." Tatsuki says, which makes her boyfriend give her a quick look.

"You know, I can't wait to get back to Hokkaido." He says, and Tatsuki nods.

"Me too. You still serious about me?" She can't help but ask, and he throws her a smile.

"More than you even know. After seeing those drawings, I know it's meant to be." He says, and Tatsuki sighs.

_I guess it's better to let him believe that then to tell him I can see spirits and angels of death…not to mention those drawings were of an angel of death. I'm not even sure I would believe me if I were him…_

Her thoughts are distracted when doors appear in the sky, and an incredibly old looking angel of death is revealed.

She's sure it's because of a hollow, so she grabs her boyfriend's hand, and proceeds to drag him to the nearest ice cream shop to escape the hollows, her mother, and to have a small bit of happiness on an extremely embarrassing day.


	103. Conflicting Emotions

_Chapter 103_

_Conflicting Emotions_

Isshin immediately looks up and swears, which makes Yuzu jump, and Karin scowl. She can feel the incredible reiatsu that has just appeared just like her father.

"Come here, right now girls." Isshin says, and he guides them into his room where he pushes his dresser aside to reveal a small door to a hidden room.

"What is this?" Karin asks, and Isshin shakes his head.

"You two get in here until I say you can come out…you got that?" He asks, and the girls nod.

"You had better remember to let us out!" Karin says, since she can tell he won't back down, and Isshin nods.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin roars, and he hears someone tearing down the stairs. His son appears holding Rukia in his arms.

"That's him, isn't it?" Ichigo asks, and his father nods his head with an anxious look on his face.

"I will stay in the house, and protect the girls…Rukia-chan, please get inside with the girls. I promise you that it's safe." He says, and Ichigo sets his wife down.

"Is there a way for us to get out if you're taking too long?" Rukia asks, before she drops to her knees and grabs her belly.

"Rukia!" Ichigo says, and he can hardly believe it when his wife lets out a little whimper of pain.

"I think…I'm going into labor…" Rukia gasps out, and Isshin swears under his breath again. He shuts the door to the hidden room with Rukia still on the outside, and pushes the dresser in front of it again.

"Ichigo…I'll take care of her…you should know what you need to do." Isshin says, even as a loud boom is heard outside, as some sort of attack blasts against the barrier.

"Trust Ichigo's and my offspring to decide it wants to be born just as a battle is starting…" Rukia mutters even as she holds her belly and dreads the next pain.

_It hasn't even really started yet, has it?_

"Rukia…I'll definitely be back." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia nods.

"If I can do anything at all to help, I will." She says, and Ichigo gives her a look.

"Don't even _think_ about it." He says, before he presses a hard kiss against her lips.

"Don't worry, chances are you'll be done with your battle before she actually gives birth." Isshin says, and his son nods.

Ichigo gives Rukia one last intense look before he smacks himself in the chest with his Shinigami license, and disappears from sight.

Isshin looks at his daughter-in-law, who looks very worried, and wistful. He can tell that she wants to be fighting at her husband's side. What he doesn't know, is that her hollow is suddenly making her position known very strongly to Rukia. She looks down at his lifeless body, and hopes to see her husband back safe and sound...the sooner, the better.

_Oi, Queen! You're going to let that idiot fight by himself? You better get your ass out there unless you want me to take over…it's not just our lives at stake…_

"It's no good." Rukia whispers, and Isshin gives her a startled look.

"Rukia-chan?" He asks worriedly, and she shakes her head to keep him from being too concerned.

"My inner hollow…" Rukia mutters in annoyance, and Isshin looks surprised.

"You always seemed like you had it under control." He says, as he scratches his chin.

_Is it more difficult to keep control of your hollow if you aren't raised in the Royal Dimension? Was I wrong to raise Ichigo here rather than the Royal Dimension?_

Rukia seems to have forgotten about the pain of her starting contractions to labor as she realizes she hasn't seen her brother, but she can feel him outside.

"Ichigo…and ni-sama...you both better come back alive." Rukia mutters, and Isshin frowns as he glances out the window.

The sounds of battle can't be heard yet, but the emotions of the meeting outside can be felt clear inside the house.

_Queen! Why aren't you out there!? Your place is not to hide! No lame excuses either!_

Rukia focuses all of her concentration on keeping her hollow under control, because she has no idea whether or not her hollow cares at all for the fact that Rukia wants to give birth to a healthy and unharmed infant.

* * *

"You really think he could beat me, don't you?" Katashi asks, even though Tatsuki is distracted by the reiatsu she can feel. She does nod her head yes though.

"You have a hard enough time sparring with me…and he can beat me rather easily." Tatsuki admits, even though it's hard for her to say those words out loud.

"He's really that good?" Katashi asks with a surprised look on his face, and Tatsuki smiles at his reaction.

"He is…though it wasn't always that way. He used to be ridiculously easy to beat." Tatsuki says, as she remembers her earliest days in the dojo with Ichigo.

"You're really close to him, huh?" Katashi asks, not liking the jealousy that he can feel at knowing that.

"Not so much these days…our lives don't intertwine nearly as much as they used to. He and I trained at the same dojo, went to the same schools, often times were in the same class, and he lived right around the corner from me. But we'll always be friends." Tatsuki explains, and Katashi stares at his ice cream a minute before he looks back at her.

"Did you ever date him?" He asks carefully, and Tatsuki busts out into laughter without meaning to.

"Date Ichigo!? Hell no! We've always only been friends." She explains, and he breathes a sigh of relief.

"Oh…" He says, but Tatsuki can tell he's relieved. She gawks at him for a moment.

_No way, I don't believe it! Was he actually jealous over me!? Because of Ichigo!? _

* * *

When Ichigo gets outside, he sees Byakuya, and an incredibly old man who is oozing with reiatsu. He is mostly bald, with completely white hair, and a white mustache. He is tall, and looks incredibly powerful. He carries his zanpakutou on his left hip.

He only sizes the man up for a moment, and he can tell that this man is unlike anyone he's ever had to face before. There is a hardness about him that Ichigo can immediately sense. It's like he doesn't care about anything at all.

"Who attacked the house!?" Ichigo asks, even though he already knows the answer before it's given to him. The man he'd been sizing up, returns the favor for a moment before responding.

"I didn't attack the house. I attacked the barrier. I know it's Isshin's." The old man announces, and Ichigo can feel the air growing heavier with his opponent's reiatsu as he speaks in his deep voice.

"But you failed to break through it." Byakuya says, sounding a bit condescending, and the old man looks at him.

"So it seems. His ability to make a barrier was always unparalleled. Even my brother cannot destroy one of Isshin's barriers. It hardly means anything though." The old man says, and Ichigo sneers at the man.

"Who in the hell are you!?" Ichigo demands in an angry voice, and the old man wets his lips before he speaks.

"I am Yamamoto Hiroto. I am here to make the throne of the Royal Dimension my very own." He says, before he looks around.

His intent to do that is to eliminate the woman that Ichigo loves with all of his heart, since it will cause the orange haired kid to lose his power, and his will to live.

"It doesn't seem like you have the right frame of mind to rule over anyone, much less the Royal Dimension and Soul Society." Ichigo says, and Hiroto narrows his eyes at the eldest of Isshin's children.

"The polite thing to do would be to introduce yourself after someone has given you their name." The old man says in a steely tone, and Ichigo's lip curls in anger.

"Kurosaki Ichigo…but you already knew that didn't you?" He asks, and the old man begins to pull his zanpakutou from his side.

"And you?" He asks Byakuya, who very nearly snorts but catches himself in time.

"I am Kuchiki Byakuya." He announces, and the old man looks at him with a bit more interest.

"Ah, so you're a noble! This is perfect then, since you'll be able to bear witness to the shift in power and who will rule Soul Society next. And where is the young lady I came to kill?" He asks next, but Byakuya is in his face in an instant.

Ichigo's eyes widen as the old man moves quickly enough to not only draw his zanpakutou, but to meet Byakuya's blade and send him flying back into the barrier of the house.

"You actually admit in my presence that you want to kill a young lady?" Ichigo asks with his voice shaking from his anger.

The old man's eyes start to turn blue from his reiatsu and he nods his head yes at Ichigo while Byakuya is able to get back on his feet.

"Not just any young lady, the one I want to kill is very short, with black hair and blue eyes. She also has a very swollen belly." Hiroto describes Rukia, and Ichigo draws his zanpakutou while he displays a hateful look on his face.

"Saying that in my presence is signing your own death warrant." Ichigo hisses, as own eyes begin to turn blue from the reiatsu he's exuding. He looks every inch the king he's meant to be in this moment.

Byakuya ignores the words of challenge between his brother-in-law and the Captain Commander's father. Instead he charges back in at the man who just proclaimed he wanted to kill his sister.

This time though, he's not fended back into the barrier…instead the old man's zanpakutou slices right through Byakuya's blade, and into the soft fleshy area in between his shoulders and neck.

Ichigo gasps in shock as blood sprays out of his brother-in-law's body from the contact. He looks back at the old man, and notices that he wears what can only be described as royal attire. His zanpakutou may not be as large as Ichigo's but it's power isn't something Ichigo will underestimate for even a moment. His outer robe is white with purple lining. He has always heard that purple is a color associated with royalty, but this man is an insult to royalty.

_King! The fight is here! Let me out…I want to fight!_

"I'm not so easy to kill. I have experience and strength beyond any opponent that you've ever faced before. Of that I'm sure." The old man says, and Ichigo doesn't doubt the truth of that statement.

_I refuse to lose! Rukia is in labor and I will be here to greet the life we created together, no matter what!_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo lays on his back, completely distracted from his usual routine while he waits for the basket to spin down above him again. His focus is on the battle out side, and the fact that the King is about to face an opponent with more experience than any others they have faced in the past.

The basket spins down, which provides a few seconds of distraction in the way of pleasure for Hollow Ichigo, but he remains focused on the outside world instead of his doll…and he hasn't been focused on what was going on with the King's life in ages.

"_Too bad the King doesn't know how to savor the fights like I do. He doesn't enjoy the feel of ending the life of his opponent…he doesn't thirst for endless bloodletting like I do. This is a fight that I would have fun with!" _Hollow Ichigo says, as his doll winds her self back up with the ropes to spin down on him again.

_Bloodbaths, death, carnage, and pain…can all be savored if you like the flavor as much as I do. Hacking away at that old geezer's dried up crumbling skin, and letting my blade cut away his flesh…_

Hollow Ichigo hadn't realized how much he missed the violence of battle, since he's been so preoccupied by sex. Fighting is his other love though, and there's a hell of a battle about to start on the outside world.

Someone who is actually experienced, an opponent with enough reiatsu to effectively stop Kuchiki Byakuya as he himself had done the first time he'd been able to come completely out.

_If the King can't do it, then I sure as shit can. I want to come out and fight this opponent. I already know the King would rather let me out than to let Rukia-chan die, so I'm going to imagine all of the ways I can attack this enemy and cut him to shreds._

* * *

Hollow Rukia looks around with interest and with her worries mounting. There are flashes in the inner world, and she isn't sure what they mean, all she knows is that she wants to control the body since the Queen isn't acting right.

"_Oi! Queen! It pisses me the fuck off when you act weak! Make yourself useful anyways, or I'll come out and do it for you!_" Hollow Rukia screeches, before she smacks her doll's hand for trying to grab her.

Normally it's what she wants, but right now she's feeling more like fighting. She hasn't had a good fight in so long now, and she hadn't realized how much she missed it until she felt the imposing reiatsu.

"_He's there to kill you, pregnant or not! Stop being a bitch and protect your life the way you know you're supposed to!_" Hollow Rukia's voice echoes around Rukia's icy inner world.

_To feel the zanpakutou in my hands once more…I'm not going to let the Queen ignore this battle. If it's a battle of wills between she and I, then I will win out._

* * *

"Holy shit!" Rukia breathes in agony as the pain completely consumes her entire being.

"Rukia-chan…" Isshin breathes as he looks at her sympathetically, he still can't help but to feel excited that his grandchild is actually on the way.

The pain continues on, but suddenly she's hit by another kind of pain. The pain of knowing her brother has just been struck down, and is now in critical condition outside.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia's voice breaks in her emotional state, and she holds her belly even as she tries to stand.

"You can't Rukia-chan!" Isshin says, but she gives him a look, and he shakes his head.

"I have to help ni-sama!" Rukia insists, but Isshin hold up his hand.

"Someone else is on their way to help him. You just concentrate on giving birth to my first grandchild." He says in a low fervent voice, but Rukia can hear the voice of her inner hollow telling her to fight.

Rukia breathes deeply, and when the pain completely recedes, she's on her feet in a flash.

"I have to help him." Rukia says, and she holds her belly even as she tries to make a run for it out of the room.

She finds herself wrapped up in Isshin's arms.

"That's enough of that, young lady." Isshin scolds her, as he holds her still.

_But ni-sama! Ichigo! I have to get out there…I can't stay in here just listening…I have to fight!_

Isshin seems to read her thoughts, so he doesn't let go of her, even as he tries to talk some sense into her.

"And what if you have a contraction while you're out there? If that happens, then everything will go bad." He tells her, and a few tears start rolling down Rukia's face.

_Like father, like son…_

* * *

Sado is running. He can tell Ichigo is about to fight, and he's very certain that he just felt Captain Kuchiki go down. His reiatsu has become identifiable to Sado, and he knows he has to keep his promise to Ichigo to risk his life for any cause Ichigo will risk his life for.

When he comes upon the scene, he uses his sonido to get to Byakuya, and he lifts him in his arms to rush him in the house for treatment, even as Ichigo gives him a quick nod before his eyes turn blue.

"Bankai!" Ichigo's transformation begins, but Hiroto isn't interested in Ichigo, and he slides around Ichigo and towards Sado, which sends Ichigo into instant action.

Sado and Byakuya fall into the door as Ichigo makes it in the nick of time to meet Hiroto's blade with his own.

Their eyes meet, clashing in anger and desires to fight for their own cause. Ichigo is so pissed off, he nearly growls.

_This is one man I'll enjoy killing._


	104. Breaking Out

_Chapter 104_

_Breaking Out_

As Isshin holds Rukia still in his arms, she suddenly gets very heavy, and he lets her sit on the floor. He keeps a close eye on her, since he can see that she is struggling with her emotions. Her face isn't hiding her inner conflict at all.

_I want out, I want out, I want out!_

They hear what sounds like someone crashing into the front door, and Isshin glances up at the noise. In this moment, Rukia scrambles over to Ichigo's body, and uses his Shinigami license to pop out of her own body, still pregnant in soul form.

Isshin is upon her in an instant.

"Rukia-chan!" Isshin gasps as he eyes her in Shinigami form all pregnant, she turns her head to look at him.

"It turns out I can't just sit still. Not when Ichigo is fighting. I just want to be near him." Rukia says softly, as her eyes start shifting between blue and yellow.

She can feel her inner hollow pushing, and pushing hard. She can feel that her hollow wants to take over, to fight in her usual violent and psychotic manner.

Rukia is fighting it with all of her will, but in this instance, her hollow's desires match Rukia's desires to want to protect Ichigo, and so her hollow's push gets even stronger.

"You have to sit still. If I have to hold you down by force to keep you from doing something stupid in your pregnant state, I will. You're in labor, and should only be thinking about how you're getting through that. I need to take you into the clinic." Isshin says, and he steps towards her.

Rukia's eyes go completely gold, and then steady out into their usual yellow color as her hollow's influence suddenly grips her to the core.

"I can't listen to you." Rukia whispers, and Isshin once again grabs her.

A big smirk appears on Rukia's face, and a giggle escapes even though no mask has yet appeared.

Isshin's eyes widen, as he realizes Rukia no longer holds control of her body.

* * *

"Go inside, Sado!" Ichigo grunts, and his friend doesn't hesitate to move inside while still holding onto Byakuya.

Sado is familiar with the Kurosaki residence, since he's been treated there in the past, and he quickly moves Byakuya into the same room he stayed in, when he was taking care of Shibata.

He had been so focused with getting Captain Kuchiki into the bed that he belatedly notices Rukia's reiatsu flaring from within the house. He really isn't sure what to do, but he feels like he should go check on the situation.

He works his way out into the house, and towards the heavy reiatsu.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo perks up, and cocks his head when he realizes something is happening with Hollow Rukia. He can feel it as just as clearly as the King is feeling it.

"_You better not fuck up your fight because you're worried about her, focus on the kill_!" Hollow Ichigo shouts out, not realizing his hypocrisy since he is more focused on the feeling of Hollow Rukia than he is with the very interesting battle outside.

_If it were she and I fighting, we'd have fun killing him, and watching his head roll on the ground in a pathetic defeat…to stomp the life out of this piece of shit who had no right to challenge us in the first place…make him pay. Make him pay out the ass!_

* * *

Ichigo is trying not to focus on his wife, who has just started to exude the kind of insane reiatsu that her hollow generates when she is in control. He knows that if he dies, he won't keep his promise to be there for his newborn infant, upon entering the world.

"You're still green," Hiroto taunts, and Ichigo tries not to let it get to him that his experience has been challenged.

"What do you know?!" Ichigo asks, and Hiroto flies backwards with his zanpakutou out while he speaks with the wisdom that he feels his age has to offer.

"I know that you don't have the right experience to be the King of Soul Society. There is no time for on the job training." He says, and Ichigo scoffs at his so called wisdom.

"What are you talking about!? It's clear to me that you don't have the compassion for others, or the understanding of what others go through, to be the King of Soul Society!" Ichigo retorts, which infuriates Hiroto, since his brother had said the very same thing in the past.

"You're naïve, and frankly dangerous! You pal around with Arrancar!" Hiroto accuses, and a vision of Nel flashes through Ichigo's head.

"So what if I associated with Arrancar! It doesn't mean that I wouldn't be a good King!" Ichigo defends himself, and Hiroto sneers a tiny bit at that response.

"You are dangerous to the throne. Your leadership would be the downfall of Soul Society and the Royal Dimension, where you allow hollows to run rampant killing anyone they desire. You don't have the ability to run things smoothly!" Hiroto announces.

"How do you know about Nel?!" Ichigo asks suddenly, and the old man raises an eyebrow.

"You thought I came here without knowing anything about my opponent?! How stupid do you think I am?" Hiroto asks, and Ichigo remembers the man saying he wanted to kill Rukia.

"Pretty fucking stupid." Ichigo says, and his father's uncle doesn't much appreciate that.

"The Shinigami have a duty to purify hollows! We cannot admit defeat, or it will be the end of all of the worlds as we know them!" Hiroto snaps, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Who said I'd stop the purification of hollows? Of course they must be purified, I've understood that since the second day I was a Shinigami! I just happened to meet up with Arrancar that were more human than hollow, and I found myself able to relate to them! They were victims much more than they were the enemy!" Ichigo says, and Hiroto scoffs.

"That's the kind of dangerous thinking I was talking about. I have to do something to stop you, anything." Hiroto says, and he suddenly flashes out of Ichigo's sight.

_He's not coming at me, what is he doing!? Rukia!_

Ichigo realizes the old man is after his wife again, and he immediately moves to the front door, the only area that the house can actually be entered from. He can feel Rukia's hollow bursting an insane amount of reiatsu from inside of the house, and he wonders what in the hell is going on inside.

Hiroto who had tried to trick Ichigo into moving away from the house, makes a face.

_He may be young, but he can't be distracted…_

* * *

"_Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou_" It's Hollow Rukia's voice, and the half mask appears on Rukia's face.

Isshin is suddenly pierced by her two tails, as his daughter-in-law proceeds to take reiatsu from him.

"Rukia-chan…" Isshin's voice is tight, and he's in shock that her ability is so effective. He can feel her taking his own reiatsu while she smiles demonically.

"_More, more of this wondrous reiatsu_!" Hollow Rukia says in a low moan, as she closes her eyes.

Isshin suddenly starts to feel the effect of her tails, and he lets go of her to grab at his crotch, which is suddenly making his pants feel less roomy.

Isshin can do nothing. He would never do anything that might endanger the life of his soon to be born grandchild, and so he has no choice but to allow her to steal from him. He pitches to his knees from the feelings of euphoria encompassing his entire being.

"_Almost there…I need more…" _Hollow Rukia chants, even as she glances down at the body she inhabits that is in the beginning stages of labor.

_I don't like this look…it doesn't suit me…_

Hollow Rukia forces more reiatsu out of Isshin without biting him, since she can sense that it would greatly affect the Queen, maybe to the point where she yanks back control.

"Oh shit…" Isshin says in a shaky voice as he begins gasping.

He can't even remember the last time he let loose in his pants, it makes him feel ashamed in a way that he doesn't remember feeling before. He falls back in a fetal position, shaking from the affects of her ability, and in shock that she can do anything at all to him.

_Is this Ichigo's influence?!_

That's the only coherent thought Isshin has as the tails withdraw from his body. She whips out her zanpakutou, and frowns down at the pregnant belly that she's sporting right now.

"_This just won't do. I don't know how long I can separate from the Queen, but it's my only option_." Hollow Rukia says as she draws out Sode No Shirayuki, who immediately turns white in her grasp.

As Isshin struggles to regain his bearings, he is suddenly blinded by a huge flash of light. He glances up and nearly dies from shock.

Rukia's hollow has separated herself from her host, and only Rukia remains pregnant. She can't even keep her eyes open the pain is totally consuming her body, and Hollow Rukia scoffs.

"_This is no picnic for me either…but it had to be done_." Hollow Rukia says, before she disappears out the bedroom door, where she nearly knocks Sado to his back.

"What the-" Sado asks with huge eyes, and Hollow Rukia gives him one appreciative glance before she asks him the only question that seems at all important in the moment.

"_Is everything about you super sized_?" She asks with an evil giggle, and Sado falls back against the wall.

"What's going on here?" Sado asks with the worry showing in his eyes. Hollow Rukia shakes her head.

"_Your __quality of reiatsu won't do me any good, even if it is impressive for a human. Take care of the Queen_." She orders him, before she flies outside, towards Ichigo's reiatsu.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is pissed. He felt it, but he can hardly believe it himself. He refuses to believe it.

"_I won't believe until I see it through the King's own eyes_…" Hollow Ichigo growls, as he stares up towards the sky.

It felt to him like his bitch and the King's bitch just separated. No matter how he considers it, he doesn't see how it's possible.

"_Separation of the hollow from the host would lead to the destruction of both! I thought we already established this_!" Hollow Ichigo mutters, and Zangetsu suddenly appears next to him.

"She doesn't intend to stay separated. She only did this to keep Ichigo's future child out of the fight. It was their wills combined that made it possible." He explains, and Hollow Ichigo jerks his head in surprise.

"_I didn't think you liked being in our company_." He says, motioning himself and his doll.

"This…is the exception to the rule. She is in a very dangerous state as long as they remain separated." He explains, and Hollow Ichigo suddenly looks excited.

"_I don't fucking believe you_." Hollow Ichigo says, even though the feelings he's getting agree with what the old fart is saying.

"You don't have a choice. She's here." Zangetsu says, as he stares up, and worries for Ichigo.

_Ichigo…you don't have the luxury of time…you have to win fast or everyone could die!_

* * *

"I knew once I met you that my mind wouldn't change." Hiroto says, as he waves his zanpakutou in an arc.

"I feel the same way about you. I knew only a piece of shit would go after a pregnant woman's life." Ichigo says, as his worry grows.

It's like he can hear Zangetsu speaking in his mind.

_Danger…it's very dangerous!_

The door to the Kurosaki residence blasts open making a booming sound, and Hollow Rukia appears, looking exactly like she used to, before Rukia got pregnant.

Ichigo cannot hide his shock as he sees her.

_She already had the baby!?_

"_What are you doing?! Just talking, you fucking douche bag?! Why isn't he dead yet_?" Hollow Rukia asks as she holds out her zanpakutou, and sizes up her opponent.

"What is this?" Hiroto asks, but Hollow Rukia isn't about to stand around and chit chat. Time is of the essence.

She pulls out all of the stops.

"_Sode No Tenkyo Shirayuki_!" Hollow Rukia chants, calling forth her griffin of ice, to assist her in the attack. The entire street looks covered in ice as well.

She ignores the pull of wanting to go back to Rukia, since being separated is painful, but it would be worse if they were killed, or if Ichigo were killed.

She hops on the back of her griffin, to lessen the strain on her body, and she charges forward with Ichigo still in a bit of shock. During all that Ichigo hears Zangetsu's voice in his head.

_Ichigo, that is not Rukia…that is her hollow. They have separated and this is a dangerous state._

Ichigo's eyes widen, and it's at that moment that he feels the pull of his own inner hollow.

_Why is this happening!? This is too fucked up! I was supposed to fight, and win…Rukia wasn't supposed to jeopardize her own life!_

"What is happening? Am I losing control?" Ichigo asks in a confused voice as he blinks and shakes his head a bit from confusion.

He doesn't understand any of it, but Rukia's hollow is only focused on one thing. All she wants to do is kill Hiroto. All he can do is try to join her, but his hollow is being one hell of an annoying bastard right now.

* * *

Rukia moans as she feels a horrendous pain once again, and Sado just stares at the scene in front of him. He can hardly believe that he saw the hollow outside, and is seeing his friend's wife in the room.

Isshin sits up feeling a bit dizzy as he eyes his daughter-in-law who is in the middle of some intense pain, both from having a contraction, and being separated from her inner hollow.

He's more amazed than anything that she had the power to challenge him. What's more, she effectively subdued him. The quality of her reiatsu is completely royal. He wonders if it's because Ichigo got her pregnant, or if it could be something else.

He scrambles over to her side, and Sado gulps.

"Her brother is in the clinic. He's injured." Sado says, and Isshin nods.

"That's where we should be too. It seems Rukia-chan is in labor." He says, and Sado looks at him in horror.

"Then maybe I shouldn't be here." He says, thinking that he should not see his friend's wife's private parts.

"No I'll need help, especially if her brother is injured too. You will be able to help me won't you?" He asks, but Sado looks beyond uncomfortable.

"Uh…" Sado says, not wanting to voice his reasons out loud, but Isshin suddenly nods in understanding.

"Rukia-chan is going to stay clothed for the time being. While she's started labor, she's nowhere near ready to deliver just yet. So you don't have to feel uncomfortable about helping." He explains, and Sado looks really relieved.

"Okay." Sado says, and Isshin gathers Rukia up in his arms, while Sado follows him towards the clinic. He knows Ichigo would want him to help in this situation and he won't say no.

_Please don't let her give birth in my presence…_


	105. Ready To Be

_Chapter 105_

_Ready To Be_

"Wait!" Ichigo yells, trying to ignore the bursting pain from within his body.

Hollow Rukia doesn't listen. Instead of staying seated on Sode No Shirayuki's back, she pulls herself into a standing position as she closes in on Hiroto, and she jumps off of Sode No Shirayuki as the griffin of ice charges at Hiroto.

She had jumped up to get a good view of what Hiroto might do, and when he dodges, she zooms in right after him with her glowing white bankai zanpakutou.

He only barely gets his zanpakutou up in time to guard against her attack, but the force of her pushing forces the ground to cave in, and within a moment he appears to be half the height he started out at, she's pushed him into the earth so deeply.

Hollow Rukia looks back at Ichigo, as she's pushing, and his mouth is gaping open as he stares. She can see he's shaking, but Hiroto suddenly decides to put his two cents in.

"Hollow…" He utters with his eyes glittering in hate. "You are a hollow!" He says as he looks at the woman attacking in front of him.

"_Damn, can't get one past you_." Hollow Rukia says, and Hiroto sneers at her sarcasm.

"How do you have a bankai!?" Hiroto questions next, and hollow Rukia kicks him in the chest causing him to fall backwards against the hole she's dug him in, but he holds tight to his zanpakutou to keep her from slicing him, but she just smiles.

"_First Dance…White Moon_." She says with satisfaction, and a huge circle forms, which makes Hiroto very wary.

"Bankai." Hiroto says, but that is all Hollow Rukia hears him say.

The sound of ice being blasted apart drowns out his bankai chant. She jumps back to get a view of what she's up against, but suddenly she finds herself in someone's arms.

"_What the_-" Hollow Rukia starts to say, until her breast is grabbed roughly, and then she realizes who has her.

"_What are you doing, fighting without me, bitch_?" He breathes into her ear as he lets his tongue fly into her ear.

All Hollow Rukia can do is smile in happiness. She's got the _real_ Hollow Ichigo hanging onto her for once.

"_Who has time to wait for your slow ass_?" She asks, and he grasps her breast a bit more tightly as they both look on at Hiroto in bankai.

Ichigo feels like his entire body is in pain, but he forces himself to stand anyways. He can see his hollow embracing Rukia's hollow, and then he gets a gander at the opponent's bankai. It's enough to make him back off. He doesn't have his zanpakutou, only his hollow has it. He cannot move at his super fast speed, because his hollow has taken it.

"I need to be with Rukia." Ichigo suddenly realizes out loud, because his ability to fight has been usurped by his hollow.

Even though it feels like he's being stabbed with hundreds of daggers, he forces himself to enter his home, where he sees his father holding Rukia and Sado right behind him, about to enter the clinic.

"Ichigo!" Sado says, as he sees how unsteady his friend is.

Isshin knows exactly what's happened, and he doesn't hesitate to continue moving Rukia into the clinic, but Sado rushes over to Ichigo and assists him in walking since it's clear his friend is in an insurmountable amount of pain.

"Thanks, Sado." Ichigo says, as his friend supports his weight.

Together they follow Isshin, and get to Rukia, where Isshin is setting her on the bed. She's moaning in pain, and Ichigo fully understands. Ichigo gets to her side and lets go of his friend to lean on the bed over his wife.

"Ichigo…." Rukia moans, and he can hear the pain in her voice.

"Rukia…" Ichigo says, and her eyes pop open as she regards him, despite the pain rampaging through her body.

"What's happened?" She asks, and he shakes his head.

"I wanted to fight to save you…I wanted to fight to protect you…but I can't." He says, and Rukia moans from the pain again.

"Why?" She asks, and he leans down into her ear.

"Because our hollows are fighting for us." He says, and Isshin glances at Sado.

"Why don't you show me the other patient?" He asks, and Sado nods, to give the couple a moment of privacy.

The pair walk out of the room, and Sado taps Isshin's arm.

"Are they going to be okay?" He asks, and Isshin just nods his head with a tense look on his face.

"If they stay separated for too long, I'll go and finish off the fight. For now though, their lives aren't in danger." Isshin explains, and Sado simply nods his head slowly.

"What exactly is going on outside?" He asks, and Isshin is pleased that Ichigo kept his word and didn't disclose the secret to his friends.

"Ichigo is being challenged for the right to be King of Soul Society." Isshin says, sounding quite sure of himself, but Sado's eyes are wide.

"The…King? Of Soul Society?" He utters in shock, and Isshin smiles.

"Yes, Ichigo is the one who is supposed to be the next King." He explains, and Sado just blinks a few times.

"Really?" He asks in shock, and Isshin laughs.

"I wouldn't joke about something like that." He says, and Sado nods.

_I didn't expect that…_

* * *

"Don't worry about anything, Rukia…we have to have faith in our hollows. They have the power and ability to take care of the situation outside." Ichigo mutters, trying to ignore his own pain.

"How can I not worry? What if something goes wrong? Can they really fight if they feel the same pain that we feel now?" She asks, and Ichigo grabs her hand to squeeze it.

"Don't have such silly doubts. Of course they can win. They are part of us, and are following our will right now. You should have seen them together Rukia, they looked incredible, and they weren't even acting like they felt any pain at all." He says, and Rukia shakes her head. He refuses to tell her what the opponent's bankai looked like though.

"My hollow saw my pain, and she told me it was no picnic for her either." Rukia tells him in a tight voice as her entire body feels like it's being stretched in different directions.

"But you and I know best on how crazy those two actually are. That old fucker can't beat them, especially combined." Ichigo says, trying to get his wife's spirits up.

_Worrying about the battle outside is only more added stress that she doesn't need_…

"That's true." Rukia whispers, as she grimaces from her pain, and meets her husband's eyes.

They both listen to the sounds of the battle outside. It sounds quite brutal and powerful as they focus on it.

"It seems like they're having fun." Ichigo comments, and Rukia smiles through her pain.

"Did you expect anything different?" She asks, before she loses her smile in favor of grimacing again.

"Not really." Ichigo says, as he looks at his wife.

_She has it much worse than me…not only is she experiencing the same pain I am, she's also experiencing the pain of labor…_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo releases his favorite girl in the world, and eyes the opponent with excited eyes. He has no problem ignoring the pain. It only amps him up even more to fight…and win.

"_You're fucked now_." Hollow Ichigo informs the man, not even impressed by his bankai.

Hiroto eyes their white robes, and ghoulish appearance with anger and shock as he tries to understand what has happened.

"I _live_ to kill hollows." Hiroto says in a loud voice, and Hollow Ichigo laughs.

"_Don't worry, you won't be living for much longer_." He says, as he grasps the hilt of Ichigo's zanpakutou much more tightly.

It has remained in bankai, and Rukia's ice griffin has appeared next to her while they assessed his bankai.

Hiroto's bankai appears to be huge, beyond any bankai that Hollow Ichigo has seen in the past. It is a black Tyrannosaurus Rex, and in Hiroto's hand is also a glowing blade.

Hollow Ichigo starts laughing excitedly as he gets a gander at the monster that Hiroto's zanpakutou has become, and Hollow Rukia giggles as well.

"_You really are ancient, aren't you_?!" Hollow Ichigo asks with amusement showing on his face.

"_He's not that old though_…" Hollow Rukia says, and Hiroto scowls.

"Do you think the history of earth is only known in the living world?" He asks, before he swings his zanpakutou forward, causing the huge dinosaur to charge at Hollow Ichigo and Hollow Rukia.

Hollow Ichigo snags up his woman, and laughs psychotically as he side steps the huge creature, and jams Zangetsu into the T Rex's massive leg.

"_Getsuga…Tenshou_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia points her zanpakutou at the other leg.

"_First Dance…White Moon_." She calls out, and between the two of them, they work to break apart Hiroto's bankai structure by taking out the legs of the beast.

In a moment of victory, they both let their guard down, because even as the ice busts apart, the leg has either already reformed, or took no damage to begin with. Hollow Rukia finds herself being kicked into the air by one of those massive legs, before a tooth the size of a regular sized zanpakutou catches her in the midsection of her body, effectively impaling her, before a second tooth from below comes up and pierces her lower middle back.

Hollow Ichigo is there before she can be completely chewed up and spit out though, and he's pissed. Hollow Rukia doesn't notice the injury or the pain as she's yanked off the tooth. Her blood flies everywhere, all over her, and Hollow Ichigo. Instead, her eyes are on Hiroto, even as Hollow Ichigo retaliates.

It all happened in less than a second, yet time is stretching out for Hollow Rukia. Her wounds are already closed up, and she's feeling energetic as hell.

She doesn't have to wonder, because she knows it's Isshin's quality reiatsu that is allowing her to feel so damned invincible at the moment. She knows, without a doubt, that she is an addict for royal reiatsu. Hollow Ichigo has a savage look of true anger on his face though, as he points Zangetsu into the open mouth of the black Tyrannosaurus Rex, and unleashes his most violent attack.

"_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha_!" Hollow Ichigo calls out, with more venom than Hollow Rukia remembers hearing in the past.

"_Neko Tsuin Bikou Kaihou,_" Hollow Rukia mutters, even as Hollow Ichigo zooms for the ground.

She attacks because Hiroto is staring up at his great beast as the head is blown to smithereens from Hollow Ichigo's most devastating attack. She jams both of her tails into his body, and shoves herself away from Hollow Ichigo, to rush the old man, who immediately tries to poke her in the body with the zanpakutou that he still holds, but that doesn't stop her.

She meets his bankai powered zanpakutou, with her bare hand, stopping it effectively and completely. Then she moves like lightening, and rips it out of his hands completely, before she tosses it to the ground, and then she totally invades his physical space. Hiroto is trying to fight the feelings inside of him, and he tries to make his voice work, to call out a kidou spell to completely destroy her, but she latches onto his neck, and all reasonable thoughts instantly leave his brain.

Hollow Ichigo is not happy with this development. He briefly considers cutting them both in half, and cutting his association from the troublesome bitch altogether, but the instant his mind goes there, Zangetsu disappears on him.

"_Damn it_…" Hollow Ichigo growls, as he stares at his empty hands.

Then he looks back at Hollow Rukia, and for only a moment he's confused that he can see a red light behind the two of them. Then he realizes what she's doing…he shifts his position to get a better look, and then he nods his appreciation.

Even though he wanted to be the one to kill this bastard, suddenly, he just wants to admire her, making her own kill…right in front of him.

_She is as evil as me…_

Hollow Ichigo just stares, as he watches her completely work to consume Hiroto's reiatsu, who is clearly shaken up from the experience. He appears to be trying to speak, but is unable. Then his hand starts to glow despite being unable to speak, and he slams his hand into Hollow Rukia's back, even as the light grows even brighter.

She seems to recognize the dangers, and she swats at his arm with Sode No Shirayuki, lopping it completely off…even so, he cannot utter a word. She applies her ability in its strongest form to him, finally forcing him to emit a moan of pure pleasure.

With his free hand, he grips at his own robe, trying to understand the feelings that she is forcing onto him. He understands the pain of his missing arm, more than he understands the pleasure the rest of his body is feeling from her tails and bite.

Hollow Rukia sucks even harder, utilizing all of her strength to do both that, and to give this bastard a surprise he can never recover from. He seems to realize his life is in severe danger, as he feels consuming heat behind him.

He lets go of his robe, and begins to form a kidou spell on his other hand, but it's not as strong as his kidou usually is, because she's quickly draining him of all of the reiatsu he has.

The instant Hollow Rukia pulls her face away from his neck, he unleashes his spell against her back, and he finds he has no reiatsu left…but that's all he has time to find out, because she simply smiles at him as she heals her back with a speed he can't comprehend.

"_Thank you, and sayonara_." She tells him with a sense of finality.

His eyes widen as she shoots a powerful cero into the back of his head, and releases her tails from him in that same instant. She looks back at Hollow Ichigo, with blood dripping down her lips and chin, and he's on her in an instant.

He grabs her up and kisses her passionately.

_I won't tell her how much I've missed her…_

She bites at his tongue, causing him to groan from the memory of the very first time she ever did as much, and the smell of the old man's burning skin doesn't turn him off. No the stench of his fiery death does just the opposite. It turns him on.

She yanks away, and bites his neck, which makes him start tearing at her robes.

"_We're not going back before we do this_…" He tells her, as he rips off the remainder of her white robes, and she moans.

"_You're right…we have time to do this_." Hollow Rukia agrees, as she follows suit, and rips off his robes in response.

* * *

When Zangetsu suddenly appears in Ichigo's hands, he's forced to worry for a moment, whether or not his hollow was just killed, but then he feels his hollow's reiatsu. He isn't in any condition to rejoin the fight, so he stays by Rukia's side.

Sado peeks in, and looks relieved to see that Rukia is still dressed (good thing he didn't check outside) so he looks at his friend.

"You're to be the King of Soul Society?" Sado asks softly, and Ichigo puts aside his pain long enough to address his friend.

"Yeah…and Sado…if I don't die, I have two projects that will be first priority. The first is to make sure your girlfriend is allowed to join you here in the living world. The second, is to make sure Nemu is given full amnesty for deserting Soul Society, and will be allowed to re-enter when she wishes to." Ichigo says, and Sado struggles to keep from bawling in happiness.

Sado is beyond touched.

"Thank you…" Sado says in a bare whisper, and Ichigo grins through his pain, even though he refuses to move beyond that.

"You're always going to have friends in high places…no matter what." Ichigo says, and his father enters the room, after having listened from outside. He nods proudly at his son.

_Yep, he's ready to be King._


	106. Twisted Love

_Chapter 106_

_Twisted Love_

Rukia squeezes Ichigo's hand tightly, and Sado looks rather worried.

"Why haven't our hollows come back yet?" Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia shrugs.

"I can't believe you were able to separate with them at all." Sado says with amazement as he recalls what happened when Inoue tried to reject Rukia's hollow with her own powers.

Rukia begins to experience the pain of another contraction, interrupting their conversation effectively.

"Rukia…" Ichigo says in sympathy, as he can clearly see the pain on his wife's face. As the pain subsides, she looks at him with wide eyes.

"How did Inoue manage to give birth at our wedding without us even noticing?!" She asks in shock, and Ichigo shrugs.

"I was only focused on you." He admits, doing his best to focus on his wife and her pain instead of his own.

Isshin walks back into the room and smiles at the couple before he winks at Rukia.

"You'll be happy to know your brother will be just fine." He tells Rukia who simply nods gratefully.

"Thank you…" Rukia says quietly, wondering when exactly she'll be able to have a moment of relief from pain.

It feels like her body is being ripped apart from the inside on out, and she can hardly even stand it.

"She just had another contraction." Ichigo tells his father, even though he's collapsed partially on Rukia due to his own level of pain at being disconnected from his hollow.

"They're still pretty far apart." Isshin says, and Sado looks at the couple.

"Should I call Ishida?" He asks, and Ichigo shrugs.

"You can call him but he has a family to look after. I'm not sure how quickly he'll be able to make it here." Ichigo says, but Sado shakes his head.

"I think you need to tell him about these latest developments too. He'll be really happy to learn that you're going to be King and that you're going to support Nemu staying here with him." Sado points out, and Ichigo closes his eyes.

"Yeah sure. Call him." He says, knowing that if it were him stressing about how to be with Rukia, he'd be losing his mind.

Sado steps outside of Rukia's room, and pulls out his cell phone to make the call.

* * *

"The phone is ringing." Nemu says, but Ishida doesn't want her naked body to move away from his own.

"Let it ring." He says in a soft voice, but she shakes her head.

"What if it's one of those celebrities calling about a dress? You have to take it." She tells him, and he sighs.

_She sure has learned the importance of business in her time here…_

"I guess you're right." Ishida grumbles before he pulls himself away from Nemu's body.

"Hurry before they hang up!" Nemu urges him, and he dashes over to the phone.

"Hello?" Ishida asks, and his eyes widen when he hears Sado on the other end.

Nemu watches as the father of her daughter looks very surprised by what he's being told on the phone. After a minute he hands up and looks at Nemu.

"What happened?" She asks him curiously, and he shakes his head.

"Kurosaki-san…has gone into labor." Ishida starts out, and Nemu's eyes shine brightly.

"Really?" She says, remembering how happy she was to hold Sayuri after giving birth.

"Yeah. Sado-kun says we should get over there…something big has happened, according to him." He finishes, and Nemu grins at him.

"It can wait a little while longer…can't it?" She asks suggestively, and Ishida smiles.

"It's like you can read my mind." He says in a husky voice before he climbs back into bed with her.

"Unfortunately for you, your male anatomy doesn't require me to read your mind." Nemu says, motioning towards his erection.

"Why's that unfortunate? I'm glad you notice." He says, before he claims her lips with his own.

Nothing makes him happier, than being with Nemu.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is trying to shove away the feelings of elation, and of joy that he's finally able to be with the crazy bitch he got so attached to without realizing it.

There is some blood on her body, from when she got chomped on by the Tyrannosaurus Rex, and he's in the process of licking it off of her snow white colored skin. The taste of her is really getting to him…

Hollow Rukia fights the urge to moan, since she can hardly feel any pain in the moment. Not with his larger than normal tongue working its way around her midsection. He's nibbling and biting at her a bit too, which is turning her on to electrifying degrees.

He grabs at her wrists, pinning them into the concrete, as he finishes off the blood that covered her body, but he's thirsty to taste more of her, and so he moves up to her breast, and carefully pokes a hole on the inside of her left breast, and begins to extract blood from her there. He already knows if he bites her nipple, she'll deck him, and he just wants to taste more of her…

Hollow Rukia is touching him all over his muscular chest, inhaling the scent of death that clings to his body, and finding herself hot beyond belief.

_This is the real Hollow Ichigo…_

That thought alone is enough to ignite her passions to a level they haven't been since they were last allowed to take over their hosts bodies. She sucks in one heavy breath after another as she attempts to cool her body off in an attempt not to rush too quickly through this unexpected reunion.

He forces himself to stop sucking the blood out of her breast as he moves up to recapture her lips in his own. Everything about her is beautiful…and dangerous. It's like he's playing with the same fire he can still smell from the remnants of her cero blasting into Hiroto's head.

_I would say he had been easy if she hadn't pierced by those huge ferocious looking teeth…_

That moment will be forever etched into his brain. As much as he hates to admit it, he can finally relate to the King in terms of understanding his feelings for his wife…the longing to feel her so close. He also realizes he's shallower than hell that a doll has been able to placate him for so long.

_A hollow isn't supposed to feel this way…isn't supposed to love._

It's like she hears his thoughts, because she grabs at his hair and twists his head to the side and speaks.

"_We are more evolved than regular hollows_." She says before she sinks her teeth into his neck, and he moans in response.

"_We really are_…" He murmurs as he presses his hardness into her with excitement and urgency.

His hands grab at her roughly, as he reaches back and yanks hard on her hair to get her to release him. He puts his mouth back on hers as he pushes his pelvis hard into her own, making her arch her back and kiss him enthusiastically.

She realizes that something is a bit different, but she can't put her finger on what's off about it at first. When she does figure it out, she's not sure how she feels about it. It seems it's not his first priority to try and degrade her…instead it seems almost like he's worshipping her body. He's not gentle…but he's not being insulting either.

She begins to think it may be fun to provoke him, and see how he reacts, since he used to be so deliciously evil that she believed he could attempt to kill her at any moment. That made it even more exciting than the idea of just being with a powerful hollow.

"_Have you lost your touch_?" She asks him with a giggle. "_You seem like you're getting pathetic_." She tells him, and he instantly glares at her, before he smiles like a maniac.

"_Bitch…you talk way too much_." He informs her, before he grasps her around the throat to prevent her from not only speaking, but also from breathing.

Hollow Rukia feels her body reacting from the threat of his position, but he ignores her reaction to what he's done, and instead he begins to probe around in between her legs with his bone hard hollow cock.

His hand clenches tighter around her neck, whether it's on purpose or just the reaction to him slipping inside of her she just doesn't know…but all of those same exciting feelings that she's always had with him are back in full force as she begins to concentrate on the danger to her life, and grabs at his wrist.

He notices her panic, and all he can do is smile ear to ear as he pushes himself deeply inside of her. She pushes more desperately at his wrist, but he just tightens his grip and keeps on smiling.

"_This is what I've been waiting to feel_…" He informs her, and he quickly lets go of her neck as her hand starts to turn red in preparation to blast his arm off.

She coughs underneath him, causing some mighty interesting sensations as he's holding himself deep within her. After a moment she giggles.

"_That makes you sound like a pussy, I hope you know._" She tells him, and he smacks her across the face.

"_You're annoying, bitch!_" He tells her, before he begins to concentrate on actually doing what he's been wanting to do.

He forces his hand underneath her butt, and pulls her into the air a bit for better leverage, and he proceeds to take her, with her back arched against the concrete, responding to his every movement.

He can tell by the way she starts to rub her own nipples that she's been missing it just as much as he has…she's just better at not talking about it. That doesn't stop him from giving it to her exactly the way he wants to, with hard and violent thrusts with the power of Ichigo's bankai to back him up with each push.

"_Oh…fuck yeah…_" Hollow Ichigo groans loudly, since it feels like his hard cock is throbbing bigger with each time he buries himself completely into her.

He can feel every wall of her insides…he can feel the warmth, and the pressure. In his head, he's sure he can feel the tip of his drooling dick pressing right up against the end of her fiery hot and moist vaginal canal.

"_Shit! Yes! Fuck me…more…harder…more!_" She eggs him on, and he doesn't lighten up on her at all. He's not sure if it's Rukia's reiatsu or not, but it seems like they're being snowed on, which feels nice on his sweating body.

Her shouts of encouragement push him to his limits, as he struggles to be more than she can handle, but now she's reaching forward to play with her own clit as he's fucking her, and the sight of it makes him mad with desire.

"_I'll give it to you bitch…I just have to switch positions so I can fuck you even harder…_" He tells her, before he pops out of her, and pulls her on top of him.

They smile in unison as he guides her down on top of him. Then grabs a hold of her body to make sure she's bouncing fast and hard enough.

"_Isn't this me fucking you?_" She asks as he starts her in motion, and he scoffs at her.

"_Not when I'm doing all of the work._" He points out as he slams her quickly and furiously against his body.

He ignores her giggle of amusement, and instead focuses on the bouncing of her beautifully perky breasts.

* * *

Ichigo is not exactly pleased that his hollow still hasn't come back. He can tell that Hiroto's reiatsu has been gone, for quite some time now, and Rukia is faring even worse than him.

"Where in the fuck are they?" Ichigo growls, and Sado looks at their mirroring faces of pain before he stands.

"Want me to go check?" He asks, and Ichigo sighs.

"Please do." Ichigo moans in pain, and Sado slips out of the room very quickly.

It's hard to watch his friend in so much pain. He hurries over to the house side, and to the front door where he flings it open with his arm transformed in case he needs to attack.

His eyes widen with his mouth dropped open as far as it can go as he's awarded an X-rated view of Hollow Rukia riding Hollow Ichigo like there's no tomorrow. Luckily his view is from the back, so he's not seeing Rukia's hollow's breasts, but he's seen enough, and he quickly shuts the door.

He leans against it, and tries to collect his thoughts.

_How in the hell am I supposed to tell Ichigo what I just saw?_

Sado walks slowly back to the room. He's pretty sure Ichigo will be pissed when he learns what's going on outside in broad daylight, but it's not like something similar hasn't happened before…

_Anybody with the ability to see spirits will be able to see their little show…but I'm not about to try and stop them!_

He makes his way back into the clinic area, and to Rukia's room more quickly than he would have liked to, as he tries to figure out how to explain why their hollows haven't returned to them yet.

Then he remembers that he called Ishida.

"Shit…" Sado mutters, before he opens the door and enters the room.

They're in obvious pain, and Ichigo's eyes are closed, as he and Rukia moan in pain together. Then Ichigo opens one eye, and locks into Sado's eyes.

"So?" Ichigo asks, and Sado blushes.

"I'm sure they'll be along real soon…it seems they had something they wanted to take care of before they came back," Sado says, and Ichigo closes his eyes in aggravation.

"They're going at it aren't they?" He asks in a tight voice, and Sado's eyes widen.

"How did you know?" He asks, and Ichigo scoffs before moaning in severe pain.

"It's what I've come to expect from the two of them." Ichigo answers sullenly, and Sado simply nods.

_I hope they finish up soon!_

* * *

Ishida and Nemu are both pushing a stroller. Nemu is pushing Takumi, and Ishida is pushing Sayuri.

"It's such a beautiful day." Ishida says, trying to figure out what strange reiatsu he's feeling.

Nemu stiffens up as they approach closer to the Kurosaki residence. She knows exactly what reiatsu she's feeling, and she's more uncomfortable by the second.

"Ishida-sama…" She says hesitantly, and his eyes suddenly widen.

"Of course! Why didn't I realize it before?" He asks, and Nemu looks worried.

"Should I wait here with the children?" She asks, and Ishida shakes his head no.

"Kurosaki said he had his hollow under control…same with his wife. We need to see what in the hell is going on over there! Come on, we're almost there!" Ishida says, as he pushes the stroller a lot faster.

Nemu hurries behind him, worried as hell about the reiatsu she's feeling. She felt it up close and personal before, and she had never felt anything more wicked in her life, as he grabbed at her, pressing himself against her.

They turn the corner, and they both stop fast in shock as they see the hollows of the Kurosaki couple finding their climax in the middle of an icy street. Neither one of them can believe what they're seeing.

_Holy shit!_


	107. True Angel

_Chapter 107_

_True Angel_

Ishida and Nemu continue to gawk as the hollows finish up with their romp, and appear to be in a hurry to get inside of the Kurosaki residence. He exchanges a glance of confusion with Nemu.

"I know Sado-kun is in there…I think we should still go." He says, hoping the hollows aren't looking for a fight.

"Alright." Nemu agrees, fully prepared to throw herself in front of her family at the first sign of trouble.

"Should we knock?" Ishida asks, and Nemu shrugs. They both look confused as they consider what to do.

_It seems weird to knock after seeing the hollows…but then again it might seem weird to them if we don't._

* * *

Sado had parked himself on the couch to wait for the arrival of Ishida and Nemu. When the hollows come through the front door, Sado's heart pounds so loudly he can hear it in clearly his ears.

_My whole body just shivered in fear. Why do I have such an extreme reaction to them?_

He's very certain that he came very close to having a heart attack upon seeing the hollows, but they had paid no attention to him. Instead they hurried toward the reiatsu of their hosts, to reconnect as their lives require them to do.

Sado's heart doesn't stop pounding like crazy though, the separated hollows give him the creepiest feeling, since it feels like they're capable of anything. Especially considering what he saw them doing when he had looked outside a bit earlier.

_At least Ichigo won't be in pain anymore._

* * *

Ichigo wonders where his father went to, and he figures he went back to check on Byakuya, but right now his entire body is starting to feel like it's been set on fire, it hurts so badly.

When their hollows appear, he's more surprised than anything. Rukia's eyes are closed and she's moaning in pain.

"Finally." Ichigo mutters, but Rukia just moans louder, and squeezes her eyes shut even tighter.

His hollow looks completely complacent as he dives right at Ichigo, who forces himself to hold up his zanpakutou in defense, but his hollow seems to disappear as he touches the zanpakutou, and Ichigo's pain subsides immediately.

_You fucking happy now, King?_

Ichigo sighs.

_Yep…the fucker is back._

Rukia's hollow is regarding her, and then she holds up the zanpakutou, and dives at Rukia. Ichigo moves to block her hollow from attacking with Sode No Shirayuki, but a voice effectively stops him from helping her.

"Way of Binding Number One, Paralysis!" Isshin's voice comes from beyond the door, and only Ichigo is affected.

Ichigo is forced to watch helplessly as Rukia's hollow carves into Rukia's chest with her own zanpakutou, and then disappears. Ichigo blinks when he sees her blade materialize at her side.

"Rukia?" Ichigo asks, and he feels the binding spell lift away. He jumps to his feet at that.

Rukia groans before she meets his eyes.

"Now I know how much of it was due to my hollow being gone, and how much of it is due to being in labor." She tells him in an unhappy voice, and he feels bad that she's having a hard time.

_I guess her hollow was just going back…_

"Wow…you have progressed quite a bit since your hollow was gone. More than I thought you would." Isshin says, and then Byakuya appears in the doorway.

"Rukia…are you okay?" He asks, and she looks at him.

"Ni-sama…you're okay!" Rukia sounds relieved, but then she immediately grimaces in pain again.

"I was told you're in labor?" Byakuya asks, but all he has to do is look at his sister to know it's the truth.

"Yeah…" Ichigo mutters, feeling terrible that his wife is feeling so much pain.

Byakuya backs off, and Ichigo pays him no attention, but he sees his wife eyeing him nervously.

"Ichigo! Ishida and his family are here." Sado's voice sounds from around the corner, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You can come in," Ichigo calls out.

Sado appears, with Ishida and Nemu behind him, and they leave the strollers in the hallway.

"Kurosaki-san…" Ishida says, when he sees her in so much pain. Rukia shakes her head, and tries to get a hold of herself, before she looks at her husband.

"Ichigo…go ahead and tell them." Rukia grunts out, and Ichigo nods.

"Rukia is in labor, but we won't be able to stay here for much longer." Ichigo says, and Nemu's eyebrows raise.

"Soul Society?" Nemu asks, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"The Royal Dimension…I am the next King." Ichigo says simply, and Nemu instantly falls to her knees, which makes Ishida's nose twitch in displeasure.

"What?" Ishida asks, and Ichigo nods his head.

"I wanted you all to know, that I will make sure your lives can continue on happily. I'm going to arrange for Sado's girlfriend to be sent here." Ichigo says, and then he looks directly at Nemu. "I'm also going to make sure you're given complete amnesty for leaving Soul Society, and granted permission to stay here with Ishida for as long as you want to." Ichigo finishes, and Nemu's eyes widen as she stares up at the man who is to be her future King.

"Nemu…" Ishida says, as he offers her a hand to help her up, but she shakes her head.

"My King has not yet given me permission to rise." She tells him, and Ichigo looks uncomfortable.

"Um…? Rise?" Ichigo says, even though it doesn't sound right at all coming out of his mouth.

_Will I ever get used to this?_

"Thank you so much, Kurosaki-sama!" Nemu says excitedly, and Ishida frowns a bit more.

"You don't have to call me that…" Ichigo says, scratching his head, and Rukia lets out a pained moan.

"Yeah, while we're here, you can still call him Kurosaki-san." Ishida says, and Nemu nods her head in agreement since it clearly made her King uncomfortable.

"As you wish, Kurosaki-san." Nemu whispers to him, but Ichigo is focused on his wife.

"Are you okay, Rukia?" He asks nervously, since he is suddenly realizing that her pains are coming closer and closer together.

"This hurts worse than my injuries in battle…" Rukia groans at him, and Ichigo feels horrible.

* * *

The Hell Butterfly flutters away from the Captain, and she immediately stands.

"I suppose there isn't any time to waste. I should hurry." She heads immediately to the Senkai Gate, since she has been cleared for entry to the living world without restraining her reiatsu.

When she arrives at the gate, she's shocked to find Renji waiting for her.

"Captain Unohana!" He calls out, and she smiles as she realizes he will of course want to join her.

"Lieutenant Abarai…you were cleared to be able to leave without having your reiatsu sealed as well?" She asks in amazement, and he scratches his head.

"Not exactly…I had already taken the day off and was planning on visiting the happy couple. Rangiku-san was supposed to come with me, but she got in trouble and is working late with her captain." Renji replies, and Unohana smiles.

"What wonderful timing you had then. I'm just surprised I've been cleared to go without being sealed." She says, as they enter the gate at the same time.

"I did get a message from Captain Kuchiki. It seems Rukia is rapidly progressing through labor. I'm not surprised that the mandate was lifted for you. You're not the type of Captain who would go overboard anyways." Renji says, and Unohana smiles.

_Plus, as Captain Kuchiki had mentioned in his message, I may arguably need all of my reiatsu to assist the Kurosaki couple in delivering a perfectly sound and healthy infant._

They hurry along the path that connects Soul Society to the living world to make it to the Kurosaki Residence in time.

* * *

Ichigo watches as his father and Nemu enclose Rukia in a healing barrier to ease her pain a bit, and Ishida stares on silently taking it all in.

The Quincy's mouth is dropped open in the shock of realizing that Ichigo's father is also a Shinigami. He doesn't know how he was able to get his spirit thread to turn white in the past but it is blood red now.

_Kurosaki's father too!?_

His attention shifts to Rukia who is obviously trying to hide her pain.

"It won't be that much longer you know…" Ishida warns him, since he witnessed the birth of both of his kids.

Ichigo's face shows his complete and utter concern for his dear wife, with those words, and Ishida finds himself feeling sorry for the future King of Soul Society.

From inside the barrier, Rukia can hardly even feel the healing effects of the barrier, so tight is the grip of pain over her midsection.

_And why didn't anybody tell me it would feel like I had to take a massive shit when it was time to give birth!?_

In this moment she's scared, excited, and in terrible pain. It's not exactly a new feeling, since these types of feelings have been fairly constant ever since she met her husband for the first time. She'll take being worried for herself over being worried about him any day.

_But you can have the pain Ichigo…it hurts so much!_

Nemu suddenly gasps and looks upward, causing Ishida to take immediate notice of the situation as well.

"Shinigami have arrived." Ishida mutters, and Ichigo's father just shakes his head.

"You don't have to worry about it." Isshin says to the Quincy, and Ishida turns his head to the side.

Nemu looks wide eyed as she senses exactly who has appeared, and she throws Ishida a look of concern.

_She is too much of an opponent for either of us…_

Isshin notices Nemu's growing distress, and he gives her a reassuring grin before he talks under his breath, drowned out by Rukia's moaning.

"You can calm down. My son won't go back on his word, not that anyone would even think of questioning his word." Isshin reassures Nemu, and she gives him a grateful smile as she regards him.

"Thank you, Kurosaki-sama." She whispers softly, before she concentrates a bit more on her barrier.

Ichigo jumps to his feet as Byakuya enters the room with Renji and Captain Unohana.

"Renji! Unohana-san! Did you arrange this Byakuya?!" Ichigo bursts out in surprise, and Byakuya ignores his usual familiarity.

"Rukia, I brought Captain Unohana to give you a choice. I thought maybe you might prefer a female doctor." Byakuya says, and Rukia's response is a moan, but Ichigo immediately nods his head.

He hasn't wanted to say so out loud, but it's been in the back of his mind, that he didn't want his father to be the sensei that stares in between his wife's legs. He will grab up the opportunity while it's there for the taking.

_Ha! King, that's because you know how much you enjoy looking at her twat!_

Ichigo blushes and wonders why his freaking hollow isn't fucking around with his doll. He wonders if his hollow is actually interested to see his and Rukia's first kid, once it's born.

_Of course I wanna see your kid King, I'll go back to my usual routine after I get to see your first offspring with the Queen._

"Thank you for coming Captain Unohana. I'm not sure how Rukia feels, but I would certainly prefer if you handled this rather than my father." Ichigo says, but when Unohana's gaze slides over to his father, her eyes widen and her breath catches in her throat.

Everybody except for Isshin is rather stunned when Unohana falls to her knees in a sign of respect for Isshin as she apparently recognizes him and knows who he is.

"My deepest apologies for not reacting more quickly, Your Majesty." Unohana says, and Isshin shakes his head with a smile on his face.

"No need to apologize." Isshin says with, looking nearly giddy at the idea that his grandchild will be born very soon.

"Well then…" Unohana says, and Ichigo sighs.

"Please rise Unohana-san…and help my wife!" Ichigo implores her, and Unohana stands.

"I'd like to ask that everyone except for Kurosaki Ichigo-sama and Kurotsuchi Nemu-san to please leave the room then." Unohana says, and Nemu looks nervous.

Isshin, Byakuya, Sado, and Ishida all file out of the room, and Unohana smiles as she closes the door behind her. Isshin runs to the bedroom to let the girls out of the room so that they can meet their niece or nephew once it's born. He's glad that he locked them up, because too much weird shit happened while Hiroto was making his move.

Sado can't hide his relief that he's being spared the sight of his friend's wife giving birth.

_I can wait for Kiyone…_

Byakuya's face is set in a stoic expression. The only thing that gives away his worry is the way his lips are pressed tightly together.

Ishida sighs as he looks into the strollers at his sleeping children, wondering how long until his friend is also blessed with his first child. He feels a sense of joy and happiness filling his body, knowing the full extent of happiness that a man can feel when he holds his newborn in his arms, reveling in what was created in love.

_I can finally marry Nemu…_

* * *

Ichigo feels terribly sorry for his wife. She is completely naked, and her body is trembling from the pain. He's got her hand grasped tightly as beads of sweat drop down her face.

Rukia lets out a shriek as pain grips her body once more, and she begins to squeeze her husband's hand with all of her might.

_It hurts! Why doesn't anybody ever talk about how painful this is? Are they afraid that if we knew the truth, far fewer of us would subject ourselves to such pain!?_

"Push!" Unohana says, her voice getting a bit excited. After all, she is the one chosen to deliver royalty into the world.

Nemu can tell from how much pain Rukia is expressing in her face and voice that it's going to be any second. The progression had been farther along than expected when they'd gotten Rukia's clothes off, and it seems she's already on her way to giving birth.

"I'm sorry Rukia!" Ichigo says, as he looks at his wife's pain filled face.

She cannot respond other than to let out a long and low pitched moan of pain as the pain somehow manages to multiply. She's sure her insides will be complete goo by the time she's managed to actually give birth.

"That's it! Now the shoulders!" Unohana says encouragingly, and Ichigo's eyes widen to huge orbs at that statement.

_The shoulders!? It's practically born!_

With a loud scream, Rukia pushes with all of her might, and Ichigo stares as Unohana expertly delivers his own newborn into the world. Nemu is passing her a towel, and Unohana smiles up at him.

"Congratulations, you had a baby girl." She says in her musical voice, and Ichigo's eyes widen. Rukia is unable to speak, so she just listens and stares while Unohana cuts the umbilical cord.

"A girl…" Ichigo echoes in wonder as Unohana whisks the infant over to the sink to clean her off. Ichigo and Rukia exchange a look of total and utter excitement at their own tiny miracle.

_A baby girl…a true angel._


	108. Mitsukai

_Chapter 108_

_Mitsukai_

Karin and Yuzu are both incredibly nervous as they can hear the sound of a newborn baby crying, though it's very soft with the door shut. The sisters exchange smiles with one another, and Karin glances at her father before she rolls her eyes.

Isshin looks like someone just gave him the highest payout for a lottery ticket in the long history of earth as he waits anxiously to meet his newborn grandchild.

As Yuzu looks around, she sees every single person that is in the clinic is smiling. Over the past year, she's gotten progressively better at seeing spirits, though she tries not to discuss that. Karin has never been excited about the ability, and ghosts never harass her.

After her brother got married, she noticed her ability to see ghosts was getting much sharper. She likes that she can see them, which means she can't discuss it with her sister, who seems to have an aversion to that ability. When her father had let she and Karin out of the room, Yuzu had been immediately concerned when she saw the gigai, but her father explained that it was not Rukia.

_That means she's having my niece or nephew in spirit form. If they haven't noticed that I can see spirits in the recent past, they'll find out now._

* * *

Unohana walks over to Rukia, cradling the tiny infant in her arms, and the first thing Ichigo observes is that his daughter will take after his wife. The shade of his daughter's hair perfectly matches his wife's hair.

Ichigo can't stop staring as Unohana lays the baby on Rukia's stomach and chest, while Rukia puts her arms around the newborn. He gets a clear look at her eyes, and they're a mirror image of his wife's eyes.

The infant in his wife's arms has already managed to steal his heart, though she did that before she was born, by kicking her father in the nose as he kissed his wife's pregnant belly.

_Daddy's little princess…_

"She's perfect." Rukia's voice breaks, and when he looks at his wife, he can see tears of happiness start to fall down her face.

"Yes she is." Ichigo agrees, as Unohana pulls Rukia's robe off the chair, to cover her lower half as the couple revel in staring at their newborn.

"You're lucky. A Shinigami giving birth is far less messy than a human birth." Unohana comments, and Ichigo nods, though from what he's read it all seems very similar.

Ichigo watches as his daughter seems very alert, and starts to rub her cheek along Rukia's breast, as though she knows she'll find nourishment there.

"Well Rukia, did you ever come up with any ideas on what you wanted to name her?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia's face breaks out into a smile.

"I knew it the instant Captain Unohana set her on me, what I wanted to name her." Rukia whispers to him, and he's interested to hear what she's come up with.

"Okay…tell me." He says impatiently as his daughter's mouth starts to open and close as her mouth makes its way closer to her nipple.

"Mitsukai." Rukia says, and with that her daughter's mouth closes in on what it had been searching for, though she seems to have a bit of trouble getting the hang of how to latch on properly to Rukia's breast.

"Mitsukai…" Ichigo says, liking the way it sounds rolling off of his tongue. He smiles at his wife.

"Do you like it?" Rukia asks, as she stares down into her daughter's open eyes.

"I think it fits her perfectly." Ichigo says, as he runs a few fingers through her hair. Rukia smiles as she glances up at him.

"I think so too." She says, and they stay in a state of awe until their daughter has found her nutrition.

Ichigo finally picks his daughter up, and Rukia starts to grimace as she's birthing the placenta.

It seems like time flies as Rukia is fully covered, and the door is opened to allow everyone to come in and meet the new baby.

Isshin has already called everyone he knows to say the baby was born, and he dreads telling them all tomorrow that the happy couple and baby are dead…he may just have to use a memory modifier, since he can't really explain away why his son would die.

When Isshin walks into the room, and sees his son holding his tiny grandchild, Isshin nearly squeals like a girl. He's able to stop with a dramatic gasp of happiness though.

"My grandchild!" Isshin's voice is booming, but the baby doesn't seem overly affected. Ichigo shakes his head.

_She must have gotten used to it while she was still in the womb…_

"Kurosaki…congratulations." Ishida says, since this baby reminds him so much of Sayuri when she was born. He can't help but to think that if his rival were sticking around the living world, their daughters might have become best friends.

"Thanks, Ishida." Ichigo says, and they can all tell he's a bit choked up.

"Let me hold her!" Isshin says, and Ichigo sighs before he allows his father to whisk her right out of his arms.

Yuzu and Karin are right next to their father, carefully checking out their new niece with interest. They both look really happy at the results.

Everyone else is gawking at Yuzu, noticing that she isn't having any trouble seeing all of the occupants of the room. She just smiles at everyone, and nobody comments on it, due to the excitement over the baby, even though everyone noticed.

"Ichi-ni…" Karin says, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow, and Yuzu pipes up instead.

"What did you name her?" Yuzu asks, and Ichigo grins before he looks at his wife. She blushes with a beautiful smile.

"Mitsukai." Rukia replies, and Isshin starts to bawl as he holds the little girl.

"Little Mitsukai! I love that name!" Isshin exclaims, as he locks eyes with his grandchild.

Byakuya steps behind Yuzu, and gets a good look at his niece. He smiles and nods his head when he sees that the child was blessed with his sister's looks rather than his brother-in-law's hair and eye color.

"I'm going to have to take her back to the Fourth Division to examine both mother and daughter. You don't have everything I need here." Unohana says, and Isshin nods.

"They have to go to the Royal Dimension within a week. They can spend a few hours here recuperating before they head back to Soul Society." Isshin says, and that's when Yuzu begins to cry.

"You're leaving!?" She asks, and Ichigo suddenly feels horrible for keeping the secret from his sisters as well.

Being worried about the assassination attempt had kept his attention focused so completely on Rukia, ever since the silver butterfly had appeared, but now he wishes he had made time to cherish his little sisters a bit before he had to leave them.

"I'm sorry Yuzu…but we have to." Ichigo says helplessly, and even Karin appears to be fighting tears.

"But we'll definitely come back to visit!" Rukia hurries to reassure his sisters, since she can certainly understand their emotional reaction to the news.

"Well one of us will…one of us has to stay." Ichigo mutters, and Yuzu's sniffling makes them all frown a bit.

"Girls…now is the time to be happy for your brother." Isshin instructs them, and they both nod, knowing he's right about that.

"But…I already miss you!" Yuzu says, and she moves away from her father, to hug her brother.

"But I'm not even gone yet." Ichigo argues, and Yuzu just keeps sniffling into his shirt.

"Back when you left for a really long time, it didn't feel right around the house…I know it's going to be even worse this time!" Yuzu bawls, and Ichigo hugs his sister.

"At least it's one less person to clean up after…two if you count cleaning up after Rukia." Ichigo says, and his wife scoffs.

"I have helped out your sister clean!" Rukia says defensively, and Yuzu nods since she doesn't have the heart to tell her sister-in-law that she sucks at cleaning.

Yuzu pulls away to look at the baby again, with a sad but hopeful look on her face.

"Can I hold her?" Yuzu asks, and Isshin nods.

"Do you want to sit down while you hold her?" Isshin asks as he pulls over the stool meant for the doctor using his foot.

Yuzu nods and walks over to where her father pulled the stool, so that she'd be able to lean up against the wall if she so chose. She gets settled, and her father passes the baby to her, and Isshin grins as his daughter smiles through her tears.

"She's so tiny!" Yuzu exclaims in amazement as she holds her niece.

"You were even smaller." Isshin says, and Yuzu stares at her niece, hating that they'll be parted so shortly after meeting for the first time.

"Hey Sado…can you do me a favor?" Ichigo asks his most loyal buddy in the world.

"Sure." Sado replies, and Ichigo grins.

"Can you call Tatsuki and ask her to come back over? Tell her the baby was born." Ichigo says, and Sado nods.

"No problem." He says, before he leaves the crowded room to make the call.

"Ichi-ni…you really have to go?" Karin asks, and Ichigo sighs before he tousles Karin's hair.

"Unfortunately…" He tells her, and Karin looks rather disturbed by his answer.

From the hallway, Sayuri starts to cry, which wakes up Takumi, and their parents quickly head out to see to the needs of the kids. Byakuya walks to Rukia's side and gently takes her hand.

"Rukia…how are you feeling?" He asks, and Rukia nods.

"Considering the pain I was in earlier…I'm on cloud nine now." She replies, and Byakuya squeezes her hand.

"Hisana would have loved to have met her niece." Byakuya says, not adding the rest of what he's thinking.

_She would have loved to have had children of her own with me…we weren't blessed like you were._

"Ni-sama…" Rukia says, sensing that there is some bottled up hurt inside of her brother.

"You know I'd love it if you allowed her to come visit her uncle from time to time." Byakuya says.

Rukia smiles at her brother, thinking it will be awhile before she's comfortable allowing her daughter to spend time away from her, but she also knows how happy that will make him.

Renji leans over to get a good look at his longtime friend's newborn, and when he straightens up again, he throws Rukia a grin.

"She looks like she's going to take after you." Renji announces, and Byakuya smiles at that observation.

"Yeah…next thing you know, Ichigo will be bugging me to produce one that looks like him." Rukia says, and Renji laughs.

"I think we all know who would have the final say when it comes to that." He says, and Ichigo frowns.

_Of course she would…it's her body!_

"It's a bit soon to be talking about that," Rukia says, making a face since the pain of giving birth is still quite fresh in her mind.

_Like I could ever forget…_

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is very confused. Something…a new feeling came over him upon getting a gander at the King's daughter. It's a feeling unlike the ones he's had in the past, which were always of fighting or fucking. It's a fiercely protective feeling that he can't shake off.

The moment he examines the feeling, he's quickly aware that it's not a feeling that he as a hollow should be having.

"_That baby…the King's baby…._" Hollow Ichigo mutters, as the tiny infant's face is implanted into his mind as surely as Rukia's face is.

Zangetsu notices Hollow Ichigo's look of confusion, and he nods his head with satisfaction.

_It seems that Ichigo's hollow is being affected by all of the love that is overflowing in the Ichigo's inner world. There's not even a sign of one sideways cloud today. It's bright blue, without any rain in sight._

It surprises Zangetsu even more, when Ichigo's hollow doesn't go to the spot where he last saw his doll. Instead, he collapses on his back on top of the roof, and appears to be a bit ill.

_Is this an after effect from separating from Ichigo?_

Zangetsu cannot be at all certain what it is, but for the first time in a long time, he feels like a lot of the power that originally belonged to him, is starting to come back. It's an unexpected feeling.

Ichigo's hollow knows who has affected him, and it is the King's daughter. He doesn't want to see any of her blood get spilled, he doesn't want to see a hair on her head get harmed…and he certainly doesn't want to have any sexual relationship with her.

He can't help but wonder if Mitsukai will be his undoing.

* * *

Hollow Rukia has her doll tied up with rope to keep him from jumping her bones while she's checking out what the King and Queen have spawned.

She is quite affected by the face of the infant, though not in the exact way of Ichigo's hollow. A mothering instinct seems to be embedded inside of her despite the fact that she's a hollow.

"_I am so evolved_." Hollow Rukia explains it away in the only way she can that still flatters her.

A strong wind flies through Rukia's inner world. Hollow Rukia frowns and shivers as Sode No Shirayuki appears in front of her.

"_Bitch! Now I'm freezing cold! Can you curb that wind a bit when you come around me_?!" Hollow Rukia demands in angry voice, and Sode No Shirayuki looks surprised.

_Never once has my cold wind bothered her before. The inner world being cold bothered her, but not my own wind…_

Sode No Shirayuki realizes she feels better than she has in a really long time, and she wonders if Mitsukai has anything to do with it.

_I've been drained for so long…and now my power feels so strong…_

* * *

When Tatsuki rushes into the Kurosaki clinic with Katashi, she immediately spots Karin holding the newborn infant as she sits on a stool. She then realizes that several of the occupants in the room are in soul form, which means her boyfriend can't see the people she came to talk to. Her eyes widen while her mouth opens and closes for a moment.

"She's not in here." Katashi says, and Tatsuki looks a bit helpless.

"Tatsuki!" Ichigo says, before he realizes her dilemma. "Sado…get that guy out of here. He can't see half of us." Ichigo instructs his friend, and Sado quickly guides Katashi out of the room.

"I'll be right there!" Tatsuki calls out to her boyfriend before she smiles at her friend.

"Sorry." Ichigo says, and Tatsuki shakes her head.

"I can't believe it! You two actually had the baby while I was in town!" She whispers, to prevent Katashi from overhearing her.

"We had a baby girl…we named her Mitsukai." Ichigo says proudly as he motions towards his daughter.

Tatsuki smiles, and walks over to Karin, who gives her a questioning look. Tatsuki smiles and holds out her arms.

"May I?" She asks, and Karin nods.

"Wait…there's something I want to tell you before you hold her." Ichigo says, not wanting his friend to drop the baby at the news he has to share.

"What is it?" Tatsuki asks, and Ichigo gives her a sad smile.

"This will be the last time…for a long time…that we see each other. Rukia and I are going to be gone before the night is over." He says and Tatsuki's eyes widen.

"No way." Tatsuki whispers, and Ichigo nods.

"I wanted to say bye…you've been my friend for so long." Ichigo says, and Tatsuki holds out her arms to take the baby.

"You have a family…and you finally seem happy again. I'm really happy for you, and though I'll miss you, I'm glad you have found everything you were looking for." Tatsuki says as Karin deposits Mitsukai into her arms.

Ichigo smiles as he looks around the room, and he realizes that even with all of his misery in his life, he really did manage to make some really good friends.

_I'm going to miss them all so much…but I'll have Rukia and Mitsukai, so I will be happy._

* * *

**A/N- Mitsukai means Angel.**


	109. Say It Smiling

**A/N-Guess what fellow IchiRuki fans?! I have made a NEW Bleach AMV, featuring my favorite couple! The link is in my profile, the first you'll see! It was very time consuming, and I hope everyone loves how it turned out as much as I do. Please go and check it out!**

_Chapter 109_

_Say It Smiling_

Somehow Katashi has managed to get completely sidetracked by Sado. He's not even sure where his girlfriend is now, and they aren't anywhere near the room that he last saw her in.

"Wait…I have to go back to where we were earlier and get my girlfriend." Katashi says to Sado, but the big guy grips his arm tightly and keeps pulling him along.

"Do you believe in spirits?" Sado asks, in an attempt to further divert him in order to give Ichigo a proper chance to bid farewell to Tatsuki.

"What? Spirits?" Katashi asks with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes…like ghosts and stuff." Sado replies, and Katashi laughs even as he unsuccessfully struggles to pull his arm away from the giant.

"You've been watching too much television…I know about that silly show." Katashi says, and Sado shakes his head.

"As strange as it may sound, and even though I know I'd react the same way you are if it was a few years ago, I can assure you most definitely that ghosts exist. Not only ghosts, but other things as well." Sado explains, and Katashi gawks a minute.

"If you say so…" He says dubiously, giving up the struggle to get his arm away.

_He doesn't seem like he's trying to hurt me…I'll get back to Tatsuki when I get back to her._

He refuses to admit it, but he wants to hear more about what this man has to say in regards to ghosts and other things.

* * *

"Wow…she's really beautiful." Tatsuki says, staring at Ichigo's daughter with a smile on her face.

"Cuter than Ishida's daughter right?" Ichigo whispers, while Ishida is out in the hallway tending to his own dark haired daughter.

Tatsuki laughs at that question, but she nods her head in agreement. Something about her friend's daughter just makes her feel nothing but amazement.

"Cocky bastard." Renji says with a smile, but Ichigo just grins proudly.

"I've never seen a cuter baby in my life. And since we have a daughter, maybe it's best that we don't raise her here. I'd be forced to kill any piece of trash that even looked at her the wrong way." Ichigo says with a deadly look in his eyes.

Isshin starts to laugh while Karin and Yuzu stare at their brother wide eyed after that comment. Karin shakes her head after a moment.

_And I thought he was protective of us…_

"Stop that Ichigo. Our daughter doesn't need you to kill humans because they have a funny looking face." Rukia admonishes him, and Tatsuki laughs at that.

"Actually…I have a favor to ask you." Tatsuki says, and Ichigo snaps his eyes onto her.

"A favor?" He asks, and Tatsuki nods her head.

"Before you leave…can you please visit Orihime? Please say goodbye to her. I don't know why, but I think it's best for her mental health if you do that at the very least. I also think she should see your daughter." Tatsuki replies, and Ichigo gives her a dubious look.

"What if that drives her further over the edge?" He asks, and Tatsuki sighs.

"No matter how she finds out, it will hurt. But in the end, I think it's better that you say goodbye to her, rather than having me inform her that you're gone." Tatsuki replies, and Ichigo nods his head slowly.

Rukia also nods, since things weren't always bad between her and Inoue. Things used to be good, and Inoue has been through a lot in the past year.

"Do you know the coordinates?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki looks surprised by that question.

"Not off the top of my head, but with a computer I could have them for you in under five minutes." She replies, and Isshin finally speaks up.

"You can use the computer in my office. It's already online and everything. Go for it." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"I can transport us there, Ichigo." She says, and he stares at her in wonder.

"But you just gave birth…should you be exerting yourself like that?" He asks, and Isshin laughs.

"No, Rukia-chan. Captain Unohana can handle the transporting. She'll be coming with you after all, so that she can be sure everything is alright." Isshin says, and Yuzu begins to cry again.

"You're leaving already!?" She asks, beginning to cry again. Ichigo nods his head, while Tatsuki decides to wait a few minutes to go to the computer.

"Soon…not just yet though. I have a responsibility too great to allow us to stay here. I don't want you to be sad. I want you to understand that this is bigger than all of us. I want you to think about me everyday…and look forward to the next time I'm able to visit you." Ichigo tells her, and Yuzu shakes her head.

"But you're my brother! You're supposed to be here!" Yuzu says bawling, but Ichigo gets down on one knee and pulls his sister forward before he speaks strongly into her ears.

"Yuzu…I am your brother…I will always be your brother…Karin's too. I am not gone completely and you will definitely see me again. I want you to wish me well, since I am going to do something that Kings in my position seem reluctant to do in the past. I'm going to change Soul Society…and make it good again. You just keep getting stronger, and one day…you'll find your important place too." Ichigo advises her, and he looks at Karin to let her know the speech was meant for her as well.

"Why don't we just send the old man there instead?" Karin asks, glaring at her father, who gasps at her comment.

"Karin-chan!" Yuzu says, not liking the prospect of being completely without parents.

"What? Ichi-ni and Rukia-chan could be our guardians, and raise their children here!" Karin says, and Ichigo starts shaking his head.

"Didn't you hear what I said about people looking at Mitsukai the wrong way?" He asks, knowing his father wants to stay to raise his girls.

_I can't blame him…I'd want to be there for my daughter too. I understand him for once._

"My daughter is so mean!" Isshin says dramatically, but Karin just punches him in the gut.

"Shouldn't a father want to go before his son?" She asks him in a serious voice, but Ichigo answers.

"I'm ready Karin…to do this. I'm not gone from your lives forever, but I don't want to run from my responsibility. It's his job to look after the two of you, and I have my own daughter to look after now. I think one day…when you have kids…you'll understand." Ichigo tells her, and Karin sighs.

_His mind is made up…_

"You promise to come back and visit?" Yuzu asks desperately, and Renji looks like he's saddened by the whole ordeal.

"Promise." Ichigo says solemnly, but then he looks at her sadly. "But the first visits will be with Rukia. I won't see you all again for a couple of years." He warns them, and Yuzu just breathes deeply and nods her head.

"When you do…I'm going to have a feast for you…Rukia-chan too!" Yuzu declares, and Ichigo smiles.

"That's the spirit. Don't focus on me leaving…look forward to when I'll return." He says, and Rukia smiles from her position on the bed.

"It will be weird to come back to Karakura Town, without you here." Tatsuki says, as Yuzu walks over to take the baby from her.

Tatsuki reluctantly gives up possession of Mitsukai, and Yuzu begins to talk softly to her niece. Nobody really hears what she says, since she talks so softly, but it brings tears to Isshin's eyes.

_The timing all sucks…_

Tatsuki slips out to go to Isshin's office, and get the coordinates for Orihime's location, so that her friend can at least get to say goodbye.

* * *

"Hollow?" Katashi asks suspiciously, and Sado nods his head.

_What a strange name…_

"Be glad you've never seen one. They're very scary. The first time I saw one…" Sado trails off, and Katashi raises an eyebrow.

"Are you joking?" He asks, and he's surprised when the larger man shakes his head no.

_This is getting weird…_

"There is something else too…a spirit that kills hollows. I know, because I'm friends with some…and my girlfriend is one. A Shinigami." Sado explains, and Katashi looks at him with confusion.

"Speaking of girlfriends, I really need to go find mine…" He trails off, and Sado finally lets go of his arm. Katashi hurries off to find Tatsuki.

_Now I have the chills._

* * *

For Hollow Ichigo, the question is driving him crazy.

_What is it that I feel for Mitsukai?_

Once again he can't comprehend it. Before this infant girl was born, he had really only known violence…even in his attachment for Rukia's hollow, and Rukia…there was plenty of violence.

_I don't want to see a drop of her blood get spilled…why!?_

In the past, one of his most favorite sights in the world was to see blood spraying everywhere, be it in the midst of battle or in the midst of fucking the living hell out of his doll or Hollow Rukia. To feel it against his skin, or to see it dripping down Hollow Rukia's body…particularly after he'd bite her.

_To feel blood…to see someone in pain close up…I live for that. But not with her. It's the opposite. Why!?_

Hollow Ichigo feels incredibly weighed down by this question, and the only thing he really wants, is to figure it all out.

_It can't be…is it? Is this what it feels like to love unconditionally?_

That's a sickening thought. He hopes not.

* * *

Isshin is very proud of his son. It seems like he's grown up so much, since the night Rukia came into his room so long ago…but it feels like only yesterday to him.

_The time I've had with them has flown by so quickly, and today he's leaving to go be King…_

Karin still looks pissed off, and Yuzu still looks sad, but neither of them look like they won't be able to get over it.

_Masaki…we produced three very strong and amazing set of kids. Kids we can be proud of…_

"You know I'm going to miss you guys…so try not to make it too much harder than it already is." Ichigo says, since Yuzu looks so bummed out.

"You should be proud of him." Isshin says, and then he smiles at Ichigo. "I know I am." He adds, and Ichigo gives his father a look of surprise.

_He's always full of surprises_

* * *

Tatsuki is writing the coordinates on a piece of paper when Katashi finds her. He gives her a strange look.

"Is everyone in your hometown weird?" He asks curiously, and Tatsuki gives him a confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asks, and he sighs.

"Some big guy just had an in depth discussion with me about ghosts, monster, and what he called Shinigami. It was so interesting I couldn't help but listen to him, but it was still weird." Katashi explains, and Tatsuki chuckles nervously.

_What in the hell am I supposed to say to that?!_

"Um…do you mind waiting for me by the front door? I want to say goodbye to Ichigo's sisters." Tatsuki says, stalling for one more minute, and Katashi nods.

"Sure. Did you get to see your friend and his baby?" Katashi asks, before he walks away, and Tatsuki smiles.

"I did…they had a little girl and she's absolutely beautiful. They named her Mitsukai." Tatsuki informs him, with a dreamy look on her face, and he grins.

"That's a pretty name. I'll be waiting for you by the front door." He says, before he walks out.

Tatsuki doesn't walk out of the room for a long moment, and then she hurries back to the room she last saw Ichigo, his wife, and their daughter in. She has been very careful not to stare at Byakuya since it was her attraction for him that got her so immediately interested in Katashi.

When she walks back in, Ichigo smiles at her. She walks over to Captain Unohana and hands her the piece of paper with the coordinates of Orihime's hospital written on it.

"Thank you. Kurosaki-sama…it is time." Unohana says to Rukia, before looking at Ichigo, and he sighs.

"Ichi-ni…" Karin says with a lump in her throat, and she frowns up at him, while tears fall anew down Yuzu's bright red cheeks.

"I don't want you to go…I don't want to say goodbye!" Yuzu wails, and a look of pain crosses Ichigo's face very quickly before it leaves.

"But I have to go…and I expect you both to make it easier for me…by saying goodbye. Say it smiling." He asks them both in an imploring voice, and Yuzu quickly rubs the tears away.

They both realize that they're making the day of his daughter's birth into a sad one, and it really is a joyous occasion. Within a minute, Ichigo is looking at his family transformed. Sure there is evidence of the earlier tears, but all of them smile at him.

"Take care…and goodbye." Yuzu whispers, with her voice breaking, but still her smile does not waiver.

"Ichi-ni…don't take too long to come back and visit." Karin says in a raw voice, and Ichigo nods at her solemnly.

"I'll be back before you know it." He promises her, and Karin nods as their father steps forward.

"You are my precious son…and I am more proud of you than you'll ever know." Isshin says, as both Karin and Yuzu press a light kiss on their niece's forehead.

Isshin takes his granddaughter, with tears glistening in his eyes.

"I'll miss you all very much. You really are family to me." Rukia whispers to the girls, and they both rush forward to hug her. Rukia hugs them back tightly.

"Bye my beautiful little Mitsukai…I promise you…grandpa will see you again." Isshin assures the tiny infant as he tenderly touches her cheek.

Within a minute, Rukia has her daughter back in her arms, and Ichigo has picked both of them up in his. Isshin starts bawling at the beautiful picture they make as a brand new family, and tears sting at Karin and Yuzu's eyes too.

"Sado…expect Kiyone to be here really soon…and Ishida…you can quit worrying about Soul Society now." Ichigo reminds his friends, to let them know he hasn't forgotten, and they both nod respectfully, while Nemu keeps her head bowed to him.

"Thank you very much Kurosaki…san…" Nemu says with uncertainty, and Ichigo smiles at all of the occupants in the room.

Byakuya and Renji stand directly behind Ichigo, and Unohana begins the transportation spell. Tatsuki realizes she's been taking too long, but stays long enough to see Ichigo leave before she hurries towards the front door.

Ichigo's family and clinic disappear from Ichigo's eyes, and instead he, Rukia, and the rest find themselves at the entrance to Uenai Hospital.

"I can sense her. Go inside, Ichigo." Rukia instructs him, and Unohana stays in place.

"We'll all wait here while you bid your final farewells. Please don't take overly long." Unohana requests, and Ichigo nods his head.

His wife instructs him, even though Ichigo could sense Inoue himself if he tried, instead he listens to her voice as she guides him. When they reach Inoue's room, she's laying on her bed, but she senses their reiatsu, so she quickly turns over with her eyes wide.

"Kurosaki-kun…Kurosaki-san!" Inoue says as she stares at them and their baby.

"Inoue…we've come to say goodbye." Ichigo says, but Inoue can't take her eyes off the infant.

"You had your baby!" She exclaims, and Rukia smiles.

"She isn't even a day old yet." Rukia says, and Inoue's eyes widen.

"What did you name her?" She asks, and Rukia smiles.

"Mitsukai." She replies, and Inoue smiles dreamily.

"What a beautiful name…wait! Why are you saying goodbye?!" Inoue asks in an anxious tone, and Rukia gives her a beautiful smile, even as she looks down at her newly born daughter.

"It turns out Ichigo is the King of Soul Society…well the next in line anyways. We're heading to Soul Society, and then to the Royal Dimension, to be King and Queen of Soul Society." Rukia explains, and in a blink of an eye, Inoue's eyes turn crazy.

"You can't leave with Kurosaki-kun! You can't!" She is very loud…

"Inoue…we've come to say good bye." Ichigo tells her in a firm voice, but Inoue jumps up out of her bed.

"Tsubaki! Sacred Solitary Cutting Shield, I Reject!" Inoue calls out loudly, and Ichigo shifts Rukia and Mitsukai into one arm as he whips his zanpakutou off his back and cuts Tsubaki before he can harm any of his family.

Ichigo stares at his wife in shock.

"We're leaving." Ichigo says quickly, and Inoue falls to the floor in tears.

"I couldn't reject it…not at all." Inoue mutters hysterically, and the Kurosaki family quickly leaves the room.

Ichigo holds Rukia's gaze on the way out to Unohana, Renji, and Byakuya.

_She sure has changed from the girl we once knew…_


	110. To The Floor

_Chapter 110_

_To The Floor_

"I'm pleased to report that both you and Mitsukai are in perfect health. All of the tests I did, not one thing gave even a minute reason to feel concerned." Unohana says with a brilliant smile, and Isane pops her head in.

"Captain Unohana…" Isane looks overwrought, as she stares in the room.

"Yes, what is it, Isane?" Unohana asks with her usual soft and feminine smile.

"The entire Fourth Division is in an uproar right now…" Isane says hesitantly, before Hanatarou pushes the door completely open.

"Ichigo-san! Rukia-san! All kinds of people want to see your baby!" He says excitedly as he eyes them and the baby.

"Hanatarou…would you like to meet our daughter?" Rukia asks softly, and Hanatarou looks so excited that even Ichigo looks amused.

"Of course, Rukia-san!" Hanatarou says as he hurries to where she's sitting on the patient table.

Unohana hurries out of the room to calm whatever chaos has begun to ensue within her division.

"This is Mitsukai." Rukia breathes softly as she holds her breath for Hanatarou's reaction.

Rukia adjusts her daughter so that Mitsukai's face can be seen as Hanatarou approaches, and Ichigo puffs his chest out proudly.

Hanatarou gets close enough to see around the little hat that Rukia had on her head, and then he sees the dark hair, though not yet thick on the little tiny infant's head.

"Rukia-san…she's beautiful!" Hanatarou breathes as he looks into eyes that mirror Rukia's own.

"She's strong too. Nearly broke my nose while she was still in the womb." Ichigo says with a pleased smirk, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

_I shouldn't tell him how much he sounds like he's his father when he acts like that…he'd probably flip me and our daughter off if I did._

"Really!?" Hanatarou asks, properly impressed, and Rukia has to force herself not to snort.

"Yeah…it's a good thing they're wrapped up in the baby blanket right now, or you'd have to fear for your own nose." Ichigo says seriously, and Rukia can't help but to chuckle at her husband's exaggeration.

Mitsukai chooses this moment to open her eyes, and she blinks as she sees a blurry Hanatarou in front of her, since her eyesight is not fully developed yet. She lets out the loudest cry they've heard her make since she was born, and Hanatarou blinks.

"Rukia-san…she looks just like you!" Hanatarou says, and Rukia smiles hugely at him.

"Do you really think so?" She asks, looking proud, and Hanatarou nods his head yes quite furiously.

Rukia and Ichigo exchange a loving intense stare for a moment, as they bask in the praise over their newborn

Unohana isn't surprised to find that Kenpachi and his division are the ones making the ruckus…everyone else is well behaved as they ought to be. When Kenpachi sees Unohana, he gives her a big smile as he puts his hand on his blade.

"I wanted to give Ichigo a proper greeting, where is he?" He demands to know, and Unohana sighs before she raises her eyes to meet his, and gives him her most threatening glare.

"He's with his wife and newborn daughter. I will not tolerate any senseless violence. This is a place for healing." Unohana says in a clear voice, and every single member of the Eleventh Division gasps at the way she spoke to their captain, but Kenpachi laughs in amusement at her.

"I'm going to fight someone." He says, not caring that she was just giving him a threatening look, and Unohana puts her hand to her own zanpakutou.

"Very well." She says, as she pulls out her blade, and Kenpachi's eyes widen.

"Not you!" He says quickly, but Unohana advances, with her reiatsu glowing around her, and Kenpachi isn't sure what's up with her, since he's sure she won't fight in the immediate area of the General Relief Station.

"It's me or nobody." Unohana objects as she walks directly up to him, and grabs his robe to drag him outside.

Kenpachi can't help but to grin a bit as he looks back at the division.

"Don't follow." He orders, and everyone from his division assumes it's because he doesn't want people to see him defeat the sweet and soft spoken Captain Unohana.

Everyone else just looks worried for Kenpachi. It's no secret that Captain Unohana is strong on the occasions she chooses to fight.

Love is wide eyed and shaking as he sees Kenpachi looking giddy to be going against the Fourth Division Captain.

_That guy really is as nuts as I thought he was the first time I met him._

Once outside, Unohana seems to have a destination in mind, but Kenpachi doesn't intend to wait until they are where she wants to be, instead he grabs her robe in return, and leaps high in the sky, holding onto her.

If she's surprised, she doesn't act like it, as he swiftly takes her to the Eleventh Division barracks.

"This place will work too." Unohana says calmly, as they land, and Kenpachi grins hugely.

"I like it when you talk that way." He says huskily, catching her by surprise.

While her eyes are all wide and surprised, he takes advantage of the moment, and relieves her of her zanpakutou as he kisses her at the same time.

"Captain Zaraki!" Unohana gasps, as he pulls away to kiss the side of her face, and he grins as he keeps on kissing her.

"What?" He asks as innocently as he can, before he runs one hand down her front, and grabs her around the back of her head with his left hand.

"What are you doing?!" Unohana asks, unable to believe how forward he's being with her.

"I'm afraid if you want to duel with me, it will have to be this way…" Kenpachi tells her, before he kisses her again, silencing all further protest with his lips and tongue.

_Like I could ever cut you…_

* * *

"Well…we should take her out, to present her to everyone." Rukia says with a bright smile, and Ichigo nods.

"If there is a group gathered, we should go…damn!" Ichigo says, as he stares at his tiny daughter, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks, and he blinks a few times.

"Her reiatsu is quickly getting stronger." He says with wide eyes, and Rukia sighs.

"It's been like this since before she was born. She may have my looks, but it seems she'll have your power." Rukia says, before Ichigo gives her a shake of his head.

"You're pretty damned powerful too." He reminds her, and Rukia smiles.

_I suppose I am…I'm just still not used to thinking in terms like that._

"Yeah…we should head out now. I can feel ni-sama approaching." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"Would you like a wheelchair, Rukia-san?" Hanatarou asks, but Ichigo steps over and picks his wife up in his arms.

"She doesn't need one, she has me." Ichigo tells him, and Hanatarou smiles at them as he nods.

Ichigo walks his wife out of the room, and down the hall, into the main area of the Fourth Division Relief Station, and a large cheer greets them as they walk through. Mashiro makes it over to them first.

"Congratulations!" Mashiro says in a quiet but clearly excited voice as she gets a close up look at her friend's new daughter.

"Thanks. Her name, is Mitsukai." Rukia says loudly, and clearly, causing a murmur to roll throughout the room.

"Oh! It's perfect!" Mashiro squeals, as she holds out her arms. "Can I?" She asks with puppy dog eyes, and Rukia smiles.

"Of course." She says, and as Mashiro takes the baby, Kensei sidles up next to her.

"I hope you don't want to have any kids." He says in a serious tone of voice, and Mashiro sticks her tongue out at him.

"If I do, I won't come to you." She tells him, and Kensei frowns at that. "Right Mitsukai?!" Mashiro asks the infant with a big smile.

"What!?" He asks in confusion, and Rukia buries her face into Ichigo's neck to keep from laughing too loudly.

The other Vaizards crowd around as they all admire and make a fuss over Mitsukai. Ikkaku, Nanao, Shunsui, Ukitake, and Hisagi are the only other Shinigami within the pack of Vaizards, since everyone felt they should be allowed to see the baby fist.

They had after all, lived with the Kurosaki couple for a period of time, and were closer to them than most of the Shinigami in Soul Society. Plus as far as they all know, Ichigo and Rukia are still members of the Thirteenth Division.

Ichigo is pleased to see everyone's eyes are on the tiny bundle of joy that he and Rukia created rather than on he and Rukia, so he sneaks a quick kiss on the top of her head. He nearly drops her, when she sinks her teeth into his neck, and he wonders why she must torture him so, knowing they can't make love for what feels like an eternity, to give her a chance to heal down there.

The Captain Commander, Yoruichi, Urahara, Tessai, Byakuya, and Renji all enter the room, and Rangiku hurries to Renji's side. He smiles at her, glad she was finally able to get away from the Tenth Division offices. Everyone except for the Vaizards show proper respect as he enters the room, but the Vaizards are all intent on what Hirako said as the Captain Commander had appeared.

"Too bad you didn't have a boy." Hirako comments casually, only to be clobbered on the head by Hiyori.

"Why do you say that, you dickhead!?" She demands angrily, as Hirako rubs his throbbing head.

"A boy would have been better!" Hirako insists, and Hiyori hits him again.

"Boys are not better! They are filthy perverted beings, and women are a thousand times better!" Hiyori shouts, and Hirako wishes he hadn't said anything.

"Everyone knows that a man wants to have a son first." Hirako says, and Ichigo quickly steps forward to defend himself, since he's been personally brought into it.

"I love my daughter. I wouldn't and couldn't love her anymore if she had been born a boy. I don't care about gender." Ichigo says firmly, and Hiyori smiles triumphantly.

"See! You don't know what you're talking about you ass!" She tells him, and Hirako scoffs.

"Boys are stronger!" He responds without thinking, only to get kneed in the nuts by Hiyori. He falls to the floor in the fetal position.

"Then how is it that I'm constantly kicking your ass if males are stronger!?" She demands, and Hirako groans.

"You're a freak of nature." He says stupidly, inciting Hiyori to start kicking him in the side.

"There is nothing wrong with having a girl. I myself prefer them." Risa speaks up, and Kensei rolls his eyes.

"We know, lesbian girl." He says, and Risa scowls.

"Enough!" The Captain Commander's voice surprises everyone, but Mashiro doesn't drop Mitsukai.

"When did he get here?!" Hiyori whispers loudly, and Rukia is glad her mouth is busy with Ichigo's neck, otherwise she wouldn't be able to stop laughing.

The Captain Commander makes his way over to the couple, and glances at the newborn in Mashiro's arms before looking at them directly in their eyes.

"We have a few things we need to speak to you about." Ichigo says with a confident sounding voice, and the Captain Commander nods.

"So you know." He says it as a statement, not a question.

"Yes." Ichigo says briskly, and Rukia stares at him suspiciously as he regards them.

"You mean…you knew?" She asks, and the Captain Commander nods his head.

"I've known since he busted apart the cross to the Soukyoku." The Captain Commander says, and everyone starts to look really interested.

"Known what?" Ukitake asks in confusion, and the Captain Commander eyes the couple.

* * *

Hollow Rukia lays next to her bound up doll, with her eyes closed, remembering the perfectly erotic experience that she shared with the real Hollow Ichigo after battling Hiroto.

She can still feel her insides burning from the way he pound himself unmercifully into her, making her insides throb long after the experience ended.

With her eyes closed like this, she can practically relive the scene perfectly, and she wants to enjoy that feeling, before she takes up regular action with the doll.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is getting concerned about the situation. The more he comes to terms with the truth, the less he wants to move. He can't make his vocal chords say it out loud, but the truth is beating against his mind so savagely that he cannot ignore it.

_Kurosaki Mitsukai…is someone that I love. I care more for her than I do for myself._

This mere realization puts him in the middle of the biggest identity crisis known to man. He hadn't thought it possible…for the King to procreate with the Queen and get this kind of effect. If anything, he had believed that with them having a kid, would give him a weakness he could prey on. Instead, all he wants to do, is watch the King's life…and protect Mitsukai from any harm.

_And fuck Hollow Rukia…always that._

* * *

"I am to inherit the throne. I will be the next King of Soul Society." Ichigo announces loudly, and a collective gasp echoes throughout the room as even Ukitake looks befuddled.

"King!?" He breathes, and Ichigo nods.

"Yes. And unlike your past Kings…I will not be uninvolved with Soul Society. I will be far more active than what you're all used to." Ichigo announces, and people start exchanging looks with one another.

"King!? Ukitake asks again, and Rukia smiles.

"Yes Captain Ukitake…we are now your superiors." She tells him with a wink, and Ichigo chuckles.

"Another thing. Kurotsuchi Nemu is in the living world with Ishida Uryuu. I have granted her amnesty, and gave her permission to remain until she's finished her business there, which could be several decades. She has no set time that she has to be back." Ichigo announces, and a few people look surprised, including Ukitake.

"She was with the Quincy the entire time?!" He says in wonder, and Ichigo grins.

"Also, Kotetsu Kiyone…is being given permission to remain in the living world with Sado until it's his time to return here. I promised my friends that I'd look out for them even if I couldn't stay with them." Ichigo announces, and they hear a thump like someone fell to the floor.

"Kiyone!" Isane runs over to her sister, who has pitched to the floor.

Rukia pulls her face away from Ichigo, who is relieved that she's stopped, and turns her head.

"Kiyone?" Rukia asks worriedly.

"Something is wrong with her…get her into a bed immediately!" Isane says with panic, and Rukia looks at Ichigo with worry in her eyes.

_I hope she's okay or it will kill Sado!_


	111. Defensive Reaction

_Chapter 111_

_Defensive Reaction_

Rukia looks very worried when Kiyone is rushed off on a stretcher to be examined, but Ichigo won't put her down, nor will he walk away from their newborn daughter, who is currently being passed into Kensei's arms. Then Rukia notices Hanatarou blending into the background behind Ichigo, and she gives him a pleading look.

"Hanatarou…please…go check on Kiyone for me!" Rukia implores, and Hanatarou looks honored to be ask.

"Of course Rukia…sama…" He says haltingly and she shakes her head at him.

"Didn't I tell you a long time ago to address me normally?" She asks, and he grins at her.

"Sorry Rukia-san. I'll go check for you!" He assures her, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief.

"Holy shit she's small!" Kensei exclaims as he holds Mitsukai.

Mitsukai's blanket has come a bit unwrapped from passing her around though, and she starts to kick her legs energetically, causing everyone to smile, and believe that though the baby may take after her mother in looks, she likely takes after her father in temperament.

"And energetic!" Hiyori says with a grin, and then Rukia remembers Hiyori's nightmares…about a Captain Hikifune.

"Is there anyone in the Royal Dimension you want to send a letter to?" Rukia asks Hiyori with a look of concern, and Hiyori looks shocked at the offer.

"Actually…if you don't mind, there is." Hiyori admits, and Rukia smiles.

"We're staying the night in the Kuchiki manor. Ni-sama wants the baby to spend her first night there." Rukia says, and Hiyori nods.

"I'll have it for you before you leave." Hiyori says, while Kensei coos at Mitsukai.

Yachiru's pink hair suddenly comes into view as she hops up onto Ichigo's shoulder.

"Wow…pretty!" Yachiru says, and Ichigo immediately begins looking for Kenpachi even though he doesn't sense him nearby.

"Thank you." Rukia replies smiling, and Yachiru beams at them.

"Ken-chan will so surprised to learn you're the King! I can't wait to tell him!" She says, and Ichigo's gaze darts to her.

"Where is Kenpachi?" He asks, and Yachiru shrugs in a carefree manner before she hops to the ground.

"He left with Captain Unohana, but I don't think they're fighting." Yachiru says, as she puts a finger to her lips, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Why not?" She asks, and Yachiru smiles hugely at them.

"Ken-chan told me not to follow, but I didn't listen." Yachiru announces with a big smile, and Rukia blinks from shock a few times as she regards the pink haired lieutenant.

_Oi, Queen! Do you think she's going to be like Szayel that bitch ass hollow, and have carpet that matches the drapes?!_

Rukia shakes her head in annoyance. Why does her hollow have to be so interested in her life now?

_I'm not listening to you sick pervert. Go back to your doll please. This is a happy occasion, not a perverse free for all._

"So you followed him?" Rukia asks, despite the direction her thoughts are headed and Yachiru smiles.

"I left when I saw them start to kiss. I hurried back here in time to hear you Icchy-sama announce he's the next King of Soul Society!" Yachiru explains, but it seems everyone who heard her is more shocked about Kenpachi and Unohana kissing than they are about the new King of Soul Society.

"How do you like that?" Ichigo whispers in amazement into Rukia's ear, and she chuckles.

"It does sound like something she could have made up…but the thing is…if Captain Zaraki were fighting anybody, she wouldn't have come back here. She would have stayed by him, that much I am certain of." Rukia says, and Ichigo realizes the moment the words are out of her mouth that she's correct.

_I remember…she did stay the entire time, when I fought Kenpachi, here in Soul Society._

Ichigo shakes his head in belief as he pictures the gentle doctor with the savage Kenpachi. He can hear his hollow's amused laugh from the direction his thoughts are going.

_Not too much different from me fucking Rukia-chan, right King? The proof that you and I are one and the same is obvious to me…_

"But still…it's weird." Ichigo says, completely ignoring his hollow's creepy words, and Rukia agrees wholeheartedly with that.

* * *

Unohana wants to tell Kenpachi to stop…that they shouldn't be doing what they are doing…but she can't.

His powerful hands are working a special magic over her body that she can't reject no matter how much she knows she should. He pushes her Captain's robe aside, and begins to push aside her Shinigami robes next. Her skin is trembling beneath his hands, and he knows just from looking at her that she's enjoying it.

He kisses her hard on the lips, before he pulls away to tell her what he wants from her.

"I need your healing." He tells her in a husky voice as he pops her right breast into sight.

_My healing? That's not what you're looking for…_

She lets out a barely audible and rapturous sigh as he makes her feel something she doesn't want to stop feeling. It excites her and shames her at the same time.

_I've always been so good at resisting temptation, but now I can't even say a word!_

Kenpachi moans into her breast before he begins suckling more roughly than necessary, and she feels him relieving her of her robes completely…but she doesn't attempt to stop him…doesn't fight him…she just allows it to happen.

_This kind of pleasure…is irresistible. _

Her body is aching with need…and stopping things now would be an impossible task for her. She doesn't care what consequences follow, she will have a taste, because she can tell he can't be stopped without force.

_His muscles…I can feel them…I want him as much as he wants me…just this once I can indulge._

He seems to sense that he's not going to get a fight from her, so he wastes no time removing his own robes, and taking a good look at the woman he's dreamed about, as her body is exposed to his sight. The look on his face is obviously appreciative, and his body shows just how turned on he actually is.

At the same time, she's soaking in the sight of his own powerfully massive body, waiting to feel what it will be like to make love to a man so strong and powerful.

_I want to know…I really want to know Zaraki Kenpachi. Not just part of him…all of him. Not just in my dreams, but for real._

* * *

Soi Fong sidles her way up to Yoruichi and smiles broadly at her when they meet eyes.

"I think I was a bit less surprised about his announcement than the others were." Soi Fong says proudly, since she had been privy to the fact that Yoruichi had orders under Division Zero.

"I saw your mouth drop open. I could have shoved three dicks in there it was open so wide." Yoruichi objects, and Soi Fong blushes.

"Yoruichi-sama!" She says, and Yoruichi lets out a raucous laugh at Soi Fong's stunned expression.

_Yoruichi-sama was watching me…_

Then Soi Fong sees how close Urahara is standing to Yoruichi and she frowns, before she shimmies herself in between them.

"She wasn't the only one, I saw plenty of jaws agape at his news." Urahara says, and Yoruichi nods.

"Look around Kisuke…some people still haven't recovered." Yoruichi says, and then she realizes…all of the Shinigami who don't have a large amount of reiatsu seem to be quite affected by the reiatsu of the next King, wife, and daughter.

"Hanatarou seemed alright, but there are a lot of Shinigami who are about to pass out due to massive reiatsu overdose." Urahara says, looking quite interested.

"I don't feel anything." Soi Fong objects, until she notices that he's right.

_A lot of Shinigami seem on the verge of passing out._

"It's the baby." Urahara says suddenly, and Yoruichi's eyes snap towards him.

"What?" She asks, and Urahara nods his head.

"Perhaps because of the numerous reiatsu present, the infant is emitting an insane amount of reiatsu right now…I want to get closer." Urahara says, as he quickly steps forward, to get closer to the Kurosaki family.

Rukia looks down at her daughter who is in Risa's arms, since she has noticed how high her daughter's reiatsu has become, and she has to blink a few times when she looks into her daughter's eyes.

_Blue…with a gold tint!? Don't tell me…_

Rukia stares harder, and her daughter's eyes go back to blue.

_Was I just imagining it?_

"Rukia…what's wrong?" Ichigo asks as he sees the flash of concern in his wife's eyes, but Rukia shakes her head no at him.

"I think maybe she's hungry." Rukia says, wanting to believe it was just a trick of the mind.

_Ichigo's father told me it's always been boys who had the hollow powers…not only that, they manifested later! Did I really see what I just saw? I'll have to keep an eye on her._

"Kensei. Let me borrow your Captain's robe please." Ichigo says thought it is more of an order than a question, and Kensei reluctantly takes it off while Risa passes Mitsukai to Rukia .

Kensei walks over with his robe, and Ichigo uses one arm to hold his wife and daughter and the other to drape Kensei's robe over his wife's front so that she can breastfeed without being exposed.

Risa is giving Rukia a look of interest, but Rukia closes her eyes and concentrates on the experience of giving nourishment to her daughter. It's a feeling she can hardly put into words, but she loves it.

_To know she relies on me to nourish her and care for her makes me feel so content._

* * *

Because Hollow Ichigo had his eyes closed, and was paying such close attention to Mitsukai and the Queen, he noticed Rukia's look of concern, and he saw the flash of gold that came into the baby's eyes.

He sits straight up at that.

"_Holy shit_." Hollow Ichigo can hardly believe it…

_What in the fuck have the King and Queen given birth to, and why do I feel so connected to this helpless little infant?_

* * *

"You…you're pregnant?" Isane asks her sister, and Kiyone nods.

"Yeah…no need to administer the test. I've missed a few periods…" Kiyone admits quietly, and her sister grabs her by the arms, and it seems they've both somehow forgotten that Hanatarou is in the room with them.

"Why didn't you tell me!?" Isane asks, and Kiyone blushes.

"I wanted to sis…I was too busy worrying though. About what I'd say to the father since I knew I wouldn't be allowed to go and be with him…but now I can!" Kiyone says with a big smile, even as she shakes her head.

_The man I love has the best connection in the world! The next King of Soul Society!_

"I take it you're talking about the human you fell in love with…Sado Yasutora. I had no idea you'd actually gone that far with him though." Isane says, and Kiyone blushes.

"Well…that's been going on longer than you think. Since Kurosaki's wedding." Kiyone admits, and Hanatarou nearly faints at the course of their conversation.

"That long!? That was almost a year ago!" Isane exclaims, as she stares at her sister with shock.

_I didn't even think Kiyone was capable of such a thing!_

"Is it bad that I only remember parts of it? The experience was pretty fuzzy because I drank too much sake." Kiyone says, and Hanatarou gasps, though neither girl notices, since they're too focused on their conversation.

Hanatarou shakes his head, and slips out of the room, unnoticed.

* * *

Hollow Rukia squats over her doll's face, and allows his tongue to ravish her while she remembers her last encounter with Hollow Ichigo. She had noticed the gold in the baby's eyes, but she isn't overly concerned about it, even though she knows what the Queen knows.

_The status quo has changed. No longer is it only a male who can be strong enough to inherit._

That's the last thought on the current situation that she has, since she's anxious to relive her last sexual experience with Hollow Ichigo. It had been so damned satisfying.

* * *

As Mitsukai finishes up, Rukia pulls her robes aside, and smiles at Ichigo.

"I don't need the robe anymore." She tells him, and he hands it over to Kensei.

"You are such a hot mom." Ichigo whispers in her ear after Kensei takes his robe back, and Rukia smiles at that.

"Well…you're a hot dad." She says, and he smiles.

"Daddy's little girl…" Ichigo says, as he runs a finger gently down his daughter's cheek.

Rukia grins, and she's sure she just fell a bit deeper in love with Ichigo, seeing him be such a doting father already, when their baby isn't even a day old yet. She suddenly notices Hanatarou hurrying towards them, but then he stumbles a bit. At the same moment, several dozen Shinigami in the room pitch to the floor, but Hanatarou manages to make his way over, even though he feels lightheaded.

"Hanatarou! Are you alright?" Rukia asks with concern, and Ichigo is too busy staring around.

"What in the hell is going on?" He asks, and then he hears Urahara clear his throat.

"Haven't you noticed?" Urahara speaks up, and Ichigo gives him a suspicious look.

"Noticed what?" The future King looks like he's really annoyed that he is unaware of what is going on in his very presence.

"Your daughter…is causing this." Urahara says, and Ichigo's eyes widen even as Hanatarou pitches to his knees.

"You were fine before!" Ichigo says to Hanatarou, and he just shakes his head in disbelief.

"I think it's the fact that there are so many different reiatsu sources in the room. I think it's an instinctive defensive reaction from your daughter, who perhaps doesn't feel comfortable with being in a room with so many different Shinigami." Urahara says, and Ichigo gawks at him.

"She's not even a full day old yet! That can't even be possible!" He argues, even though he's picked up on what his daughter is doing.

_Why does Urahara's opinion have to make so much sense? She's just a baby…_

"This isn't the first time I've seen this." Urahara says, and Ichigo's eyes snap at Urahara.

"What are you talking about?" He asks, and Urahara smiles.

"You were the exact same way when you were born. Tessai and I were forced to seal your reiatsu so that you weren't targeted by hollows while your father was in his weakened condition. She takes after you." Urahara says, and Rukia's eyes widen.

_Finally it makes sense…the first time I ever met him I was so confused…and now I understand so fully._


	112. Inspired

_Chapter 112_

_Inspired_

Rukia feels like her heart will burst from the happiness of watching her husband dote on his baby girl. Right after Urahara made his announcement, Ichigo had set Rukia in a chair and scooped up Mitsukai to study her lovingly while Rukia reflects on how everything finally makes complete sense.

She can't help but to remember quite clearly the shock she felt when she watched Ichigo break out of her binding spell the first night she'd met him. She had always felt like he was beyond unique, even though his looks so closely resemble Kaien-dono.

_It sure does feel like it's fate…_

Rukia looks down at Hanatarou, who is only barely conscious, and she gives Ichigo a look.

"Can you take her out of here? I'd like to hear about my friend, and Hanatarou can't speak as long as our daughter is on the defensive like this." Rukia instructs her husband, and he obliges her, by quickly heading for the exit.

"No problem." Ichigo says, even as he realizes that this will be the first time he's spent one on one time with the second female to ever steal his heart.

Rukia watches him leave with a soft smile on her face, and the moment they're out the door, she can feel her daughter reduce her reiatsu on her own. She can't help but to agree with Urahara's assessment that Mitsukai does indeed take after Ichigo.

_I should know…I've felt all that kicking from the inside…she is indeed like her father._

Hanatarou quickly recovers, even though he's sure that Rukia-san's daughter easily made him feel as weak in the legs as Captain Zaraki's reiatsu had made him feel when he'd been unfortunate enough to feel it up close in the past.

"She sure is powerful…" Hanatarou remarks, and Rukia nods her head.

"Somehow…I think watching Ichigo as a father will be a lot of fun…particularly when she grows a little bit older." Rukia says, and Hanatarou smiles at her.

"She's lucky to have you for a mother." Hanatarou says, and Rukia beams at him.

"I'm anxious to hear about how Kiyone is doing." She reminds him, and Hanatarou straightens up.

"Right! Sorry Rukia-san…she's going to be fine. She's just pregnant." Hanatarou says in a low voice since he doesn't want to be the one announcing the lieutenant's sister's personal business to everyone else.

Rukia's mouth flies open in shock…and she's glad that Kiyone will go to the living world and join Sado to start her family.

"Pregnant?!" Rukia breathes back, and Hanatarou nods his head at her with big eyes. Ukitake walks over when he sees the look on Rukia's face.

"Are you alright?" He asks with concern, and Rukia smiles up at him.

"I am fine, Captain Ukitake." She says before she sits back in her chair and sighs in disbelief.

_How life has progressed in the short time I met Ichigo…for the longest time I felt like I was always standing still. Not with him around though._

* * *

Ichigo cradles Mitsukai, and stares at her tiny little face. He realizes that the awe he's felt since her birth hasn't disappeared.

Looking at her, holding her, and being awed by her all make him feel…as inspired as he felt when he first came to Soul Society to save Rukia. That feeling…of knowing he'd prevail no matter what is back in full force. He realizes he has a goofy smile on his face, and so he decides to confide in the newest lady in his life.

"I have to admit Mitsukai…for the longest time I had so many doubts about myself. Even when I was winning a battle, I had bits of doubt. Now that you're here I know that losing is never an option." Ichigo says softly, as he realizes fully why his mother did what she did.

_Mother…I will never again feel a reason to ask why you did it. I loved you dearly…but you probably loved me even more than that, didn't you?_

* * *

Byakuya feels an extra boost of superiority (not that he needs it) as he walks around Soul Society, formerly being revered for his ranking and nobility, now he will have to get used to being revered due to the fact that his sister is the Queen of Soul Society.

_And the Kuchiki clan tried saying she'd taint our bloodlines…if anything, she's given the Kuchiki clan more notoriety than they could have ever dreamed possible…_

He wishes Hisana were around, because as the years pass by, he only grows to miss her more, and time has not healed his wounds. He knows she would just adore Mitsukai…he does himself.

"Somehow I never thought things would turn out like this." Byakuya says in a low voice, as he continues his walk while letting his mind wander.

He can tell by the reiatsu of his sister's husband that they aren't headed to the Kuchiki manor yet, and so he decides to head back when he feels them doing so.

_I have a beautiful niece to dote on and love, and one day, I'll tell her all about her amazing aunt…my wife._

Hisana may not have been as bold as Rukia is, but she was just as captivating as her younger sister. When Byakuya had first seen her, he'd thought her the most enchanting woman he'd ever laid eyes on.

_I miss you like crazy…Hisana._

* * *

Mashiro leans down next to Rukia's ear, and flicks her tongue out at the future Queen's ear.

"Want me to carry you outside to your husband?" She offers, and Rukia isn't sure what she should say…but somehow she doesn't think she'd like the whispers if she allowed such a thing to happen.

"Screw that, I'll carry her." Renji pipes up, and Rukia smiles.

"Renji…" She says, and he grins at her.

"After all, I still haven't had a minute to talk to you in private." He says, and Rukia nods her head.

"Thanks Renji." Rukia says, and Mashiro looks crestfallen, but understanding. Rangiku smiles as well, knowing she has nothing to fear by the two old friends sharing a moment with each other.

_Oi, Queen! Have you ever test ridden this red haired stallion!? All those tattoos…I bet you he'd love to feel pain as he's getting fucked!_

Rukia grimaces at her hollow's words, and Renji hesitates.

"You sure?" He asks, and Rukia swiftly nods her head.

"Yeah…sorry. My hollow sometimes talks in my head…" Rukia says, and Renji looks horrified.

"I think I'd go crazy if I had to deal with something like that." He tells her, and Rukia chuckles.

"Just when you think you're going to lose your mind from it, you find more strength to bare it though. Plus she isn't all that talkative these days." Rukia says, as he scoops her up into his arms.

"You always were abnormally strong in the strangest of ways." Renji tells her, and Rukia grins.

"Flattery huh? You want something?" She asks suspiciously, and Renji looks wounded.

"Yes…as a matter of fact. I wanted to congratulate you…on having such a beautiful baby girl. I can't help but to think that you must have looked similar to her when you were a baby." Renji says, and Rukia shrugs.

"I wouldn't know…" She mutters, and Renji nods. "But thanks…I think she's beautiful too." Rukia adds, and Renji smiles.

"You're going to be a great mother." He says, and she nods her head with a smile.

"I will. I know what it's like to grow up without a mother…or a father. My daughter will never know such pain. I won't allow it. She will grow up with both of her parents loving her." Rukia says in a strong voice, as they walk out the exit.

Neither Rukia or Renji say a word, because they both spot Ichigo about thirty meters away, with his back to them and his attention on Mitsukai. Renji approaches Ichigo very silently, and then Rukia hears what Ichigo has to say to their daughter.

"You are the second girl to change my world to such a degree. So I'm not the only person you have stuff in common with. You have inspired me as much as your mother." He says, and Rukia feels a lump in her throat.

_I love him so damned much!_

* * *

"_Gag…barf…way too corny, King_!" Hollow Ichigo doesn't like what he's hearing…

_Why must you flaunt our weakness so publicly!?_

Hollow Ichigo is of the opinion that it would be best if the love for Mitsukai that he and Ichigo share were kept their deepest and darkest secret, but the King seems bound and determined to make his feelings very clear.

"What good does it do to hide it?" Zangetsu asks, as though he can read Hollow Ichigo's mind, and Hollow Ichigo flips him off.

"_Well for one thing, I wouldn't feel sick to my stomach…and for another thing, I could get back to the fuckable doll, if I weren't so interested in what's been spawned on the outside_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu rolls his eyes at the use of the word spawn.

"You aren't satisfied unless you're being contrary and vulgar are you?" Zangetsu asks, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_Life is pain and suffering…the King should already know that, but sometimes it's hard to tell he's experienced the loss of a loved one, he is so thickheaded sometimes_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Zangetsu's eyes widen.

"That's the pot calling the kettle black…" Zangetsu says with a disbelieving shake of his head, earning him both middle fingers from Hollow Ichigo this time around.

"_You monotonous old fucking fart! If you don't like it then stop trying to talk to me, fucker_!" Hollow Ichigo snarls, and Zangetsu shakes his head again.

"You're a mess." Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo cups his balls.

"_Lick them_." He orders Zangetsu, who looks a bit ill at the order.

"Always vile." Zangetsu mutters, and Hollow Ichigo looks beyond annoyed.

"_Does your mouth ever stop running_?" Hollow Ichigo snarls at him, and Zangetsu fights the urge to gawk at the hollow.

"Unbelievable." Zangetsu mutters, before turning away again, and Hollow Ichigo does not appreciate it at all.

"_You're the one who's un-fucking-believable you piece of shit old clown_!" Hollow Ichigo knows he should be on his way to see his doll…but he's drawn right back to what's going on with the King instead.

* * *

"Ichigo." Rukia says, and her husband flinches, before he slowly turns around.

He is fairly embarrassed to have been caught talking to his daughter like he was, but he forgets about that when he sees Rukia in Renji's arms.

"You should have waited for me." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"I figured you wouldn't mind Renji bringing me, seeing as how when you saved me here in Soul Society, you threw me at him." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo frowns.

"I only did that because I had to." He counters, and Rukia snorts in Renji's arms.

"Yeah right…you could have flown me down and passed me over gently." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo frowns harder.

"Your brother wouldn't have hesitated to attack in that moment, if I'd done that." Ichigo objects, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

_It seems he always had that much planned out._

"Relax, she has some news to share with you." Renji says, and Ichigo walks over to Rukia to hand her Mitsukai, and then he collects his wife and daughter from Renji while Rukia smiles at his possessiveness.

"Some news for me?" Ichigo echoes, feeling like everything is right again, now that he doesn't have to see Renji holding his own wife.

"Yeah. Kiyone passed out because…well…probably due to shock over your announcement, but also because she's pregnant." Rukia explains, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Sado and Kiyone…" Ichigo blinks, and then looks at his wife.

"Isn't it wonderful?" Rukia asks him, and Ichigo immediately nods his head in agreement, knowing how much joy Mitsukai has brought him, and he hasn't even known her a full day yet.

"It is…I'm really happy for him." Ichigo says, with a nod of his head.

_This just feels…right. I know Sado will be a terrific father. I wonder if they'll have a little girl like me and Rukia._

"And Mitsukai, Sayuri, Takumi, and Sado's child will all get to meet one day. I wonder how they'll get along." Rukia says with a smirk, and Ichigo smirks back at her.

"Yeah they won't be that far off in age. I still can't believe Ishida was the first of all of us to have a kid." Ichigo says with a shake of his head, and Rukia grins.

"We were the first to get married though." She reminds him, and he smiles instantly, before he suddenly scowls.

"And while that was happening, Inoue was giving birth." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia smiles as she runs a finger gently over Mitsukai's forehead.

"Well, at least we weren't the last ones to have our first kid." Rukia points out, and Ichigo also seems relieved about that.

"We also will have the most powerful kid." Ichigo says confidently, and Rukia laughs.

"But of course…in power I'm certain she takes after you, Ichigo. I was fainting from the reiatsu of moderately powerful Shinigami when I was a young child, unlike the two of you, exuding such powerful reiatsu from the day of your birth." Rukia points out, and Ichigo laughs at his wife's observation.

"But you surpassed them all." Ichigo points out, and Rukia smiles over at Renji.

"You're the only one left who isn't there yet. How are things going anyways?" Rukia asks, and Renji turns bright red.

"Rangiku-san and I are exclusive…but we're not to that point." Renji says quickly, and Rukia smiles.

"If you're sure…" She says, and Renji nods his head while Ichigo chuckles.

"Are you ready to go rest?" He asks, and Rukia nods.

"Congratulations, again." Renji says, and Ichigo grins.

"Thanks." He says, and Rukia smiles hugely.

"Thanks." She says, and Renji waves as Ichigo turns away.

"I suddenly feel very tired." He tells her, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"You! I'm the one who gave birth." She says, and he zips his lips shut.

_Yeah she's definitely had a harder day than me._

He also knows, that because she's breastfeeding, that she'll be the one waking up when Mitsukai needs nourishment…but he likes to watch her feed their daughter. It captivates him, and makes his wife seem all the more beautiful.

"You win…your day has been much harder than mine." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head with a huff.

"You're damned right." She tells him, but he leans over to kiss her ear.

"Thank you Rukia…for giving me the most beautiful daughter." Ichigo says in an aching voice, and Rukia feels her breath catch in her throat as her husband gives her an intensely meaningful stare.

Rukia feels horrified at the thoughts that rush into her brain.

_With this kind of appreciation, we'll have a kid that resembles him in no time!_


	113. Zekkou Kyoukan

_Chapter 113_

_Zekkou-Kyoukan_

Byakuya arrives at the Kuchiki manor, and informs the servants that the future rulers of Soul Society are about to arrive with their firstborn daughter. He also lets them know that he wants them to be greeted properly.

In the past, he may not have thought much of Kurosaki Ichigo, but it's not like he can't admit that he was wrong. As time has gone on, the orange haired kid has grown on him more than he could have ever thought was possible.

It seems the entire Kuchiki clan along with the servants realize the significance of this visit, and Byakuya nods his head with satisfaction as every single member of the Kuchiki clan is lined up, ready to bow to his sister, the next Queen of Soul Society.

_You went from a clumsy girl who didn't know her own heart, to an amazing warrior and straight to the top. I'm proud of you, Rukia. _

He closes his eyes a moment as Hisana's lovely face flashes before his eyes. No matter how many days or years pass, he still sees her clearly, as though she's alive and waiting for him to hold her in his arms again.

He's aware that Rukia has found a love just as wondrous as his and Hisana's, and he hopes Rukia's happiness lasts far longer than his was able to.

_I can see a bit of you Hisana…in Mitsukai, my newborn niece._

Byakuya waits as he senses Kurosaki's enormous reiatsu approaching closer. Everyone straightens up, even as they prepare to bow, since Byakuya isn't the only one who can sense the approach of Rukia's husband.

When the door is pushed open, every single person except for Byakuya goes to their knees. Byakuya steps forward, bows his head, and offers to take his niece from his sister. Rukia allows him to take Mitsukai, as she looks around at all of the servants and members of the household kneeling as if they're already royalty.

"Welcome home." Byakuya says softly, and Rukia smiles at that warm welcome, as Ichigo smirks at the view of everyone kneeled down.

"Thank you, ni-sama." Rukia says, and Ichigo grins too.

"Thanks, Byakuya…we're fairly tired though…do you mind showing us where we'll be sleeping?" He asks, and Byakuya nods, since he's aware of all they've been through in the past day.

"Of course. Your room has already been prepared, follow me." Byakuya says, and Ichigo quickly follows after his brother in law, leaving everyone bowed down on the floor.

_Rukia probably hasn't always had this kind of reception here…I should make them wait until we're gone to be able to stand again._

Byakuya stares down at his niece, who has been asleep since he took her, and he can't help but be amazed at how tiny she actually is. He also can't get over how nice it feels to be holding an infant in his arms.

_If only Hisana and I had been blessed in this way…_

When they reach the room, Byakuya reluctantly sets his niece in the bassinet prepared for her, as Ichigo gently lays his wife in the bedding and takes her zanpakutou to set it next to her on t he ground. He straightens up to look Byakuya in the eyes.

"Thanks." Ichigo says, and Byakuya nods.

"You are going to stay here a few days, right?" He asks, and Ichigo nods.

"Even though Mitsukai is healthy, I know Rukia and I don't want to be rushed on all of our goodbyes." Ichigo responds, and from bed Rukia nods.

"Yes. We'll stay here for at least three days before heading to the Royal Dimension." She confirms, and Byakuya nods with a soft smile.

"Good night," Byakuya says softly, before he leaves the room, and Rukia smiles at her husband from in the bedding. He's looking back at her, with wide eyes.

"It seems your brother has finally started warming up to me." He says, and she smiles as he begins to remove his zanpakutou along with his robes.

"I knew it would happen sooner or later." She says, and he grins as he sheds all of his robes to climb into bed.

Rukia thinks it's a shame they have to wait awhile to have sex when he looks so divine right now, but as he lays down next to her, and gathers her in his arms, she thinks that is nice too.

_Ichigo and I had our first baby today. A beautiful baby girl! With Ichigo…I keep finding new heights of happiness that I hadn't thought possible._

* * *

"Would you like to stop what you're doing, and come with me to see the baby?" Sode No Shirayuki asks Hollow Rukia, who suddenly perks up.

"_Won't the Queen wake up if we do that_?" She asks suspiciously, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles.

"You're only going to come halfway out. I will come fully out since it doesn't hurt her for me to materialize." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Hollow Rukia stands, glad that she never untied her doll so that he cannot waylay her in this endeavor.

"_I do want to see her…but Mitsukai…why did they name her that? They should have named her something more bold instead of dainty_." Hollow Rukia complains, and Sode No Shirayuki scoffs.

"Mitsukai is a beautiful name!" She defends Rukia's choice since she thinks it's such pretty and fitting name for the newborn.

"_I can come up with something better…let me see_…" Hollow Rukia trails off as she appears to be thinking of the perfect name.

"Do I even want to know?" Sode No Shirayuki asks with a raised eyebrow, and Hollow Rukia giggles in her annoying manner.

"_Oh you're going to know alright, in fact…it will be my own little nickname for her…let me think a second_." Hollow Rukia says, and Sode No Shirayuki sighs as she tosses Hollow Rukia her robes.

_Whatever name that psycho picks, I already know I'm not going to like it._

"Come on." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Hollow Rukia holds up her hand in a silent gesture to wait.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan,_" Hollow Rukia finally decides, and Sode No Shirayuki is horrified that she actually likes the nickname that Hollow Rukia came up with.

"Mitsukai is prettier." Sode No Shirayuki says, even though she likes the dark nickname that's been given to Mitsukai as well.

"_But Zekkou-Kyoukan_…" Hollow Rukia says with a grin. "…_sounds more dangerous_." She says with a sense of finality.

"It doesn't fit an infant." Sode No Shirayuki protests, but Hollow Rukia throws on her robe and giggles at the denial.

"_I'm ready. Let's go_." Hollow Rukia says, and Sode No Shirayuki nods her head.

* * *

"Do you want to see her?" Zangetsu asks Hollow Ichigo, who raises his eyebrows.

"_Her_?" He asks casually, and Zangetsu smiles.

"The baby." He says, and Hollow Ichigo is torn. He was thinking of finally going to find his doll, but seeing the baby sounds much more tempting.

"_How are we going to get away with this, without pissing off the King_?" Hollow Ichigo asks curiously, and Zangetsu gives him a serious look.

"You're only going to come out partway. That way, he shouldn't wake up or feel any pain." Zangetsu explains, and Hollow Ichigo nods.

* * *

In the dark room, Zangetsu materializes from the blade of Ichigo's zanpakutou, and at the same time, Hollow Ichigo comes halfway out of Ichigo's chest.

Zangetsu walks over to pick up Mitsukai, but while he does that, Hollow Ichigo suddenly seems interested in Rukia, who is close enough for him to grab.

Hollow Ichigo reaches his hand into Rukia's robes, and he pops out her breast, which has become much fuller with the production of milk. He squeezes her nipple until some milk drips out, and he swipes his index finger across her breast, and puts his finger in his mouth.

"_Tasty, Rukia-chan_." Hollow Ichigo says with a smirk, and he repeats the process of squeezing more milk from her breast.

Rukia lets out a little moan of acknowledgement, but it's not enough to wake her up. First of all, her breasts build up pressure when she hasn't fed Mitsukai, and to have milk coming out is more of a relief to her body. Secondly, her mind is also registering any touch as Ichigo's so she doesn't realize she's being milked by his hollow.

Zangetsu rolls his eyes, and brings the baby closer, to distract Hollow Ichigo from Rukia, but instead of Mitsukai distracting Hollow Ichigo, the materialization of Sode No Shirayuki, yanking Hollow Rukia halfway out of Rukia's body, quickly causes Hollow Ichigo to yank his hand away from Rukia, and instead twine his hands through Hollow Rukia's hair. She pinches him since she is aware of what he was doing to Rukia in her sleep.

He ignores her pinching, instead he kisses her forcefully and possessively, nibbling at her tongue, and keeping her close. When he finally draws away, Sode No Shirayuki is holding Mitsukai while Zangetsu acts completely differently from anything Hollow Ichigo has ever seen before. He's acting very similar to how the King acts with the baby, doting on it.

"_I came up with a nickname for her_." Hollow Rukia informs Hollow Ichigo before he can kiss her again, and he looks interested when she says that.

"_Tell me_." He orders her, and Hollow Rukia gives him an evil smile.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan_." Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo's mouth goes up into a huge smile.

"_I'll call her that_." Hollow Ichigo says instantly, and Hollow Rukia smiles.

"_Isn't it a nice name_?" She asks, and Hollow Ichigo nods as Sode No Shirayuki brings Mitsukai closer.

The baby's eyes open suddenly, and Hollow Rukia smiles in admiration as the infant's eyes go nearly completely gold, and she releases an extraordinary amount of reiatsu.

"_Are we sure this kid is theirs and not ours_?" Hollow Ichigo asks, as he's mesmerized by the gold in Mitsukai's eyes.

"It's their baby!" Sode No Shirayuki hisses, and Hollow Ichigo gives her his dangerous glare.

"_How can you be so sure_?" He asks suspiciously, and Sode No Shirayuki considers picking up Rukia's zanpakutou to smack some sense into Ichigo's hollow.

"Because when Rukia's hollow separated from her body to fight against that enemy, Rukia remained pregnant, and her hollow did not. Therefore it is their offspring and not yours." Sode No Shirayuki explains, and Hollow Rukia nods.

"_That's true. I was not pregnant when I separated with the Queen to fight_." Hollow Rukia agrees, and Sode No Shirayuki breathes a sigh of relief that the hollows aren't trying to claim Mitsukai for themselves.

"_But her eyes are gold_." Hollow Ichigo objects, and Zangetsu sighs tiredly.

"She gets that from her parents, who you are hanging out of right now. They both have hollow powers, and their firstborn has them too." Zangetsu explains, wondering if his head will explode from frustration.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan_." Hollow Rukia says, as she extends a hand towards Mitsukai's chin.

"Here." Sode No Shirayuki gently passes the infant into Hollow Rukia's arms, and for the first time ever, Sode No Shirayuki sees a smile on Hollow Rukia's face that isn't in any way obnoxious.

Hollow Rukia's smile is pleasant, and her eyes look a bit surprised at how tiny the baby actually is as she holds her. Hollow Ichigo reaches around, and touches Mitsukai's feet and toes.

Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki are both a bit surprised at the extent to which the hollows are acting like loving parents rather than bloodthirsty psychopaths, like they normally act.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan huh_?" Hollow Ichigo asks in a soft growl, as he locks eyes with the infant. He can't help but to feel proud at the gigantic reiatsu coming off of her already.

"_She will be strong._" Hollow Rukia says with a big smile, and Hollow Ichigo lets out a snort.

"_She has no other options._" He says with finality, and Zangetsu begins to wonder if handing them the baby was a good idea.

"She's just an infant, and she has parents to be strong for her." Sode No Shirayuki pipes up, and Hollow Ichigo glances at the King.

_Once again, you have my full support if you ever need to protect this runt…I can't help feel like in some ways I am her father too. Zekkou-Kyoukan is my daughter._

Hollow Rukia inhales deeply, memorizing the smell of Zekkou-Kyoukan, feeling all of her motherly instincts on in full effect.

"_You will be a magnificent killer one day. I can already tell. Your reiatsu is fucking grade A_." Hollow Rukia says with a huge smile, and Hollow Ichigo likes her words.

"_I want to see that. Zekkou-Kyoukan committing beautiful murders, one after the other_!" Hollow Ichigo exclaims, but this causes both Sode no Shirayuki and Zangetsu to groan.

"There is nothing evil about Mitsukai." Zangetsu says in a hard voice, but he's awarded with Hollow Ichigo's biggest smile.

"_No…but in Zekkou-Kyoukan there is a special kind of evil under the surface. You say she isn't our child, but she is as much our child as theirs. Zekkou-Kyoukan is ours_." Hollow Ichigo says in a possessive voice, and Sode No Shirayuki resists the urge to shriek.

"Is there ever any end to the psychotic ideas the two of you entertain?" Sode No Shirayuki asks, before she leans over and takes the baby from Hollow Rukia, who glares the whole time.

"_Don't ever take her from my arms like that again_." Hollow Rukia growls, and Hollow Ichigo hisses as well.

"_It's the two of you not facing facts. Look into her eyes and tell me that we aren't the parents to Zekkou-Kyoukan_!" Hollow Ichigo says in a threatening voice, which causes Sode No Shirayuki and Zangetsu to both look into the eyes of Mitsukai, which have gone completely gold.

Mitsukai saves Zangetsu and Sode No Shirayuki by crying her readiness to feed, and Sode No Shirayuki quickly places the baby in the bassinet before she, Zangetsu, Hollow Ichigo, and Hollow Rukia all go back to their proper place before Rukia's eyes can completely open.

Rukia feels like something was out of place, and she blushes when she sees her breast has been popped out of her robes. She assumes her husband did it, but she rolls away from him to tend to Mitsukai.

She knows how tired Ichigo is, and so she leaves the bedroom and heads out by the pond and fountain to nurse Mitsukai there.

She begins to breastfeed, and gets lost in the blue of her baby's eyes. She is sure it's just the moonlight that makes it appear as though there are gold flecks all throughout Mitsukai's eyes.

"A strong reiatsu indeed…I guess I can't expect anything besides having super children with Ichigo. He's just that amazing." Rukia says with a sigh, before she catches wind of her husband's reiatsu approaching.

"I'll never be as amazing as my wife, who gave me the most precious gift I've ever been given." Ichigo tells her huskily, before leaning down from behind her, using his index finger to push her chin so that her head tilts backwards, and he kisses her passionately.

_Zekkou-Kyoukan is more amazing than either of you!_

Both Rukia and Ichigo hear the same exact thing coming from their hollows at the same time. Both of them are a bit confused by those words though.

"Zekkou…Kyoukan?" Rukia breathes, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"You heard it too? What is that?" He asks, and he doesn't like the answer his hollow gives him.

_You sorry fuck, the little one sucking happily off Rukia-chan's tit is Zekkou-Kyoukan!_

Ichigo wonders if it's time to go back to his inner world and kick a little hollow ass.

"Her…name…is…Mitsukai." Ichigo says it very slowly and angrily, wanting to stress that point to his hollow.

_Dumb fuck. It's Zekkou Kyoukan!_

"I'm going back to bed." Ichigo grumbles angrily, and Rukia just nods her head slowly before she looks down at Mitsukai.

"I can't believe that bitch renamed you." Rukia says, feeling rather grumpy herself. She sighs heavily.

_And I didn't think they had the ability to mess with me today._

**A/N-Zekkou Kyoukan translates to Perfect Assassin.**


	114. Golden Eyes

_Chapter 114_

_Golden Eyes_

When Rukia wakes up and opens her eyes, she sees Ichigo cradling Mitsukai, and she quickly sits up, with a smile on her face.

"Good morning, Ichigo." Rukia says, and he tears his gaze away from his tiny daughter to greet his wife.

"Morning." He says, watching her do her morning stretching.

He feels a tingle run down his spine when she arches her back and sticks out her chest.

"I still can't believe what happened last night." Rukia says in a soft voice, and her husband slowly nods his head.

"I've been hearing my hollow in my head since I woke up. He keeps telling me that Mitsukai's name is Zekkou-Kyoukan." Ichigo admits, and Rukia just shakes her head.

"I don't even know what possessed them to rename her." Rukia says, and Ichigo gives her a look that lets her know he's on the same page as her. Rukia flinches when she hears her inner hollow in her head.

_I'm the one that named her, not him!_

"It's not just that they've renamed her though…it's how they seem possessive over her…like they have more rights than us." Ichigo says, and Rukia sighs.

"It bothered me…but I'm not really worried about it." Rukia says slowly, and Ichigo quickly nods his head.

"I won't let anything happen to Mitsukai." Ichigo says vehemently, and Rukia smiles at him.

"I already know that neither one of us would let anything happen to her. I just don't like that my hollow still has the ability to shock me." Rukia admits in a low voice before she stands up and walks over to Ichigo, to kiss him and their daughter.

"You woke up right on schedule. I think she's hungry." Ichigo says, as he hands Rukia their daughter.

* * *

When Unohana walks into her office, she finds Yachiru perched on her desk, and it's obvious the small lieutenant has been waiting for her. She feels a bit nervous, considering what happened with Yachiru's captain the night before.

"Unohana-san…" Yachiru trails off, and Unohana gives her a questioning look.

"How can I help you Lieutenant Kusajishi?" Unohana asks, and Yachiru looks down for a minute before looking up at the captain with a big smile on her face.

"Are you going to marry Ken-chan?" Yachiru asks, and for once, Unohana is caught completely off guard, and her face shows it.

"Marry…excuse me?!" Unohana asks, in a choked voice, and Yachiru looks her straight in the eyes.

"I saw you and Ken-chan kissing. When I saw him this morning…he was acting differently. Is it because you're getting married?" Yachiru asks, and Unohana takes a few deep breaths.

"He didn't ask me to marry him, Lieutenant Kusajishi…" Unohana says, before she starts wondering how many people the Eleventh Division Lieutenant told about the kiss she witnessed.

"Oh." Yachiru is quiet a moment, and Unohana wonders if it's pointless to ask the lieutenant to keep quiet about what she saw.

"I didn't mean for anybody to see that kiss…" Unohana starts out, uncertain for once, of how to proceed.

"Do you want Ken-chan to ask you to marry him?" Yachiru asks with big eyes, and Unohana turns away from the curious girl.

"I hadn't really thought about that." Unohana says quietly, and she tries to get a hold of herself.

When she finally turns around again, Yachiru has vanished. Unohana sighs.

_Of course it had to get complicated._

* * *

"That was…interesting." Ichigo says, in regards to the breakfast that they shared with Byakuya.

"How so?" Rukia asks, forgetting that Ichigo is not as used to the Kuchiki ways as she is.

"I don't think I've ever sat through a quieter breakfast." Her husband comments, and Rukia smiles.

"I used to think it was because ni-sama wanted everything to be proper, but that's not why we have such quiet breakfasts." Rukia says, and Ichigo tries not to laugh at what his hollow has to say to him in his head.

_Too bad Zekkou-Kyoukan didn't throw a fuss, eh King? I was hoping she would._

Ichigo agrees silently, and lets his hollow know that he too had hoped _Mitsukai_ would make a fuss during breakfast. Unfortunately, their daughter had dozed off right after nursing, and didn't make so much as a peep while they had eaten their breakfast.

"So why is it that he likes such quiet breakfasts?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia grins at him, as she passes Mitsukai to him so that he can carry her for a little while.

"It's because ni-sama is not a morning person…and that's putting it mildly." Rukia explains, and Ichigo raises his eyebrows at her explanation since it was unexpected.

"He seems like the type who would be an early riser." He says with wide eyes, but Rukia shakes her head no at him.

"You'd think so, but that's not the case. He's a night owl. I found that out the first week I lived at the Kuchiki manor, because I ran into him while I was taking a late night stroll through the Kuchiki gardens." His wife explains, and Ichigo just shakes his head.

"Where are we going?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia gives him a quick look.

"To the Thirteenth Division. I want to find out when Kiyone is heading to the living world. I'm also going to put surveillance on her, so that we can see Sado's expression when he finds out she's pregnant." Rukia says, with a smirk, and Ichigo laughs.

"What are you going to do if he starts ripping her clothes off? That's what I'd do if it were me waiting on you." Ichigo says, and Rukia scoffs disbelievingly.

"Liar. You did not do that any of the times I came back from Soul Society." She says, and Ichigo gives her a hurt look.

"That's because you never went there alone after we became a couple. It's not like I didn't think about doing that though, before we became a couple…but then you'd always do something to interrupt my thoughts. Like hit me…or kick me." Her husband says with an unhappy scowl as he remembers her past abuse.

"That's because you always had a ridiculous look on your face that made me want to hit or kick you." Rukia says simply, and her husband throws her a glare, even as his hollow laughs at him in his head.

_You were wearing your lovesick expression, King! I don't blame her for hitting or kicking it off your face. We're too much of bad asses to look like a lovesick fool!_

"I did not look ridiculous!" Ichigo says in a low aggravated voice, but Rukia shakes her head in disagreement.

"You weren't the one looking at you though." She objects, and Ichigo sputters at her quick argument.

"Did it occur to you that maybe I was happy and surprised to see you?" He grumbles at her under her breath, and Rukia stops in her tracks and stares at her husband.

"That's it isn't it?" She asks , and he stops in shock and turns around to stare at her.

"You're just now figuring that out?" He asks in a low voice, and Rukia blushes.

"Well…at the time I didn't think about it that hard. I was too concerned about your mental state to really think about why you were looking at me like that." She confesses quietly.

Now that she's gained her own inner hollow, she understands precisely what he was going through, way back then. She even feels a little bit bad for how she was so disappointed that he seemed to have lost a piece of himself. It was harder for him at that time, than it was for her.

"Yeah…that wasn't a time I'm very proud of." Ichigo mutters unhappily, and Rukia steps towards him before she reaches out to touch his bright orange hair.

"I just wanted you to be yourself again." She says quietly, and he grins at her.

"I didn't become so interesting and popular because of who I am. It wasn't until you were always around me that everyone suddenly seemed more interested in me. Without you around, I wasn't interesting, and life wasn't interesting. It felt like it was going straight to shit without you." He says, and Rukia feels her heart swell up at his words since her life hadn't been as interesting without him around either.

_Fuck! Are you the King of Soul Society, or the King of Sappy!? If you don't want to be uninteresting, King…maybe you should try some of Rukia-chan's milk! I did last night, and it was tasty!_

Ichigo turns bright red at his hollow's words, even as he cringes from the vision that his hollow's words give him. He has found himself curious about what Rukia's milk must taste like, but he hasn't mustered up the courage to ask if he can try it. Of course his hollow just takes it…just like he addressed Mitsukai by a totally inappropriate though cool sounding name.

"Well…I feel like my heart was searching for you my entire life." Rukia says in a soft voice, and Ichigo smiles down at her.

"Thanks for waiting for me." Ichigo says in a whisper, and Rukia blushes at that.

_You know Queen, I still think you should have fucked Kensei…and maybe even that red headed stallion guy with the tattoos…I bet they would have both been good a good lay! Even better if you would have tried them at the same time!_

Rukia does her best not to grimace at her hollow's words. It's not the image of Kensei that makes her sick, though it would just be wrong for her since she has no feelings for him, it's the vision of Renji that makes her ill. Being with him would be like being with ni-sama.

_Just so wrong! You're sick! Gross!_

Rukia can hear her hollow giggling in her annoying manner at Rukia's reaction to her suggestions.

_You're lucky Queen…I almost took his virginity before you could. I was so fucking close!_

Rukia does not like remembering how her hollow tried to force Ichigo to do sexual things with her, and she's never liked that her hollow succeeded in turning Ichigo on, using her body.

"You were worth the wait." Rukia says softly, as they continue on their way, and Ichigo grins at their sleeping daughter.

_Why does Zekkou-Kyoukan have to be so damned adorable? I bet that is what will make her such a great killer! What do you think, King!?_

Ichigo practically groans. Not only has his hollow taken an unhealthy interest in his daughter, he's already speculating that she'll be some sort of demonic murderess.

_I think Mitsukai will be an extremely talented Shinigami due to her parents guiding her, that's what I think psycho freak!_

Ichigo feels only a moment of victory as he feels his words reach his hollow, but then the fucker laughs at him.

_Zekkou-Kyoukan will be the most bad ass bitch that the world ever saw, because she's powerful like me! You're a pussy, King! This conversation with Rukia-chan proves it!_

Ichigo briefly considers passing his daughter back to Rukia so that he can kick the shit out of his hollow, but when he closes his eyes for an instant to take a look, he sees his hollow grabbing at his exposed crotch, and shaking it around, like he knows Ichigo is looking.

"Nobody wants to fight with a naked guy." Ichigo grumbles, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"What?" She asks, and he shakes his head.

"Nothing." Ichigo grumbles, but Rukia already knows.

_His hollow must have said something to bother him._

"We're almost there, come on." Rukia says, as she hurries forward.

Her husband follows behind her, admiring his baby daughter, trying to forget about the fact that his hollow is acting like he's already staked some sort of claim over Mitsukai…or Zekkou-Kyoukan as his hollow is referring to her.

They arrive at a gate, where the doors are immediately opened, and a cheer goes up among everyone within the Thirteenth Division that sees them. Hiyori busts out of the offices and grins when she sees the couple with their baby.

"Ah! It's Ichigo and Rukia! What are you doing here?" Hiyori yells, as she hurries towards them.

"We're here to see Kiyone…we also want to find out when she's leaving for the living world." Rukia says, and Hiyori nods.

"Well we're throwing a farewell party for her tonight, even though she's already supposed to come back here when she finishes her time in the living world. She will probably be gone for many years though." Hiyori says, and Ichigo nods.

"I don't want her pressured to come back. I want my friend to be able to raise his family, and be with the woman he loves, without any fear of Soul Society coming to take her away early." He says, and Hiyori nods.

"Captain Ukitake wouldn't do that anyways." Hiyori says, and Rukia nods her agreement.

"She's right. I'd still like to see her though." Rukia says, and Hiyori nods.

"She's around here somewhere, you just have to find her…though I'm sure she's already noticed that you two have arrived." Hiyori says, since their daughter is starting to exude reiatsu again.

Ichigo sighs as he watches several Shinigami nearby fall to the ground in reaction to his daughter's defensive reaction. Then he hears his hollow laugh with amusement.

_That's my Zekkou-Kyoukan!_

Ichigo nearly growls. He doesn't want to accidentally start referring to his daughter by the name the hollows seem attached to, yet he's hearing it so much inside his own head that he's not sure he won't fuck up and call his daughter by the wrong name.

"I don't think she likes being around a lot of different Shinigami…" Hiyori says, as she stares at the infant, once again impressed at her power, when she was only just born the day before.

"Yeah…it does seem that way." Rukia agrees as she sees some Shinigami who are further away start to sway as Mitsukai's reiatsu begins to affect them.

Hiyori shakes her head as all of the weaklings fall, and she tries not to be annoyed since she knows her captain wouldn't be, but it's aggravating. Then she turns back and looks at the infant, before she flinches.

"Holy shit!" Hiyori breathes, and Rukia looks at her daughter in Ichigo's arms, before she bites her lip.

It is no mistake. There is no trick of the eyes. Her daughter is exuding pure hollow reiatsu, and it's quickly getting stronger, affecting almost every Shinigami that had cheered at their arrival.

_Zekkou-Kyoukan is amazing isn't she, Queen? Her reiatsu is very impressive. Filled with the same type of quality as your sexy husband and hot father-in-law._

Rukia can hardly follow her hollow's words…she can't even think back a response, because she really doesn't know what to make of what she's seeing.

_This is my baby! I stayed pregnant when my hollow separated from me! This is my daughter!_

Ichigo notices Rukia's breath quicken, and he's pretty sure it's for the same reason he's so agitated. He knows this is his daughter, and not his hollow's, but his hollow is laughing tauntingly at him.

_Well then King…tell me. If she's yours, why does she have golden eyes?_


	115. Protection Of Four

**A/N- I made a new AMV! It is an Ichi/Hollow Ichi vid though, no Rukia involved with this one. The link is in my profile, please go and check it out!**

_Chapter 115_

_Protection Of Four_

Once Ichigo and Rukia had gotten into a room privately with Kiyone, Mitsukai stopped pouring out her defensive reiatsu, and her parents were able to visit with Rukia's longtime friend without any difficulties.

"When do you leave for the living world?" Rukia asks quietly, and Kiyone smiles.

"Tomorrow. When are you leaving for the Royal Dimension?" Kiyone asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Not sure of the exact date, but very soon...a day or two probably. I wanted your permission…I want to see Sado's reaction when you tell him you're pregnant! You don't mind…if we watch, do you?" Rukia asks, and Kiyone blushes.

"Well…as long as you stop watching if things get…" Kiyone trails off and blushes harder, while Rukia smiles broadly.

"Of course! We're not like the Shinigami here, who all watched avidly when there was a video feed of our hollows going at it…" Rukia blushes, and Kiyone nods.

"I don't mind…I'm anxious to see his reaction too." Kiyone says, and Ichigo grins.

"Thanks. Don't forget to remind Sado…that it won't be all that long before we're able to visit again…well not the whole family at the same time, but…you know." Ichigo says, and Kiyone smiles.

"I won't forget to tell him." She promises, and Rukia looks down at Mitsukai.

"I want our kids to all be friends, even if they don't get to see each other very often." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo leans back.

"Won't Mitsukai age more slowly than our all of our friends kids though?" He asks, and Rukia nods her head at him to let him know his assumption is correct.

"Her body will age just like a human until she hits two…then it will slow down a lot. Her brain will still age though, so she'll be able to be friends with the other kids." Rukia says, and Ichigo smirks.

"I think I like it a lot that she'll stay a little girl for a long time. It means I have longer to get used to the idea of her dating some day." Ichigo says, and this causes both of the women in the room to chuckle a bit at him.

"I don't see you ever getting used to any such thing." Rukia says after a moment, and Ichigo just nods his head.

"I don't want to think about it for a few centuries." Ichigo says seriously, causing both women to laugh at him again.

"Don't worry Mitsukai, I'll teach you some top level binding spells to hold your father in place as you leave for your first date." Rukia says teasingly, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Like a binding spell would work on me." Ichigo says confidently, and that's when he hears his inner hollow start to laugh.

He had managed to get a few minutes of silence out of his hollow, but he suspects that it's because his hollow was laughing too hard for all this time to make any noises, because even now his hollow sounds completely amused.

When his hollow had questioned him in his head about Mitsukai's true parentage, Ichigo had gotten extremely angry.

He had tried to argue in his head that Mitsukai's eyes were gold, while his hollow's were yellow, but his hollow had blatantly called him a gay wad when he argued that point.

Ichigo then reminded his hollow that of the two of them, only one of them had ever offered to suck dick, and it was his hollow.

His hollow retaliated by telling him he had the mentality of a teenager and that had infuriated Ichigo so much that he actually heard Zangetsu clap his hand over his hollow's mouth.

Upon closing his eyes for a brief moment, Ichigo had been surprised to see his inner world completely dark. Realizing that was bad, he'd forced himself to calm down.

_What the fuck is your problem King!? It's not like I'm going to run off with Zekkou-Kyoukan, I'm just telling you she's mine!_

That's all Ichigo hears clearly out of his hollow, besides several choice cuss words, as he realizes that Zangetsu is once again interfering.

"Ichigo…are you alright?" Rukia asks, when she sees he suddenly looks distant.

"Can you…take her?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia quickly extracts Mitsukai from her husband's arms, and watches as he leans back in his chair.

Kiyone and Rukia exchange a look when Ichigo doesn't offer them a word, but instead he closes his eyes. Rukia shrugs at Kiyone, as if to let her know that she's not sure what Ichigo is up to, but she intends to have a word with him later, about deciding to just suddenly ignore everyone in the room without so much as an '_excuse me please_' before the fact.

"Is he going to be okay?" Kiyone asks Rukia, and she nods her head.

"The idiot will be fine." She assures her friend, before she gives her husband a look of frustration.

_What in the hell is going on with him!?_

* * *

As Ichigo plunges into his inner world, he can actually feel his wife's annoyance with him, and he groans even as he lands.

The sky has returned to its normal color, which relieves him, and then he spots Zangetsu attempting to hold Hollow Ichigo down, though it's a fierce struggle.

"Are you sure I can't just kill him?" Ichigo asks with a dangerous look in his eyes, and even his hollow looks shocked.

"_Only if you're suicidal you dumb fuck_!" He hisses out, even though Zangetsu shoves a piece of cloth into Hollow Ichigo's mouth a moment later, but Ichigo's hollow just spits it out as he continues to struggle.

Ichigo stomps right over to where they're at, with his reiatsu blowing full force around his inner world.

"I don't know why you think you're so great, you don't have a body of your very own. You are a part of me. Any hollow powers Mitsukai receives through blood will be because of my own blood." Ichigo says in a hard voice, and his hollow bites at Zangetsu's hand which is trying to shove the cloth back in his mouth.

Zangetsu withdraws his hand, and Hollow Ichigo takes the opportunity to scoff at his host.

"_I do have a body of my own, you simply retain control over it. But I have fucked with your dick motherfucker…I have come with your seed…and I have touched with your hands_." Hollow Ichigo says, successfully managing to make Ichigo cringe in the process.

"Notice you said you did those things with _my_ body." Ichigo grumbles in a low voice, even though somehow he feels like he's losing this part of the argument.

"_If it's yours…and not mine, how come I'm so much more effective with it than you are_?" Hollow Ichigo asks in a sneer, and Ichigo can practically feel the steam pouring out of his ears.

"I'll help you subdue him." Ichigo says with an angry scowl, and together with Zangetsu they bind up his hollow.

They do it so thoroughly that only Hollow Ichigo's head and feet are left visible to the eyes.

"_You sons of bitches_!" Hollow Ichigo snaps, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"You need to cool your head." Ichigo says in a hard voice, and his hollow scoffs despite his current helpless situation.

"_You're the one who's losing it_." His hollow mutters, and Ichigo just looks away.

_I am, aren't I? I guess I get a bit crazy over my daughter._

* * *

The Captain Commander listens to the reports and sighs. He's in a difficult position. The Kurosaki couple are superior to him…superior to everyone. Their daughter's ability to knock out Shinigami is already a security risk, and troubling to say the least.

He knows they don't plan to stay long, but he has to try to come up with a way to convince them that they need to leave sooner rather than later.

The old man falls asleep leaning on his cane, trying to think of a proper way to talk to the couple. Most problems don't get solved in your sleep, but on this day, when the Captain Commander wakes, he'll discover that's exactly what has happened.

* * *

"So the Shiba house, the Sixth Division, the Thirteenth Division for the goodbye party for Kiyone, taking care of Mitsukai…we have a busy fucking day today." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head.

"But then we'll go to the Royal Dimension, where we don't have our friends…and you'll wish you'd appreciated this day a little bit more." Rukia says, and Ichigo sighs.

"We have to do something about Mitsukai. I think she knocked out well over a hundred Shinigami today alone." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not sure what we can do. She's a newborn, and she has decided she doesn't like large crowds of reiatsu. It's an innate defense system. How are we supposed to stop her from reacting that way?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo appears to be thinking for a minute.

"What if…our reiatsu is the only reiatsu she can sense?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Do you think we could?" She asks, and her husband looks very thoughtful.

"I may not be the best spirit particle manipulator, but…" Ichigo halfway closes his eyes, and appears to concentrating very hard.

Rukia's eyes widen as the air around him turns electric blue, and his own spirit particles group together. He sets his jaw, and grunts a bit, while Rukia stares in shock. It's as though he's trying to imitate in his mind what he's seen Ishida do with spirit particles.

"What is this?" Rukia whispers, as the spirit particles solidify into the same electric blue color that they were to begin with, and it becomes a baby blanket, though it doesn't look as immaculate as Ishida's work, it's still amazing.

"Rukia, put some of your reiatsu into this." Ichigo instructs her, and she raises an eyebrow.

"What did you do?" She asks, since she can feel him coming off of the blanket.

"I turned some of my power into a baby blanket for Mitsukai. I think if we wrap her in this, with both of our reiatsu lining it, she'll have a harder time sensing numerous Shinigami with weaker reiatsu." Ichigo explains, and Rukia looks impressed.

"I have never heard of such a thing." She admits, and he grins at her.

"You've said that a lot since we first became acquainted. I still can't believe I met the girl of my dreams in my own bedroom." Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs.

"That makes it sound dirty." She says, and he quickly starts nodding his head.

"I can't wait until we can start getting dirty again." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins as she closes her eyes, and begins to transfer her own reiatsu into the blanket.

Ichigo's eyes widen as the blanket's flaws quickly lessen, and by the time she's done adding her own reiatsu, it damn near rivals any work Ishida could produce with his nimble fingers. She's breathing hard when she opens her eyes, and smiles at the finished product.

"Well that's two things we have created together that have turned out perfectly." Rukia says, staring up at her husband, and he leans over to kiss her.

Both Ichigo and Rukia jump when their hollows suddenly materialize halfway from the hilts of their zanpakutous, and before they can even comprehend what's happening, both hollows are also adding reiatsu to the blanket.

Both Rukia and Ichigo look around to see if anybody is witnessing the fucked up scene, but their hollows chose to come out when the couple wasn't in sight of any other Shinigami.

"What the fuck!?" Ichigo hisses as his hollow chuckles with amusement.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan has my protection_." Hollow Ichigo says back, and Hollow Rukia nods.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan will have every bit of protection we can offer her_." Hollow Rukia says, and Ichigo wants to bash their heads together.

"Her _name_ is Mitsukai…" Ichigo says, but the hollows ignore him and he slides Mitsukai back into his wife's arms along with the blanket.

"_Psh. You're a stupid King. I don't think that's ever going to change_." He says, and Ichigo wishes he would have tied his hollow up more thoroughly.

Rukia watches Ichigo in fascination as he uses both hands to shove down on his hollow's head attempting to force him back while his hollow flails unhappily at this turn of events.

"You're not fit to be out, ass munch!" Ichigo snaps, and his hollow starts to snicker.

"_Did you just fucking say ass munch? You are still a child_." His hollow says, which effectively enrages Ichigo enough to force his hollow back the way he came.

While that was going on, Hollow Rukia had taken it upon herself to place her finger within Mitsukai's left hand, and had smiled hugely at the tiny size of the baby. Ichigo keeps his back to them a moment while he catches his breath, which became ragged from his anger. When he turns back around, Rukia's hollow disappears, and Ichigo's eyes go to the blanket dangling from Rukia's hands.

Instead of being a solid royal blue color, it now has red patches, and the fabric feels like silk on one side, and fleece on the other. He wishes the hollows hadn't felt the need to contribute, but it looks like a nice blanket.

_She'll like this…_

* * *

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru tears into the Twelfth Division offices set aside for the captain and lieutenant, and her voice is so damned loud she wakes him from a nice dream.

He isn't exactly pleased that Yachiru has woken him, but she's in his face in an instant, giving him an expression he's sure he's never seen out of her before.

"Yachiru?" Kenpachi asks, and she gives him a cheerful smile.

"Are you going to ask Unohana-san to marry you?" Yachiru asks, successfully managing to wake him up to the point where he won't be able to immediately fall back asleep.

"What!?" Kenpachi asks, with his mouth gaped open.

"I think she wants you to ask her…and I think you should, Ken-chan!" Yachiru says, as she throws her arms up in the air.

"Who said anything about marriage?!" Kenpachi roars, and Yachiru give him an innocent look.

"I did, Ken-chan! After you kiss a girl like that, doesn't marriage come next?" Yachiru asks, and Kenpachi looks away.

_That was not what came next…_

"Uh…" Kenpachi for the first time in a long time, does not know how to respond to his tiny companion.

_She's never told me to marry anybody before…_

"Ask her, Ken-chan!" Yachiru says, again, and Kenpachi is horrified when he nearly agrees, just because of the damned look on her face.

"I…I'll think about it." He tells her, and to his relief, it's enough to satisfy her…for now.

He watches as Yachiru bounces out of the room, as energetic as ever, and he lets out a huge sigh.

_Never thought I'd say that…_

* * *

"This is really nice." Rukia says, as she hold Mitsukai in the blanket that was prepared by them and their hollows.

"Here comes the first test. The gatekeepers." Ichigo says as he motions towards Kuukaku's gatekeepers, standing stiff at the entrance to her abode.

"Ichigo! Long time no see!" A voice comes from behind them, and they see Ganju with his posse coming at them full force on the backs of boars.

"If even one piece of dirt gets in Mitsukai's eyes, you will die!" Ichigo roars very loudly, and Ganju quickly turns Bonnie-chan on the dime.

He hops off the boar as she's slowing down and hurries over to Ichigo and Rukia.

"Holy shit you multiplied!" Ganju says in amazement, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Can you not say it like we're some sort of virus?" He asks, and Ganju grins.

"It's always good to see you, Ichigo…Rukia-chan…and Mitsukai did I hear you yell?" Ganju asks, and Rukia beams.

"Allow me to present our daughter, Kurosaki Mitsukai!" Rukia exclaims, and then the front door opens with Kuukaku there.

She looks ready to do battle until she sees Ichigo and Rukia with their newborn baby, and she breaks into a huge smile.

"Welcome!" Kuukaku says, and the couple smile back at her.

"It's been much too long." Rukia says, and Kuukaku nods her head.

"But you'll be staying awhile right?" She asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Not as long as we'd like. A friend of ours is leaving for the living world, and we have to go to her goodbye party." Rukia says, and Kuukaku grins as she takes Mitsukai from her parents.

"While you're here, we should celebrate. We'll have a feast!" She declares, and the couple can only nod their head.

Both of them are happy that nobody has fallen flat to their face...and that the blanket appears to have Mitsukai sleeping like a charm even with all of the loud voices around her.

_Now that she's got the baby, she won't hesitate to backhand one of us if we answer the wrong way…_


	116. Antagonizing Hollow

_Chapter 116_

_Antagonizing Hollow_

"I need a nap." Ichigo grumbles, as they're in the Sixth Division offices where Renji is cradling Mitsukai.

"I don't know why you had to say things that would piss her off." Rukia whispers to him, as she remembers him getting clobbered at least six times in their visit to the Shiba residence.

"Like it's hard to piss her off." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"Are you two going to Thirteenth Division's farewell party for Kotetsu Kiyone?" Renji asks, and Rukia nods her head yes.

"Of course. She's been my friend for ages." Rukia replies, and Renji nods.

"Rangiku-san wants to go, but I was never very close to the girl." He says, and Rukia laughs.

"Wherever there is alcohol, Rangiku-san shows up." She says with a smirk, and Renji smiles.

"And she thinks nobody has caught onto that too. She thinks people expect her to show because she's friends with everyone." He says, and Rukia laughs.

"Please! She's just like Captain Kyouraku! I expect him there as well." Rukia says, and Ichigo smiles.

"Well you are dating her, so you have to go." He says, and Renji makes a face.

"Yeah I guess. At least you two will be there though, so it's not like I won't have anybody to hang out around." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"You can always hold Mitsukai for us, so that we can dance a bit and enjoy the party!" Rukia says and Renji laughs at her excitement, since her eyes are all lit up.

"I couldn't say no to the future Queen anyways," Renji says, and Rukia beams.

"Another perk!" Rukia says happily, and Ichigo grins while Renji studies the blanket.

"What is with this blanket?" He asks curiously, and Rukia blushes.

"Mitsukai was emitting a lot of defensive reiatsu, whenever we were around larger groups of Shinigami. This blanket is supposed to flood her senses with the reiatsu of her parents, and so far it seems to be working." Rukia explains, and Renji nods.

"That was a sight to see. All kinds of Shinigami were dropping like flies last night." Renji agrees, and Ichigo nods.

"It was nice to see that you weren't one of them." Ichigo says, earning him a sideways glare from Renji.

"When you say shit like that, it's hard for me to believe I'll miss you." Renji says to Ichigo, and he gets a smirk from Rukia's husband.

"I won't care if you don't miss me." Ichigo says, and Rukia whacks her husband on the arm.

"You two are good friends…why do you act like this?" She asks, and Renji chuckles.

"Because we're men!" He responds, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

Rukia looks away from them both when her inner hollow speaks up in her head.

_Give Zekkou-Kyoukan to your brother, and drag these two hotties off for a threesome! Come on!_

Rukia closes her eyes and gives her hollow a pissed off glare to let her know there is no way in hell that she will be doing anything with Renji, or being involved in a threesome for that matter. She prefers to be with her husband alone. She knows her hollow knows this already though, which is why she doesn't actually say anything to her hollow.

"Well we won't be able to hang out like this for much longer, so why don't you knock it off?" Rukia asks.

The two men glance at each other and then nod. Rukia sounded more agitated than they'd expected her to.

Hollow Ichigo takes this silent moment as an opportunity to pop halfway out of the hilt of Ichigo's zanpakutou behind him, and he makes a scary face at Renji.

"Oh shit!" Rukia says loudly when she notices Hollow Ichigo hovering above Ichigo's head.

Ichigo follows her gaze up, and he immediately gets pissed.

"You can't just come out anytime you feel like it!" Ichigo snaps before he yanks his zanpakutou off his back and attempts to force Hollow Ichigo back in.

"_Why's that motherfucker holding Zekkou-Kyoukan_!?" Hollow Ichigo demands to know, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Zekkou-Kyoukan?" Renji repeats, but Ichigo is focused on his hollow.

"You're a bit late to be upset about that, he's been holding her for awhile." Ichigo mutters before he goes back to shoving hollow Ichigo down, but his hollow grabs onto his robe.

"_That's because you and Zangetsu old butt fuck had me bound! I only now got free! You allow way too many Shinigami to hold her! You're fucking terrible father_!" Hollow Ichigo accuses, and with that, Ichigo decks his hollow in the face, forcing his hollow to grab his nose.

Ichigo takes the opportunity to shove his hollow the rest of the way back into his zanpakutou, and then he notices Renji staring at him with a look of horror.

"That was one of the most fucked up things I've seen in my life, _ever_." Renji declares, and Ichigo sighs.

_How in the hell am I supposed to stop him from popping out whenever he pleases? How in the hell did he get loose from his bindings?!_

* * *

When Ikkaku finds his captain, he appears well rested, but disturbed about something.

"Captain Zaraki?" Ikkaku asks, and Kenpachi scowls.

"What?" He asks, and Ikkaku takes a step back.

"Is something wrong?" Ikkaku asks, and Kenpachi sighs.

"This morning a hell butterfly stopped by from the Captain Commander and informed me I'm not to challenge Ichigo to any fights…and then Yachiru…" Kenpachi trails off into silence.

"That's too bad. I know how much you've been wanting to fight Ichigo since your last match ended in a draw." Ikkaku says, and Kenpachi growls.

"Was no draw, he beat me. He sliced my zanpakutou in half and rendered me unable to fight." Kenpachi argues, but Ikkaku holds up his hand as though he can't believe what he's hearing.

"But you were the last man standing!" He says, and Kenpachi shakes his head.

"I can't believe I'm being denied my rematch!" Kenpachi mutters, and Ikkaku decides to leave that alone.

"And what did the lieutenant say to get to you?" Ikkaku asks, wondering if the captain is finally like himself in wanting to strangle the annoying pink haired shrimp.

"She wants me to propose." Kenpachi says in a depressed voice, and with that Ikkaku drops to the floor in raucous laughter.

"She wants you to do what!?" Ikkaku shrieks, even as he tries to imagine his bloodthirsty captain convincing any worthy woman to marry him.

"Stop laughing." Kenpachi orders Ikkaku, who has to struggle to follow his captain's orders.

Ikkaku isn't sure what to think.

_Does the lieutenant have a specific woman in mind?_

* * *

"Captain Unohana, will you be attending my sister's farewell party" Isane asks, and Unohana is quiet for a moment.

She has hardly been able to stop thinking about Kenpachi or his pink haired lieutenant, ever since the Eleventh Division Lieutenant asked her if she wanted to marry the Eleventh Division Captain.

_Maybe a party is just the thing to take my mind off of this mess._

"I would love to attend the party, Isane. Would you like to arrive at the party together?" Unohana asks, and Isane smiles.

"Yes of course. It starts in two hours." Isane reminds her captain, and Unohana nods.

_I wish it started sooner, because two hours is a long time to have to think._

"I will be ready to leave when you are." Unohana assures her lieutenant, and Isane smiles before she backs out of the room.

"Well, I'm going to go start getting ready. When I'm done with that, should I meet you back here?" Isane asks, and Unohana nods her head at that suggestion.

"Yes, that will work for me." Unohana says, and she watches her lieutenant disappear.

* * *

Ichigo watches his wife change into a beautiful kimono for the party, before she reattaches Sode No Shirayuki to her hip. He is staying in his usual Shinigami robes, but his wife looks riveting.

Byakuya is watching Mitsukai at the moment, and Ichigo finds himself wishing fervently that he didn't have to wait to make love to his wife again. Waiting will be the hardest part since he's gotten used to making love to her whenever the mood struck him.

_I think Hollow Rukia and I will sneak out of your bodies tonight to fuck, King._

Ichigo doesn't like his hollow's words. It's painful when his hollow separates, and if he does that much, then he and Rukia are bound to wake up from the pain of the separation.

_You had better not. I will seriously hurt you if you even try._

Ichigo hopes his threat works, unfortunately he's not so sure his hollow can be threatened into anything, least of all into behaving himself in any way, shape, or form.

"What do you think, Ichigo?" Rukia asks, as she twirls around for her husband's benefit.

_Damn King, you're right. She looks so fuckable right now!_

Ichigo silently wills his hollow to shut the fuck up, but his hollow responds with loud laughter inside of his head.

"I think you look beautiful." Ichigo says honestly, and Rukia walks over to place a kiss on his forehead.

"It's too bad you can't switch to your bankai look. That look suits you." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"Does it make you horny?" He asks, and his wife blushes.

"It makes me feel…good things." His wife replies, and Ichigo yanks her down on his lap to kiss her fully.

_We may not be able to have sex, but I can still kiss her._

He makes it a deep and passionate kiss, while taking his time, making sure she understands the emotion that's laced in with the kiss. When he finally pulls away, he gives her a triumphant look.

"I'm glad it turns you on." He says, and Rukia turns even redder.

_That's the way, King. Get her thinking about the body bumping fun that you'll be having the first chance you're able!_

Ichigo ignores his hollow, because he's too focused on his cute little wife.

"I didn't say that!" She protests, and he kisses her again, quickly, before he winks at her.

"You didn't have to." He says, and she shoots up off his lap.

She wants to be mad at him, but that's difficult to manage, considering her husband is even more attractive when he's being cocky. She prefers him this way than to be self-conscious and constantly questioning himself.

_Isn't it a good thing that my husband turns me on?_

"Come on, we have to eat with ni-sama before we head to the party." Rukia says, and her husband groans.

"Not another silent meal with him…it's weird!" Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles.

"I told you, ni-sama isn't a morning person. That's all that was. This meal will be different." His wife assures him, but Ichigo gives her a look that lets her know that he's not so sure about that.

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." He says in a low voice, and his wife pinches his arm.

"Just come on." She orders him, and Ichigo sighs before he stands with a visible look of submission.

"Yeah, yeah." He mutters, and Rukia smiles.

_Well I didn't really expect him to say as you wish my love…that would be too corny for Ichigo._

Rukia grins as her husband takes her hand, and she figures she doesn't mind his grumbling submission, so long as he has a good attitude about it like he seems to have now.

_You know what I think Queen? I think if you wanted him to talk that way, you could get him to._

Rukia grimaces. She has already determined a long time ago that her hollow is definitely a bad influence.

_All I have to do is ignore her._

Rukia grits her teeth when she hears her hollow giggle in her head. Obviously her hollow heard her thoughts and found them highly amusing. Rukia frowns for a moment before she regains her smile.

They make their way down the long hallway, before they turn at the end and make their way to the dining area where Byakuya is waiting for them. He has Mitsukai in his arms and a rarely seen smile on his face. Ichigo is sure he's seen Byakuya smile more in the past week than he has in all the time he's known him prior to this week.

"Ni-sama." Rukia says with a smile playing at her face as she watches her brother tenderly hold her daughter.

"Rukia. You look wonderful in your new kimono." He says with a nod, and Rukia smiles.

"I appreciate you having it made for me, ni-sama thank you so much." Rukia says, and Byakuya shakes his head.

"I am glad you have an occasion to wear it to before you leave for the Royal Dimension." He says, averting his eyes.

"Will you be coming to the farewell party?" Rukia asks, and Byakuya looks at her strangely.

"I hadn't planned on it. Is it a request of you and your husband?" Byakuya asks, causing his sister and her husband to look completely taken aback.

"If you wanted to join us, then you're more than welcome, but I wouldn't force you to go somewhere you wouldn't want to go." Rukia says after a moment of shock, and Byakuya nods his head.

"Well…I'd prefer not to go, however, I would enjoy it if we had a get together here, to say goodbye to the two of you, tomorrow night." Byakuya says, and Ichigo sighs inwardly as his wife accepts the invitation smiling.

"We would love that ni-sama, it's incredibly thoughtful of you too!" Rukia says, as she clasps her hands together, and Ichigo already knows there's no getting out of it.

_Only because you're a whipped ass pussy, King! I tell my bitch how it is, not the other way around!_

Hearing those words only confirms that he's doing the right thing. He would never want to treat the love of his life in the way that his hollow would.

_Only a real pussy would treat a woman he loves badly. You're the last one I'd go to advice for on how to treat a woman._

With that Ichigo resolves to get through dinner, and ignore his antagonizing hollow.


	117. Thirteenth's Shindig

_Chapter 117_

_Thirteenth's Shindig_

"Admit it. Dinner wasn't so bad." Rukia says to her husband, watching him closely for his reaction.

Ichigo looks away from his wife, because he can feel her gaze on him, and he really wants to make it to the party without any black eyes or handprints across his face.

"It wasn't as bad as I was expecting…" Ichigo hears himself saying before he finishes his thought, and then he cringes as he waits for his wife's reaction.

She surprises him by laughing at him. He smiles down at her and Mitsukai, marveling once again on how amazing it is to have a wife he loves with all of his soul, and an amazing daughter.

_Together, they own my heart._

His hollow stays silent, observing Ichigo, and listening to his thoughts. Ichigo's tender look is not missed by his wife, and she feels the happiness welling up in her chest again.

_It's a dream come true! To have a family with Ichigo is more than I could have ever imagined!_

"Perhaps I should have told ni-sama to deck you in the face several times during the course of the meal, since that seems to be what you've become accustomed to." Rukia says, but she immediately regrets it when she sees the flash of homesickness cross his face.

"You know I don't miss that." Ichigo says cringing and then smiling, not allowing himself to feel sad.

_Nothing has been taken from me forever. I have Rukia, and Mitsukai. I have all I need to be truly happy._

"Sorry…" Rukia says, realizing that she had spoken without thinking it through.

Ichigo puts his arm around his wife and pulls her in close.

"No…" Ichigo tells her, as he gets the determined look on his face that she loves so much.

"What?" Rukia asks, and he stares at her intensely as he answers her.

"We need to talk about it…joke about it…and not treat it like it was a forever kind of goodbye. I asked my sisters to think positively, and I'm just glad you didn't tell Byakuya to deck me…he'd probably be giddy at the very prospect of it." Ichigo says with a shudder, and Rukia can't help the chuckle that flies out of her mouth.

"Just imagining it is pretty amusing…ni-sama with his calm and unaffected face, just pulling back and letting loose on you until-" Rukia is cut off by her husband.

"Enough of those thoughts! If your brother hits me, I'll hit him back." Ichigo warns her, and Rukia's eyes sparkle.

"It might be nice to see you and ni-sama interact in the same way that I've seen you act with your father." Rukia says, and Ichigo makes a disgusted face as he protests.

"I didn't think you were the type to have such a fucked up fantasy…" Ichigo grumbles, as he considers the possibility of heading to the Royal Dimension directly after Byakuya's proposed farewell party, to avoid making a calm meal into a violent one.

"Every girl has dreams." Rukia says with a smirk, and Ichigo looks away from her.

Hollow Ichigo takes the opportunity to slink out of Ichigo's zanpakutou once more, and Rukia gasps as his hand reaches out to caress Mitsukai's face before she can step away or react properly.

"_I like it when you breastfeed, Rukia-chan_…" Hollow Ichigo whispers down at her with a wicked smile, and Rukia's eyes widen as she stares up at him.

Ichigo's head whips around, and he nearly falls when he sees that his hollow has come out, _again_.

"Fuck." Ichigo snaps, but Hollow Ichigo is still smirking knowingly at Rukia.

"_Your milk is delicious, Rukia-chan…I'm glad Zekkou-Kyoukan is drinking something so tasty_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Rukia's eyes narrow.

"How would you know?" Rukia snaps, even as Ichigo begins to shove his hollow back into his zanpakutou.

"_I tasted it…and it has your taste Rukia-chan…just like your blood, but it tasted more like dessert. She'll turn into a very fine assassin_!" Hollow Ichigo shrieks in a manner that surprises Rukia, because he sounds so proud.

Ichigo forces his hollow back into his zanpakutou, and he gives Rukia a disturbed look.

"Give me a minute, okay?" He says, and Rukia nods as she watches him grit his teeth and close his eyes.

She can't help but think that his hollow is in for it now.

* * *

"Ken-chan! There is a party! Come with me!" Yachiru attacks Kenpachi and he tilts his head to the side.

"We weren't invited to be at this party." He tells her, but Yachiru shakes her head.

"It's being thrown by the Thirteenth Division! Every Shinigami in the Thirteen Divisions is welcome to come!" She says with a merry smile as she imagines the amount of food that is sure to be present at the farewell party.

"Fine." Kenpachi says with a sigh, since it could be one way to get his mind off of the beautiful and soft Unohana Retsu.

He doesn't know why he reaches into his desk drawer and grabs the ring he stole off of a woman he killed a long time ago. He'd always thought it would be a pretty ring to give his future wife, and he'd nearly forgotten he had it. He decides to hold it, and see if he starts feeling like he might want to ask her to marry him.

* * *

"Make it stronger." Ichigo orders Zangetsu, as Hollow Ichigo is tied up in a ball of kidou designed by Zangetsu.

"I think he's secured." Zangetsu says, but Ichigo crosses his arms.

"You heard that fucker didn't you? What he did to Rukia…" Ichigo's eyes go angry as though he didn't beat his hollow up enough to put him in a state where he could be bound effectively.

"_You're too sensitive, King_." Hollow Ichigo says unwisely, and Zangetsu shakes his head at the hollow.

"I'll do that in a moment. First, I want to bind his mouth." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo nods his head.

"Good idea." Ichigo's response is enough to make his hollow begin to develop a cero from his mouth, something Ichigo's never seen him do before.

Zangetsu means to stop the cero and gag Ichigo's hollow, so he stares in surprise since the power coming out of his hand is that of ice. It's not his power, it's being lent to him. He has to close his eyes only for a split second to realize that Rukia is standing so close to Ichigo that her zanpakutou is touching him.

_Sode No Shirayuki's aid?_

Zangetsu decides to think later, and work to contain the hollow so that he doesn't come barging out at the party in front of numerous Shinigami.

* * *

"This is the true test for the blanket." Rukia says to Ichigo, as they prepare to enter the main hall of the Thirteenth Division.

"Want me to hold her?" He asks, and Rukia nods. Ichigo takes his daughter, and then Rukia pulls the door open to walk in with her husband right behind her.

The couple gawk as Shinigami begin to bow, one after the other upon noticing who's arrived. Rukia steps forward.

"Everyone…please rise. This is about Kiyone today." Rukia says in a loud clear voice, and everyone begins to smile as they stand and get a good look at the future King and Queen of Soul Society.

Kiyone hurries over to welcome them, and flashes a big smile as she sees Mitsukai nestled into Rukia's arms, before she looks around to see if anyone is affected by the baby. Rukia and Ichigo also watch Mitsukai, for any sign of gold appearing in her eyes, but for the moment they remain as blue as Rukia's, and she seems undisturbed by the partygoers.

"I'm so glad you made it!" Kiyone exclaims happily, and Rukia nods.

"I told you we'd come." She says, and Kiyone nods.

"Can I hold her?" Kiyone asks, and Rukia smiles.

"Sure." Rukia says as she gently passes her daughter over to Kiyone, who knows it's only a matter of time before she's holding her own infant.

"Are you excited?" Ichigo asks, and Kiyone gives them an apologetic look.

"I am really excited, but there has been a change of plans. I told you two that I was leaving tomorrow but that has changed. I am leaving near the end of my party tonight instead. I won't be able to fall asleep if I stay here, not with how excited I am." Kiyone says, and Rukia nods.

"We still want to see your reunion with Sado though." Rukia says, and Kiyone blushes while Ichigo chuckles with amusement at the pregnant girl's expression.

"I think Captain Ukitake wanted to be there too." Ichigo says, and Kiyone smiles.

"I just wanted to tell you right away. You know, I really do feel like you named her perfectly." Kiyone says, and Ichigo smiles when there is sweet silence in his head.

_My hollow must still be gagged. Good._

"Thanks." Rukia says as she watches the way her friend holds her daughter.

_It's easy to see she's imagining her future._

"Ichigo! Rukia!" Matsumoto flounces up to the pair with Renji right on her heel.

"You're drunk already?" Ichigo asks with a raised eyebrow, and Renji rolls his eyes.

"She arrived drunk." Renji says, causing Rukia to burst out into laughter as Rangiku smacks her boyfriend square across the ass.

"I was not drunk, I was getting warmed up! If you don't start drinking early, you don't get as great a buzz while the party is climactic! I've already explained that I don't get drunk until I've had more then the average Shinigami. I can out drink more than half the captains in Soul Society!" Rangiku declares, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Rangiku-san, you are definitely drunk." Ichigo says as he watches wobble a bit.

"Not yet, not yet. I still have a ways to go before that happens." Rangiku argues, and Yoruichi sneaks up behind Ichigo and Rukia.

"What about you? I don't think I've seen you wasted." Yoruichi says in a near purr, and Ichigo flinches.

"Yeah, I wonder if I can out drink the future King of Soul Society!" Rangiku says excitedly, causing Ichigo to scoff.

Rukia looks on with interest. Ichigo has definitely gotten drunk in the past. He'd had quite a bit to drink at their wedding reception too, particularly since he'd been stressed out that everyone saw the limo rocking directly after the wedding ceremony.

"Isn't that childish?" Ichigo asks with his arms crossed, in a stubborn manner, and Rangiku chuckles at him.

"It's not childish, it's fun! Come on! Drink with us! You too!" Rangiku says, looking at Rukia, and Yoruichi rolls her eyes.

"Did you forget she's nursing?" Ichigo asks, and Rangiku's eyes widen.

"Oh yeah…I guess I did forget." Rangiku says, and Yoruichi turns towards Kiyone.

"So you're going to take care of our Sado, he's a good guy." Yoruichi says, holding out her arms, and Kiyone passes Mitsukai to her. Ichigo nods his head as they all start heading for the bar.

"I know he's a good man." Kiyone says with a faint blush on her face.

"I bet if they have a boy, he'll be energetic and huge!" Yachiru says, causing Ichigo to practically fall over.

"Where did you pop out of?" Ichigo asks, and Yachiru giggles.

"I've been standing here since you got here! Ken-chan is out back talking to Unohana-san!" Yachiru announces, getting a look of surprise from everyone there.

"Unohana…and…Kenpachi?" Yoruichi asks with a trembling eyebrow, and Rukia laughs.

"Somehow…it seems like it could work well." The future Queen of Soul Society says, getting a look of complete horror from both her husband and Yoruichi.

"Rukia! That would be like pairing Inoue up with…" Ichigo stays silent a moment, trying to think of a good comparison. "…Grimmjow!" Ichigo finally decides on, and Rukia laughs.

"You know, after the Winter War, she told me she was the one who gave him back his arm. She said he saved her too. That might have worked if she weren't so obsessed over you." Rukia says, and Ichigo gawks in disbelief at his wife.

"Are you forgetting Grimmjow was a fucking Espada?" He asks, causing Rukia to pinch him as she sighs in vexation.

"I don't know why…but I don't think he's dead." Rukia says, and Ichigo blinks a few times.

"He has to be." Ichigo argues, but Rukia shakes her head.

"I think Inoue saved him." She says, and Ichigo scrunches up his eyebrows for a minute.

He can't explain it, and he doesn't like the feeling he's suddenly got deep in his chest. He's glad Rukia explained the art of monitoring people earlier, because he wants to have Inoue watched. She may have been a butt load of trouble, but he doesn't want her to get kidnapped back into Hueco Mundo, if his wife's hypothesis proves to be correct.

"I'm going to order Soul Society to keep a close eye on our friends. If any enemies come, I want them to be protected. Even Inoue." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head.

"Yeah, that girl has been through enough…" Rukia trails off and Ichigo nods.

"At least Ishida and Sado will both be living with a Shinigami. Inoue and Tatsuki are completely unprotected." Ichigo says in a tight voice, and Rukia can tell he's aggravated.

"Do you want to send a message to the Captain Commander now?" She asks him as she gets to work summoning a hell butterfly.

Ichigo looks relieved that his wife understands, since he doesn't really understand himself. He just has a _feeling._

Within five minutes the message is fluttering back to the Captain Commander, even as Ichigo begins to indulge in some premium sake with Rangiku and Yoruichi as his wife is sitting nearby having taken Mitsukai when the drinks were passed out.

* * *

Kenpachi doesn't like the feeling. His legs are shaking and he's actually nervous as he reaches into his hidden pocket an plays with the ring.

"Is something wrong, Captain Zaraki?" Unohana says, and he shocks her by whipping the ring out of his pocket, and putting his other hand on his zanpakutou.

"Marry me or fight me to the death!" Kenpachi says, and Unohana's eyes widen.

"What?!" She asks, since she was certain something like this would never happen.

"If we can't live together until one of us dies, then one of us will die here and now." Kenpachi says, and Unohana shakes her head.

"That is the most unromantic proposal I've ever heard in my life. Now I have to think about whether or not I want to be with you or kill you, but I have to warn you that at the moment I'm leaning towards the latter..." Unohana says, and Kenpachi takes his hand off his zanpakutou and steps forward to kiss her.

"Sorry...this is about as romantic as I can make it..." He trails off, and Unohana bites her lip.

"It's a tough question...whether to kill you or marry you." She says, and he frowns at her.

"Then just marry me." He says, and she smiles up at him.

* * *

A hell butterfly comes back, and Rukia moves over to Ichigo as she supports Mitsukai with one arm and holds out her other hand to let hold the hell butterfly.

"Kurosaki-sama…it is our deep regret to report to you that we were too late. The moment we received your message, we focused on Inoue Orihime's reiatsu with our most advanced devices, and we have now sent someone from Division Nine to investigate. Currently we believe she has left the living world of her own accord. If there is evidence of a kidnapping, we will tell you immediately." Rukia stops and looks at Ichigo who looks very shocked.

"Somehow…I had a feeling…that if you were right, she'd be taken. Is this my fault?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"We still have to get a full report. If she was taken by force, we can deploy Shinigami to Hueco Mundo to retrieve her. I can ask ni-sama to go." Rukia says, and Ichigo sighs.

"If she went on her own…then what?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"She's grown…even if she did lose her mind. If she chose to go, then we have no right to stop her. She has to find a way to live her own life, a way to find her own happiness. If she can find it with Grimmjow, then I will be happy for her." Rukia says, and Ichigo glances at her suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell me about this suspicion of yours sooner?" He asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"You never seemed all that comfortable talking about Inoue…" Rukia trails off, and Ichigo sighs.

"Some people just can't be helped." Ichigo says, before Yoruichi thrusts another beverage into his hands.

"You are far too tense for a party. Orihime might have been crazy but she was a good person." Yoruichi says, causing Ichigo and Rukia to exchange a look.

They hadn't really told everyone about Inoue's reaction when they went to say goodbye.

"Maybe you don't know how bad it was." Rukia says softly, and Yoruichi looks surprised.

"Maybe I'll look into this thing with Orihime too. Don't worry you two, we'll get it resolved, no matter what." Yoruichi promises, and Ichigo finds that her vow makes him feel like he doesn't have to worry.

"Thanks." Ichigo says, before he has another drink, and the party continues on.

The party lasts late into the evening before things start to simmer down, but Kiyone brings back all of the energy when she announces that she's leaving. Rukia smiles as a couple of butterflies hover over Kiyone and her sister stands next to her.

"I want to thank all of you for coming to say farewell to me. I will miss Soul Society while I'm gone, but I will have fun in the living world!" Kiyone says as her eyes water up with tears, and Isane immediately starts to cry too.

Unohana and Kenpachi walk back in, but only two people notice. Yachiru and Isane.

"Ken-chan! She said-" Yachiru is silenced as Unohana hides her left hand behind her robe and Kenpachi's shunpo enabled him to stop Yachiru from announcing his pending marriage to the beautiful Fourth Division Captain.

Everyone watches Kiyone bows to her guests and then several Fourth Division members grab her luggage to follow she and her sister at a safe distance.

Ichigo and Rukia exchange a look and then a sigh. Somehow, they both get the feeling that there is more excitement to come. Rukia sighs as she smiles down at Mitsukai, and she wonders what will come next. Her hollow is delighted to answer her.

_Hopefully it's something bloody or sexual. Things look to be promising for awhile! You never cease to amaze me, Queen! Your life stays interesting even after marriage and a baby! I was so sure marriage would make you boring, but you have exceeded my expectations! Nice job!_

Rukia cringes at her hollow's praise.

_Shut up…I don't like being complimented by you._


	118. Hollow Domination

_Chapter 118_

_Hollow Domination_

Ichigo, Rukia, and Ukitake are all sitting in Ukitake's office, watching avidly as Kiyone enters the living world.

"I still can't believe you can observe the living world this easily." Ichigo says, and Ukitake laughs since Ichigo still seems so naïve sometimes.

"We didn't used to have one of these monitors in the Thirteenth Division, but after you rescued your wife on Soukyoku Hill, and she stayed behind, that monitor appeared here pretty quickly." Ukitake reveals, and Rukia turns red.

"I was worried about you." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo grins as he remembers her appearing in his classroom, dragging him off, and revealing she knew more than she should.

"So that's how you knew what was going on." Ichigo says simply, and Ukitake chuckles.

"She only trained when you were in class or sleeping…" Ukitake says, and Ichigo lifts an eyebrow.

"Rukia…to what extent were you watching me back then?" He asks suddenly, and Rukia turns redder.

"Not to the extent you're imagining pervert! Pay attention to the monitor or you'll miss the whole thing!" Rukia says as the monitor reveals Kiyone bouncing up to the door, and looking very nervous.

"Good luck!" Rukia whispers fervently, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"There's no need to worry." He tells her, and Rukia in her heart believes him, but she understands her friend's concerns too.

"Ah! There's Sado-kun!" Ukitake says as the door opens, and they watch Sado's eyes widen in happiness.

"I'm here to stay!" Kiyone announces, and Ichigo nods his head in anticipation.

"Good sound too." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia pinches him.

"Shhhh!" She hisses at him as she looks back to the monitor, where Sado is hugging Kiyone tightly.

"I have news for you…" Kiyone whispers, but the volume automatically raised when she did so that the Shinigami watching didn't miss a word.

"This is so cool." Ichigo says, even though he watches his friend's face for his reaction.

"News?" Sado repeats, and Kiyone nods her head up and down energetically.

"Yes, Yasutora." Kiyone whispers, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"Come on, don't get all touchy feely until after you tell him the news!" Ichigo complains, and it's as if Kiyone hears him, because she quickly steps back away from Sado and beams.

"I'm pregnant." Kiyone announces, and Rukia smiles hugely before she glances at Ichigo, but then she hears a thumping noise, which causes her to look back at the screen.

"He didn't faint…not Sado!" Ichigo says in a choked voice, not believing what he just saw, and Rukia lets out a small chuckle.

"He did." She confirms, and they watch Kiyone sigh as she drops down to her knees next to him.

"Ah…I bet Rukia and her husband are having a good laugh now." Kiyone mutters, and this causes all three Shinigami to start laughing.

"Oh, look! He's coming to!" Ukitake says, and Rukia chuckles a bit more.

"Well that's a relief." Rukia says, as she watches Sado pull Kiyone in for another hug, but it's obvious he's being more careful about how tight he hugs her now.

"I have never felt more blessed in my life than what I feel at this very moment." Sado announces, and Ichigo stands.

"Alright. Enough spying. We need to give them their privacy now." Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I'm glad we tuned in though…I wouldn't have believed Sado fainted if I hadn't seen it with my own two eyes." Rukia says, and Ukitake laughs before he looks sad.

"What's wrong, Ukitake-san?" Ichigo asks, and Ukitake sighs a bit.

"In one week I'll have said goodbye to three members of my division…three members who mean a great deal to me." Ukitake admits, and Rukia smiles.

"You don't consider us part of the Thirteenth anymore?" Rukia asks, and Ukitake smiles.

"You know that I can't. Zero is above us all, and the two of you command it." Ukitake says, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

_Somehow I feel excited imagining leading Division Zero…with Rukia at my side._

"Somehow I don't feel like I'm in a different division though." Rukia says, and Ukitake laughs.

"Not yet…because you haven't met them. I know…there are some amazing Shinigami in Division Zero. I think…you're really going to like it there." Ukitake says quietly.

"We'll always come back to visit though!" Rukia says in an excited voice, and Ichigo leans back in his seat with a smile on his face.

He's been thinking about one thing an awful lot lately. He can't help but to imagine and contemplate what lies ahead for his family. He wonders if the Royal Dimension will be similar in landscaping to what it's like in Soul Society or if it will be something he's never seen before.

_What awaits us in the Royal Dimension?_

* * *

"Engaged?!" Isane asks, as she stares at her captain with wide eyes.

"Yes." Unohana says, and Isane bites her lip before she asks the question that is burning up her mind.

"To who?" Isane asks, looking rather stunned, and Unohana clears her throat before answering her lieutenant.

"To Captain Zaraki." Unohana responds softly, and Isane nearly loses her balance.

"To _him_?!" Isane asks, shaking her head, not comprehending what she's just heard.

Unohana doesn't take offense though, even as her lieutenant looks a bit embarrassed at her own outburst. She doesn't expect anyone to understand how her love for him blossomed over all the years she's known him, since she's always done her best to hide her feelings for him deep inside herself.

"He asked me while we were at your sister's party." Unohana says, though she doesn't reveal to her lieutenant that he had proposed marriage or a fight to the death.

_Somehow I don't think that would seem romantic to anybody other than myself…_

"Congratulations…" Isane says, not knowing what else to say since she knows she can't ask all the questions that are in her mind.

"Thank you, Isane." Unohana says with a soft smile.

She's grateful that Isane isn't asking her all of the questions that she surely must have.

Isane quiets down, and thinks about the fact that it suddenly feels like everyone is leaving her behind.

_Will I ever fall in love? One day…maybe…_

* * *

"Ni-sama!" Rukia is shocked to see her brother flash in front of them as they were heading back for the mansion.

"I am preparing to leave for the living world, to talk to your friend Inoue Orihime. She has been located since she disappeared, but there is something suspicious about it." Byakuya tells them, and Ichigo looks visibly relieved.

"Now that she's been found, make sure she has decent protection. I don't want anyone dying because of their connection to me." Ichigo says in a deep voice, and Byakuya nods.

"I wanted to say goodbye to my niece as well…" Byakuya says, and Rukia's eyes widen in shock, but she passes her brother Mitsukai, and watches in amazement as his whole face softens up and he looks so lovingly at-

_Zekkou-Kyoukan. Right Queen?_

Rukia nearly growls at her inner hollow.

_No, I was not thinking that. I was thinking Mitsukai._

Rukia grits her teeth and is relieved that her hollow doesn't keep yapping in her brain at the moment.

"I don't understand how she wasn't found before either. Do you have any theories on how this happened, ni-sama?" Rukia asks, and her brother gives her a quick look, as though he can't decide whether or not he wants to tell her what he's thinking.

"I would prefer to go and confirm what has actually happened without speculating, if that's alright with you." Byakuya says, and Rukia's not sure she will easily get used to her own arrogant brother being subservient towards her.

"Of course." Rukia says quietly, and Byakuya leans down to gently kiss Mitsukai's forehead before he returns his niece to his sister.

"Alright, well I'm off." Byakuya says, before flashing out of sight, and Ichigo sighs.

"I'm ready to get some shut eye," yawning after his comment, he glances at his wife, who is staring at his daughter with a contented expression on her face.

"I can't believe how well this blanket worked out." Rukia says as they walk along towards the manor, and Ichigo nods.

"She lived up to her name tonight." Ichigo says, and he can hear his hollow's muffled voice.

Even though he can't clearly understand his hollow, he knows his hollow is disagreeing that Mitsukai lived up to her name tonight, and Ichigo nearly growls in aggravation.

_She lived up to her real name you fucking psycho hollow._

"Are you disappointed that she doesn't have orange hair?" Rukia asks curiously, and Ichigo looks at his wife like she's lost her mind.

"Of course not! She's beautiful with her dark hair…just like her mother is." Ichigo says in a heartfelt voice, and Rukia smiles up at him.

"Well…maybe our next one will have orange hair." She tells him, and at first she doesn't understand why he looks pained until he explains it to her.

"Don't talk about a second one just yet…I'm already aching to make love to you, and we have to wait an ungodly amount of time before we can do it again…" Her husband is actually whining because they can't make love for several weeks.

"That doesn't mean you can't still keep me warm as we sleep tonight." Rukia points out, and Ichigo nearly grabs his crotch.

_How can she still be naïve at all after we've been together this long!? She's going to drive me insane before we can make love again…_

"Yeah…" Ichigo mutters, since he refuses to upset his wife when there's nothing either of them can do about it.

"Well you can cheer up. Unohana will have me spend half the day in her office tomorrow, using a healing kidou that will make it so we don't have to wait anymore." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nearly kisses her feet.

"Really!?" He asks, feeling like after tomorrow, he won't be in pain anymore.

"It has drawbacks though." Rukia warns him, and his attention snaps to her.

"Like what?" He asks, and Rukia sighs.

"I could lose consciousness for a few days." Rukia says, and Ichigo's eyes bulge as he tries to figure out whether or not he'd be able to get alone time with his wife if she did indeed pass out, and then his eyes go to Mitsukai.

"You can't be unconscious for a few days Rukia, you told Byakuya he could have a goodbye party for us and we have to be back in the Royal Dimension…a few days is the maximum that we can stay here!" He says, and Rukia holds up her hands.

"If I'm unconscious, then the party will either have to wait or go on without me. Captain Unohana use the breast pump if it's about feeding Mitsukai, and if we need to go back, you'll be carrying us back…that's just all there is to it." Rukia tells him, and her husband sighs.

"Fine." He mutters, since he'd rather be able to make love to her sooner rather than later.

"I knew you'd see it my way." Rukia says smiling, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"If I can make love to you sooner…" Ichigo says softly as they walk along, and Rukia smiles as she silently agrees.

_The incredible love I feel in my heart after giving birth to Mitsukai makes me want to show him again just how much I love him…I want to feel him inside of me again._

* * *

"We're using that kidou on Kurosaki-sama?" Isane asks, and Unohana smiles.

"She asked me tonight, at the party, if anything could be done to lessen the time that she'd have to wait to be with her husband again. I told her that you and I would perform the restoration kidou on her tomorrow." Unohana says with a nod of her head, and Isane looks agitated.

"But…the last Shinigami we did that to was unconscious for a full month!" Isane protests, and Unohana sighs.

"That was unusual. I think it's because her reiatsu was weak…I don't see us having that problem tomorrow." Unohana says, and Isane begins to sweat.

"I hope not…I wouldn't want to anger the future King." Isane says in a shaky voice, and Unohana smiles at her.

"I'm certain tomorrow will go smoothly enough that you won't feel so apprehensive about using this form of kidou again on a woman who's recently given birth." Unohana says, and Isane nods.

_I hope everything goes well tomorrow._

* * *

"_Explain to me why so many different Shinigami have been allowed to hold Zekkou-Kyoukan!_" Ichigo's hollow is out completely and pointing a finger at him.

Ichigo wonders why he doesn't feel pain, and then he wonders why he feels the need to explain himself to his hollow. He doesn't bother to correct the name, since his stubborn hollow will never call her by her proper and pretty name that he and Rukia have given to her.

"There's nothing wrong with letting others hold her. None of them would ever think about hurting her." Ichigo says, and his hollow scoffs as he crosses his arms.

"_Something as precious and as important as your powerful and virgin daughter shouldn't be handled by just anyone._" Hollow Ichigo says, and Ichigo scowls.

"I'd kill anyone who wanted to hurt her." Ichigo says, and his hollow smirks.

"_You didn't kill that fucking bitch who tried to_-" Hollow Ichigo starts to say, but then Ichigo cuts him off by laughing.

"She lost her mind…she was never the kind of person who could attack a woman and her baby." Ichigo says, and his hollow begins to laugh.

"_Yeah she went downhill after falling in love with your ass_." His hollow says, looking like he enjoys thinking about that.

"She went downhill because she made one bad decision after another. It wasn't her love for me that led to that. If I'd killed her, she'd be here now rather than in the living world too." Ichigo points out, and his hollow laughs at him.

Ichigo starts to sense a malicious feeling coming from his hollow.

"_You're not an adequate father to Zekkou-Kyoukan. Now I will take over._" Hollow Ichigo says as he advances towards Ichigo who can't even move.

"What!?" Ichigo gasps, unable to understand why everything has changed in an instant.

His hollow walks towards him until they merge together, and his body is under his hollow's control though Ichigo is still aware of everything that's happening.

"_Ah, that's better Zekkou-Kyoukan. Now a good father does…what? … I know! I'll tell you a story! With lots of killing, blood, guts, gore, and pain. It's a story that I'll make up about your future! In this story, you appear to be twelve years old, and you are on a mission to kill a renegade Shinigami. You travel until you find the fucker, and then you flash in, blade steady, and you kill him before he even has a chance to unsheathe his zanpakutou. Blood sprays on your face, and you sigh, wishing someone out there could match up to your power. Then finally the opportunity presents itself. The idiotic Shinigami, thinking you're a hollow impersonating royalty will start a war with you. Now I'll explain in detail how you end the life of each and every captain in Soul Society!" _

The smirk on his hollow's face…Ichigo can feel it, he can also feel his own hollow's excitement as he gets into his own story.

"_First the white haired fucker that's too friendly with the Queen. He stares you down, sure that you're not the real Zekkou-Kyoukan and waits for you to attack. He's heard you're powerful, but the dumb fuck doesn't release in time. That's why you are able to kill him with one stroke, a clean slice, separating his head from his body in such a way that all of the other Shinigami go crazy…they're all rabidly hungry for your blood to be spilled…"_

Ichigo sits straight up, woken from his dream when he hears Mitsukai cry, and he thinks to himself, while Rukia hurries to get their daughter to feed her.

_That was one fucked up dream. It was…hollow domination._


	119. Ease Your Mind

_Chapter 119_

_Ease Your Mind_

When Rukia walks out of the treatment room in the Fourth Division, she sees that her husband is about to nod off while holding Mitsukai tightly. Isane already informed Rukia during the treatment that when they brought her milk out for the baby, that Ichigo looked so excited to feed her.

_It was something only I had done up until that point. I wonder if I should pump some milk so that he can get up in the middle of the night to feed her too._

Ichigo's eyes widen and he looks hopefully at his wife.

"Is everything taken care of?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia nods her head.

"We only have to wait six hours now." She replies, and Ichigo looks like he's ecstatic.

"Oh yeah." He says with a satisfied smirk and a nod of his head.

Rukia shakes her head at him and grins.

"How did you like feeding Mitsukai?" She asks, and he smiles as he grins at her.

"I liked it." He says simply, as he remembers how wonderful it felt to stare into his daughter's big blue eyes as he held the bottle still for her.

"I like it too." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"I liked breakfast too. It was nice with Byakuya absent." Ichigo says, and Rukia sighs.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. I'm curious to know what in the hell happened with Inoue." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his head a bit.

"I thought Grimmjow died in the war." He says bluntly, and Rukia nods in agreement.

"I thought so too…but you have to consider Inoue's ability. She can bring someone back after they die. It's a weird feeling that I have, maybe it's because I heard the whisperings of the Espada that approached me, while I was down from my previous battle." Rukia says in a low voice, and Ichigo scowls in aggravation.

_I remember…I felt you go down…and that fucking Espada…_

"What do you think you heard?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Rukia shakes her head.

"I was pretty messed up, and I was left more with a feeling than a memory. I confirmed it by making several remarks to Inoue, the night she came back to the living world, and I'm saying there is a possibility that Inoue could have helped one or more of the Espada…though I doubt she helped very many at all." Rukia says in a soft voice, and Ichigo nods.

"Do you really think so?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"After hearing about your trip through Hueco Mundo…you did say that Grimmjow brought Inoue to you, right?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo frowns.

"Yes…when I opened my eyes they were both there healing me." He reminds her, and she nods her head.

"That was how I remembered it. You have to factor in her feelings for you, but I think she might have felt very grateful to that particular Espada…but I have no proof beyond a feeling." Rukia says, and her husband nods his head.

"Yeah…but your feelings shouldn't be taken lightly. The more we talk about it, the more I am curious to find out the answers too." Ichigo says thoughtfully, as they head for the Kuchiki manor.

* * *

I can't believe she didn't pass out at all…she's phenomenal!" Isane says in an amazed voice, and Unohana nods her head.

"Her reiatsu was too vast for us to knock her out with simple treatment. I have to admit…that has only happened with Captain Zaraki in the past. He was the only one my sleeping kidou never worked on. It's a testament to his raw strength." Unohana says in a precise voice, even though in her head, images of the masculine and gorgeous Kenpachi make her heart skip a beat.

"I'm just glad it went well. Now we'll be on the King and Queen's good side, and life will go smoothly." Isane says, wiping her brow, and Unohana nods.

"We must always do what we can for the King and Queen of Soul Society. Their rule is absolute." Unohana says, and Isane nods.

"I've thought this often but…it's still hard to believe that in the past we pursued the future King, with intent to kill. Not to mention that during that time, I faced him as well." Isane says as she sighs in a depressed manner.

"Isane?" Unohana says, and Isane's head droops.

"I didn't land one hit on him. He stopped me without even using his zanpakutou. When I woke up…I felt so pathetic." Isane whispers, and Unohana smiles at her.

"But now you can stop feeling that way. After all, you were facing royalty, and you're only a lieutenant. On that hill…in that moment…protecting his future wife. Nobody could have stopped him. He was exercising all of his amazing powers for the sake of his one true love." Unohana says, and Isane smiles.

"You're right…it was very romantic." Isane says wistfully, and Unohana nods.

"We're lucky we were alive to see it…the romance of our next ruler. We are extremely lucky, Isane." Unohana says, and Isane sighs again.

"I know we're lucky…and love seems to be blossoming…" Isane says softly, and she doesn't say the rest of what she's thinking since she isn't looking for sympathy.

_For everybody except for me…_

* * *

"Wow…it's so weird to be welcomed that way." Ichigo says as he lays down on the ground and closes his eyes.

"Yeah…" Rukia says softly, since she isn't used to all of the attention either.

_There were times in the past where it seemed like I was invisible…even some of the servants treated me so, when ni-sama wasn't around._

"We're leaving tonight. We'll inform Byakuya when he gets back." Ichigo says, and Rukia blinks.

"Really? We can stay another day…" She trails off when she sees him shake his head no at her.

"The truth is I'm too curious. I want to see this new dimension, and I don't want to wait anymore." Ichigo says in a firm voice, and Rukia looks torn.

"It's true that I am curious too…but this is the last chance we have to be together with our friends. As curious as I am, I wouldn't mind putting it off a little bit longer." Rukia says, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"I don't do this that often Rukia…I insist." Ichigo says, with a stubborn gleam in his eyes, and Rukia looks away.

_Somehow I feel like if we leave tonight, we'll regret not taking our chance to be here together when we had the opportunity to do so…but…I'm curious too, and he looks so determined…he's so sexy when he's determined._

Rukia decides to make this work completely in her favor, so she grins at him as she sits next to him.

"What will you do for me if I cooperate?" She asks him with a raised eyebrow, but her husband is onto her game instantly.

"Whatever you want." He says, willing to play along to get his way without any arguments.

"Three wishes! Two to be claimed later, but the first…" Rukia trails off and blushes, and Ichigo is instantly interested.

"Yeah?" He asks, as he eyes his wife curiously, and she looks back at him.

"The first day I ever transferred to your school…you were late, remember?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks confused.

"Yeah, so what?" He asks, wondering when she'll get to her wish.

"Well…I had an offer made to me that morning…one that you've never made, but one I'd like you to make, before we make love again." Rukia says slyly, and Ichigo instantly realizes that whatever she wants, is going to procrastinate the time he'll next be able to make love to her.

"What's the offer?" Ichigo asks, and he smiles when his wife turns red and turns away from him.

"A…twenty four hour petting session…" Rukia says, and Ichigo sputters.

"I should have known Chizuru would hit on you that morning…" He says, before he realizes twenty four hours is a full day of procrastination.

"Well?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo scoffs.

"So…if we stay here tonight, I can make love to you without making this offer…even though I do want to make the offer at some point…but if we go to the other dimension…I'll have to wait a full twenty four hours after our so called session starts to make love to you?" He asks, not liking that fact one bit.

"Even if it's until tomorrow…I'd like that better than leaving tonight. I'm also aware that we may be detained upon our arrival there. I don't want to show up there tired…please…Ichigo!" Rukia says, and he sighs since she managed to ask the one thing of him that he does not want to give at the moment.

He can hardly wait to claim her again when the six hour time block has ended. He also knows he has well over five hours until that happens. For her to put this kind of pressure on him, he knows he can't make her leave with him tonight.

"Fine…you win. To prove you win, I'll still grant your first wish…in a couple of days. We'll leave tomorrow afternoon, like you want." He says, wondering how he ended up giving in when he was so determined to win.

"Thanks Ichigo! Believe me…this way, I think we both win." She says with a wink, and he sighs.

"Give me a minute." He says, before he lays back and closes his eyes.

* * *

Hollow Ichigo and Zangetsu are practically at war. Hollow Ichigo is pissed that he's feeling exhausted fighting the stiff old fart, but he's too stubborn to give up the fight.

As quickly as Hollow Ichigo destroys the bindings that hold him in place, Zangetsu is already surrounding him with enough to keep him contained still.

"_What is the meaning of this! Knock it off you old fuck_!" Hollow Ichigo hisses as he attempts to destroy the bindings yet again.

"You can't just go popping out through me anytime you want to. You agreed to cooperate, yet you're always so troublesome!" Zangetsu says, and Hollow Ichigo hisses as he struggles.

"_I didn't hurt anything! You're overreacting! Isn't the fact that nobody is dead, proof that I am cooperating!?_" Hollow Ichigo demands as he destroys some more bindings.

Ichigo suddenly appears before them both, and Hollow Ichigo discovers his energy is suddenly feeling renewed. He doesn't like how the King is distancing himself from his hollow…he doesn't like being confined…and controlled.

"So it's still under control?" Ichigo asks Zangetsu, who nods.

"I can control him…for now at least."

"Good…we'll be heading to the Royal Dimension tomorrow…sorry for the hassle but…I'm counting on you." Ichigo says, and Zangetsu nods.

"_Oi! You two fucking assholes! You had better hope I don't break free! This is some fucking bullshit! I am not your fucking slave, or your prisoner!_" Hollow Ichigo roars, as he tears through a few more layers of binding, unsuccessful though he's been.

"Will he ever learn?" Zangetsu asks in an irritated voice, and Ichigo sighs.

"I wonder."

* * *

As Byakuya approaches his manor, he feels quite drained.

Dealing with Inoue Orihime had been an aggravating experience, simply because she couldn't give simple answers. At first she'd avoided his questions altogether, until he performed a kidou spell that forced her to be truthful.

She gave long explanations that he didn't need or want to hear, but had to listen to in order to get the information he'd promised his sister, to make sure that when she leaves, she worries about nothing in Soul Society or the living world.

When he gets inside, he immediately begins to search for Rukia.

* * *

"Hiyori, are you doing something?" Ukitake asks, and she looks away since she's embarrassed.

"Rukia told me if I wanted to send a letter to the Royal Dimension, she'd take it for me. I want to finish it since I don't know when they're leaving." Hiyori explains, and Ukitake nods.

"I understand. Go ahead and take the rest of the afternoon off, to work on your letter. I'm pretty sure they'll be gone within a couple of days." Ukitake says, and Hiyori looks at him gratefully.

"Thank you, Captain Ukitake!" She says, before she jumps off and runs to her quarters for complete and absolute privacy.

* * *

'Why don't we make out a little bit right now, while Mitsukai is sleeping?" Ichigo asks his wife, who immediately starts to smile.

"Is that all you can think about?" She asks, even though she feels exhilarated, and he nods.

"I can't think about anything else." He says solemnly, and Rukia shakes her head at him.

"You're hopeless, you know that right?" She asks him, and he nods his head as though he doesn't even mind one bit that he's a hopeless fool when it comes to her.

"Come here Rukia…stop being all tough." He says, as he pulls her close, and her breath catches in her throat.

It's as though a magical spell has been cast over her as his lips draw closer and closer. Their lips finally meet, and she's swept up in the force of his reiatsu, which is caressing her due to his loving feelings. She lets herself get lost in the magic that her husband possesses over her, and she kisses him back with as much passion as she feels within her soul.

It's a very intense kiss between a husband and wife, and Byakuya senses it before he even enters the room, which is why they aren't disturbed until they finally pull away from one another.

Rukia blushes as the door sweeps open, since she was hoping to experience some more of her husband's passion, but she knows that won't be possible when she sees Byakuya standing there.

"Ni-sama…" Rukia says, and Byakuya bows his head to them.

"I have answers for you, regarding Inoue Orihime." Byakuya announces, and the couple sits forward.

"What have you found out, ni-sama?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo takes her hand to squeeze it as they wait for an answer.

"Inoue Orihime was found at Arisawa Tatsuki's house by a lower level Shinigami, and she was back in the Uenai Mental Hospital by the time I arrived there. Apparently Rukia, your suspicions were correct. Grimmjow was indeed killed, but Inoue Orihime resurrected him when she had a moment to herself, and he hid himself for a long time, until he got into a battle with a powerful Vasto Lorde in Hueco Mundo. He traveled to the living world to get healed by Inoue Orihime. She apparently made a deal with him. If he gets her out of that hospital from time to time, she'll heal him, and then she goes to meet her lover, a former doctor at Uenai Hospital. From there she goes to Arisawa Tatsuki's house, and then a lot of human drama that doesn't concern us happens." Byakuya says, giving them the facts of the situation.

"She…made an agreement with Grimmjow?" Rukia says, looking appalled, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"The reason we couldn't find her at first, is because Inoue Orihime healed him in Hueco Mundo." Byakuya finishes up, and Rukia realizes it all makes sense.

"She told you all of this?" Ichigo asks, since half of the explanation was so embarrassing for him to hear, that he can't imagine Inoue saying it.

"Not willingly." Byakuya says, before he glances at Rukia. "Do you have anymore questions?" He asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"Not at the moment, ni-sama." Rukia says, and her brother stares at her a moment.

"Your party will be starting in a couple of hours. I told you everything in the hopes that it would ease your mind." Byakuya tells her, before he leaves, closing the door behind him, and she sees her husband looking at her with a devious look on his face.

"Lets get back to what we were doing before he came in here…I'm sick of talking about Inoue." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia allows him to have his way, since it's what she wants too.

Ichigo smiles as he begins to touch his wife's soft skin, glad that Byakuya left the room so quickly.

_Now this will ease your mind…_


	120. High Class Party

_Chapter 120_

_High Class Party_

"Rangiku-san can drink like that two nights in a row?" Ichigo asks in shock as he watches Renji's girlfriend gulp down sake like it's water.

"She can drink like that three hundred and sixty five days out of the year…three hundred and sixty six on leap year." She informs him, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"Do you mind if I drink?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia smiles.

"I don't think ni-sama will be giving Mitsukai up until she's ready to nurse, so I don't mind if you drink." She tells him, and he sighs in relief.

"Thanks. I'm a little bit stressed out." He admits, since this party is obviously not nearly as loose as the party for Kiyone had been.

Nobles fill the manor along with the Shinigami who were close to Ichigo and Rukia. There are plenty of people that Ichigo has never met, but Rukia knows them all, and she's aware that her brother invited them so that they'd be able to say that they'd met with the King and Queen of Soul Society.

_Tomorrow we go there…I feel a bit nervous. What if someone says we're not fit to be the King and Queen once we get there?_

Rukia's eyes travel to Mitsukai who is in her brother's arms, and he's proudly presenting her to every noble in line, waiting to greet Byakuya to thank him for the invitation.

_You know Queen, anyone who thinks you're not fit…you just have to kill them. There. Problem solved._

Rukia almost chuckles at her hollow's simplistic way of thinking.

_I don't want to be that kind of ruler. I want to be the Queen, not a tyrant._

Rukia isn't expecting her hollow to reply to her, so she's surprised when she does.

_That's the price of insulting royalty, you should already know that…_

She watches as her husband accepts a drink gratefully and quickly makes his way to her side again.

"Byakuya sure seems in his element." Ichigo says, as he observes Byakuya talking with some nobles who are dressed in some very fine kimonos.

Rukia looks down at her own kimono, since her brother presented it to her just before the party. It's one of the most pleasant feeling kimonos she's ever worn, and it's bright pink with deep purple flowers on it. She feels like she stands out in a very good way.

Her husband turned down the offer of a kimono, since he prefers his Shinigami robes. He did however take up an offer to have robes made that mirror his bankai robes, so that he can play with Rukia, or wear his bankai look without exuding his bankai reiatsu.

Unfortunately they couldn't be ready in time for the party, but Rukia fully expects the woman who took on the job to have it completed before they leave for the Royal Dimension, since she was so grateful to have his business. She had wept openly, and thanked Rukia, since she had made Rukia's clothes for her for free when she was an orphan running through Soul Society.

When Ichigo had heard that, he'd tipped the woman enough that she could buy food and water for ten years with no problem, and she started weeping again. She swore she'd stay up without sleep until it was completed, but she nearly passed out from Ichigo's reiatsu when he transformed so that she could see what she had to make. Thankfully she got a good look, but she wasn't able to stand until he dissolved his bankai.

Rukia loves the way Ichigo touches the lives of people that he meets, without even trying. It's easy for her to notice, since her own life was profoundly changed, and it's something she thinks about constantly.

_If I hadn't met Ichigo…would I still be living that same lonely life I was living before he came along? Ni-sama didn't even used to look at me…Renji abandoned me…and I was beating myself up for having to kill Kaien-dono. And even after all of that changed…then I obtained an inner hollow. Ichigo helped me through that too. He stood by me every step of the way, and he was my guide. The extent to which I love him is scary even to me._

"Rukia…what's wrong? You look really intense." Ichigo says, and Rukia feels a lump in her throat.

_Why am I so emotional? Are my hormones still going haywire?_

"Ah…Ichigo." Rukia stops, and he puts a hand on her forehead.

"You don't have a fever…what is bothering you? You're acting weird." He tells her.

She really wants to hit him, but because of the fact that they're at their own goodbye party and it's filled with nobles, she can't.

"Don't say weird, idiot." Rukia hisses under her breath, but he raises his eyebrows at her.

"But you were. You don't normally wear that kind of look on your face. What is bugging you?" He asks, and she turns away from him to walk over to her brother.

_Nothing was bothering me you idiot, I just love you so damned much, that's all!_

Byakuya looks thrilled that she's joining him, so that he can show off not only his niece, but also his lovely sister, the future Queen of Soul Society. She doesn't realize that her husband is following her sulking, and worrying that maybe she won't let him have his way with her in one short hour, when the time limit is up.

_What kind of idiot am I? Now is not the time to piss her off._

He doesn't really know what's wrong with him. He and Rukia were very sexually active, all the way up until the day she gave birth, which was only two and a half days ago, even though so much has happened that it feels like it's been much longer. It feels like it's been a damned year, because he wants her so bad.

Byakuya for once, is thrilled with Ichigo's close proximity, since it allows him to look even more noble than anyone else, because his sister is to be the future Queen, and her husband's adoration of her is as obvious as ever.

Ichigo can only handle it for about a half hour before he drags his wife away again to talk to her, without pissing her off, so that she won't hold out on him, but before he can say anything, someone taps on Rukia's shoulder. His wife instantly turns around.

"Hiyori…" Rukia says softly, and the blonde haired Vaizard girl grins at her.

"If you could please give this to Captain Hikifune…I would greatly appreciate it." Hiyori says, as she hands Rukia a sealed envelope, and Rukia nods.

"It's not a problem. I wanted to tell you, that even though we bumped heads from time to time, I truly respect you, and appreciate all that you did to help me control my own hollow." Rukia says in a low voice, and Hiyori turns bright red.

_I'm not used to being thanked so sincerely…normally I'd say something rude or crude, but this is their goodbye party so maybe I should be nice…what would Captain Hikifune say?_

"Well…I respect the two of you too. It was no trouble to train Rukia, but Ichigo was a pain in the neck. Slow learner." Hiyori says, causing Ichigo to sputter behind Rukia, which makes both girls laugh.

"Hey!" Ichigo says, and Hiyori laughs.

"Well you had more power to learn how to control. It makes sense now, since you're the next King. Congratulations, I'm truly happy for you both." Hiyori says without a hint of sarcasm, and Rukia smiles happily at her.

"Thank you." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods his agreement.

"I need a drink." Hiyori says, and she turns away from them.

Ichigo looks at the clock, and then at his wife. His mind is running in several different directions to figure out how to make sure she's not still annoyed with him, and of course his hollow speaks up.

_If she doesn't want to give it to you, just take it!_

Ichigo hears his hollow's voice get muffled, and he realizes Zangetsu is reapplying the gag.

Rukia has no idea that her husband is worried about anything, because she was only mildly annoyed with him, not really mad. She's already forgotten that he called her weird before they joined her brother.

"What about you, Ichigo? Do you need another drink too?" Rukia asks, and his heart skips a beat when no trace of annoyance or anger can be heard in the tone of her voice.

"Yeah." He says, and they head back towards the bar behind Hiyori.

"Kurosaki-sama!" They hear Urahara and stop in their tracks as they turn around, and Urahara is standing there with a triumphant look on his face.

Yoruichi is standing next to him, looking pleased as can be, and she smiles at the couple.

"We thought you'd like to hear about Urahara's technological breakthrough! He's already had his first one, and he hasn't even been back for a week yet!" Yoruichi says, and Rukia is instantly interested.

"What did you do this time?" She asks him, and he grins at her.

"When the Espada came to the living world, back before you two broke into Hueco Mundo, I was able to fight up close and personal with one back then. Ever since then I was working on a weapon that could eliminate them, so as to lower the loss of life on the side of the Shinigami." Urahara explains, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"So what did you design?" Rukia asks, and Urahara chuckles a bit.

"I must admit I was influenced a bit by the living world. It works just like a gun." Urahara says, but then he holds up his finger. "However, I am also working on one that is more similar to a bomb, that goes off when an Espada is in range. Of course the chance of a human or Shinigami getting caught in the crossfire is always a possibility, which is why the bomb isn't completed yet."

"I will be the one testing it out. I've already mastered firing it. I am a natural marksman. I'm going to be staking out Orihime, and Soi Fong will come to relieve me from time to time, but we've made it our mission to make sure that any former or current living Espada will be eliminated if they show themselves in the living world. We'll make an example out of Grimmjow if he ever comes back out." Yoruichi explains, and Ichigo just stares in shock.

"I guess I won't have to worry about anything at all then." Ichigo says, and Yoruichi grins.

"You should have already known you wouldn't have to worry. I've got your back Ichigo. I'll take care of it." Yoruichi says, and Ichigo nods.

"I'll be counting on you then." He says, and Rukia nods her head at Urahara.

"Congratulations on your invention. Are you sure the ammunition can pierce the hard reiatsu that some of the Espada wear like armor?" She asks, and Urahara grins at her.

"That was a bit tricky. The hide of an Espada can be surprisingly strong, particularly if they maintain it well. The sheer force of the ammunition is akin to some of the most deadly artillery in the living world. Even if the ammunition fails, Yoruichi-san can certainly handle things even without my invention."

"But you're confident?" Rukia asks, and Urahara grins wickedly at her before he answers.

"Well I tested a shot on Captain Zaraki, and it pierced through his reiatsu not to mention his flesh, so I'm feeling very confident about it." Urahara says, and Ichigo's eyes widen.

"Is he okay?" Ichigo asks, and Yoruichi snorts.

"Captain Unohana is taking care of him, but the wound wasn't a deadly one to begin with…I don't think he really even needed medical attention, he just wanted to see his fiancé." Yoruichi says, and Rukia smiles.

"He was really restless, and he offered to let me test it on him. I think he's like that because he's not allowed to challenge you to a battle." Urahara says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"I don't know why he wants to fight me anyways, he can't win." He says, and Yoruichi raises an eyebrow.

"He's completely different from when you first fought him." Yoruichi reminds him, and Ichigo remembers how Zaraki's shikai attack made Soul Society rumble.

"His strength was insane to begin with…" Ichigo mutters, and Rukia laughs.

"It's a well known fact in Soul Society that his battle with you motivated him to be even stronger." Rukia says, with her eyes sparkling.

Ichigo stares at her, and he looks up at the clock.

_Not too much longer…_

"It's still weird…to know that someone I think of as insanely powerful has gotten stronger in order to fight me again. I barely survived my first fight with him…well…you saw me after!" Ichigo says to Rukia, and she remembers how he was bleeding in front of her as he landed on the bridge to save her, though Yoruichi put a stop to that rescue attempt.

"In some ways you're like Zaraki Kenpachi…neither one of you seem to realize the extent of your strength." Yoruichi says, though there is no trace of envy in her voice.

"Please don't say I'm like that psycho…" Ichigo says, and then he hears his hollow laughing in a muffled like manner, and he wants to growl.

Apparently his hollow is fighting the gag, and he wins the battle against Zangetsu long enough to yap to Ichigo in his head yet again.

_King! Nobody is crazier than us, we're the craziest motherfucker in existence! When are we going to fuck? Isn't it time yet?_

Ichigo glances at the clock again.

_Damn it! Time is moving too slowly because it's all I can think about. I want to make her scream so loud that Byakuya blushes!_

All that happens though, is that Ichigo blushes himself, because his hollow hasn't yet lost the ability to speak in his mind.

_Yeah King! Now THAT'S what I'm talking about!_

Ichigo closes his eyes.

_Zangetsu! Can't you shut him up?_

The insane laughter he hears in his head lets him know that Zangetsu is having trouble keeping Hollow Ichigo's lips from flapping.

"Oi! Earth to Ichigo!" Yoruichi waves her hand in front of his face, and he blinks a couple of times, and Ichigo turns redder.

"What?" He asks, and Yoruichi gives him a contemplative stare.

"You were off in your own world…you shouldn't do that at a party you know." She says, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"Shut up." He says, and Rukia looks at him sympathetically, since she's already figured out what happened.

"Hollow talking to you again?" She asks, and he nods.

"We should really go to get that drink." He says, reminding her of where they were headed before they were stopped by Urahara and Yoruichi.

"We'll join you. I want one too." Yoruichi says, and Ichigo sees Rangiku-san at the bar.

"This is like last night all over again." Ichigo groans, and Yoruichi chuckles.

"It'll only be like last night if you can't keep up with us…again." Yoruichi teases, and Ichigo smirks.

"I won't be starting any drinking contests for at least an hour." He says, and Yoruichi raises an eyebrow.

"Oh?" She says, and Ichigo smirks harder.

"In fact, as soon as I'm done with this drink, I need to have a private conversation with my wife." The future King explains, and Urahara starts smirking with Ichigo.

"That's right, I seem to remember something about how someone was going to get some healing kidou-" Urahara is shocked, that Rukia smacked him so hard and so fast that nobody else saw it happen besides the future King, himself, and Yoruichi.

"You only have the right to reveal your own medical history. I didn't give you permission to reveal mine." Rukia says, in a low voice, since she doesn't need all of the nobles of Soul Society to know she and her husband can't control themselves long enough to wait until the party is over.

While Rukia is admonishing Urahara, who looks like he actually feels bad for what he'd been about to say, Ichigo is downing his drink, anticipating what he's about to do to his wife.

"I apologize, Kurosaki-sama." Urahara says, bowing his head.

Rukia is about to answer, but her husband grabs her arm and does that for her. Rangiku looks insulted that nobody said anything to her, until Yoruichi whispers in her ear that the couple will definitely greet her after they have some time to themselves, since it apparently couldn't wait.

"You're forgiven. We'll see you in a little while." Ichigo says, before he drags his wife out of the sight of the guests, and then picks her up. He uses shunpo to get to their bedroom, and he grins as he sets her down.

"It's not time just yet." Rukia tells him, and he smirks at her.

"That leaves just enough time for foreplay." Her husband informs her, before he starts pulling off his robes.

Rukia smiles as she stares at him.

_I want it just as much as you do, because I love you so much._


	121. Two Greatest Loves

_Chapter 121_

_Two Greatest Loves_

"How long do you think we have before someone like your brother hunts us down?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia sighs.

"Not sure…it may not be all that long since it's been awhile since Mitsukai nursed." She tells him, and he groans at that.

"We really should have planned this better…" He says, and she smirks at him.

"I didn't know you wouldn't be able to wait until the end of the party…I thought I had all planned out fairly well." Rukia says, and her husband looks wounded.

"What do you mean you didn't know? It's not my fault your body is as addictive as crack!" Ichigo tells her, and Rukia frowns at him.

"That doesn't sound like a compliment." She tells him, not liking that he's compared her body to crack of all things, and he gives her a lopsided grin.

"Well it was a compliment. I admit it might have been a creepy compliment, but I don't mind that I'm addicted to you. You are my wife, after all." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"We still have time before we can actually do anything anyways." She tells him, and he rolls his eyes at her.

"Yeah right. We can do lots of things in that short amount of time." He says, as he looks at her like he's starving and she's a five course meal.

Rukia stares at his exposed body, since he hadn't wasted any time in removing his robes the moment they'd gotten in the room, and she can't help but to feel extremely turned on as she sees his well toned, muscular body with no robes to hide anything from her.

He steps towards her and begins to remove her kimono, while she blushes, since she knows he was just watching her check him out.

"I just hope we don't get caught." Rukia says softly, and Ichigo scoffs.

"I'll kill anybody comes in…" He thinks a moment before he continues, "…unless it's someone holding Mitsukai." Ichigo amends, and Rukia laughs.

"Maybe I should put a barrier on the door if you're willing to commit murder to make love to me…" She tells him, and he nods his head.

"Good idea. I knew marrying you was a good idea, you keep me ethical." He tells her, and she rolls her eyes.

"Yeah…that's why you married me." She teases him, and he smirks.

"It wasn't why, but it's an added benefit to being married to you." He says, and she laughs.

"Kiss ass." She calls him, and he raises his eyebrows.

"Don't mind if I do!" He says, before he flips her over and begins pressing hot kisses on her butt cheeks while she squeals.

"Ichigo! Quit it! Let me put up the barrier first!" She urges, but he pays her no mind.

"I'm not done kissing your ass yet though!" He argues, and she has to use all of her strength and wriggling ability to force herself free of his grasp in order to calmly begin the chant to put up a barrier.

When she finishes that she turns towards him with an exasperated look on her face.

"You're so damned impatient." She complains, but he just grabs her hand and pulls her down on top of him.

"Damn right I am. Now I'm going to show you just how much I love you. Ever since I first saw Mitsukai's face, I've been wanting to show my love for you in this way." He tells her, and Rukia is charmed by his words since she remembers the awestruck way in which he stared at her after the birth of their daughter.

_How did it go from teasing to so deeply intense?_

"I want that too." Rukia says softly, and his eyes burn into her own.

"Kiss me." He orders her softly, and even though she raises an eyebrow at his bossy tone, she likes the command, so she goes along with it.

Of course, Ichigo makes it impossible for her to be the one kissing him, because the moment her lips press over his, he holds her tight and takes complete control of the kiss.

_I can feel his passion so strongly!_

She can also feel something really hard against her leg, and she's aware that he's already locked and loaded, even if he can't shoot yet. He somehow manages to deepen the kiss, and he moans at the feel of her soft naked body up against his own.

He begins to yank on her hair and pull her head back in an attempt to get his tongue deeper in her mouth, and she feels like she's being swallowed up by his love, and she can't get enough of the feeling. When he pulls away, she sinks her teeth into his neck, and he begins to moan, while running his hands along the length of her body.

"My beautiful wife…" Ichigo murmurs and her teeth clamp down a little bit harder at that, which makes him groan as his hands come around to her ass, and he begins rubbing her there.

When Rukia pulls away from his neck, his eyes are completely glazed over with passion, and he quickly changes their positioning so that he can lick her nipples. She lets out a ragged moan when he does that, and without even meaning to, he applies enough pressure to make some milk drip out, and he remembers how his hollow bragged that it was good.

He lets his tongue flick across the bit of liquid that has come out, and he's pleasantly surprised at the taste. It's much better than any milk in the store, in his opinion, and so he doesn't shy away from giving her breasts the attention he feels they deserve.

Rukia blushes when she realizes that she's leaking from her breasts, but her husband doesn't even seem phased, because he's still making her body go wild with his touch. In addition to the erotic feelings he's giving her, there's also a sense of relief as the pressure is released from her breasts, from him drawing out more and more milk.

_Both he and his hollow like your milk Queen, it's something they have in common…and Ichigo's acting pretty hot right now!_

Rukia hears her hollow, but she doesn't even let the words affect her in anyway, because she's completely focused on Ichigo's mouth and what it's doing to her.

"Do the other one…" Rukia says in a soft voice, and he obediently goes to her other breast, to give it similar treatment to the first.

His hand goes to the breast he had been teasing before, and he massages her while her hands go into his hair, and she begins to pull.

"You taste…perfect." Ichigo mutters, before he continues on his quest to give her foreplay until the limit is up.

He stays on her nipple for a couple of minutes, before he moves down and begins to massage her stomach with his tongue.

"Ichigo…" Rukia mutters as his hands come up to massage her breasts some more, but then he moves to her legs and begins to kiss them.

He kisses her down her thigh, and on her knee while she breathes hard from passion. Then he moves to her other leg, kissing it all the way up until he's back at her stomach again. He keeps moving up until he gets to her face again, and she grabs his face to kiss him.

She lets go of his face with one hand in order to reach down and grab his arousal, which makes his whole body jerk in surprise, since he wasn't expecting it. He moans in pleasure though, and kisses her harder as her hand closes around him and she gives it a squeeze.

"It feels so good when you touch me…" He mutters in between kisses, and Rukia sighs, since she knows what he means.

" I love you…" Rukia gasps softly, as he buries his head in her neck, and begins to kiss her there.

She moves her hand along the length of his arousal until he pulls away out of her reach, but she doesn't mind because she's awarded such a nice view of his body, which is worthy of being sculpted.

Ichigo glances up at the clock and smiles when he realizes they've already passed the limit. He'd gotten that caught up in kissing her body that time was flying by. He reaches down tentatively, and begins to rub her clit. Her back arches, and she lets out an erotic sounding moan as he gently moves his finger back and forth with enough pressure to bring her pleasure, but not so hard that he could hurt her.

"I love you Rukia…" Ichigo says as he stares down at the beautiful woman he married.

"Oh…" Rukia's voice is shaking as he moves his index finger down along the crevice of her lips and back to the nub that makes her react with the most intensity.

He's more than awestruck at how beautiful she is, particularly when she's turned on. The way her eyes stare at him, makes him feel like he's conquered the world.

"You're getting really wet." Ichigo whispers, and her eyes immediately look embarrassed.

"Shhhh!" she hisses, and he chuckles.

"I think it's sexy as hell…I never get sick of your body." He tells her in a near growl, before he pushes his hands under her ass, and lifts her middle up into the air.

He begins to attack her clit with his tongue, now that she's in such an accessible position, and because he's holding her up, he can feel how her entire body is trembling from what he's doing. She wraps her legs around him, which he really likes and he really goes at it.

She's moaning quite loudly now, and Ichigo wonders if anyone has heard them yet, because his wife is making enough of a racket to have drawn curiosity. He doesn't want to tell her to quiet down though, because her turned on moans affect him in a good way.

_I like making my wife moan…_

Ichigo's passionate moment with his wife is suddenly invaded on in his head, but luckily he's more interested in pleasing Rukia than he is in arguing with his hollow.

_Oi King! I like making your wife moan too! Want to borrow my tongue for a few minutes? It's longer and stronger! _

Ichigo flicks his tongue back and forth quickly along Rukia's clit, since he knows his hollow uses the same exact tongue he does, even if his hollow does seem to have the ability to be able to stretch it out to a length that seems unnatural.

"Ichigo!" Rukia murmurs, unaware of what's happened within his head, since she's consumed by passion.

The fact that his hollow doesn't continue to talk, lets Ichigo know that Zangetsu has silenced him again, and Ichigo is glad, since normally he wouldn't want to hear about anybody besides himself liking to make his wife moan.

When he feels her begin to convulse against his mouth in a much stronger manner, he knows he can finally make love to her like he's been wanting to do for what feels like an eternity now.

He keeps her ass up in the air, and he begins to probe around her folds with his arousal, which is moist from being turned on so much himself, and when he feels the tip begin to slide into her, he lets out a low moan of pure pleasure.

"Rukia…" Ichigo's voice is a low rumble to her ears as he slides fully inside of her, making her breathe even heavier from the intensity of everything thus far.

"Mm…" Rukia sighs, and Ichigo has to force himself not to just start pummeling away at her body.

"Does it hurt?" He asks her in a tight voice, and Rukia shakes her head.

"It feels wonderful." She assures him, and that's all the encouragement he needs to start putting his back into it.

"You feel so fucking good…" He moans, even as he pushes in harder, and Rukia's moans are matching in rhythm to his own as he thrusts with all of his power.

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmurs, and then he stops thrusting to lower her ass back down, and he pushes her legs together, then towards her chest before he enters her again.

From his current leverage, he can get a lot of speed and power going as he makes love to her, which makes her gasp louder and harder, plus it makes him feel practically delirious from pleasure.

Together, they get caught up in the whirlwind of emotions and passion that their lovemaking has brought them, and Ichigo toughs it out, forcing himself to go as long as he can, so that his wife gets the maximum amount of pleasure that he can give to her.

When he's ready to come, he nearly pulls out of her, but she grabs a hold of his ass, and holds him against her, so that he spills inside of her. They both breathe heavy together and he releases her legs to collapse in her arms.

He's very proud of himself, until he looks at the clock, and realizes that just under fifteen minutes has passed since he last looked, and he feels like maybe he didn't give his wife as much pleasure as he'd hoped to.

Rukia glances at the clock too, but with relief, that they won't have disappeared for over an hour.

"Mitsukai probably needs to be nursed." Rukia says, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"Do you have anything left in there?" He asks in a smart ass voice, and Rukia grins.

"I hope so…or you will be the cause for our daughter starving." She tells him, and he immediately looks concerned, which makes her chuckle more.

"Really!?" He asks, and she rolls her eyes.

"No not really. Do you think I would have let you do that if I thought it would be a problem?" Rukia asks as he finally rolls off of her, and grabs her kimono along with his robes.

"That's true." Ichigo says, sounding relieved, and Rukia wants to laugh.

_Sometimes he's too cute._

* * *

Hollow Ichigo is not pleased. He has been restrained for far too long, but Zangetsu seems to be able to keep up with him, by continuing to bind him every time his destructive power begins to disintegrate the current bindings that hold his mouth gagged and his body still.

_This is unacceptable! Where's the old fart getting all this fucking power from, anyways!? He seems to be stronger than he used to be!_

Hollow Ichigo doesn't care if it seems like Zangetsu is stronger, his will is to break free, and he doesn't intend to stop struggling until he is freed with the ability to move.

Hollow Ichigo is aware that fun time with the Queen has ended, which has him even more annoyed, and it gives him a boost of power. He breaks free, lands on his stomach, but he's up on his feet and charging at Zangetsu before the old man can get him bound again.

"_You fucking old piece of shit_!" Hollow Ichigo smiles widely as he's able to land a punch right in the old man's face, but then the old man immediately binds him, rather than to retaliate.

"Cool it. You've been very uncooperative lately…and you need to remember your place." Zangetsu says in a calm voice, and Hollow Ichigo struggles against the bindings.

_For fuck's sake, it's not like I've hurt anyone!_

* * *

Ichigo looks away as Yoruichi has a teasing look on her face. Rukia has gone off into private to nurse Mitsukai, and Rangiku is grinning like a fool as Yoruichi messes with the future King of Soul Society.

"You sure took your sweet time, but then again, I remember how you like to stare when a woman is naked in front of you." Yoruichi says, successful in getting Ichigo to blush.

"I wasn't staring because you were naked, I was staring because you transformed in front of me!" Ichigo insists and Yoruichi laughs.

"You're so cute when you blush!" She teases, but then a cane smacks the ground behind her, making her and Ichigo jump.

"Kurosaki Ichigo-sama…I have some matters of importance to discuss with you, though I apologize for asking you at this gathering. Would you prefer to meet with me tomorrow?" The Captain Commander asks, effectively reminding Yoruichi that she should be more respectful to the future King, particularly in front of others.

"No, we can talk now…the ladies can wait until I get back for us to start the contest." Ichigo says as he begins to walk away with the Captain Commander following.

Rangiku and Yoruichi cheer as Ichigo walks away, causing him to smile and shake his head.

_They sure are fun to party with…_

When the Captain Commander and Ichigo reach a private sitting room, they both sit, and Ichigo regards the elderly Captain Commander with interest.

"I want you to know, that I in no way supported my father's ambitions." The Captain Commander states, and Ichigo nods.

"I already figured as much." Ichigo says, and then the Captain Commander sighs.

"I also wanted to warn you to be wary of any possible supporters of my father, in case any exist." The Captain Commander says, and Ichigo finds himself imagining the worst case scenario of his wife and daughter being targeted out of some maniac's need to avenge the old fucking fossil who'd had come in an effort to steal the throne.

"I understand." Ichigo says in a tight voice, before he stands up to go and rejoin the party.

For now, he'll enjoy the party and the drinking contests…and tomorrow, if the need arises, he'll give his own life if it means saving the life of Mitsukai or Rukia.

_They had better not experience even one attack or I'll go berserk, because they are my two greatest loves._


	122. Into The Light

**A/N-I had someone request for Hollow Rukia to get a chance to nurse Mitsukai, and I liked that request, so this chapter is inspired and dedicated to that reader. Please enjoy!**

_Chapter 122_

_Into The Light_

Rukia glares at her snoring husband since her body aches all over from his enthusiasm in making love to her for most of the damned night. His naked body is right up against hers, but he's sleeping too deeply to wake up any time soon.

_It was nice while it was happening, but I could wring his neck now…_

Ichigo had entirely too much to drink, and he became quite rowdy after the party ended the night before. She's fairly certain they spent four hours straight, being intimate.

_Mitsukai is fussing and I can't move my aching body!_

"You didn't hold back at all…" Rukia mutters, even as she tries to force her body to move.

Rukia grits her teeth, and prepares to put even more effort into moving, when she hears her hollow speak to her inside of her head.

_Let me take over, Queen. I'll feed her…I'll take care of her, and remove the aches from your body while I'm at it._

It's too tempting for Rukia to pass up. She knows her hollow won't hurt the baby, and since they're supposed to go to the Royal Dimension today, she'd like to be pain free for the experience.

_I swear I won't overstep my bounds, I just want to feed Zekkou-Kyoukan._

Rukia grimaces. In her own mind, referring to Mitsukai as Zekkou-Kyoukan is already overstepping some bounds, not that her hollow would be inclined to listen to her thoughts on that specific matter.

"Fine." Rukia mutters in a quiet voice, and she closes her eyes, as she drops into her inner world, and allows her hollow to completely take over her body.

Hollow Rukia stands, and lets her own healing reiatsu flow more strongly throughout Rukia's body, to eliminate the pain as she picks up the infant, and goes to the corner of the room to sit with her.

Hollow Rukia settles in the chair, and she holds Mitsukai to her breast.

"_Did you know killing is a beautiful art, when you want it to be, Zekkou-Kyoukan? There are sometimes when a kill is made so splendidly, there is more cheering than mourning. That's the kind of killing I want you to master. I want to behead your opponents before they can even unsheathe their weapons." _Hollow Rukia says, in her creepy hollow voice, even though she's talking as softly as she can manage.

She smiles as she sees the gold in Zekkou-Kyoukan's eyes, bonding with the infant while imagining the kind of killer she'll one day become.

* * *

"You are sure about letting her out?" Sode No Shirayuki asks, and Rukia nods her head.

"Unlike Ichigo's hollow, she hasn't been materializing and questioning my parenting methods, so I figure she's earned it. Plus, Ichigo really did a number on my body…I hope she can fix it." Rukia says, even as she remembers how Ichigo twisted her body into several new positions the night before.

Rukia forgets all about the Hollow Ichigo doll that's in the inner world, since he had been tied up, but he's gotten free of his bindings, and is crawling towards a very naked Rukia. She is completely comfortable being naked in Sode No Shirayuki's presence, but when she feels a hand slide up her leg and back, she spins around, to find the grinning hollow doll.

"He wants to service you." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia has to smack away the doll's hand when he tries to slide it in between her legs.

"Stop that!" Rukia snaps at the doll, and he sits back, massaging his ridiculously long penis for her.

"He's much better behaved around you than her. He wouldn't listen if it were her." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia sighs.

"Thank goodness he listens to me…otherwise it'd be a battle in here." Rukia says, eyeing the doll out of the corner of her eyes, to be sure he doesn't try another sneak attack on her.

_His smile is identical to Ichigo's hollow…but what is with that freakishly huge penis?!_

"She's been binding him, since she's so interested in what's going on with you and the baby. He doesn't ever stop being willing and able to go at it." Sode No Shirayuki says, and Rukia nods.

"I can see that. I guess I never have gotten completely used to all of this stuff happening in my inner world all of the time. I more or less try not to think about it." Rukia admits, and Sode No Shirayuki nods.

"I can't really blame you for that."

* * *

"_What a perfect infant you are_." Hollow Rukia can't stop gazing at the tiny spirit in her arms, since this is the closest she's come to feeling human, with the motherly instincts she possesses but didn't know about until the little one was born.

From Ichigo's body, Hollow Ichigo half emerges, and Zangetsu materializes with a blade pointed at the hollow's neck.

"Remember our deal. You will stop being a pest in exchange for being allowed to watch her nurse!" Zangetsu says with a threatening tone, and Hollow Ichigo nods.

"_Bring her over here_." Hollow Ichigo orders Hollow Rukia, even as he eyes her nakedness with a growing devilish smile.

"_Of course I will_." Hollow Rukia says, before she stands, and goes to sit next to the naked and sleeping Ichigo, while she continues to nurse the baby in her arms.

"_Zekkou-Kyoukan_…" Hollow Ichigo mutters, as he lightly runs his fingers over her amazingly soft head.

"_She's hungry_." Hollow Rukia murmurs with a smile, and Hollow Ichigo reaches out to pinch her free nipple, and when a bit of milk squeezes out, he nods his head.

"_I am too._" He tells her, and suddenly she finds that she's being milked on both breasts at the same time, and somehow she has a feeling the Queen will not be pleased with this, if she decides to check on what's going on.

Zangetsu solves the problem, but applying force with his blade to Hollow Ichigo's neck, and after one more raucous slurp, he tears his mouth away.

"No more of that." Zangetsu orders, and Hollow Ichigo scoffs.

"_Fucking __joy killer_." Hollow Ichigo accuses, before he looks at Hollow Rukia, and then he kisses her soundly, as Mitsukai nurses peacefully on her milk.

Hollow Rukia gets into the kiss, but then she pulls away from him and looks down at the baby.

"_The Queen let me come out because I wanted to bond with Zekkou-Kyoukan. Bonding with you is nice too, but I want to enjoy more of her_." Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo's hand goes back down to the infant as he traces the side of her face gently with his index finger.

"_King had an interesting nightmare about me telling her a bedtime story. I was thinking maybe I could give it a try for real_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia looks downright thrilled about this idea.

"_I want to hear it too_!" She says, and Hollow Ichigo smirks.

"_It has to be a story filled with death, pain, and suffering…and blood splattering. Can't forget the thrill of splattering blood_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia looks even more into it after hearing what his conditions are for the story.

"_Sounds like a story I can get into._" Hollow Rukia encourages him some more, and neither one of them notice the disgruntled look on Zangetsu's face as he tries to figure out whether or not they're going too far.

"_This one takes place when you have the human appearance of a five year old child. You have already made it to a lieutenant level of Shinigami strength at this age, and the King decides to take you to Soul Society to show you off a bit._" Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia gives him a questioning look.

"_Don't you think she'll have reached materialization by then too, and on her way to bankai_?" She asks, and Hollow Ichigo thinks a moment and then nods.

"_I believe she would be very close to bankai. She does have top quality reiatsu flowing in her body, after all_." He says, and Hollow Rukia smiles.

"_I like this story already_." She says, and Hollow Ichigo grins.

"_Upon arriving, your father learns that a terribly powerful hollow has been causing quite a commotion, has killed three captains, three lieutenants, and countless other unseated Shinigami. The hollow particularly likes to go after children with a lot of reiatsu, and it has to be stopped. Of course the moment you learn this, you tell your father that he must kill it, and use you as bait. Your father, being the whiny bitch that he is will protest, until you convince him the two of you can handle it as a father daughter team_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia grins, before she switches Mitsukai to the other breast.

"_A killing mission that young would be nice_." Hollow Rukia says with a sigh.

"_Your father says you have to prove you're ready, and that provokes you to call the Eleventh Division Lieutenant out for a sparring challenge, to prove you're truly ready for battle. The pink haired psycho brat agrees to the battle, and your father is left to watch sweating on the sidelines as you surround your body in reiatsu and begin to battle out the right to fight with her_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia's eyes widen excitedly.

"_How does she win_?!" She asks, and Hollow Ichigo chuckles.

"_After toying with the lieutenant for about ten seconds, Zekkou Kyoukan's blade draws blood from the lieutenant's neck, and you force her to admit defeat or die on the spot. Of course your father tears you away before you can actually murder the brat, but everyone is astounded at your ability to overcome your opponent without even releasing your zanpakutou_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia pouts.

"_I wanted Zekkou-Kyoukan to kill her_!" She whines, and he scoffs.

"_I'm trying to make it realistic, and no way would the King let her kill a lieutenant in Soul Society_." Hollow Ichigo argues, and Hollow Rukia pouts some more.

"_When are we going to get to the death and blood spatter?_" She asks, and Hollow Ichigo smirks.

"_Soon. Anyways, before the broad interrupted me, what was I saying? That's right. You win against the lieutenant and your father admits that you are ready to fight against the hollow. You go to the living world where it's been feasting the most, and you begin to attempt to draw out the hollow. It doesn't take long before it senses your amazing reiatsu, and it comes out to ambush you. Your father, is poised to attack, but you whip out your zanpakutou and charge it before the King can, and you arm butchers the body of the hollow from the left to the right from its feet all the way up to its head. Blood rains down on you, and on the earth just before it dissipates_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Hollow Rukia smirks.

"_That's more like it_." She says, and Hollow Ichigo claps his hand over her mouth, and not very gently.

"_It turns out that it was a hollow that was a servant of a Vasto Lorde, and the instant you kill the little child eating hollow, the Vasto Lorde appears to kill you, and your father freaks out so much that I materialize_." Hollow Ichigo says, with a maniacal laugh.

"_You come out_!?" Hollow Rukia asks, and once again he slaps his hand over her mouth.

"_The thing is though, you're a fearless little assassin, so you begin to battle the Vasto Lorde, even before my blade can get in between the two of you. You push it back with an amazing attack, and that's when I swoop in. The Vasto Lorde has plenty of attack power, but he's nothing in comparison to me. That doesn't stop you from darting back in yet again, and the instant my blade closes in on the left side of his head, yours goes in on the right, and we decapitate him together, as more blood rains down_." Hollow Ichigo says, and then he leans down to kiss Mitsukai's forehead.

"_It would be nice to be able to make a kill with her._" Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo grins, even as Mitsukai seems like she's finished feeding.

"_I want to kill with my Zekkou-Kyoukan…I can't wait for the day when we can kill and maim together._" He murmurs, and that's when Zangetsu grimaces.

"Enough of your gruesome bloody stories, it's time to go back." He says in a dark and gloomy voice causing Hollow Ichigo to scowl.

"_The Queen is wanting control_." Hollow Rukia says, and Hollow Ichigo sighs.

"_Guess I have no choice_."

Rukia's face resumes it's normal look, and she seems relieved that she can move, even if her soreness hasn't disappeared completely, from Ichigo's roughness in the wee hours of the night.

Zangetsu is still materialized, and Rukia frowns at him.

"Was it a nice hollow get together?" She asks as she lays Mitsukai back in the bassinet, and Zangetsu sighs.

"Sorry." He says, before he eyes her naked body, and Rukia blushes.

"What are you looking at?" She asks him in a hiss, and he looks down at her zanpakutou.

"I was wondering if when you sleep…from now on…if you would lay her blade against mine." He says in a deep voice, and Rukia's eyes widen.

"Sure…I can do that for you Zangetsu." Rukia says, and he gives her a respectful nod before he disappears.

_I can't believe I was talking to Zangetsu while Ichigo was asleep…it's weird that he has so much power that he can materialize his zanpakutou even as he sleeps…it was like he wanted to guard Mitsukai without even really knowing what was happening._

* * *

Every captain and lieutenant, with the exception of Byakuya is lined up in a half circle on Soukyoku Hill, with the Captain Commander, waiting on the Kurosaki couple, with their daughter and the Sixth Division Captain to appear.

"We here in Soul Society have much to celebrate on this day. Kurosaki Ichigo-sama has declared to be more involved with Soul Society, something that hasn't happened as far back as recorded history can be traced. His presence on Soul Society is sure to bring about much good, and is helpful in purifying the evil that has permeated Soul Society for so long. Some of you have never seen a King or Queen of Soul Society before, but the next time one of them return, that is who we'll be greeting. All past familiarity must be dropped until the King or Queen request you to drop your formality. Remember this well!" The Captain Commander announces, and every single one of them give their nod of submission.

"Maybe I got the future King too drunk last night, because they seem to be running late." Yoruichi calls out, and Rangiku can't stop from giggling as she remembers the way Ichigo acted when drunk. He kept saying that Rukia was going to get it last night, and she doesn't doubt that he kept his word.

"Real nice of you two, to make sure he goes to the Royal Dimension with a royal hangover." Renji mutters, eliciting more giggles out of his girlfriend, who also got it good last night.

"Silence!" The Captain Commander says, to end the tittering that had begun with the idle chat.

"If Kurosaki-sama is feeling unwell, I'd be happy to assist with some healing kidou before he leaves." Unohana says, after everyone quiets down, and the Captain Commander nods.

"It might be necessary…he didn't show a whole lot of restraint last night." The Captain Commander says, which causes several people to start chuckling again.

_Did that youngster even think about what I said to him?_

Everyone shuts up as the Kurosaki couple appear with their daughter and Byakuya behind them. Ichigo is squinting, and clearly unhappy with how he's feeling after he had entirely too much to drink the night before.

"Shit Rukia! I just thought of something!" Ichigo snaps, and that causes everyone in hearing distance to flinch.

"What?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo looks horrified.

"What if the light in the Royal Dimension is even brighter than here?" He asks with an unhappy look on his face, and Unohana steps forward.

"Let me heal you, Kurosaki-sama." She says, and Ichigo looks at her with a grin.

"Go for it." He says, and Unohana immediately surrounds him with healing kidou while Rukia watches from the side with Mitsukai in her arms and Byakuya at her side.

Five minutes later, Rukia sighs as her husband looks as energetic as his father typically does, and the Captain Commander taps his cane against the floor, even as Byakuya kisses Mitsukai and hugs Rukia, whispering goodbye in a shaky voice against her ear.

Ichigo pulls his wife away from her brother, and he waves at all of the captains and lieutenants.

"Behave yourselves while we're gone!" He orders them all, and the Captain Commander produces the key, and plugs it into an invisible keyhole in space.

"Unlock!" The Captain Commander yells out, and Ichigo is surprised to see that a space begins to open up with an immeasurable amount of light shining into Soul Society.

Ichigo stands in front of his wife and daughter, with his zanpakutou in his hands, and he begins to walk up the path, towards the light, with his wife following behind him.

Everyone in Soul Society can see the figures bathed in the light of the heavens, as they ascend to even greater heights than the rest of them.

Not one eye can look away, until they've disappeared into the light.


	123. Eikourou

_Chapter 123_

_Eikourou_

As Ichigo and Rukia continue making their way up the well lit path, but it is nothing like the pathway between the living world and Soul Society.

Even if you didn't know where you were going, you'd know it was somewhere grand, just by the pathway, which is pure white, and sparkling clean, with portraits of past Kings and Queens lining the walls. The quality of air and spirit particles makes what's in Soul Society seem like crap. It's a mere glimpse of what's to come.

"Are you nervous?" Rukia asks him in a small voice, and Ichigo nods his head.

"A little bit." He admits, and Rukia smiles.

"Me too." She tells him, and he lets out a big nervous breath of air as he squints ahead.

"More than that, I'm really curious about the Royal Dimension." Ichigo adds, and Rukia nods.

"Why are you carrying your zanpakutou as we enter?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo refuses to meet her eyes as he answers.

"Just in case." His voice is hard and stubborn with that reply, and Rukia simply nods.

Suddenly they both stop in their tracks as they feel a curious sensation within the deepest parts of their souls. They exchange a quick look with each other as they realize something, is happening on the inside.

Ichigo starts to feel a bit of stress, with not knowing exactly why he's feeling like something deep inside of him is changing…and the weirdest part is that it's changing into something not foreign to him…it's a nostalgic and familiar feeling.

_What now?_

* * *

Zangetsu starts to burst with a strange reiatsu that keeps Hollow Ichigo focused on the old man. He doesn't really feel concern, until he feels himself being pulled towards the old fart. His face looks frantic, and it's obvious he doesn't understand any of it.

"_What in the fuck is happening you old piece of shit_!?" Hollow Ichigo demands, as he fights the pulling power of Zangetsu's reiatsu, but no matter how hard he tries to get away or struggle, he's slowly and surely pulled even closer.

Zangetsu doesn't answer, because he doesn't completely understand it himself, even though he feels it…

_The power that has been rising for me lately is growing by leaps and bounds with each passing millisecond!_

A strong wind howls in Ichigo's inner world, as the reiatsu around Zangetsu blasts even more, and Hollow Ichigo feels himself start to be sucked into the very being of Zangetsu, similar to how it used to be, before Hollow Ichigo gained so much power.

"_Hey fucker! What's the big idea_?!" Hollow Ichigo gasps, as he watches his legs disintegrate and meld with Zangetsu's cloak.

"We cannot fight this fate." Zangetsu answers clearly and simply, as Hollow Ichigo's head starts to disappear as the two entities start blending together into one.

"_Fuck fate_!" Hollow Ichigo cusses, just before he's unable to speak anymore, as the rest of his face disintegrates into black reiatsu that Zangetsu absorbs.

Hollow Ichigo's voice echoes around Ichigo's inner world, despite the fact that he cannot be seen.

"_I'm so fucking tired_…"

* * *

The Hollow Ichigo doll, watches with great interest as Hollow Rukia is pulled by a strong force, right at Sode No Shirayuki. The graceful woman's eyes can't even be looked into, since there is so much reiatsu exuding from them. Hollow Rukia is fighting it with all of her might, but there is no fighting this great and magnificent power.

"_No_!" Hollow Rukia senses she's being reigned in, and she can't do anything but accept the inevitable.

Hollow Rukia and Sode No Shirayuki collide against one another, and then Hollow Rukia begins to disintegrate right into Sode No Shirayuki's whole being.

As Sode No Shirayuki gets a hold of all of Rukia's vast powers, her hair which was previously black, forms some white streaks, and her previously blue eyes, now have gold flecks showing clearly, even though her eyes are still primarily blue.

"The power…" Sode No Shirayuki breaths, as the amount of snow that usually falls off of her is multiplied many times over…she's like a walking snowstorm now.

The Hollow Ichigo doll just stares at her, completely bewildered about what his role in the inner world will be now.

* * *

"Something is happening…" Rukia whispers, as she grabs Ichigo's arm, and they stay where they're at for a moment.

"Here." Ichigo goes to sit up against the wall, and Rukia sits next to him, holding Mitsukai, the baby girl who is losing all of the gold in her eyes.

"Thanks…I have to see…" Rukia says, and Ichigo nods, as he sets Zangetsu on the ground, and takes Mitsukai from Rukia, so that she can figure out exactly what is changing.

He only has to wait for about a minute, before she focuses on him, and gives him a look of disbelief.

"I couldn't talk to Sode No Shirayuki…she was wrapped up in all kinds of reiatsu, and it was like she couldn't even hear me." Rukia says nervously, and Ichigo looks like he can hardly believe it.

"What about your hollow?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia shakes her head.

"She was nowhere to be seen…and the doll couldn't stop staring at what was happening with Sode No Shirayuki…I guess we'll just have to wait." Rukia says, even as she remembers what Sode No Shirayuki looked like, wrapped up in reiatsu.

_It was reminiscent of the day that the hollow bit me, and Ichigo killed it. Reiatsu swarmed into me then too…_

"Let me see." Ichigo says, and Rukia takes Mitsukai from him.

Ichigo closes his eyes, and finds himself in his inner world, where Zangetsu is standing, with the air around him swarming like a mini tornado or something.

"Ichigo." Zangetsu says, and the future King approaches the spirit of his zanpakutou slowly,

"What happened Zangetsu? Where's the hollow?" Ichigo asks, and Zangetsu gives him an intense stare.

"Something extraordinary happened." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"What's that?" Ichigo asks, and Zangetsu holds out his arms.

"He is here…we have become one again…it hasn't been like this since before your fight with Byakuya in Soul Society." Zangetsu says, as though he really hadn't ever expected for all of the power to be back in one entity like it used to be.

"You mean…he's gone?" Ichigo asks, and for the tiniest moment he feels a bit of sadness, like someone close to him has died…until Zangetsu's head spins around in a full circle, with Hollow Ichigo's head on top.

"_Like hell I'm gone, you wish! I'm always going to be here…and one day, I'm going to take over_!" Hollow Ichigo's voice sounds the same as it ever did, but Ichigo just rolls his eyes.

"Sure you are hollow." Ichigo feels odd to feel relief at seeing that familiar yet creepy face grinning at him.

"_Fuck you King! If I weren't so tired, I'd come over there and bitch slap you_!" Hollow Ichigo says, before the head spins around again to reveal Zangetsu's face.

Ichigo shakes his head.

"I don't know if that is more or less creepy than before…" Ichigo mutters, and Zangetsu smiles.

"Don't you have somewhere you need to be going?" He asks, and Ichigo realizes that he doesn't have all day to waste in his inner world.

"Yeah…" Ichigo says, before he opens his eyes, to give Rukia a look.

"Was Zangetsu like Sode No Shirayuki was?" Rukia asks as soon as he focuses on her, and Ichigo shakes his head no.

"I was able to talk to him. It seems like my hollow and Zangetsu have become one entity." Ichigo says, not really understanding the significance of it all.

"What?" Rukia asks, as Ichigo stands, and helps her up before he grabs Zangetsu off the ground, and clenches his zanpakutou tightly again.

"I bet anything that's why you didn't see your hollow…she and Sode No Shirayuki have probably merged too." Ichigo tells her in a low voice, and Rukia shakes her head in complete disbelief when she hears that explanation.

"I didn't even know that was possible!" Rukia exclaims, as they continue walking towards where the light is shining from.

"I didn't either." Ichigo admits, and he eyes some of the portraits on the wall.

"I wish we could run faster, but it isn't a good idea to do that with Mitsukai…" Rukia mutters, and Ichigo nods.

"This is one long ass hallway." He says as they continue to move on, picking up their pace a tiny bit.

"At least this way we can see all of the portraits…" Rukia says, as she notes a particularly beautiful past Queen on the wall.

"I wonder when the portraits stop…or do they just move them closer together when it's time to add another King and Queen to the collection…" Ichigo says, and Rukia shrugs. "I haven't seen Pops or Mom yet," Ichigo says, and Rukia nods.

"I haven't either…and I've been looking." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"I'm sure they're here." He says, as they move along, noting the upper part of the robes that seem similar in all of the portraits.

"I am getting more and more anxious with each step." Rukia says, and Ichigo understands completely, what his wife means when she says that.

"We're getting closer…" He says, as he scans the wall for the familiar faces of his father and mother.

"Slowly but surely." Rukia agrees, and they walk in silence for several minutes, simply scanning the walls, feeling their heart rates speed up with each passing step.

_What will we see when we finally walk out to where that light is shining from? Will there be some sort of ceremony immediately, or will we be shown around and introduced to the members of Division Zero? How will we compare to the past Kings and Queens of Soul Society who ruled before us?_

"You know…with us being here, my Mom could go back to the living world, and visit the family." Ichigo says suddenly, and Rukia raises an eyebrow at him.

"Couldn't she have done that already? Perhaps there is a reason she hasn't gone back." Rukia says, and Ichigo realizes she's right.

"True…with Pop's father there, she should have been able to come back already…I wonder why she hasn't." Ichigo says, and he starts to worry about whether or not his mother might have been sent into the reincarnation cycle without his father's knowledge.

"Or, maybe she felt it was necessary to be there, for some reason or another. In any case, we should be able to get answers to our questions, once we get out of this ridiculously long pathway…" Rukia says with a sigh, even as she realizes that it is good for security measures…

"It is long." Ichigo mutters, and Rukia pinches his arm.

"They probably already have seen us…I'm sure they have surveillance. They must be expecting us, but we sat down to visit our inner worlds for a few minutes…" Rukia trails off, and Ichigo shrugs.

"If they were watching us, then they saw us do that." He says simply, and she nods.

"I still haven't seen either one of your parents…" Rukia trails off, and Ichigo nods.

"Me either, and we don't have that much further to go…" Ichigo says, as what previously looked like a sliver of light, looks like a large and grand entrance now.

"Come on!" Rukia says, and she picks up her pace even more.

_If my suspicions are correct the portraits of his parents will be the ones closest to the entrance!_

"Slow down! We're almost there, don't get ahead of me, Rukia!" Ichigo hisses as he grabs his wife by the back part of her robes, to keep her from getting ahead of him.

"Look!" Rukia points, and Ichigo recognizes the color of his mom's hair in a portrait very close to the entrance.

"We can't look right now. It's too close to the entrance. We have to be on our guard…we do have Mitsukai and we don't know whether or not that old fart had any supporters waiting for him to return back here." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia gasps.

"Why didn't we ask ni-sama to accompany us then?!" Rukia asks, and her husband scowls at her.

"I can protect my family without any help…they'd only get in my way." He growls, even though he's a bit depressed that he won't be able to linger in front of his mother's portrait.

"Your father!" Rukia laughs, since her gaze is still on the portrait which they're quickly getting closer to.

"What?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia chuckles.

"He and your mother are in a portrait, _together_." She says, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow.

"All the rest were separate…" Ichigo says, and Rukia laughs.

"I'm not that surprised," Rukia says, looking quite amused and Ichigo can't help but to chuckle with her.

"I'm not either. Get behind me Rukia." He says, and she scoffs.

"I don't want to!" She snaps at him, and he shoves her behind him.

"No arguments. I will be the shield for the two of you, in case anyone is planning anything and…well…all of your opinions are rejected!" He snaps at her, and she gasps.

"Might want to watch your back for your wife to shove her foot halfway up your ass." She mutters, even as she doesn't try to move next to him again.

"Man that's bright…I can't see beyond the light." Ichigo mutters, as a pure feeling fog floats around the entrance.

He takes a deep breath and moves forward, feeling Rukia hold onto the back of his robe, so that she doesn't lose him as they take the final steps through the pathway and into the Royal Dimension.

The light is still strong, but Ichigo can make out the silhouettes of many Shinigami, standing a respectful distance away from the entrance. Ichigo looks all around, for any sense of danger, and he doesn't move as he checks for any threat to the lives of his precious family.

One person begins to walk towards them, and Ichigo clenches his zanpakutou, while waiting to see what happens next. As she gets closer, he realizes it's his mother, though the fog is making it difficult to see her clearly.

Ichigo wants to run to her, but when her face does come into view, it's completely tense, which makes Ichigo instinctively clutch his zanpakutou tighter in his hands.

_Something is definitely wrong…she should be smiling at me, she **always** smiled at me…_

"Ichigo?" Rukia asks nervously, since she can feel how tense he is.

"Shhhh." Ichigo says, since he still can't see the people who are waiting a short distance away.

"Kurosaki Ichigo! I want a fight to the death, for the right to rule!" An unfamiliar voice shrieks, and as his mother moves even closer, he sees what looks like a young teenage boy with jet black hair that reaches his shoulders similar to Hanatarou's hairstyle, holding a glistening zanpakutou to the back of his mother's head.

Ichigo has never wanted to kill a child as much as he wants to kill the one holding cold steel to his mother's neck.

"When and where?" Ichigo growls out, and that's when the boy peeks his face out of the side of Masaki.

"The current King won't last much longer, it has to be now." The kid says, watching Ichigo closely, and when Ichigo just keeps staring, the kid laughs.

"Release my mother and tell me where the fight will be." Ichigo says after a long moment of silence, and the kid pushes his zanpakutou up more harshly against Masaki's neck.

"Shut up or I'll kill her anyways! Here is a good enough place for me to take care of a piece of shit like you!" The kid snaps, before he roughly pushes Masaki to the side.

"Rukia…back up." Ichigo orders in a steely voice, and Rukia hurries to get back.

_This sucks…all of this light and fog…and I still haven't even seen what's here. _

"Finish this quickly Ichigo, I want to see what this place is all about." Rukia orders him testily, and Ichigo smiles.

"Right away, my love." He agrees, before he glares at the kid. "Who in the hell are you anyways?" Ichigo demands, and the kid puffs up.

"I am Hiroto's son, Eikourou." The kid announces, and Ichigo looks astonished.

"The Captain Commander's brother?" Ichigo asks, and the kid nods.

"Never met him, but yeah." He says, and Ichigo narrows his eyes.

"Prepare yourself." Ichigo says in a thunderous voice, just before the kid responds.

"_Bankai!_ Makai Koumori Hinote!"

* * *

**A/N-Eikourou means Glory and Son**

**Makai Koumori Hinote means Hell Bat Blaze**


	124. Kyousei Tentou Shigai

_Chapter 124_

_Kyousei Tentou Shigai_

A huge bat, made of fire appears as Eikourou has called upon his bankai, while everyone else just waits for the outcome of the battle, one woman is bawling while another is on the verge of doing the same.

"Eikourou! Please reconsider!" A beautiful woman with hair a bit lighter than her son begs, but Ichigo sets his lips in a thin line.

"Even if he reconsiders, he will be punished for threatening my mother." Ichigo says in a hard voice, and he hears his mother begin to weep in joy at seeing her son all grown up.

"Please! He's emotionally wrought since the death of his father! I know you know how it feels to lose a parent, please forgive my son!" The woman starts to cry, and Ichigo's eyebrow twitches.

"I'm not backing down!" Eikourou says, as his fire bat spreads its wings even wider, reminding Ichigo of a smaller version of the released Soukyoku.

"Ichigo! Remember that this kid has probably seen your previous battles!" Rukia calls out, for fear her husband's anger will cause him to fight in the way he usually does.

"If I'm a kid then he's a toddler! I've lived seven times as long as your husband has!" Eikourou yells out, and Ichigo scowls at the kid as he holds out his zanpakutou.

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu." Ichigo pulls out his bankai, because ever since his fight with Byakuya in Soul Society, he has learned not to be cocky of his abilities even if he is better in shikai than some might be with their bankai.

Everyone can sense the reiatsu pulsating from Ichigo's being and zanpakutou, and some are surprised to see his bankai in person, since all of them have a bankai that is far more substantial, in most minds at least.

"The King shouldn't have such a puny bankai!" Eikourou shouts out, since it's exactly what he shouted out the first time he saw Ichigo's bankai from the film that had been shown in the Royal Dimension.

"I'll be the one who laughs last." Ichigo says in a menacing manner, which makes Eikourou get serious as he remembers how Ichigo has managed to prevail in the past despite fighting more experienced opponents, like his father and brother.

Mitsukai begins to fuss, so Rukia kisses her daughter, while keeping her eyes nervously on the two facing each other in bankai. She knows at any second one of them will move, and everything will start.

The fire bat charges, and Ichigo disappears from her sight. She keeps her eyes on Eikourou, who looks a bit befuddled by the fact that he cannot follow Ichigo's shunpo footwork, even though he studied the tape.

Rukia then tries to locate her husband, but she only knows where he is from having his reiatsu memorized, not because she can actually see him. She doubts anybody knows his reiatsu as well as she does.

Suddenly she feels his reiatsu harden up, and she knows he's put on the mask while in movement, and she sees Eikourou feel the explosion in Ichigo's reiatsu too.

"Everyone needs to back up! Give them more room!" Rukia yells loudly, and everyone begins to shunpo back even further, right as Ichigo sends a cero at Eikourou, and it appears to come from the sky, even though she knows she just felt him run right in front of her.

_I could get a headache trying to follow his movements when he's like this…_

Suddenly blood comes spraying out of Eikourou's back as if it appeared by magic, but Rukia knows it was Ichigo, and so does his opponent. The kid swings his zanpakutou forward, and the fire bat begins to fly around at a very high speed, though it's not fast enough to injure Ichigo.

"Your cheap tricks won't win you the battle!" Eikourou shouts, but suddenly Rukia hears Ichigo whisper against her ear, with the hollow quality of his voice in full effect.

"_Don't move even a millimeter_." His voice is very soft, and Rukia plants her feet on the ground as Ichigo flies up into position.

"Eikourou!" His mother is crying for him, since she's sure this is one battle he can't win.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" Ichigo's voice with the hollow effect can be heard, but it sounds like it's coming from every different direction.

Rukia sees the light of Ichigo's attack and it looks like it's coming right for her. She understands precisely why he told her not to move as Eikourou moves at the last moment to avoid getting hit, and the massive hollow powered attack cuts the ground less than a meter from where Rukia stands.

"I wish I could set Mitsukai down…" Rukia mutters as she keeps a couple of fingers handy to shoot out a kidou spell, if it becomes necessary.

"_Getsuga Tenshou_!" Ichigo calls out again, and Eikourou doesn't much appreciate the way Ichigo is fighting him.

"Get out here and fight me like a man!" Eikourou shouts, and suddenly Ichigo's voice is heard clearly even though he's not yelling.

"_Bankai against bankai…suck it up like a man_." It's as though Ichigo has invoked a kidou spell to get the effect but it makes Rukia shiver.

"I'll kill you!" Eikourou screams, as his bat starts to shoot small but powerful fireballs into the air towards the direction he believes Ichigo is in. Ichigo bats every fireball away that comes near him, though not one flies in his wife's direction.

Rukia sees several barriers go up in front of the spectators, who want to avoid getting hurt by either one of the captain class fighters. Rukia's eyes go to Masaki, who is watching Eikourou with an intense look on her face.

Suddenly Rukia feels herself and Mitsukai flying into the air, supported by one of Ichigo's arms, as he draws his arm back.

"Ichigo! You can't use that attack here!" Rukia hisses at him, but he doesn't listen.

In Ichigo's mind, he imagines the power of his strongest attack confined to the small area where his opponent stands, and concentrates only on that thought.

_Guess who King!? It's meeee! That's right King, you have the power to control what area is destroyed in that attack. Don't doubt yourself since you have the Queen and Zekkou-Kyoukan!_

"_Jigoku Kusari, Shoukyo Bakuha_!" Ichigo shouts, as he swings his zanpakutou reigning down his judgment on Eikourou.

The kid's mother screams in agony as all traces of Ichigo's attack disappear, and with it, her son. There's not even a Zanpakutou left to mark his grave.

"You took him away from me! Every last piece of my son is gone, including his zanpakutou!" The woman's voice goes from pained to angry and Ichigo dissipates his mask.

"He wanted this fight." Ichigo says in a hard voice as he lands on the ground with Rukia, with his zanpakutou still in bankai mode.

"Unforgivable." The woman says in a low voice, but then she screams it. "Unforgivable!"

"I didn't ask for your forgiveness." Ichigo says in a cool voice, not appreciating being attacked upon his arrival to the Royal Dimension.

The fog is beginning to clear away, but Ichigo can't even look at the scenery, because Eikourou's mother is exuding a lot of reaistu.

"Take Mitsukai, and the backpack." Rukia orders her husband loudly as she eyes the woman, and Ichigo nods.

He'd prefer to let his wife deal with the hysterical woman anyways.

Rukia hasn't gotten to appreciate the scenery yet either, what with the initial fog, the fight going on, and then Ichigo's attack…but his attack also seems to have had an effect on the fog which is lifting, and she can't help but notice a humongous white castle, with a sprawling perfect green lawn.

It also has magnificent flowerbeds and trees in place of a moat. She's sure she sees a pond at least ten times as huge as what the Kuchiki manor has, but some trees block her view of how large it actually is. There are cottages separated from the castle, to the right of it, and at the moment she can't see anything to the left as the fog still lingers.

She drags her eyes away from the intriguing background to focus on Eikourou's mother, who is pulling herself into a standing position with tears in her eyes.

"You killed my son! I will avenge him or die trying." The woman says, and Rukia unsheathes Sode No Shirayuki while taking a step forward.

"You do not have permission to challenge the future King." Rukia says in a hard voice, and the woman's eyes burn with hate.

"Says who!?" She demands, and Rukia takes another step forward.

"The future Queen." Rukia says in a clipped voice, and she can hear the murmur go up with the spectators.

"This is no joking matter, my son is dead and I won't rest until Kurosaki Ichigo is dead!" The woman says, and Rukia releases her zanpakutou into shikai without calling out loud for it.

"Then you will die here and now." Rukia says, and the woman gawks a bit as she stares at the zanpakutou.

She recalls that the woman who married the future King had a zanpakutou that was within the snow and ice type classification.

"Then I will kill you for the right to fight him!" The woman yells as she rips her zanpakutou off the side of her robe, and begins to exude much more power than Rukia expected her to have.

"What is your name?" Rukia asks, and the woman raises her chin up in determination.

"Genryuusai Miki!" The woman calls out as she holds her zanpakutou forward.

"Kurosaki Rukia!" Rukia yells back at the woman, who just glares angrily at her.

"I'll make sure it's spelled right on your grave." The woman hisses at her, which Ichigo doesn't like at all.

"Are those your last words?" Rukia asks, and the woman glares at her.

"I don't know!" Miki yells, and Rukia nods her head.

"Prepare yourself." Rukia orders her, and she sees the woman's eyes widen.

"Denkou Toraidento!" Miki yells out, and her zanpakutou suddenly looks like it's made of light, as it evolves from a regular shaped sword to a beautiful looking trident.

"Second Dance, White Ripple!" Rukia calls out, sending a rush of ice straight for Miki, who holds up her trident to cut through Rukia's ice, and keep herself from being frozen over.

Rukia is surprised at this development. She hadn't expected this woman to have so much power, and she wonders if Miki's power has increased due to losing her son.

_I guess it only makes sense that a power hungry ass like Hiroto would want to marry a woman who would give him a strong child, especially if he wanted to take over the Royal Dimension…_

"Raiko Shuurai" Miki calls out, and Rukia raises her arms up in the air.

"First Dance! White Moon!" Rukia yells, and her circular wall of ice protects her from Miki's lightning.

"Bitch!" Miki screams as her lightning bounces off Rukia's ice without ever touching her.

Rukia's ice dissipates, and she holds out her hand.

"Way of Destruction, Number Thirty Three! Blue Fire, Crash Down!" Rukia calls out, sending a huge blast right at the woman, but she dodges, and tries to attack Rukia again, who really wants to have a look around instead of fighting at the moment.

"Raiko Shuurai" Miki yells more loudly, but Rukia uses the same technique to keep from being attacked by the lightning.

"I'm ready to end this." Rukia says in a low tone, and she points her finger at Miki. "Way of Binding Number Sixty Three, Sajo Sabaku!" Rukia calls out, and Miki is surrounded in ropes before she can move.

Rukia walks forward, and points her zanpakutou at the woman.

"Please! Forgive me!" Miki calls out, but Rukia shakes her head.

"You no longer wish to avenge your son?" Rukia asks with surprise, and Miki's eyes flash dangerously.

"That desire will never change." Miki says, and Rukia looks over at her own daughter in Ichigo's arms, before she nods her head at the woman.

"I can respect that you feel that way, but I cannot allow you to ever act on those desires. I will now offer you a choice. Be grateful that you have a choice. You may die here, or you can be completely sealed, and banished to the living world. It's your choice. What will it be?" Rukia asks, and Miki's eyes widen.

"Why can't you send me to Soul Society?" Miki asks in a small voice, and Rukia shakes her head.

"You get to pick one of the two choices I offered you. Pick." Rukia says in a hard voice, and all Miki can see in her mind's eye is her lively son, with so much time left in him, had he not been killed.

Rukia watches Miki as she considers her decision, and finally Miki bows her head.

"I choose death." Miki says, sounding like she means it.

Rukia nods her head at the woman in understanding.

"If my only child were killed before my eyes, I would choose to kill or be killed too. I hope you don't have to suffer as much pain the next time you're reborn." Rukia tells her, before she waves her zanpakutou for her first dance, without calling out the name this time.

Everyone watches as Miki is surrounded in Rukia's ice, and the barriers all come down.

"Ichigo!" Masaki finally can move, and she runs to her son, who smiles warmly for his mother, while still holding his daughter.

"Mom!" Ichigo responds, and Rukia looks away from the two of them to address everyone else.

"Are there going to be any more fights or can we finally be welcomed properly here in the Royal Dimension?" Rukia asks loudly, and she hears Masaki laugh behind her.

"Rukia-chan! We don't call it the Royal Dimension here." Masaki says, and Rukia looks confused.

"That's what the old man called it." Ichigo says, speaking Rukia's thoughts out loud.

"The law is that the name can only be spoken here, so the name isn't sullied in other places." Masaki explains, and Ichigo blinks a few times.

"So…what's the name of this place?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles at her son, thankful for his arrival, but not wanting to tell him the hell she's had to endure since her arrival in the Royal Dimension.

"We call it Kyousei Tentou Shigai." Masaki says proudly, and Ichigo frowns.

"And how would that being spoken of anywhere else, get the name sullied?" Ichigo asks in confusion, and Masaki laughs.

"There will always be people who won't believe the truth until they experience it. There are millions of people in the living world who have a completely different idea of what the afterlife is about." Masaki tells Ichigo, who still doesn't really seem to get it.

"What does one have to do with the other?" He asks, and Masaki shakes her head.

"A lot of those who don't believe go so far as to insult what they don't know, and that is what would sully the name." Masaki says, and Rukia walks over to the two of them.

"Ah, I get it. Because there are people who have to insult the things they don't believe, if the name traveled far and wide, someone would be sure to sully it sooner rather than later." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods in understanding.

"I see…" Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles at Masaki who is looking at her with a lot of curiosity and love shining in her eyes.

"So this is your wife…the woman who makes my son smile the brightest." Masaki says, as though she can't wait to sit down and have a long talk with Rukia.

Rukia really wants to get a better look at the castle, but she knows it would be an insult to Ichigo if she seems more interested in that than in his mother.

"Yes, this is Rukia. She saved my life…more than once." Ichigo says in a low and proud voice, causing his mother to smile hugely.

"And this is my granddaughter…did I hear you call her Mitsukai?" Masaki asks, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Yes you did…I figured her birth was recorded here in the Royal Dimension." Rukia says, and Masaki smiles.

"My husband's barriers don't allow us to monitor within the house…" Masaki says, and Rukia laughs.

"He misses you a great deal." Rukia says in a low voice, and her husband nods.

"He has a huge poster of you up in the house, and he always talks to you through it." Ichigo says, and Masaki's hands go to her heart an instant before she holds her arms out for Mitsukai.

"I always hear him when he does…" Masaki says, and Rukia smiles.

"So are we just going to stand here or is there something we're supposed to be doing?" Ichigo asks, and as he does, the fog seems to completely disappear, revealing the most beautiful landscape Ichigo and Rukia have ever seen.

On one side of the castle, the trees and landscape is reminiscent of summer in a place that also experiences a harsh winter. The other side the landscape is that of a Caribbean setting, with palm trees, sand, and exotic looking flowering plants.

The castle's size is large enough to take the breath away from the future King and Queen.

"First the introductions, and then you will meet your grandfather." Masaki tells Ichigo who simply nods his head.

Rukia feels like there is something that Ichigo's mother isn't telling them, but she's too curious about Kyousei Tentou Shigai to question the nagging feeling in her gut.

_Later…for now I want to see my family's new home._

**A/N- I hope you're all enjoying the story! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed or made it a favorite!**

**~Translations~**

**Denkou or Raiko both mean Lightning **

**Toraidento-Trident**

**Shuurai-Attack**

**Kyousei-Great **

**Tentou-Heaven **

**Shigai-City**


	125. Amatsugo

_Chapter 125_

_Amatsugo_

"Now that the introductions have finally been completed…" Masaki says with a soft smile, and Rukia looks excited.

"We get to go in that castle?" She asks, pointing at the amazing structure she'd been admiring earlier.

"You are dismissed, standby for orders." Masaki tells everyone Ichigo and Rukia just met, before she smiles at them.

"Time to meet him huh?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles.

"Yes. He's been very ill, so he's hardly been seen at all lately." She shares, and Ichigo nods his head.

"What about you, Mom? Have you been okay?" Ichigo asks, sensing that his mother is troubled about something.

"I'm wonderful now that the three of you are here with me." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo smiles at that while Rukia frowns.

_She didn't answer whether or not she has been okay…_

"Wow, this seems like a dream…" Rukia says as they approach the castle. The entrance is still a ways away, but she can already see the pond which looks more like a large lake, much better as they continue towards the main entrance of the castle, which appears to be bigger than a country.

"Do you live in the castle, Mom?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki looks away.

_They keep asking me difficult questions!_

"I was, but I'm sure I'll move a bit closer to the Spirit King's rooms, now that you're here." Masaki says, unable to look her son in the eyes to tell him where in the castle she's been staying.

"The King's rooms?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles at him.

"Yes. You have your own team of servants, all descended from royalty of the past, who choose to stay here to serve the King rather than being sent to Soul Society, and having their memories removed." She responds quietly.

"They have to have their memories removed?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki nods.

"In order to keep laws in tact, only the Royal family can come and go out of Kyousei Tentou Shigai without having their memories removed, we even have a way to restore the memories, if someone wants to visit Soul Society or the living world before coming back." She explains, and Ichigo shakes his head at her.

"That seems a little bit extreme." He tells her, and Masaki shakes her head.

"It has to be. There have to be safeguards in place so that nobody can plot against the King and his family. No plotting can be done, if you can remember nothing about Kyousei Tentou Shigai upon leaving." She explains.

"How do they know to come back?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles.

"If they're supposed to come back, that is not a memory that's removed. They know what they're leaving to do, and they know where they are supposed to return. They just don't have any specific memories about Kyousei Tentou Shigai as long as they're not here." Masaki explains, and Ichigo blinks a couple of times at that.

"So the memories can be chosen?" Rukia asks, as they continue towards the gate, and Masaki nods.

"In a war situation, none of the orders given to Division Zero will be forgotten. Only specific knowledge about Kyousei Tentou Shigai is erased." Masaki explains, and Rukia looks surprised.

"How long does this procedure take?" She asks, and Masaki can hardly believe how much she's enjoying walking with her son and his family.

"Only a few seconds." Masaki assures them, and Rukia looks relieved.

"I was going to say…a long process would be a security risk in itself." She explains and Masaki nods.

"According to the older texts I'd read, this technology has been with us since as far back as history is recorded and the first King began to reign." Masaki explains, and Ichigo looks around.

"What an amazing landscape." He says, as he admires the palm trees, and the maple trees on the opposite side of the castle.

"The desert and snow mountains are behind the castle." Masaki tells them, and Rukia looks amazed.

"Everything is here, isn't it?" Rukia asks, and Masaki nods her head.

"We have the technology to bring inanimate items here without ever leaving too." She explains, and Ichigo looks impressed.

"There's a lot to learn." He says, and Masaki nods her head.

"I've been doing a lot of reading, waiting for you to come back. I hadn't expected you here until just after your nineteenth birthday." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo nods.

"Dad said that had been his intention, but when Hiroto came to assassinate Rukia, he said we had to leave immediately." Ichigo says, and Masaki nods.

"Yes…because he wouldn't have left here to do that if the current King had been stronger. As far as I know, he was given permission to try to take the throne from you though." Masaki says, and Ichigo nods.

"He told me he was going to be the next King, before Rukia killed him." Ichigo says, and Masaki looks a bit disturbed.

"Really it should have waited until you got here, but with the King ready to die, it was pushed forward." Masaki says, and Ichigo frowns.

"Why?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki sighs.

"It's supposed to happen here so that the King can be present to witness who will succeed him. I guess the King was confident that his brother wouldn't win." Masaki says, and Rukia simply nods her head as they close in on the entrance of the castle.

"Wow…this place is enormous." Rukia breathes, and Masaki chuckles.

"It takes a full week to make it to the King's rooms without the use of the special transporter or any shunpo. Fortunately, royal reiatsu will work in the transporter." Masaki says as the doors swing open for them. The servants holding the doors open, are on their knees with their noses to the ground.

"Welcome home, your majesties." They say, and Rukia is impressed.

_I feel so important now…_

"How many servants are here?" Rukia asks, and Masaki nods her head.

"A lot of Kings brought their favorite Shinigami here to serve the palace, and the children of those Shinigami, for the most part have stayed to continue serving. There are plenty of servants." Masaki explains, and Ichigo is impressed by all of the detail in the foyer as they enter. It is the most beautiful room he's ever seen in his life.

"Look at these paintings!" Ichigo breathes, as he sees a couple that he heard were famously stolen in the living world.

The interior of the castle seems like it was created by a genius too. The room is entirely white, with silver and gold carvings into the ceiling which makes it look more amazing that the pictures he's seen of the Taj Mahal. There are three ways to exit the room, besides the entrance, and Masaki steps onto a small platform that removes her footwear. Ichigo and Rukia do the same after her.

A portrait of his father, in his younger years is on one wall, and Ichigo stops to stare at it.

"This was…Pops?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles.

"That portrait always makes me miss him so much." She tells them, as she leads them to the left.

They walk for about five minutes until they come to a closed off entrance where Masaki stops and points at a pad on the wall.

"What is this?" Ichigo asks.

"You put your hand here, to open the entrance. Only you or your father can open it at this point." Masaki explains, even though she had a one time pass to use it until her husband or son came, she has already used it prior to Ichigo's arrival.

Ichigo puts his hand on the pad, and it immediately lights up as it scans his reiatsu. The door creaks as though it hasn't opened in awhile, and there is a small room that is well lit. There are handles all around the room as well, as though you need something to hold onto.

"Is this like an elevator?" Rukia asks, and Masaki smiles.

"Not exactly…but there's no problem with you thinking of it like that." Masaki says as they all enter the room.

Masaki points at a pad on the inside of the room, and Ichigo doesn't need to be told this time, he puts his hand on the pad, and the door shuts, closing them into the small place. Masaki grabs a handle on the wall, while holding Mitsukai tightly under one arm. Ichigo and Rukia both grab a handle too.

A second later, they can feel movement, as though they're moving at a frightening speed.

"What is my job, as King?" Ichigo asks his mother, who smiles.

"You are in charge of Division Zero, though you are able to appoint a captain to the Division if that is your preference, and you decide punishments for traitors, along with anything else your grandfather may reveal to you once you meet him." Masaki is talking loudly so they can hear her, and then they feel themselves slowing down, and coming to a complete stop.

"What if this thing malfunctioned, and we were stuck inside?" Rukia asks suddenly, and Masaki holds up a hand.

"Don't worry. This thing is run on reiatsu, and it's easy to break open. It runs along the walls and ceilings of the castle so we're never trapped." Masaki tells Rukia, who sighs in relief.

"Should I touch the pad?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki nods her head at him.

"Wait one more moment though, to make sure we're aligned." Masaki tells him, and right as she says that, they feel a very slight shift in the room.

"Was that it?" Rukia asks, and Masaki nods.

"Yes. Go ahead, Ichigo." Masaki says, and Ichigo takes a deep breath before he touches the pad.

The doors open, and the foyer is no longer the most grand room that Ichigo has ever seen. The King's rooms are far superior. There are sculptures of past Spirit Kings, which look perfectly done, and two scantily dressed beautiful women are standing there with white robes that have a purple trim, along with gold and silver threading on the back to symbolize their status as the next rulers.

Rukia looks at the two women, one with dark hair, and one with blonde with interest as they drape the robe over her shoulder, while she works her arms into the sleeves. Once the robes have been passed over, the women kneel with their noses into the floor, just like the servants at the main entrance had done.

"Who are they?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki smiles.

"They were brought here by the current Spirit King who wished to have pretty female attendants. I do believe they may want to end their employment here once he's gone to sleep." Masaki says, and the two women regard Ichigo with respect.

"Yes." They both say, and Ichigo nods his head quickly.

"Fine by me." He says, and Rukia smiles.

"The King promised us he'd send us back to Soul Society as rich women if we served him until he was sent into his sleep." The blonde says, and the dark haired woman nods.

Ichigo grimaces as he wonders just what kind of service the two large breasted women might have provided to his grandfather, but he gives them a curt nod.

"I see." Ichigo says, and the dark haired woman lifts her head.

"Permission to stand, and take you to your grandfather, King Amatsugo." She says and Ichigo feels embarrassed.

"Yes, please rise." He says, and the women both raise their head to stand, and then begin leading them through the large entrance hall of the Kings rooms, and Ichigo keeps his eyes on the backs of their heads, since their robes are shorter than even Nemu's robe.

Rukia notices that part of their rear ends are exposed, but she doesn't say anything. She wants to shake her head at how different her husband is from his grandfather, who obviously has a certain appreciation for women he is not married to.

They enter a large throne room, and are surprised to see a very elderly man with short white hair, looking wide awake, waiting for them. He looks like he's lived longer than possible, since he looks much older than the Captain Commander, but he's smiling as he regards his grandson, his grandson's wife, and his great granddaughter. There are comfortable looking chairs set up as well. He appears to be wearing the same type of robe that Ichigo and Rukia have been given to wear by his barely dressed lady servants.

"It feels like I've waited an eternity for this moment." His voice is much stronger than Ichigo or Rukia expected, and even Masaki looks a bit surprised.

"I am Kurosaki Ichigo." Ichigo's voice is clear and doesn't show any hint of nervousness as he regards the old man, who smiles at his son's wife, and then at the two scantily clad women he'd promised riches to.

"Ladies, your job here is finished. In your rooms, are the riches I've promised you, and you are free to leave. Thank you for serving me this long." He says, and the women bow down to kiss his feet before they leave, and Ichigo carefully keeps his eyes on the wall as they bid farewell to his grandfather.

"I'm glad they're leaving." Ichigo's voice is soft, but Rukia hears him, and her eyes widen as she elbows him.

Once the women leave, Amatsugo looks at Masaki.

"You have had it tough since you got here. I hope now you understand why I did what I did. I must have seemed cruel." He says, and Ichigo is immediately interested.

"What did you do to my mother?" Ichigo asks in a dangerous voice, but the King makes a few hand movements, and Ichigo's mother is lifted into the air while still holding Mitsukai, with her son and his wife staring on worriedly.

They watch as reiatsu appears to be melting off of Masaki's body, and it pours out under her Shinigami robes.

"I understood it the same day." Masaki tells him as she is lowered back to the floor, and Ichigo looks very annoyed that nobody has answered him yet.

"What did you do to my mother?" Ichigo growls, taking a step closer to his grandfather.

"A full body chastity suit made with reiatsu." The King says, and Ichigo's mouth falls open.

"What?" He asks, unsure of what to think of what he's been told.

"Don't worry about it Ichigo, it wasn't painful, and I am grateful for it." Masaki says, and Ichigo raises an eyebrow, as Rukia seems to gain a bit of understanding from Masaki's words.

"If you say so…" Ichigo says, and Masaki nods.

"Okay, onto business. Before you become the official King, there is something I want to show you." Amatsugo says, as he pulls on a rope behind his throne, and through a different door from where they entered, they watch as a beautiful older looking woman enters the room.

Her hair is short and white, but her eyes are the most amazing shade of aqua, which catches Rukia's attention immediately, as the woman's eyes practically glow.

"This is the palace's Takusen, she can provide you with visions of the future. Before you become King, I wanted to see a vision with my grandson and his wife. So I have asked her to be here." Amatsugo says, and the woman bows with her nose to the floor.

"I am Chiyo, and I am honored to be working with you." She says in a sultry voice, and Ichigo hastily reacts.

"Please rise." He says, not wanting an elderly lady to spend too long with her nose against the floor.

"I am Kurosaki Rukia, this is Ichigo, and this is our daughter, Mitsukai." Rukia says, and the woman gives them a warm smile.

Ichigo and Rukia instantly like her. She gives off pleasant vibes, and she looks like a nice old lady that will bring you cookies whenever you're down.

"I'd like to give you a glimpse of the future…a hundred and fifty years from now." Chiyo tells them all, and Ichigo's grandfather nods.

"That is what I'd like to see." Amatsugo says, and he motions to the comfortable looking chairs in the room. "Please sit everyone."

Ichigo, Rukia, and Masaki all sit, and Chiyo removes her zanpakutou from her waist. Ichigo feels a bit nervous as he waits for something to start happening.

_What will the future hold for us?_

**A/N-Amatsugo means Heavenly Guardian. Amatsu translates to Heavenly, and I took the go from Ichigo's name for guardian, since go is in one of the words for guardian, I figure that's how Isshin and Masaki came up with Ichigo's name, Number One Guardian Angel/First Prize Guardian Angel. (I've seen it translated as both)**

**Chiyo means Thousand World.**

**Takusen means oracle.**


	126. Vision

_Chapter 126_

_Vision_

Chiyo waves her zanpakutou in front of the group gathered a few times and all of the occupants of the room begin to see a vision of the future, in their minds.

It's very strange for Rukia, because she doesn't close her eyes right away, and she is able to see everyone else, as they look into the future with their mind's eye.

Mitsukai appears to be approximately sixteen in human years, but even more interesting are the three younger boys that surround her. The boy with orange hair looks very close in age to Mitsukai, about fifteen or sixteen in human years while the younger ones with black hair, and one with strawberry blonde appear to be even younger between the ages of ten and thirteen.

Mitsukai doesn't wear her hair like her mother, instead, her hair is so long it goes past her knees. It's silky and shiny like Rukia's though, and her eyes glitter like jewels. You can tell by looking at her, even from afar that she is definitely someone amazingly important. Her blade is diagonally on her back, and the hilt looks like it's silver and gold in color. She has her hair in a ponytail, and she looks very much like the princess she is.

She appears to be very protective of the boys that surround her, and they all appear to dote on her.

"One moment while I adjust to bring you sound." Chiyo says, as she waves her zanpakutou around a bit more.

Ichigo and Rukia see themselves…and their appearance is that of two people in their mid twenties, in human years. They are staring at the kids, with a look of complete happiness on their faces as they hold each other's hands.

"Are those our children?" Rukia asks in a hushed voice, and Ichigo puts his arm around her with a smile.

"It looks like they might be. All but one of them have your eyes." He says in a low voice, and Rukia smiles back.

"And the boy who has hair like your mother has your eyes." Rukia says, completely overwhelmed by the vision they're being allowed to see.

"It looks like they adore Mitsukai." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles happily.

Suddenly the sound comes to them, and they can hear the younger boys begging Mitsukai to give them a demonstration of her kidou abilities.

"Quiet! We aren't at home right now, we're in the living world! A hollow could appear at any moment!" They hear Mitsukai say, and Ichigo gives Rukia a strange look.

"Why would the entire family be in the living world?" Ichigo asks, and Rukia smiles.

"Your father must be back to look after the throne to allow us the ability to be there together." Rukia says happily, even as the sky in their minds suddenly darkens, and hollows begin to appear around the entire Kurosaki family.

"Now you'll see a real demonstration!" Mitsukai's voice sounds so close to Rukia's that Ichigo feels nothing but pride as he, Rukia, and Mitsukai proceed to kill off all of the hollow that have appeared.

The younger boys are cheering as though they're at a show with no real danger, and Ichigo feels a bit of worry in his chest as he watches the future, but he can't help keeping all of his focus on the children. Mitsukai is more skillful in this vision than he is currently, as far as he can tell. Her power is just as destructive as his own, and she has a handle on her extreme amount of reiatsu. His son is also just as powerful though he wears his blade like Rukia, but he lets Mitsukai guard the younger boys and goes to help out his parents instead.

The appearance of a group of Menos Grande keep Ichigo, Rukia, and the oldest son busy, as a Vasto Lorde appears in front of Mitsukai, and Ichigo's arm tightens around Rukia's shoulder as they watch their daughter carefully. The Vasto Lorde looks very human like, except he has dark blue hair, and glittering red eyes. He's very short, in between Ichigo's height and Rukia's height, but the reiatsu flying off of his being is terrifying enough.

Mitsukai's bright blue glittering eyes have instantly become gold, like some kind of angry hellcat , and her ponytail is whipping around violently, making her look every inch the goddess that she actually is.

"Mitsukai will deal with the Vasto Lorde? Why?" Ichigo asks, even as he checks his own status with several Menos Grande.

He, Rukia, and his oldest son are being kept too busy to interfere with Mitsukai's fight, but then the vision shocks them even further…because Mitsukai puts her hand over her face.

"_You will die here and now_." Her voice has a hollow tone to it, and she pulls over a mask that is white with red and silver stripes…with a shining golden nose, but her gold eyes now have silver flecks in them as she draws on her hollow powers.

"Who are you!?" The Vasto Lorde looks amazed by all of the power he's facing, and Mitsukai's answer makes Ichigo and Rukia both flinch.

"_I am your killer, Zekkou Kyoukan. I will erase you into nothingness_." Mitsukai's answer is enough to make Ichigo and Rukia shake as their daughter takes hold of her zanpakutou, causing an earthquake to the living world in the process.

Mitsukai doesn't even say a word as she releases her zanpakutou, and hail begins to come down everywhere except for on the two boys huddled together and shaking behind her. Even her parents and orange haired brother feel the effect, though they don't let it interfere with their own battles.

Mitsukai's zanpakutou stays a blade, but it becomes longer, and the blade becomes completely white while the hilt begins to sparkle and the guard becomes a bit larger, and Mitsukai looks like an avenging angel with a hollow mask.

"_If I kill you…my power will be more vast than anyone else's_!" The Vasto Lorde looks so excited as his hair whips about in the high wind that's begun to circulate with Mitsukai's released zanpakutou, and the reiatsu whirling around her.

"_Don't make me laugh_." Mitsukai doesn't sound worried, instead she simply looks angry.

"_Oh_?" The Vasto Lorde says, and Mitsukai tosses her hair back in a cocky manner.

"_I won't forgive you for interrupting our family time. Prepare yourself_!" Mitsukai definitely means business, and Ichigo squeezes Rukia tighter as they watch, holding their breath.

Mitsukai disappears from their mind's eye due to her rate of speed, and all they can see is blood spraying from the Vasto Lorde.

"She's fast! Faster than me?" Ichigo wonders out loud as he tries to locate his daughter, though she's using her fastest shunpo.

"She definitely takes after you." Rukia says in a low voice as her daughter fearlessly takes on the type of opponent that kills more efficiently than a captain class Shinigami.

"This is troublesome." Ichigo mutters as their daughter continues to slash the Vasto Lorde until she chops off the top half of his head.

Mitsukai has no trouble at all, finishing off the Vasto Lorde, even though he did manage a lucky hit on her while she'd been attacking. She sheathes her zanpakutou, and looks at the gash on her leg. She removes the mask since she can tell her parents are seconds away from finishing off the last of the Gillian Menos Grande.

"This shouldn't have happened." She sounds aggravated with herself, and Rukia smiles.

"Zekkou Kyoukan came out." The dark haired boy stares at Mitsukai in wonder and the other two boys nod their head in agreement.

"She's scary." The light haired boy says, and Mitsukai laughs.

"She protected you didn't she?" Mitsukai doesn't appear to be too concerned that she had announced herself as Zekkou Kyoukan, but the younger boys look like they're on the verge of tears.

"She's scary! I don't like it when she comes out!" The younger boys seem to be in full agreement even as Ichigo and Rukia in the vision approach them.

"I'll tell you something good. You don't have to be afraid of her, because I have complete control over her, and all of her powers. That's why none of you were injured even the tiniest bit. I'll always protect my baby brothers." Mitsukai says, even as Rukia looks annoyed in the vision.

"You were hurt!" Rukia doesn't hesitate to put a healing barrier on her daughter's injured leg, and Mitsukai chuckles.

"I barely felt it. It was a lucky hit for that hollow anyways." Mitsukai looks totally unconcerned, and Rukia sighs.

"Zekkou Kyoukan came out." The dark haired blue eyed boy looks at his mother, and she doesn't look surprised.

"But Mitsukai expertly handled those hollow powers to make sure none of you got hurt. It appears as though she might be the next ruler, after your father." Rukia says in the vision and the younger boys jump up.

"That's not determined for sure!" The boys seem to be of the opinion that they could prove themselves to be the next leader over their sister.

"You have doubts?" Mitsukai asks all of the boys, and they all look a little bit guilty.

None of the boys answer, but Mitsukai chuckles easily.

"It could very well be Mitsukai." Rukia of the future tells the family, and Mitsukai grins at her mother.

"It's okay. I'm fine with waiting another two thousand years to find that out. Nobody will need to replace Dad for quite some time." Mitsukai doesn't seem too concerned about who the heir to the throne is, and Ichigo smiles as though he already expected her answer.

All three of the boys look happy to hear Mitsukai's words, and they crowd around her once more, and the orange haired boy kneels down so that his sister can ride on his back and take it easy on her recently healed leg.

"You were so cool even if you were scary!" Their backs are all that can be seen in the vision, so they aren't sure which boy spoke.

"I will now show you another vision." Chiyo says as the current vision breaks apart in their minds.

Ichigo rubs Rukia's arm, as he contemplates what they've already been shown.

"Could it be that this little girl will be your heir?" Amatsugo says as he stares in shock at the tiny infant in Masaki's arms, and holds his own arms out and Masaki stands and passes him the infant so that he can cradle her. "To have a female heir…that will be a first." He adds as he stares at Mitsukai with a bit of wonder in his eyes.

A new image solidifies in their minds, and everyone gets quiet as they concentrate on what they're being shown. Their daughter now appears to be around the age of twenty in human years, and she's at the gate to head to Soul Society.

"I am going to study with Uncle Byakuya for several weeks. Even though I know I've already passed his level." Mitsukai's eyes glitter, as she knows she'll be well received in Soul Society.

"Tell ni-sama that I'll be visiting within the week." Rukia says in the vision, and her daughter nods her head.

"Thanks for letting me leave early." Mitsukai says, and Rukia just waves Mitsukai off.

"Are you sure about this Rukia? I'm pretty sure most of the men in Soul Society fell in love with her when we let her visit fifty years ago." Ichigo says with worry, and Rukia shakes her head.

"We have to believe in our daughter. Besides if you remember, we know what happens anyways." She tells him, and Ichigo just looks disturbed.

"Maybe we should leave now, we didn't see what was going on every second of every day." he doesn't seem too confident in his daughter as he stares at the opening to the gate, where her figure is quickly disappearing.

"Are you forgetting how protective ni-sama is?" Rukia asks with a laugh, and Ichigo of the future looks relieved to be reminded of that fact.

"Yeah I think I was forgetting." Ichigo suddenly looks happy in the dream as he gazes at his wife of the future, and Rukia begins to blush since she knows the look in his eyes in the future is identical to the one he gives her now when he's feeling playful or wants to be intimate.

The vision shifts with Mitsukai as she enters Soul Society without her either one of her parents at her side, and she is received as the Princess of the royal dimension should be received.

Byakuya is with the Captain Commander, who still hasn't died and Ichigo is sure he sees his sisters as young women among the captains gathered as well. Even so, her aunts and uncle all bow as though they're no different from anyone else, but Mitsukai grants her family members leave to rise along with the Captain Commander before anybody else.

Rukia holds back a giggle as her daughter doesn't give permission to anyone else to rise as she happily chats with her family members for a good twenty minutes. It takes Unohana clearing her throat to prompt Mitsukai to grant the rest of the captains and lieutenants to stand, but she makes the rest of the Shinigami stay bowed for another half hour before she grants them permission to stand. Rukia can't stop smiling as every young male Shinigami is staring at her daughter with adoration in their eyes even though she made them stay bowed for so long.

The women who aren't seated officers don't dare to look at Mitsukai with any resentment in their eyes, but they look a bit listless as Mitsukai outshines them all. The seated officers have more confidence in themselves and carry on with business as usual, while giving the appropriate respect to Ichigo's and Rukia's firstborn child.

"We'll have to spend an evening together this week!" It's definitely Yuzu, but both Rukia and Ichigo are in awe at how beautiful his light haired sister has become, she's breathtakingly beautiful.

"I'd love to, Aunt Yuzu!" Mitsukai says, beaming with a proud smile on her face.

"How are your brothers?" Ichigo and Rukia are also shocked at Karin's appearance since she looks like a sophisticated and strong young lady with a shorter style haircut, but her eyes shine brightly as she regards her eldest niece.

"They're good. They'll be here with Mom and Dad in a week." Mitsukai says, and Karin laughs.

"So you got some freedom in Soul Society for once." Karin says, but Byakuya looms in the background causing Mitsukai to sigh.

"Hardly. If anything, Uncle Byakuya is more strict than Mom and Dad put together!" Mitsukai breathes, but Byakuya hears her and looks a bit wounded.

Rukia is surprised that her brother remains as soft to her daughter in the future as he was when he was holding her earlier in the day.

"And I was going to offer to train with you today…" Byakuya says, looking down, and Mitsukai laughs outright at him.

"It's okay Uncle Byakuya, I don't want to hurt your feelings and kick your ass." Mitsukai says, which gets Yuzu and Karin very wide eyed and Ichigo starts to snort as the vision is presented to him, while Byakuya looks like he's trying to control a bit of anger as Mitsukai is acting a bit too similarly to her father at the moment in the vision.

"Come on." Byakuya grabs Mitsukai's slender arm, but she smiles as he drags her to the training area so that they can challenge one another in a mock battle.

"Don't follow us, I don't want my Uncle Byakuya to get publicly humiliated!" Mitsukai's voice floats around loudly, as she seems to have inherited her father's ability to yell very loudly when the situation calls for it.

Laughter is all that follows Byakuya and Mitsukai as he gets her far away from any other opponents. Yuzu intends to follow, but only after they've started battling, in case any healing needs to be done from either of them going overboard, which Yuzu fully expects to happen, since Mitsukai needled her uncle in such a manner, in front of the other Shinigami.

"She is just like you." Rukia breathes to Ichigo, who feels a bit of anxiety at the upcoming battle between his brother-in-law and daughter in the future.

"You really think you can beat me?" Byakuya asks his niece, with a bit of a smile playing on his face, and Mitsukai gives him a charming smile.

"You know it's my duty as my father's daughter to keep you in your place when I'm here. I'm not going to let you win this time." Mitsukai says, as she stretches her shoulders and arms and regards her uncle.

"Let me win?" Byakuya utters, and Mitsukai smiles at him.

"For one hundred years I've been throwing all of our training sessions to you. The only people I can't beat are my parents." Mitsukai says proudly, and Ichigo chuckles at the scene.

Byakuya looks too shocked at Mitsukai's confession.

"You haven't really-" Byakuya says, but Mitsukai cuts him off.

"I have! I didn't want you to get upset when Mom and Dad were around, but at least this way you have time to cool off before you see my parents." Mitsukai tells him, and Byakuya looks shocked.

"Mitsukai….you cannot beat me." Byakuya tells her, and Mitsukai raises an eyebrow at him.

"Uncle Byakuya…don't hate me when you lose." Mitsukai says, as she pulls out her zanpakutou and releases without a word.

"You're my niece. I will be proud of you if you have progressed far enough to be able to beat me." Byakuya says magnanimously, and Mitsukai smiles.

"You always did give me special treatment." She tells him, and Byakuya doesn't meet her eyes, because he knows it's true. Somehow he knows Mitsukai would have been Hisana's favorite, and that piece of knowledge automatically makes her his favorite, without hesitation.

Ichigo and Rukia tense up as Mitsukai begins to toy with Byakuya to the point where he starts to lose his cool. She takes her time and eyes him out for any changes in his usual style or binding spells to be sent her way before she manages to get her blade to his throat in similar fashion to the way Ichigo did when he first confronted Byakuya with his bankai. It happens so quickly that Byakuya does indeed look a bit humiliated.

"I win." Mitsukai says quietly and the vision fades from their eyes with Ichigo chuckling at the scene.

"She did that so quickly…I'm amazed." Ichigo says as he stares at their daughter in Amatsugo's arms.

"The worst part is that I'm unable to follow her movements…hopefully when she's actually at that level, I won't have any trouble." Rukia whispers, and Ichigo nods.

"She said she couldn't beat us…but watching her now…if I went into the future to challenge her as I am right now, I wouldn't feel confident about winning." Ichigo mutters, a bit surprised at his own admission.

"She beat ni-sama…" Rukia's mind goes back to what she saw, and how her daughter practically taunted her brother, before unmercifully taking the win with an Ichigo-like move.

"Would you like to see more?" Amatsugo asks while staring at Mitsukai, feeling like he can hang on a bit longer to be with the family he's never been able to see before.

Ichigo and Rukia look at each other for a minute, before nodding their heads.

_I wouldn't mind learning a bit more._


	127. Vision 2

_Chapter 127_

_Vision 2_

"I'd like to see something that's not so far off into the future." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"How far in the future would you like to go?" Chiyo asks, and Rukia thinks a moment.

"Two or three years…and if possible, I'd like to see what's happening with our friends in the living world too." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods again.

"Me too." Ichigo says, and Chiyo bows submissively.

"I understand."

Ichigo and Rukia watch the Takusen as she waves her zanpakutou again, and this time, Rukia is with Mitsukai in the living world, with Mitsukai being big enough to walk. They are at a local park, with Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu while Rukia watches Mitsukai closely as she plays in the sandbox with her aunts.

"Kurosaki-san!" They hear a familiar voice, and see Kiyone running towards Rukia with outstretched arms, while Sado follows behind, with a very young boy, who's already extremely large for his age.

"He has a boy…" Ichigo says with a silly grin, as he looks at his friend's happy face.

"Too bad Mitsukai won't age like Sado's boy, or they could grow up, fall in love, and then get married!" Rukia says with a smirk, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"She can wait a few thousand years to fall in love." Ichigo's mutter makes Rukia chuckle.

"Kiyone!" Rukia in the vision looks so happy to see her friend, who has grown her hair out a bit since the last time she saw her which was immediately after the birth of Ryouta.

Kiyone's hair now goes just past her shoulders, and she looks far more feminine than she looked when she was still in Soul Society.

"Even though it's only been about a year, it feels like it's been so long since I saw you last." Kiyone says as happy tears roll down her cheeks, and Rukia smiles at her as Sado finally catches up to the two of them.

"How is Ichigo?" Sado asks Rukia, who smiles largely at him.

"He's really good. Being the King suits him." Rukia says, and Kiyone smiles largely at her.

"We tell Ryouta your story every night as a bedtime story, because it's so romantic. We tell him a short version now, and will lengthen it as he grows older." Kiyone admits, and Rukia finds her cheeks feel warm after hearing that.

"Really?" Rukia asks and Sado smiles at his wife.

"When will Ichigo be able to come visit?" Sado asks, and Rukia winks.

"He'll be here next month with Mitsukai for Isshin's birthday." Rukia says, and Kiyone looks sad.

"I wish you two could visit at the same time." She says, and Rukia nods.

"We do too, but we can't." Rukia says, and Kiyone nods.

"Are you going to start visiting more frequently? I want the kids to know each other." Kiyone says, and Rukia nods.

"Every other month, either Ichigo or I will be here with Mitsukai. We want her to know her aunts, grandfather, and also family friends." Rukia says, and Kiyone smiles.

"That's wonderful! You can always stay with us if you need to!" Kiyone says, but then Isshin looks up from where he's barbequing on the grill.

"No she stays with us! I love having my cute grandchild here for a visit!" Isshin announces, and Rukia laughs.

"If ever we visit when Isshin is on vacation, I'll be sure to take you up on your offer." Rukia tells her, and Kiyone smiles.

"Where's Ishida?" Sado asks, and Rukia shrugs.

"He hasn't made it here with his family yet. I can't wait to see his kids." Rukia says, and Kiyone laughs.

"We see them a lot. I was always friendly with Nemu-san because of the League of Women Shinigami, but we have become much closer friends since we both fell in love with one of the Spirit King's comrades." Kiyone says, and Rukia nods.

"Oh wow, is that Inoue?" Rukia asks suddenly, and they do see Inoue, Nariaki, and Tatsuki approaching Rukia, Sado, and Kiyone.

"Yes, whenever Tatsuki comes to visit Karakura Town, she brings Inoue with her. Ever since the whole situation with Grimmjow happened, it seems like Inoue is slowly recovering." Sado informs Rukia, and she smiles.

"She's recovering?" Rukia echoes and Sado waves his hand.

"Sort of." Sado says, and Rukia raises an eyebrow, but they quiet down since Inoue is getting too close to keep talking that way about her.

"Inoue! I haven't seen you in ages!" Rukia explains, and Inoue gives her a weak smile.

"Hi Kurosaki-san." Inoue says, and Rukia just keeps smiling, and then she sees Inoue look at Mitsukai who is sitting in the sandbox with Yuzu and Karin.

"How have you been?" Rukia asks, but Inoue seems to have not heard her, as she walks over to Ichigo's sisters and Mitsukai.

Tatsuki watches Inoue with a look of concern, before she sighs with aggravation.

"Nariaki and I have been taking Orihime out of the hospital a lot these days, but I wonder if she'll ever get over everything that's happened to her." Tatsuki says, and Rukia looks curious.

"What exactly happened?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki sighs again.

"That perverted doctor…somehow Orihime was escaping from the hospital and meeting him to continue their affair." Tatsuki says, and Rukia nods.

"So she's not escaped in awhile?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki nods.

"It's been about a year since she's been able to escape. A woman you know, named Yoruichi ended up coming to see me, to let me know Orihime wouldn't be able to escape anymore, since they blew up the culprit who was assisting in her escapes." Tatsuki says, and Rukia breathes a sigh of relief, even as Ichigo gives her a squeeze again.

"It seems like Yoruichi-san keeps her word." Ichigo whispers, and Rukia nods, but in the vision, Rukia looks concerned for Inoue.

"Is she really improving?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki looks a bit anxious.

"Well in some ways yes. In other ways, no." Tatsuki says, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Can you elaborate?" Rukia asks, and Tatsuki looks very disturbed at the words she's about to say.

"She's talked several times to me, about how maybe she should just take the same path her mother took, and just become a whore." Tatsuki says with a sad tone.

"No way!" Rukia breathes with wide eyes, and Tatsuki nods.

"Of course I told her there was no way I'd let that happen, and I'm her guardian for the time being. It was a bit of a battle, but I have actually given her far more freedom than the rest of the patients in the hospital. I feel it's better for her health not to be cooped up in that place all of the time." Tatsuki says, and Nariaki nods his head.

"I see." Rukia says, and Tatsuki leans forward to speak more softly.

"She swears she'll never love again…unless it's Ichigo." Tatsuki reveals, and Rukia smiles sadly at Tatsuki.

"Maybe she's wrong though. Maybe there will be a guy that she ends up loving more than Ichigo." Rukia says, and Tatsuki raises an eyebrow.

"Do you really think that's possible?" Tatsuki asks, and an image of Kaien flashes through Rukia's head.

"I really do." Rukia says firmly, since she feels like she can understand Inoue's feelings, due to the feelings she had for Kaien so long ago.

"I hope you're right." Tatsuki says, and that's when they see Ishida, Nemu, and their two children approaching. Nemu is holding Sayuri's hand, and Ishida is holding Takumi's hand.

"Ishida! Nemu!" Rukia calls out, and they both smile.

"Good afternoon, Kurosaki-san." Ishida says, and Rukia smiles at the two young children they have with them.

"They're so big!" Rukia squeals, and Ishida raises an eyebrow.

"I think we all know who will have the largest son." Ishida's eyes go to Ryouta in Sado's arms, and the group of friends laugh.

"It seems history will repeat itself." Kiyone smiles, and Rukia grins.

"With one small exception. I'm pregnant." Rukia announces to them all, and Isshin is laughing joyfully at the grill since he was already informed of this news before the friends arrived.

"You are!? You're having another baby?" Kiyone squeals excitedly.

"An orange haired son like Ichigo, but he will have eyes like Mitsukai." Rukia says, and the friends all gawk.

"You're not even showing, _how_ do you know that?" Ishida asks, and Rukia grins.

"I know quite a few things about what the future holds. It's one of the privileges that comes with being the Spirit Queen." Rukia says, and her friends all look impressed.

Suddenly Inoue passes out next to the sandbox, and when everyone looks over, they suddenly see that Mitsukai's eyes are completely gold, so Rukia runs over to pick her small daughter up.

"What happened?" Tatsuki asks worriedly, and Rukia looks at her daughter's eyes with concern.

"Sorry, Mitsukai did that…it's an instinctive defensive reaction from her…I haven't seen her do this since the first week she was born." Rukia tells them, and everyone stares at Mitsukai's eyes, even as she smiles at her mother.

"What?" Sado asks, but Rukia looks at Yuzu.

"Did something happen?"

"It was strange. Orihime-chan reached in like she was going to pick up Mitsukai, but then she collapsed." Yuzu says, and Rukia wonders if Mitsukai could possibly remember how Inoue attempted to attack them as they were leaving to take up their positions in the royal dimension.

"Nariaki, can you carry her home to the guestroom? I think she needs some rest." Tatsuki says, and her boyfriend nods as he hurries to do her bidding.

"It's amazing she can do that…I guess it's all we can expect from Ichigo's daughter though." Sado says, and Mitsukai looks at him with interest.

Kiyone reaches over to pick up Mitsukai, and the little girl doesn't react badly to her at all. Instead she begins to smile, and her eyes lose all hint of the gold color they'd had in them a minute earlier.

"She looks so much like you." Kiyone says to Rukia, who smiles.

"But she acts like her father." Rukia says, and all of her friends laugh at that comment, as does Ichigo's family.

"So Mitsukai will have a younger brother soon." Karin says with a grin, and Rukia smiles at her.

"Yes, Ichigo is ecstatic about it. He's been waiting impatiently for me to get pregnant again." She tells them, and Isshin looks overjoyed by that information.

"I'm so proud!" Isshin's words make everyone laugh.

"I'm so glad I came for a visit. I missed everyone here so much." Rukia tells them, even as a gate opens above their head and Renji jumps out with Rangiku.

"We're here!" Renji says, and Rukia smiles as she sets Mitsukai back in the sandbox and runs to hug her old friend.

"Renji! You made it!" Rukia says, and Renji grins at her sheepishly.

"Not like we could ignore a direct order from the Spirit Queen." He says, and Rukia laughs.

"True. Still, I'm glad you're here. It looks like Ichigo's dad is almost finished grilling." Rukia says as delicious smells make everyone's mouth water.

"You look great!" Rangiku says as she admires Rukia's glowing appearance.

"Maybe it's because I'm pregnant." Rukia tells them, and Renji looks shocked.

"Again!?" He says, and Rukia laughs at his silly expression with her eyes sparkling.

"Yep!" Rukia says, and Renji shakes his head.

"You're already pregnant with your second and I haven't even had one yet." Renji mutters, and Rukia laughs at him.

"You should get going on that, you two have been serious for awhile now." Rukia says, and Renji blushes.

"Yeah…" Renji mutters, and Rukia leans over to whisper in his ear.

"Dumb ass! What's taking you so long to ask her to marry you?" Rukia asks, and Renji looks really embarrassed.

"Actually…I have already saved up two months worth of salary to buy her a ring. A little bit more saving and I'll be able to buy her a ring she deserves, and ask her." Renji says, and Rukia grins hugely.

"Good for you! Take on some special assignments and it will happen sooner." Rukia tells him, and Renji nods.

"Congratulations, I'm glad you and Ichigo are doing so well." Renji says, and Rukia smiles.

"Thank you." Rukia says.

Ichigo and Rukia see the vision disappear from their heads and they smile at one another.

"That was nice." Ichigo says, and Rukia grins.

"Yes…and now we know how long it will take to get pregnant again." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo just smiles, before he shuts his eyes, and falls into his inner world.

"Zangetsu." Ichigo says, as the old man has his back to him.

"It's never been so beautiful here." Zangetsu says, as he cannot see any clouds in the sky, but instead it feels very peaceful in his inner world.

"Yeah." Ichigo says, and then Zangetsu turns around.

"You're really happy aren't you?" Zangetsu asks, and Ichigo nods.

Zangetsu smiles at Ichigo, but then his head swivels around in a full circle so quickly, it makes Ichigo flinch, and suddenly he's face to face with his hollow again.

"_If you ask me, the nicest place here, is your fantasy area. Your fantasies actually aren't half bad!_" Hollow Ichigo says, and Ichigo looks away from him.

"You always have something fucked up to say." Ichigo mutters, and his hollow laughs at him.

"_It's not fucked up, it's the truth. You're a healthy guy, to have those kinds of thoughts, and the Queen is so fucking hot, you can't help but to fantasize about her. I don't blame you!_" Hollow Ichigo says, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"Is it difficult, to be one with Zangetsu again?" Ichigo ask, and his hollow scoffs at him.

"_It's not hard at all. I can sleep most of the time._" Hollow Ichigo says, and Ichigo looks surprised.

"Sleep?" Ichigo asks, and his hollow nods at him.

"_I wake up when you come here, or when you're fighting, but other than that I've been sleeping._" Hollow Ichigo admits.

"That's okay with you?" Ichigo asks, and Hollow Ichigo nods.

"_The more I sleep, the more power I gain and store away. The next time you fire a shot with your hollow power behind it, you'd better be prepared for the destruction that follows. I could already tell on your fight upon arriving here, that we will grow far stronger_." Hollow Ichigo says, and Ichigo looks shocked before he starts smiling.

Ichigo opens his eyes to look at Rukia, and she's surprised when she sees a content look on his face.

"Ichigo?" She asks, and he smiles as he looks at her.

"I definitely want to see more of the future, on another day." Ichigo says with a nod of his head, and Chiyo bows.

"As you wish." Sheathing her zanpakutou, Chiyo bows again, before backing out of the room.

Ichigo looks over into Rukia's eyes and smiles lovingly.

_We will both become much stronger, and we will stay ahead of our powerful little daughter too._

**A/N-Ryouta means Cool/Refreshing & Thick/Big.**


	128. Ready To Die

_Chapter 128_

_Ready To Die_

Amatsugo looks at Ichigo, Rukia, and then Mitsukai with a happy satisfied expression on his face. He hasn't felt this type of stirring in a long time, and he glances again at Masaki.

"There is something that must be done before Ichigo takes over being the king." Amatsugo informs them, and Rukia's eyebrows raise.

"Is this something I can be included in on as well?" Rukia asks curiously, and Amatsugo chuckles at her blunt question.

"Your help will be required, since my idiot grandson hardly understands the concept of kidou…which is a first in terms of Kings." Amatsugo announces, and Ichigo looks a bit disturbed at that proclamation.

"I understand kidou a little bit!" Ichigo says defensively, as he remembers making the cannonball at Kuukaku's house.

"You have such a small understanding of kidou that I cannot believe you said that. Don't take me for a fool." Amatsugo says in a firm hard voice, and Ichigo frowns.

"So we need to use kidou for something?" Rukia asks curiously, and Amatsugo nods his head as he stands up, holding Mitsukai very carefully, and walks over to the wall.

He pulls on a purple rope, and on the opposite side of the room, they can hear a quiet but distinctive whirring noise.

"What's that?" Ichigo asks, and Amatsugo hands Mitsukai to Masaki.

"Follow me." Amatsugo says, and he leads Ichigo over to the area where they arrived on the transporter that had brought them to Ichigo's grandfather.

There is a powder blue circle glowing on the floor that wasn't there when they'd been in the area earlier, and there is an emblem in it that looks like a flower with a circle behind it.

"What's this?" Ichigo asks curiously, and Amatsugo clears his throat.

"This is the royal seal that's carved in here. This is to transfer the memories of the past to you. Of course your wife will be included in on this process." Amatsugo tells Ichigo as he steps inside of the circle and motions for them both to join him.

"That's interesting." Rukia mutters as she gets inside of the circle.

Amatsugo holds out a hand to Ichigo and Rukia, who both immediately take his hand.

"You both join hands now. Rukia-sama, I am going to start the binding spell. Both of us will need to transfer kidou to Ichigo, so that he's included…pass it through your hand." Amatsugo orders her, and Rukia squeezes her husband's hand.

"Alright." Rukia says and then there is silence for only a few seconds.

"_Way of Binding Number One Thousand, Memory Transfer_!" Amatsugo says in a loud voice, and Rukia uses her own kidou abilities to include Ichigo in on the binding spell on one side, and his grandfather does the same on the other side.

All of them close their eyes, and Rukia is shocked at how quickly information is coming into her brain, and she's even more surprised that it's all clear as though it was something she was there to experience, and for the next hour, Amatsugo transfers all of the memories of the past to Ichigo and Rukia while Masaki watches with Mitsukai in her arms.

They're both suddenly relieved of the mystery of Masaki's full body chastity suit during the process too, Amatsugo had been very concerned that in his weakened state that Masaki would be raped, and the suit had been his way of protecting her from the indignity of being sexually assaulted.

"I wish we could resurrect that bastard Hiroto so that I could kill him again." Ichigo growls, once he has a full understanding of everything in the past that his grandfather has passed onto them.

"I can't believe how much I know now…I even know the layout to this entire castle." Rukia says in awe, and Ichigo nods.

"It's a useful technique. I guess I'll have to learn kidou, to be able to use this technique when it's time for me to pass on the torch." Ichigo says, and Rukia smiles.

"Don't worry, I'll teach you." She tells him, and he smiles at her.

"I'll be counting on you." Ichigo responds, and Rukia laughs.

Amatsugo clears his throat, and gets the loving couple's attention. Once he does that, he pulls the heavily jeweled ring off of his pinkie finger and hands it to Ichigo.

"This ring is passed on to the next King before the ceremony." Amatsugo tells Ichigo, who takes the ring and puts it on his small finger like his grandfather had done.

To Rukia's surprise, the ring appears to fit Ichigo perfectly, and it suits him far more than she thought it would. It is a cluster of amethysts, sapphires, and rubies.

"That looks nice on you." Rukia says breathlessly, and then Masaki pulls off of her right ring finger a more feminine but similar looking ring to hand to Rukia.

"This is the Queen's ring. It is also passed on to the reigning queen." Masaki says, and Ichigo looks confused.

"Why didn't my father have this ring?" Ichigo asks and Amatsugo sighs.

"He left me to act as King so that he could go to the living world. He also left the ring with me saying it would attract too much attention in the living world. He's always been rebellious." Amatsugo grumbles, and Rukia nearly laughs, but manages to hold it in since she doesn't want to offend Ichigo's grandfather.

"I see…" Rukia says, fearing that a giggle will escape her lips at any moment.

"Masaki, you can crown them during the coronation ceremony, for now, we're heading to the royal tomb." Amatsugo says, getting a gasp from Masaki in response.

"Already, Sire?" Masaki gasps, and Ichigo looks confused.

"What has you worried?" Ichigo asks Masaki, but she shakes her head at her son.

"I just thought…I just didn't think we'd go through the process this quickly…I thought he'd spend longer visiting with the two of you." Masaki says in a soft voice, and Amatsugo chuckles.

"I've kept Chiyo very busy showing me my grandson's life. I know everything I want to know." Amatsugo says, and Ichigo blushes.

"You've watched my life?" Ichigo asks, and Amatsugo smiles.

"Everyday I was shown images of Isshin, you, and your sisters…" Amatsugo says, and Ichigo nods his head.

_I'll be keeping Chiyo busy showing me my friends and family too…_

"I understand. You're ready to sleep?" Rukia says, and Amatsugo nods.

"I have lived far too long, and I've missed my wife for more years than you've been living." Amatsugo tells Rukia, who feels sorry for him, even forgetting the scantily clad women that he'd had serving him up until their arrival.

"What about a farewell address to Division Zero?" Masaki asks him, and Amatsugo sighs in aggravation.

"I'll pass. They can handle it, just tell them I was ready to go to sleep and appreciated all of their hard work." Amatsugo tells Ichigo in a stern voice.

"Sure." Ichigo says, and Amatsugo smiles.

"They'll be fine, besides they'll have a new King to impress, so their minds should be on that, rather than me." The old man says, and Masaki nods her head even though she feels he's making the wrong decision.

"Saying goodbye to your family is enough." Ichigo says warmly.

"I'm glad you understand." Amatsugo says, as he holds his arms out to Masaki again, to take Mitsukai for the time being.

Amatsugo leads them into the transporter, and places his palm on the pad on the inside. It's not long before they're back to where they started, and from there, Amatsugo leads them through a long hallway where they walk for a good twenty minutes, before they reach the door to the King's Tomb area.

When Amatsugo opens the door, there are steps leading downwards, and they all go down what seems like two flights of stairs before they reach a softly lit room with beautiful vase-like glass containers everywhere. Amatsugo walks over to a red satin pillow and takes a seat. He motions towards an intricate looking container with the lid pulled off of it and clears his throat.

"Ichigo, when the deed is done, pour the reiatsu that is left on this pillow, into this container, and put the lid on it." Amatsugo says, before he points at a shelf to their left. "After that, you may put the container there." He says quietly, and Ichigo suddenly feels a bit nervous.

"The deed huh? I really have to kill you don't I?" Ichigo asks, and Amatsugo smiles.

"If you cannot, then you may not be the next King." Amatsugo tells him, and Ichigo gulps.

_What if I can't kill him?_

"Don't worry Ichigo, we've already looked into the future, you're definitely the rightful king." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo lets out a long breath.

"I still don't want to kill the guy…he is my grandfather." Ichigo grumbles, and Amatsugo looks a little bit annoyed.

"Even if you don't want to do it, you have to do it!" Amatsugo orders him, and Ichigo closes his eyes to go to his inner world.

"Zangetsu, old man?" Ichigo calls out, and Zangetsu's voice calls out from behind.

"Ichigo, what is wrong?" Zangetsu asks since some clouds have rolled in unexpectedly.

"I've got to kill my grandfather…and I'm trying to gather the courage to do it. It's required for me to be the next King…" Ichigo says, and instead of hearing a reply from Zangetsu, his hollow's voice replies.

"_When did you become such a pussy!?_"

Ichigo growls in frustration.

"I'm not a pussy!"

"_Could have fooled me! You're the next fucking King! Do what you fucking have to do without whining like a teenage girl!_" His hollow is making more sense than usual, and Ichigo isn't sure he likes that fact.

"Shut up, you're annoying." Ichigo says, and he feels like he can't even share his hesitation with his hollow who has a hard time feeling anything.

"_Be a fucking man then._" His hollow sounds completely annoyed, but his words give Ichigo the confidence to do what he has to do.

Rukia is watching when his eyes open, and she's surprised to see that they're filled up with reiatsu, and completely blue.

"I see you're ready." Amatsugo says, and Ichigo just nods his head as he pulls Zangetsu off of his back then he stares at his daughter.

He can't start anything until Mitsukai is out of his grandfather's arms.

"Masaki, can you take the baby?" Amatsugo asks, but not before he kisses Mitsukai's forehead to say goodbye.

Rukia steps forward and takes Amatsugo's hands in her own.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Amatsugo-sama." Rukia tells him in a warm voice, and the old man smiles before he pulls her forward and kisses her cheek.

"I've kept an eye on you since you were a baby, since I knew you'd be my grandson's wife. I know you'll take good care of him." Amatsugo tells her warmly, and a tear pops out of Rukia's eye.

_I don't want to watch him die…do I have to watch?_

Rukia doesn't dare to ask. She is certain that watching is a sign of respect, and that she's privileged to be a witness to this important event.

"Thank you, for everything that you've done to protect me." Masaki tells the old man, and he gives her a weak smile.

"Thank you for giving me such wonderful grandchildren. My idiot son may have been rebellious and constantly disappointing me, but I was never disappointed in you." Amatsugo tells her, and Masaki smiles beautifully at him.

"Thank you very much," Masaki says softly, and he smiles at her before he looks back at Ichigo.

"I'm more proud of you than you even know." Amatsugo tells him, and Ichigo feels a lump in his throat.

_Stay strong…don't cry…be a man…_

"I wish we could have more time together." Ichigo says, hearing his voice crack and Amatsugo gives him an amused smile.

"Much longer and you'd be incapable of doing your duty. I promise your life will get much easier now. You will have more happiness than you know what to do with." Amatsugo says in a firm voice, and Ichigo nods his head silently.

Rukia puts a comforting hand on Ichigo's shoulder when she sees his sword hand is shaking a bit. His hand grows steady almost immediately after he feels her touch.

Amatsugo picks up a pipe, and uses the tip of his finger to materialize a flame before he puffs on the pipe. After doing so, he hands the pipe to Rukia, who blinks but doesn't dare to pass it to Ichigo without puffing on it first.

Mitsukai is the only one in the room who will be able to bypass the ritual, due to her tender age. The knowledge is there in Rukia's mind, without her even having to ask any questions.

_That memory transfer spell is amazing!_

After Rukia hands the pipe to Ichigo, she starts to feel extremely woozy. She already knows it's a strong herb that only grows in the Kyousei Tentou Shigai, and she knew it would affect her, but she hadn't realized to what extent.

Ichigo puffs on the pipe, before handing it to his mother, and he feels a calm that he'd been unable to feel before smoking the ceremonial last pipe.

"Wow that's strong." Rukia says quietly, and Amatsugo chuckles.

"It's part of the coronation ceremony too." He tells her, and Rukia raises an eyebrow.

"Is it okay for me to be participating when I'm breastfeeding?" She asks, and Amatsugo nods his head yes.

"Everything here is pure. Even the sake made here, you can drink while nursing or pregnant." He says with sparkling eyes, and even as he says it, the words ring true in her mind, as though she just hadn't located that file yet.

"Amazing." Rukia breathes, and the old man can't stop smiling, due to the effects of the pipe.

"This really is the best way to go. Surrounded by people I love, and feeling really good." Amatsugo says, as he stares into Ichigo's reiatsu filled eyes.

"Do I need bankai or a mask to penetrate your reiatsu?" Ichigo asks, and Amatsugo grins.

"Maybe if I wasn't this weak you might, but my protective reiatsu is practically deteriorated. I am ready to die." Amatsugo replies, and Ichigo nods.

"Okay."

"Directly through the heart in one swift stroke, I'm counting on you." Amatsugo tells Ichigo, who grits his teeth and his hands tighten on Zangetsu, while Rukia clenches her fists and breathes heavily, despite the effects of the herb she's just smoked.

Masaki and Rukia can't tear their eyes away from Ichigo as he pulls Zangetsu high above his head and gathers even more reiatsu around his entire body. His zanpakutou begins to be surrounded in the aura of Ichigo's reiatsu, as there's a blue glow coming from the top and a white light shining on Zangetsu's blade.

Ichigo uses all of his power, to bring Zangetsu down directly into the heart of his grandfather, expecting to feel a great deal of resistance, since he's only in shikai, but Zangetsu pierces Amatsugo's chest like a boiling hot knife into ice cream.

Blood sprays out, directly onto Ichigo, before it glows bright and turns to spirit particles.

"Goodbye." Amatsugo's voice echoes around the room, even as his body quickly begins to change into fine spirit particles before their very teary eyes.

In under ten seconds, Amatsugo's body is no longer visible, but a small pile of sparkling reiatsu is piled onto the red satin pillow. Rukia puts her arm around her husband, and he sags against her, since killing the old man somehow seemed very wrong. Rukia helps Ichigo sit down, before she goes over to the pillow and carefully picks it up.

She carefully transfers what's left of Amatsugo into the beautiful container, and then puts the lid on it. She binds it with a spell, without even thinking about it, and she's surprised again at how the information she received from Amatsugo is embedded in her brain.

Ichigo watches as his wife follows Amatsugo's instructions and places the container where he'd said they should put it.

Masaki smiles weakly at them, feeling rather calm from the effects of the herb.

"You two have to cheer up, your coronation is next." Masaki informs them, and Rukia simply nods her head even as Masaki leans down to kiss her son's head. "Congratulations, your majesty." Masaki whispers, and Ichigo smiles up at his mother.

"It's nice to have you back." Ichigo says in a low voice, and Masaki feels a few tears roll down her cheeks while Rukia smiles at the touching moment between mother and son.

_Ichigo has waited so long for this, and she's here when he really needs her…it's a miracle._


	129. No Restraint

_Chapter 129_

_No Restraint_

After spending about a half hour in the tomb area of the castle, Ichigo, Rukia, and Masaki all leave the area, and Masaki leads them slowly to the great hall. It takes just over an hour to get there, walking at their slow pace, but it also gives Ichigo a chance to get a hold of himself, after plunging his blade into his grandfather's heart.

Masaki had commented that they've been through a lot since meeting one another, and that had made Ichigo think of his past with Rukia. He had told his mother, that life hadn't seemed so hard with Rukia there to help him through everything, and Rukia had nodded her agreement which seemed to make Masaki really happy.

When they pass by the great hall, they see the thrones at the head of the room. Two next to each other and two behind, but those thrones have about two meters distance between them.

"Why are there so many thrones?" Rukia asks, the moment she spots them, and Masaki smiles as they pass by the entrance.

"For other royal family members that hold the title of King, Queen, Prince, or Princess." Masaki explains, and Rukia grins.

"So when Mitsukai gets older, she'll sit behind us in one of those? But we're going to have at least four children!" Rukia says suddenly, and Masaki smiles.

"You won't be the first royal family to have so many kids. There are more thrones in a storage room, and also in many other areas of the castle. The great hall is only used for happy occasions though." Masaki tells Rukia who nods her head since she already knew that from the memory transfer binding spell that had been done before Amatsugo had Ichigo kill him.

"You know, it's interesting. While I do have some pieces of information that give me the history on the past Kings and Queens, I don't have any truly personal information passed along to me." Rukia says, and Ichigo nods.

"Me either." He says, and Masaki nods.

"The memory transfer doesn't give you everything that Amatsugo-sama had stored in his brain, only pertinent details to the history and workings of Kyousei Tentou Shigai. And what you need to know in order to rule here." Masaki says, and Rukia nods.

"It's amazing that the spell can separate what memories get passed along and which ones don't." Rukia says, and Masaki chuckles.

"It's the nature of the spell." Masaki says, and Rukia looks up at Ichigo, who looks a hell of a lot better than he did as they were leaving the King and Queen's tomb area.

Masaki leads them through a door, and apparently it's made for royalty, as there is a table with food set up, comfortable chairs, a couch, a television (which really shocks Ichigo and Rukia) along with a huge bowl of punch.

"How do we know this stuff isn't poisoned?" Ichigo asks as he remembers the welcome he got upon arriving here.

"There is no poison in existence that can kill you now. Everything gets purified here, and no poison based zanpakutous are in Kyousei Tentou Shigai at the moment. The only ones who would be allowed to wield such a zanpakutou, would be a member of royalty. And the next ruler is the only one who can kill you." Masaki tells them, and Rukia looks impressed.

"That does seem familiar…" Rukia says, but suddenly the information shoots into her brain more fully and Masaki laughs at her confused expression.

"Sometimes it will take a minute or two for you to extract what information you're looking for, since you've been loaded full of so much of it." She explains, and Rukia walks over to look at her options.

She smiles evilly when she sees some strawberries are available for their enjoyment, and she picks one up as she waits for her husband to notice her, while Masaki hides a chuckle at her daughter-in-law's mischievous expression.

When Ichigo turns around, he's in the middle of taking a sip of some punch, but when he sees Rukia holding the strawberry and looking damned pleased with herself, he suddenly wants to squeeze in a quickie before the coronation.

_How the hell do I get rid of Mom!?_

Masaki realizes that her son would like a bit of privacy with his wife, so she takes Mitsukai and exits through the door that leads directly into the great hall, where the coronation will start shortly. It's the same spot that Ichigo and Rukia will appear from to start the ceremony.

"You look hot." Ichigo says, the moment his mother disappears, and Rukia starts to tongue the strawberry in a suggestive manner as he takes no time in getting real close, to kiss her once she's done with her treat.

"You too…the atmosphere here really suits you." Rukia tells him right before she bites into her strawberry, and Ichigo kisses her forehead and nose while he waits for her to finish chewing.

"I want you to bite me like that." Ichigo says suggestively, and Rukia smirks.

"I will." She promises him as she chews thoughtfully.

The moment she's done with the strawberry, he leans down to kiss her passionately, even as he slips his hand through the royal robe she's been given, and then her Shinigami robes underneath.

"You're wearing too much." Ichigo complains, even as Rukia chuckles into his mouth before kissing him more passionately.

They both get so swept up in one another, that they completely forget the fact that there are a great number of Shinigami in the room just beyond the one that they're in, patiently waiting for the start of the coronation ceremony.

In the great hall, after several long minutes of waiting, the unmistakable sound of a female in the heights of passion comes from the direction of the thrones. Several Shinigami begin to gawk at one another at the suggestive sounds they can hear coming from their soon to be Queen and King. Masaki blushes as she notices everyone else hearing her son and daughter-in-law make love to one another, and she shakes her head in shock.

_Are they doing this on purpose!? Does my son have so little will power that he couldn't wait until after the ceremony!?_

Masaki can tell that the Shinigami in the room are making a serious effort not to react to the sounds they're hearing, but as if to test their resolve, Rukia suddenly shrieks Ichigo's name and in return he just as noisily calls out her name.

Masaki coughs to cover her laughing and in response, coughs suddenly fill the room. A couple of people are laughing without making any noise, and keeping their heads down to hide that fact, and Masaki is sure that no coronation ceremony has ever experienced this type of situation just beforehand.

"They don't have any restraint at all…" Masaki grumbles to Mitsukai, and she's embarrassed when a few people smirk at her, since she was overheard by some of those near to her.

Masaki waits for a couple of minutes, before she heads back to the room she last saw her son in, and when she gets there, she stares at them incredulously for a long minute, while her son gives her quite an innocent look for what he'd just been up to just a couple of minutes earlier.

"Is it time?" Ichigo asks breezily, and Masaki doesn't bother to hold back.

"You do realize that if you're loud enough in here, you can be heard from the next room, right?" She asks them very quietly, and very calmly, which makes Ichigo and Rukia exchange a horrified look.

"That makes no sense at all! That's at the top of my list of things to change once I'm in charge here!" Ichigo snaps _very_ loudly, and Masaki gives him an urgent look that tells him to lower his volume.

"You can't do that! It's for safety purposes!" Masaki tells him, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"How many Shinigami are out there?" Rukia asks in a small voice, since she's experiencing a bit of déjà vu remembering how people in Soul Society witnessed her and Ichigo getting it on with their hollows in control. It's the exact same type of embarrassment.

"The room is filled…and as you can tell, very quiet." Masaki replies, and Rukia closes her eyes tight as she tries to calm down.

"That's why this room should be soundproofed. We're perfectly safe, anybody who wants to hurt us, I'll kill them." Ichigo says, and once again he's extremely loud, which makes Masaki shake her head at him.

"Be reasonable…normally it would make sense to behave yourself before you're about to be crowned wouldn't it?" Masaki asks them, and Rukia blushes, refusing to meet her mother-in-law's eyes due to a bit of shame, but Ichigo has a completely different take on the situation.

"No fuck that!" Ichigo snaps, which makes Masaki visibly flinch, and then she scowls at her son.

In this moment, Rukia can see precisely where her husband got his trademark scowl. From his mother all the way.

"Ichigo…" Rukia says in a low voice, but Ichigo shakes his head at her.

"No. We don't have any reason to be ashamed, or to hold back. We're married, and there's nothing wrong with what we did." Ichigo says in a voice that shows he's incredibly annoyed.

Masaki sighs at his stubbornness, but she nods her head, since what he said is also true.

_What happens between a husband and wife is nothing to be ashamed of…but they were practically public with it!_

"In the future, you should try to hold back until you make it to your rooms…once you're there you can be as wild as you want, and it will be completely private." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo just nods his head stiffly, aware that his mother isn't arguing, just offering some sound advice.

"It's hard to hold back with Rukia…" Ichigo admits openly and honestly, which makes Rukia's mouth drop open in shock.

"You have no restraint at all." Masaki tells him, but she can't help smiling a little bit.

_Just like your father…and apparently just as shameless even though I didn't expect that from you…_

"I dare anyone to make fun of me, or talk shit about it. My fist will go through their face so fast." Ichigo says in a near shout, and Masaki sighs loudly.

"I think you've gotten your point across, stop it or everyone will think the new King has lost his royal mind!" Masaki snaps, but very quietly, and Rukia starts to chuckle at that comment.

"Better they find that out now, rather than later." Rukia jokes, and Masaki sighs.

"I give up. Straighten up your robes and run a comb through your hair for the love of…" Masaki trails off, as the couple gets to work to try to appear as though they weren't just getting it on five minutes ago, even though everyone knows they did.

"Alright, are we supposed to come out there now?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki shakes her head no.

"You two come out when you hear yourselves being presented. Don't come out before that, and be prepared at any moment to exit. You both need to think about it for a moment, the information should be there, on where you should stand and how you should proceed." Masaki tells them, and Rukia nods her head.

"I already did that. I know what I'm doing." Rukia says confidently, and Ichigo nods as well.

"Me too. The information came unwillingly through my brain when you said that we'd be having the ceremony in the tomb." Ichigo tells her, and Masaki looks relieved to hear it.

"It will be me who announces it since I had my coronation ceremony already when I arrived here." Masaki tells them, but Rukia suddenly grabs Masaki's arm and stops her from leaving.

"Were you treated well?" Rukia asks bluntly, and Masaki doesn't meet her eyes.

"Well enough," Masaki lies, since she doesn't want to tell them that this is the first night she'll be sleeping in her own room since she arrived here, and that she'd been kept in a dungeon and been deprived of food, while being carefully under the thumb of Hiroto and his son.

Rukia can sense that Masaki isn't being completely truthful, but she also understands a person's need for privacy so she decides to leave it alone.

"Okay, we'll be ready." Rukia promises, and Masaki sets Mitsukai in a bassinet that's been brought into the room for their convenience.

"You should have Mitsukai with you when you come out." Masaki says, even though she looks like she doesn't want to set her granddaughter down.

Rukia grabs a brush from a counter with a mirror, and straightens out her hair. Then she adjusts her robes so that she doesn't look as though she's just recently been ravished, even though she pretty much was, in a pleasant way.

Ichigo looks completely stubborn when she looks up at him, and she wonders if being forced to kill his grandfather, took away some of the innocence and embarrassment that he might have typically felt in such a situation.

He seems suddenly more…hardened. It seems strange that such an experience would harden him more than all of his previous battle experience put together, but she's heard of stranger things happening.

_Like a girl that was originally an orphan in Rukongai being adopted into a noble house, and then falling in love with the man destined to rule over Soul Society…or that same girl getting her own inner hollow, making her as strong as royalty._

Rukia closes her eyes and falls into her inner world for a minute, where she's immediately greeted by Sode No Shirayuki.

"The time has come." Rukia says, and Sode No Shirayuki smiles at her.

"You've grown so much…but I'm really proud of how far we've come." Sode No Shirayuki tells her, and Rukia smiles at the beautiful spirit in front of her.

"I couldn't have gotten this far without everything you've done for me." Rukia says, and she's shocked to see Sode No Shirayuki's face start to distort, and within a few seconds, it's Hollow Rukia she's facing.

"_What about me?_" Hollow Rukia asks, and Rukia grins at her troublesome yet helpful hollow.

"Thanks for helping me out, and making me stronger, instead of devouring my soul like I thought you were going to do, in the beginning." Rukia says, and her hollow scowls at her.

"_Bitch, that didn't sound like a thank you to me!_" Hollow Rukia snaps angrily at her, and Rukia takes a deep breath.

"You're right. I shouldn't have put it that way. Despite my worries in the past, you've really come through for me on more than one occasion, thank you." Rukia says with a completely serious tone, and Hollow Rukia looks appeased.

"_You're not half bad to work with…over time, I actually grew to like, admire, and respect you. You're cool, for a Shinigami. With me on your side, and Ichigo with his hollow at your side, we're an unbeatable team._" Hollow Rukia says, sounding more heartfelt than Rukia remembers her being outside of situations regarding Mitsukai.

Rukia opens her eyes to look at her husband, but he seems to have gone to his inner world as well.

Ichigo is facing his inner hollow, who looks really aggravated that he's being woken up for a third time in one day, when he really would like to sleep with the royal atmosphere surrounding him.

"_Something is different about you King._" Ichigo's hollow sounds more surprised than Ichigo remembers ever hearing him sound.

"You did me a favor…pissing me off enough that I was goaded into killing my grandfather. I know it had to be done, but something in the act…" Ichigo knows his hollow will have an answer for him, and indeed he's correct.

Hollow Ichigo looks really excited, and amazed that the act of killing the old man finally accomplished what he'd been waiting for. Ichigo looks like the strong man he's been waiting for him to become…and he can sense that the King is about to become even stronger.

"_What can I say King? You're finally a man worthy of being described as a killing machine. I'm really impressed!_" Hollow Ichigo smirks at him, before giving the floor back to Zangetsu, and Ichigo is really confused.

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I've impressed him?" Ichigo asks, and Zangetsu smiles at him, since Ichigo's entire being is practically identical to his own.

"It's a good thing." Zangetsu says, and Ichigo opens his eyes when Rukia tugs on his arm, and he hears his mother.

"I'd like to announce the next King and Queen of Soul Society! My son, Kurosaki Ichigo and his wife Rukia-sama!" Masaki calls out loudly, and Rukia picks up Mitsukai, balancing her with one arm while Ichigo takes Rukia's free hand tightly in his own.

They walk out into the great hall and stand next to each other to let everyone get a good look at them in their royal robes, before they walk over to Masaki who is standing at a podium with two crowns sitting on top of it.

Everyone roars as Masaki crowns Rukia and then Ichigo, and the married couple begin to glow with a blue reiatsu as the power of the crowns are transferred to them. Ichigo kisses his mother's cheek, and then he pulls Rukia over to the thrones where they sit and gaze at their subjects. Ichigo feels like it's completely surreal.

_Rukia and I are the King and Queen of Soul Society and Kyousei Tentou Shigai!_


	130. Conclusion

**A/N- Thank you to all of the readers who read the story, made it a favorite, or gave it a positive review, it's because of several of you that I was inspired to do so many of the chapters that I might not have done otherwise. I certainly never expected this story to go beyond 100 chapters when I first started writing it, so now you know how much the nice things you say inspire me to keep on writing more. **

**No more delaying, please enjoy the final chapter!**

_Chapter 130_

_Conclusion_

Ichigo is amazed that the smoking is part of the tradition of the coronation ceremony, considering how potent the herbs are, but everyone starts smiling happily when the ceremonial pipes start getting passed around. It seems that this is a favorite pastime of the Shinigami in Kyousei Tentou Shigai. It's obvious by the looks on their faces that this is the high point of their day.

Ichigo feels completely toasted as the ceremonial smoking finally comes to an end. Everyone in the great hall is red eyed and giggly by the that time as well, which has Ichigo even more amazed than he was prior to the beautiful pipes being passed out.

Then a piece of starting information hits him…only the royal family is allowed to smoke for free unless it's a special occasion, and that the royal family gets the best of the crop. The rest the Shinigami must pay for, and it's certainly not cheap, even at their generous salaries.

_I guess we're allowed to smoke this stuff here anytime we want to._

"We have to go to the front of the castle since everyone in Kyousei Tentou Shigai that wasn't at the coronation will be gathered in front of the castle." Masaki tells Ichigo and Rukia.

"Wasn't everyone there when we got here?" Ichigo asks his mother irritably, since he really wants to get along with all of the business he's already sure he'll have to attend to today.

He wonders if that will even be possible, considering how cloudy his mind has become due to getting high as a kite.

"No, almost everyone was, but this is tradition." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo sighs in submission.

"Don't be like that Ichigo." Rukia orders him, and Ichigo straightens up a bit. "I can't believe there are people who would miss that." Rukia says to Masaki, who laughs.

"Trust me, everyone wanted to be here, but the room would have been way too crowded, and the great hall is the traditional area to do the coronation, so only the most important people in Kyousei Tentou Shigai are allowed to be at the ceremony." Masaki says, and the words ring true to Ichigo and Rukia, who feel like the information is coming just a tiny bit slower while they're affected by the herb.

"Fine…" Ichigo says, realizing no amount of grumbling will change anything.

Rukia passes Mitsukai to Masaki and grabs Ichigo's hand to squeeze it tightly, since she knows he's having a rough day with or without being high. Ichigo gives her a quick sideways glance with a small smile, since he's glad with his whole heart that he fell in love with and married her.

Masaki notices the gesture, and she is beyond happy that her son found a woman he loves so thoroughly, not only that Rukia fully returns all of her son's feelings. For her, it is truly something worth celebrating. She knows not all people can find love like she did with Isshin, but Ichigo did as well, and she couldn't be happier for him.

"The two of you really make a wonderfully handsome couple." Masaki tells them, and the happy couple both begin to grin like idiots.

Whether it's from her compliment or from the herb they smoked, Masaki can't be completely sure. She wants to laugh herself for no apparent reason at all.

"Thanks!" Rukia says, beaming at her mother-in-law, and Ichigo is pleased as hell at his mother's comment.

"I always thought we did too." Ichigo says, but he doesn't add that he feels it's Rukia who gives them that effect far more than himself.

Rukia nods her head. When she had seen their wedding portfolio, she thought they made a perfect couple, and that their looks complimented each other perfectly.

"We will have lovely children too. Mitsukai was very beautiful when we saw the vision Chiyo presented to us." Rukia says, as the visions she'd seen of her daughter fill her mind.

"She has your features, that's for sure." Ichigo says, and Rukia turns red from his insinuation.

"I wasn't trying to compliment myself. One of the reasons she's so beautiful though is that cocky attitude she had. She reminded me of someone I love very much." Rukia says, giving her husband a sly look, and Ichigo chuckles.

"She did have a badass attitude." Ichigo agrees with his eyes lighting up and Masaki smiles at her granddaughter who seems to be staring her straight in the eyes.

They are taking a different path from the rest of the crowd, which has filed out ahead of them, and used shunpo to get to the front of the castle before the new reigning couple gets there. Masaki, Ichigo, and Rukia are all taking their time walking through the hallways though.

"The tour…" Rukia says suddenly, and Masaki smiles at her.

"That's right, after you wave a greeting to everyone gathered, the two of you will be able to get a better look all around the Kyousei Tentou Shigai." Masaki tells them, and Rukia looks excited.

"From what I already saw, it looks beautiful! I cannot wait to see it all close up." Rukia looks really excited but her husband has different ideas in mind. He leans down to whisper in his wife's ear.

"I'll be able to scope out some good places outdoors where we can get it on later too." Ichigo's voice is quiet, but his words get his wife to blush furiously.

_He has a one track mind…_

"This is your kingdom after all." Masaki tells them, and Rukia just looks like she still finds that information difficult to comprehend while Ichigo appears to be looking forward to something.

"When I was an orphan running around Rukongai, I never once believed that I'd rule a kingdom." Rukia says quietly, and Ichigo nods his head.

"When I first learned that there was such thing as a Spirit King, I never believed I was next in line to inherit that title." Ichigo says, and Masaki smiles.

"Your father wanted it that way." Masaki tells him and Ichigo nods his head.

"I knew he was responsible." Ichigo mutters, and Masaki smiles.

"You should have seen him when you were born Ichigo, he wouldn't stop praising me for giving birth to the perfect son. He's always been so proud of you." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo guffaws.

"Do you know how he's spent years waking me up?" Ichigo asks in a horrified voice and Rukia starts to giggle.

"I think it's cute."

"You would, freak." Ichigo tells his wife, and she pinches his rear end quite hard.

"You are the freak, not me." Rukia informs her husband in a testy voice and Masaki shakes her head at them even as Ichigo smirks at his wife.

"I'd like to be getting freaky with you." Ichigo murmurs into Rukia's ear, and she swats at his arm in not such a gentle manner.

"You really do have a one track mind." Rukia mutters at him, and Ichigo looks happy to hear it.

They reach the huge foyer, and Masaki smiles at them as they head for the doors. Two servants open the doors for them, and stay in place to cheer from their posts. Ichigo and Rukia step back outside of the castle, and a resounding cheer greets them.

They step forward, and the cheers grow louder as they wave at their loyal subjects. Rukia is a bit surprised at how hope shines in the eyes of everyone looking on at them.

She wonders how much hell Hiroto and his son put everyone through before they were killed by the two of them. Everyone looks happy at the fact that Ichigo and Rukia are now the ones in charge, even the youngest subjects in sight appear to be ecstatic at the change in rulers.

Rukia realizes that Amatsugo was old, and had left Kyousei Tentou Shigai to his brother, but she can't help but to feel that was a terrible decision on Amatsugo's part. One look at all of the subjects in the royal dimension is enough to convince her that the people in general were not treated right by his brother.

Rukia glances back at Masaki again, and wonders precisely what kind of hell her mother-in-law was forced to endure.

_Whatever it was, she will have a peaceful life from now on…I swear it._

Rukia makes this silent promise to herself and then quickly extends it to everyone in sight. When the cheering dies down, Rukia takes a step forward, and everyone stares curiously at her since it's obvious she wants to address the crowd.

"It is our goal to improve Soul Society, and to improve the quality of life here in Kyousei Tentou Shigai! Those of you who strive to make things better with us will certainly find life enjoyable. The only people who will suffer are those who have evil intentions towards us or anyone else here or in Soul Society. We will show little to no mercy to our enemies." Rukia says clearly, and Ichigo quickly nods his head in agreement.

"I have already seen enough corruption, evil plots, and attempts on my loved ones lives. None of that will be tolerated, I will turn you into dust myself if you attack my wife or daughter." Ichigo says, and everyone begins to smile since he neglected to include himself.

"The same goes for anyone who attacks my husband of course!" Rukia adds in case nobody understood that with what she'd first said.

Masaki looks happy as she looks at the crowd. She can tell that nobody has any ill intentions towards the royal family and that everyone will work hard to do Ichigo's and Rukia's bidding.

Ichigo suddenly notices that a lot of people are actually crying, they're so happy to be part of this event, and thrilled to see the end of Hiroto's management of the royal dimension.

"Excuse me, Rukia-sama?" A young servant girl gets Rukia's attention, and the new Queen smiles at the young girl when she sees how shy the child is being.

Her hair is black, and she is very tanned. Something about her seems familiar but Rukia can't put her finger on what it might be.

"Yes?" Rukia asks, and the girl bows her head.

"Amatsugo-sama asked me to prepare a special surprise for you. He asked me to tell you before the tour…" The girl practically whispers, and Rukia looks surprised.

"Really? I have no memory of that." Rukia thinks a moment longer and still nothing comes to her.

"He didn't pass along the knowledge since it's supposed to be a surprise." Masaki tells her, and Rukia brightens up.

She remembers how Amatsugo told her that he's been watching her since she was a child, and if that is the case, then she's positive that she'll like whatever surprise that he left for her.

"What is your name?" Rukia asks the servant girl, who looks extremely shocked that the new queen wants to know that about her.

"Mio." The girl is still whispering, and Rukia smiles at her.

"What a beautiful name. I would be delighted to see the surprise that Amatsugo-sama left for me." Rukia tells her, and the girl beams proudly at her new mistress, obviously relieved that the new Queen is very kind.

"There will be a party this evening in the backyard of the castle! The tour for the royal family is being put off a bit at the request of Amatsugo-sama!" Masaki announces, and Ichigo practically groans since he's been partying so much the past few days, but everyone starts to cheer in response so he sighs in acquiescence.

"I'll come with you to see this surprise." Ichigo says to Rukia, and Mio looks terrified at that comment.

"May I hold Mitsukai again?" Masaki asks, so Rukia gives up her daughter to Ichigo's mother, and Mio leads them all into the castle.

"Is she afraid of me?" Ichigo whispers quietly into his wife's ear, and Rukia nods her head a tiny bit at him, since she too had noted the fear on Mio's face when Ichigo volunteered to join her.

Rukia motions for Ichigo to lean his head down and she quietly whispers into his ear.

"Don't address it now, everyone will soon learn that as long as they're not our enemies, they have nothing to fear." She advises him, and Ichigo just gives her a quick nod.

Mio could hear them talking under their breath, but she didn't hear what they were saying, but she tenses up anyways, an action that both Ichigo and Rukia notice. They both look a little bit guiltily at each other, not liking that they're scaring the young pretty girl.

Rukia puts a finger to her lips, and Ichigo nods, while Masaki just smiles. Everyone has been a bit on edge with Amatsugo having been so ill, and Hiroto having his own free for all in the Kyousei Tentou Shigai.

They turn down a wing of the castle they've had yet to visit, and then Mio opens a door.

When Rukia steps inside, she gasps happily, while Ichigo wrinkles his nose at the scene.

All around the room are pens with rabbits in them, all different colors and styles for Rukia's enjoyment.

"Chappy! There's one here and here! Oh Ichigo!" Rukia is flipping out and Ichigo is wondering why in the hell there must be a rabbit room in his freaking castle, but when he looks at his wife, he realizes his grandfather did him a favor.

Her eyes are lit up in happiness and she rushes over to one of the pens, and picks up a floppy eared tan colored rabbit. She looks almost as happy as she looked once Mitsukai was born, and Ichigo just chuckles when he sees his wife with the rabbit.

"That would make a cute picture." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia just keeps smiling.

"This is so great!" Rukia tells him, and Ichigo just nods his head at her.

"Sure it is…" He mutters, but Rukia is far too happy to let anything he says get to her.

"I can already tell I'll be spending a lot of time here." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo can't help but to laugh at her a bit.

"Everyone is going to wonder what's happened to the Queen since you'll be spending all of your time in the King's rooms and here." Ichigo tells her, and Rukia blushes since Masaki and Mio can hear him.

"That's not true, they'll see me!" Rukia argues, and Masaki laughs at the new reigning couple.

"Ichigo you're embarrassing your wife." Masaki tells him, and Ichigo just shakes his head at his mother.

"Just being honest." Ichigo says, and he gets his rear pinched again, since Rukia adjusted the rabbit into one arm and got close enough to get her point across.

"Shut your trap Ichigo." Rukia orders him, and her husband practically jumps out of his skin.

"Ow!" Ichigo says, and Rukia nods her head approvingly before she exchanges the tan rabbit for a gray one with ears that stick straight up.

"So cute!" Rukia croons, and Mio smiles at the new queen, thinking that things will be much better than they ever used to be.

"After you've admired the rabbits for a bit, we can do the tour." Masaki says, and Ichigo crosses his arms.

"From the looks of it, seems like it will be awhile." He says, and Rukia shakes her head.

"No, I can come back here later, I am too curious about everything here, and I want to see it all." Rukia tells them, before she sets the rabbit down with a bit of reluctance.

They head out of the room, and Mio closes the door behind them and then follows them back to the front of the castle. Ichigo grabs his wife's hand for the walk, and he begins to think that what his grandfather said was true. They really will get to experience happiness being here together.

Once they do make their way back outside, they're shocked to see a royal looking carriage pulled up in front of the castle, and Masaki smiles.

"They must have done this because of Mitsukai. I thought for sure they'd have only the horses out." She says, and Rukia looks at her with questioning eyes.

"We're going to tour Kyousei Tentou Shigai like this?" Rukia says, and Masaki smiles.

"I see Amatsugo purposely kept that from you too…perhaps he was worried you'd end up liking the horses better than the rabbits, since you've never been exposed to them like this." Masaki says, and Rukia just looks at the horses with fascination.

"It looks like fun," Rukia says, and she pulls Ichigo towards the fancy looking carriage, which is all white with silver and gold designs on the outside of it. It reminds her of a Cinderella type carriage, it's so grand looking.

"Riding them is fun, though they can't possibly move as fast as you can in shunpo, it's still really nice." Masaki says, and Rukia lets go of Ichigo's hand to climb in.

Ichigo and Masaki enter behind her, and they see Rukia admiring the inside of the carriage with the red velvet seats and backs for their comfort, and once all three of them are seated, Mio waves at them, but Rukia holds out her hand to the young girl.

"Come with us!" Rukia orders her, and Mio's eyes widen in shock as she finds herself pulled into the carriage and seated next to the dowager queen and across from the new queen.

Even Ichigo looks a bit surprised, since the girl had obviously been terrified of them, but it seems like it was a good decision on Rukia's part because the girl looks so happy.

"We're ready!" Masaki calls out, and she throws a smile at her son's wife.

_She's even kinder than I imagined she was…_

The carriage begins to move, and Rukia peers excitedly out of the window next to her seat, still in awe at how green the grass is, and how bright all of the colors here are. There's nothing drab about the royal dimension.

Ichigo is leaning over her a bit to also look out her window, and it seems he's just as curious about their new home as she is. They move around the lake that Rukia had noticed when they first arrived, which still impresses Rukia, and they can see turtle heads poking out of the water, along with some ducks floating lazily on top.

"Wow." Ichigo says simply as he looks at it.

Their reactions tend to be the same with each new sight they're presented with, and Mio looks pleased that they're both properly impressed with their new home. Once again, Rukia is stricken by how familiar the girl seems, though she still can't figure out why.

After a few hours in the carriage, the tour finally enters the backyard of the castle, which is even more amazing than either Rukia or Ichigo imagined. When they'd pictured a desert and the snow capped mountains, they pictured an ordinary desert, and ordinary mounts, but everything in the Kyousei Tentou Shigai is extraordinary.

The sand for the desert is a dark orange color, and it looks like a desert in the summer since there are blooming cactuses. Both Ichigo and Rukia are enthralled when they see the mountains, they're far larger than either of them imagined they might be. The size of the castle had kept them from seeing how truly large the mountain actually was.

"That would be a great place to train you in kidou." Rukia tells Ichigo who nods his head, while Mio's mouth drops open.

She doesn't dare to tell the new reigning couple that she is incredibly talented with kidou for fear she might insult her king, but she doesn't expect that the dowager queen is aware of her abilities.

"Mio here can also help," Masaki says to Ichigo, and his gaze lands on the small child.

"You're good at kidou?" He asks her, and she visibly starts to shake.

"Yes." Her voice is so quiet that if Ichigo hadn't been watching her, he wouldn't have heard her answer.

"If Rukia is busy, I may have to do that then." Ichigo says, and Mio's face looks a bit pale but Masaki smiles comfortingly at the girl.

"You are extremely talented, like the new queen is with kidou, and it may do my son well to learn from you." Masaki tells her, and Mio just nods her head while hoping the new queen takes over the task of teaching the king rather than leaving it to her.

The tour finally ends, and Masaki looks regretfully at the new reigning couple.

"Unfortunately, you two only have about fifteen minutes before the party starts." Masaki tells them, but Ichigo doesn't look put off at all.

"Good to know. You can watch Mitsukai in the meantime." Ichigo says, before he drags his wife into the castle and into the transporter, alone.

Once there, he proceeds to remove her robes, even as the thing is moving along the castle walls.

Rukia returns his excitement by getting him out of his robes as fast as she can too. When they both naked, Ichigo pulls her body tight up against his own, and begins to kiss her. They're both fairly into their kissing when the door to the transporter opens, and Ichigo grabs their robes with one arm, his wife with the other, and he rushes her to the bed they have yet to try out in any capacity.

He's not at all gentle when he uses shunpo to get to the bed, and then he tosses his wife into the king sized bed before diving in after her. They're all over each other, kissing in a frenzy, even though they already had a quickie just before the coronation ceremony.

"You're so built." Rukia whispers as she runs her hands along his rock hard muscles, and Ichigo groans in pleasure as his wife makes him feel better than the special herb grown in the Kyousei Tentou Shigai.

Ichigo groans when his wife sinks her teeth into his neck in a not so gentle manner, and his hands reach for the slick spot in between her legs, to make sure she's ready to take the full length of him.

"We don't have a lot of time." Ichigo mutters, and his wife moans as he gets right onto the spot that makes her wriggle and squirm beneath him.

"Even so, I want to be on top." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo smirks at her.

"No way, I'm on top." He argues, but then his lovely wife gets her hands on his nuts, and she repeats herself.

"I get top." She tells him, and Ichigo winces.

"Yes dear of course…anything you want." He tells her weakly, and she nods as he obediently flips over to let her have the top.

She looks at his body hungrily, and he wants to kick himself as he wonders why in the hell he argued with her. She's incredibly sexy when she's all in control like this.

Rukia leans forward, and Ichigo stares at her perky breasts, before he pulls her closer so that he can suck on her neck a bit. He bites her back and that's when she slides herself down on top of him.

"Ichigo…" Rukia says, and he bites her a little bit harder.

"Mm." Ichigo murmurs against her neck, and Rukia pulls away from him to be able to get moving.

He lets go of her, and admires her as she starts to lift herself up and down to make love to him on the bed. He puts his hands on her hips, and helps her speed up her action, which only feels better for him, and she lets out a moan that lets him know she is enjoying the faster speed as well.

She starts to swivel her hips a bit before she leans down to kiss him while still moving back and forth along his erection and they kiss each other ferociously.

"I love feeling you inside of me like this." Rukia mumbles after they pull away from each other, and Ichigo groans at her again.

"Damn you're sexy…I'm going to come…" Ichigo informs her and Rukia gets a bit more energetic in her motions when she hears that.

"Come inside me, baby." Rukia tells him, before she leans down to bite his neck again, and he groans at her once more.

He follows his wife's orders, and pulls her hips downward so that he can be as deep inside her as he can get as he climaxes.

They both breathe deeply, and his wife collapses against his chest. Ichigo chuckles at her.

"You need to brush your hair." He tells her, and Rukia laughs.

"Yes, I suppose everyone would have a good laugh if they realized we were at it again so soon after the coronation." She says, and then he scowls.

"Those bunch of perverts…I bet they liked listening to us." He tells her, and Rukia just smiles at him as she pulls herself out of him.

"I want to check out the King's bathroom!" She says, and Ichigo pops off the bed after her.

"I'll come with you!" He volunteers, and they both nearly melt in happiness when they see what is in the room they knew to be the bathroom.

It is the most exquisite bathroom either of them have ever seen. There are gold sitting stools and there are gems on the hoses attached to shower heads to rinse off with, and then there is a bath large enough to be considered a pool within, with steam rising from the water which looks like the cleanest water either of them have ever seen.

"Oh Ichigo…we're definitely going to be late for the party." Rukia says, since there is no way she's going to rush through her first bath here.

"It's fine. Who is going to punish the new rulers anyways?" He asks her, and Rukia smiles at him.

"Your mother might." She tells him, and Ichigo laughs outright.

"She'd never punish me." He tells her and Rukia laughs at him.

"I suppose she left that to your father?" Rukia asks, and Ichigo shakes his head.

"I guess. There were never that many rules besides everyone being home for dinner at seven at night. I don't remember getting myself into trouble as a kid. When I got older, I'd just get into a fight with my father…but he always encouraged me to fight back. He said that if I was so sure what I'd done was right then I should fight to prove my point. He was always a weird father." Ichigo admits, and Rukia grins as she rinses her body off.

"He's a wonderful father." She tells him, remembering how she used to be a bit envious of Ichigo's father. She never remembered having a father of her own, after all.

"He's alright." Ichigo says, since he realizes Rukia never had parents, and his father certainly could have been far worse.

They finish with the rinsing and head into the large tub where Ichigo pulls Rukia into his lap.

"I want to bathe with you like this every day." Rukia tells him, and Ichigo nods before he closes his eyes and gets a glimpse of Zangetsu smiling…then his head swivels around and his hollow is winking like a pervert at him.

"_Yeah King, you got it made, with Rukia-chan in that bath with you_!" His hollow wriggles his eyebrows, and Ichigo quickly opens his eyes.

"Me too." He says before he places several kisses along the side of her face.

Rukia closes her eyes, and sees Sode No Shirayuki with snow flying all around her being.

"You've overcome so many obstacles…I know we'll be able to overcome anything else that comes our way!" Sode No Shirayuki is far more optimistic than Rukia remembers her being in the past.

Then her face distorts into Hollow Rukia who winks at Rukia.

"_The only thing you need to be overcoming is your man's hard cock_!" Rukia gasps and opens her eyes to stare up at her husband.

_I guess no matter what I'll always get small appearances from her…_

They take their time in the bath together, and as predicted, they're very late for their own party, causing Masaki to shake her head at them.

"Everyone has been requesting that we smoke some more pipes for the party…" Masaki tells them, and Ichigo rolls his eyes.

"They didn't get high enough earlier?" He asks, but Rukia starts nodding enthusiastically.

"Of course! Bring it out! This is a party!" Rukia says, and Ichigo shoots her a quick look.

"Great…my wife the pothead." Ichigo mutters, and Masaki laughs.

"You don't like it Ichigo?" His mother asks him bluntly, and Ichigo appears to think a minute.

"It's not that I don't…it's just that I've been conditioned to think drugs are bad." Ichigo says, and Rukia shakes her head at him.

"It's not a drug here…it's an herb. And smoking it isn't bad for you, because nothing in the Kyousei Tentou Shigai is bad for you." Masaki says, and Ichigo shakes his head again.

"That kind of thinking will take some getting used to." He admits, but the servants already heard Rukia and have already produced some of the castle's finest quality herb for the party.

"Would you like some sake, your majesty?" Mio has appeared before Ichigo, smiling radiantly in what looks like a new kimono.

"Yes!" Ichigo says, and Rukia starts to laugh.

"You sure don't have any qualms with the sake!" Rukia tells him, and Ichigo remembers the drinking games he played with Rangiku-san and Yoruichi-san.

"I guess not…" Ichigo admits as Mio hands him a saucer.

"This is known to be the finest sake in existence." Mio announces, and when Ichigo takes a sip he instantly agrees.

"This is awesome! Rukia, have some!" Ichigo orders her, and Mio has two more saucers for Masaki and Rukia.

Rukia takes a saucer and eyes the young girl while she does.

"Mio-chan, what is your position here exactly?" Rukia asks curiously before she takes a sip, and Mio shuffles her feet nervously.

"I am just a castle servant." Mio says, and Rukia eyes her intently.

"Do you like children?" Rukia asks, and Mio nods her head immediately.

"I love Mitsukai-sama. Masaki-sama was letting me hold her while we were waiting for you to arrive to the party." Mio says with a pretty smile, and Rukia grins as she finishes the saucer of sake.

"I think you would be perfect as Mitsukai's personal maid. You can also start teaching her kidou, and be her confidante outside of her parents." Rukia says firmly, and Mio's eyes light up in surprise.

"Me!? Mitsukai-sama's personal maid?! I'd be honored Rukia-sama!" Mio says with her features clearly showing she's unbelievably honored to be picked for that position.

"Then we'll be spending a lot of time together, Mio-chan." Masaki says with a smile, and Rukia nods.

"Are your parents here?" Rukia asks, and Mio suddenly looks sad.

"My parents are in the living world." She says sadly, and Rukia looks shocked.

"I thought you were born here!" Rukia says, and Mio shakes her head no.

"I was born in Soul Society. I think you know my parents, actually. Urahara Kisuke is my father, and Shihouin Yoruichi is my mother." Mio explains, and Ichigo nearly falls over.

"What!?" He demands and Mio falls to her knees.

"I'm terribly sorry for offending you, sire!" She is so timid that both Ichigo and Rukia have a hard time believing her parents are who she just said they are.

"You didn't!" Ichigo says, but he still can't believe it.

_They had a kid together!?_

"So _that's_why you looked so familiar!" Rukia exclaims with a smile, but Ichigo is coughing from his shock, and not the herb.

"I thought they were just friends!" Ichigo says, and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"You're an idiot." She tells him, and Mio quickly turns to walk away and get some more sake for the royal couple.

"Why's she so skittish?" Ichigo asks, thinking she's nothing like her parents, and Masaki sighs.

"I'm afraid she was forced to serve Eikourou, and he was always threatening her." Masaki tells them, and Ichigo frowns.

"Don't you think that I should have come here much sooner?" Ichigo can't understand why it took so long for him to be called to the Kyousei Tentou Shigai if things were so horrible, and Masaki sighs.

"You had to prove yourself capable of running it, or there would have been no way for you to have contested it when Hiroto and Eikourou challenged you for the throne. Though it may not have seemed like it, they were far more powerful than any of the other opponents you actually faced…but because of all of your experience, you came through easily." Masaki tells Ichigo and he still doesn't really understand.

"How could pops have left this place, knowing all of this was happening?" Ichigo asks, and Masaki raises her eyebrow at him.

"He came to find me." Masaki tells Ichigo and her son blushes.

"I guess that's an okay reason, but he still should have taken care of them before he left." Ichigo insists, and Masaki sighs.

"Back then Amatsugo had a handle on things. It wasn't until about four or five years ago that everything took a turn for the worst." She tells him, and Ichigo frowns.

"Four or five years is a long time for the Kyousei Tentou Shigai to feel like it's become a hell instead of this great place." Ichigo points out, and Masaki nods her head in agreement.

Mio returns with sake, and Rukia accepts the first of the ceremonial pipes to be passed around.

"Trust me Ichigo, everyone here is overjoyed that you've come to take over. It will finally be the way it was meant to be here, with the two of you in charge." Masaki tells them, and Ichigo nods as he drinks more of the best sake he's ever had.

Throughout the evening, that sentiment is repeated many times by Ichigo's and Rukia's new subjects. By the time the party is over, they already feel like they've belonged for ages.

For the subjects of Kyousei Tentou Shigai, it's the dawning of a new peaceful era, and they're sure they don't have to worry about a Hiroto situation again for the rest of their lives.

Ichigo gets completely smashed on Kyousei Tentou Shigai's sake, and Rukia gets completely stoned off of the herb. She only stops to breastfeed Mitsukai. Luckily for her, Mio and Masaki help her out by keeping an eye on Mitsukai until it's time to put her to bed.

Both Ichigo and Rukia decide to take over that task, even though Masaki is the one who carries Mitsukai to her new room. Even though the booze and herb themselves can't harm the infant, two inebriated parents who could trip and fall at any second certainly could.

Ichigo and Rukia stare at Mitsukai in her crib while Masaki backs out of the room to give them a moment alone, and Ichigo looks down at his wife.

"I never once thought I'd get a happy ending…I thought deep down that things for me would be tragic like Romeo and Juliet." Ichigo tells his wife, slurring his words just a bit, but Rukia smiles up at him.

"Who says it's the end? Life here is just beginning." Rukia tells him, but he looks down at Mitsukai and doesn't care how corny he sounds as he speaks to his daughter.

"And the Kurosaki family gets to live happily ever after." Ichigo pitches to the ground, completely knocked out after that statement and Rukia rolls her eyes.

"And your father will always be an idiot." Rukia says, before she hauls her husband off to the King's rooms, earning a few laughs from some of the servants who spot her lugging his ass to bed.

_Even so…with an inner hollow and all…I'm totally happy._

* * *

**A/N- I can't stop laughing at myself for that totally corny ending, but it's the only way to end a story that had so many tense moments, right!?**

**I really need to give credit to DeviantHollow23, who I have become real good friends with since the earlier chapters of this story. She definitely inspired me to write some of the more daring chapters that I posted, and I may not have taken it where I did without her encouragement! For this, I would like to award her with the Hollow Ichigo doll that Hollow Rukia no longer uses as a result of being one with Sode No Shirayuki! Enjoy your doll DeviantHollow23! (And I know you will!)**

**The Rukia doll I will give to ObliviousWarrior89, who inspired me to hook up Renji & Rangiku. I had no plans to hook Renji up with anyone back around chapter 50 or so, but because of him, I did hook him up, and I really enjoyed writing the Rangiku/Renji dynamic! So the Rukia doll goes to him…all figuratively of course! **

**I have had more than one person do fan art for this story, and the links to those are in my profile, please go and check them out! I just adore the fan art! (HUGE SMILE!) **

**I hope you all really enjoyed the story, you don't have to worry, I plan to do more writing even if I have slowed down my posting. Life seems to be getting in the way more and more frequently with my writing these days. I have already started my next long story, which will be an AU story, similar to Agreed To In Innocence. If you haven't read that story, I honestly feel it's my very best work, even if some of you liked this one better.**

**One more thing…I know I said it in the beginning but I want to reiterate...I want to thank EVERYBODY who reviewed, made the story a favorite, or put it on alert. If it wasn't for the constant encouragement from all of you, I'm sure this story would have ended a long time ago. Your constant support is very inspiring, and I enjoy each and every nice review I get. Don't like the flames, but I dealt with them in my replies (evil grin). **

**THANKS, and THE END!**


End file.
